Dimensional Switch
by jalen johnson
Summary: Seven years before the start of Arc-V what would have happened if Clear Wing and Odd-Eyes switched their masters and send them to different dimensions. How would this chaged the outcome of the story and what lies ahead for the boys that were taken away from their homes join Yuya in his adventures in the City and Yugo through his adventures in Miami City
1. Switched

A/N: Hey how everybody doing I thought it would be a cool idea to see what would have happen if the counterparts somehow switched and ended in each other dimensions I'm not sure if I should continue this or not but that depends on you guys. Anyway enough talking and let's get this story started shall we.

Chapter 1: Switched

"Yeah that was awesome dad!" a boy who was about seven years old yelled as he stood up from his seat. "Yuya I know that you're excited that your father won but get down before you hurt yourself a blonde haired women said next to the boy as she forced him to sit back in his seat. "Sorry mom" the boy now known as Yuya said "I was just so excited at how dad managed to win duel using his entertainment dueling style and look he got the entire crowd cheering for him" Yuya said as he looked at his mom. Yoko smiled at her son excitement she couldn't really blame him Yusho was a amazing duelist and entertainer the way that he was able to connect and unite the crowd was amazing. In fact that was one of the main reasons why she fell in love with him in the first place.

Yoko then ruffled Yuya's green and red haired "I know that Yuya come on lets go backstage and see your dad" Yoko said. "Okay!" Yuya said with a smile after that Yuya and Yoko stood up and started to make their way back stage in the dueling arena. After about a minute or two Yuya and Yoko made their way to Yusho's dressing room and both of them noticed Yusho just coming out of the dressing room. "Dad!" Yuya yelled as he ran up and hugged his dad "hey Yuya did you enjoy the show" Yusho said as he hugged his son back. Yuya looked up at his father and said "I sure did you were awesome out there you're the greatest entertainment duelist I ever seen" Yuya declared.

Yusho chuckled "come now son there are better duelists out there and besides one day you will probably surpass even me" Yusho said with modesty. "Really you really think so?" Yuya said as he asked his dad Yusho nodded "I know so son" he said then he looked at Yoko who was walking over to the father and son pair. "You were fantasic as always honey" Yoko said as she walked over to her husband and gave him a kiss on the cheek "thanks dear I was just trying to entertain the crowd so that way everyone can have fun it doesn't matter to me if I win or lose" Yusho said. "Well regardless of the outcome I'm proud of you why don't we head back home and have a celebration dinner.

"Sounds good to me" Yusho said with a smile "awesome do you think Yuzu would like to come over too?" Yuya asked as he and his parents started to make their way out of the stadium. "I don't think so son I think Shuzo had some work to do at the Yu Show Duel School but I promise you and Yuzu can play with each other tomorrow" Yusho said to his son. "Oh alright then" Yuya said with a small smile, the Sakaki family made their way out of the stadium and headed straight towards their car and got inside it with Yusho driving. After about thirty minutes of driving the family made their way to their house "I'll go start preparing dinner and Yuya make sure you finish your homework ok you know you have school first thing in the morning" Yoko said.

Yuya sighed he didn't really want to do his homework but if he complain his mother would give him a glare that said there wasn't any room to argue with her. He then sighed "ok mom I'll try to finish before dinner time" Yuya said as he then started to go upstairs and make his way into his room so he can get started on his homework and finish it. "You want me to help you prepare dinner?" Yusho asked his wife but Yoko just shook her head "no you just relax dear I'll take care of the rest you just finished defending your title after all" Yoko said. "Ok if you say so then I'll just relax until dinner ready" Yusho said as he took off his hat and put it down on the table and sat down on the couch and turned on the tv.

Yoko meanwhile started to make her way into the kitchen and started to prepare dinner for herself and her family. After about a couple of hours Yoko had finished making dinner and started to fix Yuya and Yusho plate and put them down on the table in the dining room "Yuya, Yusho dinner's ready!" Yoko called out to her husband and son. Yusho was the first to make it to the dining room and Yuya who dropped down onto the fire pole followed him not too long after. The two then sat down and noticed that Yoko had made some steak, mash potatoes and salad "wow this looks delicious mom" Yuya said. "I agree Yoko this looks great" Yusho said agreeing with his son. "Thank you boys" Yoko said as she sat down with her food in hand.

"Yuya did you finish your homework?" Yoko said looking at her son "yeah I did mom no need to worry" Yuya said with a smile. "good now let's eat then" Yoko said after she said that she along with Yuya and Yusho began eating their food and just like they said the food tasted great as always "man that was great as always Yoko your cooking hit the spot as always" Yusho said finishing his meal "yeah mom your food is awesome" Yuya said agreeing with his father "thank you boys I'm glad you enjoy the food" Yoko said as she stood up and picked up everybody plate and went back into the kitchen. Yuya then turned to his dad "hey dad how about we have a duel me and you please?" Yusho smiled "sure son I wouldn't mind dueling you come on lets go to the living room" Yusho said as he and Yuya left the dining room and went straight into the living room.

The two of them then sat on the floor on the opposite side of the table and got their decks out "get ready dad because I'm going all out today" Yuya said as he drew his five cards. "I wouldn't have it any other way son" Yusho said as he drew his five cards as well "now let's duel!" both Yuya and Yusho said. Sadly for Yuya he couldn't beat Yusho not even once every time he loose he would ask for a rematch but it always ended up in defeat Yuya was a bit sad by that but overall he was having fun. "Aw man I lost again" Yuya groaned Yusho chuckled "don't worry Yuya like I said you're going to beat me one of these days your getting better son just keep on improving and you will be a great duelist in no time" Yusho said with a smile and looked at the clock in his living room and noticed it was pretty late. "Alright Yuya it's time for bed" Yusho said.

"Awww man" Yuya said as he whined "sorry kiddo but you got to go to school tomorrow can't have you sleeping in class now can we" Yusho said. "Yeah your right dad" Yuya said "well I guess I better get ready for bed night dad" Yuya said. "Goodnight son" Yusho replied "night mom" Yuya yelled to his mother who was in the kitchen "goodnight dear" Yoko replied. After that Yuya then started to make his way upstairs and headed straight into his room with his deck in hand. Once he got inside his room Yuya changed out of his clothes and started to put on his PJ's which where green and white. Yuya then started turned his lights off and got in his bed and closed his eyes. "Aww tomorrow going to be a great day I can't wait to hang out with Yuzu" Yuya said with a smile and started to go to sleep.

But suddenly he opened his eyes and saw a very bright glow "huh what is that?" Yuya said as he sat up and see where the glow was coming from. He then looked at his right and saw that the glow was coming from his deck "what's going on?" Yuya asked as he got up from his bed and walked over to his desk where his deck was sitting Yuya then pulled a card out of the deck and noticed that his Odd-Eyes Dragon card was glowing "Odd-Eyes why are you glowing" Yuya wondered Odd-Eyes continued to glow brighter and brighter until Yuya couldn't see anymore "what's going on mom! dad!" Yuya started to yell but it was already too late as the bright light covered up Yuya entirely and he disappeared along with his deck leaving no trace behind him.

Meanwhile in the city of the synchro dimension a young boy with blue and yellow hair who looked exactly liked Yuya had just went inside his room at the orphanage where he currently lives at as far he could remember since he doesn't really remember what his parents looks like. But he didn't really think about it all that much as long as he had Rin, sensei and the others he doesn't really care what his parents look like and why they abandoned him. Besides one day he was going to be a great duelist and take him and Rin out of the commons so that they can live together in the tops and hopefully change this corrupted society in this city. "But first I got to keep pushing myself I have to get stronger if I want to reach my goals" the Yuya look alike then yawned "but first time to hit the hay I'm tired" after he said that the blue haired boy then turned off the lights and was about to go to bed.

But before he could do that he saw a glow coming out of his pocket "huh" the boy said as he took his deck out of his pocket and saw and took a card out of it. "Huh Clear Wing?" the boy asked as he looked at his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon card and saw it was the cause of the glow. Why the hell are you glowing the boy then noticed that Clear Wing was glowing brighter and brighter "huh what's going on I can't see Ahhhh!" the boy yelled then the bright light engulfed him in the same manner as Yuya and soon the boy room was empty and he disappeared without a trace.

A/N: and done that's it so far tell me what you guys think should I continue this story or not and let me hear your thoughts in the review and thank you so much for taking the time to read my story.


	2. Where am I?

Chapter 2: Where am I?

Yugo opened his eyes as soon as he light disappeared when he did he looked at Clear-Wing Synchro Dragon in his hand. "Now that's strange why the hell you started glowing all of a sudden" Yugo asked as if hoping his dragon would answer him. He didn't answer of course but Yugo sworn he heard growl like sound he then quickly shook his heads from those thoughts "I must be more sleepy than I thought-" Yugo stopped himself as he looked around the room and he widen his eyes "hold on this isn't my room and this certainly isn't the orphanage am I'm in somebody house" Yugo thought nervously he had hope he wasn't in one of the tops house otherwise he would have gotten arrested and send into the jail facility for sure and who knows what security might do to him then it's scary to even think about that.

Yugo then started to leave the room and he notices that there was a pole that leads downs stairs so he slid the down the pole and soon he made his way into somebody living room that confirms he was right he was in somebody house. But what should he do if he was at the tops then how in the world was he suppose to get back to the orphanage he basically had to rely on security to take him back home. He then gritted his teeth and he knows how security can be real assholes so he doubt they would help him unless they get something in return that how corrupted security is and it pisses him off to no end how not just security but all of the tops treats him and the rest of the commons like animals.

"Wait there is one way" Yugo said to himself he could ask the people who live here him to take him maybe all tops weren't bad after he hoped. Yugo sighed loudly "well it's worth a shot" he said to himself "Hello! is anybody home hello!" Yugo yelled loudly "Hello!" he said and then he heard a door open and suddenly the living room lights came on. A blonde hair women with green eyes that was wearing a pink nightgown came out first followed by a man who was only wearing a white tank top t-shirt and sweat pants and he had green hair and red eyes. When both of them looked at Yugo they glared at him which caused the young boy to flinch slightly at their glare.

"Yuya what are you doing out of bed" the blonde women said as he glared at Yugo "Yuya? no look lady you must have confused me with someone else my name is Yugo" Yugo said. "Did you just say your name was fusion son?" Yusho asked Yugo. "It's not fusion it's Yugo! YU-GO!" get it right" Yugo yelled "and I'm telling you I'm not your son suddenly I just appeared in a room upstairs and now I'm in a house at the tops" Yugo said."Tops?" Yoko said as she had a look of confusion on her face meanwhile Yusho took a good look at Yugo and noticed that while he shares the same face as Yuya he acts completely different from his son and he notices the light blue eyes and yellow and blue hair.

"Honey" Yusho said as he turned to look at his wife "I think he telling the truth" Yoko looked at Yusho and noticed that he was being serious. "But if this is not her son…then where is he where our baby boy!" Yoko yelled as she started to have tears in her eyes. Yusho then went up to his wife and gave her a comforting hug "everything going to be alright Yoko I promise I'm sure we will fine Yuya and fix this misunderstanding he then turn to Yugo. "Yugo right?, how about you sit down and explain to us how you got here" Yusho said. Yugo nodded he could see that these were nice and good people and that something must have happen to their son. He feels bad for them and honestly wishes he could help them out but right all he can do is explain how he got inside their home.

Yugo then sat on the couch and Yusho guided Yoko so they can sit on the couch opposite from Yugo. The couple then looked at Yugo "alright Yugo the floor is your" Yusho said. Yugo sighed "well it all started when I was going to bed in my room at the orphanage you see right when I was trying to go to sleep this guy started glowing" Yugo said showing his Clear Wing Synchro dragon card to Yusho. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Yusho said "it kind of looks like Yuya Odd-eyes dragon card" Yusho thought. "So Yugo does that mean you're a duelist?" Yoko said joining in on the conversation.

Yugo smiled "sure am and one day I'm going to be duel king of the city!" Yugo said "City?" Yusho asked. "That's where I'm from anyway the next thing I knew I ended up in a room which I guess was your son's room and then here we are" Yugo said. "You guys are pretty nice for tops so I guess it wouldn't hurt for you two to drop me off back at the orphanage with the rest of the commons" Yugo said with a smile. "Maybe your son is somewhere down there as well" he continued to say. "Tops, Commons what in the world is he talking about" Yusho thought as he and his wife looked at each other and both have confused looks on their faces. "Yugo sweetie where did you say you are from again?" Yoko asked. "I said I'm from the city or Neo Domino City you guys should know that" Yugo said in a confused tone.

"Yugo me and Yoko has never even heard of the city before and lead alone tops and commons in fact I don't think it exits" Yusho said which causes Yugo eyes to widen. "No way that can't right that's impossible!" Yugo yelled "you mean to tell me I'm in some other city or some other world that's impossible your lying!" he angrily yelled at the couple. "Were telling you the truth sweetie there is no Neo Domino City in fact you're in a place call Miami City right now" Yoko said giving Yugo a sad look. Yugo gasped "she telling the..Truth I can see it in her eyes no am I really in some other world this had to be a dream! Rin….Sensei….Everyone" Yugo thought as he put his head down as he tried his hardest to fight back tears.

Yoko then walked over to Yugo and pulled him into a tight hug "it's going to be ok Yugo please don't be upset I'm promise you we will help you go back to where you belong but until then you then say with us how does that sound to you" Yoko said softly while rubbing Yugo's head. Yugo looked at Yoko and tears were falling from his face "that…sounds good...Thank you so much ma'am" Yugo said he could feel the warm embrace of Yoko's hug and for some reason he felt safe and protected around her arms. It's a strange feeling to him "is this how a mother confronts their child everyday" Yugo thought. Yusho sighed "this doesn't make any sense if Yugo is here then where is Yuya and why does he have the same face as his son.

"Are they connected with each other somehow and that synchro dragon it looks so much like Odd-Eyes whats going on here" Yusho thought. He sighed getting to the bottom of everything would be pointless right now it's late and everybody is most likely tired they are going to start searching for Yuya first thing in the morning. "Alright everyone its getting late how about this we will search of Yuya first thing in the morning and in the mean time Yugo you can stay here with us" Yusho said with a small. Yoko nodded "that is a good idea Yusho it is pretty late" she separated from Yugo and said "come I'll lead you to Yuya room" Yugo nodded "ok good night old man" Yugo said. "I'm not that old Yugo!" Yusho said as he laughed "but goodnight and dear I'll see you in the bedroom" Yusho said. Yoko smiled at her husband "alright then, come on Yugo" Yoko said as she and Yugo started to make their way upstairs towards Yuya room.

Yusho sighed and looked up into the distance "son wherever you are please be careful and stay safe your mother and I will do everything we can to find you" Yusho thought. After he said that Yusho then went back into his room so he could get a good night's rest since he has a big day tomorrow.

A/N: Hey how is everyone I'm so glad that you guys are interested in my story it's good to know that people has taken a intrest in something I wrote even though in my opinion I'm just an ok writer haha. Anyway I hoped you enjoy chapter two and Yugo's introduction and arrival in the standard dimension. Next chapter will be focusing on Yuya and his arrival in the city in the synchro dimension so get ready for that. Like I said thank you so much for reading and I will see you guys next time


	3. Where am I? Part 2

Chapter 3: Where am I? Part 2

As soon the bright flash disappeared Yuya slowly opened his eyes he then looked down and noticed he is carrying his deck with his left hand and Odd-Eyes with his right. Yuya then looked at his ace monster with a worry and scared look on his face. "Odd-Eyes why were you glowing you never did anything like this before so why?" Yuya quietly said to himself. After a moment Yuya thought he had heard a screeching roar coming from Odd-Eyes he was startled by it at first but he quickly shook those thoughts out of his mind assuming it was his imagination. Yuya then started to take a look around noticed the surroundings and he widens his eyes "what the…this isn't my room" Yuya said.

Yuya then went to the door and started to open it and once he did he saw that he was in a room of some sort and that there were multiple doors to his right and one to the middle. He then noticed that not only in the room he was in before but this room as well the living conditions were awful. To Yuya it was like he was living in some shelter for homeless people. "Hello! Is anybody in here Hello!?" Yuya yelled hopefully somebody was home so that he could find some answers on where he was at and get back home to his family. Suddenly Yuya saw the door to the middle of the room open and the lights were turned on.

Once the light was on Yuya got a glimpse at the figure that opened the middle door it was a young women by the looks of it. Probably in her early twenties she had long brown hair and was wearing glasses. She was wearing a simple pink nightgown dress "Yugo what are you doing out of bed this late and why are you yelling you're going to wake up the other children" the brown haired women said as she gave Yuya a look of a mother who was about to scold her child. "Yugo?" Yuya repeated "I'm sorry miss but you must have mistake me from someone else my name is Yuya Sakaki and somehow I ended up in that room over there" Yuya said as he pointed to Yugo's room. "So could you please take me back home to my parents?" he asked.

"Parents what are you talking about Yugo your acting very strange are you feeling alright?" the women said as she went up to Yuya to see if he has a fever by putting her hand on his forehead. But Yuya just backed away from her in response "please miss I'm telling you my name is Yuya I'm not this Yugo and I just want to go home back to my family!" Yuya said as tears starting to form in his eyes. The women gasp in surprised and and took a good long look at Yuya while he does have the same face as Yugo there are differences for instance Yuya had crimson red eyes compared to Yugo's light blue. Not to mention he was wearing green and white pajamas and was wearing goggles with a blue star covering the lens.

"Oh my goodness your telling the truth but where is Yugo?" she said this was really bad she was starting to worry for the loudmouth boy who knows where he could be. Hopefully he didn't wind up at the tops otherwise security would be all over him and he would be sent to the prison facility. She then sighed "you said your name was Yuya correct?" she asked Yuya. "Yes ma'am" Yuya said respectfully "ok then Yuya come with me to my room and please explain to everything on how you got here and maybe I can help you find your way back home" the lady said. Yuya felt like she can trust this lady she is giving all a very kind and welcoming aura almost similar to his own mother who hopefully he can go back to when this all over.

After that Yuya and the women then went inside her room and both of them then sat down on her bed. "Allow me to introduce myself my name is Julia but most of the kids in the orphanage calls me Juila-sensei or sensei" the women now known as Julia said to Yuya. "Orphange?" Yuya said "that's right your currently inside a orphanage here in the commons where kids who has no parents or lost their parents come here to live and stay here until they somehow are adopted into a family or leave to go live on their own" Julia explained. "So I'm in an orphanage" Yuya thought "but why did Odd-Eyes send me here and what does she mean by commons".

"So then Yuya can you explain to me how you got here you being here could have something to do with Yugo's disappearance" Julia said to the young inspiring duelist. Yuya then took a deep breath as he was trying to calm himself before telling Julia what happened. "Well what happened was when I was trying to get ready for bed and go to sleep I saw a strange glow and when I got up to check it out I realized it was coming from my deck mainly it was coming from him" Yuya said as he gotten his deck out. He then took a card out and showed it to Julia which turned out to be Odd-Eyes Dragon. "Odd-Eyes dragon?" Julia said "it looks kind of similar to Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon card" she thought.

As far as she can remember Yugo has always had that card and he would always use it when he duels the other children but lately the other kids told Yugo he couldn't use the card because it was too powerful and unfair for the other children. "Now that I mention it the same could be said about Rin's bracelet reports did say she had that bracelet ever since she was a baby could her, Yuya and Yugo have some sort of connection?" Julia wondered. "Miss Julia?" Yuya said seeing that the young woman was lost in thought. Julia snapped back to reality and looked at Yuya "Oh I'm sorry Yuya I was kind of thinking about something anyway you were saying sweetie" Julia said giving Yuya a kind smile.

"Right and when Odd-Eyes was glowing it kept getting brighter and brighter I gotten so scared that I tried to call out to my parents but I doubted they heard me and the next thing I knew I ended up hear" Yuya said with a sad look on his face. "I see" Julia said normally that kind of story would seem unbelievable and farfetched but she could see in Yuya's tone that he was telling her the truth and she honestly felt bad for the young boy being taken away from his home like that hopefully she can try to help Yuya get back home to his family. "That's quite a story Yuya I'm sorry that happened to you but I will do my best to try to get you back home no questions ask" Julia said with a smile.

Yuya brighten up at that "you really mean?" he asked Julia "of course it's my job to take care of children after all" Julia said with a smile. Yuya smiled back "thank you Miss Julia" Yuya said as he went closer to the women and gave her a hug. Julia smiled and hugged Yuya back "you're welcome honey" Julia said as she separated herself from Yuya. "Now then Yuya are you from the tops or here in the commons?" Julia asked the young entertainment duelist. Yuya gave Juila a confused look "Tops? Commons? no I'm from Miami City isn't that where we are at?" Yuya said.

"Miami City sweetie there no city name like that in the world right now we are at a place call the city or Neo Domino City and the city is separated by two class groups Tops and Commons where 1% is the tops who lives in a life of luxury and the rest of the 99% are the commons who live in a life of poverty" Julia explained to Yuya. "Tops and Commons I never heard of a city like that and that's impossible Miami City is one of the best dueling cities in the world how come you never of it do know who Yusho Sakaki is!?" Yuya practically yelled. Julia gave Yuya a sad look and simply shook her head "I'm sorry Yuya but I haven't heard of that name before and that city before but here in the city it is the most popular dueling city in the world and we also have a current duel king" Julia said.

"No it can't be then where exactly am I" Yuya said as his whole body shook he then put his goggles over his eyes as if he doesn't want Julia to see him crying. "Mom, Dad, Yuzu, Principle everybody I'm not going to see everybody ever again" Yuya quietly said as he sniff his nose. "Yuya" Julia said as she put her hands on Yuya's shoulders causing the young boy to look at her. "Remember what I said I promise that I said I promise you that I was going to try to find a way to get you back home so please don't cry I will do everything I can to make that happen if… I don't why you stay here with me and the other children here at the orphanage and I promise we will welcome you with open arms because that's what families do" Julia said.

Yuya slowly nodded his head and slowly smile feeling a little better because this woman who he just met was going out of her way to try to bring him back to his family and was welcoming him into her own home. "Ok..thank you miss Julia" Yuya said as he put his goggles back on his head and wiped his eyes. Julia giggled "please dear call me sensei every kid here in the orphanage does already and I kind of gotten use to the nickname". "Ok then sensei" Yuya said "now then since it is pretty late why don't you sleep in Yugo's room and tomorrow we can begin our search for your family how does that sound" Julia said. Yuya then stood up "that sounds awesome thank you sensei!" Yuya said with a smile.

"You're welcome sweetie now you know where Yugo's room is right?" Julia asked "Yeah I know where it is I was just in there well goodnight sensei" Yuya said as he put his deck back in his pocket and headed out the room and went straight back into Yugo's room. "Goodnight Yuya sleep tight" Julia said with a smile after Julia left she then sighed "I don't know what's going on here but Yugo where ever you are please be safe and take care of yourself" Julia said. After she said she then closed her door turned her lights off and then went to sleep so she can get ready for a long day tomorrow.

A/N: That's chapter three by the way Arc-V didn't mention of the women's name who I assumed took care of Yugo and Rin during their childhood. So I gave her the name Julia and expanded on her character quite a bit and she will be an important person to Yuya during his years in the synchro dimension. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I can't wait to hear your thoughts so until next time!


	4. Accepting the Facts

Chapter 4: Accepting the Facts

"Wow! no offense to sensei and her cooking but your food is way better then the food she cooks back at the orphanage" Yugo said as he was stuffing his face full of pancakes. Yoko chuckled "I appreciate that you enjoy my cooking Yugo but can you please not stuff your face and eat so fast otherwise you might coke on your food" Yoko said. Yugo then started to slow down on his eating and swallowed all of his food "I'm sorry but I never really had a home cooked meal like this before nor have I slept in a warm and comfortable bed before either" Yugo said in a sad tone. He had to admit last night was one of the best nights he has ever slept. He slept on a warm bed, took a nice and warm relaxing shower which he hardly ever takes back home and he has some clean clothes on even though they are Yuya's.

To Yugo this feels like that he was living in the tops back home in the city and he must admit a part of him really wants to stay with Yoko and Yusho. But he knew that he can't stay he needs to go and try to find a way back to the city right now Sensei and Rin must be really worried sick about him right now. They probably noticed that he is missing right now just like Yusho and Yoko know that their son was missing. He didn't belong here his home was back in the commons in the city not here in Miami City with a family who just found out that their son is gone and missing not to mention Yugo didn't want to be some replacement for their son in order to fulfill that missing piece in their family.

It wouldn't feel right not to mention it would be kind of disrespectful to Yuya. Yoko then smiled and rubbed Yugo's head "it's fine sweetie I'm not mad at you, you can eat as much as you like just try to slow down when you're eating I understand that you gone through a lot of things boys your age shouldn't". Yoko then turned her head to look at Yusho who was reading the paper while sipping on some coffee his wife made for him. "Yusho have you contacted Shuzo yet?" Yoko asked her husband. "I did" Yusho replied "I called him while you were making breakfast he should be on his way over here after he dropped Yuzu off at school" Yusho said.

"Yuzu?" Yugo repeated Yusho turned to him "she is the daughter of one of our old friends she is about the same age as you" Yusho said. "Oh I see" Yugo said as he took another bite off his pancakes. After a couple of minutes Yusho, Yugo and Yoko had finished their food and Yoko took the dishes to the kitchen to wash them and once she did that she joined Yugo and Yusho who was in a middle of a conversation. "No way so you're really the champion of this city you must be pretty strong old man!" Yugo yelled. Yusho laughed "I guess I am haha but to be honest winning and losing doesn't really matter to me as long as the audience and the duelist that I am dueling are having fun, smiling and having a good time then I'm pretty content with myself regardless of the outcome".

"Smiling?" Yugo said as he gave Yugo a odd look he never really thought of dueling like that everytime he duels he always wanted to win and be the best expect maybe when dueling against Rin sure he always looses to her a bunch of times. But as long as he was spending time and dueling against her he actually doesn't mind the outcome of the duel either Yugo looked at Yusho and grinned. "I think I understand your dueling your dueling style more old man you know it would be happy if you teach me your entertainment style dueling". Yusho smiled he was glad that Yugo was starting to understand his entertainment dueling "sure Yugo I be happy to teach you infact I think you might be a great addition to the You Show Duel School" Yusho said.

"You Show Duel School?" Yugo said "Yes it's a duel school I created that teaches you the basics of not just dueling but entertainment dueling as well in fact Miami City has a lot of duel schools that is located here" Yusho explained. "Really that's awesome!" Yugo said before he could say anything more he heard a knock on the door. "Oh that must be Shuzo right now I'll go get it" Yoko said as she stood up from her seat and went to the front door. "You know I have a feeling that you could give our current duel king a run for his money" Yugo said. "Really and who is the current duel king where you are from Yugo?" Yusho asked in a curious tone he couldn't help but ask his pride as a duelist took over for him for a second he always wondered sometimes how he compares himself to some of the best duelists in the world.

"His name is Rex Goodwin otherwise known as the legendary D-Wheeler he uses to be born from the commons and one of the founders of D-Wheels and riding duels. Yugo sighed "also right now he is the head of security in the city and a lot of people call him a traitor for turning over to the tops in their eyes but to me and Rin he is viewed as a hero because if one of the commons can work their way up to the top then so can I" Yugo said. "I see" Yusho said with a smile if there was one thing Yugo had in common with his son then it was his desire to be the best duelists in the world although Yugo seems like he has more of a chip on his shoulder due to his background in being raised in the slums. Yusho then heard and saw Yoko walking in the living and Shuzo following behind her.

Yugo took a look at Shuzo from the looks of him he seems to be in his early thirties and maybe a bit younger then Yusho himself. He was tall and he had tan skin and blue eyes and he looked to be wearing some sort of red and darkish orange jump suit with a dark blue t-shirt with a flame design on it and he has brown and orange hair with the orange hair sticking up from the sides. "Hey Shuzo I'm glad you could make it" Yusho said with a smile "It's no problem at all Yusho you know I would anything for you and Yoko and especially Yuya" he then took a good look at Yugo "you're not kidding when you said this kid looks exactly like Yuya I thought it was him for a moment" Shuzo said looking at Yugo was dressed in a dark green shirt and some red shorts he gotten out from Yuya's closet.

"Also you said his name was fusion?" Shuzo asked Yusho which earned a tic mark from Yugo "For the last time my name Yugo! not fusion get it right old man!" Yugo yelled at Shuzo. "Old man! I have you know that I'm still pretty young and hot blooded". Yoko sighed she could see that Yugo and Shuzo had similar personalities and that if she doesn't step in soon a fight could happen in a matter of seconds. "Alright you two break it up Shuzo we appreciate your help and taking your free time in helping us" Yoko said. "It's no problem at all Yoko you and Yusho are like family to me besides I have a lot of free time anyway before I pick up Yuzu from school and the duel school doesn't open up in a few hours anyway" Shuzo said with a smile.

Yusho then stood up "well what are we waiting for lets head out towards the city and find my son" Yusho said. "Right" Yugo, Yoko and Shuzo after that the four of them then headed out the house and towards the city. Around the city Shuzo had posted up pictures of missing pictures of Yuya and has asked a lot of people around the people have they seen Yuya. Sadly nobody has seen him and many people believed Yugo was Yuya and Yugo almost gotten into a few fights due to people getting his name wrong after he corrected them that he was not Yuya. After about three hours of searching the four of them had came back to Yusho's and Yoko house to rest a bit.

"I can't believe it…we searched and asked almost everyone in this city and no one has seen Yuya" Yoko said in a sad tone. Yusho sighed as he turned to his wife. "We might have to accept this dear but I believe Yuya is gone" Yusho said causing Yoko to have a sad look on her face she was slowly staring to draw out tears. "Hey doesn't worry Yoko I'm sure you will see Yuya again call it a gut instinct but I will believe he will return to you guys" Shuzo said. "Yeah old man Shuzo is right maybe…maybe he left somewhere because he has something important to do and maybe that's why I'm here" Yugo said as he pulled Clear Wing out of his extra deck. "Clear Wing has brought he here for a reason and whatever it is I'm willing to fight it straight head on and I'm sure Yuya is too" Yugo declared proudly.

"So please don't give up because I'm sure Yuya wouldn't have given up either" Yugo said. Both Yusho and Shuzo smile the boy may have a bit of a temper but both realized that Yugo really does have a heart of gold. Yoko wiped her eyes and smiled "thanks Yugo I feel much better you really do say the sweetest things". Yugo grinned and gave Yoko a thumbs up "don't mention it I'm always here to help". Shuzo smiled and then he looked at his watch "oh crap look at the time I need to go and get Yuzu I better see you later Yusho and Yoko and Yugo it was nice meeting you" Shuzo as he strated to head out the door. "Thanks for helping us Shuzo next time we see each other lets go out for drinks!" Yusho called out to his friend.

"Sure bye guys!" after that Shuzo already left the living room and the house. "So what are we going to do now if you guys can't send me back home?" Yugo asked the couple. Yusho and Yoko looked at each other they could send Yugo to an orphanage in Miami City but they have a better idea."Yugo Yusho and I were thinking" Yoko said. "About what?" Yugo replied "well Yoko and I was wondering if we can well adopt you since you have nowhere to go and we would love to have you in our home" Yusho said with a smile. Yugo was shocked "do you really mean that?"."Yugo we are pretty serious about this we really want to take you in so what do you say?" Yusho said. Yugo was almost close to tears never in his life he would found people so willing to take him especially after what happened last night he was truly grateful for the opportunity.

"Y-yes I will take you on that offer old man thank you" Yugo said Yusho chuckled come on Yugo your part of our family now at least call us mom and dad" Yusho said with a smile. Yugo smiled he never thought he was going to say those words. "Okay..dad" Yugo said as he walked over to the couple and hugged them and Yusho and Yoko hugged him right back. "To need that we gotten another son and when Yuya gets back we will have two of them I bet he will be happy that he has another brother hehe things are about to get interesting" Yusho thought with a smile.


	5. Accepting the Facts Part 2

Chapter 5: Accepting the Facts Part 2

Julia was currently sitting on the table in the middle room while drinking coffee preparing herself for today. Since today she agreed that she would help Yuya look for his parents and hopefully find Yugo as well. But judging by what Yuya had said last night then that means Yugo must have been sent to some other world in a different city and Yuya had somehow managed to get sent here in the city. Julia still believes that thought to be crazy and insane but she knew that Yuya was telling her truth because even though she only knew the boy for a day. Julia can tell that Yuya wasn't the type of boy to lie that easily. Julia sighed "still it doesn't mean we can't try maybe there was a chance Yuya's parents ended up here in the city and Yugo was still here somewhere.

Juila then heard a door opening and was surprise to see Yuya walking towards the area with some clothes in hand. "Wow Yuya you're up early I would assume you would have slept in like most of the kids" Julia said as she checked the clock and realized it was almost seven. Yuya smiled at Julia "well this about the usual time I get up and get ready for school so it became sort of a habit for me" Yuya said "I see that makes sense that you went to school a lot of the kids here at the ophrange are pretty much home schooled by me so I had to teach them how to read and write and we also have classes as well" Julia explained to Yuya.

She then continued saying "well since you're up early Yuya you could take the shower first it's the door that's right across the kitchen you can't miss it". "Right thank you very much sensei" Yuya said as he bowed respectfully towards Julia after that he then started to make his way towards the bathroom getting ready for this huge and important day. Julia smiled "he really is such a sweet and well mannered boy his parents must have raised him well" Julia said as she stood up. "Well I better go and prepare breakfast before the kids wake up" Julia then started to make her way into the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the kids.

After about thirty minutes Yuya gotten out of the shower and he was dressed in a yellow t shirt and blue shorts. Luckily for him, he and Yugo wear the exact same size he also didn't like the colors to much so maybe when they have the time he could ask sensei can they go shopping for some new clothes. Yuya then looked up towards the kitchen which was across from the first bathroom and he noticed that Juila was cooking breakfast. Julia turned to Yuya "oh you're out the food should be ready in a few minutes Yuya also can you put your PJ's in Yugo's room he should have a basket in their for his dirty clothes I'll come in their soon so I can wash them" Julia said as she went back to cooking the food.

Yuya just nodded as he started to head towards Yugo room to put his dirty clothes in the basket and once he did that Yuya started to make his way and sat on one of the chairs on the table waiting for his food. Yuya then heard multiple doors open and he saw a couple of kids coming out of the rooms and heading straight towards the showers but one kid caught his eye and it was a girl. "No way is that Yuzu?" Yuya said in shocked surprise that his childhood friend was here as well. Julia then came out with the food it was eggs, bacon biscuits and pan sausages. Julia then set each plate of food on the table and handed a plate out to Yuya. "There you go sweetie I hope you don't mind waiting until the other children finishes taking a shower" Julia said.

Yuya just shook his head and smiled "no it's not a problem at all sensei I can wait" Yuya said. "Thank you Yuya" Julia said as she sat down on a chair as well. After about fourty minutes the children started to gather around and sat down on the table talking to one another. Especially a certain girl who sat next to Yuya "hey Yugo" the girl called out to Yuya "huh Yugo?" Yuya said as he turned to face the girl who called out to him. "It was a girl around his age she had pale white skin and orange eyes and she had short green hair with a strand sticking out at the top which is similar to Yuya strand at the top as well. She was wearing a simple pink and white dress as well.

Yuya was almost about to cry and when he caught the sight of what he believed to be his childhood friend. "Yuzu it's you did you get transported here too!" Yuya said as he hugged the green haired girl who had the same face as Yuzu. The girl then blushes from the contact "what are you talking about Yugo it's me Rin and who is Yuzu?" the girl now known as Rin said. Yuya then pulled back to look at Rin "it's me Yuya don't you recognize me!" Yuya said to Rin. "Yuya?" Rin said in a confused tone. "Yuya" Julia called out to Yuya causing him to look at her. "I'm sorry but I'm afraid that she is not this Yuzu girl her names Rin so please calm down and eat and the same goes for the rest of you after we eat I'm afraid I got some bad news and good news.

Yuya wanted to protest but he sighed and nodded he took one last look at the girl who looked at Yuzu and said "sorry" before turning to his breakfast and starting eating it. Earning a confused look from Rin after everybody was finishing eating and Julia put up the plates her and Yuya were standing in front of the table as the kids still sat on the table since they had said Julia had announcement of some sort."Children like I mentioned before I have some good news and bad news" Julia said "what's the good news sensei?" one of the kids asked her. "Well the good news is that we have a new child that will be joining us here at the orphanage for the time being until we can find his parents Yuya Sakaki I hope you will treat him and get along with him.

"Sensei that's Yugo" one of the children said "no that is not Yugo they may have the same face but I can assure you children that Yuya and Yugo are two different people which brings me to some bad news" Julia said as she started to sigh before continuing. "I'm afraid that Yugo has gone missing" Julia said causing some of the students to be shocked especially Rin "Y-Yugo is gone…" Rin said as she had a sad expression on her face. She and Yugo had been very close over the years since they stayed at the Orphanage and finding out that her best friend was gone easily upset the green hair girl. "Now I know how troubling this is to you all as of right now Yuya and I are going to try to find Yugo and hopefully bring him back to his parents so I want all of you to be on your best behavior while we are gone do I make myself clear" Julia said in a stern voice.

"Yes sensei" the students said "ok come along now Yuya" Julia said as she started to walk off towards the front door with Yuya following hopefully to at least find his parents. For about a few hours Julia and Yuya had searched almost the entire area in the commons searching for Yugo and Yuya's parents but so far people has not seem Yugo nor have they even heard of Yuya's parents before which shocked Yuya since Yusho is the current duel champion in Miami City one of the best dueling cities in the world. Yuya then got depressed knowing he wouldn't be able to see his parents again but he hid it well knowing that sensei would start to get worried about him and Yuya didn't want to cause her any sort of trouble.

However Yuya started to feel somewhat better when he saw a poster on the wall at the commons of a silver haired man who was currently on some sort of motorcycle with Sun Dragon Inti and Moon Dragon Qullia behind him. "Sensei who is that man?" Yuya asked as they were walking back to the orphanage. "Oh him that's Rex Goodwin he the current duel king here in the city otherwise known as the legendary D-Wheeler he was the one that revolutionize riding duels and he also the current head of security" Julia said to Yuya. "Riding duels?" Yuya said confused. "Yes it's the greatest know type of dueling in the world and every year the city has a event called the friendship cup where the best of the best compete and whoever wins challenges Rex to a duel for the title of duel king" Julia said.

"Really that's so cool so he must be as strong as dad! I can't wait to compete in the friendship cup one day and show everyone my entertainment style dueling!" Yuya said feeling a bit better that he couldn't find his parents. Julia smiled knowing that Yuya was starting to feel better even though he was accepting the fact that he may never see his parents again Julia sees this as an improvement and maybe soon Yuya could somehow move on with his life. "I'm sure one day you're going to show the city your dueling style Yuya and I will cheer you on all the way" Julia said with a smile. Yuya smiled at Julia "thanks sensei I promise I won't let you down" Yuya said with an upbeat tone in his voice.

"I'm sure you won't Yuya now come along now we must get back home as soon as possible" Julia said after that moment her and Yuya managed to find their way back into the orphanage. When they got back Yuya and Julia noticed that the kids were gathering around something expect for Rin who was just sitting on the steps of the building with a sad look on her face. "I see the children must have staring dueling with each other" Julia said she then turned to see Rin who was just sitting there not even bothering to play with the children. "She must be taking Yugo disappearance pretty hard" Julia thought she then turned to Yuya. "Yuya sweetie would you like to join the others they are dueling with each other right now and I'm sure you would enjoy yourself since you love dueling so much" Julia said with a smile.

Yuya smiled and gotten all excited "really that sounds awesome but-" Yuya then looked at Rin "I got to do something first I'll see you later sensei" Yuya said as he ran over to Rin. Julia smiled knowing what Yuya was going to do for now though she was just going to relax and maybe let the kids have a day off and start home school tomorrow so Julia then went towards a chair by the building and sat down on it watching the children enjoy themselves. Yuya then meanwhile went up to Rin who had her head down on her knees as she was sitting on the steps. "Hey how come you're not dueling with the others?" Yuya called out to Rin.

Rin then looked up and saw it was the same boy who looked like Yugo "oh it's you Yuya right" Rin said. "Yep that's right Yu- I mean Rin" Yuya said as he caught his slip up of calling Rin Yuzu" he then sat down right beside her. "Anyway how come you're not dueling with the other kids?" Yuya asked the green haired girl. Rin then wiped some tears away from her eyes "it's just I miss Yugo so much he was like my best friend here and we duel each other all the time he usually would always cheer me up when I'm sad and other things but now…" Rin stopped speaking as she was trying to stay strong from crying in front of Yuya. Yuya then got closer to Rin and hugged her a bit "hey now don't cry Rin how would Yugo feel if he saw you crying like this you need to stay strong not only for him but for sensei and the others believe me I know how you feel" Yuya said.

"I miss my parents, the principle and Yuzu so much but I have to be strong for them because I know I will see them all again soon but until then I'm going to make the best of this and that's by being the greatest riding duelists in the city!" Yuya declared "so please don't cry Rin try to smile for not only me but for Yugo and the others please!" Rin looked at Yuya and noticed he had a goofy grin on his face and for some reason she smiled and giggle for some reason Yuya words and smile made her feel better for some reason it was if he has a knack for making friends. "Ok Yuya I'll try to smile for now thank you" Rin said as she hugged Yuya back causing him to blush.

"It's n-no problem at all Rin" Yuya said as he got away from Rin so she wouldn't see him all flustered. But sadly Rin noticed it and she giggled "so you said you want to be the best riding duelist right does that mean you're a duelist?" Rin said. "Yep and I got my deck right here" Yuya said as he took his deck out of his pocket in his shorts. "So what do you say Rin you ready to have the best entertainment duel ever?" Yuya said excitedly. "Entertainment duel" Rin said as she had a confused look on her face which Yuya noticed. "Come on I'll show you what I mean by Entertainment Duel you have a deck right?" Yuya asked as he held his hand out towards Rin.

Rin only nodded "yeah I do have a deck" she said "then come on grabbed my hand and let's have the best entertainment dueling ever but most of all let's just have fun and remember to smile". Rin then smile as she took Yuya hand as he helped her up the two then began running towards the dueling table hoping to begin the best entertainment dueling that they will ever have. Also for Yuya and Rin this was the start of a close and unique friendship.

A/N: Finally finished with chapter 5 haha it was a pretty though chapter if I say so myself. Anyway here we are with the starting point between the developing friendship of Yuya and Rin keep a close eye on that one because Rin will become a very important person that Yuya will care about in his time in the synchro dimension. I hope everybody enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next chapter when he head back to Yugo to see how his life in Miami City is turning out so far. Till next time guys see ya!


	6. Yugo and Yuzu

Chapter 6: Yugo and Yuzu

(Two Weeks Later)

"Aww man do I really have to go to school why can't I just stay home mom?" Yugo asked Yoko causing Yoko to sigh a bit. "Because Yugo it's important for a boy your age to start going to school and have a proper education I know you said you wanted to become a great duelist like your father but even he had to go to school so he can have a great education" Yoko explained to her adopted son. Yugo grumbled "I guess so but it's going to be soooo boring I'm probably going to fall asleep in all of the classes like I sometimes do with sensei whenever she home schooled us" Yugo said.

"I know school can be a bit boring at times believe me I wasn't exactly the perfect student either" Yoko said remembering her younger days. "But just give it a chance I'm sure you're going to make a lot of friends at school plus I'm sure Yuzu will show you ropes" Yoko said. "Alright mom if you want me to give this a chance then I'll do it" Yugo said as he looked at his adopted mother with a small smile. It's been two weeks since Yugo had appeared at the Sakaki house and since then Yugo, Yoko and Yusho had to get accustomed to this new chapter in their lives.

After the Sakaki family adopted Yugo the first thing they did was they had took Yugo clothes shopping so he could have a set of clothes of his own and not just wears Yuya's clothes. The next thing they did was that they had to register Yugo into the school system so that he can attend school at Miami City Elementary which turned out to be harder than it was due to Yugo not being from the Miami City at all and coming from a different world all together. But none the less Yugo was finally registered and as of right now Yugo was about to head out on his first day of school. Yoko and Yusho then had to show Yugo around the city and as of right now he more or less knew how to get around the city.

Miami City was big but it was nothing compared back to city back home in his eyes. Another thing that Yugo had gotten used to when Yusho showed him some awesome entertainment dueling lessons and when he saw one of his matches. Was that there are two different summoning methods besides synchro summoning fusion and xyz that was shocking to Yugo that there was other summoning methods besides synchro and to be honest a part of him wants to learn those other methods but another part wants him to stick with synchros but that could be because of pride reasons and he belief synchro was the best summoning method.

All in all Yugo had gotten use to his new life in Miami City sure he misses Rin and sensei but as of right now there was little to no hope that he would ever return home. So Yugo as much as it pains him must move on and try not to let this great opportunity go by him. His adopted parents did so much for him and took care of him if he was their own son even though their own son Yuya was missing. Yugo swore that one day he was going to repay them of their kindness and do the best he can with what life in store for him not just as a duelist but as a person in general he vowed he was going to make his parents proud one way or another.

Which starts today when Yugo and Yoko are currently heading towards Miami Elementary. "Speaking of Yuzu mom is she really nice like you say she is?" Yugo asked as we was curious to meet Yuzu. During his two weeks here he never really got a chance to meet with Yuzu due to being busy trying to prepare himself for his new life here. So he never really met nor seen Yuzu before however he has met her old man and he and Yugo have….a unique relationship to say the least. "Yes she is she is one of the sweetest girls I know I have a feeling you two will get along great with each other" Yoko said. "I sure hope so mom" Yugo said about ten minutes later Yoko and Yugo finally arrived at Miami Elementary school.

Yugo then saw Shuzo from the looks of it to be waiting for Yoko and him and that's when he noticed the little girl that was with him. The girl looked to be about seven years old so the same age as him, she was wearing purple like dress with purple dress shoes. The girl had long pink hair that was in pigtails that was held up by flower like hair pins and she had bright blue eyes. Yugo was shocked he never thought his childhood friend would be here as well "Rin, Rin is that you!" Yugo yelled as he ran up to the girl.

The girl shook up a bit when he saw Yugo coming towards her. Her dad had told her that Yuya went missing and it was safe to say she was visually sad and upset that Yuya was gone she remembers crying all night due to the fact Yuya was gone and it was likely she was never going to see him again. But when she saw this boy she wanted to go up and hug him because she thought at first he was Yuya. But her dad told her about that he and Yuya may have the same face but they were totally different people. Yugo then stopped himself when he noticed the girl looked a bit scared and she hid behind Shuzo for a bit. "Rin what's wrong why do you look so afraid?" Yugo asked the girl.

"T-that's not my name, my name is Yuzu" the girl now known as Yuzu said to Yugo "Yuzu?" Yugo said as he gave the girl a confuse look. "Yugo this is my daughter Yuzu the girl I told you about" Shuzo said to the young duelist. He then looked at his daughter "go ahead sweetie he made be a bit of a hot head but he really a nice boy" Shuzo said to Yuzu. Yuzu still looked a bit afraid but none the less she went up to Yugo hoping to try to get to know him a bit. Shuzo smiled as he turned to look at Yoko who just arrived at the scene. "Yoko it's good to see you again Yusho couldn't come?" Shuzo asked the blonde haired woman.

"No he busy preparing since he has a match coming up in a few days but I'm sure he has some time to come over to the duel school" Yoko said. Shuzo nodded in understanding "I see well it's no surprise due to being the champion Yusho is quite busy these days" Shuzo said he then turned to see Yugo and Yuzu was talking to each other. "Sorry about that Yuzu its just you have the same face as girl I knew back where I came from" Yugo said as he gave Yuzu a soft smile causing the girl to blush a bit. "It's ok I was about to call you Yuya for a second it's strange that you and him have the same face" Yuzu said. "I know it is a bit weird and same with you and Rin but beside the point I hope you and I can be great friends Yuzu" Yugo said.

"Same here fusion" Yuzu said with a smile however Yuzu going to get a not very friendly reaction "god damn it it's not fusion its YUGO YU-GO! can anybody please get my name right!" Yugo yelled causing Yuzu to whimper and hide behind Shuzo. "Yugo that wasn't very nice apologies to Yuzu right now" Yoko said to Yugo giving him a stern glare. Yugo flinched at the stare sometimes his mom can be really scary at times. Yugo then went up to Yuzu "I'm sorry Yuzu its just I get really mad when people gets my name wrong which causes me to get into a lot of fights" Yugo said sheepishly as he rub his head.

Yuzu then went up to Yugo and said "it's ok plus it was kind of funny how mad you gotten when I said your name wrong Yugo" Yuzu said with a smile. "Hmph well I'm glad you're having fun on my expense Yuzu bleh" Yugo said as he stuck his tongue out at Yuzu. Which caused her to laugh "you're so funny Yugo" she said. Shuzo was glad to see the two of them was staring to get along maybe in way this could help Yuzu ease the pain with Yuya being gone. "Alright you two we have to leave Yuzu do you mind showing Yugo around school?" Shuzo asked his daughter.

"Sure daddy, leave it to me!" Yuzu said excitedly "and Yugo promise me you will be on your best behavior I don't want you to get into any sort of trouble while in school" Yoko said to her adopted son. "Don't worry mom I'll promise to be on my best behavior" Yugo said. "Good to hear well we will see you later kids" Yoko said as she and Yuzo left in opposite directions leaving Yugo and Yuzu by themselves. "Ok Yugo I guess I can show you around school before class starts do you have your schedule?" Yuzu asked the synchro duelists. "Yeah I got it here you go" Yugo said as he took out his class schedule and gave it to Yuzu.

Yuzu then started to read it and she brightens up and smiled "awesome we have the same classes together so this makes this a whole lot easier come on Yugo!" Yuzu said as she grabbed Yugo's hand and dragged him towards the school building as she ran. "W-woah hold on a minute Yuzu! Not so fast, not so fast!" Yugo yelled as he was being dragged. Once they were inside the school building Yuzu had showed Yugo around school and he had to admit it was a pretty nice place and he has never seen this many kids gather into one place before he was pretty much awestruck by that part.

After Yuzu showed him around it was time to go to class and it was math class which he was neutral about it because he hated it because of how boring it was. But he needed it because at the time he wanted to build a D-Wheel for Rin as they got older and maybe become a mechanic if dueling doesn't work out for him in the long run. But as class got started the teacher called him up "class today we have a new student can you please introduce yourself" the math teacher said to Yugo.

Yugo then wrote his name on the board though his hand writing wasn't bad it wasn't that good ethier so the students could at least understand his hand writing. "I'm Yugo Sakaki I hope I can get along with each and every one of you guys" Yugo said with a bright smile. A girl in the class then spoke up "wait so your name is fusion?". Yugo was about to go off on the girl but noticed that Yuzu had a pleading look in her eyes as if saying to Yugo please don't get into any sort of trouble and lose his temper.

Yugo then sighed as he calmed himself down "no its Yugo not fusion" Yugo said calmly. "Oh ok sorry about that" the girl said but Yugo waved her off. "Its fine everybody makes mistakes" Yugo said "thank you for that introduction Yugo you may now take your seat and we can finally start class" the math teacher said. Yugo nodded as he went back to his seat which was next to Yuzu the two looked at each other and he mouthed her "thank you" because she kept him from losing his temper. Yuzu just smiled and nodded as she turned back to pay attention to the teacher. She then today was going to be a great day at school.

The next classes weren't so bad to Yugo they were boring sure but they were weren't something he couldn't handle although he almost fell asleep in his history class and Yuzu punched hard in the stomach to keep him awake. Around lunch time Yugo and Yuzu was sitting outside in the school grounds eating their lunch that their parents made for them. "So Yugo what are thoughts on your first day of school" Yuzu asked the young duelists. "Eh it wasn't that bad I guess although I'm a bit piss that we have homework! I mean honestly who the moron that came up with the idea that we do school work at home!" Yugo complained causing Yuzu to giggle.

"I know how you feel I kind of don't like it ethier but we have to do it regardless" Yuzu then had an idea "I know how about I come over and help you out with your homework with the two of us working together we can finish the homework quickly and maybe we can have multiple duels with each other and also have a sleepover with you" Yuzu said. "Really that sounds awesome Yuzu!" Yugo said as he wrapped his arm around Yuzu shoulders and said "we really do make a great team huh" Yugo said. Yuzu blushes "yeah I guess so um Yugo could you-" "huh" then he notices what he was doing and he blushes and backs away "s-sorry about that sometimes I don't really pay attention what I'm doing I always act before I think"

"Don't worry about it to be honest I like that about you Yugo" Yuzu said. "Really?" Yugo asked as Yuzu only nodded and smile "yeah not to mention your very upbeat and energetic I kind of find it inspiring" Yuzu said. Yugo smiled at Yuzu words "thanks Yuzu I really appreciate that" Yugo said. After that Yugo and Yuzu then finished their lunches and headed right back to finishes their classes. About three hours later once Yugo and Yuzu finished their classes for today they were both greeted by both Shuzo and Yoko. "Hey you two how was your day at school?" Shuzo said to Yugo and Yuzu.

"It was alright I wish we didn't have homework though" Yugo said in a displeased tone. "It was good as usual daddy and speaking of homework can I stay over at Yugo's so we can work on our homework and have a sleepover. "Hmm sure as long as Yoko doesn't mind" Shuzo said with a smile "Of course I don't mind Yuzu is always welcomed in our house besides it's always nice to have another girl around" Yoko said with a smile. "Awesome thanks mom and old man come Yuzu let's get started on our homework so we can have that duel!" Yugo said as he grabbed Yuzu's wrist and dragged her and headed straight towards their house. Yoko sighed but smiled "that boy he really does have a lot of energy" I'll see you later Shuzo don't worry we will take good care of Yuzu.

"Alright Yoko take care" Shuzo as he chuckled at the display honestly he had to admit Yugo reminds him of himself especially when he was younger. After that Shuzo and Yoko went their separate ways and Yoko was trying her best to catch up to Yugo and Yuzu who might turn green with how fast Yugo was running with her. "Things are about to get more lively from now on" Yoko said with a smile.

A/N: I hope everybody enjoyed chapter 6 and the start of Yugo and Yuzu's close bond with each other. The next chapter when we go back to Yuya there is going to be a huge time skip so we are getting closer to the start of the main story. I hope you guys have a wonderful day and until next time see ya!


	7. Yuya and Rin

Chapter 7: Yuya and Rin

(4 years later)

It's been four years since Yuya arrived at the city and since then Yuya has pretty much adjusted to his new life in the city. He usually spend his time dueling and hanging out with Rin and not to mention he usually help out Julia with work and other stuff she needs to get done. Also to help her out Yuya and Rin had started to compete in small duel tournaments in the commons and win some money and give to Julia. However Juila most of the time refuses the money and said that it's their money and that they should spend it on whatever it is they wanted. Also Julia believes that Yuya and Rin are destined to become great duelists one day and that they should be focused on following their dreams of winning the friendship cup one day instead of worrying about her.

Yes these four years were rough on Yuya as he was force to grow up quick due to living in the commons and the rest of the tops looked down on him even though they thought his dueling was fun and entertaining (since some tops do go to some dueling tournament in the commons). Not to mention he still miss his parents and Yuzu as well even though in Yuya's mind it was almost impossible for him to get back home but he still has hope that one day he will see his loves one back in Miami City. But as of right now Yuya was pretty content with his new life as long as he had Rin and sensei with him he felt like he can do anything even fix this society they live in.

But as of right now Yuya was about to see a change in power in the dueling world. At the orphanage the front door opened up and a figure came out "come on Rin, sensei the finals is going to start soon we can't be late" the figure who said that turned out to be Yuya who had ground taller in the past couple of years. He is now wearing brown shorts and a red and white jacket with a black shirt underneath. He was also wearing red and white tennis shoes. "Wait up Yuya!" said another figure the figure turned out to be Rin who had also gotten older and taller over the years. She was wearing a green tank top shirt and green shorts she then ran to try to catch up to Yuya.

Meanwhile Juila sighed and locked the door "honestly you two the stadium isn't going anywhere" she called out to both Rin and Yuya. "Although I don't blame them because in a few minutes we are about to have a new duel king and I still wonder who the council going to hire as the new head of security" Julia wondered as she started to go follow the kids and make her way into the duel stadium herself. The stadium was a bit far from the orphanage it was about forty five minutes away. But Yuya, Rin and Julia decided to get a head start and started to make their way to the stadium early. After about forty five minutes the trio had made their way into the stadium and is currently in the common section of the line.

"You know you got to admit I'm always amazed by this stadium and the track is awesome I can't wait till me and you duel on it Rin" Yuya said to his friend. During his four years here Rin had told him that here in the city they have riding duels. Basically that means that people duel on bikes calls D-Wheels and Yuya thought that was pretty awesome and it was almost as cool as action duels. Another thing that Yuya noticed when he duels Rin everyday and when sees the duels on TV they only use synchro summoning. He asked Rin how come they didn't use the other summoning methods like fusion and xyz. But gave Yuya a confused look and said "I never heard of those types of summoning methods before Yuya the only method we use is synchro summoning.

Yuya found that odd that this place uses one type of summoning method and that they haven't heard about fusion or xyz summoning because those summons are pretty popular all over the world. That gave Yuya all the clearance he needed that he really was in another world. But it wasn't all that bad Yuya had updated his deck a bit so that is deck is focused on synchro summoning a bit and plus he still has Odd Eyes so with his updated deck he feels like he can do anything. Rin then turned to look at Yuya and smiled "me either Yuya you remember that promise we made to each other?" Rin asked her closest friend. "Yeah that the both of us will enter the friendship cup and one of us will win it not to mention sensei will have a front role seat in seeing us duel" Yuya said as he looked at Juila.

Juila giggled "oh you guys you know I will support you guys no matter what it doesn't matter if I had to watch you guys duel on TV" Julia said. After that the trio then bought their ticket and enters the stadium to watch the finals of the friendship cup once they did that they sat at the seats their tickets were on and waited for the finalists for the friendship cup. Rin then turned to look at Yuya and Julia. "Can you guys believe that Goodwin step down not only as the duel king but head of sector security?" Rin said "It is unbelievable but he announced was that he wanted the next generation of duelists to emerge and carry the legacy he created" Julia said. "Still it might take weeks maybe even months till the council finds a new head of security" Juila continued saying.

"That's true but still I'm pretty excited about this duel who would have thought two people from the commons would make it to the finals in the friendship cup" Yuya said excitedly this right here shows that the commons can achieve something if they put their heart and mind to it. "Yeah no matter who wins I'm sure either one of those two will represent us commons well" Rin said. After she said that she looked up into the sky and noticed that a helicopter appeared in the sky and the screen in the stadium lit up and showed what looked to be a reporter who was wearing a cowgirl outfit holding a microphone. Yuya, Rin and Julia recognized the reporter she was Melissa Clare the most well know reporter in the city.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the finals of the friendship cup! I hope you all enjoyed the friendship cup where everyone in the tops and the commons can unite as one!" Melissa announced. "Today we decide who will become the official the duel king of Neo Domino City and replace our previous duel king Rex Goodwin and surprisingly these two are both from the commons as well and rose their way into the finals lets introduce our two stars right now!" Melissa said as the stadium lights dims and the stage lights were focused onto one spot.

"This duelist had surprised many with his amazing combos with his monsters and surprise intellect when it comes to strategies say hello to the commons dueling prodigy Yusei Fudo!" Melissa announce as steam erupted from the spot the stage lights were set up and a red duel runner then jumped out of the smoke and landed on the duel track. The rider now known as Yusei the proceeded to drive his D-Wheel towards the starter line. Yusei is wearing a long sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems. Under jacket he wears a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol that is tucked in to his black jean pants. He is also wearing amber knee pads and gloves below his elbows. "Let's go Yusei! You can win this Yusei, Show the tops the true power of the commons!" the people of the crowd said as they were all cheering for Yusei.

"It seems that everybody here in the commons is excited for Yusei" Yuya said. "Can you blame them though this is the first time ever that two commons are dueling each other in the finals and soon we are going to have another one as a new duel king" Rin said as she was pretty excited as well. "Look Yuya even some of the tops are cheering for Yusei" Rin said as she pointed to the top sections. Yuya looked and noticed that some of the tops were indeed cheering for Yusei even the kids were as well. Yuya smiled at this time at the moment the tops and the commons were truly getting along for the time being.

"Our next duelist has almost surprise many however instead of the genius intellect dueling style of Yusei this duelist has crushed everyone that stood in his way with his overwhelming power say, he is also from the commons say hello to Jack Atlas!" Melissa said. Steam had come up from the same spot where the stage light was set up however this time a white D-Wheel jumped out of the smoke and landed on the duel track. Jack then also rode his D-Wheel towards the starter line and he was now next to Yusei on his D-Wheel. "Let's Go Jack, Show everyone your power Jack!, Go Jack go!" the fans in the stadium said cheering Jack on.

Yusei then turned to look at his childhood friend "this is Jack we waited a long time for this moment to happen, are you ready?" Yusei asked the rider next to them. Jack then turned to look at Yusei "I was born ready Yusei and today I am going to take the crown and become king this is going to be the duel for the ages so makes sure you fight me at full power" Jack declared to his friend and rival. Yusei smiled "of course Jack I'm going to give it everything I got out there and I know you will do the same as well let's try to bridge the gap between the tops and us commons and bring the city together" Yusei said.

"Now then duelists start your engines and get ready till we give you the signal the first person who takes the corner first will take the first turn" Melissa explained to everybody in the stadium including Jack and Yusei. A screen appeared with a symbol of a red and green on the side appeared. "This is it Rin, Sensei were witnessing history right here" Yuya said. "Yeah your right no matter who wins I have a feeling this duel will be amazing" Rin said while Julia silently agreed. The red circle flashed red as the countdown began on the screen 3, 2, 1… "RIDING DUEL ACCERELATION!" Melissa shouted GO!. Once the green circle lit up and it said go Jack and Yusei was off to the races trying to get to the corner first.

"DUEL!" both Yusei and Jack called out in union.

YUSEI LP 4000

VS

JACK LP 4000

Both Yusei and Jack were neck and neck until the last moment Yusei accelerated until he barely managed to make it to the corner barely before Jack did. "And it looks like Yusei is the one that going to take the first turn" Melissa said. Yusei then scanned his hand before deciding what move he was going to make. "First I set a monster card face down in defense position" Yusei said as he placed a monster card in defense position on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field before vanishing. "Next I play two cards face down and end my turn" Yusei declared as he placed two cards face down on his duel disk and the two cards appeared on the field before vanishing. "Hmph you call that a first move Yusei it's about time I show you the power of a king Ore no Turn!" Jack said as he drew his card and placed it on his card holder with the rest of his cards.

"First I summon Red Sprinter!" Jack said as he placed the card on his duel disk and a flaming beast type monster appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1700). "When this card is summoned while I have no other monsters on my field I can special summon one level three or lower fiend type monster from my hand come Red Resonator!" Jack said as he swiped another card onto his duel disk. (LV 2: ATK/600). "Now I tune my level two Red Resonator with my level four Red Sprinter!" Jack declared as Red Resonator turned into orbs that expanded into rings as Red Sprinter moved through the rings as he gained a yellow outline. A beam of light shot through the rings "Synchro Summon!" Jack yelled. "Appear level 6 Red Wyvern!" Jack said as Red Wyvern appeared and flew right beside him on his D-Wheel (LV 6: ATK/2400).

"Amazing on his first turn Jack has managed to Synchro Summon a very power monster" Melissa announced. "Here I come Yusei battle Red Wyvern attack his face down monster!" Jack ordered as Red Wyvern flew into the air and shot a flaming like attack at Yusei's face down monster. However when the attacked it Yusei monster was still standing and what the defense monster was a pink like bird (LV 1: DEF/300). "Sorry Jack but Sonic Chick can't be destroyed by a monster with 1900 attack points or more" Yusei said as he looked back at Jack. "You got lucky this time I set one card face down and end my turn" Jack said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the face down card appeared on the field before vanishing.

"It looks like Yusei save himself from Jacks attack" Yuya said "Yeah your right I wonder what Yusei would do to make some sort of counter attack" Rin said. "Ore no Turn" Yusei yelled as he drew his card. "I activate my spell card One for One" Yusei said as he pressed the button and the spell card flipped faced up on the field. "With this spell card I can discard one monster from my hand in order to special summon one level one monster from my deck I discard Quillbolt Hedgehog from my hand to summon Flamvell Guard!" Yusei said as he discarded Quillbolt Hedgehog and pulled out flamvell guard which ejected from his deck and swiped the card on the field. (LV 1: DEF/2000). "I now activate the effect of Quillbolt Hedgehog from my graveyard if I have a tuner monster on my field I can special summon him onto the field" Yusei said.

As a card ejected from the graveyard as he took and also placed it on the field in defense position which turned out to be a small brown hedgehog with bolts on it back (LV 2: DEF/600). "Next I normal summon Junk Synchron" Yusei said as he swiped a card onto his duel disk as another monster appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1300). "Wow in just one turn Yusei summoned three monsters" Rin said impressed by Yusei turn so far. "I tune my level three Junk Synchron with my level two Quillbolt Hedgehog!" Yusei said as Junk Synchron rev up his engine and turned into rings while Quillbolt Hedgehog went though the wings and gained outlines and a beam of light shot threw the rings. "Synchro Summon! appear Junk Warrior" Yusei said.

A purple humoid warrior with a scarf appeared and and made a pose with his fist before flying down next to Yusei (LV 5: ATK/2300). "And Yusei has successfully summon one of his primary monsters Junk Warrior on to the field!" Melissa announced as the crowd cheered at Yusei move. "I activate Junk Warrior effect he gains the attack points of all level two or lower monsters I control on the field so that's four hundred extra attack points. Junk Warrior gained a purple glow as his attack points increased (LV 5: ATK/2300-2700). "When a monster with higher attack then Red Wyvern is on the field I can use his effect to destroy that monster" Jack declared as Red Wyvern shot out a flame like attack at Junk Warrior. "I discard the monster Junk Barrier from my hand" Yusei said as he showed it to Jack and discarded it to the graveyard. "When it is discarded to the graveyard I can protect Junk Warrior from be destroyed by card effects until my opponents end phase and it gains 1000 attack points as well" Yusei said.

As Junk Warrior punched the flames away as it gained 1000 extra attack points (LV 5: ATK/2700-3700) "Amazing Yusei not only protected his Junk Warrior from being destroyed but he increased his attack points! Melissa announced. "Next I play the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon with this card I can destroy your only face down card" Yusei said as he swiped the last card in his hand and the spell card appeared and released a wind like beam and destroyed Jack facedown which turned out to be Reject Reborn. "Battle Junk Warrior attack Red Wyvern scrap fist!" Yusei said as Junk Warrior then flew and send out a invisible flaming like fist and struck Red Wyvern destroying it and causing Jack D-Wheel to shake and causing him to lose life points. (LP 4000-1300= 2700 X3). "I end my turn" Yusei said as Junk Warrior returned to his field.

"Wow Yusei was one step ahead of Jack during that the sequence" Yuya said "yeah that was some move he pulled off not only Yusei protected his Junk Warrior for at least one more turn and increased their attack points" Rin said "this duel has been amazing so far" she concluded. "Looks like Yusei has taken a early lead let's see how Jack will respond!" Melissa announced. "Ore no Turn!" Jack said as he drew his card "Yusei it's time to show you my true power! I play the spell card double summon!" Jack said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and it appeared faced up on the field. "With this card I can normal summon two monsters instead of one so appear Top Runner and Skull Red Magician!" Jack said as he swiped the cards onto his duel disk. Top Runner had appeared on Jack left side of the field (LV 4: ATK/1100) while Skull Red Magician appeared on the right side (LV 4: ATK/1600).

"Look Yusei as I summon my very soul onto the field I tune my level four top runner with my level four Skull Red Magician" Jack said as Top Runner glowed green and turned into four orbs which expanded into rings and Skull Red Magician moved through the rings and gained a outline. "Roar of the king! Shake the heavens and forge yourself the power of an unrivalled tyrant!" Jack chanted as a beam of light shot through the rings "Synchro Shokan! Ramping Soul Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight!" Jack sad as a beam of light shot down behind him. Red Daemon's Dragon Scarlight lifted his right arm as it glowed. He then spun around and roared as it flew right behind Jack. (LV: 8 ATK/3000).

"Jack has summoned his ace monster out on the field!" Melissa announced "I activate Red Daemon Dragon Scarlight ability once per turn I can destroy monsters that have attack points lower than it and you lose 500 life points now go Absolute Power Flame!" Jack said as Scarlight lighted his right fist on fire and he struck the ground with fist and released a wave of flames that destroyed flamvell guard and sonic chick however Junk Warrior protected himself and Yusei from the flames.

( LP 4000-1000= 3000 x0) "Due to having higher attack points and Junk Barrier Junk Warrior isn't destroyed however he loses four hundred extra attack points" Yusei explained as Junk Warrior lost four hundred attack points. (LV 5: ATK/3700-3300) "I set a card face down and end my turn" Jack said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Since your turn ended the effect of Junk Barrier ends and Junk Warrior attack points go back to normal" Yusei said. (LV 5: ATK/3300-2300) "Ore no Turn!" Yusei said as he drew his card and looked at. "Jack has gotten back into the game by destroying Yusei's monsters and weakening Junk Warrior attack points and since Junk Warrior attack points went back to normal due to Junk Barrier's effect ended what will Yusei do next?" Melissa announced.

"I play the spell card, card of sanctity" Yusei said as he activated the spell card "now both of us will draw until he have six cards in our hand" he explained as he and Jack both drew a completely new hand and Yusei looked at his new cards. "Perfect" he thought. "I activate the spell card Tuning From Beyond!" Yusei said as he swiped the spell card on to his duel disk as the card appeared face up on the field. "See Jack with this card I can synchro summon by using the monsters I have in my graveyard" Yusei declared. Jack widen his eyes in surprise "What? your synchro summoning by using the monsters in your grave yard!?" Jack said.

Yusei smirked a bit as he looked back at Jack before looking ahead at the track "That's right and I can use a monster on my field as a synchro material as well" he then started to chant. "Emblem of Light and Hope" the sight of a star being born could be seen, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a triangular black eye with a white star pattern that slowly moved as it glowed. A white hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outward as it black claws were stretched as they had white stars that moved up and down slowly. "Against the conjuring darkness!" Yusei chanted as a white wing with black spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the stars slowly started too moved.

"Awaken Hourglass of the Future, illuminate all despair" Yusei chanted. The dragon had a white chest with the middle having a black slit that got larger from down to its tail. The black sections had a white star pattern that moved with the white sections a black star pattern also moved. It's white tail slowly moved at the black star pattern slowly traveled down it. "Synchro Shokan!" Yusei chanted. The black and white dragon roared as it held its arms to the side, bending its arms upward as its wings raised upward to the wind as the dragon sparkled as its clinch its fists as it started to emit a bright white aura as it spun around in a dark blue background with stars in it. Level 8 Skylight Stardust Dragon!" Yusei called out.

Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (LV 8: ATK/ 2500). "There it is folks Yusei's ace monster!" Melissa announced as the crowd roared with excitement at Yusei's dragon. "That dragon looks sweet! Go Yusei! The Dragon looks so pretty mommy!" Some people in the tops and commons said about Yusei dragon. Yusei then swiped another card into his duel disk "I activate the spell card Synchro Evolutionary-Stance by paying half my life points (LP 3000-1500 x4) "I can double the attack points of one synchro monster on my field until the end phase and I choose my Skylight Stardust Dragon!" Yusei explained as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it gain a white glow and its attack points went up "What!" Jack said. "Here I come Jack battle Skylight Stardust Dragon attack Red Daemon Dragons Scaright! Cosmic Nebula Wave!" Yusei said.

Skylight Stardust Dragon braced it arms and shun until it was completely white with only its blue eyes seen as it zoom around the dragon multiple times as it released its blast towards Scarlight. Trap card open Red Soul!" Jack said. "By sending two monsters from my hand to the graveyard Red Daemons Dragon Scarlight can't be destroyed by battle or card effects until the end of this turn plus I can reduce the damage I taken by the combined monsters I sent to the graveyard. "I send my second red resonator and chain resonator to the graveyard!" Jack said as he sends two of those monsters to the graveyard and Scarlight crossed his arms and withstood the blast made by his rival. (LP 2700-1800= 900). "Jack had managed to protect his monster but besides that he still managed to take a lot of damage how he is going to pull this off!" Melissa announced.

"Wow even with all of that Jack managed to reduce the damage and protect Red Daemons Dragon Scarlight" Yuya said. Rin nodded and looked at her friend "Yeah it's obvious that Scarlight means so much to Jack I mean why go all that trouble to protect it like that" Rin pointed out. "That's true Rin Jack really does treat his cards with care and respect he really earned my respect as a duelist and so does Yusei. "You're amazing as always Jack" Yusei said to his friend protecting Scarlight as it was a part of you". Jack smiled a bit "Of course Scarlight is a part of my soul I want let it get destroyed so easily".

"I end my turn" Yusei said simply "at this point Skylight Stardust Dragon attack returns to normal (LV: 8 ATK/5000-2500). "Ore no Turn!" Jack said. "I play play chain resonator!" Jack said as he swiped the card on his duel and Chain Resonator appeared in front of Jack (LV 1: ATK/100). "Furthermore Yusei when I have a synchro monster on the field I can special summon Synkron Resonator onto the field" Jack said as he swiped another card onto his duel disk and Synkron Resonator appeared on the field. (LV1: ATK/100) "Behold Yusei my very soul I tune my Synkron Resonator and Chain Resonator with my Red Deamon's Dragon Scarlight Double tuning!" "Double Tuning?" Yuya and Rin said at the same time.

"Ruler and devil become one" Jack chanted as he open his eye and you can see flames in them and Synkron Resonator and Chain Resonator became flame like rings. Red Daemons Dragon Scarlight got into the rings and closed its wings and braced its arms. "Call upon the soul of the Crimson Dragon and roar in the name of creation itself" Jack chanted as the Crimson Dragon moved behind it. "Synchro Shokan!" Jack announced as a shot of flames shot through the ground behind his D-Wheel "Level Ten Red Daemons Dragon Tyrant!" Red Daemons Dragon Tyrant spun around and roared as he then flew right by Jack. (LV 10: ATK/3500).

Amazing Jack has summoned a powerful monster how will Yusei counter this move" Melissa announced. "Red Daemons Dragon Tyrant effect it can destroy all cards on the field besides itself its over Yusei!" "Absolute Power Inferno!" Jack yelled as Tyrant stuck his fist into the ground and flame started to go to Yusei and Skylight Stardust Dragon.

"It is over Jack for you that is Skylight Stardust Dragon effect if one or more cards would be destroyed by an effect or a card I can tribute it and negate the activation of the card and destroy it go Cosmic Mirage!" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon sparkled and glowed and had a white flame in his left hand and struck the ground with it destroying himself and Tyrant. "But why give up your own monster?" Jack said. "Simple because Skylight comes back and deals you 2500 points of damage it was a fun duel jack let's have a rematch next year" Yusei declared. "What!" Jack yelled as Skylight Stardust Dragon appeared above Jack and released a white beam and blasted him "AHHHHHHHH!" Jack yelled as his life points went down to zero. (LP: 900-0).

YUSEI LP 1500

VS

JACK LP 0

WINNER: YUSEI

"That's it folks the winner and new duel king is Yusei Fudo let's give a warm welcome to our finalists of the friendship cup. Yusei turned around and went to Jack who got off his D-Wheel and took off his helmet. Once he got to him he got off his D-Wheel and took off his helmet which revealed his spiky yellow and black hair and blue eyes. "Good game Jack" Yusei said as he offered his hand "Hmph there nothing good about losing Yusei" he then smiled and shook his hand "But it really was a great match old friend you may be the king today but next year I will take your crown" Jack said. "I'm looking forward to the rematch already Jack" Yusei said as he smiled as well.

"JACK JACK JACK!" "YUSEI, YUSEI, YUSEI" the crowd chanted "it looks like we accomplished our goal a bit we united the tops and commons together" Yusei said. Jack nodded "but we still got some work to do lets try to work hard where this no such thing as tops and commons no more" Jack said. Yusei nodded at his friend as they continued to look at the crowd.

"Rin" Yuya called out to his closest friend "what is it Yuya?" Rin asked the young duelist as she turned to look at him. Yuya then held her hand with both of his hands and held it up a bit causing Rin to blush a bit. "Let's do it" Yuya said "Do what?" Rin asked her friend "Let's build our own D-Wheel and compete in the friendship cup that way we can unite the city together like Jack and Yusei watching those two entertaining the crowd like that makes me think you and I can do that do we can a whole lot of people smile". " Yuya" Rin said she can see it in his eyes how much this means to him ever since he came here Yuya knew he couldn't accomplish his goal back at his old home in Miami City.

But now he had a knew goal in fact a goal he and Rin promised and shared that they were going to do when they get older and now it looks like its time. "Rin smiled at Yuya and put her hands on with his "yeah I'm with you Yuya lets built our own D-Wheel and compete in the friendship together I feel like as long as I'm with you I feel like I can do anything you really are a inspiration to me" Rin declared to her friend. Yuya blushed at that but hid it well. "Thanks Rin that means a lot and I should thank you without you and Sensei" Yuya said as he looked at Julia who was watching Jack and Yusei "I would have been depressed my entire time here in the city. "Of course Yuya you know I would do anything for you and Sensei too and thank you for cheering me up after Yugo disappeared" Rin said mentioning her old friend. "Anytime Rin" Yuya said as he smiled. "Yes I will compete in the friendship cup and I will become the greatest champion ever!" Yuya declared.

A/N: Man that was a intense chapter I'm still not use to writing duels but I hope you guys enjoyed that one and like my little surprise of Yusei appearing in the story and being the second duel king of the city.. For the moment but I will say he will have a main supportive role once I get to Synchro Dimension Arc in the story. Now then the next chapter will go back to Yugo and their will be a huge time skip like in this chapter so look out for that. Also I would also like to thank Scorpio229 for letting me use his OC card Skylight Stardust Dragon and if you can, try to check out his story Dimension Wars it's a great crossover story and it has all your favorite characters in it. Anyway that's all I have to say hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and see you next time!.


	8. Disappearance

Chapter 8: Disappearance

(4 years later)

"Ahhhhhh" Yugo said as he sat up from his bed and stretched he then grinned "today is going to be a great day I can tell" he said to himself. Yugo then got up from his bed and started to go to his closest so he can try to find some clothes for school today. Once he did that Yugo then started to make his way into the bathroom upstairs so he can take a shower. Yugo then started to take off his clothes once he was in the bathroom and once he did that he turned the shower on and went inside it with his wash cloth. "Man I can't believe it's been four years already since I arrived here" Yugo said to himself as he started to wash himself. Fours had indeed past since Yugo first arrived here and Miami City and he has to say his life had completely turned out better ever since he has enter the Sakaki household.

His adopted parents and shown and taught him everything in these past four years and Yugo felt like that he grown not only as a person but as a duelist as well. Especially under his dad teachings when it comes to action duels and learning about entertainment style dueling Yugo felt like his dueling had evolved compared to what is what four years ago. Not only that but Yugo has gotten taller and older as well no longer being the "cute" (his mom words) seven year old but an older and in his worlds cooler eleven year old. Also during that time Yugo has gotten closer to Yuzu as well he then blushed as he mentioned the pink haired girl he grew with in this city.

Over the years Yugo had developed a crush over the girl who had the same face as his old childhood friend Rin. How could he not she was smart, pretty, positive and always supported Yugo and had his back over the past four years. Not to mention that she had kept Yugo out of trouble and always remind him about his bad temper. Sure it may be a bit nagging but without Yuzu Yugo would have gotten into a lot more fights then he did in school or anywhere for that matter. Without Yuzu to Yugo would have never fully adjusted to his life here in Miami City nor become a better duelist because she was always there to cheer him on.

So ever since they met each other the two had always been together and in Yugo eyes make one hell of a team. So in short Yuzu was someone that Yugo held precious to and would always be there to protect and look out for her and if anybody ever did something horrible to her there will be hell to pay no questions ask. Yugo then sighed a bit in relaxation as he felt the water wash all the soap away from his body. After about twenty minutes Yugo had gotten out of the shower and used a towel to dry himself off. Once he did that he put the towel and the wash cloth in the dirty basket in his bathroom and proceeded to put on his clothes. Yugo checked himself in the mirror to see if there was anything wrong with his outfit which consisted of a white t shirt with a blue hoodie jacket that was unzipped, dark blue pants and blue and white tennis shoes.

"Alright ready to go!" Yugo said as he left the bathroom and went back to his room to get his backpack. Once he did that he noticed a pendant on his dresser. Yugo picked up the pendant and had a sad look on his face knowing that this pendant belonged to Yuya. He knew that it was a gift from their father and he remembers what Yusho told them all those years ago. "You should wear it Yugo I'm sure Yuya wouldn't mind letting you wear his pendant plus wear it as sort of a good luck charm and who knows that thing might come in handy one day". Even now Yugo had hardly worn the pendant because it just didn't feel right to him wearing the jewelry as if he wasn't worthy enough wearing it and that it belongs to Yuya only. But other times Yugo would wear it as a good luck charm whenever he has something important to do and he somehow managed to pull out at the very end when it comes to important matters like school work and dueling when he at the duel school things like that.

Yugo feels like today was one of those days so he sighed a bit and put the pendant around his neck, grabbed his backpack and left the room as he started to head down stairs. Yugo then went down the pole and he found his way into the living room he then proceeded to go into the kitchen and noticed that mom had just finished making his breakfast. Yoko turned around and noticed that Yugo just entered the kitchen "ah right on time and I was just about to call on you" Yoko said with a smile as she handed Yugo his plate of food. Yugo chuckled "sorry about that mom I guess I lost track of time for a bit" Yugo said as he went towards the table in the kitchen and started eating. "Well you better hurry up and eat Yugo I don't want you to be late for school" Yoko said to her adopted son.

"Don't worry mom I got that covered" Yugo said as he started eating quickly "so where is dad anyway?" he said while stuffing his face. Yoko sighed even after all those years she would have hoped Yugo would have developed better table manners although it can be also a good thing as way Yugo is still the same positive and hyperactive boy she met four years ago. "Your father is currently preparing to defend his title against Strong Ishijima" Yoko said to her adopted son. "Oh yeah that makes sense since the match starts later on today after school hey mom do you mind if I can watch the match with Yuzu and old man Shuzo" Yugo asked.

Yoko chuckled at Yugo nickname for her long time friend "its fine with me it's actually better to do that since the match stars now long until you get out of school" Yoko said. "Sweet!" Yugo said as he finished up the rest of his food. Once he did that he grabbed his bag and ran out the kitchen heading towards the front door. "Bye mom I'll see you later" Yugo called out to his adopted mother "bye honey have a good day at school" Yoko called back. After that moment Yugo then open and closed the front door and went outside and started to make his way towards school. After about a couple minutes Yugo of running Yugo heard somebody calling behind him. "Hey Yugo wait up" Yugo turned around and noticed that it was Yuzu calling out to him like Yugo Yuzu had also gotten older and taller.

She was wearing a short pink shorts and a pink tank top with black stockings and pink shoes. As usual her hair was in pigtails however instead of the flower hairpins she used to hold her hair in pigtails four years ago. She was using light round blue hairpins instead Yuzu then waved her hand as she ran to catch up to Yugo. "Yuzu" Yugo blushed and smiled at his childhood friend "YUZUUUUUUU!" Yugo yelled as he ran and jumped trying to hug his one of his childhood friend and crush. "*SMACK* however his attempt failed as Yuzu immediately smacked him on the head hard with her paper fan she gotten last year. Yugo to crash on the ground.

"Good morning to you too Yugo honestly you got to stop doing that ever hear of personal space" she grumbled to him. In truth though she didn't really mind Yugo doing that. A couple of years ago Yugo would always go up and hug her and she would hug him back. But now it gotten to the point it became annoying that Yuzu would just wack Yugo on the head with her fan or fist to stop his creepy advances towards her and so that people wouldn't get the wrong idea between them. She blushed a bit at that thought. "Ow you didn't have to hit me with that fan Yuzu" Yugo said as he stood up and rubbed his head. "Well maybe next time I won't have to if you greeted me properly dummy" Yuzu said as she scolded her childhood friend.

After that moment the two then began walking on their way to school "so Yugo you ready to see your dad's match today?" Yuzu asked the synchro duelist. "Of course which why I wish school would go by fast today!" Yugo said. Yuzu giggled "I'm with you today on this one Yugo I can't wait to see uncle Yusho duel he always put on great shows during his duels" Yuzu said. "He does and one day I'm going to be a great champion just like him and make people have fun and smile just you wait Yuzu" Yugo said to the pink haired girl. Yuzu smiled "I know you're going to get their Yugo you may be hot headed and don't think sometimes but you have a never give up attitude and sometimes you can be very lucky that's one the things I like about you Yugo" Yuzu said reassuring her friend. Yugo smiled "thanks Yuzu you're the best friend a guy can ever ask for. "Of course you know I'm always here for you Yugo" Yuzu said.

After that moment both Yugo and Yuzu continued to walk on their way to school and in a couple of minutes they made their way into school. "By the way Yuzu I hope you don't mind me hanging out with you and your old man during the duel" Yugo said as he and Yuzu was walking to their first class together. "Not at all I'm glad your joining us Yugo although I wish you and dad would tone down the cheering whenever uncle Yusho duels" Yuzu said with a bit of a sigh. "Can you really blame us we get excited over every duel especially me their nothing awesome then dueling and getting the crowd behind your back" Yugo said.

He then gave Yuzu a sad smile "that's really something I wanted to do back at my old home in the friendship cup with Rin". "Yugo" Yuzu said as she had a worried look on her face even though he hardly talks about it now since he pretty much made Miami City his home she can tell he must really miss his old home and friends especially this Rin person who Yugo told her she looks exactly like her. Yuzu knew that something like having a look alike mean something must be going on but she really hadn't thought about it until Yugo talked about where he came from. Yuzu had feeling that maybe something bad and weird was going to happen in the future. But even so she knows that she and Yugo will be ready whenever that time comes.

"Don't worry Yuzu I'm fine just thinking about some stuff that's all" Yugo said reassuring Yuzu that he was fine. "Alright Yugo you know that I am here for you if you need somebody to talk to" Yuzu said as she put her hand on Yugo's shoulder. Yugo nodded "I know thanks Yuzu" he said with a smile. After that moment Yugo and Yuzu had managed to get to their first class in time. It was the same thing as always to Yugo it was another boring couple of hours at school it's amazing that he passing all of his classes right now. Though that is due to the fact that it was his mom and Yuzu getting on him when it comes to school otherwise he would be failing all of his classes right now. A couple of hours later Yugo and Yuzu finally got out of school. "Finally I thought school would never end what a pain in the ass" Yugo said.

"Come on Yugo it wasn't that bad you could at try to be interested in class once in awahile you might learn something new" Yuzu said to her friend. "Bleh who needs school I'm going to be champion soon so why bother with all that crap" Yugo said as he put his hands behind his back. Yuzu sighed sometimes she wonder why she even tries telling Yugo that school can be just as important as dueling she then looked ahead and noticed that her dad was outside the gate waiting for them. "Look Yugo theirs my dad come on" Yuzu said as she ran and Yugo ran after her. After about a minute or two Yugo and Yuzu then ran up to meet Shuzo. "Hey old man Shuzo how are you?" Yugo said as he waved at Shuzo. Shuzo sighed he always hate it when Yugo calls him that but he gave up years ago arguing with Yugo to stop calling him that.

"I'm fine Yugo how about you did you and my princess enjoyed school today?" Shuzo said to the two of them. "Dad!" Yuzu said embarrassed that her dad called her that in public "it was ok boring as usual now come on lets hurry dads match is going to start any minute now!" Yugo said in a impatient tone. "Hold your horses were going already in fact I brought my car so we can get to the stadium faster" Shuzo said to the synchro duelist. "Alright you're the best old man come on Yuzu" Yugo said as he grabbed Yuzu hand and dragged her into the car "h-hold on Yugo not so fast" Yuzu said. Shuzo shook his head but smiled "that kid I swear he has more energy and is more hot headed then I was when I was his age".

After that moment Shuzo got in his car and after that he drove off in his car with Yugo and Yuzu and headed straight towards the duel stadium here in Miami City. After about thirty minutes Yugo Yuzu and Shuzu managed to make their way into the duel stadium and finally sat down in the middle section of the stadium. "Whew it looks like we made it time" Shuzo said as he sat down in his seat "yeah and it looks like they're about to start the introduction" Yugo said as Yuzu nodded in agreement with him. Turns out they were right because as soon. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the match that decides who will become the current duel champion in the world!" the announcer said. "First lets introduce the challenger he is known for his overwhelming power with his barbarian monsters give a nice warm welcome to Strong Ishijima!" the announcer said. As a tall man with tan like skin with purple hair appeared in the duel stadium.

"Wow he looks kind of scary don't you think" Yuzu said "nah I seen worse plus I know dad can totally beat this guy" Yugo said having the most confidence in his adopted father. "Next up we have our current duel champion everyone please give a warm welcome to the the champ himself Yusho Sakaki! The announcer said. But Yusho didn't come out "Um Yusho Sakaki come on out champ!" the announcer said again. The cowrd started to mumble to themselves "something wrong dad would never just chicken out like this" Yugo said to Yuzu and Shuzo.

"That's true what is keeping Yusho so long I'm starting to get worried" Shuzo said in a serious tone Yuzu too was getting worried it wasn't like him at all to show up in a match especially a championship match at that. After the announcer called his name after a few minutes and waited for Yusho to show up but he didn't the announcer said. "Well folks since Yusho has not shown up I'm afraid he loses by default and Strong Ishijima is the new duel champion. The crowd started booing and everyone was calling Yusho a wuss a coward and all kinds of names.

Yuzu and Shuzo was getting disturbed by all the name calling but to Yugo it was pissing him off more and more that these people were throwing his dad name under the bus. The same man that took him into his home and raised him as if he was his own son. "SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!" Yugo said as he stood up and ran towards the field. "Yugo!" Yuzu and Shuzo said as they were shocked that Yugo flipped out like that and was running towards the duel stadium. "YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT THE MAN HE IS ONE OF THE BRAVEST GUYS I KNOW! he yelled as the crowd looked at him. "HE WOULD NEVER TURNED DOWN A DUEL LIKE THAT DON'T YOU GUYS EVER TALKED BAD ABOUT THE MAN WHO SAVED MY LIFE IF YOU DO I'LL KICK EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YA'LL ASSES IF YOU WANT A DUEL BIG GUY THEN DUEL ME!" Yugo said as he reached the front of the section and was about to jump towards the stadium but was stopped as Yoko grabbed him.

"MOM WHAT ARE YOU DOING LET ME GO DAMN IT!" Yugo yelled at his adopted mother "sweetie please calm down your making a scene!". "I DON'T CARE THESE BASTARD DISRESPECTED DAD LET ME GO!"Yugo said as Yoko was dragging him out of the stadium. "I can't Yugo you need to calm down your dad wouldn't want this you can't let these people to you" Yoko said trying to calm down her son but he was still fighting her grip. "DAMN IT DAMNI IT DAMN IT!" Yugo said as tears freely fell from his face. "THIS ISN'T OVER DO YOU HEAR ME THIS ISN'T OVER I'LL PROVE MY DAD ISN'T A COWARD!" Yugo said as Yoko dragged him out of the stadium despite his struggling.

Yuzu looked at her childhood friend in concern and had tears in her eyes as well it pains her to see Yugo suffering like this. "Yugo I'm so sorry" she said upset that she wasn't able to help the boy she cares and loves deeply about. It was safe to say that the car ride home was uneventful and it was drawn out by silence and once they got home Yugo quickly ran up to his room upstairs not even speaking to Yoko as he slamed his room door shut to upset to speak to anybody. Yoko watched the scene unfold and she lower her head as tears were falling freely on her face. "First Yuya…now Yusho and Yugo is upset why…why is happening to me and my family" Yoko said as she quietly sobbed no longer able to keep up her composure due to the grief she was receiving. Soon a major change in the dueling world happened due to the fact that Yusho Sakaki had disappeared without a trace.

A/N: Sorry about that guys I wanted to start and finished this chapter a lot sooner but I had to get a new computer mouse. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and how Yugo reacted to Yusho's disappearance since I know he would react strongly to the people calling him a coward then Yuya would since he is more hot headed and has a bit more of a temper then his counterpart. Anyway that's it for Yugo side of things from now because when we get back to him it will be a three year timeskip and the beginning of the standard dimension arc and the beginning of the storyline of Arc V will pretty much begin when we get back to him. The few chapters will focus on Yuya on his side which will lead up to the current storyline. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, leave your thoughts in the review and until then I will see you guys next time.


	9. Building Towards the Future

Chapter 9: Building Towards the Future

(3 years later)

"Man what a good night's sleep that was" Yuya said as he stood up from his bed and stretched a bit. He then looked at his alarm clock and noticed it was a little bit past seven. "Huh I woke up a bit earlier today usually I at least wake up around seven thirty" Yuya said to himself. He then smiled "I guess I can't help myself I am pretty excited because today is the day that Rin and I are one step closer to our goal". Yuya then got up from his bed and started to go to his closest and grab his clothes and get ready for this very important day in his eyes.

"Since Rin won't wake up until about an hour and a half from now I probably got the time to take a shower and make a special birthday breakfast just for her" Yuya said. Once Yuya gotten his clothes he started to make his way out of his room and headed straight to the bathroom. Once he was inside the bathroom he turned the shower on and took off his night clothes. Yuya then grabbed a small washcloth and got into the shower and let the hot warm water run down through his entire body. "It's hard to believe that's it been three years since Rin and I made our promise to each other a lot of changes sure has happened in the city since then" Yuya said as he began to wash himself with the soap in the shower.

As Yuya mentioned before it has been three years since Yuya and Rin saw the championship match between Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas and Yusei becoming the new duel king to replace Rex Goodwin. Since then Yusei did everything he could to bridge the gap between the tops and the commons with his dueling. So far for the next couple of months it has been working and it looked like the tops and commons were finally getting along with another. Until one day a man name Jean-Michel Roget came and took over as head of security and made the situation much worse by treating the commons much worse than when Goodwin was head of security. He was practically ruining all of Yusei's hard work during his time as the duel king.

It didn't really help that last year Jack had finally defeated Yusei and became the duel king and many commons believe Jack is a traitor since he seemly is catering to the tops unlike Yusei who was trying to be the bridge maker of both sides. Currently from what Yuya has heard since Yusei is technically a top citizen now he spends most of his time living in the tops and in the commons trying his best to help out both communities and hopefully bring them together. That is why today was important for Yuya not only that he and Rin was one step closer in having a better future for themselves but he wants to help Yusei in united the city together and one day their won't be no such thing as tops and commons.

It was going to be hard no doubt about that but unless he has sensei and most of all Rin by his side then Yuya knows he can accomplish anything. After about twenty five minutes of washing himself in the shower Yuya finally got out of the shower and went to grab a towel and started to dry himself off. Once he dried himself off Yuya wasted no time and started to put on his clothes and once he put on his clothes Yuya took a good at himself. Yuya due to being fourteen now has gotten taller and older now he is wearing a red and black turbo duel suit (the one that he wore when he turbo duels in the synchro dimension arc) and he is wearing his signature goggles on top of his head. He then put his hand on his chest and sighed a bit.

"I wish I still had my pendant with me" Yuya said in a bit of a sad tone. The reason why Yuya mentioned this is because his father gave him the pendant when he was little and he wishes he still had it as a reminder that is father and the rest of friends and family back at his former home was still with him in his heart. Yuya quickly shook those thoughts out of his head trying to at least move on with his life since he knows his parents wouldn't want him to feel depressed all the time. So with his eyes filled with determination Yuya had left the bathroom and headed straight towards the kitchen to start this very important day in his life.

Once Yuya went into the kitchen he pulled out the items he was going to use for breakfast turned on the stove and began cooking. During the past three years Yuya and Rin had continued dueling in tournaments in the city and continued winning with the prize being money and so what they did was they began to save up their money and eventually Yuya and Rin moved out of the orphanage and bought a small house that was a few houses down from the orphanage so that they wouldn't live too far from sensei and can visit her whenever they wanted too. If there was one thing that living in the commons has taught Yuya was he became a lot more independent and he was force to grow up at a early age due to the struggles of living in the poor conditions.

It was due to this that Yuya had somewhat took his old life for granted he was living a nice and peaceful life but since he arrived here. He was reminded of our harsh reality is and that some people really had to scratch and claw their way up to achieve their goals. Yusei, Jack and Goodwin were prime examples of that they came from the poverty of the commons and over the years they worked their way up and became one of the most powerful duelists the city has ever seen. That gave all of the motivation Yuya needed to prove that anybody can become successful if they tried hard enough and he was going to do it with the dueling style his dad taught him. After about over an hour Yuya was almost finished making some breakfast until he heard a door being opened and somebody making their way towards the kitchen.

Yuya then turned to look and found out it was just Rin who was walking towards the kitchen wearing a green night gown. To Yuya Rin had grown a lot the past three years she pretty much the same height as him maybe a bit taller (something he was a bit mad about). She has gotten a bit more mature and started to act a bit towards motherly towards Yuya in a way which he didn't have a problem with. But there are a couple of things that hasn't changed about Rin despite being a teenager now. She still the same kind hearted girl Yuya gotten to know in the past seven years and she still looks out and cheers Yuya on with anything he doing especially his duels. Yes Rin has been by Yuya side ever since he arrived in the city and he honestly wouldn't know what he would do without her. Yuya hasn't told her this but Rin has been one of his motivations on why keeps working hard in trying to achieve his goals.

"Hey birthday girl good morning" Yuya said as he smiled at his friend Rin smiled back at Yuya and said "thanks Yuya and good morning to you I see your cooking breakfast". "Yep I'm making a special breakfast just for you Rin since today is your birthday it should be done in a couple of minutes" Yuya replied as he went back to cooking the food. Rin blushed a bit at that and rubbed her head "Yuya you really shouldn't have went all of that trouble just to do that for me" Rin said. "Maybe but I'm doing this because I want to Rin you're my friend after all besides I can't let you cook all the time I need to pull my weight when it comes to kitchen duty as well, I would advise you to hurry up and get ready you don't want me to eat up all the food from you do you?" Yuya said in a teasing tone.

Rin giggled a bit at Yuya's joke knowing that Yuya wasn't really a heavy eater compared to Yugo so she wouldn't have to worry about him eating up all of the food. "Alright Yuya I'll be back in a few minutes just leave a plate out for me on the table alright I can't wait to see if your cooking skills are as good as always" Rin said in a cheerful tone. Rin then started to make her way into the bathroom to take her shower leaving Yuya once again by himself in the kitchen so he can finish cooking. After about ten minutes Yuya has finally finished cooking and started to put some food on his plate and once he did that he put his plate on the table and began to put some food on Rin's plate. After he did that Yuya then started to sit down on the table and started to eat some of his breakfast which consisted of blueberry pancakes which was Rin's favorite eggs and bacon.

About more than ten minutes later Rin came back into the kitchen although she was wearing a different outfit she was wearing a blue and white jacket with pink pads on the shoulders and the elbows, pink shorts and pink and white boots that reached up to her tighs. Yuya noticed Rin while he was eating and swallowed his food and said "I swear Rin you and Yuzu love the color pink so much it's ridiculous" Yuya said with a bit of a smirk earning a punch from the shoulder from Rin as she sat down next to him on the table. "For you information Yuya pink is an awesome color and I'm sure Yuzu would share my opinion on that matter. Besides pink is my second favorite color besides green of course" Rin said. Yuya then chuckled "sure Rin whatever you say" he replied.

Rin then took a look at the food and gasp "no way, you cooked blueberry pancakes Yuya you shouldn't have!" Rin said excitedly. Yuya just laughed a bit and said "well think of it as an early birthday gift from me remember I haven't gotten you your main present yet". Rin looked at Yuya and smiled already knowing what he was talking about "thanks I know the day has started but this is already been one of the best birthdays I had in my entire life and its all thanks to you I promise that I will make it up to you on your birthday next year" Rin said. "Don't worry about it Rin I'm just glad that your happy and smiling that's really enough for me now come on lets finish eating and head out" Yuya said "right" Rin said as he nodded.

After that the two would then finish eating their breakfast and then washed their plates and the rest of the dishes. After that Yuya and Rin started to head out outside and once they did that the two looked at each other. "So where do you want to go first?" Yuya asked the green haired teen "Why don't we head to the junkyard first I'm sure they would have most if not all of the parts we are looking for and after that maybe we can go to the hardware store next" Rin said. "Alright that sounds like a plan let me just get our cart and we can head out" Yuya said as he grabbed a huge cart that was outside their house and once he did that Rin and him started to make their way towards the junk yard. The junkyard wasn't that far from where they live so it only took Yuya and Rin twenty minutes to reach the place.

Once they did that Rin and Yuya took a good look around the junkyard "wow look at this place Yuya I see some parts that looks they are in pretty decent or good condition" Rin said. Yuya nodded "that's the tops for you they throw away what they already have in order to get new and better ones sometimes they don't even care or appreciate what they even have its disappointing really" Yuya said. "I agree with you there Yuya but hey what their trash is our treasure now come on lets go find what we are looking for" Rin said with a smile."Right Rin" Yuya said after that the two started to look for the parts they were looking for in the junk yard. It took Yuya and Rin almost an hour to find all the parts they needed and they were a bit surprised that they managed to find all of them.

They then decided to go to the owner of the place who was in a small house inside the junk yard. Rin then knocked on the door and about a minute later the owner came out of the small house. "Welcome what can I do for you kids today?" the owner asked Rin and Yuya. "Hi were here to collect these parts" Rin told the owner. The owner looked at these parts "I see you kids building a D-Wheel then?" he asked. "Yeah we are when we build this D-Wheel one day were going to compete in the friendship cup together" Yuya said causing the owner to chuckle. "I see well then I'll have a look at these parts and how much it will cost you" the owner said. The owner then took a good look at the parts and once he did that he told Yuya and Rin how much the parts were going to cost.

"Alright we expected as much here you go sir" Rin said as she and Yuya paid the man by splitting the cash they have. The owner then said "alright then thank you for coming here I hope you two can build that D-Wheel of yours". Yuya and Rin smiled "don't worry sir we will thanks for everything" after that moment Yuya and Rin left the junk yard and started to head back to their house with the parts they bought. Once they got to their house Yuya and Rin was now standing in front of their garage "Rin you think you can open the garage door while I carry the cart inside" Yuya asked his childhood friend. Rin just nodded "sure no problem" Rin then grabbed a remote from her pocket and opened the garage door with it. Once she did that Yuya then carried the cart inside the garage with Rin following right behind him.

After that Yuya and Rin looked at each other "so this it Rin our dream and our promise to each other is coming to a reality are you ready to get started?" Yuya asked the green haired teen. "Yuya I never had been more ready in my entire life I'm so excited that we finally accomplish our dreams together and on my birthday no less" she said the last part with a bit of a giggle. "Well I wanted to make this day special for you Rin now come on let's get to work" Yuya declared. After that Rin and Yuya had gotten to work and started working on building their D-Wheel together. The process was long and hard but it took Rin and Yuya about almost week to finish building their D-Wheel and safe to say they were pretty happy. "Wow look at it's so awesome" Rin said as she was staring at the D-Wheel they built. "Yeah all our hard work really paid off Rin though are you sure you really wanted to make it red?" Yuya asked the synchro duelist.

"It's fine Yuya I told you already I think you're going to go farther in the friendship cup then me so I didn't mind that we painted it Red" Rin said. "Besides I'm just happy that I was able to share this moment with you the color of the D-Wheel doesn't matter to me one bit" Rin said. "Rin...ok then I understand so do you want to ride the D-Wheel first?" Yuya asked his friend. "Hmm about we have a duel it's been awhile since we dueled each other I want to see how well we improved as duelists" Rin suggested. "Hey that's not a bad idea Rin lets do that" Yuya said with a smile after that Yuya and Rin grabbed their duel disk and deck and went outside while taking the D-Wheel outside as well.

Rin and Yuya then stood opposite from each other with their duel disks on their left wrist. "Alright Rin no holding back!" Yuya said as he activated his duel disk which was orange in color. "I should say the same to you Yuya try to keep up will you" Rin said with a smirk as she activated her duel disk which was light green in color.

"Duel Mode Standby"

"Duel Link Activate"

"DUEL!" both Rin and Yuya shouted at the same time

Rin LP 4000

VS

Yuya LP 4000

"I'll go first" Rin said as she scanned her five cards she held in her hand "I summon Wind Witch-Ice Bell" Rin said as she swiped the card onto her duel disk. Ice Bell then appeared on Rin's side of the field (LV 3: ATK/1000). Rin then raised her arm "when Ice bell is summoned you lose 500 life points Yuya I hope you like the instant breeze" Rin said as Wind Witch-Ice Bell raised her warn and waved it creating a whirlwind and struck Yuya pushing him backwards a bit "Gah!" Yuya said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-500= LP 3500) "I'm not done yet Yuya when Wind Witch-Ice Bell is summoned I get to summon another Wind Witch Monster from my deck come Wind Witch-Glass Bell!" Rin said as a card ejected from her deck and she grabbed it and swiped it onto her duel disk. Wind Witch- Glass Bell then appeared beside Wind Witch-Ice Bell (LV 4: ATK/1500).

"When Glass Bell is summoned I can add another Wind Witch monster from my deck towards my hand" Rin said as he took a card from her deck and added it towards her hand "I summon another Wind Witch-Ice Bell" Rin declared as she swiped the card onto her duel disk and another Wind Witch-Ice Bell appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1000). "Amazing Rin summoned three monsters in just one turn" Yuya said although he knows Rin's deck it still amazes him how powerful of a duelist she really is. "My other Ice Bell effect now activates you take another five hundred points of damage!" Rin declared as Wind Witch-Ice Bell raised her wand and created a whirlwind that struck Yuya again causing him to lose more life points. "Tch" Yuya said as he covered himself (LP 3500-500= LP 3000).

"Now I tune my level four Wind Witch-Glass Bell with my level three Wind Witch-Ice Bell!" Rin said as Glass Bell separated into four orbs that traveled upwards and expanded into rings. Ice Bell moved through the rings and gained a yellow outline. A beam of light shot through the rings "Synchro Shokan!" Rin yelled.

LV 4 + LV 3= LV 7

"Come forth Wind Witch -Winter Bell!" Rin said as she swiped the card onto her duel disk and Wind Witch-Winter Bell appeared onto Rin's duel disk. "So you brought out one of ace monsters on this turn your amazing Rin!" Yuya said with a smile. "Thank you Yuya but I'm not finished yet Wind Witch-Winter Bell effect activates I can target a Wind Witch Monster in my graveyard and inflict damage equal to that monster level x200 and I choose Wind Witch Glass Bell" Rin said. "Go Winter Bell strike Yuya down" Rin ordered as Wind Witch-Winter Bell created an orb of energy as it spiraled into a beam of energy and struck Yuya down. "GAHHH" Yuya said as he fell on the ground. (LP 3000-800= LP 2200) "Yuya are you ok" Rin asked hoping she didn't go too far in hurting the boy she deeply cared about.

Yuya however stood up "I'm fine let's just continue the duel" Yuya said assuring Rin that he was ok "alright then I set one card face down and end my turn" Rin said as she swiped a card face down and the face down card appeared on the field before it disappeared again. "Alright it's time for the fun to began Ore no Turn!" Yuya said as he drew his card. "I play the spell card double summon" Yuya said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "with this I can summon two monsters at once so come on out Performalpal Whip Viper and Performalpal White Tiger!" Yuya declared as he swiped both cards onto his duel disk.

Performalpal Whip Viper appeared on the field (LV: 4 ATK/1700) along with a white tiger that was wearing a top hat and a red bow tie. (LV 4 ATK: 1400). "Now I tune my level four White Tiger with my level four Whip Viper" Yuya declared. As White Tiger separated into four orbs that traveled upwards and expanded into rings. Whip Viper moved through the rings as it gained a yellow outline. A beam of light shot through the rings "Synchro Shokan!" Yuya yelled.

LV 4 + LV 4= LV 8

"Level 8 Enlightment Paladin!" Yuya shouted as a figure dressed in black and black who had brown like spiky hair appeared in front of Yuya. The figure seemed to be carrying large daggers Enlightment Palidan let out a battle cry and held his daggers ready for battle (LV: 8 ATK/2500). "There it is one of Yuya main monsters" Rin said in amazement. To be honest she was impressed that Yuya had managed to master Synchro Summning in such of a short amount of time when he first arrived here. Years ago after sometime Yuya first arrived at the orphanage Rin took it upon herself to teach Yuya how to Synchro Summon but what amazed Rin was that he mastered it in only a few months. That time showed Rin that Yuya was destined to become a great duelist.

Rin smiled "Yuya you never ceased to amaze me" she said to herself "Battle! Enlightment Paladin attack Wind Witch-Winter Bell!" Yuya said as Enlightment Paladin followed his master's orders and jumped up in the air once he did that Enlightment Paladin used his daggers to slice Winter Bell clean in two causing an explosion. Rin covered herself from the explosion (LP: 4000-100= LP 3900). "Enlightment Paladin effect activates when he destroys a monster by battle you take damage equal to its attack points. "Oh no" Rin said. Enlightment Paladin then released an energy wave from its daggers and the wave struck Rin knocking her back "Ahhhh!" Rin said as she was knocked to the ground. (LP: 3900-2400= LP 1500) "Rin are you ok!" Yuya asked his close friend. But Rin quickly stood up "I'm fine man you really are amazing Yuya you were able to turn the duel around in just one turn I swear I never get tired of dueling you" Rin said.

Yuya blushed a bit "Thanks Rin I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuya said as he swiped a card face down onto his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before it disappeared. "Watashi no Turn!" Rin said as she drew her card "I activate my trap Descending Lost Star!" Rin said as her face down flipped up revealing the card. "This card allows me to summon a synchro monster back on the field from the graveyard however it loses all of its defense points and its level is reduce by one so return Wind Witch-Winter Bell" Rin said as Winter Bell repapered back on the field (LV 6: DEF/0). Rin then took a card from her hand and swiped it onto her duel disk "I summon Wind Witch-Snow Bell" Rin said as Wind Witch -Snow Bell formed beside Rin.

"A tuner monster no way could she…" Yuya said but Rin confirmed his suspicions by saying "I know tune my level one Wind Witch-Snow Bell with my level six Wind Witch-Winter Bell" Rin said as Snow Bell shifted into an orb and then it expanded into a green ring. Wind Witch-Winter Bell moved through the ring as she gained a yellow outline "The winds shifts a new tone as a breath taking breeze soars; sweeping its foes off their feet!" Rin said as she gained a green aura around her. "Synchro Shokan Come forth my very soul Level 7 Arctic Avalanche Dragon!" Rin said as she swiped the card onto her duel disk!

Arctic Avalanche Dragon eyes flashed as its ice tinted tail slowly strafed outward. Its light blue chest covered in shards of ice glowed as the dragon as the dragon braced its fists and roared. (LV 7: ATK/2600) "Their it is one of Rin's ace monsters and favorite card" Yuya said while looking at the dragon that stood behind his master. "Here I come Yuya Battle Arctic Avalanche Dragon attack Enlightment Paladin!" Rin said as Arctic Avalanche Dragon released a blizzard like beam from its mouth and spiraled toward Enlightment Paladin. "I activate my trap Synchro Deflector!" Yuya said as the card flipped up face on the field. "With this card I can negate a monsters attack that targets a synchro monster that I control and it destroys that attacking monster. "Maybe but Arctic Avalanche Dragon can't be destroyed by card effects due to Snow Bell being used as material" Rin explain as Enlightment Paladin blocked the incoming blast with its daggers.

"However I activate its effect you take damage equal to half of your Enlightment Paladin attack points go Avalanche storm!" Rin said as her dragon released a blizzard like blast from its mouth and struck Yuya sending him back on the ground. "Ahhh" Yuya said as he fell as his life points fell. (LP: 2200-1250= LP 950) "I end my turn with that" Rin said as there was nothing she could do at the moment. Yuya then stood up "Ore no Turn!" Yuya declared and drew his card "Ladies and Gentlemen it's time for the conclusion of this fantastic duel!" Yuya declared with a smile. Rin smirked "oh really and how are you going to win this duel" she asked Rin. "I'm glad you ask Rin and I'm going to show you right now by activating this card" Yuya said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. "I activate the spell card Megamorph with this card I can double the attack on one monster unless I have life points lower than yours and I choose Enlightment Paladin!" Yuya said.

"What!" Rin said in a surprising tone as she widen her eyes Enlightment Paladin gained a yellow glow as his attack points went up. (LV 8: ATK/2500-5000) "Now go Enlightment Paladin destroy Rin's Arctic Avalanche Dragon and end this duel!" Yuya said as Enlightment Paladin flew the air and swiped both of his daggers and chopped the dragon in half causing a explosion. Rin stood her ground as her life points went down to Zero. (LP: 1500-0).

Rin LP 0

VS

Yuya LP 950

Winner: Yuya

The field then cleared as Yuya deactivated his duel disk and went up to Rin once he did that he held his hand out for Rin "Good game Rin looks like I won this time" Yuya said with a smile. Rin looked at Yuya's hand however instead of shaking it she pulled him towards a hug "yeah you did but you know what I'm still happy because I'm spending the best birthday I ever had with one of the people I care about the most. "Rin" Yuya said softly but Rin pulled away from the hug and said "well you won so are you going to drive our D-Wheel or what" she said with a smile. "R-right sorry" Yuya said snapping out of his daze and he and Rin then went up to their D-Wheel and both of them got on it.

Yuya opened up a container and took out both his and Rin's helmet and gave Rin's helmet which was a pink a white one which matches her pink and white turbo suit she currently had one. Yuya then put on his helmet and goggles and adjusted his goggles while Rin put on her helmet behind Yuya. "You ready Rin?" Yuya asked "Of course now hurry up and start it already" Rin said in an exciting and impatient tone. Yuya nodded and started up the D-Wheel he smiled when he heard the engine running. "Alright! here we go Rin its time to ride!" Yuya said as he drove off with Rin on their D-Wheel. "Finally they were one step closer into reaching our goal Yuya said as he drove. Yuya then turned and looked at Rin who was smiling as the rode he smiled as he focus his attention back on the road knowing that both his Rin's are looking brighter than ever.

A/N: Finished I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, don't really have much to say this time expect leave a review or follow or fav this story as if you want. Until next time guys see ya.


	10. Kidnapped

Chapter 10: Kidnapped

(1 Month Later)

"Battle Odd Eyes Dragon attack with spiral strike burst!" Yuya ordered his ace monster as he was currently riding on his D-Wheel on a dueling track. Odd Eyes turned and released a red and black yellow spiral like beam from its mouth and released it at his opponent. "Ahhhh!" Yuya's opponent said as he was struck by the beam as the rest of his life points dropped down to zero. "There you have folks the winner of this duel tournament is none other than Yuya Sakaki please give it up to Yuya and his amazing dueling we had seen through out of the whole tournament the announcer said. "Yeah Yuya! You're the best Yuya! You're making the commons proud more and more! His dueling is awesome!" some people in the crowd said to Yuya as they were amazed that the dueling they witness. "Thank you everyone you're too kind" Yuya waved to the crowd he then looked a bit more and saw Rin standing up waving at him and cheering for him.

Yuya smiled happy that his closest friend was cheering him on like this knowing that Rin was there having his back made him want to duel with everything he got knowing that she was watching him and not to mention she will always cheer for him no matter what happens win or lose. After that Yuya congratulated his opponent for the duel to which he kindly said that was one of the best duels of his life. After that Yuya then got off the track and went onto the winner's stage and the announcer presented him with the prize money which he gladly took. After that he went back onto his D-Wheel and started to make his way out of the arena with everyone following suit. Once he drove out of the arena Yuya then saw Rin waving to him so he drove and went up to her.

"That was awesome Yuya you totally kicked some major ass back there" Rin as she held her fist out to her best friend. Yuya fist bumped Rin "nah it was nothing really I was just having fun that's all" he continued "plus with this amount of money we can totally pay some of our bills and maybe gets some groceries tomorrow" Yuya said as he grabbed Rin's helmet from their duel runner and threw it to her. Rin caught the helmet and put it on and got on the D-Wheel behind Yuya "that's true this D-Wheel is changing our lives for the better we are making way more money doing riding duels instead of regular duels" Rin said. Yuya then started to start their D-Wheel and once he did that the two started to head back home.

"Not to mention that the friendship cup is only a few months away Rin it won't be long until we finally reach our goals" Yuya said. "Right hey Yuya what are you going to do when we get home?" Rin asked the young duelist. "Well I was thinking about taking a nap since that last duel worn me out why?" Yuya asked the green haired girl. Rin frowned and started to tremble a bit she wanted to tell Yuya so bad about what she experienced in the last couple of days. She doesn't know how but she has a feeling that she was being watched and followed like somebody was trying to capture her or something. But she didn't want Yuya to worry about her during the tournament she just wanted him to focus on that instead of worrying about her and protecting her. But since the tournament is over she needs to tell him what she has been feeling in the past couple of days so that they can figure out how to deal with this threat together.

"Rin are you ok?" Yuya looked at his childhood friend and noticed she hasn't responded to her and noticed that she was shaken a bit and had a worried and scared look on her face. "Rin what's wrong?" Yuya asked he never seen Rin like this she looks so shaken and afraid so something must have happen to her recently. Rin looked at Yuya and smiled a little "I'm sorry Yuya I just got a lot of my mind listen after you take your nap do you think we can go to our usual spot and watch the sunset like we always do... I have something important to tell you" Rin said softly. Yuya knew that this situation must have been troubling Rin for awhile now "alright Rin we can do that after I take my nap remember you always tell me anything" Yuya said with a smile.

"Thanks Yuya" Rin said after that Yuya step on the gas a little faster so that they can get home. It only took Yuya and Rin twenty minutes to get home and once they did Yuya wasted little time. He went into his room and immediately took off his riding suit leaving him in his red shirt and green shirt. Yuya then started to lie down on his bed and happily closed eyes getting some well deserve rest before Rin and him go out again in a few hours. A few hours later Yuya woke up and got up from his bed he then yawned a bit. He then started to put his turbo suit back on and once Yuya did that he started to make his way out of his room. Yuya then made his way into the kitchen and noticed that Rin was sitting at the table looking lost in thought.

"Rin I'm here are you ready to go?" Yuya called out to his friend Rin was snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Yuya "huh yeah I'm ready" Rin said. Yuya also noticed that Rin had her duel disk attached to her left arm but he didn't really say anything because he knew Rin must have a good reason why she had her duel disk on her. "Alright then let's go then" Yuya said as he walked towards the garage with Rin following right behind him. The two headed straight towards the garage and once they were there the two then hopped on their D-Wheel. Once they did that Yuya opened up the garage door and started up the engine on the D-Wheel and without wasting anytime Yuya sped out of the garage and started to go towards their usual spot where they would see the sunset together.

The two of them didn't say much on the ride over to their spot mostly due to the fact that Rin was still troubled by what's been going on with her in the past couple of days. After about twenty minutes Yuya and Rin arrived at their usual spot to watch the sun set. The two then got off their D-Wheels and started to watch the sun set at the edge of the free way. "Wow I'll get tired of this view Rin you can practically see the whole city from here not to mention you get to see a beautiful view of the sun setting" Yuya said as he was leaning on the railings with Rin right next to him. "Yeah it really is a great sight to see I'm feeling a little bit better that I can enjoy this especially with you Yuya" Rin said as she looked at her friend and gave him a sad like smile.

"Rin what's wrong you been upset all day today so what's wrong" Yuya asked as he gave Rin a concern look on his face. Rin whole body shook as she held her herself "oh Yuya" Rin said as she was sniffing looking like she was about to break down at any moment. Yuya went to her and place his hands on her shoulders to comfort her "Rin tell what's wrong I hate seeing you like this so tell me what's going on" Yuya said softly to his childhood friend. Rin looked at Yuya with tears in her eyes and she wiped some of them off but her body was still shaken up. "Yuya…for the past couple of days during the tournament I felt that somebody was watching and following me" Rin said as she finally told her closest friend whats been making her so scared and afraid.

"What somebody been following you are you sure?" Yuya said in a surprise tone he had no idea that Rin felt this way before but why didn't she tell him this. Rin nodded "I'm sure Yuya I know someone been following me for the past couple of days now and I didn't want to tell you because I wanted to focus on the tournament" Rin said. "I'm scared Yuya I don't know what to do I-" Rin stopped talking as she felt Yuya wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug "it's ok Rin I'm here I want let anybody hurt or capture you alright so please don't cry I'm here" Yuya gently said. "Yuya" Rin said as she closed her eyes and hugged him right back. "Thank you so much…you have no idea how much those words mean to me I'm lucky that I have you right by my side" Rin said.

That much is true over the years no matter how much Rin tries to deny it but she was really starting to fall for Yuya she just didn't know how it would affect their friendship if she confessed her feelings for him so she didn't hasn't told him anything regarding that. "It's no problem Rin I told you that I will have your back no matter what" Yuya said as he rubbed Rin's back to calm her down. After about a few minutes the two of them separated themselves for the hug "but Yuya what are we going to do now should we call security to help us out" Rin suggested to her friend. "You know security isn't going to help us now Rin especially with that bastard Roget in charge" Yuya said as he cursed and gritted his teeth at the mention of the head of security. "I'm sorry but it looks like we are going to have to deal with this threat ourselves" Yuya said.

"So what do we do then" Rin asked the former Miami City native "since night is about to come we are going to keep a look out for whoever following you and if we find him were going to confront him and find out why he is after you" Yuya said. "Are you alright with that?" Yuya asked the green haired teen Rin nodded "I'm fine with that plan Yuya its better than just letting that guy do what he wants and he or she is after me who knows what else this person did they could have hurt so many innocent people so we have to stop this person no matter what even if we have to do it ourselves" Rin declared to her friend. "Alright then so tonight we will find and confront your stalker then" Yuya said "right let's do it Yuya" Rin said as he held her hand in the air. "Right" Yuya said as he high fived Rin with a smile on his face.

After that moment the two then continued to stare at the sunset for awhile longer until almost nighttime came so the two of them went back on their D-Wheel and started to make their way back towards their place. About twenty minutes later nighttime rolled around and Rin and Yuya had finally outside their home. "So Rin do you have any suggestions?" Yuya asked one of his closest friends. Rin looked at Yuya "I do but you might not like this but I think we need to split up" Rin suggested. "What! Rin that's a terrible idea he going to come after you if you are alone by yourself!" Yuya yelled at the green haired teen.

"Exactly think about it Yuya if we would just stick together like this he never going to come out he like a predator he going to wait till his prey his by himself in order to strike first he won't waste his time fighting the two of us so our best plan really is to split up and try to find him" Rin explained. "But Rin-" Yuya started to say but Rin placed her hand on his face "you really worry too much Yuya I'm going to be fine I'm a big girl I can take care of myself and plus even if I somehow get captured or something by our mysterious stalker I know you will come and save me so please Yuya just trust me on this one" Rin said as she gave Yuya a reassuring smile.

Yuya sighed "alright Rin I understand I hate to say it but ypur idea is the only option we have right now, listen if you get into some sort of trouble call me using your duel disk alright" Yuya said. "Alright I will be careful Yuya" Rin said "I should be the one telling you that just hold on until I come back for you" Yuya said. Rin nodded and smile "I will don't worry" Rin said after that moment Rin and Yuya who was on the D-Wheel went in separate directions and started to look for the guy that was after Rin. On Rin end she kept walking trying to look to see if someone was following her for the first couple of minutes nothing has happened yet until Rin heard some footsteps behind her she looked back and saw that the figure was wearing some sort brown cloak around him. So Rin ran as fast as she can with figure right behind her on her tail.

Rin then turned on an alleyway and she noticed that there was a dead end she then turned to face the brown cloaked figure. "My my finally I got you all to myself I thought you would never separate from that boyfriend of yours" the figure said with a dark tone. Rin didn't say anything at first so that she can take a look at the figure. She then widens her eyes in shocked when the figure was shown better in the moonlight she couldn't believe her eyes. "This guy he has the same face as Yuya and Yugo" Rin thought she almost wanted to call out Yugo's name thinking that it was him but there was no way Yugo would ever do something like this to her despite not seeing him for seven years. "Alright buddy out with it who are you and why are you following me?" Rin asked the hooded Yuya and Yugo look alike.

"Why am I following you?" the figure asked in an amused tone as if Rin just asked a pointless question. "Why dear Rin I'm following you because the professor gave me orders to capture you, your very important to his plans after all" the figure replied. Rin narrowed her eyes not only did this guy knew her name but it seems that this "professor" has been targeting her for quite some time. "Why, why are you and this so called "professor" is after me?" Rin asked the mysterious figure. "I don't know I only follow orders" the Yuya look alike said "now then Rin would you be a good girl and come back with me to see the professor" he said in a mocking sweet tone. However Rin simply answered by holding up her left arm and activating her duel disk.

"Like hell I'm coming back with you I'm going to end you right here and right now!" Rin growled. "Oh looks like we got a fighter here fine then I like to do things the hard way anyway let's see if your better then Ruri was" the Yuya look alike said as he activated a purple like blade duel disk.

"Ruri?" Rin said but she just brushed that name off as she prepared herself in her opinion the biggest duel in her life.

"Duel Mode Standby"

"Duel Link Activate!"

"DUEL!" both Rin and the cloaked figure said

Rin LP 4000

VS

Unknown LP 4000

Both Rin and the figure both drew their five cards "I'll let you go first my dear" the figure said with a smirk "how very sweet of you" Rin said mockingly as she scanned her hand before deciding what she was going to do. "I activate the magic card, Wind Calling Bell Chime!" Rin said as she swiped the card onto her duel and the magic card appeared faced up on the field. "With this card I can special summon a monster from my deck that has the name as the Wind Witch-Ice Bell in my hand so come on out Wind Witch-Ice Bell!" Rin said as a card ejected from her deck and she swiped it onto her duel disk and Wind Witch-Ice Bell moved out of the portal and onto the field (LV 3: ATK/1000).

"Next I summon the Wind Witch-Ice Bell from my hand" Rin said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and another Wind Witch-Ice Bell appeared on the field next to the other one (LV 3: ATK/1000). "Now Wind Witch-Ice Bell effect activates whenever this card is normal or special summon I can inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent ladies strike that bastard down!" Rin ordered her monsters as the Ice's Bells waved their wand and a whirlwind and struck the unknown figure "Gah!" the figure grunted as he was already being pushed back by the assult. (LP 4000-1000= LP 3000) "It's already her first first turn and she managed to deal this much damage to me" the figure said as he chuckled a bit. "Not bad she just as if not stronger then Ruri is this should be more fun than I thought" he said to himself.

"I'm not done yet when I have two or more Wind Witches on my field, I can special summon the tuner monster Wind Witch-Snow Bell from my hand!" Rin said as she swiped another card onto her duel disk as Wind Witch-Snow Bell appeared on Rin's side of the field (LV 1: ATK/100). "Tuner monster" Yuri said "now I tune my level one Wind Witch-Snow Bell with my two Wind Witch-Ice Bells" Rin declared as Wind Witch-Snow shifted into a green orb that expanded into a green ring. Both Snow Bells moved through the ring as they gained a yellow outline and soon a beam of light shot through the ring.

LV 3 + LV 3 + LV 1= LV 7

"Synchro Shokan!" Rin said "appear now Wind Witch-Winter Bell" Rin said as she grabbed the card from her extra deck and swiped it onto her duel disk as Wind Witch-Winter Bell appeared on Rin's side of the field (LV 7: ATK/2400). "Wow I'm impressed you managed to synchro summon on your first turn I'm impressed" the figure said "though I have a feeling this girl might turn out to be annoying" he thought "I activate Wind Witch-Winter Bell effect I can target a Wind Witch Monster in my graveyard and inflict damage equal to the total level of monsters times two hundred Winter Bell strike him down!" Rin said as Wind Witch-Winter Bell created a ball of energy and released it as it spiraled into a beam of energy and struck the unknown figure. "Gahhh!" the figure said as he was struck towards the ground and his life points decreased. (LP 3000-600= LP 2400)

"I set two card face down and end my turn" Rin simply said as she swiped the two card onto her duel disk and the two cards appeared face down on the field for a moment before disappearing. The figure growled "you bitch you're going to pay for that boku no turn!" the figure said as he drew his card. "I play the spell card Predator Planter" the figure said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and the card appeared face on the field. "By paying eight hundred life points (LP 2400-800= LP 1600) I can special summon one Predator Plant Monster from my hand" the figure declared. "I summon Predator Plant-Fly Trap!" the figure said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and Predator Plant-Fly Trap appeared on the field. (LV 2: DEF/800)

"Next I summon Predator Plant-Moray Nepenthes" the figure said as he summoned another monster by swiping the card onto his duel disk. Moray Nepenthes then appeared on the field (LV 4: DEF/1000) "now here comes the fun part I activate the spell card Polymerization!" the figure said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. "Polymerization?" Rin said in a confused and worried tone "with this card I can summon a monster like no other I fuse Predator Plant- Moray Nepenthes and Fly Trap!" the figure declared as he raised his arm up and Fly Trap and Moray Nepenthes both spiraled into a spiral like portal.

"Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance joined together to create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!" the figure chanted as he placed his palms together "Yugo Shokan!" the figure grinned as two green glowing eyes flashed. A long hand with five claws lowered with five orbs on its hand. Red orbs glowed from all over its body as the dragon spiraled around. Its long tail violently swiped into the air "come forth dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8 Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Starve Venom Fusion Dragon braced its arms to the side and let out a frighten roar that echoed throughout the city. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon then opened its jaws and drew fell out of it (LV 8: ATK/2800).

"A fusion monster is this one of those monsters" Yuya told me about Rin said as she looked at the dragon that had its eyes on her and Winter Bell. "That dragon it looks so similar to Odd Eyes and Clear Wing just who is this guy?" Rin said. "Now-"before the figure could say anything Rin interrupted him "I activate my trap card Bewildering Wind!" Rin raised her arm as her card flipped up face on the field "with this trap card Starve Venom Fusion Dragon effect is negated and is attack points are cut in half!" Rin declared. "What!" the figure said as the card released a black whirlwind and the struck Starve Venom Fusion Dragon making the dragon roar out in pain and the glow on its body darken while his attack points were cut in half. (LV 8: ATK/2800-1400=1400)

The figure growled "I'm really starting to get annoyed by you Rin I'm really am I placed one card face down and end my turn" he said as he swiped the card face down onto his duel disk and a card appeared face down on his field before disappearing. "Watashi no Turn!" Rin said as she drew her card "I activate card of sanctity" Rin said as she swiped the card on her duel disk. "With this card he can draw until we have six cards in our hand" Rin declared as she drew a completely new hand while Yuri drew five new cards. "Wind Which-Winter Bell attack his Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Rin said as Wind Witch-Winter Bell unleashed a spiral of energy at the plant like dragon.

"Your two damn naïve I activate the spell card Defusion" the figure declared as the spell card flip face back up. "With this card Starve Venom Fusion Dragon is separated back into the materials used to summon it" the figure explained as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon glowed as it was separated into two orbs and those orbs were Predator Plant-Fly Trap and Predator Plat-Moray Nepthenes (LV 4: DEF/1000) (LV 2: DEF/800) "Tch fine then Winter Bell attack Moray Nepthenes!" Rin declared as Winter bell struck Nepthenes with her attack destroying it. However the figure showed no concern at all. "I guess I end my turn" Rin said a bit disappointed she didn't do anything this turn. "Aww don't feel bad Rin you will have a chance next time" the figure said in a fake cheerful like tone. "Boku no Turn!" he said as he drew his card.

"I summon Predator Plant Sundew Kingii in attack mode" the Yuya and Yugo look alike said as he summoned the card by swiping it onto his duel disk Predator Plant Sundew Kingii formed beside Predator Plant Fly Trap (LV 2: ATK/600). "What good would that do for you?" Rin asked the fusion duelists. "Good question let me explain by activating Sundew Kingii effect I can use him for a fusion summon with one of my monsters!" the figured declared with a sinister grin. "What oh no he going to summon that dragon again!" Rin declared in a panicked tone.

"I fuse Predator Plant Sundew Kingii with Predator Plant Fly Trap the figure declared as he raised his arms into the air. "Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance joined together to create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals!" the figure chanted as he placed his palms together "Yugo Shokan!" the figure grinned as two green glowing eyes flashed. A long hand with five claws lowered with five orbs on its hand. Red orbs glowed from all over its body as the dragon spiraled around. Its long tail violently swiped into the air "come forth dragon with hungering fangs! Level 8 Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Starve Venom Fusion Dragon braced its arms to the side and let out a frighten roar that echoed throughout the city. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon then opened its jaws and drew fell out of it (LV 8: ATK/2800).

"I activate Starve Venom Fusion Dragon effect when its summon by using monsters as materials on the field it gains the attack points of all the special summon monsters on your side of the field!" the figure declared. "What!" Rin said as Starve Venom Fusion Dragon glowed and roared as it attack points went up(LV 8: ATK/ 2800+2400=5200). "Now then Starve Venom Fusion Dragon attack Wind Witch -Winter Bell" Yuri said as he swiped his arms. Starve Venom Fusion Dragon went into the air and opened the mouths on its back and once he did that he released multiple green lasers from it striking Winter Bell and causing a explosion. "AHHHHH!" Rin screamed as she was thrown back against the wall and fell on the ground groaning from the pain as her life points went down. (LP 4000-2800= 1200)

"I guess I end my turn with that" he then sighed "although the professor is going to be upset that I bruised her up a bit" he thought. Rin meekly stood back up with difficulty "you bastard you're going to pay for that" Rin said as she gave the figure a death glare. "Then by all means come and pay me back" the figure said as he gave her a bring it on gesture. "Watashi no Turn!" Rin said as she drew her card "I activate my trap Descending Lost Star" she said as her trap card flipped up face on the field "with this card I can special summon a synchro monster back on my field to the graveyard however it's level is reduced by one" Rin said as Wind Witch-Winter Bell appeared above her. "Next I summon another Wind Witch-Snow Bell" Rin said as she summoned another Snow Bell (LV 1: ATK/100).

Rin raised her left arm "Now I'm tuning my level one Wind Witch-Snow Bell and my now level six Wind Witch-Winter Bell!" Rin declared as Wind Witch-Snow Bell moved into the air as she shifted into a green ring. Wind Witch-Winter Bell moved through the green ring as she gained a yellow outline. "The wind shifts a new tone as a breath taking breeze soars through the sky; sweeping its foes off its feet!" Rin chanted as a beam of light appeared behind her "Synchro Shokan Level 7 Arctic Avalanche Dragon!" Rin said as she swpied the card onto her duel disk.

Arctic Avalanche Dragon eyes flashed as its ice tail slowly strafed outward. It's light blue chest covered in shards of ice glowed as the dragon braced his hands into fist and roared at Starve Venom who roared back. (LV 7: ATK/2600) "Oh my what a impressive looking dragon I assume that's your ace monster then" Yuri said in a impressed tone. "Yeah and I'm going to use his power to crush you I activate the spell card Ego Boost!" Rin said as she swiped the card onto her duel disk. "With this card my dragon gains one thousand attack points!" Rin declared as Arctic Avalanche Dragon roared as it gained a blue aura as it's attack points went up (LV 7: ATK/2600-3600) "battle Arctic Avalanche Dragon destroy Starve Venom Fusion Dragon!" Rin declared as Arctic Avalanche Dragon opened its mouth and unleased a blizzard like beam out of it and it spiraled towards Starve Venom destroying it. (LP 1600-800=800)

The figure smirked "well Rin I must admit I had fun dueling you but at the same time you annoyed me but I'm afraid all things must come to a end I'm afraid" the figure said. "What the hell are you talking about?" Rin asked. The figure gave Rin a evil grin "simple this duel over! Starve Venom Fusion Dragon monster effect when he is destroyed all special summon monsters on the field is destroyed and you take damage equal to that monsters attack points!" the figure said. "WHAT NO!" Rin said. "It's over!" the figure declared as a puddle of acid shot up and engulfed her Arctic Avalanche Dragon destroying it causing a explosion. "AHHHHHHH!" Rin said as she was flown through the air and hit the ground hard knocking her out as her life points reached zero. (LP 1200-0)

Rin LP 0

VS

Unknown LP 800

"Oh know Rin! I'm coming Yuya said as he was almost their to the location about a minute later Yuya found the ally way and much to his horror he saw Rin being carried onto the figures shoulder. Yuya looked at the unconscious Rin then at the figure and for the first time in his life Yuya was consumed by rage. Yuya gritted his teeth and his eyes turned bright red "RIN CAN YOU HEAR ME ITS ME YUYA!PLEASE WAKE UP!" he tried calling out to her but received no answer. He then looked at the figure with rage in his eyes "YOU BASTARD LET GO OF RIN RIGHT NOW OR I SWEAR TO GOD YOUR GOING TO LIE DEAD ON MY FEET!" Yuya yelled as he started to gain a bit of a dark aura unknown to him. "Oh how scary I would love to see you try that but sadly I got to take Rin back to the professor" the figure said as he turned around revealing himself to Yuya.

"What! the same face as me!" Yuya said that somebody else as the same face as him and Yugo. "I activate the Magic Card Violet Flash!" the figure said with a grin as a bright purple light blinded Yuya. When the light faded Yuya saw that both Rin and the figure was gone. Yuya whose eyes was still red was shocked that Rin was gone. "No…NO NO NO RINNNNNN! DAMN IT ALLL! I FAILED I SAID THAT I WAS GOING TO PROTECT YOU AND BE THERE FOR YOU BUT I WASN'T I WAS TOO LATE DAMN IT ALL RINNNN!" Yuya yelled as she slammed his D-Runner in sadness and anger knowing that one of the people he held close to and loved dearly is gone. But suddenly Yuya saw a card glow from his extra deck and he took it out and it turned out to be Odd Eyes Dragon.

"Odd Eyes why are you glowing just like last time" Yuya said remembering what happened seven years ago. "Huh" Yuya looked up and noticed that there was a portal on the wall "what is that a portal?" he said to himself he then looked at the card "are you taking me to where Rin is?" Yuya just heard his dragon roar. Yuya sighed calming down a bit but his eyes was still red "alright Odd-Eyes I'm counting on you take me to wear Rin is!" Yuya declared as he put Odd Eyes back into his extra deck and revved up his engine. He then drove straight through the portal and after that the portal disappeared leaving the alleyway empty as it was before.

A/N: Finally finished chapter 10 I really think this was one of my best chapters written and I hope you guys enjoyed it along with the duel. Anyway I read the reviews and some of you guys were wondering if there was going to be pairings. The answer to that is I haven't really decided yet but I am leaning towards yes and there will be romance in this story. Because to be honest I'm actually enjoying writing the close Relationship between Yuya and Rin mostly because it's nice working on two people who never spoke or interacted with each other on the show and develop a relationship between them it's pretty fun. Plus if I do make pairings I think Yuya x Rin would the first crack pairing on this site I think. Anyway I think that's enough out of me today thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story I appreciate it so much and so until the next chapter comes out (I assume most people who saw Arc-V know where Yuya is heading) see you guys later.

OC Card: Arctic Avalanche Dragon WIND LV7

2600/2100

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner + 1 or more Non-Tuner Monsters

Once per turn, during your end phase, you can target 1 face up monster your opponent controls that was summoned from the extra deck; inflict damage to your opponent equal to half of the target's ATK. Once per turn if an opponent's monster declares a direct attack with that monster attack being higher than your life points; you can special summon this card, also this card gains ATK equal to the monsters ATK until the end phase also the attacking monster must battle this card.


	11. The Destroyed City Heartland

Chapter 11: The Destroyed City Heartland

As soon as Yuya gotten out of the portal he stopped his D-Wheel to take a look at his surroundings "what's going on where am I" Yuya took a look to where he was at. Yuya realized that he was on the middle of the road and realized he was in some kind of huge city but what horrified him was that the city was almost completely destroyed and that there was signs of buildings being torn and burned down. Yuya was shocked by the state that this city was in "this awful what could have happen that this entire city is almost destroyed" Yuya said as he took a look at the destroyed city. "This is no time to wonder who caused the destruction of this place I need to go and find Rin fast who knows what that bastard could do to her" Yuya said his voice full of rage and venom and his eyes glowed red.

Yuya then saw what look like a two people running away from something one was a girl who looked a couple of years older than him probably around her late teens so eighteen or nineteen by his guess. She has long red with a light pink hair color which highlights the front of hair that was in a ponytail. She was also wearing a dark blue sleeveless jacket with a light blue shirt under it. She was wearing white pants with a brown belt what's worse is that the girl had cuts and bruises all over her body. With the was a very old woman who looks to be wearing a kimono the old woman looks to be in terrible shape. Yuya then saw who was chasing them.

It was three kids maybe about Yuya age or older, they were wearing what looked like school uniforms or sorts one was wearing a blue uniform, one was wearing a red uniform and the last one was wearing a yellow uniform. What caught Yuya off guard were those guys in uniform they were laughing and smiling as if they were enjoying chasing those people. Yuya gritted his teeth in anger "first thing first I got to save those two before they get hurt" Yuya then revved up his engine and took off like a bullet on his D-Wheel hoping that he would make in time to help those people. Meanwhile the young and old woman was currently running from the guys in the school uniforms.

The old woman who was too tired due to running for so long collapse and fell on the ground. The young woman turned her head and saw that the old woman fell on the ground. "Grandma!" the red and pink haired woman yelled as she ran to tend to her grandmother. "Akari leave me be please save yourself" Akari's grandmother said to her granddaughter. Akari was in tears when her grandmother said that "No way! we're going to get away from those Academia shoulders together grandma I already lost mom and dad I'm not going to lose you too" Akari said as she helped her grandmother up. "Now come on it won't be long before-" "before what" somebody said interrupting Akari.

Both Akari and her grandmother turned around and saw the three people who were in those uniform with their blade like duel disk activated. "Before we catch up to you two and turn into cards" the guy in the blue uniform said with a grin. "I hope you two said your goodbyes because you're going to spend the rest of your lives being cards" the one in yellow said. "Akari then got in front of her grandmother as tears streamed down on her face "please I'm begging you take me instead of my grandmother I beg of you she just an old woman who is innocent in all of this!" Akari yelled as she was reaching her breaking point.

"Sorry we can't leave anyone of you xyz scum alive but you two should be glad you get to be a part of the process of uniting all of the dimensions so get ready to be a card!" the guy in the red uniform said. After he said that both him and the one with the yellow uniform was about to press the button on their duel disk. "Hold it right there!" the three guys turned and saw Yuya who was speeding on their D-Wheel he then jumped in the air over the three guys and landed right in front of Akari and her grandmother he then turned his D-Wheel to the side to face the guys in uniforms."What do you think you guys are doing why are you hurting innocent people and a old woman at that!" Yuya yelled at the three.

They just laughed at Yuya "are you seriously asking that question" the one with the red uniform said. "Were doing this with sole purpose of uniting the worlds together and if you intend to get in our way.." the one with the yellow uniform said. "Then we will have no choice but to crush you with full force" the one in the blue uniform finished. Yuya growled as his eyes flashed red before returning to their normal color. "I don't really know or care what you guys are planning I'm not going to allow you to harm innocent people!" Yuya said as he activated his duel disk on his D-Wheel. The guys in uniform just laughed as they activated their duel disk assuming this will be a easy duel for them.

"DUEL!" Yuya and the guys in uniform said

The duel wasn't really that hard for Yuya once he got his most powerful monsters out on the field. "Battle Enlightment Paladin, Odd Eyes Dragon direct attack!" Yuya order his monsters as Enlightment Paladin shot a energy beam from his daggers and Odd Eyes released a black and red vortex like blast from his mouth and struck the guys in uniform "AHHHHH!" all three yelled as they were pushed back and was knocked down on the ground unconscious. Akari and her grandmother were shocked never before have they seen a duelists take out Academia shoulders so easily. "Wow who is he" Akari thought Yuya then turned to Akari and her grandmother. "Are you two alright?" Yuya asked as he was still on his D-Wheel.

"Yes we are thank you so much young man for saving us I don't know what we could do to thank you" Akari grandmother said as she and Akari walked over to Yuya. "You don't have to thank me at all granny I always help out people in need" Yuya said with a smile. "Well regardless you still saved me and my grandmother if it wasn't for you we would not be here right now" Akari said as she gave Yuya a smile. "Allow us to introduce ourselves I'm Akari Tsukumo and this is my grandmother Haru Tsukumo" Akari said as she introduce herself and her grandmother Haru. "I'm Yuya Sakaki tell me what happened here?" Yuya asked Akari and Haru. "Sakaki?" Akari said "that last name sounds familiar" she thought. She then sighed and gave Yuya a sad look.

"About a month ago some group calls themselves Academia attacked us for no reason they…they turned everyone even my parents into cards saying that it was all to make the world a better place…" Akari couldn't hold on as he held her hands on her face as she cried the memories are still hunting her. "Since then a group of duelists in heartland tried to fight back but it was all in vain Academia was just too strong and to be honest I don't know how long were going to last until this city is completely destroyed" Haru finish saying Yuya was shocked "how awful why would somebody use dueling as a tool for war!" he growled. He then sighed "First things first I need to find Rin and then help the people in this city called Heartland" Yuya said.

Yuya looked at Akari and Haru "have you two seen a hooded figure that has my face he has a close friend of mine she has green hair, orange eyes and pink shorts. Both Akari and Haru both shook their heads "I'm sorry but we haven't seen neither of them" Haru said. "I see then I have to keep looking then Yuya said as he revved up the engine on his D-Wheel "I have to go now you two find a safe place to hide its not safe out here" Yuya said to the two of them. Akari and Haru both nodded "we will Yuya but promise us you stay safe" Akari said to the boy who saved her life. "I will stay safe you two" Yuya said after that Yuya then drove off and headed to deeper parts of the city as Akari and Haru waved him goodbye.

"You know grandma I kind of wish I had a little brother like Yuya" Akari said "really I thought you liked being a only child" Haru said to her grandmother. "Yeah I do but sometimes I wish I had a sibling who was always upbeat and positive like Yuya is no doubt he would love dueling just as much as Yuya does" Akari said with a smile. "I see it's a shame Yuya is a bit young for you otherwise I would have gotten you two together" Haru said with a teasing smirk. "Grandma please don't say stuff like that!" Akari said as she blushed causing Haru to chuckle. "Come on Akari lets go find a hiding spot and not lets waste this chance Yuya gave us" Haru said as her and Akari went to find a place to hide.

"Right" Akari said "Yuya stay safe out there and I hope you find your friend" Akari thought. Yuya then went deeper into the city looking for Rin and safe to say he looked everywhere but no matter he just couldn't find her nor that hooded bastard. But during his travel he had helped out a few more people from Academia in a few duels. Yuya then got on top of a building on his D-Wheel as a look out to find Rin. "Rin! Rin where are you!" Yuya yelled as he was desperately looking for the girl he deeply loves and cares about. Yuya then held his head down a bit but not before he heard Odd Eyes roar "huh" Yuya said as he looked down from the building he was on top of and he growled when he found the person he was looking for you.

"You! give Rin back now!" Yuya said as he stared at the person who was staring at him on top of the building. However what Yuya don't know is despite having the same face as him, Yugo and the hooded figure this is a completely different person all together. This guy had black and purple hair that was close to a palette swap of Yuya's hair however his hair sweeps upwards and it's towards the right side to his face. He wearing a punk style outfit, with a dull green formal shirt and a dark blue tie as well as a black like cape with ripped selves and edges plus dark blue pants with black boot like shoes he was also wearing a red scarf around his right arm. He also has gray eyes; the figure with grey eyes narrowed his eyes.

"Are you with Academia?" the figure asked Yuya "what?" Yuya growled as his eyes turned red "are you with the fusion dimension or not!" he asked Yuya again. "No I don't know what you're talking about but give me back Rin now right now!" Yuya said as he activated his duel disk and jumped off the building on his D-Wheel while the figure activated his duel disk trying to defend himself. "DUEL!" both Yuya and the figure said as an explosion happened and suddenly Yuya and the figure stood on opposites from each other holding five cards.

Yuya LP 4000

VS

Unknow LP 4000

"I'll go first" the figure said as he took a card from his hand swiped it onto his duel disk "from my hand I summon The Phantom Knight of Ragged Gloves" the unknown figure said as Phantom Knight of Ragged Gloves appeared on his side of the field (LV 3: ATK/1000). "Since I control The Phantom Knight of Ragged Gloves I can special summon The Phantom Knight of Silent Boots!" the figure said as he placed the card on his duel disk and The Phantom Knight of Silent Boots appeared on the field beside The Phantom Knight of Ragged Gloves(LV 3: ATK/200).

"Two level three monsters?" Yuya said in a calm tone having calmed down somewhat and his eyes wasn't glowing red anymore. "I overlay my level three The Phantom Knight of Ragged Gloves and The Phantom Knight of Silent Boots!" the figure said as his two monsters turned into purple beams and spiraled into the ground creating a portal. "With these two monsters I create the overlay network!" Yuto said. "Souls of warriors fallen on the battle field revive now and become the light that rends the darkness Xyz Shokan!" the figure chanted. "Appear before us now Rank 3 Phantom Knights Break Sword!" Yuto said as Phantom Knight Break Swords horse reared as it swung its blade. (Rank 3: ATK/2000-OVU 2)

"An xyz monster I see so this guy a xyz user" Yuya said to himself it's been awhile since he seen a xyz monster nowadays all he ever saw was synchro monsters since he arrived back in the city seven years ago. "since Phantom Knight Break Sword was Xyz summoned with The Phantom Knight of Ragged Gloves it gains one thousand attack points" the figure said as break sword glowed purple as his attack points was raised up. (Rank 3: ATK/2000+1000=3000-OVU 2) "I set one card face down and end my turn" the figure said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and the face down card appeared on the field before disappearing again.

Yuya then drove his D-Wheel around the figure "Ore no Turn!" Yuya said as he drew his card "first I play the spell card double summon" Yuya said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and the card appeared on the field. "With this card I can special summon two monsters on my side of the field I special summon Perfromapal Longphone Bull and the tuner monster Performapal White Tiger!" Yuya said as he swiped the two cards on his duel disk and Performapal Longphone Bull and White Tiger appeared on Yuya side of the field (LV 4: ATK/1700) (LV 4: ATK/1600). "A tuner monster?" the figure said in a confuse tone.

"Longphone Bull effect activates when its special summon I get to add a Performapal monster from my deck toward my hand I choose Peformalpal Spi Jumper" Yuya said as the card slid out of his deck and he took it and added it to his hand. "Now I tune my level four Performapal White Tiger with my Performapal Longphone Bull!" Yuya declared as White Tiger roared as he separated into four orbs that traveled upwards and expanded into rings. "Hero's radiant blade, awaken with a flash of light!" Yuya chanted as Peformapal Longphone Bull moved through the rings as it gained a yellow outline. A beam of light shot through the rings "Synchro Shokan!" Yuya yelled.

"Level 8 Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya yelled as Enlightenment Paladin appeared and let out a battle cry and swung his daggers (LV 8: ATK/2500). "Synchro Summoning?" the figure said in a confuse tone as if this was his first time seeing a synchro monster. "I activate the spell card ego boost" Yuya said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "with this card Enlightenment Paladin gains 1000 attack points until the end phase" Yuya said as Enlightenment Paladin glowed yellow as his attack points went up. (LV 8: ATK/2500+1000=3500).

"Battle! Enlightenment Paladin attack Phantom Knight-Break Sword" Yuya declared as Enlightenment Paladin leaped forward and prepared to attack Break Sword with his daggers. "I activate my trap card The Phantom Knights of Shadow Veil" the figure said as the card flipped up face in the air. "With this card Break Sword attack points goes up by three hundred" the figure said as Break Swords attack points went up. (Rank 3: ATK/3000+300=3300-OVU 2) Enlightenment Paladin then slash Break sword and his horse in half destroying him causing an explosion and the figure life points to drop. (LP 4000-200= LP 3800) "Enlightenment Paladin effect activates when your monsters is destroyed you take damage equal to its attack points!"Yuya declared.

"What!" the figure said as Enlightenment Paladin shot a beam from its daggers and struck the figure causing him to be knock towards the ground. (LP 3800-3300= LP 500) Yuya stopped his D-Wheel "now then are you going to give up and tell me where my friend is or are we going to do this the hard way" Yuya said in a unusual cold voice taking this duel very seriously since this duel can help him find Rin and the two of them can go home back to the city together and help the citizens of heartland if they could. The figure weakly stood up "no I won't give up otherwise my comrades sacrifice would be a waste" the figure declared.

"When Break Sword is destroyed I can special summon its materials used to summon it and their levels are increased by one" the figure said as The Phantom Knights Silent Boots and The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves and The Phantom Knights of Silent Boots appeared on the field with their level increased (LV 3-4). "Hard way it is then" Yuya said as his eyes glowed Red "I end my trun and with that Enlightenment Paladin attack points are returned to normal. (LV 8: ATK/3500-2500) "Ore no Turn!" the figure said "Now I overlay my now two level four The Phantom Knight Silent Boots and The Phantom Knights of Ragged Gloves!" the figure said as the two monsters tuned into purple beams and dove straight into the ground creating a portal.

"Formed from pitched black darkness" the figure shot out its left arms and shot out its claws "to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs!". It then shout out its right arms and stretched the claws on that side. "Descend now Xyz Shokan!" the figure chanted as the figure eyes glowed yellow as it spund around, the figure took a stance and roared as its wings shout out and two overlay units was around it. "Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" the figure yelled as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon braced its arms and roared (Rank 4: ATK/2500-OVU 2). "As you know Dark Rebellion gains 1000 attack points due to Rugged Gloves being used as materials" the figure said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it attack points went up (Rank 4: ATK/2500+1000=3500-OVU 2).

Yuya felt his chest burn and he grabbed his heart "whats this burning sensation in my heart" he could hear Odd Eyes roar in response to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon being summon. "I activate Dark Rebellion XyZ Dragon by using BOTH overlay units I can cut your monsters attack in half and add it to Dark Rebellions!" the figure said as Dark Rebellion open its wings into sections shooting lighting at Enlightenment Paladin binding the synchro monster as its attack points went down and Dark Rebellion went up. "Treason Discharge!" the figure said (LV 8: ATK/2500-1250-625=ATK/625) Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon screeched as its braced its arms upwards. (Rank 4: ATK/3500+1250+625=ATK/5375

"Oh no" Yuya thought "It's over Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Enlightenment Paladin" the figure said as Dark Rebellion flapped its wings and shot forward at Enlightenment Paladin and prepared to ram through the monster. "I activte white tigers effect when its use as a synchro material for a synchro monster I take half the battle damage when that synchro monster is destroyed!" Yuya said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon ran through Enlightenment Pladadin destroying him. Yuya covered himself from the explosion as his life points went down (LP 4000-2375=LP 1625). the figure narrowed his eyes not liking that he couldn't end the duel in one turn. "I end my turn with that Dark Rebellion attack points goes back to normal (Rank 4: ATK/5375-3500-OVU0).

"Ore no Turn!" Yuya drew his card and was surprised he drew Odd Eyes who roared as if begging Yuya to summon him. "I don't why you want to come out but I'll grant your wish" Yuya said. "I play the spell card monster reborn" Yuya said "with I can bring one monster back from my graveyard so come on out Performapal White Tiger" Yuya said as Performapal White Tiger appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1700). "Next I summon Performapal Spi-Jumper!" Yuya said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and Spi-Jumper appeared on Yuya side of the field. (LV 3: ATK/700). "Two tuners whats he going to do with those?" the figure wondered.

"I now sacrifice Performalpal White Tiger and Performalpal Spi Jumper" Yuya said as his monsters disappeared and turned into yellow dust. "Appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes Level 7 Odd Eyes Dragon!" Yuya said as he swpied the card on his duel disk and Odd Eyes spun around and screech (LV 7 ATK/2500). Both dragons then roared at each other as if they were calling out to each other Odd Eyes gain a red aura and Dark Rebellion gained a purple aura. "What's happening" Yuya said gripping his chest and sweating and Yuto doing the same. However before Yuya could make a move somebody yelled "Yuto!".Yuya and the figure now known as Yuto looked to see a group wearing the same scarf as Yuto. "Shun" Yuto said Yuya gritted his teeth "damn those must be his comrades I need to get out of here" Yuya thought.

Yuya deactivated his duel disk and Odd Eyes disappeared "this isn't over you bastard I will make you tell me where Rin is!" Yuya said as he turned around and drove off on his D-Wheel retreating for now. Yuto turned around and saw Shun who was wearing a purple trench coat and his face covered up by the scarf along with the rest of his comrades. "Yuto did you find Ruri where is she?" Shun asked Yuto. Yuto merely shook his head "I didn't find her Shun I'm sorry" Yuto simply said in a sad and grim tone. "Damn it!" Shun yelled. "Come on let's get back to our base" Yuto declared as he, Shun and the rest of his comrades started to return to their base.

"DAMN IT DAMN IT DAMN IT!" Yuya yelled as he swore "I didn't get anywhere in that duel and I still haven't found Rin!. "But I want give up the next time I see that bastard I'm going to make him tell me where Rin is if it's the last thing I do! Rin I promise I will find you and rescue so we can go home together and go back to the way things were!" Yuya declared as a portal opened up and appeared and Yuya went straight through it and once he did that it closed leaving no trace of him in heartland at all.

A/N: And done I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the beginning of Yuya journey to find and rescue Rin and his time in Heartland in the Xyz Dimension and his meeting with Yuto because I sure enjoyed writing this chapter. Now then that's the end of the buildup which means next chapter we are going back to Yugo and staring the main storyline I hope you're ready for the changes due to the fact Yugo and Yuya roles has switched because of their dragons because I can't wait to start writing it. Although the chapters might be updated slower since I'm probably going to have to rewatch the first season of arc v to jog my memory a bit. So forgive me when the chapters come out slower than usual. Anyway that's it for me leave a review follow or fav if you like the story I really appreciate that if you did. So until next time guys when we start the main story of Dimensional Switch see ya.


	12. Pendulum Summon

Chapter 12: Pendulum Summon

(3 years later)

"Ow ow ow damn it what the hell is wrong with you Yuzu why did you have to break the solid vision system" Yugo said as he rubbed his butt while sitting down next to Yuzu. Yuzu glared at him "I wouldn't have broken it if you would consecrate and play more seriously Yugo honestly you're a amazing duelist but sometimes you lose focus when your dueling" Yuzu pointed out to Yugo. But sadly to Yuzu her worlds fell on death ears as Yugo didn't listen to a world she said. Yuzu narrowed her eyes and she grabbed her fan "Yugo would you please listen to me for one second!" Yuzu yelled as she swung her fan at Yugo.

Yugo by instinct due to be hit by her fan multiple times over the years ducked under the swing. "Gah seriously Yuzu your going to kill people with that fan of yours" Yugo said as he looked at his best friend. Which earned him another swipe from Yuzu with her fan which Yugo ducked. "My hot blooded training plus the solid vision system is broken now and not to mention that new applicant is gone now the You Show Duel School might be in more trouble than it is now" Shuzo said as he held his head down with his hands on it and he had tears in his eyes. "While Yuzu didn't help breaking it I told you a bunch of times to get a new solid vision system old man either that or let me try to fix it that way I totally would have got that kid to smiling and join our duel school no sweat" Yugo declared confidently.

Shuzo looked at Yugo "and how are we suppose to get the money for a new one genius in case you haven't noticed our budget is pretty low especially with you and Yuzu being two of the four students we have here in the duel school" Shuzo said. "Plus there no way I'm letting you near the solid vision system you're going to end up breaking it more as it is no matter how good you are at mechanics" Shuzo continued saying to the young synchro duelist. "Aww come on old man Shuzo you don't have enough faith in me just let he fix it up and it will work brand new like the latest solid vision systems" Yugo said with a grin on his face. He then stood up from his seat and went to try to fix the solid vision system but he instead ran into a teen that was very big for his age, the collision caused Yugo to land on the floor.

"Oww damn it Gongenzaka why are you just standing there blocking the path like that" Yugo said. Gongenzaka just ignored his friend complaint and said "Yugo that child didn't laugh or smile". "Huh what are you talking about I'm pretty sure he laughed and smile during our duel even at the end where I fell flat on my ass" Yugo said with a grin. "Making someone laugh and being laughed at are as different as the earth is from the sky Yugo!" Gongenzaka yelled. "Your father, Yusho Sakaki, dueled in a way that made everybody happy and smile" Gongenzaka said as he looked at the photos and pictures of Yusho on the wall.

He then looked at Yugo "did you forget how everyone was happy thanks to his dueling?" Gongenzaka asked his friend. Yugo just narrowed his eyes "No I haven't but I guess in the end it didn't even matter since my dad became a compete joke" Yugo said with venom in his voice. Yuzu and Gongenzaka were a bit shocked at Yugo's change in tone. It's been about three years since Yusho disappeared and didn't show up against his match with Strong Ishijima and he had grown up quite a bit in those three years. Yugo was currently wearing a dark blue dress shirt which was untucked and unbutton a bit with a black tie. He was also wearing dark blue jean like pants and a white and red Miami middle school jacket. Yuzu also grew up quite a bit in those three years as well.

Her long pink hair was still in pigtails hold up by the same blue hair pins she wore three years ago. She was wearing a Miami middle school uniform. Only differences is she is wearing a red tie, black stockings that almost covered her legs so she was showing some skin and pink tennis shoes. Yugo thought Yuzu had gotten cuter and prettier especially since he noticed her um figure so Yugo almost every day would try to hug and express his feelings to his childhood friend and crush but however that resulted in many hard hits to the face by Yuzu's fist and fan. But besides that the two had gotten even more closer and had each other backs. The three years had been rough on Yugo due to the fact that everyone in school would make fun of him because of his adopted father appearance which resulted in many fights and suspensions in school not to mention in public.

"It took Yuzu, Yoko and Gongenzaka together to convince Yugo to control his temper or else he could get seriously hurt or worst especially Yuzu. She hated when Yugo gets into fights because of people making fun of him that's not him at all she pefers the normal Yugo who is a idiot, a goofball and loves dueling and making people happy with his dueling not the Yugo who was still has all that anger inside of him and lets it get the better of him. Yuzu loves Yugo when he is his happy go lucky self and it pains her when he speaks like that. "Yugo!" both Yuzu and Gongenzaka yelled at Yugo sudden change in attitude. About a minute later the door to the break room opened up and a man in a yellow and black suit with glasses and a small mustache appeared enter the room.

"My oh my, you lot seem to be in a lot of trouble" the man said "uh who are you?" Shuzo asked the man who entered their school. "Oh sorry allow me to introduce myself I am the manager slash promoter of the current action duel champion, Strong Ishijima the name Nico Smiley" Nico said. "Strong Ishijima" Yugo said he knew that Ishijima was that purple haired bastard that his dad was suppose to duel three years ago and he became champion since then also he was basically the poster duelist for LDS. "So why in the world is this guy here" Yugo thought."As I'm sure you all of you people know Strong Ishijima is the mascot of LDS and he wants to invite Yugo to his fan appreciation day" Yugo widen his eyes in surprise and gasp a bit. "Wait are you telling me that you want-"

"Exactly we want you to duel Strong Ishijima on his fan appreciation day in a way to make that wish from three years ago a reality" Nico said. Yugo still remembers that day perfectly where he defended his dad and was about to jump over the railing to duel Ishijima but his mom grabbed him and stopped him and then proceeded to drag him out of the stadium. "This is it, this is my chance to show everyone what I can do and prove to everyone dad is no coward" Yugo thought. Nico then put a poster on the table "as you can see everything has already been prepared we just need your answer Yugo" Nico said. "No brainer of course I'll accept Yugo Sakaki never runs away from a duel" Yugo thought as he was about to open his mouth and accept the challenge Shuzo interrupted him.

"I'm sorry but I can't let Yugo duel against Ishijima" Shuzo said Yugo widen his eyes "hey wait a minute old man this is my decision here" Yugo said. "Why not? the guest would be delighted to see the son of Yusho Sakaki there" Nico said with a begging look on his face. "I won't allow Yugo to be turned into a spectacle" Shuzo said "old man" Yugo said touched that Shuzo was defending him like this. "Do you have any idea how Yugo has felt this past three years, if that's all you have to say then please leave!" Shuzo said. "I see, what a pity if you were to have accepted our offer we would have given you the latest real solid vision system from Leo Corporation free of charge of course" Nico said.

"Seriously!" Shuzo said but as he said that he was wacked on the head by Yuzu with her fan. "Didn't you just say that you won't turn Yugo into a spectale dad" Yuzu said to her father. Shuzo rubbed his face and looked at his daughter. "Yeah but-" Shuzo said, Yuzu sighed "I know how important the duel school is to you and uncle Yusho but-" Yuzu started to say."The only thing that's important right now is Yugo's feelings and his decisions in the matter well Yugo what do you want to do?" Gongenzaka asked his friend. Yugo just grabbed the pendant around his neck and said "Isn't it obvious Gongenzaka I'm going to duel Strong Ishijima" Yugo said with a determine face.

"Yugo are you sure you really want to do this?" Yuzu asked her childhood friend with a concern look on her face. Yugo turned to look at Yuzu and smiled "of course you know that I never run away from a duel Yuzu plus this is the chance I been waiting for I get to show people here in the city what I can do and plus I want to win this for dad and show people he isn't a coward" he then grinned "promise me you cheer for me alright I can't do this without you". "Yugo" Yuzu said she could tell how much this meant to him any normal person would have been nervous or scared in facing a pro like Ishijima but not Yugo he just grins and face whatever challenge he has head on with a full load of confidence. Yuzu sometimes thinks that Yugo can be too overconfident and that can get him in a whole lot of trouble.

That's one of many things Yuzu loves about Yugo and sometimes envy he once he sets his mind on something he going to work hard to achieve whatever it is no matter what the consequences may be. Yuzu sighed and smile "alright I cheer you on but be careful alright" Yuzu said. "Don't worry I will" he then turned to Nico "you hear that I'll be there and you better tell Strong to prepare himself for the beating of the lifetime" Yugo declared. Nico just smiled "then its settle then I'll let Ishijima know you accepted the duel fan appreciation day starts tomorrow so I will be expecting you Yugo" Nico said as he got up and left the room. Yugo smiled "watch me dad this duel will be for you" Yugo thought excited about the duel tomorrow.

The next day was fan appreciation day Yuzu, Shuzo and Gongenzaka had ran inside the stadium and saw that the stadium was filled with a large crowd and there was a lot of cheerleaders as well. Nico who had a mic on him said "finally, today's main event has arrived" Nico announced to the crowd. "Here to challenge the champion Strong Ishijima is one of two sons of the legendary duelist Yusho Sakaki presenting Yugo Sakaki!: Nico said to the crowd. "Yugo" Yuzu said in a worried tone she hoped that everything would go well in this duel she knows Yugo is a great duelists but he is going against a champion here. "Is he really going to show up here?" Gongenzaka asked. "Heck yeah he is new solid vision-" SMACK!. However he couldn't finish his sentence due to the fact of Yuzu hitting him with paper fan. Caring more about the new solid vision system then Yugo's well being.

"Now then this special match will be held using the official action duel rules!" Nico said as he held up the field spell card so that the audience could see. "Activating field spell frontier fang castle!" Nico said after he said that the solid vision system activated and soon a castle started to appear inside the stadium. "Behold it looks and feels so real that you could fool yourself thinking it's the real thing, this is the solid vision system created by LDS" Nico said. Suddenly everybody heard someone step on top of the castle "oh my, appearing on top of that castle is none other than the supreme ruler who has reigned above all at the summit of action duels for the past three years Strong Ishijima!" Nico said as Strong Ishijima held his arms in the air and letting out a battle cry as the crowd got more pumped up because of that.

"And facing the champion is the challenger Yugo Sakaki!" Nico said but Yugo didn't come out yet "Umm Yugo any time now" Nico said. The crowd started to rumble "what he chicken out" "isn't this the same thing his father did three years ago" "I guess he really is a coward just like his father". Yuzu was angry at those remarks if there was one thing she knew about Yugo it was that he was no coward. "Now hold on a minute" Yuzu said "Don't Yuzu it's not worth it" Gongenzaka said as he held Yuzu back. "But-" Yuzu said. "Hmph I thought dragging out his son would get Yusho Sakaki to show his face, shit I can't call myself a supreme ruler unless I beat him down" Strong said. "Hold on a minute" someone yelled "huh" Strong said.

He looked down and saw what looked like a motorcycle making its way into the stadium and it looks to be a figure riding the motorcycle. "What is that a motorcycle?" someone in the audience said. "The guy on the motorcycle it can't be Yugo" Yuzu said. When they were younger and Yugo had told Yuzu about D-Wheels and how people would duel each on them calling them riding duels and Yuzu thought that D-Wheels sounds similar to motorcycles so it makes sense that Yugo would get one but the question is where in the world did he get the motorcycle from. Yugo then grinned while wearing a helmet and goggles "thanks for letting me borrowing your old motorcycle mom" Yugo thought,

Yugo then rode the motorcycle all the way up the wall which earned ooos and ahhhs from the crowd and a near heart attacks from Shuzo, Yuzu and Gongenzaka. He then jumped in the air and landed on the top of the castle opposite from Strong. Yugo then took off his helmet and put it on the bike and got off the motorcycle. "So your Yusho Sakaki son you got some nerve making us wait like that kid" Strong said. Yugo just glared at Strong "quit complaining old man I'm here am I! Now show me what you got so that I can kick your ass!" Yugo said as he activated his duel disk which was green in color. "Tch you got some mouth you snot nose little brat I'm going enjoy beating you and teaching you some respect" Strong said as he activated his duel disk as well. "Bring it on" Yugo simply said.

"Oh my! what a sudden development out of nowhere but at least we got both duelists here, now both of you draw five cards into your hands" Nico said to Strong and Yugo. Strong and Yugo both drew five cards from their deck. "After gathering at the palace of battle, the duelists alongside their monsters kick up dirt and spin through the air as they dash across the field, take a look at the greatest evolution of dueling to date action.." Nico chanted.

DUEL! both Yugo and Strong said.

YUGO LP 4000

VS

STRONG ISHIJIMA LP 4000

Nico then snapped his fingers and the action cards have spread all over the field. "The action cards has been spread all over the field, the fires of battle has been lit" Nico announced to the crowd. "I'm going to let you go first and I'm sure you know this but the player who go first can't draw on the first turn" Strong said as he smirked a bit. "I knew that already old man and you're going to regret letting me go first" Yugo said. "When I control no monsters, I can special summon Speedroid Beigomax!" Yugo said as he showed the card to Strong and placed it onto his duel disk and Speedroid Beigomax appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1200). "Then I summon the tuner monster Speedroid Eyed Dice on the field!" Yugo said as he swiped another card onto his duel disk and a triangular monster appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/300).

"A tuner monster" Strong said in a surprise tone "now I tune my level three Beigomax with my level three Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as Eyed Dice turned into three rings and Beigomax started to go through the rings and gained an outline and then a light shot through the rings. "Curse blade in the form of a cross use your power to rend all of our enemies Synchro Shokan!" Yugo chanted "appear now level six Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Yugo said Hi-Speedroid Kendama appeared on his side of the field (LV 6: ATK/2200). "I activate Kendama's effect once per turn I can banish one speedroid monster from my graveyard and deal five hundred points of damage to my opponent" Yugo said as Kendama released a beam and struck Strong causing him to slide back a bit "gah!" Strong said as he blocked the blast while his life points went down (LP 4000-500= LP 3500) "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk face down and the card appeared on the field face down before disappearing.

"Now let's go Kendama" Yugo said as he jumped on Kendama and headed straight down the castle and went into the forest. "Amazing Yugo managed to synchro summon on his first turn and deal some damage but why is he running away" Yuzu said. "I don't know but he should face his opponent head on instead of running away" Gongenzaka said. "Tch I'm going to kick his ass for that" Strong said "Ore no Turn!" Strong said as he drew his card and looked at it. "I activte the spell card savage feast level five" Strong said as he swiped the card onto the field. "With this card I can special summon two level five warrior-type monsters from my hand with their effects negated" Strong said as he swiped two cards onto his duel disk "now show yourselves Swamp and Lava Battleguard!" Strong said as two ogres like monsters appeared on the field. (LV 5: ATK/1550) (LV 5: ATK/1800)

The two monsters then jumped off the castle "but they won't be here for long because I then release the two for a tribute shokan!" Strong said as his monsters disappeared into yellow like dust. A bright light appeared inside the forests "emerge from the depths of the dense forests, tear through the thick trees and show yourself king of the savage tribe who rules over the barbaric nations Battleguard King!" Strong chanted as a giant red ogre with a club appeared on the field(LV 8: ATK/3000). "There it is folks it is champion Ishijima ace monster!" Nico announced to the crowd. Yugo stopped to look at the monster "wow he sure is big but nothing I can't handle" Yugo said to himself.

"Your old man may have escaped me, but you won't battle! Battleguard King attack Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Strong said as Battleguard King swung at Hi-Speedroid Kendama "I don't think so" Yugo said as he grabbed an action card from the bushes "I activate the action card evasion!" Yugo said as Hi-Speedroid Kendama sped up and dodge the attack. "But he won't win if he keeps running away why doesn't he fight more?" Gongenzaka said. "He is fighting at in his own way" a female voice said. "Huh?" Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Shuzo turned around to see Yoko walking into the stadium. "Yoko" Shuzo said."Yugo keeps fighting and while doing so he sort of remaking himself so he can become a better duelist" Yoko said.

Yugo while still riding on Hi-Speedroid Kendama was being chased by Battleguard King "to use an action card in such a way.. he really is the son of Yusho Sakaki but you can't stop a pro like that!" Strong said. "If Battleguard King was tribute summon by using Battleguard monsters as tributes it can attack twice on the same turn!". "What he can attack again!" Yugo said in a surprise tone as Battleguard King slammed his club at Hi-Speedroid Kendama causing Yugo to jump off of him destroying him in the process. "Tch you got lucky this time old man" Yugo said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-800=LP 3200) "I set one card face down and end my turn" Strong said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field before disappearing.

"Yugo remaking himself what do you mean by that?" Yuzu asked Yoko. "Well think about it Yuzu as you know Yugo already had a certain dueling style when he first arrived here seven years ago and ever since we adopted him and Yusho showed him everything about action duels and his dueling style as a way of thanking Yusho for bringing him into his home Yugo started to combine his dueling styles with Yusho's" Yoko explained to Yuzu. "So this is your way of thanking us huh Yugo" Yoko thought as she smiled proudly while looking at her adoptive son dueling in the toughest match in his life so far.

"Ore no Turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card "I activate the spell card monster reborn so I can revive Hi-Speedroid Kendama so come on back Kendama" Yugo said as he swiped the spell card on his duel disk and Hi-Speedroid Kendama returned to the field through a portal (LV 6: ATK/2200). "Battle Hi-Speedroid Kendama attack Battleguard King!" Yugo ordered his monster as Kendama went into the air and charged right at Battleguard King "are you crazy your monster attack points are lower than mine" Strong said however Yugo smirked "I activate my trap card speed turn" Yugo said as a card with a image of a boomerang turning appeared face up on the field "with this card Battleguard King switches to defense position and loses five hundred points" Yugo said.

"What!" Strong said as he saw Battleguard King go into defense position and loose five hundred points (LV 8: DEF/1100-500=600) "Now your monster is finished go Kendama by the way Kendama can inflict piercing damage!" Yugo said. "What!" Strong said as Hi-Speedroid Kendama slice through Battleguard King destroying him. "Woah in a turn of events Yugo managed to destroy the champion ace monster" Nico announced. Everyone was shocked that Yugo was able to go toe to toe with the champion like this "Yeah! go Yugo you can do this!" Yuzu said cheering her best friend on in this duel. Strong gave Yugo a glare as his life points went down (LP 3500-1600= LP 1900). "I end my turn with that" Yugo said.

"Ore no turn!" Strong said as he drew his card "I activate the spell card monster reborn as well now return Battleguard King!" Strong said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Battleguard King appeared back on the field (LV 8: ATK/3000). "Battle Battleguard King attack Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Strong said as Battleguard King struck his club as Hi-Speedroid Kendama however Yugo jumped on Kendama and jumped off of it and grabbed an action card from the tree. Yugo then proceeded to swiped the card onto his duel disk "I activate action card miracle with this Kendama effect is negeated and the damage I take is half" Yugo said as the club hit Kendama but the monster withstood the attack and Yugo lifepoins down. (LP 3200-400=LP 2800) "Tch you got lucky this time kid I set one card face down and end my turn" Strong said as he placed a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"Ore no Turn!" Yugo declared as he drew his card "yes with this I can end this duel and prove to everyone my dad isn't a coward" Yugo thought. "I summon Speedroid Taketomborg!" Yugo said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and Speedroid Taketomborg appeared on the field beside Yugo. "Now I sacrifice Hi-Speedroid Kendama and Speedroid Taketomborg to summon Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo declared as his two monsters disappeared and a monster similar to Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon appeared on the field behind Yugo. (LV 7: ATK/2500 ) "This is the end I activte Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect once per turn I can negate the effect of a special summon monster and its attack points become 0!" Yugo declared.

"What!" Strong said as Battleguard King groaned in pain as his attack points decreased (LV 8: ATK/3000-0). "I have nineteen hundred life points left and Clear Wing Fast Dragon has twenty five hundred attack points if this attack hits" Strong said as he realized the situation. "That's right your finish go Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack Battleguard King and end this duel!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon roared and went into the air and went down while creating a whirlwind around him and struck Battleguard King. "Alright!" Shuzo said "Yugo!" Yuzu and Gongenzaka said happy that Yugo had beaten the champion. "Alright I'm the greatest!" Yugo said while he was starting to celebrate but then he looked again. "Huh" Yugo looked at the smoke and realized Battleguard King was still on the field.

"I activated the action card miracle the one you used earlier" Strong said as he was sweating a bit at the close call. (LP 1900-1250=LP 650) "Also I activate my trap card Battleguard Rage whenever I receive battle damage I can increase a Battleguard monster attack points by two thousand!" Strong said as Battleguard King roared as it gained a yellow glow as its attack points increased (LV 8: ATK/0+2000= ATK/2000). "Tch I end my turn Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect ends and Battleguard King attack return to normal" Yugo said in a frustrated tone as Battleguard King gained its lost attack points back. (LV 8: ATK/2000+3000= ATK/5000).

"Hmph I guess that's all there is to Yusho Sakaki dueling then Ore no Turn!" Strong said as he jumped off the castle and was on a large rock. "Battle! Battleguard King attack Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Strong said as Battleguard King swung his club at the dragon. "Shit!" Yugo said as he tried to find a action card with Fast Dragon right behind him "I won't let you escape!" Strong said as Battleguard King managed to hit and destroy Clear Wing Fast Dragon "AHHHH!" Yugo said as he was flung threw the air and hit the ground while his life points decreased (LP 2800-2500= LP 300) "Due to Battleguard Rage effect the monster I destroyed goes back into your hand instead of going into the graveyard" Strong said as Yugo got back up and put Clear Wing Fast Dragon back into his hand.

"I also activte the quick play spell Battleguard Magic" Strong said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "I'll be gaining life points equal to half the attack points of Clear Wing Fast Dragon Strong said as his life points increased (LP 650+1250=LP 1900). "Yugo" Yuzu said in a worried tone not only did Battleguard King gained a powerup due to Battleguard Rage but he gained some life points as well it was not looking good for the boy she cared about deeply. "I end my turn with a face down normally Battleguard King attacks twices per turn with a monster out on your side of the field but since you have none consider yourself lucky you get one more turn" Strong said. As a face down card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"Now boy are you going to surrender and run away just like your father" Strong asked Yugo. Yugo just glared at the champion "no I'll never run away you purple spiky haired bastard! by running away I would be letting down the people who is counting on me and believe in me especially my father!" Yugo declared "Ore no Turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card. "I activate Card of Sanctity with this we both draw until six cards into my hands!" Yugo said as he and Strong drew until they had six cards into their hands. "Yugo looked into his hands "shit most of the cards I have is monsters cards no…what can I do now Yugo said as he close his eyes and clinch his teeth in frustration.

Suddenly the pendulum started to glow and Yugo remember his adpotve fathers words "if you swing forward you will always swing back if you curl up because of fear you won't be able to do anything, if you want to win then bring out your courage and" "Step Forward!" Yugo yelled as the pendulum glew brighter.

Meanwhile in the synchro dimension in the city Yuya was about to get on his D-Wheel outside of the orphanage since he visited Juila. He was going to try to look for Rin again but when he did he saw his deck box glow "huh" Yuya said as he looked at his deck and took out Stargazer and Timegazer Magician and Odd-Eyes dragon. "What's going on" Yuya said as he saw his monsters turn into completely different cards and Yuya read them "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon?" Yuya said as he watched his cards change "just what is happening here" he thought.

Back to the duel in Miami City Yugo showed two cards to Strong "with the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the pendulum scale!" Yugo said as he swiped both cards onto the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk. "Two monsters had appeared in a pillar of blue light and a large pendulum appeared in the middle of the monsters inside the pillar like blue light. "With this I can special summon monsters between the levels three through seven" Yugo said as the giant pendulum was about to swing "whats happening" Strong said in a surprise tone. "Swing, pendulum of soul, Draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Shokan! Come forth my monsters!" Yugo said as three lights came out of the portal.

"Come forth Speedroid Den Den Daiko Duke Yugo said as Dakio Duke appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1000) "Speedroid Bamboo Horse!" Yugo said as a horse like monster appeared on the right side of his field (LV 4: ATK/1100) "and the level seven Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon appeared behind him and let out a roar (LV 7: ATK/2500). "What" Gonenzaka started to say "is this" Yuzu finished as they and the whole stadium was shocked that Yugo performed a new summoning method. "Now I tune my level four Speedroid Bamboo Horse with my level three Speedroid Den Den Daiko Duke!" Yugo declared as Daiko Duke turned three balls of light and the light expanded into three rings while Speedroid Bamboo Horse went through the rings and gained a outline.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings" Yugo chanted as a light shot through the rings "Synchro Shokan!" Yugo declared as a white,black and blue dragon with green wings appeared on field. "Come forth level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced its arms and roared as it descended right beside Clear Wing Fast Dragon (LV 7: ATK/2500). "There it is Yugo's ace monster" Yuzu said she always loved and admire Yugo's dragon to her it was her favorite card in his deck and she thought with him and Clear Wing together they are unstoppable. "I activate the spell card Clear Wings and equipped them to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Yugo said as he swiped the card on the field and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared as its wings became brighter and a bit longer as well.

"I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect your monster effect is negated and your Battleguard King attack points is returned to zero" Yugo said as Battleguard King groan in pain as its attack points were reduce. (LV 8: ATK/5000-5000=ATK/0). "Now this is the end Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Battleguard King!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon went up into the air as its wings glowed more brightly "Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon created a whirlwind in front of Battleguard King "I activte my trap Battleguard Howing!" it returns a attacking monster to the hand and inflict damage equal to its attack points in case of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon it goes back into the extra deck!" Strong said as his trap card flipped face up on the field.

"Sorry but due to Clear Wings Clear Wing Synchro Dragon isn't effect by magic or trap cards!" "What!" Strong said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon rammed through Battleguard King destroying him. "AHHHHHH!" Strong said as he fell off the rock and landed on the ground as his life points went down to zero. (LP 1900-1900= LP 0)

YUGO LP 300

VS

STRONG ISHIJIMA LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

The entire stadium was in shocked at what they just saw "T-the winner is Y-Yugo Sakaki!" Nico said as he was shocked at what he just saw as well as the field disappeared and turned back to normal.

A/N: Finally finished with that chapter I hope everybody enjoyed the first chapter of the beginning of the storyline for Dimensional Switch and how things would be since Yugo and Yuya got switched into different dimensions. Now before you guys say anything I decided to make Clear Wing Fast Dragon as a regular pendulum monster instead of a pendulum synchro monster. Because I want it to be Yugo's go to Pendulum Monster during duels. Now I want to ask you guys this do you want to see a opening and ending of Dimensional Switch because I was thinking about doing an opening and ending but I wasn't sure but let me know through the thank you guys so much for reading my story I appreciate it so until next times guys I'm going to work on the next chapter of Dimensional Love so it might be awhile till the next chapter comes out for this story. See ya


	13. Action Duels

Chapter 13: The Next Evolution of Dueling Action Duels

Meanwhile during the duel at LDS in their control rooms a whole bunch of alarms went off in the control room. "We are detecting two high levels of summoning activity from the seafront of the city hurry up with the analysis" one of the workers said. After a few seconds the workers found the results "we have the results" a female worker said. After that the names of the two summoning methods have been revealed "the names of the summoning methods are pendulum and synchro summoning" the female worker said. The head worker was a surprised at that he has heard of synchro summoning since that's one of the main summoning methods around the world. But to have the alarms go off due to a powerful synchro summon this duelist much be pretty powerful.

But Pendulum summon he never hear of that summoning method before "Synchro and Pendulum summoning!" the guy said. Meanwhile back at the stadium everybody was still shocked that Yugo managed to beat the champion Strong Ishijima and not only that he showed a new summoning method as well. Both Yuzu and Gongenzaka were shocked at the display "he won" Yuzu said still dazed and shocked at what she just saw. "Yeah he did" Gongenzaka said "whoaaa his blood was Bolin!" Shuzo said as he was crying comically. Yugo then blinked and looked around "huh what the hell just happen?" he said as he looked around in confusion and noticed the crowd in the stadium was still silent.

He then looked up and saw Ishijima lying on the ground defeated "is that Ishijima why is he on the ground?" Yugo said in confusion. "Yugo, you won!" Yugo turned to see that it was his adoptive mother Yoko calling out to him and that Yuzu, Shuzo and Gongenzaka was with her as well. "You won against Strong Ishijima for your father I'm so proud of you Yugo!" Yoko said to her adoptive son. "Way to go Yugo what you did out there was awesome!" Yuzu said to her childhood friend "you did it!" Gongenzaka said. "Waahh bolin blood!" Shuzo said "I did it?" Yugo said. He then grinned "hell yeah I did it!" Yugo said as he jumped up in the air in excitement. It wasn't long until the whole crowd in the stadium staring cheering for Yugo.

"Alright way to go Yugo!" a man in the crowd said "to think that he managed to defeat against the reigning champion" another guy in the crowd said. "That was pretty cool huh he managed to make a whole bunch of monsters come out" a female in the crowd said "I never seen something like that before!" another female said in the crowd said to her. "Damn it all what was…? "Strong said as he got up from the ground but Nico knocked him back down on the ground. "That was fantastic, bravo, excellent congratulations!" Nico said. "That was a splendid victory, Yugo" Nico said as he shook Yugo's hand and the synchro duelist stared at him dumbfounded.

"Could you introduce that fascinating summoning method that granted you the victory?" Nico asked Yugo. "Huh? New summdoning method?" Yugo said as he had a confused look on his face. Meanwhile at LDS a door open up reveling a tall young teen who was wearing dark blue shirt, white pants, white shoes and a red scarf, he had grey hair, purple eyes and was wearing glasses. He appeared inside the office and sat in a chair with his assistant right behind him. "Sir we have identify the boy" a screen showed in the room and it showed Yugo being chased by Yuzu with her fan. "His name is Yugo Sakaki he is 14 years old apparently he was adopted by Yusho and Yoko Sakaki seven years ago right around the time that their son Yuya Sakaki disappeared and went missing" his assistant said.

"I remember that moment it was on the news" the boy said remembering the moment where the news said that Yuya went missing. "It is a bit odd that the moment Yuya went missing this boy Yugo somehow appeared in this city maybe this boy has something to do with Yuya's disappearance" the boy said. "What else can you tell me about him?" the boy said to his assistant "well he an eighth grade student in the Miami City school system, he is also classified as a junior youth in terms of dueling here are his tournament results up to now" his assistant said showing the boy the results. "Just a barely over fifty percent win –lose raito…" the boy said.

"Where does he duel at" the boy asked his assistant "It seems that he goes to a duel school called "You Show Duel School it's in the city" his assistant. "You Show Duel School" the boy said "Sakaki…Yugo" the boy said. "Yes sir as I mentioned before he is the adopted son of Yusho Sakaki" his assistant said as he turned TV of Yugo being interviewed not long after the duel was over. "So he is the son of Yusho Sakaki, who disappeared three years ago" the boy said. "Not only did he performed a completely unknow form of summoning but he created a high powerful levels of synchro summoning it was just enough to sound our alarms" the boy said. "Yugo Sakaki just who are you really?" the boy thought.

He then stood up from his seat "Investigate his personal life immediately and report to me any information about the pendulum summons and his high level synchro summon energy if you can, no matter how trivial it is" the boy said. "Yes sir!" his assistant said. Meanwhile at the Yusho duel school a lot of people were in line for some reason. "Wow awesome!" a young boy said as he walked up and saw the line along with a girl who had red hair "all these people want to join our duel school" the girl with red hair said. The line ran all the way inside towards Yuzu was standing behind a desk holding out what looks like an application.

"For those who wish to attend our duel school please fill out these application forms with your name" Yuzu said. "I wanna enroll, yeah me too!" people in the crowd said. "The same two kids from earlier then got off of the elevator "big sis Yuzu!" the girl with red hair said as she and the boy went up to her. "Ayu, Futoshi you both came" Yuzu said as she smiled at the two. "Even though the principal told everyone to come although "everyone" seems to be just you guys and Ayu and me" Futoshi said. "Where is the principal by the way?" Ayu asked. Yuzu sighed "he rubbing his cheeks against the solid vision system in the back" Yuzu replied.

"Thanks to Yugo, we got the latest Solid Vision System he been clinging to it since this morning, giddy with joy" Yuzu said to the kids. "As expected, big brother Yugo saved the You Show Duel School!" Ayu happily said. "Yeah, everyone admires him!" Futoshi said "not to mention that Pendulum summon he did was so awesome and he followed it up into Synchro summoning!" Futoshi said. "That gave me goosebumps-!" he said. "You plan to show us Pendulum Summoning right?" a boy in the crowd asked. "Of course that our plan from the get go but you can only see it if you apply to our duel school" Yuzu replied.

"I want to" me too" some people in the crowd said as they were getting restless surprising Yuzu a bit. "Please line up in an orderly fashion and only one person at a time! ah geez" Yuzu said trying to control the cword. "and on top of it all, I'm Yugo opponent for our exhibition match even though I beaten Yugo a few times when we would duel each other over the years he gotten so much more powerful that I need to prepare against him and I won't be get a chance to prepare against him like this" Yuzu said to herself. "It cannot be helped" Yuzu looked and saw that Gongenzaka had arrived at the Duel School.

"I, the manly Gongenzaka, will take over as the opponent for the exhibition match" Gongenzaka said. "Eh" Futoshi said "it's principal Hiragi daughter turn, Gongenzaka" Ayu said. "It would be embarrassing if we've got to ask for help off someone from one of our rival duel schools, outsiders go over here" Futoshi said as she and Ayu push Gongenzaka inside the elevator. "Outsider!" Gongenzaka said "leave this to us and go duel, Big sis Yuzu" Ayu said. "Thanks guys, I'll trust you to deal with the crowd" Yuzu said as she was about to run and go on to prepare for her duel against Yugo until she saw the boy who watched Yugo and Gongenzaka duel and was thinking about applying to their duel school.

"You're the boy from before" Yuzu said recognizing the young blue haired boy "so you came back?" she asked him to which the boy only smiled and nodded. A bit later on Shuzo was with the crowd and explained to them what their school was about "Our school You Show Duel school is a duel school that seeks to teach pupils the ways of Entertainment Dueling the form of dueling the legendary duel star, Yusho Sakaki, took the world by storm with" Shuzo said to the cword. "For those that don't know, ten years ago the Leo Corporation developed.." Shuzo started to explain the history of Solid Vision System and action duels.

"How much longer will this go on?" a boy asked another one beside him "I don't know but I wanna see the Pendulum Summoning soon" he said. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" somebody said as the cword turned their attention away from Yuzu and went and saw a spotlight inside the duel arena turned on and saw Yugo with arms crossed with a grin on his face. "Welcome to the main event of my show today!" however after Yugo said that he got whacked in the head by Yuzu with her fan. "What do you mean your show! you can't duel by yourself you know!" Yuzu said as she yelled at Yugo. "Oww I get it Yuzu jeez I was just trying to pump up the crowd up" Yugo grumble. Honestly he loves Yuzu to death but one of these days she is going to give him brain damage by the amount of times she hit him with that fan of hers in the past three years.

"Who is that girl?" a girl in the crowd asked "she terrible for beating up Yugo!" another girl replied "Forfeit!" they both said. Suddleny the crowd started booing Yuzu who shook her fist in anger. "I get it..so I'm playing that part huh I guess it can't be helped" Yuzu said "In that case, I'm going to play the villainous heel here!" Yuzu yelled. "Yuya, don't go and get a big head just cuz you're a bit famous now!" Yuzu declared "I'm going to beat the tar outta of you!" Yuzu said. "Huh?" Yugo said in confusion but Yuzu quickly went up to him and said "just work with me on this Yugo just trade some insults with me" Yuzu said to Yugo before going back to her spot.

Yugo realized where Yuzu was going with this smirked "Oh no it's the witch Yuzu Higari who came over here to find out the secerts of Pendulum Summoning!" Yugo said. However Yuzu got a bit angry at that "evil witch" she said. "It's pointless for you to try to steal the secrets of Pendulum Summon you evil witch because I the great Yugo will defeate you with my new found power of Pendulum Summoning!" Yugo said with a huge grin on his face. "Yugo who in the hell are you calling an evil witch!" Yuzu yelled at her childhood friend. "Good, good he getting everyone excited" Futoshi said "Gongenzaka, turn on the Solid Vision System" Ayu said to Gongenzaka.

"It is inexcusable for you two to ask me, Gongenzaka, to do lacky's work" Gongenzaka said as he pressed a button and activated the Solid Vision System. "I activte the field spell card, Plain Plain!" Yuzu said as the solid vision system activated and the whole field turned into the field spell card."This is the realism of the latest kind of Solid Vision" Shuzo said as he jumped into the crowd "You can practically imagine the cool breeze blowing your mind!" Shuzo continue saying. Yuzu then activated her duel disk which was pink in color and duel blade was pink as well. Yugo then activated his duel disk as well and the duel blade was green in color.

"The Duelist have gathered in this combat all.." Yugo started to chant ..where monsters can kick up the dirt and fly through the air" Yuzu said as Yugo appeared behind her and chanted "…riding around the field!" "Behold, the latest and greatest evolution in Dueling!" Yuzu chanted. "ACTION!" Yugo said as he snapped his fingers and the action cards spread all over the field.

"DUEL!" both Yugo and Yuzu said

YUGO LP 4000

VS

YUZU LP 4000

"I'll be starting things off!" Yuzu declared "I summon the tuner monster Fantasia Maiden Pirouette!" Yuzu said as she swiped the card onto her duel disk and the monster appeared on the field and started doing a little dance (LV 2: ATK/800). "Whoa a tuner monster" somebody in the crowd said Yugo smiled with pride he still remembers a few months after they met each other seven years ago Yuzu had asked Yugo if he can teach her synchro summoning and of course he said yes though he told her he might not be a good teacher. But she shook her and said that Yugo would be an excellent teacher to her when it comes to synchro summoning.

So Yugo taught her everything he knew about synchro summoning and what surprise him was Yuzu pretty much got the basics and other stuff about synchro summoning down pack in a matter of a week or two Yugo knew that Yuzu was going to be a great duelist in the future. "Yuzu you really are something special you definitely have what it takes to become a great duelist because of your not only your desire to get better and hone your skills but you want to help bring the You Show Duel school back to its former glory" Yugo said with a smile. "You're really are kind and selfless and that's one of the main reasons why I love you so much" Yugo said.

"Now since I control a Fantasia monster I can special summon Fantasia Maiden Sonata!" Yuzu said as she swiped another card on her duel disk and Fantasia Maiden Sonata appeared on Yuzu side of the field next to Pirouette (LV 3: ATK/1200). "I now use Pirouette effect once per turn I can double her level!" Yuzu said as Pirouette glowed as her level increased (LV 2-4). "Now I tune my level four Pirouette with my level three Sonata!" Yuzu said as Pirouette jumped into the air and turned into four small dots that turned into small dots that then expanded into rings. Sonata then went through the rings and gained a yellow outline and then a light shot through the rings.

LV 4 + LV 3= LV 7

"Synchro Shokan appear Fantasia Primo Violo Fiddle!" Yuzu said as a monster who looks similar to Fantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart but its clothes were purple and its skin was red and it had two violins on its back instead of wings and it let out a cry as it floated down next to Yuzu (LV 7: ATK/2500). "I place two cards face down and end my turn!" Yuzu said as she swiped two cards face down on her duel disk and the cards appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"Wow a synchro summon on the first turn she amazing somebody in the crowd said "As expected from the villainous Yuzu" Yugo said. "Ore no Turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card "hmm no Pendulum monsters yet but I can no matter I can still rely on other things at the moment" Yugo thought. "When I control no monsters on the field I can summon Speedroid Beigomax on the field" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Beigomax appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1200). "Now when there are wind attributes monsters on my field I can special summon Speedroid Takentonborg" Yugo said as he swiped another card on his duel disk and a helicopter robot like monster appeared next to Beigomax (LV 3: ATK/600).

"Now I summon the tuner monster Red-Eye Dice from my hand!" Yugo said as he placed another card face up on his duel disk and a Red Eyes dice like monster appeared on the field (LV 1: ATK/100). "Now I tune my level one Red Eye Dice with my level three Bigomax and Taketonborg!" Yugo said as Red Eye Dice then turned into a dot and it expanded into one ring and both Bigomax and Taketonborg went through the rings and gained outlines. "Spread those beautiful and brave wings and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light!" Yugo chanted as a beam of light shot through the rings "Synchro Shokan!" Yugo yelled.

LV 3+ LV 3+ LV 1= LV 7

"Appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced its arms and roared and descended above Yugo. "Woah that's the same dragon he used to defeat Ishijima" one of the people in crowd said. "Maybe he saving Pendulum Summoning for later when the duel is about to end" somebody in the crowd said. "I place three cards face down and end my turn!" Yugo said as he swiped three cards face down on his duel disk and the three cards appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"So the mighty dragon appears!" Yuzu said as she looks at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon who narrowed his eyes and growled at the girl. "Um why do I have the feeling that Clear Wing has some sort of grudge against me" Yuzu thought but she quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. "Watashi no Turn!" Yuzu said as she drew her card "get ready Yugo because the witch Yuzu will take down that dragon and get the secrets of Pendulum Summon!" Yuzu declared. "Yugo smirked "you think so huh I activate the continuous trap dragon bind!" Yugo said as he swiped his hands and the trap card flipped face up on the field. "The special summon of any monsters with attack equal or lower then Clear Wing original attack is negated now you can special summon monsters with 2500 attack points or lower!" Yugo declared.

Yuzu gritted her teeth "damn Yugo pretty much sealed some of my strongest monsters" Yuzu thought "next I activate the continuous trap Chasing Wings and target Clear Wing!" Yugo said as a card flipped up face on the field "Clear Wing cannot be destroyed by battle when attacked by a level five or higher monster and that monsters is destroyed and Clear Wing gains its attack points. "So basically your monster can't be destroyed and you can destroy my monsters while increasing Clear Wings attack" Yuzu realized. "My goodness Yugo put me pretty much on lock down with those traps of his" Yuzu thought.

"Now my field is set now come Yuzu!" Yugo said "Fine I summon Fantasia Diva Aria!" Yuzu said as she swiped the card onto her duel disk and the monster appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1600). "What are you planning Yuzu a monster like that can't beat Clear Wing" Yugo said "maybe not now but with this spell card I can I activate one of my face up card Melodious Voice!" Yuzu said as she activated her card face up on the field. "With this card on the field I can choose a Fantasia monster on the field and I get to decrease one monsters attack points by the attack points of a Fantasia monster I choose!" Yuzu said.

"What!" Yugo said "I choose Violo Fiddle and target Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuzu said as the card released a loud sound that affected Clear Wing. Clear Wing roared in pain as its attack points went down (LV 7: ATK/2500-2500= ATK/0). "Also I activate spell card level drecreaser with this I can decrease a monster level by another monster I have on the field so Violo Fiddle level is decreased by three" Yuzu said as Violo Fiddle level decreased by three (LV 7-3=4)"Now Violo Fiddle attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuzu said as as Violo Fiddle went up in the air and unleashed an echo like blast from her mouth and attack clear wing. "I activate my trap burning sonic!" Yugo said as his card flipped faced up on the field. "With this I can negate one attack on the field and clear wing gains 500 attack points!" Yugo said as a fire like wall block the attack and Clear Wing gained some attack points (LV 7: ATK/0+500=ATK 500).

"But I still have one attack left go Diva Aria attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Yuzu said as Diva Aria released a sonic like blast at the dragon. Yugo ran to look for an action card and Yuzu did as well. Yugo then found an action card by the river and activated "I activate the action spell card Miracle the damage I take is half" Yugo said. But Yuzu was ahead of him as she grabbed an action card as well "I activate the action card no action" she said as she swiped the card on her duel disk. "Your action card miracle is negated!" Yuzu said as Miracle was destroyed and the attack struck Clear Wing and it wasn't destroyed. "Gah!" Yugo said as he fell on the ground as his life points decreased (LP: 4000-1100= LP 2900).

"Hahaha how you like that soon the witch Yuzu will find the secerts of Pendulum Summoning!" Yuzu said "I end my turn with that now get up Yugo you can't keep these guys waiting you need to show them Pendulum Summoning soon" Yuzu said encouraging her childhood friend to get up. Yugo then got up "I know that Yuzu" Yugo said as he got up "Ore no Turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card "since the effect of Melodious voice is over Clear Wing attack point's returns to normal" Yugo said as Clear Wing roared as his attack points went up (LV 7: ATK/500+2500=ATK/3000). "Now I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity with this we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Yugo said as he and Yuzu drew cards until they had six cards in their hands.

Yugo looked at the cards he had and noticed he drew some of his Pendulum cards "yes I'm this close to doing a Pendulum Summoning I'll wait until my next turn to do that" Yugo thought. "I activate the spell card monster reborn and I bring back Red Eye Dice!" Yugo said as Red Eye Dice appeared back on the field (LV 1: ATK/100). "Next I summon Speedroid Denden Daikou Duke!" Yugo said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and Speedroid Denden Daikou Duke appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1200). "Now I tune my level one red eye dice with my level three Speedroid Denden Daikou Duke!" Yugo said as Red Eye Dice turned into a small dot and it expanded into a green ring with Speedroid Denden Daikou Duke went through the ring and gained a yellow outline.

"The thousands-faced shadow of the maze, slash through the chaotic darkness with your sharp blades!" Yugo chanted as a bright light went through the rings. "Synchro Shokan!" Yugo yelled "appear level four Hi-Speedroid Kaitouran Puzzle!" Yugo said as a ninja like monster ran until he was right in front of Yugo. (LV 4: ATK/1300). "Battle Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Fantasia Diva Aria" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared and flew into the air and once he was up in the air he flew down and created a green whirlwind around himself "Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo said.

Yuzu ran in hoping to search for an action card with her monsters but she couldn't find on in time as Clear Wing ran through Diva Aria destroying it. "Ahhhh!" Yuzu said as she fell down but quickly got back up as her life points decreased (LP 4000-1600=LP 2400). "Now Hi-Speedroid Kaitouran Puzzle attack Violo Fiddle!" Yugo said as Kaitouran Puzzzle ran at Violo Fiddle "I activate Kaitouran Puzzle effect when he battles a special summon monster his attack points double!" Yugo said as Kaitouran Puzzle attack points went up (LV 4: ATK/1300+1300=ATK/2600) "What!" Yuzu said as Kaitouran was so quick he destroyed Violo Fiddle decreasing Yuzu life points even more (LP 2400-100= LP 2300).

"I end my turn with that!" now show me what you got Witch Yuzu Yugo said with a smile he had to admit he was having fun dueling Yuzu it was just like old times when they would duel each other every day when they were little they still do that every now and then as well. Yuzu smiled as well as she was having fun as well "Watashi no Turn!" Yuzu said as she drew her card "I activate my spell card mystical face typhoon!" Yuzu said as a card flipped up face up on the field. "With it I get to choose a spell and trap card on your field and destroy it I choose Crashing Wings!" Yuzu said as a whirlwind destroyed Crashing Winds.

"Next I activate the spell card Twin Twister by discarding one card on my field I get to destroy two spell or trap cards on your field and guess which cards I'm destroying!" Yuzu said as she discarded a card and destroyed Yugo two face down cards. "Oh no!" my trap card "due to burning sonic being destroyed Clear Wing's attack returns to normal" Yugo said as Clear Wing attack points return to normal (LV 7: ATK/3000-500=ATK/2500). "Next I activate the spell card monster reborn" Yuzu "I now revive Fantasia Violo Fiddle!" Yuzu said as Violo Fiddle appeared back on the field (LV 7: ATK/2500). "Next I play the spell card Synchro Evolutionary Stance!" Yuzu said as she swiped the card onto her duel disk "by paying half my life points (LP: 2300-1150= LP 1150) I can double the attack points of one of my synchro monsters!" Yuzu said as Violo Fiddle attack points were raised. (LV 7: ATK/2500+2500=ATK/5000).

"Oh crap not good!" Yugo thought "Battle Violo Fiddle attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuzu said as Violo Fiddle went up into the air and released a sonic like blast and struck Clear Wing Synchro Dragon destroying him. "Ahhhh!" Yugo said as he was about to fall into the ground but he did a back flip and got back on his feet (LP: 2900-2500=LP 400). "I end my turn now come on Yugo show them Pendulum Summoning already" Yuzu said to her best friend. "Pendulm, Pendulum, Pendulum, Pendulum!" The crowd chanted "alright I'm to give the people what they want Ore no Turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card. "Although I don't really remember how I did it but I did see it on TV so it seems simple enough" Yugo thought.

"With the scale 4 Clear Wing Fast Dragon and the scale 8 Speedroid Domino Buttterfly I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on his duel disk in rainbow like colors and it wasn't long until Clear Wing Fast Dragon and Speedroid Domino Butterfly appeared on each side in pillar of lights with their scale number on it. The crowd was excited at that and started to cheer "now here it goes a pendulum summon!" Yugo said as he started to place a few monsters on his duel disk but the word error appeared on it and everything got quite.

"What!" Shuzo said in surprise that nothing was happening "nothing happened" Ayu said "but why?" Futoshi said. "What the hell why isn't working I know I did everything correctly so what's going on!" Yugo yelled in frustration. Yugo then started to think a bit "hmm if I remember correctly during the duel in strong I Pendulum Summoned when I was low on life points and backed up against the wall maybe I can only Pendulum Summon when I'm close to losing a duel like I am now that must be it!" Yugo thought. "I end my turn with that" Yugo said with a smirk "Now Yuzu come on and attack me!" Yugo said to his best friend and crush.

"Eh attack you?" Yuzu said in a confuse tone "yeah attack me and don't pull any punches now" Yugo said with a smirk on his face. "If Yugo say you should do it then do it and give it everything you've got" Shuzo said. "Y-yeah, got it" Yuzu said "Watashi no Turn!" Yuzu said as she drew her card "battle Fantasia Primo Violo Fiddle attack Hi-Speedroid Kaitouran Puzzle!" Yuzu ordered her monster as Violo Fiddle went up into the air and released a sonic like blast at Kaitouran Puzzle "When Kaitouran Puzzle battles a special summon monster its attack points double" Yugo said as his monsters attack points rose LV 4: ATK/1300+1300=ATK/2600) "Now it's time for a Pendulum Summon!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards onto his duel disk again but they said error again.

"What!" Yugo said as Violo Fiddle attack reached Kaitouran Puzzle attack and destroying him "AHHHH" Yugo said as he fell down on the ground as his life points went down to zero (LP 400-400= LP 0)

YUGO LP 0

VS

YUZU LP 1150

WINNER: YUZU

"Eh" Shuzo said "it's over already?" Futoshi said "What about Pendulum Summon?" Ayu asked Futoshi the cword was pretty much confused at what happened at the ending of the duel. "Owww" Yugo said as Yuzu walked up to him "heY what the heck happened back there Yugo?" Yuzu asked the synchro duelist. "I don't know I swear I did everything perfectly" Yugo said. After a few moments Yugo and Yuzu gathered around the crowd "hey can I ask you a question?" a boy in the crowd asked Yugo. "Sure what it is it kid?" Yugo said "what do you call the name of the cards for Pendulum Summoning?" he asked. "Hmm well I just call them Pendulm cards" Yugo answered his question.

"Pendulum Cards?" Yuzu said to Yugo "yeah I don't really know the official name for them yet" Yugo said. "Let me see them real quick" Yuzu said wanting to see Yugo deck "sure" Yugo said. Yuzu then examine Yugo and her deck "so these are Pendulum cards" she said looking at Yugo's new Pendulum cards. "So that means you can't Pendulum Summon without cards like this" a boy in the crowd said "that's not fair" he said. "Besides did Pendulum Summon even exist in the first place?"another boy in the crowd said. "Right! How do we know you didn't screw around with Ishijima system otherwise there no way you could've summoned so many monsters at once!".

Now that pissed Yugo off these guys assumed he was cheating and Yugo is no cheater he always duel with honor and fights fairly. "SHUT UP SHUT THE HELL UP ALL OF YOU!" Yugo yelled silencing the crowd "Yugo" Yuzu said knowing that Yugo temper is rising "I may be a lot of things but I am no cheater I always duel fairly and with honor if I cheated then that would make me a coward and I'm no coward!" Yugo yelled. "If you ever accused me of something like that again…. I'LL BEAT THE LIVING HELL OUT OF EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU!" Yugo yelled as his eyes just flashed green for a second before turning to normal scaring the crowd. "Yugo calm down please your letting your anger get the better of you again" Yuzu said as she went up to Yugo and rubbed his back in order to calm him down.

Yugo then sighed and looked at Yuzu and smiled "thanks Yuzu what would I do without you" Yugo then turned to the crowd "just get the hell out of here if you guys accuse me doing something that low then we don't need you at our duel school" Yugo said. "Fine let's go guys" everyone in the crowd then started to leave and once everyone left Yugo grunted "accusing me of cheating who the hell do they think they are?" Yugo said. "I swear you're lucky you were here Yuzu otherwise I would have gotten into a huge brawl" Yugo said. "Yugo we talked about this you can't let your anger control you like this and you can't let people words effect you like that this isn't who you are" Yuzu said in a worried tone.

She was always afraid of Yugo when he gets like that he always act like a different person and it scares her to know the boy she loves and cares about is giving into anger like that. Not to mention but did his eyes flashed green for a second she wasn't sure but that even worried Yuzu even more. Just what is going on with the banana haired boy she cared about. "I know already Yuzu I just let my temper get the better of me again it won't happen again" Yugo said as he gave Yuzu a smile. Yuzu then separated herself from Yugo and said "you better otherwise I'm going to hit you with my fan again" Yuzu said with a smile earning a laugh from Yugo.

"I don't think you're a cheat big bro Yugo!" turned and saw it was the same boy with the blue haired that they were trying to recruit before. "You didn't rig the system, you fought Ishijima fair and square and beat him, he beat him with Pendulum Summon!" the boy said as Gongenzaka had gotten behind the boy and put his hands on his shoulders. "Yugo doesn't it frustrate you even more that your first fan has to talk like this!" Gongenzaka said. "My first fan?" Yugo said and he then smiled a bit at that "yup remember his name is Tatsuya who came here awhile ago for a study group" Yuzu said.

"He said he became a total fan of yours after he saw your match against Ishijima, big brother Yugo!" Ayu said "it totally gave me goose bumps" Futoshi said. Tatsuya then walked up to the group "I thought you were amazing dueling in front of all those people like that and brining all those people together with a single duel makes want to have a duel like that as well" Tatsuya said. "A duel just like yours big bro Yugo!" Tatsuya said. "I see" Yugo said with a smile "I would like to have a duel like that again I think now I understand what dad felt whenever he goes out and duels" Yugo said with a smile. "Yugo you already remade yourself during that battle even better then a person that doesn't run away" Gongenzaka said to his friend. "Gongenzaka" Yugo said "so do your best for your fans!" Gongenzaka said.

"Were your fans too" Futoshi said "from here on out right Tatsuya!" Ayu said "Right!" Tatsuya said "and with that we have a new member for the You Show Duel School. Shuzo stood back up after getting run over by the crowd "Eh you're going to enter?! For real?! All right!' Shuzo said as he ran into the group. "My blood is boiling" Shuzo said. Yugo smiled "I guess an entertainer can't let down his fans right?" Yugo said with a smile he looked at Yuzu and the two nodded at each other and Yuzu gave Yugo back his deck. "One thing for certain I'm definitely going to master Pendulum Summon if it's the last thing I do and nobody is going to stand in my way" Yugo said.

"Yuzu, Gongenzaka take me on in a duel right now!" Yugo said to his friends "right!" both Yuzu and Gongenzaka said as the three of them ran into the duel arena.

Meanwhile at a bar a boy was talking to somebody on the phone he had blonde and brown hair "So..I just got to steal them?" he asked the person he was talking too on the phone. "Those Pendulum cards or whatever?" he said "Correct, and I won't question your methods" the person on the phone said as the boy threw some darts at something. "As long as you get them to us I'll trade you those rare cards you been after" the person on the phone said. "Roger that" the boy said as he threw the last dart at a picture at Yugo.

A/N: Finally finished I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I would like to thanks uyigho98 for letting me borrow the OC cards he made I recommend you guys read his stories because they are pretty good and they have amazing duels as well. Also I want you guys to read Scorpio229's story called Dimension Wars because I had barrowed some cards from him in the story as well and his story is fantastic you guys should give it a read. Also yes Yuzu does know Synchro Summoning due to Yugo teaching her when they were kids but don't worry though Sora is still going to teach her Fusion Summon and she will still use her Fusion Cards. I just think think that they should have given Yuzu more than one summoning method like Yuya and I was disappointed that they didn't do that and that's one of many beefs with I had with the writers on how poorly they mistreated Yuzu. Anyway enough about that, so thank you guys so much for reading my story I really appreciate and don't forget to review and fav and follow the story. So until next time guys see ya.


	14. The Stolen Pendulum Cards

Chapter 14: The Stolen Pendulum Cards

At the middle of the night at the You Show Duel school Yugo and Gongenzaka were currently dueling each other in order for Yugo to master Pendulum Summoning. Currently Yugo was bending down with his hands on his knees catching his breath for a moment. Yugo was wearing only his dark blue dress shirt and dark blue jean like pants minus his Miami Middle School jacket and he was still wearing the pendant around his neck. Yugo quickly stood back up and opened his bright blue eyes which show clear signs of exhaustion on them meaning that Yugo has been training all day in order to try to master Pendulum Summoning. Yugo showed his two Pendulum cards to Gongenzaka "with the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the pendulum scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk.

It wasn't long until two monsters appeared inside of blue pillars of light and soon the scale numbers was on the pillar of light. Right behind the monsters was a giant pendant "with this I can special summon monsters between three and seven" Yugo explained to Gongenzaka who looked just as exhausted as Yugo did."Pendulum Shokan! come on out my monsters!" Yugo said as the portal as three beams of light came out of it. "Speedroid Bamboo Horse!" Yugo said as Bamboo Horse appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1100) "Speedroid Denden Daikou Duke!" Yugo said as Daikou Duke appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1000) "and finally Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said Clear Wing Fast Dragon roared as it was summoned onto the field behind Yugo (LV 7: ATK/2500).

Gongenzaka started to tear up "YUGO!" Gongenzaka said as he went up to his friend and grabbed him on the shoulders. "That was the two hundred and ninety first try and I am ashamed that a man such as myself let it take this long despite being your training partner!" Gongenzaka said. "Unforgivable! It's Unforgivable!" Gongenzaka said as he hugged Yugo. Yugo tiredly smiled at himself "thank god I finally did" he said tiredly "though I wish it was Yuzu hugging me instead…her chest would have made a nice pillow for my head" Yugo thought as he closed his eyes.

We go into the next day inside of Miami Middle School and Yugo and Yuzu was currently in math class and Yugo was sleeping in class drooling on his desk. "Pendulum, Pendulum" Yugo said as he was sleeping in the middle of class. Yuzu looked at Yugo then back at the teacher with a worried look on her face hoping that their teacher wouldn't catch Yugo sleeping in the middle of class. "Sakaki" the teacher said Yugo's last name causing Yuzu to gasp "oh no" she thought. "What's the answer to this problem?" the math teacher asked Yugo who was currently sleeping. The teacher saw Yugo asleep and said his name again "Sakaki!" the teacher yelled "Yugo Sakaki!" the teacher yelled again forcing Yugo to wake up and stand.

"Ah! with the Scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and-" Yugo started to say then he realized where he was at "Oh shit!" Yugo said as he realized he fell asleep in class. The teacher then went up into his desk "so what is your excuse this time Yugo" the teacher asked Yugo. "Hehehe well you see teach my excuse this time I was resting my brain to prepare for the problem you have on the board right there so that's my excuse and it's the right one!" Yugo said as he laughed nervously and rubbed his head at his math teacher. Yuzu then slapped Yugo on the head with her fan which caused him to hit the ground hard.

"That excuse isn't the right one stupid Yugo!" Yuzu yelled as the whole class laughed at the display between the two friends. Outside of the school grounds Yugo and Yuzu was walking out of the school building since school was over for today "man what a pain in the ass I'm so glad school is over now" Yugo grumbled as he and Yuzu was walking their way out of the school grounds. "Good grief Yugo, I know you pulled an all-nighter trying to get Pendulum Summoning down but you can't just go around and fall asleep in class and day dreaming about it" Yuzu said to her best friend. "Hey don't get mad at me Yuzu besides you got off one good hit of me with that fan of your and made an ass out of me in the middle of class didn't you" Yugo said to the pink haired girl.

"That's not the issue here Yugo" Yuzu said as he looked at the front of the school gate "huh" Yuzu said as she and Yugo saw Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya waving at them. "Big brother Yugo!" they called out to Yugo "oh hey guys what's up?" Yugo said as he smiled at the three younger kids. "Big brother Yugo I heard you did Pendulum Summon!" Futoshi said. "Hurry and show it to us!" Tatsuya said Yugo then chuckled "alright alright hold your horses alright then to the Duel School!" Yugo said as he pointed to the direction where the Duel School was. The kids cheered at that and as they was about to head to the Duel School Yugo stopped and he saw darts heading towards him.

The darts then hit Yugo on square in the nose "w-what the..." Yuzu said in confusion however Yugo got annoyed and angry at the display. "Alright who the asshole that decided to use me as a dart board!" Yugo said. "A triple bull's-eye 150 points! pretty impressive right" somebody said which turned out to be the same brown and blonde hair boy from before. Yugo growled "more like annoying who the hell are you anyway?" Yugo said as he pulled the darts out of his face "I'm sorry about that you must be Yugo Sakaki right" the boy said as he grabbed Yugo's hand. "I'm Shingo Sawatari from class one nice to meet you" the boy now know as Shingo said.

"I saw it on TV, it was amazing, your duel against Strong Ishijima that is" Shingo said as he took the darts back from Yugo. "Especially that Pendulum Summoning that was the best along with your ability to Synchro Summon" Shingo said "what were those cards you use for it called again?" Shingo asked Yugo who was getting a bit annoyed by him but he didn't want to be too rude to the guy. "They're called Pendulum Cards" Yugo replied "yeah those" Shingo said "like I thought, rare cards like those are only usuable by truly chosen people right?" Shingo asked Yugo.

Yugo frowned he could tell that this guys was the arrogant type and only care about the latest and newest things which is Pendulum Summoning. To Yugo he acted just like the tops back at his old home in the city "Sawatari, you don't have to flatter Yugo that much. "No, I truly believe that!" Shingo said to Yuzu. Yuzu then whispered to Yugo "Yuya didn't you say that you were going to show Tatsuya and the others a live Pendulum Summon?" Yuzu asked her childhood friend. "Of course I did" Yugo said "that was until this jackass got in the way" Yugo thought. "If you want to show them a Pendulum Summon then, there a more fitting stage for it" Shingo said.

"Until five we can use the LDS center court I got a reservation" Shingo said Yugo interest was piqued "really at that LDS center court?" Yugo said at a surprised tone. "You got a reservation!?" Yuzu said in a shocked tone "I am a top student at LDS after all not only that but my father is also expected to be the next mayor as well, I just asked him and he already gave it to me" Shingo said. "Great another rich kid just what I needed" Yugo thought as he groaned a bit. "Wow at the LDS Center Court!" Tatsuya said "a Pendulum Summon!" Ayu said "awesome I'm getting goosebumps!" Futoshi said.

Yuzu along with Yugo wasn't too impressed by what Shingo just said "it's not like we can't do it at our place you know" she said. "But big sis Yuzu it's the LDS Center Court!" Futoshi said as the other kids nodded in excitement. Yuzu growled and then sighed "fine, I get it but I'm going too then but only as a member of a rival school to check out the competition" Yuzu said. The kids cheered that Yuzu said yes into going with them "I thought you might say that now then shall we go" Shingo said as he started walking after that the kids went after him. Yuzu turned to Yugo "Yugo do we think we should go with him?" Yuzu asked her friend. "Normally I would say no because this guy reminds me of those bastards from the top he so arrogant and only wants the most powerful and rare cards he can find to me this guy doesn't deserve to be called a duelist" Yugo said.

"I see" Yuzu said she remembers what Yugo told her about her homeland and about the tops and commons and how he was a orphan and had to fight just get everything had back in his homeland. Just by Yugo telling her that Yuzu began to respect and admire him more. Because no matter how worst things got from Yugo he never gave up and just wanted to accomplish his goals. Not to mention Yugo would still keep a positive outlook at his time back in his old home and here even now and that's one of the things Yuzu like and envy the most because she probably would have given up and accept things just the way they are. "But we don't have a choice Yuzu the kids wanted to see LDS Center Court and that's what we're going to do come on Yuzu" Yugo said as he started to walk with Shingo and the kids "right I'm coming Yugo" Yuzu said with a smile as she followed her best friend.

At front Shingo just smirked "everything is going according to plan" he said after about a couple of minutes the Yugo and the others finally arrived at LDS. "Welcome to LDS" Shingo said as they walked into the LDS building. "Wow!" the kids said as they walked inside the building and the building had everything inside from Duel Arena's and duel classes. "Leo Duel School which is shortening for LDS and as you can tell from the name is a duel school run by the Leo Corporation of course, it's invitation only" Shingo said as he showed the others around the school. "It's the top ranked institution too!" Tatsuya said "wow Tatsuya you know a lot about this place" Futoshi said. "Well, my mom kept telling me that here would've been a better choice" Tatsuya said.

"The best in facilities, lectures, and curriculum is their motto" Shingo said "so basically it's got everything our duel school doesn't" Ayu said. "You're quite well informed yourself" Shingo said to Ayu "well ,sorry we're just a rundown duel school after all" Yuzu said with a annoyed look on her face earning a chuckle from Yugo because he thought Yuzu looked pretty cute with a annoyed look on her face. "Now, now no need to get mad cheap places have their strong points too" Futoshi said. "I hate to admit it but it is true that they have things that we don't have" Yugo said as he looked at the poster of the classes. "They don't cover just the basics on summons they've got specific courses Xyz, Synchro and look at this they even got fusion" Yugo said while looking at the poster.

While Yugo was looking at the poster a boy with long blue hair that's in a pony tail wearing a blue jacket with a black shirt underneath and grey pants, was walking by Yugo and when Yugo mentioned fusion summon the boy stopped a bit. After a moment the boy went back to licking his lollipop and kept walking and Yugo turned and saw the boy walking away. "Yugo!" Yuzu called out to her best friend "huh" Yugo said as he was snapped out of his thoughts and looked at Yuzu and the rest of the group. "The Center Court is this way" Shingo as he pointed to his right. After a minute or two the group finally arrived at the LDS center court and Yugo had to admit the place looked amazing. "Wow so this is LDS Center Court" Tastuya said.

Yugo then saw three dudes walking up to them "hey those kids are your fans too" Shingo said "could we show them those cards you use to pendulum summon" Shingo asked. Yugo narrowed his eyes "why should I if I wouldn't know any better you guys might try to run off with them" Yugo said as he growled a little bit. Shingo sweated a bit "shit this might be tougher to fool this kid then I thought" Shingo said."Come we would never do that we are just trying to see them it will be only for a little bit" Shingo said. "Tch fine anything to get you off my damn back" Yugo said in an annoyed tone as he gave his Pendulum Cards to Shingo. "Take a look" Shingo said showing his cards to the three boys "wow so these are the cards you use to Pendulum Summon" one of the boys said. "I want these!" another boy said.

"We can't have that these aren't yours" Shingo said "after all these are going to be added to my collection" Shingo said with a smirk. "You bastard!" Yugo said with a look of fury on his face he knew they shouldn't have gave his cards so easily to this asshole when he get his hands on his cards. "Wait what do you mean?" Yuzu demanded "see, I just love rare and strong cards, I just hate putting weak cards in my deck so I'm saying I'll be taking those off your hands" Shingo said as one of the boys snickered."So that's why you brought us out here!" Yuzu said. Yugo was furious "you little bastard give me back my cards or else I'm going to leave you and your buddies faces black and blue!" Yugo said as he put his bag down and cracked his knuckles looking to take these guys out in a fight.

"Now, now no need for violence you see since I have these cards I would like to try them out, you guys want to see a Pendulum Summon right?" Shingo asked his friends. "Of course" one boy said "I want to see it!" another boy said "that's why I got a reservation for the center court". "Tch you bastard" Yugo said "it's fine isn't it, besides didn't everyone come all the way here just to see a Pendulum Summon" Shingo as he went to touch Yugo however Yugo grabbed his hand "what hey let go of me you moron!" Shingo said but as he tried to let go Yugo almost broke his wrist "AHHHHH my wrist!" Shingo said after that Yugo let Shingo go and pushed him down towards the ground.

"Why you bastard!" Shingo said as he stood up grabbing and messaging his wrist "wait till my father hears about this!" he said. "I don't give a damn about your father now are we going to duel or do I have to break your arm next!" Yugo said to pissed off about the repercussions in the near future if he would brutally beat up Shingo and his friend. "Why you-"Shingo started to say but then he heard a ringing on his duel disk "that's enough your job was only to get us pendulum cards" the voice said on the other line. Shingo smirked "Ah, Nakajima unfortunately that wasn't my goal I wanted these cards myself from the start" Shingo said.

"What're are you thinking don't do anything unecessa-" Nakajima started to say until he was interrupted "no let him do it" Nakajima turned "president!" he said as the boy with glasses appeared in the area "just let him use them" the president said. "So that's the deal" Shingo said as he snapped his fingers and grabbed Yuzu and the others "huh what are you doing!" Yuzu said as the boys grabbed her and another one grabbed the kids. "Big brother Yugo!" the kids said as they screamed for help "Hey! let Yuzu and the others go before I send you all to the hospital!" Yugo yelled angry that these guys were harming his friends. "I'm sorry you're not really in position to be giving out demands like that besides I'm just having them help out with our duel" Shingo said.

"Tch!" Yugo said "oh that's right since I feel bad for taking these here I'll give you all of these!" Shingo said as he threw some cards on the floor towards Yugo. "They're trash cards that fit you perfectly Yugo looked at the cards and picked them up "just like I thought you don't care or appreciate the things you have and these cards are a prime example of that you should be grateful that you have a nice warm bed to sleep or have a roof over your head and appreciate the things you have I swear after this duel is over I am going to kill you" Yugo growled as his eyes flashed green once again before disappearing.

Meanwhile back at the control room at LDS "is this really ok?" Nakajima asked the president "Yeah, let this play out" the president set. "I'll decide the field that which imprisons feeble princesses rise up here and now" Shingo said "Action Field on dark town prison tower" Shingo said as the solid vision system activated and chains appeared around Yuzu and the others. Yuzu screamed "hang on guy I'll save you!" Yugo said "the princess, should be imprisoned in the tower, do you agree?" Shingo said. Yugo jumped from building to building until he was close to Yugo and the others. "Guys!" Yugo said "Yugo!" Yuzu said "big brother Yugo!" the children said as they started to go up in the air on a large tower.

"Yuzu!" Yugo said "what the heck is going on?" Futoshi said "the solid vision has started materializing so we're being affected by it too!" Tastsuya said. "But this is too real!" Futoshi said as they screamed as they were on top of a huge bridge. "Guys!" Yugo said as he started to run towards the bridge "if you want to save them then duel me" Shingo said "Yugo" he said. "Sawatari you bastard" Yugo growled as he grabbed his duel disk from his pocket in his jeans and put it on his wrist he then activated his duel disk. "Looks like you're finally ready to do this, let's get to it shall we!" Shingo said. "Duelist locked in battle" a boy chanted the motto "kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters" another boy said.

"Kicking against the earth as they storm through the field!" another boy said "Behold! This is the newest and greatest evolution and dueling ACTION!" Shingo finish.

DUEL! Yugo and said at the same time.

YUGO LP 4000

VS

SHINGO LP 4000

The action cards then spread all over the city "I'll go first!" Yugo said as he ran past Shingo "and went upstairs towards a building "when I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop" Yugo said as swiped the card onto his duel disk as Speedroid Terrortop appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1200) "now since I control a wind monster I get to summon Speedroid Taketomorg!" Yugo said as he swiped the card onto the field as Speedroid Taketomorg appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/600). "Now I normal summon Speedroid Red-Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Red-Eyed Dice appeared on the field (LV 1: ATK/100).

"Now I tune my level one Red-Eyed Dice with my level three Taketomorg and Terrortop!" Yugo said as Red Eyed dice turned into a small dot that expanded into a ring and Taketomorg and Terrortop went inside the ring and gained a yellow outline "spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light speed!" Yugo chanted as a light went through the rings "Synchro Shokan!" Yugo chanted "Level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo shouted as Clear Wing roared and Yugo jumped on its back (LV 7:ATK/2500) "let's go Clear Wing!" Yugo shouted as Clear Wing broke through the windows and building and flew in the air. "I end my turn!" Yugo said.

"A synchro summon right off the bat you're not half bad" Shingo said "Ore no Turn!" Shingo said as he drew his card and saw he had a Pendulum card. "I-"Shingo started to say but someone interrupted him "not yet" a voice said that turned out to be the president. "And who are you I'm at a good point right now" Shingo said "I thought I told you not yet" the president said completely ignoring Shingo. "Tch what're are you getting so upset for" Shingo said. "I summon Lighting Board" Shingo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Lighting Board appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1400) and Shingo got on it and rode on it.

Shingo and Yugo flew side by side each other "my you're so desperate Yugo but that's all part of my plan too" Shingo said. Yugo then went on the bridge and got off Clear Wing he then scan the field and saw a action card. "An action card" Yugo said as he went up to get the action card and once he did he picked up action card "crap a trap!" Yugo said. Yugo then saw many balls rolling towards him and Clear Wing and the balls hit Clear Wing before he regained himself and flew by Yugo was on the rolling ball. "You activated the action trap break shot you see Break shot lowers the attack points of one monster by nine hundred points" Shingo said. (LV 7: ATK/2500-900=ATK/1600)."Tsk, Tsk, Tsk how stupid of you, action cards aren't only beneficial there are trap cards as well" Shingo said with a smirk.

"Tch" Yugo said "and more importantly your comrades you were supposed to be saving are even in more danger" Shingo said. "Oh no!" Yugo said as he was about to run into a wall as he was on the balls for fortunately Clear Wing Synchro Dragon saved him just in the nick of time and put his master on its back and flew in the air. "Thanks Clear Wing" Yugo said to his ace monster the dragon just roared in response as if saying you're welcome to its master. "It wasn't long until the bridge started to shake and fall over "ahhhh I can take this anymore" Futoshi said after that he fell and started to slide off the bridge until Yuzu saved him. "Futoshi!" Yuzu said as she Ayu and Tatsuya tried to keep Futoshi from falling.

"H-help me!" Futoshi said as he was about to fall off "Futoshi calm down" Yuzu said trying to calm the young boy down "Big sis Yuzu!" Ayu and Tastuya said in panic. "Now I activate the spell card poison dart" Shingo said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. "With this card Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is decreased by 500!" Shingo said as poison darts hit Clear Wing and it roared in pain as his attack points decreased (LV 7: ATK/1600-500=ATK/1100). "Battle Lighting Board attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Lighting darts!" Shingo said as his monster released lighting like blasts at Clear Wing.

"There got to be an action card that can help me" Yugo said as he jumped off of Clear Wing he then spotted an action and card and when he did he picked up and realized it was an action trap. "Not another trap!" "You activated the action trap jump shot which lowers the attack of a monster by four hundred points (LV 7: ATK/1100-400=ATK/700). The attack struck Clear Wing destroying him "tch" Yugo said while covering himself from the explosion (LP 4000-700= LP 3300). "Look out, if you don't pay attention you're going to get hurt" Shingo said.

It was then a white ball came and almost crush Yugo until he dodged it then it went back up into the air and went it came back down the ball destroyed parts of the bridge. "Ahhh!" everyone yelled as a part of the bridge was destroyed. "I end my turn" Shingo said as he looked at the scene Yugo then lifted himself up at a part of the bridge and looked up to see his friends were in trouble. "Guys!" Yugo said "are you alright Futoshi?" Yuzu said as she was holding on to Futoshi for dear life "big sis Yuzu I don't want to fall, I don't want to fall" Futoshi said as he was crying. "Futoshi boys shouldn't cry" Yuzu said. "That's right Futoshi!" Ayu said. "Yeah big brother Yugo isn't crying right now that's why I won't cry either" Tatsuya said.

"No matter what I won't shed a tear!" Tatsuya said "Damn it all I need to save everyone and fast!" Yugo said. "That's right Yugo if it ended here our gallery would be quite disappointed" Shingo said. "Ore no Turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card. "I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo!" Yugo said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and Speedroid Double Yoyo appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1400) "I activate Double Yoyo effect I can special summon one level three or lower speedroid monster from my graveyard" Yugo said as Speedroid Double Yoyo open up a portal "so return Speedroid Red Eye Dice!" Yugo said as Red Eye Dice appeared on the field.

"Tch going for a synchro summon already" Shingo said Yugo ignored him "I tune my level one Red Eye Dice with my level four Double Yoyo!" Yugo said as Red Eye Dice turned into a ring and Double Yoyo went through the ring and gained an outline then a light went through the ring "Synchro Shokan!" Yugo said.

LV 4 + LV 1= LV 5

"Level five Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" Yugo said as Hi-Speedroid Chanbara appeared beside him and let out a battle cry (LV 5: ATK/2000). "Battle Hi-Speedroid Chanbara attack Lighting board!" Yugo said as Chanbara released a two large slashes from his swords "Chanbara effect when it battles a monster it gains two hundred attack POINTS!" Yugo said as Chanbara attack went up (LV 5: ATK/2000+200= ATK/2200). "What!" Shingo said as Chanbara attack struck through lighting board destroying him "Tch damn!" Shingo said as his life points went down. (LP 4000-800=LP 3200). "And thats not all Chanbara can make a second attack twice per turn!" Yugo said. "What!" Shingo said "Let's go Chanbara attack Shingo directly let's not forget Chanbara gains two hundred attack points during the battle phase!" Yugo said (LV 5: ATK/2200+200=ATK 2400).

"Shit Shingo ran as he tried to find an action card but it was no good as Chanbra released a slash like attack and struck Shingo "AHHHH!" Shingo said as his life points went down (LP 3200-2400= LP 800). "I end my turn now let's go Chanbara" Yugo said as he got on its head and the monster flew towards the bridge. "Damn in just one move he managed to almost wipw out most of life points just who the hell is this guy" Shingo said. "Ore no Turn!" Shingo said as he drew his card "still his life points is at 3300 I still have my plan in place and when my plan is put into place I'll shoot it down to zero and finish this. "That was a good card you drew" the president said to Shingo. "Huh,oh I get it" Shingo said.

"I activate the spell card monster reborn and bring back Lightingboard!" Shingo said as Lightingboard appeared back on the field (LV 4:ATK/1400). "Then I release lighting board and activate Release Trade!" Shingo said as his monster disappeared and he activated the magic card. "Now I can add a monster one level higher than the one I released into my hand. Shingo then took a card out of his deck and added it to his hand "I add the level five Speedroid of Passing Rider into my hand". "Tch my Pendulum cards" Yugo said "you mean my Pendulum cards" Shingo said. "Well though luck asshole you can't just Pendulum Summon with one of them!" Yugo said. Shingo just chuckled at Yugo statement.

"That's why I keep telling you, I'm the chosen one" Shingo said "then that means oh no" Yugo said. "It's not oh no its of course!" Shingo said. "Speedroid Domino Butterfly has been in my hand from the start" he said "a super rare human like myself is suited to use super rare cards like myself" Shingo said as he laughed. "I'm just too favored by the cards" Shingo said as Yugo stopped for a moment. "Set the Pendulum cards" the president said "huh" Shingo said. "Set them I, using the scale three Speedroid Passiong rider" the president said Shingo said the same thing. "Tch to think that someone else can Pendulum Summon!" Yugo said. "and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Buttefly I set the Pendulum Scale!" Shingo said as he swiped the cards on his duel disk and the two monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale number on it.

"Pendulum Shokan!" both Shingo and the president said and the portal opened and three beams of light came out of the light. "Level five Power darts Shooter!" Shingo said as a orange like monster appeared on the field carrying a gun (LV 5: ATK/1800). "Level six Rocket Darts Shooter!" Shingo said as a female like monster appeared on the field (LV 6: ATK/1900). "Level seven Ultimate Darts Shooter!" Shingo said as a blue humanoid monster appeared on the field (LV 7: ATK/2400). "Woah this is amazing Pendulum Summoning is amazing!" Shingo said as he laughed. "Tch this can't be happening" Yugo said as everyone including the blue hair boy watched in shocked as Shingo did a Pendulum Summoning.

"Good" the president said "great now this looser can Pendulum Summon" Yugo said. "Pendulum Summon is the best now no one can stop me!" Shingo said. "Yugo Sakaki now that I can Pendulum Summon I'm done with you" Shingo said "I activate the spell card Ego Boost with this Ultimate Darts shooter attack points are increased by one thousand!" Shingo said as Ultimate Darts Shooters attack points went up. (LV 7: ATK/2400+1000=ATK/3400) "Battle Ultimate Darts Shooter attack Hi-Speedroid Chanbara!" Shingo said as Ultimate Darts Shooter fired rockets at the monster and Chanbara almost went to land "When Chanbara is in battle its attack points is increased by two hundred!" Yugo said (LV 7: ATK/2400+200=ATK/2600). But the monster destroyed Chanbara decreasing Yugo's life points.

(LP 3300-800=LP 2400) Yugo then fell into the water "It's over!" Shingo said "Rocket darts Shooter attack Yugo directly!" Shingo said as more missiles were shot right at Yugo "Tch I discard Speedroid Blue Eyed Dice from my hand to the grave yard!" Yugo said "If I'm attack directly I can negate the attack!" Yugo said as a blue shield appeared around him blocking the attack. "But you won't escape from this last attack Power Darts Shooter attack Yugo directly!" Shingo said as Power Darts shooters released missals and struck Yugo. "AHHHH!" Yugo said as he got struck and flew until he got hit hard on the bridge wall. (LP 2400-1800= LP 600).

The bridge started to shake "ahhh its over!" Futoshi said "No it's not!" Yuzu said "we can't give up when Yugo hasn't" Futoshi just nodded while still afraid. "I end my turn I wonder do you have any will left to fight Yugo!" Shingo said. Yugo then stood back up "Of…course who the hell do you think I am it will take more than that to bring me down!" Yugo said. "Still to think that dumbass could use Pendulum Summon he not smart enough to tie his own shoes maybe someone instructed him" Yugo thought. "Still I don't have many options left what would dad do in this situation" Yugo said. "He then smirked "that's right he would want me to press forward!" Yugo then just laughed.

"Get ready you bastard because I'm ending this duel right now Ore no Turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card. "I activte the spell card Card of Sanctity!" Yugo said "with this we both draw until we have six cards in our hand!" Yugo said as him and Shingo drew cards until they had six cards in their hands. "I activte the spell card Clear Cry!" Yugo said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk. "With this I can bring back Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon returned to the field (LV 7: ATK/2500). "So what will bringing back your Dragon do for you!" Shingo said.

"You'll see you think I only rely just on my Pendulum Cards then you're wrong I summon Speedroid Razorang!" Yugo said as he swiped the card onto his duel and a boomerang like monster appeared on (LV 4: ATK/2000) "I activate Razorang effect I get to target one monster on the field and change it into defense and if I do the monster loses eight hundred attack points" Yugo said. "What good will that do you?" Shingo said. "Yugo then smirked "I target Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said "What!" Shingo said. Yuzu smiled "it's over Yugo won this" Yuzu said as Ayu and Futoshi smiled knowing Clear Wings effect. "I activte Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect since a level five of higher monster is targeted from an effect I get to negate and destroy it!" Yugo said.

Clear Wing Synchro Dragon wings glowed and glowed a bright aura "Dichoric Mirror!" Yugo said Clear Wing released a bright beam from its wings and destroyed Razorang. "So what you just destroyed your own monster" Shingo said. Yugo smiled "I'm not done you see after Clear Wing destroys a monster by his effect he gains the attack points of that destroyed monsters!" Yugo said shocking Shingo. "WHAT!" Shingo said (LV 7: ATK/2500+2000=ATK/4500).Clear Wing then gained a green aura "Battle! Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Ultimate Darts Shooter Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo said as Clear Wing went up into the air and went down as he created a whirlwind around himself destroying Ultimate Darts Shooter.

"Ahhhh!" Shingo said as his life points hit zero (LP 800-800=LP 0)

YUGO LP 600

VS

SHINGO LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

"He did it!" Yuzu said then she lost her gripp on Futoshi "Ahhhh!" Futoshi said as he fell on the bridge but not long after Yuzu and the others fell as well. But what surprised them was when Clear Wing then caught them and they were on the dragons back. "Were safe!" Ayu said "Thank you so much Clear Wing!" Yuzu said giving the dragon a smile. Clear Wing just turned its head and gave Yuzu a small nod but said nothing else. "Clear Wing I wonder why do you hate me so much" Yuzu thought meanwhile Yugo went up to Shingo and picked him up by the shirt "I take my Pendulum Cards back" Yugo said as he got his Pendulum Cards back. "Now here a knockout punch!" Yugo said punching Shingo in the face knocking him out.

Yugo then looked back and saw Clear Wing Synchro Dragon descend down and the kids and Yuzu got off the dragon."big brother Yugo!" the kids said. "Guys you made it!" Yugo then looked at his ace monster and smiled "Thank you Clear Wing I couldn't have done this without you old friend I owe you one!" Yugo said with a smile. Clear Wing just nodded in thanks to his master and after that he and the field spell both disappeared making the field go back to normal. "Boss one of the boys said as they picked up Shingo who was knocked out. "Damn it looks like we going to have to take the cards up by force one of the boys said. "However before Yugo could have a chance to beat these guys up in a blur the blue haired boy knock the other three boys out.

"Geez those guys were sore losers" the boy said as he turned to face the group "hey you're that kid from before!" Yugo said to the boy. "Yeah I am and I have to say you impressed me with that duel of yours your mastery of Synchro Summoning was impressive" the blue hair boy said. "Are you an LDS student" Yuzu asked the boy "No I was going to apply their but I found something much better and interesting so I think I'll join you guys instead so how about it let me become your apprentice!" the blue haired boy said to Yugo. "Eh Apprentice!" Yugo said.

Meanwhile back at the control room and LDS "damn it hurry up and get the Pendulum Cards!" Nakajima said "no its fine let them go" Nakajima turned to see it was the president who said that. "President" Nakajima said "we gain enough data from this duel so we don't need the cards anymore" the president said. "Yugo Sakaki you are beginning to interest me more and more!" the president thought while looking at Yugo.

A/N: Done I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter and Yugo's intense moment with Shingo I figure due to Yugo's upbringing and hatred with the tops that he would despises Shingo and his arrogant nature. Also Shingo won't the only one Yugo going to get angry as the story goes on. He going to have some tense moments and arguments with more characters since Yugo is more hot headed and less reasonable then Yuya is and is a bit more emotional than him so expect Yugo's anger to get out of control and effect his better judgment and have him get into fights more as the story goes on. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to fav, follow and review so until next time guys see ya!


	15. Teacher and Apprentice

Chapter 15: Teacher and Apprentice

At the duel stadium Yugo was currently dueling somebody in front of a sold out crowd "with the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the world Pendulum appeared on the middle of the duel disk in rainbow like colors. It wasn't long until Domino Dragonfly and Domino Butterfly appeared in blue pillars of light and their scale numbers appeared on the pillars of light and the large pendant appeared behind the monsters. "Sway Pendulum of the soul, draw an arc of light across the ether" Yugo chanted. "Pendulum Shokan!" Yugo said.

Soon it wasn't long until Clear Wing Fast Dragon appeared on the field and let out a roar (LV 7: ATK/2500) the whole crowd cheered at Clear Wing Fast Dragon being summoned. "Now Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack and end this duel!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon went up into the air and went back down and created a green whirlwind around him and rammed into the monster destroying it. "He did it" Futoshi said "now big brother Yugo is the world champion" Ayu said. Yugo then raised his trophy in the air "I did it!" Yugo said. "Big brother Yugo!" Tatsuya said. "To bring a man such as myself to tears unforgivable!" Gongenzaka said.

"I did it dad with my dueling and everything you taught me I managed to become a duel champion and bring smiles to many people's faces" Yugo thought as he looked into the stands and saw Yusho watching him from the stands. Yugo then had tears in eyes happy that his adoptive father came and saw him become the best duelist in the world. Yugo then turned and saw Yuzu walking up towards him "congratulations Yugo" Yuzu said with a smile "thanks I couldn't have done this without everybody especially you" Yugo said as he walked closer to Yuzu. "Yugo" Yuzu said after that the two of them leaned their heads towards each other until they were interrupted.

"As expected of my teacher!" "huh" Yugo said as she saw the blue hair boy ran and gave him a hug. "Hey what the hell are you doing kid get off me!" Yugo said as he was shaking the kid off of him. "You're really amazing I want you to be my teacher, you will right, and it's fine right, right, right" the boy kept saying. "No it's not fine now get the hell off- AHHHH!" Yugo said as he fell into the darkness. "Ouch!" Yugo said as he fell off his bed he was wearing a black tank top and grey pants. "Damn it was just a dream" Yugo said as he got up and saw his pendant on his desk and grabbed it. "Becoming the champion may have been a dream but I will make that dream a reality just like Pendulum Summoning" Yugo thought.

"As long as I have Pendulum Summoning and along with Synchro Summoning I'll definitely become a pro and eventually be champion and bring smiles to more and more people with my dueling" Yugo thought as he had a big smile on his face. "I know I can do it, after all if dad had managed to do it then so can I" Yugo declared with a degree of confidence. Not too long after that Yugo then got dress and walked out of his room and heard his mom downstairs " I knew you were hungry go on and eat as much as you like" Yugo smiled knowing and smelling that his mom made some breakfast so he went down the pole downstairs towards the living room.

"Hey mom what's for breakfast I'm starv-"Yugo stopped himself when he saw the blue hair boy sitting at the kitchen table eating some pancakes. "Ah, teacher" the boy said Yugo then fell comically on the floor Yugo then went up onto the table and slammed on it "what the hell are you doing here!" Yugo asked the boy. "I saw him wandering around outside our house and you know me son when I see hungry little ones I can't help myself" Yoko said with a smile. "You just don't just pick up people mom and besides I'm sure this kid has a family of his own to feed him!" Yugo said. "But isn't he your apprentice?" Yoko asked her adoptive son. "No way!" Yugo said "Huh" the boy said "don't huh me!" Yugo said he then sighed.

"Sheesh, not only you go and do things to get into my house but now you're eating breakfast here" Yugo thought. "Still the fact that this kid didn't go to his parents house or any other relative is suspicious call it instinct but there something off about this guy I can tell" Yugo thought. "I need to keep an eye on him" he thought "It's not that big of a deal, besides your sister's pancakes are delicious" the boy said. "Huh sister?" Yoko said. "Huh did I get it wrong I'm sorry, you looked so young and beautiful I was certain that you were teacher's sister" the boy said. Yoko gushed at the compliment the boy gave "Oh my calling me young and beautiful you're quite an honest child" Yoko said.

"If you like them that much, go on have some more" Yoko said "wait a minute Mom that's my-"Yugo said. "Thank you big sis also do you have any other flavors of syrup" Sora said. Yugo sighed "give me a damn break" he muttered. After that moment Yugo then left to go to school and he caught up with Yuzu and the two of them were walking to school together. "Oh so that boy, Sora was at your house?" Yuzu asked her childhood friend. "Yeah he was and I don't even know how the hell he found my address, he must have tracked me down all the way to my house I swear Yuzu something is off about him" Yugo said. "Teacher!" a voice called out.

"See he keeps saying stuff like that" Yugo said "Huh!" Yugo turned around and saw that Sora was behind him and Yuzu. "Jesus kid why the hell are you following me?" Yugo said annoyed that Sora kept bugging him. "Because I'm your apprentice, teacher anywhere you go I follow" Sora with a smile. "How many damn times do I have to tell you kid I didn't make you my apprentice! now beat-" Yugo then was interrupted by Sora. "Come on already make me your apprentice I get the jitters watching you duel, teacher Pendulum Summoning is amazing, I've never seen anything like it" Sora said. "I like to be able to do that too..." Sora said "well I hate to brust your little bubble but you can't Pendulum Summon without having any Pendulum cards first" Yugo said.

"Huh, then show it to me again show me, show me, show me, show me" Sora said he then turned to Yuzu. "Can you ask him to do it for me, big sis?" Sora asked Yuzu "why should I do it?" Yuzu asked the blue haired boy. "Because teacher might do it if his girlfriend asked him to!" Sora said. Yuzu blushed a bit and looked at Yugo who also blushed a bit at that statement "G-girlfriend" Yuzu said. "Huh, did I get it wrong?" Sora asked Yugo and Yuzu. "You did!" Yugo and Yuzu "besides Yuzu and I haven't he gone out on a date yet now if we went out and gave me a kiss and ease up with the violence then I-" Yuzu then turned red with embarrassment and then she slapped Yugo upside the head with her fan.

"Honestly why did he have to blurt out stuff like that who does he think I am" Yuzu said as she walked away from the two boys. "Teacher ,are you okay" Sora asked Yugo who was holding his head "Ouch! smooth Yugo real smooth saying that in front of the girl you like" Yugo thought while he was in immense pain.

After about a moment later Yugo was in the middle of class staring at his Pendulum cards "if they have Pendulum cards anyone can do it huh" Yugo thought. "Back then that looser Sawatari definitely..." Yugo thought thinking back to his duel with Shingo. Outside Sora was hanging upside down a tree branch spying on Yugo while he was in class "oh what's this teacher" Sora said "you're making such a serious looking face, I wonder what's wrong" Sora said. "Hey teacher!" Sora said trying to get Yugo to notice him while he was playing soccer in gym class. "Teacher!" Sora said while Yugo was trying to eat his lunch with Yuzu, "Teacher!" Sora said as he snuck under Yugo's desk during class. Yugo then sighed as he was in the bathroom trying to get away from Sora "teacher!" Sora said as he climbed up the bathroom stall to greet Yugo.

"WILL YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!?" Yugo yelled at Sora. A couple of hours later Yugo and Yuzu were walking together to their duel school "hey Yugo how long are you going be looking mad like that" Yuzu asked her childhood friend. "Until you let me beat the hell out of Sora that way he can leave me alone" Yugo said in an annoyed tone. Yuzu then grabbed her best friends shoulder "I told you many times that you can't fight your way out of a confrontation you promise me that you wouldn't get into any more fights" Yuzu said causing Yugo to sigh. "I know" Yugo said "now don't go bring that pissed off expression to our Duel School" Yuzu said with a smile "besides things are rough enough as it is over there" Yuzu said.

"Also isn't being a happy go lucky fun and bright entertainer one of mottos" Yuzu said. Yugo sighed "yeah you're right" he then turned to face Yuzu and gave her a smile "thanks Yuzu I needed that I don't know what I would do without you" Yugo said. He then grinned "alright it's time for me to switch gears and go into overdrive then!" Yugo said. "Yeah now that's more like it" Yuzu said with a smile after that moment Yugo and Yuzu finally made their way into the Duel School "Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls the great entertainer Yugo Sakaki has arri-" Yugo started to say but stopped when he saw Sora sitting with Ayu , Futoshi and Tatsuya.

"Ah teacher" Sora said causing Yugo to fall over "son of a- you're her too!" Yugo said in an annoyed and anger tone. "Big brother Yugo your late" Futoshi said "that's right you kept your apprentice waiting" Ayu said. "For the last time he not-"Yugo started to say but Shuzo grabbed him and wrapped his arm around Yugo. "Yugo since he your apprentice he'll being enrolling in our duel school right?" Shuzo asked the synchro duelist. "I keep telling you this old man he's not my apprentice, hell I keep telling you guys as well he not my apprentice" Yugo said. "Teacher, lets duel and then you can show me a Pendulum Summon" Sora said. "It's so cool when you pull it off and then monsters come out like schoom, I'm really looking forward to dueling with you, teacher" Sora said.

"Why the hell do I have to duel you?' Yugo asked "Huh? we can't teacher…you won't duel with me" Sora said making a cute face at Yugo. "What a load of crap this is the worst acting job I seen and the kids are falling for it like suckers" Yugo thought. "Don't you feel sorry for him big brother Yugo' Ayu said "you should duel with him" Futoshi said. "What hell no!" Yugo said "sure come on Yugo just once is fine isn't it" Yuzu said. "Noo not you too Yuzu" Yugo said as fake tears was coming out of his eyes "Yugo I don't remember training you to be a duelist that runs away from a challenge what happened to the boy who said he wasn't a coward" Shuzo said.

"Teacher, duel with me" Sora said giving him a puppy dog look "hell no that cute shit isn't going to work on me so no!" Yugo said but Sora wasn't giving up that easily. Yugo sighed "fine damnit! fine anything to get you off my damn back!" Yugo said. "Alright!" Sora said "but if I beat you no more following me around and also no more of this damn teacher and apprentice stuff either got it kid!" Yugo said. "Yeah, so if I win I can become your apprentice, call you teacher and follow you around right?" Sora said. Yugo just sighed "this is going to be a long duel" he thought.

A moment later Yugo and Sora was standing on opposite sides of the duel arena "this is going to be so much fun" Sora said "action field on field magic wild west town!" Shuzo said as he activated the solid vision system and the field change into an old western looking town. "Huh,huh,huh whats with this? It's so boring I hate these kinds of things!" Sora said "don't you have a fun or interesting one" Sora said causing Yugo to sigh and rub his head "I swear this kid is becoming a real headache" Yugo thought. "Alright then how this!" Shuzo said as he changed the field into a candy like field. "Wow a candy like field" Yugo said amazed that a field like this existed.

"Wow it's a country made out of candy, this looks delicious I love these kinds of things, thanks mister!" Sora said as he waved his hands. "He so adorable!" Shuzo said Yugo then sighed "Give me a fucking break" Yugo said he then activated his duel disk and Sora responded by doing the same. "Duelist locked in battle" Yuzu said as she started the chant "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters" Tatsuya said "they storm through this field" Futoshi said "behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling!" Ayu said "Action!" Yugo said finishing the chant.

"DUEL!" both Yugo and Sora said at the same time.

YUGO LP 4000

VS

SORA LP 4000

Action cards then spread all over the candy like field "I'll go first Yugo said as he scanned his cards "there is something off by Sora I have a feeling that maybe he hiding something maybe through this duel I can bring out who he truly is so I'm going to go all out from the start plus if I can do that this kid can get off my freaking back on this teacher and apprentice thing" Yugo thought. "When I control no monsters on my side of the field I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Terrortop appeared on his side of the field (LV 3: ATK/1200). "I activte Speedroid Terrortop effect with this I can add one Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Speedroid Domino Butterfly" Yugo said as a card injected out of his deck and Yugo showed the Speedroid Pendulum monster to Sora.

"Nice move from Yugo with that he one step closer to doing a Pendulum Summon" Yuzu said impressed by her best friend dueling ability. "Next I summon the tuner monster Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" Yugo said said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke appeared on the field next to Terrortop (LV 3: ATK/1000). "Now I tune my level three Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke with my level three Speedroid Terrortop!" Yugo declared as both of his monsters was in the air and Den-Den Daiko turned into three small dots which expanded into three green like ring and Terrortop went through the rings and gained an outline.

"Curse blade in the form of a cross use your power to rend all of our enemies" Yugo chanted "Synchro Shokan!" Yugo yelled.

LV 3 + LV 3= LV 6

"Appear level six Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Yugo said as Hi-Speedroid Kendama appeared on his side of the field (LV 6: ATK/2200). "Wow a synchro summon on the first turn your pretty amazing teacher" Sora said complimenting Yugo. "Don't get too impressed Sora because I active Hi-Speedroid Kendama effect once per turn I can banish one Speedroid monster and inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent" Yugo said as Kendama lunched a energy like beam from and blasted it towards Sora who got hit by it and was knocked towards the ground. "Ahhhh!" Sora said as he fell towards the ground and his life points decreased (LP 4000-500= LP 3500). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the face down card appeared on the field before disappearing.

Sora then quickly got back up "oww that hurt but to think you managed to damage me on the first turn your amazing teacher" Sora said. "Perhaps I don't have a reason to hold back" Sora thought as he grinned "Boku no Turn!" Sora said as he drew his card and looked at it. "I activate the continuous magic card Toy pot from my hand" Sora said as he swiped the card from onto his duel disk and a giant vending machine appeared on the field. "With this card as long as I discard card one card from my hand I get to draw one extra card" Sora said. "Don't need this" Sora said as he discarded a card and drew another card "and if it's a level four or lower monster I get to special summon it and it turns out that I do have that exact monster I special summon Edge Imp Sabers!" Sora said as another ball came out of the vending machine and it opened up to reveal a scissor like monster (LV 3: ATK/1200).

"Next I summon Fluffal Leo" Sora said as he swiped another card onto his duel disk and a cute lion like monster appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1600). "With that magic card he managed to get two monsters out at once impressive" Yuzu said. "But that lion monster it's just so cute!" both Yuzu and Ayu said. "Jeez what the hell is their problem it's just one monster" Yugo said as he saw the girl's antics. "Next I activate the magic card Polymerization!" Sora said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "What Polymerization!" Yugo said surprised that this kid has that kind of card "does that mean this kid is a fusion duelist?" he thought.

The group was surprised that Sora had Polymerization "no way he can fusion summon does that mean he was a LDS student after all" Tatsuya said. "I forgot what does polymerization do again?" Futoshi asked no one in particular. "Polymerization allows you to combine two or more monsters into a stronger and more powerful monster which is a fusion monster" Tatsuya explained to Futoshi "though to be honest this is my first time seeing a fusion summon and it looks awesome" he said in an excited tone. "Now I fuse my Fluffal Leo with my Edge Imp Sabers!" Sora said as his two monsters were up in the air and turned into balls of light and the balls of light circle around one of another creating a vortex. "I fusion summon the level six frightful tiger!" Sora said as a scary tiger looking monster that has scissor in the middle of the stomach (LV 6: ATK/1900).

"To think that he managed to pull off a fusion summon" Shuzo said "wow I never seen a fusion monster up close before" Yuzu said. "Is he really a LDS student?" Shuzo said looking at Sora with a bit of suspicion in his eyes. "Well he told us that he was planning to but decided not to" Yuzu said to her father "Now teacher I'm going all out from here on out Frightful Tiger gains three hundred attack points from every frightful monster I have on the field (LV 6:ATK/1900+300=ATK/2200). "But that's not all Frightful Tiger effect activates by he can destroy as many cards on the field based on the materials use to fusion summon him" Sora with a smile. "Shit not good" Yugo said as he ran to see if an action card can help but as he ran he saw Frightful Tiger use his scissor like weapon to chop up Kendama and his trap speed turn being chopped to ribbons.

"Battle, teacher go Frightful Tiger attack Yugo directly!" Sora said as Frightful Tiger jumped into the air dived into the ground and used his claws. Yugo try to run as fast as he could but it was useless as the tiger like monsters swiped his claws and struck Yugo sending him into the candy like lake. "Yugo!" Yuzu yelled concern about how brutal the attack was that he sent Yugo into the lake like that. Suddenly Yugo emerges from the lake which made Yuzu and Ayu sigh in relief knowing that their friend was ok. Yugo then managed to swim back to land and was on his knees however his life points decreased by a huge amount as well (LP 4000-2200= LP 1800).

"Amazing not only did he manage to destroy Yugo's synchro monster and his set card but he managed to deal a huge chunk of damage as well" Yuzu said amazed at Sora's skill. "Frightful tiger what a terrifying monster" Shuzo said agreeing with his daughter. "With that I set one card face down and end my turn!" Sora said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and it appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "What's wrong teacher you were so full of confidence before what happened" Sora said in a mocking tone. "Tch don't test me you brat Ore no Turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card as he stood up. "I activate pot of greed" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "with this I can draw two more cards from my deck" Yugo said as he drew the cards from his deck and saw them. "Yes it's here alright everyone the moment you all been waiting for Yugo said as he grinned.

Sora smiled "no way could it be" he said "Yugo finally going to Pendulum Summon" Yuzu said with a smile and the kids and Shuzo were excited as well as Yugo was finally going to Pendulum Summon. "With the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the pendulum scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the Pendulum cards on the side and the word Pendulum appeared on his duel disk in rainbow like colors and Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and Butterfly appeared on the field in blue pillars of light with its scale numbers on it and a giant pendant appeared on the middle of the blue pillars with the monsters inside. "With this I can special summon monsters between the levels three though seven" Yugo said.

"Swing Pendulum of the Soul draw a light across the ether Pendulum shokan!" Yugo chanted "come forth my monsters as a portal opened and two monsters came out of the field "First up is Speedroid Double Yoyo" Yugo said as Speedroid Double Yoyo appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1400) "and last but not least Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon braced his arms and roared as it appeared right behind his master (LV 7: ATK/2500). "Wow that's a nice dragon you have teacher it looks similar to your ace monster" Sora said with a smile. "Hmph don't get to excited kid there more on the way I activate Speedroid Double Yoyo effect with it I can special summon one level three or lower Speedroid from my graveyard and back to the field so come back Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke!" Yugo said as Daiko Duke appeared back on the field (LV 3: ATK/1000).

"Is he going to Synchro Summon again?" Sora wondered "however that was exactly what Yugo was going to do "I tune my level three Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke with my level four Speedroid Double Yoyo!" Yugo said as Daiko Duke turned into three green dots which expanded into three green wings and double yoyo went inside the rings and gained a outline. "spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light speed!" Yugo chanted as a light shot through the wrings. "Synchro Shokan!" Yugo said "appear level 7 Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro dragon swiped its right arm to the side and roared as it appeared right beside its Pendulum counterpart (LV 7: ATK/2500). "Wow it's the same dragon during that duel against that Shingo guy" Sora said in awe."Heh Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect once per turn he can target one monster on my opponents side of the field and negate its effect also that monsters attack becomes zero" Yugo explained. "What!" Sora said in a surprised tone as Clear Wing Fast Dragon eyes glowed and soon Frightful Tiger attacks points dropped to zero (LV 6: ATK/1900-1900=ATK/0).

"Battle Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack Frightful Tiger!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon released a blast so fast Sora had no time to react and the blast destroyed frightful tiger causing Sora to cover himself from the explosion causing his life points to decrease (LP 3500-2500=LP 1000). "This is it if Yuya attacks Sora directly with Clear Wing Synchro dragon this duel will be over" Tatsuya said. "Battle Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Sora directly!" Yugo said as Clear Wing roared and went up into the air and flew back down towards Sora "Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo said however Sora wouldn't give up that easily as he suddenly jumped high up on the candy bar flipped up on top of it and jumped from candy to candy to top of the house and grabbed an action card.

"Wow" all the kids said amazed at Sora display of agility "amazing" Yuzu said "what school did he actually come from" Shuzo said in shocked. "Action Card avoid I avoid and negate your attack!" Sora said as Clear Wing went past the boy and turned back around towards Yugo side of the field and dispelled the whirlwind. "Tch I guess I end my turn then" Yugo said. "Boku no Turn!" Sora said "I play the spell card Monster Reborn!" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "with this I bring back Frightful Tiger!" Sora said as Frightful Tiger appeared back on the field (LV 6: ATK/1900). Sora then jumped off the house "I activate the spell card Ego boost with this card Frightful Tigers gains one thousand attack points (LV 6: ATK/1900+1000=ATK/2900). "I now activate another Ego boost and you know what that means" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Frightful Tigers attack points increased again (LV 6: ATK/2900+1000= 3900).

Yugo was getting nervous "this isn't good" he said to himself Sora the saw an action card on the candy cane and jumped up and grabbed it "I activate the action spell power crystal now Frightful Tiger gains eight hundred attack points (LV 6: ATK/3900+800= ATK/4700). Yugo gasp "fourty seven hundred attack points!". "Oh no if this attack hits big brother Yugo is going to lose!" Tatsuya said as he and the others were worried about Yugo in this situation. "Yugo" Yuzu said in a worried tone hoping that her childhood friend would somehow get out of this. "Battle Frightful Tiger attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Sora declared as Frightful Tiger charged and prepare to slice Clear Wing in half. "Think Yugo there got to be an action card somewhere he then looked and spotted one near the candy lake "there!" Yugo thought.

Yugo then ran as quickly as possible and at the same time Frightful Bear was getting close to Clear Wing Synchro dragon. Yugo then did a roll on the ground and was close to the action card and he grabbed it "I activate the action card Miracle Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is not destroyed and the damage is cut in half" Yugo said as a barrier formed around Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and protected him from the attack however Yugo still took some damage (LP 1800-1100= LP 600). "I guess I end my turn then your move teacher and you better make it count" Sora said.

"Ore no Turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card "Since your turn ended your monsters attack points are back to normal (LV 6: ATK/4700-2800=ATK/1900). "But I activte Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect your monsters effect is negated and its attack points are reduce to zero (LV 6: ATK/1900-1900=ATK/0). "Battle Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack Frightful Tiger!" Clear Wing said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon went up into the air and went down creating a whirlwind around itself. Sora then started to look for an action card and he noticed on the ground by the house and quick ran and grabbed it and activated however Yugo was ahead of him and rode of Clear Wing Synchro dragon and landed on top of a cake and grabbed an action card inside the cake. "Action Card Evade!" Sora said "I activte the action card no action your action card is negated" Yugo said.

"What!"Sora said as his action card was canceled out and it wasn't long until Clear Wing Fast Dragon ran through Sora Frightful Tiger destroying him. " Ahhh!" Sora yelled as he was pushed back towards the wall as his life points hit zero. (LP 1000-1000= LP 0).

YUGO LP 600

VS

SORA LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

"Yeah! big brother Yugo won!" the kids said happy that the pendulum and synchro duelist managed to win the duel. Yuzu sighed silently and smiled as she was glad that the boy she deeply cared about has won the duel. The action field disappeared "I won thank god hey you remember our deal right that if I win you won't be-" Yugo started to say as he went up to Sora but Sora interrupted him. Sora laughed and went up to Yugo "dueling with you was cool, really cool Yugo!" Sora said excitingly. "The hell? amd why are you using my first name and not that teacher crap" Yugo asked the fusion duelist. "I can't be your apprentice right? Then I'll just be your friend" Sora said. "If we're friends I can call you by your first name right?" Sora asked the synchro duelist.

"What hell no don't just ass-" Yugo started to say but Shuzo interrupted him as he made his way into the duel arena. "Oh I see now, you're friends now, students of the duel school are equal after all so how about it will you be joining our duel school?" Shuzo asked Sora. "Yeah! this place is way more interesting then LDS anyways" Sora said. "Alright! Then I'll go get the paperwork" Shuzo said said as he ran into his office as Yuzu and the kids made their way into the duel arena. "But if you're not an LDS student then where did you learn how to fusion summon?" Yugo asked the fusion duelist. "Oh Fusion! Where I lived before Fusion Summon is normal" Sora said.

Yugo narrowed his eyes "fusion summon is normal where he is from its just like back in the city where Synchro Summon was the only type of summoning there is maybe Sora is from a place where Fusion Summoning was the only summoning method there" Yugo thought. "I see and mind telling me where that is" Yugo asked in a serious tone and Sora winced a bit "damn it Yugo smarter then he looks he already getting suspicious and he already on my case I need to act natural here" Sora thought. "Aw don't worry about the details we're friends now after all" Sora said dodging the question. "He dodging my question ok this guy is definitely hiding something I need to keep an eye out on this kid and see if he a threat I don't him potentially hurting the others especially Yuzu" Yugo said as he took a quick glance at his best friend and crush.

"That's a shitty reason and I didn't even say you were my-"Yugo started to say but Sora touch his shoulder and said "nice to meet you Yugo". Yugo entire body started to shake and turned around and started to chase Sora. "THERE YOU GO ALWAYS GETTING AHEAD OF YOURSELF!" Yugo yelled as he chases Sora around earning some laughs from the kids and Yuzu. "Since I'm part of the You Show Duel School now I can't wait to see you duel more Yugo I wanna see you duel more and more" Sora said. "SHUT UP THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU GET TO DECIDE!" Yugo yelled while still chasing Sora around.

A/N: Finally done I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Yugo's meeting and first duel with Sora and if you haven't noticed Yugo is already Suspicious of Sora and know that he hiding something from him and the group. I figure that Yugo in my opinion is not as trusting as Yuya is due to his personality combined with his early childhood living in the commons in the city made Yugo able to read people easily and more aware base on how they act around him. So Yugo is agreeing to be Sora's friend here but only as a way to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't cause trouble and hurt the people he cares about as the saying go keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Now then I hope you guys are ready for the next chapter because the next chapter will be covering the debut of a certain counterpart and the beginning of Yuzu confusion and frustrations on certain events that's going to happen in the story and add Yugo to miss…yeah Yuzu going to have it rough in the next few chapters haha and if you already saw the Arc-V anime then you know what I'm talking about. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it means a lot and don't forget to fav, follow and review so until next time guys see ya.


	16. The Rebellion Dragon

Chapter 16: The Rebellion Dragon

In Miami City in the middle of the day a cloak figure was in a dark alleyway staring at the LDS building he was currently holding an LDS pin while still carefully observing the building. Meanwhile inside the LDS building inside the duel arena Shingo was currently testing out the new cards he received against his old deck "with Mobius the Frost Monarch I attack Power Darts Shooter" Shingo said as Frost Monarch created an ice like spear on his arm and attacked Power Darts Shooter. "Ice Lancer!" Shingo shouted as Mobius the Forst Monarch sliced Power Darts Shooter in half destroying him resulting him beating the computer. "Woah" one of Shingo's friends said amazed at the power of Shingo's new cards.

"Sawatari the cards you've got this time are ridiculously strong" one of the boys said but Shingo just waved his finger at the boy. "You've got it all wrong what's ridiculously strong isn't the monsters it's…" Shingo started to say but his friends finished his sentence for him "Sawatari!" his friends said. "Oh yes!" Shingo said "what's important is the skill of the duelist, calculated tatcis, precise decision making, a tough sprit, gifted looks and the perfect combination of them all is.." Shingo started to say but Shingo friends finished the statement for him "Sawatari!" his friends said. "yes, yes" Shingo said he then continue saying "simply put those who deserve to win is a perfect duelist and that is…" "Sawatari!" his friends said.

"That's right actually with these new cards I would prefer if you called me Neo Sawatari" Shingo said arrogantly "Neo" Shingo started to say "Sawatari!". "okay,okay" Shingo said "ladies and gentlemen" Shingo was saying while his friends were talking behind his friends. "you think he got inspired a bit" one of his friends whispered "by Yugo Sakaki right either that or that punch he recived really messed up his brain" one of his friends said and Shingo heard them. "Don't say that name!" Shingo yelled as he remembered his duel against Yugo "to think that I actually lost to that guy even with the Pendulum cards I stolen from him I he got lucky that's all and those Pendulum cards were worthless.

His friends looked at Shingo in surprised "what that totally contradicts what you said about the Pendulum cards earlier" one boy said. "Which is why you took the job and tricked Yugo into giving you the cards in the first place" another boy said but Shingo just ignored them. "I'll do whatever it takes to beat him and pay him back from that punch he gave me after the duel was over, Yugo Sakaki just watch your back and watch" Shingo declared seriously.

Meanwhile at the You Show Duel School Yugo was currently washing his face along with Futoshi ,Tatsuya and Sora and Yuzu was handing them some towels "man this feels great" Yugo said "gives me the shivers" Futoshi said. "After a sweating it out in a duel you've gotta do this right" Sora said. "Yugo you've got some dirt on the back of your neck be sure to wash it properly" Yuzu said to her childhood friend. "Yeah, yeah I got it Yuzu" Yugo said as he started to wash his neck causing Yuzu to pout a bit at Yugo dismissal attitude towards her "no need to be so rude Yugo" Yuzu quietly said.

Later on in the day Yuzu was walking back from the store with Ayu carrying a pack of ice cream since the boys wanted Yuzu to get some ice cream for them. "Jeez, if they wanted ice cream that much they should get it themselves!" Yuzu complained as she remember when Yugo and the others shouted for Yuzu to go get them ice cream. "But while complaining you still bought them a bunch, you're really nice big sis Yuzu" Ayu said Yuzu didn't say anything because she saw something up ahead "big sis" Ayu said wondering why Yuzu just stopped walking.

Yuzu then bend her knees to Ayu's height and shush her while holding the shushing sign and Ayu looked and saw that it was Shingo's friends walking above the area they were at. "Sawatari is going all out isn't he.." one of the boys said. "I'll do whatever it takes to crush Yugo Sakaki he says" the other boy said which made Yuzu and Ayu gasp in surprise. "Sounds like he is going to do something awful" they continued saying. "He going to be focusing on attacking his weak points" they said causing Yuzu to glare at that statement. "Oh, we've better hurry he gets even more selfish when he's hungry" the boys said as they started to run quickly.

"Swatari" Yuzu said as she ran "big sis Yuzu" Ayu said as she ran after the pink haired teen. Meanwhile we go to the port in Miami City and we see the mysterious figure standing on top of the warehouse near the port still staring at the LDS building, at the same time the boys went inside one of the warehouses to meet up with Shingo and another boy who was with them."Sawatari sorry for making you wait so long"one of the boys said as they brought Shingo his food "you're late" Shingo told the two of them. "Sorry we got your sweet milk apple berry pie with honey" one of the boys said. Meanwhile Yuzu stood behind the warehouse with Ayu who followed Shingo and his friends to this location.

"Big sis Yuzu shouldn't we let big brother Yugo know" Ayu said to the pink haired girl but Yuzu didn't listen to Ayu as she was too busy focusing on the warehouse Shingo and his friends were at. "During the last duel Yugo desperately tried to save me, come to think of it ever since we were kids Yugo always protected and looked out for me as if he had to" Yuzu said remembering all the times Yugo protected her and saved her from all kinds of things when they kids including the duel against Shingo. "But no more now it's my turn to protect Yugo" Yuzu declared knowing what she wanted to do.

"Ayu you head back to the duel school first" Yuzu said handing Ayu a bag full of ice cream and ran "but" Ayu said as she saw Yuzu ran. Meanwhile the mysterious figure then saw Yuzu heading to the warehouse Shingo and his friends were at, he gasp in surprise. "No it can't be is that…Ruri?" the figure thought "but why is she here" the figure said. Meanwhile Shingo was eating his pie suddenly choked when he heard the warehouse door open "you coward!" Yuzu yelled. One of the boys gave Shingo a drink so he wouldn't choke on his pie and he drunk it. "I'll do whatever it takes to crush Yugo you said I will never let you hurt him" Yuzu declared.

Shingo then coughed a bit "Yuzu Higari why are you here?" Shingo asked the pink haired duelist "I don't have to explain that to you" Yuzu said. "By the way you got some pie crumbs on your face" Yuzu pointed out to Shingo "what" Shingo said in a surprised tone "Sawatari use this" one of the boys said as they gave Shingo a napkin which he took and he started to wipe his face once he did that he threw the napkin away "Yuzu Higari it looks like you've fallen into our-"Shingo started to say but Yuzu interrupted him "Duel me!" Yuzu said as she ponted at Shingo. But Shingo ignored her as he tried to finish his speech.

"And beca-" Shingo started to say but Yuzu interrupted him again "I'm just going to beat the crap of you!" Yuzu yelled. But Shingo who looked scared tried to continue his speech "the goddess of victory is-", "what's wrong are you afraid you lose to me" Yuzu said as she spoke over Shingo again. "Let me talk!" Shingo said "I don't plan on listening to you, you're a coward, sore loser and a second rate duelist" Yuzu said as she insulted Shingo. "Second rate you said?" Shingo said as he narrowed his eyes a bit at the insult "no you're even below that, third rate, fourth rate no you're a hundred rate duelist" Yuzu replied as she insulted Shingo.

Shingo just shook in anger as he glared at Yuzu "now you done it" he said meanwhile Ayu was running back to the duel school so she can warn everybody what Yuzu was trying to do "I got to warn big brother Yugo and the others" she thought. Back at the warehouse one of Shingo friends closed the warehouse door tight "what you just…" Shingo said as he walked until he stood across from Yuzu "if you want to take it back now your chance" Shingo said "too bad I don't feel like it one bit" Yuzu said as she grabbed her duel disk "you cowardly, sore loser, hundred rate duelist" Yuzu said. Shingo just gritted his teeth "that ignorant attitude of yours…" Shingo said as he put his duel disk on. "I'm going to make you regret not knowing your place" Shingo said.

Shingo then looked on at surprise as he saw the warehouse door being open and the one guarding it was knocked out. The rest of boys stood behind Shingo "who are you?" Shingo asked which turned out to be same mysterious figure who looked at the LDS building however the figure ignored Shingo and walked up a bit until he stopped "back down" he said to Yuzu "huh whats with you?" Yuzu asked the mysterious figure he then looked at the LDS badge Shingo was wearing and narrowed his eyes which turned out to be grey. "Showing up all the sudden...Are you supposed to be the knight that's come to save the princess" Shingo said however the figured ignored him again and moved his arm blowing his cape like cloak away and activated his duel disk which was purple in color.

"That's an odd duel disk you have there, so you don't intend to answers my questions then?" Shingo said to the figure. "Hold on what are you doing butting in like this, this is my duel" Yuzu said upset that some stranger was trying to fight her battle in her own eyes. She was about to put on her duel disk to join in but the figure stopped her "I don't want you to get hurt anymore" the figure said to her "eh" Yuzu said "just who is this guy?" she thought "well aren't you cool but you should leave it at that Mr. Knight you just going to embarrass yourself" Shingo said as he activated his duel disk.

The figure didn't respond "this'll be a perfect chance to test out my new deck" Shingo said as he held up his duel disk. "I'll crush you" Shingo after that the two didn't say anything for a moment as they prepared themselves for battle.

"DUEL!" both Shingo and the unknown figure said

Unknown LP 4000

VS

Sawatari LP 4000

"I'll go first" the figure said "go ahead " Shingo said mockingly "I set all five cards from my hand face down" the figure said as he swiped all five cards face down on the field before disappearing shocking Yuzu and the others around him. Shingo then just laughed "woah now you come in here acting all cool and that's all you can do" Shingo said. "Sawatari end him" one of his friends said "you didn't draw a single monster? I feel sorry for you; you don't have it do you?" Shingo said to the mysterious figure in a mocking tone. "Didn't you hear me I ended my turn" the figure simply said ignoring Shingo's taunts "huh?" Shingo said.

Back at the duel school Ayu finally made it back to the others "big brother Yugo!" Ayu yelled as she tripped "woah look out Ayu" Yugo yelled as he stood up and caught Ayu before she fell and Futoshi the caught the ice cream while on the couch. "Are you alright Ayu what's wrong?" Yugo gently said to the young girl as she backed away from Yugo a bit "big brother Yugo" Ayu said in a worried tone "aww the ice cream melted" Futoshi said "what a waste" Sora said in disappointment as well. "Ayu, what happened where is Yuzu I thought she was with you?" Yugo asked the young girl Ayu had tears in her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

"Big sis Yuzu is..big sis Yuzu is in danger!" Ayu yelled "what!" Yugo yelled he then gritted his teeth "Yuzu what have you gotten yourself into this time" Yugo thought worried about the girl he deeply loves and cares about. "Back at the warehouse Shingo then started his turn "I'll show you my perfect dueling ore no turn, draw!" Shingo said as he drew his card.

"Allow me to use those set cards of yours" Shingo said "if there are two or more cards in my opponents spell and trap zone I can special summon this card from my hand" Shingo said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "come forth Escher the Frost Vassal!" Shingo said as his monster appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/800) "and now I released Escher to tribute summon Mobius the Frost Monarch!" Shingo said as his monster disappeared into sparkles and Forst Monarch appeared on Shingo side of the field (LV 6: ATK/2400). "Alright in an instant he summoned a twenty four hundred attack point monster" one of Shingo's friends said.

"Mobius effect activates when this card is successfully tribute summoned I can choose two magic or trap cards on the field and destroyed them Shingo said as Mobius created a ball of light and he turned it into a blizzard and targed the figure face down cards "freeze brust!" Shingo said destroying two of the face down cards Yuzu gasped in surprise. "I'm just getting started I activate the magic card advance carnival from my hand" Shingo said as he slid the card inside his duel disk. "This card allows me to tribute summon again after one tribute summon succeeds!" Shingo said. Yuzu gasp "he going to release the twenty four hundred attack point Mobius and Tribute Summon another monster?" Yuzu asked in a shocked tone.

"That's right" Shingo said as he grinned "I released Mobius the Frost Monarch and tribute summon come forth Mobius the Mega Monarch!" Shingo said as Mobius the Frost Monarch disappeared into particles and a larger more version of a Mobius appeared on the field as it let out a battle cry (LV 8: ATK/2800). "Usually this would require releasing two monsters but if it's a monster that was successfully tribute summoned you can release it and have it countered as two tributes that is the power of Mobius the Mega Monarch" Shingo grinned as he held up his duel disk to the side. "Cool!" Shingo friends said.

"I activate Mega Monarch's ability when this card is successfully Tribute Summoned I can choose three magic or trap cards on the field and destroyed them" Shingo said as Mega Monarch created twisters from his hands "hey Mr. Knight how about using those cards before they get destroyed" one of Shingo's friends said. Shingo just grinned "it'd be pointless if this monster was tribute summoned using a water type monster Mobius the Mega Monarch prevents the targeted cards from being activated" Shingo said. "Now freeze and shatter blizzard destruction!" Shingo said as Mega Monarch released a powerful blizzard like attack and destroyed all of the mysterious figures spell cards.

The mysterious figure and Yuzu covered themselves from the wind "huh how come I can feel the wind even though this isn't an action field" Yuzu said. The figured just simply gave Shingo a serious gaze as if he isn't worried at all "with this all of your set cards has been destroyed and your hand is at zero" Shingo said. "On top of that you don't have any monsters to protect you heh after that cool entrance that was pretty pathetic" Shingo said. "Hey you need to get it together if this is all you can do then it be better if you let me-" Yuzu started to say but the mysterious figure silenced her with a glare making Yuzu a bit nervous.

"Now then my gloomy Mr. Knight I'm sorry for the rude awakening but I'd appreciate if you stepped down from the stage" Shingo said as the figure turned back to face him. "Battle I make a direct attack with Mobius the Mega Monarch" Shingo said as the spikes around Mega Monarch glowed and became bigger and he created a blizzard. "I activate the spell card in my graveyard Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" the figure said "huh" Shingo friends said in surprise "from the graveyard" "a magic card" they said. "You're going to activte a magic card from the graveyard you said" Shingo said. The mysterious figure pulled out a spell card from the graveyard and showed it to Shingo.

"When a direct attack is declared I can special summon as many of these monsters as possible" the figure said as he held up the three spell cards and swiped them on his duel disk on defense monde and three shadow veils appeared on the field (LV 4: DEF/400 X3). "When this card's special summoned using this effect are sent to the graveyard they are banished" the figure explained. "He got out three monsters out instantly" one of Shingo's friend said "you set those cards intending to use their abilities to special summon them then" Yuzu said as the blizzard continued to blow. "Hmph they're just defense monsters you summoned them while you were flustred" Shingo said.

"I'll destroy them go Mobius the Mega Monarch attack Shadow Veil Imperial Charge!" Shingo said as Mega Monarch charged and destroyed Shadow Veil. "When destroyed the Shadow Veil is sent to the graveyard and is banished" the figure calmly said. "Looks like you just barely saved yourself this time I set one card face down and end my turn" Shingo said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and the face down card appeared on the field before disappearing. "I guess I'll let you live on for one more turn" Shingo said. "Neo Sawatari is the best" one of the boys said. "There will be no next turn for you" the figure simply said "what?" Shingo said. "Ore no Turn draw" the figure simply said as he drew his card "I thought you'd put up more of a fight but your dueling I don't feel the sharpness of a blade or a power of a bullet in it" the figure said.

"Especially against him" the figure thought back to a certain duel with a boy that was riding a red D-Wheel. "Not even a fragment of it" the figure said "what was that" Shingo said as his friends laughed "what is this guy saying" oh my sides" "cut it with the jokes" Shingo friends said. "All the conditions have been met when there are two monsters with the same level on my field my deck's evolution manifest itself" the figure said as Yuzu looked at him at surprised. "I use the two level four Shadow Veil to create the overlay network!" the figure said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and went into a portal.

"It can't be" Shingo said "That's" Yuzu said in a surprised tone "formed from the pitch black darkness" the figure chanted as a tail curved up "to fight those foolish enough to oppose its treacherous fangs" the figure said as the monsters stretched its claws and you can see the monsters wings and its head which was a dragons head "Descend now" the figure said "Xyz Shokan!" the figure said. "Rank 4 Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" the figure said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon did a twirl and roared (Rank 4: ATK/2500 OVU:2).

Meanwhile back with Yugo he running trying to head to the docks to try to save Yuzu from Shingo and his gang 'I swear if they lay a finger on Yuzu they're so dead!" Yugo said as he ran he then stopped as he saw a glow coming from the extra deck box. "What the hell?" Yugo said as he took a card from his extra deck box and noticed that Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was glowing like that day seven years ago. "Again what is going on with you Clear Wing why are you glowing just like seven years ago" Yugo said as he was hoping is dragon would respond Clear Wing just roared in Yugo's head as if it's telling Yugo to keep going. "Ahhh I don't have time for this I'll deal with you later I need to save Yuzu!" Yugo yelled as he put his ace monster back in his extra deck and started running again.

Back to the duel Yuzu was surprised that this person summoned a xyz monster "a xyz summon" Yuzu said in a surprised tone. "Woah he summoned a monster from his extra deck" one of Shingo's friends said "he a xyz user" another boy said. "Seriously Xyz Summon is a course only the top level elite students at LDS choose to take" another boy said. Shingo just clapped his hands "I'll admit I was surprised when you Xyz Summoned so quickly but are you really planning on battling against my mobius with that monster" Shingo said.

"Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon has twenty five hundred attack points while on the other hand my mobius attack points is twenty eight hundred" Shingo said. Yuzu looked at the figure while as much of a loser Shingo is he was right Dark Rebellion is two weak against Mobius. "It seems your Xyz Summon turned out to be a bluff" Shingo said. "Xyz monsters true power is to use their souls their overlay units to destroy their foes" the figure simply said. "Enough with your Xyz lessons I'm not interested" Shingo said "Then you shall bare withness towards its true power then Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon effect activates by using one overlay unit the end of this turn it can lower one level five or greater monster on my opponents side of the field attack points in half" the figure said as Dark Rebellion absorbed a overlay unit and released purple electricity from its wings.

It then struck Monarch "and Dark Rebeliion attack points increased by that amount (LV 8: ATK/2800-1400=ATK/1400) "treason discharge!" the figure said as Dark Rebellion attack points went up (Rank 4: ATK/2500+1400=ATK/3900 OVU: 1). "Dark Rebellion attack is-"one of the boys started to say "it's over Mobius" Yuzu finished the statement "No way!" Shingo said in a shocked and panicked tone. "I'm not finished I use the last remaining overlay unit and activte Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon effect" the figure said as Dark Rebellion absorbed its last Overlay Unit and its wings sparkled with electricity. "So that means he can do the same thing again?" one of Shingo's friends asked.

"That's bad" they all said "treason discharged!" the figure said as Dark Rebellion released purple electricity and struck and binded Mobius (LV 8: ATK/1400-700=ATK/700) and Dark Rebellion roared as its attack points went up (Rank 4: ATK/3900+700=ATK/4600 OVU: 0). "An attack of forty six hundred points!" Yuzu said in a surprised tone "no, no, no way!" Shingo said. "Battle I attack Mobius the Mega Monarch with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" the figure said as Dark Rebellion wings glowed bright blue with electricity around it. "Go strike that glacer with your powerful fangs" Yuto said as Dark Rebellion flew straight at Mobus the Mega Monarch "revolt of the lighting disobey!" the figure said as Dark Rebellion jaw glowed and it rammed into Mobius destroying it.

Shingo then flew away from the blast and the figured protected Yuzu from being blown away as well the impact caused his mask to unloose and drop showing the figure most of his face. The explosion covered most of the warehouse and almost everything was destroyed (LP: 4000-3900=LP 100) Shingo grunted as he tried to stand up. "What the hell is this it's not a action field but we felt the impact" one of Shingo friends said "that guy's monster power was that sent us flying?" another boy said. "That's bad" another one said as the figured walked up to Shingo.

"I will only ask you once, you will answer me properly" the figure said "is this badge from LDS?" he asked Shingo "whats your connection with Academia?" he asked Shingo again. "Academia? what are you talking about?" Shingo said as he shrugged his shoulders not knowing what the figure was talking about. "Don't play dumb" the figure said "I meant it anyone who's enrolled in LDS has a badge like that I don't know anything about this Academia or whatever I swear" Shingo said. The figure who only had his googles on just said "then I have no business with you" the figure said as he started to walk away.

Shingo just smirked "idiot the duel isn't over yet "trap activate: Ice Rage Shot "this card can be activated when a water type monster on my field is destroyed in battle it destroys one of my opponents monsters and deals damage equal to its attack points" the others were surprised at Shingo's moves. Your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon is destroyed and I'll have you take its forty six hundred attack points as damage" Shingo said as he started to laugh "I read your moves and planned ahead by setting that trap card I won" Shingo said. "Such cheap tactics its child's play honestly" the figure said without looking back at Shingo "what!" Shingo said.

"I activate from my graveyard the continuous magic card Phantom Death Spear" the figure said as a magic card flipped up as he simply raised his hand. "When my opponents trap card activates by banishing this card from my graveyard I negate the effect of the trap card that triggered it and destroy it" the figure said as Shingo trap card was destroyed. "and then it deals one hundred points of damage to my opponent" the figure simply said "eh wait wait" Shingo said. "Experience this for yourself the rage and sorrow of battlefield" the figure declared as the blade struck Shingo pinning him against the wall. (LP 100-100=LP 0.

Unknown LP 4000

VS

Sawatari LP 0

Winner: Unknown

The figure then took off his mask and lifted up his googles which luckily wasn't broken by the impact he then opened his eyes and the figure turned out to be none other than Yuto the xyz duelist who dueled Yuya a couple of months back. Both Shingo and Yuzu were shocked at Yuto's face "Yugo!" Yuzu yelled as she went up to Yuto who she believed it was Yugo and not somebody who shares the same face as her two childhood friends Yugo and Yuya. "I-it was you" Shingo said as he fell "Sawatari" one of the boys said "crap this guy is dangerous" after they said that the boys carried Shingo and ran out of the warehouse. "Yugo why do you look like that?" Yuzu asked Yuto but before Yuzu can answer her bracelet glowed "huh what is happening?" Yuzu said while looking at her bracelet the bracelet glowed brighter amd when Yuzu looked up Yuto was gone.

"Wait, what? Yugo!" Yuzu yelled out to her friend "Yuzu I'm here did those bastards hurt you!" Yugo said as he ran and saw Yuzu inside the wearhouse. "Eh Yugo?" Yuzu said in a surprised tone "thank god are you alright?" Yugo said as he ran up to hug Yuzu causing the pink haired girl to blush a but she focused on the task in hand. "Hold on" Yuzu said as she held on to Yugo's face "you are Yugo aren't you?" Yuzu asked the synchro duelist. "Huh what the hell are you talking about Yuzu who else could I be" Yugo said in confusion as he separated himself from Yuzu. "Then that wasn't Yugo" Yuzu said in confusion "but could that be Yuya" Yuzu said hopefully thinking that her childhood friend returned after not seeing him for seven years "no impossible" Yuzu thought.

"Why the hell does this place smells like smoke Yuzu were you having a bonfire or something man that reeks" Yugo said as a image of Yuto appeared on the left side, Yuya when he was seven years old appeared on the top and Yugo who was covering his nose appeared on the right in the warehouse and Yuzu was lost in confusion and a lot of questions were left unanswered for her.

A/N: That's it for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed Yuto's debut in the main storyline and liked what I added in this chapter with Yugo being in standard instead of Yuya. Nothing else to say here since I didn't make too much changes as you all know Yuzu is going to have some problems with Yugo and Yuto having the same face but add Yuya to the mix oh boy our main female character is going to go crazy haha. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter don't forget to like,fav follow and review and thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story it really means a lot so then until next time guys see ya.


	17. The Duel School Crisis LDS Attack

Chapter 17: The Duel School Crisis LDS Attack

At the middle of the night a few hours after the incident at the warehouse house a portal opened up and coming out of that portal was a red D-Wheel the figure then stopped as he turned his D-Wheel to the side. The figure then took off his helmet and lifted up his goggles the figure had red and green hair along with red eyes and he was a red turbo suit as well and that figure turned out to be Yuya Sakaki who unknown to him got transported back to his hometown Miami City. Yuya then took a card out of his extra deck box and the card was none other than Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Jeez what's with you Odd Eyes right when I was in the middle of visiting sensei you start to glow and then as I got on my D-Wheel a portal opened up and I was transported to another place" Yuya said as he looked at his ace monster. He then sighed "well whatever this is the perfect time to try and search for Rin where am I anyway?" Yuya said as he looked around the area he then saw the area of the warehouse which was damage due to Yuto's and Shingo's duel "woah what happened their?" Yuya asked in a surprise tone as he looked at the warehouse. "Maybe it was that guy again the one who took Rin looks like I'm on the right track" Yuya said.

"Still this place looks familiar I better search this place around maybe Rin is here" Yuya said as he put his goggles and helmet on and without wasting anytime he drove off into the distance. While Yuya was on the road in the middle of the freeway he noticed the buildings all around him and recognized all of the building especially the LDS building after he knew that Yuya was shocked and he had tears in his eyes "I'm back…I'm back in Miami City..I'm back in my old home Mom, Dad, Yuzu, principal I wonder if they would remember me" Yuya said as tears fell from his eyes. Yuya was torn at the moment he wanted to see his family and friends again but at the same time he wants to focus on the task at hand and find Rin.

Rin must be scared and terrified as she must be waiting for Yuya to rescue her and Yuya knows that he can't afford to waste anymore time he has a mission to complete and that mission is to rescue the girl he loves and deeply cares about. "I'll just make a stop at Yuzu's and check up on her and see if she doing alright" Yuya said as he drove his D-Wheel and started to make his way towards Yuzu house. Luckily Yuya remembers where Yuzu lived after all these years and it took him about twenty minutes to reach Yuzu house. Once Yuya got to Yuzu's house he saw that the light was on in the living room "huh looks like Yuzu is already home" Yuya said.

Yuya then went up to Yuzu's house and hid behind the bushes he then looked at Yuzu's front window and saw Yuzu would was talking to Yugo. "Wow that's Yuzu she gotten so big but then it has been seven years and she seems to be doing fine but who is she talking to" Yuya wondered as he tried to get a good look at Yugo and once he did that he was surprised when he saw Yugo talking to Yuzu. "No way that's the guy who kidnapped Rin...no that's not him" Yuya said he then remember that Yugo disappeared the same time he arrived at the city. "So that's Yugo then so that explains where he went our dragons must have switched us that day but why?" Yuya said as he continued to look at the scene where Yugo was talking to Yuzu and she laughed at whatever Yugo was saying.

Yuzu looked at the scene with a sad smile he kind of wishes that he was there at that scene talking to Yuzu right now and not only that he would have had a normal life if the dragons didn't take him away from his home. But at the same time he doesn't regret nor hate his current life right now because during that time he was able to befriend Rin and Sensei and they taught him that life wasn't easy and sometimes you would have to work really hard in order to accomplish your dreams and goals. Rin and him making their D-Wheel was proof of that.

"I'm glad that you're doing well Yuzu and that Yugo is taking care of you it looks like you like and care about him" Yuya said as he got out of the bushes and went back on his D-Wheel and then he put back on his helmet and goggles. "Now I have to search for someone I care about as well and after I do that maybe you and Rin could meet each other because I know you two would be great friends and she going to be happy to know that Yugo is alive and well" Yuya said with a smile on his face. After that moment Yuya then started up his D-Wheel and once he did that he drove off onto the road hoping that he would be able to find his childhood friend in the city he was born and raised in the earlier stages in his life.

Meanwhile in the next day a jet was in the sky and a middle age woman who had purple hair and was wearing a red like dress was looking at her tablet looking at the news online about her and LEO Corporation. The women smirked a bit at that and she then heard a alert like noise "we will be arriving in Miami City soon" the pilot said she then looked and saw Miami City from the plane she was in. Later on the woman was currently in a white limo "congratulations on the successful company merger, Chairwoman" Nakajima said. "Thank you, with this one more step in our plan has been completed to make LDS present in every part of the world, to raise duelists with the greatest skills and power is mine and Reiji's plan" the chairwoman said.

"I'm sure the president will be very pleased with your successful acquisition but" Nakajima paused a bit as the chairwoman narrowed her eyes a bit at that. "But?" she said wanting Nakajima to finish speaking "to be honest, I had refrained from contacting you about this because I didn't want to disrupt your negotiations while you were absent there were a number of incidents that I believe would interest you" Nakajima said. "Incidents?" the chairwoman said as she narrowed her eyes a bit.

Back at LDS the chairwoman has finally returned home "welcome home mother" Reiji said to the chairwoman who turned out to be the chairwoman. "Reiji about the new summon method aside from the ones we know fusion synchro and xyz it's a brand new one that has appeared correct? the chairwoman said to her son. Reiji then lifted up his glasses "that's right mother" Reiji said as he gestured his mother to sit down as Reiji pressed a button from the remote and a large screen appeared in the room. "It was about a week ago that it appeared out of the blue" Reiji said showing his mother Yugo doing the Pendulum Summoning against Strong. "Pendulum Summoning" the chairwoman said in a surprised tone "it revolves using two of the special Pendulum Cards and allows you to summon multiple high-level monsters without releasing this has never existed before" Reiji said.

"This can't be is this also that persons" the chairwoman asked Reiji "we're still investigating on how exactly how this occurred but on the topic of performing Pendulum Summoning itself through our data and analysis we almost have a complete understanding of it" Reiji said to his mother. "I expected nothing less of you Reiji" the chairwoman said. "The problem is the duelist who first discovered it" Reiji said as he showed his mother a picture of Yugo "his name is Yugo Sakaki he is currently enrolled in an inner-city duel school, a male at the age of fourteen he is in the junior youth duel class his recorded match records is 46 matches with 26 wins.

"So that means his win rate is almost at fifty percent is that it? and he still in Junior Youth class" the chairwoman said not believing that Yugo would discover such a summoning method such as Pendulum Summon. "You mean to tell me he is the one who gave birth to this new summoning method?" the chairwoman said to Reiji. "Not only that but he was able to produce powerful synchro summoning energy that it alerted our alarms here as well and don't forget he is the adopted son of Yushou Sakkaki" Reiji replied. "Yushou Sakaki" the chairwoman said in a surprised tone she had heard that he disappeared three years ago and that they had a son name Yuya who disappeared seven years ago.

"That Yushou Sakaki who vanished three years ago may have joined forces with our enemies the boy he adopted into his family?" the chairwoman asked Reiji. "We cannot deny the possibility or it could be the opposite" Reiji said. "The opposite?" the chairwoman said as Reiji turned off the screen "it seems that last night a member of Sawatari family was assaulted" Reiji said causing the chairwoman to gasp. "The one who assaulted him was a duelist who used XYZ's . "It was Yugo Sakaki" Shingo said as he was in bed at the hospital I saw his face with my very eyes I'm sure of it" Shingo said as he remembers his duel with Yuto who he thinks is Yugo.

"Sawatari you're hitting the bed with your right hand" one of the boys said while Shingo was yelling out his frustrations. "You saw it too right that was definitely Yugo Sakaki wasn't it" Shingo asked his friends "of course right?" one of the boys said. "Well it was a bit dark but Yuzu Hiragi did say that" another boy said "of course it was besides there is no way Sawatari would lie about it" one of the boys said. "That's right" a voice said which turned out to be a short large man wearing a brown suit. "There is no way that my honorable son would ever tell a lie" the man said who turned out to be Shingo's father he then ran outside and shouted with a loud horn "this is to all of you who do not think kindly of me being elected mayor,these actions will not serve to hinder me one bit" Shingo's father said.

"In order to resolve this crisis..." he continued to rant while Shingo's friends watched with sweat drops on the back of their heads. "Hey Sawatari lied about his injures didn't he" one of the boys said "yeah and I can't believe he hasn't noticed yet" one of the boys said. "Alright" Shingo said "Shingo papa will definitely avenge you" Shingo's dad said to his son "thank you papa" Shingo said to his father. "My,my there is no need to get so worked up" a female voice said which turned out to be the chairwoman who had a bouquet of flowers "chairwoman Akaba" Shingo's father said "when did you return?" he asked her. "Just recently, I had heard the news about Shingo and came right over" the chairwoman replied.

"Thank you so very much" Shingo's father said as he grabbed the flowers "oh but how could I not when I heard that you Sawatari who will from now on be supporting us in Miami had one of his family members assaulted I just couldn't sit still" the chairwoman said. "My sentiments exactly we must hurry and notify the police" Shingo's father said as he was about to dial 911."Oh we shouldn't do that its avery important time for you now as a candidate if word of this got out it would cause all kinds of problems" the chairwoman said. "But" Shingo said "please leave it to me" the chairwoman said. "To you?" Shingo father said.

"Yes I believe I can solve this in a way that will satisfy both of us" the chairwoman said as she had a smirk on her face.

Meanwhile back at the You Show Duel School Yugo and the others were in the middle of class "today we will be studying on the many different methods to summon" Shuzo said to everyone "first is normal summon this is the most common method were you summon them face up in attack position from your hand next up is advance or tribute summon but Tatsuya can you explain it for us?" Shuzo asked the young blue haired boy. "Yeah" Tatsuya said as he stood up "Advance or Tribute Summon is another summoning method were you summon from your hand but when summoning a level five or six monster you cannot perform it without releasing another monster that is currently on your field furthermore level seven or above monsters require you to release two of them" Tatsuya explained to everyone.

"That's correct, well done you been studying well" Shuzo said to the young boy but Shuzo noticed that the class wasn't paying attention "these lessons are boring" Futoshi said "we already know all of this" Ayu said "I perform a fusion summon with vanilla ice cream and custard pudding devour it sweet ruler vanilla prince" Sora said as he ate his ice cream. Yugo looked at Sora with a bored looked on his face "yadre, yadre that got to taste like shit" Yugo said to the fusion duelist "it taste great do you want some Yugo?" Sora asked the synchro duelist. "Hell no besides if you get caught eating that in class who knows when Yuzu's paper fan will" Yugo said as he turned to look at Yuzu who had a distracted look on her face.

"come flying out at you" Yugo narrowed his eyes Yuzu had been like this since last night when he walked her home she had a distracted look on her face and asked her if she was alright and it there was something wrong. But Yuzu said she was fine and that nothing was wrong at all because she didn't want to worry Yugo about what happened last night. Yugo knew that was a flat out lie because he knew Yuzu well enough that he can tell she was either lying or hiding something from him but he didn't won't to press the issue because he figured Yuzu must have went through something terrible and he didn't want to be inconsiderate of her feelings and what she went through yesterday. He knew that his crush would tell him when the time is right since they tell each other everything. "Still what could have happen in that warehouse that got you so distracted Yuzu" Yugo said concerned about his best friend and crush.

"Next is fusion summoning how about we let Sora explain this one" Shuzo said but Sora wasn't paying attention "I activte donut's effect vanilla prince is powered up even more!" Sora said as he grabbed two donut's and starting eating one of them. "What're you doing eating in class Sora?" Shuzo said in frustration. "Dad about Xyz" Yuzu said as she stood up "Xyz?" Shuzo said Sora and Yugo narrowed their eyes a bit when Yuzu said Xyz "we don't teach Xyz summoning at our school do we?" Yuzu asked her father. "We don't I can't teach what I haven't done its just recently that they started teaching it at LDS isn't it" Shuzo said as he looked at his daughter. "Why've you bringing XYZ up all of a sudden?" Shuzo asked Yuzu "No I was just wondering" Yuzu said as she looked at Yugo and she saw a image of Yuto through him. Yuzu gasp a bit "whats the matter Yuzu are you alright?" Yugo asked the pink haired duelist.

"Ah I'm fine its nothing" Yuzu said as she sat back down and Yugo looked at her with a worried look on his face. "That's right, there no way Yugo would use Xyz's anyway he a bit prideful and loves Synchro Summon so much he thinks it's the best out there though he did say he wouldn't mind learning the other methods as long as it would make him grow as a duelist and I don't think Yuya would ethier if he was still around" Yuzu said as she looked at Yugo. "You said he ambushed him Yugo would never do something that cowardly" everyone heard outside the classroom. "That's Gongenzaka" Yugo said as he stood up he and Shuzo then left the classroom.

"What's the fuss about" Shuzo said as he and Yugo were outside and saw Gongenzaka "oh, principal I, the man Gongenzaka was in the midst run for my leg training I notice peeking into our duel school three suspicious male figures and when I questioned them they said Yugo ambushed someone last night, unforgivable" Gongenzaka said as he looked at Shingo's friend. "Ambushed!" Shuzo said "I did what the hell?" Yugo said as he yelled "that's right and we won't let you say you forgot" one of the boys said. "We were there and saw you with our very own eyes" another boy said. "There were four no five who witness your presence" another boy said causing Yugo and Gongenzaka to gasp in surprise.

"Five?" Gongenzaka said in disbelief in his voice "Sawatari, us and her too" another boy said as they pointed at Yuzu who stood at the doorway causing Yugo and Gongenzaka to look at her. "Isn't that right Yuzu Higari" Shingo's friends said causing Yuzu to back up a bit and Gongenzaka went up to her "is that true Yuzu you saw it too?" Gongenzaka asked the pink haired girl "saw, what?" Shuzo asked her daughter "the face of the culprit the son of the soon to be mayor, Sawatari's assaulter, the face of Yugo Sakaki" as they pointed at Yugo. Yugo narrowed his eyes as he was about to rip these guys a new one with his words somebody interrupted him. "Stop it Yugo would never do something like that" Tatsuya said "the one who attacked first was Sawatari so to stop him big sis Yuzu went to go duel him" Ayu said.

"Wait the one who dueled him wasn't Yugo but Yuzu?" Shuzo asked "yeah" Ayu replied "and her opponent was-" Shuzo said "Sawatari" Ayu finished the statement. "That means the one who ambushed him was Yuzu" Shuzo said "that's wrong" the three kids said. "We just told you it was Yugo Sakaki" one of the boys said "he the one who attacked Sawatari" another one of his friends said "I feel so sorry for Sawatari he was injured so severely he was sent to the hospital" another one of his friends said. Yugo raised his eyebrow while Yuzu gasp "hospitalized?" Yugo said in an uncaring tone "No way" Yuzu said.

"His life could be at risk" another one of his friends said while Shingo was doing just fine in the hospital. "If something happens to Sawatari how are you going to take responsibility" one of the boys said. "By not caring because I have nothing to do with attacking him" Yugo said as he dugged into his ears Yugo then walked up to Yuzu and put his hand on her shoulder "Yuzu say something you saw everything right based on what these bozos said right?" Yugo asked the pink haired girl. "I did see but..." Yuzu then looked away from Yugo with her head down thinking back to what Yuzu said last night. "Yugo glared at Yuzu "don't tell me you actually think I actually attacked that snot nose bastard Yuzu!" Yugo yelled upset that Yuzu would think he did something he didn't do.

Yuzu flinched not liking that Yugo yelled at her "that's" Yuzu started to say but the image of Yuto appeared in her mind again. Yuzu turned her head away again looking away from Yugo "unbelievable even you too Yuzu" Yugo said in a frustrated tone causing Yuzu to flinch again the last thing she ever wants is for Yugo to be mad and upset with her it would break her heart if Yugo would be mad at her and never speak to her again she already lost another person she cared about. She couldn't lose her friendship with Yugo especially over time she developed a crush over the synchro duelist.

"If something happened to Sawatari of course you get caught by the cops" one of Shingo's friends said. "The cops!' Shuzo said "explain what exactly happened from the start properly" Shuzo said as everyone sighed a bit. "Let me explain it for you" the chairwoman said as she got out the limo "You're LDS" Shuzo said as he realized who she was. "Yes I am the current chairwoman my name is Himeka Akaba" the woman now known as Himeka said "great another rich snob" Yugo said as he glared at Himeka with pure hatred in his eyes which Himeka noticed. "Hmm this boy is glaring at me with pure hatred due to him noticing my status and power..I wondered what would happen in his past that would cause him to hate someone that higher up in society" Himeka wondred.

Meanwhile back outside Nakajima gave Shingo friends some rare cards "good work here your payment" he said as the boys opened it up. "Everything they said was the truth" Himeka said as everyone was inside the duel school "the fact that one of our LDS students Shingo Sawatari was attacked as well as his statement that the culprit is Yugo Sakaki who is currently enrolled as a student at this duel school" Himeka said as she explained the situation to Shuzo. Shuzo sighed as he turned to look at Yugo "well Yugo did you really.." Shuzo said "No way come on old man you know me I wouldn't just attack someone randomly I only attack someone that only pisses me off" Yugo said earning sweatdrops from Shuzo and Yuzu.

"I, the man Gongenzaka, believes in his friend Yugo despite his violent tendencies" Gongenzaka said as he looked at the kids. "It's the same for all of you isn't it?" he said "of course" Futoshi said as Gongenzaka nodded "and you Yuzu?" Gongenzaka asked as he turned to face Yuzu. Yuzu looked down for a moment and turned to face Yugo "Yugo that really wasn't you back there wasn't it?" Yuzu asked the boy she loves and cares about. Yugo looked at Yuzu and gave her a rare serious look "listen Yuzu I don't know what the hell you saw back there but I didn't attack that asshole Sawatari" Yugo said causing Yuzu to gasp and smile because she saw on Yugo's face and tone he was telling the truth.

"I got it, then I'll believe in you to Yugo" Yuzu said causing Yugo to smile because she finally believed him. "Oh my, what a strong bond you have" Himeka said "it seems it would be impossible for me to ask you to hand Yugo over" Himeka said. "But, we cannot back down at this point now if rumor spread that a student from LDS the world's number one duel school lost in a duel it would bring forth immense damage to our reputation" Himeka said. "But our Yugo didn't-" Shuzo started to say "That's is not longer relevant!" Himeka yelled "the problem here is the symbol of LDS has been dragged through the mud the only way to clear this disgrace is a duel between our duel schools" Himeka said. "Duel" Shuzo said in a surprised tone Yugo and everybody was surprised but Sora just grinned at the thought.

"If your party wins then we will ignore the case concerning Sawatari but if we win we will have you make this duel school a part of the Leo Duel School" Himeka said. "What did you just say lady!" Yugo said with surprised and anger in his tone there no way hell he going to let that happen his dad build this school from the ground up because of his dueling there no way in hell that LDS is going to take away the legacy his dad left behind for those that believed in his entertainment dueling. "No way" Yuzu said "not only do you want to clear your name but to take over the Youn Show Duel School" Gongenzaka said in anger.

"Chairwoman Akaba I have heard that you've acquired many other duel schools across the world am I right in saying that You Show Duel School has become your next target" Shuzo asked Himeka but she just smiled at him "don't tell me you setup the entire attack on Sawatari just for this" Shuzo said. "That was not the case but it is true that I took a hold of a chance given to me the chance to have LDS have fusion,synchro,xyz and Pendulum Summon as four pillars to support our school" Himeka said. "Don't you think that up until now you've been blessed with quite an amazing gift principal Higari" Himeka said.

"Using the skills and ablates of our Leo Corporation to add Pendulum Summoning to our LDS curriculum there are many duelists who aspire to use Pendulum Summoning just as Yugo has. "The for you all as well right" Himeka asked the children "but if you don't have Yuya's Pendulum cards to Pendulum Summon" Tatsuya said. "That can also be resolved by the power of our Corporation that is why it is necessary for us to unite" Himeka said. "Along with that we will be able to investigate exactly who Yugo Sakaki is and where did he come from" Himeka thought as she looked at Yugo who glared back right at her.

"If he is an enemy of Reiji and I Or maybe" Himeka thought but gasp as Yugo interrupted her thoughts "I may fight a lot but I believe dueling is not a tool for fighting that's what my old man told me" Yugo said as he grabbed the Pendant around his neck. "But I want the duel school or Pendulum Summon for that matter be taken away by someone else especially by you lady" Yugo said as he glared at Himeka in disgust "she just like those bastards at the top picking on the weak and taking something that doesn't belong to them and make it their own where they didn't even work hard for something they took" Yugo said as he growled a bit. "Besides like I said You Show Duel School is a my old man created to teach Entertainment duels a duel school that teachs that duels should be something to be enjoyed and viewed by others" Yugo said.

"I don't want to give it over to someone like "you" who thinks they can control and influence anyone with money and power!" Yugo said as he gave Himeka a dark glare. "Yugo" Yuzu said she could tell that Himeka reminds Yugo of the tops back where he came from and his issues with them this event must reminded Yugo of what happened during his early childhood back in the city still she hopes that his anger wouldn't cloud his judgement. Gongenzaka grabbed Yugo shoulder "well said Yugo I, the man Gongenzaka agree whole-heartedly in order to defend You Show Duel School I'll fight alongside you" Gongenzaka said. "But you're an outsider aren't you" Sora said as he jumped off the counter he was sitting on causing Gongenzaka to freeze up "if duel school students are going to fight together then just Yugo,Yuzu and I should do it right I also wanted to fight against and LDS duelist too after all" Sora said.

"To think you would exclude a man such as I Gongenzaka its unforgivable" Gongenzaka said "it seems that your students feelings are in line with each other's" Himeka said. "Mine are as well" Shuzo said "we won't hand over You Show Duel School" Shuzo said as the rest of them got behind the students and said the same thing. "Well then shall we begin?" Himeka said a few minutes later Shuzo with Yugo, Yuzu and Sora one side stood across from Himeka and her students "three vs. three the first one who gets two wins is the victor, is that good with you" Himeka said. "Ok" Sora said as he raised his hand to duel "No I'll duel first'" Yugo said as he step up "of course, after all those other don't seem reliable if you want to finish this as soon as possible then" Himeka said as she was interrupted.

"Hold it what're are you talking about old lady you don't even know how strong I am" Sora said as he yelled but Yuzu patted him on the head. "Now that's enough out of you" Yuzu said to the thirteen year old boy "buts it's in your best intrest if you don't think you'll win that easily they're all junior class duelists like yourself Yugo but they are the ace of each LDS courses and the one that will be your opponent among them is.." Himeka said "LDS XYZ course member Hokuto Shijima" Hokuto said as he step up "Xyz" Yuzu said as the others looked him up online. "Here he is LDS Hokuto Shijima" Ayu said "his record this year is fifty eight matches with fifty three wins his winning percentage is over ninety percent" Tatsuya said.

"He's got over top scores in the Junior Class Rank Testing's" Futoshi said "forget test scores I hear he said to be favored to win the championship" Ayu said. "A xyz user huh I would have prefer to face a synchro user but it doesn't matter I'll kick all three of your asses if I had too" Yugo said as the brown haired boy widen his eyes when Yugo said he prefer to face a synchro user. "Whether he an ace or a potential champion is nothing to be afraid of show them what you can do Yugo" Shuzo said to the synchro and Pendulum duelist. "They're burning and hot blooded!" Shuzo said as he yelled and Yugo imitated him. Yugo and Hokuto stood across from each other in the duel arena with everyone looking from the windows.

"Our students can handle any situation so choose whatever you like' Himeka said to Shuzo "can handle anything you say' Shuzo replied. "Then how about this action field on" Shuzo said as he pressed the button and the solid vision system activated "field magic Cosmo Sancantuary activated use the powers of the stars to fight, Yugo" Shuzo said the duel field changed. Hokuto looked around the field and laughed "of all the fields you chose this field suits me the best" Hokuto said "What!" Shuzo said. "Just looking at the name Hokuto you can figure that much out" Sora said. "Hmph doesn't matter what field this is its all the same I'll definitely win this duel you can bet your ass on it" Yugo said as he held up his duel disk. "I'll protect the legacy that my father left behind that's the You Show Duel School" Yugo said. "Duelist locked in battle" Ayu said as she started the chant "kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters" Futoshi continued. "They storm through this field" Tatsuya said "behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling" Ayu said. "Action" Futoshi and Tatsuya said.

"DUEL!" Yuya and Hokuto said as their duel was about to begin meanwhile outside the duel school Reiji Akaba stood outside wearing a black coat he stared at the duel school with a calculated look in his eyes.

A/N: That's it haha a quick update from me bet you guys were surprised by that and looks like things are about to heat up now especially with Yuya arriving in standard whats going to happen now that the wielders of the dragons are in the same dimension for now who knows I really don't Yugo and the others are in for the duels of their lives so that they can protect the You Show Duel School will they manage to pull it out find out in the next couple of chapters. Anyway with that said thank you guys so much for reading my stories I really appreciate it don't forget to review, fav and follow so until next time guys see ya.


	18. Judgement of the Stars

Chapter 18: The Judgment of the Stars, Yugo vs. Hokuto

YUGO LP 4000

VS

HOKUTO LP 4000

"I won't let you assholes get the You Show Duel School" Yugo said to Hokuto who just chuckled at Yugo's statement. "He quite an energetic boy and is full of passion but I wonder how long will he be able to keep that up" Himeka said as she and the others were watching the duels through windows on opposites sides. Meanwhile unknown to them Reiji who was wearing a large coat hid behind the corner of the area they were at was watching to see events unfold. "Now, Hokuto, show us your abilities" Himeka said to the Xyz duelist "understood chairwoman I'll be taking the first turn" Hokuto said to Yugo.

"I summon Constellar Algied" Hokuto said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and a knight like monster appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1600). "When this card is successfully summoned I can special summon a level four or lower card with the name Constellar from my hand" Hokuto said as Algied spear glowed creating a portal and another monster emerged out of the portal which was a centaur like knight monster "I special summon Constellar Kaus" Hokuto said (LV 4: ATK/1800). "I activte Constella Kaus ability once per turn this card can change the level of a card by one I use it to raise algied's level by one" Hokuto said as Kaus launched a arrow into the air and the arrow exploded creating sparkles around Algied causing the monster to glow and level to increase (LV 4-5: ATK/1600).

"Now I use the second to raise Kaus level by one" Hokuto said with a grin as another arrow was shot in the air and exploded creating sparkles around Kaus and it glowed as its level was increased (LV 4-5: ATK/1800). "Using Constella Algiedi and Constellar I overlay" Hokuto said as his monsters turned into beams of light and they went inside the portal as Yugo and the others looked on in shock while Himeka and the two other LDS students just had a pleased look on their faces. "Light of the stars come descend and shake this very earth" Hokuto said as a card shot out of his extra deck in his duel disk and Hokuto took it "Xyz Shokan!" Hokuto said as he swiped the card on his duel disk.

"Appear Rank five Constellar Pleiades" Hokuto said as a large knight like monster appeared on the monster appeared on the field (Rank 5: ATK/2500 OVU: 2). "So this is what an Xyz monster looks like up close and personal huh" Yugo said as he sweated a bit but then he smirked a bit "this is a perfect test for me if I want to be a pro duelist one day and be a champion like dad" Yugo said looking forward to this duel now. "Rank? not levels?" Tatsuya said "what you don't know that much" Sora said as the younger kids looked at the thirteen year old boy. "Xyz summoning first off you use multiple monsters of the same level and that allows you to special summon a monster from your extra deck then they change into an Xyz monster which possess the rank equivalent to their level" Sora explained to the three of them.

"What are those lights orbiting around it?" Ayu asked Sora "those are Overlay Units Xyz monsters use those lights to activate their effects" Sora said as the kids were awed by the Xyz monster in front of them. "If Yugo Sakaki is the one who ambushed Sawatari I wonder how he will act after seeing this Xyz Summon" Himeka thought as she looked on at the duel. "Ore no Turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card "when I have no cards on my field I can activate the spell card Speed Spell" Yugo said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "with this card I can discard a Speedroid monster and I'm allowed to draw two cards" Yugo said as he drew two cards from his hand while he discarded a speedroid monster from his hand and send it to the graveyard.

"Next I summon Speedroid Double Yoyo from my hand" Yugo said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and Speedroid Double Yoyo appeared on his side of the field (LV 4: ATK/1400). "Next I use Double Yoyo effect I can now bring a level three or lower Speedroid monster back to the field from my graveyard so I bring back the tuner monster Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as Double Yoyo opened up a portal and Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice appeared back on the field (LV 3: ATK/300). "A tuner monster?" Himeka, Hokuto and the brown haired boy said in a surprise tone "I tune my level three Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice with my level four Speedroid Double Yoyo" Yugo said as Tri-Eyed Dice turned into small dots with expanded into green rings and Speedroid Double Yoyo went through the green rings and gained a yellow outline.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at the speed of light" Yugo chanted as a light went through the rings.

LV 3 + LV 4= LV 7

"Synchro Shokan!" Yugo yelled "appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo yelled as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced his arms and roared as he hovered above his master waiting for whatever order he gives the synchro monster (LV 7: ATK/2500). "There it is big brothers Yugo ace monster" Ayu said with excitement in her voice "I'm getting some goosebumps" Futoshi said as he hugged himself. "Oh my so this is the powerful Synchro summon that Reiji told me about that set off our alarms" Himeka said as she looked at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon "that dragon looks powerful but I'm sure Hokuto can handle it" Himeka said in a confident tone while the brown hair boy looked at the duel with a intense look on his face.

"Synchro Summon so you're not going to use Xyz Summoning?" Hokuto asked Yugo causing Yuzu to gasp. "Huh are you stupid or something pal I already told you and the rest of you LDS goons that I wasn't the one that attack that rich snob besides I never even used Xyz Summon before in my life" Yugo said to Hokuto. "That's right, Yugo is fighting them for us what good does it do if I don't believe him" Yuzu thought. "Oh well either way you won't be a challenge to me let me put this bluntly" Hokuto said. "You will lose" Hokuto said causing Yugo to glare at him "wrong I'm going to win this duel" Yugo said as he jumped from platform to platform until he grabbed an action card and swiped it onto his duel disk.

"I activate the action card Shining Star with this card Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains five hundred attack points until the end of this turn" Yugo said as sparkles of stars appeared around Clear Wing and the dragon roared as its attack points went up (LV 7: ATK/2500+500=ATK/3000). "Alright now Clear Wing's attack points is higher" Gongenzaka said "Battle Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Pleiades" Yugo said as Clear Wing flew up into the air and released a green spiral like blast from his mouth and targeted Pleiades. "Hmph, this much is within my expectations" Hokuto said with a smirk "Constellar Pleiades effect activates by using one overlay unit I can return one card on the field to the opponents hand I choose Clear Wing" Hokuto said as Pleiades crushed an overlay unit and Clear Wing started to glow in a beam of light however Yugo just smirked.

"I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon monster effect when a level five or higher monster is targeted for an effect I get to negate the effect of that monster and destroy it" Yugo smirked earning a surprise and shocked look from the LDS students and Himeka as well. "What! negate my monster effect and destroy it as well" Hokuto said in a shock tone he couldn't believe that this guy would have such a terrifying monster in his deck "such a troublesome monster it looks like Hokuto might be in a bad match up with this guy" the brown haired girl said. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon wings glowed and the dragon broke free of the light and released a light beam from his wings "go Dichoric Mirror!" Yugo said as the light beam struck Pledias destroying him.

"Oh I forgot to mention Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains the attack points of the attacking monster" Yugo said with a smirk as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared as its attack points went up (LV 7: ATK/3000+2500=ATK/5500). Hokuto was shocked fifty five hundred attack points I need to do something quick otherwise he going to wipe me out" Hokuto said as he looked at the shooting star and noticed that it was his chance to do something he then ran at the shooting star which landed at the temple "your finished Clear Wing Synchro Dragon end this duel!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared as he went up into the air and went down to Hokuto creating a green whirlwind around him.

"Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo said as Clear Wing got closer to Hokuto and struck him destroying the temple he was at. "Alright big brother Yugo did it" Ayu said as everybody started to celebrate at Yugo's victory however they stopped and looked at Hokuto who emerged from the rubble and they saw he activated an action card. "I activate the action card miracle the damaged I recvied is cut in half" Hokuto gritted his teeth in anger as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2750= LP 1250). "So you saved yourself with an action card huh not bad at all I guess I end my turn by throwing down a face down" Yugo said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "At this moment the effect of Dichoric Mirror and Shining Stars end and Clear Wing's attack are returned to normal" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack points returned to normal (LV 7: ATK/5500-3000= ATK/2500).

"You bastard in all of my fourty wins I never lost any life points" Hokuto said to Yugo "and I should care because" Yugo said as he rolled his eyes "look pal are you going to make your move or not I have a duel school to save and I don't have all day you know" Yugo said in an impatient tone. Hokuto gritted his teeth "you bastard ore no turn!" Hokuto said as he drew his card "I activate the spell card Card of Sanctity" Hokuto said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk "with this we both draw until we have six cards in our hand" Hokuto said as he and Yugo drew until they had six cards. "Next I activate the spell card monster reborn and bring back Pleiades" Hokuto said as Pleiades appeared back on the field (Rank 5: ATK/2500 OVU: 1). Yuzu continued to look at the duel and especially at Yugo she then had the image of both Yugo and Yuto and combined the images in her head. "Yugo" Yuzu said as she looked at her childhood friend.

Yugo narrowed his eyes "what good will that do" Yugo asked the xyz duelist "you'll find out soon I summon Constellar Sombre" Hokuto said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and a female like knight figure appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1550). "I activate Constellar Sombre effect once per turn I can banish one Constellar monster from my graveyard and add another Constellar monster to my hand I add Constellar Kars to my hand" Hokuto said as a card ejected from his duel disk and he picked it up. "Furthermore, the turn this ability is activated I can summon one more Constellar monster I summon Constellar Kars (LV 4: ATK/1800). "Two level four monsters does that mean" Yugo said "Not yet I activate Constellar Kars effect twice per turn this card can increase the level of a card by one" Hokuto said.

"I choose Sombre and Kars" Hokuto said "and increase their level by one" he said as Kars shot a arrow into the sky and turned into sparkles causing both monsters to glow as their level was increased (LV 4-5) (LV 4-5). "I see now I know what you're about to do" Yugo said "I use Constellar Kars and Sombre to overlay" Hokuto said as both of his monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal in the ground "Xyz Shokan! come forth Constellar Pleiades" Hokuto said as another Pleiades appeared on his side of the field (Rank 5: ATK/2500 OVU: 2). "Another Pleiades what good will that do you can't use its ability otherwise Clear Wing would just negate and destroy it" Yugo said. "Hmph just wait and see now then this card from my extra deck can be summoned by using one Pleiades as Xyz material" Hokuto said with a smirk.

"What he going to summon another Xyz monster" Yugo said as Pleiades turned into a beam of light and went into the portal "rain down your dazzling light Xyz Shokan! come forth rank six Constellar Ptolemy M7!" Hokuto said as a large dragon appeared on the field (Rank 6: ATK/2700 OVU: 1). "It looks like Hokuto is making a comeback Pendulum Summon being acquired by this school was simply a coincidental gift just like I said no matter who it is joining LDS is within their best interest" Himeka said. "Now then let's get rid of that face down card I activate the spell card heavy storm with this card I can destroy one spell or trap card on my opponent's side of the field" Hokuto said as twister appeared on the field destroying it which turned out to be Synchro deflector.

"Now then M7 attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Hokuto said M7 released a blast from his mouth and tried to strike Clear Wing "damnit Yugo said as he ran and jumped trying to find an action card "it's too late!" Hokuto said as the blast struck Clear Wing destroying him causing an explsoin "AHHHH" Yugo said as he fell on the ground near a temple "Yugo!" Yuzu yelled in a worried tone "big brother Yugo!" the kids said as they saw Yugo get hurt and his life points decreased (LP 4000-200= LP 3800). "Pleiades attack Yugo directly" Hokuto said as Pleiades rushed and went at Yugo. As Yugo stood he turned and saw Pleiades rushing at him "oh crap" Yugo said as as Pleiades struck his sword at Yugo and slashed him "Ahhhhh!" Yugo said as he fell down on the ground as his life points decreased (LP 3800-2500= LP 1300).

"I'm not done yet I activate the Continuous Magic: Constellar Tempest!" Hokuto said as a light went into the air creating meteors in the sky "this card can be activated this card if there are two or more Constellar Xyz Monster on my field!" Hokuto said as the meteors struck the ground while Yugo was running away from them "Ahhh" Yugo yelled. Hokuto laughed "crush him, crush him at the end of this turn your life points will be cut in half I end my turn with that" Hokuto said as Yugo life points decreased (LP 1300-650=LP 650). "I'll take you out on my next turn no matter what it takes" Hokuto said. "What do you think a duel is!" Futoshi said as Hokuto looked at the window to where he and the others were at.

"That's right" Ayu said "silence a duel is a fight as long as you win you can't be picky about the methods" Hokuto said. "You're wrong!" Yugo said as he stood up "I may have a bad temper and as long they don't hurt my friends and loves I don't ever want to truly hurt somebody" Yugo said as he turned his head to look at Yuzu who gasp because Yuto said the exact same words to her just last night Yuzu then had the image of Yuto and Yugo and they were overlapping each other but in the end she saw Yugo's face. "Ladies and Gentlemen it is time for grand finale here is what you all been waiting for" Yugo said with a smile "he going to do it" Futoshi said "big brother Yugo is going to Pendulum Summon" Ayu said while Sora just smirked while licking his lollipop.

"With the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight speedroid Domino Dragonfly I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the world Pendulum appeared on the middle of the duel disk in rainbow colors. Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and Butterfly appeared in blue pillars of light with their scales numbers on the blue pillars of light. "With this I can special summon monsters between three and seven" Yugo said to Hokuto. "Swing Pendulum of the soul draw an arc of light across the ether" Yugo chanted as the giant Pendulum swung back and forth. "Pendulum Shokan come forth my monster!" Yugo said as a portal appeared between the pillars and a beam of light shot down from the portal.

"Come forth level seven Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon appeared on the field and roared (LV 7: ATK/2500). "So this is Pendulum Summoning" Himeka said in a interesting tone meanwhile Reiji just continued watching the events unfold as he saw Yugo do a pendulum summoning. "I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect once per turn I can choose one monster on my opponents side of the field and negeate their activation and its attack points are reduce to zero" Yugo said with a grin on his face "What!" Hokuto said "I choose Constellar Pleiades!" Yugo said Clear Wing Fast Dragon had a green aura around him and its eyes flashed and you seen Pleiades attack goes down (Rank 5: ATK/2500-2500=ATK/0 OVU 2). "Awesome now Pleiades can't use his effect!" Tatsuya said with a smile on his face.

"Oh nooo!" Hokuto said "battle Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack Constellar Pleiades!" Yugo said to his Pendulum monster as Clear Wing Fast Dragon roared and went up into the air and went back down creating a green whirlwind around himself and rammed into Pleiades destroying him. "AHHHHH!" Hokuto said as he was hit into the wall and his life points went down to zero. (LP 1250-1250=LP 0).

YUGO LP 650

VS

HOKUTO LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

The duel arena then went back to normal "that's one win for us" Yugo said with a smirk "he did it!" the kids said "hot blooded!" Shuzo yelled happy that Yugo won the duel. The kids then called out Yugo's name "thank you thank you you are all so kind" Yugo said as he waved his hand. Yuzu smiled but then frowned and remember the words both Yuto and Yugo said "I don't want anyone to get hurt" Yugo said "I don't want you to get hurt" Yuto said "Yugo" Yuzu said still confused and distracted of what Yugo's connection is to the look alike she met last night.

A/N: And that's it a bit of a shoter chapter but I hoped you guys enjoyed the duel none the less yeah I figured Yugo would have an easier time against Hokuto then Yuya did because Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Fast Dragon can negate his monsters effect so Yugo pretty much had the advantage in the entire duel and almost beat Hokuto in a OTK a reviewer also pointed that out as well. Well the You Show Duel School is in the lead thanks to Yugo's victory now its Yuzu turn against Masumi and to be honest I might leave that duel the same or maybe change it up a little I'm not really sure I'll see what I can do when I start chapter nineteen. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read, review, and follow so until next time guys see ya!.


	19. Fusion User Masumi Koutsu

Chapter 19: Knights of the Scared Stone Fusion User Masumi Koutsu

After Yugo defeated Horuto in his duel the synchro duelist went up into the room where the others were at and when he opened the door and got inside the room Yugo was greeted in a unexpected way. "Big brother Yugo" Tatsuya said Yugo turned and about a second later Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya jumped on him which caused Yugo to fall on the ground. "That was amazing big brother" Ayu said "you gave me the shivers during that duel" Futoshi said causing Yugo to laugh "thanks guys I wouldn't have done it without you guys cheering me on" Yugo said as he high fived Ayu. "Yugo" Gongenzaka said as he started to tear up after Yugo's hard earn victory.

He then went up to Yugo and gave him a big hug almost crushing him to death "well done as expected of I the man Gongenzaka's best friend I was so moved" Gongenzaka as he cried. "You're welcome Gongenzaka but can you get off of me" Yugo said as he was having a hard time breathing. Gongenzaka then let go of Yugo "sorry about that Yugo" Gonenzaka said "hey it's no problem man you was just excited that's all" Yugo said with a smile causing him and the others to laugh. Yuzu however when she saw Yugo through she saw Yuto "Yuzu" Yuto said but then she went back to reality and saw that it was Yugo calling out to her as he stood back up.

"W-what?" Yuzu said to the synchro duelist who smiled at her he then noticed that Yuzu had the same distracted look on her face. "You're up next Yuzu I'm counting on you to kick major ass out there" Yugo said with a grin his face then turned extra serious which Yuzu noticed. When Yugo had that face on him Yuzu knew that he wanted to tell her something pretty serious and that s the face he makes when he is focus when he dueling. "Also Yuzu" Yugo said as he but a hand on his childhood friend shoulder and got a bit close to her to where they were face to face to each other. "Try to clear your head and not focus on whatever is going on in the back of your mind I need you to concentrate so that way we can win this ok" Yugo said as he finished what he had to say to Yuzu and stood back from her.

Yuzu sweated a bit and sighed is she that obvious Yugo was now reading her like a book which is no surprise since even they were kids Yugo would know that Yuzu was distracted, or sad about something he would always comfort her and cheer her up in those times. Yugo was a really great friend and even though he is an idiot and a hot head underneath all of that he is a very sweet and caring guy and Yuzu was lucky and happy to have Yugo in her life especially after Yuya disappeared all those years ago. Maybe soon Yuzu would gather up the courage and tell Yugo how she feels about him but not right now, she has a duel to win first. Yuzu then looked at Yugo "right leave it to me Yugo our duel school is riding on this after all I will definitely win this duel" Yuzu said with determination in her voice.

Meanwhile in the LDS corner things were a bit less pleasant "I can't believe you lost to a student from this minuscule duel school you're making your title of LDS Xyz course cry" Himeka said. "But Pendulum Summoning along with his Synchro Summoning now I want the summoning even more not to mention the boy would be a fine addition to our Synchro course" Himeka thought. "You're up next" Himeka said as the tan skinned girl stood up from her seat "understood chairwoman" the girl said a moment later the girl then went up to the group and introduce herself. "I am Masumi Koutsu of the fusion course" the girls know as Masumi said to the group. "Oh, so she a fusion user then" Sora said as he took a bite out of the stick he was chewing on.

Masumi then grabbed her blue duel disk and strapped it on her left wrist "so, which of you will be my opponent" she asked the You Show Duel School group. "I will" Yuzu said as she stepped up "with the you show duel school riding on this duel as well as clearing Yugo's name I can't lose but even after that pep talk Yugo gave me I…" Yuzu thought as an image of Yuto still appeared in the back of her mind. "Hmph Masumi said as she had a confident grin on her face as she flicked her hair causing Yuzu to glare at her and stand her ground. A moment later the two girls stood on opposites sides of the duel field with their duel disk activated "a field that suits my cute daughter would be" Shuzo said while he was picking the field.

"Alright this one" Shuzo said as he picked the action field "action field on" Shuzo said as the solid vision system activated "field on crystal corridor activate" Shuzo said as the duel field turned into a crystal like mansion. "Yuzu I picked a field that perfectly matches your dazzling cuteness so shine on to your hearts contends" Shuzo yelled as he waved to his daughter causing her to blush in embarrassment "jeez dad" Yuzu muttered. Masumi however chuckled "to call someone like you dazzling, that's some incredible nepotism" Masumi said causing Yuzu to look back at her. "What was that" Yuzu said as she growled a bit "your eyes have no luster" Masumi said causing Yuzu to gasp. "Wh-where did that come from?" Yuzu asked the LDS student.

"My father is a jeweler I've seen plenty of gems growing up ones that truly dazzle, true gems" Masumi said causing Yuzu to be nervous a bit. "That's why I can tell right now you have no shine to you it's proof that there is hesitation in your heart" Masumi said as Yugo glared at her as she figured Yuzu out while Yuzu gasp "what is this read Yuzu like a book day" Yuzu thought as an image of Yuto appeared in her mind. "Stop saying whatever you want I'll prove whether there is any hesitation or not in my heart with this duel" Yuzu said. "Duelists locked in battle" Yugo said as he started up the chant "kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters" Gongenzaka said as Yugo continued the chant.

"They storm through this field" Yugo said "behold" Tatsuya said "this is" Ayu said "the newest and greatest evolution of dueling action" Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi said together.

"DUEL!" both Masumi and Yuzu said together.

YUZU LP 4000

VS

MASUMI LP 4000

And with Futoshi snapping his fingers Action Cards had dispersed all over the field "I'm going first" Masumi said. "I activate the magic card Gem Knight Fusion from my hand" Masumi said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and it appeared on the field. "With this card I can use Gem-Knight monsters from my hand to perform a fusion summon" Masumi said. "What" Yuzu said in a surprised tone "a fusion with monsters that hasn't been summoned?" Yugo said "A magic card that allows you to use monsters in your hand as fusion materials that's what hand fusion is" Sora said to Yugo. "The cards in my hand that I will fuse are Gem Knight Tourmaline and Gem Knight Emerald" Masumi said as the two monsters appeared behind a swirling vortex.

"Gems tinged with lighting brilliant emerald of good fortune in an whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance" Masumi said as her two monsters turned into beams of light and swirled around the vortex a card then came out of Masumi extra deck box. "Hugo Shokan" Masumi said "come forth, one who purses victory Gem Knight Topaz!" Masumi said as a golden knight like monster appeared on the field (LV: 6 ATK/1800). "I can't believe she managed to fusion summon on her first turn" Yuzu said amazed at what she just saw "it seems even with your eyes that lack radiance you're able to understand how great hand fusion is" Masumi said causing Yuzu to gasp.

"But the monster she fusion summoned only has eighteen hundred attack points it's by no means an undefeatable monster" Yuzu said. "I wouldn't underestimate it if I were you how you deal with this monster will decide your fate" Masumi said "I set one card face down and end my turn" Masumi said as she swiped the card face down on her duel disk and the card appeared on the field before disappearing. "Watashi no turn draw!" Yuzu said as she drew her and looked at it "perfect" she thought. "I summon the tuner monster Fantasia Maiden Pirouette" Yuzu said as she swiped her card on the duel disk and a monster similar to Fantasia Maiden Aria appeared on the field but it had blue skin and orange hair (LV 2: ATK/800).

"Since I now control a Fantasia monster I special summon Fantasia Maiden Sonata" Yuzu said as she swiped another card on her duel disk and Fantasia Maiden Sonata appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1200). "Next I activate the magic card Solo second movement" Yuzu said as she swiped the magic on her duel disk and the card was faced up on the field "if I have one or more Fantasia monsters on the field I can special summon a level four or lower Fantasia monster on my field" Yuzu said to Masumi. "I special summon Fantasia Maiden Aria" Yuzu said as she lifted the card up and Fantasia Maiden Aria appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1600).

"Now here comes the concert I use Pirouette effect once per turn I can double her level" Yuzu said as Pirouette sung in a beautiful voice as her level increased (LV 2-4: ATK/800). "Now I tune my level four Pirouette with my level three Sonata" Yuzu said as Pirouette jumped into the air and turned into dots which expanded into four rings and Sonata went through them and she gained a outline and a beam of light went through the rings "Synchro Shokan!" Yuzu said.

LV 4+ LV 3= LV 7

"Appear Fantasia Primo Violo Fiddle" Yuzu said as a monster that looked similar to Fantasia Prima Prodigy Mozart expect that its clothes were purple her skin was red and it had two violins coming out of its back instead of wings. Violo Fiddle let out a cry as she hovered above Yuzu (LV 7: ATK/2500). The brown haired looked on in amazement "she can synchro summoned as well?" he said Sora was also surprised "I didn't know Yuzu can Synchro Summon as well that's so awesome" Sora said in a exciting tone. Yugo grinned "who do think taught her how to Synchro Summon go Yuzu kick her ass!" Yugo yelled cheering his crush on in her duel.

"There it is guys a level seven" Futoshi said "and it's one of big sis Yuzu most powerful monsters" Tatsuya said in excitement. "I'm not done yet" Yuzu said "Battle I attack Gem Knight Topaz with Fantasia Primo Violo Fiddle" Yuzu said as Violo Fiddle attacked Gem Knight Topaz and the synchro monster started signing and her violins shot energy waves at Topaz destroying him and causing Masumi to lose a few life points "gah" Masumi said while covering herself from the explosion (LP 4000-700= LP 3300). "How was that this is how I'll deal with your monsters" Yuzu said however Masumi just smirked and looked at Yuzu as if she wasn't even fazed at all by the attack.

Yuzu gasp a bit but then refocused as she turned to Aria "Aria you're up next" Yuzu told her monster "I attack directly with Fantasia Maiden Aria" Yuzu said as Aria released a sound wave like blast from her mouth and struck at Masumi sliding her back a few feet (LP 3300-1600= LP 1700). Yugo grinned pleased that Yuzu was off to a great start "alright" Futoshi said "she did it" Ayu said. "Way to go Yuzu remember to stay focus and keep kicking ass!" Yugo said as he cheered Yuzu on. "It seems you have some skill I never expected that you would synchro summon like that but don't think you won just yet" Masumi said as she dusted herself off and flicked her hair.

"Sore loser" Yuzu said "you'll understand if I'm a sore loser or not in the next turn" Masumi said "Tch I end my turn with that" Yuzu said. "Watashi no Turn draw!" Masumi said as she drew her card and looked at it "I summon Gem Knight Alexandrite from my hand" Masumi said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and a silver knight monster appeared on her side of the field (LV 4: ATK/1800). Gem Knight Alexandrite effect activates by sending this card to the graveyard I can special summon one Gem Knight monster from my deck" Masumi said as she send the card to the graveyard and it disappeared. "I special summon Gem Knight Crystal" Masumi said as Gem Knight Crystal appeared on the field (LV 7: ATK/2450).

"An attack of twenty four thousand and fifty" Gongenzaka said "but it's still isn't greater than Violo's Fiddle" Yuzu said as Masumi smirked "trap card activate Fragment Fusion" Masumi said as her faced down card flipped up "by banishing the fusion material monsters in my graveyard I can fusion summon a Gem Knight Monster Yugo was shocked at that. "Wha-?! A fusion summon using monsters in the graveyard" Yugo said in shocked he knew Yuzu might be in trouble with this girl "I choose to banish all three Gem Knight Alexandrite, Tourmaline, and Topaz in my graveyard Masumi said as all three cards banished in her graveyard.

"Using Gem Knight Topaz's two fusion materials that were sent to the graveyard as well as Gem Knight Alexandrite to perform a fusion" Sora said as he ate a pockey "now she actually looks pretty good" Sora said with a bit of a smirk. "Gems with facet of noon and night, gems tingled with lighting, brilliant emerald of good fortune in a whirlpool of light combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance" as all three monsters tunred into beams of light and started to swirl around together in the portal. Masumi took a card from her extra deck as it was ejected out of her duel disk "Hugo Shokan come forth one who illuminates with its supreme radiance Gem Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi said as Master Diamond swung its sword and put it on the ground (LV 9: ATK/2900).

"This is my true ace monster" Masumi said causing Yuzu to gasp "I use Gem Knight Master Diamond effect to banish the Gem Knight Topaz in my graveyard" Masumi said with a smirk. Yuzu then got scared "banish why?" Yuzu said "Yuzu!" Yugo called out to Yuzu as she turned to look at him "focus will ya don't let your guard down" Yugo said to his childhood friend. An image of Yuto appeared by pillar "she planning something" Yuto said causing Yuzu to almost have a breakdown. "You're pretty carefree thinking you have time to look away" Masumi said causing Yuzu to look at her and then pack at the pillar. "I also activate the spell card Gem Knight's Sword and equipped it to Master Diamond with it he gains a five hundred attack point boose" Masumi said as Master Diamond attack rose up (LV 9: ATK/2900+500=ATK/3400).

"Battle" Masumi said "first I'll be attacking Fantasia Maiden Aria with Gem Knight Crystal" Masumi said as Gem Knight Crystal unleashed a barrage of crystals destroying Aria causing Yuzu life points to go down (LP 4000-850=LP 3150). "This is the real fight I attack Violo Fidolo with Master Diamod" Masumi said Master Diamond swung his sword Violo Fidolo much to Yuzu shock destroying Violo Fiddle "no way how come Violo Fiddle was destroyed she could have protected herself by me by banishing a Fantasia monster in my graveyard Yuzu said as her life points decreased "that's because Gem Knight Monsters that are equipped with Gem Sword can negate the effects of the attacking monster during the battle phase.

( LP 3150-1100= LP 2050). "One big sis Yuzu most powerful monsters is destroyed" Ayu said "not to mention she took only eleven hundred points of damage" Futoshi said.

"No, that's wrong" Masumi said "what do you mean" Yuzu said "that's because before the battle phase started I actvited Master Diamond's effect by banishing a level seven or lower Gem Knight Monster Master Diamond gains its effect until the end of the turn" Masumi said. "Then that's why you banished Gem Knight Topaz?" Yuzu asked the tan skinned girl "That's right Gem Knight Master Diamond effect a monster destroyed by battle deals damage equal to the orginal attack points to its controller. "Oh no I got to get an action card" Yuzu said as she she ran to try to get an action card luckily she did and she activated the card just in time. "Action magic Crystal protection whenever effect damage is delt with I take half the damage" Yuzu said as a crystal protected her however the crystal shattered causing Yuzu to scream and fall towards the ground "Ah!" Yuzu said as her life points fell down (LP 2050-1250= LP 800).

"Yuzu keep burning Hot blooded!" Shuzo yelled knowing that his daughter was in troblue "even though she saved herself from loosing she stiil took a lot of damage" Tatsuya said. "But she still have some life points left" Gongenzaka said "If it's Yuzu I'm sure she can.." Gongenzaka said but Sora interrupted him. "No, not possible" Sora said as the others turned to him while he was eating a pockey while leaning against the wall. "This duel is as good as over" Sora said "Gem Knight Crystal second effect it can attack twice on the same battle phase" Masumi said as Yuzu rose from her upper body. "What!" Yugo said surprised that this monster has such a powerful effect. "Then that means" Gongenzaka said "Yuzu will lose" the three kids said together.

"I told you it was over didn't I" Sora said "no if this keeps up… I'll" Yuzu said as she saw an action card "this is the end" Masumi said "an action card" Yuzu said "by using Crystal's effect…" Masumi said. "It's all or nothing" Yuzu thought as she stood up and reached for the action card "I make a direct attack with Gem Knight Master Diamond" Masumi said as Master Diamond pointed his sword at Yuzu and she jumped to reached the action card "I got it" Yuzu said but when she tried to reached it, it disappeared as it turned out to be a pillar. As the action card was on the other side "No" Yuzu said as she knew her only hope of winning this duel was lost.

"To be deceived by the reflection of the crystals your eyes must be very clouded" Masumi said as Yuzu eyes widen as an image of Yuto appeared in her head again. Master Diamond released a beam of light from his sword and it struck Yuzu causing her to scream "AHHHHHH!" Yuzu screamed as she fell on the floor as her life points decreased to zero (LP 800-800= LP 0).

YUZU LP 0

VS

MASUMI LP 1700

WINNER: MASUMI

The action field disappeared and returned to the original duel arena Yugo ran down to the arena to see if Yuzu was ok "ah in the end she still lost" Sora said. "But of course" Himeka said "Yuzu, Yuzu" Yuto said as Yuzu opened her eyes but when she got a closer look it turned out to be Yugo "Yuzu" Yugo said. "Are you alright Yuzu you aren't hurt are you?" Yugo said as he helped Yuzu off the ground "Yeah I'm fine" Yuzu said. "Thank god" Yugo said as he smiled but to his surprise and happiness Yuzu fell on his chest and hugged him which caused Yugo to blush a bit but none the less he hugged Yuzu backed. "Hey listen don't worry about your lost we will get them in the next back" Yugo said as he laughed a bit. He was having a hard time concentrating with Yuzu's breast pressed up against his chest and that feeling was starting to give Yugo a major reaction in his pants he just need to hold it before Yuzu notices it or else its multiple hits with the fan for him.

"Just what am I doing" Yuzu thought "Yugo is right here he is definitely here" Yuzu thought as he thought about the day she met and saw Yuto. "But I didn't believe the Yugo right in front of me and worried on my own" Yuzu thought "it's just like she said I was deceived by own imagination" Yuzu thought. "That's quite a show you two are giving us "huh" both Yuzu and Yugo looked at each other and both turned bright red and Yuzu who noticed the situation yelled and pushed Yugo all the way towards the ground. "Ow! got damnit Yuzu what the hell was that for!" Yugo yelle as she got up and rubbed his butt. Yugo sighed "well at least the problem in my pants was taking care of thanks to that push" he thought. "I'm sorry" Yuzu said as she bowed down in a apology

"Sheesh Yuzu if you're just going to apologize than you didn't have to push me" Yugo said. "Sorry it was such an important match and I,I" Yuzu said but Yugo but a hand on her shoulder in a comforting matter "hey don't worry about it Yuzu all we have to do is win the next one" Yugo said as he gave Yuzu a cheerful smile. "Yugo" Yuzu said she then smiled at the synchro duelist as he calmed her down and made her feel better like he always do. "All we have to do is win the next one" somebody said and Yugo and Yuzu turned around and saw it was the same brown hair boy. "You make it sound like it's so easy" the brown hair boy said.

"You're" Yugo said "I'm LDS Synchro Course Yaiba Todou and by the way you two are pretty good at Synchro Summoning now who is going to be my opponent" Yaiba said. A moment later the two duel schools gathered around ethier "so big brother Yugo won" Ayu said "but big sis Yuzu lost" Futoshi said "so the score is one to one" Tatsuya said. "I the man Gongenzaka would avenge Yuzu if I could but a duel with You Show Duel School is on the line and with me being the successor to the Gongenzaka dojo I'm a outsider Gopngenzaka looked at Sora who was on the ground licking a lollipop "listen Sora the moment of truth is here you have to win this" Gongenzaka said to the young teen.

"You know I'm not really a fan of such stifling things" Sora said "if you want you go out in the next duel Gon" Sora said. "Go!" Gongenzaka said "I can go out" Gongenzaka said "sure" Sora said "I don't know why but I'm getting the feeling I'm not a good matchup against that guy" Sora said as he looked at Yaiba. "I see if you say so then" Gongenzaka said Yugo then walked up to Gongenzaka "hey were counting on you Gongenzaka if it's you one of my best friends then I got nothing to worry about" Yugo said as he grinned at the larger teen. "Yugo" Gonenzaka said as he teared up a bit. "Alright leave it to me" Gongenzaka said as he was fired up "I swear on the name of the Gongenzaka donjo steadfast dueling that I will win. "Hey" Gongenzaka stopped ranted and looked and saw Yaiba was in front of him.

"How long are you going to keep me waiting or are you so scared you're going to admit defeat huh" Yaiba said causing Gongenzaka to groan in frustration. "Unforgivable! to treat a man such as I Gongenzaka as a coward" Gongenzaka said he then put on his duel disk on "your opponent shall be me" he said. "Let me say this first if you think I'm the same as those goody two shoes you fought you're going to find yourself hurting" Yaiba causing Gongenzaka to growl. "Because after all unlike those guys, I'm actually strong" Yaiba said. Hokuto growled "Yaiba that guy he talking about us like were weak" Hokuto said. "Sure it's annoying but since you lost you can't blame him can you" Masumi said with a smirk. Causing Hokuto to go into a corner.

"The opponent this time is Yaiba Toudou blade, katana, sword" Shuzo said while choosing an action field until he found the right one for this duel. "Right this will do it" Shuzo said as he pressed the button choosing an action field "action field on" Shuzo said as Solid Vison System actvited and the duel field turned into a dull looking place with swords on the ground "action field swords graveyard" Shuzo said. "Gongenzaka use this field as a way to bury your opponents and his sword" Shuzo said to Gongenzaka. " if we win this match then Yugo Sakaki of You Show Duel School will become part of LDS do you agree with those conditions" Himeka said. "But if we win this duel you aren't allowed to meddle with Yugo again" Shuzo said causing Himeka to glare at him to which Shuzo returned back.

Things were tense as the final duel was about to begin "duelist locked in battle" Shuzo said as he started the chant "kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters" Himeka said. "They storm through the field" Shuzo said. "Behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling' Himeka said "Action!" both Yugo and Yuzu said at the same time.

"DUEL!" both Gongenzaka and Yaiba said at the same time and the final duel was about to begin.

GONGENZAKA LP 4000

VS

YAIBA LP 4000

"I'm going first" Gongenzaka said as the action cards spread all over the field "I summon Superheavy Samurai Kabuto from my hand" Gongenzaka said as a samurai like monster appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1000) "I end my turn with this" Gongenzaka said. "Hah did you really waste your move by just summoning a one thousand attack point monster?" Yaiba said in a mocking tone. "Truly strongmen make no wasted moves" Gongenzaka said in a confident tone. "Heh do whatever you want then blockhead Ore No Turn draw!" Yaiba said as he drew his card.

"I summon XX-Saber Bogart knight from my hand" Yaiba said as he swiped his card onto his duel disk and Bogart Knight appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1900). "When this monster is successfully summoned I can special summon a level foul or lower XX-Saber monster from my hand" Yaiba said "I summon the level three tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight from my hand" Yaiba said as Fulhelmknight appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1300). "A tuner monster huh" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes "so this guy does use synchros" he thought ever since Yaiba told him and Yuzu that he uses synchros Yugo wanted to duel him so bad due to his pride in using synchros. But he has confidence that Gongenzaka is going to beat this guy "still Gongenzaka can't let his guard down against this guy" Yugo thought.

"At this moment I activate Superheavy Samurai Kabut's effect" Gongenzaka said "when my opponent successfully special summons I can change it into defense position and until the end of the turn its denfense is increased by five hundred" Gongenzaka as Kabuto switched into defense position and its defense position increased (LV 4: DEF/2000+500=DEF/2500). "Too bad for you, you could have defeated Kabuto if you hadn't special summon" Gongenzaka said. "In the duel the one who makes needless moves will lose, don't forget it" Gongenzaka said. "That's the sprit Gongenzaka show him your steadfast dueling" Yugo said to one of his best friends.

"What's this steadfast dueling crap I'm just getting started if there is two or more XX-Saber monsters on my field I can special summon XX-Saber Faultrol" Yaiba said as he swiped his duel disk and XX-Saber Faultrol appeared on the field (LV 6: ATK/2400). "He got out three monsters out so fast" Tatsuya said in shocked "wow almost like big brother Yugo whenever he synchro summons" Futoshi said. "Heh save your surprise for after you see this" Yaiba said "I choose to tune the level four XX-Saber Bogart knight with the XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" Yaiba said as Fulmknight turned into three rings while Bogart Knight went inside the rings and gained a outline.

LV 3+ LV 4= LV 7

"Wielder of the crossed blade of light trample over this mountain of corpses" Yaiba said as a light shout through the rings. "Synchro Shokan! come forth level seven X-Saber Souza" Yaiba said as X-Saber Soza appeared on the field (LV 7: ATK/2500). "Wow" Futoshi said as the other kids were shocked as well "like Yugo and Yuzu did by tuning the synchro materials with a tuner monster you call forth a monster whose level is equal to their sum from their extra deck that is a synchro summon. "This is bad he synchro summoned on his first turn and it looks like he not done yet" Yugo said as he was standing by Yuzu he was worried about Gongenzaka.

"That's right there is still more to come" Yaiba said "I activate XX-Saber Faultroll effect once per turn I can special summon a level four or lower XX-Saber monster from my graveyard and the one I choose is XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" Yaiba said as Fulhelmknight appeared back on the field (LV 3: ATK/1300). "He revived a tuner used in Synchro Summoning with another monster effect" Shuzo said. "Then that means" Yuzu said knowing what Yaiba is about to do "That's right I choose to tune the level six Faultroll with the level three Fulhelmknight" Yaiba said as Fulhelmknight expanded into three rings and Faultroll jumped inside the rings and gained an outline.

"Let your silver armor shine, crush the hope of all who opposed you" Yaiba chanted as a line shout through the rings.

LV 6 + LV 3= LV 9

"Synchro Shokan come foth level nine XX-Saber Gottoms " Yaiba said as Gottoms swung his sword around (LV 9: ATK/3100). "This guy is pretty good in just one turn he managed to synchro summon twice in one turn" Yugo said in a serious tone knowing that Gongenzaka has is work cut out for him. Gongenzak and Yaiba stared at each other knowing that the final battle to determine the fate of the You Show Duel School is about to get serious.

A/N: Finally done yeah I only made a few changes with the Yuzu vs. Masumi duel which I believed turned out pretty god otherwise I kept it the same. Also I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and Yugo and Yuzu embarrassing moments and good moments in this chapter because I had a blast writing them. Hahah anyway the score is one to one and it's up to Gongenzaka to finish the job will he be able to pull it out find out in the next chapter anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot to me. Don't forget to read, review and follow so then until next time guys see ya.


	20. Synchro Duelist Yaiba

Chapter 20: One with his Sword Synchro User Yaiba Toudou

We go back to the duel between Gomgenzaka and Yaiba Gongenzaka currently has Superheavy Samurai Kabuto on the field in defense position with his life points are full. While Yaiba had X-Saber Soza and XX-Saber Gottoms on the field while his life points were full as well. "This guy is no joke in one turn he managed to do two synchro summons" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes at Yaiba he hate to admit it but he was impressed that Yaiba managed to bring out two synchro monsters at once and he knows that Gongenzaka needs to be at his best to defeat Yaiba. "What's wrong your scared speechless?" Yaiba asked Gongenzaka.

"A man should stand firm, not panic, and not run around in an unseemly manner" Gongenzaka said causing Yaiba to growl "I heard enough!" Yaiba said "then you won't mind if I go all out then battle phase I attack Superheavy Samurai Kabuto with XX Guttoms" Yaiba said as XX Guttoms charged and released a beam from his sword and struck Kabuto destroying him. "How do you like the cutting edge of the X Sabers I'm not done yet with X Saber Souza I make a direct attack" Yaiba said as X Saber Souza jumped into the air and did a cross slash and the attack struck Gongenzaka pushing him a few feet back. (LP 4000-2500= LP 1500).

"Twenty five hundred points of damage" Tatsuya said "he withstood it" Futoshi said "hot blooded that's the foundation of our rival Gongenzaka dojo" Shuzo said in an exciting tone. "What are you talking about I set one card face down and end my turn" Yaiba said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Ore no Turn Draw!" Gongenzaka said as he drew his card with such force a gust of wind had blew through the air. Gongenzaka flip the card and saw it "it's here, the standard holder of my Steadfast Dueling" Gongenzaka said.

"Superheavy Samurai Scaletipper can be Special Summoned when my opponent has two or more monsters on their field" Gonenzaka said as he swiped a card on his duel disk and Superheavy Samurai Scaletipper appeared on the field (LV 4 ATK/800). "And when this monster is special summoned I can special summon one Superheavy Samurai from my graveyard" Gongenzaka said as Scaletipper swung its scale and created a portal. "Be reborn Superheavy Samurai Kabuto!" Gongenzaka said as Kabuto appeared back on the field (LV 4 ATK/1000). "Immovable like mountains I shall show you the true form of steadfastness I release Superheavy Samurai Scaletipper and Kabuto and tribute shokan in defense position…" Gongenzaka said as two beams of light swallowed up the monsters and the lights combined into one.

"Level eight Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei" Gongenzaka said as a Big Benkei appeared on the field as he swung his spear (LV 8 DEF/3500). "He summoned in face up defense position?" Yaiba said in a surprised tone "usually you should only be able to summon them face down in defense position…how?" Tatsuya said as he was surprised that Gongenzaka was able to do this. "Being able to tribute summon in face up defense position is one of Big Benkei powers" Gongenzaka explain to everyone. "So what if it can do that?" Yaiba said "without moving it will win" Gongenzaka said as Yaiba looked at him once more.

"This is the core principles of Steadfast dueling battle I attack XX-Saber Gottoms with Big Benkei!" Gongenzaka said surprising Yaiba. "Attack when it's in defense position!" Yaiba yelled "Big Benkei can attack while it's in defense position" Gongenzaka said as Big Benkei struck his fist towards the ground breaking it and creating a flame like attack and it was heading towards XX-Saber Gottoms. "And it can use its defense points as attack points" Gongenzaka said. "Then that means" Ayu said "with thirty five hundred against thirty one hundred Big Benkei wins" the three kids said as XX-Saber Guttoms was destroyed decreasing Yaiba life points (LP 4000-400= LP 3600).

"Alright with this my defense is set up" Gongenzaka thought "I end my turn with that" Gongenzaka said. "Ore no Turn draw!" Yaiba said as he drew his card. "I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight from my hand" Yaiba said as XX-Saber Boggart Knight appeared on the field (LV 4 ATK/1900). "When Boggart Knight is successfully summoned I can special summon one level four or lower X-Saber monster" Yaiba said as he swiped another card on his duel disk. "Come forth XX-Saber Ragigura" Yaiba said as a lizard like warrior appeared on the field (LV 1: ATK/200) "what the it's just a two hundred attack small fry monster" Futoshi said.

"When Ragigura is successfully special summoned I can add one X Saber monster from my graveyard to my hand" Yaiba said as a card shot out of his graveyard. "I return Faultroll to my hand" Yaiba said as he took the card "Faultroll can be special summoned when I have two or more X Sabers on my field" Yaiba said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Faultroll appeared on the field (LV 6 ATK/2400). "Faultroll effect activates once per turn I can special summon a level four or lower X Saber monster in my graveyard" Yaiba said. "What? another special summon" Ayu said "it's like he playing by himself" Futoshi said. "Return to the field tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" Yaiba said as Faultroll created ca portal and Fulhelmknight appeared back on the field (LV 3 ATK/1300).

"Wait does that mean" Tatsuya said "that's right I choose to tune the level six Faultroll with the level three Fulhelmknight" Yaiba said Fulhelmknight turned into three rings and Faultroll went through the rings and gained an outline. "Let your silver armor shine crush the hope of all who oppose you" Yaiba said as a line shot through the rings.

LV 6 + LV 3= LV 9

"Synchro Shokan come forth level nine XX-Saber Gottoms!" Yaiba said as Gottoms appeared on the field (LV 9 ATK/3100). "No way..the Gottoms he had just defeated" Yuzu said. "Yeah but Guttoms attack points is thirty one hundred he no threat to Big Benkei" Yugo said as he looked at his childhood friend before turning back towards the duel. "You've got that right" Yaiba said as he ran and swung his kendo stick and the wind blew and an action card appeared and Yaiba picked it up. "But this will decided what will happen" Yaiba said as he picked up the action card and looked at it. "Alright a card that can get me out of this card" Yaiba said "I actvite the action magic extreme sword" Yaiba said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "shit!" Yugo yelled "Extreme Sword increases the attack of one monster during combat by one thousands points" Yaiba said as Guttoms sword glowed as his attack points went up (LV 9 ATK/3100 + 1000= ATK/4100).

"This is the real charm of action duels battle I attack Big Benkei with Gottoms shatter" Yaiba said as Gottoms released a beam from his sword and struck Big Benkei destroying him. "Big Benkei was…" Yuzu said "remember Yuzu since Big Benkei was in defense position he won't take any damage even if its destroyed" Yugo said to his childhood friend. "You're too naïve" Yaiba said "trap activate meteor rain any monster in defense position attacked this turn will deal piercing damage to its controller so I'll have you take that six hundred points of damage" Yaiba said as Gongenzaka covered himself from the flames as his life points decreased (LP 1500-600= LP 900).

The others were shocked at the display however when the smoke cleared Big Benkei was still standing "Wh…why?" Yaiba said shocked that Big Benkei wasn't destroyed. "When Big Benkei was attacked I sent Superheavy Samurai Armaments Five Armor to my graveyard by sending this card to my graveyard for the rest of this turn it negates the destruction of a level five or greater Superheavy Samurai" Gongenzaka explained to Yaiba. "So you sacrificed your hand to protect your ace then?" Yaiba said as he gritted his teeth in frustration. "But the monster with its destruction negated has its defense points lower by 800" Gongenzaka said as Big Benkei defense points went down (LV 8 DEF/3500-800= DEF/2700).

"It's defense points went down" Ayu said "that's fine it's still higher than Souza's attack" Tatsuya sai. "But let's see how that works out with this" Yaiba said as he swung his kendo stick again creating a gust of wind. "An action card" Ayu said realizing what Yaiba was planning to do "it went towards him" Yaiba said as he ran to try to get the action card. "If he gets that" Tatsuya said "run Gongenzaka" Futoshi said. "I will not move" Gongenzaka said surprising the two younger boys "then it's all mine" Yaiba said as he ran and got the action card "he got it" Ayu said in a disappointed tone. "Alright I'm lucky today time to actvite action magic extreme sword again" Yaiba said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "Souza attack goes up by one thousand" Yaiba said as Souza swords glowed and got bigger as its attack points went up (LV 7: ATK/2500+1000= ATK/3500).

"I attack Big Benkei with Souza" Yaiba said as Souza created a cross slash and it struck Big Benkei creating an explosion. "Because of Fire Armor's effect Big Benkei destruction is negated" Gongenzaka said "but you'll still be taking damage from Meteor Rain's effect this time its eight hundred points of damage" Yaiba said as the explosion knock Gongenzaka back on the ground as his life points decreased (LP 900-800= LP 100). The others gasp in surprised "Gongenzaka" Yuzu said worried about the large teen "and the monster that had its destruction negated by fire armor had its defense points decreased by eight hundred too right" Yaiba said as Big Benkei defense points were decreased (LV 8: DEF/1900).

"Yeah, but when the battle phase ends Souza and Gottoms attack points return to normal (LV 7: ATK/ 3500-1000= ATK/2500) (LV 9: ATK/4100-1000= ATK/3100). "Looks like you held out using the effects of the monsters in your hand for such a big guy those are some small minded tactics" Yaiba said. "That's just how my deck that I believe in saved me" Gongenzaka said. "Well then this will put an end to those cunning tricks I release Bogart Knight and activate Gottoms effect I send one card in my opponents hand into the graveyard" Yaiba said as Bogart Knight was released and Gottoms released a purple beam and struck Gongenzaka cards in his hand. "Gongenzaka hand is-" Futoshi said as Gongenzaka had to discard a card to the graveyard.

"I'll have you throw away your last one too" Yaiba said "I release Ragigura and actvite Gottoms effect again" Yaiba said as Ragigura was released and Gottoms released a purple beam again striking Gongenzaka only card in his hand. "His last card got…" Tatsuya said as Gongenzaka discarded his last card in his hand. "With this your hand is at zero now you've got nothing you can do I set one card face down and end my turn" Yaiba said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "What should he do? If this keeps up Gongenzaka will definitely loose" Ayu said. "If he had just taken an action card…" Tatsuya said "yeah why didn't he go for it" Futoshi asked "it's so weird its giving me the shivers" he said. "No, this is perfect" Yugo said as everyone turned to look at him.

"This is just how he duels" Yugo said as he closed eyes remembering the conversation he had with Gongenzaka when they were kids.

Flashback

"Dueling is to fight while believing in your deck betting on those action cards that you never know what you're going to get even if you get it one hundred times one wrong move and your done" Gongenzaka said to Yugo. "Hmm I get what you're saying but not knowing what you're going to get is pretty exciting" a seven year old Yugo said as he stood and grabbed Gongenzaka deck. "Besides man no offense but with your deck how do you even fight?" Yugo asked Gongenzaka "that deck is the Gongenzaka style steadfast dueling I'll show you that by believing in this deck I can win" Gongenzaka said as he stood up and looked at Yugo.

Flashback Ends

Yugo then opened his eyes "Gongenzaka… show me what you told me you was going to do all those years ago and win with your Steadfast Dueling" Yugo said as he looked at his friend. "Ore no turn draw!" Gongenzaka said as he drew his card and looked at it. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Armament Great Wall from my hand" Gongenzaka said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "This monster can be equipped to a superheavy samurai monster and increase its defense points by twelve hundred" Gongenzaka said as Great Wall was equipped to Big Benkei and it defense points was increased (LV 8: DEF/1900+ 1200= DEF/3100). "To think you drew a monster that would give you a power up, you're a lucky bastard" Yaiba said.

"I didn't draw this card with luck my deck understood my determination battle I attack X Saber Souza with Big Benkei" Gongenzaka said as Big Benkei shattered the ground and created a wall of flames and struck Souza destroying him causing Yaiba life points to decreased (LP 3600-600= LP 3000). "He did it" the kids said "awesome way to go Gongenzaka!" Yugo said as he cheered his friend on. "Now you've

Gdone it you stubborn bastard trap activate Gottoms Emergency Call if there is a face up X Saber monster on the field this card allows me to special summon two X Saber monsters from the graveyard" Yaiba said "be reborn X Saber Souza and Ragigura" Yaiba said as his monsters appeared back on the field (LV 7: ATK/2500) (LV 1: ATK/200). "And with Ragigura effect Faultroll returns to my hand" Yaiba said as Faultroll ejected out of the graveyard. "He finally defeated Souza and he revived him that easily" Tatsuya said "and on top of that he got Ragigura to add Faultroll back to his hand" Futoshi said. "Monsters that you can summon whether it's your turn or not the ability to turn the tides so explosively is what makes X Saber decks so frightening" Hokuto said.

It's rare to hear you compliment someone else's deck did losing make you that weak' Masumi said causing Hokuto to sit in the corner again. "With his life points at one hundred and his hand at zero Gong doesn't have a chance does he?" Sora said. "No it's not over yet" Yugo said causing the others to look at him "he hasn't given up yet" Yugo calmly said as the others continued to watch the duel. "Ore no Turn draw!" Yaiba said as he drew his card "hey you remember this card don't you" Yaiba said as he showed it to Gongenzaka "XX Saber Faultroll when you have two or more X Saber monsters on your field it can be special summoned" Gongenzaka said. "That's right and since I have two or more on the field I can special summon Faultroll" Yaiba said as he swiped the card and Faultroll appeared on the field (LV 6: ATK/2400).

"With that Faultroll effect activates once per turn I can special summon one level four or lower X Saber monster from my graveyard be reborn XX Saber Fulhelmknight" Yaiba said Fulhelmknight was revived once again (LV 3: ATK/1300). "Damn if he got Fulhelmknight and Faultroll on his field then that means.." Yugo said "that's right" Yaiba said "I choose to tune the level six Faultroll with the level three Fulhelmknight" Yaiba said Fulhelmknight turned into three rings and Faultroll went through the rings and gained an outline. "Let your silver armor shine crush the hope of all who oppose you" Yaiba said as a line shot through the rings" Yaiba chanted "synchro shokan level nine XX Saber Gottoms (LV 9: ATK/3100).

"At this moment I use Souza ability to release Ragigura" Yaiba said as Ragigura disappeared and Gongenzaka grunted. "Your face has why he do that written all over it heh you'll find out soon enough" Yaiba said "battle I attack Big Benkei with Souza" Yaiba said. "Why would he when Souza has the lower attack points" Tatsuya said "by releasing one X Saber monster, Souza gains the effect where it can destroy any monster it battles this turn" Yaiba explained to everyone. "Eh" the kids said "it can destroy it without caring about the attack points" Futoshi said. "This time I'll be taking out that ace monster you've been stubbornly defending" Yaiba said. "I activate Great Wall's effect by putting this card into the graveyard I can negate an attack on the equipped monster and its defense points become zero" Gongenzaka said as he slid Great Wall into the graveyard.

Shouza attack was stopped "damn" Yaiba said "but even if you negate one attack, without its defense points its nothing" Yaiba said as Big Benkei defense points went down (LV 8: DEF/3100-3100=DEF/0). "I'll reduce your life points to shreds with my two remaining Gottoms I attack Big Benkei with the first of my Gottoms". "That's what I was waiting for I activate from my graveyard Superheavy Samurai Armament Break Armor effect" Gongenzaka said "what you acvited its effect from the graveyard" Yaiba said in a surprise tone "that card can't be" Yaiba said as he saw a card coming out of Gongenzaka graveyard "that's right this is one of the cards you sent to the graveyard from my hand using Gottoms effect this card shows its true strength when it's in the graveyard" Gongenzaka said.

"When there are no magic and trap cards in my graveyard by banishing it I can deal the difference from the current defense points and the orginal defense points of an attacked monster to my opponent" Gongenzaka said "What!" Yaiba said "Big Benkei original defense is thirty five hundred" Tatsuya said "and now it's at zero" Futoshi said "so that means that thirty five hundred points of damage" Ayu said as she smiled "Gongenzaka will win!" all three kids said as Sora just dropped his lollipop stunned at the combo Gongenzaka just did "no way" Sora said in a surprising tone.

"To pull off that huge comeback he needed to have no magic or trap cards in his graveyard" Yugo said as he smiled at the move one of his best friends did. "That's why Gongenzaka didn't put any magic or trap cards in his deck and only have monsters in them" Yugo said suprising Yaiba when he heard his explanation. "A deck constructed using only monsters" Masumi said in disbelief "that's just beyond crazy" Hokuto "I see and your reason for not taking an action card was all for this" Yaiba said. "That's right action cards count as magic cards do you see it now this is the true strength of Steadfast dueling" Gongenzaka said as Break armor started to fire orbs around Yaiba.

"You made some pretty interesting plays" Yaiba said "I actvite from my hand quick play spell Saber reflector" Yaiba said as the balls of fire was heading towards him as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "When there is an X Saber monster on the field I can negate an instance of effect damage" Yaiba said as a barrier blocked the incoming balls of fire. "What! you mean to tell me this guy still had something to counter against Gongenzka's combo" Yugo yelled "and the effect damage is delt to the opponent this is the end" Yaiba said as a beam of light was headed straight towards Gongenzaka. "I activate the effect of Superheavy Samurai Armament Big Bang from my graveyard" Gongenzaka said "another card that I sent to the graveyard!" Yaiba yelled.

"When there are no magic or trap cards in my graveyard by banishing this card I can negate damage from an opponent card effect" Gongenzaka said. "You negated the damage I reflected" Yaiba said "that's not all, furthermore it destroys all monsters on the field and deals the total levels of all destroyed monsters times one hundred to both players" Gongenzaka said surprising everyone "the total levels are thrity-three" Yaiba said "that's thirty hundred points of damage" Gongenzaka said as his monster exploded destroying every monster on the field and knocking Yaiba and Gongenzaka towards the ground (LP 100-100= LP 0) (LP 3000-3000= LP 0)

GONGZAKA LP 0

VS

YAIBA LP 0

DRAW

"This is" Futoshi said "a draw" Ayu said as the action field disappeared "Gongenzka! hey are you alright pull yourself together" Yugo said as he helped his friend up. "I'm sorry even with the Gongenzaka steadfast dueling I couldn't defeat him" Gongenzaka said. Yugo just smiled at his friend "what the hell are you talking about its thanks to you that me managed to get a draw Gongenzaka and besides you showed me the strength of the deck that you believed in like you said you would when we were kids and that was pretty awesome" Yugo said as he grinned.

"The results of the best of three is one win. one loss and one draw chairwoman Akaba you said you would take this duel school if you won the best of three but the result was a draw so I kindly ask you to leave" Shuzo said. "What are you saying this was a duel to settle everything there can be no draws" Himeka said "uh yes but, the duel actually did end in a draw though" Shuzo said. "A tie breaker we will duel with our two duelist that has one victory is that alright with you" Himeka said to Shuzo. "You can't just..." Shuzo said "don't worry about it old man" Yugo said as he and Gongenzaka went back into the hallway with the others Yugo hair was covering his eyes until he looked up and he had a serious look on his face "I just need to win again plain and simple there no ifs ands and buts about it" Yugo said in a low and serious tone.

"Yugo" Yuzu said as she gave her crush a worried look on her face "well it looks like you're up for it then lets" Himeka was about to say but someone interrupted her "wait" everyone turned and saw Reiji stepping out of the corner and put his hoodie down "I'll put an end to this" Reiji said as Yugo turned to Reiji and glared at him to which Reiji didn't react to it all and the two boys just stared at each other knowing that the duel that decides the fate of the You Show Duel School is about to begin.

A/N: Finally done at last you wouldn't believe how much of a pain in the ass my computer ass been while writing this chapter it was so frustration but I managed to pull it out and finished writing the chapter. I felt that there was no need to change anything in the Gongenzaka and Yaiba duel so I left it as it is with the only difference is Yugo explaining his friendship with Gongenzaka. Anyway who ready for Yugo vs Reiji round one I can tell you that Yugo and Reiji are going to be butting head quite a bit more then Yuya did with Reiji. So expect the Yugo and Reiji rivalry to be a little more intense and I can't wait to start writing it so get ready folks that's going to be one hell of a ride. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to review,read and follow so until next time guys see ya! (P.S: What do you guys think of Yugioh Vrains so far?)


	21. Different Dimension Demon

Chapter 21: DDD: King of Different Dimension

" Big brother Yugo has a intense look on his face" Ayu said "big brother Yugo" Tatsuya said "I wonder what's wrong" Futoshi said "Yugo" Yuzu said in a worried tone. "The manly Gongenzaka is pained by his worthlessness if only I had won, Yugo wouldn't, and you wouldn't have this needless pressure forced onto you" Gongenzaka said. "Ya think" Sora said "huh" Futoshi said "it doesn't look like he feeling much pressure to me it feels more like he rarin' an ready to go to war again, doesn't it" Sora said as Yugo narrowed his eyes at Reiji again. "This is the true final match I'll definitely win and protect our duel school and the dueling my old man left us" Yugo said.

But after Yugo said that he heard a voice in his head "yes keep on winning and become the strongest because that is our will" Yugo gasp a bit "what the hell was that?" Yugo thought. "Yugo" Gongenzaka said. "That's right big brother Yugo is definitely going to win" Tatsuya said "and that's because we got Pendulum Summon on our side" Futoshi said. "That's right Pendulums won't lose" Ayu said "big brother Yugo definitely won't lose the duel school-" Tatsuya said but Himeka interrupted him "I do wonder about that" Himeka said as the kids turned to her. "You kids have no clue how strong my Reiji truly is" Himeka said "huh Reiji" Shuzo said as if the name was familiar to him.

"I think that's more than enough of the cheering squad I want everyone here to remain silent and simply watch, my duel with him I mean" Reiji said to everyone. "Hmph another jackass hmm but still something tells me this guy isn't as bad behind that cold and calm gaze of his" Yugo thought. "I know I've seen that boy somewhere…" Shuzo said as he looked and searched for something on my phone "I-I figured… Reiji Akaba" Shuzo said. A little while later Yugo and Reiji stood across from each other at the duel arena with Yugo not taking his eyes off of Reiji one bit while Reiji calmly stared at Yugo. "He kinda scary.." Ayu said as Yuzu hugged her in comfort.

"What's wrong with Yugo?" Yuzu said she never seen Yugo is serious before "he focusing on the match" Gongenzaka said. "But that just isn't Yugo at all" Yuzu said the Yugo she knew always loves to have fun dueling no matter what the circumstances were Yuzu narrowed her eyes knowing what she had to do. "Smile, Yugo" Yuzu yelled causing Yugo to lose focus and look at Yuzu. "You Show Duel School is a duel school for cheerfulness and entertainment, isn't it don't forget to smile and have fun while your dueling" Yuzu said to her childhood friend and crush. "Smile" Yugo then smirked "I guess your right Yuzu I can't put on a good show and have while I'm like this" Yugo said "like Yuzu said I can't forget that no matter what the situation is" Yugo said.

"Alright I'll show you guys the greatest duels worthy of the greatest smiles" Yugo yelled as he smiled and gave a thumbs up to everyone. "Yahoo!' the kids said in excitement "Hm… but how long will those smiles stay intact I wonder" Himeka said "so any suggestions on what action field we should use for our duel" Yugo said to Reiji. "You're free to pick" Reiji said Yugo then turned to Shuzo and gave him a thumbs up "Yugo says he leaving it to me again but if that boy is the true Reiji Akaba his opponent is a duelist with the qualifications of a pro" Shuzo said remembering the news papers and info he looked up on Reiji. "Even if it's cowardly, if it's for Yugo and if it's to protect the Duel school, I'll have to pick the field most suitable for Yugo or at least something he can use to his advantage.

"Show them the greatest entertainment on the greatest stage, Yugo" Shuzo said "action field on the field spell Athletic Circus, activates" Shuzo said as he pressed the button and the solid vision system turned the duel field into a circus like field "heh not bad the field is perfect to show off my skills" Yugo said "and it's a nice homage to the old man" Yugo thought with a smile on his face. "It's a circus" Sora said "this is one of the fields that suits Yugo the best Principal that's aome nice manly spirit you've got backing him up like that" Gongenzaka said to Shuzo. "That's as much as I'm able to do the rest is up to you Yugo" Shuzo said.

Yugo cracked his neck and cracked his knuckles "thanks old man Shuzo I owe you one big time it's a job of someone who aiming to become a pro duelist to live up to everyone expectations" Yugo said as he grinned. "So I'll show you all the greatest duel of all time" Yugo said as he activated his duel disk. "These powerful duelists have gathered together in this arena of battle" Yuzu said "They'll kick up dirt alongside their monsters and soar through the air" Tatsuya said "and they'll ride along the field" Futoshi said. "Take a look at the greatest evolution of dueling" Ayu said "Action!" the kids and Yuzu said as the action cards spread across the field.

"DUEL!" both Yugo and Reiji said at the same time as the duel that determined the fate of the You Show Duel School began.

YUGO LP 4000

VS

REIJI LP 4000

"Since you have been nice to us I'll give you the first turn as thanks for allowing us to select the field" Yugo said to Reiji. "You'll give it to me as thanks…? Now I see so your that type of thinker huh" Reiji said causing Yugo to give him a confuse look. "Forget it I'll humbly accept your offer it's my turn then I'll activate three spell cards from my hand" Reiji said "I'll start with this first, the continuous spell, Covenant with the Infernal Gate, activates" Reiji said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "During each of my standby phases, this card inficts one thousand points of damage to me" Reiji said causing Yugo to widen his eyes in surprise "what but why would he activate a card that only would damage his life points" Yugo thought.

"During the start of each of his turns…" Yuzu said "he'll inflict one thousand points of damage onto himself" Gongenzaka said. "Also once per turn I can select one level four or lower "DD" monster from my deck and add it to my hand" Reiji said as a card ejected out of his deck and he picked it and showed it to Yugo. "I'll add DD Cerberus into my hand" Reiji said "DD?" Futoshi said "different dimension"..It refers to an alternate reality" Sora explained to the three kids. "My second spell card is the same Covenant with the Infernal Gate" Reiji said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and the card flipped up face up on the field. "What! now on the start of his next turn, he'll…" Gongenzaka started to say.

"Take two thousand points of damage" Yuzu said finishing the statement leaving Yugo dumbfounded "I don't get what the hell is this guy up to why is he putting himself at risk like that" Yugo thought. "Just like before, I add one level four or lower "DD" monster from my deck to my hand" Reiji said as a card ejected out of his deck and he picked it up and showed it to Yugo. "I will add DD Lilth into my hand" Reiji said "and the third spell card I activate is the continuous spell, Covenant with the Swamp King" Reiji said as a card appeared face up on the field "this card also inflicts one thousand points of damage to myself doing each of my standby phases" Reiji said.

"That's three thousand points of damage..just what in the hell is he planning by risking most of his life points like that" Yugo said while he was watching Reiji complete his turn. "With Covenant with the Swamp King, once per turn I can fusion summon one fiend type fusion monster without using a fusion spell" Reiji said causing Sora to gasp. "What! a fusion summon without using a fusion spell card" Yugo said in a surprised tone "the ones I shall fuse are DD Cerberus and DD Lilth" Reiji said as he held the two cards up "hellhound flashing your vicious fangs enchantress seducing beings in the dead of the night amidst the light swirling in the netherworld join together this instance one being and give birth to a new king" Reiji said as DD Cerberus and Lilth appeared on the field and changed into beams of light and swirled around each other.

"Hugo Shokan!" Reiji said "Be born DDD Tenujin the Raging Inferno King!" Reiji said as a brown and red humoid warrior with a sword and a shield appeared behind (*6: ATK/2000). "Damn so that what he was going for this whole time" Yugo said he hated to admit it but he was impressed by Reji's dueling skills and he knew he wasn't going to be no pushover. "So he a fusion user" Gongenzaka said "but why would he take such a risk in order to summon that monster" Yuzu said. "It's DDD this time" Ayu said "three D's" Tatsuya said "what does it mean" Futoshi asked as Sora looked at the fusion monster. "Something completely different" Sora said "eh" Futoshi said "could this be the real thing, but..." Sora said thinking about Reiji and his fusion monster.

"There's no record of Reiji Akaba using fusion monsters during any of his past duels" Shuzo said as he continued to look up Reiji on his phone. "If he was that overwhelmingly strong without using them… does that mean he's even stronger now" Shuzo said. "Yugo could you even win this duel" Shuzo said as Himeka smirked as she watched her son duel "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Reiji said as he swiped two cards face down on his duel disk and the two cards appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "He used the last two cards in his hands" Yugo said "he has no cards in his hands now" Yuzu said Reiji then adjusted his glasses and started to look at Yugo as if he was analyzing him which Yugo was a bit annoyed by it.

"Tch smug bastard" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth "why does he act so high and mighty" Ayu said "he all lax and that, even though he just a fourth-rate substitute player" Futoshi said. "Relaxed? yeah he could be" Sora said as the other kids turned to look at him "the fact that he's willingly risking three thousand points of damage makes him seem like he underestimating Yugo" Sora said. "That's..." Yuzu said "inexcusable" Gongenzaka said "a sportsman…a duelist who underestimates his opponent is someone I wouldn't touch with a six foot pole" Gongenzaka said as he clinched his fist. "Beat that guy to a pulp" Tatsuya said "Yeah kick his butt" Ayu said "knock him down till he feeling the goosebumps' Futoshi said.

"I got you but the goosebumps will have to come from part of the main act today which is my dueling" Yugo said as he ran "Ore no Turn draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card "when there are no monsters on my field I can special summon Speedroid Beigomax from my hand" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Beigomax appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "Next I summon Red-Eyed Dice" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and jumped on a latter like blue plat from on the field as a Red Eye Dice like monster appeared on the field beside Beigomax (*1: ATK/100). "A tuner monster" Reiji said. "Now get a load of this I tune the level three Begiomax with my level one red eye dice" Yugo said as Red Eye Dice turned into a dot which expanded into a ring and Beigomax went through the ring and gained an outline.

"Three thousand-faced shadow of the maze, slash through the chaotic darkness with your sharp blade" Yugo chanted as a light shot through the ring

LV 3 + LV 1= LV 4

"Synchro Shokan appear level four Highspeedroid Kaitouran Puzzle" Yugo said as a ninja like monster appeared on the field as Kaitouran Puzzule flipped in the air and created clones until the clones went back towards the original as he descended besides Yugo (*4: ATK/1300). "Synchro Shokan" Reiji said "to think that he managed to pull off a synchro summon in one turn this confirms that he was a synchro user before he created Pendulum Summoning, but only the LDS is capable of teaching synchro summoning and he pulls it off like it's a natural thing to him" Reiji thought. "Yugo Sakaki just who are you and where do you exactly come from I must know if you could be a potential all or emeny" Reiji thought.

"Battle! Kaitouran Puzzle attack Tenujin the Raging Inferno King" Yugo said as Kaitouran Puzzle created a blade from his hand and dove down and prepared to attack Tenujin "I active Puzzles effect when this card battles special summons monsters, its attack points are double" Yugo said as Puzzles attack points increased (*4: ATK/1300+1300= ATK/2600). "Now Kaitouran Puzzle attack points are higher the Tenujin's" Ayu said "yeah now he can win this" Tatsuya said "Goosebumps" Futoshi said in excitement. "I activate my continuous trap card covenant of valkyries" Reiji said as one of his face down cards flipped face up on the field. "Another Covenant" Gongenzaka said "which means" Yuzu said.

"I get one thousand points of damage during each of my standby phases furthermore, all fiend type monsters on my side of the field" Reiji said as Yugo jumped all the platform he was on "gain one thousand attack points" Reiji said as Tenujin attack points went up (*6: ATK/2000+1000=ATK/3000). "Yugo then grabbed an action card while jumping from circus balls to circus balls "now Puzzles attack points won't go through" Futoshi said. Yugo then jumped to a large white platform and turned to face Reiji "I activate the action spell high dive" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "this increases Kaitouran Puzzles attack by one thousand points until the end phase" Yugo said as Puzzle jumped on the trampoline and gained a red aura as its attack points went up (*4: ATK/2600+1000=ATK/3600).

"Yes, that's the sprit" Gongenzaka said "now he" Tatsuya started to say "flipped the tables" Ayu said "goosebumps" Futoshi said. "Now Kaitouran Puzzle take out Tenujin" Yugo said as Reiji jumped in the air and landed on a circus ball and grabbed an action and activated it while Puzzle tried to slice Tenjuin creating a explosion but he discarded a card and Tenujin attack went back to normal (*6: ATK/3000-1000=ATK/2000). "He did it!" the three kids said while the LDS students looked shocked until Himeka smirked and cross her arms.

"What" Tatsuya said "whats going on" Futoshi said "no way" Futoshi said as they looked and saw Tenujin wasn't destroyed by puzzles attack points. The others looked shocked "what the hell why wasn't he destroyed!" Yugo yelled in a frustrated tone "I activated an action card myself" Reiji said "the action spell evasion" Reiji said causing Yugo to smirk at that surprisingly. "That was pretty good there I can tell you're pretty strong I can't help but feel excited in fighting a strong duelist such as yourself" Yugo said to Reiji. "They're about even right now so far…" Shuzo said. "That's not true" Yuzu said "his opponent activated four covenants so he'll recive four thousand points of damage during his next standby phase which means…" Gongenzaka said.

"When Yugo ends his turn his opponent's life points will hit zero" Yuzu said "then that means big brother Yugo will win" Ayu said. "That was really fast" Futoshi said "that guy made a mistake on his strategy" Tatsuya said. "I wonder about that" Sora said "eh" the three kids said "he doesn't look like someone who whould make such a stupid mistake plus it's interesting that Temujins attack points returned to normal right before Kaitouran Puzzle attacked it" Sora as Shuzo was thinking about something and Yugo continued to smirk at Reiji while Reiji smirked at Yugo right back at him. "Hmph" Reiji said "my telling me whats so damn funny" Yugo asked Reiji "my apologies I just remembered that you mentioned things such as "thanks and "giving" at the beginning of our bout" Reiji said confusing Yugo.

"You seem like an energetic and a bit of a hot headed person but beneath all of that you're a kind hearted fellow" Reiji said. "However, your hot headiness and energetic personality will cause you to act reckless and that can cost you dearly and such kindness has no means on the battlefield as well" Reiji said causing Yugo to glare at him and growl "bastard are you making fun of me" Yugo said "no I was just making an observation you know what I would have meant if you ended your turn, as it is now you would win but your hesitating a bit along the lines of not thinking properly" Reiji said. "It's probably due to your kindness along with your personality I wonder what kind of results these traits of yours will bring" Reiji said.

"What is he talking about" Futoshi said "do not hesitate Yugo" Gongenzaka said "yeah beat him up" Ayu said. "Hurry up and end your turn" Tatsuya said "Bastard fine lets test your theory out" Yugo thought "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Since the battle phase and the effect of high dive is over Kaitouran Puzzle attack points go back to normal" Yugo said as puzzles attack points returned to normal (*4:ATK/3600-2300=ATK/1300). "Now then, due to the effects of your covenant cards you should be taking four thousand points of damage" Yugo said while Reiji just smirked.

"Covenants? such trivial things" Reiji said as all four cards were destroyed surprising everyone "what the hell just happen" Yugo said. "The covenant has been broken I activated my trap card Lease Laundering" Reiji said "lease laundering upon activation negates the effect of all covenant cards and during the end phase destroys all of the covenant cards" Reiji said. "So that's it" Sora said "since Covenant with the Valkyries was negated Temujin's attack points returned to two thousand " Sora said. "And he was able to negate four thousand points of damage just like that" Gongenzaka said in a surprised tone. "And for each card destroyed I get to draw a card from my deck" Reiji said as he drew four cards from his deck.

"No way this guy planned everything from the start" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth and sweated little bit. He then closed his eyes. "Hot headed, energetic and kind hearted huh believe you're not the only that pointed out those flaws I get an ear full of that from everyone especially from Yuzu and my mom but but me being energetic and all those other traits are part of who I am as a person and a duelitst and I wouldn't have fun if I was so serious all the time and plus nobody would see me giving it my all in a duel if it ended that way especially in an entertainment duel" Yugo said."While that might seen as stupid, childish and immature to you this is who I am and I rather win by sticking to being who I am as a person today along with the entertainment dueling from the man who saved my life a man who I proudly call my father" Yugo said to Reiji.

"How Yushou Sakaki dueled, correct" Reiji said causing Yugo to widen his eyes and glared at the prodigy duelist. "Do you know my old man?" Yugo asked Reiji "hell everyone does your father is a freaking celebrity" Yaiba said "as the former champion who ran away" Hokuto said Yugo turned to face him "S-" Yugo started to say but Reiji said interrupted him "Shut Up!" Reiji said silencing the two of them "idiot" Masumi said "excuse them of course I know of your father as one of the pioneers who helped build the foundations for the current golden age of action duels I sincerely respected him" Reiji said while Yugo looked at him.

"Today, if you shall show the kind of dueling you inherited from your father then it would be best if I also showed it to you in all seriousness" Reiji said as he smirked. "Serionusness…? you mean all this time you were" Yugo said. "Watashi no Turn draw!" Reiji said as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon the level three tuner monster-DD Night Howling" Reiji said as a mouth like monster appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300). "What! you have a tuner monster then that means.." Yugo said in a surprised tone as everyone was surprised as well. "Now the show begins" Himeka said "when this card is summoned successfully I can select one level four or lower "DD" from my graveyard and special summon it with zero attack points I choose to revive DD Lilth" Reiji said as DD Lilth appeared on the field (*4: ATK/0).

"I'm tuning the level four DD Lilith with the level three DD Night howling" Reiji said as Night Howling grabbed some swings and jumped and Night Howling jumped and turned into three dots that expaned into three rings with Lilith going through the rings and gaining a outline. "Howl that cuts through the darkness become the first cry of the new king who obtained the speed of the gale itself" Reiji chanted as a line went through the rings.

LV 4 + LV 3 = LV 7

"Synchro Shokan!" Reiji said "be born level seven DDD Alexander King of Gales" Reiji said as a silver humanoid warrior with a green cape and sword appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500). "He has a synchro monster" Yugo said in a surprised tone as everyone was surprised as well "this guy uses more than just fusions?" Gongenzaka said. "But I'm not done yet I activate the effect of my DDD Temujin the Raging inferno King when a DDD monster other then this card is special summoned I can special summon one DD Monster from my graveyard" Reiji as Temujin gained a purple aura and raised his sword up in the air.

"Be reborn again DD Lilith" Reiji said as Lilith appeared on the field again (*4: ATK/100). "and then I activate the effect of DDD Alexander the King of Gales when a DD monster is special summoned I can special summon one DD monster from my graveyard" Reiji said while Yugo had a worried look on his face along with Kaitouran Puzzle "be reborn DD Ceberus" Reiji said as Cerberus appeared back on the field (*4: ATK/1800). "I overlay the level four DD Lilith and DD Cerberus" Reiji said as his monsters turned into orbs and went into the portal in the sky.

"What did you just say!" Yugo yelled "I build the overlay network with these two monsters" Reiji said "in order to regin over the entire world descend now and take what is yours" Reiji chanted. "Th..Thats" Yuzu said in surprised and amazement on what Reiji just did "Xyz Shokan! be born rank four Ceasar the King of Surging War!" Reiji said as a humoid warrior with a javelin appeared and it has blue overlay units around it (Rank 4: ATK/2400 OVU: 2). "Damn it" Yugo said in amazement and in frustration "even Xyz monsters" Sora said "he's… he's something else" Gongenzaka said as Himeka just smirked and chuckled in happiness in her son display of his power. "He able to use all three major summoning methods that's Reiji Akaba through and through" Shuzo said.

"DDD stands for…different dimension demon I've prepared a large taste for you of the power of the kings who rule the different dimensions" Reiji said as Yugo looked at the three monsters and glared at them "damn looks like this duel gotten a bit tougher how am I suppose to beat a guy that uses three different summoning methods!" Yugo thought as he knew that the biggest duel he faced in his life so far got a whole lot tougher.

A/N: I think that was a good way to end this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed the first part of Yugo vs. Reiji and the interactions between the two of them because it was a blast writing for me writing it. Seems like Yugo is in a load of troblue how is he able to overcome Reiji and his overwhelming power well find out in the next chapter haha and don't forget to read, review and follow my story and thank you guys so much for taking the time to read my story I really appreciate it and it means a lot so then until next time guys see ya.


	22. Philosophers of Prophecy

Chapter 22: Philosophers of Prophecy, Galilei and Kepler

Not long after Reiji summoned his three monsters he wasted little time in going in on the attack he then jumped off the platform he was on and landed on one of the balls and grabbed an action card before returning to the platform he was on. He then swiped the action card onto his duel disk "I activate the action spell high dive now flame king Genghis gains one thousand attack points" Reiji said as Genghis attack points (*6: ATK/2000+1000=ATK/3000). "Battle I attack Kaitouran Puzzle with Flame King Genghis" Reiji said as Genghis jumped into the air and started to attack Kaitouran Puzzle. "When Kaitouran Puzzle battles a special summon monster his attack points double" Yugo said as Puzzle's attack points went up (*4: ATK/1300+1300=ATK/2600).

"However I activate the quick play magic card Speedroid Multiplier" Yugo said as a card flipped up on the field revealing to be an image of multiple Kaitouran Puzzle's "I can only activate this card by having Puzzle on the field with it I can summon three tokens of him on the field in defense position and not only that my opponent only have to attack the tokens during the battle phase" Yugo said with a bit of a smirk as the three tokens appeared on the field in defense position (*1:ATK/0) and Genghis destroyed one of them. "Alright he protected Puzzle" Tatsuya said "good reactions Yugo" Gongenzaka said. "Continue Gust King Alexander attack one of those tokens" Reiji said as Gust King Alexander jumped up in the air and slash one of the tokens in half destroying it.

"At this moment, Alexander's monster effect activates" Reiji said "once per turn when Alexander destroys a monster it can destroy one more monster" Reiji said "what" Yugo said in a surprised tone. Alexander then continued to destroy Yugo's last remaining token and Reiji then jumped to another ball and grabbed an action card and swiped it before returning to the platform "I activate the action card attack force now Wave King Caesar gains six hundred attack points" Reiji said as Wave King Caesar eyes glowed as it attack points went up (Rank 4: ATK/2400+600=ATK/3000 OVU: 2). "Attack now Wave King Caesar destroy Kaitouran Puzzle" Reiji said Caesar jumped up into the air and swung his weapon at Puzzle who tried to counter with his blade but it was useless as Caesar destroyed Kaitouran Puzzle.

"Puzzle!" Yugo said as he covered himself from the blast as his life points was decreased (LP 4000-400= LP 3600). "Dammit he managed to destroy all of them" Futoshi said "I set one card face down and end my turn" Reiji said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and it appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Heh your not half bad no your pretty good is this your full power?" Yugo said as he smirked at Reiji while he gave him some praise. "I got to admit you surprised and caught me off guard when I saw that you were able to use all three summoning methods like that but now it's my turn to counterattack" Yugo said. "I can't use fusion or Xyz like you do but my synchro monsters and the power that I recently got should be enough to beat you!" Yugo said.

"Prepare yourself because it's time to get this show on the road!" Yugo said as he drew his card and he looked at "it's here" Yugo said. "Alright folks I'm sorry to keep you waiting but now I present what only Yugo Sakaki can do and that's putting on an awesome entertainment show and lovely fans" Yugo said as he looked at Yuzu and winked causing the pink hair girl to blush but she closed her eyes and growled a bit "idiot focus on the duel" Yuzu softly said "but at least he having fun" she thought. The kids cheered "I'm been waiting for this" Ayu said. "First I activate card of sancanty now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yugo said as he and Reiji drew until they had six cards in their hands. " Now with the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk.

Soon his two monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on the blue pillars of light. "With this I'm able to summon multiple monsters from level three to seven" Yugo said. "Sway, Pendulum of the Soul draw a light across the ether" Yugo said as the Pendulum swung side to side from each monster. "Pendulum Shokan! appear my faithful monsters!" Yugo said as a portal opened up and beams of light went down on the field "let's go Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as his Pendulum Monster roared as it appeared on the field (*7:ATK/2500), "Next we have a new friend the tuner monster Speedroid rocketroid" Yugo said as a rocket like monster appeared on (*3: ATK/1000) "and finally we have Speedroid Bamboo Horse" Yugo said as Speedroid Bamboo Horse appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1100).

"There it is, the Pendulum Summon" Tatsuya said "he even brought out a new monster" Ayu said "Shivers!" Futoshi said. "It's time for a counterattack, Yugo" Yuzu said as she cheered her best friend and crush on "do it" Gongenzaka said. "I'm counting on you, Yugo" Shuzo said "but I'm not done yet folks because some of our cast won't be here for long as they need to make room for our real star of the show I tune my level three Speedroid Rocketroid with my Speedroid Bamboo Horse" Yugo said as Rocketroid flew up into the air and turned into three dots before expanded into three rings with Bamboo Horse going through the rings and gaining a outline. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at the speed of light" Yugo chanted as a light shout out throught the rings "Synchro Shokan!" Yugo said.

LV 3 + LV 4= LV 7

"Appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced his arms and roared as he descended in front of Yugo right next to Clear Wing Fast Dragon (*7:ATK/2500). Reiji narrowed his eyes "Pendulum into Synchro huh just like that he managed to evolve Pendulum even further and I doubt he even knows that yet and that dragon no doubt about it, it was the cause on why the alarms went off due of high powerful levels of Synchro energy" Reiji thought. "This duel will hopefully give the answers I am searching for about Yugo and who he really is" Reiji thought. "Now then since our main star has finally arrived give a warm welcome to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Yugo said as he jumped off the platform and landed on Clear Wing's back.

"Let's go Clear Wing" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon flew higher into the air "I activate Rocketroid effect from the graveyard when he is used as a synchro material the synchro monster gains eight hundred attack points" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gained a fiery aura and roared as its attack points went up (*7:ATK/2500+800= ATK/3300). "Battle Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Flame King Genghis" Yugo said as Clear Wing released a green like blast from its mouth and it stuck Genghis who tried to protect himself with his shield but couldn't overcome the blast as he was destroyed decreasing Reiji's life points (LP 4000-1300= LP 2700). "Awesome he did it" Tatsuya said "he turned the tides" Ayu said.

"To think he used a monster effect from the graveyard to power up his monster" Yuzu said as she smiled impressed by the move Yugo did. "He really is a dragon tamer" Gongenzaka said "that's real entertainment its burning and hot blooded, Yugo" Shuzo said. "But we can't leave Clear Wing Fast Dragon out of the show as well I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect once per turn he can target a special summon monster and he can negate their effects and their attack points become zero" Yugo said "I target Gust King Alexander" Yugo said as Fast Dragon Eyes glowed and Gust King Alexander eyes attack points decreased and his aura disappeared (*7: ATK/2500-2500=ATK/0). "Battle Clear Wing Fast Dragon destroy Gust King Alexander!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon roared and flew up into the air and created an whirlwind and it struck Alexander destroying him and causing Reiji to lose a lot of life points (LP 2700-2500=LP 200).

Clear Wing ten flew around the area and Yugo saw an action card and he grabbed it and looked at it as he smirked "hell yeah I'm on fire this is the end I activate the action card wonder chance I can give one monster an additional attack and I choose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon battle Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Wave King Caesar and end this duel" Yugo said as Reiji narrowed his eyes and quickly moved off the platform and jumped from ball to ball and grabbed an action card and activated it "I activate the action spell balloon ball with this card the battle damage is reduce to zero" Reiji said as a balloon like ball protected Caesar for a moment but the blast went through the balloon destroying Caesar.

As Reiji covered himself from the blast "aww man Yugo almost won" Ayu said "but he managed to take out all three of his monsters and managed to take out most of his life points" Tatsuya said with a smile. "I can't hold all these shivers!" Futoshi said. "Now Yugo can win this even if the opponent can use all three summoning methods as long as Yugo as Pendulum Summoning along with his Synchro Summon,he can protect our duel school" Yuzu said. "You're on fire, Yugo your really are the ace of our duel school" Shuzo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon went towards the ground and Yugo got off of him. "My dear fans thank you for your cheers sadly this is the end of the dragons pefromance" Yugo said as he rubbed Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"You were awesome out there buddy and you too fast dragon" Yugo said as he thanked his dragons but as he turned to look at the field Yugo noticed that Reiji's monsters were still on the field. "What" Yugo said as he gasps in surprised "no way" Yuzu said in disbelief "he just destroyed all three of them" Tatsuya said. "Why…" Gongenzaka said "how in the hell are they still on the field!" Yugo said. "I activated Wave King Caesar effect" Reiji said "what" Yugo said "by using one overlay unit Caesar can special summon any number of monsters destroyed by this turn at the end of the battle phase" Reiji said. "Then that means it can.." Yugo said "it can revive all monsters from the graveyard" Gongenzaka said. Reiji adjusted his glassed "but of course, there is a risk for such a powerful ability on my next turn if I control monsters that were special summon by this effect I will take one thousand points of damage for each" Reiji said.

"He revived three monsters" Tatsuya said "his remaining life points is at two hundred so that means with three thousand points of damage he will kill-"Futoshi started to say but Sora interrupted him. "I already told you before, that won't happen" Sora said as the two boys looked at the fusion duelist. "There's no way he would lose that easily" Sora said "trap card open DDD resource management" Reiji said as his card flipped up on the field. "This card returns three DDD monsters on my field to my deck" Reiji said as his monsters disappeared.

"and adds two DD monsters from my deck to my hand" Reiji said as he grabbed two DD cards from his deck and showed it to Yugo. "Look at that now that his monsters are gone he won't take any of that damage next turn see I told you so" Sora said. "All he did was take back his monsters" Futohi said "he said it was a powerful ability but what's so great about it" Ayu asked "he managed to get two more cards in his hand though" Tatsuya said. "Those two cards…" Sora said "keep it up Yugo just make it through with a smile on your face using your entertainment dueling" Yuzu said as she cheered Yugo on while Gongenzaka just looked on at the duel. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and and the card appeared face down before disappearing.

"I got to admit your amazing everything you do surpasses my expectations I'm looking forward to whatever suprises you have in store for me and how you will get out of this jam" Yugo said as he laughed "just kidding about the last part though or maybe all of it" he said. "Likewise, you have done well it's been awhile since I have been pushed into a corner like this not only that you have allowed me to see for myself the nature of Pendulum Summoning.." Reiji said as he adjusted his glasses. "Now it's your turn" Reij said confusing Yugo "what do you mean?" the synchro and pendulum duelist ask the president of LDS.

"I'll have you confirm whether or not Pendulum Summoning is unique to you with your own eyes" Reiji said causing Yugo to narrow his eyes. "Watashi no turn draw!" Reiji said as he drew his card "with the scale one DDD Philosopher of Prophecy, Gallel and the scale ten DD Philosopher of Prophecy, Kepier I set the Pendulum Scale" Reiji said "What!" Yugo said in a shocked tone and everybody else was surprised Reiji had Pendulum Cards as well. Reiji then swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk in rainbow like colors and his two monsters appeared inside the blue pillars of light. "With this I can now simultaneously summon multiple monsters level two through nine" Reiji said as the scale numbers appeared on the blue pillars of light.

"Those are Pendulum Monsters" Gongenzaka said "no way" Yuzu said "it can't be" Sora said in a surprised tone and the three kids were speechless. "Grand power which takes my very soul arises within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness" Reiji chanted "Pendulum Shokan! come before me my monsters!" Reiji said as a portal opened up and a large purple beam descended down on the field. Suprising everyone and Yugo who had a shocked look on his face. "The three transcendent deities who rule over all kings DDD CEO Hell Armageddon" Reiji said as three crystal like monsters appeared on the field (*8: ATK/3000 X3). "He Pendulum Summoned" Yugo said in disbelief "but how" he said. As Yuzu and Gongenzaka looked on in shock as well.

"Three monsters with three thousands attack points" Sora while Yugo gritted his teeth in anger and frustration "how just how in the hell he can Pendulum Summon!" Yugo said. "Go battle phase Hell Armageddon attack Clear Wing Fast Dragon" Reiji said as Hell Armageddon floated and released a blast and it struck Clear Wing Fast Dragon destroying him causing Yugo life points to decreased (LP 3600-500= LP 3100). Reiji then jumped towards another ball and grabbed an action card "I activate the action card Sky High now one of my Armageddon gains one thousand attack points" Reiji said as Armageddon attack points increased (*8: ATK/3000+1000=ATK/4000).

"Now Armageddon attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Reiji said as a second Armageddon released an attack on Clear Wing. "Yugo! snapped out of it!" Yuzu said as she bang on the glass hard so that Yugo can snap out of his shock. Thanks to Yuzu Yugo dick and he looked up and saw an action card on the ground and rand and picked it up "I activate the action card miracle with this Clear Wing isn't destroyed and the damage I receive is half" Yugo said as Clear Wing fended off the attack as Yugo life points were decreased (LP: 3100-350= LP 2750). "You only get lucky once" Reiji said as he jumped and grabbed another action card "I activate the action spell attack force now my last Armageddon gains six hundred points (*8: ATK/3000+600= ATK/3600).

"Battle Armageddon attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Reiji said as Armageddon released a blast and struck Clear Wing Synchro Dragon destroying him and causing Yugo life points to decreased "arg" Yugo said. (LP: 2750-300= LP 2450). "Oh no he destroyed Yugo's monsters!" Ayu said "but even if Fast Dragon is destroyed Pendulum Monster don't go to the graveyard" Tatsuya said as Fast Dragon is sent to the extra deck. "I see, they are sent to the extra deck" Reiji said as he jumped to another ball and grabbed an action card "I activate the action card wonder chance with this I can choose one monster and make an additional attack" Reiji said as he swiped the action card on his duel disk. "Oh no" Yugo said as he ran "battle Armageddon attack Yugo directly and end this duel!" Reiji said as Armadeddon released a blast and head straight towards Yugo and struck him.

However just before the blast struck him "I activate the action card hard half way with this the damage I received is only half" Yugo said as his life points decreased (LP 2450-1500= LP 950). "Big brother Yugo saved himself but he still took a lot of damage" Tatsuya said "Yugo" Yuzu said in a worried tone. Yugo almost fell but caught himself "alright just who the hell are you really and where did you get those Pendulum Cards from!" Yugo asked Reiji but Reiji ignored him. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Reiji said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "That was splendid Reiji if you mastered Pendulum to this extent then this mesely You Show Duel School…" Himeka said.

"If we don't need them, we might be able to crush them" Himeka said "fusion, synchro, and xyz all belong to LDS" Himeka thought. Shuzo sat right back down "to think he would use Pendulum Summoning just how much power does this Reiji Akaba possess" Shuzo said as he looked at Yugo who just gritted his teeth in frustration at Reiji now answering his questions. "Didn't you hear me I said who the hell are you!" Yugo yelled at Reiji who still didn't answer him. "Yugo the match isn't over yet keep burning, burning burning hot blooded!" Shuzo said causing Yugo to sigh "that's right I'm still dueling" Yugo said as he grabbed the Pendant. "I'll worry about this guy later right now I need to focus on winning this duel" Yugo said "Yes keep winning, keep winning and become the strongest!" the same voice in Yugo's head said scaring Yugo a bit.

Yugo sweated a bit "that voice again who said that!" Yugo thought but he shook his head "I guess this duel is taking a lot out of me more than I thought" Yugo thought as he looked at Reiji field "Those are Pendulum Monsters to think that he was able to obtain those cards still I can't worry about that right now if I don't win the duel school will" Yugo said he sighed "Ore no Turn!" Yugo said "my hand is at zero this draw will decide everything" Yugo thought "draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card and looked and saw he drew a Pendulum Card. "Alright" Yugo said "let's try this again swing Pendulum of the Soul Draw a light across the ether" Yugo said as the Pendulum swung back and forth "Pendulum Shokan! come forth my monsters!" Yugo said.

"Come forth level seven Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Fast Dragon appeared back on the field and roared (*7: ATK/2500) and "finally we have Speedroid motoroid " Yugo said as a motorcycle like monster appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/900). "He summoned two monsters this time" Tatsuya said "Yugo is still ready to fight" Gongenzaka said "You can do it Yugo" Yuzu said cheering her best friend on "I activate Speedroid Motoroid effect once per turn I can increase the attack points of one monster on the field by three hundred points base on the number of Pendulum Cards on the field Motoroid and Fast Dragon are on the field and fast Dragon attack points are increased by six hundred (*7: ATK/2500+600= 3100). "Now with Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect I can negate the effect of his Armageddon and end this duel" Yugo thought.

"I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect once per turn I can negate the effect of Armageddon and its attack points become zero (*8: ATK/3000-3000=ATK/0). "Now Clear Wing Fast Dragon destroy DDD Armageddon and end this duel!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon went up into the air and created a whirlwind and was about to destroy one of Reiji's Armageddon but Reiji had other ideas " I activate my trap DDD shield! with this card the battle damage I would take in this battle is zero!" Reiji said as Fast Dragon destroyed Armageddon "Pendulum Monsters go back into the extra deck furthermore I activate Armageddon effect when a monster I control goes to the graveyard Hell Armageddon gains those attack points towards " Reiji said shocking Yugo and everyone else.

(*8: ATK/3000+3000= ATK/6000 x2) "Six thousand attack points!" Tatsuya said "and there two of them this is going to be rough Yugo" Sora said. "Now the You Show Duel School" Gongenzaka said "no" Yuzu said "I..end my turn" Yugo said in a defeated tone as Arnageddon attack points return to normal "watashi no turn draw!" Reiji said as Reiji drew his card. When Reiji drew his card something happened to the Pendulum Cards on Reiji field and the scales was changing. "What" Reiji said as his two Armageddon was destroyed "the monsters are" Ayu said "gone" Futoshi said. "It might have something to do with the Pendulum Scale shrinking just now" Sora said.

"Then this is a chance" Gongenzaka said "the only time he Pendulum Summons, he'll only be able to summon level three and four monsters" Yuzu said. "Just level three and four huh" Yugo said "ethier way Fast Dragon can just negate his monsters effect regardless of the level so I might have a chance if I hold out this turn" Yugo thought. "In the end they were just prototypes they were still unstable but this situation" Reiji thought as he looked at his duel disk. He then laughed "whats so damn funny!" Yugo yelled at Reiji "why didn't I noticed it before Pendulum Summoning is not complete yet" Reiji said shocking Yugo. "I have seen the possiblites of further evolution in Pendulum Summon Yugo you have only started the evolution process but I will have you bare witness on how Pendulum Summon can evolve even further" Reiji said shocking Yugo.

"Just what the hell is he talking about" Yugo thought "what did you just say" Himeka said as the two boys turned to look at her as her assistant Nakajima said something in her ear "Professor Marco was-" Masumi said "Reiji!" Himeka said as a screen flash on his duel disk with Nakajima on it. "What happened Nakajima?" Reiji asked as Nakajima told him what happened "Rejii then jumped down from ball to ball until he was on the ground and left the field. "Hey! where the hell are you going were not done!" Yugo yelled at Reiji "I'll give you the win" Reiji said as he walked away from the area. "Hold on a minute at least tell me your name before you leave!" Yugo said to Reiji. Reiji turned to face Yugo "Reiji Akaba" Reiji said as he turned back and walked out of the duel arena.

Yugo narrowed his eyes a bit "Reiji Akaba" Yugo said Yugo has a feeling that he will meet Reiji again along with remembering his name. Unknown to Yugo he has gained a rivalry in Reiji.

A/N: That's it for this chapter I hope you enjoy the conclusion of Reiji vs. Yugo and the first battle between them and their intense rivalry. Also take a wild guess on who that mysterious voice that is talking to Yugo the past two chapters it should be obvious if you saw Arc-V. Anyway there really not much to say after this so thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot that you did that. Now don't forget to read, review and follow this story so then until next time guys see ya.


	23. Hot Blooded Teacher Shuzo

Chapter 23: How blooded Teacher Shuzo

After Reiji left the the solid vision system deactivated and the dueling arena returned to normal. "That was pretty amazing wasn't it to think that he could even use Pendulums" Sora said as he looked and saw the door opened up and Yugo came into the room with a frustrated look on his face. "Yugo!" Yuzu said as she ran up to her childhood friend "big brother Yugo" the kids said as they ran up to Yugo as well "damn it!" Yugo yelled as he punched his palm and gritted his teeth in frustration "how the hell did he learn how to Pendulum Summon not only that but he almost…" Yugo said thinking about how Reiji pretty much had him beat in the last moments of the duel. "Yugo" Yuzu said in a worried tone knowing that the duel against Reiji was bothering the synchro and pendulum duelist.

"Man…anyways, good for us" Shuzo said as he walked into the room "good for us?" Yuzu said to her father. "Yeah LDS left first and foremost, we managed to protect our duel school thanks to everyone efforts" Shuzo said. "Even if you say everyone, the only one who actually won was Yugo…" Sora said causing the kids to get mad at him and Yuzu and Gongenzaka to have frustrated looks on their faces despite what he said was true. "You didn't even fight for us, how can you complain!" Tatsuya said "yeah you weakling" Ayu said "the You Show Duel School doesn't want someone like you on board" Futoshi said. "Yeah, yeah sorry" Sora said after that he started to leave the area "hey, where are you going Sora?" Shuzo asked the blue haired teen.

"And you guys shouldn't be saying things like that" Shuzo said to the kids "whatever that guy…" Futoshi started to say but Ayu interrupted him. "We don't need weaklings anyway" Ayu said "if LDS tries to attack us again, I'll protect us next time" Tatsuya said. "Me too" Futoshi said "me three" Ayu said "so please train us again with your Pendulum Summon" Tatsuya said. "Tch Pendulum Summon isn't just mine anymore" Yugo said in a dark tone he then started to leave but he felt someone grabbed his arm and he turned and saw it was Shuzo who grabbed his arm. "Just where do you think you're going" Shuzo said "reality won't change if you keep running away from it that certainly not the Yugo that I know would do" Shuzo said.

"It's just as you said, Pendulum Summoning isn't something unique to you anymore and there are more powerful guys like Reiji Akaba so you can't get discouraged because of what happen in that duel against him" Shuzo said causing Yugo to stare at him but then he looked down on the floor.

Meanwhile back at the LDS tower "president" Nakajima said "good work as always" Reiji said "Yeah" Nakajima said as him Reiji and Himeka came into the control room. "Report to me the details of Marco assault incident" Reiji said "yes sir" the head of the control room said. "The incident took place in Miami City's district NLD-038 the incident took place at six fifty four we detected a high amount of summoning method energy" the head leader said. "What was the summoning method?" Himeka asked "it was Xyz summon" the head said "at that time, Yugo Sakaki was with us…" Himeka said.

"Above all, he had neither the knowledge nor the power necessary to perform an Xyz summon" Reiji said "it's clear that Yugo Sakaki is not the culprit here" Reiji said. "Nakajima where is Marco now?" Reiji asked his assistant "well his whereabouts are unknown just..." Nakajima said as he was typing something on the screen. "Sector Chief" Nakajima called out to the chief "yes sir" the chief said as he held a bag that contained a duel disk and a few cards inside. "This was found at the scene of the incident" the chief said "his team got to the scene before anyone else found these" the head of the control room said. "They're significant damaged, but there's no mistaking that they belonged to Marco" the chief said.

Reiji then turned his head to look at the screen "use all of LDS resources to locate Marco, do not stop until you find" Reiji said "yes sir" the head of security said. Back in the LDS building Masumi, Haruto and Yaiba was talking about the latest situation "if he okay, why won't they let us see him" Masumi said to her two friends. "Professor Marco would surely be happy if he saw me" Masumi said "I bet he wrapped up in mummy bandages just like Sawatari and he doesn't want anyone to see him in that state" Horuto said Horuto said. "Don't compare me to that piece of trash" Masumi said "but for him to get hurt even though he wasn't playing on an action field…" Yaiba said as Masumi looked at him. She then started to walk away from them.

"Ah…hey, where are you going?" Yaiba called out to Masumi "to find out what really happened, obviously" Masumi said.

Back at the duel school Shuzo was busy talking with Yugo "Pendulum cards were a granted uniquely to you despite that more people have started to use them that's a shock to you isn't it" Shuzo said to Yugo. Yugo surprisingly didn't say anything he just listen what Shuzo had to say "I don't know how Reiji Akaba got his hands on Pendulum Cards maybe his company developed them in the first place" Shuzo said shocking Yugo and the rest. "Company?" Yuzu said "Reiji Akaba is the CEO of Leo Corporation for his company which boasts the worldwide number one share in duel systems, decrypting the secret of Pendulum cards could just be child's play." Shuzo said.

"If that's true one day the world will be overflowing with Pendulum cards" Shuzo said while Yugo gritted his teeth in frustration as he took his hand away from him. "Of course I know that" Yugo thought "but still just the thought of it and my duel with Reiji…" Yugo thought "Yugo" Yuzu said. "Duel me, right this instant I'll beat that pessimistic personality of yours in shape with my hot blooded guidance" Shuzo said. "Wait, what are you saying dad?" Yuzu said confused at what her father was doing "that's probably why you couldn't beat Reiji Akaba" Shuzo said "now duel me" Shuzo said. "But Yugo was the one who won and I'm the one who lost if you're going to get mad, get mad at me" Yuzu said defending her childhood friend and crush.

But Gongenzaka put a hand on Yuzu shoulder causing her to look at him "there no need to interfere" Gongenzaka said. "Gongenzaka" Yuzu said "the principal is challenging Yugo to a serious duel you can tell just by looking at his eyes" Gongenzaka said while looking at the scene. "No way" Yuzu said she then ran from the rest of the group and picked up her duel disk which was also a phone and made a call. "Tch damn it old man let go do you really want to get your ass kicked that badly" Yugo said as he growled he really want to punch Shuzo in the face right now but he has a feeling what Shuzo is trying to do but right now he really isn't in the mood for all of this.

"Are you ready Gongenzaka" Shuzo said as he dragged Yugo to the duel arena "yeah" Gongenzaka said as he was already in the control room with the solid vision system. "Damnit is anybody listening I didn't agree to a damn duel!" Yugo said but Shuzo didn't listen to him "ok do it, Gongenzaka" Shuzo said. "Got it action field on" Gongenzaka said as he pressed the button "activating field magic: Magical Broadway'" Gongenzaka said as the solid vision system activated and the field turn into big bright light city. "Woah, awesome" Futoshi said "it's so pretty" Ayu said as Yuzu walked up and looked at this field.

"Could this be…" Yuzu said as she recognized the field "I know this place this is my old man's-" Yugo started to say but Shuzo interrupted him. "Yes it is this is the field that your father Yusho Sakaki, held as his forte" Shuzo said "in place of Yusho I show you what a real entertainment duel looks like" Shuzo said to Yugo. "What the hell are you saying old man are you saying that my duels are fake!" Yugo yelled pissed off at Shuzo's accusation of him. "Your duels aren't even comparable to those of your father there not even comparable to mine" Shuzo said as Yugo just glared at him. "Fine old man if you want to get your ass kick so badly then I'll happily grant your wish" Yugo said as he activated his duel disk.

"Duelist locked in battle" Yugo said as he began the chant "kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters" Shuzo said. "They storm through" Yugo said "this field" Shuzo said "behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling Action" both Yugo and Shuzo said.

DUEL! both Yuya and Shuzo said

YUGO LP 4000

VS

SHUZO LP 4000

"I'll take the first move my turn" Shuzo said "I summon Guts Master Fire from my hand" Shuzo said as he swiped a card onto his duel disk as a armor like monster wielding a kendo like stick appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700). "I activate Guts Master Fire effect once per turn I can special summon one Guts Master from my hand I summon Guts Master Heat" Shuzo said as Guts Master Fire released a fireball from his kendo stick and it formed into a humoid monster holding a football (*4:ATK/1600). "I activate Guts Master Heat's monster effect once per turn I can special summon one "Guts Master" from my hand" Shuzo said as another monster appeared on the field. "I summon Guts Master Red" Shuzo said as a monster with a red ball appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1500).

"Hot blooded monsters on Broadway…" Tatsuya said "it's kind of unfitting..." Ayu said "It's so stiffing" Futoshi said. "Those are the principal's fighting sprit monsters" Gongenzaka said "I set one card face down and end now come at me Yugo" Shuzo said as he swiped the two cards face down on his duel disk and the two cards appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Ore no turn draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card "I activate my continuous trap: full throttle soul" Shuzo said as his trap card was flipped face up on the field. "I can only activate this card when I control a Guts Master both players must reveal their hand" Shuzo said "what!" Yugo said as his hand was revealed. "He said both players but the only hand that's been revealed is big brother Yugo's" Futoshi said.

"Look carefully" Ayu said "eh" Futoshi said "the principal hand is at zero isn't it" Ayu said "it is!" Futoshi said. "That's it that's why he set all his cards" Futoshi said "oh,oh look what we have here Speedroid Domino Butterfly and Domino Dragonfly so of course you were going to pendulum summon right so come at me" Shuzo said causing Yugo to glare at him. "Unless what its not like you're afraid of being compared to Reiji Akaba and can't use them is it, isn't that right loser Yugo" Shuzo said. "You're starting to piss me off old man!" Yugo yelled trying to hold himself from giving Shuzo a beating.

Besides he know that he can't send Shuzo to the hospital for many reasons one because Yugo cares about him and two putting him in the hospital would make Yuzu mad at him and ruin his chances to be with her. "That's horrible why would he harass Yugo like that!" Yuzu yelled not liking what her dad was doing to her crush "you're the worst" Ayu said. "When I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Beigomax" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Beigomax appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "Next I summon the tuner monster Speedroid Eyed Dice" Yugo said as he swiped the card on the field and Speedroid Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300).

"Hey, now are really not going to use your Pendulums" Shuzo said "shut up old man you should know that I don't need them when I duel I'm capable with just my synchro monsters in fact I'll show you right now!" Yugo said "I tune my level three Speedroid Beigomax with my Speedroid Red Eye Dice" Yugo said as Eyed Dice turned into three rings and Beigomax went through the rings and gained a outline "Curse blade in the form of a cross use your power to rend all of our enemies Synchro Shokan!" Yugo chanted as a light shot through the rings.

LV 3 + LV 3= LV 6

"Appear now Hi-Speedroid Kendama" Yugo said as Hi-Speedroid Kendama appeared right next to him on the field (*6: ATK/2200). "I activate Kendama effect once per turn I can banish a Speedroid monster and deal five hundred points of damage to my opponent I banish Beigomax" Yugo said as Beigomax was banished and Kendama released a beam struck Shuzo causing to slide back a bit "Gah!" Shuzo said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-500= LP 3500) "that doesn't hurt one bit Yugo" Shuzo said. "Hmph battle Hi-Speedroid Kendama attack Guts Master Red" Yugo said Kendama went and charged at Guts Master Red. "I activate Guts Master Fire monster effect once per turn I can prevent another attack position Guts Master from being destroyed by battle" Shuzo said.

Fire protected red from Kendama assault (LP 3500-700= LP 2800) Red then kicked his ball and Guts Master Heat caught it. "I activate Guts Master Heat's monster effect when an attack position Guts Master monster battle: I can destroyed the opponent's monster" Shuzo said as Heat rushed up and destroyed Kendama. "Shit" Yugo said "uhh" Futoshi said "big brother Yugo monster" Tatsuya "it got destroyed" Ayu said. "Hmm..a spectacular combo by three monsters this is truly the technique of a professional" Gongenzaka said. "What are you saying I'm just getting started" Shuzo said as he jumped on the loop and flipped up into the air and grabbed an action card from a building.

"Damnit I end my turn" Yugo said "how did you like that Yugo that was the power of the entertainment dueling left by Yusho Sakaki" Shuzo said as he danced around. "Stupid dad he acting so highly of himself" Yuzu said as he gained a firelike aura while she held up her fan. "Oh dear Shuzo is just as tactless as always" Yuzu turned to see who said that and it turned out that it was Yoko who said that. "Aunt Yoko" Yuzu said "our guy would certainly be able to get the message across more stylishly" Yoko said. "Message what message?" Yuzu asked the blonde haired woman but Yoko didn't respond and just continued to watch the duel.

"That was an action duel in my old man's style don't make me laught dad was way more awesome and more badass than that" Yugo said. "Exactly Yusho Sakaki was an entertainer far cooler and more magnificent than anyone else but it wasn't always like that" Shuzo said surprising Yugo. "What are you saying?" Yugo asked Shuzo "Yusho Sakaki brought thrills and speed to action dueling however his acrobatic style attracted a lot of criticism but eventually, the jeers turned into cheers and Yusho Sakaki became a real shining star in the action duel world" Shuzo said. "The door to a new world won't open until someone with courage pushes it and now Yugo you've opened a new door called Pendulum but now Pendulums aren't exclusive to you anymore" Shuzo said.

"Eventually anyone will be able to Pendulum Summon" Shuzo said "Ore no Turn draw!" Shuzo said as he drew his card. "A card appeared on the field "got it" Shuzo said "got it" Ayu said "diary exchanged youth" both Tatsuya and Ayu said. "What's that suppose to be?" Futoshi asked "I activate the magic card Diary Exchanged of Youth" Shuzo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card flipped face up on the field. "When I control a Guts Master: I draw two cards and swap them with two cards from the opponent's hand" Shuzo said "what!" Yugo said "I drew Guts Master Fire and Guts Master Heat first I'll let you have these" Shuzo said as he threw the cards at Yugo which he caught "and the ones I'll take in exchange are Speedroid Domino Butter and Speedroid Domino Dragonfly" Shuzo said.

"Tch so that's what you were planning" Yugo said "the monsters cards I add to my hand can't be normal or special summoned this turn" Shuzo said as Yugo threw him the cards and he caught them. "In addition, I activate the magic card Youth Card" Shuzo said as he activated his second face down card "when Guts Master cards are in my opponents hand I can return those cards to my hand" Shuzo said as he took the two cards he gave Yugo back to his hand. "Oh no" Yugo said "the monsters I add to my hand through this effect can't be normal summoned this turn however I can Pendulum Summon them" Shuzo said.

"I using the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the Speedroid Domino Butterfly set the Pendulum Scale" Shuzo said as he swiped the cards towards the edges of his duel disk and the world Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk in rainbow colors. Both of the monsters appeared in a blue pillar of lights with their scale numbers on the middle. "With this I'm able to simultaneously summon multiple monsters from level three to seven" Shuzo said shocking everyone while Yoko looked on with a smile on her face. "Pendulum Shokan light the flame of my soul with your burning red blood" Shuzo said as beams of light appeared from the portal. "Guts master Fire" Shuzo said as Guts Master Fire appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700).

"Guts Master Heat" Shuzo said as Guts Master Heat appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600). Yugo just gritted his teeth in frustration "again" he thought "what's wrong shocked and frustrated that even I can Pendulum Summon Yusho Sakaki would never feel that way when everyone started action dueling like him, he was overjoyed" Shuzo said as an imaged of his adoptive father smiling appeared in Yugo's mind. "Overjoyed?" Yugo asked Shuzo "that's right, and he undauntedly polished his skills everyone around him followed his example and created the prosperity of action duels we know today through diligent training" Shuzo said as Yugo remembered Reiji's words. "Of course I am aware of your father as the pioneer who lead the way in creating the current action duel I respect him from the bottom of my heart" Reiji to Yugo during their duel.

"Reiji he said it too" Yugo said as he looked down "only the best know what it's like to be the best you have to become the best Yugo" Shuzo said as Yugo widen his eyes at that. "As the first one to open the door called Pendulum Summoning you need to set an example for those who follow fearlessly hone your skills against Reiji Akaba I end my turn here" Shuzo said. "What?" Ayu and Tatsuya said "he not attacking" Futoshi said "I told you he tactless, didn't I" Yoko said. "That's it even though he didn't even having to go through the trouble of Pendulum Summoning…" Tatsuya said catching on to what Shuzo was doing.

"He always said that there are things more important than winning if he didn't think that, he would have been more successful as a pro duelist" Yoko said as she turned and was about to leave. "Huh aunt Yoko are you leaving?" Yuzu asked the woman she considers almost like a mother "it's okay now it's not my turn to chime in yet" Yoko said as she winked at Yuzu. "The cards exchanged by Diary Exchanged of Youth return are returned to the owners hand at the end of this turn" Shuzo said as he threw Yugo's Pendulum cards towards Yugo to which he caught. Yugo remember what Reiji said "I have seen the possibilities of further evolution Pendulum Summoning Yugo you have started the evolution process" Reiji said to Yugo during their duel.

"Reiji Akaba was trying to go beyond Pendulum Summon and he said I started the evolution process but I was" Yugo thought as he remember what his adoptive father told him "if you curl up in fear, you won't accomplish anything if you want to win" Yusho said. Yugo smirked "have courage and step forward" Yugo said shocking Yuzu and the others "I can't see the next evolution of Pendulum that I didn't unlock yet however ore no turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card. "Alright ladies and gentleman boys and girls now I'll show you the true original Yugo Sakaki style entertainment duel "first I play monster reborn and bring back Hi- Speedroid Kendama back on the field" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Kendama appeared back on the field. (*6: ATK/2200)

Yugo then jumped on Kendama "let's go Kendama" Yugo said as Kendama flew up into the air Yugo then jumped off the synchro monster and landed on a hoop and flipped around it "yahoo!" Yugo said as he flipped in the air and landed on a roof of a building and grabbed an action card "I activate the action spell illusion magic now all monsters go into defense position" Yugo said with a grinned and jumped back on to Kendama . All the monsters on the field started dancing as they went into defense position (*4: DEF/1700) (*4:DEF/1600) (*4: DEF/1500). (*6: DEF/1600) "why did big brother Yugo play that card" Futoshi said "yeah I was wondering that as well" Ayu said. "Guts Master only use their effects on their friends who are in attack position" Yuzu explained to the kids.

"If you put them in defense position their effects won't activate" Tatsuya said "but even Kendama is dancing somewhat" Ayu said. Yugo grinned as he jumped all of Kendama and jumped from square to square until he was on the largest building he then picked up an action card and looked at it. "All right this is perfect" Yugo said "now then the moment you all been waiting for today's main even" Yugo yelled to everyone. "This guy" Shuzo said with a proud smile "who would have thought that this guy would pick up Entertainment dueling so quickly if only you would see him now Yusho you would be proud and Yuya you have loved Yugo as well you two would have been great brothers" Shuzo thought while thinking about the father and son pair that went missing years ago.

"I using the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in the middle of his duel disk in rainbow colors. Soon it wasn't long until Yugo's monsters appeared in the blue pillar of lights with their scale numbers on them. "With this I'm able to simultaneously summon multiple monsters from level three to seven sway Pendulum of the Soul draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Shokan! come forth my monsters!" Yugo said as a poral opened up and beams of light came out of it "Clear Wing Fast Dragon" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon appeared on the field and roared (*7: ATK/2500) " Speedroid truckdama!" Yugo said as a truck like monster appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1900) "and finally Speedroid Red Dice" Yugo said as Red Dice appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100).

"I now activate truckdama effect once per turn if an attacking monster with the highest attack on my field attack my opponents monster with the lowest defense it inflicts piercing damage" Yugo said with a smirk "I target Clear Wing Fast Dragon" Yugo said. "What piercing damage!" Gongenzka said. "I also target Clear Wing Fast dragon and activate the action spell illusion magic" Yugo said as he activated the spell card "with this no monster on my field can't attack expect the monster I choose and that is Clear Wing Fast Dragon not only that but Clear Wing Fast Dragon can attack by the number of monsters on my field. "What Clear Wing Fast Dragon can attack by the number of monsters on the field that means it can attack three time!" Tatsuya said.

Clear Wing Fast Dragon flew with Yugo and Yugo then jumped off of him and landed on the ground. "Now Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack Guts Master Fire" Yugo said to his Pendulum monster as Clear Wing Fast Dragon roared and went into the and flew down and created a green and yellow whirlwind around himself and rammed into Guts Master Fire destroying him causing Shuzo to cover himself (LP 2800-800= LP 2000). "Now Fast Dragon attack Guts Master Heat" Yugo said as Fast Dragon continued his attack and destroyed Guts Master Heat causing Shuzo to cover himself once again as he lost some life points (LP 2000-1100= LP 900). "This is the end old man finally attack Guts Master Red!" Yugo said as the whirlwind turned around and headed straight towards Master Red and went through him destroying him "and that's it" Yugo winked as an explosion occurred.

"I'm burning I'm burning" Shuzo said as his life points went to zero as he fell and crashed on the ground (LP 900-900= LP 0)

YUGO LP 4000

VS

SHUZO LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

The action field disappeared and Yugo went to him to check on him "hey old man Shuzo you're not dead are you? Yugo asked. "You done well Yugo everything I wanted to say to you has been said" Shuzo said as he "died". "Hey old man if you're dead you won't mind if I marry Yuzu right" Yugo quietly said in a joking matter but Shuzo who was about to yell at Yugo as the protective father was whacked on the head with a fan by said daughter "don't play dead like that!" Yuzu yelled at her father causing Yugo and the others to laugh. "Thanks old man" Yugo said causing Shuzo to turn and look at him "I'll train harder than anyone else in the world I'll get better and stronger just you wait that way I can become a pro duelist like my old man while at the same time putting on a show for the fans and make people smile with my dueling" Yugo declared as he gave Shuzo a thumbs up.

"Yugo" Yuzu amazed and awed that Yugo was confident and determined to get stronger no matter what happens she then had a serious look on her face knowing that she too will have to get stronger not only to protect the duel school but to protect Yugo as well. Yuzu swore she will not lose any more people she held dear to ever again. "I swear to you Yugo I will protect you I won't let anything happen to you like with what happen to Yuya and Yuya if you're out there I'm sorry that I wasn't there to protect you" Yuzu thought as she was thinking about her old childhood friend.

Meanwhile back in the city the sun was setting and Yuya was on his D-Wheel driving on the road with a determine look on his face as he was desperately looking for Rin the girl that he cares about and loves deeply.

A/N: That's it for this chapter I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and the dynamic relationship between Shuzo and Yugo. Those two are so alike in terms of personality I just can't help but see them getting along perfectly with each other along with fighting each other haha I thinks that how Yugo would act towards Shuzo if he met him in the anime. Anyway besides that really not much to say here anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot that you did read it. Don't forget to read, review, follow the story and all that good stuff so until next time guys see ya!.


	24. Junior Youth Championship

Chapter 24: Aim for the Top Junior Youth Championship

It was a quite night here in the city at this time most of the people have returned to their homes for today in order to get some sleep and get ready for the next day. However one person wasn't doing that all Yuya Sakaki was currently riding on his D-Wheel driving through the roads in the city desperately looking for his childhood friend Rin. However no matter where he looked he just couldn't find Rin at all and there are times where Yuya would just give up hope and tell him he will never find Rin however Yuya just shook himself from these thoughts "no I can't think like that Rin's in danger and I can't let her down I'm going to save her no matter what and settle the score with that bastard who took her away from me" Yuya thought as he growled.

He then sighed "I guess I better head back home and get some sleep I'm no use if I pass out from exhaustion on the road besides I need to tell sensei the good news" Yuya said with a small smile which was rare for him since he hasn't smiled in months since Rin got kidnapped. After that Yuya had turned his D-Wheel around and started to head back to the orphanage and tell Julia what he saw while he was looking for Rin that made him feel happy and gain a sense of closure in his life. It took a couple of minutes but Yuya had managed to find his way back into the orphanage and he turned off his D-Wheel and took off his helmet and put his signatures goggles on top of his head.

Yuya then noticed that the light was still on so that means Julia was still up so Yuya then started to head towards the front door and once he did that the green and red haired teen started to knock on the door. It wasn't long until Julia answered the door and she hasn't changed at all in the past four years she was wearing a nightgown and her hair was still long and brown and she still has that youthful appearance and she was wearing glasses. "Hey sensei" Yuya said giving the woman who took care of him in the latter part of his childhood and who he considers a second mother a tired smile. Julia gave Yuya a worried look "oh Yuya have you been spending your time looking for Rin again I told you not to push yourself" Julia said in a sweet but stern like tone.

"I have but don't worry sensei as soon as I tell you something important I'm going back home to get some sleep" Yuya said. Julia wanted to ask Yuya what did he wanted to tell her but she figured that Yuya would tell her once they were inside. "Alright Yuya come on in" Julia said as she let Yuya inside the place he practically grew up in after that Julia closed the door and her and Yuya went inside the orphanage and the pair headed straight towards Julia's room so that Yuya could tell her some good news while he was looking for Rin. Both Yuya and Julia sat on the bed and Yuya took a quick look at the room "heh nice to see sensei didn't make any changes towards her room" Yuya thought. "So Yuya was it that you wanted to tell me?" Julia asked the young duelist.

Yuya sighed and he gave Julia a smiled as he took a card out of his extra deck box and showed it to Julia and it turned out to be Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Well remember how I told you about how Odd-Eyes have sent me here in the city all those years ago" Yuya said to Julia who just nodded. "Of course I do how could I forget that plus you told me how you went to some city called Heartland and encountered Rin's kidnapper there" Julia told the turbo duelist. Yuya put Odd Eyes back in his extra deck box. Yuya then looked at Julia and she noticed that Yuya was smiling and had tears in his eyes "sensei just for a moment Odd Eyes has transported me back to my Miami City, my old home" Yuya told the care taker surprising her. "What! are you sure Yuya?" Julia asked the boy she took care for many years Yuya then wiped away his tears and nodded. "Yeah I'm sure of it sensei and not only that I saw my old childhood friend Yuzu and Yugo he alive sensei and he seems to be living in Mami City and has a great life over there" Yuya said hoping to put Julia's mind at ease.

"I can't believe it Yugo your alive…." Julia had tears in her eyes and soon those tears fell from her face. She then took off her glasses and wiped the tears from her face and Yuya just smiled knowing how emotional this must have been from Julia since she took care of Yugo since the early part of his childhood and said to herself it was fault that Yugo disappeared seven years and possibly died but now knowing that Yugo was alive and well and he seemed to found a family that adopted him has lifted a heavy burden on her shoulders. "Thank goodness I'm so glad that Yugo is alive and doing well I wish I can see him right now and see how much he has grown" Julia said as she wiped her eyes and has she did she put back on her glasses and looked at Yuya.

"Thank you Yuya you have no idea how much that means to mean but wait did you have a chance to visit your family?" Julia asked the young duelist. Yuya shook his head "no as soon as I saw them I went back to look for Rin and not long after Odd Eyes transported be back here just knowing that my family is safe and is doing great is all I need plus I need to find the bastard who kidnapped Rin and have him tell me where he is so I can save her nothing else matters to me" Yuya said. "Oh Yuya" Julia said in a worried tone she was worried that Yuya is exhausting himself for trying to find Rin and not only that she is seeing a sudden change in Yuya. When Yuya talks about Rin's kidnapper he becomes more aggressive and is filled with rage something she hasn't seen before and actually doesn't like at all. Julia feels that Yuya is being consumed by his own anger and at some point she is going to have to talk to Yuya about not losing sight of himself while trying to find Rin.

Because that side of Yuya isn't Yuya at all that's not the Yuya who Julia raised and got to know in the past seven years. Yuya is a kind hearted boy who wish to entertain people with his dueling and hope to one day win the friendship cup that's the Yuya that Julia knows and loves. "Don't worry sensei I'll be alright and plus I think I managed to get the mechanics of Pendulum Summoning down I just need to find somebody to duel" Yuya said as he stood up from the bed as he stretched his arms. "Well I better get some sleep I'm going to head back to my house" Yuya said to Julia. "Alright Yuya promise me that you will stay safe I don't want anything to happen to you like with Rin" Julia said as she stood up from her bed as well. Yuya smiled and went up to Julia and gave her hug which she returned back "I will and don't worry sensei I will be safe and bring Rin back home safe and sound.

Yuya then separated himself from the hug and looked at Julia "well I better go I'll see you later sensei and goodnight" Yuya said as he turned and started to leave the room. "Goodnight Yuya" Julia said with a smile as she watched Yuya leave the room after that Yuya then started to leave the orphanage and got on his D-Wheel and activated and once he did he drove off and headed straight towards his house to get some sleep and try to search for Rin in the morning.

The next day back in Miami City back at school Yugo and Yuzu was currently sitting on the bench together preparing to eat their lunch together. Yugo then opened his lunch box "alright old man watch over me because I'm going to get stronger and become a pro just like you and I'll entertain the crowd just like you did while you were champ" Yugo said as he grabbed the Pendant around his neck. "And with that it's time to chow down!" Yugo said as he grabbed his lunch and started to eat it at a rapid pace. "Just watch Yuzu I'm totally going to become a pro" Yugo said while he was eating his lunch. "Yugo! don't talk with your mouth full" Yuzu said she then saw somebody holding out a napkin to her and it turned out to be Shingo.

"Hey there" Shingo said "Sawatari" Yuzu said she then turned her head to the side ignoring the boy all together. Yugo stopped eating and glared at Shingo. "What the hell do you want?" Yugo said Shingo sighed "you are so uncouth in front of a lady your eating habits and dueling are both so dirty" Shingo said however Yugo smirked. "Didn't stop me from kicking your ass didn't it" Yugo said causing Shingo to growl "why you!" Shingo said. "All right I'll bite tell me why my dueling is so great oh great one" Yugo asked Shingo in a sarcastic tone. "Hmph I heard you ambushed someone again" Shingo said causing both Yugo and Yuzu to gasp in surprise. "That wasn't Yugo though but what do you mean again?" Yuzu asked Shingo.

"An LDS lecture was attacked by man who used Xyz summons" Shingo said "what" Yuzu said as she and Yugo remember the end of Yugo and Reiji's duel. Yugo then turned to look at Yuzu "That must have been why he left in a hurry like that" Yugo said to Yuzu. "I was kidding about you being the culprit this time the victim this time was an LDS teacher you couldn't have beaten him even with those Synchro and cowardly Pendulum summons. Yugo was about five seconds from knocking this guy out again but since Yuzu was there he needed to control himself "and just how is my Pendulum summoning cowardly you bastard" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth. "The fact that only you possess it is unfair" Shingo said "but that'll end soon there are rumors that Leo Corporation is independently developing Pendulum cards" Shingo said.

"I'm going to get my hands on them and defeat you and pay you back for that punch you gave me that's all I wanted to say see ya I'll be waiting at the Junior Youth Championship" Shingo said as he left. "Man that guy pisses me off" Yugo said he then had a confuse look on his face " Junior Youth Championship?" he then gasp in surprised "Oh crap as I am right now I can't become a pro!" Yugo said as he yelled. A couple of hours later when school was out the three kids waited for Yugo and Yuzu outside the gate "big brother Yugo lets go to the duel scho-" Tatsuya started to say but saw Yugo had a depressed look on his face. "What's wrong big brother Yugo?" Tatsuya asked "you're not qualified" Futoshi said "for the Junior Youth Championship" Ayu said.

As they were walking towards the duel school "yeah in order to qualify you need to have at least fifty matches with a sixty percent win rate" Yugo said in a depressed tone. "What's your current record?" Ayu asked Yugo "forty six matches with twenty six wins" Yugo said "so that's….twenty six divided by forty six equals fifty six point six your right it's not enough" Tatsuya said. "Wow Tatsuya you're fast at math" Futoshi said impressed that Tatsuya managed to solve the equation so fast "but you still have four matches until fifty right if you win all of them, you'll have thirty wins putting you at sixty percent ratio right?" Tatsuya asked Yugo but Yuzu answered in Yugo's place. "That's right, but…we searched around the school for those last four but.." Yuzu said as she remember the students all turning Yugo down just because he beat Strong Ishijima. "Those idiots I didn't free pass at all that was just an exhibition match, everyone getting the wrong idea I don't even have pro qualifications yet" Yugo said as he cried and complained. "In order to be a pro, you have to win the Junior Youth Championship" Tatsuya said "then pass the Youth Exam and win the Youth Championship" Futoshi said. "Then you have to pass the pro test right?" Ayu said. "Gah! to think I can't even take that important first step forward!" Yugo yelled. "Damnit all I'll just find four people and duel them myself if I have to!" Yugo yelled he then looked at Yuzu and the kids.

"One, Two, Three, Four" Yugo then grinned however Ayu knew what Yugo was thinking and s topped him right there as she held her hand up. "That's a no" Ayu said "No way" Futoshi said "what why not?" Yugo asked "because we're still in elementary school and we're still in junior class" Tatsuya said "Junior Youth is for middle schoolers" Tatsuya said to Yugo. "Then at least you Yuzu you got to help me out here" Yugo said to his best friend and crush "I'm saying no to" Yuzu said surprising Yugo. "What why!" Yugo asked the pink haired teen "because I've already qualified and besides, we had plenty of practice matches with most of them you beating me so what's the point of playing now" Yuzu replied. "Then who else is there!" Yugo yelled.

"How about getting Gongenzaka to help you its thanks to the Gongenzaka dojo that you gotten most of your matches this past year right?" Yuzu said. "Yeah and I'm thankful for that he always helped me and had my back whenever I needed hell even the fact I'm going to become a pro now is thanks to Gongenzaka" Yugo said as Yuzu and the kids looked at him. "But right now I don't want to rely on him anymore instead I have to become someone who Gongenzaka can rely on with my own strength" Yugo has he clinched his fist. Yuzu just looked at Yugo and was thinking about what he said "rely with your own… you're right!" Yuzu said as she ran away from the group.

"Hey Yuzu where are you going?" Yugo called how to the pink haired teen "don't worry about it I just thought that I want to get stronger too" Yuzu said. "Stronger" Yugo said "big sis Yuzu?" Ayu said "what about the duel school" Tatsuya said "just tell my dad I won't be going today" Yuzu said as she left the area. "Huh what's up with her?" Yugo said as he had a confuse look on his face "its because you were only praising Gongenzaka isn't it" Ayu said "that's true youdidn't have any words of thanks for big sis Yuzu" Tatsuya said. "You just don't get it, do you big brother Yugo" Futoshi said. "What! of course I'm thankful for her just like I'm thankful for Gongenzaka..no even more" Yugo said as he pleaded his case. "Actually I'm thankful for Yuzu more than anybody since she accepted me and let me be her friend especially since she must have been heartbroken that Yuya disappeared all those years ago" Yugo thought.

"Your too late" Ayu said causing Yugo to yell and the others kids to laugh at him. Yuzu was still running "Yugo is trying to change now I know I can't stay like this I have to get stronger strong enough to be able to protect the You Show Duel School" Yuzu said. A while later Yugo and the kids arrived at the duel school and was currently on the elevator "although I wouldn't rely on Gongenzaka how in the hell am I going to start looking for four other people to duel me" Yugo thought. As Yugo and the kids got off the elevator they were greeted with a major surprise. "Oh my boy it's been so long since I seen you" Nico said as he shook Yugo's hand "wait you're" Yugo said "Nico Smiley" the kids said. "Why are you here?" Yugo asked the man "he brought your ticket" Shuzo said as he stood up from his seat. "Congrats Yugo you can enter the Junior Youth Championship, no strings attached" Shuzo said "wait really no strings attached" Yugo said. "That's right Yugo even if it was an exhibition match, the Miami Duel Association has allowed you to enter the Junior Youth Championship because of the ablates you display when you defeated Strong Ishijima" Nico said.

"Wow!" Ayu said "congratulations, big brother Yugo to think the duel association is giving you permission…" Tatsuya said "it's giving me goose bumps" Futoshi said as Yugo sighed. "What's wrong?" Shuzo asked Yugo "well its not like I'm not grateful or anything but I'm going to have to pass on that" Yugo said suprsing everyone in the room. "What! why?" Nico asked Yugo "It feels kinds unfair that's all" Yugo said "no its not unfair at all you should be proud that the association is giving you its approval" Nico said. "I see but still I still kind of feel bad for Ishijima" Yugo said "speaking of him I haven't seen him in a while how is he doing" Yugo asked Nico. "He is no longer the champion" Nico said "huh what do you mean" Yugo asked.

"After losing the match, he forfeited his title and went overseas to retrain himself from scratch" Nico said as he cried. "What!" Yugo and the kids said in surprise "because of that I am now free.. a manger with no duelist to manage so Yugo how about you aim for the top with me" Nico said. "Sorry I can't" Yugo said as Nico fell on the floor in disappointment. "I get it he betting on the council approval to just make money for himself" Futoshi said. "He the worst" Ayu said "that's not it at all I fell head over heels in love with your talent Yugo" Nico said. "Hmm if you feel like that then, I have a request for you" Yugo said "a request?" Nico said.

Meanwhile Sora was looking at the LDS building while holding a lollipop "I never would've thought he was Leo Corporation President then does that mean he the professor son?" Sora thought. "But man, there are a lot of guards out...it doesn't look like they'd just let me meet him if I walked up and asked" Sora thought. "Dangit, I really wanted to fight him if he really is the professor son" Sora said as he licked his lollipop. "I knew you be here" Sora turned and looked Yuzu was running to him "the reason you haven't been to the Duel School is because you were after Reiji Akaba,right" Yuzu said to the blue hair teen. "Ah no I'm not after him, I'm just…" Sora said as he was trying to cover his tracks from Yuzu. "Just like when you approached Yugo whenever you get interested in someone, you just go after them" Yuzu said.

"Heh that's because he seems really interesting the way he just slammed out fusion, synchro, xyz, and pendulum like that" Sora said in an excited tone. "But he not someone who you can get close to that easily" Yuzu said causing Sora to sigh. "Because he the Leo Corporation's President, right" Sora said "oh, you actually know about that anyway come with me" Yuzu said as she grabbed Sora hand and dragged him away from the area. "Huh, hey wait where are we going" Sora said as Yuzu was dragging him along with her "don't worry about just come with me" Yuzu said "come on Yuzu just tell me" Sora said. Meanwhile as they left in the alleyway Yuto who still had his mask and goggles on silently watched them moving away from the area.

"I hear it happened around here" Masumi said as she Yaiba and Hokuto were checking out the site where professor Marco was attacked. "That's about it for the suspicious part" Yaiba said "maybe there's something they don't want to show us" Hokuto said as they watched LDS workers investigated the area. Masumi then started to go under the tape and started to make her way to the area. "Hey Masumi" Horuto said about a second later the door opened up which turned about to be a LDS worker. "Hey what are you doing" the worker said "hey he got our uniform" Hokuto said. "I-I'm not anyone suspicious I'm a student of Professor Marco's fusion course class at LDS, Masumi Koutsu" Masumi said as the other workers heard her.

"Marco" one of the workers said "and you" the workers said to Yaiba and Hokuto "I'm ah sorry sir I'm Yaiba Toudou from the Synchro course" Yaiba said. "And I'm Hokuto Shijima from the Xyz Course, sir" Hokuto said after that one of the workers came to see what was going on. "The three of you are students from the school?" the worker asked them. "Yes sir" all three of them said "I see, and did someone tell you what happen here" the worker asked the three of them "no..we just heard that professor Marco was attacked by someone and the LDS secretariat said we can't see him yet… we want to know what happened to him too" Masumi said. "Was he really attacked by someone during a duel" Yaiba asked "I heard the culprit was an Xyz user" Hokuto said.

"I use Xyz as well, so I don't like hearing about people abusing" Hokuto said "sorry, but we can't discuss the details about it we're still investigating it ourselves, you see" the worker said. "Is he alright? Is Professor Marco okay?" Masumi asked the worker. "I can discuss that either sorry" the worker said as he put his hand on Masumi shoulder "but you don't have to worry the top brass of LDS will definitely figure out what happened here you all should keep improving your dueling skills I think that would make Professor Marco the happiest" the worker said. "Got it if so leave this to us and hurry back to the school" the worker said. "Yes sir" both Hokuto and Yaiba said "yes sir" Masumi said in a sad tone after that the workers went back into the area and closed the door.

"Man, the uniform unit really is cool" Yaiba said "that's because they're the super-eliet unit who passed the pro test at the top of their class" Hokuto said. "I wanna hurry up and wear one of those uniforms myself I want to be a part of LDS top team" Yaiba said as they were talking Masumi then started to run away from the area. "Hey now where are you going" Yaiba asked the fusion duelist "you guys can go home I'm going to check other places" Masumi said as she waved her hand. "Check she says" Hokuto said "sheesh, she really…" Yaiba said.

Meanwhile both Sora and Yuzu arrived at the warehouse "why'd you bring me to a place like this" Sora asked the pink hair teen. Yuzu then sighed as she clapped her hands and bow down to Sora "please teach me how to fusion summon" Yuzu said "huh,here" Sora said. "Yeah" Yuzu said "why?" Sora asked "I want to get stronger I'm not strong enough as I am right now" Yuzu said. "But you are already strong and you already know synchro summon because Yugo taught you right why learn fusion too is it because you are still upset that you lost to that lady" Sora said. Yuzu then remember her duel with Masumi and gritted her teeth "believe me I'm grateful that Yugo taught me how to synchro summon but Reiji Akaba said he gave us the win I want to become strong enough to protect You Show too" Yuzu said.

"I want to win against Masumi Koutsu that's why" Yuzu said "you want a fusion user like me to teach you is that it" Sora said. "Yes, so I'm begging you please teach me" Yuzu said as she begged Sora to teach her "hmm what should I do" Sora as Yuzu looked back at him. "You can't" Yuzu asked in a disappointed tone "no it's not like I can't I just... is this really okay if I taught you then you'd definitely get stronger" Sora said. "Then all the better make me stronger so I don't lose to anyone" Yuzu said "but I don't know if that's ok" Sora said as Yuto is silently watching them talking to each other. Sora sighed "alright well this is the polymerization card" Sora said as he showed the card to Yuzu.

"This magic card allows you to fuse fusion materials this is the bread and butter of fusion summon got it" Sora said as Yuzu took the card from him. "Yeah I do" Yuzu said "Ah jeez, I'm really teaching her being too nice is my only flaw isn't it this is so going to get in the way of my mission" Sora thought. "The fusion materials can be on the field or in my hand right?" Yuzu asked the blue haired teen. "Huh oh yeah that's right whats important is that you have all fusion materials for the monster you're summoning" Sora said. "Though there are some exceptions" Sora said as Yuzu nodded "when you activate polymerization the materials go to the graveyard and the fusion monster is summoned from your extra deck" Yuzu said.

"That's right" Sora said as he turned around and noticed that Yuto was spying on them Yuto then disappeared and Sora went after by jumping on the crates "huh what's wrong" Yuzu said in a surprised tone. Sora then put his duel disk on and followed Yuto and Yuto jump on a crate and landed on the wall and spring boarded off the wall and activated his duel disk and Sora jumped up and activated his duel disk and both of them clashed with their duel disk creating sparks and soon the two of them jump down from and separated from each other. "and just who are you" Sora asked Yuto who still had his mask and goggles on. Sora smirked "you're not from around here are you" he said "neither are you" Yuto said.

"Ah-you're from before-" Yuzu said as she looked at Yuto "huh Yuzu do you know him?" Sora asked the pink haired teen. "Yeah, when I was here with Sawatari before" Yuzu said as she remembers that night when Yuto dueled Shingo. "Are you behind the incident this time too?" Yuzu asked Yuto who didn't answer her. "Incident?" Sora said "apparently an LDS teacher was attacked" Yuzu said "an LDS" Sora said "oh that explains why there were so many guards" Sora said. "So…you're the culprit then?" Sora asked Yuto who simply didn't answer again "just who are you" Yuzu asked "was your duel with Sawatari was just to save me or do you have a grudge against LDS?" Yuzu asked Yuto.

"That's" Yuto started to say but the warehouse door opened and it revealed to be Masumi who opened the door. "So you're the culprit" Masumi said "Masumi Koutsu" Yuzu said but Masumi just ignored and just glared at Yuto. "What did you do to Professor Marco answer me" Masumi said "I thought I might find something if I went to the scene of the first incident" Masumi said as she grabbed her duel disk and put it on her risk. "But if you were lurking here all along, you saved me the trouble of searching" Masumi said. "Wait a minute I 'm not done talking to him" Yuzu said "I've got things to say to him first" Masumi said.

"What are you talking about and besides it hasn't been proven that he's the culprit yet" Yuzu said "once we see whether he uses Xyz or not we'll know the truth" Masumi said. "Xyz heh is that so" Sora said as he smirked as Yuto still silently just stood there. "I'll find out myself, fight me here we go lets duel" Masumi said as she activated her duel disk.

"Hey cut it out give it a rest already" Yuzu said after she said that Yuzu bracelet started glowing brighten the room up and once the light dimmed down Masumi, Yuzu and Sora noticed that Yuzu was gone. "He gone" Masumi said "it's just like back then" Yuzu thought. "Hey Yuzu if you there please answer I hope you're not in trouble" Yugo called out to Yuzu "Yugo" Yuzu said. Yuzu turned and saw Yugo running up to the door and Yuzu noticed he was holding Clear Wing Synchro Dragon "Ah Yuzu thank goodness I and the old man was so worried so I decided to and try to find you" Yugo said he then looked at Clear Wing for a moment before putting it back towards his extra deck.

"Not to mention that Clear Wing was glowing again just like that night but now it stopped just what the hell are you trying to show me Clear Wing" Yugo thought to his dragon who he heard roar in his head. Yugo then shook his head he will deal with his dragon later "anyway what the hell are you doing out here again and not answering your phone" Yugo asked Yuzu. "Yugo Sakaki so you really are with them" Masumi said. "Huh wait you're and Sora too" Yugo said as Masumi walked up to him and grabbed his shirt "where did you hide him" Masumi asked Yugo "huh what the hell are you talking about?" Yugo yelled "don't play dumb hurry up and get him" Masumi said.

"Listen lady I don't know what the hell are you talking about I don't even know who he is" Yugo said "hold on a minute" Yuzu said as she separated the two. "You really don't know" Yuzu asked Yugo "jeez not you too Yuzu what are you talking about" Yugo said as he was thinking "hmm maybe this has something to do with Clear Wing" Yugo thought. "Just like before..when he disappeared, Yugo showed up" Yuzu said. Yugo narrowed his eyes "he" Yugo said "enough of this tell me where he is" Masumi said "Ah there he is" Sora said as he pointed at a direction.

"I saw him just now he ran that way" Sora said "hurry up and catch him or he going to get away again" Sora said. "Dammit you won't escape" Masumi said as she pushed Yugo and ran into the direction Sora was pointing at. "Someone wasn't really there was there" Yugo said to Sora "Yep I lied if she hung around, she'd get in the way of our training" Sora said. "Training?" Yugo said as he looked at Yuzu "here with Yuzu?" Yugo said. "Yeah Yuzu said for sure she'll…" Sora said as she looked at Yuzu who was looking at her bracelet "did you want to keep the fusion lessons a secret from Yugo too" Sora asked Yuzu.

"Yuzu learning fusion?" Yugo asked in a surprise tone shocked that Yuzu was trying to learn another summoning method besides synchro. Yuzu just kept looking at her bracelet "so this is for the junior youth championship" Yugo said "huh" Sora said. "Oh that's right Yuzu I found my next four opponents isn't that great but actually someone found them for me but..Nico Smiley helped me out with that" Yugo said he then looked at Yuzu who was distracted while looking at her bracelet. "Oh…that's good" Yuzu said "hmm" Yugo said "why is she looking at her bracelet come to think of it I remember Rin use to wear a similar bracelet like that as well" Yugo thought as he looked at Yuzu's bracelet.

"Something is going on here and I can't figure out what first my dragon, the LDS incident and now Yuzu's bracelet along with Rin's bracelet just what is going on" Yugo thought. He figured there was no point in solving this mystery at all he will get his answers soon right now he has a tournament to win. "Yeah, now all I've got to do is win them all I'll definitely be fighting in the Junior Youth Championship alongside you" Yugo said.

"Hey, hey you've been talking about the Championship but what are they?" Sora asked Yugo  
"can I play in them too?" Sora asked. "Well I don't know you haven't played in fifty matches since coming to Miami right you need at least that many matches with a sixty percent win record to participate" Yugo said. "So I can't no I wanna play in the championship with Yugo "ah now that you mention it even if you don't have enough matches you can enter if you get six straight wins" Yugo said. "Really awesome!" Sora said.

"If I just gotta beat six guys then that's a piece of cake can you ask that Nico person to help me get in just introduce me to six people" Sora said. Yugo shrugged "sure I don't see why not" Yugo said as she looked at Yuzu. "Just like I thought Yuzu felt like she needed to get stronger after that duel" Yugo thought as he remember his duel with Reiji. He then grinned "I don't want to lose to that him either I don't know what Reiji Akaba has seen beyond Pendulum but I can too" Yugo thought. "That's just the second time just what is going on around me" Yuzu thought as a image of Yuto appeared in her head.

Later at night a tall figure was looking at the LDS building and he seems to be scanning something with his duel disk as if he was looking for something.

A/N: Done finally sorry about that everyone I wanted to get this chapter out earlier but my computer has been acting up. Also I noticed you guys wanted me to show more of Yuya but you guys have to understand at this point in the story since we're entering the Miami Championship Arc I have to focus on Yugo and his development in the story so sadly Yuya not going to be around for awhile all I ask is that you be patient with me don't worry Yuya will get his time in the spotlight. Now then it looks like Yugo is starting to connect the dots along with Yuzu will they will be able to solve this mystery while they prepare for the Mami Championship well you will just have to keep reading the story to find out. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read, review and follow now then until next time guys see ya.


	25. The Prodigy Chef, Michio Mokota

Chapter 25: The Prodigy Chef, Michio Mokota

It was the middle of the night in the Sakaki household and Yugo was sitting cross leg on the floor looking at all the cards in his deck. "Alright this is perfect starting tomorrow I'm going to kick a lot of ass and beat my four opponents with this deck for sure" Yugo said as he looked at his cards "this is it starting now I'm taking my first step in becoming a pro" Yugo said. He then remembers what Reiji said about further evolving Pendulum Summoning back when they first dueled together Yugo then picked up a card which turned out to be Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "That's right there no way in hell that I'm not going to lose to him not now not ever" Yugo said thinking about his rivalry with Reiji.

The next day Yugo was currently in the bathroom downstairs washing his face and once he was finished he headed downstairs towards the kitchen and when he opened up he was treated with the sight of Sora and his mom in the kitchen. "Ah Yugo good morning" Sora said Yugo sighed "seriously doesn't this kid have a place where he can eat his own food he getting more suspicious day by day I'll still keep an eye on him in case he does something to betray us" Yugo thought. "Morning you really made yourself at home didn't you kid" Yugo said to the fusion duelist. "Well it's fine isn't it since we're friends right" Sora said "by the way good luck with the four matches I'm working hard to enter the same tournament as you" Sora said.

Yugo gave Sora an annoyed look "so I take it you're going to be doing your qualification duels today as well" Yugo asked the blue haired boy. "Yeah I only need to win six matches in a row, so it'll be a clinch" Sora replied causing Yugo to sigh "you really think it will be that easy huh" Yugo said he then looked at his adoptive mother "hey mom is breakfast ready?" Yugo asked Yoko. "Just wait a bit more son" Yoko said to her adoptive son confusing Yugo and Sora "I'm working on making Mille-Feuille Tonkatsu with a special salad right now" Yoko said. Yugo then walked up to her "huh but mom I'd rather you make your usual and pancakes instead of something that's making you work a lot harder then usual" Yugo said to his adoptive mother. The last thing he needed was for his mom to work even harder for him since in his opinion she done enough just by adopting him into their family especially after the pain she went through with having her son and husband disappearing right off the face of the earth.

"But I've already got Mitche's popular recipe open right now" Yoko said "well just make whatever and make it quick mom" Yugo said to her adoptive mother. "I told you to wait didn't I" Yoko said "but mom if I don't hurry I'll be late for my duel" Yugo said "ah look you made me mess up" Yoko said as this was going on Sora quietly drinking some milk while quietly watching the mother and son duo argue with each other with a annoyed look on his face.

About a couple of minutes later Yugo was already in the middle part of downtown and his stomach was growling as he put his hand on it. "Got damn it I didn't get any breakfast at all since I had to rush out" Yugo then started to smell something in the air "what's this smell it smells awesome!" Yugo said as he ran to see what that delicious smell was. Yugo then stopped and he found the place where the smell was located at "so this is the place" Yugo said as he looked at the building. "Kirigakure cooking school" Yugo said as he looked at the sign "hey wait a minute wasn't this the place I was told to come here the other day" Yugo said as he grabbed his duel disk and tried to look to see if this was the place he was looking for.

I've been waiting for you, Yugo" Nico said suddenly appearing in front of Yugo scaring him "ah how he get in front of me like that!" Yugo thought. "Now, come on inside" Nico said to the young synchro and pendulum duelist "huh are you trying to take me to the gas chambers" Yugo while Nico when behind him and pushed him towards the building "its fine just go" Nico said. Not long after Yugo was inside the building and he could smell all of the food the chiefs were making "oh god so many wonderful smells" Yugo said as he started to drool. He then looked at a sign "Mitchie love what the hell is that?" Yugo wondred. "Let me introduce today opponent nickname Mitchie its Michio Mokota" Nico announced.

As a smokescreen appeared and it reveled to be a boy with brown hair with pink hair at the front and his eyes was closed. "Your Yugo Sakaki right?" Michio asked Yugo while Yugo looked at the boy in surprised "y-yeah" Yugo said snapping himself out of his daze. "Michio is a young chef whose self-made recipes are very popular among housewives everywhere" Nico said as Yugo stomach growled loudly. "You seem to be pretty hungry yourself" Michio said as Yugo rubbed his head. "Yeah sorry about that I uh missed breakfast today" Yugo said "on top of that all the food everyone is cooking smells really good" Yugo said.

"Then I'll fill that hungry stomach of yours using my perfect recipe and my cooking duel" Michio said. "Principal Kirigakure" someone said as Yugo turned to look at what was going on and it looked like it was a lady talking to a man wearing a chef uniform. "What is the meaning of this?" the lady ask Kirigakure "Michio has already qualified for the Junior Youth Championship why are you still having him play in official matches?" the lady which turned out to be Michio mother asked Kirigakure. "Ma'am it's just like I explained to you earlier-" Kirigakure started to explain but Michio interrupted him. "It's fine mom" Michio said as he walked up and spoke to his mother.

"Yugo Sakaki was the one who beat Strong Ishijima remember" Michio said while Yugo laughed at the complement. "It seemed like fun, so I'll make a light meal of him" Michio said while Yugo just glared at him and Nico had to grab his shoulders from keeping Yugo from killing Michio. "Yes your right he shouldn't give you any trouble at all show him the strength of someone who doesn't even lose to the top players of LDS" Michio mother said to her son. "I'll do my best mom" Michio said as he began to walk away from the area "I'll be cheering for you do your best" Michio mother said while Yugo looked at the scene. "Big brother Yugo" Yugo looked to see who called out his name and saw that Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi were here as well.

"Hey you are here too?" Yugo questioned the three younger kids "of course" Ayu said "this is your first step to becoming a pro after all" Tatsuya said. "You better win this duel with style and give me goose bumps" Futoshi said Yugo then smiled at the three of them "thanks guys" he said to them. Not too long after that moment both Michio and Yugo stood on opposites sides of the duel field waiting for their match to begin. "Everyone, it's what you've all been waiting for it's time for the duel between Pendulum Summoning pioneer Yugo Sakaki and the cooking duel prince Michio Mokota" Nico announced as he introduced the two young duelist.

"I'm crazy for your recipes" one older lady said as the housewives cheered Michio on while his mother was filming the duel live "honey are you actually watching" Michio mother spoke to her husband who was currently at a restaurant cooking something.

"Michio has a big match today, but you didn't come to the stadium because you're busy with prep work" Michio mother said while her husband didn't look at the screen and just continuing preparing the meals. "Now then, Principal Kirigakure if you would" Nico said as the spotlight was on Kirigakure as he gave his speech. "Cooking is a insatiable journey for new possibilities and duels are one and the same lets have these aspiring youths do their cooking duel on the most fitting field action field on" Kirigakure said as the solid vision system activated. Turning the field into a very large kitchen "field magic: action kitchen activate" Kirigakure said.

Yugo then looked at the field in amazement "woah a giant kitchen" Yugo said "that's right" Michio said as Yugo truned to face him. " so I can cook you properly" Michio said "heh no matter what field this is I just have to make it through with my dueling" Yugo said as he grinned as he activated his duel disk. "Duelist locked in battle" Yugo said as he began the chant "kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters they strom through this field" Michio said. "Behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling" Yugo said "Action..." everyone said as the action cards spread all over the field.

"DUEL!" both Michio and Yugo said at the same time.

YUGO LP 4000

VS

MICHIO LP 4000

"Freshness is everything in cooking and in dueling I'll be taking the first turn now I'll let you get a good taste of how amazing my cooking dueling is I summon Cook-Make Chickwheat from my hand" Michio said as he swiped a card on his duel disk and a baby chick like monster that is wearing a flower bag appeared on the field (*2: ATK/100). "Let's go Chickweat" Michio said as he got on his monster and Chickweat started to head towards a grill and when Chickweat jumped up a bit Michio jumped and landed on a grill and he pressed the open button and the grill opened up which turned out to be a action card.

"I'll take that action card" Michio said as he took the action card from the air Yugo widen his eyes in surprised "he already gotten an action card?" Yugo said as Michio landed on top of the grill. "Good, I got myself a nice one I'm going to use this while this is still fresh I activate the action magic food prepping microwave" Michio said as a giant microwave appeared beside him. "This card allows me to return one monster on the field to my hand and special summon a level four or lower monster from my hand I return Chickweat to my hand" Michio said as Chickweat turned into a beam of light and returned to Michio hand as a card.

"and I special summon the level one Cook-Mate Egg Gong" Michio said as a beam of light appeared out of the microwave and it turned into a egg like monster (*1:ATK/0). "At this moment Chickweat effect activates this card can be special summoned the same turn it's returned to my hand from my field" Michio said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk and Chickweat appeared back on the field (*2:ATK/100). "And when there are two or more cook Mate Cards on my field I can special summon Cook-Mate Potato Jaguar from my hand" Michio said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a potato like monster appeared on the field (*3:ATK/600). "And also" Michio said as he grabbed on Egg Gong leg and the creature flew with Michio towards a blinder.

Once Michio landed by the blinder he turned it on and it activated creating a gust of wind and suddenly an action card went flying out of it. "That's!" Yugo said as Michio took the action card from the air "I'll be taking another action card" Michio said the kids were surprised at what Michio did "he got three monsters out in an instant" Tatsuya said "on top of that he gotten two action cards" Futoshi said "he looked like a total pushover, but he's pretty good" Ayu said. "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Michio said he swiped the two cards face down on his duel disk and the two cards appeared face down on his duel disk before disappearing.

"Michio seems to be in top from" Nico said to Kirigakure "well he does know this field like the back of his hand" Kirigakure replied. "First, he collects his ingredients" Kirigakure said "that's right he only just getting started" Michio mother said.

Meanwhile Sora was battling a sumo wrestler "this'll finish you" Sora said as Frightful Bear knocked the sumo wrestler out of bounce while Yuzu had a look on her face as if she was thinking about something. "All right,we're going to the next one" Sora said snapping Yuzu out of her thoughts "huh" Yuzu said "ah yeah right" Yuzu said as she got up from her seat while Sora gave her a annoyed look. "Ore no turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card while his stomach was growling causing him to sweat drop "aw man I'm so hungry" Yugo thought as everyone laughed at him while the three kids sighed. "Come on, big brother Yugo" Ayu said while Yugo sheepishly rubbed his head and laughed a bit.

"You're quite something, but I guess I can't blame you since you missed out on breakfast I don't want you using that as an excuse for loosing, though" Michio said as he looked down at Yugo. "You be pretty confident thinking that I'm just going to lose" Yugo said as he gave Michio an annoyed look "but of course my recipe is perfect after all" Michio replied. "So there's no way that you defeat the cooking duel I'm going to create from it" Michio said "don't be so sure about that you idiot" Yugo said. "When I have no cards on my field I can activate the spell card Speed Draw" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card flipped up face up on the field.

"With this I get to draw two cards while I have to send a Speedroid monster to my graveyard" Yugo said as he discarded a Speedroid monster and send it to his graveyard. "Then I summon Speedroid Double Yo-yo and with it's effect I can special summon Speedroid Tri-eyed dice from my graveyard" Yugo said as he swiped a card on his duel disk and Speedroid Double Yo-yo appeared on the field (*4 :ATK/1400). Next Speedroid Tri-eyed dice appeared on the field from a portal due to double yo-yo effect (*3: ATK/300). "I tune my level four Double Yo-yo with my level three tri eyed dice" Yugo said as Tri- Eyed Dice turn into three dots that expanded into three rings and double yo-yo went through the rings as it gained an outline.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike your enemies at the speed of light" Yugo chanted as a light shot through the rings "Synchro Shokan!" Yugo said.

LV 4 + LV 3= LV 7

"Appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced his arms and roared as it appeared behind Yugo (*7: ATK/2500). "Synchro Summon so he a synchro user?" Michio said as he was surprised that Yugo managed to pull off the summoning method. "Alright Clear Wing lets so them how it's done" Yugo said as he jumped on Clear Wing's back and the dragon roared and flew up towards the kitchen sink and Yugo noticed that there was an action card on the sink "all right an action card" Yugo said as he smiled. "Oh he quite impressive himself" Kirigakure said as he was impressed with Yugo dueling skills so far. "Well he is the son of the action duel pioneer Yushou Sakaki after all" Nico said.

"I can see why you expect great things from him" Kirigakure said as he saw Yugo take the action card from the sink. "Now battle Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Egg Gong!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro dragon roared and released a green like energy blast from its mouth and shot it at Egg Gong. Michio laughed and smirked as he showed an action card to Yugo "I activate the action spell Freeze, freeze" Michio said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "That's the action card he got earlier" Yugo said "Freeze, Freeze negates all of the opponents attacks this turn" Michio said as a refrigerator appeared on the field and it opened up and it released a freeze like blast freezing Clear Wing and Yugo. "Crap that's cold" Yugo thought.

"Now those are some real shivers" Futoshi said "if that's how you want to play it then fine I activate the action spell battle burner" Yugo said as a flamethrower appeared on the field. "One monster whose attack was negated can attack again as the flamethrower blasted a fire stream at Clear Wing and Yugo freeing them. "Also this additional attack cannot be negated now Clear Wing let's try this again attack!" Yugo said as Clear Wing released a green like blast from its mouth and struck Egg Gong destroying him. Michio had to cover himself from the blast while his life points went down (LP 4000-2500= LP 1500). "He did it" Ayu said "also when my monster destroys an opponent's monster with battle burner effect all monsters in attack position on the opponents field are destroyed" Yugo said as two flames shot down and destroyed his monsters.

"All his monsters got wiped out" Tatsuya said "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped a card on his duel disk and a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "See an outcome of a duel is something we won't know unless we try and do something about it" Yugo said. Michio just laughed "no actually I already know this is all going according to my recipe I activate the continuous trap food cemetery" Michio said as a trap card appeared face up on the field "in the turn this card is activated all cook mates that were sent to the graveyard are sent to the food cemetery" Michio said as his monsters went inside the food cemetery "the destroyed monsters went inside" Ayu said.

"And now I can add the same number of harvested cook-mates cards from my deck to my hand" Michio said as three cards ejected out from his duel disk and he picked the three cards up. "The more monsters are sent to the graveyard this turn, the stronger food cemetery becomes" Michio said as Yugo gritted his teeth "before I had to do anything you did all the hard work for me by destroying my monsters" Michio said as Yugo looked at the cemetery. "Brand-new Cook Mates are now on the menu" Michio said "that's it Michio" Michio mother said. "So that means he added three monsters to his hand" Yugo said as Michio smirked "with this, all the prep work is complete" Michio said.

Back at his job Michio father was busy cooking while at the same time he was watching his son duel. "Boku no turn draw!" Michio said as he drew his card "now I saved the best for last for that starving belly of yours" Michio said "Mitchie's best dish is coming" one of the housewives said. "I activate Wonder Recipe from my hand" Michio said as he swiped a card on his duel disk and a card with an image of a cook book flipped face up on the field. "This card lets me special summon a number of Royal Cook Mates as the number of cards in my food cemetery" Michio said as the card shot out a beam of light at the food cemetery. "Those are three cards in his food Cemetery right now" Yugo said as Clear Wing took him down on a table as the dragon went behind him.

"I got your order" Michio said as the beams of light shot out of the oven "I special summon Knight Neapolitan, Princess Pudding and Prince Curry" Michio said as a curry, pudding and a knight soup like monster appeared on the field. (*6: ATK/300), (*7: ATK/300), (*8:ATK/300) "to think that he could special summon high level monsters for each card in the food cemetery" Tatsuya said. "This guy is exquis-" Futoshi was about to say but he got glares from Ayu and Tatsuya. " Sorry I mean expert" Futoshi said. "Cook-Mates that are destroyed in the turn I activate Food Cemetery are all seated by Food Cemetery and now thanks to Wonder Recipe, I could special summon one royal cook-mate for each cook mate sealed" Michio said.

"A combo that punishes me for destroying monsters by replacing them with stronger ones huh this might be bad" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth. "Exactly this is my perfect recipe" Michio said he used his monster to slid down into a bowl and he grabbed an action card. "I'll be taking this action card" Michio said as he grabbed the action card from the bowl. "Damn he got another one!" Yugo said as he started to run along with Clear Wing "before our food gets cold, I'll activate the other effect of wonder recipe for each monster special summoned by it's card effect I can deal three hundred points of damage to my opponent" Michio said as the three monsters struck lighting at Yugo.

"He summoned three Royal Cook Mates with that card" Tatsuya said "so three hundred times threeis" Futoshi said "nine hundred points of damage" Ayu said. "I'll have you pay for your restaurant bill in life points" Michio said as Yugo jumped on a plate as the lighting struck him shocking him "AHHHHHHHH!" Yugo said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-900= LP 3100). "You may have got a lot of food on the table but they still have three hundred attack points each Clear Wing can still devour them" Yugo said. "Hmph, at this rate that's true but royal cook-mates are my perfect recipe and they'll just keep getting stronger" Michio said "what" Yugo said. "I activate Princess Pudding effect once per turn she can double the orginal attack points of all Royal Cook Mates I control" Michio said.

"I don't think so I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect when a level five of higher monster activates it effect I get to negate and destroy it" Yugo said. "What negate and destroy" Michio said as he ran to get an action card Clear Wing Synchro Dragon wings glowed "go Dichoric Mirror" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon released a beam of light at Princess Pudding. Luckily Michio had a grabbed an action card in the nick of time and swiped the card on his duel disk "I activate the action card Skillet with this card all of my monsters are protected from your card effects for this turn" Michio said as a giant pan like skillet protected Michio monsters from Clear Wing effect. "Since your dragon used it's effect and thanks to Skillet I can freely use my monsters effects" Michio said as she doubled Curry's attack points (LV 7: ATK/ 300+300= ATK/600).

"It's Michie set menu" one of the housewives said "that's right if you have desert with your meal your happiness doubles" Ayu said. "However Princess Pudding can't attack in the turn she activates her effect" Michio said. "Now I activate Knight Neapolitan's effect once per turn he can also double the orginal attack of all Royal Cook-Mates I control" Michio said as Curry attack points went up (LV 7: ATK/600+600= ATK/1200). "Oh a curry and Neapolitan special I can accept double with this kind of portion size" Futoshi said. "However, Knight Neapolitan can't attack the turn he activates this effect. Both Ayu and Futoshi both drooled at the amount of food being displayed in the duel.

"You guys what are you doing drooling when the enemy is getting stronger" Tatsuya said scolding his two friends. "Even though Yugo is dueling with all he got" Tatsuya said after he said that Yugo stomach starting growling very loudly causing Tatsuya to fall on the floor. "Big brother Yugo!" Tatsuya said Yugo laughed as he rubbed his head "It seems you taken a liking to my special menu" Michio said. "Yeah I'm certainly drooling alright" Yugo said "but no matter how delicious it seems Prince Curry still has lower attack points then Clear Wing" Yugo said as he looked at his dragon behind him. "Yes...for now" Michio said as he grabbed an action card from the floor.

Causing Yugo to gasp "but what happens when we add one more flavor I activate the action magic Triple Excellent Spice" Michio said as he injected the card into his duel disk. "I can increase the attack of one monster by three thousand points for the remainder of this turn" Michio said as three different spices sparkled around Prince Curry. "Prince Curry became even more delicious" Michio said as Curry attack points went up (LV 7: ATK/1200X3= ATK/3600) "battle Prince Curry attack Whip Viper Excellent Express Curry Plate" Michio said as Prince Curry released a steam of Curry at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"I activate the trap card Speed Barrier by banishing Double Yo-yo I can protect Clear Wing Synchro Dragon from destruction" Yugo said as a barrier formed around Clear Wing. "But you still take damage" Michio said as Yugo covered himself from the impact (LP 3100-1100= LP 2000). "My, oh my was that two spicy for you I end my turn here, at this moment Triple Excellent Spice, Princess Pudding and Knight Neapolitan effect wears off and Prince Curry attack points return to normal also the effect of skillet ends as well (LV 7: ATK/3600-3300=ATK/300). "Heh are you having your fill of my cooking duel" Michio said Yugo jumped towards the ground.

"Ore no turn" Yugo said as he drew his card "alright it looks like it's time for me to counterattack" Yugo said. "As thanks for earlier I'll let you have a good taste of my Pendulum Summon" Yugo said as Michio had a nervous look on his face. "With the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the card on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk. It was then Speedroid Domino Butterfly and Dragonfly appeared in blue pillars of light on each side "it's here" Ayu and Futoshi said. "Here comes the counter attack" Tatsuya said "sway Pendulum of the soul draw an arc of light across the ether" Yugo said as a giant Pendant swung from side to side to each monster.

"Pendulum Shokan come froth my monsters" Yugo said as a portal opens and beams of light came out of the portal. "Come forth level seven Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon roared as it stood next to it's synchro counterpart (LV 7: ATK/2500) "and finally Speedroid Den Den Daiko Duke" Yugo said as Daiko Duke appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1000). "Hmph I welcome the whole team" Michio said. "Since you all came out of that famous Pendulum Summon I'd best entertain my guest" Michio said "what" Yugo said.

"Did you say entertain" Yugo said "yes the greatest of course when a monster is summoned or special summoned to my opponents side of the field Princess Pudding, Knight Neapolitan and Prince Curry activate their effects" Michio said "but did you forget Clear Wing can negate their effects" Yugo said as Michio ran as he grabbed an action card "of course I didn't which why I activate the action card Pasta Strike!" Michio said as he swiped the card on his duel and Clear Wing was stuck on a food of Pasta Strings. "At this moment Clear Wing's effect is negated" Michio said "oh no Clear Wing!" Yugo said. "Full house of stomach" Michio said.

As Michio Monster filled up Clear Wing, Fast Dragon and Daiko Duke "ah no fair why do you guys get to eat" Yugo said "I'm starving too "more eat more eat all of my cooking monsters" Michio said. "What is that?" Tatsuya said "they're forcing it down that's horrible" Ayu said. "The good atmosphere in here is ruined" Futoshi said as he saw Fast Dragon and Daiko Duke roll around full with the food they received. "It looks like you're satisfied that you have no regrets to leave this world by returning Princess Pudding a Prince Curry and Knight Neapolitan I can destroy one monster for each card returned by this effect" Micho said as his cards returned to his hand and all of Yugo's monsters were destroyed.

"No my monsters" Yugo said as he glared at Michio who just grinned and laugh at Yugo "This is bad" Yugo thought as he knew he was in a load of trouble.

A/N: That's the end of the chapter haha I hope you guys enjoyed the duel between Yugo and Michio and see it's conclusion in the next chapter. Will Yugo be able to come out on top well you will just have to find out and also if you guys want to check out my other story The Angle and The Devil I promise you it's really good and originally it was meant to be a one shot and I was thinking of maybe continuing it and make it a full story but let me know what you guys think and if I get enough positive reviews or encouragement I'll make it into a full blown story. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story don't forget to read, review and follow my story I really appreciate it if you guys did that so then until next times guys see ya.


	26. Full Stomach Warning

Chapter 26: Full Stomach Warning

While Yugo was busy dueling Michio Gongenzaka was busy doing his own training to prepare for the Miami Championship. Gongenzaka was by a cliff and he had a rope tied around his waist and at the bottom of the cliff was a bunch of boulders inside a net "I have to improve my Steadfast Dueling now more than ever" Gongenzaka thought as he was trying his best to hold his position and keep himself and the boulders from falling down the cliff."Yugo don't give up and win your way to the top" Gongenzaka thought while he was continuing his training.

Meanwhile back at the duel Yugo gritted his teeth in frustration "damn it" Yugo said "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Big brother Yugo's monster's were" Tatsuya said "all taken out" Ayu said as she finished the statement. "But since Michio lost all of his cooking monsters, aren't they even?" Futoshi asked "I wonder about that" Michio said "well then it's my turn" Michio said as he drew his card. "There are three cards inside of the Food Cemetery all of the prep-work is ready" Michio said. "I activate the continuous magic Wonder Recipe effect" Michio said as the card flipped up face up on the field.

"This card allows me to special summon as many Royal Cookmates to my hand as I have cards inside of the Food Cemetery" Michio said as he held the three cards in his hand. "There are three cards inside the Food Cemetery so that means all three of the Royal Cookmates from before are going to come back?" Yugo questioned as he looked at the Food Cemetery. "Your order is ready" Michio said as his three monsters came out of the Food Cemetery "one Knight Neapolitan" Michio said as Neapolitan appeared on the field (LV 8: ATK/300). "One Prince Curry" Michio said as Prince Curry appeared on the field (LV 7: ATK/300) "and one princess pudding" Michio said as Princess Pudding appeared on the field (LV 6: ATK/300).

"I know they're fearsome monsters but-"Yugo said as his stomach growled "they just look so damn good" Yugo said. "I'll let that starving belly of yours have its full then" Michio said confusing Yugo "you'll take three hundred points of damage for each monster special summoned by wonder recipe" Michio said as his three monsters released beams of light striking Yugo. "Oww" Yugo said as he fell on the ground (LP 2000-900= LP 1100) "how was it I think it might have been a bit much for your empty stomach" Michio said. "You're doing great Michio" Michio mother said as she was filming said. "But the taste of my perfect recipe is amazing isn't it" Michio said as his father was watching him duel.

"A perfect recipe huh" Michio father said as he was peeling some potatoes "at this moment, Knight Neapolitan effect activates once per turn it can double another Royal Cookmate attack points" Michio said as Neapolitan doubled Curry attack points (LV 7: ATK/300=300=ATK600). "And after that, I activate the same effect with Princess Pudding doubling it again" Michio said as Pudding double Curry attack points (LV 7: ATK/600+600=ATK/1200). "It's another one of Mitchie's set menus" one of the housewives said "however monsters who use this effect cannot attack this turn however this attack should finish you" Michio said as Yugo gritted his teeth.

"It's time I put an end to this battle I make a direct attack with Prince Katsu Curry" Michio said as Prince Curry is heading straight towards Yugo. "If this attack goes through big brother Yugo will" Tatsuya said knowing if this attack hits Yugo will lose the duel. "I activate the effect of Speedroid Tri-eyed Dice from my graveyard with its effect I get to negate one attack by banishing it" Yugo said as a shield appeared around him and the shield blocked Curry's attack. "But I'm not done I activate the trap card Speedroid call" Yugo said as a card flipped up face on the field and the card had an image of Hi-Speedroid Chanbara and Kendama circling around each other.

"If an attack was negated I can add Speedroid monsters from my deck to my hand who total defense equal to the negated monsters attack" Yugo said as a card injected from his duel disk and he took it. "Prince Curry attack is twelve hundred allowing me to add the one thousand point defense Speedroid Truckdrama and two hundred point defense point Speedroid Ohajikid to my hand" Yugo said as he showed Michio said. "But, the turn I summon these monsters I can't summon monsters from my extra deck" Yugo said "you negated the attack and added a monster to your hand by using your trap card looks like you've got it after all" Michio said.

"Then I shall as well Trap Card Ingredient Preservation Rule activates" Michio said as his card flipped up face on the field. "When my opponent add cards to his hand outside his draw phase I can choose the same amount of Cookmate Cards from my deck and put them into the Food Cemetery" Michio said as he put a card into the graveyard. "With that I add Rabbitomato and Lionion into the Food Cemetery" Michio said as Rabbitomato and Lionion turned into a beam of light and it went into the Food Cemetery. "He added a card to the Food Cemetery again" Yugo said "furthermore I activate the magic card excess meal ticket" Michio said as he swiped the card onto his duel disk.

"Adding two Royal Cookmates from my deck to my hand the cards I'm adding to my hand are Royal Cookmate King Hamburg and Queen Omelette" Michio said. "He added two more Royal Cookmate to his hand" Yugo said with a serious look on his face "what do you think of my famous prep-work however the monsters added to my hand by this effect cannot be summoned this turn I end my turn with that at this point both Princess Pudding and Neapolitan effect wears off" Michio said as Curry attack points returned to normal (LV 7: ATK/1200-900=ATK/300). "When his turn comes again he'll have all five Royal Cookmates out I have to get something out before that happens" Yugo said. "Ore no Turn" Yugo said as he drew his card

"Damn I can't do anything with a trap card" Yugo said "if it comes to this I've got to bet it all on an action card" Yugo said as he jump to a plate and jumped up from the plate to try to grab an action card on a counter but as he did Yugo stomach growled. "I can't do it I'm so hungry my strength is" Yugo said as he fell on the floor. "Sheesh that's what you get for running out without breakfast" Yoko said as she appeared and threw a green bag at Yugo which he caught. "Huh Mom what are you doing here?" Yugo asked his adopted mother "don't worry about it now hurry up and eat that and win this duel" Yoko said to her adopted son while Yugo opened up the bag which revealed to be Pancakes.

Yugo drooled once he saw the Pancakes "hell yeah it's Mom's pancakes time to dig in" Yugo said as he started to eat the food. Yugo noticed the taste was different and he saw something was inside the Pancake "hey what the hell is this?" Yugo asked. "It's a sandwich using the Mille-Feuille Tonkatsu you didn't eat" Yoko said as Yugo continued to eat his food "it's delicious" Yugo said he really did loved his adopted mother's cooking ever since Yugo arrived here to Miami City seven years ago he started to love and appreciate Yoko's cooking more and more it was one the reasons Yugo considers Yoko to be the best mom ever and he is lucky to have her be a part of his life when she didn't have too and Yugo imagined Yuya must have felt the same way when he was here.

"I made that Mile-Feuille Tonkatsu using Mitchie's recipe so it's perfect isn't it and to add to it I put it in between some pancakes" Yoko said as Michio looked at her. "She added something to my perfect recipe" Michio said "perfect and add to it" Yugo said he then widen his eyes and smiled as he finished the rest of his food. "Alright I'm ready to go since I'm ate now" Yugo said as he looked at his Pendulum Monsters "I have Speedroid Domino Butterfly and Domino Dragonfly in my Pendulum zones which means I can summon monsters between level three through seven" Yugo said. "Don't do it If you summon monsters now they'll get destroyed again" Tatsuya said. "Pendulum Shokan come forth my monsters!" Yugo said a portal opened up and beams of light came from the portal between the two pillars of monsters.

"Speedroid Truckdrama" Yugo said said as Truckdrama appeared in defense position (*4: DEF/1000) "and Speedroid Ohajikid" Yugo said as Ohajikid appeared on the field (*3: DEF/200). "Our new couple of customers have lept into the fire themselves I activate Royal Cookmates effects Full House of Full Stomachs" Michio said as his monsters stuff Yugo's monsters with food. "When a monster is normal or special summoned to my opponents side of the field I can return any number of Royal Cookmates my hand and destroy one monster for each" Michio said. "By returning Knight Neapoltian and Princess Budding to my hand I destroy Truckdama and Ohajikid" Michio said as Truckdama and Ohajikid was destroyed.

"How do you like my hospitality" Michio said "you just destroyed them you call that hospitality" Tatsuya said "that's right" Ayu said "that's awful" Futoshi said. "Since Truckdrama was a Pendulum monster he goes into the extra deck" Yugo said as he sends Truckdrama into the extra deck and Ohajikid into the graveyard. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field before disappearing.

Meanwhile back with Sora he was busy finishing another duel "direct attack Frightful Bear" Sora said as Frightful Bear attacked Sora's opponent directly ending the duel. "I did it see that's two wins in a row" Sora said as the field turned back to normal and he looked at Yuzu and gave her an annoyed look. "Your spacing out again" Sora said "I-I'm not" Yuzu said in denial "I saw all of it" Yuzu said while Sora just gave her an annoyed look and groaned "this is not what I signed up for" Sora thought.

"Boku no Turn draw!" Michio said as he drew his card as we head back towards Yugo's duel. "Excuse me madam but I heard you made some modifications to my recipe" Michio said to Yoko. "Y..yes" Yoko said "I'm going to show you that my perfect recipe has no room for any other additions" Michio said. "That's right my Michio is flawless he perfect" Michio mother said "now then there are five cards inside the food Cemetery and so with Continous Magic Wonder Recipe effect I can summon four more Royal Cookmates" Michio said as his magic card appeared face up on the field. "Your order is ready" Michio said "one King Hamburg" Michio said as Hamburg appeared on the field (*10: ATK/300) "one Queen Omelet" Michio said as Omelet appeared on the field (*9: ATK/300) "and one Knight Neapolitan and Princess Pudding" Michio said as Neapolian and Princess Pudding appeared on the field (*8: ATK/300) (*6: ATK/300). "So he summoned four monsters at once it's just like I thought" Yugo said "Curry, Hamburg Steak Omelet and Neapolitan" Futoshi said "and Pudding too" Ayu said. "I wouldn't be able to finish all of that" Futoshi said as he was drooling at the food monsters.

"First I'll offer you the hospitality of wonder recipe effect by giving you three hundred points of damage per monster special summoned from this effect which means you lose" Michio said while Yugo ran and he grabbed an action card and swiped it on his duel disk "I activate the action card fruit mix" Yugo said "with this card I gain one thousand life points" Yugo said as fruits appeared around him as he gained one thousand life points (LP 1100+1000= LP 2100). However do to the effect of Wonder recipe he lost a chunk of his life points (LP: 2100-1200= LP 900). "Yugo" Yoko said worried about her adopted son safety "Yugo worked hard but with all those Royal Cookmates out this is the end" Kirigakure said.

"Knight Neapolitan effect activates this monster can double the attack points of a monster once per turn" Michio said as he doubled Curry attack points (*7: ATK/300X2=ATK/600). "After that Princess Pudding uses the same effect double again" Michio said Curry attack points was doubled again (*7: ATK/600X2=ATK/1200). "Now with Queen Omlete effect double it again" Michio said as Curry attack points doubled again (*7: ATK/1200X2=ATK/2400). "On top of that double it once more with King Hamburg effect" Michio said as Curry attack points doubled again (*7: ATK/2400X2=ATK/4800). "It's a forty eight hundred attack point calorie explosion" Tatsuya said.

"Battle I make a direct attack with Prince Curry, Curry Plate" Michio said as Prince Curry released a golden curry like attack at Yugo. "Golden" Tatsuya said "Curry" both Ayu and Futoshi. "I activate the trap card Divided Wall for this turn an attacking opponent's monster loses eight hundred attack points per monster on the field" Yugo said. "A pointless struggle" Michio said "there are five monsters on your side of the field that means your monster loses four thousand attack points" Yugo said as Curry attack points decreased (*7: ATK/4800-4000= ATK/800). "Even so if the attack goes through you'll be down to one hundred life points which means I'll finish you off next turn" Michio said.

"Like I'm letting this attack go through" Yugo said as he jump onto a plate and then into the air and the attack hit knocking the area with the blender over to the ground. "My, my this is taking more work than I thought however he will have over a hundred life points left and soon I will finish him in my next turn and prove that he was no match for my perfect recipe" Michio said as he looked and saw Yugo was perfectly fine and still had some life points intact. "Big brother Yugo" Ayu said with a smile while Yoko smiled happy that her son was ok "how!" Michio said in a frustrated tone. "Simple I used the action card I wasn't able to get earlier card the action card energy mate which increased my life points by five hundred points" Yugo said. (LP 900+500= LP 1300), (LP 1300-800= LP 500).

Yugo said as he remembered giving himself extra life in this duel "it's thanks to the power I got from my Mom's pancake sandwich without her giving me that I would have lost this duel by now" Yugo said as he looked at his adopted mother. "Thanks mom looks like that's other debt I have to repay you back for" Yugo said "I end my turn" Michio said "at this moment the Royal Cookmate eefects fade and Prince Curry attack points returned to normal (*7: ATK/800-500= ATK/300). "You may have held out but your hand is at zero how do you plan to defeat five Royal Cook mates" Michio said. "Ore no Turn I did everything I did up until now all I need to do is draw that one card" Yugo thought. "Draw!" Yugo said as he looked at the card. "Get ready folks this is the grand finale of this duel I activate the spell card card of sanctity with we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yugo said as he and Michio drew until they had six cards in their hands. " Next I activate the spell monster reborn with this I can bring back Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a bright light appeared on the card as a light shot from it and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon twirl around the field and let out a roar (*7: ATK/2500). "Also I activate the spell card Supreme King Will and equip it to Clear Wing" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Clear Wing gained a purple aura.

"So your relying on your dragon again I can just destroy it" Michio said as Clear Wing descended right behind his master. "I see so Clear Wing was the addition needed for this along with his Pendulum Summon" Yoko said. "Your dragon is no match for my perfect recipe I activate Royal Cookmate Curry effect" Michio said losing his cool. Yugo grinned "you lost your cool for a second pal have you forgotten Clear Wing's effect" Yugo said causing Michio to gasp. "I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect when a level five or higher monster activates it effect I get to negate the effect and destroy that monster" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon's wings flash with a brightening circuit-like pattern.

"Go Dichromic Mirror!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon released green streaks of light from his wings destroying Prince Curry. "That's not all Clear Wing Synchro dragon gains the attack points of the destroyed monsters and not only that due to Supreme King Will Clear Wing can't be destroyed by other card effects Yugo said as Clear Wing roared as his attack points went up (*7: ATK/2500+300= ATK/2800). "Woah" everyone of the crowd cheered impressed with Yugo duel skills "what's this everyone is impressed by what he did. "Not only that his dragon has twenty eight hundred attack points am I really going to lose my recipe is perfect" Michio said.

"There no such thing as a perfect recipe" Yugo said causing Michio to remember the words his father told him. "There isn't perfection in cooking no actually if there is it's always being ready to add more to suit the people who will eat your food" Michio father said. "Always adding more" Michio said "Battle Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Knight Neapolitan" Yugo said as Clear Wing roared and went into the air and did a twirl as it went down at Neapolitan creating a whirlwind around itself. "Helldive Whirlwind Slasher" Yugo said as Clear Wing ran into Neapolitan destroying him "it's my loss" Michio said as the explosion knock him off his feet (LP 1500-1500= LP 0).

YUGO LP 500

VS

MICHIO LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

"He did it" Ayu said "he got his first win" Tatsuya said "shivers!" Futoshi said. Yugo then held his hands together and bowed "thank you for the meal" Yugo said with a smile as the field went back to normal. "Michio this can't be right your perfect recipe can't have been defeated" Michio mother said as his son got up from the ground. "Mom this time I did loose" Michio said "Michio" Michio mother said. "Big brother Yugo" the three kids said as they ran up to Yugo. "That was awesome" Futoshi said "Yugo" Michio said as he walked up to Yugo. "You won this time but after this I'll add more to my recipe and press onward" Michio said causing Yugo to smile "heh then that means I have to stay ahead of you there no way I'm just going to sit back while you get stronger" Yugo said.

"Then I look forward in facing you in the Miami Championship" Michio said as he held his hand out to Yugo. "Likewise man" Yugo said as he shook Michio hand after that Yugo stomach growled. "Looks like those Pancake sandwiches from before weren't enough" Yoko said with a smile on her face. "Then how about I make you something will you accept my hospitality" Michio said "of course I can't turn down free food" Yugo said as he had his hands behind his head. Yoko screamed "Mitchie himself is going to make us some food, that's great, awesome, banzai banzai.

Yugo slapped his himself with his hand "geez Mom" Yugo said embarrassed that his Mom was making a total fool of herself.

A/N: That's the end of this chapter Yugo managed to beat Michio and earn his first win in order to compete in the Miami Championship. With that said thank you guys so much for reading my story don't forget to read, review, follow and like the story it really means a lot if you guys did that. Anyway until next time guys see ya.


	27. Twin Shadows of Rebellion

Chapter 27: Twin Shadows of Rebellion

Back at LDS headquarters Nakajima was busy telling Reiji about news regarding Yugo "is that so" Reiji said "he won didn't he, Yugo Sakaki" Reiji said to Nakajima. "Yes sir regarding the request you made to the Miami City Duel Council the other day about the special admittance to the Junior Youth Championship even though you went through the effort to approve it I am shocked that he would refuse it" Nakajima said to Reiji. Reiji just smirked as he pushed up his glasses "It seems I did something unnecessary but the fact that he chose to cave his own destiny as expected of the originator of Pendulum Summoning" Reiji said he then looked at Nakajima "did he use Pendulum Summon this time as well?" Reiji asked his assistant.

"Yes,sir the control room detected two summoning reactions" Nakajima said "were there any changes to it?" Reiji asked. "In Pendulum or Synchro Summoning well no none in particular sir" Nakajima replied to the president of LEO Corporation "I see" Reiji said as he stood up from his seat and went towards the window and looked at the view of the city. "Then that means he has yet to..." Reiji started to say but stopped talking "President this does not concern Yugo Sakaki but there is something that is bothering me" Nakajima said. "Bothering you?" Reiji said in a questioning tone "yes sir this was a report from the duel control room recently there have been exceptionally strong fusion summoning readings occurring in Miami City" Nakajima said.

"Fusion you say" Reiji said "fusion is taught in schools, so I assumed it was simply from one of the students but" Nakajima said "it was different wasn't it" Reiji said finishing Nakajima statement. "From the usual strength of the readings" Reiji said. "Correct we can't even compare it to that of the students" Nakajima said "I see I understand tell the control room to continue to monitor the readings" Reiji said to Nakajima. "Right away sir" Nakajima said as he left the room "first it was Xyz, now its fusion" Reiji thought he was thinking about the events that had happened in the past few days.

Back at the warehouse near the port Yuzu and Sora was dueling each other "I activate the magic card Polymerization from my hand I'm fusing Aria the Melodious Diva and Sonata the Melodious Diva" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk. "Enhancing melodies bloom in splendid glory and play for us a new harmony" Yuzu chanted as she chanted and her monsters were about to turn into beams of light. However the word error appeared on her duel disk which made Yuzu a nervous reck "wh-why did the error pop up why didn't it summon my fusion monster come on" Yuzu said as he panicked causing Sora to sigh.

"Hey did you remember to put it inside your extra deck?" Sora asked the pink haired teen "huh extra?" Yuzu said in a confuse tone. "I told you a bunch of times that fusion monsters go in your extra deck, not your deck" Sora said as he tapped his foot. "That's right…how could I forget like synchro monsters fusion monsters go in the extra deck as well" Yuzu said as she took her deck out of her duel disk and checked her cards and then she saw that she indeed had her fusion monster in her deck instead of her extra deck and after that closed her eyes and had her head down in disappointment at the mistake she just made. At the same time Yuto who had his mask and his goggles which were on top of his head was silently watching Sora and Yuzu do their training from afar.

"You had front row seats to two of my duels didn't you" Sora said as he sat on a crate with Yuzu leaning against it on her back. "Didn't you figure it out from that I could have beaten them both without using fusion but I went ahead and did it just so you could study it properly" Sora said in a frustrated tone. "I'm sorry" Yuzu said as Sora jumped down from the crate again "I bet you were thinking about him again weren't you" Sora said. Yuzu blushed but she just turned her head away from Sora not even bothering to answer him. "I knew it that's why you've been dueling so absent mindedly" Sora said he then put his hands behind his head and walked away from Yuzu.

"So who is he" Sora asked Yuzu, Yuzu merely just shook her head "I don't know" she replied "his name?" Sora asked her "I don't know" Yuzu said again. "You said that it was the second time that you met him like that" Sora said "Yeah" Yuzu replied "the first time was here as well" she continue saying as she remembers the first time she encountered Yuto. "And so that's how he went and stole your heart, then" Sora said in a teasing tone causing Yuzu to blush and turn to him "Wha- that's not what I'm sayi-" Yuzu said as she started to explain herself but Sora interrupted her. "I'm pretty excited myself too, though after all he seemed like a pretty interesting guy" Sora said as he remembered his encounter with Yuto.

"If that Masumi Koutsu didn't butt in, I might've been able to duel him too" Sora said as he took out a chocolate bar opened it and took a bite out of it. "That was really disappointing" Sora said "no you can't duel him" Yuzu yelled "why?" Sora replied. "Because" Yuzu said as he remember Yuto summoned Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon in his duel against Shingo "he dangerous" Yuzu said "also that dragon it looks so similar to Clear Wing and Odd Eyes does he have some sort of connection with Yugo and Yuya" Yuzu wondered. "Anyway outside of an action field created by real solid vision system in that warehouse out of nowhere why was he able to create actual shockwaves and on top of that why would he say that to me" Yuzu said with a worried look on her face.

Yuto closed his eyes as he remembers his intense duel back with Yuya a few months back and right when the duel reached its climax his other friends came to help him forcing Yuya to retreat along with no luck finding their comrade Ruri. "Ruri" Yuto said as he opened his eyes and noticed that Yuzu bracelet glowed "the bracelet again" Yuzu said. "Clear Wing I'm getting real tired of you why are you always doing this!" both Yuzu and Sora turned and they saw Yugo who was busy looking at his ace monster that had a faint glow. "Yugo" Yuzu said but Yugo didn't pay attention to Yuzu and Sora and continued to look had Clear Wing who bright glow which disappeared. "Damn it Clear Wing what are you trying to tell to me" Yugo thought.

However what Yugo didn't expect was the mysterious voice to answer him "heheh don't worry all will become clear once we become one!" the voice said causing Yugo to gasp. "You again who are you!" Yugo thought however the voice just laughed a laugh that was so demonic that it forced Yugo to sweat a little causing Yuzu and Sora to worry about him since he didn't say anything. "Who am I well that would be telling would it be my synchro alter ego but I will tell you one thing all you need to know that I am the reason you exist and soon you will help me resurrect and destroy this world after all but first I'm going to have my revenge and kill the girl you are so fond of!" the voice said Yugo could hear the bitterness, anger and sadness in his voice. But Yugo growled "you stay away from Yuzu if you so much touch your dead I don't care who you are!" Yugo yelled in mind. But before the voice could respond Yuzu yelled out to her best friend and crush "Yugo are you alright!" Yuzu yelled causing Yugo to look up at Yuzu who had a worried look on her face. "Yeah I'm fine Yuzu anyway I knew you would be here" Yugo said as he put Clear Wing back into his extra deck box "Yuzu could you come back to the duel school already I'm getting pretty damn tired of your old man asking me everyday where you are" Yugo said to his best friend and crush as he walked over to her and Sora.

With Yuto he was teleported to another alleyway he then opened his eyes he then gasp in surprised "this is" he said as he realized he was teleported near the LDS building. "Did I get warped again" the xyz duelist wondered as he turned his head to look around his surroundings. Yuto then ran and when he looked at his right he saw a person an LDS officer dueling against somebody he knew all too well Yuto widen his eyes in shocked "Shun!" Yuto said surprise to see that Shun was dueling the Lds member.

Back at the Sakaki house hold both Yugo and Yoko had just finished cooking dinner and Yoko grabbed the food and was about to set it up on the table. "Huh her bracelet has been shining" Yoko said "yeah that's right and she tells me whenever it shines I always show up and mom Clear Wing been acting up lately as well it keeps glowing …just like that day but it stops whenever I get to Yuzu" Yugo said in a said tone he really didn't want to bring up that day seven years ago to his mom because that was the day she lost her son Yuya and she tries to hide it but Yugo could tell that Yoko misses Yuya and Yusho greatly also there was a time at night a few years back when Yugo went to get some water he saw his mom crying herself to sleep and kept calling out Yuya and Yusho's name.

So Yugo would do his best to try not to mention Yuya or his adopted father at all the last thing Yugo needed was to see his adopted mother upset not after everything she did for him to Yugo Yoko was one of the strongest people he met and seeing her like that just made him feel mad and frustrated like this was all his fault that her entire family was gone even though Yoko would scold and yell at him saying it wasn't his fault at all he didn't tell her about his talk with the mysterious voice today because the last thing he needed was for his mom to worry about him Yoko sighed "I see". "Hmm that bracelet is almost like a sensor that's made to find you Yugo" Sora said causing Yugo to sigh. "Don't talk about people as if they were lost pets and why the hell are you eating dinner over here too" Yugo yelled causing his reason of suspecting Sora to increase.

"Well that's because big sis I mean your mother cooking is so good" Sora said to the Synchro and Pendulum duelist. "I don't mind if you call me big sis besides it's more fun if we eat more dinner together I made plenty of food so its fine isn't it" Yoko said as she handed Sora his plate. "What the hell don't tell me all these dishes are his!" Yugo yelled he may be a big eater but he shocked that a kid like Sora can eat all of this food. "You got it tonight dishes are all Mitchie's highly recommended brain food I heard the next duel is going to test your wits so I whipped this up with Mitchie's recipe go on enjoy" Yoko said to Sora. "Yes ma'am" Sora said in a excited tone "thanks for the food" he said as he clapped his hands.

Yugo gave Sora a disgusted look "you're putting chocolate syrup on sardines!" Yugo yelled at the blue hair teen. "Oh didn't you know sardines are chock full of Omega-3s so they're great at increasing your concentration and memory I've heard that the flavonoids in chocolate accelerate blood flow to the brain, so why not" Yoko said. "Delicious!" Sora yelled as he hate his food causing Yugo to sigh "well I guess if the one who eating it enjoys it then I guess it's fine" Yugo said. "That aside hey Sora you heard about who your next opponent going to be" Yugo said as he took a bowl of his rice and started eating it.

"No idea not interested ethier there no way I lose to anyone" Sora said "heh that carefree mind set is going to bite you in the ass someday" Yugo said. "I should say the same to you" Sora said asYugo gave him a confused look. "If you keep this up someone is going to take Yuzu from you" Sora said causing Yugo to snort "someone else" he then continued to eat his rice "whatever it's not like she not my girlfriend or anything" Yugo said "at least not yet…maybe after the Miami Championship I should tell her how I feel about her…but if I do that I might get rejected big time and ruin our friendship not to mention that threat the voice in my head said to me I don't want Yuzu to get hurt because of me" Yugo thought as he ate his food.

Back at the Higari house Yuzu was busy yelling at her father "stop joking around with me!" Yuzu yelled at her father. "I keep telling you you've had that bracelet since you were born" Shuzo said to her daughter "in what world does a baby come out with a bracelet stuck to her wrist!" Yuzu yelled at her dad ridiculous answer. "No, it's not like it was on your wrist then" Shuzo said "ugh enough!" Yuzu said as she stromed off into her room "wait Yuzu" Shuzo said but Yuzu didn't listen to him and continued to go straight into her bedroom with Shuzo coming after her. Yuzu then closed the door behind her father "and more importantly I heard you're learning fusion summoning from Sora if you're doing special training for the Junior Youth Championship why not do it at our place" Shuzo said "is my hot blooded teacher not enough for you hey answer me" Shuzo said.

Yuzu kept seeing Yuto's face "dangit why do I keep seeing his face" Yuzu said as she went to her bed and laid down face forward on her bed. "Even though I need to master Fusion Summoning as fast as possible to get stronger if I'm like this no matter how hard I try I'll just be a liability for You Show Duel School not only that I'm worried about Yugo he looked scared for a bit when he was staring off into space like that" Yuzu said remembering what happen earlier today when Yugo approach her and Sora while he was holding Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. She then took off her bracelet and knelt down on the floor "what's wrong with me" Yuzu said in a frustrated tone. Meanwhile unknown to Yuzu someone was watching her it was a girl who had long brown and red hair that was in pigtails like Yuzu and she had purple eyes and and the strange thing is she had the same face as Yuzu and Rin only she a bit older and she was in a spirit like state. The girl watched on as she had a sad expression on her face as she watched Yuzu cry out in frustration.

"Yuzu I'm sorry this had happened to you I wish I could only stop from what's going to happen in the future" the girl said in a sad tone.

Back at LDS they are talking about a recent incident that has happen "these are" Reiji said as he looked at some items on his desk. "These were sent to the school anonymously this morning" Himeka said to her son while Reiji looked and saw Marco and Tio trapped inside of cards "Marco and Tio why are these cards of our LDS two ace duelists" Himeka wondered. "What is the perpetrator thinking doing this" Himeka asked her son "yesterday there was another powerful Xyz Summoning reading picked up shortly after we received a report that Tio had gone missing as well to think they would be sealed inside of a card" Reiji said. "Sealed you say that can't be there no way –then does that mean they are inside of these cards" Himeka said to her son. "They're alive this is the first time I witness this in reality until we investigate it further, I can't for say for certain if I'm correct" Reiji said as he picked up the card.

"But most likely" Reiji said as he was thinking "is there a way to save them" Himeka asked her son. "With our current power unfortunately…" Reiji said hinting his mother that they can't do anything about this at the moment. "But this does raise one question there have been three incidents so far the first victim being Shingo Sawatari but he was not sealed inside of a card but the second victim Marco and the third Tio were put into cards like this the two different incidents lead us to a new possibility there are two preparations" Reiji said as he narrowed his eyes "what!" Himeka said in a surprise tone.

"Congressman please wait" Nakajima said as he was trying to hold him back and Shingo father went inside the office. "What're ya doing' loafing' around director Akaba" Shingo father said as he went inside the office. "Professor Sawatari you can't just walk in please step outside" Nakajima said "can it!" Shingo father said "I got business with this here director" Shingo father said. "But you don't even have a appointment" Nakajima said. "You think there a problem with a politican coming to see the president of the election committee" Shingo father said. "Nakajima let him stay" Reiji said to his assistant "understood" Nakajima said to Reiji "I heard y'all had another incident didn't ya'll" Shingo father said.

"What could you be talking about" Himeka said in denial "ya'll better not underestimate the information network of this future mayor I'm hearing about everything first the teacher, now I heard the fella who was LDS top team ace got taken out too it's true isn't it" Shingo father said. "It's true" Reiji said "then what are you doing here folding your arms hurry up and get to finding' that perp" Shingo father said to the prodigy duelist. "We are currently investigating the perpetrator" Reiji calmly said "Investigating what good does investigating do ya'll my son clearly testified that the one who attacked him was Yugo Sakaki" Shingo father said as he showed a picture of Yugo to Reiji.

"Is your son still saying that" Reiji asked Shingo father "I haven't seen him since he got out of the hospital but I didn't hear nothing about the testimony changing" Shingo father said. "So Yugo Sakaki gotta be the perp here the director even agreed and said leave everything to her so why are ya'll sitting here letting the perp run free and cause a second and third incident I can't keep quiet about this" Shingo father said. "I got to get the cops moving by my own hands to protect the order here in Miami City and catch that Yugo Sakaki" Shingo father said. Reiji sighed sometimes he wondered how he managed to have such patients dealing with these types of people he guess he owes that to his damn father and beloved mother. "Please hold on a second" Reiji said "I'm not waiting" Shingo said causing Reiji to get up and slammed his desk.

"I said it was under investigation we aren't just folding our arms here we're raising the efforts in Leo Corporation and in the LDS to find the perpetrator" Reiji said. "I told you the Perp was Yugo Sakaki" Shingo father said "he is no criminal" Reiji said defending his new rival "we will surely catch the real perpetrator until then I'd like you to watch quietly" Reiji said. Shingo father took the photo of Yugo and put it back in his suit "I not accepting failure from y'all" Shingo father said as he left the office. "Nakajima raise the level of alert in the inner city these cards are obviously meant to provoke us make sure we're ready to handle any incident" Reiji ordered Nakajima. "Yes sir" Nakajima said "also have these cards sent in for analysis and have them investigated thoroughly these two no in order to save all duelists in our city" Reiji said as he held up the cards.

Back downtown Yugo was yawning going to meet Nico Smiley in order to duel his next opponent so he can enter the Miami Championship. "Damn I'm tired I ended up watching a bunch of quiz shows all night I'm supposed to be training my mind for a battle of wits, but now I can't think because I'm so sleepy" Yugo said "you fellas are you deaf or something" Yugo heard and saw Shingo father talking to LDS members. "I'm a active city councilor I'll become mayor in this city one day the mayor is the most powerful fella around with the most influence" Shingo father said. "Who's that" a woman in the crowd asked "he that Sawatari guy from the city council he not even mayor yet and he carrying on like that" the woman continue saying.

"Sawatari?" Yugo said as he knew he heard that name somewhere before "so LDS and Leo Corporation gotta heed my orders not CEO, not the director but me the mayor" Shingo father said. "Great so he that bastard Sawatari father" Yugo said with a annoyed look on his face he then sighed "I don't have time to look at that moron antics if I keep this up I'm going to be late with my meeting with Nico" Yugo said as he ran to so he can be on time with his meeting with Nico. Shingo father then saw Yugo ran through a building reflection "that's Yugo Sakaki isn't it what are you doing that's the perp we've been searching for go get him" Shingo father said to the LDS workers.

Y'all deaf or something hurry up and catch Yugo Sakaki" Shingo father said as the three of them ran after Yugo "hold it" one of them said. Yugo turned his head "huh what the hell is this why the hell are they chasing me?" Yugo said "don't let him get away with hurting my precious boy" Shingo father said. "What listen old man you got the wrong guy I didn't do it!" Yugo yelled as he kept running he then turn and ran in a alleyway and saw a figure wearing a purple trench coat, a red scarf and sunglasses which turned out to be Shun. "LDS then I'll be your opponent "Yugo then ran past Shun as he looked at him "huh" Yugo said as he stopped and turn as he was behind Shun. "What's going on who the hell is this?" Yugo said as he looked at Shun.

"What's your deal get out of the way" Shingo father said "if you won't start I will" Shun said as he held up his duel disk. "Could he be" one of the LDS workers said "the guy who got Tio and Marco" another member said. "We need to contact HQ" another worker said "what forget about that guy just hurry up and get Yugo Sakaki" Shingo father said. "I summon Raid Raptors Vanishing Rainias from my hand" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and another green bird like monster appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1300). "When this card is successfully summon I can special summon another Raid Raptors Vanishing Rainias from my hand" Shun said as he swiped another card on his duel disk and another Rainias appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1300).

"This guy has three level four monsters could he be" Yugo gasp in surprised "I overlay my three level four Vanishing Rainias" Shun said as his monsters turned into purple beams of light. "There no dount about it" an LDS employer said "he the one who attacked them" another one said as the beams of light went inside the portal on the ground. "Xyz Shokan!" Shun yelled as he caused an alarm through the city "there is an Xyz reading in the inner city district the energy level are at maximum" a female worker said in the security room "it's equal to the readings from before no it's even greater" she said.

Shun monster created strong winds pushing everyone and Yugo back "Ahhhhh!" Yugo said as the winds pushed him back knocking him up against a wall causing Yugo go unconscious due to the impact. Shun and his monster caused major damage on the bridge and he defeated the LDS workers and turned them into cards after causing Shingo father to be scared and ran away. "Slap,slap" Yugo groaned as he opened his eyes and he saw Nico looking at him "Ah!" Yugo yelled. "What's going on Yugo" Nico asked the blue and blonde haired teen as Yugo looked around. "Shit its horrible Xyz, Xyz!" Yugo yelled at Nico "is something wrong with Xyz Summoning" Nico asked Yugo.

A monster a terrifying monster showed up and blew everyone away" Yugo said "blew them away where are those people" Nico asked Yugo. "Those guys who was chasing me" Yugo said as he pointed at the direction he saw those LDS employers "huh" Yugo said noticing that everyone he saw was gone. "How could there be a monster attacking people not even in a duel stadium but the middle of the city you sure you didn't just dream it" Nico said. "A dream" Yugo said "no way in hell that was no dream" he thought "sheesh what were you doing sleeping on the side of the road" Nico asked Yugo. "What I was sleeping here!" Yugo yelled at Nico "sound asleep too what you are doing when you've got that second important match coming up" Nico said as he was turning to leave while Yugo scratch his head.

"Come on lets go your next opponent is waiting for you" Nico said as Yugo ran to catch up to him "sorry I stayed up all night" Yugo said "damn first my dragon then the voice and now that Xyz User why does this all have to happen while I'm trying to become a pro" Yugo thought. "You can't keep doing this if your aiming to become a pro managing your health is an important responsibility you know" Nico said. As Yugo and Nico left the are there were huge claw marks on the bridge.

A/N: Finally finished with that chapter haha sorry about that guys I promise I'll try to get the next chapter out as fast as I can. Anyway seems like Yugo and Yuzu is having a lot of stuff happening to them and all of this while they are preparing for the Miami Championship who is that voice that keeps talking to Yugo and who is that girl that was in Yuzu room well find out as you read the story haha but I think you guys should know who those two are if you saw Arc-V a little spoiler here Yugo and the voice are going to have some conversations as the story goes on will Yuzu be able to see the mysterious girl who knows you will just have to wait and see. Next time Yugo is dueling in is second match to enter the Miami Championship anyway thank you guys for reading my story don't forget to read, review and follow so then until next time guys see ya!.


	28. Universe of Knowledge, Eita Kyuuandou

Chapter 28: Universe of Knowledge, Eita Kyuuandou

After the incident Yugo and Nico had took a train to get to the location where Yugo would have his second duel at. Yugo had a blank and tired look on his face due to staying up all night watching quiz shows and it was taking everything in his will power to try and not to fall asleep. "What's wrong?" Nico asked as Yugo yelled as he was snapped out of his daze "you've been spacing out for a while now" Nico said to the young duelist. Yugo just sighed a bit "it's nothing really" Yugo said as he yawned a bit "are you still feeling sleepy?" Nico asked the synchro and pendulum duelist Yugo didn't answer him as he begun to think about the incident he witness with Shun and how he used Xyz Summon.

"Just who the hell was that guy was the one who been targeting LDS" Yugo thought after a few minutes Nico had asked Yugo a question. "Yugo are you good at quizzes?" Nico asked the young teen "eh quizzes" Yugo said as he remembered back at the Duel School he was watching a game show with the kids and when he answers the questions he always got them wrong. Not to mention Yugo would get the questions wrong at home as he was watching the quiz shows all night. "To be honests I'm not good at quizzes at all hell it's a miracle that I'm passing all my classes right now but that's only because Yuzu really get on me with studying another thing where she amazing at" Yugo thought as he was thinking about his childhood friend and crush.

"If Yuzu was here with me I could easily have gotten all those questions right and this duel would be a whole lot easier for me but since she not here with me this time I have to do this on my own" Yugo thought. "Well it's not like being bad at quizzes is going to affect my dueling and me entertaining the crowd" Yugo said to Nico "hmm I wonder about that" Nico said. "Huh" Yugo said as he looked at Nico a second later the train stopped causing Nico to fall from the top of the seat and on to the floor. After that display Nico and Yugo had managed to arrive to their destination and Yugo had took a look at the large building.

"Let's go" Nico said as he was walking towards the building with Yugo following him "yeah" Yugo said "hey isn't Meiseki School a really famous prep school?" Yugo asked Nico. "That's right whether they're scholars, politicians, or any field of scholar, the top class of any field has come from this school" Nico replied. "You could call it the school that cultivates those who succeed at the game of life" Nico continue saying "I see" Yugo said as he was clearly not impressed with Nico describing the school of course anything that involves with school always puts him to sleep. "Of course, they've invested their resources into raising duelists as well" Nico said.

Yugo and Nico then went inside the school and once they did the two of them were greeted with an interesting sight. "Knowledge is" a teacher said "number one" the students said shocking Yugo and the kids "the correct answer is" the teacher said as Eita appeared as the spotlight was on him "only one!" Eita said. The students then clapped as Eita descended towards the ground on a stand like platform and Yugo and Nico watched the display. "Hey wait a minute you're" Yugo started to say but the teacher had finished his statement "our school best of the best the king of quizzes the universe of knowledge Eita Kyuuandou" the teacher said as he introduced Eita.

"It seems you know of me I'm honored I've seen videos of your Pendulum Summoning myself along with your Synchro Summoning it's nice to meet you" Eita said as he held his hand out for Yugo to shake. "Hmm seems like this guy isn't as bad as I thought he was I thought he was an arrogant bastard" Yugo thought. "Yeah I've seen your quiz shows as well let's have a fun match today" Yugo said as he smiled as he was about to shake Eita hand but Eita took his hand away much to the display of Yugo who caught himself from falling. "Now then a question for you" Eita said "huh a question?" Yugo said "it pertains to the nice to meet you greeting I just used how do you say it in French?" Eita asked the blue and blonde hair teen.

"In French?" Yugo said in an annoyed tone it was taking all of his strength to not punch this guy in the face "how the hell am I suppose to know!" Yugo thought. "You have ten seconds" Eita said "seriously ten seconds umm umm yori" Yugo said. "Incorrect the answer is merci d'avance" Eita said "Merci" the three kids said "incorrect you're incorrect Yugo Sakaki you don't even know French and you tried to say nice to meet you to me" Eita said as he and everyone in the cowrd laughed at him. "You bastard!" Yugo said as he was about to go to Eita and give him a beating of a life time but Nico glare stopped him from doing that. "Tch just what the hell is your problem so what if I didn't know that the answer is merci!" Yugo yelled.

"Oh pardon me that was rude everyone has things they're good and not good at after all" Eita said. Yugo growled he has a pretty good feeling that this snot nose bastard wouldn't know his way on how to fix a D-Wheel or a motorcycle "you know I'm pretty good at solving riddles too you know!" Yugo said. "Well I, look forward to seeing that by the way what aren't you good at aside from French that is?" Aida asked the founder of pendulum summon. "Why the hell would I tell you that" Yugo said to young genius "oh come now, I'll tell you what mine are as well" Aida said to Yugo.

Yugo sighed he guess it couldn't hurt telling him what he isn't good at "science and math" Yugo said well to be honest he was pretty decent in math due to the fact that if he wasn't going to be a pro duelist he always wanted to be a mechanic and work on cars and all kinds motorcycles and D-Wheels if he ever find his way back into the city that's why he always works with his mom in fixing and tuning up her old motorcycle. "Oh science and math you say" Aida said "yeah so what are yours?" Yugo asked "what I'm not good at me there isn't anything at all of course" Aida said.

"There isn't" Yugo said he hardly believes that he knows for a fact that this kid could never be any good at sports but looks can be deceiving. "My strong points are that I don't have anything that I'm bad at because I'm perfect impeccable" Aida said "oh please that's a bunch of crap" Yugo said. "It's a fact pertaining to knowledge, there is nothing that Aida is bad at" the teacher said "that's how it is my dear weak at science and math Yugo" Aida said as he twirl his hair. "Tch we'll just see about that you smug little bastard" Yugo thought wanting to knock this guy down a peg as he reminded him of the tops back in his old home in the city.

Meanwhile with Sora and Yuzu Sora was about finish another duel "go, direct attack" Sora said as he stood on Shogi pieces and the pieces fell on his opponents. "I have been defeated" Sora opponent said as the duel field went back to normal "amazing it was over in an instant" Yuzu said amazed with her fusion teacher dueling skills. "So this is what they call checkmate" Sora thought "it was kind of fun, but not very satisfying" Sora said. "I'm going to get stronger as well no I have to I'm sure Yugo duel has started already I hope he will be alright" Yuzu thought hoping that her best friend and crush will somehow win his duel today.

Back to Yugo he and Aida were already standing across each other at the duel field "do your best" Aida said to Yugo. "Thank you for waiting we shall begin the duel now" Nico announced to the crowd "first off is Meiseki ace the ever-expanding universe of knowledge quiz master Eita Kyuuandou" Nico announced "knowledge is" Eita started to say "Number One!" the students said. "Facing him is the pioneer of Pendulum Summoning and the successor of entertainment duels Yugo Sakaki!" Nico announced! as only Ayu, Tatsuya and Futoshi clapped for him. "Big brother Yugo!" the kids called out as Yugo sighed "well at least I have someone cheering me on today" Yugo said to himself.

"Action field on field magic quiz frontier activate" the teacher said as the solid vision system was beginning to activate. "Knowledge is light knowledge is love use knowledge as a weapon to clear your way to success in life the success frontier" the teacher said as the duel field changed. "True to its name it is Meiseki School pride and joy the quiz frontier" the teacher said "quiz frontier?" Yugo said as he looked at the field around him. "That's right" Eita "my personal best field one that requires knowledge of course it's the field where I can shine the brightest and display my abilities the best" Eita said to the blue and yellow haired teen.

"I wonder how Yugo's dueling will fare inside this quiz field" Nico said as he looked at Yugo "duelists locked in battle" the teacher said staring the chant. "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters they storm through this field, behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling" Nico said "Action" Nico and the teacher said.

"DUEL!" Yugo and Eita both shouted

YUGO LP 4000

VS

EITA LP 4000

Soon all of the action cards were spread all over the field "a question for you all who will be going first in this duel?" Eita asked the crowd. "Eita!" the students' yelled "correct ore no turn" Eita said "I summon Quiz Monkey from my hand" Eita said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a monkey like monster appeared on the field (LV 1: ATK/0). "A monster with zero attack points" Futoshi said "zero is the beginning of everything as well as the endpoint of everything zero itself means infinite possibilities I set one card face down and end my turn" Eita said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"Big brother Yugo that's just a bluff" Ayu said "now then I'm looking forward to your specialty Pendulum Summoning if you can do it that is" Eita said. "Ore no turn draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card "when I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Beigomax from my hand" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Beigomax appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1200). "Next I summon Speedroid Red Eyed Dice from my hand" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Red Eye Dice appeared on the (LV 1: ATK/100).

"I activate Red Eyed Dice effect I can choose one Speedroid monster on my field and I can choose which level that Speedroid monster can be from one through six I'm making the level of Beigomax from level three to four" Yugo said as Beigomax level changed from three to four (LV 3-4: ATK/1200). "Now I tune my now level four Beigomax with my level one Red Eye Dice" Yugo said as Beigomax turned into four dots and expanded into four rings and Red Eye Dice went into the rings and gained an outline and soon a light went through the rings. "Synchro Shokan!" Yugo said "feel the pulse of this swordsman soul level five Hi- Speedroid Chanbara!" Yugo said as Chanbara appeared on the field and flew around until it landed right beside Yugo (LV 5: ATK/2000).

"Alright big brother Yugo synchro summoned and he summoned a monster with two thousand attack points" Tatsuya said. "Battle Speedroid Chanbara attack Quiz Monkey" Yugo said as Chanbara had created a two energy waves from his swords and tried to attack Quiz Monkey "Chanbara effect this card gains two hundred attack points whenever it battles a monster (LV 5: ATK/2000+200= ATK/2200). "Quiz Monkey effect activates when this monsters battles the opponent must answer how many quiz monsters will remain on the field at the end of the battle phase" Eida said.

"What?" Yugo said "if they answer correctly the opponent will gain one thousand life points if they answer incorrectly I am able to special summon this card from my graveyard and destroy one monster on my opponent field then it will gain the attack and defense points as that same monster now give me your answer" Eita said to Yugo. "Damn it all" Yugo said as he tried to think of an answer "like I said how many quiz monsters will be on the field at the end of the battle phase" Eita said repeating his question to Yugo.

"Hmph your Quiz Monkey attack points is zero and my Chanbara has twenty two hundred attack points there no way that I'm going to lose this battle so the answer is zero" Yugo said as Chanbara energy waves started to attack Quiz Monkey. "Yugo's answer was zero is that the correct answer" Eita said as the attack went through and an explosion happened. "Alright I got it right" Yugo said but he stopped celebration when Eita said "is how I made it seem I activate the continuous trap but wait" as Eita face down card flipped face up on the field.

"Once per turn I can negate the destruction of one of my quiz monsters in battle as well as making the battle damage zero" Eita said. "Huh" Tatsuya said "the battle phase is over oh what's this Yugo's answer was there would be zero monsters remaining but wait there is still one Quiz Monkey remaining on my field too bad your incorrect" Eita said. "Crap" Yugo said "and thus Chanbara is destroyed" Eita said as Quiz Monkey released a red beam and destroyed Chanbara. "With that Quiz Monkey gains the same attack points as Chanbara (LV 1: ATK/0+2200=ATK/2200). "Tch big brother Yugo would have been right if he had answer one" Futoshi said however Tatsuya merley shook his head.

"No the results would have been the same if big brother Yugo had answered one he wouldn't have activated the trap and let the monster be destroyed" Tatsuya said. "Clever bastard no matter which answer I would have choose I would have been incorrect" Yugo said. "Oh look at that you're correct for once whether you were correct or incorrect was all up to me me having the initiative, that is correct and you having any kind of advantage, that is correct" Eita said as he laughed. "Tch I end my turn" Yugo said knowing that there was nothing he could do for now.

"Now then here a question for you who is the unsightly duelist that will be receiving damage from a direct attack this turn" Eita asked Yugo. Yugo didn't answer and he just glared at the young quiz genius "what's this I'm giving you a really easy question this time, though the answer is you Yugo Sakaki" Eita said as Yugo whole body shook in anger and frustration as he ran trying to maybe find an action card "ore no turn draw!" Eita said as he drew his card.

Yugo had climbed up some steps trying to find an action card "that's right you can only rely on action cards now" Eita said."Battle I make a direct attack with Quiz Monkey" Eita said climb off of the steps and jumped on a railing before jumping on a box while grabbing an action card. "Alright I got" Yugo said as he grabbed an action card however a screen popped up "action trap activate welcome quiz action" the computer screen said. "An action trap!" Yugo said with a scared look on his face "this action trap recovers damage" the computer screen said. "Awesome!" Yugo said "but that's only if they answer the quiz correctly" the computer screen said.

"Huh a quiz!" Yugo and the kids yell if "you answer incorrectly instead of recovering damage you will lose one hundred life points" the computer screen said. "What you got to be kidding me!" Yugo said as he looked around the field "all action cards on the field activates depending on if your correct or incorrect all of them are quiz questions I will truly shine" Eita said in arrogant tone. "Damn it all is that even allowed" Yugo said in frustration "now then let's begin the genre is science for one hundred points" the computer screen said. "Science oh crap!" Yugo said as he panicked "Yuzu if only you were here" Yugo thought. "There is a cup full of water the ice is floating in the water when the ice melts will the water overflow or not overflow which is it?" the computer screen asked Yugo.

"Tch overflow" Yugo said however he got the answer wrong "incorrect I look forward to your next attempt" the computer screen said as it disappeared. "Wai-" Yugo started to say but it was too late and he had to cover himself from the dust as he lost one hundred life points (LP 4000-100= LP 3900). "And now Quiz Monkey direct attack' Eita said as Quiz Monkey lunched a beam at Yugo causing him to fall off a block and onto a step "Ahhhh! ow that hurt" Yugo said as his life points decreased (LP 3900-2200= LP 1700). "That was an amazing display of stupidity it was truly refreshing" Eita said as the students laughed.

"This card can be special summon from my hand when a quiz monster deals battle damage I special summon Sphinquiz" Eita said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a sphinx like monster appeared on the field. "As long as there a quiz monster on my field this card can't be targeted for an attack (LV 6: ATK/1000). "Battle I make a direct attack with Sphinquiz" Eita said as Sphinquiz made a beam of light and knock Yugo into a beam of light "ahhhh! ah!" Yugo said as he was knocked into a wall and his life points decreased (LP 1700-1000= LP 700).

"This is wonderful you're awful at quizzes and awful at duel" Eita said "damn it all" Yugo said as he stood up. "I respectfully end my turn" Eita said "Ore no Turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card "as long as quiz monkey and but wait effect apply there isn't anything I can do even if I bring out Clear Wing or Fast Dragon then that means I have to do something with an action card I just drew science which I'm terrible at but if I draw any other genres" Yugo thought as he was running looking for an action card. "Run,run but I'll be beating you to the punch" Eita said as he jumped down from his platform as he was looking for an action card as well.

"I'll have you experience being red-face with shame again and again" Eita said as he jumped from platform to form and when Yugo made his way up to a box Eita already jumped on a box and grabbed an action card. "First come first serve" Eita said as he grabbed the action card and it turned into a computer screen "action trap activate welcome quiz action if you get it right you will gain three hundred life points the genre is riddles for three hundred question what is inside the treasure box of a tanuki?" the computer screen ask. "Nothing!" Eita said "correct you gain three hundred life points" the computer screen said as Eita life points increased (LP 4000+300= LP 4300).

"It's because it took the ta out of takara" Eita said "I know that!" Yugo yelled he could have easily got that right. "On to the next one" Eita said as he jumped on a block and grabbed an action card "I got it" Eita said as the computer screen popped up once again. "Action trap activate if you get it right you gain five hundred life points the genre is fiddles for five hundred question what is a contest in which the loser is laughing at the end?" the computer screen asked Eita. "A staring contest" Eita said "correct you gain five hundred life points" the computer screen said as Eita life points increased (LP 4300+500= LP 4800).

"Damn it I know that one too!" Yugo said as he was standing on a pole "I'm going to keep going" Eita said as he ran from block to block and he grabbed an another action card. "Action trap activate" the computer screen said "give it a rest" Eita said annoyed that the screen was saying the same thing over and over again "oh yes of course if you get it right you gain one thousand life points the genre is riddles for one thousand question which is sunnier the road or the sidewalk?" the computer screen asked Eita. "The sidewalk" Eita said "correct" the computer screen said "road sounds similar to shadow in English so the shadow is darker" Eita explained to Yugo.

Yugo sweat dropped "ok I'll admit I didn't know that one" Yugo said as Eita life points increased (LP 4800+1000= LP 5800). "Fifty-eight hundred life points" Tatsuya said "this is really bad" Futoshi said "damn if that's how it's going to be then I have to get an action card" Yugo said as he went up the poles and jumped on the blocked which he landed painfully in front of "oww" Yugo said as he grabbed an action card. "Action trap activate you get it right you gain one hundred life points" the computer screen said "the opposite will happen if your incorrect". "Hell yeah" Yugo said "the genre is math for one hundred" the computer screen said.

Yugo groaned "why math" he said hopefully it's a math problem he will be able to slove "if you place down a pillar every ten meters how many pillars will fit in one hundred meters?" the computer screen said. "Oh that's easy the answer is eleven meters" Yugo said "correct you gain one hundred life points" the screen said as his life points increased (LP 700+100= LP 800). "Well I guess he not as dumb as I thought he was" Eita said "well big brother Yugo is decent in math hopefully he can find a question that not too hard for him' Tatsuya said.

"On to the next one" Yugo said as he jumped from block to block until he grab an action card. "The genre is math for two hundred life poins there are two dice and you roll a six on the first one what is the possibility that the other roll is also a six?" the computer screen asked Yugo. "Crap um I'm guessing a one out three chance" Yugo said "incorrect" the computer screen said as Yugo lost some life points (LP 800-200= LP 600). "Man he was so close too" Nico said as Yugo grabbed another action card "question the genre is science for three hundred between three hundred kg of steel and three hundred kg of cotton which is heavier?" the computer screen asked.

"No duh it's steel" Yugo said "correct you gain three hundred life points" the screen said as Yugo life points increased (LP 600 +300= LP 900). Yugo then jumped down from the block "well at least he getting some questions right" Tatsuya said. "Yeah but Eita still has a big lead over him" Ayu said "hopefully he can get some more questions right. "I feel sorry for you pulling all the genres your bad at but I must admit I'm surprised you got some of those questions right" Eita said to Yugo. "Hmph I'm not completely dumb but still the only ones he pulled were riddles that I'm good at he made sure to get rid of them before I could find them by doing that the only quizzes left will be the ones I'm bad at Damn it all he planned this from the start!" Yugo said as he clinched his teeth.

"Now then a question for you just who is the pathetic duelist that will rot embarrassingly in the upcoming true quiz hell?" Eita asked Yugo. "Quiz Hell" Yugo said as Eita was on the block and grabbed another action card "action trap activate". "The heaven of all forms of knowledge guide to witless hell quiz frontier extra stage" Eita said as the duel field was changing. "The correct answer is you Yugo Sakaki!" Eita said as Yugo clinched his teeth as the action card activated.

A/N: Oh boy it looks like Yugo is in a world of trouble here can he put on his thinking cap on and managed to defeat Eita well find out next time in the next chapter of Dimension Switch.


	29. Attack the Duel Quiz

Chapter 29: Attack the Duel Quiz

We continue on the duel between Eita and Yugo and Eita had managed to activate another action card. "Action card activate the paradise of all forms of knowledge that will guide the witness to hell quiz frontier extra stage" Eita said as the whole duel field change and it wasn't long until both Eita and Yugo were on railroad carts and they were riding through the tracks. "Huh what the hell kind of field is this!" Yugo said in a surprised tone "Yugo Sakaki from here on you'll experience how truly foolish you are" Eita said causing Yugo to glare at him "oh yeah well we just have to see about that you haven't beaten me yet pal" Yugo said as he and Eita continue to ride through the tracks while continuing to duel each other.

"You've had a perfect duel so far as expected of Meiseki school ace" the teacher said as he was watching the duel. "From here on we will be face with five action trap cards" Eita said "when you say action trap you mean we have to do more quizzes just great" Yugo said as he groaned a bit "but still I have to get these questions right if I don't then it's pretty much all over for me" Yugo thought as he knew that he was in danger of not competing in the Miami Championship. "That's right if you answer correctly you gain one hundred life points if you answer incorrectly you take one hundred points of damage" Eita said as Yugo saw that their railroad paths were about to diverge from each other.

"Enjoy your quiz journey adieu" Eita said as he went into a separate direction from Yugo "what does he mean by quiz journey" Yugo said "whoa ahhh!" Yugo yelled as the cart went down a slope "oh man I should be use to this already" Yugo said as he trying not to have a heart attack. He then looked and saw a card appear "huh what's that an action card?" Yugo said "it's huge" the kids said as Yugo went through the card. "Action trap activate attack duel quiz" the computer screen said "duel quiz?" Yugo said in a confuse tone "does that mean they're questions related to dueling sweet then that means I'm in my element here!" Yugo said as he did a major fist pump.

"Big brother Yugo is really good at duel questions" Tatsuya said while Futoshi agreed with him "question which one of these two Raigeki break cards is correct you have five seconds?" the computer screen said as it showed the cards to Yugo. "Hmm oh that's simple it's the one on the right" Yugo said "correct you gain one hundred life points" the screen said as Yugo life points increased (LP: 900+100= LP 1000). "Awesome big brother Yugo!" Tatsuya said as he, Ayu and Futoshi cheered Yugo on. "Question how many teeth does pot of greed have?" the computer screen asked Eita. Eita just smirked "twenty" Eita said. "Correct there are twenty teeth on the pop of greed your life points goes up by one hundred (LP: 5800+100= LP 5900).

"I'm not going to get anywhere if he keeps getting these questions right" Yugo said "alright I-" however before Yugo could make a move he was forced into another action quiz. "Got damn it!" Yugo yelled "question how many people are being blown away by heavy storm you have five seconds" the computer screen said. "That's easy its three people" Yugo said as he rolled his eyes "correct you gain one hundred life points (LP: 1000+100= LP 1100). For the next three questions Yugo has gotten all of the questions right on his side and Eita gotten all the questions right on his side as well. (LP 1100+300= LP 1400) (LP 5900+400= LP 6300). "The correct answer is!" Eita said "only one!" the students yelled as they finished the statement.

Soon Eita and Yugo were back on the regular field "big brother Yugo managed to get all the questions right but" Tatsuya said. "Even so he still has only fourteen hundred life points left while Eita who got all of his questions right as well has six three hundred life points" Ayu said. Eita laughed "well I must admit I'm surprised that you gotten all of those questions right but even so do you understand how competely incorrect you were to challenge me on this field the one who will win this duel is me, me the perfect and correct one correct" Eita said to Yugo.

Yugo just rolled his eyes "oh please you think you won this already well think again I'm just about sick and tired of listening to your crap I haven't even put on my best performance for these find students here in this school" Yugo said as he grinned. "I activate the spell card Speed Change!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "I shuffle the four Speedroid monsters I have in my deck and draw that amount of cards plus two which means I have six cards in my hands" Yugo said as he put the cards back in his deck and the duel disk shuffled his deck. Yugo then drew six cards from his deck and he looked at them "alright" Yugo said.

"With the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk. "With this I can special summon monsters between three through seven swing Pendulum of the soul draw a light across the either Pendulum Shokan come forth my faithful monsters!" Yugo said as three beams of light came out of the portal. "Come forth Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke" Yugo said as Daiko Duke appeared on the field (LV 3: ATK/1000), "Speedroid Horse Stilts" Yugo said as Horse Stilts appeared on the field (LV 4: ATK/1100) "and last but not least Clear Wing Fast Dragon" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon appeared on the field (LV 7: ATK/2500).

"Huh that's it" Eita said while Yugo just smirked "no this is I tune my level three Speedroid Den-Den Daiko Duke with my level four Horse Silts" Yugo said as Daiko Duke jumped into the air and turned into three rings and Horse Stils went through and gained a outline. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light speed" Yugo chanted as a light shot through the rings "Synchro Shokan! come forth level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo yelled as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced his arms and roared as it appeared behind his master and next to it's Pendulum Counterpart. "Really what good will Synchro Summoning do for you" Eita said Yugo smirked.

"Oh don't worry you'll find out soon enough because this duel is about to end right now" Yugo said shocking everyone watching the duel around him. "Oh yeah and how are you going to do that you must be stupider then I thought you was" Eita said "just pay attention will ya and you guys in the crowd as well I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect once per turn I choose one monster on my opponent side of the field and I get to negate that monsters effect and normally that monster become attack becomes zero but that monster doesn't have any attack points and guess what monster I'm choosing" Yugo said with a smirk on his face. "What! your choosing my Quiz Monkey" Eita said as a green aura appeared around fast dragon and Quiz Monkey and you can see an aura around Quiz Monkey as well and he monster darken as his effects were negate.

"Awesome now that Quiz Monkey effects were negated Eita can't use but wait" Tatsuya said "awesome go big brother Yugo!" Ayu said "Shivers!" Futoshi said. "Battle Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack Quiz Monkey" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon went up into the air and created a green whirlwind himself as he went down and was attacking Quiz Monkey. "I activate Shinquiz effect-" Eita said but Yugo interrupted him "no you're not and it's because of my trusty ace monster I activate Clear Wing Synchro effect when a level five or higher monster activates it's effect I get to negate that effect and destroy it" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro dragon wings flash with a brightening circuit-like pattern.

"What impossible!" Eita said "go Dichromic Mirror!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro dragon released streaks of light from its wings and destroyed Shinquiz. "No Shinquiz!" Eita said as everybody was shocked that Yugo has completely taken over the duel "also Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains the attack points of the destroy monster" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack points went up (LV 7: ATK/2500+1000= ATK/3500). "Also I believe Clear Wing Fast Dragon as a attack to finish" Yugo said as Clear Fast Dragon ran through Quiz Monkey destroying him. "Ah!" Eita said as his life points decreased (LP 6300-2500= LP 3800). "Now I activate the spell card Speed power up" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "by banishing one Speedroid monster in my graveyard I can power up one monster on my field by the banish monster attack points" Yugo said

"I banish Horse Stils so that means Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains eleven hundred attack points!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared as he gained his attack points (LV 7: ATK/3500+1100=ATK/4600). "Battle Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Eita directly!" Clear Wing said as it went up into the air and created a whirlwind around himself "impossible I'm going to lose!" Eita said. "Now a question for you who is going to win this duel" Yugo said "the answer is very simple but first Clear Wing Synchro Dragon has to finish is attack off first go Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo yelled.

As Clear Wing went down towards Eita and struck him with the attacking sending him towards the ground and causing Eita to lose the remaining of his life points. "The answer is you Eita you were incorrect" Yugo said with a smirk. "I was incorrect" Eita said as he fell on the ground ad his life points were reduce to zero (LP 3500-3500= LP 0).

YUGO LP 1400

VS

EITA LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

"Wow I won" Yugo said "congratulations Yugo not only did you answers some questions right to keep yourself in the duel but with the power of Pendulum Summon and your dragons you managed to turn the duel around in your advantage and won the duel" Nico said to Yugo. "Dueling is a method of communicating to your opponents through your cards what you did reminded us of the orginal principal of dueling" the teacher said as Yugo smiled while Eita stood back up. "Communicating through your cards" Eita said while everyone began to clap for both Yugo and Eita who put on an amzing duel.

Meanwhile back with Sora a chest piece fell on his opponent causing his life points to go down to zero. "Checkmate right" Sora said as he looked at Yuzu who was silently watching the duel.

Meanwhile back with Reiji he had discovered something very interesting "president we have discovered another unprecedented amount of fusion summoning energy in the city center" Nakajima said to Reiji. "I see" Reiji said as he stood up "it seems that he is winning as well" Reiji said as he looked out the window.

Meanwhile back in the city Yuya had arrived back to his home here in the city and he took off his helmet and lifted up his goggles. "Damn it this so frustrating I can't even go up towards the tops anymore and look for Rin otherwise security is going to chase after me and I don't want that to happen nor put sensei and the other orphans in danger" Yuya said as he crushed in frustration. "But I won't give up I'm going to rescue Rin no matter what" Yuya said as he took a card out of his extra deck box which was Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Odd Eyes if you can send me back to Heartland or Miami City I really appreciate it maybe I can find some clues about where Rin is" Yuya said.

But sadly Odd Eyes didn't offer any response and Yuya sighed at that "well I guess maybe he can make me a portal another time" Yuya said a bit jokingly. "I can't stay around here I need to rest up a bit I have a duel coming up in a couple hours for a small tournament in and I got to make some money somehow Rin would like it if I just live my life somehow even if she gone" Yuya said with a smile as he was thinking about his best friend and the person he has feelings for. After that moment Yuya opened up his garage door and when he did he drove in it on his D-Wheel and once he did that he got off of his D-Wheel and closed his garage door and went inside the house resting as he prepares himself for tournament match.

A/N: Bet you guys wasn't expecting another chapter did yah aha I'll admit I just wanted to finish this duel as fast possible and move on towards the main plot. I know things are going slow right now but please just bare with me just a little longer. Also I bet you guys wasn't expecting Yuya appearing haha surprised you guys didn't ya also I will say this though as a little spoiler during one of his Miami Championship qualifying matches Yugo will summon his most powerful card in the Arc-V anime and those who seen the show will know what I mean. Anyway thank you so much guys for reading my story so then without further ado until next time guys see ya.


	30. Beyond the Pendulum

Chapter 30: Beyond the Pendulum

In a duel arena at LDS headquarters Reiji had his duel disk out and he had two pendulum cards in his hands."Using the scale DD Philosopher of Prophecy, Galilei and the scale ten DD Philosopher of Prophecy Kepler I set the Pendulum Scale" Reiji said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word "Pendulum appeared in the middle of his duel disk. The two monsters appeared in two pillars of light with their scale numbers on the pillars.

"With this I can simultaneously summon multiple monsters from level two through nine" Reiji said as he began to chant. "Grand power that shakes my very soul, arise within me and give birth to a new light that rends the darkness Pendulum Shokan! come before me, my monsters!" Reiji said as a huge purple beam of light came down from the portal between the two pillars.

"The three transcendental deities who rule over all kings DDD Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overloard!" Reiji said as three Armagedon monsters appeared on the field (*8: ATK/3000).

"Pendulum Summoning confirmed" one of the LDS science workers said "summoning energy levels are stable" another worker said. "Good if it can stabilize at this stage" the head worker said as knowing of the possibilities of what Pendulum Summoning can to do.

Reiji then looked on the opposite side of the field and he imagined that Yugo was dueling him and Yugo had his ace Clear Wing Synchro Dragon behind him.

"Yugo Sakaki" Reiji said as he began to draw but his workers snapped him out of his thoughts "president we have clear today benchmarks our experiment this time was a success" one of the workers said. Reiji then stopped himself and sighed relived that he was able to use Pendulum Summon efficiently.

A moment later Reiji was back sitting behind his desk with Nakajima standing in front of him "congratulations sir we are now one step closer to creating our own Leo Corporation Pendulum Cards" Nakajima said. "However they are still incomplete" Reiji said as he turned on the screen revealing the Pendulum Cards Yugo has in his possession.

"Compare to the original cards Yugo Sakaki possesses there is a far gap between their activation energy output as they are now they're far from being useable in the tournament" Reiji said as he pushed up his glasses.

"Yes sir my apologies" Nakajima said "I will make sure the research department resolves we will do whatever it takes to make them usable in the tournament" Nakajima said as Reiji stood up from his chair. "That's the deadline" Reiji said as he was able to snap his fingers allowing the window to open and showing him the usual view of Miami City.

"We cannot underestimate our competition in the tournament that will be taking place here in Miami City no matter where our opponents may come from" Reiji said as he closed his eyes and pushed up his glasses.

Back at the you show duel school Yugo was currently sitting cross legged and he had his arms folded as he was in a thinking position. "Big brother Yugo has been sitting like that for awhile now" Ayu said "and he seemed so happy yesterday talking about he only has to win two more to qualify for the tournament" Tatsuya said. "Maybe his brain is all shivered out from all of those quizzes" Futoshi said Yugo had begun to think back on what Nico said to him over the phone.

"Allow me to congratulate you again on your second victory Yugo" Nico said to the Synchro and Pendulum duelist. "Thanks" Yugo said as he was currently wearing his blue dress shirt and a few buttons were undone. "But you don't seem to be very happy even if you are saying congratulations no offense" Yugo pointed out to Nico.

"Oh I'm happy you learned the hospitality from the cooking duel then you learned the duels are a communication tool from the quiz duel and managed to rack up successive wins I can say that this is a good start for my project of getting you Yugo Sakaki into the Junior Youth Championship" Nico said to the blue and blonde hair teen.

"Hmph oh yeah then why the hell aren't you getting more happy about it then?" Yugo asked. "That's your job" Nico replied confusing Yugo "my job" Yugo said as he repeated the statement.

"Entertaining people comes first for pros if your aiming to be a pro duelist you have to surprise and steal the hearts of your audience all while earning a raucous applause as you are right now you're only within my expectations" Nico said.

"Within your expectations" Yugo said "being able to surpass your audience's imagination is the mark of a pro I hope in the next duel you'll allow me to experience the same" Nico said to Yugo as he hung up the phone.

"Gah damn it this is too hard!" Yugo said as he laid down on his back on the floor and looked at the sky. "Being able to surpass their imagination is the mark of a pro huh" Yugo said "well that's true when my old man took to the skies during his action duels they often said the crowd had their hearts stolen too" Yugo said as he was thinking about what his adopted father did during his duel. "I can understand after when I saw him duel for the first time the way he can entertain and unite the whole crowd was amazing" Yugo thought.

Yugo then remember about what Reiji said back in their first duel "of course I'm aware of your father as the pioneer who lead the way in creating our current action duel I respect him from the bottom of my heart" Reiji said to Yugo.

"Reiji Akaba he surprised me too" Yugo said as he remembers Reiji using fusion synchro and xyz summon during their duel. "Using fusion, synchro and xyz one after the other and not to mention he used pendulum summon" Yugo said.

"But that's not the best part ethier" Yugo said as he remembers Reiji saying he seen the further possibilities of further evolution of Pendulum Summoning and Reiji said Yugo has started the first step in that process. Yugo then took off his of rather Yuya's pendant since he still believes that the pendant belongs to his adoptive brother and held it up in the air while he was looking at it.

"I taken the first step huh to further the evolution of Pendulum Summoning" Yugo said "I can't exactly see it but he can and that kind of pisses me off" Yugo said as he clinched his teeth he then stood up from the groud. "Big brother Yugo" Ayu said "where are you going?" Tatsuya said.

Yugo then ran towards another part of the duel school and he saw Shuzo practicing drawing some cards "383,384,385,386,387,388,389" Shuzo said. "I don't understand I don't have a damn clue on what I should do old man" Yugo said but Shuzo wasn't listening as he continued to draw some cards. "What do I do so I can see it how can I see it" Yugo said to Shuzo.

"The road is long but don't give up you have to take it one step at a time pressing forward step after step you have to go onwards" Shuzo said. "I get what you're saying but if I don't know what path to follow I can't go forward" Yugo said "but what should I do to see what path I should take?" Yugo asked Shuzo. However the voice then has an answer for him "you should take the path of destruction it is your desnity after all" the voice said.

"You again I just had about enough of you your lucky I'm busy right now or else you will get an ass kicking of a life time" Yugo said to the mysterious voice.

"I can't see it either not at all even though we've come this far together right now I can't see my daughter heart at all!" Shuzo yelled as Yugo got confused. "What the hell daughter!" Yugo yelled "come to think of it I wonder how Yuzu is doing with her training I hope she doing ok" Yugo said as he was worried about his best friend and crush.

"Well big sis Yuzu hasn't been coming to the duel school recently has she?" Ayu said "she with Sora again today?" Futoshi asked. "Yeah if I remember correctly this is their fifth match" Tatsuya said.

Meanwhile inside of a temple Sora was just about to finish his fifth match "and with this my turn in completed" Sora opponent said. "It's your turn face me" Sora opponent said.

"Cool, so cool that was really interesting you might give Yugo's entertainment dueling a run for his money" Sora said in an excited tone. "Hey stop messing around and draw already" Yuzu said to the blue haired teen "you're going to end it this turn" Yuzu said in an impatient tone wanting to move on already. "Fine,fine" Sora said as he pouted "but recently it seems like you've been really excited oh well" Sora said as he was preparing to begin his turn.

"Boku no turn draw" Sora said as he drew a card from his duel disk and he looked at it "alright here it is edge imp sabers" Sora said with a smile on his face. "I've been showing you all of my cards so far so you know what's in my hand, right what should I do next?" Sora asked the pink haired duel duelist. Yuzu smiled knowing the answer "it's just like when Yugo thought me synchro summoning all those years ago.

(Flashback)

"Alright Yuzu now that I got my tuner tri-eyed dice on the field what should I do now?" an eight year old Yugo said as he looked at an eight year Yuzu while he was dueling an random opponent. "Oh that's easy you're going to tune your level three tri eyed dice with your level four double yo-yo to synchro summon on your side of the field am I right?" Yuzu asked her best friend.

"Yeah that was awesome Yuzu you really are a quick learner you managed to get synchro summon down pact in just a matter of day you really are smart!" Yugo said as he gave Yuzu a huge smile and thumbs up causing Yuzu to blush. "T-thanks Yugo well I couldn't really haven't done it without such an amazing teacher such as you" Yuzu said.

"Thanks but were not done yet it's time for you to see the synchro summon with your own eyes" Yugo said while Yuzu just nodded.

"I tune my level four double yo-yo" Yugo said "with my level three tri-eye dice" Yuzu said as Tri-Eyed diced turned into three dots which expanded into three rings and double yo-yo went through the rings and gained a outline.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings" Yugo chanted "and strike down our enemies at the speed of light" Yuzu chanted.

"Synchro Shokan!" both Yugo and Yuzu said at the same time "appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" both Yugo and Yuzu shouted as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon did a twirl and roared as it appeared behind Yugo. "Amazing so that's synchro summoning" Yuzu thought "soon I'm going to use that summoning on my own to be just as strong as Yugo" Yuzu thought with a smile on her face.

(Flashback Ends)

"It's obvious you use the polymerization card in your hand and fuse the Edge Imp Sabers and fluffal bear in your hand to fusion summon" Yuzu said to her fusion summon teacher. "That's it looks like you've got it now Yuzu" Sora said. "I activate the spell card Polymerization from my hand" Sora as he swiped the card on his duel disk while Yuzu mimicked his actions from the stands.

"The monsters I choose to fuse are Edge Imp Sabers and Fluffal Bear" Yuzu said as she mimicked Sora's actions just like she did with Yugo when he taught her how to synchro summon six years ago. The two monsters turned into orbs of light as they started to swirl around a portal. "Curse of the demon and fangs of the beast" Sora said as he began the chant.

"Within a vortex of mystery become one" Yuzu said "and reveal to us your new form" Sora said as he finished the chant. "Yugo Shokan!" Sora and Yuzu said as they clinched their fists together "come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all Frightful Bear!" Sora said as Frightful Bear appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200).

"I attack directly with Frightful Bear" both Yuzu and Sora as Frightful Bear send Sora opponent to the wall destroying the rest of his life points "such a splendid view" Sora opponent said as he fell towards the ground.

"Alright that does it the fifth one was a pushover too well I'm glad that your learning to fuse properly, so it's all good" Sora said as he smiled and he gave Yuzu a thumbs up. He hates to admit it but he really enjoying teaching Yuzu fusion summoning it was a nice change of pace from what he really is susppose to do which lead Sora to believe that he might be in too deep with his mission.

"I won't think about unnecessary things anymore" Yuzu declared "I have to completely master fusion summoning for the junior youth championship" Yuzu declared as she began to think about her rival Masumi Koutsu. "In order to defeat Masumi Koutsu" Yuzu said with a determine look on her face.

Back at LDS Masumi was back with Yaiba and Hokuto "hey Masumi are you going to go out searching today too?' Yaiba asked the fusion duelist. "Of course I have to find that black masked man with the goggles and ask him about Professor Marco" Masumi said. "But is that guy really the culprit?" Yaiba asked the tan skinned girl. "You haven't seen him using Xyz, have you?" Hokuto asked.

"That's why I need to find him and see if he uses Xyz with my own eyes" Masumi said as he left the building. "Man she really is stubborn" Yaiba said "don't let her catch you saying that or she'll send you flying" Hokuto said causing Yaiba to snort.

"But she right, though. If we don't find the culprit fast the situation is only going to get wrose" Yaiba said as he gribbed his kendo stick. "Yeah it's been rumored that some top members of LDS are being taken out" Hokuto said "eventually they might show up in front of us-" Yaiba started to say as they both saw Gongenzaka right in front of the.

"Wh-what do you want you wanna go you wanna face me again!" Yaiba said to Gongenzaka however he then saw something he didn't expect. He saw Gongenzaka get down on his knees "I, the man Gongenzaka have a request for a fellow man!" Gongenzaka said. "Whau!" Yaiba said.

Meanwhile Masumi was busy checking out the crime scene to where Shun attack LDS and she looked around she heard something drop which was a piece of rock from the bridge. The then looked up and saw some claw marks on top of the bridge leaving her shocked and speechless.

"That's- this is where members of the top team were…" Masumi thought but her thoughts were interrupted when someone spotted her. "Hey you what are you doing over there" somebody said causing Masumi to run away from the area. "It can't be… Professor Marco was attacked by that kind of monster" Masumi thought with a pain expression on her face.

"I would've ended that duel one turn earlier" Sora said to Yuzu as the two of them were currently inside that wearhouse. "Your opponent's monster's attack points was only fifteen hundred instead of summon Fluffal Bear there, you could've summoned Fluffal Leo with sixteen hundred attack points" Yuzu said to the blue haired teen.

"I knew that, I just wanted to show you fusion summon it seemed like you didn't get it last time after all" Sora said. "I got fusion down now I've gotten enough practice too all that's left is to polish my skills in a real match" Yuzu said. "Well aren't you confident then I guess I should have you show me your fusion summoning I've been waiting to have another match for some time now" Sora said "You're on" Yuzu said.

They then noticed someone walking and then standing in front of them "You're Masumi Koutsu" Yuzu said. "Do you know what's going on inside Miami City right now?" Masumi asked her rival "what do you mean?" Yuzu replied. "The repeated assault incidents by a mysterious duelist" Masumi said "repeated assault incidents?" Yuzu said. "All of the victims are connected to LDS but none of them can say what actually happened because all of them disappeared" Masumi said.

"Disappeared" Yuzu said with a concern look on her face "they're all gone Professor Marco and members of the LDS top team they were all attacked and never seen again this is just a rumor from within LDS but please tell me where I can find him you know don't you?" Masumi asked the pink haired girl.

"Him" Yuzu said "the one who was with you back then, the black-masked man with the goggles" Masumi said causing Yuzu to gasp as she remembers that day she encountered Yuto the second time. Masumi clinched her hand "if I had caught him then I could've have been able to prevent the incidents after that it's all because you let him get away" Masumi said. "You can't be serious I don't know anything" Yuzu said to the tan skinned girl.

"Don't lie to me Professor Marco has disappeared the kind and professor Marco has… he might be suffering somewhere right now that's why I have to find him as soon as possible hurry up and tell me where he is!" Masumi yelled as she had tears in her eyes it was obvious that Marco meant a lot to her.

"I already told you I don't know" Yuzu replied "then why were you with him at the scene of the first incident if you're going to feign ignorance then I as a duelist will force an answer out of you" Masumi said as she took her duel disk out of her pocket.

"An LDS fusion summon is no problem at all for you right now you can take her out in a jiff" Sora said to Yuzu. "You're saying I should accept her challenge?" Yuzu asked "yeah and besides you've been saying for awhile now that you've had enough practice and all you need now is to polish your skills in a real match" Sora replied.

Yuzu then grabbed her duel disk "who going to be taken out in a jiff did you forget how badly she lost to me!" Masumi said to Sora. "Well, the Yuzu here now is on a different level from back then" Sora said "how is she different!" Masumi said.

"She understands that LDS fusion summons aren't actually a threat now" Sora said causing Masumi to glare at him. "Those words are an insult to Professor Marco who taught me fusion summoning I won't forgive you I'll beat some sense into you first" Masumi said to Sora.

"Huh you want to duel me I don't think you should, you'll just hurt your confidence more" Sora said. "Shut up! LDS is the strongest I'll make sure you never forget it" Masumi said. "You're LDS" a voice which turned out be Shun said as he ran past Sora and Yuzu knocking Yuzu over and dropping her cards and duel disk.

Shun then activated his duel disk "if you're LDS…then I'll be your opponent" Shun said causing Sora to glare at him while Yuzu was slowly getting up and she looked at the scene before her. Shun then stook a step while Masumi took a step back "are you…the culprit of the repeated assault incidents?" Masumi asked but Shun didn't even answer her and just glared at Masumi.

"Now, face me" Shun said "duel me" Shun said "stop it Shun!" Yuto said as he jumped from the building and onto the ground and grabbed Shun's wrist. "Stop being so reckless" Yuto said causing Yuzu Masumi and Sora to gasp in surprise. "Yuto!" Shun said Yuto then took off his mask and lifted up his goggles "I thought I told you before that this isn't our battlefield I told you that they aren't our enemies" Yuto said to Shun causing Shun to release his grip Yuto had on him and take off his mask.

"This is my battlefield! in order to get Ruri back I have to do this if you're going to get in my way I'll defeate you too!" Shun said to his friend. "I've found the culprit behind the assault incidents send backup Yaiba Hokuto" Masumi said as she called her friends. "Wait we don't know if he's the culprit yet" Yuzu said causing Shun to look at her and gasp "Ruri" Shun said causing Yuzu to take a step.

"Why is Ruri here did you get away" Shun said as he took off his glasses showing his golden yellow eyes as he walked towards Yuzu. "Did you managed to escape on your own Ruri!" Shun said as Yuto punched him in the gut Shun grunted as he looked at Yuzu "Ruri" Shun said. "She is not Ruri" Yuto said as Shun lost conscious and Yuto picked up him up over his shoulder "contact LDS and send as many people as possible" Masumi said over the phone.

"Understood Yaiba is on it right now" Hokuto said "that's right there at the Southern Warehouse district within the city" Yaiba said as they ran.

In the city Yugo was busy reading a maginzine "even Yuzu is trying to learn fusion summoning from Sora and trying to press forward and get stronger" Yugo said.

"So what should I do!" Yugo yelled as Hokuto ran into him "ow! watch where you going man!" Yugo said "me you shouldn't jump out like that" Hokuto said. "You're-" Yugo and Hokuto said.

"Yugo Sakaki" Yaiba said "damn it you're not even apologizing when you ran into me that's pretty rude you bastard!" Yugo yelled. "You should learn to be more aware of your surroundings" Hokuto said as he stood up "hey that's enough Hokuto" Yaiba said.

"Y-yeah" Hokuto said "did something happen?" Yugo asked he then heard Clear Wing roar in his head. "Clear Wing just great you sense something going on don't you" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon just roared in response. "We found the culprit of the assault incidents the mysterious duelist" Yaiba said. "Huh!" Yugo said. Yuto then picked up the polymerization card and looked at it he then turn his head and looked at Yuzu.

"This card doesn't suit you" Yuto said confusing Yuzu "huh" Yuzu said "well isn't that too bad I don't like hearing that about presents I give people though I wouldn't mind showing you just how amazing that card is, though" Sora said with a smirk on his face. "Hey!" Yuzu said "cut it out Sora and you too" Yuzu said to both Sora and Yuto.

"Masumi" Hokuto said as she saw Yugo, Yaiba, Hokuto coming into the area and soon Yuzu bracelet activated. As Yugo was walking he heard the voice in his head "Meddlesome Bitch!" the voice yell causing Yugo to grit his teeth "give it a rest already!" Yugo thought. Meanwhile the bracelet then teleported Yuto away from the area. "Masumi" Hokuto said "where the culprit" Yaiba said.

"He disappeared" Masumi said "damn it all Yuzu are you ok what happen" Yugo said to his childhood friend and crush. "He disappeared again" Yuzu said "huh who are you talking about?" Yugo asked. "And those people kept saying I am and I'm not Ruri just like when we first met and you mistook me for Rin" Yuzu said. "What you mean their another chick out there that looks like you and Rin" Yugo said "I don't know I don't know what's going on anymore" Yuzu said "or why my bracelets shines and they disappear when you come near" Yuzu said.

Yuzu Yugo said he then walked over to her and gave her hug shocking the pink haired teen "listen I don't know what's going on ethier but please don't cry I promise you we're going to figure out this together" Yugo said as Yuzu looked up at Yugo with tears in her eyes. "Yugo" Yuzu said "so just relax I'm sure were going to figure this out together besides you know I hate it when I see you upset like this so try to cheer up" Yugo said as he wiped the tears from Yuzu's eyes. "Right thank you Yugo you really know our to cheer me up" Yuzu said as she smiled and blushed a bit at her best friend and crush.

"Hey you would have done the same for me" Yugo said as he smiled at the pink haired teen he then looked at Yuzu cards on the ground and sighed. "Jeez why're they thrown around like this" Yugo said as he was on his knees as he picked up Yuzu's cards and put them back in his duel disk. "Here" Yugo said as he handed Yuzu her duel disk and deck "thank you Yugo" Yuzu said calming down a bit with a smile on her face calming down a bit thanks to Yugo.

"LDS is here" Hokuto said as Yugo, Sora and Yuzu saw Masumi run towards LDS "I'm sorry the culprit was just here" Masumi said to them. "This looks like things are going to get trobluesome" Sora said as he started to push Yuzu "you should hurry up too Yugo" Sora said to the synchro and pendulum duelist. "Yeah" Yugo said as he started to run with them he then stopped as he caught up with Yaiba. "Hey I heard you need to win two more matches to enter the Junior Youth Championship" Yaiba said to the fellow synchro user.

"Yeah but how do you know that" Yugo said "well good luck although it might be impossible for you" Yaiba said. "What the hell impossible you!" Yugo said the then looked around the area and notice that Yuzu and Sora was gone. "Huh Yuzu Sora he then notice that there was a card on the ground and the card was Polymerization. Yugo then picked it up "this is a card Yuzu forgot to pick up isn't it Polymerization" Yugo said as he looked at the card.

A/N: Well things have picked up fast what going to happen from now on find out next time in the next chapter don't forget to read, review and follow so then until next time guys see ya.


	31. Fortune Telling Girl, Meiru Houchun

Chapter 31: Fortune Telling Girl, Meiru Houchun

Inside a dark room a figure in a cloak was putting some cards down "everyone is rushing around in panic to qualify for the junior youth championship, but I'm just fine because my fortune telling has foretold me winning six matches in a role starting tomorrow and so" the figure which was a girl said as she flip a card up and she was shocked. "This is" the girl said as she was daydreaming about her and a guy and she was so love struck that she fell down on the ground. The girl then stood back up "I-I'm going to meet my fated person oh no whatever shall I do!" the girl said in an excited tone.

Meanwhile back with Yugo he was currently in his room examining all the cards he have in his deck and he was wearing a black tank top shirt and grey pants. "As you are right now you're only within my expectations" as Yugo remember what Nico said to him after the last time they talked. "Only within his expectations huh" Yugo said as he remembers that Nico that being able to surpass your audience imagination is the mark of a pro and that he would be able to surprise him the next time he duels. "Surprise and steal hmm awwww got damn it even if you tell me that I still don't know what to do!" Yugo said as he fell flat on his back on the floor.

It's no good I can't see how I'm going to do that what the hell am I going to do in the future that can help further evolve Pendulum Summoning" Yugo said he turned sideways. He then saw Yuzu's polymerization card and picked it up "this card I should really hurry up and return this card to Yuzu otherwise she going to freak out and yell at me for having her card and that will be multiple slaps to the head by her with her fan" Yugo said as he looked at the polymerization card.

In the morning Yugo woke up to the sound of his alarm clock as he fell asleep on the floor "aw son of a bitch it's too loud" Yugo said as he sat up from the floor he then looked at the clock Yugo then panicked. "Ah shit I overslept crap I'm going to be late for the duel!" Yugo said as he stood up and quickly put on his regular clothes he then got back on the floor "my cards, my cards did I leave them on top of my desk" Yugo said as he hit his head on his desk. "Oww damn it not now of all the times" the synchro and pendulum duelist said as he went to pick up his cards.

Meanwhile back at the school the same girl from earlier was excited "soon my fated person will be coming here, won't he I wonder what kind of person he is a super cool elite duelist or maybe a wild buff one or it might even be a kind one with family values!" the girl said as she yelled in a excited tone. "Hurry up and get here, my fated person" the girl said.

Yugo then ran as he tried to find the location of where is third duel is suppose to be he then stopped. "Uh this should be the address Nico gave me but this is" Yugo said as he looked at the creepy like mansion. He then walked at the front "damn this place is creepy but this is where I'm suppose to meet him unno fortune-telling school" Yugo said. "Yugo" Nico said as he appears in front of Yugo wearing a cloke "AWWWW! A GHOST!" Yugo yelled he then looked and saw it was just Nico. "Oh it's just Nico" Yugo said as he sweat dropped "I've been waiting for you Yugo" Nico said as he opened the gate and Yugo followed him inside the mansion.

"Why are these stairs so dark it's hard to see in here" Yugo said as he was walking down the stairs. "Yugo be sure to watch your step" Nico said to the blue and yellow haired teen "yeah…I kno-" Yugo said as he slip "AHHHHHHHH!" Yugo yelled as he fell down the stairs and landed on the ground right in front of the girl. "Ow damn just what the hell is with this creepy place" Yugo said as he looked up and saw a very nice sight under the girl skirt and Yugo looked at the girl who was blushing and had a scared look on her face. "Oh no this is not going to end well" Yugo thought "umm" Yugo said as he was trying to find some words to get out of this situation.

"Uh" Tatsuya said "the worst" Ayu said "y-y-you..lucky pervert!" the girl said as she hit Yugo on the head with a ball. "ugh I'm sorry mommy I can't eat no more ice cream" Yugo said said as he was on the ground and had a bump on his head. "Unbelievable, absolutely unbelievable to think a guy like that is my fated person" the girl said. "Up until now, I've predicted everything with fortune telling when I lose my head, on my test and even today weather my fortune telling has never once been wrong then does that mean this time too" the girl thought.

"Hey you" Yugo said causing the girl to get out of her thoughts and look at Yugo "what do you want loudmouth!" the girl yelled. "Loudmouth!" Yugo yelled he then calm down a bit "whatever can we start the duel soon I got things to do" Yugo said giving a girl an annoyed look. "I know I'll do it I'm going to use this duel to divine whether you're my fated person or not" the girl said Yugo rose his eyebrow that "huh good luck with that I only like one girl and you're not her" Yugo said as a image of Yuzu appeared in his head.

The room darken as the lights were on Nico "everyone thank you for waiting the official match between the shocking entertainment duelist Yugo Sakaki and the infallible fortune telling girl Mieru Houchun will now begin with that Unno Duel School Principal, if you would" Nico said as he gave it away to the principal which was a woman wearing a fortune telling outfit. "Fate is predetermined but people passing through the ages are unable to accept this fortune telling is a light meant to guide them that in itself is a microcosms of life" the principal as she snap her fingers activating the solid vision system.

"Action field on field magic fortune teller activate" the principal said as the solid vision system activate and the field turned into the action field. "There something carved into those pillars" Futoshi said "death the magician, the hanged man they are engraving of tarot cards" Tatsuya said. "It makes it look so…mystical" Ayu said. "So we're going to duel here" Yugo said as he looked at the duel field "that's right I'm going to determine if you are my fated person with my infallible divination duel" Meiru said.

"Sorry but I'm-" Yugo started to say but Mieru interrupted him "were starting" Mieru said "duelists locked in battle" Mieru said as she started the chance. "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters they storm through this field" Yugo said "behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling" Mieru said "action" the three kids said.

DUEL! Yugo and Mieru said as the action cards spread all over the field

YUGO LP 4000

VS

MIERU LP 4000

"Shall we determine who goes first with a coin toss" Meiru said "huh" Yugo said "heads is a dragon and tails is a demon if you choose correctly, I'll allow you to go first" Meiru said as she flipped the coin in the air and it landed on her hand and she covered it "now which is it" Meiru said. "Hmm ok then I pick the dragon!" Yugo said "too bad it's the demon" Meiru said "really" Yugo said. "As I suspected you're a pitiful man who has no foresight" Meiru said "why you little" Yugo muttered. "Look I just guessed wrong on a fifty-fifty shot" Yugo said as he clinched his teeth.

"I'll be going first with my ablity to see what lies ahead" Mieru said as she sat down on a ball "I set a monster in face down defense position" Meiru said as she swiped a card face down in defense position and the card appeared on the field. "What the hell in face down defense position" Yugo said "not knowing what's going to be summoned is creepy" Ayu said. "I end my turn with that" Mieru said "you're ending your turn just like that" Yugo said in a shocked tone "when this card is revealed, your fate and mine will be made clear" Meiru replied.

"Hmph you really been preaching about this fate stuff have you" Yugo said "of course and you will understand what I mean now it's your turn but you can't see what lies ahead" Meiru said. "Tch just shut the hell up about that it's my turn" Yugo said as he jump from pillar to pillar "you have something you're worrying about don't you" Meiru said as Yugo landed on a pillar. "Worries and just how the hell can you tell that" Yugo said "just now in the coin toss you chose the dragon that is an expression of you desiring a strong power that will break you out of your current situation" Meiru said as Yugo didn't say anything.

However unknown to Yugo the voice in his head agreed with that statement "hmph that actually fits my situation as well but foolish girl once I become one you and the other humans will feel my wrath once again!" the voice thought.

"Right now you are at a standstill unable to see where you can move forward" Mieru said "as much as I hate to say it she right I want to see what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning but right now I need give everything I got in this duel" Yugo thought. "Draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card and he looked at it "huh Fast Dragon already huh" Yugo said "I couldn't Pendulum summon even if I wanted to my hand isn't even that great at all" Yugo thought he then sighed.

"I can't risk that chance" Yugo thought "I end my turn with that" Yugo said Meiru laughed "I knew it" she said. "What he didn't summon any monsters let alone set any cards" Futoshi said "what's wrong with big brother Yugo he never like this he is always aggressive in his duels" Ayu said. "Don't tell me he had a bad hand" Tatsuya said "I'll need ro get an action card" Yugo said as he jumped on the stairs and climbed up on it.

Back at the warehouse area Yuzu was looking for her polymerization card "I'm sure it was somewhere around here where did it go?" Yuzu wondered Yuzu heard her duel disk ringing which was also a phone she picked it up and answered it. "Hello" Yuzu said "Yuzu where are you and what are you doing!" Sora yelled over the phone at the pink haired teen. "Wh-what you ask me" Yuzu started to say but Sora interrupted her "I'm going to win my sixth qualification match for the junior youth championship today so you need to be here to see it!" Sora yelled at the young duelist.

"Yeah but" Yuzu said "no buts hurry up and get over here!" Sora yelled at his student "alright" Yuzu said in a scared like tone.

Back at the duel "my turn draw" Meiru said as she drew her card "I flip summon the previously set monster come forth Coinorma the Siby!" Meiru said as she flip her card and summoned it (*3: ATK/800). "At this moment Coinorma flip effect activates" Meiru said "flip effect" Ayu said as she was confused about the flip effect. "It's an effect that activates when a monster is flipped face up monsters who have that effect are called flip monsters" Tatsuya explained to Ayu and Futoshi.

"When Coinorma is flipped I can set a level four or lower flip monster from my hand deck or graveyard and so again I'll set this card" Meiru said as he set a card face down in defense position. "Face down in defense position again" Yugo said as he was on a platform . "Let's have the Coinorma predict your future as you run around aimlessly" Meiru said as Yugo ran as he tried to get an action card while Coinorma flipped her coin in the air "heads, tails, tails that means you will soon have to make a fateful decision" Meiru said. "Big brother Yugo field is empty" Tatsuya said. "He should be safe but now I'm not even sure" Futoshi said "maybe if he can get an action card" Ayu said.

"Battle I make a direct attack with Coinorma" Meiru said as her monster was about to attack Yugo directly. "Found one" Yugo said as he jumped from stepping stones to stepping stones as he was trying to reach for an action card. "With this I should be able to get-huh!" Yugo said as he looked at the ground "what the hell two action cards!" Yugo yelled. "You can only add one action card to your hand, this is your fateful decision" Meiru said "damn which one should I grab" Yugo said "I'll chose this one!" Yugo said as he grabbed the one on the right. He then looked at it "terrible luck!" Yugo said "the action trap terrible luck deals eight hundred points of damage to you" Meiru said as the card exploded around Yugo and he fell off the edge.

"AWWW!" Yugo said as he fell on the ground (LP: 4000-800= LP 3200) "the chance of drawing terrible luck on this field is one in ten of thousand you must have terrible luck as Coinnorma kicked Yugo in the face knocking him back on the ground "ahhh" Yugo said in pain while Coinorma checked up on him (LP: 3200-800= LP 2400). "The divination hit the nail on the head" Ayu said "it's not over yet I release Coinorma and advance set a monster" Meiru said as Coinorma disappeared and she swiped a card on her duel disk in face down defense position.

"A tribute summon in face down defense position too" Yugo said as he sat back up "that's right this is a card that represents your unknown future" Meiru said "I set one card face down and end my turn" Meiru said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "My turn draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card "I summon Speedroid Den-Den Daikou Duke" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Daikou Duke appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "Since her monster is an advance summon I need to be careful maybe I can" Yugo thought but Meiru interrupted him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you when unlucky ones like yourself attempt to do something it never ends well" Meiru said.

"Mind your damn business and let me duel! battle I attack the recently set monster with Daikou Duke" Yugo said as Daikou Duke let out a electric type blast at Mieru face down. "Trap card open black cat's glare" Mieru said as a bunch of black cats came out of the trap card and the cats looked at the audience. "He got glared at by black cats that's bad luck" Ayu said "and by thirteen of them too" Futoshi said the lighting then turned into sparkles.

"When I have two or more monsters in defense position Black Cat's glare end's my opponent battle phase" Mieru said. "Damn it all ahh!" Yugo said as he slipped and fell on the ground "I tripped over nothing" Yugo said "see I told you that it would never end well" Mieru said. "All I did was tripped this duel is fall from over you hear me!" Yugo said "but you had all of these black cats glare at you, you must really unlucky so unlucky you're not going to even going to win this duel" Mieru said.

"I end my turn with that" Yugo said "to think you'd ignore my good advice and do something so meaningless" Meiru said as she got up from the ball and jump from platform to platform and stood on the opposite side from Yugo. "That's enough as I thought you aren't my fated person after all prepare yourself because I'll erase you without a trace" Mieru said. "Hmph there she goes again believing she can win this duel so easily because of fate" Yugo said.

"My turn draw" Mieru said as he drew her card "I flip summon the monster I set earlier" Mieru said as she flip her monster up "come forth arrowsylph the sibyi" Mieru said as arrowsylph appeared on the field (*4:ATK/100). "When Arrowsylph is flip summoned I can add one Ritual Magic Card to my hand from my deck or graveyard" Mieru said "ritual magic" Yugo said in a shocked tone he has heard of Ritual Summon of course but people hardly use that summoning method anymore.

"The Ritual spell card I add to my hand is Ritual of the Sibylla" Mieru said "following that I flip summon the monster I tribute set earlier" Mieru said as the card appeared face up on the field "you're up Crystal Undine of the Sibyl" Mieru said as Udine appeared on the field (*5:ATK/1400). "When Crystal Udine is flip summoned I can add one Ritual Monster to my hand from my deck to my graveyard" Mieru said as a card ejected out of her deck and she grabbed it. "The ritual monster I will add to my hand is Tarotray of the Sibylla" Mieru said.

"If she's added a ritual monster and ritual spell card to her hand then..." Tatsuya said realizing what Mieru was going to do. "Then?" Futoshi asked "a ritual summon it uses a ritual spell to summon a high level ritual monster" Tatsuya said. "I'll have Crystal Undine predict your future" Mieru said as her monster appeared in the air and her crystal ball had Yugo reflection on it "I see it dark clouds of enormous power are enveloping around you" Mieru said.

"I activate Ritual of the Sibylla from my hand" Mieru said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field and pillars and a coffin appeared on the field. "No way a Ritual Summon" Yugo said "with this effect I release the level four Arrowsylph and the level five Crystal Undine" Meiru said as the two monsters turned into balls of fire and dire went around the pillars and lighting up the papers.

"The total number of levels is nine which means Ritual Summoning of the level nine Tarottray of the Sibylla is possible!" Mieru said as a beam of light erupted from the coffin. "Omnipotent priest of acient times with these secret art of ages be revived Ritual Summon level nine Tarotray of the Sibylla!" Mieru said as Tarotray appeared on the field (*9: ATK/2600). "So this is a real live Ritual Monster" Yugo said he then smirked "this is getting exciting now" he said.

"Battle I attack Daikou Duke with Tarotray of the Sibylla" Mieru said as her attack struck Daikou Duke and destroying it. "Ahhhhh!" Yugo said as he fell and landed on the ground. as his life points decreased (LP:2400-1600= LP 800). "Big brother Yugo!" Tatsuya said "I set a monster cardface down and end my turn" Mieru said as she swiped the card face down and it appeared face down on the field. Damn this is bad if this keeps up I don't see how I can win" Yugo he then clinch his teeth. "No why the hell am I getting myself down like this I never give up on a duel I need to win I have to" Yugo said.

"So I can enter and win the Junior Youth Championship so that I can become one step closer into becoming a pro duelist" Yugo said. "My turn draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card "alright it's here" Yugo said. "What's so good about your divination" Yugo said confusing Mieru said "I won't be fool by your damn tricks!" Yugo said. "Big brother Yugo!" the kids said "here it comes Pendulum Summoning" Futoshi said. "With the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the Scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the sides and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk in rainbow like colors.

It wasn't long until till Yugo's two monsters appeared beside Yugo in two blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on the pillars. "With this I'm able to summon multiple numbers from level three to seven" Yugo said "swing pendulum of the soul draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon come forth my monsters!" Yugo said as two beams of light came out of light "first up is Speedroid Double Yo-yo" Yugo said as Double Yo-yo appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400) "and last but not least Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Fast Dragon appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500).

"Now with Double Yo-yo effect and I bring back Speedroid Den-Den Daikou Duke" Yugo said as Daikou Duke appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "Now I tune my level four double yo-yo with my level three Daikou Duke" Yugo said as Daikou Duke turned into three green rings while Double Yo-yo went through the rings and gained a outline "spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light Speed" Yugo said as a light shot through the rings "Synchro Summon! appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon did a twirl and roared (*7: ATK/2500).

"Alright he got his dragons out!" Futoshi said "now here comes the comeback" Ayu said "how Omnious" Mieru said. "Now what the hell are you on about now?" Yugo asked the young fortune teller "if you don't know, then let me read your future with the positions of your cards" Mieru said. "My future from the position of my cards" Yugo said "I sense that your Fast Dragon has an arua of you striving to move forward in life in reckless ambition and your Clear Wing Synchro Dragon shows great power and the need to improve and get stronger but besides that you're going to fail" Meiru said causing Yugo to narrow his eyes.

"A large failure, and then your failer becomes engulfed in darkness" Meiru said "a failure" Yugo said. "Big brother Yugo you shouldn't listen to that divination" Tatsuya yelled "but she's been right on everything" Ayu said "yeah but" Tatsuya said. "This occult stuff is giving me the shivers" Futoshi said "if that's my future then I'll just simply change it" Yugo simply said with a smirk "big brother Yugo" Tatsuya said. "Hmph fate is already predetermine" Mieru said.

"I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect once per turn I can negate a monster on my opponent side of the field and it's attack points become zero" Yugo said as Fast Dragon gained a green like aura however Mieru reacted quickly by jumping from her spot from pillar to pillar and gained a action card and activated it "I activate action card lucky fortune with this Tarotray is unaffected by card effects for this turn" Mieru said as Tarotray had an arua around herself. Yugo then jump from spot to spot until he grab an action card and activated it "fine then I activate the action spell bright future with this Fast Dragon gains one thousand attack points" Yugo said as Fast Dragon eyes glowed and gain a green aura as it attack points went up (*7:ATK/2500-3500).

"Battle Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack Traotray" Yugo said Fast Dragon started to release a green blast at the ritual monster. "Tarotray effect activates once during my opponents turn this card can turn one face down monster into attack position" Mieru said as Tratoray flip a monster on Mieru side on the field. "What the hell a flip summon on the opponents turn" Yugo said "awaken Petal Elf of the Sibyi" Mieru said as the card appeared face up on the field (*3: ATK/800).

"When this card is flip summoned it turns all monsters on the opponents side of the field into defense position" Mieru said as Sibyi released some petals. "Damn it all that monster is level three Clear Wing Synchro Dragon can't use its effect!" Yugo said as the petals struck and Fast and Synchro Dragon was switched into defense position (*7: DEF/2000) (*7: DEF/2000) "and my opponent can't change their battle positions for the rest of this turn" Mieru said.

"Damn it all!" Yugo cursed in frustration knowing now that he can't do anything "now let's have Tarotary fortune-tell what future you have in store" Mieru said as Tarotary made a card and it appeared in the air and glowed and it showed a picture of a tower. "The card Tarotray has shown is the tower of upright position the meaning this card hold is collapsing, falling and disaster" Mieru said. "Just stop if you continue what you're doing your life will be at risk" Mieru said shocking Yugo "what!"

A/N: Just what does Mieru mean by that is Yugo's life really in danger and can somehow Yugo managed to win this duel find out in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch don't forget to read review and follow until next time guys see ya also here a preview on the next chapter to excite you guys even more ;).

Mieru: Just stop already if you continue this duel your life will be at risk

Yugo: My life huh no way in hell I'm giving up after everything I did just to make this far

Mieru: Now just give up to fate and surrender already

Yugo: My fate hasn't been decided yet only I can determine my fate

Yugo: Wait this card! with this card I will be able to win

Yugo: Dragon with beautiful and Clear Wings become one with the machine of tomorrow and become the guardian that protect us from the darkness Fusion Summon!

Next time on Dimensional Switch Chapter 32: The Angelic Dragon


	32. The Angelic Dragon

Chapter 32: The Angelic Dragon

Back at the duel Mieru and Yugo had continue to stare at each other while Yugo who was trying his best to focus on his next move however what Mieru said worried him a bit. "That's ridiculous she just saying nonsense to throw him off" Tatsuya said "but big brother Yugo is in a shiver-including pinch right now" Futoshi said. "That's true both Clear Wing Synchro and Fast Dragon have been forced into defense position and because of Petal Elf's effect, he can't change their positions this turn but the good news is that he still have some cards in his hand" Tatsuya said "but still he really is in a life or death situation" Ayu said.

"Damn I don't really have any options right now but as long as I have both of my strongest on the field I can still fight and win this duel" Yugo thought. "It seems you're still willing to fight but if you don't want to be seriously injured, hurry up and surrender" Mieru said to the synchro and pendulum duelists. "As if I give up in a duel like that I came to far just to simply give up I end my turn at this point bright future effect ends and Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack points return to normal" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack points return to normal (*7: ATK/3500-2500).

Mieru sighed "at this point lucky fortune effect ends as well, it looks like you don't intend on stopping it's my turn draw!" Mieru said as she drew her card. "I set one monster face down in defense position" Mieru said as she swiped a card face down in defense position "another face down defense monster" Futoshi said. "What monster is it this time" Tatsuya said "at this moment I activate Tarotary the Sibylla other effect" Mieru said as Tarotary gained a purple aura "this card can turn all flip monsters on my field face-down full sleep" Mieru said as Petal Elf went down into face down defense position.

"They're face down" Ayu said "both Clear Wing Synchro and Fast Dragon have two thousand defense points any one of them can be destroyed by Tarotary" Tatsuya said. "They're all easy pickings" Futoshi said Yugo just closed his eyes in frustration knowing that one of his dragons will be destroyed "with this I end my turn" Mieru said shocking Yugo. "What" Yugo said as the kids were shocked as well "I have no reason to attack you right now after all your fate has already been decided" Mieru said as he turned her back and looked at Yugo. "Don't be stupid my future hasn't been set in stone yet my turn draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card.

"I change Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Clear Wing Fast Dragon into attack positon" Yugo said as both of his dragon went into attack position and roared (*7: ATK/2500) (*7: ATK/2500). "A futile effort I activate Tarotary effect once on my opponent turn this card can turn face down monsters on my field into face up attack position full rebirth" Mieru said as both monsters were flip face up in attack position (*2:ATK/800) (*3: ATK/1300). "So she can freely flip her monsters up and down?" Yugo said "that's right this is the power of the holy priestess who governs the fate of the cards, tarotary next I activate Petal the Sibyl effect this card turns all monsters on my opponents control into face down defense position and they cannot change their positions for the rest of this turn" Mieru said as petals were heading straight towards Yugo's dragon.

"I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect when a level five or higher monster is targeted for an effect I get to negate the activation and destroy that monster" Yugo said. "What!" Mieru said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Wings glowed a brightening like circuit pattern "go Dichromic Mirrror! Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro dragon wings released a bright stream of light however Mieru reacted quickly and grabbed another action card and activated it.

"I activate the action card lucky fortune" Mieru said as she swiped the card on her duel disk "now Petal the Sibyl is not effect by your dragon effect and guess what your dragons now go into defense position (*7 DEF/2000) (*7:DEF/2000). "Even if Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect Mieru still got her effect through and big brother Yugo monsters will remain in defense position this turn too" Tatsuya said. "So he can't attack this turn either" Futoshi said.

"Furthermore I activate Ouija Morrigan the Sibyl flip effect at the end of this turn all defense position monsters my opponent controls will be destroyed" Mieru said. "What!" Yugo said "then it will deal two hundred points of damage to my opponent for each monster destroyed this way" Mieru said shocking Yugo and the three kids. "That's why she didn't attack on her turn it was so she can deal more damage like this" Tatsuya said. "My victory was decided ever since I set my first card on the field" Mieru said causing Yugo to clinch his teeth "there no way that's possible" Yugo said. "It is do not avert your eyes and look at the truth presented in front of you the fate of destruction that awaits you" Mieru said.

"My own fate" Yugo said as he begun to think back to everything that has happen in this duel and he has begun to have doubts was he really destine to lose this duel. "You can still make it to save yourself from your own destruction surrender now" Mieru said to Yugo "fate, destruction" Yugo said as he looked down on the ground "this won't do he being entrapped by a fortune telling opponent Yugo needs to break the mold and show me an unexpected entertainment duel" Nico said as he shook his head. "Allowing this duel to continue is dangerous" one of the students said "yes my divination tells me this as well we should have them stop as soon as possible" another student said "you truly cannot defy fate" another student said.

"I set two card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field before disappearing. "At this moment Ouija Morrigan flip effect destroys all of your monsters" Mieru said as Oujia released a wave however Yugo was prepared for this "I activate my trap dragon barrier!" Yugo said as a card appeared face up on the field and it had image of a dragon being protected by a barrier around it. "With this Clear Wing Synchro Dragon is not destroyed by your Oujia" Yugo said. "Even so your fast dragon is nowhere near safe" Mieru said as the slash protected Clear Wing Synchro Dragon but fast dragon is destroyed.

"Now you take two hundred points of damage" Mieru said as Oujia released a blast and struck Yugo decreasing his life points (LP: 800-600). "Since Fast Dragon is a Pendulum Monster he is sent into the extra deck instead of the graveyard" Yugo said as he sent Fast Dragon back into the extra deck. "Now do you understand I'm saying this out of concern for you if you continue strugging like this you'll do something that can't be undone" Mieru said as Yugo just narrowed his eyes.

"It doesn't matter what I say does it" Mieru said "my turn draw!" Mieru said as she drew her card "I activate Tarotary effect all flip monsters are put in face down defense position full sleep" Mieru said as her monsters were put face down in defense position. "The other face down card I just set was Speedroid Call with this I can negate a direct attack and add Speedroid monsters from my deck to my hand who defense points equal to the negated monsters attack if I did that I can probably go for another synchro summon or pendulum summon" Yugo thought.

"But with Petal Elf and Oujia Morrigan face down the only one who can actually attack me now is just Tarotray yes I think I have a chance with this" Yugo said with a smile on his face. "Didn't I tell you to stop struggling let me divine the consequences of your actions with this action card" Mieru said the platform she was standing on went up to the top and she grabbed the action card and looked at it. "This is… I activate the action spell draw lock" Mieru said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared on the field. "Until the opponent sends an action card to their graveyard they cannot draw" Mieru said as a chain appeared on Yugo's duel disk.

"What the hell I can't draw a card now!" Yugo yelled in frustration "the cards themselves are telling you to stop fighting against your destiny I won't criticize you, just surrender" Mieru said to Yugo. Yugo clinched his fist "if I give up here, my path to being a pro will end here no I won't give up!" Yugo said as he ran to try to find an action card. "If come to this, and he still…if this is how it's going to be then I have to end this duel as soon as possible I set one card face down and end my turn" Mieru said as she swiped the card face down on her duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"The card I set, Reverse Reuse is a trap card that allows me to special summon two flip effect monsters from my graveyard onto my opponent field in face up defense position when I activate this I can use my Petal Elf and Oujia Morrigan combo to end this duel for sure I can end it without fulfilling that prophecy" Mieru said unknow to them a chain had started to break apart.

Meanwhile with Sora he was just finishing up his last duel "I will now make a direct attack with Frightful Bear" Sora sang while wearing an outfit while Frightful bear stretch his arms and struck sora opponent. "With that, my life points is now at zero" Sora opponent said as his life points were at zero ash he fell on the ground and the duel field went back to normal. "I did it, that's six wins" Sora said "congratulations now you're qualified to enter the Junior Youth Championship" Yuzu said with a smile as she went up to Sora.

"Well for someone of my ability this was a given" Sora said "um actually Sora" Yuzu started to say to the young fusion duelist but Sora grabbed her hand. "Alright let's go if we don't hurry Yugo's duel will be over" Sora said as he ran while dragging Yuzu.

Back at the duel Yugo was walking up the stairs "It's my turn" Yugo said "due to the effect of draw lock you can't draw" Mieru said. "I know that but still I will" Yugo said as he jumped up from the stairs while Mieru looked on "stop this already continuing this duel will not benefit you in anyway" Mieru said as Yugo landed on the platform trying to find a action card while Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was following him. "Give up already don't you hear me telling you it's dangerous" Mieru said however Yugo just ignored her and he spotted an action card.

"Alright here we go" Yugo said as he ran to try to draw a action card however Mieru saw the platform falling and Yugo ran as fast as he could and he started to jump and grabbed the action card while the derbits were falling on top of him everyone was shocked at the display while Mieru just closed her eyes at the display in horror on what happen to Yugo.

However much to everyone shock Yugo was ok and he grabbed the action card "action spell miracle" Yugo said. "You did it big brother Yugo" Ayu said "shiver" Futoshi said "it can't be his fate change he overcame his life threaten crisis with a miracle" Mieru said. "He opened up the previously closed off path to his future" the principal said "I send one action card to my graveyard and dispel draw lock" Yugo said as he send the action card to the graveyard and the chains around his graveyard was destroyed.

"Hell yeah with this I…I'll bet it all on this one card" Yugo said "I draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card as he looked at it he was shocked when he saw the card it was the spell card Polymerization. "What the hell Polymerization this is Yuzu card why is this card in my deck" Yugo then begin to think back to this morning when his cards fell out of his desk and he went to pick them up. "So that's why I must have picked it up and put it on my deck because I was in such a hurry and I was betting my future on this draw damn it why did I draw a card that I can't use!" Yugo yelled.

In a vision Yugo saw a dragon that was glowing in white looked at him and roared "what was that just now" Yugo said. Yugo then opened his eyes "I got it looks like luck as begun on my side after all" Yugo thought he then began to walk on the destroyed platform and he looked at the crowd. "Alright folks it's time for the grand finale already setting with my Pendulum Scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and Butterfly with this I'm able to summon any monster between three through seven.

"Swing Pendulum of the soul draw a light across the either come forth my monster" Yugo said a beam of light descended down from him and Speedroid Terrotop appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "Now I like to introduce you Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Speedroid Terrortop and I would like to switch Clear Wing to attack mode" Yugo said as Clear Wing went into attack mode (*7:ATK/2500). "alright here comes the counter attack" Ayu said. "But wait" Tatsuya said "I activate Tarotary effect full rebirth" Mieru said as her monsters were flipped face up on the field with Petal Elf effect all of your monsters are switched to defense position" Mieru said. As Clear Wing and Terrortop went into defense mode (*7:DEF/2000) (*3:DEF/600).

"Isn't it great you avoided your fate of destruction now I can win this duel with a clear conscience when this turn is over Oujia Morrigan effect will destroy all of your defense position monsters and inflict two hundred points of damage for each and if I draw a monster and attack you directly I win the duel now do you understand you can't win this duel" Mieru said while Yugo just smirked "I wonder about that miss" Yugo said causing Mieru to blush "miss" Mieru said.

The same white dragon appeared in Yugo's head "just you wait buddy I'm going to free you soon" Yugo said while at the same time Yugo and Yuzu arrived just in time to see Yugo's turn. "Good it's not over yet" Sora said "now then" Yugo said as he was about to play a card shocking Yuzu "that's!" Yuzu said. "I activate the spell card Polymerization!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and activated it shocking everyone in the audience. "What!" Nico said "Yugo is going to fusion summon" Sora said while everyone was just shock especially Yuzu who had a shocked and amazed look on her face.

"The monsters that I fuse is Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Speedroid Terrortop" Yugo said as the monsters went up into the air and turned into beams of light and started to swirl together. "Dragon with beautiful and clear wings become one with the machine of tomorrow and become a guardian that protects us from the drarkness" Yugo chanted as the monsters swirl together "Fusion Summon!" Yugo said.

A dragon had came out of the portal and it had the same body type as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon but it's a bigger then the dragon and instead of the green shard wings being there white feather wings with green crystals on the top corners and the dragon radiated a white aura and it had bright blue eyes clearly the dragon looked like a divine creature from the heavens. "Come forth dragon with Angelic Wings Clear Wing Guardian Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon braced it's arms and let out a roar as it appeared on the field and it stood behind its master (*8:ATK/3000).

Th-this is" Nico said "a three thousand attack point fusion monster" Mieru said in amazement "but too bad you won't wipe out my life points with that your fate remains unchanged" Mieru said while Yugo just smirked. "That's where you are wrong miss I activate Clear Wing Guardian Dragon effect I can declare a type ethier monster spell or trap you can't activate either of those cards effect until the end of this turn and I choose monster" Yugo said as he jumped on top of Clear Wing Guardian Dragon and the dragon flew into the air with it's angelic wings.

"What!" Mieru said in shock "go divine judgment!" Yugo said Clear Wing Guardian Drango released a bright light and all of Mieru monster effect was negated as they kneel down as if they were affected by the dragon power. "Further more Clear Wing Guardian Dragon has another effect when if Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was used as one of its fusion materials I get to choose two cards on your field and banished them and I chose Oujia and Petal Elf" Yugo said "no way!" Mieru yell. "Go divine punishment!" Mieru said as Clear Wing Guradian Dragon released beams of light forom it's wing and struck Oujia and Petal Elf banishing the two monsters leaving Toratory.

"Now it's show time Clear Wing Guardian Dragon attack Toratory" Yugo said said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon flew down and created a whirlwind around itself and its master "Clear Wing Guardian effect when it battles a monster it gains the attack points of that said monster" Yugo said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon attack points went up (*8:ATK/3000-5600) "go divine whirlwind slasher!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon rammed into Toratory monster destroying it while Meiru looked at Yugo with dreamy eyes as her life points went down (LP 4000-1000). "But that's not all miss if Clear Wing Guardian Dragon destroys a monster it can attack again" Yugo said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon created another whirlwind and flew down towards Mieru and struck her knocking her off the platform.

As she look up she saw Yugo riding on Clear Wing Guardian and Yugo winked at her causing her to blush even more.

Yugo LP 600

vs

Mieru LP 0

Winnner: Yugo

Yugo got off of Clear Wing Guardian Dragon and when he did the field return back to normal "hey" Tatsuya said as he Ayu and Futoshi went up to Yugo. "You did it big brother Yugo that dragon was so pretty" Ayu said. "A fusion from a Pendulum Summon like you do with a synchro from a pendulum summon it should be called Pendulum Fusion right" Tatsuya said. "Pendulum Fusion it gives me the shivers" Futoshi said.

"Pendulum Fusion huh to be honest I never-" Yugo started to say but Sora ran up to him "that was amazing I knew you'd do something amazing" Sora said as Yugo looked up and saw Sora and Yuzu walking up to them. "You pulled off a fusion summon without me teaching you anything" Sora said "hold on Sora, Yuzu when the hell did you get here" Yugo asked the two of them. "Yugo that was" Yuzu said and Yugo realized what she ment "oh yeah that's right sorry about that I used this card without asking you here" Yugo said as he pulled Polymerization out of his deck and handed it to Yuzu.

"I'm giving this back to you need this more then I do" Yugo said to his childhood friend and crush with a smile on his face. "Are you sure" Yuzu said as she took the card back and looked at it "hell yeah I'm sure your trying to get stronger and be a different Yuzu up until now but now it's my turn hell it's all thanks to you that I got a hint on how to do it" Yugo said as he gave Yuzu a big smile. "But next time I'll just have to go deeper on what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning on my own" Yugo said. Yuzu just smiled at her crush "are we actually having a moment" Yuzu thought as she blushed a bit.

"Oh my god I'm having a moment with Yuzu come on Yugo you can do this it's time to seal the deal" Yugo thought. "Yu-" Yugo started to say but Mieru jumped on him "my fated person" Mieru said as she jumped on Yugo and both fell on the ground "Yugo!". "I knew you were my fated person you made my heart go platter platter just now my divination wasn't wrong after all" Mieru said. "Gah get off me!" Yugo said "no not in front of Yuzu and she looks pissed" Yugo thought as he had a panicked look on his face.

"Hold on, fated person what is the meaning of this" Yuzu said as she held out her fan "I don't know ethier but Yuzu it not what it looks like I swear!" Yugo said. "Crap not good she got her fan out" Yugo thought "oh my darling there no need to be shy" Mieru said while hugging Yugo. "Damn it all get off of me Yuzu I" Yugo said as he looked at the pink hair teen and noticed her gripping her fan. "Yugo!" Yuzu said "who is that girl to you?" Yuzu asked her crush out of jealously while Yugo just yelled. "Darling and I are bound together by fate" Mieru said "no were not!" Yugo said as he ran with Mieru on his back with Yuzu chasing them.

"I wonder what fate awaits this young boy who can creates his own destiny" the principal said as she looked at the ball and widens her eyes. "This is" the principal said as her crystal ball crack "darling" Mieru said as Yugo kept running "stop running" Yuzu said as she slapped Yugo on the side of the head with her fan. "Darling when can I meet your mother and father how many kids do you want" Mieru said. "None at that future isn't happening!" Yugo said.

Meanwhile deep within Yugo head a figure was a person smirked "well it seems like that fortune teller just saw me hahaha good soon once I am free I finish what I started and that is to destroy this world!" the figure said as he grinned.

Clear Wing Guardian Dragon

LV 8, Light

(3000/2500)

Dragon/Fusion/Effect

1 Synchro Monster + 1 Effect Monster

Must be Fusion Summoned. Cannot be summoned by other per turn. You can declare 1 Card-Type (Monster, Spell or Trap); for the rest of the turn your opponent cannot activate Cards or Effect on the Field that are the declare Card-Type. If this card is summoned with "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon": You can target up to two set cards on the field banish those targets. Once per battle if this card battles an opponent monster you can have this card gain the ATK of The Monster that it is battling until the end of the damage step only. and if this card destroys that opponent monster by battle it can declare another attack in the same battle phase this turn. 

A/N: Wow what a chapter first off I would like to thank my friend Scoripo229 for giving me the green light of using Clear Wing Guardian Dragon without him giving me permission of using this card I would have been in a though situation with the chapter haha and fun fact this card was suppose to be use in his story in Dimensional Wars but he couldn't due to fact that the synchro arc was taking too long and he wanted to finish it so I thought this card was too good not to be used in a story so here we are haha. Also Yugo won his third match he needs one more win to compete in the Junior Youth Championship will he be able to do it find out in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	33. Wings of Rebellion Raid Raptors

Chapter 33: Wings of Rebellion Raid Raptors

Back in Miami City the sun was setting which means night time was about to hit soon. You see Hokuto walking in one part of the city and the control room at LDS was viewing him walking in that part of the city. "Hokuto Shijima is on route to Sector TF13" a LDS worker said as the screen then switch to Masumi "Masumi Koutsu has entered sector ZX97" another worker said. The screen then switch to a picture of Yaiba "Yaiba Toudou location is unknown it seems he is currently outside of the missions' specific area" another worker said. "Get him back immediately" Nakajima yelled "leave it to us they said this is why I was against using students from the duel school" Nakajima said.

"Continuing monitoring them" a voice said which turned out to be Reiji "president" Nakajima said "they will show themselves" Reji said as he knew that the people who was attacking LDS will show themselves soon.

Meanwhile at another part of the city Yugo, Yuzu, Sora and the three kids was walking around the city. "Let's have a huge party today to celebrate my qualification for the junior youth championship" Sora said. "Not yet" Yugo said "huh" Sora said "I've still got one more match that I need to win so the celebrating is on hold until I finish then we can have a big ass party" Yugo said. "What but then if you don't qualify, we don't get a party?!" Sora said. "You brat!" Yugo said as he put Sora in a head lock "I really want to eat some cake" Sora said "hey once I qualify I'll let you eat cake until you're sick of it my mom and Yuzu is the best at cooking desserts!" Yugo said.

While Yugo and Sora was fooling around she kept looking at her Polymerization card and remembers what Yuto said to her that day about how that card didn't suit her. Yuzu then had a sad look on her face but she then sighed as she looked up she saw Masumi in the area until she ran Yuzu then decided that she was going to follow Masumi and ran. "Where are you going big sis Yuzu?" Tatsuya said as Yuzu ran right by them. Yuzu turn her head back to them as she ran "I remember something I have to do" Yuzu said. "Something she had to do" Yugo said "is she making that cake or buying one" Sora said. "Sorry go back without me" Yuzu said.

"Yuzu" Yugo said he then begin to hear Clear Wing Synchro Dragon growl in his head "oh great not this again" Yugo thought he wanted to go after Yuzu but hopefully she will be ok besides if Yuzu found out Yugo was following her then it would mean a smack to the face of her fan. Yugo then sighed a bit "be careful Yuzu" Yugo thought hoping his best friend and crush will be alright. Back to Masumi she was currently walking alone in an area of the city looking around that was when she spotted Shun. Shun then looked at her with his cold golden yellow eyes "are you alone?" Shun asked the fusion duelist.

"Where are the brat and the girl from last time?" Shun asked back to Yuzu she was waliking in a dark alleyway "I don't know" Masumi replied. She then clinched her fist "I always thought that it was the black-masked man the one who attacked Professor Marco, what you did to him?" Masumi asked Shun. "Marco?" Shun said not really knowing what Masumi was talking about. "It's the name of the LDS teacher who taught me fusion summoning" Masumi said to Shun. "Oh him" Shun said realizing who Masumi was talking about. Shun then closed his eyes "he wasn't that good his lack of combat experience showed in his weak and flimsy-" Shun said but Masumi interrupted him "Shut up!" Masumi said.

"Professor Marco is my teacher I won't forgive you for belittling him" Masumi said "it wasn't just Marco everyone from LDS was flimsy and pathetic in not one of their duels did I sense an iron determination or steeled strength" Shun said. As they were talking Reiji was watching conformation back at the control room "then does that mean everyone from the other cases-" Masumi said realizing that Shun did all those crimes. "I did it but if you say you won't forgive me then sate your grudge by defeating me" Shun said as he activated his duel disk. "President" Nakajima said as Reiji looked at him "the team is at your command" Nakajima said. "Target located Hokuto, Yaiba get here fast" Masumi said "roger" Hokuto said as he was heading to where Masumi was at.

"Sorry finish up the rest on your own" Yaiba said as he deactivated his duel disk and ran to where Masumi was at while Gongenzaka had a confuse look on his face. As Yuzu was walking down the alleyway the then heard a voice and then she saw Yuto still wearing his mask and goggles "sorry I cannot let you go further" Yuto said causing Yuzu to gasp.

Back with Shun he still had his duel disk activated "so you called your friends but you underestimate me if you think two more will suffice" Shun said as he closed his eyes. "Don't you worry you're already well-know at LDS since I knew what you look like, I was set as bait walking around town waiting for you to show simply put you fell for our trap" Masumi said as she pointed her finger at Shun. "What she said" Hokuto said as he jumped down right next to Masumi "don't you worry Masumi we're definitely going to avenge Professor Marco" Hokuto said as Yaiba slid by next to them.

"Let's finish this up before the top team shows up if we manage to catch this criminal ourselves, our opportunities will widen" Yaiba said as he looked at his friends. "Yaiba, Hokuto" Masumi said as she smiled at her friends for helping her with this personal situation "how about we go with battle royale rules none of us can draw or ener battle on our first turn" Yaiba said. "Fine I'll finish you and your friends off at once" Shun simply said.

"I don't want my comrade to be interrupted" Yuto said to the pink haired teen "your comrade…you mean that one from back wait don't tell me he fighting Masumi right now" Yuzu said. Back at the other Area Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto had activated their duel disk.

"DUEL!" Masumi, Hokuto, Yaiba and Shun said

Masumi LP 4000, Hokuto LP 4000, Yaiba LP 4000

VS

Shun LP 4000

"First strike wins get him Masumi" Hokuto said "my turn I summon Gem-Knight Lapis" Masumi said as Gem-Knight Lapis appeared on the field (*3:ATK/1200). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Masumi said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "You're next" Yaiba said to Shun.

"My turn" Shun said as he simply drew a card from his deck "I summon Raid Raptor- Vanishing Rainias" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a green like machine falcon monster appeared on the field (*4:ATK/1300). "If this card is successfully normal summoned or special summoned, I can special summon another Vanishing Rainais from my hand this turn" Shun said as he swiped another card on his duel disk as another Vanishing Rainias appeared on the field (*4:ATK/1300). "Next I activate the continuous spell Raid Raptor Nest" Shun said as the card appeared face up on the field.

"When there are two Raid Raptors monsters with the same on my field I can add one monster of the same name to my hand from my deck" Shun said as a card ejected out of his duel disk and he grabbed it. "I special summon another Vanishing Rainias due to the effects of the two currently on the field" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and another Rainias appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1300). "Then I set two cards face down and end my turn" Shun said as two face down cards appeared on the field before disappearing. Reiji just kept watching the duel waiting to see how the duel unfolds.

"Please stop him" Yuzu said "didn't you stop him back then too, why this time" Yuzu asked the xyz duelist. "You don't need to know" Yuto said causing Yuzu to widen her eyes "I don't want to involve you" Yuto said. Yuzu tried to run past Yuto but the xyz duelist grabbed her wrist to stop her "I don't want you to get hurt" Yuto said surprising Yuzu because those are the same words Yugo would tell her when he tries to protect her.

"My turn" Hokuto said as he drew his card "if my opponent controls monsters and I do not I can special summon Constellar Siat" Hokuto said as Siat appeared on the field (*1:ATK/100). "Following that, I normal summon Constellar Pollux" Hokuto said as Pollux appeared on the field (*4:ATK/1700). "During the turn this card was normal summoned, I can normal summoned another Constellar monster I normal summon Constellar Algiedi and activate it's monster effect" Hokuto said as Algiedi appeared on the field (*4:ATK/1600). "I can special summon one level four or lower Constellar monster from my hand the one I summon is Constellar Kaus" Hokuto said as Kaus appeared on the field from a portal of Algiedi (*4:ATK/1800).

"You use Xyz don't you and your using it to commit all these crimes is a huge pain in the ass you know I have to defeate you in order to defend the honor of Xyz as well as to prove that LDS Xyz is the strongest!" Hokuto said. "I activate Kaus' monster effect I increase Algiedi's and Kaus level by one" Hokuto said Kaus shot an arrow into the sky creating sparkles and the monsters glowed and their levels increased (*4-5: ATK/1600) (*4-5:ATK/1800). "I overlay my now level five Constellar Kaus and Algiedi" Hokuto said as the monsters turn into two yellow beams of light and went into a portal on the ground.

"Light of the stars come descend and shake this very earth Xyz Summon rank five Constellar Pleiades" Hokuto said as a warrior like monster with overlay units had appeared on the field (Rank 5: ATK/2500). "Furthermore, I activate the spell card Constellar Twinkle from my hand" Hokuto said as the spell card appeared face up on the field. "It increases Constellar Pollux level by two" Hokuto said as Pollux level was increased (*4-6:ATK/1700). "I activate Constellar Siats effect it targets Pollux and matches it's level" Hokuto said as Siats level was increased (*1-6:ATK/100). "I overlay my level six Siat and Pollux" Hokuto said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal in the ground. "Rain down your dazzling light Xyz summon come forth Rank six Constellar Ptolemy M7" Hokuto said as a white dragon like monster appeared on the field (Rank 6: ATK/2700). "He pulled off consecutive Xyz summons" Yaiba said "pretty good Hokuto" Masumi said praising her friend. "I'm just getting started I activate Constellar Pleiades effect by using one overlay I send one Vanishing Rainias back to your hand" Hokuto said as a overlay unit disappeared and Vanishing Rainias returned to Shun's hand.

"Futhermore I activate Ptolemy's effect by using one overlay unit I can send another one of your Vanishing Rainias back to your hand as another Vanishing Rainias disappeared and went back into Shun's hand. "I end my turn with that" Hokuto said "you're up next Yaiba, we're counting on you" Hokuto said. "Alright leave it to me" Yaiba said as Shun just looked at his three opponents without even batting a eye.

"You don't want to hurt me?" Yuzu said "why are you saying things like that to me while you go and hurt other people" Yuzu said as she pulled her arm away from Yuto. "Are you saying it's fine if Masumi gets hurt" Yuzu said as Yuto just turned his head to the side "just who are you, no all of you" Yuzu asked wanting answers from Yuto.

Back to the duel Yaiba was beginning his turn "let's do this I summon XX-Saber Boggart Knight" Yaiba said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Boggart Knight appeared on the field (*4:ATK/1900). "When this monster is successfully summoned I can special summon another level four or lower X Saber monster from my hand I special summon the level one tuner monster X-Saber Palomuro" Yaiba said as Palomuro appeared on the field (*1:ATK/200). "When there are two or more X Saber monsters on the field I can special summon XX Saber Faultroll" Yaiba said as Faultroll appeared on the field (*6:ATK/2400).

"Now after you've seen LDS Xyz, I'll show you LDS synchro I tune my level four boggart knight with my level one Paromuro" Yaiba said as Paromuro turned into a ball of light which expanded into a green ring and boggart knight went through the green ring gaining a outline. "Synchro Summon come forth level five X Saber Wayne" Yaiba said as X Saber Wayne appeared on the field (*5: ATK/21000. "But this is only the beginning when this guy is summoned I can special summon a level four or lower warrior type monster from my hand" Yaiba said. "I summon the level three tuner monster XX-Saber Fulhelmknight" Yaiba said as Fulhelmknight appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1300).

"I activate Faultroll effect I bring back X Saber Palomuro from my graveyard" Yaiba said as Palomuro was brought back from the graveyard (*1: ATK/200). "Now here comes the real deal I tune my level six Faultroll with my level three Fulhelmknight" Yaiba said as Fulhelmknight turned into three rings and Faultroll went into the rings and gained an outline. "Let your silver armor shine cursh the hope of all who oppose you Synchro Summon come forth level nine XX Saber Gottoms" Yaiba said as Gottoms appeared on the field (*9:ATK/3100). "One more" Yaiba said "I tune my level five X Saber Wayne with my level one Palomuro" Yaiba said as Palomuro turned into beam of light that expanded into a green ring and X-Saber Wayne went inside the ring and gained an outline.

"Clothed in your red mantle take down your foes with your dancing blade Synchro Summon come forth level six XX-Saber Hyunlei" Yaiba said as Hyunlei appeared on the field (*6:ATK/2300). "Hyunei monster effect activates it can destroy three Magic and Trap Cards on the field" Yaiba said as Hyunei threw daggers at Shun spell and trap cards and destroyed them. "I use another one of Sacred Pleiades'Overlay Units to activate it's monster effect" Hokuto said. "I send the last Vanishing Rainias back to your hand" Hokuto said as Shun put the last Vanishing Rainas back into your hand.

"Amazing his field is wide open now" Masumi said with a smile on her face "we're not done yet this isn't enough I'll use my forbidden move on you" Yaiba said. "I activate this spell card Gottoms Emergency Convocation" Yaiba said as the spell card appeared face up on the field "I special summon XX Saber Faultroll and X Saber Wayne from my graveyard with zero attack points" Yaiba said as Saber Wayne and Faultroll appeared on the field (*5:ATK/0) (*6:ATK/0). "I revive Fulhelmknight with the returned Faultroll effect" Yaiba said as Fulhelmknight returned to the field (*3: ATK/1300).

"Gottoms monster effect activates by trubuting one X Saber monster I can discard one card from my opponent hand I tribute Fulhelmknight, Faultroll, and Wayne and have you discard your entire hand" Yaiba said as Gottoms released a energy at Shun and he wasn't faze as he discarded his entire hand. "How that now your hand is gone too" Yaiba said. "Well done it seems they weren't just talk after all" Nakajima just said while Reiji just kept looking on at the duel.

"Answer me who are you?" Yuzu asked Yuto "what are you after?" she asked the xyz duelist "we're after our comrades saving our dear comrades who have been captured by our enemy" Yuto said as he looked at the sky. "Capture comrade is that Ruri?" Yuzu asked causing Yuto to widen his eyes at Yuzu knowing her name.

"We might even be stronger then LDS top team" Yaiba said "we could be" Hokuto replied "if we take this out this guy, we'll be promoted to their ace members in an instant" Hokuto said. "Then let's end this in an instant I end my turn here" Yaiba said. "Masumi you finish it up" Yaiba said as he gave Masumi a thumbs up "thank you Yaiba..Hokuto from this turn onward I can draw my turn!" Masumi said as she drew her card.

"I activate the spell card Gem Knight Fusion" Masumi said as she swiped the card on her duel disk "I fuse my Gem Knight Lapis and my Gem Knight Lazuli in my hand" Masumi said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and swirl around a portal. "Blue gem, vield in a mysterious power come before us in appeal of light fusion summon level five Gem Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" Masumi said as Lapis Lazuli appeared on the field (*5:ATK/2400). Shun glare harden when he saw Masumi fusion summon her monster.

"That person…he looked at me and called me Ruri is Ruri your captured comrade do I look like her?" Yuzu asked Yuto on the inside Yuzu couldn't believe that there was another girl out there that looked like her and Rin just like there another guy who looks like Yugo and Yuya. "Just what is going on here this can't be a coincidence" Yuzu thought Yuto took off his mask. "That's what I thought at first why is Ruri here but you are not Ruri, Ruri would never learn the enemy's summoning method" Yuto said "Enemy" Yuzu said in a confuse tone.

"Gem Knight Lazuli monster effect activates when this card is sent to the graveyard I can return one normal monster to my hand I return Gem Knight Lapis to my hand" Masumi said as she showed the card to Shun and returned it to her hand. "Furthermore I activate the effect of Gem Knight Fusion in my graveyard by banishing one Gem Knight monster from my graveyard I can return Gem Knight Fusion to my hand I banish Gem Knight Lazuli" Masumi said. "Here comes another one I activate Gem Knight Fusion" Masumi said as she swiped the card on her duel disk.

"I fuse Gem Knight Alexandrite, Gem Knight Emerald and Gem Knight Lapis in my hand" Masumi said as her monsters turned into beams of light and swirl around the portal. "Gem with faces of noon and night, brilliant emerald of good fortune bring forth a new light with a hidden blue gem fusion summon come forth one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance level nine Gem Knight Master Diamond" Masumi said as Gem Knight Master Diamond appeared on the field (*9:ATK/2900). "There it is Masumi ace monster" Yaiba said "this is LDS' fusion summon" Hokuto said to Shun.

"Fusion Summon is your enemy you said the reason I learned fusion summoning was to protect the school because I wanted to protect the school" Yuzu said "especially Yugo" Yuzu thought that last part out shocking Yuto. "Gem Knight Master Diamond attack points increases by the number of Gem Knight monsters in the graveyard times one hundred there are currently three in the graveyard thus it goes up to three hundred attack points (*9:ATK/3200). "Lapis Lazuli effect once per turn by sending another Lapis Lazuli from my extra deck to my graveyard I can deal damage to my opponent equal to one hundred times the number of extra deck monsters on the field plus half of Lapis Lazuli attack points" Masumi said as she send a card to her graveyard.

"There are six of them on the field" Yaiba said "Lapis Lazuli attack points are twenty four hundred" Hokuto said. "Therefore you're going to take eighteen hundred points of damage" Masumi said as Lapis Lazuli send an energy ball at Shun causing an explosion Shun then grunted from the pain as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2200). "Now the finishing blow" Hokuto said "finish him Masumi" Yaiba said "I activate Gem Knight Diamond's effect it can banish one level seven or lower Gem Knight monster from my graveyard and gain it's effect I banish Lapis Lazuli and activate Master Diamond newly acquired Lapis Lazuli effect I send my third Lapis Lazuli to my graveyard and with six monsters plus half of Master Dimonds attack sixteen hundred and fifty you take twenty-two hundred and fifty points of damage" Masumi said as Master Diamon created a wave like slash at Shun.

"That's it" Yaiba said "we won" Hokuto said "I activate the trap card from my graveyard Raid Raptor Readniess by banishing this card from my graveyard I can make my life points ten and negate any effect damage" Shun said as a barrier appeared around him blocking the attack. "Damn it he stuck it out" Yaiba said "but his life points are at a measly ten if Masumi attacks..." Hokuto started to say but Shun stopped him in his tracks "due to Readiness effect all battle damage this turn is also nullified" Shun said shocking both Yaiba and Hokuto. "Then even if she attacks" Hokuto said realizing that there was nothing Masumi could do. "I end my turn here" Masumi said.

Shun open his eyes and glared at the three of them "as I thought, I don't feel an iron determination or a steeled strength in your dueling" Shun said. "What was that" Yaiba angrily said "I'm amazed you can run your mouth when you're this badly beat" Hokuto said. "That's right, because we were always badly beaten and fighting on the edge" Shun said. "We" Yaiba said "what is this guy going on about?" Hokuto said. "But, we always had to stand up again and finally overwhelming and eradicating our enemies my turn!" Shun said as he drew his card he created a gust of wind so powerful that the birds were starting to fly away from the area in terror.

"I activate the spell card dimension xyz" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "If my life points is below one thousand and there are three of the same card in my hand or graveyard I can perform an Xyz summoning using them as Xyz Materials I overlay the three Vanishing Rainias in my graveyard" Shun said as three beams of purple light went into the portal on the ground. "Obscured falcon, from adversity raise your sharpened claws spread your wings of rebellion Xyz Summon come forth!" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "Rank four Raid Raptor Rise Faclon!" Shun said as a bird like machine monster appeared and let out a screech and it had overlay units around it (Rank 4: ATK/100).

"One hundred attack points" Hokuto said in disbelief on Shun summoning such a week monster. "This monster can attack all special summon monsters on the field" Shun said "what was that eradicate nonsense about there no way you can beat us with that low attack points" Yaiba said. "I activate Rise Falcon effect by using one overlay unit it gains attack points equal to the total attack points of all of my opponents special summoned monsters" Shun said as different color auras appeared around Rise Faclon as it went up into the air while covered in flames as it attack points increased (Rank 4:ATK/100-16400). "Sixteen thousand four hundred attack points!" Yaiba said in disbelief "No way" Masumi said.

"Seriously" Yaiba said "battle! Raid Raptor Rise Faclon rend and tear all of our enemies Brave Claw Revoultion" Shun said as Rise Falcon went to the air while covered in flames and went down and struck all of Yaiba Masumi and Hokuto monsters causing them to explode and causing all three of them to be knock back and hit the ground hard knocking them into unconscious (LP 4000-0) (LP 4000-0) (LP 4000-0)

Masumi LP 0, Hokuto LP 0, Yaiba LP 0

VS

Shun LP 10

Winner: Shun

Shun just simply looked at them with a calm look on his face. "We too are fighting to protect our comrades in order to end this conflict and to create a world where no one has to get hurt I don't want to involve you in that conflict but if you have no choice but to fight, I want you to survive even if means using fusion summoning' Yuto said as he took a step to get closer to Yuzu. "The you who is trying to become stronger to protect your friends the you who is trying to change yourself isn't wrong" Yuto said causing Yuzu to remember what Yugo said after he defeated Mieru. "You're trying to get stronger and be a different Yuzu up until now" an image of Yugo said as it shifted back to Yuto. "I'll continue to fight with Ruri and my comrades in order to save our future" Yuto said. "You are a lot like Ruri" Yuto said as he started to walk away from the area.

"Wait tell me who is Ruri?" Yuzu asked Yuto " Ruri is one of our comrades, Shun's younger sister and a very close friend of mine" Yuto said. "What about you what's your name?" Yuzu asked Yuto "my name is Yuto" Yuto said giving his name to Yuzu. "Yuto" Yuzu said and when the winds blew hard enough Yuto was gone "Yuto" Yuzu said. As Shun stood over Masumi he noticed that LDS security was right behind him "took you long enough but I'm sick of fighting small fry bring me your boss" Shun said.

"If you want me, I am right here" Reiji said as he was walking to wear Shun was with the wind blowing.

A/N: Well now things are about to get interesting Reiji and Shun are about to meet but what could happen in this meeting and Yuzu has found out a lot of stuff with her meeting with Yuto and the most important one is that there is another girl who looks like her and Rin who was capture by Yuto's enemies what will Yuzu do when she gotten this information from Yuto well you have to read and find out haha anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next times see ya.

SPOLIERS DOWN BELOW

P.S: Who here believes that Masumi should have gotten a bigger role and joined the lancers I think she should have become a Lancer in my opinion let me know what you guys think about that.


	34. Steadfast Dueling Nonoru Gongenzaka

Chapter 34: Steadfast Dueling Nonoru Gongenzaka

Reiji was walking to the area where Shun was "and you are?" Shun asked Reiji, Reiji just pushed his glasses up "Reiji Akaba Leo Corporation's current president" Reiji calmly said to Shun. "Reiji Akaba" Shun said as he continues to look at Reiji. "The fact that you continue to assault parties related to Leo Corporation such as LDS in Miami City means you wish to meet me am I mistaken?" Reiji asked the Xyz duelist. "You're…Reiji Akaba the son of Leo Akaba I've been waiting for this moment now come at me duel me!" Shun said at the young CEO. "Before that let me ask you as to why you're fighting me?" Reiji asked as he hardens his gaze at Shun. "I don't need to answer that!" Shun yelled at Reiji.

"It's most likely to rescue your comrades" Reiji replied shocking Shun "the girl collapsed behind you testified that you said this when she first encountered you" Reiji said remembering what Masumi said about Shun calling out to a girl name Ruri who he mistaken Yuzu for. "From there, I deduced that Ruri is to you no to all of you a dear comrade and it would seem that she is currently captured by your enemy and even now Ruri has yet to escape from the enemy's clutches that's why you are continuing to attack LDS like this" Reiji pretty much concluding what Shun's plan right off the bat. Shun remembers a conversation he had with Yuto not too long ago.

"She is not Ruri that girl learned fusion summon in front of my very eyes there no way our comrade and your sister would ever learn fusion with a smile on her face" Yuto said shocking Shun.

"There no doubt that Ruri is still in captivity now but I will save her in order to do that I just need you" Shun said to Reiji. "Just as I had suspected so simply put you wish to use me as a hostage to exchange" Reiji said "that's right" Shun replied. "The reason I keep attacking LDS and the reason I sent you the cards with the souls sealed inside it was all to draw you out if I have his son as a bartering chip…then even Leo Akaba will be unable to say no" Shun said. Reiji just simply closed his eyes "I wonder about that" Reiji replied causing Shun to gasp "what!" Shun said.

"I have a hard time believing that he values me that much" Reiji said "what do you mean!" Shun asked the president of LEO Corporation. "Never mind that if you wish to fight me I have no objections but I have one condition" Reiji said to the Xyz duelist. "Condition?" Shun said "if you alone fulfill my conditions, then I'll gladly be your opponent" Reiji said as he turned his back on Shun. "And if you win you can do whatever you want" Reiji said as he began walking away "hey!" Shun said as Reiji just simply walked away from the area while Nakajima had just simply followed him.

Later on that night Yuzu ran into the area where Shun and Reiji had their meeting "where's Masumi?" Yuzu asked looking and saw that her rival was nowhere to be found. It wasn't long until morning had hit in Maimi City and we go to the Sakaki residence and we see Yugo who was already dressed grabbing his deck and he remembers what Nico told him a not too long after he beat Mieru. "You've grown just as I had expected in these past three matches in your first duel you showed there are no perfect plans in cooking or dueling and learning that having a flexible state of mind and an ability to improve on the spot create the best hospitality" Nico said to Yugo about his first duel.

In the second duel you learned that you won't learn through complacency and that it's important to communicate with the opponent and audience and the third duel you finally suprassed my imagination and left the entire gallery in awe" Nico said to Yugo. "So far so good but the next match is the most important this is the fourth and final match I will produce for you Yugo this is your fiftieth match this year if you win this you'll be at thirty wins out of fifty matches and reach your sixty win rate benchmark qualifying you for the junior youth championship show me the summation of your acquired skills in this next battle and make your first step towards becoming a pro" Nico said to Yugo.

Yugo looked at his deck "this is it today is the day where I make my own path towards the future" Yugo thought. "No matter who my opponent is if I can just believe in myself and my deck I know I can win along with the dueling my old man thought me" Yugo thought. "Alright but first time to eat mom's delicious pancakes!" Yugo said as he used the pole to go downstairs. "I'll have a big serving of thirty in order to get my thirty win" Yugo said as he looked at the kitchen Yugo noticed that his adopted mother wasn't there. "Mom?" Yugo said "mom!" Yugo said as he looked all over the kitchen for his mother.

"What the hell where is she?" Yugo said as he sat on the couch in the living room "even Sora isn't here even though he usually is where the hell is everybody!" Yugo yelled wondering where everybody went. Yugo then went into the You Show Duel School and he was currently eating some food "damn it today is the important day that determines whether or not her son takes his first step in becoming a pro and mom doesn't even make breakfast" Yugo said as he got out from the elevator. "Damn even the old man not here is Yuzu even here?" Yugo questioned. "Hey what the hell are you guys hiding for whatever it is it's not funny come on out guys" Yugo said as he went under the table.

"Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya" Yugo said as he called out the three younger kids names "something not right here how could nobody be at home or at the duel school just what in the world happened all of a sudden?" Yugo asked himself. "I wondered just what could have happen" Yugo turned and he saw Nico standing at the doorway. "Nico!" Yugo yelled "at your service good morning Yugo did you get enough rest last night?" Nico asked the duelist who uses three summoning methods. "Yeah but more importantly where the hell is everybody?" Yugo asked Nico. "Is it bothering you?" Nico asked the founder of Pendulum Summon.

"You bet your ass it is where is everyone!" Yugo yelled "oh look at the time you should hurry or you'll be late now then let's go" Nico said as he grabbed Yugo's hand and dragged him out of the room. "Wait damn it at least answer me first where did everybody go!" Yugo yelled while Nico didn't answer Yugo's question once again. Later on it wasn't long until Yugo and Nico was climbing up some steps and they were treated to a sight that Yugo was all too familiar with it was Gongenzaka's dojo. "My fourth opponent is in here don't tell me that it's" Yugo said having a feeling who he will be dueling in order to enter the Miami Championship.

"You can confirm that yourself" Nico said as he and Yugo walked into the dojo and they were both greeted to Gongenzaka waiting for both of them. "I was tired of waiting for you Yugo" Gongenzaka yelled at his closest friend "why did you go out of the way to make me fight Gongenzaka we've already dueled tons of times" Yugo said to Nico. "It's true that you have dueled him plenty of times but you haven't had a real match with him yet" Nico causing Yugo to widen his eyes as he realize that Nico was right.

"I am also aware of the fact that he is one of your best friends especially after your father Yushou Sakaki disappeared during his championship Gongenzaka put his body on the line to protect you from the cruel public and stopping you from getting seriously hurt by getting into fights I was moved by such beautiful friendship but even if you are best friends a real match is a different matter entirely even more so if your aiming to be a pro" Nico said to Yugo. "He exactly right Yugo" Gongenzaka said as both Yugo and Nico turned to look at Gongenzaka. "You and I have fought countless times before but there was no seriousness in those matches I couldn't seriously fault you for feeling hurt at your father's disappearance or anger at people thinking he was a coward but I realized that feeling pity for you only served to make me weaker" Gongenzaka yelled.

"Make you weaker huh" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes a bit while Gongenzaka just nodded "in the third match of You Show Duel School vs. LDS I wasn't able to win even though we were tied one to one" Gongenzaka said. "Even so man it still ended in a draw" Yugo said as he walked closer to Gongenzaka "I couldn't win because of the weakness in my heart being unable to break away from my own softness was the reason I didn't win that duel I must push myself further if I am to purge myself of such weakness" Gongenzaka said. "And with that mind, Gongenzaka shockingly went as far as betting his entry into the Junior Youth Championship on this fight" Nico said as he walked next to Yugo.

"He won matches until he was just one away from the sixty percent win record requirement then refused any further duel challenges and waited until you Yugo won enough matches" Nico said. "What he did all of that just so he could duel me!" Yugo yelled though he shouldn't be surprised once Gongenzaka sets his sights on something nothing in the world was going to get in the way of achieving on what he wants to do it was one of the main reasons why Yugo and Gongenzaka are best friends. "Just one more win he waited until you were under the same conditions simply put he set it up so that only the one who wins this very duel can enter the tournament" Nico said.

"I see but why go even that far?" Yugo asked "because I thought that if I didn't do this much I wouldn't be able to get a serious match from you eventually I will inherit this dojo so this duel is also a test for honing my Steadfast Dueling I'll set aside my pity and defeat you with all I've got because you're my best friend prepare yourself Yugo!" Gongenzaka said. Yugo clinched his teeth and his fist he was conflicted he didn't want to duel Gongenzaka because of their friendship but at the same time if he doesn't his one chance at becoming a pro will disappear right in front of his eyes Yugo remember one of the times Gongenzaka has helped him out.

Flashback Four Years Ago

Yugo was currently walking around town with his head down "look that's coward kid is walking over here" a kid voice said. Yugo the growl "shut up! why don't you come over here and say that in fact is anyone wants to talk crap about my dad then come here so I can kick all of your asses!" Yugo yelled the look Yugo gave to the young kids scared them so much that they ran away. Yugo then narrowed his eyes "that's what I thought and they call my old man a coward" Yugo said he then sighed he had told his mother and Yuzu that he wouldn't try to get any more fights but how could he not after they have basically insulated the man who have saved his life, let him stay in home and treated him as if he was his own son.

Yugo then started to keep walking until he bump into someone which almost knock Yugo on the ground. "It was a large boy around Yugo's age he had brown and black hair and tan skin and he was wearing a strong ishijima shirt. Yugo growled the last thing he wanted was to deal with a fan of that bastard "watch where you going you bastard" Yugo said to the boy "bastard huh if you're going to fight in your father's place then I'll be fighting for Strong Ishijima so let's duel?" the boy said. Yugo just narrowed his eyes at the guy "what you don't want to your going to run away like your dad did jeez you're a helpess weakling aren't you" the boy said. "I'll show you a weakling!" Yugo yelled as he was about to pull out his deck a voice shouted.

"Stop it!" the voice said which turned out to be Gongenzaka said "I the man Gongenzaka won't forgive you for bullying someone have you forgotten the iron rules of our Gongenzaka dojo" Gongenzaka said. "I wasn't bullying him I just asked him for a duel that's all we were going to prove who's the stronger between Yushou Sakaki and Strong Ishimija in their stead" the boy said. "Our dojo did not teach you Steadfast dueling for things like this those who take part in meaningless fights are excommunicated at once whether you may be a senior disciple to me or not I won't let it slide" Gongenzaka said "Gongenzaka" Yugo said.

(Back to the President)

Yugo was still thinking about what happen to that day until Nico spoke to him "have you not steeled your resolve yet Yugo?" Nico said as Yugo looked at him. "Well that's understandable you have to cut down the man who's had your back all these years otherwise you won't be able to duel in the Junior Youth Championship" Nico said. "He right I can't lose my edge here I have to win this otherwise I won't be able to get into the Junior Youth Championship I have to win this even if it's against Gongenzaka still where is everyone at a time like this especially you Yuzu" Yugo thought hoping that his childhood friend and crush would be able to see his final match of getting into the tournament.

"And of course, in order to become a pro, you need strength to fight alone" Nico said "despite your personality and fiery attitude you have been protected by not only Gongenzaka but plenty of others always being cheered on and encouraged has given you strength being a pro means being able to display your own skills even as the away team where everyone is cheering for the enemy" Nico said as Yugo took a look around a dojo which was fill with Gongenzaka dojo students "I see now I get it" Yugo thought. "That is exactly why I had your cheer crew take a leave of absence this time" Nico said to Yugo.

However unknown to Yugo upstairs in the secret room of the dojo Yuzu, Sora Yoko and the others were going to watch the duel on a computer. "This is their first serious match together good luck" Shuzo said Yuzu however was worried out of mind and a bit upset in most of Yugo's duels she has always cheered him and have his back and not just in dueling both in everything else and vice versa when Nico explained what he was planning she understood it but didn't like it at all because she feels like she would abandon Yugo in his time of need and this was one of those times. After all if was thanks to Yugo that she was able to mostly move on from the pain of Yuya disappearing seven years ago. "Yugo" Yuzu said in a worried like tone she can hope that her childhood friend and crush can win this duel.

"Well then, shall we begin Master Gongenzaka" Nico said as Master Gongenzaka who turned out to be Gongenzaka father stood up from the floor. "Dueling is to polish one's soul diligently cultivating each other character while possessing an immovable sprit no matter the circumstances this is the path our Gongenzaka dojo travels upon you shall clash with each other fair and square in this fight and I wish for you to polish each other's soul now action field on field magic swords graveyard activate" Gongenzaka father said as the solid vision system activated and it turned into a wasteland full of sword.

"Wait this field" Yugo said "yes this is the same field that I fought LDS on" Gongenzaka said "why the hell pick this on don't tell me you choose to duel in this field too" Yugo said to one of his best friends. "Yeah, you'll soon understand why let's go!" Gongenzaka said as he activated his duel disk Yugo wasted little time and activated his duel disk as well. "Duelists locked in battle" Gongenzaka said as he began the chant. "Kicking against the earth alongside their monsters" Yugo said "they storm through this field" Gongenzaka said. "Behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling action" Yugo and Gongenzaka said at the same time.

"DUEL!" Yugo and Gongenzaka said at the same time while the action cards had spread all over the field

YUGO LP 4000

VS

GONGENZAKA LP 4000

"I'll take the first move I summon Superheavy Samurai Kageboushi from my hand" Gongenzaka said as Kageboushi appeared on the field (*3: ATK/500). "On the turn this card is successfully normal summoned, I can release it and special summon a superheavy samurai" Gongenzaka said as Kageboushi left the field and Gongenzaka swiped the card on his duel disk. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense position" Gongenzaka said as Big Benkei twirls his spear as he appeared on the field (*8:ATK/3500) "I end my turn with this" Gongenzaka said. "A level eight monster right out of the gates" Tatsuya said.

"Gon's going all out right from the get go he really serious" Sora said "both of their entries into the Junior Youth Championship are riding in his duel" Shuzo said. "I want Gongenzaka to win since he's been a huge help, but as the principal of You Show Duel School, I should cheero for Yugo what should I do!" Shuzo yelled only for Yuzu to slap him upside the head with her fan. "Keep it down don't yell what'lll you do if Yugo hears us" Yuzu said to her father. "That's right Nico told us to quietly watch here today" Ayu said to Shuzo "sorry" Shuzo said. "I wonder how Yugo will answer to Gon's fighting sprit this is going to be fun" Sora said as he looked back towards the duel.

"It's my turn I draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card "I'm too happy with dueling you Gongenzaka you're the reason I made it this far in the first place however I'm going to win this duel so I can become a pro like my old man and nothing is going to get in my way now even one of my best friends!" Yugo said. "I wouldn't have it any other way Yugo now come and fight me with all you got" Gongenzaka said to the blue and blonde haired duelist.

"When I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Terrortop appeared on the field (*3:ATK/1200). "Next I summon Speedroid Den-Den Daikou Duke" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his field and Daikou Duke appeared on the field (*3:ATK/1000). "Now I tune my Speedroid Den Den Daikou Duke with Speedroid Terrortop" Yugo said as Daikou Duke turned into three orbs of light which expanded into three rings with Terrortop going through the rings and creating an outline.

"Curse blade in the form of a cross use your power to rend our enemies" Yugo chanted as a beam of light shot through the rings "Synchro Summon appear level six Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Yugo said as Kendama appeared on the field (*6:ATK/2200). "I activate Kendama effect by banishing a machine monster I can inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent go Kendama!" Yugo said as he released a beam of light at Gongenzaka which struck him causing him to slide back but Gongenzaka remained strong as his life points decreased (LP 4000-500= LP 3500).

"I'm not done yet" Yugo said as he ran with Kendama following he then notice a action card on the ground and pick it up and looked at it "nice!" Yugo said. "I activate the action card extreme sword with this Kendama attack points increases by one thousand points when it battles another monster" Yugo said as Kendama attack points increased (*6:ATK/2200-3200). Yugo then continue to keep running until he picked up another action card "awesome I activate the action card extreme sword again with this Kendama attack points increased by one thousand again (*6:ATK/3200-4200).

"Running around while getting action cards huh he going on the offensive" Sora said "big brother Yugo is now dueling like he always does" Tatsuya said "and it gives me the shivers" Futoshi said. Yuzu smiled a bit "not to mention Kendama has forty two hundred attack points it's has enough to get by Big Benkei thirty five hundred attack points and plus it can deal piercing damage" Yuzu said sometimes she is amazed at how much of a genius Yugo can be when he dueling. "Battle Hi Speedroid Kendama attack Big Benkei" Yugo said as Kendama went into the air and started to attack Big Benkei.

"Alright big brother Yugo got this" Ayu said "shivers around" Futoshi said however Gongenzaka just smirked "by sending Superheavy Samurai Soul Fire Armor from my hand to my graveyard I activate it's monster effect it negate Big Benkei destruction" Gongenzaka said as a red armor like monster created a barrier around Big Benkei protecting it from the attack. "When this destruction is negated by this effect Big Benkei defense points goes down by eight hundred points (*8:DEF/3500-2700). Yugo frowned at not being able to destroy Big Benkei "even so Kendama effect activates when it battles a defense position monster you take piercing damage so take seven hundred points of damage!" Yugo said as Kendama release another beam of light at Gongenzaka striking him causing him to fall on one knee as his life points decreased before standing back up (LP 3500-700= LP 2800).

"My two action cards effect wears off at the end of the damage step so Kendama attack points returns to normal" Yugo said as Kendama attack points return to normal (*6:ATK/4200-2200). "Not bad Yugo it looks like your giving this your all" Gongenzaka said "hmph I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"Yugo managed to deal damage against a defending Gongenzaka even though he protected his monster the opening act went as expected" Nico said. "Indeed no matter how the opponent may move around one must always hold a steadfast stance this is the fundamental fighting style of the Gongenzaka Dojo well done Noboru as expected of the successor of my dojo pierce through the junior youth championship with your Steadfast Dueling!" Gongenzaka father said. "You're getting ahead of yourself father the match has only just begun and I haven't exerted my full strength yet" Gongenzaka said "Gongenzaka" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes at one of his best friends.

"Here I go my turn" Gongenzaka said as he drew his card and looked at it "it's here I the man Gongenzaka have cast off my shell and steeled my heart in order to defeat my friend" Gongenzaka said. Yugo sweated a bit "just what did he just drew" Yugo thought "watch this father this is the new Steadfast Dueling I aspire to create I summon the level two tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Horagai!" Gongenzaka said as he swiped the card on his duel and Horagai appeared on the field (*2:ATK/300). Gongenzaka father and Yugo was shocked "what! Gongenzaka has a tuner monster!" Yugo yelled in shocked.

"A tuner monster" Yuzu said surprise that her friend as a tuner monster in his deck "is Gon really going to" Sora said as he started the statement "a synchro summon" Shuzo said as he finished the statement. "No way" the kids said "I tune my level eight Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei with my level two Superheavy Samurai HoragaI" Gongenzaka said as Horagal jumped into the air and started to turned into two dots before the dots expanded into two rings and Big Benkei went into the rings and gained a outline. "Raging deity in usion with the roar of a thousand blades come forth in a spiraling sandstorm Synchro Summon now come before us level ten Superheavy Samurai Susanoo!" Gongenzaka said as Susanoo appeared on the field (*10:DEF/3800).

"I don't belived this Gongenzaka just Synchro Summoned" Yugo said in shocked at what his friend just did. "My goodness" Nico said as Gongenzaka father was just as speechless "he really" Yuzu said "did it" Sora said finishing the statement. "Was the reason he went out of his way to pick this field was for this" Shuzo said while Yoko look at the duel with a worried look on her face "Yugo" Yoko said as she was worried for her son and wondering if he can overcome this challenge. Gongenzaka took a huge step "here I come Yugo this serious match has finally begun prepare yourself!" Gongenzka said as Yugo gritted his teeth realizing that he going to have his hands full with Gongenzaka.

A/N: Gongenzaka has synchro summoned and it looks like Yugo will have his hands full dueling one of his best friends will he able to win this duel with his entry to the Junior Youth Championship on the line find out on the next chapter of Dimensional Switch. Don't forget to read, review and follow so then until next time guys see ya and also get ready for Yugo to summon a certain monster in his deck that's all I'm saying haha until next time guys.


	35. The Dragon with Crystal Wings

Chapter 35: The Dragon with Crystal Wings

Yugo looked at Gongenzka new synchro monster "unbelievable Gongenzaka did a synchro summon" Yugo said as he was still a bit surprised at what one of his closest friends has done. "As expected of Gongenzaka" Nico said meanwhile back upstairs in the secret room Yuzu had a look of concern for her childhood friend and crush "Yugo" Yuzu thought worried about what the boy she loves can do in this situation. "Here we go Yugo from here on out is the real match are you prepared for this?" Gongenzaka asked Yugo however before Yugo can answer Gongenzaka father had interrupted them.

"That's enough my son Noboru has lost this match" Gongenzaka father said shocking everyone that was watching the duel. "Gongenzaka…lost" Yuzu said "huh!" Shuzo said in a shocked like tone "why!" Sora and the kids said. Gongenzaka father stood up "steadfast dueling means that having an immovable sprit is crucial from the moment you stole techniques from another school in order to win you have lost this duel" Gongenzaka father said. Gongenzaka looked at his father "I did not steal them, I requested instruction" Gongenzaka said shocking his father. "Instruction don't tell me you learn it from" Yugo said realizing who taught Gongenzaka synchro summon in the first place.

"Of course Yaiba Toudou" Gongenzaka said as Yugo narrowed his eyes a bit "you mean that bastard from LDS from a guy who gave you hell when you dueled against him" Yugo said. "If there is a need to learn, I will graciously request instruction from even my enemies it's only normal I didn't learn Synchro Summon just to win but to bring forth a new horizon to steadfast dueling" Gongenzaka said to his father. "In order to bring forth a new steadfast dueling" Gongenzaka father asked his son. "Dueling evolves every day it is a necessity for even the stationary steadfast dueling in order to not get left behind along with an era" Gongenzaka said as he turned to look at Yugo.

"Save your judgments on my decision until after you witness this match Superheavy Koujin Susanoo can attack while in defense position using its defense points as attack points" Gongenzaka said as Susanoo was preparing to attack. "Shit Yugo said as he was trying to find an action card "battle go Susanoo attack Hi-Speedroid Kendama Kusanagi sword slash" Gongenzaka said as Susanoo released a slash at Kendama. Yugo picked up an action card and activated it "I activate the action card Avoid it negates an attack" Yugo said. "I won't let you while I control a face up defense position Superheavy Koujin Susanoo and there are no magic cards in my graveyard I can pay five hundred life points to activate a magic card from my opponent graveyard (LP 2700-2200).

"The magic card I choose to activate is action magic extreme sword" Gongenzaka said as Susanoo attack points were increased (*10:ATK/2400-3400). "It can use magic cards in Yugo's graveyard" Yuzu said "but it doesn't matter how much he raises it's attack points if he attacking with defense points" Tatsuya said. "No extreme sword has another effect" Sora said "the monster equipped with this card cannot have its attack negated" Gongenzaka said "shit!" Yugo said as the attack struck Kendama destroying it "gah!" Yugo said as he fell down on the ground from the impact as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2400). "I end my turn with that" Gongenzaka said.

"Bravo using his knowledge of synchro monsters and action cards in a beautiful collaboration wouldn't you say it's truly the birth of a new steadfast dueling" Nico asked while Gongenzaka father merly closed his eyes. Yugo laughed as he stood up "your amazing Gongenzaka that you've master synchro summoning in such a sort amount of time I kind of wish I would have been the one to teach you synchro summon" Yugo said. "But now that you shown me this much, I can't afford to lose my turn draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card. "I activate my trap Speed Trade in" Yugo said as a card flip up face up in the air whenever a Speedroid monster is destroyed I get to draw two cards from my deck" Yugo said as he drew two cards from his deck.

"I don't really have anything right now to summon Clear Wing Guardian Dragon" Yugo thought "Yugo" Yuzu thought as she looked at the Polymerization card. "There isn't a fusion card in my deck but I can't let that worry me" Yugo thought. "With the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on his duel disk and the monsters appear in the blue pillar of light with the scale numbers on the pillars. "Swing Pendulum of the soul draw an arc of light across the ethier Pendulum Summon come forth my monsters!" Yugo said as a portal open up and three beams of light appeared from the portal.

"From my hand Clear Wing Fast Dragon" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon appeared on the field (*7: DEF/2000). "Also to appear Speedroid Horse Stilts" Yugo said as Horse Stilts appeared on the field (*4:ATK/1100), "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3:ATK/300). "Now I tune my level three Tri-Eyed Dice with my level four Horse Stilts" Yugo said as Tri-Eyed Dice turned into three balls of light before expanding into three green rings with Horse Stilts going through them and gaining a outline. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at lightspeed synchro summon come forth level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced his arms and roared (*7: DEF/2000).

"There it is Pendulum Summon" Shuzo said "but Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Fast Dragon are both in defense position" Tatsuya said. "Why?" Ayu asked "the defense points of Gon's Susanoo is thrity eight hundred Yugo doesn't have a monster powerful enough to challenge that" Sora said. "That's why he making a wall of defense position monsters" Yuzu asked her fusion summon teacher. "So it would seem" Sora replied "but he can't win with just that" Yoko said. "I end my turn with that" Yugo said "in the end he only tightened up his guard" Tatsuya said. "Just as I thought Yugo should have held onto this" Yuzu said as she looked at the Polymerization card she was holding.

"Yugo even if you try and build up your defense you have no time left my turn draw!" Gongenzaka said as he drew a card so powerful it created a gust of wind causing Yugo to slide back a bit. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Soul Iwatooshi from my hand" Gongenzaka said as a bow and arrow appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1200). "And I equip it to Superheavy Koujin Susanoo" Gongenzaka said as the bow and arrow was equipped to Susanoo. "With Iwatooshi equipped Susanoo deals piercing damage" Gongenzaka said. "What" Yugo said in a shock like tone "battle Susanoo attack Clear Wing Fast Dragon" Gongenzaka said as the bow and arrow was about to fire.

"Clear Wing Fast Dragon defense points is two thousand while Susanno has thirty eight hundred defense points" Tatsuya said. "If he takes that much damage" Futoshi said "big brother Yugo life points will be pretty low" Ayu said while Yugo ran to get an action card while the arrow fired it at Fast Dragon. Yugo grabbed an action card and activated it "I activate the action card miracle it negates the monster destruction and halves the battle damage" Yugo said as Fast Dragon was protected from the attack (LP 2400-1500). "I end my turn" Gongenzaka said "he somehow managed to scrape by this time" Shuzo said big brother Yugo has fifteen hundred life points left" Tatsuya said.

"And he only has one card in his hand whatever he draws will decide the match" Sora said "Yugo" Yuzu said. Yugo smirked "you're really strong Gongenzaka though I really shouldn't be surprised" Yugo said to the synchro duelist. "So are you already to admit defeat, do you plan to surrender now" Gongenzaka asked Yugo "hell no you should know by now that I never give up on a duel so matter the odds even if I was going to lose I would let you finish me off but that's after I give it everything I got my turn I draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card. "I activate the magic card Card of Sanctity" Yugo said as he drew until he had six card in his hand.

Yugo closed his eyes and in a vision he can see a large dragon appear before him "what are you going to do Yugo? Yuzu said. "Now then I summon the tune monster Red Eye Dice" Yugo said as Red Eye Dice appeared on the field (*1:ATK/100). "A tuner monster" Gongenzaka said "what's Yugo going to do with that?" Yuzu asked "I don't know he must have something plan" Sora said. But soon everybody was shock at what Yugo was about to do "I tune my level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my level one Red Eye Dice" Yugo said "what! did you say" Gongenzaka said "no way!" the kids said. Red Eye Dice turned into small ball of light before expanded it into a green ring and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon went through the rings and gained a outline.

"Flash your sacred wings of light and strike down our enemies with your brilliance" Yugo chanted as a beam shot through the ring. "Synchro Summon appear level eight Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as a larger version of Clear Wing appeared on the field expect that it's body is made out of Crystals hence its name Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon did a twirl as it roar and descended behind his master alongside Clear Wing Fast Dragon (*8:ATK/3000). "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" Yuzu said in shock "awesome he managed to surpass my expectations every time" Sora said. "But Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon has three thousand points it's not enough to get past Susanoo thirty eight hundred defense points.

"It will be alright" Yoko said as he went and grabbed Yuzu shoulder "something tells me that Yugo will pull this through in the end" Yoko said "aunt Yoko" Yuzu said. "Next I activate the spell card Supreme Kings claws and equipped them to Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Crystal Wings claws has gotten sharper. "Now it's time to battle" Yugo said "you would attack with a three thousand point monster with a thirty eight hundred defense point monster" Gongenzaka said. "Yeah that's right I attack Susanoo with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon" Yugo said as Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon roared. "I pay five hundred

"I activate Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon effect when it battles a level five or higher monster it gains that monsters attack points" Yugo said "what!" Gongenzaka said as Crystal Wing attack points went up and its wings glowed (*8: ATK/3000-5400). "Now to mention with Supereme King's claw Crystal Wing can deal piercing damage so this is the end go Whirlwind Krystalllos Edge" Yugo said as Crystal Wing flew into the air and flew around like a jet while leaving light trail until it turn and he was starting to attack Susanoo. "I pay five hundred life points to activate the action card Miracle using Susanoo effect" Gongenzaka said "I knew you would do that" Yugo said "what!" Gongenzaka said.

"Gongenzaka Crystal Wing can negate the effect and the monster that activated its effect" Yugo said as Crystal Wing had send mini like tornados from its wings and Susanoo was destroyed. "No Susanoo" Gongenzaka said. "Not only that but Crystal Wing gains the attack points of the destroyed monster (*8: ATK/5400-7800). "This is the end Gongenzaka!" Yugo said as Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon has struck Gongenzaka sending him flying across the field "AHHHHH!" Gongenzaka said as he fell on the ground as his life points decreased to zero (LP 2200-0).

YUGO LP 1500

VS

GONGENZAKA LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

The field then disappeared and after that everyone quickly went down stairs "big brother Yugo" the three kids said as they ran towards Yugo. "Y-you guys when did you get here" Yugo asked "you won" Tatsuya said "it was amazing you summoned another pretty dragon" Ayu said "it gave me shivers" Futoshi said. "Wait a minute were you guys really watching the duel?" Yugo said as he had a bit of a smile on his face. "Yeah Nico told us we couldn't cheer you in person so" Ayu said as she started the statement "we cheered you on secretly" Tatsuya said. "If you're aiming to be a pro, then you have to be able to win when you're the away team after all" Yoko said as she walked into the area and stood in front of her adopted son.

"Mom you were watching as well?" Yugo asked his adopted mother "and you pulled off a splendid victory you were on fire Yugo Hot Blodded!" Shuzo yelled as he appeared. "No kidding even I got a bit excited watching that I never thought that you would have evolve your dragon once more you really are full of suprises" Sora said. "Yugo congratulations" Yuzu said as she smiled and blush a bit at her best friend and crush Yugo smiled and blush a bit as well "I see so they really were watching over me it's amazing I never thought I would have that many people support me" Yugo thought. Yugo noticed that Gongenzaka was walking towards him "Gongenzaka" Yugo said.

Yugo had a guilty look on his face "I'm sorry man since I won your entry to the junior youth championhship is.." Yugo said but Gongenzaka interrupted him. "Don't worry about it there still a week until the tournament I still have a chance I'm glad that I was able to push you this far" Gongenzaka said as he held his hand out for Yugo. "Yeah right back at you man" Yugo said as he smiled and shook Gongenzaka hand. "So moving! this is truly friendship between men" Shuzo said "dad tone it down" Yuzu said as she slap her dad upside the head with her fan. "Noboru you fought well you are both splendid duelists" Gongenzaka father said as he cried. "Well done Yugo I knew I had chosen the right duelist you have what it takes to become a pro like Yusho Sakaki you'll become a real star won't you" Nico said as Yugo was trying to pull away from Gongenzaka so he could try and go hugged Yuzu which he felling badly at.

"Yushou if only you were here to see how much Yugo has grown and Yuya I wish you were here to experience this as well you must have gotten so big by now I hope you're doing well wherever you are son and I hope that one day you and your father will return home to us" Yoko said as a image of Yusho and a seven year old Yuya appeared in her head.

Meanwhile at LDS Reiji had recived the news of Yugo entering the Junior Youth Championship "it appears Yugo Sakaki entry into the junior youth championship has been decided" Nakajima said. "I see" Reiji said "then that means all of the duelists I've had my eye on are accounted for" Reiji said. "Also concering the incident with Masumi Koutsu, Yaiba Toudou and Hokuto and Shijima" Nakajima said. "Even though I consider Masumi a candidate she can't know about this yet but have you finish erasing their memories yet" Reiji asked Nakajima. "Yes sir their duel that night with Shun Kurosaki as well as anything concering has been erased" Nakajima said.

"Good work now the environment for Shun's entry into the tournament is prepared all that's left is seeing how much power he will display the same question applies to them as well" Reiji said as he looked though his note pad and it included candidates for the Lancers which included Sora, Masumi, Yuzu and Yugo. "From among these few how many of these duelists will become lancers to fight for our world" Reiji said as he narrowed his eyes at the screen.

As Reiji was busy choosing candidates of who will join the lancers in the city Yuya was about to finish off his opponent in the latest tournament "battle Odd Eyes Meteorburst Dragon direct attack meteor burst!" Yuya said while riding his D-Wheel and Odd Eyes Meteorburst Dragon turned around and launch a meteor like blast at his opponent causing his life points to go to zero and his D-Wheel to go out of control for a bit before stopping. "There you have it folks the winner of this tournament is our local star here in the commons Yuya Sakaki!" the announcer said as the commons and some tops who were cheering for Yuya. "Yuya, Yuya, Yuya, Yuya!" the crowd said as they cheer Yuya on. "Thank you, you guys are too kind" Yuya said as he waved and rode through his D-Wheel.

After a moment of a presentation for Yuya he then met with the announcer and gave Yuya the prize money "here you go Yuya" the announcer said as he gave Yuya the money. "Thanks" Yuya said as he took the money "you know your becoming a real star here in the commons just like Goodwin, Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas have and you know that those three had managed to become duel kings with Jack as the current duel king are you planning to enter the Friendship Cup?" the announcer said. Yuya had a sad smile on his face the friendship cup was coming him and Rin was suppose to enter the friendship cup together but now she is now kidnap and Yuya still haven't found her yet.

He was still searching for her but hopefully he can find her and maybe they can both enter before it's too late and maybe take down that son of a bitch that looks like him. Yuya growled internally when thinking about his duel with Yuto "next time I'll win for sure and you will tell me where Rin is" Yuya thought still hoping to save the girl he loves and care about. "Yeah I am" Yuya said "great I think you have what it takes to be the next duel king kid I'm sure the commons have your back with this one" the announcer said. "Thanks I hope I can make everyone have fun and smile with my dueling" Yuya said "and maybe put an end to the division between the tops and commons" Yuya thought.

"Well I better go thank you hosting this tournament I'll see you later" Yuya said as he left the room once he did he left the track and got on his D-Wheel activated and drove off. "I better go and see sensei first and see if she needs help with the kids before I head home" Yuya said as he rode through the streets on his D-Wheel. As he was riding Yuya hear a dragon like cry and when he did he took a card out of his extra deck and look at the card for a bit and saw that Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon was glowing. "Odd Eyes your glowing are you preparing me to send me back to Miami City or to Heartland" Yuya said he then sighed as he put the card back into his extra deck.

"Good now I can test my new cards against that bastard and use this power to save Rin!" Yuya thought as he was heading straight to the orphanage to help Julia and prepare himself for another trip to ethier Miami City or Heartland.

A/N: Well folks Yugo has beating Gongenzaka and has now entered himself for the Junior Youth Championship not only that but it looks Reiji has a plan and it involves duelist such as Sora, Yuzu, Gongenzaka, Masumi and Yugo and he talked about them becoming Lancers what does he mean by that and it looks like Yuya will soon head out what role will he have to the events coming up so many things are about to happen soon so stay tune for the upcoming chapters for Dimensional Switch. Don't forget to read, review and follow so then until next time guys see ya.


	36. Opening Match Miami Championship

Chapter 36: Opening Match Miami Championship

It time the Miami Championship was about to begin and Shuzo and the other students were outside the duel school and was about to head towards the stadium with Shuzo's van but Shuzo wanted to give out a speech first. "Yugo, Yuzu, Sora, Tatsuya, Ayu, Futoshi the day has finally come to think that all of our students from You Show Duel School qualified for the Miami Championship I...I'm so proud of you all!" Shuzo yelled with tears in his eyes as he tried to hug the group. However the group sidestep from him and he fell on the sidewalk with a bike running over him. "Why did you dodge…?" Shuzo groaned while he was still on the ground.

"Dad you're way too excited" Yuzu said to her father "we're not even at the stadium yet…" Ayu said "and I'm looking for a hug sorry old man" Yugo thought as he chuckled a bit. "Y-yeah…that's right then allow me to explain again the Miami championship is separated into three different classes junior, junior youth and youth Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi are in junior class" Shuzo said "right" Tatsuya, Ayu and Futoshi said knowing that already. "Yugo, Yuzu and Sora have qualified for the junior youth class" Shuzo said. "Alright" Yugo, Yuzu and Sora said knowing that as well "I'm sure you know this, the LDS sponsored Miami Championship isn't just all duel schools from Miami City but also qualifiers from all of Japan no the whole world come to attend" Shuzo said.

"In order to promote our You Show Duel School's Entertainment Dueling style you should all be aiming to win now from here on out you are not only friends who have trained together but also fierce rivals fight with all of your strength don't hesitate or be disheartened believe in what you've learn and burn brightly hot blooded!" Shuzo yelled as the others got on the bus once they did they put on their seat belts. "Alright" Tatsuya said "I'll do my best" Ayu said "I'll shiver them to their bones" Futoshi said. Yuzu then slap her face with both of her hands to fire herself up "I'll definitely win" Yuzu said. "Alright, you guys all set?" Shuzo asked everyone "Yeah!" everyone yelled.

"Then we're off burning engine start" Shuzo said as he started to drive to the stadium expect Yuzu yelled. "What's wrong, Yuzu?" Shuzo asked his daughter "dad, Yugo…Yugo is" Yuzu said "Yugo is" Shuzo said as everyone noticed what was wrong "not here!" everyone said as they realize the blonde and blue hair duelist was not even on the bus "what!" Shuzo yelled. Meanwhile in Miami City everybody was having a good time since a festival was going on around the city to prepare for the tournament. "Miami City has truly become a city of duels that's right today this city greatest event the Miami Championship is finally about to began to say the least Miami City is home to the developer of Real Solid Vision System the pinnacle of the dueling industry itself Leo Corporation" the reporter said.

"This tournament has gained attention as one of the wrold's largest, drawing in competitors from around the globe along with that many spectators have come here to see the best of the best face off amazing the stadium for the tournament is already filled" the reporter said she then heard a cheer and turned around. "Oh could this be its Reiji, it's Reiji the main sponsor of this tournament and the current president of Leo Corporation, Reiji Akaba has made an appearance" the reporter said as Reiji appeared alongside with his mother and a small child that was wearing a hoodie. All the fans girls cheered for Reiji "and in person too it is very rare to see Reiji in person" the repoter said.

"Reiji,Reiji, Reiji" the fan girls cheer as Reiji just simply waived at the crowd while the child look scared at the crowd while holding on to his teddy bear. "This is the first time I've seen Reiji Akaba too" someone in the crowd said "well that's because he almost never comes out in public after all" another person said "yeah you could even call him a living legend isn't it true that he's been the champion of Junior, Junior Youth and Youth classes of this tournament then they say that he got his pro qualifications at the age of fifteen he really is a genius" the person said as he looked at Reiji.

Meanwhile inside the stadium the You Show Duel School students were inside the stadium looking for Yugo. They ran and stopped so they can meet each other "how did it go?" Ayu asked her two friends "he wasn't there he really hasn't come here yet" Futoshi said as he was trying to catch his breath. "I wonder what happen to big brother Yugo?" Tatsuya said as he wondering where did Yugo go. "Got it you guys just keep on searching" Shuzo said on the phone as he ran out of the stadium. "Dangit Yugo he's really…" Shuzo said.

Meanwhile Sora was holding up a sign that has Yugo's name on it while he was sitting on the ground licking his lollipop. Yuzu and the three kids ran up to the blue hair teen "Sora has Yugo…?" Yuzu started to ask the blue haired fusion duelist but Sora already quickly answered her "nope, he hasn't come here yet" Sora replied. "Big sis Yuzu what should we do?" Ayu asked the pink haired fusion and synchro duelist "I called his house and he hasn't gone back there either I can't get a hold of him at all where could Yugo have gone?" Yuzu said wondering why her best friend and crush suddenly disappeared like that. "What did you say?" somebody said as the others looked and it turned out to be Mieru "You're" Yuzu said.

"Is it true that my darling hasn't come yet" Mieru said "my…darling" Yuzu said as she had a firely aura not liking that Mieru called Yugo my darling out of jealously and believing that Yugo belongs to her but she won't admit that out loud of course. "Big sis Yuzu" Tatsuya said in a scared like tone "could it be darling snuck off to meet my mother and father oh my what a surprise!" Mieru said as she squealed in joy. "Wha're you talking about there's no way that could happen!" Yuzu growled as he had her fan out ready to smack Mieru as a way to back off her crush. "Big sis Yugo calm down" Tatsuya said "but what should we do the tournament's opening ceremony is about to start" Ayu said.

"Don't worry I'll be able to find where darling is with my fortune telling" Mieru said as she sat on the floor and put her crystal apple ball on the ground. "Darling…Darling…where could you be my darling…my sweet darling" Mieru said while Futoshi and Tatsuya were trying to hold Yuzu back while she was doing her fortune telling. "I see it" Mieru said shocking everyone around her "wh-where is he?" Ayu asked the young fortune teller "that way" Mieru said as she pointed at that direction. "Huh that way" Tatsuya said "yes I just told you he's that way" Mieru said as she pointed towards the bridge in Miami City.

Turns out Mieru was right Yugo was indeed sitting on the bridge while looking at the stadium "dad it's finally going to begin the tournament to get closer to you and hopefully one day surpass you" Yugo said as he remembered talking to his dad on this very spot while looking at the stadium three years ago.

(Flashback Three Years Ago)

"Isn't Strong Ishijima…the challenger this time he strong right?" Yugo asked his adopted father "yeah but don't worry no matter how strong he is your dear old dad will do his best so you should do your best in your junior youth matches, Yugo" Yusho said to the boy he raised for the past four years. "Yeah don't worry dad I'll win the tournament and become a pro just like you" Yugo said as he smiled but Yusho chuckled and put a hand on his adopted son head. "Your brother said the same thing to me a few years back but as I told him this Yugo you've got that a bit wrong instead of being like me, it's more important to be like yourself" Yusho said.

(Back to the Present)

Yugo looked and swung Yuya's pendant as "more important to be myself huh" Yugo said as he sighed "hey if you don't hurry up you're going to be late" Yugo looked to see who spoke to him and he turned to look and saw that it was his mother. "Mom" Yugo said "I got a call from Yuzu everyone is worried because you went missing" Yoko said as Yugo just simply looked at the stadium. Yugo sighed "mom I.." Yugo started to say something but Yugo closed his mouth Yoko then went behind Yugo and grabbed his shoulders. "Yugo you picked the wrong place to do this" Yoko said confusing her adopted son. "Huh what do mean?" Yugo asked in a confuse tone. "If you want to tell your dad something you shouldn't do it here but there instead" Yoko said as she pointed at the stadium.

"The stadium" Yugo said "hmm I think I get it thanks mom" Yugo said as he looked at his mother and smile "by the way did you bring your motorcycle" Yugo asked Yoko smiled Yugo really is like her when she was younger and that was one of things she loved about her son.

Back inside the stadium word had quickly spread about Yugo not showing up to the stadium "I heard that Yugo Sakaki ran" someone said. "Huh then he just like his dad isn't he" another person said "big sis Yuzu what should we do?" Ayu asked the pink haired teen. "Yugo" Yuzu said "ah there you guys are" a voice said as Yuzu looked up and saw Yugo running up to them. "Hey Yuzu, guys" Yugo said as he ran up to them "big brother Yugo!" the three kids yell. "Yugo" Yuzu had a sad but happy look on her face happy that her crush had finally made it before the opening ceremony. "Sorry to keep you guys waiting" Yugo said "Yugo" Yuzu said as she grabbed the blonde and blue haired duelist wrist.

"I was so worried about you, where did you wonder off to?" Yuzu asked her crush "sorry Yuzu I just had something to take care of first" Yugo said as he gave Yuzu a wink and lightly tap her forehead causing the pink haired girl to blush a bit. "We can enter the stadium soon right so let's go line up" Yugo said as he left to get in line "geez Yugo" Yuzu said as she still blushed a bit "why do you have to be so cute and yet so stupid" Yuzu thought. "Don't worry about it Yuzu I" Yugo said as he bumped into someone and when the person turned around it was none other than the same person who Gongenzaka protected him a couple of years ago.

"It's been awhile, weakling" the boy said "oh great not you again" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes remembering their last encounter. "It was before an important tournament, so I was certain you'd ran away just like your old man" the boy said. "What did you say you bastard" Yugo growled and for a moment his eyes had flash green a bit before returning to its regular blue eyes. "I'll never accept that someone like you beat Strong Ishijima" the boy said. "Who's that?" Sora asked Tatsuya about the boy "no idea" Tatsuya replied. "How about I crush you right here and prove what a pushover you really are hmm" the boy said. "Fine I been meeting to kick your-" Yuzu started to say but a somebody interrupted him. "That's enough Gen Ankokuji" as the boy know as Gen felt somebody hand on his shoulder and he turned around and saw that it was Gongenzaka who grabbed his shoulder. "Gongenzaka" Yugo said "calling a senior disciple by his name are we" Gen said.

"You must be a real big shot now Gongenzaka" Gen said to Gongenzaka "you are no longer my senior" Gongenzaka said as he and Gen stared each other down. "Players can enter the stadium in moment all competitors, please line up in front of your respective team place cards" as the announcement went off. "Hmph at least try and stay in the tournament until I crush you" Gen said as he walked away from the area. "To think we'd meet him here…" Gongenzaka said "yeah by the way Gongenzaka if you're here that means you already qualified for the tournament right" Yugo said as he smiled at one of his best friends.

"Yeah I the man Gongenzaka made the sixty percent win rate qualification right before the entry deadline" Gongenzaka said. "Really that's great man I knew you could do it great job" Yugo grin as he held out his fist for Gongenzaka and Gongenzaka had fist bump Yugo as the two friends celebrated Gongenzaka entry into the tournament.

A moment later Nico went into the top of the stairs as he had a microphone and looked at the audience at the stadium. "Everyone we apologize for the long wait the once a year festival for duelists the Miami Championshp has begun I Nico Smiley will be running through this opening ceremony" Nico said as the crowd cheered "now then let the entrance procession begin" Nico said as the crowd cheered once more. "Now then let the entrance procession begins as fireworks were displayed. "The entry procession has begun leading the march is the school that won all classes in last years's tournament LDS" the announcer said as duelist from Lds went out into the stadium but then Yugo and Yuzu saw something that shocked them.

They saw Shun walking out of the stadium as well "no way it's that guy before!" Yugo said "why is he in LDS?" Yuzu asked as she was equally shocked to see Shun. Yugo and Yuzu looked at each other and they were shocked that both knew who Shun was "following them… the flagship for the martial arts based school's Ryouzanpaku this schools ace Isao Kachidoki was the runner-up for last years junior youth tournament they're determined to take down LDS this year" the reporter said as the camera zoned in to a purple haired boy who was wearing a martial arts uniform.

"And now an international team from overseas, Knights of Duels" the reporter said as knight like figures has entered the stadium. Shun then looked at Reiji who was sitting at the stop while Reiji was looking at Shun as they both remember the conversation that they had with each other during that night.

(Flashback)

"Enter into a duel tournament?" Shun said to Reiji "are those the conditions to duel you?" Shun asked the master of all summoning methods. "That's right" Reiji replied "there we will be picking the strongest duelists in order to fight against Leo Akaba" Reiji said "against your father" Shun said as he was having a hard time believing Reiji would fight against his father. "Leo Akaba is my enemy simply put we are fighting against a common enemy" Reiji said shocking Shun. "In the tournament there is someone who uses more powerful fusion summons then ones you saw while you was dueling Masumi" Reiji said as he was looking at the girl who was in serious consideration of being part of the Lancers despite her lost against Shun.

Shun just simply looked at Reiji as if he wanted him to continue talking "on top of that, there is another who is using a summoning method you don't know of yet I'd like you to verify it up close I want to know if he will be useful as a lancer to fight against Leo Akaba" Reiji said as he was talking about Yugo to Shun.

(Back to the Present)

Shun just looked back and kept walking into the stadium while Reiji just continue to eye him like a hawk. "Moving on, a school who specializes in trick dueling, surprise school this school's ace Yuuzou Tanegashiima has designed a transforming deck" the reporter said as Yugo and the others were about to head out into the stadium with Yugo and Yuzu talking about Shun. "Then you know him too Yugo?" Yuzu asked her childhood friend and crush "yeah he attacked members of the LDS top team in front of my eyes" Yugo said as he had a serious look on his face. "Huh" Yuzu said "and with those loud cheers we welcome a school for active idols who are learning dueling, duel girls club we have our eyes on the genius idol duelist Mikio Naname" the reporter said as Mikio and the rest of the school appeared in the stadium.

Next Yugo and the others were walking into the stadium "following them the talk of the town with their entertainment dueling You Show Duel School" the reporter said. "Yugo have fun!" Yoko yelled as she cheered her son on "You Show Duel School fight, fight, fight!" Shuzo said as Yugo simply wave at his mother and the man that honestly is like a second father to Yugo. "You Show Duel School Yugo Sakaki is becoming a house hold name with his powerful synchro monsters and along with his new summoning method Pendulum we'll be keeping our eyes on him this tournament" the reporter said as Yugo looked at Reiji who was looking right back at him "hmph" Yugo said while he was looking at his rival.

"All of you who have gathered here, are the elite, having won your way out of many other duelists we expect you to duel your best while exhibiting fair play" a man said as everyone clapped. "Next we will be conducting the oath of fair play the players representative this year is You Show Duel School's Yugo Sakaki. "What the hell me!" Yugo said in shock "Yugo is" Yuzu said "saying the oath" Yoko said in surprise as well "how did that happen" Shuzo said. "Hold on just a damn minute no one told me about this" Yugo said. "Yugo Sakaki to the stage please" Nico said as security grab Yugo and dragged him to the stage "wait let go ahhh!" Yugo said as he was dragged.

"Yugo if you're a man pull it off in one go" Gongenzaka said as security threw Yugo on the stage "ouch at least throw me gently guys" Yugo said as he complained. Nico then went up to Yugo "Yugo this is another step forward as a pro and entertainer now if you will" Nico said "Yugo" Yuzu said. Yugo dusted himself off and went in front of the microphone. "Oath of fair play!" Yugo yelled he then sighed and smile "everyone is watching I better not mess this up" he thought. "Will Shuzo be okay?" Shuzo wondred. "He'll be fine don't worry" Yoko said. "Alright folks let's get this show on the road!" Yugo said as he grinned at the audience "Yugo" Yuzu said "before I like to say the oath I would like to listen to what I have to say simply put I'm going win this tournament and beat every single one of you and become a pro just like father Yusho Sakaki who was the best entertainer in the world" Yugo said bluntly shocking everyone and the duelists in the stadium especially Yuzu. "Yugo are you trying to put a target on your back!" Yuzu yelled at her best friend and crush.

"But as you guy know three years ago before his duel began he went away somewhere everone called me the child of the runaway duelist and believe I got into a lot of fights because of what people said about my old man but then I realized along with people who were closest to me that I can't solve everything with my fists so I decided that I'm going to show them with my dueling and the dueling from the man who took me into his home and raised me as if I was his own son but it wasn't easy but after discovering Pendulum Summon and fighting with really strong duelists I began to enjoy dueling more and more instead of proving people wrong" Yugo said while Yuzu was watching her best friend and crush "Yugo" Yuzu said.

"I realized I want to enjoy dueling even more and I want to be just like my old man Yusho Sakaki someone who people will be proud to know, the best pro duelist and I want to be a duelist who can make not only myself but everyone around the world enjoy dueling even more" Yugo said Reiji then started clapping and soon everyone in the stadium started clapping expect for Shun. "Excellent though he was a bit brash that was Yugo Sakaki oath of fair play as well as his declaration of his determination" Nico said as Yugo just bowed and walked away from the stage.

Himeka just simply looked at Yugo "well said Yugo Yoko Yugo right now is catching up to the famed duelist Yusho Sakaki" Shuzo said. "Don't be ridiculous he not catching up to Yusho Sakaki he's going to surpass him" Yoko said having absolute confidence in her son "Yoko" Shuzo said. "If he doesn't have that much sprit and confidence he just display then he win this tournament" Yoko said. "Now then we will now announce the first matches all competitors please put your registration card into your duel disk" Nico said. "This is the registration card right?" Yugo asked Yuzu as he took out his registration card "we got this before we came into the stadium didn't we" Yuzu said.

"The registration card recives communication from the tournament operator's computers and will guide you to your opponent and of course it will update when you qualify for the next round of the tournament" Nico explained what the cards are for. "Really that's pretty convenient alright then" Yugo said as he put the card in his duel disk "alright my opponent is" Yugo said as his screen was showing who he was facing and he was surprised when the screen showed him Shingo. "No way SawatarI" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes a bit "my opponent is Masumi" Yuzu said surprised she was going to face her rival so soon. "The match date is tomorrow huh" Yugo said "great this time I can kick his ass with everybody watching" Yugo said. "Mine is today in the afternoon" Yuzu said. "Mine is tomorrow" everyone looked and they saw Gongenzaka.

"Gongenzaka who are you dueling against?" Yugo asked one of his best friends and Gongenzaka just simply showed him who he facing on his duel disk. "No way you're facing Gen" Yugo said "this must be fate" Gongenzaka said. "Mine's right after this" Futoshi said "mines after that" Ayu said. "Alright gang today we will be cheering for Futoshi, Ayu and Yuzu" Yuya said. "Sora what about you?" Tatsuya asked the blue hair teen "it's tomorrow my opponent is from LDS" Sora said. "LDS who is it" Yugo asked "hmm Shun Kurosaki" Sora said shocking Yugo and Yuzu. "It's him" Sora said as he showed everyone that he will be dueling Shun on his duel disk. "This person is Shun Kurosaki" Yuzu said "Yuzu Hiragi it seems you're my opponent" Masumi said as Yuzu looked at her.

"Masumi hey tell me why is Shun listed as an LDS member?" Yuzu asked the tan skinned girl "what are you talking about he's been a part of our group from the start" Masumi said shocking Yuzu and Yugo. "From the start it can't be" Yugo said in disbelief. "Sora…Shiuin" Shun said as he was reading who he was facing from the start.

"Now then in the third court our first match of the Junior Youth Championship you show duel school Futoshi Harada vs. Smiling Duel School Takeshi Shimizu is going on now" the reporter said. "Futoshi stick with it Futoshi father said "Futoshi!" Futoshi mother said. "Takeshi fight" a woman said "fight" a guy said. "Let's go battle I attack Skecth Beast-Stego with Red Mask" Takeshi said as Red Mask went to attack Stego "takeshi declares an attack with his ace monster" the reporter announced. "I activate the trap Sketchbook-Blocking the Way it negates an attack directed at a Sketch monster" Futoshi said as the trap card stopped Red Mask from attacking.

"Nice one Futoshi!" Futoshi parents said as they cheered their son on "I end my turn here" Takeshi said. "I'll make you shiver my turn" Futoshi said as he drew his card and looked at it "alright" Futoshi said. "I can release one Skecth monster to advance summon the level eight Tyrano I release Sketch Beast-Stego" Futoshi said Stego disappeared and went up into the air. "The solid vision in the junior class is the softest and most sponge like of the three classes" the reporter said as Futoshi landed on his monster. "Come Sketch Beast Tyrano" Futoshi said as Tyrano appeared on the field (*8:ATK/2400). "Futoshi" "you're so cool" Futoshi parents said.

"I activate Tyrano's effect when this card is successfully advance summoned I can destroy one monster my opponent controls" Futoshi said as Tyrano destroyed Red Mask with a flick of it's tail. "And it gains half of its attack points until the end of this turn" Futoshi said as Tyrano attack points increased (*8:ATK/2400-3200). "Battle I attack directly with Tyrano" Futoshi said as Tyrano ran and struck Takeshi dropping his life points to zero (LP 2200-0). "I got the shivers" Takeshi said as he fell on the ground "and the match is decided the winner is Futoshi Harada" the reporter said.

"I did it" Futoshi said "well done Futoshi this will be a victory to remember at You Show" Shuzo said as everyone gather around Futoshi after the match was over. "You gave me goose bumps for sure back there Futoshi" Yugo said to his young friend "haha no problem I'm glad you enjoyed the duel big brother Yugo" Futoshi said. "Don't let your guard down Futoshi there's a proverb that says don't let your guard down even after a victory that is a warning to victors from the deceased" Gongenzaka said. "Gong you're like a old man" Sora said "don't call me old" Gongenzaka yelled.

"Ayu is up next" Yuzu said "yep I think my opponent is from LDS" Ayu said "LDS" Shuzo said they looked and saw it was the same boy who was with Reiji.

A/N: And so this is the start of the Miami Championship Arc for Dimensional Wars get ready people it's going to be a hell of a ride. I got to say I do love writing the relationship between Yugo and Yoko those two have a lot of common in my opinion so it was easy to see how close they gotten over the years and if Yugo had met Yoko in the anime I swear those two would hit off quickly. Also has for Reira spoilers I'm going to say "he" with him a lot because we didn't even find out that she was a girl until the final arc so expect that from now on until the final arc just to let you guys know. Anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story it would mean a lot if you guys did so then until next time guys see ya.


	37. Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium

Chapter 37: Ayu's Entertainment Aquarium

While everyone was enjoying the Miami Championship Ayu was about to prepare for her match "here we go" Ayu said as she shuffled her deck. "All right, charge complete" Ayu said as she finished shuffling her deck and looked at it "well seems like Ayu is pumped up for her duel" Yugo said as he looked at the young You Show Duel School student. "Well that's because of my shiver-including victory of course she's pumped up" Futoshi said as Yuzu giggled at the young boy. "Sensei" Shuzo turned his head and him along with the gang saw Ayu's parents "thank you for thanking care of our daughter" Ayu's mother said.

"Ah it's Ayu's parents" Shuzo said as he looked at the couple "Ayu's cute today as well" Ayu father said as he had a camera and was recording his daughter. "Hey you need to at least say hello to sensei as well" Ayu mother said to her husband but Shuzo just waved her off. "No, it's quite fine film all you can sir this is Ayu's big moment with the action duel training she received from our You Show Duel School, Ayu will be a star one day for sure when that happens footage from this match will be a national treasure" Shuzo said. "Ayu is already our star Ayu look this way" Ayu father said as he wanted his daughter to look at the camera.

Ayu then turned and waved at the camera for her father "this way ah so cute!" Ayu father said as everyone cheered for her. Yugo had to admit Ayu is pretty cute for a kid her age and it she would have been around a couple of years earlier well Yugo probably would have decided which girl he liked and have a crush on more Yuzu or Ayu but he probably would have chose Yuzu but none the less old man Shuzo was right in one thing Ayu is going to be a beauty and a star when she grows up in a couple of years. "Jeez" Ayu said while Sora just looked at them in confusion while eating a ice cream cone "what the heck is this?" Sora said to himself as he ate his ice cream.

"Now, onto our next match for the Miami Championship in the Junior Class the next player making their first appearances in the junior championship Ayu and Reira I look forward to finding out what kind of duel they will show us especially as Reira is LDS treasured child our expectations can only go up" the reporter said as Ayu and Riera stood on opposite sides on the field. "LDS" Shuzo said "Ayu don't you lose to those jerks from LDS win no matter what hot blooded" Shuzo said as he cheered the young red haired girl on. "You got it, alright then" Ayu said as she pumped her fist "she's even cute when she gets serious" Ayu father said as her daughter headed out to the field.

"As Ayu heads to the field full of energy Reira is" the reporter said as she looked at Reira only to find out that he was just standing at the same spot "huh" the reporter said. "I wonder what's wrong" the reporter said as she went up to Reira while Yugo looked at Reira's eyes "this kid he has the same look most of the commons have back in the city just what kind of hardship he had go through for someone his age" Yugo wondered. "Could it be that your nervous" the reporter said while Reira just flinched a bit "I wonder what's wrong with her opponent" Yuzu said "it looks like he's afraid of something doesn't it" Gongenzaka said. "Hmm well whatever it is he can't be afraid of Ayu maybe he went through something traumatic" Yugo said. "Traumatic big brother Yugo you sure it's not a angry Ayu" Futoshi said.

"An angry Ayu is super cute!" Shuzo said "give it a rest old man" Yugo and Sora said at the same time to Shuzo while Tatsuya just continued to look at the young boy. "Reira are you ready to start?" the reporter asked as Reiru looked and saw Himeka in a building and as he did she said something to him causing Reira to widen his eyes. "Umm" the reporter said Reira then turned to her and he held out his teddy bear for the reporter to hold and she took it much to the reporter's confusion as Reira walked on to the duel field. "All right, I'll do my best" Ayu said "Ayu fight on" Ayu's friends and family cheered her on.

"First let's start the action field" the reporter said "action field on this one is the field magic Mr. Sun Canyon I hope Ayu and Reira will duel here filled with energy" the reporter said as the field turned into a large canyon. "Duelists locked in battle" Ayu said while Reira just simply said the chant "kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters" Reira said. "They storm through this field" Ayu said "behold this is" Reira said "behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling action" Ayu said.

"DUEL!" Ayu and Reira said at the same time

AYU LP 4000

VS

REIRA LP 4000

It wasn't long until the action cards were spread all over the field "all right my turn I summon Aqua Actress Guppy from my hand" Ayu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and a female fish like monster appeared on the field (*2:ATK/600). Guppy looked like she was about to die in the heat "sorry for summoning you where you might get sunburned, Guppy I'll put you in water right away next I activate the continuous magic card Aquarium Stage" Ayu said as she put the card in her duel disk and the Canyon was filled with water. "Aquarium stage makes it so that water monsters I control cannot be destroyed by battle expect by another water monster" Ayu said.

"There still more to come I activate the continuous magic Aquarium Set" Ayu said as the field was turned into a sea like world and everyone who was watching the duel was loving the display. "Aquarium Set effect raises the attack points of all Aqua Actress monsters on the field by six hundred points" Ayu said as Guppy attack points were increased (*2: ATK/600-1200). "And on top of that, I activate the continous magic Aquarium Lighting" Ayu said. "Aquarium Lighting doubles the attack points of Aqua Actress monsters when the battle I make a direct attack with Aqua Actress Guppy" Ayu said said however a error popped up on her duel disk.

"Huh why is there an error?" Ayu said "Ayu you can't attack on your first turn" the reporter said to the young girl. "Ah that's right I messed up" Ayu said as she tapped her head her parents squealed "even when she messes up she's so cute" Ayu father said. "Ayu come on" Tatsuya said "she klutzy enough to give me shivers" Futoshi said dumbfounded that his friend was able to make a stupid mistake like that. "Ah don't worry about it Ayu" Yugo said "failure is the first step towards success don't let it bother you and keep trying" Gongenzaka said as Reira just looked at Ayu. "Ayu everyone makes mistakes just stay calm and keep playing" Shuzo said "yes sir, principal" Ayu said as she saluted Shuzo. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Ayu said as she swiped a card face down on her duel disk and a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"My turn draw" Rieru said as he drew his card "I activate the magic card Persona Shutter-Layer One from my hand" Reira said as a card appeared on the field. "This card completely copies one of my opponents monsters however if that target leaves the field this card is destroyed I target Aqua Actress Guppy" Reira said as the card took form of Guppy. "Yay my aquarium go more fish!" Ayu cheerfully said "so that card can copy any monster no matter how strong it is" Tatsuya said. "That might be a pretty strong card" Futoshi said. "Due to the effect of Aquarium Set the attack points of Aqua Actress Monsters increases by six hundred" Reira said as his copy attack points increased (*2:ATK/600-1200). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Reira said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"My turn draw!" Ayu said as she drew her card "I'm going to add more fish to my aquarium I summon Aqua Actress Tetra" Ayu said as she swiped the card on the field and a blue fish like monster appeared on the field (*1:ATK/300). "Due to the effect of the continuous magic aqua set Tetra attack points goes up by six hundred" Ayu said (*1:ATK/300-900)."Its attack points went up but…" Futoshi said "it can't compete with her opponents's guppy copy" Tatsuya said. "When the two Guppies with equal attack points battle, both of them will have their attack points doubled by aquarium lighting" Yugo said.

"So it'll just end up in a draw them" Shuzo said "so in times like this" Ayu said as she jumped on Tetra "you need an action card right" Ayu said as she rode on Tetra while trying to find an action card. "All right, let's head off and search for action cards" Ayu said as she looked around for an action card but was having no such luck. "Where could it be ah found it!" Ayu said as she saw an action card on a star "got an action card" Ayu said as she grabbed it "I'm back" Ayu said as she returned to her side on the field. "Battle I use Aqua Actress Guppy to attack Reira's copy and at this moment, I activate the action magic Mr. Sun Cheer this card increases one monster attack points by four hundred during battle" Ayu said as Guppy attack points increased (*2:ATK/1200-1600).

"Now she'll be able to deal four hundred points of damage to her opponent" Futoshi said "no that's not right" Tatsuya said. "Due to the effect of the continous magic Aquarium Lighting when an Aqua Actress monster battles its attack points are doubled (*2: ATK/1200-2400) (*2: ATK/1600-3200). "Go guppy" Ayu said as the fish monster released a water like stream at her copy destroying it and causing Reira to lose life points (LP 4000-3200). "Next up, I make a direct attack with Aqua Actress Tetra" Ayu said as Terta jetted her way towards Reira and striking him and decreasing his life points (LP 3200-2300). "All right" Ayu said "she did it" Ayu mother said "even her winning pose is cute" Ayu father said.

"This the practical application of action cards, You Show Duel Schhol Entertainment Dueling" Shuzo said as he turned to look at the audience. "Everyone in the audience anyone interested in joining our school and send your requests to You Show Duel School" Shuzo said "cut it out!" Yuzu yelled as she hit her father upside the head with her fan. "Copy monsters…I had expected something better but it wasn't impressive" Sora said as he looked at Reira while Yugo silently looked at the match with a bit of a serious look on his face. "Aquarium Lighting and Mr. Sun Cheer are only active during battle Guppy attack points return to normal" Ayu said (*2: ATK/3200-1200) "with that I end my turn" Ayu said.

"Then I guess I'll end my turn here too…" Sora said as he started to walk away from the area "what's up Sora you got to take a piss?" Yugo asked the blue haired teen. "I'm going to check out the other arenas to see if there are any duelists who might be a threat to You Show Duel School" Sora said as he ran off. "Hey!" Yugo said he then sighed a bit he still doesn't completely trust Sora Yugo can tell something was off about him but he can't really prove that Sora isn't who he says he is he then sighed and turned back to look at the match.

"My turn draw" Reira said as he drew his card "I activate the magic card Persona Shutter-Layer Two from my hand" Reira said as the magic card appeared on the field. "Cards on my opponents field cannot be affected by my opponent's card effect" Reira said as the field turned gray. "Huh my aquarium I just made" Ayu said as she saw her monsters swim up "guppy terta" Ayu said as Guppy and Tetra attack points returned to normal (*2: ATK/1200-600) (*3: ATK/900-300). "I activate the magic card Persona Shutter- Layer One from my hand" Reira said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and it appeared face up onr the field.

"That card again" Yuzu said "I copy Aqua Actress Guppy with this card" Reira said as a Guppy copy appeared on his side of the field. "My Guppy attack points go up by six hundred due to Aquarium effect (*2: ATK/600-1200). "Huh but aren't all of her continuous magic spells negated" Tatsuya said "that's not it only Ayu's field are unaffected by them" Yugo said to Tatsuya as he continue to watch the duel. "Eh even though they're my continuous magic cards they're only making my opponents stronger" Ayu said. "That's unfair enough to give me shivers" Futoshi said. "Battle I attack Tetra with Guppy" Reira said as his Guppy copy let out a stream of water and struck Tetra (*2: ATK/1200-2400). Destroying it and Ayu life points were decreased (LP 4000-1900). "Ayu!" both Ayu parents said as they were worried about their daughter.

Ayu looked at Reira and once Reira looked up Ayu was scared at the cold and lifeless look in his eyes. "Ayu do your best" Yuzu said as Ayu turned and looked at her family and friends cheering her on. "Ayu make a fantastic comeback that's what being a pro and an entertainment duelist is all about" Yugo said through the cheers. "Guys that's right I'm a member of the You Show Duel School too I can make a comeback with Entertainment just like big brother Yugo my turn draw!" Ayu said as she drew her card. "I release Guppy to Tribute Summon Aqua Actress Arowana" Ayu said as Guppy was released "when the copied monster leaves the field Persona Layer one is destroyed" Reira said as his Guppy copy was destroyed and a large fish like monster appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2000).

"Here a big one" Futoshi said "well done she sent the copy monster to the graveyard with tribute summon that's what I call two birds with one stone that's what I call two birds with one stone" Shuzo said. "Battle I make a direct attack with Aqua Actress Arowana" Ayu said as Arowana was charging up her attack. "Alright" Futoshi said "with this it's a complete comeback" Tatsuya said "I activate my trap Persona Shutter Instant" Reira quietly said as the card appeared face up on the field. "When an opponent makes an direct attack, I can special summon this card to my field as a copy of the attacking monster" Reira said as a copy of Arowana appeared on the field. "And with Aquarium Set effect Arowana attack points goes up by six hundred points (*6: ATK/2000-2600). "Then I'll also activate my trap Aqua Story-Urashima" Ayu said while a card appeared face up on the field. "By banishing two level four Aqua Actress monsters from my graveyard I make my opponent monster attack points one hundred I banish my Guppy and Tetra" Ayu said as her two monsters banished and a box appeared inside the castle.

"To think she had that card ready" Yuzu said "she's gotten pretty good" Gongenzaka said. "Cards affected by Aqua Story-Uashima are unaffected by other effects that change their attack points this turn" Ayu said as the card unleashed a wave and struck the copy decreasing its attack points (*6: ATK/2600-100). "I attack that old granny Arowana with my Aqua Actress-Arowana" Ayu said as Arowana destroyed the copy (LP 2300-400) causing Reira to fall on his butt. "She did it nice one Ayu!" everyone said "I end my turn with this" Ayu said. Himeka just continue to watch Reira duel she turned and saw Reiji walking into the room.

"My turn draw" Reira said as he drew his card he was shocked at what he drew and he saw Reiji looking at him from the building he was at and Reira then had a serious look on his eyes which caught Yugo and Tatsuya by surprise. "I summon CC One Eye Past Eye from my hand" Reira said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and One Eye Past Eye appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1400). "What's with that monster" Tatsuya said "it's so spooky it's giving me the shivers" Futoshi said. "I activate Montage Fusion from my hand" Reira said as the card appeared face up on the field. "I take a picture of Arowana on my opponent field with this card effect and fuse the picture Arowana and One-Eyed Past Eye" Reira said as Tatsuya and Yugo was shocked.

"Supreme ruler of the river of shining scales, I offer you the power residing in my eye" Reira chanted as the card and monster started to swirl together in a portal. "I fusion summon" Reira said as he took a card out of his extra deck and swiped it on his duel disk "come forth cutting all with your blade of water CCC Avatar of Valiant-Water Sword" Reira said as Water Sword appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2400). "Battle I attack Aqua Actress-Arowana with Avatar of Valiant Fusion-Water Sword" Reira said. "Ayu Arowana is going to get taken out" Futoshi said "but Ayu has twenty nine hundred life points left she'll be able to withstand four hundred points of damage" Tatsuya said.

"When Water Sword attacks, it gains attack points equal to the combinded attack points of all water monsters on the field" Reira said. "The only water monster on the field is Ayu's Arowana" Gongenzaka said while Yugo sighed knowing that Ayu was going to lose. "With the additional two thousand attack points Water Sword attack points becomes forty four hundred" Yugo grimly said as Water Sword attack points increased (*6: ATK/2400-4400). "Then Ayu is" Yuzu said as a sword cut up Arowana destroying it and Ayu was blown back a bit toward the ground (LP 2900-0).

Ayu LP 0

VS

Reira LP 400

Winner: Reira

The action field disappeared and Reira sighed a bit and Ayu parents were shocked that her daughter lost the duel. " Sensei" Ayu mother said "don't worry the junior class solid vision is much softer than the other classes" Shuzo said. "Hey Ayu are you alright" Yugo said as everyone went up to check up on Ayu "I'm sorry everyone I tried my hardest, but I lost" Ayu said Yugo went up and knelt down next to the young girl. "Ayu don't beat yourself over like this even if you lost that means you still improve and get stronger right ,that way there no way you're going to lose next time" Yugo said with a soft smile and Ayu looked at the boy she considers as a older brother figure.

"Just use that lost as a lesson for you to get stronger" Yugo said "that's right how many times do you think Yugo has lost to me the man Gongenzaka in the past" Gongenzaka said. "Hey! You're not helping! Especially when I'm giving a awesome teaching moment to Ayu here!" Yugo said after that everybody was laughing even Ayu who was starting to get over her lost. "Now then how about an interview with our amazing victor Reira, Reira how do you feel?" the reporter asked Reira who didn't say anything. "Umm this is an interview for the winner so" the reporter said as Reira just took away his teddy bear away and started to walk away from the area.

"Hey you use fusion summon too that's really cool" Tatsuya said as Reira walked past him and went to Reiji. Reiji just patted his head "keep that up" Reiji said "big brother" Reira said. "To think that we'd lose to an LDS student" Shuzo said "dad I'll avenge Ayu this time I'll definitely beat LDS and Masumi Koutsu" Yuzu said to her father. "All right I'm counting on you" Shuzo said "big sis Yuzu you're giving me shivers" Futoshi said. "I know you're going to kick major ass out there Yuzu especially since you know two summoning methods now but first lets head out to the center court for your duel" Yugo said.

"Wait" Yuzu said "what is it?" Yugo said "where's Sora?" Yuzu said wondering where her fusion summon teacher went off too. "Oh he went off to watch some other duels earlier" Yugo said pointing the direction where Sora went off at. "Good gried" Yuzu said as she reached her duel disk to call Sora. Meanwhile Sora was watching some duels "hmm there really aren't any interesting duelists like Yugo around" Sora said he then heard his duel risk ringing. He took it out of his pocket to see who it was "what's this" Sora said he then answered the phone "hello, hello" Sora said.

"Sora! get over here, my duel is about to start!" Yuzu yelled after that she hung up causing Sora to sigh "well if my disciple Yuzu is going to duel, I'm going to have to watch as her master" Sora said as he started to walk to Yuzu's duel and he then walked past Shun who was his dueling opponent and the two stared each other down.

A/N: So that's the end of this chapter Ayu played well but was no match for Reira and Yuzu rematch with Masumi is up next will she be able to beat the fusion duelist from LDS find out in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	38. The Fusing Melodious Primas

Chapter 38: The Fusing Melodious Primas

"Miami Championship a festival of duelist and a gateway to becoming a pro duelist now all of their burning feelings gather here let's blast it" the announcer said as Yuzu had started to walk towards the duel arena. "Big sis Yuzu do your best" Ayu said as she cheered Yuzu on "I'm looking forward to a shiver tastic duel" Futoshi said. "Just remember to stay focus!" Yugo yelled hopeful that Yuzu not going to be distracted like her last duel with Masumi is going to be. It wasn't long until Masumi walked into the duel arena as well and put her duel disk on her risk. Yuzu then stood across from Masumi with her duel disk across her risk as well.

"Masumi was definitely histile against Shun Kurosaki but now" Yuzu said as she remembers what Masumi said to her before the Miami Championship started. "Just what is going on?" Yuzu wondered Masumi smirked "your eyes have no luster" Masumi said while Yuzu frowned. "No,no,no last time I kept thinking that Yugo was Yuto and lost I won't let that happen again if Yugo can see the difference between Rin and myself then I can totally see the difference between him and Yuto" Yugo said. "In this duel, I'll show you a different version of myself from the one you saw last time" Yuzu said.

"Fine by me this is a tournament match after all it wouldn't feel right if you didn't at least do that" Masumi said. "Everyone thank you waiting and now the match between Yuzu Hiragi from You Show Duel School which teaches Entertainment Duels and Masumi Koutsu from today's fiercest competitor, Leo Duel School begins now" Nico said as everybody cheered for the match to begin. "Hot blooded" Shuzo said "go get her Yuzu!" Yugo yelled cheering for his best friend and crush "big sis Yuzu" the three kids well. Yaiba and Hokuto were watching the duel as well and even Reiji Akaba was silently watching the two as well since those two are candidates into becoming members of the Lancers.

Sora was watching as well and he spotted Shun Kurosaki watching the duel as well and he smirked at seeing him. "First up is the action field selection the field card selected randomly by the machine is" Nico said as a field was chosen for the duel to take place. "Action Field on field magic Infinite Bridge activate" Nico said as multiple bridges had appeared on the field "one misstep and it's a headfirst drop into the abyss which of these budding junior duelists will bloom in this unnerving field" Nico said. "Duelists locked in battle" Yuzu said as she began the chant "kicking against the earth and dancing in the air along their monsters" Masumi said "they storm through this field" Yuzu said "behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling action" Yuzu and Masumi said.

"DUEL!" Yuzu and Masumi said at the same time

YUZU LP 4000

VS

MASUMI LP 4000

Soon the action card were spread all over the field "I'll be going first I activate the magic card Gem Knight Fusion" Masumi said as the card appeared face up on the field. "I can use Gem Knight monsters in my hand to perform a fusion summon with this card" Masumi said. "Just like I expected, she's going to do a hand fusion on her first turn like last time" Yuzu thought. "The cards in my hand I will fuse are three Gem Knights Sapphire, Garnet and Crystal" Masumi said.

"Strong willed blue, Crimson Truth, Eye of Quartz combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light" Masumi chanted as the monster turned into beams of light and started to swirl together. "I Fusion Summon come forth one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance Gem Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi said as Master Diamond appeared on the field (*9: ATK/2900). "Got your ace out already huh" Yuzu said to her rival Masumi chuckled in response "Master Diamond attack points increase by the number of Gem monsters in my graveyard times one hundred" Masumi said.

"There are three Gem Knights in her graveyard" Yugo said "so it's attack points will go up by three hundred" Gongenzaka said as Master Diamond middle gem glowed as it attack points went up (*9:ATK/2900-3200). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Masumi said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing "now it's your turn show me how much you've changed" Masumi said. "My turn" Yuzu looked at Sora and he just nodded she then looked at Yugo the person who taught her synchro summoning and he just grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Draw!" Yuzu said as she drew her card while Sora had looked at Shun one more time.

I activate the magic card Polymerization from my hand" Yuzu said shocking Masumi "Polymerization you're not going for a synchro summon off the bat" Masumi said in a shocked like tone. "What a shock Yuzu has used Polymerization" Nico announced as Yuzu slid the card in her duel disk. "I fuse Aria and Sonata the Melodious that are in my hand echoing voices flowing melody guided by the baton, gather your power I fusion summon!" Yuzu said as she palmed her hands together. "Now come to the stage Schuberta the Melodious Maestra" Yuzu said as woman wearing a red dress with musical notes on it appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2400).

Shun was shocked to see Yuzu doing a fusion summon "big sis Yuzu pulled off a fusion summon" Ayu said while Sora just looked back at Shun. "That's it Yuzu you're dazzling today" Shuzo said "once per turn Schuberta can banish all fusion materials of a fusion monster from the graveyard" Yuzu said shocking Masumi. "I'll banish the Fusion Materials for Master Diamond: Saphire, Garnet and Crystal as well as the magic card Gem Knight Fusion Chorus Break!" Yuzu said as Schuberta had banished all of Masumi cards in her graveyard. "Awesome with those three Gem Knights banished Master Diamond's attack points go down by three hundred points!" Yugo said as Master Diamond attack points returned to normal (*9: ATK/3200-2900).

"And for the rest of this turn her attack points are increased by two hundred points for each card banished by her effect" Yuzu said as Schuberta attack points increased (*6: ATK/2400-3200). "On top of lowering her opponents monster attack points she increased her own monsters attack points by eight hundred points" Tatsuya said. "That's not all a Gem Knight Fusion used for a fusion summon can be returned to the hand from the graveyard by just banishing one Gem Knight Monster Yuzu's mpve just now makes that impossible but you already know this much don't you" Sora said as he looked at Shun.

"Battle I attack Master Diamond with Schuberta go Graceful Wave!" Yuzu said as Schuberta created a musical like wave that struck Master Diamond destroying him and causing Masumi to jump down to a lower bridge as her life points decreased (LP 4000-3700). "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Yuzu said as two cards appeared face down on the field before disappearing "and at this moment Schuberta attack points return to normal" Yuzu said (*6: ATK/3200-2400). "Woah You Show Duel School isn't doing half bad" Yaiba said "not to mention Masumi doesn't have any cards in her hand" Hokuto said.

"My turn draw!" Masumi said as she drew her card and looked at it "I'm surprised that you can use fusions along with synchro summon but if this all you can manage, you won't stand a chance against me" Masumi said. "Quit bluffing right now you only have one card in your hand you can't fuse with that" Yuzu said. "I wonder about that I activate the continuous magic card brilliant fusion from my hand" Masumi said as the card appeared face up on the field. "With this card, I can fusion summon a Gem Knight monster using monsters from my deck as fusion materials!" Masumi said "monsters from your deck!" Yuzu yelled in shock.

"From my deck, I'll choose Gem Knight Alexander, Emerald and Obsidian to perform a fusion summon" Masumi said as she pulled three cards from her deck and showed it to her. "Taking three monsters from her deck and fusion summoning without having to summon anything wow that's not bad at all" Yugo said in amazement. "Wow she surprisingly pretty good isn't she" Sora said "gem with facets of noon and night, brilliant emerald of good fortune, sharp jet black darkness combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light I fusion summon this my true ace monster dazzling maiden Gem Knight Lady Brilliant Diamond" Masumi said as Brilliant Diamond appeared on the field (*10: ATK/3400).

"All right show them the power of LDS' fusion summon" Yaiba said "the attack and defense points of monsters special summoned by brilliant fusion become zero" Masumi said as Brilliant Diamond attack points went down to zero (*10: ATK/3400-0). "What" Gongenzaka said in shock "but why use that card to fusion summon in the first place" Yugo said in shock as well. "But by sending one magic card to the graveyard I can return her attack points to normal until my next turn" Masumi said as she ran and Yuzu ran as well. "Huh what's going on now" Ayu asked in confusion "she going for an action card!" Yugo said "she planning on using an action card to return Brilliant Diamond attack points to thirty four hundred" Yugo said as Masumi was walking up some stairs to try to find an action card.

"I won't let you trap activate Melodius Dirge of Divine Punishment" Yuzu said as a card flipped up on the field in front of her. "It deals eight hundred points of damage for each Melodious monster I control" Yuzu said as a green beam of light came from the sky and struck Masumi decreasing her life points (LP 3700-2900). But as Masumi fell she leap and grabbed on the pole before swinging towards where an action card was place grabbed it and landed on a bridge. Yuzu clinch her teeth as she went up some stairs "now that was a surprise as expected from an LDS elite she got an action card using brilliant movement" Nico announced.

"By sending one action card to my graveyard Brilliant Diamond attack points returns to normal until my next turn" Masumi said as Brilliant Diamond attack points went back to normal (*10: ATK/0-3400). "Battle I attack Schberta with Brillant Diamond" Masumi said as Brillant Diamond struck Schberta and cut her in half with her sword causing Yuzu to fall off her spot. "Oh shit Yuzu!" Yugo said panicked that her childhood friend might get seriously hurt. Luckily for Yuzu and Yugo's blood pressure Yuzu managed to grab on to a ledge of the bridge (LP 4000-3000). "That was a close one Yuzu manages to grab onto the railing and hold out" Nico said.

"She had us worrying for a moment there but looks like she back to her usual self" Hokuto said about Masumi as Yuzu pulled herself up back on the bridge and face Masumi. "Do you get it now this is the difference between our strengths I end my turn with this" Masumi said. "My turn" Yuzu said as she prepares to draw "if she gets another action card, I'll be even at more of a disadvantage I've got to do something" Yuzu thought "draw" she said as she looked at the card. "I set one monster in face down defense position" Yuzu said as she placed a card face down in defense position.

"What's this looks like you don't have any options left" Masumi said "If Masumi is the duelist I think she is, then I'm sure this will" Yuzu said as she looked at her trap card. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuzu said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Huh" the three kids said "just like that" Futoshi said "don't worry she should be able to endure this much after all she been thoroughly taught the fighting style of a fusion summoner by yours truly not to mention Yugo has taught her synchro summoning so she will be alright" Sora said.

"My turn" Masumi said as she drew her card "at this moment Brilliant Diamond attack points become 0 due to Brillant Fusion's effect (*10: ATK/3400-0). Masumi said as she ran along with Yuzu "I won't let you get an action card" Yuzu said "I won't let you stop me" Masumi said. "I summon Crystal Rose" Masumi said as a Rose made out of Crystal appeared on the field (*2: ATK/500). "When Crystal Rose is on the field, it can be used as any fusion material needed I use Crystal Rose as Gem Knight Roumaline now I activate Brillant Diamond effect by sending one fusion material on the field to the graveyard, I can perform a fusion summon" Masumi said.

"A fusion summon with one material" Yuzu said "this is the power of Brillant Diamond using Crystal Rose as Roumaline, I fusion summon Gem Knight Zirconia grind fusion!" Masumi said. "Come forth, bewitching and dazzling splendor Gem Knight Zirconia" Masumi said as Zirconia appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2900). Ziconia stood in front of Yuzu as Masumi got an action card. "The action card" Futoshi said "got taken" Ayu said "I send one action card to the graveyard to return Brillant Diamond attack points to normal" Masumi said as Brilliant Diamond attack points returned to normal (*10: ATK/0-3400). "Damn now Brillant Diamond will have her orginal attack points until her opponents next turn" Yugo said.

"Battle first I attack you face down defense position monster with Zirconia" Masumi said as Zirconia destroyed Yuzu's monster and Yuzu rolled around on the ground. Masumi then walked closer to Yuzu "now the only monster you had protecting you is gone this will finish you I make a direct attack Brilliant Diamond" Masumi said as Brilliant Diamond went down with her trying to strike at Yuzu. "I activate my trap Fusion Samsara" Yuzu said as a card appeared face up on the field "I can special summon a card used as fusion material this turn from my opponent graveyard onto my field in attack position" Yuzu said. "From my graveyard!" Masumi said "the card I choose to summon is Crystal Rose" Yuzu said as Crystal Rose appeared on the (*2: ATK/500). "A monster special summoned by this effect cannot be destroyed by battle this turn" Yuzu said. "But you'll still take damage" Masumi said as the attack struck the ground causing Yuzu to roll towards the ground (LP 3000-100). "I end my turn here if I hadn't fusion summon this turn you wouldn't have been able to use Fusion Samsara you should thank your luck" Masumi said.

"It wasn't luck" Yuzu said as she stood up "Masumi you have pride as a fusion user I was certain you would try to finish me off with a fusion monster and that would protect my life and give me the hope I needed" Yuzu said. "You're quite talkative for someone who only survived by the skin of her teeth why don't you just prove to me next turn that you can do something aside from pointless struggling" Masumi said. "I plan to my turn" Yuzu said as she prepared to draw Yuzu remembers Yugo giving her Polymerization back "with this you're trying to get stronger and be a different Yuzu up until now" Yugo said to her back then. She then remember what Yuto said to her when they last met each other "the you who is trying to become stronger for your friends the you who is trying to change yourself isn't wrong" Yuto said to herself.

"I will become stronger for my friends" Yuzu said as an image of a seven year old Yuya appeared in her head "that way I won't lose anyone ever again! that is my resolve" Yuzu said. "Draw!" Yuzu said as she drew her card "I'll show you my radiance right now I summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress" Yuzu said as Soprano appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400). Sora smirked "I can perform a fusion summon of a fusion monster that list Soprano as a Fusion material without using a fusion spell card" Yuzu said shocking Masumi.

"She don't tell me she's planning to use my Crystal Rose" Masumi said "Crystal Rose can be treated as a necessary fusion material for a fusion summon I use Crystal Rose as Prodigy Mozart" Yuzu said. "So pretty" a woman in the crowd said "it's like a fairy is being born from the crystal rose" another woman in the cword said. "Using Soprano the Melodious Songstress, I fuse herself and Crystal Rose" Yuzu said as the two turned into beams of light and started to swirl together. "Angle song genius of excellence guided by the baton, gather your powers I fusion summon!" Yuzu said as she palmed her hands together.

"Now come to the stage sing your song to victory Bloom Diva the Melodious Choir!" Yuzu said as Bloom Diva appeared on the field (*6: ATK/1000). "So that's one of Yuzu's strongest monsters huh" Yugo said as he grinned impressed by his best friend and crush new fusion monster "I might have to go against it with Clear Wing Guardian Dragon" Yugo said. "Without using a fusion magic card" Hokuto said "she did a fusion summon using Masumi card" Yaiba said in shocked.

"I attack Gem Knight Ziconia with Bloom Diva" Yuzu said "what even though Zirconia is stronger" Futoshi said. "Bloom Diva let out a wind like attack with her voice and Zirconia tried to attack through it. "Bloom Diva is not destroyed when battling special summoned monsters and the opponent takes any battle damage I would and it destroys that monster as well" Yuzu said shocking Masumi.

"Reflect Shot!" Yuzu said as Bloom Diva shot a green way destroying Zirconia and causing Masumi to go down towards the ground (LP 2900-1000). "She did it" Ayu said "that's some big damage" Tatsuya said "shivers" Futoshi said. "Now you've done it but that will be your downfall I activate my trap card brilliant spark" Masumi said as a trap card appeared face up on the field. "When a gem knight monster on my field is destroyed I deal damage equal to its attack points to my opponent as a beam was heading straight toward Yuzu. "The destroyed Zirconia attack points was twenty nine hundred" Gongenzaka said.

"If Yuzu takes that damage she going to lose come Yuzu think of something" Yugo said "I activate my trap Melodious Illusion it negates an opponent trap card and lets one of my Melodious monster attack again" Yuzu said as the trap card blocked Masumi trap card. "She did it" Ayu said "now she can make a comeback" Tatsuya said "hey look at that" Futoshi said. Masumi slid down a pole "Brilliant Spark other effect" Masumi said as Yuzu jumped down as well toward the action card Masumi was getting. "By sending one magic card to the graveyard I can negate any effects that negate this trap" Masumi said as she was reaching for the action card.

"Shit not good! If Masumi gets that action card Melodious Illusion will get its damage nullification negated since it hasn't resolved yet and Yuzu is going to lose this duel!" Yugo yelled in a panicked like tone. "Got it" Masumi thought "however it was Yuzu who grabbed the action card as she dove forward and Bloom Diva caught her. "What's this Yuzu makes a diving catch for the action card" Nico announced. "You Show Duel School can't lose when it comes to action" Yuzu said to Masumi. "Unbelievable why would jump from that height" Masumi asked Yuzu. "Being one with your monsters is how You Show Duel School Duels due to Melodious Illusion effect, Bloom Diva can attack again" Yuzu said.

"This is the final blow I attack Brillant Diamond with Bloom Diva Reflect Shot!" Yuzu said as the attack struck Brillant Diamond causing Masumi life points to drop toward zero and the winds cause Masumi to fall off the bridge. "Masumi!" Yuzu yelled but luckily Bloom Diva caught her before she fell to her death "you saved me" Masumi said as Bloom Diva looked at her master as if saying you should thank her instead of me. Yuzu just nodded and smile causing Masumi to blush a bit and her friends were glad she was safe.

Yuzu LP 100

VS

Masumi LP 0

Winner: Yuzu

"This neck and neck fight for action cards ends with You Show Duel School's Yuzu Hiragi victory" Nico announced. "Big sis Yuzu" the kids said "you did it Yuzu as expected of my daughter hot blooded!" Shuzo yelled as he cried. "You did it Yuzu I'm proud of you" Yugo said as he smiled warmly at his best friend and crush "now you understand how amazing I am don't you" Sora said as he looked at Shun but found out that he left. "What's wrong with him! don't tell me he left at the most important part" Sora said. Later on when the day was about to end everyone was heading home "big sis using her opponent monster to do a fusion summon gave me the shivers" Futoshi said. "Well I'm the one who taught her so being able to do that much is a given" Sora said.

"Yuzu Higari" the group looked and turned and saw Masumi "Masumi" Yuzu said "you better plan on winning after you defeated me" Masumi said much to the confusion of Yuzu. Masumi went up to her "I wouldn't be able to stand losing to someone who doesn't even win the tournament so here" Masumi said as she gave a card to Yuzu which she took which turned out to be Crystal Rose. "This is Crystal Rose why?" Yuzu asked wondering why Masumi would give her that card. Masumi just flick her hair "you'll need this card to shine again like you did in your duel today later" Masumi said as she walked away from the group.

"I won't forgive you if you lose got it" Masumi said "Masumi thank you I'll be sure to shine even brighter!" Yuzu said as she waved at her rival.

A/N: In the end Yuzu managed to beat and earn the respect of her rival Masumi and move on to the next round what will await Yuzu when she reaches the next round well you will just have to read and find out. Also this isn't the end of Masumi story not by a long shot now then don't forget to read, review and follow so then until next time guys see ya.


	39. The Tested Steadfast Sprit

Chapter 39: The Tested Steadfast Sprit

Inside the Gongenzaka dojo Gongenzaka was busy meditating preparing for his match against Gen. "My first opponent is my former senior disciple Gen Ankokuji not only did he make fun of and try to pick a fight with Yugo but he dissented against his teachings of the steadfast dojo and left disgracefully I cannot lose this match!" Gongenzaka yelled as he was fired up for his match against Gen. "That's what I want to hear" Gongenzaka father said "father" Gongenzaka said as he saw his father enter the dojo. "Noboru as you tighten this new slash, you must also temper and tighten you steadfast sprit in preparation for this next battle" Gongenzaka father said. Gongenzaka wasted little time and he put on the slash "understood" Gongenzaka said to his father.

Yugo was currently inside the stadium thinking about some things "alright since Yuzu kicked some major ass yesterday it's finally my turn to put on a show not just me but Gongenzaka and Sora will also win and go to the next round" Yugo thought. "Hell yeah Gongenzaka, Sora and I will go to the next round!" Yugo yelled as someone knock him towards the ground. "Hey watch were you going jackass!" Yugo yelled at the guy "I'm sorry that's the young master…Noboru Gongenzaka sash for today's match" the guy said. Yugo then looked at the slash on the ground "wait a minute this is his" Yugo said after he said that another guy ran and picked it up and ran off.

"What the hell hey give that back you bastard!" Yugo said as he stood up and ran after the guy "hurry up" Ayu said "Gongenzaka match is about to start soon" Futoshi said as he and the others were running towards where Yugo was just a second ago. "Huh where Yugo he said he'd be waiting here…" Yuzu said wondering where Yugo ran off to Tatsuya looked around for Yugo as well and saw and pointed to what Yugo was doing. "Over there" Tatsuya said "looks like he's chasing someone at full speed to me…" Sora said "Oh Yugo" Yuzu said she was hoping that Yugo would not get into another fight especially in the middle of the tournament.

Yugo and the guy was chasing after the person who had Gongenzaka slash "damn it all why the hell is he taking Gongenzaka sash?" Yugo asked. "He probably one of Gen's friends they'll use any cowardly methods to win" the bald headed guy said "Gen that bastard" Yugo said. "Ypu're young master Noboru friend Yugo Sakaki right don't you have a match soon as well" the guy asked Yugo. "Like hell that's going to stop me Gongenzaka comes first in my eyes I'm going to get back his slash" Yugo said the bald hair boy smirk and the guy who had the slash smirked as well.

Back at the stadium Gongenzaka match is about to begin "my dear audience thank you for coming to see the even more exciting second day of the tournament now let's introduce our duelists for our first match of the day while he doesn't belong to any school, this duelist qualified for the Junior Youth Championship with a six game win streak Gen Ankokuji" Nico said as Gen walked into the stadium. "His opponent is the successor to the steadfast dueling style of the Gongenzaka dojo, Noboru Gongenzaka" Nico said as Gongenzaka showed off his black sash proudly to the crowd.

"That's a nice sash you have there did you get that from your father?" Gen asked "the master of our dojo gives us a new sash before a pivotal match this is a tradition of the Gongenzaka Dojo" Gongenzaka said as his father was watching the duel. "Heh well I've taken a little advantage of that so called tradition" Gen said "what" Gongenzaka said not understanding what Gen ment. "Let's start off by selecting the field magic card now this match's field is this!" Nico said as the field was already chosen.

"Now then without any more delays action field on" Nico said as the field was changing "field magic solitary island in a far away sea activate" Nico said as the field turned into a large island in the middle of the ocean. "A dense forest huh what a coincidence I'm sure your dear friend is inside of a forest right now too" Gen said "what was that" Gongenzaka said as he looked at Gen. Meanwhile back with Yugo he and the bald hair guy was in a middle of a forest and Yugo saw the guy who had Gongenzaka slash and some other guys came out from behind some trees.

"Shit an ambush!" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth he then saw the bald guy go to the other side "idiot you fell for it" the bald guy said. "You're going to keeping us company for a while" the guy said shocking Yugo "you bastards you trapped me here I'm so going to kick every single one of your asses!" Yugo said as he growled a bit. "You bastard how could you do something so underhanded!" Gongenzaka yelled at Gen "what's this what happen to your unshakable sprit you're already shaking with rage" Gen said while Gongenzaka just glared at Gen. "That's all your so-called Steadfast sprit is worth using any methods in order to win that's what the truly strong do that's why I cut my ties with the Gongenzaka dojo" Gen said.

"Damn you…" Gongenzaka said "I wonder if Yugo Sakaki is alright" Gen said shocking Gongenzaka "if you want to save him, then you'd better hurry up and defeat me or are you going to spout some crap about your friend being more important than this match and surrender right now" Gen said. "Jeez the match has already started where the hell did Yugo run off to he better not be fighting anyone" Yuzu said as she grabbed her duel disk which also a phone and she called Yugo. "Yuzu" Yugo said as he answered the phone "Yugo" Yuzu said "Yuzu tell Gongenzaka not to worry let him know that I'll definitely get his sash back" Yugo said as he had his duel disk activated. "Sash?" Yuzu said in confusion and Yugo hung up the phone on her.

Gongenzaka clinch his fist "on the honor of my dojo, I cannot surrender without a fight" Gongenzaka said. "Then struggle all you want" Gen said as he and Gongenzaka clash with each other "duelist locked in battle" Gongenzaka said as he started the chant. "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters they storm through this field" Gen said "behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling" Gongenzaka said.

"Action DUEL!" Gongenzaka and Gen said at the same time while Yugo and Gen friends said it at the same time as well at their battle.

GONGENZAKA LP 4000

VS

GEN LP 4000

"I'll be going first I summon Barbarian number three from my hand" Gen said as a blue ogre like monster appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "When this card is summoned successfully I can special summon Barbarian number four from my hand" Gen said as another ogre with a beard appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1200). "Now this is a throwback for me these are the monsters Strong Ishijima used" Nico announced "I set one card face down and end my turn" Gen said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field before disappearing.

"Now it's your turn if you don't hurry up, your friend will be beaten to a pulp" Gen said Gongenzaka doubts that Yugo is a fighter but there no way he can't take multiple people by himself. "Tch" Gongenzaka said as Yuzu noticed the look as well "I was already planning to defeat you with one attack my turn!" Gongenzaka said as he created a gust of wind as he drew. "When there are two or more monsters on my opponents field I can special summon this card from my hand come forth Superheavy Samurai Big Wara G" Gongenzaka said as Wara G appeared on the field (*5: ATK/800).

"Big Wara G can be used as two releases for a tribute summon I release Big Wara G in order to tribute summon Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei in defense position" Gongenzaka said as Big Benkei appeared on the field (*8: DEF/3500). "And it's here Superheavy Samurai Big Benkei can be summoned in face up defense position" Nico announced "and Big Benkei can also attack using its thirty five hundred defense points" Tatsuya said. "It can take out either of those Barbarians in one hit" Ayu said "shivers" Futoshi said. "But it looks like he won't be ending it on one attack though" Sora said "what Gen just said about his friend being beaten to a pulp he couldn't be talking about Yugo could he" Yuzu thought.

"When there are no magic or trap cards in my graveyard by sending one Superheavy Samurai monster to the graveyard from my hand I can special summon this card" Gongenzaka said as he slid a card into his graveyard and swiped a card on his duel disk. "I special summon the level two tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Horaga E" Gongenzaka said as Horaga E appeared on the field (*2: DEF/200). "Here it is the tuner monster" Ayu said "he can tune that with Big Benkei and" Tatsuya said "do a synchro summon" Ayu said. "Naïve I activate my trap Barbarian Curse" Gen said as a card flip up face up on his side of the field and it shot flames at his two Barbarian monsters.

"When I control a Barbarian monster and you control two or more monsters I can take control of one of those monsters" Gen said "what" Gongenzaka said in a surprise tone. "I'll be taking Horaga E" Gen said as Horaga E was on his side of the field and dancing along with the Barbarian monsters. "His monster got stolen" Futoshi said "now he can't do a synchro summon" Tatsuya said. Gen just laughed "I already researched that you won your way here using Synchro Summon matches aren't only decided within the field" Gen said as Gongenzaka clinched his teeth. "Anything could be happening outside of this field right now if you don't worry up and go who knows what will happen to your beloved friend" Gen said "damn it…Yugo" Gongenzaka said worried about his best friend.

Back at with Yugo he was busy dueling Gen's friends while his ace monster Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was protecting him. "I'm coming Gongenzaka just wait a bit longer until I get your slash back" Yugo said as he jumped on Clear Wing's back.

"Now it's the second match of the junior youth championship Gongenzaka was aiming for Synchro Summon with a tuner monster Horaga E but Gen has taken control of that Key Card" Nico announced. "You're so called disciple is doing terrible" Masumi said to Yaiba "I didn't expect him to get his monster stolen like that" Hokuto said to Yaiba. "That little…! Is he trying to make me look bad I won't accept a loss!" Yaiba yelled as he stood up from his seat "if I don't hurry Yugo is going to be…" Gongenzaka said as he was worried about Yugo. "Battle I attack Barbarian number three with Big Benkei" Gongenzaka said as Big Benkei punched the ground creating flames and was heading straight towards Gen Monster.

"I activate Barbarian number four monster effect once per turn it can negate an attack directed at a Barbarian monster" Gen said as Barbarian number four blocked the attack by swirling it's club. "The attack got canceled" Ayu said "damn it I don't have time for this" Gongenzaka said as he punched the ground. "Why is he panicking?" Yaiba wondered while Yuzu was worried about Gongenzaka as well "what now are you frustrated are you panicking you got betrayed by your beloved monster and you don't know what's happening to your beloved friend so of course you be panicking I bet he thinking that you've betrayed him right now even though he believed you'd come save him for sure, but you won't" Gen said.

"Damn it Yugo" Gongenzaka said "that's it suffer more panic even more the more you panic, the more your sprit is sullied along with your dueling" Gen said. "I'll prove to you right now just how fragile your Steadfast Dueling is" Gen said "Gongenzaka" someone called out Gongenzaka name and both boys turn and saw that it was Yuzu who called out his name. "Believe in Yugo" Yuzu said shocking Gongenzaka "Yugo told me to tell you to not worry about him and that he'll definitely get your sash back and bring it to you" Yuzu said. "Yugo did" Gongenzaka said "you know how stubborn and hard headed Yugo is when it comes to fighting for his friends even so he isn't the same Yugo as before he can handle himself just fine" Yuzu said as Gongenzaka father stood up on a platform next to Yuzu.

"Noboru right now is the time for a Steadfast Sprit believe in your friend as well as yourself" Gongenzaka father said to his son. "Father" Gongenzaka said Gen just laughed "so they got in contact with him did they it's so pitiful when that weakling act's like he something else" Gen said Gongenzaka just stood back up "Yugo was never a weakling!" Gongenzaka yelled.

"I'll definitely get Gongenzaka slash back lets go Clear Wing!" Yugo said as his dragon was preparing to battle.

"Yugo will definitely come back" Gongenzaka said "what" Gen said "Yuzu is right Yugo may haven't change personality wise but still he isn't the same as he was three years ago" Gongenzaka said. "Gongenzaka" Yuzu said "now that I know Yugo's resolve, my sprit will waver no more I will follow my dueling ways!" Gongenzaka yelled. "That's it, go, go, Gongenzaka burning hot blooded!" Shuzo yelled while he was in tears. "Even if you say go, go" Sora said "I end my turn with this" Gongenzaka said "eh really" Shuzo said "it's because he can't attack anymore" Sora said to Shuzo.

"I'll believe in you Yugo so you follow your dueling ways as well" Gongenzaka said we go back to Yugo to was busy dueling Gen's friends and Yugo had somehow managed to bring Clear Wing Guardian Dragon out "alright folks are you ready to see something amazing alright Clear Wing Guradian Dragon let's give these folks a show!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon roared and flew with its Angelic Wings up into the air and started to release it's power brighten up the entire field and Gen's friends were in awe at Yugo's fusion monster.

"Believe in him" Gen said "people bretray others just like your monster betrayed you my turn" Gen said as he drew a card from his deck. "I'll release all three of my monsters and special summon Barbarian Mad Shaman from my hand" Gen said as the three monsters turned into beams of light and swirl together and one big light appear behind Gen and Mad Shaman appeared on the field (*10: ATK/2000). "What the heck is that" Tatsuya said as Ayu was scared out of her mind "it's creepy enough to give me shivers" Futoshi said. "A level ten monster with only two thousand attack points I bet this one's got something to it" Sora said "Gongenzaka" Yuzu said as she was worried about her friend.

"Here we go I activate Barbarian Mad Shaman effect once per turn I can take control of an opponent monster the monster I'll be taking control of is of course Big Benkei" Gen said as Big Benkei was now on Gen field. Ayu gasp "this time is Big Benkei" Tatsuya said "it got taken" Futoshi said "there is nothing worth believing in this world realize that as you take Big Benkei attack battle I make a direct attack with Big Benkei!" Gen said as Big Benkei attack it's former master. "Look out" the kids said "if he takes Big Benkei on like that" Tatsuya said as the attack struck Gongenzaka and he slid back however Gongenzaka stood tall for a moment before getting on his knee (LP 4000-500).

"That one must have hurt thirty five hundred points of damage at once" Nico announced "are you all right Gongenzaka" Shuzo said. "Gongenzaka" Yuzu said "it hurts to watch this" Masumi said "he only has five hundred life points remaining" Hokuto said. "You bastard you better not embarrass me!" Yaiba yelled at Gongenzaka. Gen laughed "so you managed to stop yourself at the edge of the cliff heh the next attack is game over standing up is a waste of time you're going to take Barbarian Mad Shaman's attack and plunge into the ocean behind you" Gen said as Gongenzaka struggled to stand up.

"No matter how much you believe in him your friend isn't coming" Gen said "Yugo will come I believe it" Gongenzaka said believing in Yugo. "Then go ahead and believe all you want battle I attack Gongenzaka directly with Barbarian Mad Shaman finish him" Gen said as Shaman ran at Gongenzaka "at this moment I banish Super Heavy Samurai Gio-V from my graveyard I draw a card from my deck and if that card is a Super heavy Samurai monster, I can make my opponents monster attack points zero" Gongenzaka said as he prepare to draw his card "come" Gongenzaka said as he drew his card and he looked at it "alright!" Gongenzaka said.

"I believe in Yugo, Yugo will definitely come!" Gongenzaka said as he blocked Shaman attack as it's attack points went down to zero (*10: ATK/2000-0). His black sash that his father gave him was ripped "no matter what happens my sprit that believes in my friend will never be shaken" Gongenzaka said as the crowd cheered "that was amazing with his back to a sheer drop off he dodged his opponent final attack by a hair's breadth" Nico announced. "You just got lucky that's all but as long as I have Big Benkei you can't attack Mad Shaman because of it's effect also Mad Shaman can only take control of one monster but if you happen to summon a stronger monster than Big Benkei next turn, he can swap Big Benkei for that one so basically you have no way to win I end my turn here" Gen said.

"The sash that my father gave me for this battle" Gongenzaka said as someone was running to the stadium. "But that is not what I need right now" Gongenzaka said as he prepared to draw "what I need now is" Gongenzaka said "Gongenzaka!" Gongenzaka looked and turn to see who called his name and he Yugo who had a big grin on his face as he hand Gongenzaka white sash. "Yugo!" Yuzu and Shuzo said as they saw Yugo "big brother Yugo" the kids yelled. "You're here" Gongenzaka "hell yeah I am sorry to keep you waiting man catch this!" Yugo said as he threw the sash and Gongenzaka caught it. "Yugo I've gotten the sash from you" Gongenzaka said as he put on the sash.

"I believed and you came this is now my sash for victory" Gongenzaka said "my turn" Gongenzaka said as he drew his card and looked at it. "I summon the level two tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Tama-C from my hand" Gongenzaka said as Tama appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100). "A tuner without any other monsters it's just fodder" Gen said arrogantly "Tama-C can peform a synchro summon using a machine type monster on my opponent field" Gongenzaka said "what!" Gen said. "I tune the level eight Super heavy Samurai Big Benkei on your field with my level two Tama C" Gongenzaka said as Tama C turned into two dots before expanding into two rings and Big Benkei went through the rings.

"Raging deity, in usion with the roar of a thousand blades souls come forth in a spiraling sandstorm" Gongenzaka said as a outline was on Big Benkei and it wasn't long until a line went through the rings "I synchro summon now come before us level ten Superheavy Samurai Koujin Susanoo!" Gongenzaka said as Susanoo appeared on the field (*10: DEF/3800). "He did it he did a synchro summon" Yaiba said "alright!" Shuzo said "next I equip Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gaunlet to Susanoo from my hand and it increases its defense points by four hundred points" Gongenzaka said as Susanoo put on the armor and its defense ponts increased (*10: DEF/3800-4200).

"D-don't tell me just like Big Benkei it can" Gen said "that's right I can attack using its defense points lets go battle Susanoo attack Barbarian Mad Shaman" Gongenzaka said. "Right now Mad Shaman has zero attack points thanks to Gio V's effect" Tatsuya said " Susanoo has forty two hundred defense points so that means" Ayu said "he'll end it with one attack" Sora said. "Mega Sword Slash" Gongenzaka said as Susanoo went and slash Shanman destroying i and causing Gen to fall on the ground (LP 4000-0).

Gongenzaka LP 500

VS

Gen LP 0

WINNER: Gongenzaka

"The first junior youth championship match victory of the day goes to Gongenzaka" Nico said as Gongenzaka started to walk away from the field "he finally won making me sweat like that" Yaiba said. Gongenzaka went to Yugo "I believe that you would come Yugo" Gongenzaka said as he held out his hand for his best friend. "Yeah and I knew you would have won this duel Gongenzaka" Yugo said as he grabbed and took his hand. "Big brother Yugo" the kids said as everyone ran to Yugo "we were worried about you where did you go" Futoshi asked Yugo. "Sorry I made you worried guys but I'm up next so I'll do my best so I won't get left behind by Yuzu and Gongenzaka!" Yugo said as he clinched his fist.

"Next up we have our second match of the day You Show Duel School Yugo Sakaki vs Leo Duel School Shingo Sawatari" Nico said. Yugo then smirked and he jumped off from the platform and headed straight towards the duel arena "I'm off so wish me luck guys!" Yugo told everyone as he heads off towards his rematch with Shingo.

A/N: With that Gongenzaka has managed to defeat Gen thanks to his bond with Yugo and now Yugo will began his first match in the Miami Championship against one of his rivals Shingo Sawatari will Yugo be able to win this rematch find out next time in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch now then don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	40. Howling Whirlwind Yousen Lost Tornado

Chapter 40: Howling Whirlwind Yousen Lost Tornado

"Next up, we have our second match of the day You Show Duel School Yugo Sakaki vs. Leo Duel School Shingo Sawatari" Nico said as he announced who would be dueling to the crowd. "Do your best" the kids yelled out to Yugo "Yugo!" Yuzu said as she cheered on her best friend and crush. "Stick with it" Gongenzaka said "burning hot blooded" Shuzo yelled "this is it Yugo this fight is your first step towards getting closer to your father, put your all into it son" Yoko thought as she looked at her adopted son. "Is that the rumored Pendulum and Synchro user" somebody said in the crowd as Yugo was walking into the duel arena. "But I hear some people say that Pendulum Summon isn't real" somebody else said.

"Yeah there is the rumor that his duel against Strong Ishijima was bogus too" another person in the cword said. Yugo then heard a noise and saw that Shingo was blowing a leaf and he was wearing a samurai like outfit. "Great now what the hell is he doing?" Yugo thought as he had a bit of an annoyed look on his face as Shingo stopped as she stood across from Yugo while he continue to play his song. "What kind of cosplay is that?" Futoshi said "mabuta no haha by Hasegawa isn't it" Shuzo said as he recognized the song Shingo was playing. "The cards are calling to they are telling me to draw another star has risen to the heavens behold dueling greatest star" Shingo said "what the hell" Yugo thought as he and the crowd has a confuse look on his face.

"Do you know who I am?" Shingo asked Yugo "a dumbass" Yugo said with a plain look on his face however Shingo decided to ignore Yugo's insult and said "wrong I'm Neo, New Sawatari" Shingo said as he took off his outfit. "Neo, New Sawatari is the best" Shingo friends clapped as they cheered him on "Neo, New" Yuzu said in confusion. "Hey dumbass you do realize they mean the same thing right" Yugo said but Shingo ignored him "I nailed it" Shingo thought.

Shingo then looked at Yugo "Yugo Sakaki, I have quite a few grudges against you" Shingo said while Yugo was just looking at his hands "oh really like what" Yugo replied. "First you defeated me even with my Pendulum Cards and stole them from me which was disgraceful and you punched me" Shingo said. "First of all dumbass you stolen "my" Pendulum Cards and it's not my fault that you sucked against me in our duel back then and you deserved it" Yugo said. "Second you had an Xyz-using doppelganger injure me how disgraceful" Shingo said "that wasn't me dude and I heard you wasn't even injured at all" Yugo simply said.

"Third you attacked and injured my dear father there is no greater disgrace" Shingo said Yugo sighed "that wasn't me either get your damn facts straight" Yugo said. "I'll repay those disgrace a hundred times over right now mark my words Yugo Sakaki you will lose this duel and experience the greatest disgrace ever" Shingo said as he pointed at Yugo. "What's this Sawatari is already declaring his victory" Nico announced "his introductions are always so long winded" Hokuto said. "Pendulum and Synchro Summon may have led you to victory up until now but today it will be your path to defeat" Shingo said.

"Hah I'll lose to Pendulum Summon" Yugo said Shingo then smirked at Yugo "I see so Reiji finally did it huh can't say that I'm surprised" Yugo thought as he was mentioning his rival. "I wonder how this match will turn out now let's select the action field come on" Nico said as a action field was chosen for the duel. "We have it action field on field magic Ruined Castle of the Sunset, activate" Nico said as the field turned into wasteland and the land had a mountain like castle and Yugo looked around it. "Let's go duelists locked in battle" Shingo said as he strated saying the chant. "Kicking against the earth alongside their monsters" Yugo said "they storm through this field" both Yugo and Shingo said. "Behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling action!" Nico said.

"DUEL!" Yugo and Shingo said

YUGO LP 4000

VS.

SAWATARI LP 4000

Nico snapped his fingers and the action cards were spread all over the field "I'll let you go first" Shingo said to Yugo. Alright then it's my turn when I control no monsters on my side of the field I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Terrortop appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "Now I normal summon Speedroid Den-Den Daikou Duke" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Daikou Duke appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "Now I tune my level three Daikou Duke with my level three Terrortop" Yugo said as Daikou Duke turned into three balls of light which expanded into three rings and Terrortop went through the rings and gained an outline.

"Curse blade in the form of a cross use your power to rend all of our enemies" Yugo said as a light went through the rings. "I synchro summon" Yugo said "appear level six Hi-Speedroid Kendama" Yugo said as Kendama appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200). "On his first turn Yugo has already Synchro Summon" Nico announced to the crowd "so you synchro summon right off the bat huh" Shingo said to Yugo. Yugo just smirked at him "I activate Kendama effect I banish one Speedroid Monster and deal five hundred points of damage to my opponent" Yugo said as Kendama released a blue beam of light and the light struck Shingo causing him to slide back a little as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3500).

"I end my turn with that" Yugo said "now Shingo Sawatari, your legendary revenge duel has just begun my turn draw" Shingo said as he drew his card "I activate the continuous magic card Youkai Shrine of Trials" Shingo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "whenever a Yousenjuu monster is summoned or special summoned, I can light up one Yousen counter" Shingo said as a shrine with candles appeared behind himon the field. "Yousen counter" Yugo said "and now I summon Yousenjuu Kamaitachi from my hand" Shingo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a weasel like monster appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600).

"When Kamaitachi is successfully summoned,I can summon another Yousenjuu besides Kamaitachi from my hand come forth Yousenjuu Kamanitachi" Shingo said as Kamanitachi appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1800). "Furthermore, when Kamanitachi is successfully summoned, I can summon another Yousenjuu besides Kamanitachi from my hand" Shingo said "Yousenjuu Kamamitachi" Shingo said as another monster appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1500). "What's this Sawatari has managed to summon three monsters at once" Nico announced. "Being able to summon multiple monsters at once isn't unique to Pendulum Summon" Shingo said while Yugo just looked at him.

"I've successfully summoned three "Yousenjuu" monsters th…that's kinda creepy" Shingo said as three candles lid up. "That's kind of creepy" Ayu said "that deck might be pretty strong" Tatsuya said "amazing Sawatari no Neo New Sawatari" "you're the best" Shingo's friends said. "I activate Kamaitachi effect just once when I control another Yousenjuu monster, I can return one card from my opponents field to his hand" Shingo said. "What!" Yugo said "since Kendama is a extra deck monster he goes back into the extra deck" Shingo said as a chain was wrapped around Kendama and it was bounced back into Yugo hand and Yugo send Kendama back into his extra deck.

"Oh no Yugo field is wide open now" Shuzo said "if he gets attack now" Tatsuya said "let's go battle I attack directly with Kamaitachi" Shingo said as Kamaitachi was heading straight at Yugo. "Yugo is already in a pinch" Nico said "Yugo!" Yuzu said in worried knowing that her childhood friend was in trouble. "Tch when an opponent declares a direct attack while I have this card into my hand I can special summon Speedroid Menko in face up attack position!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Menko appeared on the field (*4: ATK/100). "Not only that but all of your monsters go into defense position" Yugo said as Shingo's monsters went into defense position.

"Heh not bad at all but in that case I activate Kamanitachi effect this card can make a direct attack by cutting its attack points in half" Shingo said as Kamanitachi attack points were cut in half (*4: ATK/1800-900). "Damn" Yugo said "then that means he'll just get by Menko effect like it was nothing" Yuzu said Yugo then started to ran to the castle "I won't let you get an action card" Shingo said "time to battle I attack directly with Kamanitachi" Shingo said as Kamanitachi sent a gust of wind at Yugo who just jumped up to the bridge before it closed but the gust of wind hit him sending him back. "Gah" Yugo said as he fell on the ground but quickly got back on his knee (LP 4000-3100).

"Too bad" Shingo said as Yugo looked up at him and gritted his teeth "next up I activate Kamamitachi effect when another "Yousenjuu" monster deals battle damage to my opponent I can add a Yousenjuu monster besides Kamamitachi from my deck to my hand" Shingo said as a card ejected from his duel disk and he took it. "I add Yousenju Ooyamabiko to my hand" Shingo said he showed the card to Yugo. "And after that Shrine of Trials effect activates once per turn I can use three Yousen Counters to add a Yousenjuu monster from my deck to my hand" Shingo said as three candles were out and Shingo added a card from his deck to his hand.

"I add Mayousenjuu Daibakaze to my hand but it wouldn't be fun if I ended this so soon, so I set one card face down and end my turn" Shingo said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "The three Kamaitachi brothers return to my hand at the end of the turn they're summoned" Shingo said as the cards return to his hand. "Using a card effect to return all his monsters to his hand, leaving his field wide open is he planning something" Yugo thought. "Now let's continue the show entertainment duelist Yugo Sakaki" Shingo said to Yugo.

"Sawatari is taunting his opponent without a card in a world" Nico announced "still even if it's a trap I'll do everything I can with my own dueling let's go my turn" Yugo said as he drew his card. "I activate card of sanctity with this he both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yugo said as he and Yugo drew cards until they had six cards in their hands.

"Alright it's time" Yugo thought "with the scale two Speedroid Domnio Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Ladybug I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the world Pendulum appears in rainbow like colors. "The monsters then appeared in the pillars with their scale numbers on them and the pendulum appear in the middle of the pendulum monsters in the pillars. "With this I'm able to summon level three to seven monsters simultaneously" Yugo said "here it comes" Ayu and Tatsuya said "Pendulum Summon" Tatsuya said. As the crowd was excited that they were about to see a Pendulum Summon and Shun was quietly watching the duel through the tunnel.

"Sway, Pendulum of the Soul draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon come forth my monsters and two beam of light came out from a portal "come forth Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo yelled as Clear Wing Fast Dragon appeared on the field and let out a roar (*7: ATK/2500). "There it is the Pendulum Summon that Yugo used to beat Strong Ishijima" Nico said "that's Pendulum Summon" a girl in the audience said "it really does exist" a guy in the audience said. "But I'm not done yet I activate Speedroid Scratch" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "With this I can send one Speedroid monster from my hand to my graveyard and add another Speedroid monster from my deck to my hand" Yugo said as he send Taketomborg to the graveyard and added Double Yo-yo to his hand.

"Next I summon Speedroid Double Yo-yo" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Double Yo-yo appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400). "I activate Double Yo-yo effect when he normal summon I can special summon a level three or lower monster from my graveyard so come forth Speedroid Den-Den Daikou Duke" Yugo said as Den-Den Daikou Duke appeared on the field from a portal (*3: ATK/1000). "Now then I tune my level four Double Yo-yo with my level three Den-Den Daikou Duke" Yugo said as Daikou Duke turned into three dots and expanded into three rings with and Double Yo-yo went inside the green rings and gained an outline.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light speed I synchro summon appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced it's arms and roared as it appeared behind his master alongside Clear Wing Fast Dragon (*7: ATK/2500). "Amazing Yugo has Pendulum and Synchro Summon at the same time" Nico said "now it's my turn!" Yugo said. "If big brother Yugo attacks with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Clear Wing Fast Dragon he wins" Tatsuya said. "It looks like a trap no matter how you look at it though" Sora said.

"Let's battle I attack directly with Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as he pointed as Clear Wing Fast Dragon roared and did a swirl creating a whirlwind and was heading straight towards Shingo. "I activate Yousenjuu Ooyamabiko effect from my hand when my opponent declares a direct attack I can send one Yousenjuu monster from my hand to my graveyard and special summon this card" Shingo said as he discarded a card from his hand and Ooyamabiko appeared on the field (*6: ATK/?).

"Unknow attack points" Yugo said "Ooyambiko attack points are the same as the orginal attack points of the monster it battles" Shingo said (*6: ATK/?-2500). Yugo clinched his teeth "since I summoned successfully summoned a Yousenjuu monster I light one Yousen counter" Shingo said as a candle was lit up. "So what now are you going to crash your monster into mine" Shingo said however Yugo smirked as he quickly ran and grabbed an action card and activate it "I activate the action card Power Crystal" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "with this Clear Wing Fast gains eight hundred attack points until the end phase (*7: ATK/2500-3300).

Shingo gritted his teeth "now go Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Fast Dragon went and went through Ooyambiko with its whirlwind like attack and it was destroyed causing Shingo to go to the ground "AHHHH!" Shingo said as he went towards the ground as his life points decreased (LP 3500-2700). "That had to hurt Sawatari took eight hundred points of damage" Nico announced. "I activate Ooyamabiko effect when this card is destroyed by battle, I can add another Ooyamabiko from my deck to my hand" Shingo said as a card ejected from his deck and he added to his hand and showed it to everyone.

"What's this another Ooyamabiko that he just defeated got added to his opponent hand" Nico said. "Damn even if I attack now, he'll just summon another Ooyamabiko and I can't really rely on another action card not much I can do this point" Yugo thought. "I end my turn" Yugo said as he ran "from now on it's the real deal Shingo Sawatari legendary revenge deal Yugo Sakaki now you will come to fear the power of Pendulum Summon" Shingo said as Yugo looked at him as he ran. "Fear the power of Pendulum Summon" Yuzu said "jeez he just loves to narrate everything does he" Masumi said about her fellow LDS member.

"Behold Yugo Sakaki my turn" Shingo said as he drew the card and looked at it "I summon Yousenjuu Kamaitachi" Shingo said as Kamaitachi appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600). "And with Kamaitachi's successful summoning I summon Kamanitachi and Kamamitachi (*4: ATK/1800) (*4: ATK/1500). "And also I activate Shrine of Trials effect with three summons of Yousenjuu monsters I light up three more Yousen Counters" Shingo said as three more candles were lid up. "Sawatari once again fills his field with three monsters" Nico announced "this is exactly the same as his last turn" Ayu said. "At this rate Kamaitachi going to bounce back Clear Wing Synchro Dragon or Fast Dragon back into Yugo's extra deck" Futoshi said. "Futoshi did you forget Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect" Tatsuya said to his friend "oh yeah right I forgot" Futoshi said.

"Battle I attack directly by halving Kamanitachi attack points" Shingo said (*4: ATK/1800-900) "huh a direct attack why isn't he using it to at least send Fast Dragon back into my extra deck" Yugo said. "Huh he not going to use Kamaitachi effect" Yuzu said "hmm it sounds like there a reason for that" Sora said as Yugo went up to the wall and grabbed a ledge to get an action card but the attack was too strong and it blew Yugo back "ahhhh!" Yugo said as he crashed on the ground (LP 3100-2200). "Yugo!" Yuzu yelled "and now Kamamitachi effect activates when another monster deals battle damage to my opponent I can add a Yousenjuu monster from my deck to my hand" Shingo said as a card was ejected out of his deck and he grabbed it.

"I add the Pendulum Monster: Yousenjuu Sarenshinchuu from my hand" Shingo said as he showed the card to Yugo shocking him a bit. "What's this Sawatari has a Pendulum card" Nico announced "just as I thought he really does have them" Yugo said as he stood up. "A pendulum monster!" Yuzu yelled "no way" Gongenzaka said in shocked while Shuzo just looked on with a serious look in his eyes. "I activate Shrine of Trials effect by using three Yousen Counters, I add one Yousenjuu monster to my hand" Shingo said as three candles blew out and Shingo added a card from his deck to his hand.

"I add the Pendulum Monster Yousenjuu Urenshinchuu to my hand" Shingo said as he showed the card to Yugo. "Now he has two Pendulum Cards" Yugo said "Yugo Sakaki, just like I told you Pendulum Summoning will be your path to defeat" Shingo said as Yugo just looked at him. "I using the Scale three Yousenjuu Sarenshinchuu and the Scale five Yousenjuu Urenshinchuu set the Pendulum Scale" Shingo said as he swiped the cards on the edge of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared in the blue pillars with their scale numbers on them.

The crowd was shocked that Shingo could do Pendulum Summon "I can't believe that bastard did but with a scale of three and five he can only summon level four monsters" Yugo said. "Level four hah sorry but that's not the case I activate Urenshinchuu effect when there is another Yousenjuu card in my other Pendulum Zone, it's scale rises to eleven" Shingo said as the Scale rose to eleven shocking Yugo and the rest of his friends. "With this, I'm able to summon level four to ten monsters simultaneously Pendulum Summon" Shingo said as a portal open up creating a gust of wind. "O wind-clad chief of phantos gouge these lands with your raging cloak come forth Mayousejuu Daibakaze" Shingo said as a green wolf like monster made of green fire appeared on the field (*10: ATK/3000).

The whole stadium and Yugo was shocked at the display "what a shocker Sawatari performed a Pendulum Summon" Nico announced. Meanwhile in the control room Reiji was watching the duel "Pendulum energy dected physical levels are normal, power balance and the mass are stable as well" Reiji employers said in the control room. "President, it's a success" Nakajima said while Reiji continue to look at the duel. "Neo New Sawatari is amazing, Yousenjuu are the best" Shingo's friends said "shrine of trials gains one Yousen counter" Shingo said as another candle was lid up. "So wait Yugo Sakaki isn't the only one person who can Pendulum Summon" a girl in the audience asked. "But Sawatari just did it in front of us" a guy in the audience said.

"We knew this would happen someday, but to think someone else learned it this soon" Shuzo said. "And not only that the summoned monster is level ten" Tatsuya said. "That's it scream cheer more it's time to get this show on the road!" Shingo said "hey that's big brother Yugo's line Ayu said. "I am the truly chosen man Neo New Sawatari and I don't have just Pendulum Summoning in my arsenal I am going to go beyond it" Shingo said. "Beyond it" Yugo said "I activate Daibakaze effect when this card is normal or special summoned I can return two targets from my opponents field to their hand" Shingo said.

"Like I let you I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect when a level five or higher monster activates it effect Clear Wing can negate that effect and destroy that monster" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon wings lid up with circuit effects "go dichromic mirror!" Yugo said as Clear Wing released a beam of light at Daibakaze. However Shingo ran and grabbed an action card and activate it "I activate the action card mirror barrier "with this Daibakaze isn't effected by card effects this turn" Shingo as a barrier protected Daibakaze from the beams of light. "Damn he stopped Clear Wing's effect "now Daibakaze effect continues "I send your Speedroid Domino Butterfly and Ladybug back to your hand" Shingo said as the cards retunred to Yugo's hand. "We're not done yet with Daibakaze on the field I activate the continous trap dizzying wind of the yousen realm" Shingo said as a card appeared face up on the field. "Any non Yousenjuu cards returned to the hand are sent to their owner deck instead" Shingo said.

"Damn" Yugo said as he put his Pendulum cards back in his "huh his Pendulum Cards are sent back to his deck Yugo Pendulum Summon has been sealed" Nico announced as Yugo put his cards back in his deck and his duel disk allowed his deck to shuffle itself. "And on top of that I pay eight hundred life points to activate the continous magic card Yousen Tornado" Shingo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk (LP 2700-1900). "I end my turn but my turn doesn't just simply end let me show you the Sawatari legend combo Yousen Lost Tornado" Shingo said. "Yousen lost Tornado" Yugo said. "Yousen Lost Tornado effect is when a Yousenjuu is returned to my hand I can return one card on my opponent field to their hand and dizzying wind of the yousen realm effect is any non Yousenjuu cards returned to the hand from the field are sent to their owner deck instead" Shingo said shocking Yugo.

"With this Yousen Tornado effect sends three cards to your hand and with Dizzying wind effect they're blown away to your deck get back to the deck Menko, Fast Dragon" Shingo said as Menko and Clear Wing Fast Dragon was returned to Yugo's deck. "More and more cards are being wiped off of Yugo field" Yuzu said "only Clear Wing Synchro Dragon remains" Yugo said. "Last but not least you're Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Shingo said as Clear Wing was put back in Yugo's extra deck. "What do you think this tornado literally catches opponents cards in dizzying winds and blows them into the deck this is Sawatari legend combo Yousen Lost Tornado" Shingo said.

"So he sealed Yugo Sakaki Pendulum Summoning then and some of his synchros" Hokuto said "that's pretty good coming from Sawatari at least" Yaiba said. "His naming sense this time was awful though" Masumi said "I am Neo New Sawatari the man who will give birth to a legend" Shingo said while Yugo gritted his teeth. "Finally the Pedulum Scale returns to normal" Shingo said as the scale went back from eleven to five. "This is the Pendulum sealing technique you taught him president" Nakajima said to Reiji "pendulum allows cards to revive themselves on the next turn whether they are returned to your hand or destroyed that is their greatest strength but if you can return them to the deck" Reiji said.

"Yugo's field has been laid bare and with two cards in his hand, he's truly in a do or die situation" Nico announced "it'll be over for you on my next turn now show me your final struggles" Shingo said. "If he can't use Pendulums" Futoshi said "what's going to happen to big brother Yugo" Ayu said. Yugo gritted his teeth "is there anything I can do" Yugo thought "it's my turn" Yugo said as he prepare to draw "Yugo don't give up you have to keep burning" Shuzo said "man up" Gongenzaka said "big brother Yugo!" the kids yelled. However Yuzu noticed that Yugo was smirking "wait Yugo is smirking" Yuzu said "what" Gongenzaka said.

"I'm competely cornered and yet I don't know why I feel excited right now" Yugo said as he smirked at Shingo. "It's time we settle this once and for all" Shingo said "settle this hah don't be stupid this duel just getting started" Yugo said. "I draw" Yugo said as he drew his card "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the cards appeared on the field before disappearing. "Huh that's it" Yuzu said "what's this now I went out of my way to hype things up and you do something so boring" Shingo said as Yugo climbed up the walls "well I guess you can't help it with one card in your hand and no Pendulum Summons" Shingo said as Yugo climbed up some stairs and looked at the castle. "Hey if I don't have any cards then I just have to look more" Yugo said as he ran confusing Shingo.

"Yugo!" Yuzu yelled "it'll be fine his eyes still are filled with strength" Gongenzaka said as Yuzu nodded and she smiled while Yugo was walking towards the castle "alright it's time to get this show on the road!" Yugo yelled as he ran.

A/N: Yugo is back in a corner with his Pendulum Summoning sealed but despite this he more excited now more than ever. Will he be able to come back and beat Shingo and his deadly combo find out next time in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch now then don't forget to read, review and follow so then until next time guys see ya.


	41. Heated Match Entertainment Duel Show

Chapter 41: Heated Match Entertainment Duel Show

Back at the duel Yugo was running and he was heading straight towards the castle "this is truly earth shaking and by that, I mean this shocking turn of events rumor has it that only Yugo can use Pendulum Summoning but Sawatari has just perfectly executed the summoning and with his Pendulum Cards all returned to his deck by the Yosen Lost Tornado combo and with one card in his hand just what will Yugo do" Nico announced. "I just wanted to see a Pendulum Summon but this is turning out to be amazing" a guy in the crowd said "I never would've thought both of them would be Pendulum Summoning" the guy next to him said. "Yugo you're still in this!" Yuzu said as she cheered her best friend and crush on "open a path with your own strength" Gongenzaka said.

"Big brother Yugo" Tatsuya said "you can do it!" both Ayu and Futoshi said as they cheered Yugo on "I commend you for not giving up and looking for hope in action cards but all that remains for you is despair" Shingo said. "My turn" Shingo said as he drew a card from his deck as Yugo was jumping from board to board. "I summon Yosenju Kamaitachi from my hand" Shingo said as Kamaitachi appear on the field (*4: ATK/1600) "with Kamaitachi successful summon, I summon Yosenju Kamanitachi" Shingo said as Kamanitachi appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1800). "Then, I summon Yosenju Kamamitachi with Kamanitachi effect" Shingo said as Kamamitachi appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1500).

"At the same time, Shrine of Trials effect activates one Yosen counter lights up for each Yosenju summoned" Shingo said as three more candles were lid up. "While you've been running around looking for action cards, I've gotten everything set up now it's time to end this" Shingo said as Yugo ran up the mountain and into the ruined castle he then looked and saw some stairs "alright" Yugo said as he started to run up the stairs. "I know what you're scheming you're just trying to bluff me with those two face down cards you have but that's not happening I can't return face down cards with Kamaitachi effect but" Shingo said.

"I activate Urenshinchu pendulum effect when there is another Yosenju card in the opposite Pendulum Zone it's Pendulum Scale changes from five to eleven this turn" Shingo said as the scale was switched from five to eleven. "With this I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level four to ten" Shingo said as the crowd cheered and Yugo continue to go up the stairs. "I pendulum summon" Shingo said as a gust of wind came out of the potal "oh wind clad chief of phantoms gouge these lands with your raging cloak come forth Mayosenju Daibak" Shingo said as Daibak appeared on the field (*10: ATK/3000). "I light one Yosen Counter" Shingo said as another candle lid up.

Yugo continued to go up the stairs "Yugo, what're you going to do?" Yuzu said wondering what her best friend and crush was going to do. "Daibak's effect even works on face down cards" Shingo's said "he going to wipe out Yugo's field" Shuzo said in shock "I activate Daibak effect I return two cards on the field to their owner's hand" Shingo said as the cards were blown away. "And now Dizzying Wind of the Yosen Realm will send those two cards back to your deck with this effect it's the end too bad it looks like your precious backrow was useless" Shingo said as Yoko, Shuzo and Yuzu looked on with worry looks on their faces.

"That's fine with me" Yugo said shocking Shingo as Yugo appeared at the top of the castle and he showed a trap card to Shingo "if this set card is removed from the field it changes the names of all of my opponents's monsters to anonymous" Yugo said with a smirk as five beams of light struck Shingo's cards causing them to be nameless. "What's this all of Sawatari's cards are now nameless" Nico announced "why you… you were trying to do this from the start" Shingo said "bingo Yosenju monsters aren't affected by dizzying wind but" Yugo said. "I get it" Yuzu said realizing what Yugo just did.

"Now that his monsters are no longer Yosenju cards, at the end of this turn…" Tatsuya said "they'll return to the deck instead of the hand due to dizzying wind of the yosen realm effect" Sora said as he finish the statement. Shingo gritted his teeth but he smiled a bit "you're not half bad" Shingo said to Yugo causing Yugo to grin at him "only because I was able to use your own cards' effects against you" Yugo said. "Heh but do you think you'll last until the end of this turn" Shingo said while Yugo had a bit of a confuse look on his face. "I'll end this duel before then" Shingo said as he jumped into the air and Daibak created a tornado for Shingo to jump on and he landed safely on Daibak.

"It's time to battle I attack directly with Daibak" Shingo said "all of you follow me" Shingo said as he and his monsters were heading straight towards Yugo. "Sawatari makes a brutal attack his appearance can be likened to a daredevil laying waste to a castle" Nico said as Shingo and his monsters were heading straight towards the castle. "Like hell I will let it end like this!" Yugo yelled as he jumped back in the castle "it's the end" Shingo said as Daibak created a tornado and struck the castle. "Yugo!" Yuzu and Gongenzaka said as the castle was struck down. "No!" Yuzu yelled "big brother Yugo" Tatsuya said "no way" Ayu said "Yugo" Yoko said hoping that her adopted son alright as Masumi, Yaiba and Hokuto looked on.

"You've lost Yugo Sakaki" Shingo said however Yugo just snapped his fingers and Yugo waved his arms as he was on another small building. "Hold on who is that we see over there" Nico announced "is that" Shuzo said "he did it" Gongenzaka said. "Its Yugo!" Nico announced " Yugo!" Yuzu said happy that Yugo was ok "all right" the three kids said. "No way I should have landed that direct attack" Shingo said as Yugo just smirked at him "come on man did you actually think I would be running around without some sort of plan even I'm not that stupid" Yugo said. "So he got an action card at the last second then" Yaiba guessed "wow that's pretty good" Masumi said. "It looks like he baited Daibak attack knowing where the action card was was" Hokuto said as back when Yugo jumped down inside the castle he grabbed an action card.

"Action Spell great escape it ends the battle phase" Yugo said as Shingo growled "amazing it's like he's a escape artist" a girl in the crowd said "awesome" a guy in the crowd said as Yugo just grin and put up a peace sign to the crowd as they cheered for him. "Stop messing around" Shingo said as Yugo looked at him "you're not allowed to excite the crowd!" Shingo said. "Ah shut up this is part of my dueling style!" Yugo yelled back at him "whatever I'm the one who will be getting the last cheers I activate the effect of Shrine of Trials I can add one Yosenju monster to my hand by using three Yosen Counters" Shingo said as three candles were blown out and a card ejected from his duel disk and he took it.

"I add Kamamitachi to my hand and end my turn" Shingo said as he put the card in his hand "now then I'm afraid that it's time for your monsters to leave the stage" Shingo said as all of his monsters returned to Shingo's hand. "At the end of my turn, Yosen Tornado is destroyed because a Yosenju monster did not return to my hand" Shingo said as his spell card was destroyed. "Also, Urenshinchu's Pendulum Scale returns to normal" Shingo said as the scale went down from eleven back to five. "Sawatari's monsters return not to his hand but to his deck due to the effect of dizzying wind" Nico announced as Shingo put his hards back in his deck and the deck was automatically shuffled.

"Well, well seems like both of our fields are empty" Yugo said as he smirked a bit "heh I'll be making it lively again as soon as my next turn comes around during the main event in which you'll taste defeat" Shingo replied. "Sorry pal but I don't plan on losing either" Yugo said as he smirked a bit "my turn draw" Yugo said as he drew his card. "When I have no cards on my field, I can activate the spell card Speed Draw" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field "with its effect, I draw two cards and send one Speedroid Monster from my hand to my Graveyard" Yugo said as he put a Speedroid Monster in his graveyard and drew two cards.

"Next I summon Speedroid Horse Stilts" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Horse Stilts appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1100). "I activate Horse Stilts effect when he normal summoned I can special summon one level four or lower Speedroid Monster from my hand I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" Yugo said as he swiped another card on his duel disk and Tri-Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300). Yugo grinned "it's time for a special somebody to make a special return" Yugo said causing Shingo to grit his teeth "I tune my level four horse stilts with my level three tri-eyed dice" Yugo said as Tri-Eyed Dice turn into three dots which expanded into three rings and Horse Stilts went through then and gained an outline "spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light speed" Yugo chanted as a light went through the rings.

"I synchro summon appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing did a twirl and roared as he appeared next to his master (*7: ATK/2500). "Yugo has summoned back his ace monster" Nico announced "it's time to end this" Yugo said as he got on Clear Wing's back "battle I make a direct attack with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Yugo said as the Dragon roared as he went down towards the ground for a bit and Yugo secretly grabbed an action card from the ground before Clear Wing Synchro Dragon went up into the air and released a green like blast from its mouth and it was heading straight towards Shingo.

"So you're going to attack huh there no way in hell I'm letting it end like that when you declare a direct attack I send one Youenju to my graveyard to special summon Yosenju Oyamabiko" Shingo said as he discarded a second Oyamabiko and the first one appeared on the field. "I light one Yosen counter" Shingo said as another candle was lit up "oyamabiko attack points is the same as the orginal attack points as the monster it battles (*6: ATK/?-2500). "Well it's a good thing I grabbed this action card then I activate the action card attack force with this Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains six hundred attack points" Yugo said as Clear Wing's attack points went up (*6: ATK/2500-3100). Shingo gritted his teeth as the blast struck at Oyamabiko destroying it and decreasing his life points (LP 1900-1300).

"Yugo has recovered from a near death situation and manages to deal damage to Sawatari" Nico announced as Yugo got off his ace monster and rubbed it and looked at Clear Wing and gave it a smile. Clear Wing looked at his master and smiled at Yugo as if he was saying he was proud that he was battling alongside Yugo unknown to the pair a certain being inside of Yugo was a bit annoyed at the display because he feels Clear Wing was growing a soft spot for Yugo. "I end my turn" Yugo said as he looked at Shingo "at this moment attack force effect ends and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack points return to normal (*7: ATK/3100-2500).

"All right Yugo Sakaki is fighting back" a boy said "will he be able to show us Pendulum Summon" another boy in the crowd said. "Huh no Pendulum Summoning" a boy in the crowd said "aw what a letdown a girl in the crowd said "well he only has one card left in his hand" another girl that sat next to her replied. "Okay, okay don't worry I'll show you an elegant Pendulum Summon my turn!" Shingo said as he drew his card "I'll use three Yosen counters from the shrine of trials to add Mayosenju Daibak from my deck to my hand" Shingo said as three candles blew out and he added Daibak to his hand. "Daibak is in Sawatari hand" Nico announced "which means" a boy in the crowd said "Pendulum" the boy next to him said.

The whole crowd sarted to cheer for Pendulum Summoning "that's it scream cheer more louder and louder even hotter" Shingo said as he snapped his fingers. "My Pendulum Scale is currently set to three and five so I'm able to summon level four monsters" Shingo said "he not going to raise Urenshinichu scale" Hokuto said in shock "he not summoning Daibak" Masumi said in shock. "Pendulum Summoning come forth wind slicing blades Yosenju Kamaitachi (*4: ATK/1600) and Kamamitachi (*4: ATK/1600)" Shingo said as his monsters appeared on the field. "This counts as a single summon so Shrine of Trials only lights one Yosen Counter" Shingo said as another candle lit up.

"First it's time for that dragon of yours to leave the field once again Kamaitachi effect" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth as he ran knowing that he lose Clear Wing it was as good as over for him "once when I control another Yosenju monster I can return one card from my opponent field to the hand be gong Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Shingo said as Yugo jumped up from ledge to ledge and grabbed an action card and activated it. "I activate the action card transparent one of my monsters is unaffected by opponents effect for the rest of this turn" Yugo said as Clear Wing disappeared and the wave went through him. "Don't disappear like that" Shingo said in frustration "you're the one who said disappear in the first place" Ayu said "that's right" Futoshi said.

"Yugo somehow held on, but he's cut off his escape route" Nico announced "I still have other options" Shingo said. "I tribute Kamaitachi and Kamamitachi in order to tribute summon Daibak!" Shingo said as Daibak appeared on the field (*10: ATK/3000). "I light one Yosen Counter" Shingo said as a candle was lit "instead of Pendulum Summon" Masumi said "he tribute summoned" Yaiba said. Yugo then smirked at Shingo he don't know how but this guy changed a bit somehow "what are you smirking at do you know what kind of situation you're in" Shingo said. "Sure but look around you the crowd is excited" Yugo said confusing Shingo "it's not just me but our unpredictable show is getting the crowd hyped not to mention we have our strongests monsters out right now I think I found a new possibility so I can't help but be excited and enjoying this duel" Yugo said.

"I'll admit it I'm enjoying this duel as well I'll be able to crush you in front of a huge crowd like this" Shingo said "I see" Yugo said he was starting to respect Shingo a little bit now "but I told you, I won't let you end this duel that easily this show still has some acts left" Yugo said "no right now is the climax let's go battle I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Daibak" Shingo said as the monster released a green like black at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon destroying it causing Yugo life points to decrease (LP 2200-1700). Yugo Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was destroyed" Nico announced "wow this is really a intense match" a guy in the crowd said "yeah this is a great fight" the girl in the crowd said and Shingo grinned.

"I feel like Yugo evolved again in this duel" Yuzu said as Gongenzaka nodded in agreement "yeah and Sawatari is doing pretty good" Gongenzaka said. "I end my turn the tribute summon Daibak will remain on the field" Shingo said. "Daibak returns to the hand if it specials summoned so to advoid that Sawatari tribute summon it" Hokuto said. "It looks like he's making the right strategic decisions" Masumi said "on top of that he's having quite a bit of fun" Yaiba said as the three made an annoyed face "even though he Sawatari" Hokuto Masumi and Yaiba said at the same time. "Will Yugo Sakaki use Pendulum this time" a boy in the crowd said as everyone was cheering for Pendulum.

"Come on Entertainment duelist" Shingo said as Yugo raised his eye brow "they're all cheering for it the entire stadium is cheering on our duel right now the audience is looking forward to" Shingo said. "Sawatari" Yugo said "it's your turn you better answer to them" Shingo said Yugo smiled at Shingo "you got it" Yugo said as the spotlight was on him "alright folks it's time to get this show on the road!" Yugo yelled "Yugo" Yuzu said. "As you can see my field is absent of set cards, let alone monsters this draw will be me betting this whole show on a destiny draw if I manage to draw something, I want to hear you cheer" Yugo said as the crowd was waiting for Yugo to draw and unknown to them the sprit image of Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and the same girl that appeared in Yuzu room after the Yuto incident appear.

"I draw!" Yugo yelled as he drew his card and in that moment Yugo's image was replaced with another boy who had a similar face to him but older and he had silver and green hair. At that moment both the dragon and the girl saw Yugo resemble a certain somebody in the past. Yugo looked at the card "alright I got it alright it looks like I'll be showing you the most amazing show in the world" Yugo said shocking Shingo. "This card can only be activated if I have one card or none in my hand" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "Speed Call I can draw as many cards as my opponent controls then reveal them and right now controls five cards so I draw five cards" Yugo said as he drew the cards and showed them to Shingo.

"The cards I drew are Speedroid Domino Dragonfly, Ladybug, Monster Reborn, Clear Wing Fast Dragon and Speedroid Red Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as the crowd cheered "he drew Fast Dragon" Yuzu said "go for it big brother Yugo" the kids cheered."I using the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Ladybug I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them. "There it is Yugo's original pendulum summoning what kind of show will he do this time "with this I'm able to summon monsters from level five to seven sway pendulum of the soul draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon come forth my monster" Yugo said as a portal open up and Clear Wing Fast Dragon appeared on the field "lets welcome back Clear Wing Fast Dragon" Yugo said as Fast Dragon appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500).

"Next I activate monster reborn and bring back Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon appeared on the field and roared (*7: ATK/2500). "Both duelist now have their ace monsters out" Nico announced "I'm not done yet I activate Speedroid Domino Ladybug Pendulum effect once per turn it allows me to fusion summon without use of a fusion card" Yugo said "what" Shingo said. "I fuse Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Clear Wing Fast Dragon" Yugo said as both monsters turned into balls of light and started to swirl together. "Dragon with beautiful and clear wings become one with the dragon of pure speed and become a guardian that protects us from the darkness" Yugo chanted as the monsters swirl together.

"I fusion summon come forth dragon with angelic wings Clear Wing Guardian Dragon!" Yugo said while he palmed his hands together as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon braced it's arms and let out a roar as it appeared behind Yugo as it was radiating a white aura and flapped it's angle like wings and looked at its opponent (*8: ATK/3000). "No way he summoned a fusion monster!" Shingo friends said in a surprise tone even Masumi was shocked when she saw Yugo fusion summon. "It's been fun Sawatari but it's time to end this I activate Clear Wing Guardian Dragon effect I can declare a type either spell, tarp and you can activate either of those card effects until the end of this turn and I chose spell and your Pendulum Cards count as spell cards" Yugo said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon went up into the air with its angelic wings and the crowd especially the woman yelled at how awesome and pretty Clear Wing Guardian Dragon looked.

"Go divine judegement!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon shined even brighter and released a bright monster and it wasn't long until Shingo Pendulum Monsters had their effect negated. "My Pendulum monsters" Shingo said "man this is getting me really excited" a boy in the crowd said "me too I don't care who wins" another boy said. "I wish both of them will win" the girl in the crowd said "yeah go for it you too" another boy said.

Meanwhile back at the control room Nakajima was shocked at what he was looking at " a fusion summon with a Pendulum Monster" Nakajima said in shocked while Reiji just smirked "oh you've already evolved this far Yugo Sakaki this makes me want to want to know more about you and where you came from" Reiji said as he looked at his rival. "It's a clash of high level monsters with three thousand attack points" Nico said "it's not battle go Clear Wing Guardian Dragon attack Daibak" Shingo said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon did a twirl and started to do create a whirlwind around itself "Clear Wing Guardian Dragon effect activates when it battles a monster it gains the attack of that said monster" Yugo said as Guardian Dragon attack points went up (*8: ATK/3000-6000).

"Go Divine Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon rammed into Daibak destroying it. "Ahhh!" Shingo said as he fell as his life points went down to zero

YUGO LP 1700

VS

SAWATARI LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

"And that's it the winner of the second match is Yugo Sakaki" Nico said as the field disappeared "we..did it!" Yuzu, Gongenzaka and Sora said as they cheered Shingo sat up and Yugo gave out his hand but Shingo just turned his head and got up himself. "Sawatari" Yugo said and they both looked around and saw the crowd cheer for them. "Wow they're really excited" Yugo said as he waved to the crowd and Shingo took a bow despite the lost "I'll face you again anytime" Shingo said as he looked at Yugo and Yugo smiled in respone "you're on and I'll be looking forward to that day" Yugo said. "Yeah I think this the type of duel I'm aiming and looking for hey dad have I gotten any closer to you" Yugo said as he looked at the sky and an image of Yusho appeared in the sky.

"Retrieve Sawatari Pendulum Cards analyze them and have them mass produce immediately" Reiji said "understood" Nakajima said as Reiji just looked at the screen.

A/N: So Yugo has managed to defeat Shingo and move on to the second round of the junior youth championship what will happen next time find out in the upcoming chapters of dimensional switch and if you guys saw Arc V you know what's coming up in the next couple of chapters so yeah the story is going to take a serious and dark tone here haha. Anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	42. Heartland the City of the Future

Chapter 42: City of the Future: Heartland

Back at the stadium everyone was still talking about Yugo and Shingo's duel "that pendulum match was amazing wasn't it I'm still shaking from it" a girl from the crowd said. "Me too dueling really is the best if it stars off this exciting what'll happen next" a guy from the crowd said "that pendulum summon was so awesome" the girl said. "This year's tournament is too crazy" a guy said " you've got that right" another guy replied "the next match is about to start" Nico said as the screen showed Sora and Shun. "You Show Duel School's Sora Shiunin vs Leo Duel School's Shun Kurosaki everyone please applause for these two duelists" Nico said as Sora waved to the crowd.

"Sora!" Shuzo yelled "make this our third win in a row" Gongenzaka said "beat those LDS guys!" the kids yelled and cheered. "Okay leave it to me I'll satisfy the whole crowd just like Yugo" Sora said while everybody cheered Yugo just simply looked at Sora he then looked at Shun. "Shun Kurosaki" Yugo said he looked at Shun "Masumi said that he's always been a member of LDS, but Shun is the culprit for serial attacks on LDS Masumi knew that and should have fought Kurosaki once but when I chased after her nobody was there and when I met her at the opening ceremony" Yuzu said as she remembered the events that happened to her including about what she said about Shun always being a member of LDS.

"Just what happened to Masumi it's almost like her memories were rewritten Yugo" Yuzu said to user of three summoning methods. "You're probably right that might be what happened LDS must have rewritten her memories so that way it would be easier for Shun to get in to the school and enter the tournament" Yugo said. "I remember him fighting LDS in front of my very eyes" Yugo said as he remembers his encounter with Shun and him taking out LDS with his Xyz monster. "Not to mention that powerful Xyz monster it hit us with real shockwaves Shun is not from around here Yuzu and Sora can't be trusted as well Yuzu" Yugo said shocking Yuzu "what do you mean" Yuzu said. "What I mean is we might have our answers we are looking for in this duel" Yugo said.

"Hey Sora don't let your guard down against this guy" Yugo yelled "don't worry I'll be fine this time I'll entertain you Yugo look forward to it" Sora said to Yugo while Shun just stared at him while thinking back at his meeting with Nakajima. "These are Pendulum Cards made for you please take it knowing you you should be able to use it better than Sawatari" Nakajima said. Shun turned around and took the cards "I don't really need them but I'll take them they could be useful for me in the future" Shun as he turned back around and left the room. "He said that he didn't need them but he took them anyway saying that they could be useful in the future president" Nakajima said to Reiji.

"I see well as long as he took them then he do whatever he pleases with them besides I'm really more interested in seeing the full extent of his abilities" Reiji said while Reira just looked at the screen. "Today third event starts now first up is selecting the field spell" Nico said as a field was chosen for the duel "the field is city of the future Heartland" Nico said as Shun clinched his teeth and Sora noticed this as well. "This is the perfect stage for the two who will show us the future of dueling action field on field spell city of the future heartland activate" Nico said as the solid vision system activated "Heartland" Shun said as the entire field turned into a giant city.

"It's so pretty" Ayu said "it's like we're inside a sci-fi movie" Tatsuya said "it's so futuristic it gives me the shivers!" Futoshi said. "I'd be more excited if it were a town of sweets though but it looks like the crowd is enjoying it, so I guess it's fine if it's not right" Sora said to Shun who clinched his fist and had a painful and angry expression on his face. "It seems he taken a liken to it" Reiji said "so you mean this field is…" Nakajima said realizing what this field is "it's just a modest present from me to him in order to light his fighting spirit" Reiji said. "What's wrong do you have a stomach ache hey will you really be able to duel me" Sora said while Shun just glared at the fusion user "you should worry about yourself first!" Shun said to Sora.

"If you really are a true fusion user I will show no mercy" Shun said as he activated his duel disk "interesting are you" Sora said as he activated his duel disk "if we really is from that place then I'm going to have fun beating him but I don't want to blow my cover so soon" Sora said. "All right, everyone my entertainment duel is about to begin cheer for me just like you did for Yugo" Sora said to the crowd. "We'll cheer as hard as we can" somebody in the crowd said "if you win you'll get all the pancakes you can eat" Yoko said to Sora. "Go! Go! Sora" the kids cheered for Sora "then with that let's get started!" Sora said as the crowd said.

"Duelist locked in battle" Sora said as he begun to say the chant but Shun didn't continue to say the chant. "Huh you're really killing the mood you know if I say marco you have to say polo it's called call and response got it" Sora said while Shun didn't even respond to Sora at all. "He's a lost cost" Sora said "then everyone with me let's take it from the top duelists locked in battle" Sora said to the crowd. "Kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters they strom through this field" the crowd expect for Yugo said and Yuzu noticed this and had a worried look on her face and remembered what Yugo said a few minutes ago.

"Behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling" Nico said "action" the crowd said

"DUEL!" both Shun and Sora said

SHUN LP 4000

VS

SORA LP 4000

Soon it wasn't long long until the action cards were spread all over the field "the audience call and response was perfect our third match today is just getting better and better just how will turn out" Nico announced. "I'll go fist, I summon from my hand a very cute bear monster fluffal bear" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Fluffal Bear appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "So cute" the younger kids said 'isn't it" Sora said "but I've got even cuter ones coming one when there is afluffal monster on my field, I can special summon these monsters from my hand two cute sheep monsters that'll make you squeal I double special summon two fluffal sheeps" Sora said as the two sheep monsters appeared on the field (*2: DEF/800 X2).

"So cute!" the kids in the crowd said while Shun just glared at Sora "I set one card and end my turn" Sora said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Now then, you're up let's both give the audience the greatest show" Sora said as he smirked a bit at Shun. "The greatest show" Shun said as he narrowed his eyes "once dueling was the greatest show in my homeland as well that's right…the greatest…" Shun said as Sora gave him a bit of a confuse look. "Whether they were children or adults everyone enjoyed it without a care it was a town where duelists were adored by the public until that day" Shun said as Sora looked at him.

"On that day, our enemy attacked us without warning and turned our town into a battlefield" Shun said "enemy battlefield what's that what are you going on about" Sora asked Shun "I knew it" Sora thought. "That man isn't making any sense" Gongenzaka said "that's right back then he" Yuzu said as she remembered what Shun said about this was his battlefield. "Battlefield" Yugo said "he suddenly appeared in front of me and Masumi" Yuzu said. "Now that I think about it where is Shun from" Hokuto said "I've never asked him, even though we've know each other for so long" Yaiba said. Masumi put a hand on her face and it wasn't long until she started to have flashes of memories of her Yaiba and Hokuto dueling Shun during that day Masumi gasp a bit "what was that" she thought.

"Jeez you really are oblivious, aren't you I even went out of my way to play three cute monsters to liven the match up don't go and ruin it I said we should both give them the greatest show, didn't I if I go ka boom then you've got to follow up with a ba bang or it won't" Sora said but Shun interrupted him "my turn" Shun said drawing his card while Sora gave him an annoyed look on his face. "We were thrown into disarray by sudden assaults just mounting a defense took everything we had" Shun said "are you even trying" Sora simply said. "I summon Raid Raptors-Vanishing Lanius from my hand" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Vanishing Lanius appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1300).

Yugo narrowed his eyes "it's those same monsters from back then" Yugo said as he remembers Shun summoning those monsters against LDS. "Battle I attack Fluffal Bear with Vanishing Lanius" Shun said as the bird like monster struck fluffal bear with its claws destroying it and causing a small breeze at Sora while his life points decreased (LP 4000-3900). " " a little girl said as a girl cried as Fluffal Bear was destroyed "I'll save it for you right now trap card open Fluffal Crane" Sora said as his face down flip up face up on the field "this card returns a fluffal monster that was destroyed by battle to my hand" Sora said as he put Fluffal Bear back into his hand. "And it lets me draw one card from my deck" Sora said as he drew a card from his deck and looked at it.

"You've got to react like this, got it" Sora said as he winked at Shun however Shun was not flinching "because a raid raptor monster declared an attack this turn I activate the spell card Raid Raptors-Symbols" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "I can add one Raid Raptors monster from my deck to my hand I add Raid Raptors-Vanishing Lanius" Shun said as a card ejected from his duel disk and took it and showed it to Sora. "And due to the previously Summoned Vanishing Lanius' monster effect I can special summon one more Vanishing Lanius this turn" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "I summon it in defense position" Shun said as another Vanishing Lanius appeared on the field in defense position (*4: DEF/1600).

"It's nice that you were able to respond so quickly, but there's no point in hiding behind those monsters, you know" Sora said. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Shun said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Both players have ended one turn with two monsters of the same name at this point neither has taken a decisive I wonder what twist this battle will take" Nico announced as Shun and Sora looked at each other. "An amazing match that will leave hands sweating with excitement will the goddess of victory smile upon Sora Shiunin, or perhaps Shun Kurosaki" Nico announced to the auidance.

"Isn't that obvious the one who entertains the auidance more of course and I'll make sure they have fill let's go my turn draw" Sora said as he drew while Reiji was watching the duel. "I summon Edge Imp Sabers from my hand" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Edge Imp Sabers appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "When this card is normal summoned I can return one fluffal monster on the field to my hand then I can special summon a different fluffal monster from my hand" Sora said. "Now, your applause please as our very cute sheep in no time turns into" Sora said as Fluffal Bear appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "It's " another girl in the crowd said as other young kids was happy that Fluffal Bear was back.

"Where's " a little girl said "Mr. Sheep is right here" Sora said as he showed the card to the little card. "When he returns to my hand, I get to add a certain card from my deck to my hand because of his effect" Sora said as he took a card from his deck. "That card is the spell card Polymerization" Sora said as he showed the card to Shun while Shun had an enraged look on his face while all of Sora's friends expect for Yugo had a excited look on his face. "Alright folks it's time to get this show on the road!" Sora said as the spotlight was on him. "What's this isn't that Yugo Sakaki very own catchphrase" Nico announced as Shun looked up at Yugo while Yugo just looked right back at him as if saying he isn't afraid of Shun at all. "That guy" Yugo simply said "he really does like you Yugo" Yoko said to her adopted son.

"What you're all about to witness is a real full blooded fusion summon" Sora said Masumi glared at the blue haired boy "what?, is he trying to say LDS' fusion is fake" Masumi said in annoyed tone. "Now let's get to it activate" Sora said as he activated the card "I'm going to fuse Edge Imp Sabers and Fluffal Bear" Sora said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and started to twirl together. "Claws of the demon and fangs of the beast become one and reveal to us your new form I fusion summon" Sora said as he palmed his fist together. "Come forth horrifying beast that shreds all Frightful Bear!" Sora said as he got the card out of his extra deck and swiped the card on his duel disk and Frightful Bear is on the field (*6: ATK/2200). "What school You Show Duel School!" Shuzo yelled "shivers!" Futoshi said "time to battle I attack Vanishing Lanius with Bear" Sora said.

Frightful Bear then destroyed Vanishing Lanius with it's claws destroying it causing Shun to cover himself from the debris as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3100). "He did it" Futoshi said "he took him down and got him down by nine hundred life points in one shot" Tatsuya said. "I didn't just do that don't forget that Frightful Bear has the ability to equip monsters it destroys in battle" Sora said. "Oh yeah that's right" Futoshi said "so then that means Vanishing Lanius attack points will be added to bear's" Ayu said as Frightful Bear gained a red aura as its attack points increased (*6: ATK/2200-3500).

"And it goes up to thirty five hundred attack points" Tatsuya said "so many shivers" Futoshi said as he hugged Tatsuya. "Trap activate Raid Raptor-Return" Shun said as his face down card appeared face up on the field "this card returns one raid raptor monster destroyed in battle to my hand" Shun said as Vanishing Lanius returned to his hand. Frightful Bear attack points were returned to normal (*6: ATK/3500-2200) shocking Sora and the group. "It got taken back" Ayu said "to think he had something like that ready" Tatsuya said. "As expected of LDS, we should say" Gongenzaka said "well if you didn't do this much, it wouldn't be any fun I set one card face down and end my turn" Sora said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"It is as if they're one with their decks they're trading blows as easily as if they were just drawing breath I have afeeling this third match is going to be an amazing one in fact, I can't deny that it's already amazing at this point in the game" Nico announced. "Well, isn't that all counting on him" Sora said as he held up a lollipop "you said you'd show no mercy but you'd better start trying now" Sora said as he grabbed the lollipop flip it up in the air and put it in this mouth. "Or could it be you're so focused on defending yourself that you can't fight back" Sora said.

"At first that was the case we could hardly managed to protect ourselves against such an overwhelming foe" Shun said while Sora gave him a confuse look. "There he goes again" somebody in the audience said "what could he be talking about" a girl in the audience said. "But we didn't even have any organized resistance pushed to our wit's end, we started losing comrades one by one in those hopeless battles we learned the only way to survive was to win only those who bore a steeled will to win would live through that hell" Shun said as Sora narrowed his eyes at that. "My turn" Shun said as he drew his card and looked at it "I summon Vanishing Lanius from my hand" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Vanishing Lanius appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1300).

"On the turn this card is successfully summoned, I can special summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand" Shun said as another Vanishing Lanius appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1300). "He has three Vanishing Lanius" Sora said as Yugo clinched his teeth "it's just like that time" Yugo said as he looked at Shun's field. "I overlay the three level four Vanishing Lanius" Shun said as the three monsters turned into three beams of light and went into a portal on the ground "obscured falcon raise your claws sharpened by adversity spread your wings of rebellion I Xyz summoned come forth Raid Raptors Rise Falcon!" Shun said as Rise Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/100).

Sora was a bit surprised that Shun Xyz summoned "that man was an Xyz user" Gongenzaka said "there no mistaking it that same monster is what took out an entire LDS top team back then" Yugo said as he looked at Rise Falcon. "But how did he do it with a monster with only one hundred attack points?" Yuzu wondred "so this is you getting serious you've got to be kidding me" Sora said. "This monster can attack all special summoned monsters on the field" Shun simply said "even if you can attack all of my monsters it just have one hundred attack points" Sora said."Enjoy that carefree thinking while you can" Hokuto said "you'll be crying any second now" Yaiba said. "Once you realize how amazing Rise Falcon is" Masumi then felt a pain in her head as her memories of Rise Falcon destroying all of her, Yaiba and Hokuto monsters during that duel. Masumi grabbed her head and Yaiba and Hokuto noticed that "Masumi you alright?" Hokuto asked the fusion user.

"Yeah I'm fine" Masumi said as she looked at Rise Falcon "what are these memories have we dueled Shun before" Masumi wondered. "Hey Sora I would be careful if I were you that monster is no joke" Yugo called out to the blue haired teen "don't worry I'll be fine" Sora said to Yugo as he looked at Shun and his ace monster. "I activate Rise Falcon effect by using one overlay unit it gains attack points equal to the total attack points of all of my opponents special summoned monsters!" Shun said as Rise Falcon absorbed a overlay unit and set itself on fire as it gained it's attack points (Rank 4: ATK/100-2700). "Twenty-Seven hundred attack points" Sora said "it's passed Bear" Tatsuya said as Yugo gritted his teeth and narrowed his eyes and his eyes turned bright green for a bit before turning back to its normal blue color.

"Battle Raid Raptor Rise Flacon rend and tear all of our enemies" Shun said as Rise Falcon flew into the air and went down still in flames at Sora's monsters. "Brave Claw Revoultion!" Shun said as Rise Falcon went and destroyed Sora monsters with its claws shocking the crowd " " a girl in the crowd said in tears. "Ahh!" Sora said as his life points decreased (LP 3900-3400) as he fell towards the ground and everyone in the group was shocked including Yugo and Masumi. Masumi then narrowed her eyes at Shun and Rise Falcon "it's starting to come back to me what the hell is he doing in this tournament!" Masumi thought. "A monster that back then sent me and all of the LDS team flying a monster that created real shockwaves in that alley without any real vision system Sora in a but load of trouble but at the same time I know I will get some answers about who he and Shun truly are" Yugo said.

"Wh-what just happened Fluffal Sheep and Bear were taken out in an instant" Nico said as Sora was on the ground while the stairs were destroyed. Sora pushed himself up from the ground "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Shun said as he swiped two cards face down on his duel disk and two cards appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "At this time Rise Falcon effect ends and it's attack points return to normal" Shun said as Rise Falcon attack points returned to normal (Rank 4: 2700-100). Sora rubbed the dirt off his face "now you've done something pretty interesting well then I guess I have to go all out for a bit against you" Sora said as he jumped right back up and looked at Shun and he grinned at him "so get ready you damn Xyz scum" Sora thought.

A/N: Well things are picking up between Sora and Shun's duel what is going to happen in the duels conclusion and it looks like Masumi had regained her memories back of her duel against Shun how is that going to play out in the future find out in the next chapter of dimension switch don't forget to read review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	43. Chirmeric Beast Vs The Evolving Falcon

Chapter 43: Chirmeric Beast Vs. The Evolving Falcon

"Sora Shiunin monsters just got completely wiped out by Shun's attack how will he mount his counter attack" Nico announced as Shun and Sora stared each other down. "My turn draw" Sora said as he drew his card "I summon Edge Imp Saw" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Edge Imp Saw appeared on the field (*3: ATK/500). "When this card is summoned I can draw two cards by sending one fluffal monster to the graveyard" Sora said as he sent a fluffal monster to the graveyard and he drew two cards and looked at them. "I activate the magic card fusion conscription from my hand" Sora said "I can call a fusion material monster from my deck to my hand" Sora said as a card ejected from his duel disk and he took it.

Sora then looked at it "all right, now all of the preparations are complete" Sora said as he smirked "your attention please make sure the spotlight is only on me it's time to get this show on the road!" Sora said to the crowd. "There's another one of Yugo's famous catchphrase" Nico announced "Sora really does like you Yugo" Yoko said to her adopted son however Yugo was still focusing on the duel to be even acknowledging his mother at the moment. "I activate the continuous magic card Frightful Factory!" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "I can banish one fusion card in my graveyard to fusion summon a frightful fusion monster!" Sora said as he banished Polymerization in his graveyard.

"I'm going to fuse Edge Imp Saw and Fluffal Leo in my hand" Sora said as Fluffal Leo appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600). Causing the kids to love the monster "its " a girl in the audience said "it's so cute" a boy in the audience said. "Steel blades possessed by demons become one with the fanged beast and reveal to us your new form" Sora chanted as the monsters turned into balls of light and started to swirl together. "Fusion Summon!" Sora said as he palmed his hands together "come forth king of beasts that shreds all Frightful Leo!" Sora said as Frightful Leo appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2400). But the kids were scared of Frightful Leo meanwhile Shun looked around for a bit and ran away from the area.

"Oh the tides have turned on Shun" Nico announced "what's this are you scared" Sora said as Shun jumped on Rise Falcon. Sora smirked "you can't escape" Sora said "I activate Frightful Lion's effect once per turn it can destroy a oppoenent and deal damage equal to its attack points to my opponent" Sora said as Frightful Leo send some buzzsaws at Shun and Rise Falcon and Rise Falcon was doing its best to dodge the blades and at the same time Shun saw an action card and jumped off of Rise Falcon and grabbed the action card and swiped it on his duel disk. "I activate the action card mirror barrier it negates an effect that would destroy a card" Shun said as he jumped on Rise Falcon and the barrier appeared and protected it and Shun.

Walls started to appear around Frightful Leo "dang it, he even knows how to use action cards" Futoshi said. "He wasn't just running away" Ayu said. "Just before, he used that Raid Raptor-Return and now Mirror Barrier it seems that man is well versed in the use of magic and trap cards" Nakajima said to Reiji in the control room. "Those are skills that must have been polished in actual combat when he fought for the resistance" Reiji said. "Break it down Frightful Leo" Sora said as Frightful Leo begin destroying the walls which went unnoticed by Yugo. "Umm..even if its Solid Vision destroying it for no reason is" Nico said "oh sorry cats just don't like being out of the spotlight" Sora said "cats" Nico said as Frightful Leo continue to destroy walls all around it.

"But thanks to that I found one an opponent I should destroy I can't believe an Xyz scum is here" Sora thought as Shun gritted his teeth. "You did well trying to protect it with action cards but too bad you can't run away from the king of beasts that shreds all you'll take some huge damage when your one hundred attack point monster gets taken out by a twenty four hundred attack point Leo won't you" Sora said. "Time to battle Frightful Leo attacks Rise Falcon!" Sora said as Frightful Leo jumped up in the air and tried to attack Rise Falcon however Shun was ready for the attack.

"I activate my trap Adversity when a monster I control is attacked by a monster with higher attack points I take no damage and my monster is not destroyed and its attack points is increased by one thousand points" Shun said as Leo struck Rise Falcon but it wasn't destroyed and its attack points was increased (Rank 4: ATK/100-1100). "What" Sora said "and there another trap this time he fended off Frightful Leo's attack and boosted his own monsters attack points with a previously set card" Nico announced. "Impressive" Nakajima said "he'll be useful won't he" he continue to say as Reiji was impressed as well.

"Damn it I'll definitely get you next time I end my turn here" Sora said "heh this is the first time I seen Sora lose his cool like that looks like his true self is starting to come out a bit" Yugo said. "I've never sen him look that annoyed but Yugo are you saying that you didn't trust Sora from the get go?" Yuzu asked Yugo but Shuzo stood up before Yugo could answer her question. "Don't sweat it Sora keep your heart burning but your head cool have a fire only in your heart" Shuzo said "don't worry I'm fine I'm not really letting it bother me I'm just having fun" Sora said as he glared at Shun and ran.

"My turn" Shun said as he drew his card "I activate Rise Falcon effect by using one overlay unit it gains attack points equal to the total attack points of all of my opponents special summoned monsters until the end phase" Shun said as a Overlay Unit was used around Leo and a purple aura was around it and Rise Falcon absorbed that aura as its attack points was increased (Rank 4: ATK/1100-3500). "Battle I attack Frightful Leo with Rise Falcon" Shun said as Rise Falcon let out a sonic like blast "not happening" Sora said as he grabbed an action card from the tree. "I activate the action card avoid" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "Pointless counter trap Raptors Storm activate" Shun said as his trap card appeared face up on the field.

"If I control a raid raptors monster it negates the activation of an opponent magic or trap card" Shun said as the action card was negated and Frightful Leo was destroyed knocking Sora towards the ground and he drop his lollipop "ahh!" Sora said as he slid on the ground as his life points decreased (LP 3400-2300). "Sora!" Yuzu said as she was worried about her friend and fusion summoned teacher "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Shun said as he swiped two cards face down on his duel disk and the two cards appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "At this time Rise Falcon effect ends and it's attack points return to normal" Shun said as Rise Falcon attack points went back to normal (Rank 4: ATK/3500-1100). Sora struggled to stand up for a bit "you really..are pissing me off you know that" Sora said as he gave Shun an annoyed look.

"How many times have you destroyed my monsters now no more guy this time I'm really going all out" Sora said as he grabbed a lollipop ripped the paper out with his teeth and started to put it in its mouth. Sora then looked at Yugo and Yuzu "I'm sorry guys I know you didn't fully trust me Yugo and Yuzu you were so kind to me when I first came here I actually had fun teaching you fusion summon it looks like my time with you guys is coming to end once I show my true self forgive me my friends but Academia comes first" Sora thought.

"My turn!" Sora said as he looked back at Shun and drew his card "I activate the magic card Seam Reborn!" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "I special summon Fluffal Sheep from my graveyard" Sora said as Fluffal Sheep appeared on the field (*2: DEF/800). "Next, I activate the continous magic card Frightful Factory effect by banishing one fusion card in my graveyard I can fusion summon a frightful fusion monster I'm going to fuse my fluffal sheep on the field and Edge Imp Chain in my hand" Sora said as the two monsters was starting to swirl together. "I fusion summon come forth beast of chains that binds all Frightful Sheep!" Sora said as Frightful Sheep appeared on the field (*5: ATK/2000).

"When this monster attacks, my opponent can't activate magic or trap cards now that little specialty of yours has been sealed" Sora said with a grin on his face. "But I wonder if that will actually work" Reiji said as he was watching the duel. "Battle Firghtful Sheep attack Rise Falcon" Sora said as Frightful Sheep released a red beam at Rise Falcon and Rise Falcon tried to dodge the beam but fail as it was destroyted and Shun was falling towards the ground. "He did it" Ayu said "he really has no outs if his magic and trap cards are sealed" Tatsuya said "as expected of Sora shivers" Futoshi said. Shun continue to fall has his life points decreased (LP 3100-2200) he then landed on a building and jumped from that building to another one until he landed on the rolled and on the ground and stood up.

"And with that, your monsters attack is done" Shun said as he dusted off his coat "so that effect has ended as well" Shun said. "What was that" Sora said "I activate the quick play magic card rank up magic raptor force" Shun said as the card appeared face up on the field. "I special summon the destroyed Rise Falcon and make it rank up to a Raid Raptor monster that is one rank higher" Shun said as Rise Falcon appeared on the field for a moment before turning into a beam of light. "What did you say!" Sora said "what!" Ayu, Futoshi and Tatsuya said. "Rank up? just what the hell is that!" Yugo said "just who is this guy I never heard of anything like that he definitely not from this city" Yugo thought as he looked at Shun.

The beam of light then went up into the air "ferocious falcon break through this fierce battle and spread your wings, destroy our gathering foes Rank Up Xyz Change! come forth Rank five Raid Raptor Blaze Falcon!" Shun said as Blaze Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 5: ATK/1000). Sora looked at the monster in shocked "wh-wh-what his supposedly destroyed xyz monster was reborn with it's rank increased" Nico announced. "Rank up?" Reiji said in a confuse tone "I never learned that kind of Xyz summon at school" Hokuto said as Masumi just glared at Shun "he on a different rank then you" Yaiba said. "Rank up just who is this guy there no way that type of summon should exist that's it after this duel I'm going to either confront him or the president since I had a feeling he probably wiped our memories of our duel with Shun" Masumi said as she gritted her teeth and stared at Shun with a look of hatred in her eyes.

Sora just laughed "nice very nice you're quite the entertainer yourself, aren't you let me thank you for making this so exciting the audience is loving it I'm so excited and having so much fun, I can't contain myself" Sora said as he gave a dark smirk at Shun "I end my turn here" Sora said. "Now then, why don't you let me enjoy this even more" Sora said "enjoy what you will experience now is the agony of death and defeat" Shun said as Sora gave him a confuse look. "My turn I activate Blaze Falcon monster effect byusing one overlay unit it destroys all special summoned monsters my opponent controls" Shun said as the overlay unit disappeared. "And it deals five hundred points of damage per monster destroyed this way!" Shun said as Blaze Falcon released some parts from its body.

"Wh-what a ruthless card effect" Nico said as green lasers were fired from the parts "trap card open frightful backup" Sora said as his trap card flipped face up on the field. "It negates the destruction of a frightful monster and increases it attack points by eight hundred points" Sora said as Frightful Sheep created a barrier and blocked the lasers destroying the town. "And Sora Shounin manages to hold off that attack with a trap card and manged to increase his monster attack points" Nico announced "alright nice reaction" Sora Gongenzaka said. "But the city is" Ayu said as Yugo gritted his teeth in anger and Yuzu had a shock look on her face and they saw that the city was in flames due to Sora and Shun's destruction thanks to their duel.

"Blaze Falcon can attack my opponent directly go!" Shun said as Blaze Falcon started to attack Sora "Shun continues his attack Sora is in a pinch" Nico said as Blaze Falcon struck Sora sending him to a building "ah!" Sora said as he struck through the wall and sat on the ground as his life points decreased (LP 2300-1300). The building was starting to fall on top of Sora "the building collapsing look out" Nico said "Sora!" Yuzu said Sora looked up he then jumped from rock to rock. "Wow" Yoko said "what's with that movement" Shuzo said as Sora landed on the ground and dodge the building. "I knew it I knew we couldn't trust him!" Sora thought. "When Blaze Falcon deals damage from a direct attack it can destroy one of my opponents monsters" Shun said as Blaze Falcon fired some missiles at Frightful Sheep.

"Like I let you" Sora said as he grabbed an action card from the ground and used it "I activate the action card mirror barrier" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "It negates an effect that would destroy a card" Sora said as a barrier protected Frightful Sheep from the missles. "This time, he defending with action magic with the same mirror barrier Shun used just before" Nico said. "Trap card open raptors gust" Shun said as a card appeared face up on the field "if I control a Raid Raptor monster, it negates the activation of an opponent's magic card and destroys it" Shun said as the barrier was destroyed and the missles struck Frightful Sheep destroying it.

"And we hae another turnover" Nico said "alright he finally ended that sheep bastard" Yaiba said "he already had a trap card set up this is Shun's dueling!" Hokuto said even Masumi was a bit impressed though she would never admit it. "But still this is not a duel at all this is a battle there some sort of connection with these two like they are fatal enemies" Masumi said as she looked at the duel. "If they get you, get them back this clashing and exchanging of blows has gotten me so excited" Nico said. "Damn it this isn't dueling this is a war it's like a battlefield!" Yugo said as he growled as his eyes turned pure green. "But it is entertaining isn't it" the voice said in his head said "Shut up! I'm in no mood!" Yugo yelled as his entire body shook even the voice was shock at his outburst. "Hmph fine then I'll leave you alone for now" the voice said as it stopped talking.

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Shun said as he swiped a card face down and ended his turn as the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Where'd that grin of yours go" Shun said shocking Sora and causing him to glare at the Xyz duelist "now do you understand a bit of what it feels like to be hunted you bastards would always laugh while you continued to attack my comrades but we are no longer submissive prey for you to hunt!" Shun remembering all the times where his enemy would begin to hunt down his comrades and the citizens of heartland.

"Tch so his people attack them but what does that mean exactly" Yugo said as his eyes was still green but they weren't blurred out compare to before. "Aren't you getting carried away don't even joke about it I can win a duel like this while licking some candy!" Sora said as he viciously munched on a lollipop and gave Shun a crazy look. "It's just a game there no way I need to get so serious that's the same with my friends as well" Sora said as he ate the rest of the lollipop. "We all hunted you just for fun because all of you are just prey for our hunting games!" Sora said. "Tch prey game it's almost like he was saying he is hunting people down!" Yugo said. "My turn" Sora said as he drew his card "I activate the magic card Frightful Fusion" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk.

"I banish Frightful Bear, Sheep and Leo in my graveyard and fusion summon a frightful fusion monster using them as fusion materials!" Sora said. "Unusual plaything possessed by demons destroy and root out the plebians who dare rebel against you I fusion summon!" Sora as he palmed his hands together. "Come forth a chimeric fusion of all playthings Frightful Chimera!" Sora said as Chimera appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2800). "Battle Frightful Chimera attack Blaze Falcon" Sora said as Chimera lunched a missile at Blaze Falcon destroying it causing Shun to roll on the ground to avoid the damage (LP 2200-400). "I activate Frightful Chimera effect if it destroys a monster in battle I can special summon that monster to my field" Sora said as Blaze Falcon appeared on Sora side on the field (Rank 5: ATK/1000).

"Frightful Chimera attack points increased by three hundred points for each monster I gain control of this way!" Sora said as he pointed three fingers at Shun with a crazed look on his face (*8: ATK/2800-3100). "Now your monster has become mine do you understand now you can never hunt me the ones being hunted are always you now and forever more" Sora said. "Damn has he been hunting people this whole time" Yugo said "Sora" Yuzu said. "I'll at least give you the honor of dying by your own monsters hand with a direct attack from Blaze Falcon one thousand attack points you and your four hundred life points will" Sora said. "Ridiculous" Shun said "what" Sora said "we of the resistance always fight prepared for the wrost case scenario all while considering the possibility that our comrades might be captured by the enemy" Shun said as Yuzu gasp.

Meanwhile Yuto watched Shun's duel in the middle of the city "even so we will never abandon them we will always take back our comrades!" Shun said as he open his eyes and glared at Sora shocking Sora. "Those eyes those are the eyes of a person that did everything he can to survive" Yugo said meanwhile Reiji put his hand on Reira. "I activate the magic card rank up magic revolution force I can take control of an Xyz monster on my opponents field" Shun said as Blaze Falcon went back into Shun field decreasing Frightful Chimera attack points (*8: ATK/3100-2800).

"And make it rank up to a raid raptors monster that is one rank higher" Shun said as Blaze Falcon was covered in flames. "What!" Sora said "prideful falcon spread your wings dyed in the blood of heroes advance through the path of revolution rank up Xyz Change come forth rank six Raid Raptors Revolution Falcon!" Shun yelled as Revolution Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 6: ATK/2000). "Wh-what is this Shun's Xyz monster has ranked up even further" Nico said "watch closely Reira for the sake of our future" Reiji said to Reira. "Heh what you start talking about that revolution bullshit and other nonsense but you summon a two thousand attack point monster you can't defeat my twenty eight hundred attack point Frightful Chimera with that!" Sora yelled as he gave Shun a crazy look.

"Oh is that so" Shun said "heh that's a bluff isn't it because you don't have any set cards on your field at all!" Sora said. "Are you a fool don't provoke him don't forget about its effect if you let your guard down he will-" Yugo said his eyes returning back to normal he really wanted to beat the hell out of Sora and Shun but Yugo hated to admit but he had grown a bit of a soft spot for the blue haired teen and until this point mostly considered him a friend. "Revoultion Falcon monster effect activate when this card is Xyz summoned by ranking up a raid raptor monster I can destroy one special summon monster my opponent controls and deal damage equal to half its attack points to my opponent" Shun said "What!" Sora yelled.

"Go Revolution Falcon!" Shun said as he held his arm out and pointed his fingers in a gun like motion at Sora. Revoultion Falcon started to release bombs at Chimera "burn and scatter in the flames of revolution!" Shun said as the bombs began to destroy the city. "Stop this this isn't dueling at all!" Yugo said as his eyes turned green "dueling is suppose to get the crowd excited and happy! not this mess!" Yugo said as the Sora ran to try to get an action card he grabbed it and was about to play it but Sora looked and saw the tower falling and with no time to react the tower fell on him. "Oh no!" Yuzu said "Sora!" Yugo yelled.

The duel field disappeared and Sora life points decreased to zero (LP 1300-0)

Shun LP 400

VS

Sora LP 0

Winner: Shun

"The winner is Shun Kurosaki" Masumi then stood up and left her seat "hey Masumi" where are you going Hokuto asked Masumi but she didn't answer him and left the area "what's with her" Yaiba said as the crowd was shocked at the display. Shun was about to press a button on his duel disk but was stopped by Reiji "that's enough I forbid you from taking further action in the eyes of the general public he will be auseful experiment material for us experiments to understand Academia" Reiji said. Shun just glared at Sora and turned around and started to leave "wait this match isn't over" Sora as Shun looked at him "there no way I can lose to you Xyz scum I could never…" Sora said as Shun turned his head and started to leave. "Wait don't run away again duel me again" Sora said as he passed out from his injuries. "Sora" Yugo said as he and Yuzu tried to check up on him but security held him back"Sora!" Yugo yelled.

A/N: So Shun has managed to defeat Sora and move on to the next round but things have taken a dark turn what does Sora mean by hunting games and them targeting Shun group with the resistance and who and what is Academia find all of this will be answer soon and this where the story is going to be different and you will just have to see in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch. Don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya and here the name of the next chapter.

Chapter 44: Fated Encounter Yugo meets Yuto.


	44. Fated Encounter Yuto meets Yugo

Chapter 44: Fated Encounter Yuto meets Yugo

Shun after his victory against Sora in their duel has walked inside the tunnel and was leaving the stadium however as he was walking he was surprise to see Masumi standing in front of him blocking the exit way. "Your…" Shun said remembering Masumi during their encounter and their duel Masumi just glared at Shun she was still angry at what he did against professor Marco but right now lashing out at him wouldn't any good right now she needs answers and right now Shun has those answers. "Shun Kurosaki we need to talk" Masumi said to the Xyz duelist "hmph I have no business to speak to you now step aside" Shun told the fusion duelist. "I don't so I still haven't forgiven you about what you did to professor Marco" Masumi said shocking Shun.

"No way she gotten her memory back how!" Shun thought "I know what you're thinking and yes I gotten my memory back on everything including our duel from that night but never mind that I have some questions for you" Masumi said to the Xyz duelist while Shun just glared at her. "And why should I answer any of your questions" Shun asked the tan skinned girl "because I know that you're not from around here because nobody in the world uses those rank up cards that you use and plus I didn't see a duel between you and that Sora kid I saw a full on war out there it's as if you two had some sort of history with each other and that there are two sides fighting each other yours and Sora's" Masumi said.

"I know this much Kurosaki but I won't stand to have your battle fall here into Miami City if this somehow continues I will stop you along with Sora I will do anything I can to protect my friends and family and will not allow nobody to have the same fate as professor Marco did know are you going to answer my questions on who you really are where you came from and why did the president allow you in to this tournament?" Masumi said to the Xyz duelist. Shun didn't say anything for a moment and he closed his eyes "fine but we can't talk on the way towards LDS I was suppose to meet Reiji Akaba there I'm sure he can fill you in on whats going on as well" Shun said as he opened his eyes to look at Masumi.

"Alright then let's get going and remember I got my eye on you so don't even think about escaping" Masumi said as she was starting to walk out the tunnel with Shun following behind her as they were making their way into the hospital.

Later on in the day back at the hospital everyone was outside of Sora's room "Sora" Yuzu said worried about the blue haired teen. "He'll be fine I'm told that Lds has a very skilled medical team" Shuzo said "but if the building hit his head before the field spell turned off" Ayu said as Yugo just cgritted his teeth and fist "Sora and Shun Kurosaki" Yugo said thinking about those duel duelists. Back at LDS Nakajima was telling Reiji about Sora health "Sora Shiunin is currently receiving treatment in the center court care ward there are superficial injuries on his legs and head but his life is not in danger" Nakajima said. "I see" Reiji said "then call for our emergency care team and have him brought to Leo Corporation's facilities immediately immediately I have many things I wish to ask him" Reiji said.

"Yes sir" Nakajima said "get me the duel disk he used as well" Reiji said as he pushed his glasses "understood also sir is it wise to tell Masumi about Academia?" Nakajima asked Reiji. "It's fine regardless of her duel against Yuzu Higari I still consider her a candidate among the lancers along with Shun Kurosaki the fact that she regained her memories back shows her potentinal and value as a duelist which is why I'm inviting her inside the control room later tonight to explain the situation more" Reiji said "right I understand sir" Nakajima said.

Later on at night everybody was outside of the hospital "Yoko and I will be walking the kids home take care of Sora for us" Shuzo told Yugo, Yuzu and Gongenzaka. "So Yuzu what do you think about this?" Yugo asked her childhood friend and crush "huh" Yuzu said as she looked at Yugo. "Shun is the culprit for all these attacks on LDS not to mention I saw him take out members from their top team in front of my very eyes what about you Yuzu?" Yugo said to the pinked haired teen. "I saw Masumi get into a dangerous situation while she was chasing the culprit too but Masumi" Yuzu said remember what Masumi said about Shun always being with LDS unknown to Yuzu Masumi had already gotten her memories back.

"The one she had been chasing was one of them" Gongenzaka said "I don't know why Masumi would say something like that but Yuto said they were LDS to save one of their comrades" Yuzu said. "Who the hell is Yuto?" Yugo asked Yuzu "oh you mean that guy you ran into that looks like me and Yuya" Yugo said as Yuzu nodded meanwhile Yuto was walking inside of the hospital. "Then that man called Yuto is the one who attacked Sawatari why didn't you say anything about it if you had told the truth Yugo would have been cleared of suspicion don't tell me you doubted Yugo" Gongenzaka said to Yuzu. "That's not it" Yuzu said defending herself "Yugo doesn't even use Xyz but" Yuzu said she had a worried look on her face while Yuto was still walking in the hospital.

"This is crazy first me, then Yuya and now this Yuto guy why do we all have the same face it just doesn't makes sense I always wondered about that for years but I didn't really think too much of it at the time" Yugo said as Gongenzaka was a bit confused but then he remembers about Yugo history and how he came here to Miami City. "That's the same guy who would disappeared whenever your bracelet would shine right because every time I get closer to him Clear Wing would shine brighter as if he was drawing me towards him and whenever I arrived to where you at Yuzu Clear Wing stopped glowing it's because of your bracelet right it makes him disappear" Yugo said.

Yuzu looked at her Bracelet "I don't know why Yuto would vanish whenever this bracelet would shine I thought you was just changing out of a costume but you didn't have a reason to do that and I thought he was Yuya but then I realized that it just impossible for him to just come back after all these years" Yuzu said. "He doesn't have a reason to attack LDS either" Gongenzaka said "hmm well assaulting their enemy is a means to save their friend captured by the enemy" Yugo said. "Yes Yuto said that" Yuzu said "who is their enemy are they not LDS" Gongenzaka said. "That's" Yuzu started to say but Yugo interrupted her "it could be Sora's people that did it" Yugo said causing Yuzu to gasp.

Meanwhile Yuto walked into Sora's room and stood over the boy in his bed "Sora people and you said fusion is their enemy Yuzu Yuto really said that" Gongenzaka said. Yuzu nodded "well regardless of that Shun is Yuto's comrade that explains why he so hostile towards Sora so it we are on the right track here" Yugo said. "You guys did you ever asked Sora where he came from" Gongenzaka asked Yugo and Sora. "No" Yuzu said "I have but he would always dodge the question saying it wasn't important that was when I knew I couldn't fully trust him so I kept my eye on him in case he tried to do something to us" Yugo said. "I see then it looks like there is a connection between Shun, Yuto and Sora" Gongenzaka said. "Shun and his comrades are Xyz users so was Sora a member of an opposing fusion school or something" Gongenzaka said as Yugo remembers what Sora said about a hunting game.

"Your right Gongenzaka could it be that Shun and Yuto are trying to save their comrade from Sora's group. Back at the hospital Sora opened his eyes and saw Yuto "Yugo" Sora said as he mistook Yuto for Yugo "I have some questions for you" Yuto said as he glared his eyes at Sora. "You're!" Sora said realizing that it the guy from the warehouse "I want to know where Ruri is" Yuto said "Ruri?" Sora said.

"Ther comrade is Shun's little sister" Gongenzaka said to Yuzu "yes that's what Yuto said" Yuzu said "if Sora's friends really do have Shun's little sister, if they really kidnapped a girl name Ruri then I can understand why they would treat Sora as their enemy but the real question would be why join LDS" Yugo said. "Maybe he joined LDS to fight against Sora no wait Masumi said that he's been in LDS from the start then why would he attack LDS in order to get his little sister back I don't get this just what is going on!" Gongenzaka said.

"Fusion and Xyz I can't just imagine it just a dispute between two schools the way that Sora and Shun dueled it was like they were fighting in a war so there has to be some kind of larger power behind it" Yugo said. "I don't know any Ruri" Sora said as he was answering Yuto's questions "there's no way I would, anyways" Sora said. "Then do you at least know where the hostages are?" Yuto asked Sora "I don't all I know is that your so called prisoners of war doesn't exist besides the professor doesn't tell us anything" Sora said. "Hmm is that right" Yuto said "yeah because people who are hunted get put into cards so I'm sure she is too" Sora said causing Yuto to gasp in shock. "More importantly where is he?" Sora asked Yuto.

"He?" Yuto said "Shun Kurosaki! I have to settle the score with him!" Sora said as he got off the bed and grabbed his duel disk. "That's already been settled you lost" Yuto said "I didn't lose there no way I would lose to Xyz scum" Sora said not caring that Yuto was standing right there and was a Xyz user. "Take me to him now I'll beat him to a pulp this time if I go all out someone like him would easily" Sora said. "Where that shouting coming from" "this way" both Yuto and Sora looked and saw some guards "who are you" a guard said to Yuto who simply ran past then quickly "wait!" Sora said as he tried to go after Yuto. "You shouldn't be moving yet" a guard said "move it!" Sora said as he knocked out the guards with a single punch.

"No, not over there where could he have gone" some guards said "what's all the fuss about" Gongenzaka wondered as he Yuzu and Yugo looked at the guards. "He couldn't have gotten too far contact headquarters tell them that Sora Shunin has escaped" the guards said shocking Yugo, Yuzu and Gongenzaka. "I'll put together a search team for the entire city in prsuit of Sora Shiuinin right away" Nakajima said. "No, we're currently running a tournament don't make a scene" Reiji said "but sir" Nakajima said. "First, use all of the city's cameras to confirm his whereabouts I'll head to the observation room soon as well Shun and Masumi should be there as well" Reiji said as he stood up from his deck and left his office.

"Dad said he'll be here soon" Yuzu said "all right let's all split up and search I'll head towards the ocean" Gongenzaka said. "Then I can go towards Central Park then" Yugo said "I'll go this way then" Yuzu said. In the middle of the park Sora ran and the camera in the lights picked up his location."Location?" Nakajima said "center park!" one of the workers said as he Shun, Masumi, Reira and Reiji was watching him through the camera. "Send a team over immediately and capture him" Nakajima said "wait" Reiji said while looking at the camera. "Turn the camera to where Sora Shiunin is looking" Reiji said as the camera turned and zoomed in at the figure on the stage. "That's" Nakajima said "hurry up and get him Shun Kurosaki!" Sora said as Yuto turned his head and looked at Sora.

"This is Yugo Sakaki" Nakajima said "no that is Yuto" Shun said "Yuto?" both Masumi and Reiji said "he's my comrade" Shun said as he looked at the screen. "Wait so he was the one who attack Swawatari hold on he was with you when I confronted you the first time when I was with Yuzu" Masumi said recognizing Yuto. "I see I had suspected that there were two Xyz users attacking LDS but Masumi tale confirmed it that was you and Yuto wasn't it" Reiji said. "But that face..he looks exactly like Yugo Sakaki" Nakajima said "not to mention an older version of Yuya Sakaki as well" Reiji thought as he looked at Reira and saw him shaken up when he saw Yuto.

"Hurry up and get Shun" Sora said "you really want to fight Shun again with those injuries" Yuto asked the blue haired teen. "Yes this time I definitely won't lose to someone like him Xyz scum are all destined to be hunted by me you, Shun Kurosaki and even that Ruri girl you talked about" Sora said as Shun and Yuto narrowed their eyes at that remark. "There no way I would lose to Xyz users I'll prove to you that if I fight seriously I'm the stronger one if you're going to hide him I won't show you any mercy I don't know where that girl is but I bet she was turned into a card or maybe there might actually be a way to save her" Sora said "what" Yuto said "what would that be" Shun said.

"By destroying all of us but that's impossible for the like of you though" Sora said as Shun was starting to walk out of the room. "Really are you actually following for his taunts I thought you were better then that Kurosaki" Masumi said with a bit of a smirk on her face. "Shut up I need to go out there and help Yuto" Shun said. "No you'll only cause more of a scene if you and if this causes the Miami Championship to end my entire plan will amount to nothing" Reiji said causing Shun to glare at him. "Don't forget that this is a selection exam to determine which duelists are fit to fight Leo Akaba and so far I only have you and Masumi as part of the lancers' Reiji said as Shun continue to look at him.

"Besides even if you don't go I'm sure your comrade will be fine" Reiji said "he's right if he is as strong as you are then he should have no problem dealing with Sora so you should have more faith in Yuto" Masumi said Shun sighed as he continue to watch the screen following Reiji and Masumi advice. Yuto activated his duel disk "oh finally feeling up to it" Sora said "that's more like it I'll take you out first before I finish off Shun Kurosaki I'll prove that I can deal with every Xyz user in this world by myself" Sora said as he activated his duel disk. "I won't let that happen defeating you will be the first step towards saving Ruri" Yuto said.

"DUEL!" Yuto and Sora said at the same time

YUTO LP 4000

VS

SORA LP 4000

"I'm going first my turn I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my hand" Sora said as Tomahawk appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1800). "When Edge Imp Tomahawk, once per turn I can send one Edge Imp monster to my graveyard to deal eight hundred points of damage to my opponent" Sora said as he discarded a card and Yuto was pushed back into the wall "gah!" Yuto said as he fell on the ground as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3200). "Think of that as a little greeting from me I end my turn" Sora said "not he managed to deal eight hundred points of damage right off the bat" Masumi said. "Don't worry Yuto would never falter against this amount of damage" Shun said as Reiji placed a hand on Reira's shoulder to calm him down.

"Watch closely" Reiji said as Reira was watching the duel Yuto then stood back up "are you okay feel free to call Shun out and trade spots with him" Sora said as Yuto glared at him. "My turn" Yuto said as he drew his card "I summon Phantom Knights-Dusty Robe" Yuto said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Dusty Robe appeared on the field (*3: ATK/800). "First off is an eight hundred attack point monster, huh now how will you advance your plays Mr. Xyz loser" Sora said. "When I control a level three Phantom Knights monster I can special summon Phantom Knights-Silent Boots" Yuto said as he swiped another card into his duel disk and Silent Boots appeared on the field (*3: ATK/200). "I get it since you've got two level three monsters" Sora said.

"I overlay my level three Phantom Knights-Dusty Robe and Silent Boots" Yuto said as his monsters turned into purple beans of light and went into the portal in the ground. "Souls of warriors fallen on the battle field revive now and become light to rend the darkness I Xyz Summon" Yuto said. "Appear before is rank three Phantom Knights Break Sword!" Yuto said as Break Sword appeared on the field (Rank 3: ATK/2000). "Here it is an Xyz monster" Sora said in a excited tone "battle I attack Edge Imp Tomahawk with Break Sword" Yuto said as he slash tomahawk in half pushing Sora back as his life points were decreased (LP 4000-3800). "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Yuto said as he swiped two cards face down on his duel disk and the cards appeared on the field before disappeared. "Well it wouldn't be as fun if you couldn't at least do that" Sora said.

Meanwhile Yugo was running towards the park as he was talking to Yuzu on the phone "it's no good no matter how many times I call him he won't answer his damn phone" Yugo said. "Gongenzaka said the same thing just where is he and what is he doing" Yuz said. "No clue but all we can do now is just look for him I'll call you again once I found him Yuzu" Yugo said as he hung up the phone and as he did he hear Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roar again "great now what" Yugo thought as he heard his dragon roar.

Back to the duel Sora began his turn "now that you've shown off your Xyz, it's time for me to go all out my turn" Sora said as he drew his card. "I activate the spell card Polymerization" Sora said causing Yuto and Shun to be on their guard and Masumi noticed that "the cards I'm going to fuse are Edge Imp Sabers and Flffual Bear in my hand" Sora said as the two started to swirl together. "Clwars of the demon and fangs of the beast become one and reveal to us your new form I fusion summon!" Sora said as he palmed his hands together. "Come forth, horrifying beast that shreds all Frightful Bear!" Sora said as Frightful Bear appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200). Yugo ran into the park and saw Sora dueling "well there Sora and he dueling and Yugo turned and was in for a surprise "no way is that Yuto!" Yugo said as he looked at Yuto "he looks just like me and Yuya so this is the guy Yuzu was talking about" Yugo said. "Battle I attack Break Sword with Bear " Sora said as Break Sword went and destroyed Break Sword causing Yuto to slide back a bit (LP 3200-3000).

"At this moment, I activate Break Sword effect when this monster leaves the field I can special summon its Xyz materials as level four monsters" Yuto said as Silent Boots and Dusty Robe appeared back on the field as level four monsters (*4: ATK/200) (*4: ATK/800). "Phantom Knights will never fall no matter how many times you take them down, they will always revive this is how we of the resistance fight" Yuto said. Yugo widen his eyes at that "the resistance" Yugo said "hold on fusion enemy" Yugo said. "Bear's effect activates once per turn Bear can equip a monster it destroys in battle" Sora said as Break Sword appeared on the field and Frightful Bear absorbed him. "And then its attack points are added to Bear's" Sora said as Frightful Bear attack points increased (*6: ATK/2200-4200).

"This means that your Xyz monster are going to be nutrients for Bear now go ahead and Xyz again with those monsters you summoned I'll devour those as well I set one card face down and end my turn" Sora said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "My turn!" Yuto said as he drew his card "I overlay the level four Phantom Knights Dusty Robe and Silents Boots" Yuto said as they turned into purple beams of light and went into the portal on the ground "he really doing it" Sora said. "Fangs of pitch black darkness" Yuto said as a tailed curved up "rise up against the foolish oppression" Yuto said as the dragon stretch its claws and you can see its wings. "Descend now I Xyz Summon" Yuto said as he held his chest and Clear Wing Roared in response to the summon.

"Come forth Rank Four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yuto said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon did a twirl and roared as it appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2500). "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yugo said he could feel Clear Wing Synchro Dragon wanted to come out but why does it have to do with that dragon. "Just what are you going to do with just a monster with a measly twenty five hundred attack points right now Bear's attack points is already at forty two hundred" Sora said. "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon monster effect by using one overlay unit it can halve the attack points of an opponent's level five or higher monster until the end of this turn" Yuto said as Dark Rebellion absorbed an overlay unit and opened up sections on its wings and sended purple electricity at Bear shocking him and decreasing his attack points (*6: ATK/4200-2100).

"Treason Discharge!" Yuto said as Dark Rebeliion Xyz Dragon roared and gained a purple aura as his attack points were increased (Rank 4: ATK/2500-4600). "This is bad if he uses his remaining overlay unit Bears attack point will lower to ten hundred and fifty attack points" Sora said "and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack points will be at fifty six thousand and fifty attack points if he does that he going to OTK Sora" Yugo thought.

"Battle" Yuto said shocking both Sora and Yugo "I attack Frightful Bear with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yuto said as the dragon flew and its jaw cracked with lighting and glowed "revolt of the lighting disobey!" Yuto said as Dark Rebellion ran at Frightful Bear destroying it causing Sora to fall on the ground. "Damn this isn't even a solid vision field but these shockwaves it's just like with Shun back then" Yugo said as Sora was on the ground as his life points decreased (LP 3800-1300). "I end my turn with this at this moment Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack points return to normal (Rank 4: ATK/4600-2500). "Sora are you alright" Yugo said as he ran to check on Sora despite on what side he is on.

"That's" Nakajima said as Shun narrowed his eyes "Yuya Sakaki" Masumi said "hey Sora you ok man" Yugo said. But Sora refused his help "go away this isn't any of your business like hell it I want you to stop this duel this isn't a battlefield and I have a lot of questions I want to ask you and him and besides you should be at the hospital you should be greatful that he held back against you!" Yugo yelled at Sora while Sora clinched his teeth he was in no mood to explain himself to Yugo and he realized that he was right that Yuto was holding back.

"Damn it he making fun of me I'll never forgive you!" Sora yelled "damn didn't I tell you to stop dueling!" Yugo yelled "Shut up I'm still not going all out yet I'll prove to you that if I get serious I'm the stronger one" Sora said "I like that kid" the voice in Yugo's head said but Yugo ignored him. "Dude you can do that at anytime I still have questions for you" Yugo said "No save it for later I can't let my guard down in a real battle" Sora said. "That's right but even if you are my enemy, I can't bring myself to hurt you anymore" Yuto said. "If you surrender now, I'll end this so you won't suffer" Yuto said.

"Just what the hell are you planning on doing?" Yugo asked his counterpart but Yuto just stared at Yugo and surprisingly he wasn't surprise that Yugo had the same face as him. "Answer me you bastard!" Yugo said as he gave Yuto an intense angry look "I seen that Shun tried to something to Sora". "You said I have to destroy fusion right if I have to save Ruri" Yuto said "Ruri" Yugo said as Yuto simply closed his eyes "a large building can be brought down by a single anthill I'll have you become the first crack that we drill into the wall of fusion" Yuto said as Yugo realized that Yuto had the same eyes as Shun.

"Stop this I don't really know or care about you two sides but I won't let this battle spill onto my home! where my friends and mother reside in!" Yugo yelled shocking Yuto. Yugo then put on his duel disk and activated it while putting his deck in it. "If you dumbasses want to fight then I'll take on both of you right here and now!" Yugo yelled as he was ready to take on Sora and Yuto right here and now.

A/N: So Masumi had confronted Shun and demanded answers from him but it turned out she gotten some answers from Reiji instead and Reiji said that they are first members of the lancers what does that all mean in the future and also Yugo has encountered Yuto and he has decided to protect his home from these two invaders what is going to happen in this new battle royal find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch. "Don't forget to read review and write the story so then until next time guys see ya


	45. Resonating Dragons

Chapter 45: Resonating Dragons

In the control room Reiji and the others were continuing to watch the duel "Sora Shiunin is a valuable person who holds important information about Academia of we let this continue" Nakajima said. "Stop this I don't really know nor care about you two sides but I won't let this battle onto my home" Yugo said as he grabbed his duel disk and activated it. "If you dumbasses want to fight then I'll take you on both right here and now" Yugo said "battle royal mode joining intrusion penalty two thousand life points" Yugo duel disk said as a electricity went around Yugo as he grunted in pain from being shocked.

YUGO LP 2000

VS

YUTO LP 3000

VS

SORA LP 1300

"My turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card and looked at it "with the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in the middle of his duel disk in rainbow like colors. "With this I can able to summon monsters from level three through seven sway Pendulum of the soul draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon come forth my monsters!" Yugo said three beams of light came out of the portal. "Come forth Speedroid Terrortop" Yugo said as Terrortop appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200).

"Speedroid Red Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Red Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100) "and Speedroid Razorang" Yugo said as Razorang appeared on the field (*4: ATK/2000). "I activate Red Eyed Dice effect when it's normal or special summon I can choose one speedroid monster and make it a level between one through six and I chose Terrortop and make it a level six" Yugo said as Terrortop went from level three to six (*3-6: ATK/1200). "Now I tune my level six Speedroid Terrortop with my level one Red Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Red Eyed Dice turned into a dot which expanded into a ring and Speedroid Terrortop went through the ring and gained a outline.

"Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at the speed of light" Yugo chanted as a light went through the ring. "I synchro summon come forth level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo yelled as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced his arms and roared as it appeared behind his master (*7: ATK/2500). Yugo could feel a pain in his chest and he grabbed it and sweated a little "what the hell was that my whole damn body feels hot is this you're doing voice!" Yugo thought but the voice didn't answer him and Yuto felt the pain in his chest as well. "Both Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon stared at each other both dragons both roared at each other while they let out green and blue auras.

"It's as if the two dragons are calling out to each other" Nakajima said as the others continue to watch the duel. "I activate Razorang effect once per turn I can target one monster on the field and I can change this card to defense position and if I do the monster loses eight hundred attack points I chose Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as he pointed at his dragon. "Why would he do that?" Yuto wondered "I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect when a level five or higher monster is targeted for an effect I get to negate and destroy that monster" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon wings lid up with circuit like patterns. "Go dichromic mirror!" Yugo said as Clear Wing released beams of lights from its wings at Razorang destroying it.

"That's not all Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains the attack points of the destroyed monster" Yugo said "what!" Yuto said shock that this dragon had such a powerful effect. Clear Wing roared as his attack points went up (*7: ATK/2500-4500) "battle go Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yugo said "impressive he managed to increase his monsters attack points" Nakajima said "indeed it shows how much of a good duelist Yugo Sakaki is" Reiji said as he continue to watch the duel. "Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing flew into the air and the two dragons continue head bud and clash with each other using every part of their body as weapons.

"I activate a continuous trap Phantom Fog Blade this card negates your attack" Yuto said as a sword blocked Clear Wing's attack and the two dragons ran past each other. "And as long as I control this card Clear Wing Synchro Dragon cannot attack" Yuto said as Dark Rebellion Xyx Dragon returned behind him and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon did the same for Yugo. "A trap that negates attacks" Sora said "if he had that card set he could have stopped my bears attack" Sora said as he glared at Yuto. "So he took that attack in order to perform another Xyz Summon I must admit he not half bad" Masumi said. "You baited out my attack just so you could Xyz summon again and in your attack earlier you didn't use one of your overlay units how much more are you going to make a fool of me I will never forgive you never" Sora said.

Yuto didn't respond and looked at his synchro counterpart "I activate Speedroid domino dragonfly pendulum effect once per turn it can negate the activation of a spell and trap card that targets a Pendulum or Synchro Monsters" Yugo said "go buzzing waves!" Yugo said as dragonfly let out a buzzing soundwave and Yuto's trap card went back into face down defense position. "Alright now to" Yuto started to say but Yuto interrupted him "I activate my trap booby trap e" Yuto said as his card flipped up face up on the field "this card copies the effect of a set trap I control" Yuto said. "Shit then that means the trap domino dragonfly negated " Yugo said. "That's right since it has the same effect as Phantom Fog Blade your attack will be negated and as long I control this card your dragon cannot attack" Yuto said.

"Damn it all I end my turn here at this moment Dichromic Mirror effect ends and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack points return to normal" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack points went back to normal (*7: ATK/4500-2500). "If you can't do anything then get lost" Sora said as he pushed Yugo but Yugo pushed him back "hey the fuck your problem!" Yugo said to the blue haired teen. "He my prey don't interfere Yugo" Sora said. "Your prey I told you I won't have you battling in my home and just who exactly are you and where did you come from answer me Sora!" Yugo said. "All this about hunting games and Yuzu told me you guys took Shun sister it seems like these sons of bitches are the ones who kidnapped Ruri" Yugo said.

"Yuzu said that" Sora said "she said she heard that from Yuto" Yugo said he then turned to face Yuto "is that really true buddy I really need some answers you're name is Yuto right" Yugo asked his Xyz counterpart. "That's right" Yuto replied "ok then tell me then what happen why do you guys hate each other so much it sounds to me like you guys are in a war" Yugo said but Yuto didn't answer him. "Damnit I'm losing my patience answer me!" Yugo yelled at Yuto "there's no way they could if they do they'd have to show their weak side" Sora said as he took out a lollipop and started to eat it. "What" Yugo said as Sora finished eating his candy "he just a remnant of those losers thhey're just runaways from the Xyz dimensions that my allies took over" Sora said.

"Xyz Dimension" Yugo said in a confuse tone and had a confuse look on his face "shut up we have not been taken over and Shun and I didn't run away we came to this world to oppose the fusion dimension" Yuto said. "Fusion Dimension" Yugo said "no way are their actually other worlds besides this one and my old home" Yugo thought. "Xyz Dimension…Fusion Dimension just what is that!" Yugo yelled "it means that he and Shun Kurosaki aren't from this world they came from another world the Xyz Dimension" Sora said. "No way they are from another world too" Yugo said "my allies fought gallantly and won against the Xyz Dimension if I lose I'd be smearing mud on their honor and more than that, I cannot forgive myself I was the top of the elite class in academia and was even given this special mission" Sora said as he remembers received his mission from the professor.

"To think I'd lose to Xyz scum there no way that would happen my turn" Sora said as he drew his card "damn it stop this if you keeps this up!" Yugo said but Sora ignored him. "I activate my set card Frightful Custom" Sora said as his trap card appeared face up on the field "with this card effect I can special summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my graveyard and have it treated as a Frigfhtful Monster" Sora said as Tomahawk appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1800). "Then I activate the effect of my Edge Imp Fakefur in my graveyard and have it treated as a frightful monster then I activate Frightful Fusion from my hand" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk.

"Using Edge Imp Tomahawk on my field with Fakefur and Frightful Bear inmy graveyard I can perform a fusion summon" Sora said as the three monsters started to swirl together in a portal."I'll make you realize how powerful I am the real power I developed at Academia I'll bring out the strongest monster with real fusion summoning" Sora said however his duel disk deactivated and turned red "no stop I don't want to go yet" Sora said, "Sora!" Yugo said "wait please until I defeat him until I finish off that Xyz user I can't go back to Academia" Sora said as he disappeared. "No way he disappeared just like with my dragon" Yugo said he then looked at Yugo. "Hey you what the hell is going on just what the hell just happened?" Yugo asked the xyz duelist.

"He ran away back to his dimension" Shun said "his dimension you mean Academia" Masumi asked Shun. "Rather than running away its most likely he was forced to return it must have been programmed into his duel disk when his true objectives were revealed, it would activate" Reiji said. "He went back to the Fusion Dimension" Yuto simply said "went back" Yugo said. "Yeah he was originally a person from that world" Yuto said. "That world" Yugo said he was starting to figure out some things now about other worlds he needs more answers so figure out what happen to him and Yuya. "Alright talk what the hell are you talking about Sora is from the Fusion Dimension and you and Shun are from the Xyz Dimension are there actually other worlds out there?" Yugo asked his counterpart. "That's correct" Yuto said "I see then still Sora is injured pretty bad" Yugo said Yuto didn't show it but he was surprised Yugo wasn't too shocked about the mentions of other worlds as if he was from another world as well and his synchro summon was pretty powerful as well.

"You don't have to worry about that" Yuto said "academia should have their own doctors" Yuto said "academia" Yugo said. "Sora just mentioned that name" Yugo said "alright then just what the hell is Academia" Yugo asked his counterpart. "Academia is a training school for duel soldiers in the fusion dimension" Yuto said shocking Yugo said. "Dueling soldiers" Yugo said.

Meanwhile back at Academia in the fusion dimension a student saw Sora unconscious on the ground in the courtyard. "The medical division has provided accommodations for the students who contacted them it appears the force return program had activated which means he has revealed his true motives to our enem" a guy reported to the professor. "Standard is not our enemy" the professor said "yes pardon me sir " the guy said. "I'm sure we'll understand the situation once we investigate his memories" the professor said. "Yes sir I shall make preparations immediately, professor" the guy said as he left the room and the professor was staring at a machine which had a green light.

"Now that Sora Shiunin has left it would be my turn but this duel no longer has any reason to continue I activate the quick play spell card Emergency Provisions I can send any numbers of spell and trap cards to my graveyard and gain one thousand life points for each of them" Yuto said as his life points increased (LP: 3000-5000). "And I end my turn" Yuto said "are you sure you want to do that with your traps gone I can now attack you again with my Clear Wing" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon stood behind him. "If you want to then do it" Yuto said "hell no as much as I hate not finishing a duel this talk is more important" Yugo said as he took his deck out of his duel disk and it deactivated and his monsters disappeared.

Yuto took his deck out as well and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon disappeared as well "you said that Sora would be the first step in destroying the fusion dimension but with Sora disappearing and teleporting like that aren't you relieved somewhere deep down even back in your duel with him you could have kicked his ass if you had used two overlay units but you tried to end it by only using one to destroy Sora's monster could it be that you don't really want to fight?" Yugo asked his counterpart. "Those guys the people at Academia are invaders they invaded the Xyz Dimension and kidnapped my comrade..my best friends little sister our homeland was attacked by them" Yuto said "and turned into a battlefield" Shun said.

Masumi widen her eyes at that "that's terrible" the tan skinned girl said while Reira looked at Shun. "Your homeland the Xyz Dimension was" Yugo said "Academia calls it that just as they use fusion summoning people of our world all use Xyz Summoning" Yuto said shocking Yugo. "No way just like back in the city all of us just used Synchro Summoning does that mean that my old home is the Synchro Dimension has Academia it!" Yugo thought as he was worried for Julia and Rin. "But it was never used as a tool for fighting our duel were there to make everyone smile and have fun that's right until that day, the day when Academia attacked us" Yuto said as he remembered that day clearly. "Heartland was overflowing with people's smiles" Yuto said as he remembers back in those days dueling was used for fun and suddenly Academia came and attacked them from out of nowhere destroying the city. Yuto had a pain look on his face "they turned one person after another into cards" Yuto said as Yugo had a look of disbelief on his face "that's horrible what kind of people would do something like that" Yugo said.

Shun kneeled down and punched his knees and had a look of anger in his eyes and Masumi only have him a sad look and Reira looked at him as well. "Shun" Masumi said it must have been devastating to him losing his friends and family and what worse he lost his sister Masumi couldn't imagine if she lost her father and Yaiba and Hokuto like that. Reiji clinched his fist and had an angry look on his face as well "brother" Reira said. "I can't believe this using dueling to take over worlds" Yugo said. "Do you think it doesn't concern you since you're from such a faraway world the world is larger than what you perceive it to be there are plenty of things happening in places unseen in this reality, I saw countless people get turned into cards in front of my very eyes" Yuto said.

"I see it all makes since now" Yugo said "but does the fusion and xyz dimension really exist" Yugo said he had to know if his theory was true. "Hold on does that mean!" Yugo said as Yuto nodded "yes it certainly exist the synchro dimension" Yuto said as he remembered his duel with Yuya. "No way so the city is the synchro dimension and somehow my dragon must have transported me to this world seven years ago but if Clear Wing sent me here does that mean Yuya is" Yugo thought. "It's still a mystery as to why the worlds are divided by summoning methods but it's an undeniable truth" Yuto said. "Ok then what about this world what is this dimension called?" Yugo asked Yuto. "Standard those at Academia call this world by that name" Yuto said.

"Standard" Yugo said "the foundation of all that exist, the center world" Yuto said meanwhile back at Academia the doctors were healing Sora injuries and checking his memories and they injected him with something in his neck. "Xyz, Synchro, Standard, Fusion the world is divided into four different dimensions and the fusion dimension is invading the xyz dimension why did something like that happen?" Yugo asked Yuto. "That is because of Leo's Akaba ambition" Reiji said shocking Reira.

"I think I understand about what happen and what happen to me" Yugo said as Yuto raised his eyebrow wondering what does this have to do with Yugo. "But I also know this dueling isn't to be use for conflicts" Yugo said shocking Yuto "and even less for invading the dueling that I believe in the dueling from my old man the man who saved my live it's suppose to be use for people to connect one another and understand each other to people happy knowing that they were entertained in watching that duel" Yugo said. "People doing that kind of stuff just pisses me off so much" Yugo said shocking Shun "even now I still remember it the time where my old man had connected and united everyone with dueling" Yugo said as he remembered his adopted father duels.

"The power was in action dueling that my old man created and polished the power to grab people's attention and bring joy and smiles to their faces hell even I felt that I was getting a little bit closer to that in that reguard" Yugo said as he remembers his duel with Shingo. "that's what I experienced the entertainment dueling that my old man and I believed in.

"To think that dueling would be use to hurt people Academia is probably worst then the tops I won't forgive them!" Yugo yelled. "You" Yuto said a beam of light then came and both Yuto and Yugo turned "what the hell is that?" Yugo said as the beam of light destroyed the camera. "What's wrong what happen" Nakajima said "the circuit has been disconnected all cameras in the area are not responding" the workers said "what" Nakajima said. Once the light died down Yugo looked he couldn't believe his eyes he saw a person riding a red D-Wheel which crashed into a light post and the person was riding it had on a red turbo suit on

"Ow man I tried to slow down my speed but I couldn't do it in time and I ran into this light post ow damn it" the person said as he took off his helmet and lifted up his goggles and he did Yugo was shocked "no way that's Yuya!" Yugo said recognizing Yuya in the pictures in his house "so he really did get transported to the city" Yugo thought. "Geez" Yuya said "you're" Yuto said Yuya then saw Yuto and he glared and growl at him. "It's you finally I found you now it's time I finish you off once and for all and you tell me what I need to know!" Yuya yelled not noticing Yugo at all. "Two guys that have the same face as me what going on here and why did Yuya and I switched to each other dimensions and why was he looking for Yuto" Yugo thought as an image of Yuya and Yuto on each side appeared behind him with Yugo thinking just he had received some answers more questions appeared in his head.

A/N: Well things have gotten interesting so then thanks to Yuto Yugo has found out about Academia and the world is split into four dimensions Fusion, Xyz, Synchro and Standard and he realized that the city is the synchro dimension and that his dragon had transported him to standard and Yuya was transported to the synchro dimension. Speaking of Yuya he has finally made his debut into the dimensional switch storyline what's going to happen after he met and reunited with Yuto again and how will Yugo react to all of this happening around him well find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then without further ado until next time guys see ya!.


	46. Destiny in Motion

Chapter 46: Destiny in Motion

Back in the control room at LDS Nakajima was trying to find some cameras in the park so that way he and the others could see what was going on. "Don't we have any other cameras inside the park?" Nakajima asked the staff in the control room. "It's too far away! we can't get a clear lock on our target" somebody from the staff said to Nakajima. "Sora Shiunin might have brought back reinforcements from the fusion dimension, let me go!" Shun said as he wanted to go and help Yuto out. Reiji didn't respond and he just simply said raise the energy observation level for central park if we have been invaded by a significant amount of duelists there should be a reaction" Reiji said.

"That's naïve while you're just watching here, they'll" Shun started to say but Reiji turned his head to look at him "this is my city I will decide how I protect it" Reiji said causing Shun to clinch his teeth in frustration. Masumi looked at Shun "you should really have more faith in the president he knows what he is doing Shun he will do everything he can to protect this city" Masumi said to the xyz duelist "hmph fine" Shun said as he crossed his arms.

Back at central park Yugo was still in shock by seeing Yuya who was on a red duel runner while he continued to glare at Yuto with a look of pure anger in his eyes. "I can't believe it Yuya is actually here and he riding a D-Wheel so all this time in the past seven years he was in the synchro dimension" Yugo said as he looked at the boy who he switched places with seven years ago. Yuto remembers his duel with Yuya back in Heartland a few months; back Yuya cracked his neck and knuckles. "We may have been interrupted during our match last time thanks to your friends but this time you won't escape I'll never lose against you in a one on one match!" Yuya said as he growled at Yuto.

"Now duel me because I want to answers out of you after I beat you for what you did!" Yuya said. "What Yuto did what did he do?" Yugo said as he looked at Yuto. "Fine then, I'll take you on pawn of fusion" Yuto said as he activated his duel disk. "Pawn of fusion Yuya is on the fusion dimension side?" Yugo said in disbelief "I told you I have no idea what you are talking about I'm not allied with anyone" Yuya said as he activated his duel disk on his duel runner "auto pilot standby" Yuya duel runner said. Yuya then put on his goggles and helmet on "let's go" Yuya said as he pumped on the gas on his D-Wheel and drove off.

"DUEL!" both Yuya and Yuto said

YUYA LP 4000

VS

YUTO LP 4000

Yuya then drove and jumped over the bench and Yuto and looked at him "I'm going first it's my turn" Yuya said as Yuto got out of the way as Yuya landed on the ground and drove "alright it's time to see what these Pendulum monsters can do" Yuya thought. "With the scale one Stargazer Magician and the scale eight Odd Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon I set the Pendulum Scale" Yuya said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk on his duel runner and the word Pendulum appears in rainbow like colors and the two monsters appeared in blue pillars with their scale numbers on them.

Yugo and Yuto was shocked "no way Yuya has Pendulums as well but how I thought Pendulums exist only here in this dimension" Yugo said. "With this I'm able to special summons monsters from level two through seven Pendulum Summon come forth my monsters!" Yuya said as two beams of light came out of the portal. "Come on out Performalpal Partnaga" Yuya said as Kaleidoscorp appeared on the field (*5: DEF/2100) "and finally Performalpal Odd Eyes Synchro" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Synchro appeared on the field (*2: ATK/200).

"A tuner monster" Yugo said as Yuto got ready as he knew what was coming next "now I tune my level five Partnaga with my level two Odd Eyes Synchro" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Synchro turned into two dots which expanded into two rings and Partnaga went through the rings and gained an outline and then a line went through the rings. "I synchro summon come forth dragon dragon with raging flames Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon let out a roar and shot some flames as it flew beside Yuya.

"Summoning energy detected" a worker said in the control room "is it fusion?" Nakajima asked the worker. "No it's synchro and an extremely powerful one" the female worker said "what" both Shun and Masumi said. "A synchro summon Yugo Sakaki can't be dueling out there is he?" Reiji wondered.

"A synchro monster so Yuya really did go to the synchro dimension" Yugo said "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field before disappearing. "But hold on a minute Yuya is using synchros but Yuto said the fusion dimension is their enemy so why are they fighting each other something doesn't add up here" Yugo said as he continue to watch the duel. "My turn I summon Phantom Knight-Ragged Glove from my hand" Yuto said as Ragged Gloves appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000).

"When I control a level three Phantom Knights monster I can special summon Phanton Knights monster I can special summon Phantom Knights Silent Boots" Yuto said as he swiped another card on his duel disk and Silent Boots appeared on the field (*3: ATK/200). "I overlay my level three Phantom Knights Ragged Gloves and Silent Boots" Yuto said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and went into a portal on the ground. "Souls of warriors fallen on the battlefield revive now and become light to rend the darkness I Xyz Summon come forth Rank 3 Phantom Knights Break Sword" Yuto said as Break Sword appeared on the field (Rank 3: ATK/2000).

"Now we're detecting powerful Xyz summoning energy" the female worker said "this time it's Xyz just what is going on?" Nakajima said. "He's shown himself the pawn of fusion" Shun said "pawn?" Reiji said to Shun "there's a pawn of fusion from the synchro dimension Yuto must be fighting him right now hurry up and let me go" Shun said. "I cannot" Reiji said "what!" Shun yelled "even if what you say may be true it has not been made clear that the synchro dimension is our enemy provoking him here and making him our enemy is not an optimal move" Reiji said as Shun just gritted his teeth in frustration.

"An Xyz monster that is summoned with Ragged Glove as an Xyz Material gains one thousand attack points" Yuto said as Break Sword attack points increased (Rank 3: ATK/2000-3000). "Battle go Break Sword attack Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon" Yuto said as Break went up and slash at Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon destroying it. "Damn that was a close one" Yuya said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3500). "I set one card face down and end my turn at this moment Break Sword attack points returns to normal" Yuto said as Break Sword attack points went back to normal (Rank 3: ATK/3000-2000).

Yuya then slid his D-Wheel to the side and stopped and looked at Yuto "just because you destroyed my monster doesn't mean I'll give up" Yuya said as he drove his D-Wheel once more. "My turn" Yuya said as he drew his card "I activate Odd Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon pendulum effect when a Odd Eyes Monster I control by battle or card effect I get to special summon an Odd Eyes Monster from my hand deck or graveyard" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon glowed and gain a dark aura. "Wow such a powerful effect" Yugo said. "Now come forth crush the walls of dilemma with and attack with all of your might Odd Eyes Lancer Dragon!" Yuya said as a dragon similar to Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon but with armor appeared on the field (*8: ATK/3000).

"Next I activate Card of Sanctity now we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yuya said as he and Yuto drew until they had six cards in their hands. "Next I activate my face down card Ego Boost and it targets my Odd Eyes Lancer Dragon increasing it's attack points by one thousand" Yuya said as Lancer Dragon attack points increased (*8:ATK/3000-4000). "Battle Odd Eyes Lancer Dragon attack Phantom Knight Break Sword" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Lancer Dragon wings were lit up and jumped into the air and started to head swords Break Sword. "I activate" Yuto started to say but Yuya interrupted him "useless when Odd Eyes Lancer Dragon attacks you can't activate any spell or trap cards until the end of the battle phase" Yuya said shocking Yugo and Yuto.

"What" Yuto said as Odd Eyes Lancer rammed into Break Sword destroying it causing Yuto to fall back "ahhh" Yuto said as he fell on the ground as his life points decreased "damn what a powerful shockwave" Yugo said (LP 4000-2000). Yuya drove until he saw Yugo who was watching the duel "what is he doing here?" Yuya wondered as he slid "whatever I need to focus on this duel" Yuya thought. "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Yuya said as he swiped two cards on his duel disk and the cards appeared on the field before disappearing. Yuto coughed "hey Yuto are you alright" Yugo said as he tried to help Yuto but he held his hand telling Yugo that he was fine. "It's my turn" Yuto said as he drew his card.

"I activate Break Sword effect when he was destroyed I can special summon two phantom knights of the same level and increase the level by one so come back Phantom Knights Silent Boots and Ragged Gloves" Yuto said as his monsters appeared back on the field and their levels increase (*3-4: ATK/1000) (*3-4: ATK/200). "Next I play monster reborn and bring back Break Sword" Yuto said as Break Sword appeared back on the field (Rank 3: ATK/2000). "Next I summon Phantom Knights-Dusty Robe from my hand" Yuto said as Dusty Robe appeared on the field (*3:ATK/800). "I activate Dusty Robe effect by turning it into defense position I can increase Break Sword attack points by eight hundred points until the end of this turn" Yuto said as he switched Dusty Robe into defense mode(*3:DEF/1000) and Break Sword attack points increased (Rank 3: ATK/2000-2800).

"Next I activate my spell card Phantom Charge" Yuto said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and it had the image of Break Sword and two Phantom Knight monsters. "With this card if I control two or more Phantom Knight monsters Break Sword attack points double (Rank 3: ATK/2800-5600). "Battle Break Sword attack Odd Eyes Lancer Dragon" Yuto said "hmm I could stop this attack with my face down but" Yuya said as Break Sword destroyed Odd Eyes Lancer Dragon causing his life points to decrease "ahh!" Yuya said as his life points decreased (LP 3500-900).

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuto said as he place a card face down on the field "at this moment Break Sword attack points return" Yuto said (Rank 3: ATK/5600-2000). "I must admit your pretty good" Yuya said he hated to admit it but he was actually enjoying this duel despite the fact that he was susppose to defeat this guy and force him tell where Rin is currently at right now. "I won't lose to a pawn of fusion" Yuto simply said "I keep telling you I'm not some pawn of fusion so will you keep calling me that! first you take away the person I deeply love and you accuse me of doing something I didn't do" Yuya said as he growled as his eyes glowed red for a bit before returning to normal.

"You're the ones who took things from us especially the person I love and care about the most" Yuto said. "Tch just shut up we can talk after I beat you in this duel" Yuya said as he drove right past Yuto "my turn!" Yuya said as he drew his card. "I activate one of my face down cards mystical space typhoon and with it I destroy one of face down cards" Yuya said as one of Yuto face down cards. "Now I Pendulum Summon" Yuya said as as a portal open up and one beam of light shot down from the portal. "Come forth Performalpal Drummerilla" Yuya said as Drummerilla appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1600).

As Yuya was driving an image of Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared on top of his duel disk and let out a roar and Yuya smirked while Yugo and Yuto clinched their chest. "I know you want to come out and help me so I'll call you out right now I activate Odd Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon Pendulum effect once turn when an Odd Eyes monster is destroyed I can special summon an Odd Eyes monster from my hand, graveyard or extra deck" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Arc Pendulum Dragon gained a purple aura. "Now it's time appear now with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes level seven Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a large red dragon with green and red orbs around it appeared and let out as roar (*7: ATK/2500).

"Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon so Yuya has a dragon too" Yugo said as he sweated a little bit and so did Yuto "Battle Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Break Sword but I'm not done I activate Drummerilla's effect" Yuya said as Drummerilla started to beat its drum. "When an attack is declared involving a monster I control that monster gains six hundred attack points" Yuya said as Odd Eyes attack points increased (*7: ATK/2500-3100). "Now go Odd Eyes Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes released a black and flame like blast at Break Sword destroying it and causing Yuto to fall to the ground "ah!" Yuto said as his life points decreased (LP 2000-900). "Hey Yuto are you alright" Yugo said as he try to go up to Yuto. "Stay back" Yuto said as he looked at Yugo.

"Hmph now that you have your monsters set I'll get rid of the useless one" Yuya said "I activate my last face down card Sprial Flame Strike" Yuya said as the card flip up as the image was Odd Eyes using it's signature attack. "With this card I can destroy one card on the field so say goodbye to your dusty robe" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon unleashed an attack at Dusty Robe destroying it. Yuya then stopped his D-Wheel as it slid on the side "I place one card face down and end my turn" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. 

"You know why I left those two right go on bring it out already my Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon is waiting" Yugo said as Yuto narrowed his eyes at him. "I'm sure of it Odd Eyes had sent me back here in my home dimension just like when I went to your world called Heartland" Yuya said shocking Yuto and Yugo that he revealed he was originally from the standard dimension. "This time we'll settle the score and you will tell me any information you have now call out your Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yuya said. Yugo could feel the mysterious voice grin if he could see him right now "settle the score" Yuto said as an image of Dark Rebellion appeared in his head and let out a roar as if he was begging his owner to summon.

"My turn" Yuto said as he drew his card "I overlay the level four Ragged Glove and Silent Boots" Yuto said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal in the ground. "Fangs of pitch black darkness rise up against the foolish oppression descend now I Xyz Summon come forth rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yuto said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared and did a twirl as it appeared behind Yuto (Rank 4: ATK/2500). "Both Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared and Yugo could feel a burning sensation in his chest and he grabbed it. "What is this feeling" Yugo said as he could also hear Clear Wing roar as if he wanted to come out as well.

"My chest is burning even more then before" Yugo said as he looked at Yuto who gritted his teeth and opened his eyes which was bright blue. "What the hell what wrong with Yuto" Yugo said Yuya eyes had turned red and he growled at Yuto. "Very well lets end this with my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon I will destroy you and everything and you will become one with me!" Yuto said. "What is he saying it's like what the voice said not too long ago. "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon effect by using one overlay unit it can halve the attack points of an opponent's level five or higher monster until the end of this turn" Yuto said as Dark Rebellion opened up sections from its wings and started to shoot electricity and the electricity was around Odd Eyes.

"With that effect Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack points will drop to twelve hundred and fifty attack points and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack points will go up to three thousand and seven hundred and fifty attack points" Yugo said. "you fool you will become one with me I activate my trap Pendulum Barrier!" Yuya said as a trap card appeared face up on the field and it had the image of a pendant making a barrier around a Pendulum Monster. "As long as I have Pendulum Monsters in my Pendulum Zone for this turn Pendulum Monsters can't be affected by card effects and further more I can destroy the monster that used its effect" Yuya said. "What he can protect his monster and destroy the opponents" Yugo said as a beam of light came from the barrier.

"I activate a trap Phantom Wing" Yuto said as the card appeared face up on the field "it negates Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon destruction and it increases it attack points by five hundred points" Yuto said as the card protect Dark Rebellion and it's attack points increased (Rank 4: ATK/2500-3000). "Wow he avoided Yuya's trap card with a trap of his own and he increased Dark Rebellion attack points. "We must become one and destroy everything" Yuto said as his eyes continue to shine a bright blue color "Yuto" Yugo said. "Become one and destroy everything" Yuya said as his eyes was bright red "burn everything to ashes and become one" Yuya said. "No way Yuya" Yugo said "we must become one and eradicate everything!" both Yuya and Yuto said at the same time shocking Yugo.

"Hey what the hell are you two are saying why are you guys fighting each other like this?" Yugo asked Yuto and Yuya. "Go battle Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuto said "stop this come on Yuto snap out of it" Yugo said as he got in front of Yuto. "You know this isn't dueling, dueling isn't meant to hurt others its ment to unite everyone together so that they can understand one another" Yugo said however Yuto didn't say anything and his eyes was still bright blue. "You said it yourself didn't you dueling filled your homeland with smiles in heartland come on Yuto what would happen if Shun or Ruri sees you like this" Yugo said to his counterpart.

Yuto then remembers what his home was like before the invasion back when dueling use to be fun. Yuto then closed his eyes and opened them back up and his eyes were normal again it would seemed that Yuto was back to normal. "I don't want to hurt anyone" Yuto said as he was in pain and got on one knee "your back hey Yuto are you alright?" Yugo asked the Xyz duelist. "I end my turn" Yuto said "my turn" Yuya said as he drew his card. "I activate another ego boost spell card with this Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack points increases by one thousand points" Yuya said as Odd Eyes attack points increased (*7: ATK/2500-3500). "Come on Yuya you got to this too bro" Yugo said to his adopted brother but sadly his plead fell on death ears.

"Damn it he not listening to me even though Odd Eyes attack points is higher it won't be enough to win the-" Yugo said as he gasp and realized that Drummerilla is still on the field. "I activate Drummerilla effect when a monster I control battles another monster that monster gains six hundred attack points!" Yuya said. "No!" Yugo said as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon gained a red aura as it attack points increased (*7: ATK/3500-4100). "Battle Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yuya said as the orbs around Odd Eyes glowed as it charged up an attack. "Go Spiral Flame Strike!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon released a red and black beam at Dark Rebellion.

But the Xyz Dragon didn't give up he flew so that he can try to challenge the attack but it failed and the Xyz Dragon was destroyed and the blast was heading straight at Yugo. "Yugo look out!" Yuto said as he pushed Yugo out of the way and took the blast "ahhhhhh!" Yuto said as he fell on the ground as his life points went down to zero (LP 900-0).

YUYA LP 900

VS

YUTO LP 0

WINNER: YUYA

Yugo stood up "he save me hey Yuto are you alright" Yugo said as he ran to check up on Yuto who was on the ground. "Hey are you okay Yuto" Yugo said he then saw that Dark Rebellion was glowing along with Clear Wing Synchro Dragon in his extra deck. Yuya then blinked and he was soon out of the state he was in "huh what happen I'm sure I was dueling that guy" Yugo said he then looked and saw the blue light "what is that" Yuya said.

Yuto then opened his eyes and looked at Yugo "your up are you alright!?" Yugo asked his counterpart but Yuto just smiled. "Duels with smiles with your power I'm sure you can unite everyone and give everyone a better future" Yuto said. "With my power" Yugo said Yuto nodded and the a light was around him and the light grew brighter causing Yuya to cover his eyes. Yuzu was coming near the park and her bracelet activated again "my bracelet again" Yuzu said once the light died down Yuzu then continue to walk until she was at the park. "Yuto, was Yuto here" Yuzu said thinking that the bracelet activated because Yuto was here.

Yuzu then look and saw Yugo who was on his knees looking at the sky but what shocked here was that somebody was with him it was boy and he looked a couple of years older than her and he had silver and hair with green highlights. The boy turned his head and looked at Yuzu and gave her smirk that caused Yuzu whole body to go numb "who is that" Yuzu wondred "and why is my whole body numb and its hard to breathe!" Yuzu said as he closed her eyes a bit and when she opened them the boy was gone. "He gone" Yuzu said. She then saw Yugo fell over as he was knocked unconscious "Yugo!" Yuzu ran as she went to check on her childhood friend and crush and knelt beside him. "What's going on what happen here please Yugo wake up! Yugo!" Yuzu yelled as she had tears in her eyes worried to death about the boy she deeply loves and cares about.

Later on Nakajima went and retrieve Yuto's duel disk "I have found a duel disk believed to be from the Xyz Dimension at the scene" Nakajima said. "Retrieve it and bring it to me" Reiji said "yes sir" Nakajima said. Reiji then stood up from his and began to look at the view of the city.

Meanwhile at Academia in the throne room "after investigating the situation on standard through the memories of our agent we've obtained some interesting information" the professor said as he showed a screen photo of Yuzu to the boy. "Most likely, she is the fourth piece I am seeking her name is Yuzu Hiragi you'll bring her to me, won't you Yuri" the professor said to a boy who had the same face as Yugo, Yuya and Yuto and he had pink and purple hair. The boy know as Yuri smirked "why of course Professor I will bring her to you with no problem at all" Yuri said to the professor.

"Good you are dismissed Yuri" the professor said Yuri then bowed and he left the throne room after that he secretly went down a secret path so that he can go to a certain room and visit a certain somebody. It took a couple of minutes but Yuri made it to the room with no problems at all and once he did he went inside the room "hey" Yuri simply said as he had a smile on his face which was a warm and caring smile on his face which is he don't usually show it to anyone only her can see his soft and caring side because she was the only one who became his friend and not long after that it wasn't long until the two of them became a couple.

"What happen did you get to see the professor" the voice said which turned out to be a female and she went up and wrapped her arms around Yuri's neck. "Yes I did I have an important mission coming up soon and I just wanted to tell you that I might not be here at Academia for a bit. The girl sighed "it's not fair why does the professor keeps me on the sidelines I want to be on the battlefield and prove my wroth to him and Academia and become a powerful duelist of Academia like brother was before he left" Serena yelled. Yuri placed his hand on the left side of the girl face "he has his reasons maybe he doesn't want you to get hurt besides I think it's a good thing you're not out there I don't want you to get hurt out there" Yuri said "nor see how I'm usually am towards people.

"I'm not a baby Yuri I can take care of myself after all I am a Marufuji plus I'll prove to the professor no not just him but my brother as well that I am a capable duelist that deserves their respect" the girl said. Yuri sighed "I told you don't really need to prove to anyone anything including your brother so promise me you won't go off and do anything stupid like what you did three years ago" Yuri said to the girl. The girl then looked at Yuri and sighed "fine I promise Yuri" the girl said "good" Yuri said as he leaned his head forward and he kissed the girl to which she kisses him back with equal passion. The kiss lasted for a few minutes before the two separated themselves from each other before things would start to get hot and heavy like they usually do.

"I got to go and get prepare for my mission" Yuri said as he started to leave the room and turn to look at the girl "be careful Yuri and you know how much I care about and love you right" the girl said. Yuri looked at the girl. The girl has indigo hair that was tied into a pony tail with a large ribbon which was given to her by her brother Ryo Marufuji years ago in the childhood and she has the same face as Yuzu and Rin and has two light bangs that fall to either side on her face and she has green eyes. She was wearing a slifer red jacket with a yellow stripe and a green and star emblem on each sleeve, which is worn over a black shirt with a purple brown collar. She is also wearing a red skirt held up by a brown belt with a silver buckle and rings connecting to two straps going over her torso while her thighs are covered by biker shorts and she was wearing brown boots.

"Of course and I love you as well Serena I promise I will be careful and like I said before try not to get into anymore trouble if I can I'll try to visit you one more time before I leave" Yuri said to his girlfriend. Serena just nodded and after that Yuri blew a kiss to his girlfriend which caused her to blush a bit and after that moment Yuri left the room so he can get ready for his mission.

A/N: Bet you guys were surprised by that ending huh haha anyway I hope you guys enjoyed that duel between Yuya and Yuto I think I did ok with writing the duel haha. But now what has happen to Yugo and who did Yuzu just see now so many questions that need answering and if you want to find out more well read the next chapter of dimensional switch so then don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	47. DS Special: Life at Academia

Chapter 47: DS Special: Life at Academia

Pain that was what Rin was going through right now she could feel that her body was in so much pain she groaned a bit and opened her eyes. "Oh my goodness you're awake are you alright" a person said Rin could tell that the voice was female so she knew that another person was with her and it was another girl. Once Rin opened her eyes she looked up and sat up from a little bit she then turned her head to the right and saw something that was shocking to Rin that she widens her eyes. Standing right beside her was a girl who around the same age as her by the looks of it. She has long, dark purple hair that extends past her lower back but her hair was tied in a loose bun with a wing shaped barrette.

She also has shorter lilac side tails, sunny, pale skin and pink eyes and not to mention she was wearing feather-shaped earrings. The girl was wearing a pale vest secured with a same colored belt and underneath she wears a three split, periwinkle dress and black pants that was held up by two brown belts with a long scarf hanging from the right side of her belts and she was wearing brown boots. To Rin the girl was very pretty but that was not the most shocking thing about her the most shocking thing about her was that she has the same face as she does. "Thank goodness your awake I was afraid that you was seriously injured they didn't hurt you did they?" the girl asked Rin.

Rin smiled at the girl even though they were complete strangers she still went out of way to check up on her so she can tell that this girl really had a kind heart. "I'm fine for the most part where are we anyway?" Rin looked around the room she and the girl was currently in and it looks like they were in a large room or sorts and it had everyting in it books a desk and some chairs and two bunk beds they even had a bathroom and a shower. The girl had a sad look on her face "were in a tower at academia in the fusion dimension" the girl answered. "Fusion dimension" Rin as she remembers what happen to her she dueled a guy that has the same face as Yuya and Yugo and he used fusion summon one of the summoning Yuya told about when he explain that there was more than one summoning method back in his old home in Miami City.

"That's I was captured by that guy who had the same face as Yugo and Yuya" the girl said she then looked at the girl, Yuya also told her that she shares the same face as his old childhood friend name Yuzu could this be her did Yuzu get captured by this Academia. "Hey is your name Yuzu?" Rin asked the purple hair girl who raised her eyebrow at that and shook her head. "No I'm sorry but that's not my name my name is Ruri, Ruri Kurosaki" the girl now known as Ruri said. "I see sorry about that Ruri I thought you was someone else see there this girl out there who has the same face as us" Rin causing Ruri to gasp a bit. "Really?" Ruri asked Rin nodded she then got up "let's have a seat first I sure we both want to find more about the situation we are in" Rin said with a smile on her face.

Ruri smiled back in truth she was scared out of her mind but at least she has someone to talk to who from her guess was kidnapped and taken away from her home just like she was so she was happy to share her story that most likely understands her pain. Ruri then got up as well and both she and Rin sat on the chairs by the table "ok tell me everything that happened up to where you how you ended up here?" Rin said to the purple haired girl. Ruri nodded and sighed a bit before she explained her situation to Rin. "Ok I'm actually from a city called Heartland" Ruri said to Rin "Heartland?" Rin said Ruri nodded "that's the name of the city I was born and raised in Academia also calls it the Xyz Dimension" Ruri said.

"The Xyz Dimension" Rin said in a confuse tone Ruri nodded and explained to the green hair girl "the universe is split into four dimensions fusion, xyz, synchro and standard I'm from the Xyz dimension" Ruri said. "I see then that means the city is located in the synchro dimension" Rin said "wait your from the synchro dimension?" Ruri said. Rin nodded "I'll explain my home in a bit Ruri but please continue" Rin said to the Xyz duelist. "Well Heartland was once a beautiful city and dueling use to be a lot of fun I even use to go to a dueling school in Heartland for pro duelists" Ruri said. "Really you went to school that teaches on how to be pro duelists that's awesome Ruri you must be pretty good" Rin said causing Ruri to blush him embarrassment.

"Oh no I don't I'm that good at least compared to my brother and Yuto" Ruri said "who Shun and Yuto?" Rin asked. "Shun is my big brother and Yuto…well he my one of my closest friends" Ruri said with a bit of a blush on her face but Rin noticed it and smirked a little bit who ever this Yuto guy is Ruri must really like the guy a lot. "But yeah everything was really peaceful that is until one day Academia came and invaded us" Ruri said "invaded you mean" Rin said as Ruri nodded "yes they attack us without warning and they turned everyone….everyone into cards and destroyed everything…I never thought dueling would be use for war" Ruri said as she had tears in her eyes and Rin reached out and held the purple haired girl hand.

"It's ok I'm here everything is going to be alright" Rin said that's was terrible how could people do that just attack and harm with innocent people and with dueling no less dueling wasn't meant to hurt others Yuya himself had taught her that. "Then what happened?" Rin asked Ruri took a moment to gather herself and said "well after that we started to fight back and organized a group called the resistance and tried to fight back against academia we are trying our best but its not looking too good I'm really worried about Shun and Yuto" Ruri said. "I see well you shouldn't worry Ruri I'm sure your brother and Yuto are just fine and who knows maybe they are finding a way to rescue you right now" Rin said comforting her look alike.

"Yeah your right Rin thank you" Ruri said "it's no problem Ruri so how did you get kidnapped?" the synchro duelist asked. Ruri sighed "about last night after the invasion started since it just recently happen I say about a week or so ago I was busy filling up water for everyone lives in our base in the resistance and after I did that I went out for a small walk but as I was walking I knew somebody was following me so I ran as fast I could but I ran into a dead end and that's when I met him my kidnapper" Ruri said has Rin narrowed her eyes "no it couldn't be?" Rin thought. "What did he look like?"Rin asked the Xyz duelist. "Well his whole body was covered in a brown cloak but the surprising thing is that he had the same face as my friend Yuto" Ruri said.

Rin gasp in surprise and had her hands over her mouth "Ruri I believe that was the same guy who kidnapped me he had the same face as my two childhood friends Yugo and Yuya" Rin said. "Really that's strange why do all four of them have the same face along with me you and that Yuzu girl you mentioned it doesn't make any sense" Ruri said.

"I don't know but but Academia must have some plan just so they can capture us who have identical facial structures I just don't know what it is" Rin said. Ruri nodded "what about you Rin tell me a bit about yourself and where you came from and how you got here" Ruri said as she wanted to know a bit more about her new friend. "Well I'm was born and raised in the orphanage in the city or know as Neo Domnino City or I guess if we are going by dimension terms I from the synchro dimension" Rin said. "You said you were raised in the orphanage does that mean you have no idea who your parents are" Ruri asked the synchro duelist.

"No I don't have any memories of my parents or who they were so I basically spend most of life at the orphanage and it was tough especially if you were a common" Rin said. "What a common?" Ruri asked Rin sighed a bit "well the city is divided into two types of people tops and commons the tops are people who live in a life of luxury and riches while the commons pretty much live a poor and terrible life we basically live in the slums one percent of the population lives in the tops while the remaining ninty nine percent lives in the commons" Rin said. "How terrible I could never imagine living that way in heartland where there so much inequality didn't anyone tried to make the situation better?" Ruri asked the green haired girl.

"Well I guess you can say that Red Goodwin tried to make the situation better he was also known as the legendary D-Wheeler and was the one who revolutionized riding duels and he was the head of security a lot of commons were inspired him including myself and Yugo before he disappeared and Yuya that if a common can make is way up to the tops then so can we the same applies to Yusei and Jack they are our second and third duel kings and both of them had managed to unite the tops and commons with their dueling and even Yusei even today is doing everything he can with his platform to unite the tops and commons together despite what Roget is trying to do" Rin said.

Ruri nodded as she was taking all the information in and she wanted to ask Rin a couple of questions "what are D-Wheels?" Ruri asked. "Well D-Wheels are kind of like motorcycles expect you use them for duels especially riding duels, riding duels are when duel your opponents on your D-Wheel while riding around the tracks" Rin replied. "Wow really that's so cool I never knew a type of dueling existed like that I kind of wish I could be in a riding duel right now" Ruri said causing Rin to giggle "don't worry Ruri I'm sure you will be able to be in a riding duel one day" Rin said.

"I hope so Rin you said you had a childhood friend name Yugo who disappeared what happen to him?" Ruri asked Rin who had a sad look on her face. "I don't know we just went about our usual day at the orphanage and that includes dueling which Yugo and I use to do with each other before he disappeared like in heartland dueling was basically fun though Yugo and I could get a bit competeive since he and I both shared the same dream of competing in the friendship cup and in order to make our lives better but" Rin said. "But what" Ruri asked her new friend "one night he just disappeared and in that exact same night my other childhood friend Yuya appeared sensei tried her best to find Yugo and get Yuya back home but with no such luck I was devastated Ruri I missed Yugo so much and I still do I would love to have a chance to see him again" Rin said.

"Oh Rin I'm sorry to hear that I can't imagine what would happen if Yuto or Shun disappeared like that" Ruri said. "Yeah your right Ruri but at the same time it was Yuya who managed to calm me down and ease my pain over Yugo's disappearance and he taught me the joys of dueling and made it even so much fun he called it entertainment dueling" Rin said. "Entertainment dueling that sounds like something one of my friends name Sayaka was taught by her teacher in the clover branch I guess that type of dueling exist anywhere in the dimensions" Ruri said. "I guess so" Rin said as she had a wishful smile on her face "I honestly don't what would have happened if I didn't have Yuya by my side after Yugo disappeared I probably would have been lonely and miserable and wouldn't have such a positive attitude about things I'm honestly greatful that's he been by my side over the years" Rin said.

Ruri giggled "sounds like you two are pretty close is he your boyfriend?" Ruri asked causing Rin to blush "no, no no, were just childhood friends that's all!" Rin yelled as her face was red. Ruri giggled Rin wasn't fooling her she knows that Rin loves Yuya maybe she was afraid to tell him how she really feels. "Sure Rin whatever you say do you still lived at the orphanage?" Ruri asked the green haired girl. "Oh no Yuya and I moved out of the orphanage and moved into a small house that was close to it and in order to pay the bills we competed in small tournaments and not to mention we saved up some money in order to build our D-Wheel" Rin said. Ruri blushed a bit "she didn't know that Rin and Yuya would eventually live together I wonder if they "no Ruri get your mind out of the gutter" Ruri thought.

"Why did you two build a D-Wheel?" Ruri asked the green haired girl "well it's because that Yuya and I had a dream we both promise each other that we would compete in the friendship cup together and that we would entertain and unite the crowd just like in Yusei's and Jack's first duel so that one day we can change the system and one day everybody can live happily and equally and that there will be no such things as tops and commons but I believe that Yuya might have the best chance at winning the friendship cup and duel Jack" Rin said. "You really think he can take on one of the powerful duelists in your homeland?" Ruri asked Rin nodded "yeah Yuya pretty powerful in his own right I just wish I was able to see him do it and compete in the friendship cup since it's a couple of months away" Rin said with a sad look on her face.

Ruri squeezed Rin's hand and Rin saw that Ruri was smiling at her as if telling her everything was going to be ok. "Thank you I haven't told you about how I was kidnapped well it started well before a tournament Yuya competed in like a few days ago I have felt that someone was following me" Rin said. "What why didn't you tell Yuya or anyone else?" Ruri asked the synchro duelist. "I didn't want to distract Yuya from tournament and have him worried about me he needed to focus so that he can win the tournament and get the prize which was money" Rin said. "I see" Ruri said she understood why Rin didn't tell Yuya if he was distracted during the tournament then they really lose a lot of money and they wouldn't be able to get by when it comes to food and other stuff. "But Rin did you tell him after the tournament?" Ruri asked her counterpart.

"I did and we have decided the confront the look alike because we knew that security wasn't going to help us and not to mention that he was hiding in the shadows so that he could try and capture me along" Rin said as Ruri nodded the same thing happened to her but something doesn't add up how did he knew where the base was our base wasn't that easy to find could it be that there was a traitor in the resistance Ruri doesn't want to believe that there was a traitor among the comrades she fought and bounded with together. "Ruri what's wrong are you ok?" Rin asked concerned that the purple haired girl didn't say anything for a moment.

"Hmm I'm fine Rin I was just thinking about something continue" Ruri said to the synchro duelist "ok well Yuya and I kept a look out for the guy but he wouldn't come out and despit being dangerous Yuya and I split up and after that it wasn't long until he chased me and comer me into an alleyway after when I saw his face I thought he was Yuya or Yugo but I knew that it wasn't either of them they would never would act as evil and sadistic as that guy did so then we dueled he and that dragon of his was so powerful even if I destroyed it he use it's effect to wipe out my life points" Rin said.

"The same thing happen to me Rin that dragon was powerful and not to mention he kind of looked similar to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon he Yuto's ace monster" Ruri said. Rin nodded "I thought the same as well only to me it looked similar to Yuya's Odd Eyes Dragon and Yugo's Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Rin said. Ruri sighed "man this is too much first the boys looking alike and then us and not to mention the dragons just what in the world is going on?" Ruri asked. "I don't know but I know that our friends will come here and save us" Rin said. Ruri nodded "yeah your right Rin so then since were how about we have a duel" Ruri said as she pulled out her deck Rin smirked at her counterpart "I thought you never asked your on sister" Rin said as she pulled out her deck as well and the two then sat across from each other on the table and began dueling each other.

Soon a few months have passed and Ruri and Rin has gotten even closer during that time nothing really bad happen to them they were getting fed by the guards and they even dueled each other a lot more so much that they even knew each others strategies. However one day that all changed when the door opened and two guards came to get them "your coming with us" one of the guards said. "Where are you taking us?" Rin asked as she glared at the guard "that's none of your concern" the guard said as he grabbed Rin's arm and grabbed her "hey let go of me!" Rin said "Rin!" Ruri yelled "come on your coming with me the guard said as he grabbed Ruri as well "let me Rin and I go!" Ruri yelled as the guards dragged her and Rin out of the tower and was heading straight inside Academia itself.

Meanwhile in the throne room the professor was looking at the green machine and standing in front of the throne room was an old man with long white hair and was wearing dark grey robes. The old man snickered and said "professor the girls are already in the operating room as we speak" the doctor said. "Good and are you sure this experiment of yours will work doctor" the professor while still staring at his machine. "Of course once the parasites are in the girls brains they will be competely under your control and they will serve you and Academia. The professor sighed he didn't really like this man and his methods disgust him to no end but his experiments is useful to him and as long as the doctor will help him with his goals then he can get allow the doctor to do what he wants…for now.

"Alright then doctor you are dismissed" the professor said "of course professor" the doctor said as he turned to leave the room as he did the professor continued to look at his machine "soon my plans of uniting the dimensions and bringing her back will be a reality' the professor said as he looked at his machine.

A/N: So yeah I decided to do a special chapter on Rin and Ruri what they were doing at Academia and how they met and interacted with each other that's something I wanted to do unlike in the anime it look liked Leo separated them from the start. Out of the counterparts Rin and Ruri will be close to another and Yuzu and Serena relationship will be the same like in the anime. Anyway I think that's it don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	48. The Four Dimensions

Chapter 48: The Four Dimensions

"Huh where am I" Yugo said as he looked around from the looks of it he was in a large meadow of sorts "that's what I want to know" a voice said. Yugo looked and he saw Yuto walking up to him "Yuto what are you doing here?" Yugo asked his counterpart. "I don't know I only remember us being surrounded by a bright light and then I disappeared" Yuto said "oh yeah your right and then after that happen I lost conciseness do you think we are dreaming?" Yugo asked the Xyz duelist. "If that's the case then why are we talking to each and having the same dream" Yuto said. "I don't but if so let's just take a look around maybe we can find out what's going on" Yugo said.

Yuto nodded sense he didn't have any better ideas on what to do so the two of them were walking through the meadow and the two of them continued to walk for like a couple of minutes. "Man it's no end to this it's like this meadow can go on forever" Yugo complained while Yuto gave Yugo a blank look "we only been walking for a couple of minutes Yugo though you do have a point this meadow does seem endless" Yuto said he then looked and saw Yuzu. "Wait a minute Yugo I think I see Yuzu" Yuto said a couple of feet away they do see Yuzu with her back turned to them. "Your right Yuto come on lets go to her hey Yuzu it's us!" Yugo yelled as he and Yuto ran to Yuzu.

Once Yuto and Yugo gotten a few feet towards Yuzu and called out to her a few times Yuzu turned around but as she turned around Yuzu formed shifted and standing in front of Yuto and Yugo was another girl who had the same face as Yuzu , Rin and Ruri but unlike them this girl is a bit older than them, Yuto and Yugo probably maybe sixteen or seventeen by the looks of it and she has violet eyes and long, maroon and red hair. "Woah who is she" Yugo wondered while he was checking the girl out while Yuto narrowed his eyes at the girl. "Who are you" Yuto asked the girl but before she could answer the mysterious voice interrupted him "get out now!" the voice said the girl sighed as she vanished "wait!" both Yuto and Yugo said.

"What was that Yugo?" Yuto asked his counterpart Yugo sighed "that Yuto is the mysterious voice that has been inside my head the past couple of weeks" Yugo said much to the confusion of Yuto.

Meanwhile back at the Sakaki household both Yoko and Yuzu was in Yugo's room watching over the young duelist as he was lying in his bed asleep since Yuzu went and called Yoko and they took Yugo back home and Yuzu had spend one night at Yugo's house in a sleeping bag right beside him which caused her to remember all the times she and Yugo would come over and spend the night at each other house though I don't think they could do that now due to how overprotective her dad is and well Yugo can be a bit clingy and perverted at times. Yuzu then looked at her bracelet "right when I entered Central Park" Yuzu said as he remembered seeing Yugo pass out and seeing another guy that looked like Yugo, Yuya and Yuto appear before her.

"What happen there and who was that guy and why hasn't Yugo woken up in two days we couldn't find Sora either just why…" Yuzu said. She then had tears in her eyes and put her hands in her face in frustration "why did this happen this just like when Yuya disappeared all those years ago" Yuzu said in frustration. "What if Yugo never wakes up" Yuzu said as she cried "it will be fine" Yoko said as she comforted Yuzu. "Yugo isn't that weak and you know that better than anybody" Yoko said as Yuzu widen her eyes in surprised. "Ever since we adopted Yugo we knew that he was a tough kid probably because he lived a rough life early in his childhood before he arrived here in Miami City but just like when he displayed that toughness against Strong Ishijima he will show that toughness and wake up" Yoko said.

"No darling!" Mieru yelled as she appeared outside the window "don't leave me alone!" Mieru yelled scaring Yuzu and Yoko. "Who is she?!" Yoko said "that's Mieru Houchun!" Yuzu said "out of the way!" Mieru said as she opened the window and jumped in the room knocking Yoko and Yuzu away from Yugo's bed. "No I won't let you go now that I'm here, I'll definitely save you I'll revive my darling with my fortune telling charms" Mieru said as Yoko had a disbelief look on her face and Yuzu sweat dropped "no he not dead" Yuzu said.

"Blue curtains on the south side windows on the west side pink or orange around my darling's pillow, I'll place power stones of good health that will dispel any illness yes aquamarine and tourmaline will do nicely" Mieru said as she walked over to Yugo's bed and place some charms on his bed. She gasp and pulled the covers off of him "hey!" Yoko yelled "what're you doing!?" Yuzu yelled at the fortune teller girl. "That's my line if you have my darling wear these kinds of clothes, he'll never get better gray and black drains away your fortune if you don't want my darling to get any weaker change them right away green and white should be good" Mieru said.

"Green?" Yoko said as she turned her head to the side "and white?" Yuzu said as she did the same thing Yoko did. "Green has a detoxification effect and white has a purifying effect, now go on it's for my darling don't dawdle hurry up and do it" Mieru said. Yoko then took Yugo and put him in some green and white pajamas and placed the covers back in his bed. "By the way, who told you that Yugo was stuck in bed don't tell me you found that out with fortune-telling too?" Yoko asked Mieru. "Of course is what I like to say…honestly I just overheard the kids from your school talking about how worried they were at the tournament so after that I dropped everything and ran here" Mieru said.

"But I'm glad I came I never would've imagined he was being treated this badly" Mieru said causing Yoko and Yuzu to get tic marks from her insult. "Wait a second by "everything", do you mean you forfeited your match" Yuzu said "your Maiami Championship one" Yoko said. "Of course for me right now, my darling is more important than dueling" Mieru said it was then Yoko and Yuzu nodded each other and they had a plan. "Well that's wrong" both Yoko and Yuzu said at the same time "Yugo is a duelist I'm sure that he , as a duelist, wants you to win in the tournament as well" Yuzu said. "Victory is the greatest medicine" Yoko said "what's more effective in healing him than curtains, stones or pajamas is victory" Yoko and Yuzu said.

"If you win" Yuzu said "Yugo will definitely wake up" Yoko said "th-that might be right" Mieru said "that's right" Yuzu said. "Now hurry and get back to the tournament grounds" Yoko said Mieru looked at Yugo for a bit "I got it for my darling I will do my best!" Mieru said as Yoko and Yuzu sighed in relief knowing that her plan to get rid of her worked.

Back at the stadium another match was about to begin "Miami Championship Junior Youth Division today first match is fuuma school Tsukikage vs. Fortune Telling School's Houchun Mieru but it seems that Mieru is nowhere to be found if she does not arrive, then Tsukikage will win by default" Nico announced. "You're not winning by default on my watch" Mieru said as Tsukikage open his eyes "huh where is she" Nico looked up and saw Mieru standing right above her.

"Woah now Mieru has finally arrived" Mieru said as she showed Tsukiage a two sign with her fingers. "Two minutes that's how much time is left until you're groveling at my feet no. not groveling…I'll put you in a deep sleep for eternity" Mieru said. "Houchun just declared her own victory" Nico announced "and in return, my darling will be.." Mieru said as she was fantasizing about Yugo.

Back at Yugo's house Yugo then slowly opened his eyes and Yoko and Yuzu saw this "Yugo" Yuzu said. "Yuzu, mom" Yugo said as he saw his best friend/crush and mother looking at him. "Two days I didn't realize I was out for that long!" Yugo yelled as he had food in front of him. "Yes and you was sound asleep too you must have been very tired" Yuzu said. "Ever since your four qualifier games to enter the junior youth championship you've been dueling nonstop without a break it's understandable" Yoko said. "That's right the tournament what happen" Yugo asked his Yoko and Yuzu "the first round of Junior Matches end today about right now Mieru Houchun from the fortune telling school should be…" Yuzu said as she was checking Mieru match.

"Huh what about Mieru's match" Yuzu said as she tried to find Mieru match and Yuzu gasp in surprised "it's over" Yuzu said as Yoko looked at her in confusion. "Against the fuma school Tsukikage she lost to a one turn kill" Yuzu said. "No way Mieru did man the Miami Championship really does have the best of the best if a duelist strong as her lost in a one turn kill there are a lot of good players that we don't know about" Yugo said. "The Junior Youth Class is already on their Round Two Matches" Yuzu said Yugo then saw his adopted mother leaving "hey mom I have something important to tell you and Yuzu it's serious" Yugo said as he gave his mother a serious look. "I'll be here so you can tell me after you and Yuzu catch up" Yoko said as she left the room.

Yugo sighed he then looked at Yuzu "go on Yuzu" Yugo said wanting Yuzu to continue speaking "right well yesterday Futoshi fought Reira from LDS but…" Yuzu said. "Reira you mean that kid that defeated Ayu?" Yugo asked the pink haired girl. "Yes" Yuzu said as she nodded "that time he used fusion summoned but this time he used Synchro Summon" Yuzu said as she remembers the duel. "No way he was able to use Synchros!" Yugo yelled "yeah even if it's junior class, that kid from LDS he might even turn out to be just like Reiji Akaba and be able to use Fusion, Synchros and Xyz" Yuzu said.

Yugo glared "fusion, synchro, xyz" Yugo said "what's wrong?" Yuzu asked her best friend and crush "well I was going to tell you and mom together but it looks like I'll tell you first during that night I met Yuto" Yugo said shocking Yuzu. "He told me that our worlds are aplit into four different dimensions" Yugo said "four dimensions" Yuzu said. "Fusion, Synchro, Xyz and the one we live in Standard and it all makes sense now Yuzu" Yugo said. "Sora came from Fusion, Yuto and Shun came from the Xyz their two dimensions are at war and in front of my very eyes, Sora fought against Yuto and disappeared" Yugo said. "Disappear?" Yuzu said "yeah and Yuto said he was forcefully sent back to the Fusion Dimension" Yugo said.

"He said that" Yuzu said "yeah and Yuzu that not even the crazy part remember about how I told you and the others about me being from the city and that the only summoning method we used was Synchros and I hadn't heard of the other summoning methods here in standard?" Yugo asked the pinked haired girl. "Yes now that I think about it does makes sense that means that Yugo you are from the synchro dimension and your dragon must have transported you here to Standard" Yuzu said.

"Yeah also Yuzu…I saw Yuya he alive…" Yugo said causing Yuzu to stop breathing there was a bit of silence at first "Yuzu are you-" but Yuzu quickly got up and put her hands on Yugo's shoulders and shook him a bit. "You saw Yuya! Where is he! Please Yugo you have to tell me!" Yuzu said as she yelled as a felt a few tears leaving her face. "Ah Yuzu stop shaking me and let me explain!" Yugo yelled as he was feeling dizzy "sorry Yugo it's just… I still miss him every day and I just want to see him again so badly" Yuzu said as she cried as more tears left her face. Yugo got up and hugged Yuzu "I know Yuzu but everything is going to be alright I know you will see him again so just try to calm down believe me I know how you feel" Yugo said even though it's been seven years he still wanted to see Rin and sensei again so he knows exactly how Yuzu feels in wanting to see some loves one that either disappeared or in Yugo case forcefully left behind to come here.

After a couple of minutes of calming Yuzu down the duo then sat by each other on the bed "thank you Yugo you really know how to cheer me up" Yuzu said as she gave the user of three summoning methods a smile "it's no problem at all Yuzu I told you this that I will always be there for you no matter what" Yugo said as he smiled back at Yuzu. Yuzu nodded "alright you can continue Yugo" Yuzu said as she wanted to hear the rest of what happen during that night. "Right so Yuya appeared and he was wearing a turbo suit and was riding a D-Wheel not to mention he just synchro summoned I have no doubt that when I was transported here, Yuya must have got transported to the synchro dimension in the city" Yugo said.

"No way but why were Yuya and Yuto fighting each other I thought Yuto was fighting against fusion so that he could save Ruri, who was captured by them" Yuzu said. "I don't know but it looked like Yuto believed Yuya was working for the fusion dimension and maybe captured Ruri saying that he was a pawn of fusion" Yugo said causing Yuzu to gasp in surprise. "There no way that Yuya would work for the fusion dimension and capture Ruri that's impossible Yuya would never use dueling as a tool for combat" Yuzu said defending her former childhood friend. Yugo nodded "I believe Yuzu something just doesn't add up here I think there another side to the story I just don't know what it is yet" Yugo said as he looked at a card on his deck he then got up and picked it up which turned out to be Dark Rebellion Xyz Dimension.

Yuzu got up and saw the card and gasp "that's!" Yuzu said recognizing the card "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yugo said. "Why do you have Yuto's card Yugo?" Yugo had a grim look on his face as he remembered the last moments of the duel he then clinched his fist and gritted his teeth "he was protecting me" Yugo said as he remembered his last moment with Yuto. "I don't remember anything that happened after or what happen to Yuto but Yuzu I did speak to him in a dream" Yugo said. "A dream?" Yuzu said "yeah it was strange it was like we were able to speak to each other through my dreams and" Yugo wanted to mention about this other girl he saw in his dreams but he didn't want to worry Yuzu anymore "but what" Yuzu asked Yugo. "It's nothing" Yugo said Yuzu sighed as she looked at her bracelet "I don't know what's going on but at least I know Yuya is alive" Yuzu thought.

"But still why would he give me this card, Yuto told me with my power I can unite everyone and give people a better future and he then gave me this card why would he do that?" Yugo wondered "I wonder if this has something to do with you,voice" Yugo thought he can't see him but he you feel the voice smirking at him at that reponse. "Yugo" Yuzu said "I just don't get not one damn bit and it's just not Yuto but why did Yuya and I switched and went into each other dimensions and why do we all have the same face!" Yugo yelled as he gave Yuzu a frustrated look on his face. "I ignored this and didn't think about this for years but now this issue is coming back in full string Yuya and Yuto just what is going on here" Yugo said.

"It's not just you remember Yugo" Yuzu said as Yugo looked up at her "remember Rin also has the same face as me and also there is another girl who looks just like us as well" Yuzu said shocking Yuzu "that's right I remember you saying about there was another chick that looks like you" Yugo said.

Meanwhile at Academia the doctors were checking on Sora "please let me go back to Standard again there are some remnants of the Xyz resistance there please give me one more chance this time, I'll definitely defeat every last one of those Xyz scum" Sora said as he said that Serena hearing what Sora said and smirked "heh this my chance to prove myself to the professor and Ryo sorry Yuri but I have to do this" Serena said not planning on telling Yuri because if she did her boyfriend will most likely not approve but he will probably tie her up and keep her from going to any of the dimensions.

"I can't believe so there is another girl that looks like you and Rin so that's what Yuto said to you" Yugo asked the pinked hair girl. "Yeah I was shocked at first when he said that that's why he called me Ruri originally just like when you called me Rin when we first met seven years ago" Yuzu said. "I see this is crazy just what the hell is going here" Yugo said as he sighed and looked at Dark Rebellion "maybe Shun will have some answers for us" Yugo said "huh" Yuzu said "he Yuto's comrade with Yuto and Sora gone, Shun the only I can get answers from about why in the world there are guys in different dimensions who look exactly like me and maybe Ruri as well" Yugo said.

"He Ruri's older brother right?" Yugo asked "yeah" Yuzu said as she nodded after that they talked to each other and Yugo went and dressed in his usual clothes and went down the pole and saw his mother making some juice. "Mom it's time we have talk" Yugo said as he slid down the pole and Yuzu slid down right after him. "Sure son what it is it?" Yoko asked her adopted son Yugo turned to look at Yuzu "you can go to center court Yuzu or wait for me this just something I have to tell mom on my own" Yugo said as Yuzu nodded "right good luck Yugo I'll be waiting for you outside" Yuzu said as she started to leave the house. Once she did Yugo went into the kitchen and sat down on the counter "ok Yugo what is you want to tell me?" Yoko said.

"Well mom it's about Yuya" Yugo said causing Yoko to widen her eyes "what about Yuya, Yugo?" Yoko asked. "During that night mom I saw Yuya he alive and he was riding a D-Wheel" Yugo said causing Yoko to gasp as she covered her mouth and had tears in her eyes. "Ar-are you really sure Yugo?" Yoko asked Yugo nodded "yeah I'm sure mom it really is him" Yugo said as he began explaining everything about the four dimension expect the war part and he also told her about Yuya dueling Yuto and that he must have been sent to the city in the synchro dimension while he was sent here maybe by their dragons after he finished his story Yoko smiled and she had tears flowing down her face. "I'm so glad, I'm so glad that one of my babies is safe and sound you have no idea how much this means to me Yugo thank you but do you know where he is right now?" Yoko asked Yugo.

Yugo grimly shook his head "I'm sorry but I don't know where he is he might be back at Synchro I'm sorry I wish I could have stop this duel and-"Yugo started to say but Yoko stopped him. "Stop Yugo don't feel guilty about what you didn't do what you did here has lifted a huge weight off my shoulders and this put me at ease knowing that he is out there somewhere in well I guess in the dimensions now I know him and Yusho will come home soon" Yoko said as Yugo smiled at her adopted mother. "I'm glad I'm glad that I was able to at least put your mind at ease it's the least you can do after all you and dad done for me over the years I just wish dad was here so I can tell him too" Yugo said with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry about it dear I'm sure your father would have been happy to know that your brother is still alive who knows they might be with each other as we speak now then don't you have go to center court with Yuzu it's rude to keep a lady waiting you know" Yoko said as she gave her son a teasing smile. "Oh crap that's right!" Yugo said as he grabbed his juice and quickly drunk it "I got to run mom I'll see you later love you!" Yugo said as he ran out of the house. Yoko just shook her head and smiled "sheesh, even after two days that boy still has a lot of energy and not to mention the moment he sets his mind on something he won't stop until he gets it done he really is like me back in my younger years and he acting a little bit like you dear" Yoko said as she looked at two pictures of Yusho but one was with Yuya and the other one was with Yugo.

Back at the stadium Hokuto was finishing his duel and he overlaid his two monsters to summon Sacred Pleiades and Sacred Ptolemys Messier 7 in his duel. "Yeah you did it Hokuto" Yaiba said Masumi was impressed but she was still thinking about what happen a couple of nights ago Reiji told her he will call her if anything is up so for now all she needed to do was relax for now. While Hokuto was dueling two figures were watching the duel and the three kids were passing them. "Hurry" Tatsuya said as Ayu looked at the figures and she saw Serena's face in the hood "huh" Ayu said. "Ayu what are you doing?" Futoshi asked the red haired girl.

"Hurry up" Futoshi said "but I just saw big sis Yuzu over there" Ayu said as she noticed that Serena and the other figure was gone. "Huh" Ayu said in confusion "there no way she could be there" Futoshi said "everyone is already at center court" Tatsuya said "keep dawding and we'll leave you behind" Futoshi said as he and Tatsuya ran "hey wait!" Ayu said as he ran after the two young boys.

"Yugo!" Gongenzaka said as he hugged Yugo "I the man Gongenzaka have never been this happy do you know how worried I've been the past two days" Gongenzaka said. "It wasn't that big of a deal Gongenzaka so can you please get off" Yugo said. "No, we all were really worried like what would we do if Yugo doesn't wake up?" Shuzo said.

"Big brother Yugo" Ayu said as Yugo and the others looked and saw the three kids running up to them "good, you're okay" Tatsuya said. "I'm so happy I've got shivers now if Sora comes back" Futoshi said "You Show Duel School will be back to normal" Ayu said as both Yugo and Yuzu had a sad look when they mention about Sora especially with the situation going on around him and other things. "That's right we can't celebrate yet" Gongenzaka said "sorry Yugo we kept searching after that but we still don't know where he is at" Shuzo said Yugo sighed despite knowing who Sora is and still pissed off at him he still considers the young boy a friend and it's just not the same without him.

"Umm" Yugo started to say to Shuzo "I'm sorry" Futoshi said as Yugo went to look at him "huh" Yugo said. "I shouldn't be celebrating right now either actually I lost yesterday" Futoshi said "yeah I heard that Reira kid used Synchro Summoning this time right" Yugo asked Futoshi. "I never thought he could use Synchros as well like you big brother Yugo I was so shocked I got shivers" Futoshi said then Yugo put his hands on his shoulders. "Then you'll just have to give him the shivers next time right" Yugo said as Futoshi widen his eyes "there's one year until the next tournament polish your entertainment dueling at the You Show Duel Sch-" Yugo started to say but stopped as he remembers what Sora said that in a real battle there isn't a next time.

"Big brother Yugo" Futoshi said as Yugo stood back up "what's wrong Yugo?" Gongenzaka asked his best friend. "It's nothing" Yugo said "darling" Mieru said "oh no" Yugo thought as he and the others looked towards the left and saw Mieru. "You've finally awoken, Darling" Mieru said "Mieru" Yuzu said "my prayer…the prayer I risked my life for it really worked!" Mieru said as she jumped at Yugo who simply jumped towards the side and fell on the ground as he started to walk towards the LDS trio. "Yugo Sakaki" Hokuto said as he looked at Yugo "you came to watch my match what were your thoughts after withnessing my full power I'm on a different level from when we fought at-" Hokuto said but Yugo interrupted him.

"I want to see Shun" Yugo said as Masami narrowed her eyes at Yugo "I want to talk to him" Yugo said. "Interesting why would they want to talk to Shun is it about that night though he has been worried about his friend Yuto who been missing for two days now" Masumi thought. "Talk to him?" Masumi said "it's something we need to ask him directly" Yuzu said as she walked up till she was next to Yugo. "Yuzu" Masumi said "I want to meet with Shun there are a lot of things I need to ask him" Yugo said "hmm probably about the war hmm should I tell them even though Reiji considers them candidates for the lancers no not yet they can't meet Shun I don't want to put those two in danger especially Yuzu" Masami said as she looked at her rival and…honestly she might even consider Yuzu a friend as well.

"Not happening Shun won't even give you the time of the day he hardly even talks to us" Yaiba said. Meanwhile at LDS building "where is Reiji Akaba let me see him now" Shun said to Nakajima. "The president is busy you cannot see him right now" Nakajima said "I haven't been able to get in touch with Yuto since that night I bet you know something, don't you" Shun said to Nakajima. "No I don't there's no way I would" Nakajima said as Reiji was with some scientist scanning Yuto's duel disk and cards. "Well since you're here why not watch the next match it's my match against Isao achidoki I won't disappoint" Yaiba said as he Masumi and Hokuto went inside the stadium.

"Everyone it's finally time for the last match of round one the winner of this round will proceed to the thirty two qualifier for round two" Nico said as the other Yugo and the others were watching match. "Will it be Yaiba Toudou from Leo Duel Schoo" Nico said as Yaiba entered the stadium. "On the other hand, will it be last year's runner up Ryozanpaku's Isao Kachidoki both players are known for their skill I can guarantee this will be a match that will make your hands sweat" Nico announced but as they were watching the match Yugo glared as he gritted his teeth "what the hell is this!" he yelled as they saw Isao beating Yaiba up. "Yaiba" Gongenzaka yelled as Masumi glared at Yaiba and Hokuto was horrified at what was happening while the Ryozanpaku's duel school continue to watch the display.

It wasn't long until Isai won the duel "so this is Ryozanpaku dueling those bastards!" Yugo said as his eyes turned green as he stood up. " Yugo" Yuzu said as she saw Yugo holding Dark Rebellion but Yugo snapped out of it when he hear Nico announcement "with this all of the round one junior youth matches are finished we will be announcing the matchups for round two momentarily all duelist who have advance please put your registration cards on your duel disk" Nico said as the duelist who moved on put their cards in their duel disk. "I'm in the first match tomorrow my opponent is Yuzou Tanegashima from surprise school" Gongenzaka said.

"I'll be playing Mikio Naname of the Duel Girls Club in the second match two days from now" Yuzu said "big brother Yugo what about you?" Futoshi asked the blue and yellow haired duelist as they stood up and looked at the screen. "Isao Kachidoki" Futoshi said "no way!" Ayu yelled "Yugo" Yuzu said worried about her crush and friend "I know Yuzu I really want to kick this guys ass but I'll try not to fight for you and mom's sake and I'll try to duel in the way I believe in for Yuto and his expectations for me" Yugo said "yeah" Yuzu said as she smiled unknow to everyone Yuto appeared in sprit form behind Yugo and smirked a bit before disappearing.

Isao was walking out of the duel arena until he turned and saw Yugo staring down at him "Isao Kachidoki your those types of people who pisses me off the most and I sure as well won't accept your dueling is meant to entertain the crowd and put on a good show that crap you just pull maybe I can knock some sense into and show what dueling is really about" Yugo said as the two of them stared each other down.

A/N: Well a lot of stuff have just happened so Yuya and Yuzu learned about everything going on along with the four dimensions and Yuzu and Yoko had found out that Yuya is alive and is currently in the synchro dimension and trying to talk to Shun will they be able to and Yugo is dueling Kachidoki will he be able to win and move on to the next round find out next time in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	49. Wrathful Awakening

Chapter 49: Wrathful Awakening

Gongenzaka was in the middle of his match and he used his head band to use as a blind fold "I the man Gongenzaka won'r be fooled by these tricks" Gongenzaka said as he used his sense to find his opponent which was Yuzou. "I attack directly with Susanoo" Gongenzaka said as Susanoo released a energy wave from his blade and struck Yuzou "how did you know!" Yuzou yelled as his life points went down to zero and the duel field disappeared. Gongenzaka took his headband off "it was nothing" Gongenzaka said "the transformation dueling style has been defeated the winner of round two first match is Nobrou Gongenzaka of the Gongenzaka dojo he has beaten Youzou Tanegashima from the Surprise School" Nico announced.

"He did it" Ayu said "next is big brother Yugo turn" Tatsuya said "yeah" Futoshi said "coming up next is our second match let's get those introduction started You Show Duel School's Yugo Sakaki" Nico announced as Yugo entered the duel arena. "Go for it Yugo" somebody in the crowd said "I've been waiting for this" another person in the crowd said. "Thanks everybody I promise I will put on a good show for you all" Yugo said while the rest of them were worried for Yugo. "Hey, come on. why're you guys getting nervous watching?" Shuzo asked everyone. "Because his opponent today is that Isao Kachidoki weren't you watching yesterday's match" Yuzu replied.

"It was so fearsome it gave me shivers" Futoshi said "to think that the ace of LDS' Synchro Course Yaiba Toudou would get beaten that badly" Tatsuya said. "On top of that, Kachidoki was the runner up for this tournament last year" Yuzu said as Gongenzaka appeared and sat next to Yuz. "The winner already moved up to Youth Class though so it isn't strange to consider Kachidoki the number one candidate to win this tournament" Gongenzaka said. "And his opponent is Ryouzanpaku School's Isao Kachidoki" Nico announced as somebody from the school had beated on a gong and Isao had appeared in the duel arena making the corwd uneasy.

"They haven't even started and I'm already scared" Ayu said "smiling and dueling don't belong together that's how the martial arts school Ryouzanpaku trains their students" Shuzo said. "Martial Arts" Tatsuya said "to them winning is everything just like you guys saw, their forceful dueling is justified by their belief that anything goes if it leads to victory Ryouzanpaku School's Principal, Ryouzan Goudagawa has always been criticized for his forceful and rough dueling style but they've won loads of pro titles as if they were just brushing off their shoulders" Shuzo said. "He seems like a very strict person…" Tatsuya said.

"Yeah on top of that, it's a boarding school where students aren't allowed to go outside unless it's to attend class I've also heard that they've not even allowed to see their parents until they become pros" Shuzo said. "I'd run straight out of that place full of shivers" Futoshi said "but even with such a strict training regimen they have countless people wishing to join they're only second to LDS when it comes to creating pros" Shuzo said. "And the one who stands head and shoulders above the rest of Ryouzanpaku is Isao Kachidoki" Gongenzaka said as a duel field was about to be chosen.

"Now that our competitors are facing each other, let us select the field magic" Nico said as the field was chosen. "Action field on, field magic bamboo forest of the immortals, activate" Nico said as the Solid Vision System Activated and the field turned into a bamboo like forest with paths and floating rocks by it. "Hey you bastard I saw your duel yesterday" Yugo said as Isao just did some punches and kicks Yugo glared at him "I'll never accept the way you duel, that wasn't dueling that was just a full on act of violence" Yugo said as Isao narrowed his eyes at the blue and blonde haired duelist.

"Duelist locked in battle" Isao said as he began the chant "tch kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters they strom through this field!" Yugo said. "Behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling" Isao said "Action" Nico said.

"DUEL!" both Yugo and Isao said as Nico snapped his fingers and action cards had spread all over the field.

YUGO LP 4000

VS

ISAO LP 4000

"Alright it's my turn when I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand" Yugo said as Terrortop appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "Next I summon Speedroid Red Eyed Dice" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Red Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100). "Now I tune my level one Red Eyed Dice with my level three Terrortop" Yugo said as Red Eyed Dice turned into a small ball of light which expanded into a green ring and terrortop went through the ring and gained an outline. "The thousand faced shadow of the maze, slash through the chaotic darkness with your sharp blades" Yugo chanted as a light went through the rings "I synchro summon come forth level four Hi-Speedroid Kaitouran Puzzle!" Yugo said as Puzzled flipped in the air and jumped down and appeared beside it's master (*4: ATK/1300).

Both Yugo and Puzzle ran with each other as they head into the bamboo forest "that's Yugo" a person in the crowd said. "Well it seems like Yugo is off to a good start and he seems like he acting like himself" Shuzo said. "Always himself" Yuzu said "that night he met Yuto he learned about unbelievable things like interdimensional conflict and figuring out for some reason he switched dimensions with Yuya there no way that's not bothering him but despite that Yugo is still doing what he needs to be doing" Yuzu said as she looked at her childhood friend and crush.

"I end my turn here" Yugo said as he ran along with puzzle "draw" Isao said as he drew his card "if my opponent controls a monster and I don't I can summon Soaring Earth Star Hayate from my hand without a release" Isao said as Hayate appeared on the field as he swirled his staff around (*5: ATK/2100)."There it is Kachidoki has already summoned a high level monster to respond with Yugo synchro summoning. "Battle I attack Silver Claw with Hayate" Isao said as Hayate went after Puzzle. "Heh bad move man whenever Puzzle battles a special summon monster it's attack points double" Yugo said with a smirk as Puzzle prepared to battle as it's attack points increased (*4: ATK/1300-2600). However Isao merely jumped from pillar to pillar and merely grabbed an action and activated it.

"I activate the action card Extreme Swords" Isao said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "with this Hayate gains one thousand attack points" Isao said as Hayate attack points increased (*5: ATK/2100-3100). "Shit not good let's go Puzzle" Yugo said as he and Puzzle ran as fast as they could and it wasn't long till they ran into the bamboo forest and they spotted an action card "alright an action card time to even up the score" Yugo said as he ran however he stopped in his tracks as a bamboo piece was in front of him he jumped over it but was stopped by another piece "damn it what the hell is going on" Yugo said.

He then looked and saw Isao grabbed the action card "your too slow" Isao said "remember the battle is still underway" Isao said. Yugo widen his eyes as Hayate attack him and puzzle knocking him back "ahh!" Yugo said as he fell down but he quickly stood back up (LP 4000-3500). "Kachidoki is already dishing out the damage" Nico announced "I end my turn" Isao said "he would have gotten it if Kachidoki didn't get in the way" Tatsuya said "that's so underhanded it gives me the shivers" Futoshi said. Isao smirked at Yugo and he gave him the bring it on sign "tch you bastard are you really going to keep dueling like that" Yugo said as he clinched his fist "fine then I'll duel in the way I believe in" Yugo said "though if he keeps doing that I might have to get violent without any other choice I hope Yuzu would forgive me" Yugo thought.

"My turn" Yugo said as he drew his card "alright now it's time to get serious" Yugo said I activate card of sanctity with this we both draw until he have six cards in our hands" Yugo said as he drew two more cards while Isao drew one. "Now with the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the world Pendulum appeared on the field "with this I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from three to seven swing pendulum of the soul draw an arc of light across the either Pendulum Summon come forth my monsters!" Yugo said as the portal opened up and a beam of light came "Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Tri-Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300).

"Also if I control a wind type monster I can special summon Speedroid Taketomborg on the field" Yugo said as Taketomborg appeared on the field (*3: ATK/600). "Next I activate monster reborn and I bring back Kaitouran Puzzle" Yugo said as Puzzle appeared back on the field (*4: ATK/1300). "Now I tune my level three Tri-Eyed Dice and my level three Taketomborg" Yugo said as Tri Eyed Dice turned into three balls of light which expanded into three rings and Tri Eyed Dice gained an outline as he went through the rings "Curse Blade in the form of a cross use your power to rend all of our enemies" Yugo said as a light went through the ring "I synchro summon level six Hi-Speedroid Kendama!" Yugo said as Kendama appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200).

"I activate Kendama effect I can banish a machine type monster and deal five hundred points of damage to my opponent" Yugo said as Kendama released a beam of light as Isao causing the duelist to slide back as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3500). "Alright it's time to get this show on the road" Yugo said as the crowd cheered "big brother Yugo" Ayu said "get him" Futshi said "show?" Isao said. "Yeah a show as duelist we should always entertain the crowd and give them a show after all that's why they spend their money for to see us put on a show for them" Yugo said.

"I am only here to win" Isao simply "you're not the only one I also want to win just as badly but dueling isn't just about winning" Yugo said as Isao just stared at Yugo. "Battle I attack Soaring Earth Star Hayate with Kendama" Yugo said as Kendama went to attack Hayate. "I activate Hayate effect if it's the only monster I control it can negate one attack" Isao said as Hayate launch a beam at Kendama forcing the monster to stop in his tracks. "Kachidoki responds to that attack splendidly" Nico announced "well my monsters and I didn't think we would beat you that easily right guys" Yugo said. "He still have Puzzle left to attack" Tatsuya said "yeah so maybe he can destroy his monster this time" Ayu said.

Yugo then smirked at Isao causing Isao to remembered something in his past

(FLASHBACK SIX YEARS AGO)

A young Isao was walking with his father "here I come dad" a young boy said "all right bring it on" a man said as Isao turned and saw a eight year old Yugo with his duel disk on dueling Yusho. "Come on son try to surprise me" Yusho said to his adopted son "here it is I'm going to put on a major show for you old man" Yugo said as Isao smiled at the duo. "Do not think of dueling as fun" Isao teacher said as Isao looked up at him "the path you are about to walk is nothing naïve like that the next time you'll be able to see your parents who bought that duel disk for you is when you become a pro until then you will be walking a pitch black road of darkness" Isao teacher said as Isao looked back at Yugo "I did it!" Yugo yelled.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"It must have been fated since then for me to duel you now" Isao said "what the hell are you talking about?" Yugo asked Isao. "Face me" Isao said Yugo just smirked at him "battle Kaitouran Puzzle attack Hayate" Yugo said as Puzzle ran and jump and unleashed a blade and tried to strike Hayate "remember Puzzle effect" Yugo said as Puzzle attack points doubled (*4: ATK/1300-2600). "I activate the action card evade it negates an opponent attack" Isao said as Hayate dodge Puzzle's attack. "Once again Kachidoki avoids an attack" Nico announced. "What's wrong? Are you done with your fun, care-free dueling?" Isao said "what was that" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes.

"If you're done hurry up and end your turn next is my turn" Isao said "hurry up and end your turn" Isao said. "Hmph fine then but I'll get you next time and show you how fun dueling can be I end my turn" Yugo said. "Draw" Isao said as he drew his card "if I control a earth monster I can special summon Rising Sky Star Temma without a release" Isao said as Temma appeared on the field (*5: ATK/2100). "With Tenma and Hayate as materials, I activate the magic card Polymerization" Isao said. "What" Yugo said "Star racing across the heavens pass over the earth become one and shine as an eternal ruling star" Isao said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and they started to swirl together in a portal.

"I fusion summon now appear Supreme Victory Star Idaten" Isao said as Idaten appeared on the field (*10: ATK/3000). "What Kachidoki has fusion summon after falling sort of the championship last year, he's evolved even further" Nico announced. "It's attack it's higher then both Kendama and Puzzle but knowing Yugo" Gongenzaka said. "I need an action card" Yugo said as he ran to find a action card "let me tell you what Idaten monster effect is whenever this card battles a monster with a lower level the opposing monster attack points become zero" Isao said. "What" Yugo said "if Puzzle or Kendama attack points become zero he'll take three thousand points of damage at once" Yuzu said as Yugo got out of the forest Isao then cut a bamboo stick and threw it at Yugo causing the young duelist to slip and fall on the ground. "I equip the equip magic card Magical Star Sword to Idaten. "By sending one magic card that I've added to my hand this turn to the graveyard the equipped monster attack points goes up my one hundred points" Isao said as Yugo watched him jump from rock pillar to rock pillar till he went into the forest.

"Ow that son of a bitch" Yugo said as Isao appeared in front of him "I send one action card to my graveyard and Idaten attack points goes up by one hundred points" Isao said as Idaten attack points increased (*10: ATK/3000-3100). "Because action cards are magic cards everyone he sends to the graveyard will increase its attack points" Tatsuya said. "No I can't let him get any more action cards" Yugo said as he spotted an action card he tried to grab it but Isao pushed him out of the way and he grabbed it. "Tch bastard" Yugo growled "I send a second card to the graveyard" Isao said (*10: ATK/3100-3200). "Third to my graveyard" (*10: ATK/3200-3300) "Fourth to my graveyard" (*10: ATK/3300-3400) Isao said as he knocked Yugo around.

"Big brother Yugo life points is at thirty five hundred" Tatsuya said "if he keeps this up he going to lose" Ayu said. "Damn it I need to get an action card otherwise I'm going to lose" Yugo said as he ran but Isao is running with him step for step "I will never let you get a hold of an action card" Isao said "what" Yugo said. "Up until now you lived your life strolling along a bright path without a single shadow falling over it" Isao said. "Oh yeah and who are you to judge you have no idea what I've been through!" Yugo yelled as he was talking his life in the synchro dimension before coming here. "I can tell I walked only a pitch-black path of darkness I will not lose to someone like you despite your claim I will attain victory" Isao said.

"You don't know that for sure" Yugo said as they both ran to get an action card "I'll definitely get that action card" Yugo said. "I won't let you battle I attack Kendama with Idaten" Isao said as Idaten jumped into the air Idaten effect activates Kendama attack points become zero" (*6: ATK/2200-0). "The wind of victory only blows for those have seen true darkness" Isao said as Idaten appeared to attack "I'm not going to give up!" Yugo yelled as he tried to grab the action card and en explosion happened. "Hey" Shuzo said "what happened" Gongenzaka said "Yugo" Yuzu said "big brother Yugo" the three kids said. Isao looked down and saw Yugo got an action card. "What's this Yugo managed to get an action card but his remaining life points is one hundred (LP 3500-100).

Isao then got off of Yugo "I end my turn but your own darkness will be upon you soon" Isao said "fall into the pitch black darkness" Isao said. Yugo opened his eyes and he felt a sharp pain in his chest and it wasn't long until Yugo was in his inner world he looked ahead and saw the same green and silver hair boy that Yuzu saw and the boy just simply smirked at Yugo "huh" Yugo then turned his head and saw Yuto next to him and the counterparts tried to touch each other with their hands but instead they pulled towards each other like they were becoming one.

Lighting struck down and Yugo's eyes were completely green causing Isao to look at him in shock. "It's my turn" Yugo said in a calm, rough and cold like tone as his eyes were still bright green. "I summon Speedroid Pachingo-Kart" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Pachingo-Kart appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1800). "What's he going to do?" Gongenzaka asked "with the level four Hi-Speedroid Kaitouran Puzzle and Pachingo-Kart I construct the overlay network" Yugo calmly said as his monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal on the ground.

"Fangs of pitch black darkness" Yugo chanted as the dragon tail curved up "rise up against the foolish oppression" Yugo said as the dragon stretched its claws. "Descend now" Yugo said as the dragon raised its head "I Xyz summon come forth rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon twirled around and roared as it appeared behind his new master (Rank 4: ATK/2500). "Yugo has Xyz Summoned!" Nico yelled in surprised "what" Isao said. "Yugo summoned Yuto's dragon" Yuzu said while Shun and Masumi were shocked in the control room "why does he have Dark Rebellion?" Shun asked as he saw Yugo play Yuto's ace.

"As I thought, it was in his possession" Reiji thought as he watched the duel "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon monster effect by using one overlay unit" Yugo said as he raised his hands as Dark Rebellion used a overlay unit. "It can halve the attack points of an opponent's level five or high monster until the end of this turn" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion unlocked sections in its wings and unleashed purple electricity and struck Idaten "and increases its own attack points by that amount" Yugo said as Idaten attack points were cut in half (*10: ATK/3400-1700). "Treason Discharge" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion roared as it attack points went up (Rank 4: ATK/2500-4200). "By using the remaining overlay unit I activate Dark Rebellion effect once again" Yugo said in a cold like tone "treason discharge" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion had sended out electricity again to strike Idaten (*10: ATK/1700-850) and Dark Rebellion attack points increased (Rank 4: ATK/4200-5050).

"Five thousand and fifty hundred attack points" Isao said "battle I attack Supreme Victory Star Idaten with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion wings glowed and he flapped his wings and flew right at Idaten. "Idaten effect activates if it battles a monster with a lower level that monster attack points become zero!" Idaten said in a panicked like tone. "Xyz monsters do not possess levels therefore the effect is negated" Yugo simply said in his cold like voice as his eyes still continue to shine bright green. "What! if they don't possess levels then isn't their level zero!" Isao yelled in shocked. "Revolt of the Lighting Disobey!" Yugo yelled as Dark Rebellion jaw glowed and it flapped it's wings and rammed into Idaten destroying it. "Ah!" Isao said as his life points dropped down to zero (LP 3500-0).

YUGO LP 100

VS

ISAO LP 0

The field disappeared as Yugo was shown as the winner on the screen "th-the winner is Yugo Sakaki" Nico announced as the crowd was dead silent due to the last turn. "G-good job Yugo" Shuzo said as he clapped awkwardly "I'm so scared I've got the shivers" Futoshi said "big brother Yugo" Ayu said "seems like a different person" Tatsuya said. Yugo eyes turned back to normal and he closed them for a bit before opening them back up "huh what the hell happen did I win" Yugo then looked at Isao who was on the floor. "Hey Kachidoki are you alright" Yugo said as he ran to help Isao up but he knocked Yugo's hand away from him "hey what the hell yours problem!" Yugo said as he grabbed the boy and was about to punch him but then he looked at the crowd and notice that everyone was silent and they looked afraid Yugo then let the boy go and he bowed to his duel school.

"What the hell happened to me this feeling" Yugo said as he clinched his teeth wondering what happened to him during that last turn of the duel.

A/N: I'll admit this duel was a pain in the ass to write mainly because Kachidoki is a bad match up for Yugo because of Clear Wing, Crystal Wing and Fast Dragon effects if Yugo used those during the duel well let's just say this chapter would have ended in a flash. Plus I Yugo to debut using Dark Rebellion so yeah haha anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya


	50. Warriors of Academia

Chapter 50: Warriors of Academia

In the control room Reiji, Shun, Nakajima and Masumi was listening the results of the duel "these are the results of the Miami Championship Junior Youth matches so far" Nico said. "Yugo Sakaki as Yuto's card" Shun said as he started to walk away. "Where are you going?" Reiji asked Shun "to meet him" Shun said "not now" Reiji simply replied. "No matter the reason I'll have you refrain from actions that would impede on the progression of the tournament" Reiji said as Shun just gritted his teeth. "Just be patient Shun I know you're worried about your friend but you need to stick with the plan remember the reason why you decided to work with us in the first place" Masumi said trying to calm the Xyz user down.

Shun looked at Masumi and just sighed and walked away and left the control room causing Masumi to sigh a bit "man he can be so hard headed at times" Masumi said. "Just in case, I will put Shun under surveillance" Nakajima said "good" Reiji said. "Pardon the abruptness, but we have a change of schedule regarding the upcoming third match due to the absence of LDS Hokuto Shijima match Kirigakurie Cooking School Michio Mokota wins by default" Nico announced. "huh what happen to Hokuto he would never miss a duel like this something happen" Masumi said as she was clearly worried about her friend. "President about three hours ago we detected a powerful summoning energy within Miami City" an employer said.

"What method was it" Reiji asked "fusion" the employer replied "fusion" Masumi said "we've found the cameras that detected the energy level please look at this" the employer said as Masumi widen her eyes "that's Hokuto" Masumi said and what she saw next shocked and anger her she saw the duelist did something to Hokuto causing him to disappear. "Hokuto!" Masumi said as she clinched her fist "calm down Masumi" Reiji said to the girl Masumi tried to her best to calm down but how could she when she saw her friend disappear like that. "Rewind it" Reiji as the video rewind "stop" Reiji said as everyone got a clear look at the girl and Masumi and Nakajima was shocked.

"Is that Yuzu?" Masumi wondered "no that can't be her so who is this girl" Masumi said as she glared at the image of the girl which turned out to be Serena.

"Now th, it's the seventh day of the Miami Championship and up next in this second stadium we have You Show Duel School Yuzu Higari versus Duel Girls Club's Mikiyo Naname" Nico announced as Yuzu was entering the stadium. "Big sis Yuzu" the kids said as they cheered Yuzu on "burning hot blooded" Shuzo yelled Yuzu then waved to her dad and friends who were cheering for her. "Do your best" Ayu said "you better give them shivers" Futoshi said "I know you can do it" Tatsuya said however Yugo wasn't even cheering at all as he had a bit of a depress look on his face which was unusual because besides maybe her father Yugo would proudly cheer and scream for Yuzu when she duels it might be a bit embarrassing but regardless Yuzu really loved and appreciated Yugo being there for her when she duels.

Yugo cheering for her would usually motivated Yuzu to do her best and win and hopefully she can be just as good of a duelist as her childhood friend and crush. Yuzu had a bit of worried look on her face because she was worried about Yugo he been depress ever since he won his duel against Isao and she doesn't really know what to do to cheer him up.

"Mikiyo" somebody said as Yuzu turned to look and see what was going on as the crowd was cheering "Naname" on. "Duel time starts now are all of you ready" Mikiyo said to the people in front of her "with your best self" Mikiyo said "and your best smile duel girls club go" everyone said as they went out of the tunnel and Mikiyo came out as well. "Mikiyo!" the crowd which was mostly male said "here I go" Mikiyo said as the crowd cheered. "All of our fans, thank you for coming today I'll special summon all of your hearts too" Mikiyo said as the crowd cheered for her even louder. "As expected of the Idol Duelist" Yuzu said "she makes getting her fans excited seem like child's play but I'm the poster girl of You Show Duel School I'll show you real Entertainemt Dueling" Yuzu said.

Meanwhile in the control room they have spotted Serena in the first stadium "we have discovered the mysterious girl inside the first stadium Yuzu Higari is starting her match in the second stadium" an employer said. "There no mistaking it that is the girl from yesterday" Reiji said "your right president but why is she at the first stadium" Masumi said. "The scheduled match for Miami National's First Stadium has last years' championship winner Yu Sakuragi, who then was qualified for the Youth leagues" Nakajima said. "So then her target must be Yu Sakuragi then" Masumi said she then started to leave the control room "Masumi where are you going" Nakajima said. "To the duel stadium" Masumi said however Reiji stood up "hold on Masumi I'm coming with you it might be dangerous so you need backup" Reiji said as he walked next to her and stood on the platform.

"Nakajima make sure that Shun doesn't go there" Reiji said as the platform went down "understood" Nakajima said. "I attack with Gellenduo Angle Loop" Mikyio said as she destroyed Yuzu's monster decreasing her life points (LP 4000-2900). "I end my turn here" Mikiyo said "this is a close match both of the players are even in skill" Nico announced. "Hmm we may be tied in dueling skills but with everyone support, I've got the strength of a hundred everyone, make sure you enjoy every second of this duel" Mikiyo said to the audience. "Strength of a hundred please I'm going to definitely will give everyone the best duel they can enjoy" Yuzu said. "Stay calm and burn on Yuzu" Shuzo said "I'll transfer you the hot blooded power power of a hundred myself" Shuzo said.

"And I the man Gongenzaka, will cheer with the power of a hundred men" Gongenzaka said "with both of us, you've got the power of two hundred" Gongenzaka and Shuzo said at the same time "yay!" the kids cheered. "Yay" Yugo said without any energy in his voice he then sighed and looked at Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon "yesterday duel" Yugo said as he remember what happen during that duel "why did that happen was it the voice or something else" Yugo thought. Meanwhile at the first duel stadium the first duel just ended. "Sakuragi has Xyz Summoned Hierophant of Prophecy he used it to finish his match today.

Yu then went back into the tunnel and he saw to figures walking up to him "are you the one who called me here?" Yu asked the two of them. Serena then took off her cloak "the one who called you was me" Reiji said as he and Masumi appeared and Masumi just glared at Masumi. "President" Yu said "I apologize but you should leave your duel today was splendid I expect more from you in the future" Reiji said. "Th-thank you" Yu said as he left the area "hold it!" Serena said but Masumi wasted little time and grabbed Serena's wrist "hey let go of me!" Serena said to Masumi. "What are you waiting for hurry up and go!" Masumi said to Yu. Yu then left the area Serena then released herself from Masumi grip "tch if you two are going to get in my way I'll take you out first" Serena said. "Fine I been meaning to take you out after what you did to my friend" Masumi said as she turn to look at Reiji "president leave her to me I'm sure you can handle her bodyguard over there" Masumi said.

The other figure removed his cloak as well "why bother I can take both of you out at once so stay out of this Barrett" Serena said. "The duty given to me by the professor is to protect you from many sparks that may fall upon you" Barrett said. "Sorry pal but she is going to be dueling me lets go I don't want to get in the president's way when he duels" Masumi said as she walked to another location with Serena following her "be careful Masumi this will be your true test as a member of the lancer. "So the professor you speak of is Leo Akaba, correct" Reiji said as he pushed up his glasses. "If so you along with her enemies" Reiji said as Barrett put on his duel disk.

"Seal off this area do not let anyone in here until I tell you otherwise" Reiji said to Nakajima he then activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" both Reiji and Barrett said at the same time

REIJI LP 4000

VS

BARRETT LP 4000

"First strike takes the advantage I'm going first I activate the continuous spell beastborg polymerization" Barrett said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "Once per turn, I can fusion summon a beastborg monster" Barrett said. "As I suspected" Reiji said realizing that Barrett and Serena was from the fusion dimension. "I fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel from my hand" Barrett said "ferocious black panther and guardian of sacred darkness merge as one and let forth your valiant roar" Barrett said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and started to swirl together. "I fusion summon come forth Beastborg Panther Predator" Barrett said as Panther Predator appeared on the field (*6: ATK/1600).

"We're detecting a summoning energy almost equivalent to yesterday" an LDS employer said while everyone in the control room was watching the duel.

"I activate Panther Predator effect once per turn I can deal damage equal to half of Panther's attack points to my opponents" Barrett said as Panther Predator fired a laser beam from its metal armor and struck Reiji causing him to block the attack as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3200). "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Barrett said as he swipe the cards face down on his duel disk and the cards appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "He already trying to wear me down on the first turn by dealing damage hmph so he going by the basics book strategy huh" Reiji said.

"President, there's no mistaking it your opponents are duelists from the fusion dimension" Nakajima said to Reiji. "I know please inform Masumi as well" Reiji said "understood sir" Nakajim said. "My turn" Reiji said as he drew his card and looked at it. "I activate the continuous spell covenant with the swamp king" Reiji said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and activated it and it appeared face up on the field. "This card inflicts one thousand points of damage to me during my own standby phase" Reiji said. "Oh damaging yourself" Barrett said "but in exchange for that once per turn I am able to fusion summon a fiend type monster the monsters I choose to fuse are D/D Lilith and D/D Cerberus" Reiji said shocking Barrett that this guy was able to fusion summon.

"Hellhound which bears it's fangs, seductress of the dark night in a whirlpool of light from the realm of the dead become one and give birth to a new king" Reiji said as his two monsters turned into balls of light and started to swirl together inside of a portal. "I fusion summon be born D/D/D Temujin, the Flame Lord" Reiji said as Temujin appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2000). "Battle I attack Panther Predator with Temujin the Flame Lord" Reiji said "Fires Stroke!" Reiji said as Temujin sword was lit on fire and he used it to slash at Panther Predator destroying it and decreasing Barrett life points (LP 4000-3600).

"But I activate this continuous trap before the battle began Beastborg Medal of the Iron Shield" Barrett said as a plate had appeared on the field. "This card gains a medal counter for every one hundred points of damage I take" Barrett said as four medals appeared on the field. "And when Panther Predator is destroyed I can special summon its fusion materials from the graveyard" Barrett said. "I special summon Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel" Barrett said as his monsters appeared on the field (*4: ATK/2000) (*4: ATK/1500). "So you had already planned for its destruction I end my turn" Reiji said as Barrett prepared for his next turn.

"Unafraid of the risk needed to be taken for victory it seems you already have an extensive amount of combat experience" Reiji said as Barrett remembers how he lost his eye during the invasion and remembered seeing Serena trying to go to standard. "I'm going to standard even if you try to stop me" Serena said she wanted to prove herself to the professor and her big brother so badly that nobody is going to stop her not even her boyfriend Yuri who Serena dearly loves the most besides Ryo of course. "I will not stop you I will go with you as well" Barrett calmly said to the fusion duelist. "You're the first guard who hasn't tried to stop me" Serena said to Barrett.

"I was already aware of the risk if I am able to return to the battlefield then I must produce suitable results" Barrett thought. "My turn!" Barrett said as he drew his card "once again I activate the continous spell Beastborg Polymerize effect I will fusion summon using Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel" Barrett said as the monsters started to swirl together again "come forth once more Panther Predator" Barrett said as Panther Predator appeared on the field (*6: ATK/1600). "Futhermore, I activate the continous trap Beastborg Medal of the Iron Shield's effect by sending this card to my graveyard, I can increase the attack points of one Beatmorg monster I control by one hundred attack points per metal counter" Barrett said as the plate disappeared and Panther Preadtor attack points increased (*4:ATK/1600-2000).

"It's attack points is tied with Temujin" Nakajima said as he watched the duel "I activate the continous trap Beastborg Medal of White Sword" Barrett said as his trap card flipped face up on the field. "This card gains a medal counter for every one hundred points of damage I deal to my opponent" Barrett said. Reiji just smirked and chuckle a bit "I see you have quite a liking for war medals" Reiji said to the fusion duelist. "I am a warrior the amount of medals I possess is proof of my honor once again, I'll have you take half of this card's damage with its effect" Barrett said as Panther Predator fired a laser beam at Reiji which he blocked it but his life points decreased quite a bit (LP 3200-2200).

"I activate the continuous trap Beastborg Medal of the White Sword's effect by sending this card to the graveyard I can increase the attack points of one Beastborg monster on my field by one hundred points per medal counter" Barrett said as Panther Predator attack points increase (*6: ATK/2000-3000). "He already raised its attack points to three thousand" Nakajima said. "I attack Temujin the Flame Lord with Panther Predator Industrial Savage" Barrett said as Panther Predator ran and destroyed Temujin the Flame Lord decreasing Reiji life points (LP 2200-1200). "As I expected, he has an abundance of combat experience" Reiji thought. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Barrett said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"In your next standby phase you're going to take one thousand points of damage to your continous spell covenant with the swamp king correct" Barrett said. "That is correct" Reiji replied "my turn" Reiji said as he drew his card "due to my continuous spell Covenant with the Swamp King, I will take one thousand points of damage" Reiji said as he clinch his chest in pain as his life points decreased (LP 1200-200). "You have my respect you deserve a medal of honor as well" Barrett said to Reiji however the young CEO merely brushed him off. "I do not need such things but, warrior of the fusion dimension this damage has sealed your faith" Reiji said "what" Barrett said as Reiji looked at his two Pendulum cards.

"I using the scale one D/D Philosopher of Prophecy, Galilel and the scale ten D/D Philospher of Prophecy Kepler set the Pendulum Scale" Reiji said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the world Pendulum appeared in the middle of his duel disk in rainbow like colors. The monsters appeared inside of blue pillars with their scale numbers on them "with this I am able to simultaneously summon monsters from level two to nine" Reiji said as he began to chant. "Grand power which shakes my very soul arise within me and give birth to a new light that render darkness I pendulum summon come before me my monsters!" Reiji said as a giant beam of light came from the portal.

"Prideful knight D/D Proud Chevalier" Reiji said as Chevalier appeared on the field (*5: ATK/2000) "vessel of disaster D/D Pandora" Reiji said as Pandora appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1700). "Pendulum Summon!" Barrett said in a surprise tone "there is still more I overlay D/D Proud Chevalier and D/D Pandora" Reiji said as his two monsters turned into beams of light and went into the ground. "Hero of legends pierce through all things with your profound justice I Xyz Summon come forth Rank five D/D/D Tell, the Marksman Lord" Reiji said as Marksman Lord appeared on the field (Rank 5: ATK/2300).

"Pendulum into Xyz" Barrett said "Tell, Marksman Lord effect if I have taken damage from a covenant card this turn, I can use one overlay unit I can lower an opponent;s monster attack points by ine thousand points and deal one thousand points of damage" Reiji said as Marksman Lord absorbed the overlay unit. "So this is why he took that damage" Barrett said "piercing arrow" Reiji said as Marksman Lord fired two arrows at Panther Predator decreasing it's attack points and at Barrett decreasing his life points (*6: ATK/2000) (LP 3600-2600). "Of course I will also be using the remaining overlay unit" Reiji said "Piercing Arrow" Reiji said as Panther Predator attack points decreased again (*6: ATK/2000-1000) and it struck Barrett as his life points decreased (LP 2600-1600). "I'm not finished yet continous spell Covenant with the Swamp King other effect I can fusion summon a D/D monster by banishing materials from my graveyard" Reiji said "what!" Barrett said. "I banish D/D Proud Chevalier and D/D Pandora from my graveyard and fuse them" Reiji said as his cards were banished. "Proud Knight, be absorbed into the crucible of disaster be reborn into a true king" Reiji said as his monsters started to swirl together.

"I fusion summon come forth ruler who carries the glory of god D/D/D D'arc the Oracle Lord" Reiji said as a feminine knight like monster with wings appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2800). "Battle I attack Panther Predator with D/D/D Arc the Oracle Lord" Reiji said as Oracle Lord prepared to attack. "I won't fall that easily I activate the trap card Beastborg Metal of Honor" Barrett said as a card flip face up on the field. "It destroys a Beastborg fusion monster and special summons its fusion materials from the graveyard" Barrett said. "I destroy Panther Predator then I special summon Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel" Barrett said as his two monsters appeared on the field (*4: ATK/2000) (*4: ATK/1500). "Next I activate the effect of the trap card Beastborg Medal of Honor both players are death damage equal to the total attack points of the monsters special summoned by its effect" Barrett said.

"With these thirty five hundred points of damage I'll take you out with me" Barrett said as the explosion was heading straight towards Reiji however Reiji merly adjusted his glasses and stared at the explosion. "I won't let you I activate D/D/D D'Arc the Oracle Lord effect I negate your effect damage and gain life points equal to that amount" Reiji said as Oracle Lord took the damage head on "Life Elation!" Reiji said as Oracle Lord turned the explosion into a purple ball of light and Reiji gained some life points. "I gain seven thousand life points" Reiji said as his life points increased (LP 200-7200). "Impossible" Barrett said "resume battle go D'Arc Oracle Charge" Reiji said as D'Arc stabbed Panther Warrior with her sword destroying it and decreasing Barrett life points (LP 1600-800). "This will finish it I attack Dark Sentinel with D/D/D Tell, the Marksman Lord Forbidden Break Shot!" Reiji said as Marksman fired an arrow which disappeared.

"It disappeared" Barrett said as his monster broke down and exploded causing him to fall down and the rest of his life points drop down to zero (LP 800-0). "Hmph I better see if Masumi finished off her duel with Serena" Reiji said as he walked out of the area.

Meanwhile back with Yuzu she was about to finish up her duel with Mikiyo she had Aria the Melodious Divia out and she has no cards in her hands and she had one hundred life points left. "We've had a truly heated match up until now, but Naname has taken the lead" Nico announced "my turn" Yuzu said as she prepared to draw "the match hasn't been decided yet being able to enjoy situations like this is entertaining dueling draw!" Yuzu said as she drew her card "I summon the tuner monster Fantasia Maiden Pirouette" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Maiden Pirouette appeared on the field (*2: ATK/800). "Now I tune my level four Aria the Melodious Diva with my Maiden Pirouette" Yuzu said as Pirouette spin around and gained two rings which Aria entered in as she gained a outline and the lines shot through the rings.

"I synchro summon appear Fantasia Primia Flute Mistress" Yuzu said as a monster that looked similar to Sonata but had pink hair but her dress was white with musical notes (*6: ATK/2000). "Woah Yuzu had synchro summoned" Nico announced meanwhile Yugo got out of his funk as he saw the cword cheer for Yuzu and he remember Yuto's final words to him. "Duels with smiles with your power I'm sure you can unite everyone and give everybody a better future" Yuto said to Yugo. He then saw Yuzu ran and got an action card and activated it. "I activate the action card Heavenly Aura with this card Flue Mistress attack points goes up by one thousand" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress attack points increased (*6: ATK/2000-3000).

"Yeah this is dueling just what the hell am I thinking like this for I should have been enjoying this duel and cheered on Yuzu" Yugo said. "Battle I attack Wingwaver with Flute Mistress" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress played her flute and fired a sound like blast at Wingwaver destroying it (LP 1000-750). "I'm not finished yet once Flute Mistress destroys a monster by battle she can attack again go Flute Mistress direct attack" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress played her flute again and struck Mikiyo causing her to be blown back as her life points went down to zero (LP 750-0). "And we finally have a winner the winner is You Show Duel School Yuzu Hiragi it truly was an amazing duel" Nico said as the field disappeared and Yuzu winked at the cword.

"Big sis Yuzu" the kids yelled "burning you're burning" Shuzo yelled as Yuzu then looked at Yugo and smiled at him which in turn caused Yugo to smile back her "heh" Yugo said as he smiled at his best friend and crush.

Meanwhile in another location Serena and Masumi was about to begin their duel "DUEL!" both Masumi and Serena said and the battle between two fusion duelists is about to begin.

A/N: Well then I hope you guys have enjoyed this chapter Reiji has managed to beat Barrett and is own is way to Masumi and Serena location at the same time Yuzu managed to win her duel and go to the next round what will happen between the battle between these two fusion duelists find out in the next chapter in Dimensional Swich don't forget to read, review and follow so then until next time guys see ya!


	51. Gem Knights vs Lunalights

Chapter 51: Gem Knights vs. Lunalights

Masumi had lead Serena to another area inside of the duel stadium it wasn't long until the two of them stood across from each other in the middle of a hallway. "There this is a perfect place to have our duel at with no one interrupting us" Masumi said to the indigo haired girl. "Hmph are you sure it was wise to leave your friend to go against Barrett?" Serena asked Masumi but Masumi just smirked "oh I'm not worried the president can handle himself just fine I know he is going to win his duel against that body guard of yours but if I would you I would be worried about yourself right now" Masumi said as she activated her duel disk.

"So you really intend on getting in my way of hunting down the Xyz remnants in this dimension then find then I'll take you out first then I hope you can at least prove to be a challenge then the other duelists I dueled since I been in this dimension" Serena said as she activated her duel disk. Masumi gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at Serena "you I will never forgive you for what you did to Horuto I'll make you pay for what you did" Masumi declared.

"DUEL!" both Masumi and Serena said at the same time

MASUMI LP 4000

VS

SERENA LP 4000

"I'll go first and I do this by activating the spell card Polymerization" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. Masumi narrowed her eyes "Polymerization" she thought "the monsters I fuse are Lunalight Black Sheep and Lunalight White Rabbit" Serena said as her two monsters appeared on the field and they jumped into the air and started to spiral together in a red and blue spinning portal. "Come to me beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight I fusion summon level seven Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Serena yelled as Cat Dancer spun around as she raised her daggers (*7: ATK/2400). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field before disappearing.

"She fusion summoned right off the bat" Masumi said she then heard her duel disk ringing and she answered it. "Masumi be careful that girl is from the fusion dimension" Nakajima said to the tan skinned girl. "I'm aware of that Mr. Nakajima but I'll be alright just leave this to me" Masumi said "understood but be careful the president should be there after you finish up your duel with the girl" Nakajima said. "Alright then it's my turn" Masumi said as she drew her card. "I activate the magic card Gem Knight Fusion from my hand" Masumi said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field.

"With this card I can use Gem Knight monsters in my hand to perform a fusion summon" Masumi said "oh so you can fuse without having to use Polymerization not bad at all maybe this won't be a waste of time after all" Serena said with a smirk. "You won't be smirking for long because the monsters I fuse is Gem-Knight Tourmaline and Gem-Knight Emerald" Masumi said as Tourmaline and Emerald appeared on the field and the two monsters had started to turn into gold and green orbs of light and they were about to swirl together inside a portal. "Now I fusion summon come forth knight who wields the power of lighting level seven Gem-Knight Prismaura!" Masumi said as a knight light monster with a fence like sword and a shield appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2450).

Serena narrowed her eyes at the monster "not a bad looking monster but it's barely stronger then my Cat Dancer you will only damage me a little bit" Serena said "not to mention Cat Dancer can't be destroyed in battle" she thought. "Hmph I activate Gem Knight Prismauria effect by sending one Gem Knight Monster from my hand to my graveyard I can target one face up card on the field and destroy it" Masumi said shocking Serena. "What!" Serena yelled in surprised "I discard Gem-Knight Sapphire so that Prismauria can destroy your Cat Dancer go shining energy!" Masumi said as Prismauria charged electricity from his sword and shot the electricity at Cat Dancer causing Serena ace to scream out in pain causing the monster to be destroyed and causing an explosion.

"Damn it!" Serena said as she covered her face from the explosion "battle go Gem Knight Prismauria attack her directly!" Masumi said as Prismaura jumped into the air and swung an electric slash and it hit Serena causing her to fall to the ground "Ahhhh!" Serena said as she fell on the ground as her life points decreased (LP 4000-1550). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Masumi said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field before disappearing. "Now then are you going to come quietly and surrender now" Masumi said to Serena. Serena then stood up and glared at Masumi "no way I'm not going to give up just like that not until I complete my mission and show the professor my worth" Serena said.

"Professor" Masumi said "her eyes those are the eyes of a warrior who has a lot of pride but at the same time like she said before it's the eyes of someone who wants to be noticed, acknowledge because of their strength in a way she is a diamond that wants to prove that she can shine brighter than any other diamond in a jewel shop" Masumi said. "It's my turn I draw" Serena said as she drew her card "first I activate my trap card Lunalight Reborn with this I can bring back any Lunalight monster from my graveyard and back to the field so come back Lunalight White Rabbit!" Serena said as White Rabbit appeared on the field (*2: ATK/800). "Next I play the magic card monster reborn to bring back Cat Dancer!" Serena said as Cat Dancer appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2400).

"Now I summon Lunalight Blue Cat!" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Blue Cat appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600). "She managed to summon three monsters at once" Masumi said "I activate Lunalight White Rabbit effect once per turn I get to target my opponents spell and trap cards and return them to the hand base on the number of Lunalight cards I control" Serena said. "What!" Masumi said as Serena smirked "so let's have that face down card return to her hand" Serena said as White Rabbit swung her hammer at Masumi face down card causing it to disappear and Masumi grabbed it and returned it to her hand. "Even if you did that none of your monsters will not be able to defeat Prismauria" Masumi said causing Serena to smirk at her once more.

"I wonder about that" Serena said "what" Masumi said "I discard Lunalight Purple Butterfly from my hand and with this card I can have Cat Dancer gain one thousand attack points until the end of this turn" Serena said as she discarded. Purple Butterfly and Cat Dancer gained a yellow glow as her attack points increased (*7: ATK/2400-3400). "Now I activate Cat Dancer's effect I can tribute one Lunalight monster and for the rest of the turn for each monster my opponent controls the first time it is destroyed it is not plus she can attack all of my opponents cards twice each" Serena said with a smirk as she held her middle and index finger up at Masumi,

"No way" Masumi said "I sacrifice White Rabbit!" Serena said as White Rabbit disappeared into dust and the dust went to Cat Dancer as she glowed. "Battle Lunalight Cat Dancer attack Gem-Knight Prismaura" Serena said as Cat Dancer went up and slash at Prismaura however Prismaura used it's shield to block the attack creating a shockwave and Masumi took most of it (LP 4000-2950). "Oh did I mention Cat Dancer other effect is that you take a huge amount of damage" Serena said as she looked at Masumi as the LDS student just clinched her teeth.

"Now for the second attack" Serena said as Cat Dancer did her second attack and slash at Prismaura however the Gem Knight Monster was unable to defend himself with the second attack causing Cat Dancer to slice him in half destroying him causing Masumi life points to decrease (LP 2950-1900). "Now Blue Cat attack her directly!" Serena said as Blue Cat went up and did a spinning kick at Masumi causing her to yell "gahhh!" Masumi yelled as her life points decreased (LP 1900-300). "I place one card face down and end my turn" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field before disappearing.

"Get up it's your turn" Serena said as Masumi barely stood up "damn it she strong in just one turn she managed to almost wipe out my life points she is probably just as strong as Shun I can see why he and his comrades had troubled against these guys academia must have really powerful duelists" Masumi said as she prepared to draw her card. "However I can't let that stop me I need to avenge Horuto and protect everyone in this world and by doing this I need to win this duel" Masumi said. "My turn I draw!" Masumi said as she drew a card from her deck. "I activate the spell card Gem Knight Recovery" Masumi said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "With this I can draw a number of cards base on the Gem Knight Monsters I have in my Graveyard" Masumi said to Serena.

"I have four Gem Knight Monsters in my graveyard which means I get to draw four cards from my deck" Masumi said as she drew four cards from her deck while Serena just continued to watch Masumi make her move. "Next I activate the spell card Polymerization" Masumi said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field and Serena narrowed her eyes. "The monsters I fuse are Gem Knight Alexandrite, Gem Knight Iolite and Gem Knight Crystal to perform a fusion summon" Masumi said as three of her monsters appeared on the field and they turned into beams of light and started to swirl together inside of a portal. "I fusion summon come forth one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance Gem Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi said as Master Diamond appeared on the field and swung his sword as he appeared in front of his master (*9: ATK/2900).

Masumi smirked "Gem Knight Master Diamond gains attack points on the number of Gem Knight monsters in my graveyard times one hundred and I have four so Master Diamond gains seven hundred attack points" Masumi said as Master Diamond gained a yellow aura as his attack points increased (*9: ATK/2900-3600). "Thirty six hundred attack points" Serena said as she started to get worried a little bit but she remained calm if she can withstand this turn then she win this duel on her next turn however what Masumi said next stopped Serena in her thoughts.

"I activate Master Diamond effect" Masumi said with a smirk "an effect" Serena said "that's right once per turn I can banish one level seven or lower Gem Knight effect and Master Diamond name becomes that monster and its effect becomes Master Diamond" Masumi said. Serena then realized what Masumi was planning "oh no don't tell me!" Serena said "that's right I banish Gem Knight Prismauria from my graveyard and Master Diamond becomes Prismauria. Masumi said as an image of Prismauria went inside Master Diamond. "I activate Master Diamond new effect by discarding a Gem Knight monster from my hand I can destroy one card on the field" Masumi said "I discard Gem Knight Lapis so that Master Diamond can destroy your Cat Dancer!" Masumi said as Master Diamond swing his sword which released an energy like slash and he used it to destroy Cat Dancer.

"Tch" Serena gritted her teeth in frustration "now you're finished! this is for Horuto Gem Knight Master Diamond attack her directly!" Masumi said as Gem Knight Master Diamond swung his sword down and created an energy like attack and it was going straight at Serena. "No I want loose this duel if I'm going to lose then you're going to go down with me I activate my trap Moonlight Destruction!" Serena said as a card flip up face up on the field an it at a image of Cat Dancer sacrificing herself of another Lunalight Monster. "With this card I banish Cat Dancer and when I do both of us take damage equal to Cat Dancer's attack points!" Serena said "what!" Masumi said after that an explosion it causing both girls to be knocked back. "AHHHHHH!" both Serena and Masumi said as they fell towards the ground as both of their life points decreased to zero (LP 300-0) (LP 1550-0).

MASUMI LP 0

VS

SERENA LP 0

Reiji then appeared a little bit after the duel finished and soon saw both Masumi and Serena on the ground both trying to stand up. "To think I have to force a draw against a duelist from Standard I guess I underestimated you guys" Serena said as she stood up and started to walk away. "Hold were not finished yet!" Masumi said as she stood up and tried to go after Serena but Reiji said something. "Wait Serena" Reiji said as he called out to Serena both Serena and Masumi turned and saw Reiji walking up to the two of them. "It's the president it looks like he won his duel and he somehow knows this girl but how" Masumi said as she saw Reiji and Serena looking at each other.

A/N: Finished a bit of a short chapter I know but I wanted Serena and Masumi to be a separate chapter before we get to the main plot stuff. I hope you guys enjoyed the duel I tried my best to make the duel good anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	52. Land of Ambition, Duel Academia

Chapter 52: Land of Ambition, Duel Academia

Reiji and Serena continue to look at each other while Masumi just watched the two of them Masumi then looked at Reiji. "President do you know this girl?" Masumi asked the young CEO "yes I do this girl name is Serena and I assume that you Masumi knows that this girl is not Yuzu Hiragi" Reiji replied while still looking at Serena. "Yuzu Hiragi" Serena said as she said Yuzu's name in a confuse tone "she a girl from this world who looks exactly like you" Reiji said. "But, let's leave aside explaining why you look alike for now before that" Reiji said. "And who are you, judging you appearing like this you must have defeated Barrett which I have to admit is impressive" Serena said to Reiji.

"Reiji Akaba, Leo Akaba's son do you not remember I've met you before at the fusion dimensions Academia you were the duelist Leo Akaba had his eye on the most there and now, you have appeared in our world" Reiji said. "What the president went to the fusion dimension but why?" Masumi said as she continued to listen to what Reiji was saying. "For what purpose did you improve your skills under Leo Akaba's guidance and get sent here as the vanguard for an invasion" Reiji asked Serena. "This has nothing to do with Leo Akaba I came to this world of my own will not on anyone orders" Serena said. "I remember you as well three years ago you crossed dimensions and came to our world" Serena said.

"I saw many of my comrades getting their chance on the front lines I was left to live a suffocating life trapped in that god forsaken castle" Serena said. "Well that's not completely true if it wasn't for Yuri always visting so that we secretly hang out with each other I would have gone insane" Serena thought secretly thanking her boyfriend for always being there for her. "But that wasn't enough I still needed to prove myself to the professor and not just him but to..." Serena thought as an image of a man with blue spike down hair that was wearing a white trench coat and behind him was a large metallic dragon appeared in her head.

"But since then the professor has been keeping on a tighter least ever since you appeared three years ago!" Serena said as Reiji narrowed his eyes. "President tell me what happen three years ago and how did you meet this…no how did you meet Serena" Masumi said wanting to know what happen when those two met. Reiji then pushed his glasses up "very well Masumi since you managed to duel very well against Serena I shall tell you what happen" Reiji said as he began to explain how he met Serena three years ago.

(FLASHBACK THREE YEARS AGO)

At Duel Academia Reiji had managed to travel between dimensions he managed to get out of the dimensional transporter and managed to find himself inside of a lab and after that he managed to walk inside the halls of Aacademia. "There she is" "don't let her get away" Reiji heard those two voices and hid behind the wall and saw a girl about a few years younger than him being chase by a bunch of adults. The young girl which turned out to be Serena was backed up against the wall as she was facing angnist the adults. "It is the professor's orders please comeback lady Serena" a blonde haired guy who was waering a brown robe said to Serena. "I want to test my own abilities!" Serena said to the guy.

"There is no way the professor would allow you to do that" the blonde haired guy said "I don't need his permission!" Serena yelled as she activated her duel disk. "I'm getting out of here of my own will I won't show any mercy to anyone who gets in my way" Serena said. "You leave me no choice capture her" the blonde haired man said as the other three wearing green like uniforms activate their duel disk. "I summon Lunalight Blue Cat form my hand" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Lunalight Blue Cat appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Serena said as she swiped a card face down on her duel disk and the card appeared on the field before disappearing.

"Now bring it on!" Serena said "do it" the blonde hair man said "battle royal mode" their duel disk said. "I summon Ancient Gear Soldier from my" all three of them said as Reiji continue to look at the duel "ahhh!" Serena said as she continue to fend all three of them. "They have mass even though there isn't an action field" Reiji thought as she saw Blue Cat going back to Serena side. "It's ridiculous that you even call yourselves professor of Academia" Serena said "Academia!" Reiji said. "Don't get ahead of yourself this isn't over" the blonde haired man said. "I summon DD Cerberus" Reiji said as he activated his duel disk and Serena and the professors were shocked at the display.

"Battle" Reiji said as Cerberus destroyed an Ancient Gear Solider "up here!" Reiji said Serena looked back at the field before she went up and grabbed Reiji hand and he pulled her up. It wasn't long until the two of them had managed to reach the docks "let me go" Serena said as pulled herself away from Reiji's grip. "You're not from Acadeima are you" Serena said "where is your boat?" Serena asked Reiji "boat?" Reiji said. "You must have ridden a boat here right I'm going to get out of here to grasp my futu-" Serena started to say but someone interrupted her. "Your future is here" both Serena and Reiji looked and saw a bald tan skin man that was wearing a purple military uniform and a purple cape.

"Father!" Reiji said as he looked at the bald haired man "Serena I know your abilities more than anyone else" the professor aka Leo Akaba said. "Then why do you keep me locked on this island why do you not use my abilities and showcase them here like my older brother!" Serena said. "It is not that time now" Leo said "then when when you destroy Xyz or Synchro" Serena said to Leo. "Xyz? Synchro? destroy?" Reiji said as he had a confuse look on his face. "A rumor has been going around that the advance into the Xyz Dimension is about to start if you approve of my abilities then add me to the squad to the vanguard squad!" Serena said to Leo. "I cannot" Leo said "why!" Serena said "you have what you need to do" Leo said.

"Wait a minute! advance, destroy what are you talking about where is this place, just what the heck is Academia!" Reiji said as he yelled at his father. "You didn't say anything to me or mother and even abandoned the company what are you even doing father!" Reiji said to his father demanding an explanation from Leo. "So you crossed dimensions just to find that out" Leo said to his son "dimensions what" Reiji said as more Obelisk force members went and grabbed Serena. "What are you doing!" Serena said as she was being grabbed "stop" Reiji said as he was being grabbed "let go! let me go!" Serena said as she was being carried away. "Don't touch me!" Serena yelled "Serena I will find you no matter where you run and definitely bring you back, definitely!" Leo said.

"Take her away" Leo ordered the Obelisk Force as they took Serena away from the area "let go! let go of me! stop it! set me free!" Serena said. "I'll have you return as well" Leo said "before that answer me explain what the heck is this place" Reiji asked his father. "This is the fusion dimension Academia is my front line base to accomplish my plans" Leo simply replied "what plan!" Reiji yelled. "You will find out eventually bring out that" Leo ordered. "Yes sir" an obelisk force member said as he attached something to Reiji wrist. "Wh-what are you doing!?" Reiji said "it has been set sir" the obelisk force member said.

"What the heck is this!" Reiji yelled "it is a miniature version of the device you used to cross dimensions the gate you went through has been sealed once you return to your orginal dimension that device will self destruct you will never be able to come back here stay put in that world!" Leo said as he began to walk away. "I'm not done talking to you what did you mean by advance and destroy!?" Reiji asked his father "it is to unite all the worlds" Leo said. "Unite the worlds what does that mean father! father!" Reiji said as he was sent back to the Standard Dimension. Meanwhile unknown to Leo a boy was watching the events it was a boy who had the same face as Yugo, Yuya and Yuto he was wearing a purple button up shirt and white pants and purple and pink like hair.

The boy was Yuri when he was younger Yuri sighed "jeez what a mess I told her not to do this but does she listen noo she always tries to prove herself" Yuri said. "On the bright side I learn something interesting now to wait a bit and see Serena and give her a long talking to" Yuri said as he left his hiding spot to see his best friend.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

"Unbelievable" Masumi said as she was shocked at what Reiji just told her "yes I know and ever since then these last three years, I have been making preparations to crush Leo Akaba's ambitions that is also why I have become the president of Leo Corporation in his place I have worked towards finding and training duelists with potential and Masumi here is one of those duelists" Reiji said as Serena looked at Masumi the very same girl who she was force to draw against in their duel not too long ago. "All of it is to protect this city, this land we live in do you not wish to join me" Reiji said to Serena. "Hold on! President you can't be serious do you not just see what she did to Horuto!" Masumi angrily said to Reiji.

Reiji turned to look at Masumi "I know how you feel Masami but Serena is just misguided due to the teachings of Academia you saw firsthand of how powerful she is we need her to take down Academia" Reiji said "but" Masumi said "Masumi I promise that we will find a way to get Horuto back to normal but for now please just trust me and my plan here" Reiji said to the fusion duelist of LDS. Masumi clinch her teeth in frustration but she just simply nodded trying to her best to trust Reiji and his judgment. "Join" Serena said Reiji then turned to look at Serena. "Yes to protect this place together from Leo Akaba and Academia" Reiji said.

"Don't be ridiculous I only came here because I heard there were remnants of the Xyz forces here" Serena said as she remembered what Sora said in the other room "they must be quite skilled if they could defeat an agent from Academia if I can defeat him I can make Leo Akaba along with my big brother acknowledge my abilities" Serena said as she pulled out a card which showed a picture of Horuto. "But my first target was a disappointment this one probably wasn't the one I'm looking for" Serena said as she threw the card at Reiji and he caught it and Masumi looked at it. "No Haruto" Masumi said as she clinched her fists. "For the record, the man you were targeting earlier Yuu Sakuragi was also not the one you want" Reiji said. "I see so she after Shun and Yuto" Masumi said "well then, where is he the Xyz duelist who defeated Academia agent" Serena asked Reiji.

"That does it it's over the winner is LDS Shun Kurosaki his opponent Charles from Knight of Duels a special guest school from overseas was utterly defeated in a one sided game by Shun" Nico announced as Shun had moved on to the next round. "Duelist from the Xyz Dimension I don't know of one" Reiji said as he lied to Serena "then I'll search of my own" Serena said as she started to walk away. Masumi was about to say something but Reiji held his hand up "if you cause a disturbance in this town I will not be able to overlook it" Reiji said as Serena turned to look at him. "Even if you did not come here on Leo Akaba orders if you refuse to join me then I'll consider you an enemy" Reiji said. "When that happens I will be the one that will take you down!" Masumi yelled.

"Hmph fine besides after I deal with the Xyz remnants I'm going to settle the score with you… I never gotten your name what is it?" Serena asked Masumi. "Masumi Kotsu" Masumi said "Masumi I'll remember that by the way are you it was wise to leave Barrett alone like that" Serena said. "What do you mean" Reiji said "well he probably forced return himself back to the fusion dimension" Serena said. "Forced return" Masumi said Serena sighed "he probably back at Academia right now telling the professors where I'm at and eventually peruses from Academia will come to bring me back" Serena said "including Yuri" Serena thought the last thing she wanted to have was for her boyfriend to come here and bring her back she knows that he wants to protect her from getting hurt because of the war but she wasn't a child she was a soldier that wanted to prove herself that she deserve to be in the front lines and nobody is going to stop her not even Yuri as she painfully thought that.

"Just like you saw three years ago" Serena said "when that happens, it will cause more than just a disturbance but I won't let them catch me once I defeat those pursuers as well as the Xyz duelist Leo Akaba and my brother will have no choice but to acknowledge my abilities" Serena said as she began to walk away from the area. "I see so I was right all along" Masumi said as she looked at Serena Reiji picked up his duel disk which was also a phone and put it on his ear "it's me gather the top brass as quickly as possible" Reiji said as Masumi just looked at him.

Meanwhile back at the duel school Yugo and the others were watching the news "next up is duel news after intense battles over the past few days in the Miami Championship Junior Youth Class round two has finished and the top sixteen have been determined now then let's get right into introducing those players" the news lady said causing everyone to be excited. "Here it comes" Shuzo said "our first player is You Show Duel school Yuzu Hiragi" the news lady said as an image of Yuzu appeared on the screen. "Here it is so cute my daughter is the best burning hot blooded!" Shuzo said as Yuzu went up and smacked her dad upside the head with her fan. "And from the same You Show Duel School and Entertainment Duel style making a name with his Pendulum Summoning Yugo Sakaki" the news lady said.

"Hell yeah I'm on TV!" Yugo yelled in excitement "he defeated two fierce opponents LDS Shingo Sawatari in the first round and Isao Kachidoki in the second he qualified for round three in his fist tournament" the news lady said as Yugo sighed a bit. "No I can't have a duel like that with Kachidoki again I need to duel so that the duelists and the audience can sit back and enjoy just like the one I had with Sawatari" Yugo said he then noticed that Yuzu held out his hand for him. "We're rivals now that we've come this far as representative of You Show Duel School let's aim for the top with our with our Entertaining Dueling" Yuzu said to her childhood friend and crush.

Yugo smiled at her and stood up and grabbed her hand "yeah by the way Yuzu your duel in the second round was really badass I guess I made the right choice in teaching you synchro summoning and I'll do my best to have a awesome duel like that again a duel where everyone can enjoy oh and if we do duel each other I don't plan on losing to you" Yugo said causing Yuzu to giggle "of course and I don't plan on losing either" Yuzu said unknown to Yuzu her bracelet glowed a bit just when she touched Yugo's hand along with her deck. "This is youth, youth put into duels aim for the top!" Shuzo yelled "you're too loud Principal" Futoshi said "they're still not done introducing all the players" Ayu said.

"And after the overseas team Knight of Duels is Kirigakure Cooking School Michio Mokota" the news lady said "Mitchie! You're amazing!" Yoko said as she appeared out of nowhere. "Yoko" Shuzo said "mom why are you here?" Yugo said as he was confuse about why was his adopted mother was here. "Teppei Tairyotaba the fishing duelist his word is big haul good luck getting a big catch next we have Gongenzaka Dojo Noboru Gongenzaka refining his steadfast dueling style he is one of the tournaments dark horses and another one of those dark horses is LDS' Shun Kurosaki" the news lady said. "It's him Shun Kurosaki" Yugo said "his shocking first round victory over You Show Duel School Sora Shiuin is still very clearly in our minds Shun also took his second match with a one sided victory I wonder what kind of duel he'll show us in the third round" the news lady said.

"What kind no matter how you look at it he went too far" Tatsuya said "I bet it's fault that Sora is gone too" Ayu said. "I'm so frustrated I got the shivers" Futoshi said "Sora" Yugo narrowed his eyes wondering what the blue haired boy was up to.

Back at Academia Sora was talking to Leo in his throne room "you said you wanted to go to Standard again correct?" Leo asked Sora. "Yes sir there are Xyz remnants in Standard" Sora said to Leo "I will grant that wish" Leo simply said to Sora. "Thank you very much" Sora said "however you will not be going along this time I will have you go with them" Leo said as the Obelisk Force came out from behind Sora. "The Obelisk Force" Sora said "finding the Xyz remnants is only the secondary objective your primary objective is her" Leo said as a hologram image of Serena appeared beside him. "No way that's Yuzu!" Sora said as he mistook Serena for one of his friends and the person who he taught fusion summoning in Yuzu. "No she is Serena, Serena Marufuji" Leo said "Serena Marufuji but no matter how I look at her, she's Yuzu why?" Sora asked Leo.

"You have no need to know that your objective is to capture Serena and bring her back to this world you are authorized to engage the local duelists in combat in order to accomplish this you must bring Serena back" Leo said as Sora narrowed his eyes "Marufuji hold on is she related to who I think she related to" Sora thought.

Back at the duel school Shuzo was speaking to everyone "it'll be fine Sora will definitely come back definitely I believe it" Shuzo said. "Dad" Yuzu said "old man" Yugo said as he and Yuzu both stood up from their seats. "I'm sure Sora would be happy if you work hard for first place it'll motivate him to try harder and come back" Shuzo said. "That's right he only entered the Junior Youth because if Yugo's going to enter then I will too" Futoshi said. "If you guys keep winning, he'll be so frustrated he'll have to show his face" Tatsuya said. "You're still winning in the junior section too Tatsuya" Ayu said "now you've got it Yugo, Yuzu and Tatsuya do your best and frustrate Sora and work your hardest to get first place" Shuzo said.

"But… I personally would like Mitchie to aim for first as well" Yoko said causing Yugo to sweat drop "for gods sake mom what kind of mother are you, you are only suppose to cheer for your own son" Yugo mumbled. "Tomorrow we'll finally have our match to determine the top eight I hope all of our competitors will fight with no regrets tomorrow with that tomorrow weather-

Himeka snapped her fingers and the TV was off back at LDS "it seems like it's finally happening-" Himeka said to her son. "No I won't let it we will hold off the enemy's invasion in this town definitely" Reiji said as he was looking down at the city.

Later on at night Yugo was dreaming again this time he was in the meadow and he saw Yuto again "hey Yuto there you are" Yugo said as he ran up to Yuto. "Yugo" Yuto said as he saw the synchro duelist run up to him "hey man what happen with my duel with Kachidoki I saw you back there and it looked like our minds must have merged or something" Yugo said to the Xyz Duelist. "Hmm I think I have a clue Yugo I think somehow I must have been absorbed into you" Yuto said "absorbed how is that possible" Yugo said "I don't know maybe it has something to do with Dark Rebellion or that voice I don't know how but I sense something evil within you" Yuto said. "Really then maybe it's him I haven't heard anything from him these past couple of days now" Yugo said.

"I see well I know this much is because I am seeing everything from your eyes so far" Yuto said. "Really then how am I going to explain that Shun he must be worried about you right know" Yugo said to his counterpart. Yuto sighed "I know but just try to explain the best way you can I doubt Shun himself will understand for now just focus on the tournament and if I can I'll try to talk to you tomorrow" Yuto said. "Right you got it Yuto" Yugo said as he disappeared.

The next day all sixteen duelists gathered inside of the stadium and both Yuzu and Yuya were looking around looking for Shun. "Shun didn't come did he" Yuzu said "where the hell is he" Yugo wondered "hey Yuto you know where the hell Shun is?" Yugo asked Yuto. "No I don't Shun and I worked separately when we came to the Standard Dimension" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form beside Yugo. "Everyone thank you for waiting right now a battle royal between these sixteen junior youth competitors will take place" Nico said.

Everyone was shocked at the announcement "ba-battle royal!?" Shuzo and the kids said in surprise. "A city-wide battle royale you've really thought this out Reiji" Himeka said to her son. "If we broadcast that invaders from another dimension are going to arrive at any moment the city could dissolve into panic so instead we will release the top sixteen of the junior youth class into the city and have them take out the enemy in the battle royal the ones who will intercept the invaders will be these eight these are the top eight of the youth class the plan is made even smoother by the fact all of them are LDS" Reiji said.

"I see and what about Masumi Kotsu" Himeka asked her son "she will be with me in the control room I will send her out as a last resort she is a valuable member of the lancers along with Shun Kurosaki so far. "I see now then for the honor of LDS and to protect our world, we're counting on you" Himeka said to the top eight of the youth class. "Yes ma'am!" the eight said as Reiji nodded and he looked at Masumi and Shun "Masumi you already know the orders you were given too and same with you Shun your orders are to find fighter with potential among the fifteen in the stadium who are suitable to the join the lancers alongside you and Masumi to provide for any emergencies" Reiji said.

Masumi sigh she wanted to go in the front lines immediately but she knows that Reiji is basically holding her back until things maybe get out of hand during the upcoming invasion. "I understand president" Masumi said "so you don't want me to fight the enemy then I can't promise that if those eight get wiped out I'll have no choice but to take part and you might have to send Masumi to back me up" Shun said. "You're just junior youth and you're running your mouth" Yuu said "do your best to stay alive" Shun said as he left the room Masumi shook her head "there he goes again man he so hard headed and reckless but I think I'm starting to understand Shun little by little now" Masumi said as he had a bit of a smile on her face.

"Now then, let's explain the rules the match will begin promptly at noon at that time action cards will be spread out and here is the important part there are Pendulum Cards from Leo Corporation hidden in the city" Nico said "what!" Yugo said in a surprise tone. "Normally I would be excited about that however not after what happen with my deck last night" Yuzu said as she remembered what happen last night with her deck. "The competitors must find at least two of them and then duel" Nico said. "So everyone has to get Pendulum Cards then" Yuzu said "so that means everyone can Pendulum Summon" Shuzo said.

"The matches will be held under the Ante Rule with the Pendulum Cards included the winner then takes the amount of Pendulum Cards bet by the loser and acquires them as their own the time limit is twenty four hours also the city will be split into four areas based on the fields in the field magic wonder quartet competitors are free to battle in any of these four area" Nico announced. "The whole city will be an action field" Tatsuya said "four of them" Ayu said "shivers" Futoshi said. "The starting time is almost upon us all entrants please prepare your duel disks!" Nico said as Yugo activated his duel disk along with Yuzu and Gongenzaka. "Gate open" Nico said as the gate opened up. Serena looked at the duel stadium "the Xyz remnants are in there" Serena said as she looked at the stadium.

"Now then, let's get this started" Nico said "duelist locked in battle kicking against the earth and dancing in the air alongside their monsters they strom through this field behold this is the newest and greatest evolution of dueling action" Nico said.

'"DUEL!" the sixteen duelist said and Nico snapped his fingers and action cards spread all over the city and Yugo and Yuzu and the other duelists ran into different parts of the city.

A/N: So the Battle Royale has finally started you know what means we are getting closer to the end of the Standard Dimension Arc and let me tell you things are going to get crazy I have some things plan that will make the battle royal a bit different compare to the anime you will just have to read more and find out haha anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	53. Battle Royal Starts

Chapter 53: Battle Royal Starts

Not long after the battle royal started Yugo and Yuzu went out towards the city to look for some Pendulum cards. "Shun never showed up did he?" Yuzu asked Yugo, Yugo then stood up and sighed a bit "no he didn't not to mention he is one of the top sixteen duelist who made it this far in the tournament" Yugo said "but I'm sure he going to show up eventually" Yugo said. "Then let's split up" Yuzu said as she started to run in one direction Yugo frowned a bit at the last thing he wanted was to separate himself from his best friend and crush but Yugo knows Yuzu can take care of herself plus it would be better to cover more ground so that they can look for Shun. "Hey Yuzu" Yugo called out to Yuzu causing her to turn around and face Yugo "what is it" Yuzu said to the user of three summoning methods.

Yugo smiled at Yuzu "be careful alright god knows how I would react if anything were to happen to you" Yugo said to the pink haired teen. Yuzu smiled at Yugo "your sweet Yugo but you shouldn't worry about me I'll be fine you be careful out too alright" Yuzu said after that she turned back and continue to run at the direction she was heading at.

"Now then, let's prepare the stage for our competitors action field on field magic wonder quartet activate" Nico said as the solid vision system activated and the entire city turned into a duel field. "Volcanoes, Iceburgs, Jungle, Ancient Ruins with all four areas set up, preparations are complete just who will come out on top who will hold victory in their hands!" Nico announced as the crowd yelled. Yugo walked around the field and he notice that there was card stuck on the ground he then picked it up and looked at it. "Alright today is my lucky day" Yugo said "now you've gotten two correct" a voice said causing Yugo to turn and look at who ever just said that. "We of the Ryouzanpaku Dojo will be your opponents" a guy with the red bandana said.

"We'll make sure to completely humiliate you" a guy that had long blue hair that was tied in a braided pony tail said. "Great not these bastards again" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes as he remembered his duel against Kachidoki "so it's a two on one duel huh fine I'll kick both of your asses no problem" Yugo said "be careful Yugo there no need for you to get overconfident" Yuto said as he appeared beside Yugo in sprit form "I know that Yuto don't worry I'll be just fine" Yugo said to the Xyz duelist. "Oh will the first duel be starting in the volcano area Ryouzanpaku Takeda and Umesugi vs. You Show Duel School Yugo Sakaki" Nico said as the cword cheered as they stared at the screen. "Big brother Yugo" Ayu said as she was worried about the person who she considers as a big brother.

"His opponents are from the Ryouzanpaku Dojo" Tatsuya said "this is the thrill of a battle royal" Nico announced as Yugo continue to stare at Takeda and Umesugi. "In line with the ante rule, bet a Pendulum card" Takeda said "one per person" Umesugi said "yeah I got it" Yugo said as the three of them each held a Pendulum card to bet on.

"DUEL!" Yugo, Umesugi and Takeda said as their duel began

UMESUGI LP 4000, TAKEDA LP 4000

VS

YUGO LP 4000

Meanwhile Reiji had just entered the control room along with Nakajima and Masumi and they both turned and saw Reiji enter the room. "President" Nakajima said "how it going?" Reiji asked Masumi and Nakajima as they both turned to look at the screen. "Well Yugo Sakaki duel against those Ryouzanpaku bastards just started" Masumi said as she glared at the screen in anger at Umesugi and Takeda not forgetting what Kachidoki did to Yaiba in the first round of the tournament. Reiji calmly walked beside them and looked at the screen.

"Entertainment and Martial Arts which style will win out" Nico announced as Umesugi and Takeda gave Yugo the bring it on gesture which reminded Yugo of Kachidoki. Yugo glared at them "even if against these bastard I'm going to duel the way I was taught to believe in" Yugo said. "I summon Speedroid Horse Stilts" Yugo said as he swiped the card on the duel disk and Speedroid Horse Stilts appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1100). "I activate Horse Stilts effect when it's summon I can special summon a level three or lower Speedroid monster from my hand so I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice from my hand" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Tri-Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300).

"Now I tune my level four Horse Stilts with my level three Tri-Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Tried Eyed Dice quickly turned into three balls of light which expanded into three rings and Horse Stilts went them as it gained an outline. "Spread your beautiful and majestic wings and strike down our enemies at light speed" Yugo chanted as a light went through the rings. "Synchro summon appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced it's arms and roared as it appeared behind his master (*7: ATK/2500). "Awesome Yugo you brought" Clear Wing out on your first turn" Yuto said as he appeared beside Yugo again in sprit form. "Bring it" Takeda said "we'll drag you right into" Umesugi said "the darkness of defeat" Takeda said.

"Darkness" Yugo said as he remembered what Kachidoki said back in their duel about him falling into pitch black darkness. "You beat Kachidoki to a complete pulp" Umesugi "that was your true nature" Takeda said. "No your wrong back then I didn't even know what the hell I was doing but I know I won't duel like that ever again I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

Meanwhile in the ice location Gongenzaka punched through an ice glacier which held a Pendulum card inside and he grabbed it. "All right, now I've got two Pendulum cards" Gongenzaka said he then heard a voice "who's there!" Gongenzaka yelled as he turned his head. Gongenzaka then saw a female who was running through the thick snow "hold it!" Gongenzaka said but the girl didn't listen as he kept running.

"My turn" Takeda said as he drew his card "you're not the only one who can use Pendulum now" Takeda said. "Here it comes Yugo" Yuto said "yeah I know" Yugo said "I using the scale five Pendulum Statue Purple Shield and the scale eleven Purple Sword set the Pendulum Scale" Takeda said as he swiped the cards on his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors as the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light and their scale numbers appeared on the pillars. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level six through ten Pendulum Summon come forth!" Takeda said as two beams of light came out of the portal.

"Earth Wind Star, Tsumuji" Takeda said as Tsumuji appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200) "and Heavenly Wind Star, Arashi" Takeda said as Arashi appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2300). "Woah right off the bat Takeda pulls off a Pendulum Summon summoning two high level monsters at once" Nico announced. Yugo narrowed his eyes "I activate Purple Sword's Pendulum effect once per turn I can increase the attack points of all warrior type monsters on my field by two hundred" Takeda said as the monsters attack points was increased (*6: ATK/2200-2400) (*7: ATK/2300-2500). "Even so Arashi is the only one with attack points equal to Clear Wing" Yugo said.

That was then Takeda started to run a bit and activated an action card "I activate the action card extreme sword with this Tsumuji gains one thousand attack points (*6: ATK/2400-3400). "Battle I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Tsumuji" Takeda said as an arrow was launch at Clear Wing Synchro dragon. "I activate Speedroid Tri Eyed Dice from my graveyard" Yugo said "I banish it and negate one attack" Yugo said as the shield appeared around Clear Wing and it blocked the arrow. "But I still have one monster left" Takeda said as he grabbed the action card and activated it "I activate the action card power crystal with this Arashi gains eight hundred attack points" Takeda said as Arashi attack points increased (*7: ATK/2500-3300).

"Battle Arashi attacks Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Takeda said as Arashi unleashed another arrow at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon however Yugo just smirked. "I activate my trap card Clashing Wings and target Clear Wing" Yugo said as his trap card appeared face up on the field "a trap!" Takeda said. "Clear Wing can't be destroyed by battle so when attack by a level five or higher monster the monster is destroyed and Clear Wing gains it attack points" Yugo said with a smirk "what!" Takeda said as Arashi was destroyed and Clear Wing gained its attack points (*7: ATK/2500-5800)."Awesome now Clear Wing can't be destroyed by battle but not only that it gains attack points equal to that monsters attack points" Tatsuya said. "Tch Usemugi said as he jump and ran past Yugo as he jumped from rock to rock and gained an action card.

"I activate the action card Flame Ball" Usemugi said as the card appeared face up on the field and fire balls was launched at Yugo "gah!" Yugo said as his life points was decreased (LP 4000-3800). "Nice one Usemugi" Takeda said "leave it to me Takeda" Usemugi said. "Alright wise guy then I'll do this I play monster reborn and bring back back Arashi" Takeda said as Arashi appeared back on the field (*7: ATK/2300). "Next I activate Polymerization and fuse Tsumuji and Arashi" Takeda said "blow wind rage strom surging god of destruction regin over his head I fusion summon" Takeda said as the two monsters swirled together. "Come level ten Supreme Strom Star Fuujin" Takeda said as Fuujin appeared on the field (*10: ATK/3000). "I activate Fuujin monster effect at the end of each turn, it inflicts five hundred points of damage to you for every warrior type monster on the field" Takeda said "like I let you I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect when a level five or higher monster activates it effect I get to negate and destroy that monster go Dichoric Mirror" Yugo said as Clear Wing released stream of lights from it wings but Usemugi went and got another action card and activated it.

"I activate the action card volcanic barrier with this card Fuujin is unaffected by card effects this turn" Usemugi said as a fire wall appeared around Fuujin blocking the stream of light. "Damn it" Yugo said as Takeda just smirked at the blonde and blue haired duelist.

"I end my turn" Takeda said as Fuujin releashed a wind like attack at Yugo causing his life points to decreased (LP 3800-3300). "Yugo it's their turn again you need to get an action card otherwise they going to beat you using effect damage" Yuto said as he appeared beside Yugo in sprit form. "Yeah I know" Yugo said as he ran to try to find an action card "the effect of clashing wings ends and Clear Wing attack points return to normal" Yugo said as Clear Wing Syncho Dragon attack points return to normal (*7:ATK/5800-2500) "I'm counting on you Takeda" Usemugi said "leave it to me Umesugi" Takeda said as he slid down the hill "you won't get away" Takeda yelled "got damn it!" Yugo swore in frustration.

Meanwhile back with Yuzu she was at the ice field and she was shivering "ugh just looking at this makes me cold I wish I could have asked Yugo if I can borrow his jacket" Yuzu said "or maybe we can hold each other for warmth" Yuzu said as she blushed a bit "no bad Yuzu you need to focus!" Yuzu thought as she shook his head. "Man it's hot" somebody said as Yuzu turned to find an Indian boy walking while wiping his face with a napkin. "I'm so hot from running around it's as hot as my country" the boy said as he spotted Yuzu and ran over to her. "You are Yuzu Hiragi" the boy said "huh" Yuzu said in confusion "I am Halil from Lds's school in Anatolia I am a exchange student from their fusion course nice to meet you" Halil said as he bowed to greet Yuzu and Yuzu did the same "nice to meet you as well" Yuzu said.

"You are a fusion user along with synchro user who beat Masumi I want to duel you" Halil said "umm…okay, but I don't have my second Pendulum Card yet" Yuzu said to Halil. "I got three when I was running around" Halil said as he handed out a card to give to Yuzu "if I give you one, we both have two and then we can duel" Halil said. "Thank you you're very kind" Yuzu said as she took the Pendulum card "but I won't lose in a duel" Halil said "I wonder about that I'm not your ordinary fusion and synchro user I'm an entertainer duelist who uses both synchros and fusions" Yuzu said "ah I will learn from this" Halil said as he grabbed Yuzu hand "ah…yes.." Yuzu said.

"Now then, a new development in the Iceburg Area" Nico announced "I will bet these Pendulum cards" both Yuzu and Halil said. "You Show Duel School Yuzu Hiragi and LDS' exchange student, Halil duel is starting" Nico announced.

"DUEL!" both Halil and Yuzu said at the same time

YUZU LP 4000

VS

HALIL LP 4000

"Burn on Yuzu hot blooded" Shuzo yelled as he cheered on his daughter "oh man double the duels double the shivers" Futoshi said "but big brother Yugo…" Tatsuya said as he was worried about Yugo as he looked at the screen.

"My turn" Usemugi said as he drew his card "here comes my Pendulum" Usemugi said "what" Yugo said as he ran. "I using the scale five purple shield and the scale eleven purple sword set the Pendulum Scale!" Usemugi said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and theo word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors. The monsters appeared in the blue pillars of light and the scale numbers appeared on the blue pillars. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level six through ten Pendulum Summon" Usemugi said. "Come forth Earthly Thunder Star Todoroki" Usemugi said as Todoroki appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2100).

"Heavenly Thunder Star, Senkou" Usemugi said as Senkou appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2400) "Umesugi has also pulled off a Pendulum Summon and a duel seems to be starting over here as well" Nico announced as he looked at the screen showing Yuzu and Haili duel.

"My turn I summon La Jinn, the mystical genie of the lamp" Haili said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and La Jinn appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1800). "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Haili said as he swiped the cards face down on his duel disk and the cards appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "My turn" Yuzu said as she drew her card "it's here with this I can" Yuzu said as she was excited that she can Pendulum Summon now. "I using the scale three White Butterfly and the scale nine White Flower set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu said as she swiped the cards on the edges of her duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of her duel disk in rainbow like colors.

"What Pendulum Summon" Haili said "it's finally time for my Pendulim debut" Yuzu said as the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light. "I activate my trap card magic absorbing lamp activate" Haili said as the trap card flip face up on his side of the field. "It negates activation of one of my opponents magic cards and adds it to my hand" Haili said "huh" Yuzu said in surprise "give me white flower" Haili said Yuzu groaned. "My first Pendulum Summon" Yuzu said in disappointment as she threw the card at Haili which he caught "activated Pendulum Cards are treated as spell cards studying this has paid off" Haili said.

"I summon Opera the Melodious Diva" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Opera had appeared on the field (*4: ATK/2300). "This card cannot attack the turn it was normal or special summoned I end my turn" Yuzu said.

Meanwhile on the Iceburg Field Gongenzaka approach the girl he was following "this place is so pleasant it reminds me of my homeland" the girl said. "It makes me feel that I won't lose to anyone here" the girl continued to say "and every new year I train in the snowy mountains" Gongenzaka said. "I am Olga from LDS's Nordic School I am an exchange student from their synchro course" Olga said as she introduce herself to Gongenzaka. "Looks like another duel is starting in the iceburg area oh and how is the duel already underway in the same area going" Nico said as he looked at the screen of Yuzu and Haili duel. "My turn draw" Haili said as he drew his card "ah a Pendulum Card!" Haili said. "Don't tell me what you drew!" Yuzu yelled at the exchange student.

"I'm so happy I couldn't help but say it this exciting time has finally came here I go I using the scale one Red Devil and the scale nine White Flower set the Pendulum Scale" Haili said but he made an error "huh what hey come on huh why hmm entertainment dueling is difficult but I want to bring it to my country too" Haili said. Yuzu sighed she really shouldn't do this but this is going to take all day if she didn't this kid out. "Put it near the edge" Yuzu said "what" Haili said "I'm telling you to put the Pendulum Cards in the Pendulum Zones on the edges!" Yuzu yelled shockingly speaking perfect english. "Near the edges" Haili said as he put the cards near the edges and the word Pendulum appeared in the middle of his duel disk. "Ah I have learned from this" Haili said "now I've returned the favor from getting your card" Yuzu said. "With this I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level two through eight Pendulum Summon come forth Red Lamp" Haili said as Red Lamp appeared on the field (*3: ATK/900).

"Purple Lamp" Haili said as Purple Lamp appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600) "whoopee I did a Pendulum Summon it's entertainment Red Lamp's effect when this card is special summoned I can inflict six hundred points of damage to my opponent" Haili said as Red Lamp released flames at Yuzu causing her to cover herself as her life points decreased (LP 4000-3400). "Yes I'm learning from this" Haili said "good for you" Yuzu said. "Furthermore Purple Lamp effect activates when this card is special summoned I can add the magic card Polymerization from my deck to my hand" Haili said as he grabbed Polymerization from his deck and added it to his hand.

"I will activate Polymerization" Haili said "Polymerization" Yuzu said "I fuse La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp and Red Lamp genie called from the darkness embrace your sweltering soul and be reborn I fusion summon please come out Flaming Sprit of the Lamp Fire Jinn" Haili said as Fire Jinn appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2400). "Woah we've got another successful Pendulum Fusion over here too" Nico announced. "Fire Jinn effect when this card is special summoned I can inflict six hundred points of damage to my opponent" Haili said as Fire Jinn blew fire at Yuzu "ah" Yuzu screamed as her life points decreased (LP 3400-2800).

"And additionally with Red Devil Pendulum effect I can increase the attack points of fire monsters I control by three hundred points (*7: ATK/2400-2700). "Oh no" Yuzu said as she ran as she was trying to find an action card "battle Fire Jinn attack Opera the Melodious Diva" Haili said as Fire Jinn went up to attack Opera Fire Jinn who didn't want to hurt the little monster too bad just flick it's fingers casing Opera to be destroyed (LP 2700-2400). "Then I attack directly with Purple Lamp" Haili said as Purple Lamp released a black like attack at Yuzu "ahhhh!" Yuzu screamed as she fell and slipped as her life points decreased (LP 2700-800). As she fell Yuzu saw an action card "an action card" Yuzu said as she grabbed the action card "I got it" Yuzu said "ah ahhhhhhhh!" Yuzu said as she continue to fall down some ice.

"My god wait please Yuzu" Haili said as he was carried by Fire Jinn as he ran after Yuzu.

Meanwhile Yugo continued to ran looking for an action card "damn where is an action card" Yugo thought. "Now then let's get rid of that trap card I activate the spell card Mystical Space Typhoon to get rid of your clashing wings trap card" Usemugi said as Clashing Wings was destroyed. "Shit" Yugo said "now I activate Purple Sword Pendulum effect once per turn I can increase the attack points of warrior type monsters on the field by two hundred as Todoroki and Senkou attack points increased (*6: ATK/2100-2300) (*7: ATK/2400-2600). "Battle I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Senkou" Usemagi said as Senkou went up and destroyed Clear Wing causing Yugo to cover himself "no Clear Wing" Yugo said as his life points decreased (LP 3300-3200).

"Now then Todoroki attack Yugo Sakaki directly" Usemugi said as Todoroki went up and struck Yugo "AHHHHH!" Yugo said as he fell on the ground as his life points decreased (LP 3200-900). Yugo then got up and saw an action card but Takeda stopped him from grabbing it "gah get off damn it before I break your foot!" Yugo yelled "oh so your true self is showing what happen to your dueling" Takeda as he took the action card. "Take this action magic flame ball here two hundred points of damage" Takeda said as the ball hit Yugo forcing him to dodge (LP 900-700). "Your finished I use the quck play magic card plus fusion I fuse Senlou and Todoroki" Usemugi said "what he already fusion summoning" Yugo said. "Flash across the heavens echo through the earth, lighting god of destruction reign over this land I fusion summon come forth Supereme Lighting Star Raijin" Usemugi said as Raijin appeared on the field (*10: ATK/3000).

"A monster that is summoned during the battle phase can still attack" Usemugi said "it's over" Takeda said. "Oh no if big brother Yugo gets hit with this" Tatsuya said "then it's all over" Ayu said. "Tch" Yugo said "battle I attack Yugo Sakaki directly with Raijin" Usemugi said. "I discard Speedroid Blue Eyed Dice from my hand to my graveyard if I'm attack directly I can negate the attack" Yugo said as a the attack struck a blue like shield. "Oh really then have some more damage" Takeda said as he grabbed the an action card"I activate the action card giant flame ball with this you take five hundred points of damage" Takeda said as a giant balls of fire went at Yugo "Ahhhh!" Yugo said as he fell as his life points decreased (LP 700-200).

Back with Gongenzaka he was dueling with Olga (LP 2400) "I end my turn" Gongenzaka said "my turn" Olga said (LP 2600). "Ah" Olga turned and saw Yuzu running into her causing her to fall on the ground with Yuzu but Yuzu was on top of her. "Ouch" Yuzu said "Yuzu" Gongenzaka said surprised to see his friend here "Gongenzaka" Yuzu said "hey what's with you if you don't get off me now I won't forgive" Olga said "s-sorry" Yuzu said. "Battle royal mode joining tag duel" Yuzu duel disk said "huh" Yuzu said "a tag duel" Gongenzaka said. "Excuse me" Haili said "what does this mean" Haili said. "It looks like the two duels in the Iceberg Area have overlapped here it is a tag duel between Yuzu Hiragi, Gongenzaka vs Haili and Olga has been confirmed" Nico announced.

"A tag with big sister Yuzu and Gongenzaka" Tatsuya said "what a shivering development" Futoshi said. Meanwhile with Shun he was walking in the ancient ruins and he noticed that he was surrounded "found you Shun Kurosaki" one of the duelists from the knight school said. "We shall avenge Charles disgrace" another knight said "become rust upon our swords" the head knight said. "I see Knight of Duels so you want revenge for what happened to one of your members" Shun said as he was prepared to fight in a three on one duel.

Meanwhile in the jungle area two ninja like duelists were running through some pipe lines and Serena was walking through the area and looked up as well. Back with Yugo duel Takeda and Usemugi stood over Yugo "There nothing else he can do with this it's over" Takeda said "now we shall drop you into the depths of darkness" Usemugi said. "There no way I'm going to lose to you bastards not here not now!" Yugo said as he started to run "Yugo hurry get an action card!" Yuto said as he appeared right beside Yugo in sprit form as he ran "I know Yuto but it's going to be hard!" Yugo said to the Xyz duelist. "Your struggling is pointless at the end of this turn you take one thousand points of damage from Fujin effect" Takeda said. "I end my turn" Usemugi said as Fujin unleashed a blowing wind like attack at Yugo and right when the attack was about to hit Yugo a monster had protected him.

"What who protected me" Yugo said as he looked up and saw who protected him "don't hog all the action" the orange hair boy said "let me join" he said as he winked at the three duelist.

A/N: Well then the battle royal has officially begun and Yugo is in a load of trouble along with Yuzu and Gongenzaka can they all find a way to win their first duels in the royal find out in the next chapter of Dimensional Swich. Anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	54. The Magnificent Exchange Student Dennis

Chapter 54: The Magnificent Exchange Student Dennis

"Let me join in" the orange hair boy said as he smiled at Takeda, Yugo and Usemugi "intrusion penalty two thousand life points" the orange hair duel disk disk "what" he said the next thing he knew he was being shocked by his own duel disk. "Oh no!" he yelled as he got shock and he slid down the hill and landed on the ground causing Yugo to sweatdrop "okay who the hell is this guy" Yugo thought as he couldn't believe that this guy was the one who saved him from losing the duel. "The man who has just appeared is LDS' exchange student from Broadway Dennis Macfield but he has just taken a thousand life point penalty for intrusion" Nico announced to the cword.

"What was that about?" Futoshi asked "that didn't happen with big sis Yuzu" Tatsuya said "ahem, ahem now then I shall explain first all in Yuzu's case she was already taking part in a duel against Halil but in this case Dennis was not dueling with anyone before joining, so he was then penalized" Nico explained. "Ouch, sheesh this is one of those late starts, isn't it well I better collect myself" Dennis said as he dusted himself off. "Hey hold on how did you get rid of the effect damage like that" Yugo asked Dennis "oh that when I joined this duel, I sent Performage Damage Juggler to the graveyard and activated its effect when a monster would deal effect damage its effect is permanently negated" Dennis said as he explained how he negated the effect damage.

"So from now own, Fujin's end of turn damage effect can't activate " Dennis said as Takeda clinch his teeth in frustration at that face. "So you pretty much saved me back there" Yugo said "no need to thank me" Dennis said as he smiled at Yugo "quit interfering" Takeda said. Dennis sighed "how rude and I had so much more fun planned too" Dennis said "now then with Dennis intrusion a tag duel has started in the Volcano Area and in the Iceburg Area, Olga's turn has just begun" Nico announced.

"I'll take both of you down myself my turn draw" Olga said as she drew her card "I tune my level four Arctic Beast Blizzard Wolf with my level three Arctic Beast Polar Penguin" Olga said as the Penguin turned into three rings and the wolf went through the rings and gained an outline. "Let your guard down and you're dead its piercing horn is just the tip of the iceburg" Olga said as a light went through the rings. "I synchro summon come forth level seven Arctic Beast Iceberg Narwhal" Olga said as Narwhal appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2700). "Alright I attack Yuzu directly with Iceberg Narwhal" Olga said but Yuzu had reacted quickly "I activate the action spell blind blizzard" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk "it ends the battle phase" Yuzu said as a blizzard appeared on the field.

"I activate Iceberg Narwhal's effect I can negate and destroy any spell or trap cards activated while this card is attacking" Olga said as Narwhal destroyed the card with its drill and continued to go at Yuzu but Gongenzaka reacted fast to save Yuzu. "I activate Superheavy Samurai Burner effect when an opponent monster attacks I can change the attack target to this monster" Gongenzaka said "what" Olga said as Narwhal went to attack Burner and Burner blocked the attack. "Once per turn, Superheavy Samurai Burner cannot be destroyed in battle" Gongenzaka said "but you won't escape the damage" Olga said as Gongenzaka fell back "ahhh!" Gongenzaka said as he fell back as his life points decreased (LP 2400-200).

But Gongenzaka managed to catch himself from falling as he slid back "Gongenzaka" Yuzu said as she ran to check up on her friend. "I'm fine don't make a fuss" Gongenzaka said "but why…why did you take the hit for me?" Yuzu asked the synchro duelist. "This is a team battle don't worry about it" Gongenzaka said as he tried to reassure Yuzu "Gongenzaka" Yuzu said. "Gongenzaka protects Yuzu with some amazing heroics" Nico announced "that was manly of you Gongenzaka" Ayu cheered "yeah nicely done Gongenzaka" Shuzo yelled. "But who is that LDS guy who saved big brother Yugo" Tatsuya wondred.

"All right let's finish this magnificently my turn draw" Dennis said as he drew his card and jumped into the air. "Yugo Sakaki" Usemagi said "our next turn will be your last, prepare yourself" Takeda said. "Do it magnificently" Dennis said "Yugo Sakaki remaining life points is at two hundred" Takeda "that means it will be over if we strike first" Usemagi said as the two jumped in the air. "Shit this is bad" Yugo said "wow wonderful" Dennis said as he saw the two of them jump and Yugo went and grabbed an action card as he was running Dennis and caught up with him. "Hey your Yugo Sakaki right I'm Dennis Macfield I'm an LDS exchange student from Broadway" Dennis said as Takeda and Usemagi went to try to get some action cards.

"Your first round match was wonderful I got so excited watching that" Dennis said "um man I'm happy that you liked my duels and all but can's you see that I'm dueling right now" Yugo said in a bit of an annoyed tone at Dennis. "All right" Takeda said as he grabbed an action card "action spell flame ball it deals two hundred points of damage to an opponent" Takeda said as a flame ball was heading straight at Yugo "ah an action card" Yugo said he dove and grabbed the action card "I activate the action spell" Yugo started to say but Dennis interrupted him Pefromage Flame Eater" Dennis said as Flame Eater appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1200). "When an effect would deal damage, I can negate that effect and special summon this card" Dennis said as Flame Eater ate the flames.

"What" Takeda said "all right this time" Usemagi said as he grabbed an action card "oh also your second round match I didn't quite approve of that one" Dennis said. "Action spell flame ball" Usemagi said it deals two hundred points of damage to an opponent" Usemagi said as a flame ball went straight at Yugo again. "I act" Yugo started to say but Dennis interrupted him "once again I special summon this card Peformage Flame Eater" Dennis said as another Flame Eater appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1200). He then ate the flame ball "jeez you're annoying quit bothering me when I'm trying to talk to Yugo!" Dennis yelled as he jumped up and down. "But now that I say that…huh looks like there are two monsters with the same level" Dennis said causing Yugo to gasp.

"Which means I can do that I construct the overlay network with my two level four Flame Eaters" Dennis said as his two monsters turned into beams of light and started to go towards the portal on the ground. "The show must go on!" Dennis said "artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace I Xyz Summon come forth rank four Peformage Trapeze Magician" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician swung on some swings as it appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2500). "All right" Dennis said as he jumped into the air "yee-haw" Dennis said as he grabbed on Trapeze Magician as his ace monster swung around the field and Yugo and Yuto both gasp in amazement especially Yugo since the display reminded him of his adopted father when he rode around Sky Magician.

"Alright" Dennis said as he jumped down from Trapeze Magician "now feast your eyes" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician jumped down in a drill like motion creating sparkles in the air. "What a gorgeous summon" Nico announced "ah that kid's as flashy as Yusho" Shuzo said "Mitchie is good but this kid is cute too" Yoko said "as long as Trapeze Magician is face up all effect damage lower than it's attack points is negated it means you guys won't be able to rely on that action spell card anymore" Dennis said causing Takeda and Usemagi to clinch their teeth. "Now then, I've done all I need to I end my turn" Dennis said "what just like that!" Yugo said to Dennis "you're more suited for the finale" Dennis said. "Dennis" Yugo said meanwhile in the jungle area Serena was watching the duel and she was a bit shock at a couple of things.

"Is that Yuri what is he doing here…as I get a look at him that isn't my Yuri" Serena thought as he looked at Yugo who she mistook for her boyfriend "on the bright side at least I found who I was looking for" Serena thought as she prepared to head towards the volcanic area. "Now then let's change the screen to the ancient ruins area it's Shun Kurosaki match against the three from Knight Of Duels" Nico announced as Serena walked away from the screen. "How will Kurosaki fend off all three of them on his own" Nico announced as Reiji, Masumi and Nakajima continued to watch the matches.

"Have you determined Serena's whereabouts yet?" Reiji asked Nakajima "no I haven't been informed it yet" Nakajima said. "She somewhere in the city watching this there no way she would miss an opportunity to try to find Shun" Masumi said as she continued to watch all of the duels. Meanwhile with Shun he had Raid Raptors Rise Falcon on the field and it was his turn "battle! Raid Raptors Rise Falcon rend and tear all of our enemies Brave Claw Revoultion!" Shun yelled as Rise Falcon went into the air covered in flames and went down and attack the three knight duelists causing them to fall to the ground. "Hmph these guys are not fit to be lancers" Shun said as he started to leave the area.

Back at the iceberg area Gongenzaka began his turn "my turn draw" Gongenzaka said as he drew his card. "I summon Superheavy Samurai Glove" Gongenzaka said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Glove appeared on the field (*3: ATK/100). "And by sending a Superheavy Samurai monster from my hand to my graveyard I special summon the level two tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter" Gongenzaka said as he discarded his card and Trumpeter appeared on the field (*2: ATK/300). "Let's go I tune my level one Burner with my level three glove and level two Trumpeter" Gongenzaka said as Trumpeter turned into two rings and Gloves and Burner went inside the rings and gained an outline.

"Raise your voice, godly demon come before us onto this frozen battle field I synchro summon come down level six Superheavy Samurai Ogre Shutendoji!" Gongenzaka said as Shutendoji appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2500). "When Shutendoji is synchro summoned and I have only monster cards in my graveyard it destroys all spell and trap cards my opponents control" Gongenzaka said as Olga and Haili spell and trap cards were destroyed "oh no!" Haili said. "When the trap card Absorbing Lamp is destroyed the card taken by its effect returns to the owners hand oh well" Haili said as he threw the Pendulum Card right back at Yuzu who caught it. "All right I got my Pendulum Card back" Yuzu said "and Red Devil Pendulum effect ends so Fire Jinn's attack points returns to normal" Haili said (*7: ATK/2700-2400).

"Shutendoji can attack while in defense position battle I attack Fire Jinn" Gongenzaka said as Shutendoji mace lauched at Fire Jinn ramming it at the monster causing it to be destroyed as Haili lost some life points (LP 4000-3900). "All right" Gongenzaka said "well done as always Gongenzaka" Yuzu said to her friend "you turned the tables in one move" Yuzu said. "Oh did he now" Haili said "when Fire Jinn is destroyed by battle I can release another lamp monster to destroy the monster it battled with then my opponent is dealt six hundred points of damage" Haili said "what" Gongenzaka said. "I release Purple Lamp and activate Fire Jinn's effect" Haili said as Purple Lamp went up to Shutendoji and exploded causing Shutendoji to be destroyed.

"Ahhh!" Gongenzaka said as he fell on the ground as his life points decreased to zero (LP 200-0) "Gongenzaka!" Yuzu yelled as she went to check on Gongenzaka "I activate Iceberg Narwhal effect once per turn when an effect deals damage I can deal the same amount of damage to my opponent!" Olga said as Narwhal fired hail at Yuzu causing her life points to decrease "Ahhh!" Yuzu screamed (LP 800-200). "Big sis Yuzu!" Ayu said Gongenzaka slowly stood up "Yuzu" Gongenzaka said "Gongenzaka" Yuzu said. "I've passed the baton to you use my Pendulum card the rest is up to you" Gongenzaka said. "Gongenzaka I got it" Yuzu said with a smile on her face.

"What a beautiful friendship I will learn from this but you only have two hundred life points Yuzu it will be over when my turn comes" Haili said. "Not yet I'll have you witness my show my turn draw!" Yuzu said as she drew her card and looked at it. "Alright first I play card of sanctity with this we all draw until we have six cards in our hand" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk as she Olga, and Haili drew until she had six cards in her hand. "Alright time to see what these new cards can do" Yuzu thought as she said the same brown and red haired girl appeared beside Yuzu in sprit form and smiled at her "I hope you like the new cards I made Yuzu" the girl said as she disappeared.

"With my already Set White Butterfly and the scale nine White Flower I set the Pendulum Scale" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on the left edge of her duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them. "With this I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level four to eight Pendulum Summon! come forth knight that will cut through the darkness with its mighty blade Queen Knght-The Pendulum Warrior!" Yuzu said as a bright light came out of the portal which revealed to be an orange hair woman wearing a knight like armor and she was carrying two swords (*7: ATK/2500).

Everyone in the group was shock "I never seen that card in Yuzu's deck where did she get that card from" Shuzo said in a surprise tone the kids were shocked as well. "Next I activate the equip spell sword of the Queens Knight and equip it with Pendulum Warrior with this she gains a fifteen hundred attack point boost" Yuzu said as the sword was equip with Pendulum Warrior as she gained one thousand attack points (LV 7: ATK/2500-4000). "Now the stage is set battle go Queen Knight the Pendulum Warrior attack Narwhal" Yuzu said as Queen Knight the Pendulum Warrior went up and wasted little time and used her sword to slice Nwhal in half destroying it and decreasing her life points (LP 2600-1300). "But I still have life points left" Olga said "I wonder about that" Yuzu said with a smirk "what" Olga said.

"I activate Queen Knight the Pendulum Warrior effect whenever it destroys a monster it inflicts damage equal to destroyed monster attack points" Yuzu said "what!" Olga said as Queen Knight the Pendulum Warrior lauch an energy like attack at Olga from her sword and it stuck Olga causing her to be launch in a great distance "AHHHHH!" Olga said as she fell as her life points decreased to zero (LP 1600-0). "What a beautiful duel I will learn from this" Haili said. "Now you're next" Yuzu said to Haili "but Yuzu you don't have any more monsters that can attack this is the end" Haili "wrong Queen Knight the Pendulum Warrior can still attack because of Sword of the Queens Knight see if a monster that was equip with this card destroys another monster by battle it can attack twice per battle phase" Yuzu said.

"This is the end Queen Knight-The Pendulum Warrior direct attack!" Yuzu said as Queen Knight the Pendulum Warrior swung her sword creating an energy like slash and it struck Haili sending him back "I will learn from this!" Haili yelled as his life points decreased to zero and he fell on the ground. (LP 3900-0). Yuzu smiled as she just pulled off an amzing comeback "Yuzu Hiragi has won with some beautiful entertainment dueling the four wagered Pendulum Cards are given to the team of Yuzu and Gongenzaka" Nico announced "they did it!" the kids and Yoko yelled "burning hot blooded" Shuzo yelled.

Back at the Volcanic Area Yugo was about to start his turn "you're up next show me your Entertainment Dueling and give the crowd a hell of a show" Dennis said to Yugo. "Dennis…alright you got it!" Yugo said as he grinned at Dennis "my turn draw" Yugo said as he drew his card "now I activate card of sanctity with this all of us can draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yugo said as he Dennis Takeda and Usemagi drew until they had six cards in their hands. "Now I using the scale one Red Devil and the scale seven Red Angle set the Pendulum Scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk in rainbow like colors.

The monsters then appeared inside of the blue pillars with the scale numbers on the pillars "with this I'm able to summon monsters from level two through six sway Pendulum of my Soul draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon come forth my monsters!" Yugo said as two beams of light came out from the portal. "Speedroid Double Yo-yo" Yugo said as Double Yo-yo appeared on the field (*4:ATK/1400). "And finally Speedroid Pachingo Kart!" Yugo said as Pachingo Kart appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1800). After that Yugo saw a vision of Dark Rebellion and he clinch his chest as his eyes turned green for a bit "Yugo, Yugo!" Yugo was snapped out of his state when he saw Yuto looking at him in sprit form. "Relax Yugo" Yuto said as he gave Yugo a small smile "Yuto" Yugo said as he sweated a bit. "Don't let Dark Rebellion get to you as long as I'm here you should be able to summon him just fine also your afraid that it will turn out just like when you fought Kachidoki right" Yuto said to his counterpart.

"But it will be fine Yugo remember I am right here with you" Yuto said "Oh it looks like you calmed down Yugo" Dennis said as he walked next to Yugo "good to see you calm down remember everything is going to be just fine remember you have me along with Trapeze Magician to help you out that way this won't turn out like your duel with Kachidoki" Dennis said. Yugo smiled at Dennis "thanks Dennis" Yugo said "oh you're welcome" Dennis said in english Yugo turned to look at Yuto "and thank you as well Yuto" Yugo thought while Yuto just simply smiled and nodded. "Alright let's go I construct the overlay network with my level four Pachingo Kart and Double Yo-yo!" Yugo said as the monsters turned into beams of light and went towards the portal in the ground.

"Fangs of pitch black darkness" Yugo said as the dragons tail curved up "rise up against the foolish oppression" Yugo said as the dragon stretch its claws "rise up against the foolish oppression" Yugo said as the dragon wings was shown "descend now" Yugo said as the dragon raised its head "Xyz Summon come forth rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon did a twirl and let out a roar as it appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2500). Yugo then looked at the Xyz Dragon beside him "so you've finally stepped into darkness" Takeda said. "The fact that you summoned that dragon from pitch black darkness is proof" Usemagi said.

"Wrong dumbasses" Yugo said as he looked at the two of them and smiled "it's time to get this show on the road!" Yugo yelled "go Yugo!" Yuto said to Yugo in sprit form "it's showtime" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician swung upside down on its swing and grabbed Dennis "everybody enjoy!" Dennis said "let's have fun together and I'll start us off" Dennis said as he jumped off of Trapeze Magician but as he fell Trapeze Magician caught him again as he swung on his swing. "I activate Trapeze Magician effect by using one overlay unit I can target a monster and let it attack twice this turn I target Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Dennis said as an Overlay Unit disappeared from Trapeze Magician and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon let out a roar and Yugo jumped on Dark Rebellion.

"Now it's our turn lets go Dark Rebellion" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared in agreement with Yugo. "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon effect by using one overlay unit" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion absorbed an overlay unit "it can half the attack points of an opponent's level five or higher monster until the end and increases its own attack points by that amount" Yugo said said Dark Rebellion opened up sections from its wings and unleashed purple electricity at Fujin binding the monster. "I target Fujin" Yugo said as Fujin attack points decreased (*10: ATK/3000-1500). "Treason Discharge!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion roared and gained a purple aura as it attack points increased (Rank 4: ATK/2500-4000). "I use the remaining overlay unit I target Rajin" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion unleashed electricity at Rajin binding him as his attack points decreased (*10: ATK/3000-1500).

"Treason Discharge!" Yugo yelled as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it gained a purple aura as its attack points increased (Rank 4: ATK/4000-5500). "Yeah!" Dennis said as he swung around the field with Trapeze Magician "awesome Dennis!" Yugo said as he grinned as he looked at Dennis with his ace monster. "Battle I attack Fujin with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion wings glowed blew and flew right at Fujin slicing it with its jaw destroy it. "Ahhh!" Takeda said as his lie points fell to zero (LP 4000-0). "Dark Rebellion few into the air "alright Dark Rebellion one more time attack Rajin revolt of the lighting disobey!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion's jaw glowed and it flew down at Raijin destroying it and causing Usamagi life points to decrease to zero (LP 4000-0).

Dark Rebellion then land on the ground "Yugo, you did it Yugo you really can do it" Dennis said. "Yeah I pulled off one hell of a show" Yugo said "it's a shame there isn't an audience here with us though" Dennis said. "Amazing a comeback from the precipice of defeat this is entertainment dueling" Nico announced. "They did it" the kids yelled "big brother Yugo and Dennis won" Ayu said "Yoko Yugo pulled it off just like Yuzu did" Shuzo said. "Yeah, thanks to Dennis now if I see Mitchie win after this it'd be the best" Yoko said as he squealed.

Michio was in the jungle area and he saw a Pendulum card and picked it up "a card in a place like this" Michio said "gah" he said as he was being pulled by the card "what is this!" Mitchio said "the card is moving on his own" Mitchio said "I caught one" a voice said as Michio looked up and saw a guy wearing a fisherman outfit and he had fisher hook towards the card. "You're" Michio said as the guy jumped down. "This is some awful hospitality" Michio said "it's not mean at all, you're the one who fell for it aren't you the famous cooking duelist" the guy asked. "Nice to meet you I'm Michio Mokota" Michio said with a smile on his face the fisherman guy smirked "hey I got something I need your help with" the fisherman said.

At the Iceberg area Yuzu and Gongenzaka was busy talking to each other "Gongenzaka here" Yuzu said as she tried to give the two Pendulum cards to Gongenzaka. "You're the one who won I can't accept this" Gongenzaka said as he stood up "but it is a tag battle…" Yuzu said to her friend. "Then I'll just take the one I betted on" Gongenzaka said as he took his Pendulum card "there is still much left to do lets both do our best" Gongenzaka said to the pink haired teen. "Yeah let's!" Yuzu said as she had a determined look on her face.

"Thank Dennis I couldn't have won without you man" Yugo said to the Xyz duelist "I've always wanted to pair up with you once with Yusho Sakaki son" Dennis said. Yugo raised an eyebrow "hold up you know my old man?" Yugo asked Dennis. "Of course he a duelist I admire" Dennis said with a smile "you know having a tag duel with you…felt like I was dueling alongside my old man" Yugo said with a smile. "Me too, it was fun let's both make sure to make it through this" Dennis said as he extended his hand towards Yugo "yeah let's do that" Yugo said as he shook Dennis hand.

A/N: Well then Yugo, Yuzu and Gongenzaka managed to win their first duel of the battle royal now then what is going to happen to them in the battle royale from now on well find out in the next chapter haha. Don't forget to read, review and follow the story also shout out to Romadrox8975 for letting me use his OC card for Yuzu until next time guys see ya.

Queen Knight-The Pendulum Warrior [2500 ATK/DEF 2000/Light/Level 7/PS 4/Warrior/Pendulum]

Pendulum Effect: When you have a fairy type monster in the other area of the Pendulum zone you can increase or decrease the Pendulum scale of this card

Monster Effect: This card will always be treated as a fairy type monster. When this card attack and destroys the opponents monster inflict damage equal to the attack points of that destroyed monster.


	55. Sora Shiunin Attacks

Chapter 55: Sora Shiunin Attacks

Olga was walking in the jungle area with Haili following her "friendship is important I have learned that beautiful friendship is the key to victory" Haili said. "Even so, that doesn't mean you need to team up with me" Olga said "oh" Haili said as he and Olga turned and looked and saw two Pendulum cards on a small rock. "Two Pendulum cards in a place like this as a sign of our friendship let's split these one each, Olga" Haili said as he tried to grab the cards. However the Pendulum cards flew away "wow what is going on those cards are moving as if they were alive" Haili said as he and Olga ran to go after the cards. They ran through some bushes and they spotted the cards on another rock.

"Here they are" Haili said as he grabbed the cards but they were shocked when they saw a string on the cards. "All right I caught something we got ourselves a couple go for it Mitchie" the fisherman guy said. "Thank you for waiting" Michio said as he came out from hiding behind a tree "to our guests from overseas, I would like to offer my hospitality to you please duel with me" Michio said. "Ahhh! it's him!, it's him! Mitchie he's so cute and cool!" Yoko squealed as she saw Michio. "This whole time, I've been collecting tons of cards without dueling there's still plenty of bait left over" the fishermen said as he remembered the conversation he had with Michio.

"So then if I team up with you, Teppei I'll be able to provide a lot of hospitality duels" Michio said to the fisherman now known as Teppei. "I've found myself a reliable partner, it seems" Michio said "and then, it will go like this Mitchie will get a huge catch of Pendulum Cards from his opponents when he's exhausted, I'll challenge him to a match and of course I'll win and get all the cards myself that's how I'll land my big haul" Teppei thought as his plan was in full effect. "Get'em Mitchie, I'm counting on you partner" Teppei said. "That Teppei Tairyoubata guy really doesn't do anything huh" Futoshi said "he's planning on not dueling and leaving it to Mitchie" Ayu said "what the heck is he thinking" Tatsuya wondred.

"Are you fine by yourself" Haili said "I don't mind if you both take me on at once" Michio said Olga then activated her duel disk. "Then let's go" Olga said "Duel!" Olga, Michio and Halil said "in the jungle area a one on two duel between Michio Mokota verus Olga and Haili is starting" Nico announced "what's this Yugo Sakaki had an intense duel in the volcano area before, but look who has appeared this time" Nico said as Yuzu was walking up some stairs in the Volcano area of the city. "Not here" Yuzu said "if you're looking for Yugo he already went off to another area" Yuzu then looked up and saw Dennis standing on top of a large rock pillar. "Hey" Dennis said "who are you?" Yuzu asked Dennis "I'm Dennis an LDS exchange student and Yugo's friend" Dennis said.

"Friend" Yuzu said as Dennis leaped and jumped off of the pillar and turned and looked at Yuzu "everyone who duels can become friends" Dennis said. "You dueled with Yugo?" Yuzu asked Dennis "we beat Ryouzanpaku in such an amazing combination that you wouldn't think it was our first time meeting" Dennis said as he walked over to Yuzu and put his hand on the wall. "I want to duel you and become your friend as well Yuzu Hiragi" Dennis said "you know about me?" Yuzu asked Dennis. "You're the daughter of You Show Duel School's principal, right I'm also aspiring to be an entertainment duelist like Yousho Sakaki was" Dennis said as he try to give Yuzu a rose. "Why is that guy talking friendly with her!" Shuzo said it's bad enough that Yugo always tries to hug her but now this guy is felting with her too.

"After making friends with big brother Yugo" Tatsuya said "he's pinning big sis Yuzu against a wall no a rock" Ayu said. "Despite his gentle face, he's got some shivers" Futoshi said "so cute!" Yoko said "Yoko!" Shuzo said. "Sure let's duel as another aspiring entertainment duelist I'm interested in seeing how you duel" Yuzu said. It wasn't long until Yuzu and Dennis stood across from each other getting ready for their duel "since we both have one win, why don't we each bet two Pendulum cards" Yuzu said as she showed her two Pendulum cards to Dennis. "Good idea" Dennis said in english "you're an entertainer this way will definitely be more exciting" Dennis said as he activated his duel disk.

"DUEL!" both Yuzu and Dennis said

YUZU LP 4000

VS

DENNIS LP 4000

"Well then, ladies first" Dennis said "no I want to see what you've got, I'll let you go first" Yuzu said to Dennis. "What an honor all right my turn when neither of us control no monsters I can special summon this card" Dennis said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "I special summon Peformage Stits Shooter" Dennis said as Stits Shooter appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200). "Then I set one card" Dennis said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "And set the scale ten Pendulum Card, Yellow Scarab, in the Pendulum Zone" Dennis said as he swiped the card on the left end of his duel disk and the card appeared inside of a blue pillar with a scale number of ten.

"He only setting one of them" Yuzu said in a surprise tone "I activate Yellow Scarab's Pendulum effect it increases all specllcaster type monsters by three hundred attack points" Dennis said as Stits Shooter attack points went up (*6: ATK/2200-2500). "I see it was for that effect" Yuzu said "you need two Pendulum cards to perform a Pendulum summon but it's also possible to activate just one I end my turn here" Dennis said. "But since he only used one, he must not have had another Pendulum card in his hand if so then" Yuzu thought. "My turn I draw" Yuzu said as she drew her card "I using the scale three White Butterfly and the scale nine White Flower I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuzu said as she swiped the cards on the edges of her duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors.

The monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them "with this I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level four through eight Pendulum Summon now, you're on" Yuzu said as two beams of light appeared from the portal "Soprano the Melodious Diva" Yuzu said as Soprano appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400) "and Queen Knight Amethyst Warrior!" Yuzu said as a short purple hair women who was wearing purple knight like armor and was carrying a short purple sword appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400). "I activate Amethyst Warrior effect since she was special summon I can summon another level four monster from my deck to the field" Yuzu said as a card ejected from her deck and she picked it up. "I summon Solo the Melodious Songstress" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Solo appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600).

"If I use Soprano as a fusion material I can fusion summon without using a fusion magic card" Yuzu said "I fuse Soprano and Amethyst Warrior" Yuzu said "whispers of the angle, warrior of many battles combine your power into a warrior that will lead me to victory" Yuzu said as the monsters started to swirl together. "I fusion summon!" Yuzu said as she palmed her hands together "now come forth and cut down our enemies and lead us to victory level nine Queen Knight the Melodious Mastera!" Yuzu said as a knight like monster that has wings on the side of his helmet and was wearing a red cape and she had a medium like sword in her hands (*9: ATK/3000).

"Wow Yuzu Hiragi has pulled off a Pendulum Fusion!" Nico announced "fantastic" Dennis said in english "you're amazing as expected of the You Show Duel School" Dennis said. "Save your praises after I finish attacking" Yuzu said "ah how rude of me" Dennis said. "I activate Melodious Mastera effect once per turn I can banish a Queen Knight or Meliodous monster and have it gain the attack points of that monster until the end of this turn I banish Soprano!" Yuzu said as Soprano was banished in her graveyard and Melodious Mastera gained a red aura as her attack points increased (*9: ATK/3000-4400).

"Battle I attack Stilts Shooter with Melodious Mastera!" Yuzu said as Mastera went up into the air and wasted little time and slice Stilts Shooter in half destroying it causing Dennis to cover himself from the explosion as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2100). "That's some monster you have there" Dennis said "don't forget I still have Solo left to attack go Solo attack Dennis directly!" Yuzu said as Solo went up into the air and unleashed a sound like blast from her voice striking Dennis "ahhhh!" Dennis said as he slid back close to the bridge as his life points decreased (LP 2100-500). "Man I can't believe you pushed me back like this on your first turn" Dennis said he looked and saw an action card behind the bridge.

He then grabbed it "since I'm feeling a bit upset now I'm going to activate the action card flame ball" Dennis said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a flame ball was heading straight at Yuzu. "That's nothing" Yuzu said "but right now I'm going to turn Flame Ball into a rainbow burst" Dennis said "one, two three" Dennis said as the Flame Ball turned into a regular burst and it wasn't long until it exploded knocking Yuzu back. "AHHH!" Yuzu screamed as she slid back as her life points decreased (LP 4000-500). "Are you alright sorry for scaring you like that by banishing Stilts Shooter from the Graveyard, I made Flame Ball's damage equal to the greatest damage I've taken from you" Dennis said.

"Yuzu has been caught in Dennis strategy both players are going back and forth with some extreme entertainment and it looks like it's going to go down to the wire" Nico announced. "Both of you keep burning hot blooded and Mitchie is going great over there shivers!" Yoko said much to the dismay of Shuzo and Futoshi. "What now it seems there is movement over in the ancient ruins area" Nico announced. In the ancient ruins area Yugo was walking around until he spotted Shun leaning against a pillar. "Shun there you are there are a lot of thing I want to ask you about Sora and Academia!" Yugo sad as he narrowed his eyes at Shun. "I've been waiting for you as well" Shun said causing Yugo to look at him in confusion "what did you do with Yuto?" Shun said as he gave Yuto an angry look Yuto appeared beside Yugo in sprit form "Shun" Yuto said as he looked at his best friend with a sad look on his face.

"Yuto" the kids said "who is that" Futoshi said meanwhile back in the control room Reiji, Masumi and Nakajima were watching the encounter between Shun and Yugo. "I also know that Yuto fought with Sora Shiunin and I know you interfered in it as well then immediately after that Yuto disappeared what happen there what did you do to Yuto" Shun asked Yugo. "Yugo if can try to explain Shun what happen to me though right now I doubt he will believe you he always was a bit hot headed" Yuto said as he stood right beside of Yugo in sprit form "I'll try Yuto" Yugo said to his counterpart. "Yuto" Yugo started to say but Shun interrupted him "you had to have done something there no mistaking it if you didn't then why do you have Yuto's card why do you have Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Shun asked Yugo demanding answers.

"Look man I don't know what exactly happen but Yuto he entrusted Dark Rebellion to me so that I can unite everybody with my dueling and he-" Yugo started to say but was interrupted. "This card can attack directly with its monster effect "huh" Yugo as he looked to see who was talking. "I attack directly with Assault Knight Slash" the knight said as Assault Knight Slash attacked Yugo and Shun and the ducked "Assault Knight Slash can negate battle damage" another knight said as Assault Knight Slash blocked the attack. "Knight of duels huh these guys serious just pissed me off!" Yugo said as he activated his duel disk "these guys never learn" Shun said as he activated his duel disk as well "intrusion penalty two thousand life points both Shun and Yugo duel disk as there life points went down went down to two thousand.

The blue hair knight appeared "oh so you three think that you can take all three of us" the knight said "you're in the way move it!" both Yugo and Shun yelled "oh boy those guys have no idea what they just unleashed" Yuto said as he watched Shun and Yugo dueled the Knight of Duels School. The Duel didn't really last too long at all and the Knight of Duels learned the hard way not to mess with two powerful and hot headed duelist in Shun and Yugo. "Go Raid Raptors Rise Falcon Brave Claw Revoultion!, Go Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Hell Dive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo said as both Rise Falcon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon went up into the air and went down and struck the Knight of Duels with Rise Falcion covered in flames and Clear Wing covered in a green whirlwind. "AHHHHHH!" the Knight of Duels said as they flew back from the attack and their life points struck zero.

"Bastards acting like they were dueling just to harass me" Shun said "and they have the nerve to call themselves duelist" Yugo said as he had a look of anger on his face. Shun then looked at Yugo and noticed he wasn't that bad of duelist and as much as he hate to admit it he was a perfect guy to join the lancers still he still needs answers on what happen to Yuto. Yugo then sighed calming down as he looked at Shun "look about Yuto he" Yugo was about to say but they turned and saw three guys dress in blue military uniforms coming to the area that they were in and Shun gasp as he recognized who was coming here. "What the who the hell are these guys!" Yugo yelled as the saw the Obelisk Force.

In the control room Reiji, Nakajima and Masumi saw the Obelisk Force on the screen "that's" Nakajima said "is that" Masumi said realizing who was in the ruins area. "Cut the Ancient Ruins Area feed" Reiji said as the feed from the ruins area was cut off. "Why did it turn off all of a sudden?" Ayu asked in confusion. "Umm it seems like we're having some connection issues with the video feed let's just get back to the battle going on the volcano area" Nico said to the cword.

"I activate the spell card slow tempo" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "Normal monsters cannot attack in the turn they are summoned I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuzu said as she swiped a card face down on her duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "I see so I can't really attack with normal monsters then you really limited me oh well it wouldn't be much of a show up if you didn't make this difficult" Dennis said. "My turn draw" Dennis said as he drew his card "from here on it's my showtime with the scale two Blue Whale and my already set scale ten yellow scarb I set the Pendulum scale" Dennis said as he swiped the card on the left side and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors.

"With this I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level three through nine" Dennis said. "Come level four Peformage Damage Juggler" Dennis said as Damage Juggler appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1500). "And level four Peformage Flame Eater" Dennis said as Flame Eater appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1200). "I overlay my level four damage juggler and flame eater" Dennis said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal in the ground. "The show must go on artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace Xyz Summon come foth" Dennis said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "Rank four Peformage Trapeze Magician" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician appeared on the field. "An Xyz Summon" Yuzu said meanwhile Serena was carefully watching the duel.

"That's the one Reiji Akaba mentioned Yuzu Hiragi" Serena thought "she really does look like me just like that guy who looks like Yuri just what is going on here" Serena thought as she continued to look at the duel.

"Who the hell are you guys!" Yugo asked the obelisk force didn't answer but what shocked Yugo was that he saw Sora walking towards their area. "You're" Shun said "it's been awhile Yugo and as for you Shun Kurosaki I've been waiting for when I could finally settle the score with you" Sora said as he looked at Shun. "Sora hey I got some questions for you!" Yugo said "sorry Yugo I don't have time to deal with you I only have business with Shun over there so stay out of my way" Sora said. "Tch you bastard" Yugo said "you guys hold Yugo off make sure they or other duelist don't get in my way" Sora said. "Damn it who are these guys" Yugo said "these are the obelisk force Yugo you need to be careful" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form. The Obelisk Force then activated their duel disk as they were preparing to battle Yugo.

"Battle I attack Solo with Trapeze Magician" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician swung on his swing and went to attack Solo. Yuzu just smirked "I activate my trap card Musical Sacrifice!" Yuzu said as her trap card appeared face up on the field "with this trap card I can sacrifice a Melodious monster and when I can I can add the sacrifice monster attack points towards another monster on the field I sacrifice Solo and her attack points to Melodious Mastera also due to Musical Sacrifice you must battle Mastera" Yuzu said as Solo disappeared and Mastera was covered in a yellow aura as her attack points increased (*9: ATK/3000-4600).

"I activate my-" Dennis started to say but Yuzu stopped him "it's useless Melodious Mastera is unaffected by card effects" Yuzu said "what!" Dennis said in a shocked tone "go Queen Knight the Melodious Mastera destroy Trapeze Magician!" Yuzu said as Melodiois Mastera wasted little time and jumped into the air and with one thrust of her sword she destroyed Trapeze Magician causing an explosion "Trapeze Magician AHHHH!" Dennis said as an explosion happened and he fell all the way towards the ground (LP 500-0). "Woah Yuzu has managed to defeat Dennis in an exciting duel" Nico announced "way to go Yuzu hot blooded!" Shuzo said cheering because his daughter won her second duel in the world.

After that Yuzu helped Dennis up "I have to say Yuzu you were amazing you had me shocked that your fusion monster couldn't be affected by card effects" Dennis said. "Well I just recently got these cards so don't sell yourself short I probably would have lost" Yuzu said to Dennis. "Well regardless I lost so here you but with this we're friends" Dennis said as he hand Yuzu his Pendulum Cards and she took them. "Let's both make it through the tournament and Duel again" Dennis said Yuzu was about to say something but was interrupted. "You won't be making it out of this because you will be defeated by me right here" Serena said to Dennis. Yuzu and Dennis was shocked by Serena appearance "huh what twins" Dennis said "who is that" Dennis said. "This girl looks just like me and Rin could this girl be Ruri" Yuzu said as she mistook Serena for Ruri it wasn't long until the volcano area was cut off as well.

"Uh…umm deepest apologies we're in the midst of recovering the feed" Nico said "I've shut down the feed for the Volcano Area as well" Nakajima said "good Masumi I know you want to face Serena again but it's not the time for you to go out there yet" Reiji said to Masumi. "But sir Yuzu might be in serious troblue" Masumi said wanting to go and help out her friend and rival "I'm sure Yuzu Hiragi can handle herself remember she did beat you and it seems she even gotten stronger she is the perfect candidate for the lancers so please just stay here for now and continue to watch" Reiji said to Masumi. Masumi clinched her fist in frustration and gritted her teeth "I understand President" Masumi said.

"It's finally your turn you are the most qualified lancer candidates show me all you've got" Reiji said to the youth duelists.

Meanwhile in the ruin area Sora and Shun went into the temple to have their duel while Yugo activated his duel disk to duel the Obelisk Force. "Damnit all get out of way!" Yugo yelled "sorry we have our orders but before we get to you let's get these guys out of the way" the Obelisk Force said as he pointed the duel disk at the Knight of Duels. Yugo and Yuto widen their eyes as in Yugo's case he saw Yuto's memories of the invasion and how everyone was turning into cards. "No stop this" Yugo said "stop this" Yuto said "STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" Yugo and Yuto said as Yugo eyes turned bright green and Yuto's turned bright blue as the Obelisk Force turned the Knight of Duels into cards.

A/N: Well well things are about to get serious Yugo in his bersek/awakened state is about to take on the Obelisk Force while Serena is about to take on Dennis or is she….also Shun and Sora is going to have their rematch what's going to happen for here on out well find out next time in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch don't for get to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya also thanks for Romadrox8975 again.

Queen Knight: The Melodious Mastera

[3000 ATK/2500 DEF/Light/Level 9/Warrior/Fusion]

Monster Effect: This card must be fusion summoned and cannot be summoned by any other ways. This card is unaffected by card effects. Once per turn you can banish either a Melodious monster or Queen Knight monster in the graveyard and if you do this card gains the attack points of the banished monster until the of the turn.


	56. Destruction and Creation

Chapter 56: Destruction and Creation

"Umm it seems we won't be able to connect with the volcano and acient ruins area for a bit longer" Nico said as he wiped his face. "Well, since we still have the video feed, here's the jungle area" Nico said as he showed Michio dueling Haili and Olga. "Mitchie really is a big star, the camera all on him!" Yoko said as she gushed over Michio "Yoko" Shuzo said as he sighed in disappointment the rest of the older woman in the crowd was cheering for Michio as well however only one person in the city wasn't impressed as she turned off the TV and that person was Mieru .

"If I can't see darling, there's no reason to watch TV" Mieru said as she stood up from her seat "if it's come to this then with this crystal ball I'll wait no" Mieru said as she realized what she wanted to do. "Instead of seeing it here, I should go see it in person" Mieru said.

Back at the Jungle Area Michio was continuing his duel with Haili and Olga with the two of them brining out their ace monsters and with Michio brining out multiple monsters. "Now, since we have all these ingredients why don't we have a voluminous duel please make sure to eat every bite" Michio said to Haili and Olga. "Lookin' good Mitchie I hear you fed them until they collapsed" Teppei said he was then was greeted to a sight of Gongenzaka standing in front of him. "Huh, hey get out of the way I can't see if you stand in front of me" Teppei said to Gongenzaka.

"How about you duel me instead of just sitting around watching I, the man, Gongenzaka, betting one card by the rules challenge you to a duel" Gongenzaka said as he challenged Teppei. "I refuse" Teppei simply said "what did you just say!" Gongenzaka said "if you want to fight me, you'll have to bring at least five Pendulum cards" Teppei said. "Unforgivable!" Gongenzaka said "even though Gongenzaka is challenging him to a duel" Ayu said "he won't even give him a fair fight" Tatsuya said "that's so underhanded it's giving me shivers" Futoshi said. "But's what's happening with Yugo and Yuzu too!" Shuzo said as he was worried about Yugo and Yuzu.

Back at the Volcano area Yuzu took a good look at Serena "look alkies" Dennis said "your Ruri right?" Yuzu asked Serena but Serena ignored her. "Face me I know that you're a remnant of the Xyz forces" Serena said as she pointed at Dennis. "Xyz remnant" Yuzu said as she looked at Dennis "no I'm not that" Dennis said to the indigo haired girl. "Don't play dumb if you won't start I will" Serena said as she activated her duel disk Yuzu then stared at Serena. "Hold on a minute if you're looking to duel someone why not duel me" Yuzu said to Serena as she activated her duel disk. Serena looked at her counterpart "you're Yuzu Hiragi right you really do look like me however I have no interest in you at this time so move aside and let me duel this Xyz remnant here and if you get in my way I have no choice but to crush you" Serena said to the pink haired teen.

"No I won't back down I won't let you hurt Dennis over some misunderstanding" Yuzu said to Serena. Serena just growled at Yuzu "fine I'll just have to crush you first then the Xyz remnant" Serena said as she and Yuzu stared each other down as they began their duel. Dennis was silently watching the two of them and he had a bit of a smirk on his face "oh this is just perfect both Serena and Yuzu are in the same area it's only just a matter of time till the Obelisk Force or Yuri captures them but for now I'll just sit back and watch the show" Dennis thought.

"DUEL!" both Serena and Yuzu said at the same time

YUZU LP 4000

VS

SERENA LP 4000

"My turn I activate the magic card Polymerization from my hand" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk. "Polymerization" Yuzu said in a shocked like tone "I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly" Serena said as her monsters appeared on the field and started to turn into beams of light and started to swirl together in the portal. "Blue cat that prowls through the darkness butterfly with violet poison spiral into the moons gravity and become a new power I fusion summon!" Serena said as she palmed her hands together. "Come to me beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Serena said as Cat Dancer did a dance and twirled around as she did a pose and rose her daggers (*7: ATK/2400).

"A fusion monster but Yuto said that Ruri would never use fusion unless they brainwashed her or she might not be Ruri but if she not Ruri then who is she" Yuzu thought as she looked at Serena. Meanwhile at the control room Reiji was updated what just happened in the Volcano Area "we have a high level fusion summon reading in the volcano area" one of the workers said to Reiji. "It's many times greater than the reading we caught in the Iceberg Area" the worker said to Reiji, Masumi and Nakajima. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Serena said as she swiped a card face down on her duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Now come Yuzu Hiragi show me what you got!" Serena said to her counterpart.

Meanhile at the jungle area Yugo was preparing to face the Obelisk Force his eyes were bright green and he had a bit of a dark aura around him as his duel disk was activated. "You bastards I won't forgive you I won't forgive any of you" Yugo said as he growled as his voice became rougher and deeper as he was preparing to fight against the Obelisk Force.

Inside of the temple Shun and Sora was about to start their duel "this time, I definitely won't lose" Sora said as Shun didn't say anything as he readied his duel disk.

"DUEL!" both Shun and Sora said as they began their duel

SHUN LP 4000

VS

SORA LP 4000

"I'll start I summon Edge Imp Tomahawk from my hand" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Tomahawk appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1800). "I activate Edge Imp Tomahawk effect I can send one Edge Imp monster from my hand to the graveyard to deal eight hundred points of damage to my opponent!" Sora said as he send a card to the graveyard and Tomahawk unleashed tomahawk like axes at Shun but Shun dodge them but they exploded but Shun was caught in the blast as he slid back near the entrance as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3200). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Sora said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"My turn" Shun said as he simply drew a card from his deck "I summon Raid Raptors-Vanishing Lanius from my hand" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Vanishing Lanius appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1300). "If I control a Raid Raptors Vanishing Lanius, I can special summon this card from my hand" Shun said as he swiped another card on his duel disk "Raid Raptors-Fuzzy Lanius" Shun said as Fuzzy Lanius appeared on the field (*4: ATK/500). "I construct the overlay network with Vanishing Lanius and Fuzzy Lanius" Shun said as the monsters turned into purple beams of light and went into the portal. "Avian hunter of the afterlife seek truth with your dark eyes and grasp glory with your sharp talons" Shun chanted. "I xyz summon take flight!" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel "Raid Raptors-Force Strix!" Shun said as an owl like monster appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/100).

"Again with the low attack point Xyz monsters" Sora thought as he was on guard for whatever Shun was about to do. "Once per turn, by using one overlay unit" Shun said as Force Strix absorbed an overlay unit "this card can add one level four dark wing beast trype monster from my deck to my hand I add Vanishing Lanius to my hand" Shun said as he showed Sora the card. "He's getting the cards he needs from his deck into his hands" Sora said as he had a bit of a worried look on his face. "Next I activate Fuzzy Lanius effect from the graveyard when this card is sent to the graveyard I can add one Fuzzy Lanius to my hand" Shun said as a card ejected out from his deck and he took it and he showed it to the blue haired fusion duelist.

"Now, by the monster effect of the Vanishing Lanius I summoned first I special summon another Vanishing Lanius from my hand" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Vanishing Lanius appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1300). "With Vanishing Lanius on my field, I special summon Fuzzy Lanius" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Fuzzy Lanius appeared on the field (*4: ATK/500). "Force Strix attack points increases by five hundred points for every winged beast type monster I control" Shun said as Force Strix attack points increased (Rank 4:ATK/100-1100). "You powered it up, but that's it you better not be taking me lightly" Sora said to the Xyz duelist.

Shun merely just closed his eyes "I'm always serious when I duel even if it's against a worthless opponent" Shun said as he opened his eyes and glared at Sora.

Meanwhlie back at the Volcano Area Yuzu was about to began her turn in her duel with Serena "it's my turn I draw!" Yuzu said as she drew her card. "I activate the spell card Polymerization" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared on the field "what Polymerization" Serena said as she widen her eyes in shock. "I fuse Mozarta the Melodious Masetra with Canon and Solo" Yuzu said as her monsters appeared on the field and they started to turn into beams of light and started to swirl together. "Supreme prodigy, noble resonce the flutter of angle wings by the baton, assemble your power" Yuzu chanted. "I fusion summon!" Yuzu said as she palmed her hands together "now, on stage the song of passion Bloom Prima the Melodious Choir!" Yuzu yelled as a small woman with blue hair that was wearing a yellow, red and blue dress with musical patterns and flower like speakers on her shoulders appeared on the field in front of Yuzu (*7: ATK/1900). "Bloom Prima's attack points increases by three hundred for each of its fusion materials" Yuzu said to Serena.

"Bloom Prima has three fusion materials then that means" Serena said "that's right Bloom Prima gains nine hundred attack points!" Yuzu said as Bloom Prima attack points increased (*7: ATK/1900-2800). "Not bad now Bloom Prima is stronger than Cat Dancer" Dennis said. "Battle go Bloom Prima attack Cat Dancer!" Yuzu said as Bloom Prima went up into the air and sent out sonic boom like blast at Cat Dancer however Serena wouldn't let Yuzu destroy her monster that easily. "I activate my trap aura of the Moonlight!" Serena said as her trap card appeared face up on the field and it had the image of Cat Dancer standing in under the Moonlight during a full moon.

"I can equip this card to Cat Dancer and when I do she isn't destroyed in battle" Serena said as Cat Dancer gained a silver aura she withstood Bloom Prima attack. "But you still take damage" Yuzu reminded Serena as Serena covered herself from the impact as her life points decreased (LP 4000-3600). "I'm not done Bloom Prima can attack twice on the same battle phase" Yuzu said as Bloom Prima launched a second attack at Cat Dancer however Cat Dancer wasn't destroyed due to aura of the moonlight but she still took dome damage (LP 3600-3200). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuzu said as she swiped the card face down on her duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Hmph I'll give you credit you're not bad at all however it's going to take more than that to defeat me it's my turn!" Serena said as she drew her card.

"I play Lunalight White Rabbit in attack mode" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and White Rabbit appeared on the field (*2: ATK/800). "I activate White Rabbit effect when it's normal summon I can bring back a Lunalight monster in defense position so comeback Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" Serena said as Purple Butterfly appeared on the field (*3: DEF/1000). "I activate White Rabbit effect once per turn I can target spell and trap cards that my opponents controls and return them back to their hand and since you have only one I'll send that face down card back to your hand" Serena said "oh no" Yuzu said as White Rabbit swung her malice and it wasn't long until she stuck Yuzu face down car and Yuzu face down card was back in her hand. "I'm not finished yet I release Purple Butterfly" Serena said as Purple Butterfly was released.

"Huh why would she do that" Yuzu thought but Serena answered her question by saying this "When Purple Butterfly is released Cat Dancer gains one thousand attack points" Serena said "what" Yuzu said as Cat Dancer attack points increased (*7: ATK/2400-3400). "Battle go Cat Dancer attack Bloom Prima full moon crest!" Serena said as Cat Dancer shot a beam of light at Bloom Prima destroying it and Yuzu had to cover herself from the impact while her life points decreased (LP 4000-3400). "Go Lunalight Rabbit attack Yuzu directly!" Serena said as White Rabitt went up towards Yuzu striking her with her mallet "ahhhhh!" Yuzu said as she flew flat on her back on the ground as her life points decreased (LP 3400-2600). "I end my turn" Serena said Yuzu slowly stood up "damn what power in just one turn she managed to turn the duel around in her favor could this girl really be from the fusion dimension" Yuzu said as she looked at Serena.

Meanwhile back at the Ruin Area Yugo was facing all three of Obelisk Force in the middle of the highway the dark aura around Yugo disappeared for a bit but his eyes was still bright green as he had duel disk activated. "I won't forgive you the fusion dimension Academia!" Yugo yelled at the Obelisk Force he then continue asking "why are you all in this world!" Yugo said in a rough and aggressive like voice. "You don't need to know that" one of the Obelisk Force members said to Yugo "I won't let you bastards do as you please now lets duel!" Yugo said as he held his duel disk close to chest and when he did an image of Yuto who eyes were bright blue appeared briefly in front of Yugo for a second.

"You want to know your place that badly" one of the Obelisk Force said as they laughed at Yugo "then we'll let you know" one of the Obelisk Force members said.

"DUEL!" Yuugo and the Obelisk Force said at the same time

YUGO LP 4000

VS

OBELISK FORCE X3 LP 4000

"My turn" the Obelisk Force member said "I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog" the Obelisk Force member said as the monster appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "I end my turn" the Obelisk Force member said "hurry up and finish this" he said "yeah in an instant" the green Obelisk Force member said "my turn" the green Obelisk Force member said as he drew his card. "I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog" the green Obelisk Force Member said as another Hound Dog appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "Attack directly" the green Obelisk Force Member ordered his monster and it ran after Yugo. Yugo noticed the attack and he ran close to a ruin and saw an action card and tried to grab it. "So those are action cards" the green Obelisk Force member said.

Yugo tried to activate the action card "but its pointless you can't activate magic or trap cards when Ancient Gear Hound Dog attacks" the green Obelisk Force member said as Hound Dog jump on the pillar and went down to strike Yugo. "AHHHHH!" Yugo said as he fell on the ground as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3000). "I end my turn" the green Obelisk Force member said "my turn" the yellow Obelisk Force member said as he drew his card "I also summon another Ancient Gear Hound Dog" the yellow Obelisk Force member said as another Hound Dog appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "I also attack directly" the yellow Obelisk Force Member said as his Hound Dog went up and stuck Yugo causing him to fall further until he was on the ground (LP 3000-2000). "I end my turn" the yellow Obelisk Force member said.

"And you're already cornered poor fool" the yellow Obelisk Force member said as Yugo looked up at them with hatred in his bright green eyes. "You've got the same fate as these guys" the red Obelisk Force said as he showed the cards of the Knight of Duels to Yugo causing Yugo to growl in anger as Yuto's memories of the citizens of Heartland appeared in his mind.

"AHHHHHH!" Yuto in sprit form said as he yelled in angle as his eyes was bright blue in Yugo's mind scape Yugo and Yuto were walking side by side each other with Yuya's pendulum swinging side by side towards them and after that it wasn't long until the two them had merged with each other creating a bright light and when that bright light stopped it revealed the same green and silver hair boy that Yuzu saw when she found Yugo that night. The boy opened his eyes which revealed his golden yellow like eyes and once he did the boy had let out a dark smirk as he chuckled "finally after fourteen years I can finally have some fun" the boy said.

"AHHHHH! my turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card "I using the scale three Speedroid Destruction Butterfly and the scale eight Speedroid Creation Bumblebee I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and a humanoid black machine like butterfly and a humanoid female machine like bumblebee appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them with the Pendulum appeared between them. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level four to seven!" Yugo said with a dark smirk on his face. "Sway Pendulum of my soul draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon appear now!" Yugo said as two beams of light came down from the portal.

"Level four Speedroid Horse Stilts!" Yugo said as Horse Stilts appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1100) "and level four Speedroid Menko (*4: ATK/100). "This is… Pendulum Summon" the green Obelisk Force member said. "And now I overlay my Speedroid Menko and Horse Stilts!" Yugo said as his monsters turned into beams of light and went inside the portal on the ground. "Fangs of pitch black darkness" Yugo chanted as the dragon curved its tail "rise up against the foolish oppression" Yugo said as the dragon raised its head "descend now!" Yugo said as a card ejected from his extra deck and he took it and swiped it on his duel disk. "I xyz summon come forth rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon did a twirl and flew in the air before it descended on the ground (Rank 4: ATK/2500).

"Pendulum into Xyz" the yellow Obelisk Force member said "battle I attack Ancient Gear Hound-Dog with Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion open up section from it wings and his wings glowed bright blue as he flew at Ancient Gear Hound Dog and his jaw was charged with purple electricity. "Revolt of the Lighting Disobey!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon went and cut Ancient Gear Hound Dog in half destroying it causing an explosion to happen and Red Obelisk Force member was blown back towards the ground "ahhhh!" the Obelisk Force member said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2500). "I end my turn" Yugo calmly said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon slowly descended behind Yugo after it attacked.

"Wh-who the heck is this guy!" the green Obelisk Force member said as he looked at Yugo as his eyes continued to shine bright green as he calmy stared at the Obelisk Force.

Meanwhile with Sora and Shun duel Shun had three Force Strix monsters and they all had eleven hundred attack points. "He's got three of the same Xyz monster how long is he planning to keep going" Sora said as he gritted his teeth. "You've gotten over the shock and now you're annoyed how about you pick up an action card" Shun said. "Nah I don't need anything like that" Sora said as he grabbed a lollipop and started to lick it. "When I control a Xyz monster, I can special summon Raid Raptors-Singing Lanius" Shun said as he summoned two Singing Lanius (*4: DEF/1800 X2). "The attack point's of all three Force Strixes is increased" Shun said as all three Force Strix attack points increased (Rank 4: ATK/1100-2100 X3). "All the preparations are complete battle!" Shun said as all of his Force Strix went after Sora.

Meanwhile back at the Volcano Area Yuzu and Serena stared each other down "I must say Yuzu you are really interesting and strong too I haven't had a duel like this since I guess when I duel a close friend of mine" Serena said not really wanted to let them know about hers and Yuri relateionship. "Now make your move already" Serena said as she complemented Yuzu. "My turn draw!" Yuzu said as she drew her card "first I activate card of sanctity" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk "with this we draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yuzu said as she and Serena drew until they had six cards in their hands.

"I activate the spell card fist solo movement" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared on the field. "If I control no monsters I can special summon a level four or lower Melodious monster from my hand or deck" Yuzu said as she grabbed an card from her deck "I special summon Soprano the Melodious Songstress" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Soprano appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400). "Now I summon Tamtam the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Tamtam appeared on the field as she beated her drum (*4: ATK/1000).

"If I use Soprano I control as a fusion material, I can fusion summon without using a fusion magic card" Yuzu said shocking Serena. "What! Your fusion summoning without using a magic card!" Serena yelled "I fuse Soprano and Tam-Tam" Yuzu said as the monsters appeared above her side by side and turned into beams of light and started to swirl together "whispers of the angles, echoes of the soul guided by the baton, gather your power I fusion summon!" Yuzu said as she palmed her hands together. "Now come to the stage sing your song of victory Bloom Diva the Melodious Chior!" Yuzu said as Bloom Diva appeared on the field (*6: ATK/1000). "Really you brought out a one thousand attack point monster are you really underestimating me" Serena said as she growled at Yuzu.

"No I'm not you'll just have to see what I'm doing but first I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk. "With this I can destroy one spell or trap card you have on the field I destroy aura of the moonlight" Yuzu said as aura of the moonlight was destroyed causing Serena to grit her teeth. "Now your Cat Dancer can be destroyed in battle" Yuzu said "but first I activate Tam-Tam fusion material effect I decrease Bloom Diva attack points by five hundred points and deal five hundred points of damage to my opponent" Yuzu said as Bloom Diva attack points decreased (*6: ATK/1000-500). Bloom Diva then sung as she blew petals at Serena causing the indigo haired girl to cover herself as her life points decreased (LP 3200-2700).

"Battle I attack Lunalight Cat Dancer with Bloom Diva" Yuzu said Bloom Diva went up to Cat Dancer and the two monsters clashed. "But your monster is weaker than mine it's going to be destroyed" Serena said but Yuzu just smirked "I wonder about that" Yuzu said "what" Serena said. "I activate Bloom Diva effect she is not destroyed when battling a special summon monster and negates all the damage the player would take and the opponent is dealt damage equal to the amount negated and the monster that battled is destroyed!" Yuzu said "what!" Serena said as she had a horrified look on her face "go Reflect Shot!" Yuzu said Bloom Diva went and released a green wind like blast at Cat Dancer destroying it and Serena was caught in the blast. "AHHHH!" Serena yelled as she flew back as her life points decreased however she slid back and managed to gain her footing "tch" Serena said as her life points decreased (LP 2700-800).

"I end my turn" Yuzu said but Serena stood up and she smirked at Yuzu "I got to admit your strong I'm getting excited I haven't felt this excited when I duel Yuri" Serena said. "Yuri" Yuzu said the name in a confuse tone "you know what at the moment I don't even care about the Xyz remnant at the moment I just want to fully go all out against you Yuzu it's my turn!" Serena said as she drew her card but then she heard and Yuzu saw the Obelisk Force jumping down confronting Yuzu and Serena. "Tch dammnit not those guys!" Serena said as she and Yuzu deactivated their duel disk and their monsters disappeared.

Meanwhile another alert alarm was signaled in the control room "another squad has appeared in the Volcano Area" the worker said "send the youth team there" Reiji said Masumi just clinched her teeth in frustration as she wanted to go down there and help Yuzu so badly.

As the Obelisk Force got closer to Yuzu and Serena somebody threw a smoke bomb and two figures went and grabbed Yuzu and Serena and it wasn't long until the youth team confronted the obelisk force. "We won't let you go any further" Yuu said to the Obelisk force. Meanwhile Meiru was outside and saw that an area was blocked off "no one is around I guess the whole city is sealed off during the battle royale where is darling fighting" Mieru said while she started to look for Yugo.

Back towards Yugo duel Yugo gave the Obelisk Force a dark smirk as his eyes were still bright green "heh" Yugo said while smirking at the Obelisk Force. "What's with this guy" the yellow Obelisk Force member said "hurry up and finish it" the green obelisk force member said. "My turn!" the red Obelisk Force member said "I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog" the red Obelisk Force member said as another Hound Dog appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster Ancient Gear Hound Dog can deal six hundred points of damage hound flame!" the red Obelisk Force member said as Hound Dog released a flame at Yugo knocking him back but Yugo got right back up as his life points decreased (LP 2000-1400).

The Obelisk Force members were shocked "I end my turn" the red member said in fear "my turn" the green member said "I use hound flame too" the green member said as Yugo was pushed back some more but Yugo just got back up and dusted off his jacket as his life points decreased (LP 1400-800). The Obelisk Force was in shock that Yugo took their blast like it was nothing. "I end my turn" the green member said. Meiru arrived at the ancient ruins area and she ran into Gongenzaka. "Where's Darling?" Meiru asked Gongenzaka they both looked and saw Yugo's duel with the Obelisk Force. "Yugo" Gongenzaka said as he saw his best friend "darling" Meiru said as she looked at Yugo.

Yugo then gave the Obelisk Force a dark like smirk a smirk so dark it's as if the devil has been reborn "heh let's have some fun!" Yugo and the voice in his head said at the same time.

A/N: Well then a lot of stuff is going down with Academia invading the standard dimension and it looks like something is going on with Yugo what could it be and can he managed to defeat the Obelisk Force, can Shun defeat Sora in their rematch and what will happen with Yuzu and Serena. Find out next time in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch now then don't forget to read, review and follow the story now then until next time guys see ya!


	57. The Supreme Dragon

Chapter 57: The Supreme Dragon

In the jungle area the duel between Michio, Haili and Olga continued "when monsters are special summoned to my opponent field, I can activate the effect of princess pudding and knight napolitan full house of full stomachs!" Michio said as Princess Pudding and Knight Napolitan stuffed food on to Haili and Olga's monsters. "Mokota was pushed into a corner, but has just turned the tables can olga and haili monsters handle the rush of exquisite" Nico announced to the crowd. However some people in the crowd wasn't happy at all mainly the men since they wanted to see the duels in the other areas however the females were just fine seeing only Michio duel.

"We can't allow that" Yoko said "Yoko" Shuzo said "this is a battle royal Mitchie's not the only one fighting you have to show more of Dennis!" Yoko yelled much to the belief of Shuzo and the kids. "Dennis aside I want to know what's going on with big brother Yugo and big sister Yuzu" Futoshi said. "If it's come to this, let's go see in person" Tatsuya said "yeah" Ayu said as she Futoshi and Tatsuya got up from their seats and ran. "Hey wait you guys" Shuzo said as he ran after the kids "I can't forget about Haili ethnic appeal either" Yoko said as she was still day dreaming about boys who she thinks is cute.

Meanwhile Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and Shuzo was making their way out of the stadium until security stopped them. "Non-participants are forbidden from entering the battle royal please return to your seats" the security guy said. "No way" Tatsuya said "why" Futoshi said "then we can't even go back to our homes" Ayu said "even given the situation, isn't that just weird" Shuzo said. "My up most apologies" they looked and saw it was Himeka who said that and she was with Reira. "But we do this because we are thinking of your safety" Himeka said. "Director Akaba" Shuzo said "this is the first time that leo corporation had used the real solid vision system outside of a stadium we wouldn't want any any accidents happening" Himeka said.

"I see so you don't allow people into action fields in order to avoid any accidents" Shuzo said to Himeka. "Yes, thank you for being so understanding oh you're one of the finalists for the junior class championship Tatsuya Yamashiro aren't you" Himeka said as she looked at Tatsuya. "Yes ma'am" Tatsuya said "the other semi final match to decide your opponent is about to start in another stadium right now the winner will, of course be Reira I'm looking forward to tomorrow finals" Himeka said as Tatsuya noticed Reira clutching his teddy bear. "The top eight matches for not only the junior class but also the youth class are all on schedule it's a shame we can't show them here but soon all of the feeds will return and the tournament will continue as if nothing happened at all" Himeka said.

"Yes, everything will go as we planned" Himeka said as she and Reira walked away from the area "everything goes as they plan" Shuzo said.

Meanwhile back at the ancient ruins area Yugo was still continuing his duel with the Obelisk Force "I activate Ancient Gear Hound Dog effect too" the yellow Obelisk Force member said. "I deal six hundred points of damage to my opponent" "ahh!" Yugo said as he fell down as his life points decreased (LP 600-200). "Darling" Mieru said as she went up to check up on Yugo but Gongenzaka stopped her "wait" Gongenzaka said "but at this rate, darling will get" Mieru said "is that really Yugo" Gongenzaka said as he noticed the changed in his best friend. Yugo stood up as he had a dark arua around himself while his eyes was bright green "AHHHHHH!" Yugo yelled as the dark arua around him intensified and both Nakajima and Masumi were shocked. "Just what is…" Nakajima said in a shock tone "is that really Yugo Sakaki" Masumi said "such a terrible feeling this is like a jewel that has been dirty and corrupted by darkness" Masumi said.

Reiji just silently was watching the duel "just what the hell is with this guy" the red Obelisk Force member said "hurry up and eliminate him" the yellow Obelisk Force member said. Yugo opened his hands as the dark arua intensified around it "my turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card. "I play monster reborn and bring back Horse Stilts!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on the field and Horse Stilts appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1100). "Next I summon Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Tri-Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300). "Now I tune my level three Tri-Eyed Dice with my level four Horse Stilts!" Yugo said as the darkness around him grew stronger. Tri-Eyed Dice turned into three dots which expanded into three rings and Horse Stilts went through the rings and gained an outline.

"Spread those beautiful and brave wings and shoot through your enemies at the speed of light" Yugo chanted as a light shot through the rings. "I synchro summon appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced its arms and roared as it appeared right beside Dark Rebellion behind Yugo (*7: ATK/2500). "Yugo has two dragons on the field now" Gongenzaka said. "Guardian who watches over destruction unleash your power and aid me in destroying my foes!" Yugo said as Speedroid Destruction Butterfly gained a purple aura and started to flap its wings. Speedroid Destruction Butterfly Pendulum effect once per turn I can target one Xyz monster to have it gain a level equal to its rank" Yugo said as Destruction Butterfly flap its wings sending a mist like substance at Dark Rebellion causing the Xyz Dragon to glow a purple like aura.

"I grant the rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a level of four" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as it's rank was changed to a level (Rank 4-*4: ATK/2500). "What!" both Masumi and Gongenzaka said at the same time "giving a Xyz monster" Nakajima said. "Guardian who watches over creation and harmony unleash the power of the heavens to pass judgment upon my foes" Yugo said as Speedroid Creation Bumblebee started to buzz her wings and gained an yellow aura. "Speedroid Creation Bumblebee Pendulum effect once per turn I can target a monster to make it the same level as another monster" Yugo said as Bumblebee unleashed a yellow like powder from her wings and used it to surround Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon.

"I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon level the same as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Yugo said as Clear Wing gained a green aura around himself while Dark Rebellion gained a purple aura as his level was increased (*4-7: ATK/2500). "N-now he has…" Gongenzaka said "two level seven monsters" both Reiji and Masumi said. "It can't be" Nakajima said "now I overlay my level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yugo said as the two dragons turned into purple beams of light and went into the portal in the ground. "Dragon who has the power of the king take to the skies and eradicate our enemies who dare oppose up!" Yugo said. "Come forth rank seven dragon that seeks destruction and rage the Supereme Black Dragon Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon!" Yugo said as a large dragon who has Clear Wings overall body expect for the wings which were like Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon wings and it arms were also like Dark Rebellion as well the dragon was black in color expect it has blue crystals on its arms and on the bottom of its tail. Basically Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon was a hybrid of Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing. Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon let out a large roar! creating shockwaves around the entire area making its presence know to its foes (Rank 7: ATK/3000).

"These shockwaves can't be from standard" the yellow Obelisk Force member said as he and the rest of the Obelisk Force tried to stand their ground. Gongenzaka tried to brace himself as well until Meiru kick him the face as he was being blown back "darling!" Meiru yelled as she was being blown back and then she hit Gongenzaka as well and both of them was being blown black.

In the Iceburg area a portal opened up and Yuya came out of the portal on his D-Wheel and slid it to the side so he could stop. "Where am I am I'm back in Miami City" Yuya wondered has he took a card out of his deck and the card was Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon. "Odd Eyes just like seven years ago whenever you glow I get teleported to random places" Yuya said as he took off his helmet and lifted his goggles up. "It seems that I am back at Miami city but why is this part of the city covered in ice it looks like real solid vision" Yuya then see some people which turned out to be Takeda and Usemagi. "Hey maybe they know what's going on" Yuya said "hey excuse me can you tell me what's going on!" Yuya called out to Takeda and Usemagi. Takeda and Usemagi turned around and saw Yuya "you're" Takeda "Yugo Sakaki!" Usemagi said.

Yuya raised his eyes in confusion when he said Yugo's last name was Sakaki but then he realized that they mistook him for his adopted brother. "Oh no you guys got the wrong idea I'm not Yugo!" Yuya said to Takeda and Usemagi.

Back at the ruins area Yugo was about to unleash the power of Clear Wing Rebellion "when Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon is summon using Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as a material it can gain the attacks points of all of my monsters on my opponents side of the field!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon roared and gained a purple aura as its attacks points increased (Rank 7: ATK/3000-6000). "Furthermore my using one overlay unit I can negate the effects of spell, trap or monsters effect and if its monster it can attack as many times the monsters that had its effect negated and I choose monster" Yugo said as the dark aura was still around him and his eyes was still bright green."As many as monsters who had their effects negated" Gongenzaka said.

"There were three monsters you had their effects negated" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon absorbed an overlay unit. "So that means I can attack all three of you bastards at once!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon golden eyes glowed and it flew into the air and its wings had glowed purple similar to Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and it flew up into the air as it let out a huge roar. "Get them Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon did a twirl and created a purple whirlwind around its self along with electricity and went down at the Ancient Gear Hound Dogs. "Go Hell Dive Disobey!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon flew down and struck the Ancient Gear Hound Dogs with along with the Obelisk Force. "Ahhhh!" the Obelisk Force members said as they flew back on the ground as their life points decreased to zero (LP 2500-0) (LP 4000-0) (LP 4000-0).

Meiru and Gongenzaka were shocked at the display as Yugo watched the scene with indifference as he was still covered in dark aura and his eyes were still shining bright green. Meanwhile in the control room they had detected a high level synchro summoning energy. "What is it, what is going on now" Nakajima asked "we have detected a high level synchro summoning energy in the Iceberg area" the female employer said "what" Reiji said.

In the iceberg area Yuya revved up his D-Wheel he then took off his helmet and lifted up his goggles "jeez these guys must have hate Yugo or something base on them attacking me and I had to defend myself but the bad news is they were my only hope on figuring out what's going on here" Yuya said as he looked around to see if anyone was there but there was no one there. "Hello is anybody out here!" Yuya yelled trying to see if anybody was in the area.

Meanwhile back with Yugo he calmly turned around and walked away and he looked at the temple in the ruin area. "What's happening inside that temple" Gongenzaka said he then saw Shun being pushed back "Shun" Gongenzaka said "he's going to duel with Shun" Gongenzaka said as Yugo was walking a pillar started to fall "Yugo!" Gongenzaka said as he ran and dove to try to save Yugo "Yugo!" Gongenzaka said as he dove forward and took the hit of the pillar as he was over Yugo. "Gahhh!" Yugo said as he screamed "hurry go get someone" Gongenzaka said to Meiru. "Ahhhh!" Yugo yelled "I'm counting on you" Gongenzaka said "right" Meiru said as she ran to try to get some help. "AHHHHHH!" Yugo said as he screamed as the dark aura intensified around him again.

Back at the jungle area Michio was about to finish his duel "now for the finish by returning Princess Pudding and Knight Napolitan to my hand I can destroy one monster for each card returned by this effect" Michio said as he returned his monsters to his hand and Haili and Olga monsters were destroyed. "At this moment I activate the trap card Metabolic Storm" Michio said as his trap card appeared on the field. "I deal damage to my opponent equal to the attack points of the monster destroyed by my royal cookmates effect" Michio said as Haili and Olga were flown back towards the ground. "I hope you come dine with me again" Michio said as Haili and Olga life points went down to zero (LP: 0) (LP: 0).

"All right, you won" Teppei said as he walked over to Haili and Olga "hurry up and give me your pendulum cards" Teppei said to Haili and Olga. "You didn't even do anything" Olga said "how shameless" Haili said "thanks come again" Teppei said as he took the cards "this is good I'm looking forward to working with you, partner" Teppei said as he saw Michio talking to Mieru. "What Yugo is" Michio said as he couldn't believe in the guy who taught him the most important lesson in dueling and cooking was in troblue. Mieru then looked at Teppei "you too if you're his partner then come with" Meiru said "huh" Teppei said in a confusion as the feed in the jungle area was cut off. "Hey why can't we even see Mitchie right now" a woman in the crowd said "he was happy that he had just won, too" another woman in the crowd said.

"Umm,from what I have been told, it seems a non participant or a fan has snuck into the battle royal" Nico said as Yoko had a thoughtful look on her face. "That person who was on the screen for an instant was the girl who came to our house I thought I heard her say something about Yugo" Yoko said.

Meanwhile in the control room "Reiji was checking to see if anybody was in the iceberg area "we cannot confirm the presence of any duelists in the iceberg area" a female employer said. "After detecting such a powerful synchro summoning it must have been a duelist of the synchro dimension and if he is the pawn of the fusion dimension Shun spoke of…find them continue your search!" Reiji said to the workers "yes sir!" the workers said. "And Yugo Sakaki" Reiji asked Nakajima "he was moved to the jungle area by the people who went after him" Nakajima said as Masumi just silently looked at them.

"AHHHHH!" Yugo yelled as he was being held down by Gongenzaka, Mieru, Teppei and Michio "how did this happen?" Michio asked Gongenzaka. "I don't know it's almost as if something is possessing Yugo" Gongenzaka said "what don't say something like" Teppei said but Yugo bit him on his hand and punch him. "Why do I have to go through this, now that I think about it, I'm not even this guy's friend or anything" Teppei said. "And I wasn't your friend either but I listened to your request and decided to be your comrade because I believed if I worked with you I could get plenty of duels in and further polish my skills now it's your turn to listen to my request please help Yugo with me" Michio said. "But…how would we even do that" Teppei said.

"First and foremost, we should determine what is possessing darling" Mieru said as she grabbed her crystal ball. "You can see that" Teppei asked Mieru "I'm Mieru Houchun I'm a divination duelist with the greatest fortune telling abilities of my school if I use that power then I can see it…I can see it" Mieru said as her crystal ball glowed she then gasp. "What's wrong" Gongenzaka asked "did you see somrthing" Michio asked "there are two souls inside of darling" Mieru said "two souls!" Gongenzaka, Michio and Teppei said at the same time. "No..it's not just two deeper inside, there something else that's trying to overwhelm the other two" Mieru said. "Somethin what…?" Michio asked "I don't know, but it is a very terrifying existence" Mieru said.

"Terrifying existence" Gongenzaka said "cut that out you guys" Teppei said "GAHHH!" Yugo yell scaring Teppei and he went back down on the ground and fell asleep. "Yugo!" Gongenzak and Michio said "darling!" Mieru yelled as they saw Yugo falling into a deep sleep.

In the control room Nakajima had some news for Reiji "president the fuuma ninja have captured Serena and moved her to the glacier area" Nakajima said. "I also saw that one of them grabbed Yuzu as well so at least she is safe" Masumi said relieved that Yuzu was safe from arm "Serena" Reiji thought.

Meanwhile in the glacier area Yuzu was walking with the fuuma ninjas while one of them was carrying Serena. "Let go of me! get your hands off me you masked ninja! I didn't need your help why did you or the obelisk force interfere with my fight with Yuzu let go me!" Serena said as one of the ninjas let go of Serena and she separated herself from them. "What are you after it doesn't seem like you're working with them" Serena said "Tsukikage, I'll leave these two to you there might be more of them nearby I'm going to go check up on the situation" the red haired ninja said. "Understood, brother" Tsukikage said as his brother left the area. "Who are those guys" Yuzu asked Tsukikage.

"From what we heard they are from Academia in the fusion dimension" Tsukikage said to Yuzu "Academia" Yuzu said "then you must be Ruri after all did you escape from the fusion dimension on your own those people from Academia are chasing after you…" Yuzu said as she mistook Serena for Ruri. "I'm Serena, Serena Marufuji my name is certainly not Ruri Yuzu" Serena said to her counterpart. "Serena?" Yuzu said "it's true that they are from academia and are out to capture me but I won't be captured even without this ninja's help I would have fended them off myself" Serena said as she pointed at Tsukikage who merely turned his back "although I don't know if I can escape from Yuri" Serena thought as she was thinking about her boyfriend no doubt who was on his way here to bring her back and scold her for doing something stupid in his eyes.

"Out to capture you why are they after you?" Yuzu asked her counterpart "it's obvious they are obeying the professor's orders" Serena said. "Professor" Yuzu said "in academia the professor orders are absolute we are not allowed to disobey but I disobeyed those rules in order to prove to him and my older brother my own power if I eliminate the remnants of the Xyz Dimension in standard the professor will regret not sending me out to the front lines and I can prove my wroth to my older brother" Serena said. "She has an older brother she must look up to him a lot if she wanted to prove to him that badly" Yuzu thought. "That's why you tried to duel Dennis?" Yuzu asked her counterpart "well the more I looked at him the more I noticed that guy doesn't have the eyes of a warrior" Serena said.

"I told you so" Dennis said as he spied on Yuzu and Serena "so that means you're from academia and by the front lines you mean the Xyz Dimension" Yuzu said. "That's right all of my comrades went to the Xyz Dimension and were able to display their skills honorably but I alone was to stay behind by the professor's orders" Serena said. "Do you even know what Academia did to the Xyz Dimension" Yuzu asked Serena to which Serena raised her eyebrows in confusion. "The Xyz Dimension Ruri's homeland was apeaceful place until that day came" Yuzu said as she remembered what Shun said during his first duel with Sora and told Serena that. "I heard that people of Academai constantly attacked the people of the xyz dimension with smiles on their faces as if they were taking part in a hunting game" Yuzu said.

Meanwhile Shun and Sora's duel was continuing and Tsukikage brother were watching the Obelisk Force dueling the youth duelists. "I thought there were six members of Academia that showed up where are the other three" Tsukiage brother wondered as the sun started to set.

"Ridiculous" Serena said "huh" Yuzu said "laughing as if it were a game the duelists of academia are warriors they would never do something that foolish" Serena said. "Are you saying that they are lying" Yuzu said "Academia has a noble objective the objective to make all worlds one" Serena said. "All worlds one" Yuzu said "the invasion of the Xyz Dimension was for that purpose eventually we will assimilate the synchro dimension and this standard dimension and unite all of the words all of Academia's duelists were trained to achieve that noble objective prideful warriors like that would never do such things" Serena said. "What pride is there in brining tons of people grief" Yuzu said "what do they have to grieve over they xyz duelists should have their own pride as well even if they were to lose their lives if they fought with their all they should be able to accept the results and-" Serena started to say but Yuzu went up to her and put her hands on their shoulders.

"Are you telling them to shut up and accept it when they lose their families as well" Yuzu said shocking Serena. "Academia didn't just bring grief to Xyz Duelists but to their friends and families as well" Yuzu said. "Are their families not duelists" Serena asked Yuzu. "Shun and Yuto are fighting to save Ruri little sister from Academia" Yuzu said "to save her" Serena said. "Shun Kurosaki is the Xyz remnant you're after if you don't believe what I'm telling you then go check with him yourself I'm sure you will understand since you have an older brother as well" Yuzu said but Serena sighed "sadly I don't to be honest I don't think my brother cares about me that much" Serena said "what!" Yuzu said in a shock like tone.

In the jungle area Michio fed Yugo some food and Yugo woke up and saw Michio, Gongenzaka and Teppei. "Yugo!" both Michio and Gongenzaka said "I've had my fill of scary occult things" Teppei said "Michio…Gongenzaka" Yugo said "darling!" Mieru yelled "you're…Mieru" Yugo said "he's back darling is back to the usual darling" Mieru said as she hugged Yugo. Later on everyone gather around the pot filled with food "well it was nothing the reason you came back to normal is because of my help by the way the soup you just drank was made with the fish that I caught from the sea I don't need your thanks but if you insists then give me your Pendulum cards you…" Teppei said but nodbody was listening to him.

"Hey are you even listening to me!" Teppei said "all I remember is those guys from Academia showed up all of a sudden and the three from knight of duels were turned into cards before they went to duel me" Yugo said "hey Yuto do you remember anything" Yugo said as Yuto appeared in sprit form beside him "no I don't I only remember that exact moment as well" Yuto said. "People who lose to them in a duel turned into cards" Gongenzaka said "no way" Michio said "after that moment I can't even remember anything even my duel against them so did I defeat them?" Yugo asked Gongenzaka.

"Yeah by Xyz Summoning a dragon I've never seen before" Gongenzaka said "huh a dragon you've never seen" Yugo said in confusion and Yuto had narrowed his eyes a bit. "I really can't see it darling is the same darling as always" Meiru said. "Huh" Yugo said "before I saw another soul inside you and even deeper another dark shadowy thing" Meiru said. "Looks like she saw you Yuto" Yugo said "yeah but the shadowy thing could it be that voice you told me about and in that dream that night" Yuto asked his counterpart "it's possible hey voice did you do something!" Yugo yelled the voice hasn't spoken to him in quite some time and now he wants answers from it. "I can't believe that at all" Michio said "maybe you mistook what you saw" Michio said "I didn't well I can't say that for sure though" Meiru said.

Yugo sighed as he took out Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon "what is it" Yuto said as he wanted to know what Yugo was thinking. "Yuto I saw all of your memories it's possible that your anger triggered the state I was in and the voice must have took advantage of it somehow" Yuto looked away from Yugo remembering at how angry he was when he saw the Obelisk Force turned the knight of duels into cards. "But that day you told me to try to untie everyone with my power so why did you say that to me?" Yugo asked Yuto. Yuto sighed "I can't tell you at least not yet I hope you understand Yugo" Yuto said to his counterpart causing Yugo to sigh in frustration "jeez Yuto your worse than the voice" Yugo said in a bit of a joking matter "but I understand just tell me when you're ready" Yugo said to his counterpart Yuto smiled at Yugo "thanks Yugo" Yuto said.

Back at the Iceberg Area Serena and Yuzu were talking about what they want to do Yuzu asked Serena why her brother don't care about her but Serena shot her down saying that it was personal matter. "I understand I'll meet this Xyz Dimension duelist called Shun Kurosaki and check if what you said is true" Serena said. Yuzu nodded "oh I know let's swap clothes" Yuzu said "clothes" Serena said "it'd be a hassle if you were found by academia before you got to Shun right" Yuzu said. "I see so you're willing to be mydouble and draw attention away from me" Serena said "exactly" Yuzu said. "All right" Serena said as she started to take her clothes off "w-w-wait a second" Yuzu said "why" Serena said as Yuzu went up to her "don't give me that" Yuzu said as she dragged Serena towards a rock and Serena remembered Yuri freaking out like that when she tried to change in front of him.

"Now let's change" Yuzu said "okay" Serena said "you hear that we're changing got it" Yuzu said "you know if Yugo was here even if I told him that no doubt he would tried to peek I wonder how he doing" Yuzu said wondering about her best friend and crush. "Understood" Tsukikage said as he turned his head a few minutes later Yuzu and Serena changed clothes "this will do it!" Yuzu said as Serena looked at Yuzu clothes "are shirt is a bit tight on my chest but surprisingly were the same size" Serena thought. "Shun wasn't in the volcano or jungle area all that's left is" Yuzu said "the ancient ruins" Serena said both Yuzu and Serena nodded and they went towards different directions and Tsukikage went to follow Serena.

Dennis saw all of it happening until that there was a beam of light and he saw someone who just arrived "what's this it's you I was getting tired of waiting… Yuri" Dennis said as Yuri opened his purple eyes and had a smirk on his face.

A/N: Well then things have gotten crazy Yugo's gotten a new dragon, Yuya and Yuri have both arrived in standard and Serena is going to try to find out the truth from Shun what's is going to happen when everything comes to light well find out in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya oh and thanks to Leafon12 for creating Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon design.

Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon

[3000 ATK/2500 DEF/DARK/Rank 7/Dragon/Xyz/Pendulum/Effect]

Monster effect: If you can Pendulum Summon level seven you can Pendulum summon this face up card in your extra deck. If this card is Xyz Summoned using Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as a Xyz material this card gains the attack points for every monster on your opponent's side of the field. Also by using one overlay unit you can choose to negate either spell traps or monsters effects on your opponents side of the field and if it's a monster you can attack as many times as the monsters who had their effects negated. If this card is destroyed you can destroy as many cards in your Pendulum Zone as possible and if you do place this card in your Pendulum Zone

Pendulum Effect: Once per turn if you have no cards in your other Pendulum Zone you can place one Pendulum monster from your deck in your Pendulum Zone.


	58. Yuri of the Cold Hearted Smile

Chapter 58: Yuri of the Cold Hearted Smile

In the stadium everybody was upset that the video fee from all of the areas was cut off "cut this out already, give me my money back, what's the management even doing" people the crowds said. "I'd like to voice some of my complaints too, you know I don't even know who's dueling where or who's beating whom now this isn't even a live broadcast anymore ah jeez please let me at least do my job I'm begging you please!" Nico yelled as he had tears in his eyes. "It looks like LDS' director was telling the truth" Futoshi said "look the eight from the youth team are doing their own battle royal" Tatsuya said. "What does that "lost" text mean?" Futoshi asked "probably that they were defeated in a duel and lost their Pendulum Cards" Tatsuya said.

"Reira won" Ayu said "huh" Tatsuya said "see" Ayu said as she showed everyone the screen of Reira winning his match. "Just like that old lady said" Futoshi said "Reira and I are fighting in the finals" Tatsuya said as he was starting to think about his upcoming match with Reira in the finals.

Meanwhile in the iceberg area Dennis had noticed that Yuri has finally arrived in the standard dimension "you're finally here, Yuri" Dennis said to his ally "so did you find them" Yuri said as he started to walk up towards Dennis. "Of course I already huh" Dennis said as he noticed the Obelisk Force had already surrounding Yuzu. "She's surrounded already ah jeez" Dennis said as Yuri walked up and looked at the scene and narrowed his eyes. "What are they doing here the professor gave only me the orders to capture and bring back Yuzu Hiragi" Yuri said "more importantly why the hell is she wearing Serena's clothes!" he thought he thought he only has one mission in Yuri's mind he has two one was to bring back Yuzu Hiragi back to the professor at Academia, two was to bring back his girlfriend to Academia and yell at her for being so stupid and making him be so worried about her Yuri almost had a heart attack when he saw that Serena wasn't in her room.

"Yes a good question but the answer is simple Yuzu just exchanged outfits with Serena the Obelisk Force is probably going after Serena the two of them are look alikes just like you and Yugo that's why" Dennis started to say but Yuri interrupted him "and just who the hell is Yugo?" Yuri said as he narrowed his eyes. "I keep telling you he a guy from this dimension who looks just like y-" Dennis started to say but then he heard yelling and he saw Haili and Olga sliding on a sled and it wasn't long until the two crashed into the building Yuri and Dennis was standing on. "That was too close, we went too far" Haili said "it's because you said you wanted to ride it" Olga said "but we found some duelists" Haili said. "Oh boy, they saw us" Dennis said.

"What are you people doing here?" Olga asked Dennis and Yuri "sheesh, that's the last thing I want to hear from you…" Dennis said Yuri walked up to Olga and Haili. Yuri wasn't really in a great mood because of the Serena stuff but he figured before he goes after Yuzu and his girlfriend why not turn these poor fools into cards he doesn't even need Starving Venom against these two. "You people are nuisances!" Yuri said as he gave Haili and Olga and insane look scaring Haili and Olga for a bit but they were prepared to defend themselves.

Meanwhile with Yuzu she was busy dealing with the Obelisk Force "in order for Serena to learn what happened in the Xyz Dimension, she has to meet Shun I have to keep these guys away from her" Yuzu thought. Yuzu wasted little time as she started to activate her duel disk while the Obelisk Force did the same thing. "Those duel disk those are from the fusion dimension since it has come to this I have to fight" Yuzu said "you people are nuisances too" a voice said catching Yuzu off guard Yuri then jumped down from the building he was at and landed gracefully on the ground. "Huh Yugo" Yuzu said as a image of Yugo appeared briefly in front of Yuri as she mistook Yugo for Yuri.

"What are you saying I'm not that guy" Yuri said as he stood up "that aside, you three, out of my way if you get in my way, you'll end up like this" Yuri said as he threw two cards on the ground. "Huh those are" Yuzu said in surprised that she saw Haili and Olga being sealed inside of cards "people are sealed inside these cards this can't…" Yuzu said as she brought down to her knees. "Oh, do you know them?" Yuri asked as the Obelisk Force left the area. "Sorry, they were interfering with my work you can have them back" Yuri said as Yuzu looked at him and images of Yuto, Yugo and a seven year old Yuya flashed in her eyes. "There no way this guy could be Yuya, Yuya would never do something so heartless so that means that this guy must be another look alike from the fusion dimesion" Yuzu realized.

"Did you do this?" Yuzu asked the purple and pink haired teen "that's right" Yuri replied "why!" Yuzu asked "why?" Yuri asked as if he was shocked that Yuzu asked him a question like that "because they were nuisances" Yuri said. "Turning people into cards-!" Yuzu started to say but Yuri stopped her "if you keep on bugging me about it I'll turn you into a card too" Yuri said as he gave Yuzu a smirk Yuzu gasp in surprised. "But I won't if I did something like that the professor would chew my ass out" Yuri said "professor!" Yuzu said as she remember what Serena told her about the professor. "So that means you're from Academia after all" Yuzu said "yeah that's right but you really do look just like them…Ruri,Rin and Serena that is" Yuri said causing Yuzu's eyes to widen in shock at the mention of Ruri, Serena and especially Rin who was Yugo's old childhood friend before he was transported to Miami City.

"Ruri, Rin and Serena then the one who kidnapped Ruri was…" Yuzu said "yep me" Yuri simply said "then that means you kidnapped Rin as well?" Yuzu asked "yes I did and by the way I'll let you in on a little secret Serena who clothes you are wearing by the way she my girlfriend" Yuri said. Yuzu was shocked she just found out a lot of things one was Yuri was the one who kidnapped Ruri Yuto's friend and Shun sister but he also kidnapped Rin Yugo's old childhood friend back in the city which Yuzu was very sad to hear if Yugo had found out about this he would be crushed and pissed and no doubt will try to kill Yuri for kidnapping one of the people he loves and care about the most even though he hasn't seen Rin in over seven years Yugo still loves and care deeply about her and told Yuzu that one day he wants to see Rin again.

Also another shocking part was that Yuri revealed that Serena was his girlfriend which begs the question why would Serena go out with a creep like Yuri. To answer Yuzu's questions the reason is around Serena Yuri acts similar to his other alikes when he around Serena because she the only one that Yuri loves and cares about and he doesn't really give a damn about anybody else. "Why would you do something like that!" Yuzu said as she yelled at Yuri. "Why?" Yuri asked as if Yuzu asked another stupid question "because it was the professors orders right now, I'm only acting on the professors orders his orders to bring you to him, that is" Yuri said "me why?" Yuzu asked Yuri. "I don't know I only follow orders" Yuri said as he walked up to Yuzu and held is hand out for Yuzu.

"Anyways come the professor is waiting for you" Yuri said as he gave Yuzu a dark grin Yuzu gasp as she slapped Yuri hand away she then did a couple of back flips to keep her distance away from him curiosity of her training in the You Show Duel School. "Oh pretty good you're really just like Ruri, Rin and my Serena" Yuri said as he shook his hand acting like he was in pain from Yuzu's hit. "Then, how about we do this we'll duel and if I win you have to listen to what I say and you will tell me where my beautiful moon princess is" Yuri said. "Why would I do that especially to a guy who kidnapped a close friend of someone I care about deeply" Yuzu said.

"I told already I was ordered too oh and hurry up before I lose my patience after all weren't you just all ready to go against the Obelisk Force" Yuri asked Yuzu. "I" Yuzu said "if you won't start, I will" Yuri said as he activated his duel disk "I won't go down that easy!" Yuzu said as she activated her duel disk.

"DUEL!" both Yuri and Yuzu said at the same time

"Now then, we can leave this to Yuri and I'm going to need you all to cooperate with me" Dennis said as he showed his Academia patch to the Obelisk Force. After that moment Dennis and the Obelisk Force left and Yuri and Yuzu's duel had begun.

YUZU LP 4000

VS

YURI LP 4000

"I'll go first I summon Predaplant Cephalotusnail" Yuri said as she swiped the card on her duel disk (*4: ATK/1300). "I end my turn with that now then Yuzu show me what you got" Yuri said as Yuzu narrowed her eyes at Yuri "he has to be planning summon why would he just summon a monster and not do anything" Yuzu thought "I have to be careful here" Yuzu thought "it's my turn" Yuzu said as she drew her card "I activate the spell card Polymerization!" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and it appeared on the field "oh polymerization huh" Yuri said as he smirked a bit this might be more fun then he thought.

"The monsters I fuse are Aria and Sonata the Melodious Diva that are in my hand echoing voices, flowing melody guided by the baton, gather your power I fusion summon!" Yuzu said as she palmed her hands together as the two monsters started to swirl together "now come to the stage Schuberta the Melodious Maestra!" Yuzu said as Schuberta had appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2400). "My, my you can fusion summon that's a surprise" Yuri said with a smirk however Yuzu ignored him and said "I activate Schuberta effect once per turn she can banish the fusion materials of any monsters in either graveyard I banish Aria, Sonata and the spell card Polymerization in my graveyard and with that Schuberta gains two hundred attack points for each material banished" Yuzu said as Schuberta attack points increased (*6: ATK/2400-3000).

"Three thousand attack points" Yuri said "battle go Schuberta attack Cephalotusnail graceful wave!" Yuzu said as Schuberta launched a musical like wave at Cephalotusnail. "I activate Cephalotusnail effect it's destruction from battle is negated and the damage I taken is cut in half" Yuri said as a barrier appeared around Cephalotusnial protected it from Schuberta attack and created a shock wave around Yuri and his life points decreased (LP 4000-3150). "Oh well looks like you fail to destroy my monster Yuzu better luck next time" Yuri said with a smirk. "Tch I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"My turn!" Yuri said as he drew his card "I summon Predaplant Lily Lizard" Yuri said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Lily Lizard appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "Now I activate the spell card Polymerization and with it the monsters I fuse are Cephalotusnail and Lily Lizard" Yuri said as the monsters are starting to fuse together "I fusion summon come forth Predaplant Chimerafflesia!" Yuri said as a giant plant like monster appeared on his side of the field (*7: ATK/2500). "Battle Chimerafflesa attack Schuberta" Yuri said "but my Schuberta has more attack points then your monster" Yuzu said but Yuri just grinned oh really check again" Yuri said Yuzu noticed that Chimerfflesa shot seeds at Schuberta wrapping vines around the fusion monster as her attack points decreased (*6:ATK/ 3000-2000). "What! what did you do" Yuzu asked Yuri.

Chimerafflesa effect activates when he attacks your monster loses one thousand attack points while Chimerafflesa gains one thousand attack" Yuri said as Chimerafflesa gained one thousand attack points (*7: ATK/2500-3500) Chimerafflesa wasted little time and grabbed Schuberta and went swallowed her whole much to the horror of Yuzu (LP 4000-2500). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuri said he swiped the card face down on his duel disk before disappearing. "My turn draw" Yuzu said as she drew her card "I activate card of sanctity with this we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Yuzu said as both her and Yuri drew until they had six cards in her hands.

"I activate my spell card first movement solo" Yuzu said as a card appeared face up on the field "with this card I can special summon a level four or lower Melidous Monster from my hand or deck" Yuzu said as a card ejected from her duel disk and she took it " I summon the tuner monster Pirouette the Melodious Maiden" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Pirouette appeared on the field (*2: ATK/800). "A tuner monster" Yuri said as he was shocked that Yuzu had a tuner monster "now I summon Canon the Melodious Diva" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Canon appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400). "Now I tune my level four Canon with my level two Pirouette" Yuzu said as Pirouette turned into two dots of light that expanded into tow rings and Canon went through them and gained a outline it wasn't long until a line shot through the rings "I synchro summon come forth Flute Mistress the Melodious Prima!" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2000).

"My oh my you use synchros as well you are probably stronger then Ruri and Rin good job Yuzu" Yuri said as he mockingly clapped his hands but at the same time he was impressed with Yuzu skills. "Save it you're going to pay for what you did to Ruri and Rin I activate the spell card musical dress and equip it to Flute Mistress with this she is unaffected by card effects" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress was wearing a red dress with musical patterns. "Next I activate Fortissimo" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and it appeared on the field "with this Flute Mistress gains attack point" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress gains eight hundred attack points (*6: ATK/2000-2800). "Battle Flute Mistress attack his Chimerafflesa" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress was about to attack "that's it only three hundred points of damage" Yuri arrogantly said but Yuzu just smirked "wrong I activate score the melodious diva effect from my hand when a Melodious monster I control battles an opponent's monster I can this card from my hand to my graveyard and that monster attack and defense points are zero" Yuzu said "what!" Yuri said as Flute Mistress fired a sound like blast from her flute and it destroyed Chimerafflesa sliding Yuri further to wear he was at.

"Tch!" Yuri said as he growled in frustration as his life points decreased (LP 3150-350) "Flute Mistress effect activates when she destroys a monster she can attack again its over this is for Ruri and Rin!" Yuzu yelled as Flute Mistress was about to fire another sound like blast but Yuri just laughed "you bitch do you really think I'll lose to the likes of you I activate the trap card Predaplant Protection" Yuri said as his trap card appeared on the field "with this card when I'm about to receive a direct attack I banish and Predaplant Monster and I can reduce the damage to zero I banish Chimerafflesa!" Yuri said as Chimerafflesa was banished and a barrier appeared around Yuri blocking Flute Mistress sound like blast. "No I wasn't able to end it I end my turn" Yuzu said a bit sad that there was nothing she could do.

"Alright you annoyed me quite a bit so I'm ending this now my turn draw!" Yuri said as he drew his card. "I summon Predaplant Ophrys Scorpio" Yuri said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a Scorpion like monster appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "When Scorpio is special summoned I can send one monster card from my hand to my graveyard and special summon a Predaplant monster from my deck I send Predaplant Flytrap to the graveyard and summon Predaplant Darling Cobra" Yuri said as a card ejected from his duel disk and he grabbed it and swiped it on his duel disk and Darling Cobra appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "Darling Cobra effect activates when this card is special summoned I can add another fusion card from my deck to my hand" Yuri said as a card ejected from his duel disk and he pulled it out and showed it to Yuzu "I add the spell card Polymerization from my deck ti my hand" Yuri said.

"Another Polymerization" Yuzu said as she sweated a bit Yuri smirked as a image of Starving Venom appeared in his head and roared "I know I you want to rampage right now so lets go" Yuri said to his ace monster. "I activate the spell card Polymerization and with this I fuse Predaplant Darling Cobra and Ophrys Scoripo" Yuri said "two beautiful flowers and a deadly alluring fragrance join together and create a new terror from the hell that lies beneath your petals" Yuri said as multiple mouths was opening around the dragon "I fusion summon!" Yuri said as he clapped his hands "come forth poison dragon with hungring fangs level eight Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri said as Starving Venom orbs opened and glowed and he swiped its hands to the side and let out a roar (*8: ATK/2800).

"That dragon it looks similar to Yugo, Yuto and Yuya's dragon" Yuzu said as she sweated and started to shake a little bit out of fear of Starving Venom who growled and narrowed his eyes at Yuzu who for some reason looks like he wants to tear her limb from limb kind of like Clear Wing a little bit when she dueled Yugo back then. "Well then Yuzu you better prepare yourself foor your defeat and a nice trip to see the professor" Yuri said with a smirk and Yuzu sweated knowing that this duel might be in Yuri's favor because he summoned his ace.

Meanwhile in the Volcanic Area Yuya was non his D-Wheel looking around to see if any people were there "this really is real solid vision it looks like a field spell from the looks of it since I came from the ice area to the volcano like area" Yuya said as he lifted his goggles from his helmet. "Stop it" Yuya heard that and turned to see what was going on "that's" Yuya said as he saw the Obelisk Force duel the youth duelists. "I activate the magic card Ancient Armageddon Gear from my hand" the Obelisk Force member said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field. "And with Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog effect, I can attack three times" the Obelisk Force member said as Triple Bite Houndog roared.

"First I'll start with your monster get him battle I attack Natural Gaodrake and I activate Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog effect any monster with a gear shift counter on it can be destroyed before damage calculation" the Obelisk Force member said as a gear was shot at Gaodrake destroying it. "And now with Ancient Gear Armageddon Gear effect, the destroyed monsters attack point of three thousand is dealt to its controller" the Obelisk Force said as cannon appeared and hot at a duelist causing him to fall and his life points decreased to zero. "St-stop please" the youth duelist pleaded but it was too late and the Obelisk Force member turned him into a card. The same thing happen to another duelist monster as well "with the same effect, you also take thirty five hundred points of damage" the Obelisk Force said as the canon fired and struck another youth duelist decreasing his life points to zero and it wasn't long until the Obelisk Force carded him and Yuya saw all of it happened.

Yuya then gritted his teeth in anger "those guys are" Yuya said as he remembered his time in Heartland watching people being turned into cards and having to duel the forces of Academia in order to protect the citizens of Heartland including Akari and her grandmother while he was searching for Rin and before he dueled Yuto. "Those bastards are here too no I can't let them destroy Miami City just like they did to Heartland" Yuya said as not wanting his old home be destroyed like Heartland was in the Xyz Dimension. "This is the end I attack Hierophant Prophecy" the Obelisk Force said "hold it right there" Yuya said as he climb up the wall on his D-Wheel and jumped in the air and landed on the bridged and turned his D-Wheel for a bit before stopping.

"There is an intruder in the Volcano Area" the female worker said "he's, he's not a duelist from the fusion dimension then is he from the synchro dimension?" Nakajima said. "Not only that but if you take a look at his face he looks like Yugo and Yuto" Masami said as Reiji just looked at the screen. "Is that Yuya Sakaki?" Reiji wondered but his thoughts were confirmed when Yuya activated his duel disk on his D-Wheel and did this "I special summon Preformalpal Pegasus from my hand" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a Pegasus like monster wearing a suit and a bowtie and a top hat appeared on the field (*4: ATK/500). "With Pegasus effect I change all of opponents monsters to defense mode" Yuya said as Pegasus fired a rainbow like beam from its horn and it wasn't long until all of the Obelisk Force members monsters was all in defense mode.

"Damn it then I end my turn you just who are you" the Obelisk Force asked Yuya but Yuya just narrowed his eyes at them "someone who is going to put a stop to you and the way that you use dueling to hurt other people!" Yuya said as he drove past the Obelisk Force. "It's my turn!" Yuya said as he drew his card and stopped for a bit before driving up a rocky wall on his D-Wheel "I summon the tuner monster Peformalpal White Tiger" Yuya said as White Tiger appeared next to Pegasus (*4: ATK/1700). "Once Yuya drove up the edge of the wall he jumped off of the wall he was in the with his D-Wheel upside down "I tune my level four Performalpal Pegausus with my level four White Tiger" Yuya said as White Tiger turned into four dots that expanded into four green rings and at the same time Yuya landed on a side of the building and he drove down on it while Pegausus went through the rings and gained a outline.

"Hero that has the power of the stars come forth and aid me with your mighty blade" Yuya said as a light shot through the rings "I synchro summon come forth level eight Stargazer Paladin!" Yuya said as a monster similar to Stargazer Magician appeared on the field but the monster was wearing black in color and it carried two like daggers swords almost like Enlightment Paladin Stargazer Paladin flew right beside Yuya as he drove down the building on his D-Wheel (*8: ATK/2500). "A synchro summon" Reiji said as he saw Yuya perform a synchro summon the Obelisk Force member was shocked but then then they said "but whenever a monster is special summon Ancient Gear Double Bite Hound Dog effect puts one Gear Shift Counter on it now your monster shares the same fate as their monsters" the Obelisk Force said to Yuya.

"Do you really think so" Yuya said as he had a bit of a smirk on his face "when Stargazer Paladin is targeted for an effect he can negate and destroy that monster!" Yuya said as Stagazer Paladin was covered in a purple like aura and swung its daggers at Double Bite Hound Dog creating a energy like slash destroying it causing Ancient Gear Armageddon Gear to deal damage to the Obelisk Force member "ahhh" the Obelisk Force member said as he fell as his life points decreased (LP 3200-1800). "From his own card effect and Stargazer Paladin gains half of the attack points of the destroyed monster" Yuya said as Stargazer Paladin gained a purple aura as it attack points increased (*8: ATK/2500-3200). "This the end I activate the magic card Synchro Cracker from my hand" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk.

"By returning Stargazer Paladin to my extra deck I can destroy all monsters that has lower attack points then it" Yuya said as he returned Stargazer Paladin to the extra deck and Stargazer Paladin send out purple blade like attacks at the Obelisk Force's monsters destroying them. "Now get finished by your own card" Yuya said as he narrowed his eyes "with Ancient Armageddon Gear's effect, you'll take damage equal to the attack points of your destroyed monsters" Yuya said as the cannon shot and struck down the Obelisk Force causing their life points to hit zero and causing them to fall towards the ground. "He wiped out that many opponents that's fast" Nakajima said "I have to say I'm impressed I never thought that it was possible to do that" Masumi said she was surprised that the display as well.

"Yuya Sakaki were you in synchro all this time if that's the case then maybe synchro isn't our enemy" Reiji said. Back at the Volcanic Area Yuya checked up on Yuu "hey are you alright" Yuya asked Yuu but Yuu just stood up "gah we can't handle fights like this!" Yuu said as he ran away "hey wait" Yuya said as he called out to Yuu. "Jeez all I wanted was to ask him what was going on around and maybe a thank you but whatever I'm just glad he safe" Yuya said with a small smile.

"Our elite youth team was president if it's come to this we need to send out the top team" Nakajima said but Masumi interrupted him "it wouldn't work I hate to admit it but Lds doesn't have the strength to fend off Academia" Masumi said "but we won't know unless we try" Nakajima said to Masumi. "She right Nakajima have you forgotten why I am working to form a new team of lancers since the discovery of pendulum summoning dueling has moved to a new stage any skills that were acquired before that will not be able to compete with duelists from other dimensions" Reiji said. "But to use the term Yugo Sakaki generation if they and any duelists younger than junior youth are able to embrace Pendulum without any resistance there is possiblty they could become even stronger" Reiji said as he said that part to Masumi.

"Quit messing around Reiji Akaba" Shingo said as he appeared in the control room "what why the hell is Sawatari here?" Masumi said in a surprise tone. "Oh it's you Masumi you should know that my dad influence was more than enough for that more importantly what is going on why aren't you showing what's going on with the battle royal" Shingo asked Reiji. "You want to see it?" Reiji asked Shingo "of course I do I want to see how far the guy who beat me Yugo Sakaki, gets with my own eyes" Shingo said. "I see then I'm fine with letting you just see along with Masumi" Reiji said as Masumi widen her eyes "is he" Masumi thought as she knew what Reiji was planning.

"Shingo Sawatari and Masumi would you two like to take part in a revival match?" Reiji asked Masumi and Shingo "a revival match" Shingo said as he grinned while Masumi just clinch her fist "good I'm tired of sitting on the side lines while I just saw innocent people get turned into cards plus maybe I can check on Yuzu and Shun and see if they are alright" Masumi thought.

Meanwhile at the jungle area everybody was asleep expect for Yugo "what's wrong Yugo?" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form. Yugo sighed "I just worried about Yuzu that's all if Academia is here then there no doubt that they would bump into Yuzu by now and duel her I'm worried she might-" Yugo started to say but stopped as he gritted his teeth not wanting to think like that. "You really do love and care about her don't you" Yuto said to his counterpart "more then anything besides my mom and dad Yuzu welcomed me here with opened arms while still dealing with Yuya's disappearance and we been best friends since that day and she been helping me adjust to my new life if anything I owe her my life and we promised each other to have each other's back no matter what" Yugo said to Yuto.

"I know I saw your memories while you were asleep hope you didn't mind that but listen Yugo Yuzu is a though girl I'm sure she will be fine I can tell after I met her a few times she has that same toughness as Ruri does" Yuto said. Yugo sighed "yeah your right maybe I am overreacting but with so much going with Academia and that bastard inside of me maybe I'm just overreacting" Yugo said he and Yuto could hear a growl which was probably the voice not taking too kindly to the insult but Yugo could care less. "But thanks Yuto but with both of us working together I know we won't lose to the stupid voice and we can beat Academia" Yugo said as he stood up Yuto smiled and nodded "yeah your right Yugo" Yuto said however deep inside of Yugo the voice chuckled "fools no matter what you can do you will never be able to defeat me you two only be pawns in helping be become one" the voice thought as chuckled.

"I know that we can unite the world together with our dueling!" Yugo said as the group woke up and simled at Yuya's determination "all right everybody y its morning! let's have some breakfast" Yugo said. A moment later Michio had made some sandwiches for everyone and Yugo ate one "mmm man this is so good" Yugo said "your cooking really is the best Mitchie!" Yugo said to the cooking duelist. "It's just a simple little something I put together from what we could find" MIchio said. "No it really is impressive you're strong at duels and your cooking is delicious you really are the best partner, Mitchie" Teppei said.

"Yugo being able to regain his sprit is also thanks to your cooking I the man Gongenzaka must express my thanks thank you Mitchie" Gongenzaka said. "What the heck you keep going about Mitchie this and Mitchie that even I can make delicious food for darling" Meiru said as she ran away "hey" Yugo said trying to get Meiru to come back here. "What's with her, where is she going" Teppei asked "maybe to search for ingredients hey wait she not a participant in the battle royal is she" Michio said. "It's not only Mieru there are plenty of other duelists not a part of the junior youth championship have invaded" Gongenzaka said as he remembered Sora. "Yeah Sora was there too" Yugo said "Sora" Gongenzaka said "Sora's come back? Gongenzaka asked Yugo. "Yeah he did with those guys from Academia.

Meanwhile with Yuzu in her duel with Yuri she ran with Flute Mistress trying to get an action card all night but to no avil "I can't do it I'm no match for him" Yuzu said as she remembered what Yuri did moments ago after he summoned Starving Venom.

(FLASHBACK)

"I activate Starving Venom Fusion Dragon effect when he is fusion summon with fusion material monsters on the field he gains the attack points of all of your special summon monsters on the field" Yuri said with a smirk "what!" Yuzu said as Starving Venom let out a roar and it gained a purple aura as it opened up its plant like mouths from its back as it gather energy (*8: ATK/2800-5600). "Fifty six hundred attack points no I need to get an action card otherwise I'm going to lose" Yuzu said as she started to run away from Yuri who just smirk "yes keep running I just love it when the prey struggles before I capture it" Yuri said two things that turns Yuri on the most Serena and hunting down people and turning them into cards and right now Yuri is going to enjoy hunting down Yuzu before ending the duel "let's go Starving Venom" Yuri said as his dragon roared and both it and Yuri ran after Yuzu.

(FLASHBACK ENDS)

Yuzu then saw Starving Venom's shadow causing Yuzu to gasp in shock "you're amazing it's already morning the fact that you've managed to run away for this long is truly amazing you have praisises for not only that but for backing me into a corner in our duel you are stronger then Ruri and Rin and maybe even Serena but sadly our game of hide and seek is over come on out Yuzu and come with me to see the professor" Yuri said as Starving Venom swung its tail destroying an ice and found Yuzu and dragon narrowed its eyes wanting to rip the girl apart. Yuri grinned "I hope you come out soon because I have a girlfriend to look for too" Yuri said. Yuzu had tears in her eyes scared out of mind at Yuri "it's over he has me corner I'm going to lose help me Yugo!" Yuzu said hoping that her childhood friend and crush would come and save from Yuri. As Yuri was about to attack Yuzu with his dragon Yuzu's bracelet glowed warping Yuri away from the area "what the hell" Yuri said as he was warped away. "Huh it shined again don't tell me Yugo is really" Yuzu said as she looked up but as she did Yuya's D-Wheel jumped up fron the icy road and when he turned he spotted his old childhood friend Yuzu the girl that he hasn't seen in seven years "no way is that Yuzu!" Yuya said as Yuzu gasp in surprise shocked that this guy knew her name. Yuya landed his D-Wheel on the ground and slid so he could stop it "Yuzu it's you man its so good to see you" Yuya said as he ran towards Yuzu. "Who are you?" Yuzu asked Yuya causing Yuya to have a sad look knowing that's it's been years Yuzu would probably not recognize him at first.

"It's me Yuya don't you recognize me I know it's been a long time but you should at least know who I am or my goggles" Yuya said as he pointed at his goggles. Yuzu gasp when Yuya said his name she then went up to him and put her hands on his face and an image of Yugo appeared briefly in her head along with an seven year old Yuya and then it switch to Yuya currently. "Now way it really is you Yuya" Yuzu said as she could feel herself close to breaking down in tears and cry her heart out there he is her childhood friend standing in front of her for the first time in seven years alive and well and Yuzu just wanted to just give him a big hug and cry and asked him where did he go and why did he disappeared and leave everyone.

Meanwhile Meiru saw the whole thing happening "that's Yuzu Hiragi she's changing clothes and messing around with other men while seducing darling unforgivable!" Mieru yelled she then slid as the ice crack and fell down the slope as she was knocked out.

Meanwhile in the jungle area Dennis spotted Yugo and Gongenzaka "hey Yugo" Dennis called out to Yugo and Gongenzaka. "Dennis" Yugo said as he saw Dennis "how are you doing?" Yugo asked Dennis. "Well I just lost to Yuzu in a duel" Dennis said "with Yuzu" Gongenzaka said "where!" Yugo yelled wanting to find Yuzu as fast as possible. "In the volcano area..why what happened" Dennis asked Yugo "there aren't just sixteen of us in this battle royal" Gongenzaka said. "You're saying that someone else is here beside us" Dennis said "yeah it might sound crazy but other duelists from different dimensions have snuck in" Yugo said but unknown to Yugo Dennis already knows that and is a part of Academia.

"Different dimensions you can't be serious" Dennis said as he laughed "it's the truth damn it and Sora who is a friend of mine is a part of that group" Yugo said. "Sora" Dennis said "oh you're friends with someone from a different dimension amazing" Dennis said. "Yeah I saw the knight of duels taken out by them with my very eyes" Yugo said. "We can't use our communication in this field so we can't get in touch with anyone" Gongenzaka said. "That's why we decided to split up and search for everyone" Yugo said "wow that sounds like a big deal Yuzu said she was going to the Iceberg Area let's go look for her" Dennis said.

In the iceberg area Yuzu and Yuya looked at each other while Yuzu looked like she was about to cry "umm Yuzu are you ok?" Yuya asked his old childhood friend. Yuzu was about to say something but her bracelet glowed "what the" Yuya said "it's shining again" Yuzu said as the bracelet warped her and Yuya away from the area. A moment later Yugo, Dennis and Gongenzaka arrived "damn it its no good Yuzu isn't-" Yugo started to say "here" Dennis said. "Maybe she went into a different area" Yugo hopefully said "where are you Yuzu" Yugo thought as he was worried about his childhood friend and crush. "Looks like Yuri safetly finished his work then then all its left is Serena" Dennis said.

Back with Sora and Shun the duel was about to end and Sora had three hundred life points while Shun had twenty one hundred life points. "My turn!" Sora said as he drew his card "hey do you think you already won you're naïve I activate Fuffal Mouse effect when I control this attack position monster, I can special summon two copies of fluffal mouse from my extra deck" Sora said as he swiped two cards on his duel disk and two more fluffal mouses appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100 X2). "All right let's do this its time to get this show on the road!" Sora said. "I fuse Edge Imp Scissors and my three copies of Fluffal mouses demonic claws and sharp fangs become one in the mystic whirlpool and show your new power and form I fusion summon" Sora said as the monsters started to swirl together.

"Come forth mystical beast of the jungle who tears all of shreds Frightful Tiger!" Sora said as Frightful Tiger appeared on the field (*6: ATK/1900). "Next I activate Frightful Tiger effect I can destroy one of my opponents monsters for each fusion material used in this cards fusion summon" Sora said "what!" Shun said in a shock like tone. As frightful tiger used its blades to destroy Shun's monsters "and Force Strix attack points return to normal right" Sora said as Shun just gritted his teeth in frustration (Rank 4: 2100-100). Serena ran into the temple and saw that Sora was about to finish Shun off.

"Frightful Tiger gains three hundred attack points for each Frightful monster I control" Sora said as Frightful tigers attack points increased (*6: ATK/1900-2200). "This is the end go battle Frightful Tiger attack Force Strix send Shun Kurosake…this Xyz remnant to his grave!" Sora said. "Shun Kurosaki" Serena said as she realized that she found the person she was looking for. Frightful Tiger chopped Force Strix in half causing an explosion "AHHH!" Shun yelled as he was being flung back out of the timple much to Serena's horror he the rolled down the staris and landed pretty hard on the ground. (LP 2100-0). Serena gasp in shock.

A/N: Okay longest chapter I had to write so far haha I'm worn out but I'm glad I finished it I would recap a out of stuff but I'll just end it hear I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	59. The Wounded Falcon

Chapter 59: The Wounded Falcon

"Today,in LDS center court, we have the junior class grand finals our competitors will be LDS' Reira and You Show Duel School's Tatsuya both of you do your best and aim for first place" Nico announced as Tatsuya and Reira stood on opposites sides of the field. "Tatsuya, be careful he uses fusions" Ayu said "there a chance he'll use synchros too" Futoshi said as Tatsuya looked at them before looking at Reira. "That's right Reira is a fearsome opponent who uses multiple summoning methods but I have my own trump card as well" Tatsuya said as he looked at the card and he and Reira stared at each other for a moment but Reira avoided Tatsuya's gaze at him.

"I want Tatsuya to win, but I also want to know what's going on with Yuzu and Yugo" Shuzo said "now that you mention it, I saw that Miru girl saying Yugo's name to Mitchie with a serious expression could it be" Yoko said. "Wh-wh-what could it be?" Shuzo asked Yoko "Yugo and the others are having Mitchie' make dinner for them!" Yoko dreamily said "that sounds so nice and unfair!" Yoko said. Meanwhile Reira saw his mother and once he did he had a serious and determined look on his face as he was ready to duel.

In the Ancient Ruins Area after Sora defeated Shun, Shun tried to stand back up after he took an horrible fall off the stairs of the temple but he couldn't. Serena then ran down the stairs to try to check up on Shun to see if he was alright and Sora walked out of the temple as well. "It looks like I've won this time" Sora said. Serena went to check up on Shun but he then grabbed his chest and stomach area Serena gasp a bit "these are horrible injuries" Serena said. Sora sighed a bit "get out of my way Yuzu Kurosaki is the prey I've hunted" Sora said as he mistook Serena as Yuzu. Serena the turned around and activated her duel disk causing Sora to gasp in surprise.

"Huh? that duel disk is…wait are you Serena" Sora said as he saw the duel disk and realized that was Serena instead of Yuzu. "Serena then swiped a card on her duel disk "magic card Lunar Eclipse the field is enveloped in darkness" Serena said as the area around Serena and Shun was covered in darkness. "Serena!" Sora said as he went after Serena in the darkness. In the volcano area Serena and Shun were running quickly trying to get away from Sora as fast as possible with Shun clutching his side. Shun then grunted in pain as he went down to one knee and Serena went down to check up on him. "Are you okay?" Serena asked Shun but she looked up and saw Sora walking up towards them.

"Hey, can you just let me finish that guy off" Sora said to Serena "you're only going to get hurt too" Sora said as Serena gritted her teeth. It wasn't long until Tsukikage and Hikage appeared and it wasn't long until Sora jumped and went to make his move but Hikage stopped him. "Now our chance" Tsukikage said as he started to walk away and Serena grabbed Shun and helped him up. "You're in my way" Sora said "that's why I'm here" Hikage said as he and Sora activated their duel disk at the same time and jumped on opposites sides. "DUEL!" both Sora and Hikage said as they both began their duel with each other.

Tsukikage was walking with Shun and Serena with Serena still helping an injured Shun walk "why are you guys helping me?" Serena asked Tsukikage. "Once we take up a mission, we will stake our lives to complete it that is a rule of our fuuma clan" Tsukikage simply said. "Serena is an important asset in negotiating with Academia she must be protected at all coast how many enemies are left" Reiji asked Nakajima. "We've confirmed four including Sora Shiunin" Nakajima said.

Meanwhile Yugo and Gongenzaka was searching for Yuzu in the ruins area "Yuzu where are you!" Yugo said as he was calling out to his best friend and crush "damn it she not here" Yugo said as he was getting frustrated in not finding the pink haired teen "you're right she isn't here" Gongenzaka said. Meanwhile in the iceberg area Michio and the others had found Mieru "hey are you alright, hey open your eyes hey" Michio said as he tried to wake up Mieru. "We don't need to worry about her, she's not a part of the battle royal after all" Teppei said. "Leaving her alone at a time like this is dangerous plus there are those other guys who forced their way into the tournament" Michio said "let's get her to a safe place Teppei" Michio said "huh! I'm helping too!" Teppei said.

"In the volcanco area Dennis and the Obelisk Force was spying on Serena, Shun and Tsukikage "that's Serena good luck" Dennis said to the Obelisk Force. "You're not coming?" the Obelisk Force asked Dennis "there are a lot of issues with that the field is full of security cameras" Dennis said. Serena Shun and Tsukikage was walking towards the building until they were confronted by the Obelisk Force."Lady Serena please do not resist" the green Obelisk Force member said " we've been tasked to bring you back" the red Obelisk Force member said. "Then you will have to bring me back by force" Serena said as she was ready to defend herself against the Obelisk Force. But Shun and Tsukikage stood in front of her to protect her from the Obelisk Force.

"Then you leave us no choice" the Obelisk Force said as they activated their duel disk and Serena, Shun and the Obelisk Force did the same in response

"DUEL!" Serena, Shun and the Obelisk Force said as they began to duel each other

Meanwhile Sora and Hikage duel was underway "I summon Edge Imp Saw" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Edge Imp Saw appeared on the field (*3: ATK/500). "I've gotta make this a quick one" Sora said because he wanted to finish this duel and go after Serena "I won't allow that" Hikage said. Meanwhile in the other duel Shun was about to began his turn but Tsukikage had held him back "I shall initiate my turn I summon Twlight Ninja Shingestu from my hand" Tsukikage said as Shingestu appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1500) "I set three cards and end my turn" Tsukikage said as he swiped three cards face down on his duel disk and three cards appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"My turn" the red Obelisk Force member said as he drew his card "I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog" the red Obelisk Force member said as Ancient Gear Hound Dog appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "Once per turn, if my opponent controls a monster this card can deal six hundred points of damage Hound Flame!" the red Obelisk Force member said as a flame was heading straight at Tsukikage. "I activate the continuous trap barrier ninjitsu art of hazy dousing" Tsukikage as his trap card appeared face up on the field. "I negate all effect damage under eight hundred points" Tsukikage said as barrier appeared and protected him from the flames.

"Then I will activate the magic card Polymerization from my hand I fuse Ancient Gear Hound Dog on my field and the two in my hand for a total of three Hound Dogs" the red Obelisk Force member said as they started to swirl together. "Mechanical bounds who carry on the ancient sprits flock together and become one with a new power I fusion summon come forth level seven ancient gear Triple Bite Hound Dog!" the red Obelisk Force member said as Triple Bite Hound Dog appeared on the field (*7: ATK/1800). "Battle" the Obelisk Force member said "before that I activate the continuous trap barrier ninjustu art of shrouding shadows" Tsukikage said as another card appeared face up on the field.

"During my opponent turn, I can pay half my life points and end my opponents battle phase" Tsukikage said "what" the Obelisk Force member said as a wind appeared around Tsukikage as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2000). "You" Shun said a bit surprised about how willing Tsukikage was prepared to sacrifice himself "compare to your wounds, this is nothing" Tsukikage said as the red Obelisk Force member clinched his teeth in frustration "I set two cards face down and end my turn" the red Obelisk Force member said as two cards appeared on the field before disappearing. Meanwhile back with Hikage and Sora duel Hikage had begun his turn.

"I activate the magic card Ninjitsu Art of Hazy Cloning I can special summon one level four or lower ninja monster from my hand" Hikage said as he swiped the card on his duel disk creating a smoke and a ninja like monster appeared on the field. "I special summon Twlight Ninja Shingestu" Hikage said as Shingestu appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1500). "I fusion summon come forth level seven ancient gear triple bite hound dog" the obelisk force member said as another triple bite hound dog appeared on the field (*7: ATK/1800). "Battle" the Obelisk Force member said but Tsukikage played his trap "I pay half my life and end the battle phase with Barrier Ninjustu Art of Shrouding Shadows" Tsukikage said as a wind appeared around him as his life points decreased (LP 2000-1000).

"I release Twlight Ninja Shingetsu" Hikage said as it disappeared "and advance summon Twlight Chuunin Nichirin!" Hikage said as Nichirin appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2300). "I fusion summon come forth level seven Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound Dog" the yellow Obelisk Force member said as another Ancient Gear Hound Dog appeared on the field (*7: ATK/1800). "I activate barrier Ninjustu Art of Shrouding Shadows!" Tsukikage said as a wind appeared around him as his life points decreased (LP 1000-500). "Damn it I set one card and end my turn" the yellow Obelisk Force member said as a card appeared face down on the field. Tsukikage went down on to one knee "why are you going so far?" Serena asked Tsukikage.

"It is all according to plan" Tsukikage said "my brother Hikage fended off the intruders with the brilliance of the sun and I like the moon protected us and stalled the enemy" Tsukikage said. "So all that's left is my turn then" Shun said as he was about to begin his turn but Serena went up instead "it's my turn" Serena said as she drew her card. "I activate the magic card Polymerization" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Shun was shocked at the display "I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly" Serena said as the monsters appeared and started to swirl together. "Blue Cat that prowls through the darkness butterfly with violet poison spiral into the moons gravity and become a new power I fusion summon come to me beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Serena said as Cat Dancer did a dance posed as she raised her daggers up (*7: ATK/2400).

Shun looked at Serena in shocked while Dennis just looked on at the display "of course she would use Academia-style fusion" Dennis said as he noticed that Michio and Teppei appeared with Mieru in tow. "Those are" Teppei said "those must be the Academia forces that the others mentioned" Michio said. "We were trying carry this girl to safety and ended up in the most dangerous place" Teppei said. "I activate the magic card Lunalight Fraggrance" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field "it allows me to summon one Lunalight monster from my graveyard I special summon Lunalight Blue Cat" Serena said as Blue Cat appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600).

"When Blue Cat is special summoned, I can double the attack points of one other Lunalight monster for the rest of this turn I target Cat Dancer" Serena said as Cat Dancer attack points doubled (*7: 2400-4800). "Steel blades possessed by demons become one with the fanged beast and reveal to us your new form I fusion summon!" Sora said as he palmed his hands together. "Come forth king of beast that shreds all Frightful Leo!" Sora said as Frightful Leo appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2400). Yugo and Gongenzaka and into the Volcanic area and they saw Sora dueling Hikage. "Sora!" Yugo yelled at the fusion duelist Sora looked at Yugo and he sighed a bit but then he turned his attention at Hikage.

Meanwhile back at the other duel Serena continued her turn "I activate Lunalight Cat Dancer effect by releasing Blue Cat, it can now attack every monster on my opponents field twice" Serena said as Cat Dancer blue part of her dress glowed. "Battle I attack Triple Bite Hound Dog with Cat Dancer" Serena said "that won't work" the red Obelisk Force member said. "Trap card Fusion Dispersal activate" the Obelisk Force member said as the card appeared face up on the field shocking Serena "what fusion dispersal!" Serena said in a shock tone. "I can revert one attacking fusion monster my opponent controls into its fusion materials then end the battle phase and deal damage equal to the attack points of the monster with the highest attack" the red Obelisk Force member said as Blue Cat and Purple Butterfly appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600) (*3: ATK/1000).

Serena gasp in shocked as she was pushed back as her life points decreased (LP 4000-2400). "Too bad, but we fully comprehend your deck you don't have any options left" the Obelisk Force member said as Serena just looked at him with sweat coming down her face. "Let's go hurry" Michio said "why" Teppei said "even if we fight them, we won't get any Pendulum cards" Teppei said. "But our friends, are in a pinch" Michio said "you're right, we could use our power to turn a pinch into a chance like hell that'd happen idiot!" Teppei said. "Sora hey stop and listen to me damn it!" Yugo said as Sora went up to Hikage. "What the hell is wrong you being with these bastards and turning people into cards!" Yugo said as he was trying to knock some sense into Sora.

"That's something that will never be forgiven" Gongenzaka said "damn it all look at me and say something Sora!" Yugo yelled at the blue haired teen. Sora clinched his teeth and looked at Yugo and Gongenzaka "I'm about to take this guy out, just wait" Sora said. "Damn it stop screwing around!" Yugo said as he was about to jump over the lava but Gongenzaka stopped him. "Wait don't be stupid don't be reckless Yugo" Gongenzaka said "let go of me!" Yugo said. Gongenzaka then looked over and saw Shun and the others dueling the Obelisk Force "Yugo" Gongenzaka said "what!" Yugo yelled "over there Yuzu and the others are" Gongenzaka said "huh" Yugo said as he looked and saw Serena dueling who they mistook for Yuzu. "Yuzu" Yugo said "hold on is that really Yuzu she looks different" Yugo said as he noticed a look in Serena's eye.

"I end my turn" Serena said Shun then stood next to Serena "now let's go" Michio said as he ran "don't!" Teppei yelled. Michio and Teppei ran until they faced the Obelisk Force "your facing us now" Michio said as he and Teppei activated their duel disks shocking Serena and the others. "Intrusion penalty two thousand life points" Michio and Teppei duel disk said shocking Michio and Teppei (LP 4000-2000) (LP 4000-2000). "We didn't even do anything yet we lost two thousand life points" Teppei said. "My turn" Michio said as he drew his card "I activate the magic card instant cooking" Michio said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "I can special summon as many royal cookmates as possible from my hand whose levels are less than the total levels of my opponents monsters" Michio said.

"So with that, I'll bring out all of my monsters under level twenty one right away" Michio said "Royal Cookmate Knight Neapolitan, Royal Cookmate Queen Omelet and Royal Cookmate-King Hamburg" Michio said as his monsters appeared on the field (*8: ATK/300) (*9: ATK/300) (*10: ATK/300). "I set one card and my prep work is all done" Michio said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "No matter how many of you come out, you can't compete with us" the green Obelisk Force member said. "I'd prefer if you would stop underestimating us right Teppei" Michio said as he pushed Teppei. "I've already drawn I activate the continous magic card inland sea" Teppei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field.

"It lowers the level of water monsters in my hand by one I summon the level five the legendary fisherman as level four from my hand" Teppei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the legendary fisherman appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1850). "By releasing the legendary fisherman I can special summon the legendary three" Teppei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "Be reborn with the legend of the ages the legendary fisherman three!" Teppei said as Fisherman three appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500). "When this card is special summon I can banish any number of monsters my opponent controls" Teppei said "what" the Obelisk Force said. "I'll get all three of you in one big catch" Teppei said as fisherman three caught all of the ancient gear triple bite hound dogs.

"Looking good Teppei" Michio said as Teppei just chuckled "now I'll activate the trap card monster pie" Michio said as his trap card appeared face up on the field. "If I control a cookmate monster I can special summon a monster pie token to my opponent's field for each monster that leaves their field" Michio said as a pie like monster appeared above the Obelisk Force. "What the" the Obelisk Force said "I activate the royal cookmates effects when monsters are summoned or special summoned to my opponents field by returning the royal cookmates to my hand and destroy a monster for each card returned" Michio said as the pies were destroyed. "Then take this effect on top of it by returning the banished monsters to the opponent's graveyard, the legendary fisherman three doubles the damage my opponents take!" Teppei said. "When monster pie tokens are destroyed they deal one thousand points of damage to the opponent so that means" Michio said. "The damage is doubled, so it's two thousand points of damage to each of you" Teppei said as the Obelisk Force members screamed as they were shocked (LP 4000-2000) (LP 4000-2000) (LP 4000-2000). "We're the best combination, aren't we" Michio said "of course we are partner" Teppei said the Obelisk Force members laughed.

"That best combination of yours has led you to the worst ending" the green Obelisk Force member said. "What" both Michio and Teppei said "I activate all of my set cards the continuous trap Ancient Gear return, ancient gear spark shot and ancient gear booster" the green Obelisk Force member said as all three cards appeared face up on the field. "With Gear Reborn's effect, I can revive Triple Bite Hound Dog with two hundred more attack points" the green Obelisk Force member said as Triple Bite Hound Dog appeared on the field (*7:ATK/1800-2000). "And with Gear Spark Shot, it would deal half of its attack points as damage but with Gear Booster effect the damage is doubled so take two thousand points of damage" the Obelisk Force said.

"Antique Revive Howling" Michio said as Triple Bite Hound Dog send out a blast at Michio striking him and sending him flying "AHHHHH!" Michio screamed "Mitchie!" Teppei yelled as Michio was send straight into the wall as his life points decreased (LP 2000-0). "Mitchie" Teppei said as the green Obelisk Force member laughed "you shouldn't have interfered" the Obelisk Force member as he was about to press a button on his duel disk shocking Yugo. "NO STOP IT!" Yugo yelled as Michio was turned into a card "Mitchie those bastards!" Yugo said as his eyes turned green for a bit "Yugo calm down we can't let the voice take over" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form next to Yugo. Yugo took a deep breath and calmed down.

"Yuzu is in trouble I'll go" Gongenzaka said as he went up to the area Shun and the others were at Yugo turned and looked at Sora. "Hey Sora stop this already why the hell are doing something so terrible!" Yugo said "jeez you're annoying" Sora said as Yugo eyes turned green but unlike this time his eyes is not completely green. "You'll have the same fate soon" the Obelisk Force said as Teppei looked at them "with the activation of the continous trap gear reborn and gear booster and the previously activated spark shot combo attack, that is take this Ancient Revive Holwing!" the Obelisk Force said as Triple Bite Hound unleashed a attack and struck Teppei "AHHHH!" Teppei said as he flew back towards the ground and his life points decreased to zero (LP 2000-0).

Teppei looked at Michio card "what're you doing as a card aren't we supposed to be the strongest combination" Teppei said as he was turned into a card. The yellow Obelisk Force member laughed "be a combo as cards for eternity" the Obelisk Force member said as he threw Teppei card next to Mitchie. "A dark aura appeared around Yugo as his eyes turned completely green. "Yugo please calm down" Yuto said but his words fell on death ears "we're done here" Sora said "I activate Frightful Leo's effect once per turn it can destroy an opponent's monster and deal damage equal to its attack points to my opponents" Sora said as Frightful Leo destroyed Hikage monster with its saws "regrets!" Hikage said as he was turned into a card.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Yugo said as he fell on the ground in pain as the darkness around him intensified "Yugo, Yugo!" Yuto yelled as he tried to check up on Yugo and he saw Sora walking away and the the flashes of the Obelisk Force turning Teppei and Michio into cards. "AHHHHHH!" Yugo said as he ran and jumped across the lava "Sora!" Yugo yelled as he jumped across the lava to chase after Sora. "You're up next I activate the continous trap Ancient Gear Reborn I special summon Triple Bite Hound Dog with two hundred more attack points from my graveyard" the red Obelisk Force member said as Triple Bite Hound Dog was revived (*7: ATK/2000). "And I activate the continuous trap ancient gear spark shot take this Ancient Revive Howling!" the Obelisk Force member said as the attack was heading straight at Tsukikage. "Hold it right there Action Magic Flame Guard I negate any effect damage!" Shingo said as he save Tsukikage.

The Obelisk Force and the others were shocked to see that Shingo and Masumi appeared "huh that's" Serena said "Masumi" Shun said. "Now that I'm here, we'll have the strength of a hundred more" Shingo said. "Hmph don't be stupid Sawatari you will still lose even without our help" Masumi said as he insulted Shingo "hey not cool Masumi don't say that after I did something cool! anyway Reiji Akaba filled me in on the situation" Shingo said. "Intrusion penalty two thousand life points" Shingo and Masumi duel disk said as they struck Shingo and Masumi "ahhh he didn't fill me on this!" Shingo said as he fell while Masumi took the shock as both of their life points decreased. "I'll show you why I'm the greatest man from LDS" Shingo said as Masumi shook her head and glared at the Obelisk Force "as for you three prepare yourselves I am going to make you pay for all the destruction the innocent duelists that you carded!" Masumi said as she had a intense fire in her eyes..

Sora was walking and he turned around and saw Yugo in his awakened like state and his eyes were completely green "you are wrong" Yugo said Yuto appeared in front of Yugo in sprit form. "Yugo please calm down remember what I said about uniting everyone with your dueling with your dueling you can save everyone and give everyone a better future remember Yugo!" Yuto yelled. Yugo then calmed down as the darkness disappeared and his eyes returned to normal. "Thanks Yuto" Yugo said in his mind Yuto nodded and relieved that Yugo was back to normal as he disappeared. "Using my dueling to unite the world I get it now Sora, duel me" Yugo said "fine I don't like the idea of having a losing record against you anyway let's do it where no one will interfere" Sora said as he led Yugo towards a cave and Yugo followed him.

It wasn't long until the two of them stood across from each other "I'll bring back your enjoyment, your smile and who you really are with dueling" Yugo said as Sora simply looked at him "DUEL!" both Sora and Yugo said at the same time as their duel was underway.

A/N: Poor Michio and Teepei I honestly feel bad for them back then I thought Michio was going to survive and become a member of the lancers back then. Anyway Shun's group got into some troblue and Shingo and Masumi came in to help them defeat them will their assistance be enough to stop them. Also Yugo determine to bring Sora back to who he was has started a duel with him will he be able to pull out. Also not that many chapters to go left people we are reaching the end of the standard dimension arc soon and I hope you guys can be with me till we reach the ending and move on to the next arc which is the synchro dimension arc. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot so don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	60. Bring Smiles with Duels

Chapter 60: Bring Smiles with Duels

Back at the duel stadium the final match between Tatsuya and Reira was coming to a close "solemn tyrant of earth reside in my eyes and give me your power I Xyz summon come forth ultimate armament that repels all rank six C/C/C-Rock Armor, the Stonermail Avatar" Reira said as Stonermail appeared on the field (Rank 6: ATK/2500). "There it is, just like I thought but I still have my trump card" Tatsuya said as he had a bit of a smile on his face. "I activate Rock Armor's effect by using overlay unit it's attack points is increased by half of its total defense points of all face up earth monsters" Reira said as Rock Armor used an overlay unit and its attack points increased (Rank 6:ATK/2500-4500).

"Battle I attack Gadget Giant with Rock Armor" Reira said as Rock Armor was preparing to attack "I won't let you if Gadget Giant battles a special summoned monster it can destroy that monster without calculating damage" Tatsuya said as Gadget Giant had fired a beam at Rock Armor "and here is Tatsuya's answer Reira is in a pinch" Nico said to the crowd. "Rock Armor negates the effects of any earth monster it battles" Reira said "what" Tatsuya as Rock Armor absorbed the blast and fired rock like pillars at Gadget Giant destroying it and decreasing the rest of Tatsuya life points (LP 1900-0). "A huge comeback first with fusion then synchro and then Xyz summoning, Reira our miracle rookie has won the junior class championship" Nico announced to the crowd.

"Congratulations on winning you're like Reiji Akaba with all three summoning methods" Tatsuya said as he went up to congratulate Reira on winning the duel. Reira smiled due to the fact Tatsuya compared himself to his brother "thank you" Reira said.

Meanwhile back at the duel with Shun's group with the Obelisk Force Masumi was about to begin her turn. "Alright prepare yourselves it's my turn!" Masumi said as she drew a card from her deck and she looked at it. "With the scale two Gem Knight Yellow Diamond and the scale eight Gem Knight Blue Diamond I set the Pendulum Scale" Masumi said as she swiped the two cards on the edges of her duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and a yellow and blue gem knight that looks similar to Gem Knight Lazuli appeared in the blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level two through seven" Masumi said.

"Pendulum Summon come forth my monsters!" Masumi said as two beams of light came out of the portal "Gem Knight Lapis!" Masumi said as Gem Knight Lapis appeared on the field (*3: ATL/1200) "and Gem Knight Lazuli" Masumi said as Gem Knight Lauzli appeared on the field (*1: ATK/600). "I activate Gem Knight Yellow Diamond Pendulum effect" Masumi said once per turn I can perform a fusion summon if I have two or more Gem Knight Monsters on the field" Masumi said as Yellow Diamond glowed a yellow like aura and it wasn't long until Lapis and Lazuli gained the same yellow like aura and started to swirl together "Blue-gem, veiled in a mysterious power come before us in a peal of light I fusion summon come forth level five Gem-Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" Masumi said as Lapis Lazuli appeared on the field (*5: ATK/2400).

"I activate Gem Knight Lazuli effect if this card was sent to the graveyard by a card effect I can target one normal monster in my graveyard and add it to my hand and I add Gem Knight Lapis from my graveyard to my hand" Masumi said as he grabbed Lapis from her graveyard and added it to her hand. "It's time to give you fools a taste of your own medicine I activate Gem Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli effect I can send one Gem Knight Monster from my main deck or extra deck to my graveyard and if I can do that I can inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent for each special summon monster on the field!" Masumi said "what!" the Obelisk Force said surprised at Masumi play along with Serena and the others.

"I send Gem Knight Sapphire from my deck to my graveyard" Masumi said as a card ejected from her deck which was Sapphire and she send it to the graveyard. "There are four special summon monsters on the field which means you take two thousand points of damage!" Masumi said as she pointed at the Obelisk Force "go Lady Lapis Lazuli!" Masumi said as Lapis Lazuli charged a large ball beam energy and she fired it the yellow Obelisk Force member and it hit him causing a explosion "AHHH!" the red Obelisk Force member said as he fell and landed on the ground as his life points decreased to zero (LP 2000-0). "I'm not finish yet Lapis Lazuli still hasn't had a chance to battle go Lapis Lazuli attack Ancient Gear Triple Bite Hound" Masumi said as Lapis Lazuli fired a blast and destroyed Triple Bite Hound Dog decreasing the yellow Obelisk Force life points (LP 2000-1600).

"Weren't you watching intruder even if you destroy our monsters, you'll just eat our combo in response" the yellow Obelisk Force member said. "I didn't destroy them I activate Gem Knight Blue Diamond Pendulum effect" Masumi said as Blue Diamond gained a blue aura "once per turn if any monster was destroyed in battle by a Gem Knight monster they are banished instead" Masumi said with a smirk. "In that case I activate the trap card reverse fusion" the yellow Obelisk Force member said as a card appeared face up on the field "what" Masumi said "when an ancient gear monster I control leaves the field by my opponents card effect I can special summon a fusion monster that lists that monster as fusion material" the yellow Obelisk Force member said as Triple Bite Hound Dog started to swirl together.

"Come forth level nine Ancient Gear Ultimate Bite Hound Dog!" the yellow Obelisk Force member said as Ultimate Bite Hound Dog appeared on the field (*9: ATK/2800). "When this card leaves the field it halves the life points of all of my opponents" the yellow Obelisk Force member said as it fired blast from its mouth and stuck Serena and the others "the hell is that!" Shingo yelled as the blast struck them (LP 2000-1000) (LP 2400-1200) (LP 4000-2000) (LP 2000-1000) (LP 500-250). "Tch so they managed to have a backup plan" Masumi said as she gritted her teeth. "Masumi stay out of this" Shun said as he walked up so he can take his turn but he grunted in pain "you should take your own advice" Gongenzaka said as he walked up to the group.

"My turn!" Gongenzaka said as he drew his card creating a gust of wind "intrusion penalty two thousand life points" Gongenzaka duel disk said as Gongenzaka took the electrocution as he took the two thousand life point penalty (LP 4000-2000). Shun just looked at Gongenzaka with a curious look on his face.

Meanwhile Yugo and Sora duel was about to begin and Yugo and Sora stared each other down "it's my turn I activate the continuous spell Toy Vendor" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field. "Once per turn, I can send a card from my hand to my graveyard to draw one card I send Fluffal Wing to my graveyard" Sora said as he send Fluffal Wing to the graveyard and a coin appeared out of the vendor and it was put inside of it. "If the drawn card is a level four or lower monster I can special summon it anything else is sent to the graveyard" Sora said as he drew his card and looked at it.

"The card I drew is the level three Fluffal Bear special summon!" Sora said as a ball pop out of the vendor and and it opened up and it revealed Fluffal Bear (*3: ATK/1200). "And now, I activate the spell card Polymerization" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field "be careful Yugo he fusion summoning already" Yuto said as he appeared beside Yugo in sprit form "I know Yuto I'll be on my guard" Yugo said to his counterpart. "I fusion summon come forth horrifying beast that shreds all Frightful Bear!" Sora said as Frightful Bear appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Sora said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Now face me Yugo I'll make you realize my true power" Sora said.

"Bring it on but I'll bring back your true self by winning this duel my turn!" Yugo said as he drew a card "with the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the card on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk in rainbow like colors. "With this, I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level two to seven" Yugo said as their scale numbers appeared and a giant pendant appeared in the middle. "Sway Pendulum of my soul draw an arc of light across the ether Pendulum Summon come forth!" Yugo said as two monsters appeared on the field "Speedroid Blue Jet!" Yugo said as a jet like monster with guns appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1300) "Speedroid Den-Den Daikou Duke!" Yugo said as Daikou Duke appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000).

"Now I tune my level three Daikou Duke with my level four Blue Jet" Yugo said as Daikou Duke turned into three dots of light which expanded into green rings and Blue Jet went through the rings and gained an outline. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light speed" Yugo chanted as a beam of light shot through the rings "I synchro summon come forth level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon did a twirl and roared as it appeared on the field and it descended right behind Yugo (*7: ATK/2500). "If Blue Jet was used as a synchro material the synchro monster gains five hundred attack points!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared as his attack points increased (*7: ATK/2500-3000).

"Do you remember the first time we dueled" Yugo said to Sora while Yuto silently watched wondering if Yugo can truly change Sora. "Of course but I was just playing around but I won't be so soft anymore" Sora said "cut the crap back then I saw how much you love having fun dueling and realized dueling can be used much more then the destruction Academia is causing battle Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Frightful Bear!" Yugo said as Clear Wing did a twirl and created a whirlwind and flew at Frightful Bear. But Sora jumped two pillars and grabbed an action card and activated it "I activate the action card mega flame chain with this I decreased the attack points of my opponents monster by one thousand" Sora said.

"Yugo heads up" Yuto said "I know Speedroid Domino Dragonfly Pendulum effect once per turn it can negate the activation of a spell and trap card that targets a Pendulum or Synchro Monster go buzzing waves!" Yugo said as Dragonfly let out a buzzing sound wave and the action card went into face down position "tch" Sora said as Yugo jumped up a couple of platform and grab a action card before Sora and swiped it "I activate the action spell flame power it increases the attack points of a monster by four hundred for the rest of the turn" Yugo said as flames spiral around the whirlwind as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack points increased (*7: ATK/3000-3400).

"I activate my spell card de fusion" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "Frightful Bear is returned to my extra deck and its materials are special summoned in defense position" Sora said as Frightful Bear was defused into Fluffal Bear and Edge Imp Sabers (*3: DEF/800) (*3:DEF/800). "Clear Wing attack Edge Imp Sabers" Yugo said as Clear Wing rammed into Sabers destroying it with its whirlwind attack. "If the monster affected by Flame Power destroys a defense position monster in battle it deals that monster defense points as damage" Yugo said as mini blast at Sora as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3200). "I end my turn at this moment Flame Power effect ends and Clear Wing's attack points return to normal (*7: ATK/3400-3000).

"Did that wake you up Sora didn't we become friends just by dueling each other" Yugo said "making friends by dueling I'm telling you that's too soft" Sora said as Yugo just glared at him.

Meanwhile back at Shun's group duel Gongenzaka looked at his Pendulum cards "Yuzu I'll make a way through this with the cards you left me" Gongenzaka said to Serena who he mistook for Yuzu. "I using the scale one Red Devil and the scale twelve black sun set the Pendulum Scale" Gongenzaka said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared in the blue pillars with their scale numbers on them. "With this I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level two to eleven I pendulum summon!" Gongenzaka said as three beams of light came from the portal. "Two Superheavy Samurai Nusuto and Hikyaku" Gongenzaka said as his monsters appeared on the field (*10: ATK/1000 X2) (*5: ATK/1200).

"Superheavy Samurai Nusuto's effect I can tribute this card to add a previously activated spell or trap card to my hand" Gongenzaka said as Nusuto disappeared. "I add the Gem Knight Yellow Diamond treated as a spell card in Masumi's Pendulum zone to my hand" Gongenzaka said "hmph I take it you have some sort of plan" Masumi said as she threw Gongenzaka the card "yes I do" Gongenzaka said as he caught the card. "I tribute the other Nusuto and add Gem Knight Blue Diamond to my hand" Gongenzaka said as he caught the card "finally by tributing Hikyaku, I add Devil Heel and Funky Comedian to Shun's hand" Gongenzaka said as Hikyaku disappeared and Shun caught the Pendulum cards. "Why are you giving me Pendulum Cards?" Shun asked Gongenzaka.

"You're finishing this I end my turn" Gongenzaka said "what! I didn't even get a turn yet I haven't shown these guys my entertainment dueling" Shingo said "be quiet you should that all that matters is beating these guys" Masumi said as Shingo just grunted a little bit knowing Masumi was right. Shun merely just looked at his partners not sure what to think of the situation.

Meanwhile Yugo and Sora duel continues "dueling is a fight in the end it's win or get beaten" Sora said Yugo narrowed his eyes at that if he was living back in the city in the synchro dimension he might have agreed with Sora statement but thanks to his father, Yuzu and the others he knew that dueling was more than winning and losing and he took his father dueling to heart. "So are you saying we're not friends anymore?" Yugo asked the blue haired teen. "We're not I have something more important to me then friendship" Sora said as Yugo merely just looked at him Yuto appeared in sprit form and looked at Yugo "Yugo are sure you can really change Sora's mind it seems he made up his mind" Yuto said. "Of course I can Yuto I'm not giving up no matter what plus I know Yuzu would do the same as well after all Sora is one of her teachers" Yugo said.

"My turn!" Shun said as he drew a card from his deck and he was still in pain and Shun remembers everything on how all these people helped him and if it wasn't for them he would be a card right now. "Laughable a guy like me having to be saved" Shun said "I using the scale one Gem Knight Yellow Diamond and the scale eight Gem Knight Blue Diamond set the Pendulum Scale" Shun said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared in the blue pillars with the scale numbers on them. "With this I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level two through seven" Shun said.

"I pendulum summon flock to me" Shun said as three beams of light got out of the portal "Raid Raptors Wild Vulture!" Shun said as the Wild Vulture appeared on the field (*6: ATK/1600 X3). "I overlay my three level six Wild Vultures!" Shun said as the monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal on the gro **u** nd. "Prideful Falcon spread your wings died in the blood of heroes advance through the path of revolution I Xyz summon come forth" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "rank six Raid Raptors Revolution Falcon!" Shun said as Revolution Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 6: ATK/2000). "I activate Revolution Falcon effect by using one overlay unit, it can attack all of my opponent's monsters each" Shun said.

"Even if you attack them all our combo will send you packing" the Obelisk Force said as Revolution Falcon absorbed a overlay unit. "When this card battles a special summon monster that monsters attack and defense points become zero" Shun said. "Battle Revolution Falcon" Shun said as Revolution Flacon fired flames at Ultimate and Triple Bite Hound Dog decreasing their life points to zero (*9: ATK/2800-0) (*7: ATK/2000-0). "Carry on the will of the broken and eradicate all of our enemies Revolutionary Air Raid!" Shun said as Revolution Flacon flew into the air and released bombs at the two monsters destroying them and sending the two Obelisk Force members back. "AHHHH" the Obelisk Force yelled as they fell as their life points decreased (LP 2000-0) (LP 1600-0). "Yahoo how do you like that oh yes!" Shingo yelled while Gongenzaka just gave a nod of approval at Shun and Masumi looked at him and smiled a bit while Shun just simply looked at them.

Meanwhile Sora was about to begin his turn in his duel with Yugo "I'll make you realize that winning is more important than friendship my turn" Sora said as he drew a card from his deck. "With toy vendor effect I send Fluffal Wing in my hand to the graveyard and draw one card and if the drawn card is a level four or lower monster I can special summon it" Sora said as he drew the card and looked at it. "The drawn card was a level two flufal owl that I special summon" Sora said as Flufal Owl appeared on the field (*2: ATK/1000).

"When this card is summoned or special summoned from my hand I can add the spell card Polymerization from my deck to my hand" Sora said as he showed Yugo the Polymerization card he added to his hand."Since I control a Toy Vender, I can activate Fluffal Wing's effect from my graveyard by banishing two wings from my graveyard I can draw two cards" Sora said as he drew two more cards. "Then by tributing Toy Vender I can draw one more card" Sora said as he drew one more card. "He managed to draw three cards at once" Yuto said in a shock tone and Yugo was surprised as well that Sora was able to do that. "I activate the continuous spell edge nightmare once per turn I can special summon one level four or lower Edge Imp monster from my graveyard" Sora said as the card appeared face up on the field.

"I summon Edge Imp Sabers" Sora said as Sabers appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200) "I activate the spell card Polymerization and fuse Edge Imp Sabers, Fluffal Bear and Fluffal Owl" Sora said. "Steel blades possessed by demons fangs of the beast eyes of the void become one in the mystic whirlpool and reveal to us your new form I fusion summon!" Sora said as his monsters swirl together and he palmed his hands together. "Come forth mystical beast of the jungle who tears all to sheads Frightful Tiger" Sora said as Frightful Tiger appeared on the field (*6: ATK/1900). "Come on Sora stop this didn't you teach Yuzu how to fusion summon out of friendship" Yugo asked the blue haired teen. Sora frowned "that was unnecessary fusion is much more precious than that it's the power to make words one" Sora said.

"That's bullshit what good is that by uniting the worlds with power!" Yugo yelled "it's not wrong!" Sora yelled back. "I activate the action card card flame chain with this I can decrease the attack points of my opponents monster by one thousand" Sora said "I activate Speedroid Domnino Dragonfly Pendulum effect once per turn I can negate the activation of a spell card that targets a Pendulum or Sychro Monster" Yugo said as Dragonfly Wings buzzed sending the action card face back down but Sora just smirked. He then jumped to another platform and grabbed another action card "I activate the action card binding chain with this I can target one monster on the field and their effects are negated!" Sora said as a chain appeared around Clear Wing.

"No Clear Wing" Yugo said "now you can't use Clear Wing's effect to negate Tiger's effect now then Firghtful Tiger can destroy one card my opponent controls for each fusion material used in this card fusion summoning with three materials I destroy three cards" Sora said as Tiger used its blades to destroy Yugo's cards on the field. "And Frightful Tiger attack points is increased by three hundred for every fluffal or frightful monster I control" Sora said as Tiger's attack points increased (*6: ATK/1900-2200). "Battle I attack directly with Frightful Tiger" Sora said as Yugo ran to escape from Frightful Tiger but Tiger went and struck Yugo sending him to the ground "ahhhh!" Yugo said as he roll on the ground as his life points decreased (LP 4000-1800).

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" Sora said as two cards appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Is that a clear enough answer for you Yugo" Sora asked Yugo. "What the hell happen to you, you were never like this you used to be light hearted and straightforward" Yugo said to Sora. "This is who I really am I'm a duel warrior of academia" Sora said "to the hell with Academia I'm going to tear that whole place down my turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card. "I summon Speedroid Horse Stilts!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Horse Stilts appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1100). "When this card is special summon I can special summon a level four or lower Speedroid Monster from my hand I summon Speedroid Razorang" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Razorang appeared on the field (*4: ATK/2000).

"I overlay the level four Horse Stilts and Razorang" Yugo said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal on the ground. "I xyz summon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon spun around and roared as it appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2500). "Do you have any idea what Academia did to the Xyz Dimension" Yugo said as Yuto looked at Yugo not long after he summoned his ace monster. "Heartland a peaceful city where people were minding their own business and living their lives you people viciously took that away from them" Yugo said. "It had to be done it's all for making the worlds one" Sora nonchalantly said. "Who are you guys to decide that the worlds needed to become one while everything was find and peaceful in the first place!" Yugo yelled.

"I activate Dark Rebellion's effect by using one overlay unit!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion absorbed an overlay unit. "It can half the attack points of an opponent's level five or higher monster until the end of this turn and increases its own attack points by that amount" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion unleashed purple electricity from section of its wings at Frightful Tiger. "Remember who you really are Sora!" Yugo said "I keep telling you this is the real me I activate the trap card Frightful March" Sora said as the card appeared face up on the field "when a frightful monster is targeted by an opponent's monster effect I can negate that effect then I can send a Frightful monster with the same level as the targeted monster from my extra deck to my graveyard" Sora said as a barrier appeared and protected Frightful Tiger and he send Bear to the graveyard.

"Finally I can special summon a Frightful monster from my extra deck that lits the targeted monster as fusion material treating it as a fusion summon come forth wild beast of the devil nest bare your fangs at all Firghtful Saber Tiger" Sora said as Saber Tiger appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2400). "When this card is fusion summoned I can special summon one frightful monster from my graveyard ignoring its summoning conditions" Sora said. "Come forth horrifying beast that shreds all Frightful Bear as long as Firghtful Tiger is face up the attack points of FightFul monsters increase by three hundred points for each Fluffal or Firghtful Monster on the field (*6: ATK/2200-3100) (*8: ATK/2400-3300) (*6: ATK/2800). "Then as long as Saber Tiger is on the field Frightful Monsters is increased by four hundred points" Sora said. (*6: ATK/3100-4300) (*8: ATK/3300-4500) (*6: ATK/2800-4000).

Yugo jump and grab an action card and landed on the platform and looked at it "damn I can't win with this" Yugo said "I activate the magic card card of sanctity with this we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yugo said as he and Sora drew until they had six cards in their hands. "Next I activate monster reborn and bring back Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Yugo said as Clear Wing braced its arms and roared as it appeared next to Dark Rebellion (*7: ATK/2500).

"Now I using the scale three Speedroid Destruction Butterfly and the scale eight Speedroid Creation Bumblebee set the Pendulum Scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk in rainbow like colors. "Are you going to Pendulum Summon again it's useless Yugo" Sora said but Yugo just smirked at the blue haired teen "who said I was going to Pendulum Summon remember Pendulum Cards are treated as spell cards" Yugo said. "Destruction Butterfly Pendulum effect once per turn I can target one Xyz monster to have it gain a level equal to its rank" Yugo said as Destruction Butterfly flap its wings sending a mist like substance at Dark Rebellion causing the Xyz Dragon to glow a purple aura.

"I grant the rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a level of four!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion roared as it's rank was changed to a level (Rank 4-*4: ATK/2500). "Giving an Xyz monster a level!" Sora said in a shock like tone "Creation Bumblebee Pendulum effect once per turn I can target a monster to make it the same level as another monster" Yugo said as Bumblebee released a yellow like powder from her wings and used it to surround Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon level the same as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was covered in a green and purple aura as Dark Rebellion level increased (*4-7: ATK/2500).

"Now he has two level seven monsters" Sora said "Yuto" Yugo said as he closed his eyes "yeah what is it Yugo" Yuto said as he closed his eyes as well and appeared in sprit form. "lend me your power I need to bring back Sora true self in this duel even if you have-" Yugo said but Yuto stopped him "I know Yugo I'll lend you my aid just try your best to bring back your friend" Yuto said "thanks Yuto" Yugo said to his counterpart. "I overlay my level seven Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion" Yugo said as his dragons turned into beams of light and went into the portal in the ground. "Dragon who has the power of the king take to the skies and eradicate our enemies who dare oppose up I xyz summon come forth rank seven dragon that seeks destruction and rage the Supreme Black Dragon Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon!" Yugo said as the pendant glowed as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon let out a roar creating a gust of winds as it appeared on the field (Rank 7: ATK/3000).

"When Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon is summoned using a Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon that's treated as a level seven I can gain the attack points of all of the monsters on my opponents side of the field "what" Sora said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon roared as it's attack points increased by a huge amount (Rank 7: ATK/3000-12200). Sora mouth open so wide he dropped his lollipop "he has over twelve thousand attack points" Sora said. Meanwhile Shun and the others arrived to see Yugo and Sora duel "Yugo" Gongenzaka said as he called out to his best friend. Sora even though he was in a bad situation just smiled at Yugo "this is fun, this is really fun Yugo an Xyz Pendulum monster this is why duels with you are always so exciting" Sora said. "That's right duels are supposed to be fun so let's just end this pointless fighting" Yugo said as Sora just narrowed his eyes at him.

"Battle I attack Saber Tiger with Clear W ing Rebellion Dragon" Yugo said Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon did a twirl and created a purple whirlwind around itself along with electricity. "Damn I need an action card" Sora said as he jumped into the air "oh no you don't" Yugo said as he jumped into the air as well to grabbed the action card as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon attack almost hit Saber Tiger but time was up and the duel field disappeared "tch damn" Yugo said as he and Sora landed and slid back across from each other. "The battle royal is over" Nico announced "Yugo, Sora" Gongenzaka said. "Gongenzaka and Yuzu" Yugo said but then he narrowed his eyes as he looked at Serena's eyes. "No that's not Yuzu and not to mention…her boobs are bigger then Yuzu's so who is this!" Yugo wondred.

Meiru woke up and saw Serena "Yuzu Hiragi you were making moves on another guy while seducing darling!" Meiru said. "I am not Yuzu" Serena said shocking everyone but Yugo and some people "but where the hell is Yuzu?" Yugo yelled as he was starting to get worried because his crush and best friend was missing. "I looked but all I found was this girl" Dennis said "no I can't accept this Yuzu is too strong for get defeated hey Sora" Yugo said but Sora pressed a button from his duel disk and disappeared heading back to Academia "sora!" Yugo said. "I saw all of your duels" Reiji said as he appeared "Reiji Akaba" Yugo said "I chased out Academia like you said I guess this makes me one of your lancers now" Shingo said.

"Lancers what's that?" Gongenzaka said but Masumi sighed knowing that the plan was about to be revealed "this is what this whole battle royal was about a selection exam for them" Masumi said as Gongenzaka looked at her. "Exam" Yugo said as he looked at his rival and Reiji looked back at him.

A/N: That's right people one of the reasons Yugo can tell that Serena was not Yuzu is because her boobs were bigger then Yuzu let that sink in for a minute. Anyway Yugo and Sora duel ended in a no result and after the duel Yugo had found out Yuzu is missing and Sora went back to Academia and what does Reiji mean by the lancers well find out in the next chapter because it is going to be a emotional one and this chapter is the start of the finale of the standard dimension arc so don't forget to read review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	61. Lancers, Chosen Warriors

Chapter 61: Lancers, Chosen Warriors

"What the hell do you mean the battle royal was a selection exam for deciding duelists' warriors answer me Reiji!" Yugo yelled wanting answers from Reiji. "Don't tell me you knew that those bastards from the fusion dimension were going to show up from the start!" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes at Reiji. "Yes I knew that is why I changed the finals of the junior youth class championship from a tournament to a battle royal within the city I intended to have you face and fend off enemy invasion" Reiji said to the group. "Us" Yugo said shocking Meiru and Gongenzaka "then why not the pro or youth classes,why the junior youth" Yugo said. "The youth class were fighting too" Shingo said "unfortunately they were all wiped out expect for one guy" Masumi said as she finished explaining.

"Wiped out" Gongenzaka said Masumi sighed "that's why Sawatari and I was assigned to come out here" Masumi said. "And just as I had expected, you succeeded in fending off Academia you are truly our anti academia duel warriors you have shown the power worthy of the title lancers" Reiji said. "Are fucking kidding me right now!" Yugo yelled as he was trembling in rage. "I don't give a fuck about your lancers because of your bullshit Michio and Teppei and everyone else were turned into damn cards!" Yugo yelled as he looked up at Reiji and had a look of pure anger and distain at the young CEO. "Even Yuzu…" Yugo said at this point Yugo couldn't even hold his tears as they flown freely down his face. His best friend the girl that had accepted him not long after she lost a close childhood in Yuya.

The girl that he promised that he was always have her back and the girl he loves deeply was gone and there was nothing Yugo could do he knew he should have stuck by Yuzu side during the entire battle royal if he did none of this wouldn't happen. "Darling" Meiru said sad that Yugo was overcome with grief and even Serena had a sad look on her face because she realized that Yuzu must have mean a lot to Yugo. "Yuri I wonder are you reacting the same way Yugo is reacting that he lost Yuzu" Serena thought wondering how her boyfriend is taking on her not being at Academia right now.

"You son of a bitch it's your fault everyone and especially Yuzu!" Yugo said as he was ready to beat the holy hell out of Reiji. "It's not Reiji fault" Serena said as everyone turned to look at her "if Yuzu was defeated by Academia then the fault is mine" Serena said. "What do you mean it was your fault?" Gongenzaka asked the indigo haired girl "and before that, who are you?" Gongenzaka asked. "I am Serena Marufuji a duelist from Academia" Serena said. "What" Gongenzaka said in surprise "the Acadmeia then does that mean you're the enemy" Shingo said. "Ah jeez, you went and said it yourself I was thinking of bringing you back to Academia myself but now that doesn't look like it'll be possible" Dennis said however unknown to him Masumi looked at him with a suspicious look on her face.

"Why is the enemy here then and in Yuzu Hiragi outfit as well are you a spy are you gathering information while pretending to be Yuzu that's it, it's got to be it" Shingo said as Tsukikage went in front of her. "Hey why are you getting in my way you bastard are you going to protect the enemy" Shingo said "this is by orders of my client" Tsukikage said. "Huh who's this client you're talking about" Shingo said "Serena is not a spy she is being chased by Academia" Reiji said "that's right the Obelisk Force came here chasing after me I'm sure that Yuzu was mistaken for me and was" Serena said "mistaken for you" Gongenzaka said "why did you change clothes" Meiru asked Serena.

"That was order to meet with Shun Kurosaki" Serena said "what" both Yugo and Yuto who was listening to everything in sprit form said everyone looked at Shun. "Yuzu told me to go meet Shun and ask him in person exactly what happened in the Xyz Dimension that's why she went out as bait in order to draw the Obelisk Force from me" Serena said "and I hope to god she didn't bump into Yuri" Serena thought the last thing she wanted was for her and Yuri to meet but unknown to Serena that meeting has already happened. "You got to be shitting me" Yugo said as he grit his teeth and clinch his fist at this point he was so angry he keeping himself from lashing out at everyone and he is wondering why would Yuzu do something so reckless.

"I see so that's what it was you all won and survived what we need right now is strength instead of mourning those who were defeated you should take pride that you have overcome such strong duelists" Reiji said. "Shut up! fuck your pride if you will have just told us about the threat and not have us fight Yuzu and the others will still be here! give everyone back!" Yugo said said as he quickly went up and tried to punch Reiji but Reiji stopped it but Yugo wasn't done yet he wasted little time and tried do do a round house kick at Reiji but Reiji saw it and let go of Yugo's fist and jumped back at the kick and Yugo regained his balance "wow this guy knows how to fight but his eyes is he really from Standard" Serena wondered as she looked at Yugo.

But before Yugo could attack Reiji further Reiji said "if you call yourself a duelist express your anger not through your fists, but through your duels" Reiji said. "Tch fine then I'll just beat your ass for Yuzu and everyone else" Yugo said "fine then if I lose I'll repent until your satisfied" Reiji said. In the control room Himeka and Reira was coming to see what was going on and Reira was carrying a trophy from winning the youth championship. "Why, why is Reiji here!" Himeka said as she saw her son on the screen outside "you are not aware of your true mission yet or why I decided to create the lancers and that is to save our home world from the tragedy that befell the Xyz Dimension" Reiji said. "Action Field On City of the future Heartland activate" Reiji said as the solid vision system activated and the entire city turned into Heartland.

Shun and Yuto gritted their teeth as they saw their home which use to be a beautiful city. "Heartland from the Xyz Dimension" Serena said "that's right my our homeland!" Shun said as Yugo clinch his fist and Yuto had a pained expression on his face. "Shun accept Yuzu Hiragi wish and tell is just what happened in Heartland" Reiji said but Shun refused to answer not wanting to relive those painful memories. "It seems I've stirred up some indescribable disgrace then I will say it in the midst of the battle royal Academia attacked you and they did the same to" Reiji started to say but Yugo stopped him. "Shut up don't say another damn word" Yugo said as Yuto just glared at Reiji. "Before they came here" Reiji said "shut up" Yugo said as he was walking "they had already finished with the Xyz Dimension" Reiji said.

"I said shut up! I won't let you say another damn word!" Yugo and Yuto said at the same time as Yuto appeared behind Yugo in sprit form. "I'm going to kick your ass right here and now" Yugo said as he and Reiji stared each other down.

"DUEL!" Yugo and Reiji said at the same time

YUGO LP 4000

VS

REIJI LP 4000

"I summon Speedroid Tri Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Tri Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300). "Now if I control a wind monster I can special summon Speedroid Taketonborg from my hand" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Taketonbrog appeared on the field (*3: ATK/600). "I tune my level three Taketonborg with my level three Tri Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as Tri Eyed Dice turned into three dots which expanded into three rings and Taketonborg went through the rings and gained an outline. "Curse blade in the form of a cross use your power to rend all of our enemies" Yugo chanted as a light shot through the rings "I synchro summon Hi Speedroid Kendama!" Yugo said as Kendama appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200).

"I activate Kendama effect once per turn I banish a Speedroid monster and I can inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent!" Yugo said as Kendama wasted little time and fired a beam at Reiji forcing him to slide back as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3500). "Wow a synchro summon off the bat and he managed to strike Reiji life points on his fist turn Yugo really is in to this" Dennis said. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"What did you hear from Yuzu Hiragi what would a person of Academia want to know" Shun asked Serena "I'm curious as well" Masumi said as she wanted to Serena to explain herself as she still didn't trust her plus she didn't show it but she was just as angry as Yugo is when she heard Yuzu was turned into a card. Serena just merely looked at both of them trying to gather the courage of answering the two of them.

"My turn" Reiji said as he drew a card from his deck "with the effect of the D/D Swirial Slime in my hand I am able to fuse it with the D/D Berformet" Reiji said as he send the cards to the graveyard. "Arcane swirl that takes on all forms engulf the grotesque god and give birth to a new king" Reiji said as the monsters started to swirl together. "I fusion summon be born D/D/D Flame King Genghis!" Reiji said as Genghis appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2000). "Genghis the fusion monster he used the last time they fought" Gongenzaka said "darling has fought Reiji Akaba before this" Meiru asked "he has at the You Show Duel School" Gongenzaka said. "Who won that one?" Dennis asked "the match was interrupted before it could end but had the duel played out…" Gongenzaka said he didn't say it but Gongenzaka thought that not even Yugo could beat Reiji at the time.

"Additionally, I summon the tuner monster D/D Night Howling from my hand" Reiji said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Night Howling appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300). "A tuner monster?" Dennis said "that's right Reiji doesn't use only fusion summoning" Gongenzaka said. "When this card is successfully summoned I am able to special summon one D/D monster from my graveyard and make its attack zero be reborn D/D Berformet!" Reiji said as Berformet went out of Howling mouth and appeared on the field (*4: ATK/0). "I tune my level four D/D Berformet with my level three D/D Night Howling" Reiji said as Howling turned into three dots which expanded into three rings and Berformet went through the rings and gained an outline.

"Roar that slices the darkness gain the speed of a whirlwind and become a new king cry's" Reiji said as a line shot through the rings. "I synchro summon appear level seven Gust King Alexander!" Reiji said as Alexander appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500). "Wow even synchro summoning" Dennis said "D/D/D Genghis the Flame Lord effect when a D/D monster is special summoned I can special summon another D/D monster from my graveyard be reborn D/D Swirial Slime" Reiji said as Slime appeared on the field (*2: ATK/200). "Additionally I activate Gust King Alexander effect when another D/D monster is special summon I can special summon a level four or lower D/D monster from my graveyard be reborn again D/D Berformet!" Reiji said as Berformet appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400).

"I double D/D Swirlal Slime level with D/D Berformet effect" Reiji said as Slime level was doubled (*2-4: ATK/200). "With this he has two level four monsters" Gongenzaka said "don't tell me he can use more than fusion and synchro" Dennis said. "I overlay my level four D/D Berformet and Swirial Slime!" Reiji said as the monsters turned into beams of light and went inside the portal in the sky. "In order to subjugate all that resides within this world descend now onto the peak of the universe I xyz summon be born rank four D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" Reiji said as Caesar appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2400).

Dennis gulped "fusion, synchro and xyz too" Dennis said in awe "wait you're from LDS and you didn't know that much Reiji Akaba is famous for mastering three different summoning methods" Shingo said "you knew" Dennis said. "Well, this is my first time seeing it I heard Masumi saw Reiji did the exact same play as last time" Shingo said as he looked at the tan skinned girl. "It's not just three" Yugo said "huh" Shingo and the others said "this bastard can use Pendulums as well" Yugo said. "Well even I know that much" Shingo said "and most likely what lies even beyond that!" Yugo said "beyond" Shingo said as Yugo and Reiji just stared each other down. "You came here to fight me" Shun asked Serena "that's right if I could defeat the Xyz remnants in Standard I thought I would be able to prove my abilities to the professor Leo Akaba who hadn't send me to the front lines" Serena said.

"That was what drove me to come to this dimension but I believed that Academia fight to unite the dimension is justice and I was proud to be able to fight for that cause but after dueling you Masumi and what Yuzu told me is that my comrades who went to the Xyz Dimension did not act as if they were preserving justice instead they acted as if it was a hunting game smiling and laughing as they attacked people" Serena said "brother is this why you left Academia did you find out the truth and Yuri did you know about this if so why didn't you tell me!" Serena thought. "Is that the truth!" Serena asked Shun "what Yuzu told me" Serena said.

"Shun you don't really have to tell her" Masumi said as she was worried about the Xyz duelist which is funny not long ago this man is responsible for carding her teacher but now she is working together with Shun and treating him like a friend which is not surprising after she heard what happen in the Xyz Dimension she felt the need to try to help Shun through this after everything he been through. "It's fine Masumi and yes it is true they continued to hunt defenseless people as if it were a game" Shun said as Serena had a shocked look on her face.

"Battle I attack Hi Speedroid Kendama with D/D/D Gust King Alexander" Reiji said as Alexander launched a gust attack and struck Kendama destroying him and decreasing Yugo's life points (LP 4000-3700). "I attack directly with Wave King Ceaser!" Reiji said as Wave King Ceaser went and send a wave like attack at Yugo "shit AHHHH!" Yugo said as he was struck and was send down some stairs as his life points decreased (LP 3700-1300). "Now I attack directly with Flame King Genghis!" Reiji said as Genghis sended a sword lash at Yugo "tch I activate the action magic avoid with this I can negate one attack!" Yugo said as he stood up and jumped to the side and avoided the attack.

Shun remembers the invasion as clear as day "even now their faces and laughter are carved into my eyes and ears I will never be able to forget it" Shun said as Serena was visibly shaken after Shun told her what happened. "As expected of Reiji now his opponent has an empty field and he even took out most of his life points in one blow" Himeka said. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Reiji said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk. "I suspect that everything that has happened so far is just as you expected" Reiji said as Yugo slowly walked through the stairs. "From here on is the real deal" Reiji said "you're thinking that, aren't you you've already found what lies beyond Pendulum Summoning now use that on me the new power you acquired" Reiji said.

"Wow you really see through everything don't you not surprise since you're a damn prodigy but did you forsee the outcome of the battle royal with that stupid brain of yours too" Yugo angrily said. "How many would fall, how many would survive did you see that are you satisfied that it ended just as you expected man you really are just as bad as the tops back at my old home" Yugo said "tops" Serena and the others said. "Listen hear we are not your fucking puppets! Michio and Teppei everyone who was turned into cards they were people who had their own hearts and had their own dreams even Yuzu!" Yugo said "darling" Meiru said.

"Yuzu she was always by my side and had my back even back then when deep down she was in pain as well, whenever I got into fights because of my old man she would scold me and calm me down telling me not to fight anymore" Yugo said. "The reason I found what was beyond Pendulum was because I saw Yuzu trying her best to get stronger that's why I got stronger too it's my turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card. "I activate my face down card Speed Recovery with this card I can target one Speedroid Monster in my graveyard and special summon it from to my field so return Tri Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as Tri Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300). "Next I play card of sanctity with this we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Yugo said as he and Reiji drew unitl they hand six cards in their hands.

"I using the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domnino Ladybug I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on his edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them. "With this I can special summon monsters between level three through seven swing Pendulum of the soul draw a light across the either Pendulum Summon! appear my monsters!" Yugo said as beams of light came from a portal. "Speedroid Menko!" Yugo said as Menko appeared on the field (*4: ATK/100), "Speedroid Red Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Red Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100) and Speedroid Den Den Daikou Duke!" Yugo said as Daikou Duke appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000).

"Now I tune my level four Speedroid Menko with my level three Tri Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as Tri Eyed Dice turned into three dots which expanded into three rings and Menko went through rings and gained an outline. "Spread your wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at the speed of light" Yugo said as a line shot through the rings "I synchro summon appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced its arms and roared as it appeared behind its master (*7: ATK/2500). "I activate Speedroid Ladybug Pendulum effect once per turn it allows me to fusion summon without the use of the fusion card I fuse Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Speedroid Den Den Daikou Duke!" Yugo said as the monsters stood next together and began to swirl together in the portal.

"Dragon with beautiful and clear wings become one with the rogue outlaw I fusion summon come forth dragon with angelic wings Clear Wing Guardian Dragon!" Yugo said as he palmed his hands together and Clear Wing Guardian Dragon braced it's arms and roared as it appeared behind Yugo as it was radiating a white aura and it flapped it angelic wings (*8: ATK/3000). "Hey that's the fusion monster darling used against me when we dueled each other" Meiru said. "Next I activate the magic card monster reborn!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "I can bring back one monster from my graveyard so return Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing was back on the field and let out a huge roar (*7: ATK/2500). "Now I tune my level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my level one Red Eyed Dice!" Yugo said as Red Eyed Dice turned into a dot which expanded into a green ring and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon went through the ring and gained an outline.

"Flash your sacred wings of light and strike down our enemies with your brilliance" Yugo said as a beam of light went through the ring. "I synchro summon come forth level eight Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon braced its arms and roared as it descended next to its upgraded fusion verson (*8: ATK/3000). "This time it's the synchro dragon he used during our duel" Gongenzaka said. "Crystal Wing and Clear Wing Guardian Dragon are both monsters I was able to call upon thanks to the hint I got from Yuzu from wanting to defeat LDS and being taught by Sora" Yugo said. "I see so he was the one who thought her fusion summoning" Masumi said as she continued to watch the duel while Yugo remembered back then he figured out that Sora was teaching her fusion summoning.

"Oh from Sora Shiunin while I did not know that specifically, to think she'd learn from a duelist from Academia" Reiji said. "Don't tell me you knew that too!" Yugo said "that Sora was from Academia!" Yugo said. "Yes his fusion summon energy was on a different level from those of LDS just like your synchro summoning energy on a different level from the students at LDS" Reiji said "what!" Yugo said in a shock like tone "don't tell me he knows I'm not from this dimension as well" Yugo thought. Everyone was shocked even Gongenzaka "no way does that mean Yugo is from the synchro dimension" Serena thought while Shun narrowed his eyes at Yugo. "I see so that in turn effected you giving you the power to call upon a new dragon" Reiji said. "Are you telling me that Sora's power went from Yuzu to me" Yugo said if he and Yuto were not focused on the duel they would have heard the voice laughed a bit at that statement. "Are you trying to say that my being able to call out Clear Wing Guardian Dragon is from Academia's power!" Yugo said not liking that his dragon was being labeled like that.

"It's just a single hypothesis, it hasn't been proven yet just as I have figured out who you truly are and where you came from and what happen to Yuya Sakaki" Reiji said. "I was inspired by Yuzu to get stronger and beat LDS which is why I will beat you here and now!" Yugo said. "Battle Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon attack Gust King Alexander!" Yugo said "I activate Crystal Wing's effect when battling a level five or higher monster it gains that monsters attack points!" Yugo said as Crystal Wing's wings glowed as its attack points increased (*8: ATK/3000-5500). "Go Whirlwind Krystallos Edge!" Yugo said as Crystal Wing shot off like a jet and destroyed Gust King Alexander causing a explosion (LP 3500-500). "Then your sister was really kidnapped" Serena said "it is but why do you look so much like Ruri" Shun said shocking Serena.

"This is the end I activate Clear Wing Guardian Dragon effect once per turn I can choose ethier spell, trap or monster and Guardian Dragon gets to negate one of those effects until the and I choose trap!" Yugo said. "Go Divine Judgement!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon shined even brighter and released a bright beam of light and it wasn't long until Reiji face down card was sealed. "This is the end Clear Wing Guardian Dragon attack Wave King Cesarand Clear Wing Guardian Dragon effect he gains the attack points of the monster it battles!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon flew into the air and went down and started to create a white whirlwind around himself as it attack points increased (*8: ATK/3000-5400). "Divine whirlwind slasher!" Yugo said.

"Reiji life points is at zero" Meiru said "if he takes an attack from the fifty four hundred Clear Wing Guardian Dragon it's over" Gongenzaka said Reiji had a shock looked on his face and a explosion happened but Yugo saw that Reiji was fine. "What" Gongenzaka said "I discarded D/D Yellow Slime from my hand when I do that I would negate the damage that is dealt to me" Reiji said as a yellow like slime appeared on the field and protected Reiji from losing his life points. "No way" Meiru said "Yugo" Gongenzaka said "damn it all!" Yugo said. "Also by banishing D/D yellow slime I can add one level four or lower D/D Pendulum monster from my deck to my hand" Reiji said as he showed the card to Yugo.

"But Clear Wing Guardian dragon has another effect when it destroys a monster by battle it can attack again go Clear Wing Guardian Dragon attack Flame King Genghis! and don't forget Guardian Dragon effect" Yugo said as Guardian Dragon attack points increased and he created a white whirlwind around itself and headed straight at Genghis (*8: ATK/5400-7400) "hmph I activate the quick play spell shield of the kings!" Reiji said as he quickly swiped the card on his duel disk and a barrier appeared around him "when a D/D/D is destroyed I can negate the battle damage I receive" Reiji said as Guardian Dragon destroyed Genghis but again Reiji protected himself.

"Damn it all he blocked my second attack" Yugo said "I have come to understand that you found the path from Pendulum to Fusion and Pendulum to Synchro was because of your power and your strong feelings towards Yuzu Hiragi but if you evolve only through strong emotions you cannot win at dueling remember what I said to you back then during our first duel" Reiji said as Yugo widen his eyes in shocked as he remember what Reiji told him during their first duel. "The lancers are a squad made to fight Academia in real combat remember I told you that reckless and unstable emotions can be fatal in a real battle!" Reiji said. "Get real I don't want anything to do with you or you're fucking Lancers!" Yugo yelled.

"You don't want to save Yuzu Hiragi" Reiji said causing Yugo to gasp in surprise "what" Gongenzaka said. "Yuzu are you telling me she alive!" Yugo said hoping that the girl he loves is alive and maybe that their a chance he can rescue her. "Do you mean she was capture by the Obelisk Force are you saying that you saw that!" Serena said shocking Dennis. "Don't tell me he saw Yuri abducting her then that means my identity is also" Dennis thought as Masumi saw him and narrowed her eyes. "Now end your turn next is my turn to show you my true strength" Reiji said as Yugo just gritted his teeth. "If you want to defeat Academia and save Yuzu Hiragi you must overcome me first!" Reiji said as he held out fist at Yugo "tch!" Yugo said.

A/N: Yeah a lot of stuff has happened haha and I did say it was about to become a bit more emotional because Yugo was so angry he was willing to lash out his anger on anybody and Reiji was just number one on the list on he was angry with the most. Anyway I hope you guys have enjoyed Reiji vs. Yugo round two and next chapter we will see the conclusion of the duel and finale of the standard dimension arc of dimensional switch. Anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	62. Raise the Banner of Evolution

Chapter 62: Raise the Banner of Evolution: Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon

Yugo and Reiji continued to stare each other down "are you telling me Yuzu is alive" Yugo said to Reiji "was she captured by the obelisk force did you see that?" Serena asked Reiji as Reiji remembered what he saw back in the control room. "What are the fuuma ninjas doing the president ordered them not to let Academia get their hands on Serena" Nakajima said. "No, that's not Serena" Reiji said as Nakajima gasp in shock "you'll understand when you see how things have developed that's Yuzu Hiragi" Reiji said. "I don't know why but the two of them exchanged clothes and swapped identities" Reiji said as he watched the duel between Yuri and Yuzu and they saw Yuzu bracelet teleported Yuri away.

"What" Nakajima said reacting by what he saw on the screen and then they saw Yuya appearing in the area. "It's that duelist from the synchro dimension" Nakajima said "and president did he just say he was Yuya Sakaki" Nakajima said. "He did I had a feeling it was him because he was using Preformalpals against the Obelisk Force so I finally figured out what happen to Yuya and where Yugo originally came from" Reiji said they then saw that Yuzu's bracelet activated again and it teleported both Yuya and Yuzu away along with Yuya's D-Wheel "they disappeared" Nakajima said. "Yuzu Hiragi wasn't turned into a card that part is clear and it's unlikely she was not taken by Academia either but even if I tell him now he won't be as motivated to beat me in this duel" Reiji said.

"If you want to take down Academia and save Yuzu Hiriagi, you'll have to surpass me first" Reiji said Yugo gritted his teeth. "Reiji intends to adds Yugo Sakaki to the lancers despite all this hostility" Himeka asked "though it might be a good idea because we still don't exactly know who this boy is and where did he come from" Himeka thought. "Despite the mystery surrounding him he is the pioneer of Pendulum he said we need his power to take on Academia" Nakajima said "even though the Pendulum summon is no longer his alone" Himeka said.

"My turn draw!" Reiji said as he drew a card "I set the scale one D/D Magical Astronomer Galilei and scale ten D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler on the Pendulum scale" Reiji said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on the middle of his duel disk. "I can summon level two to nine monsters at once" Reiji said as the monsters appeared in the blue pillars and their scale numbers was on the blue pillars. Yugo had his guard up "it's coming Reiji Akaba Pendulum summon" Gongenzaka said. "O great power that sakes my soul reside within this body and become a new shard of strength that divides the darkness I Pendulum summon appear the supreme deity that passes judgment upon the twilight of gods D/D/D Abyss Ragnarok the Complete Oblivion Overlord!" Reiji said as Ragnarok appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2200).

"When this card is successfully summoned, I can special summon one D/D/D monster from my graveyard revive D/D/D Wave King Caesar!" Reiji said as Caesar appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2400). "Be careful Yugo he planning something" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form "yeah your right but what" Yugo said. "Abyss Ragnarok attack points is twenty two hundred and Caesar has twenty four hundred attack points and even if he has those monsters on the field he still doesn't have the power to take down my dragons" Yugo said as he looked at Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon and Clear Wing Guardiand Dragon behind them.

"I normal summon D/D Necro Slime from my hand" Reiji said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Necro Slime appeared on the field (*1: ATK/300). "Then I activate Abyss Ragnarok monster effect I release D/D Necro Silme and banish one monster on my opponent field" Reiji said as Ragnarok destroyed Necro Slime and its vines appeared. Reji then ran "you think I let you I activate Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon effect when a monster activates an effect I get to negate and destroy that monster!" Yugo said as Crystal Wing was about to fire beams of light from it's wings but Reiji grabbed an action card and activated it. "I activate the action magic effect lock with this Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon can't activate any effects till the end of this turn" Reiji said as a chain was wrapped around Crystal Wing. "No!" Yugo said.

"But he won't be around for long since I use Abyss Ragnarok effect to banish Crystal Wing Synchro!" Reiji said as Ragnarok vines struck Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon banishing it. "But he still has Guardian Dragon" Gongenzaka said "I activate the effect of D/D Necro Slime in the graveyard I banish this card to fusion summon a D/D/D monster" Reiji said. Meiru gasp "you mean Reiji Akaba can-" Gongenzaka said as he started the statement "Pendulum fusion too" Yugo said as he finished the statement. "I fuse Abyss Ragnarok the Complete Oblivion Overlord and Wave King Caesar" Reji said as his monsters turned into balls of light and they started to swirl together.

"Crush the twilight of gods, and with the force of your surging wave, open up a new world I fusion summon appear autocratic god of limits D/D/D Caesar Ragnarok the Wave Complete Oblivion Overlord!" Reiji said as Caesar Ragnarok appeared on the field (*10: ATK/3200). "Thirty two hundred attack points" Yugo said "now I activate the monster effect of Wave King Caesar one of its fusion materials that was sent to the graveyard I add one Covenant from my deck to my hand" Reiji said as he added a covenant card and showed it to Yugo and he then grabbed another action card and activated it. "I activate another action card effect lock and use it on Clear Wing Guardian Dragon" Reiji said as chains appeared around Guardian Dragon "tch" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth.

"Battle I attack Clear Wing Guardian Dragon with Caesar Ragnarok!" Reiji said "the end of judgement!" Reiji said as Caesar Ragnarok fired a blue beam at Clear Wing Guardian Dragon destroying him "no not Guardian Dragon too" Yugo said as he covered himself from the blast as his life points decreased (LP 1300-1100). "First Crystal Wing and now Guardian Dragon too" Gongenzaka said amazed that Reiji was able to turn the duel around in his favor "now darling field is empty" Meiru said. "Is that all you got" Reiji said "what did you say" Yugo said "you haven't given it your all yet and I haven't gone all out either obviously" Reiji said "I set three cards face down and end my turn" Reiji said as two face down appeared on the field before disappearing. "Now it's your turn if you want me to go all out, I'm sure you won't be unwilling to show me your all" Reiji said.

"Hey are you sure Yuzu was kidnapped by Academia if you know then answer me I'm tired of you dodging the damn question!" Yugo said as much as he wants to beat Reiji he wants to wrap this duel up so he can go to the fusion dimension and save Yuzu from Academia fast no matter the cost. "In that case, defeat me" Reiji said "what!" Yugo said "you said you wanted to beat me for Yuzu and everyone else right" Reiji said. "If I gave you an answer you mean to say that as long as Yuzu Hiragi is alright, whatever happens to your other carded comrades doesn't matter" Reiji said "you bastard" Yugo said as Yuto's memories flooded through his mind the memories of the people of heartland and Michio and Teppei being turned into cards. Yugo's eyes turned green and a dark aura appeared around him "darling!" Meiru said "Yugo!" Gongenzaka said as he was seeing Yugo entering that berserk like state. "Why, why is Reiji Akaba provoking Yugo this much" Gongenzaka said luckily Yugo just closed his eyes and a second later the darkness disappeared and he was back to normal.

"My turn!" Yugo said as he drew a card "I summon Speedroid ninjabot!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a machine like monster dressed as a ninja appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1500). "I activate Ninjabot effect once per turn I can get a spell card from my graveyard and add it to my hand I add Card of Sanctity to my hand" Yugo said as he grabbed card of sanctity and added it to his hand. "Now I play card sanctity and we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yugo said as Yugo had drew a brand new hand. "Now I pendulum summon come forth my monsters!" Yugo said as two beams of light came from the portal "Speedroid Double Yo-yo" Yugo said as Double Yo-yo appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400) "and Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Fast Dragon appeared on the field and let out a roar (*7: ATK/2500).

"He has two level fours" Serena said "I overlay my level four Speedroid Ninjabot and Speedroid Double Yo-yo" Yugo said as the monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal on the ground. "From the depths of jet black darkness, the treacherous fangs that resist the foolish forces now descend I xyz summon rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon twirl around and let out a roar as it appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2500). "Yuto's dragon" Shun said "there it is" Reiji said "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon effect by using one overlay unit, until the end of this turn Caesar Ragnarok's attack point is cut in half and that amount is added to Dark Rebellion attack points" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion's wings was opening up section and sended out purple electricity from its wings and struck Caesar Ragnarok decreasing it's attack points (*10: ATK/3200-1600).

"Treason discharge!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion attack points increased (Rank 4: ATK/2500-4100) "I use another overlay unit!" Yugo said "Yugo" Gongenzaka said "treason discharge!" Yugo said Dark Rebellion send out purple electricity at Caesar Ragnarok (*10: ATK/1600-800) (Rank 4: ATK/4100-4900). "Hmph I activate my trap card D/D/D life giver" Reiji said as his trap card flipped up face on the field "with this card I can banish a D/D/D monster and I gain life points equal to the attack points of the D/D/D monster I banish Gust King Alexander!" Reiji said as Alexander was banished and he regained life points (LP 300-2800). "Even if he did that the difference is forty one hundred" Gongenzaka said "this is definitely a match clincher" Meiru said.

"Battle Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack Caesar Ragnarok!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion flew at Caesar Ragnarok and his jaw glowed with electricity along with his wings "go treasonous lighting disobey!" Yugo said. "I activate Caesar Ragnarok effect I return Magical Astronomer Kelper to my hand then I equip one of my opponents monsters to Caesar Ragnarok and increase its attack points by that monster attack points I equip Clear Wing Fast Dragon to Caesar" Reiji said as Caesar Ragnarok grabbed Fast Dragon with its vines. "No Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Caesar Ragnork attack points increased (*10: ATK/800-3300).

But Dark Rebellion still managed to destroy Caesar Ragnork (LP 2800-1200) "damn he manged to save himself twice" Yugo thought "I must admit Reiji Akaba is really a powerful duelist" Yuto said "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said in a frustrated tone as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "At this moment Dark Rebellion attack points return" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion attack points went back to normal (Rank 4: 4900-2500). "That was impressive" Reiji said "what the hell are you talking about now" Yugo said "I've seen what's beyond your Pendulum once again" Reiji said as Yugo just narrowed his eyes at him. "If Pendulum-Fusion was born from your bonds with Yuzu Hiragi and Pendulum-Synchro was from your own power whose bonds did that Pendulum-Xyz come from?" Reiji asked shocking Yugo, Shun and Yuto.

"Is he talking about me" Yuto said he then looked at Yugo "is because thanks to me that Yugo has evolved further as a duelist" Yuto thought. "I suppose it doesn't matter we'll find out soon enough it's my turn next" Reiji said. "My turn" Reiji said as he drew a card and looked at it "through the pendulum effect of the set D/D Magical Astronomer Galilel, I increase the scale from one through three" Reiji said as the scale number was increased. "Once again, I set the scale ten D/D Magical Astronomer Kepler that was returned to my hand" Reiji said as he swiped the card to his empty Pendulum zone. "With this I can special summon level four through nine monsters at once o great power that shakes my soul reside within this body and become a new shard of strength that divides the darkness I Pendulum revive D/D/D Abyss Ragnarok the Complete Oblivion Overlord!" Reiji said as Abyss Ragnarok appeared back on the field (*8: ATK/2200). "And from my hand, D/D/D Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord" Reiji said as Armageddon appeared on the field (*8: ATK/3000).

"That's" Gongenzaka said "huh" Meiru said as she looked at Gongenzaka "that monster cornered Yugo in the other match. "I activate the trap card wings of misdirection until this turn ends, the activation of all the opponents' monster effects traps and spells are negated and one monster on my field has its attack points increased by eight hundred points" Yugo said as feathers appeared around Dark Rebellion as it's attack points (Rank 4: ATK/2500-3300). "Dark Rebellion attack points is higher than Hell Armageddon "and he's sealed the opponents set cards" Gongenzaka said. "From here on, I'll have you cornered" Reiji said. "I overlay my level eight Abyss Ragnarok the Complete Oblivion Overlord and Hell Armageddon the Cruel End Overlord" Reiji said as the monsters turned into two beams of light.

"What!" both Shun and Masumi were shocked at the display especially Masumi she knew Reiji was powerful but not this powerful "no wonder the president was a duel champion and if I remember he could go pro if he wanted to" Masumi thought. "Reiji can use his Pendulum to" Gongenzaka said "Xyz too" Meiru said while Serena just looked on "I hate to admit it but Reiji might give my brother and Yuri a run for their money" Serena thought as the two beams of light went inside the portal on the ground. "When two suns climb the sky, the ground of a new world shall open up I xyz summon come forth rank eight D/D/D Kail Yuga the Twin Dawn Overlord!" Reiji said as Kail Yuga appeared on the field (Rank 8: ATK/3500).

"Thirty five hundred attack points" Yugo said as he looked at Kail Yuga "when the card is special summoned successfully until the end of this turn, all card effects aside from Kail Yuga are negated" Reiji said "what" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion attack points returned to normal (Rank 4: ATK/3500-2500). "Dark Rebellion attack points is back to normal" Meiru said "battle I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Kail Yuga the Twin Dawn Overlord!" Reiji said "Twin Break Shot!" Reiji said as Kail Yuga fired two dark beams from its horns at Dark Rebellion which destroyed the dragon. "AHHHHH!" Yugo said as he fell down as his life points decreased (LP 1100-100) Reiji then walked to where Yugo was at.

"Yugo" Gongenzaka said "darling" Meiru said as they ran to check up on Yugo "I end my turn what's the matter are you done already where did that conviction to beat me go" Reiji said as Yugo struggled to stand up "come on! didn't you say you were going to beat!" Reiji said. "I can't stand by and watch any longer" Gongenzaka said "Mieru shall assist" Meiru said as they tried to help Yugo. "Stay back! don't get in my way!" Yugo said causing Meiru and Gongenzaka to stop "this is my duel I have to do this by myself this duel is for Yuzu and Yuto" Yugo said. "Yuto" Shun said "Yugo" Yuto said "I will…save Yuzu no matter the cost even if that means dying!" Yugo said shocking a couple of people but by Yugo's tone he was being very serious. "Darling" Meiru said "Yugo" Gongenzaka "and I'll keep my promise to Yuto that's why I can't afford to lose here!" Yugo yelled.

"To those who try to make us fight and to those that hurt people through dueling that right there is an insult to me, my brother and my father!" Yugo said. "It's my turn!" Yugo said "I'll wind with the card Yuto entrusted to me when there are no monsters on my field I can activate double shuffle reborn!" Yugo said. "By paying half my life points" Yugo said as his life points decreased (LP 100-50) "I negate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effects and special summon them!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon both roared as they appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2500) (LV 7: ATK/2500).

"There they are" Meiru said "yeah" Gongenzaka said "next via double shuffle reborn I return Speedroid Ladybug and Dragonfly to my deck and then I draw two cards!" Yugo said as he looked at the cards. "It's here I set the scale three Speedroid Destruction Butterfly and the scale eight Speedroid Creation Bumblebee and set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the monsters appeared on the field inside the blue pillars. "Next I activate Destruction Butterfly pendulum effect once per turn I choose one Xyz monster and give it levels equal to its rank" Yugo said as Destruction Butterfly flap its wings and send a mist like substance at Dark Rebellion causing the Xyz Dragon to gain a purple like aura. "I make the rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon level four!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared as its rank was changed to a level (Rank 4-*4: ATK/2500).

Serena and Shun were shocked by this Masumi wasn't since she seen this before "giving an Xyz monster levels" Shun said even Reiji was amazed despite seeing it on screen before. "Creation Bumblebee Pendulum effect once per turn I choose one monster and give it the same level as another monster" Yugo said as Bumblee released a yellow like substance from her wings and the substance was on Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing giving the dragons a purple and green aura.

"I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon level seven the same as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion level increased (LV 4-7: ATK/2500). "Now he…" Serena said "he has two level seven monsters" Shun said. "It's here" Reiji said as he smirked a bit "I overlay my level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz!" Yugo said as the dragons turned into two beams of light and went into the portal. "Dragon who has the power of the king take to the skies and eradicate our enemies who dare oppose us I Xyz summon come forth rank seven the dragon who seeks destruction and rage the Supereme Black Dragon Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon let out a roar (Rank 7: ATK/3000).

Reiji laughed "this is it, this is what I wanted to see" Reiji said "I activate Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon effect when I have Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon used as Xyz material it can gain the attack points of all monsters on my opponent side of the field" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon attack points increased (Rank 7: ATK/3000-6500). "I activate the trap card Wings of Misdirection from my graveyard I banish this card, Destruction Butterfly, Creation Bumblee to increase Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon by eight hundred points" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon roared as its attack points increased (Rank 7: ATK/6500-7300). "At the same time, until the end of this turn all effects of my opponents monsters and the activation of their set cards are negated" Yugo said. "I activate Kail Yuga effect this monster effect cannot be negated by the effects of other cards" Reiji said.

"Like that hardly matters Kail Yuga attack points is at thirty five hundred and Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon is at seventy three hundred attack points and your set cards are sealed its over battle! go Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon swirl and created a purple whirlwind around himself along with green electricity and attack Kail Yuga."Go Hell Dive Disobey!" Yugo said "I activate Kail Yuga effect I use one overlay unit to destroy all spell and trap cards on the field!" Yugo said as Kail Yuga destroyed the cards on Reiji field. "Then I use the last Overlay unit to return my destroyed cards back to where they were" Reiji said as his cards returned to the field. "Wings of Misdirection only works on cards that were on the field when activated I can activate my cards now "I activate my trap card covenant with the miracle seal I can negate the effects of trap cards in activation I negate the effects of Wings Of Misdirection" Reiji said as Odd Eyes Rebellion Dragon attack points went back down (Rank 7: ATK/7300-6500).

"Next I activate the trap card D/D/D final standing" Reiji said as another trap card appeared on the field "by paying half of my life points" Reiji said as his life points decreased (LP 1200-600). "I can double the attack points of a D/D/D monster!" Reiji said "what!" Yugo said. "So Kaili Yuga attack points double" Reiji said as Kaili Yuga attack points increased (Rank 8: ATK/3500-7000). "The battle continues now Kaili Yuga defeat Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon at its own game!" Reiji said as Kail Yuya fired a beam at Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon destroying it "AHHHHHH!" Yugo said as his life points decreased to zero (LP 50-0) and he fell on the ground and the action field was turned off. "No way" Meiru said "Yugo" Gongenzaka said "like I said your naïve you can't save Yuzu Hiragi as you are" Reiji said as Yugo closed his eyes in frustration and tears were covering his eyes. "But I still have hope for you the same goes to all of you who survived the battle royal you all with your knowledge of Pendulum Summon have surpassed LDS current top team that's why I've decided to choose you all to be lancers and cross dimensions with me" Reiji said. "Cross Dimensions" Gongenzaka said Reiji then began to walk away from the area "the data from the duel" Reiji said to Nakajima "everything has been recorded" Nakajima said "I see good work" Reiji said. Yugo clinch his fist and got on his knees "I can't stay like this forever I have to get stronger…even stronger then I am now I swear I will save you Yuzu!" Yugo said as he had tears flowing on his face "YUZU!" Yugo said as he looked up in the sky tears flowing through his face as he called out the name of the girl he deeply loves.

A/N: In the end Reiji had managed to beat Yugo in their second duel and with that the standard dimension arc is officially comes to an end and Yugo has a new goal in mind to stop Academia and save Yuzu will he be able to do it find out next times when we reach Synchro Dimension Arc. Anyway don't forget to read, review and follow anyway until next time guys see ya.


	63. The Legendary Boss Revives

Chapter 63: The Legendary Boss Revives

Since the Miami Championship was now over Nico was about to announce the victors "the Miami championship junior youth tournament the victors of the intense twenty four hour battle royal now return to the LDS centre court please welcome them with a round of applause" Nico announced as the lancers and Meiru arrived at the centre court. "That's big brother Yugo" Tatsuya said "big sis Yuzu there too" Ayu said as they saw the lancers walk out of the arena. "Looks like Mitchie lost, but" Yoko said "both from You Show Duel School remain" Shuzo said. "I'm so thrilled, so thrilled, so thrilled" Futoshi said as he danced. Shuzo noticed that Yugo and Serena who Shuzo had mistaken as Yuzu had glum expressions on their face.

"Yugo and Yuzu both doesn't seem excited about this at all" Shuzo said "yeah but Gongenzaka is always like that" Ayu said. "But what's Sawatari and Masumi doing there?" Tatsuya asked "they both lost to big bro Yuya and big sis Yuzu in the first round so why is he here" Futoshi wondered as he and Tatsuya looked at Masumi and Shingo. "Speaking of which, that girl Mieru should have lost to that ninja Tsukikage" Yoko said as she saw Meiru with the others that survived the battle royal. "Isn't Sawatari a politician son" somebody in the crowd said "oh you mean that city councilman" a girl in the crowd said. "Using your father influence how dirty" "he must have stopped the live recording with some underhand trick" people in the crowd as they insulted Shingo.

"Yeah, that's right I don't care if you're a councilman son don't think you can get away with this" the crowd said to Shingo the crowd also wondered why Masumi was there as well but they were just busy focusing on Shingo. Shingo grabbed the microphone from Nico "all of you shut up I didn't cheat my way here and I hate to say this but neither did Masumi we got a pass to participate in a revival round by going straight to Reiji Akaba we but mostly yours truly is standing here right now as a lancer because we won and advance" Shingo said to the audience. "Lancers" "what's that" what are lancers" the people in the crowd said. Meiru got in front of Shingo "Mi-Mieru not part of that, Mieru is not part of the lancers" Meiru said as the screen shifted to Himeka.

"This may be sudden, but as a representative of the organizer of the tournament I have an important announcement for everyone as of noon today, the Miami Championship will be discontinued" Himeka said. "Whaat!" the kids yelled as everybody was shocked that the tournament was canceled "the reason for discontinuing the championship in the midst of the battle royal, an opposing force invaded our world these invaders come from a dimension beyond our imagination, and intend to wage war against our home their vanguard has advanced upon us they use duel monster cards as weapons and attacked us with monsters summoned through real solid vision we did not broadcast the battle royal in that time so that the people of Miami City no so that the people of the world would not panic unnecessarily please understand" Himeka said as Yugo and Serena had sad and guilty looks on their faces.

"What's this about another dimension, invaders using duel monsters as a weapon, there no way that's possible" people in the crowd said. "In that case please watch the following segment of the live footage" Himeka said as she showed the crowd the footage of when Academia invaded. "No!" a lady yelled "wha…what was that" a guy in the crowd said "carded in an instant" another guy said. "Don't tell me that's why Hokuto been missing, Masumi is that why you been acting strange and going on your own lately" Yaiba said as he looked at Masumi as she was with the other lancers. "That is correct that is Academia modus operandi they defeat their opponents in a duel, and then turn them into cards without mercy" Himeka said. "Turned into a card when you lose a duel something as ridiculous as that" Shuzo said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Can something like that really happen" Tatsuya said "it's a joke right" Ayu said "that can't be thrilling" Futoshi said. Yoko however wasn't that shocked due to finding out what happen to Yuya and Yugo seven years ago "however, please put your worries to rest those cruel invaders have been repelled by the brave duelists who participated in the battle royal, no stone left unturned" Himeka said as she showed the lancers defeat the Obelisk Force. "Alright, that's great, the enemy was annihilated" the crowd said as the footage also showed Yugo's and Sora's duel. "Wait that's-" Shuzo said "Sora!" the three kids yelled. "They are the heroes who protected Miami City I wish to extol upon them the honorary title of the lance defense soldiers-the lancers" Himeka said as the crowd started to cheer for them Yugo just gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Repel the enemy does that mean Sora's the enemy, too?" Shuzo asked "it has to be a joke something like that can't be true" Ayu said. "That's right Sora's one of us" Tatsuya said "but Sora wasn't in the battle royal" Futoshi said "maybe he was part of the revival round like Masumi and Sawatari" Ayu said "but then why did he duel big brother Yugo the others were fighting the enemy does that mean they were just dueling like normal" Futoshi said as he started to cry. "Thanks to the effort of the esteemed Lancers, we have averted a crisis for now however we do not know when the enemy will attack again in preparation for that, from now on I encourage all of you to hone your dueling skills even further in order to protect yourselves we at LDS will provide the premises as well as the curriculum for you to do so the next lancer maybe one of you" Himeka said.

"The next Lancer maybe us, become lancers" people in the crowd said "become Lancers" Yaiba said "the world has gone through a complete change the peace we knew yesterday is now a thing of the past be aware that we are now entering an era of battle the leo duel schools of the world, LDS from this day onwards, they will be the lance defense soldiers, the front lines of our defense" Reiji said as the crowd started to whisper in excitement. "And I Reiji Akaba will be fighting alongside the Lancers you see before you" Reiji said. "A lancer wields their lance on horseback to break through enemy lines we will eliminate the enemy by all means this is a promise to the entire world" Reiji said as the crowd cheered.

A little while later Yugo Goongenzaka and Meiru met with Yoko and the others outside the stadium "where's big sis Yuzu?" Ayu asked "why isn't she here" Futoshi asked "you were together earlier" Tatsuya said. Yugo didn't say anything as he simply held out Yuzu's clothes to everyone. "Then…that's Yuzu's " Shuzo said as Yugo gritted his teeth in frustration "Yugo why do you have" Shuzo said to the blue and yellow haired duelist but Yugo interrupted him. "I'm sorry old man I couldn't protect Yuzu" Yugo said "couldn't protect her" Futoshi said. "But wasn't she there before" Tatsuya said "yeah she came back to the center court, didn't she" Ayu said. Yugo merely shook his head as he had tears in his eyes "no that wasn't Yuzu" Yugo said. "Not Yuzu" Shuzo said "what do you mean?" Futoshi asked "that girl was someone called Serena she looks like Yuzu but she is somebody else" Meiru replied. "Somebody else" Tatsuya and Ayu said at the same time. "During the battle royal they switched clothes and swapped places" Gongenzaka said "swapped" Shuzo said "why did they do that?" Futoshi asked. Yugo then remembered his earlier meeting with Serena before he met up with the others.

(Flashback)

Serena gave Yugo back Yuzu's clothes "thanks to Yuzu I've seen Academia true colors we spoke of justice when in truth we did countless terrible things if Yuzu has been captured by Academia, then I'll do my best to rescue her as one of the lancers I'm going to fight Academia too" Serena said a bit painfully as she handed Yuzu's clothes to Yugo "even if it's against you Yuri I hope when we see each other again I could convince you to fight with us" Serena said as she was thinking about her boyfriend. It wasn't long until Serena and Reiji left the area.

(Flashback Ends)

"I'll go too where it is this Academia tell me tell me now!" Shuzo yelled as he grabbed Yuzu's clothes from Yugo. "That's impossible you can't go to Academia" Yugo said to Shuzo "what's impossible about that I use to be a pro duelist I'll grab the culprit and beat them into a pulp and save Yuzu!" Shuzo said held on to her clothes and took all his willpower not to cry and everyone was shock but Yugo couldn't blame him he just found out that he lost his only daughter he was just as upset as Yugo was. "Yuzu is in another dimension" Yugo said "another dimension" Shuzo said as Yugo nooded "yeah that's why we lancers are going I'm sure mom can fill you on what I told her" Yugo said as Shuzo looked at Yoko and she nodded.

"Who cares about the lancers when you couldn't even protect one of your own what kind of hero are you" Futoshi asked "if you were with her then why did this happen" Ayu said as she cried along with Futoshi. "Darling didn't know Yuzu was taken" Meiru said "stop" Gongenzaka said "but" Meiru said "understand how Yugo must feel" Gongenzaka said "but" Meiru said as she and Gongenzaka started to walk away from the group. Gongenzaka then looked and saw his father "father" Gongenzaka said as he walked away from the group and he went to his father. "I'll save Yuzu and I don't care what happens to me" Yugo said "darling" Meiru said. "I'll cross the dimensions to do it I did it before, but this time I'll fight with Reiji Akaba as a lancer I'll get stronger and beat anyone who stands in my way I will save Yuzu!" Yugo said as he had a determined look on his face.

"Would defeating those enemies include Sora as well" Yoko asked her adopted son Yugo didn't respond but a second later Yoko started to drag Yugo away "hey what are you doing mom!" Yugo yelled at her adopted mother. "Just come with me everyone else come along, too" Yoko said as everyone followed Yugo and Yoko. At night everyone was inside some old abandoned toy factory "what does darling mama plan to do with darling and everyone else in a place like this" Meiru said. Yugo and the others looked and saw Yoko coming out driving her motorcycle everyone ran expect for Yugo but he was shocked. "Mom why the hell did you bring your bike out and why are you wearing your old outfit" Yugo said he knew about Yoko's old history because she told him after he told her about D-Wheels and how he wanted to get one himself back in his earlier childhood back in the city about a few weeks after he arrived here in Miami City. Yugo was still depressed that he couldn't get his own D-Wheel and in order to cheer him up Yoko showed Yugo her motorcycle and told him for now on he can help her work on it and when he gets a bit older he can even ride it. It was in that moment Yugo realized how much he and his mom had so much in common and Yugo thought back then that his mom would be one hell of a turbo duelist if she lived in the synchro dimension.

"I'm not your mom, I'm the boss of ladies" Yoko said "boss of ladies" the three kids said "meaning" Futoshi asked. "In Yoko's youth she led a group whose name echoed throughout Miami City, a ladies team" Shuzo said. "That's right I told you this before Yugo but the name made crying kids shut up, the Miami Queen I'm their boss, Shooting Star Yoko" Yoko said. "Shooting Star Yoko you know I always wanted to see that side of you and duel you" Yugo said as he smiled sadly at Yoko. "Then you're going to get your wish action field on!" Yoko said as the solid vision system started to activate.

"Field spell, Landslide Victory Pier, activate" Yoko said as the entire field turned into a pier "you get the first move" Yoko said to Yugo. "Fine then" Yugo said as he activated his duel disk but before he could make a move Yoko was driving right at him. "What the hell mom at least let me get my cards out!" Yugo said "oraoraoraora!" Yoko said as she was chasing Yugo who was running for his life "I'm know as Shooting Star Yoko I love thrashing my opponents in duels opposing teams, men making advances, I'll duel them all into the ground" Yoko said. "If that''s true then there no reason for you to duel me!" Yugo said as he continued to run. "Stop right there!" Yoko said "why is she forcing him to duel in that get up" Meiru asked.

"She probably angry over Sora" Ayu said "she did ask if defeating the enemy included Sora" Tatsuya said "of course Sora's the one who took big sis Yuzu away…he one of them" Futoshi said. "Yugo…shooting star Yoko" Shuzo said "back then, dueling was power to me dueling was a means to display my strength" Yoko said as Yugo turned around and ran and Yoko slid her motorcycle into a complete stop. "Of course, I had confidence in my skills the confidence to go all out against a pro duelist and win" Yoko said as she started to chase Yugo again. "Damn it if you keep this up mom I won't forgive you even if you are my mother" Yugo said "then come at me!" Yoko said. "Finally let's do this, duelists gather upon the place of battle" Yugo said as he started the chant.

"With your monsters, kick off the ground, dance in the skies" Yoko said "and storm the field" Yugo said "watch this is the ultimate evolution in the history of dueling" Yoko said "action" Yugo said.

"DUEL!" Yugo and Yoko said

YUGO LP 4000

VS

YOKO LP 4000

The action cards spread all over the field "when I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Terrortop appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "Next I summon Speedroid Tri Eyed Dice" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Tri Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300). "Now I tune my level three Terrortop with my level three Tri Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Tri Eyed Dice turned into three dots which expanded into rings and Terrortop went through the rings and gained a outline. "Curse blade in the form of a cross use your power to rend all of our enemies" Yugo said as a light went through the rings " I synchro summon appear now level six Hi Speedroid Kendama!" Yugo said as Hi Speedroid Kendama appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200). "I activate Kendama effect once per turn I can banish one Speedroid monster from my gravryard and infict five hundred points of damage to my opponent!" Yugo said as Kendama releashed a beam and struck Yoko causing her to nearly fall out of her motorcycle as her life points decreased (LP 4000-3500).

"I end my turn" Yugo said "nice darling striking first blood I hope you win even if it's against your mom" Meiru said. "Not bad at all Yugo" Yoko said "hmph as if I lose to my own mother" Yugo said. "As the boss I did nothing but fight all night morning to night, all I did was duel countless teams fell at my hands of course, I made my fair share of enemies but I didn't care about that if they held a grudge and came looking for a fight all I had to do was thrash them again" Yoko said causing Yugo to realize just how much him and Yoko had in common. "I had enough confidence to beat the pros street thugs weren't even worth my time" Yoko said. "But instead of challenging me face to face they got back at me by kidnapping my crew from the Miami Queens" Yoko said.

Yugo never heard this before so he listened to what Yoko had to say Yoko remembered the day all to well. "You buncha low lives!" Yoko yelled "that's neither here nor there it doesn't matter as long as we get our revenge" the thug said. "You damn shitheads!" Yoko said "if you want to save your cute little protégée there, let's settle it with another duel with us" another thug said. "I get it bring it on!" Yoko said.

"My turn draw" Yoko said as she drew her card "when there are mo monsters on my field while my opponent has monsters on their field I can special summon Celestial Biker Maiden Tokkou Ladies from my hand" Yoko said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Tokkou appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400). Yoko continued to remember that day "now all of you come at me" Yoko said "your fighting sprit alone ain't too bad but it won't get you any further" the thug said. "How about we stop this pointless behavior" somebody said "huh" the thugs said. Everybody looked and saw that Yusho was standing on top of a building "dueling with a scary face like that, you can't be having fun" Yusho said. "Huh what's with you" Yoko said to Yusho and Yusho looked at her "you too getting yourself in a situation like this dueling isn't a tool for fighting" Yusho said.

"Mind your own business!" Yoko yelled at Yusho "that's how we roll to set ourselves apart from the rest you settles dueling debts with a duel" the thug said. "Just as pointless as I thought too pointless for words" Yusho said. "What'd ya say" "get down here, asshole!" the thugs said "distinction and debt that's not what dueling is about" Yusho said. "What do you expect me to do just abandoned my crew!" Yoko said to Yusho. "In any case, if you're gonna duel, then have a bit more fun" Yusho said to them.

Back to the present Yoko continued her turn "I release Celestial Biker Tokkou Ladies to advance summon Biker Goddess Red Queen the Legendary Boss!" Yoko said as Red Queen the Legendary Boss appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2000). "I activate Red Queen the Legendary Boss effect once per turn I gain control of all monsters on my opponents field" Yoko said "what!" Yugo said as Red Queen gave a glare at Kendama scaring him and he appeared on Yoko side of the field.

"Shit she took Kendama" Yugo said "the attack points of all monsters I gained control of becomes one hundred until the end of this turn" Yoko said as Kendama attack points decreased to one hundred (*6: ATK/2200-100). "From my hand the spell card" Yoko said "smile word activate" Yusho said as she remembered that Yusho played the exact card when they met. "The attack of all of monsters on the field increases by one hundred points for each one, until the end of this turn right now there are two monsters on the field so that's plus two hundred points" Yoko said as Kendama smiled as his attack points went up (*6: ATK/100-300) and so did Red Queen (*6: ATK/2000-2200).

"What is this" Yugo said as Shuzo and the others were in awed just like Yoko and the others were back then. "Battle I attack directly with Hi Speedroid Kendama" Yoko said as Knedama went up and struck Yugo sending him to the ground "ahh" Yugo said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3700). "Last is Biker Goddess Red Queen the Lendary Boss!" Yoko said as Red Queen send a fire like blast at Yugo burining him to a crisp (LP 3700-1500). "That man that showed up then and saved my protégée that man was Yusho Sakaki your father" Yoko said as Yugo looked at his mother. "The way he could stop a conflict without anyone getting hurt took me aback he stole my heart" Yoko said. "I see so that's how mom and dad met each other" Yugo said as he dusted himself off

A/N: I must admit one of the reasons why I choose Yugo to switch with Yuya out of the counterparts is because of how similar they are personality wise when Yoko talked about her past and their love for bikes so in a way out of the Sakaki brothers Yugo is more like Yoko while Yuya is more like Yusho. Anyway it looks like Yugo is in trouble will he be able to defeat Yoko find out next time in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya!".


	64. Duel of Smiles- Smile World

Chapter 64: Duel of Smiles- Smile World

"He suddenly intruded on our duel, and just like that, saved my crew the way he could stop a conflict without anyone getting hurt took me aback he stole my heart" Yoko said to Yugo. "They're walking down memory lane you mean to tell me they dueled just to talk about that" Meiru said as the kids had bored looks on their faces while Shuzo had a curious look on his face. "I thought, "man, quite the character showed up even when we used duels as a tool to fight, he kept talking about duels are meant to bring enjoyment to people" Yoko said as she remembered Yusho's words perfectly. "Duels can bring happiness to everyone they can make everyone smile duels can build bridges between people that's what I believe" Yusho said as he left the area.

"Awesome I've never seen anything like this" Yoko said as she saw the show Yusho put on with Smile World and Sky Magician. "I took our meeting as a chance to graduate from ladies and decided to live together with Yushou Sakaki" Yoko said to her son while Yugo just silently listened to her. "They're reminiscing after all what's that about" Meiru said. "Around that time, the Real Solid Vision System developed by Leo Corporation also started to spread through the world of pro dueling the dawn of the era of action duels, so to speak the action of that time was a means to show off your strength in clashes against monsters a combat sport that emphasized power though I think Shuzo and Yusho told you this not long after you arrived here in Miami City" Yoko said.

"Yeah he did" Yugo said as he remembered what Shuzo said to him "Yusho Sakaki brought excitement and speed to action dueling the door to a new world can't be opened by someone who doesn't have the courage to push himself forward and Yugo you've also opened a new door-the door to Pendulum" Shuzo said to Yugo back then when they dueled. "The same way dad pioneered action duels, I've opened the door to Pendulum, and I can become an example to others as well" Yugo sighed as he looked at Shuzo. "Old man Shuzo told me all that when we were dueling and supported me the whole way" Yugo said. "So have you realized that properly?" Yoko asked her son "huh?" Yugo asked a bit confused by what Yoko went.

"I'm asking if you're going to become an example" Yoko asked Yugo "become an example" Yugo said as he sighed "I" Yugo said. "I what?" Yoko said "I don't really know if I can become an example to others I'm not really cut out for that as you can tell mom" Yugo said as he smiled at his mother and Yoko smiled a little bit back "but what?" Yoko asked. "I've also done my best in my own way watching Yuzu work hard to get stronger made me want to look for what's beyond the Pendulum" Yugo said "and so?" Yoko said. "I found it with Pendulum-Fusion, Pendulum-Xyz and Pendulum-Synchro" Yugo said "and then what do you want to do after you've found what's beyond the Pendulum and become stronger" Yoko asked. "That's obvious I'm going to save Yuzu of course!" Yugo yelled shocking Yoko "Yugo" Shuzo said.

"But I can't go on with the way I am now I have to get stronger…even stronger than I am now and then I'll definitely save Yuzu" Yugo said "darling" Meiru said. "Man…you really are a lot like me of course I noticed that years ago" Yoko said causing Yugo to gasp a bit. "Once you've set your mind on something, you ignore everything else and charge in without hesitation if it means you can save your captured comrades, you don't care if you have to completely wipe out your enemies much like the boss of ladies, shooting star Yoko but remember Yugo you're also Yusho Sakaki son your desire to save Yuzu is priceless something you have to accomplish no matter what but to Shuzo, Yuzu is an irreplaceable treasure" Yoko said as memories of Yuzu flooded in Shuzo mind. "Yuzu!" Shuzo said "big sis Yuzu" the kids yelled as they cried for Yuzu. "We're all praying for Yuzu's safety too saving Yuzu is not your desire alone its everyone's" Yoko said. "Just like dad both enemies and allies" Yugo said "that's right make Sora smile too" Yoko said shocking Yugo. "It'll be fine if you still think of Sora as a friend you can do it and not just Sora make everyone smile and unite everyone with your dueling you are Yusho Sakaki son after all" Yoko said.

"This talk is getting long my bad I end my turn at this point smile world effect ends and the attack points of the monsters return to normal" Yoko said as Kendama attack points went back to normal (*6: ATK/300-100) (*6: ATK/2200-2000). "At the same time the effect of legendary boss red queen the biker goddess also ends so Hi Speedroid Kendama are freed from my control and return to the opponents field and their attack points return to normal" Yoko said as Kendama attack points return to normal (*6: ATK/100-2200). "Now then let's hear it again shall we what do you want to after you've found what's beyond Pendulum and become stronger" Yoko asked Yugo.

"I know what I need to do thanks mom but another goal I have in mind is that I'm going to bring Yuya back for you!" Yugo declared shocking Yoko and Shuzo "what" Yoko said "you heard me I'm going to bring my brother back so that by the end of this war you can see and be with him again and maybe we can be a whole family again" Yugo said. "Yugo" Yoko said as she smiled as she tried to hold back tears "thank you so much son, yes if you ever see your brother tell him that I, no that everyone misses him and that we want him to come home" Yoko said. Yugo nodded "I will" Yugo said as images of Yuzu, Sora and Yuya smiling and being happy appeared in his mind. "My turn draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card it wasn't long until Yugo was on top of a tiger's head.

"Alright folks it's time to get this show on the road!" Yugo said "yahoo!" Futoshi said "it's big brother Yugo's" Ayu said "entertainment dueling" Tatsuya said "so thrilled!" Futoshi said. "It's too early for you to be thrilled folks after all the show has only" Yugo said "just begun!" the kids yelled as confetti appeared on the field "Mieru is enjoying this too" Meiru said. "Everyone thank you for waiting now then feast your eyes on this brilliant performance that was that we of the You Show Duel School pride off on and that's the entertainment duel that was handed down from Yushou Sakaki himself" Yugo said. "Yo we've been waiting" Shuzo said. "Now then let's start off with Yugo Sakaki and his Pendulum Summon" Yugo said. "I set the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly on the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors.

The monsters appeared inside blue pillars with their scale numbers on them "now I can summon monsters from level three through seven" Yugo said as Yoko looked on. "Swing, Pendulum of my soul paint an arc of light across the sky I Pendulum summon appear Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon appeared on the field and let out a roar (*7: ATK/2500). "What's next" Futoshi said "Pendulum-Fusion or Synchro" Tatsuya said "or Pendulum-Xyz" Ayu said. "Hurry,hurry" Futoshi said "well now it seems everybody believes I was going in that direction but this place flows with the memories of the miracle meeting between the ex boss of ladies Shooting Star Yoko and my old man Yusho Sakaki let me create a rainbow in the night sky over the pier for everyone viewing pleasure" Yugo said. "I activate magical sky mirror from my hand" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "with this card, I can choose a spell card that was activated by my opponent in the previous turn and is now in the graveyard and activate it I activate smile world from my opponents graveyard" Yugo said as smile world appeared on the field and everyone is in awe. "How thrilling" Futoshi said "darling" Meiru said.

"Due to smile worlds effect before the end of this turn all monsters that were on the field when this card was activated gain one hundred attack points for each one" Yugo said as the monsters smiled as their attack points increased (*6: ATK/2200-2500) (*7: ATK/2500-2800) (*6: ATK/2000-2300). "They smiled" Tatsuya said "Fast Dragon and Red Queen too" Ayu said "this is smile word effect" Shuzo said "smiles are thrilling everyone" Futoshi said. "Now it's time for the climax of the show I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect once per turn I get to choose a monster on my opponent field and negate their effects and their attack points become zero and I choose Red Queen" Yugo said as Red Queen attack points went to zero (*6: ATK/2300-0).

"Battle Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack Biker Goddess Red Queen the Legendary Boss" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon spund around and a green whirlwind appear around it and wasted little time and destroy Red Queen causing Yoko to fall on the ground as her life points decreased (LP 3500-700). "You alright mom" Yugo said "I'm not your mom right now I'm shooting star Yoko as the legendary boss of ladies I'll take your final attack come at me" Yoko said. "Alright then time to end this go Hi Speedroid Kendama deliver a direct attack to the boss of ladies Yoko" Yugo said as Kendama went up and struck Yoko causing her to fall back as her life points hit zero (LP 700-0).

YUGO LP 1500

VS

YOKO LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

Yugo then jumped down from platform to platform until he hit the ground and the duel field disappeared Yoko laughed "it's been a long time but man dueling is the best" Yoko said as Yugo and everyone else ran up to her. "Mom" Yugo said "shooting star Yoko" Shuzo said Yoko took out a card and gave it to Yugo "take this as your farewell gift" Yoko said as Yugo looked at it and saw the card "smile world but this is the symbol of you and dad's memories" Yugo said. "Well this card was meant to be passed on to Yuya before he disappeared but instead Yusho told me to pass it own to you when either you or Yuya has a need for this card" Yoko said. "I guess this must be the time" Yoko said as Yugo gasp.

"Listen son no matter where you go never forget to smile and have fun even while being your usual hot headed self if you find yourself forgetting, look at this card remember today and remember your father" Yoko said "mom" Yugo said. "And believe that you'll definitely make it Yugo you can save Yuzu and bring your brother home and you can stop this fight that's what I believe" Yoko said. "I believe in you too Yugo" Shuzo said "me too" Futoshi said "and me" Tatsuya said "I believe in you" Ayu said. "Old man…everyone..." Yugo said "everyone wishes will come true that's what I've divined so you should believe in yourself-in the duelist Yugo Sakaki" Meiru said "Meiru" Yugo said as he smiled at her he then looked at his mother. "I'll believe in the entertainment dueling I learned from dad and use with my own dueling to unite everyone through dueling and stop this pointless fighting and come back with Yuya and Yuzu by my side and I'll definitely come back to the You Show Duel School I'll come back to everyone" Yugo said "you hear that Yuto" Yugo said as Yuto appeared in sprit form "loud and clear and I believe in you Yugo" Yuto said "thank you though if we do cross dimensions there might be a chance I might now come back" Yugo said "why" Yuto wondered "I'll tell you later" Yugo said.

Later in the morning Nakajima was leading Yugo and Gongenzaka to the meeting where the lancers was taking place. "Gongenzaka what the hell is up with your face?" Yugo asked one of his best friends "I had a serious duel with my father in order to prove my resolve" Gongenzaka said "I see" Yugo said as he opened the door and he saw Masumi, Shun, Tsukikage Shingo and Dennis "your late Yugo Sakaki it's one hundred thousand years too early for you to make me wait" Shingo said but Yugo just rolled his eyes at Shingo. "I don't really know whether you're getting at early or late with that analogy" Dennis said. " Shut up no one asked you" Shingo said to Dennis as Yugo looked at Serena "man she really do look like Yuzu and Rin but there only a few differences" Yugo said as he was checking Serena out. "Whatever I think Yuzu is the better looking one out of the three of them but still I wonder how is Rin doing" Yugo wondered about his old childhood friend.

"You're all gathered" everyone looked and saw Reiji coming down some stairs "so mr. president shows up last Shingo said as Reiji looked at all of them. "All eight members of the lancers have been gathered captain" Dennis said "it's not eight" Reiji said "ah please forgive me with our captain that's nine of us" Dennis said "it's ten" Reiji said. "Ten" Yugo said "Reira will come along too" Reiji said as they saw Reira upstairs. "We're not going to play games a kid like that fighting Academia with us he'll just get in the way" Shun said. "Reira ability is on par with everyone here he will absolutely not be a hindrance" Reiji said as he defended his brother. "On par with us" Shingo said "to be held in such high regard by captain is amazing" Dennis said "how old are you" Dennis asked Reira.

"There's no way you're older than an elementary a junior class kid with strength that matches that of Sawatari's era master of Pendulum I won't believe it" Shingo said. "What's the Sawatari era the first person who used Pendulum was Yugo Sakaki don't act as if you were the one who came up with it" Masumi said to Shingo. "In any case, I won't accept this a kid like that marching into Academia with us" Shun said. "We're not going to Academia" Reiji said "what did you say?" Shun said shocking everyone "our destination is a place where Yugo is familiar with since he is originally from there the Synchro Dimension" Reiji said. "What!" most members of the lancers said in shock "Yugo is from the synchro dimension" Masumi said in shock.

"Can't say I'm surprise that you figured it out Reiji Akaba but yeah he is right I am originally from the synchro dimension" Yugo said to everyone. Shun was shocked that Yugo was from another dimension but he had a feeling that Yugo was more powerful than any other duelist in standard when he teamed up with him against the Knight School in the battle royal. "Ok but why Synchro and not fusion" Shun asked Reiji. "The synchro dimension has not been dragged into the war between dimensions we'll recruit comrades there and Yugo can provide us with information since he is from synchro our foremost motive is to have them bond with Standard and form an alliance to take on the fusion together" Reiji said "an alliance" Gongenzaka said. "This is no place to talk about such casual matters we shouldn't waste time before entering the fusion dimension to crush Academia isn't that what the lancers are for!" Shun yelled at Reiji. "I only play games I can win" Reiji responded to Shun "what" Shun said.

"Expansive preparations are necessary to aim for victory at this stage, we have no chance of defeating Academia if we challenge them in battle" Reiji said "joining forces with you was a mistake I'll march into Academia myself and save Ruri" Shun said as he started to walk away "Shun don't be foolish" Masumi said causing Shun to stop. "She right there's no way you can do it along Academia assembles duelists from all over the fusion dimension and provides them with top tier education every day it produces though duelists soldiers trained in endurance what can you accomplish by marching there alone" Serena said. "I approve of Reiji's plans especially what I just hear about Yugo being from the synchro dimension for now we have to be ready for the threat of war and make preparations for the sake of victory" Serena said.

"It's okay, the professor will treat Ruri kindly you'd know if you saw how he treated me I look like Ruri and Yuzu too" Serena said causing Yugo to sigh "not just those two but Rin as well my god I hope she okay the first thing I'm going to do is to visit her and sensei and hope to god Academia hasn't captured her….the last thing I need right now is finding out Rin was kidnapped I will be so pissed off if that happened" Yugo thought hoping that his old childhood friend was okay. "Why does the professor want to gather those who look like me, Academia capturing Ruri and trying to bring me back those were his orders it's likely the same with Yuzu" Serena said as Dennis had a nervous look on his face but it was noticed by Masumi. "I don't know what he's planning to do by gathering us but we seem to be important to him that's why Ruri must be treated with care" Serena said as Shun calmed down and closed his eyes.

"What about Yuzu will he be careful with her?" Yugo asked the indigo hair girl "Yuzu isn't with Academia" Serena said shocking Yugo "isn't that right Reiji" Serena said to Reiji. "It looks like he saw it that Yuzu disappeared with a duelist from the synchro dimension" Serena said. "No he not from the synchro dimension the one who Yuzu disappeared with was Yuya Sakaki" Reiji said shocking everyone even Dennis "ehhhh!" Dennis said "what does she mean by Synchro Yuzu wasn't taken by Yuri" Dennis thought. "You mean Yusho Sakaki son the one who disappeared over seven years ago" Shingo said "Yugo does that mean you and Yuya switched places?" Gongenzaka asked "yeah it's true seven years ago Yuya and switched and we ended up in each other dimensions thanks to our dragons why they did that I'm not exactly sure I have been wondering that for years" Yugo said.

"But is it true Yuzu is really in the synchro dimension with Yuya right now" Yugo asked Reiji if that's true he has nothing to worry about since Yuzu is with his brother and Yugo is sure Yuya knows is way around the city plus Yugo is happy for Yuzu she gets to see and talk to Yuya since he disappeared seven years ago and Yugo is hoping the same for him when he talks to Rin. "It's true she disappeared with Yuya Sakaki to the synchro dimension and Yuya had took out all of the Obelisk Force duelist soldiers from Academai it was then and when I found out about you and how your synchro summon was way more powerful than the ones from standard we will ally with the Synchro Dimension and Yugo I'm counting on you to give us any information we can possibly get to at least prepare ourselves" Reiji said as Yugo nodded. "Yuzu is in the synchro dimension there's no mistake and it looks like she and Yuya have history together but even so Yuzu helped me I won't let her fall into Academia clutches" Serena said while Yugo just looked at her.

"To make sure that we can save Ruri, we have to form an alliance with the synchro dimension" Serena said to Shun. "Hmph I don't like the sound of that but…" Shun said as Serena and Reiji both nodded at Shun and not long after everyone duel disk was attached to their wrist. "Before I explain further Yugo tell us everything you know about the synchro dimension" Reiji said to Yugo. "Well in the synchro dimension their this place called the city or Neo Domino City it's a pretty large city but its separated into two class groups and areas the tops and commons" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes and clinched his first. "Tops and Commons" Gongenzaka said "yeah one percent is the tops who lives in a life of luxury and the ninety nine percent is the commons who live in a life of poverty" Yugo said "that's terrible why is the system so flawed and corrupt like that" Gongenzaka said.

"I don't know it's been that way ever since I was a kid also keep your eyes out for sector security and if you land in the tops try to hide and blend in otherwise they will capture you and send you to the facility oh and we have a council but I only saw them on TV and last but not least we have riding duels" Yugo said. "Riding duels?" everyone said "yeah it's when you duel each other on D-Wheels on a duel track in the stadium think of it as dueling on motorcycles if you want to put it bluntly and things may have change but seven years ago Rex Goodwin was the head of security and duel king and he was pretty powerful he might help you if you contact him but again things change after seven years there might be a new duel king and new head of security oh yeah if I remember in the commons they had host some small duel tournaments so you can scout some duelists out if you can and there is also the friendship cup it's basically a duel tournament to see who will take on the duel king and dethrone him and back then it was Goodwin" Yugo said.

"I see" Reiji said as everyone took in the information Yugo gave them about the city "thank you for that Yugo" Reiji said "now this is a duel disk equipped with a newly invented dimensional transportation device we use an item from the Xyz Dimension as reference" Reiji said. "An item from the Xyz Dimension Yuto's disk" Shun said as Yuto appeared beside Yugo in sprit form "I was wondering what happened to my duel disk so Reiji Akaba took it" Yuto said. "You said Yuto entrustated you with his card didn't you must have taken it by force along with his duel disk am I right" Shun said Yugo narrowed his eyes and was about to yell at Shun accusing him of being a thief but Yuto stopped him. "Don't worry Yugo I'll talk to him" Yuto said "Shun believe in him" Yuto said as he spoke through Yugo much to Shun surprise as he saw Yuto.

"Yugo is a comrade I trust he definitely won't do anything like betray us" Yuto said "Yuto" Shun said shocked that he saw Yuto within Yugo "thanks for that Yuto you're the best pal" Yugo said "don't mentioned it hopefully my words can get through to Shun" Yuto said. Shun then gathered himself "never mind" Shun said. "Let's continue this conversation this duel disk is also fitted with a function that allows the activation of an action field we also made the same modifications to Shun and Serena's duel disks the Pendulum summon and action cards are our greatest weapons use those to your heart's content now please prepare the cards that were distributed to you" Reiji said as everyone from the lancers held out their cards. "We've inputted the synchro dimension coordinates in them set them on your disks and activate them at my signal" Reiji said as everyone put the cards in their disks along with Yugo.

Meanwhile Yoko and the others were looking out at the city "I wonder if big brother Yugo and the others have left" Futoshi said. "It'd be great if we could have seen them off" Ayu said "but our thoughts have definitely reached them" Yoko said. "It would be great if my thoughts reach them too" Nico said as he approach the group "nico smiley" Futoshi said. "Yugo was my dream I wanted to groom him into a top duelist and see him standing on the summit of the world however I believe as well that he'll return" Nico said. "He will return he promised" Tatsuya said "big brother Yugo won't break promises" Ayu said "and he has to thrill us all again plus I want to see what this Yuya guy is about" Futoshi said. "Don't worry about that you guys would have love him I'm sure you will all get a chance to meet Yuya once it's all over but before that day comes let's all do our best too, do your best Yugo get your blood burning hot!" Shuzo yelled.

"Now it's time to depart onwards to the synchro dimension-dimension mover activate" Reiji said as everyone was transported to the synchro dimension while Yoko and the others looked at the sky.

A/N: Yeah I had to get this out there it's fitting that I end the year with the lancers going to the synchro dimension. Are you excited because I am because next year we are officially beginning with the synchro dimension arc and for you Yuya fans out there we get to see what he and Yuzu are up to and what will their reunion be like and how Yuya will explain to Yuzu on what happen to him seven years and how he managed to live in the city/synchro dimension since then. I'm excited to write the arc and expect some differences on how I will handle the arc it's going to be a blast especially if you guys read my earlier chapter and we have a certain character from 5Ds making his appearance soon. Anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next year everyone see ya and happy new years!


	65. The Reunion of Yuya and Yuzu

Chapter 65: The Reunion of Yuya and Yuzu

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes and blinked a little before sitting up "where am I" Yuzu said as she rubbed her eyes. "Oh Yuzu your finally awake" a voice said Yuzu turned and saw that Yuya was sitting right next to her. "Thank goodness I was really starting to get worried but I'm glad you're alright" Yuya said as he smiled at his old childhood friend. "Yuya is that really you?" Yuzu said as tears were starting to form in her eyes different kinds of emotions was forming inside of her due to the fact she was seeing and talking to the friend she thought she would never see again. "Of course it's me Yuzu who else could I be it's really great to see you man you gotten really big-" Yuya stopped talking when Yuzu ran up and hugged him almost causing Yuya to fall on the ground on the hill they were sitting on.

Yuzu sobbed as tears fell freely on her face staining Yuya's turbo suit "Yuya where have you been! why did you disappeared like that! do you have any idea how worried everyone was aunt Yoko, uncle Yusho, dad! I thought….I thought I wasn't going to see you again!" Yuzu cried. Yuya had a surprise look on his face but he calmed down and hugged Yuzu back and tried to calm her down "I know Yuzu and I'm sorry for that I know you, dad and everyone else was so worried about me but everything is going to be alright I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere" Yuya said as Yuzu continued to cry and sob. All these years she thought she wasn't going to see Yuya again, even though she did her best to move on with her life but Yuzu was still hurt and sadden by Yuya's disappearance and she thought she would never fully get over it until in the battle royal and right now she was reunited with her best friend and they have so much to talk about.

After about a couple of minutes Yuzu calmed down and rubbed her eyes "Yuya what happen why did you disappear like that and where are we?" Yuzu asked Yuya. "Oh yeah it's a bit of a long story Yuzu you might want to sit down for what I'm about to tell you and as for where we are, well we are in the city or Neo Domino City this is where I lived in the past seven years" Yuya said to the pink haired girl. "The city you mean Yugo's old hometown" Yuzu said she never would have thought she would be at one of her best friends and crush hometown a lot of thoughts were going on in her mind. "Wait what happened at the battle royal" Yuzu wondered the last thing she remembered was that she was attacked by Yuri and her bracelet warped him away and Yuya appeared and after a few minutes the bracelet wrapped Yuya and Yuzu away.

"Hey Yuya were we teleported here together?" Yuzu asked the red and green haired boy "yeah we did by your bracelet which it's strange I never would have thought it has the power to teleport people through the dimensions" Yuya said. "Huh what do you mean by that Yuya?" Yuzu asked causing Yuya to sigh "like I said Yuzu it's a long story so you since we better sit down I better go ahead and tell you what I been up to these last seven years" Yuya said. Yuzu nodded as she had a serious look on her face as Yuya began to tell his story "it all started during that night right before I went to sleep I saw a bright light coming from my deck which was on my desk in my room and I pulled a card out and noticed that this card was glowing" Yuya said as he pulled out a card and showed it to Yuzu which turned out to be Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Yuzu said "but wait I thought you had only Odd Eyes Dragon where did you get a Pendulum Card form Yuya?" Yuzu asked her childhood friend. "That's the crazy thing Yuzu about a few months ago I saw my deck glow and checked out the cards and I noticed that the cards in my deck were turned into Pendulum Cards" Yuya said. Yuzu was surprised "I see" she said "could it be that Yuya and Yugo gotten their Pendulum cards on the same day it's possible so another connection between them and why they Yuto and the guy from Academia all have the same face" Yuzu thought. "Then what happen?" Yuzu asked "the next thing I knew I ended up in somebody room in an orphanage I was terrified and I called out for help and that's when I met sensei" Yuya said.

"Sensei?" Yuzu said in confusion "she the woman who runs the orphanage and took care of me while I was at the orphanage for a couple of years she really is the best Yuzu I can't wait for you to meet her" Yuya said. "I see" Yuzu said Yuya is speaking so highly of her if that's the case then she must have really had an impact on Yuya during days here in the city so she must be a really kind and caring person" Yuzu thought as she smiled at Yuya happy that Yuya had someone to help him out during a rough and difficult time. "Yeah after that sensei thought I was Yugo and told me why I was yelling and that my yelling would wake up the other kids I told her my name was Yuya and sensei at first thought I was crazy but after she took a good at me she noticed I wasn't Yugo and she lead me to her room and then we talked about the situation" Yuya said.

"What happen next?" Yuzu asked "well we talked and I told sensei about Miami City, my dad and my dragon but she never even heard of Miami City and after I realized I wasn't at home anymore I was pretty depressed but sensei made sure she was going to try to send me home and she did her best but having realized that sensei couldn't help me get home I stayed in the orphanage for the time being and during that time I met Rin" Yuya said. "Rin" Yuzu said Yuzu knew who Rin was since Yugo told Yuzu a lot about her ever since he appeared in standard and Yuzu realized that Yuya was teleported to the orphanage Yugo was staying at while Yugo teleported to Yuya's room. "So you met Rin Yuya?" Yuzu asked Yuya "I did and she was pretty depressed that Yugo disappeared and I cheered her up with my entertainment dueling and she and I were best friends ever since" Yuya said as he smiled fondly while thinking about Rin and Yuzu noticed that.

"I see does that mean Rin is your girlfriend Yuya?" Yuzu asked causing to blush "what no! we are just friends that's all!" Yuya denied not wanting Yuzu to know that he had feelings for the green haired girl Yuzu obviously wasn't buying it but she decided that she will leave Yuya alone with that subject for now at least. "But yeah Rin and I became pretty close over the years we even competed and duel tournaments and made a lot out of money and we used some of the money for sensei and the rest for ourselves and during that time we got inspired between the duel between Jack and Yusei that we build that D-Wheel together that you see over there not only that but we saved enough money we actually moved out of the orphanage and moved in a small house a few houses down from it" Yuya said.

"Hold on are you telling me you and Rin actually live together!" Yuzu yelled "well yeah we do we live in a house together" Yuya simply said not actually knowing what was the problem. "If so does that mean you two actually-" Yuya knew where Yuzu was going and quickly said "no no no we actually stay in seperates rooms!" Yuya said as he blushed again. "Oh alright then sorry for the misunderstanding Yuya" Yuzu said as she blushed in embarrassment but Yuya chuckled "it's fine Yuzu don't worry about it" Yuya said. As Yuzu looked at Yuya she noticed that while Yuya still has his upbeat and positive personality she could tell in his eyes that Yuya also went through a lot and that he must have done anything to survive being in this dimension not to mention he seems to be a lot more independent and mature and Yuzu wondered if by living here in the city really had changed Yuya so much. "But yeah everything was going find and I actually thought we were so close to accomplishing our dream together but till that day she was kidnapped!" Yuya said as he gritted his teeth in anger and Yuzu for a moment thought she saw Yuya's eyes glowed red.

When Yuya mentioned that Yuzu remembered that the another look alike from Academia mentioned that he kidnapped Rin. "Hold Yuya that guy the one from Academia he was trying to capture me he told me that he kidnapped Rin" Yuzu said "what you mean you met the son of a bitch who kidnapped Rin!" Yuya said if that's true then maybe Yuzu could give him some clues to where he was at and he can try to find him and force him to tell him where Rin was. Yuzu who was a bit shocked by the outburst just nodded "yes I was dueling him right before you showed up back in standard in the Miami Championship and then my bracelet glowed and he disappeared and then you showed up" Yuzu said as she had a sad look on her face.

"I see I think Rin had a similar bracelet as well I take it that it's not the first time that it glowed like that?" Yuya asked Yuzu. "No it glows when somebody who looks like you and Yugo shows up and when it stops glowing that person disappears and Yugo shows that's why I was sure that Yugo showed up back there but then I saw you Yuya so I guess this confirms we are in the synchro dimension" Yuzu said. "Yeah it is and this place is different from Miami City isn't it" Yuya said as he looked at Yuzu "you know I'm surprise your kind of taking this so well Yuzu" Yuya said to her old childhood friend. "Well after realizing that Yugo told me about you and what happened in the Miami Championship I guess I'm less surprised then what I should have been" Yuzu said.

As they were talking Yuzu noticed that the sun was beginning to set which means that her and Yuya must have been talking for a really long time. "I see that makes sense I was surprise too when I was warped to another dimension and it happen to mean a couple of times since that day seven years ago the first time it happen when Rin was kidnapped" Yuya said as he closed his eyes in pain and Yuzu noticed how upset Yuya was "I'm sorry Yuya I can't believe she was kidnapped if Yugo hears about this he going to be furious" Yuzu said. Yuya looked at Yuzu "huh he still thinks about Rin?" Yuya asked "well yeah of course he does he doesn't talk about his old life that much these days because we wanted to move on but deep down he wanted to see Rin and see the city again along with sensei" Yuzu said.

"I see that's good I know Rin would be really happy if she heard that because she wanted to see Yugo again as well and I know they will" Yuya said. "Oh by the way Yuya before I forget I wanted to mention that your parents adopted Yugo into the family" Yuzu said with a bit of a smile "wait really" Yuya said as Yuzu nodded with a bit of a smile on her face "so that means Yugo and I are brothers now that's awesome I always wanted a sibling" Yuya said as he smiled that he and Yugo were brothers now "speaking of mom and dad how are they and the principal" Yuya asked Yuzu. "Aunt Yoko and dad are doing well for the most part but uncle Yusho…about three years ago he was suppose to have a match against Strong Ishijima but he never showed up and disappeared kind of like you did and people were calling him such awful names like he was a coward" Yuzu said. "My dad is not a coward" Yuya said as he was upset that people thought he was a coward "Yugo said the same thing and he got into a lot of fights defending uncle Yusho and it took me, aunt Yoko and everybody else to bed Yugo to not to fight anymore and I believe he getting better with controlling his temper" Yuzu said. "I see well I don't know if I would have fought anybody but I'm glad that Yugo was able to stick up for dad like that he must have some reason why he left his match like that" Yuya concluded. "Yeah Yugo said the same thing anyway Yuya you were saying about Rin" Yuzu said.

"Right it was after one of the tournaments here in the city when we were heading towards one of our favorite spots to watch the sunset and I noticed that Rin was unusually quiet and I asked her what was wrong…" Yuya then got quite a bit before answering "that was when she told in tears that he had a feeling that someone was following her for a couple of days now I never seen Rin so scared before but I confronted her and told her everything was going to be alright" Yuya said. "Then what happen" Yuzu asked "that was when Rin and I decided that we was going to go after him ourselves because security was not going to help at all" Yuya said in a bitter like tone base on Yuya tone then security must have been corrupt like Yugo said it was. "We stuck together for awhile at night looking for the guy but he didn't come out and then we split up to try to find him" Yuya said.

"Wait why did you do that?" Yuzu asked "because we knew the guy wasn't going to come out unless we split up and he goes after Rin while she's alone so we had no other choice" Yuya replied Yuzu nodded. "Yeah after a couple of minutes that we separated I heard an scream and I drove as fast as I can with my D-Wheel and that's when I saw him the guy who had the same face as me and Yugo and then I saw Odd Eyes glowed and he created a portal and I drove through the portal with my D-Wheel and next thing I knew I was in Heartland" Yuya said. "Heartland so you mean the Xyz Dimension you been there before Yuya?" Yuzu asked her old childhood. "Yeah and I'm not exactly sure why I was teleported there but it was horrible Yuzu the city was completely destroyed and I saw some guys in uniform hunting down people and turning people into cards as it was a game I was so angry at them using dueling as a tool for fighting that I went and helped the people of Heartland as best as I can" Yuya said.

"There at one point I helped out a woman and her grandmother the woman name was Akari I asked to see if they knew where Rin was but they didn't know" Yuya said as he sighed "I hope they are alright" Yuya said Yuzu smiled "that was really brave of you Yuya for standing up to Academia like that" Yuzu said "Academia?" Yuya said in confusion "I'll explain in a little bit continue with your story" Yuzu said. "Right so I basically searched everywhere around the city hoping Rin was there and that's when I spotted him" Yuya said as he remembers his duel with Yuto. "I challenged him into a duel but we was interrupted by his comrades and I had no choice but to run away" Yuya said. "Your opponent in that duel" Yuzu said "he was an Xyz user with the same face as me I had to duel him to get Rin back" Yuya said as he narrowed his eyes.

"No Yuya you had the wrong guy that was Yuto" Yuzu said "Yuto?" Yuya said Yuto's name in a confuse like tone. "Yuto is trying to save Ruri who was kidnapped in the Xyz Dimension Yuto would never kidnapped Rin" Yuzu said. "I see" Yuya said it was then Yuya and Yuzu realized what happened back then "shit that son of a bitch he must have lead me to Yuto so that I would lose hi trail" Yuya said as Yuzu nodded "yes he must have been nearby and saw you and Yuto dueling each other" Yuzu said. Yuya now felt guilty "all this time I made a mistake when this all over I need to apologize to Yuto for making such a stupid mistake" Yuya said. "Yes the duelist from Academia who tried to kidnap me looks a lot like Yuto, those two and you and Yugo" Yuzu said as images of Yuto,Yuri, Yuya and Yugo appeared in her head. "I see to be honest Rin and I have been wondering for that for years but we just put it in the back of our minds but I never knew this would come back so soon" Yuya said. "Yeah and just like how Yugo shows up when I'm with Yuto you showed up when that person was about to capture me like I said before and it may not be a coincidence" Yuzu said.

"Are you telling me that because we have the same face we are drawn to each other" Yuya said as Yuzu nodded. "Come to think of it I did see Yuya when I dueled Yuto so you're not way off there" Yuya said "yeah and it's not just you and Yugo" Yuzu said as Yuya looked at her and a image of Rin appeared briefly in front of Yuzu in his mind. "No don't tell me there are others who like you and Rin" Yuya said "yes and one of them is Ruri and the other is Serena" Yuzu said. "Serena" Yuya said "like the person who came to capture me, Ruri and Rin…she's one of Academia duelists" Yuzu said. "The world is divided into four dimensions fusion, synchro, xyz and standard fusion's dimension academia plans to unite these four dimensions into one" Yuzu said. "What unite the worlds into one" Yuya said in disbelief "to do that, Academia will even resort to war" Yuzu said.

"I know I saw it firsthand I couldn't believe that they would hunt innocents lives just for some foolish plan like that so does that mean Serena is a comrade of the bastard who kidnapped Rin and this Ruri person is she the enemy?" Yuya asked unknown to Yuya Yuri and Serena are closer then that then he thinks. Yuzu nodded "yeah but now she's being chased by Academia" Yuzu said "chased why?" Yuya asked his old childhood friend. "The professor, the highest authority at Academia plans to gather those who look like Ruri, Rin and me it must be the same with Serena" Yuzu said. "I don't know why he's planning to gather us or why do the four of us have faces that look alike or why do the four of you look alike too" Yuzu said. "Yeah it's insane so Rin is at Academia I would love to bust in and get her and Ruri out but they have thousands of duelists so it won't easy plus Odd Eyes and your bracelet won't work until maybe I'm close to the others" Yuya said.

"Are you saying were stuck here" Yuzu said as she had a sad look on her face "for now yes and I know how you want to go back to Yugo and your other friends but I'm sure that Yugo is on his way right now" Yuya said with a smile on his face. "You really think so?" Yuzu asked and Yuya nodded "yeah I'm sure he has the same ability to cross dimensions with his and hopefully he can control his dragon unlike with Odd Eyes and I" Yuya said as he sighed. "You know I'm happy you're here with me Yuzu it was nice to speak to you like this speaking to you got my mind off of Rin for a bit" Yuya said as he smiled at Yuzu and Yuzu smiled back at Yuya. It was then they heard a scream and they saw a baby heading towards Yuya's D-Wheel and the mother grabbing him "don't touch that!" the mother said.

"Shit I forgot this is the tops area!" Yuya said as he ran down the hill got on his D-Wheel and put on his helmet and goggles and turned on his D-Wheel. "Someone, someone please come over here please someone" the lady said as Yuya got Rin's helmet "Yuya!" Yuzu said as she ran up to him and Yuya threw her Rin's helmet. "Put this on" Yuya said "over there commons" the lady said as the top guys saw Yuya and Yuzu and Yuzu realized what was going on "you guys are commons" one of the tops said. "These villa areas are exclusive to tops" the other guy "shit this is bad get on Yuzu and hurry" Yuya said as Yuzu put on her helmet and got on the back of Yuya's D-Wheel and he drove off from the area and the top tried to stop him but he got out of the way as Yuya drove off "are you alright" a guy said "contact security" the top said. "So we were in the tops area just now" Yuzu asked Yuya "I see so Yugo filled you in huh and yeah that was the tops area I knew it was but we were so engrossed into our talk I forgot about and it was already too late when we left" Yuya said.

"I still feel that society is horrible mostly everyone is homeless and only a few are rich and wealthy" Yuzu said as she looked around the city as Yuya was driving through the highway. "Wow it's pretty" Yuzu said "yeah it really is its really amazing I was taken aback the first time I saw the city seven years ago" Yuya said. "Up here people live in a life of luxury and I'm sure you know about the commons from Yugo since he used to be on but take a look below us to get a firsthand look" Yuya said. Yuzu looked down and was in shocked "ah" Yuzu said as she saw the rundown buildings below them. "Yes the remaining ninty nine percent live there" Yuya said. "How awful this is just as worst as how Yugo describe it" Yuzu said diguested that people were being treated like this. "Yes it is that is the true hometown I grew up in the last seven years and the two Yugo spend his earlier childhood there as well.

"Yeah the system is awful but I plan on changing the system so that their won't be any tops and commons and Rin and I had our hearts set on that so that not just us but everyone can have better lives" Yuya said seriously. "But there are two people who used to be from the commons who climbed up their way and made it to the tops take a look and another one as well" Yuya said as Yuzu looked and she saw posters of Jack Atlas and Yusei Fudo. "I'm sure Yugo told you this but we had a duel knig name Rex Goodwin who was from the commons and made his way up to the tops by becoming the duel king he was also nickname the legendary D-Wheeler" Yuya said as Yuzu nodded since Yugo told her about Goodwin. "Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas" Yuya said "Yusei and Jack dueled each other to claim the title of duel king since Goodwin gave up his position and resigned as head of security.

"Yusei won and he became duel king and was king for a few years until Jack won the friendship cup and challenged Yusei again and he defeated Yusei" Yuya said. Those three use to be commons just like us and even now Yusei is trying to bridge the gap between Tops and Commons and I'm going to follow Yusei's footstep and destroy this corrupted system if Yusei, Jack and Goodwin could do it then so can we Rin and I worked really hard over the years so that one day we can challenge Jack or Yusei and beat them so that everyone can have better lives and so that their won't be any tops and commons" Yuya said. "Yuya" Yuzu said she could tell how much this means to Yuya and she realized this wasn't the seven year old boy she knew due to living in a harsh environment he was a bit more focus and serious and it seems he is also willing to do whatever it takes to survive but it looks like Yuya hasn't forgot about the teachings of the You Show Duel School not one bit.

"Yeah Rin and I built this D-Wheel so that both of us can compete in the friendship cup and win it and duel whoever was king at the time, a riding duel" Yuya said. "Oh yeah I forgot Yugo told me about riding duels" Yuzu said "good to hear I'm glad Yugo told you everything about the city so that I didn't have to" Yuya jokingly said as Yuzu giggled at Yuya's joke. Yuya and Yuzu then heard a siren "you on the D-Wheel please stop immediately this is security speaking, the D-Wheel in front please stop immediately" the security member said. "Shit those guys from earlier must have made a report man sensei is going to kill me" Yuya said as he increased his Speed and so did the security member on his D-Wheel. "I'm sure you know that if we get caught we'll be sent to a detention facility" Yuya said "yeah I know Yugo told me you could get in a lot of trouble if the commons trespassed into the tops area but they can't just do that!" Yuzu said. "They can and they will" Yuya said as he increased his speed to try to get away from the tops but he was catching up to him.

Meanwhile in the security headquarters they were tracking Yuya down "the escaping D-Wheel is currently on highway eight duel chaser 227 has found it and is in pursuit it seems that the D-Wheel has not abided by the order to stop requesting permission to commence coercive enforcement" the worker said as a man put a chess piece on a chess board. "Permission granted to enforce a duel restrain anyone who dares to disobey the orders of security immediately" a blonde haired man with cold green eyes said. "Understood coercive enforcement, commence field spell speed world neo set one" Duel Chaser 227 said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "Duel mode, on Auto pilot standby" DC 227 duel disk said as a purple wave was spread out through the area.

Yuya's D-Wheel said the same thing as his duel disk was activated "what's happening Yuya?" Yuzu asked her old childhood friend. "They've forced a duel if we lose we'll be arrested" Yuya said "arrested!" Yuzu said in a shock like tone and people in the commons know sections was being set up "it's a duel" a guy in the commons said. "A duel has been set up all ordinary vehicles on the route, please evacuate at once" the anncouncer said. "Alright Yuzu you better hold on your about to experience seeing your first riding duel and I'm sure some of my fans are excited the fun has just begun!" Yuya said as he sped up faster with DC 227 on his heels as the two of them were speeding to the finish line to see who gets to go first. "Riding Duel, Acceleration!" Yuya and DC 227 said as their turbo duel was about to began.

A/N: Yeah good thing Yugo filled Yuzu in on everything so that Yuya wouldn't have to explain everything about the synchro dimension. Anyway Yuya and Yuzu had reunited and began to talk about everthing that happened in the past seven years and Academia and their counterparts but unfortunately the were teleported to the tops area and someone spotted Yuya's D-Wheel and they are force to get out the area and are being chased by security and one of them DC 227 forced a duel with Yuya will Yuya be able win and get away from DC 227 and the rest of security find out in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch so don't forget to read review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya!.


	66. Public Safety Coercion- The Duel Chasers

Chapter 66: Public Safety Coercion- The Duel Chasers

"Speed World Neo, deployment complete link with the escaping D-Wheel confirmed it is now under the management of Speed World Neo, chief Duel Chaser 227 has commenced the duel" the female worker said to the blonde haired man sitting on a green chair. "The course?" the blonde haired man asked "from the tops villa district to the city central, route STCO6" the female worker replied. "Excellent" the blonde haired man said as he put a black pawn chest piece in front of the white pawn chest piece. Meanwhile Yuya duel with DC 227 was about to begin and Yuya has managed to take the first corner so he was going first.

YUYA LP 4000

VS

DC 227 LP 4000

"Alright the first turn is mine let's go!" Yuya said as Yuzu looked at Yuya a part of her was excited that she was getting to see Yuya duel for the first time in seven years despite the situation they were in so she was wondering how Yuya's dueling improved compared to back then. "Now then I summon the lovely Performalpal Uni from my hand" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Performalpal Uni appeared on the field right beside Yuya and Yuzu (*4: ATK/800). Yuzu blushed at seeing Uni "I can't believe that Yuya has a monster that has such a revealing outfit not to mention her…" Yuzu said as she saw Uni's breasts and compared them to her own. "Now then since Uni was summoned I get to special summon a level three or lower Preformalpal monster from my hand in attack position" Yuya said,

"So now I summon Uni sister Preformalpal Corn!" Yuya said as he swiped another card on his duel disk and Preformalpal Corn which was another beautiful woman wearing a revealing outfit instead it was blue instead of yellow appeared on the left side of Yuya and Yuzu as Yuya drove on his D-Wheel (*3: ATK/600). "Now since corn was summoned I get to add an Odd Eyes Monster from my deck to my hand but first I need to switch Uni and Corn to defense position" Yuya said as Uni and Corn was switched to defense position (*4: DEF/1500) (*3: DEF/1000). Yuya then add an Odd Eyes monster from his deck to his hand and he smirked "now then if I control nothing but Preformalpals or Odd Eyes Monsters I get to special summon this card the tuner monster Odd Eyes Swordsman!" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Odd Eyes Swordsman was a young like boy who had armor which resembled Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and had a green and black sword appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100).

"A tuner monster" Yuzu said as she looked at Odd Eyes Swordsman "I tune my level one Odd Eyes Swordsman with my Preformalpal Uni and Corn" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Swordsman turned into a ball of light which expanded into a green ring and Uni and Corn went through the ring and gained an outline. "Magician who lives in the hellish ice age come forth and use your power to destroy our enemies!" Yuya said as a light shot through the ring "I synchro summon come forth level eight Preformalpal Glacier Magician" Yuya said as a man with light blue hair was wearing a male stage magician outfit with a top hat which was light blue and some parts were covered in ice, the magician had a staff and the top was a ice shard. Glacier Magician swung his staff until he appeared right beside Yuya and Yuzu (*8: ATK/2600) "synchro summon" Yuzu said a bit surprised that Yuya was able to synchro summon. "But I'm not done yet folks I activate Glacier effect once per turn I can target one Preformalpal monster in my graveyard and inflict damage equal to that monster attack points and I choose Preformalpal Uni so take eight hundred points of damage!" Yuya said as Preformalpal Glacier fired a blizzard like blast from his staff and he struck DC 227 decreasing his life points (LP 4000-3200).

"Looks like we are off to a great start I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field and disappeared. Yuya then stepped on the gas and went faster on his D-Wheel causing Yuzu to scream and DC 227 was trying to catch up to him. "Sorry about that Yuzu things are going to get rough so hold on tight" Yuya said to his old childhood friend. "Right so this is a riding duel man it's a bit more scarier than I thought it would be despite what Yugo told me" Yuzu said. "Don't be scared Yuzu I'm right here with you besides think of this like an entertainment duel I promise you won't be disappointed" Yuya said as he smiled. Yuzu smiled at Yuya even though she was still scared out of her mind she felt a bit better that Yuya was calming her down a bit.

DC 227 tried to get in front but Yuya kept blocking his way "man I never seen Yuya duel this way I mean his dueling is the same but it's a bit more rougher and aggressive maybe he like that only in a riding duel" Yuzu thought she then looked and saw a helicopter "great now what" Yuzu said. "Well Yuzu it looks like we have a audience oh well it can't be help but man sensei is going to be worried when she sees this and scold me" Yuya said as the helicopter went up into the air. "Good evening to everyone in the city top reporter from top city TV I'm Melissa Claire tonight we present you a riding duel, a breathtaking chase that's sure to stir excitement in your hears" Melissa said as she was wearing a cowgirl outfit.

"Chief a broadcasting helicopter has appeared in the sky over Speed World" an employer said to the blond haired man. "My,my…the people of tops must really hate their monotonous lives there no helping it there may be a slight detour, but divert your route from STCO6 to 11" the man said as he put the white rook with the other pieces "understood" the employer said as more roads had opened up "alright if they want a show I'll give it to them" Yuya said as he turned left on a side road with DC 227 following him. "The star of Security a Duel Chaser as well as a couple of fleeing fugitives the first turn has just ended looks like the Duel Chaser has been snatched of the upper hand after taking eigth hundred points of damage who will this match go to how will this chase end a live broadcast sure to keep you in suspense I top reporter Melissa Claire, promise to deliver the best entertainment to everyone" Melissa said as everyone fron the tops and commons are watching the duel but unknown to Melissa Yuya is staring to becoming a hot and big name in the city.

"Let's go Yuya!" "defeat that Duel Chaser!" "show the tops the power of your entertainment dueling!" various people that were watching the duels in the commons area said as people were cheering Yuya on since they had seen him win a couple of tournaments in the commons and they loved his dueling and how he connected and entertained the crowd . Some tops had felt the same way as they watched the duel "look dear isn't that Yuya Sakaki" a woman asked her husband "why I do believe so dear he must have gotten in trouble somehow it's a shame hopefully he can pull this win out I love seeing him duel and I think he one of the favorites to win the friendship cup" the man said to his wife."Go Yuya!" "other people in the tops said as they watched the duel "I wonder how Yuya will get out of this one" another guy from the tops said as they watched the duel. However no one was more worried than Julia who was scared and worried out of her mind as she saw Yuya on TV with some kids at the orphanage. "Oh god Yuya please be careful and win this duel the last thing I need to see is you getting arrested and be sent to the facility" Julia said she then noticed Yuzu was sitting behind Yuya on his D-Wheel. "Wait a minute is that Rin?" Julia said as she mistook Yuzu for Rin.

Yuya then turned to face DC 227 "alright you're up and you better put on a great performance on your turn since everybody is now watching and waiting to see how this duel will go" Yuya said. "Hmph I'll say this first my riding duel arrest rate is one hundred percent there's no way I'll lose to rats like you" DC 227 said to Yuya causing Yuya to grit his teeth in anger "we will just have to see about that" Yuya said. "My turn" DC 227 said as he drew a card from his deck "I summon Jutte Knight from my hand" DC 227 said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Jutte Knight appeared on the field (*2: ATK/700). "Next when there's a synchro monster on my opponent field I can lower the attack points of one of them by five hundred and special summon Sasumuta Gardna in defense mode" DC 227 said as Preformalpal Glacier attack points decreased (*8: ATK/2600-2100) and Sasumuta Gardna appeared on the field (*3: DEF/2000).

"I tune the level three Sasmuta Gardna with the level two Jutta Knight" DC 227 as Jutta Knight turned into two dots which expanded into green rings and Sasmuta Gardna went through the rings and gained an outline. "A chase to the ends of Hell behold the soul of integrity" DC 227 said as a light shot through the rings "I synchro summon come forth level five Goyou Chaser!" DC 227 said as Goyou Chaser appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1900). "This guy synchro summoned too Yugo was right here Synchro Summon is pretty much common here in the city" Yuzu said. "Next I activate Goyou rifle and equip it to Chaser" DC 227 said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Goyou Chaser was equipped with a rifle "with this Goyou Chaser attack points increase by five hundred points" DC 227 said as Goyou Chaser attack points increased (*5: ATK/1900-2400).

"Battle go Goyou Chaser attack Preformalpal Glacier" DC 227 said as Goyou Chaser fired his gun at Preformalpal Glacier destroying it and causing an explosion making Yuya and Yuzu braced themselves of the impact (LP 4000-3700). "The fugitive has taken three hundred points of damage" Melissa said "there more Goyou Chaser effect activates" the blond haired man said as he moved his pawn forward on the chest board. "Monsters that this card destroys in battle are special summoned on my field with their attack points halved" DC 227 said as Preformalpal Glacier appeared on his side of the field but his attack points were cut in half (*8: ATK/1300). "What" Yuya said shocked to see that his monster was taken so easily "Preformalpal Glacier now makes a direct attack" the blond haired man. "Damn I didn't expect for him to take my monster like that" Yuya said as Preformalpal Glacier fired a blizzard like attack from his staff and struck Yuya and Yuzu causing Yuya to lose control for a bit but he gained control right back on his D-Wheel (LP 3700-2400).

"That was super effective, the fugitive has taken thirteen hundred points of damage" Melissa said as the commons and a good chunk of the tops were worried about Yuya but the rest of the tops merely just smiled that Yuya was in trouble now with the duel. "Yuya are you okay?" Yuzu asked her old childhood friend "yeah don't worry Yuzu I'm fine it seems that our friend here has made it a lot more interesting" Yuya said "I set one card face down and end my turn" DC 227 said as a card appeared face down on the before disappearing. "Two turns left, yes assemble a team of security patrols at point five of town district d finish this in that area" the blonde haired man said to his employee "understood" the employee said.

"Also, raise the citywide alert level to five to ensure that the commons watching the the broadcast don't make any odd movements" the blond haired man said. "Neither side is giving in how will the fugitive counterattack in the next turn" Melissa said "Alright then it's my turn!" Yuya said as he drew his card "first I play card of sanctity with this we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yuya said as he and DC 227 drew until they had six cards in their hands Yuya looked at his hand and smirked "it's time" Yuya thought "I using the scale two Preformapal Gongato and the scale eight Odd Eyes Unicorn set the Pendulum Scale" Yuya said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors "what!" DC 227 said as he and everyone else were shocked that Yuya was using a new summoning method in their eyes even the blond haired man was shocked "Pendulum" he said.

It wasn't long until the two monsters appeared inside the blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them "with this I can now special summon monsters between three through seven" Yuya said "now then ladies and gentleman feast your eyes on this I pendulum summon come forth my monsters!" Yuya said as a portal opened up between the pillars and a few monsters came out "Preformalpal Odd Eyes Light Phoenix!" Yuya said as Light Phoenix appeared on the field (*5: ATK/2000) "Preformalpal Odd Eyes Synchron" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Synchron appeared on the field (*2:ATK/200) "and finally Preformalpal Coin Dragon" Yuya said as Preformapal Coin Dragon appeared on the field (*4 ATK/1700). "Now I tune my level five Odd Eyes Light Phoenix with my Odd Eyes Synchron" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Synchro turned into two dots which expanded into two rings and Light Phoenix went through the rings and gained an outline.

A line went through the rings "I synchro summon come forth Dragon with raging flames Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon appeared on the field as it flew right beside Yuya and Yuzu (*7: ATK/2500). "Amazing not only did the fugitive used a new summoning method but he managed to follow it up with a synchro summon" Melissa said still a bit shocked at Yuya's pendulum summon as were the rest of the people watching the duel but the people who cheered for Yuya still cheered for him. "Now then I play the spell card Odd Eyes Flames and equip it to Metorburst Dragon" Yuya said as Metorburst dragon gained a flame like aura. "Now I activate Coin Dragon effect with this I can target one dragon type monster and it gains five hundred attack points" Yuya said as Meorburst Dragon roared as it attack points increased (*7: ATK/2500-3000).

"That's not all I activate Performalpal Odd Eyes Unicorn Pendulum effect if I have a Preformalpal monster on the field whenever I attack my monster which is an Odd Eyes monster gains attack points equal to the Preformalpal Monster on the field" Yuya said. "What!" DC 227 said "go Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon attack Goyou Chaser with Metorburst Strike!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon turned around and fired a flame like blast that as meteorites in them and struck Gyou Chaser destroying him and decreasing DC 227 life points by quite a bit (DC 227 LP 3200-900). "The fugitive has managed to deal a huge chunk of damage to the Duel Chaser" Melissa said as the crowd who cheered for Yuya cheered loudly. "But that's not all with Odd Eyes Flames equipped to Metorburst Dragon it can attack again" Yuya said "what!" DC 227 said "this the end go Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon end this!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon was about to fire another blast as Glacier Magician.

But DC 227 reacted quickly "I activate the effect of Goyou Blocker from my hand once per turn I can discard him and I won't take any battle damage for the rest of this turn" DC 227 said as he discarded Goyou Blocker and the attack struck Preformalpal Glacier and destroyed him however DC 227 didn't take any damage. "At the last second the duel chaser managed to save himself but still its anybody guess on who will win now" Melissa said. "Amazing" Yuzu said as she looked at Yuya "Yuya you really have gotten a lot stronger since the last time I saw you duel" Yuzu thought she was now wondering who would win a duel between Yuya and Yugo and in her opinion it's a tossup. "Hmph I'm a bit surprise by that new summoning method but I still have the advantage and I am a few steps ahead of you and sadly it ends on the last step" the blond haired man said as he moved the horse back a little bit.

"Now I activate lost star descent" DC 227 said as a card appeared face up on the field "I choose one synchro from my graveyard and special summon it in defense mode now come forth once again Goyou Chaser" DC 227 said as Goyou Chaser appeared on the field (*5: DEF/1000). "However, the special summoned Goyou Chaser will have all its effects negated its level goes down by one its defense points is reduced to zero and its battle position cannot be changed" DC 227 said (*5-4: DEF/1000-0). "Feast your eyes on this Goyou Chaser has returned to the Duel Chaser" Melissa said. "Well it wouldn't be fun if this ended too early I end my turn Odd Eyes Unicorn effect ends and Metorburst Dragon attack points return to normal" Yuya said (*7: ATK/4700-3000).

"However, for the fugitive to have cornered the Duel Chaser up to this point, his dueling skills are worthy of praise" Melissa said. Back at the orphanage Julia was cheering Yuya on "come Yuya please win I know you can sweetheart" Julia said as she was watching the duel. "Cornered" the blond haired man said as he chuckled "I'm surprised to hear that from a top reporter time to put him in check" the blond haired man said as he moved a pawn. Meanwhile DC 227 didn't waste time and went to the side of the road sped up and moved past Yuya and Yuzu. "The Duel Chaser has moved in front of the fugitive" Melissa said Yuya smiled "you know for a guy who works for security your pretty good" Yuya said as he tried to get in front of DC 227 but DC 227 would always go back in front of him.

"Hmph since I'm in front of you, I won't let you overtake me on either side I have no blind spots" DC 227 said. Yuya just smirked a bit "is that right well then as an entertainer I'll show you and everybody how I can turn a situation around" Yuya said as he got on the wall on his D-Wheel and drove on it causing Yuzu to scream as he drove past DC 227 "your wide open" Yuya said "you bastard" DC 227 said as Yuya got off the wall and he landed in front of DC 227. "The fugitive…just drove up the wall like it was nothing" Melissa said. "Yuya are you crazy why are you acting so reckless!" Yuzu said to her old childhood friend she expected this from Yugo but not from his standard counterpart and brother. "Remember what I told you Yuzu we would be sent to the detention facility if we're caught" Yuya said as Yuzu gasp in surprise. "If that happens I won't be able to save Rin or enter the friendship not to mention I be a terrible brother if Yugo founds out that you are in the detention facility because I was not strong enough to protect you Yuzu I failed protecting Rin but I will not fail protecting you" Yuya said "Yuya" Yuzu said as she had a sad look on her eyes knowing that Rin's kidnapping deeply affected him and now he was trying to make up this mistake in his own way by looking out for Yuzu not only for his sake but for Yugo's as well.

Yuya and DC 227 continue to drive through the roadway "and the only way I can protect you is by winning this duel and surivive I may be trying to entertain the crowd but at the same time I'm trying to survive so that you and the whole city can have a better tomorrow once I accomplish my goals" Yuya said. "Dueling as a means to survive" Yuzu said she felt awful knowing that Yugo and Yuya had to go through a lot just trying to survive in this corrupted society while compare to her she had a great life before the dimension thing came up after this is over she is going to give Yuya and Yugo a hug and promise one of her best friends and crush that she will always be there for the two of them no matter what it's the least she can do. "Now come on the only way to catch me is to win this duel don't disappoint the audience tonight" Yuya said.

"You rat" DC 227 said "my turn I summon Torapart from my hand" DC 227 said as Torapart appeared on the field (*2: ATK/600). "I tune my level four Goyou Chaser with Torapart" DC 227 said as Torapart turned into two rings and a light went through the rings "you who bares the fangs of a wild beast, seize your prey I synchro summon appear level six Goyou Predator" DC 227 said as Goyou Predator appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2400). "Next I activate the equip spell Goyou rope with this Goyou Predator attack points double" DC 227 said as Goyou Predator grabbed the rope as its attack points doubled (*6: ATK/2400-4800). "Submit quietly I attack Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon with Goyou Predator" DC 227 said as Goyou Predator used the rope to wrap and squeeze Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon destroying him causing Yuya and Yuzu to brace themselves of the impact (LP 2400-600).The blond haired man knocked a black pawn off the board and the white pawn took its spot.

"When Goyou Predator destroys an opponent's monster in battle that monster can be special summoned" the blond haired man said as Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon appeared on the DC 227 side of the field. "Everyone check this out the fugitive monster is now on the Duel Chaser side it's the much awaited climax" Melissa said. "You know I'm getting real tired of you stealing my monsters that's so unlike security to steal things that don't belong to them" Yuya said in a mocking tone. "We arrest fugitives by any means necessary all that matters is securing you" DC 227 said as Yuya turned back to look at the road. "It's over" DC 227 "check mate " the blond haired man said but then he realized about Yuya facedown card. "The face down card he set earlier why hasn't he used it earlier" the blond haired man thought then he realized it was a trap.

"Duel Chaser 227 hold back on your attack" the blond haired man said to 227 but he didn't listen "my consecutive record of arrests is hereby renewed I'm sure to be promoted Odd Eyes Metorburst Dragon attack Prefromalpal Odd Eyes Corn Dragon but Yuya smirked. "I activate my trap card Odd Eyes Negation" Yuya said as his card appeared face up on the field "when I receive an attack I can draw one card and if the card is an Odd Eyes monster I negate the attack" Yuya said "what so your depending on luck" DC 227 said. "Hey in a show there always have to be a little suspense and drama" Yuya said as he placed a hand over his deck "come on deck don't fail me now" Yuya said "I draw!" Yuya said as he drew creating a small gust of wind and Yuya looked at the card he then smirked. "The card that I drew is Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon so your attack is negated!" Yuya said as a barrier appeared around coin dragon blocking Metorburst Dragon attack "damn it all I end my turn I will get you on my next turn" DC 227 said.

"There won't be a next turn!" Yuya yelled "It my turn!" Yuya said as he drew a card from his deck "now I pendulum summon now appear with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes level seven Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes appeared on the field and roared as it appeared above Yuya and Yuzu next to Dragon Coin (*7: ATK/2500). "Don't forget Dragon Coin effect" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared as its attack points increased (*7: ATK/2500-3000). "Now I activate Sprial Flame Strike as long as I control an Odd Eyes card on the field I can target one card on the field and destroy it so say goodbye to your Goyou rope" Yuya said as Odd Eyes fired a small blast at the rope destroying it and Goyou Predator attack points returned to normal (*6: 4800-2400).

"Battle Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Goyou Predator Sprial Strike Burst!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon released a red and like beam from its mouth and struck Goyou Predator "even if you destroy my monster I still have enough life points left" DC 227 said. "No you won't Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon effect activates when it battles a level five or higher monster the damaged is doubled!" Yuya yelled as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon's orbs glowed "what!" DC 227 said. "Go reaction force!" Yuya yelled as the blast intensified and it competely destroyed Goyou Predator decreasing DC 227 life points to zero (LP 900-0).

YUYA LP 600

VS

DC 227 LP 0

WINNER: YUYA

DC 227 yelled as his DC stopped meanwhile the blond haired man tip a white rook chest piece over "awesome Yuya you did it!" Yuzu yelled happily as Julia was happy that Yuya won and so did the commons and some of the tops that cheered for him. "How..how shocking is this the fugitive with an unknow summoning method has shattered the star of security the duel chaser" Melissa said. "While the course is cancelled, please lead the fugitives to district d point five seal the highway exits in case of an emergency, mobilize nearby security immediately" the blond haired man said "understood" the employee said. "227 its over for him" the man said as he threw the chest piece in the trash "still that Pendulum Summoning is interesting I need to learn more about that summoning method" the man thought.

Yuya continued to drive down the road "we're in the clear now right?" Yuzu asked Yuya "no way" Yuya said as a wall was brought up "a wall" Yuzu said. "They are already here" Yuya said as he was forced to turn left due to the wall getting in the way and he and Yuzu was greeted with a truck with multipule security officers. "Don't these guys ever quit" Yuya said as he sped up "wait Yuya stop!" Yuzu said begging for her childhood friend to stop. "They're here" security said Yuya smirked and kept going and waited little time as he jumped up his D-Wheel in the air and he used it to jump so far that he managed to go over Security's head and their truck and made a safe landing as he drove off with Yuzu. The security got over their shocked "after him" they said as they went after Yuya and Yuzu.

"How shocking is this the fugitives didn't just win the duel, but also broke through the security blockades they've successfully made their escape" Melissa announced. "He's definitely been targeted" Melissa said once she realized she spoke to herself Melissa went to the camera and said "this is Melissa Claire signing off now" Melissa said. "Seal all routes from district d to district r immediately, security patrolling in the area track down the fugitives asap we've acquired mug shots of both the fugitives and his passengers search for them aspa" the employees said as they tried to track down Yuya and Yuzu and the blond haired man looked at the mug shots.

Meanwhile the next day a bright light appeared in the commons section of the city and it wasn't long until the light disappeared and Yugo, Serena, Masumi and Reira appeared in the area. "This the city my home" Yugo was feeling all kinds of emotions to be honest he never thought he would come back here in the synchro dimension the city a place he once called home but he wished he came back on better circumstances. "Yuzu, Rin, Sensei hang on guys I'm coming to see you guys right now" Yugo said "come on" Yugo said to the group as they through the commons area. "Yugo do you remember where we suppose to go" Masumi asked Yugo. "Hmm it's been years but I believe we are not that far from the orphanage where I spend my early part of my childhood at we need to go there no doubt Yuya and Yuzu are there right now" Yugo said.

"Hold on where the hell is Gongenzaka and the others" Yugo said as he looked around and saw the others weren't with them. Serena then heard sirens and the others saw the cars heading towards them and stopped "shit its security" Yugo said "what are they doing here?" Yuto asked as he appeared in sprit form but Yuto got his answer a minute later "this is security you have been completely surrounded" security said. "Surrounded what for?" Masumi wondered "they've been found their outfits changed but their faces match the mug shots they have comrades with them" the officer said as he mistook Yugo and Serena for Yuzu and Yuya. "Please secure them immediately" his boss said Reira who got scared ran away "wait Reira!" Yugo said as he went after Reira as Reira ran he was struck down by a wall.

Yugo went up to help him "are you okay Reira?" Yugo asked the young boy "what the hell is this real solid vision how did they managed to get their hands on this!" Yugo said knowing that the synchro dimension didn't have real solid vision when he was here. Masumi and Serena saw that more walls appeared around them "the lot of you have been wanted in the city since last night surrender quietly" security said as they actvited their duel disk. "The hell have you guys lost your brain cells since I been gone we just got here!" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes at security "enough talk surrender yourselves quietly" security said causing Yugo to sigh. "Looks like there no point in talking anymore lets go Yugo, Serena" Masumi said the three of them activated their duel disk "great we are here for five minutes and we are being attack by security just when I thought we can do something without getting any trouble and not to mention he fools won't listen" Yugo thought. "Action Field on" Masumi said "field spell corss over" Masumi duel disk said as pillars appeared in the commons and action cards were spread all over the feel. "DUEL!" both Masumi, Yugo and Serena and Security said as the lancers first battle in the synchro dimension is about to begin.

A/N: Jesus poor Yugo's group just five minutes in and they are already getting attack and its not even their fault haha this is what happens when people have the same face with each other. Anyway Yuya had managed to defeat DC 227 and he managed to escape from security with Yuzu and the next day Yugo and the other lancers had arrived at the synchro dimension and ran into security who is trying to capture them because they mistook Yugo and Serena for Yuya and Yuzu. Will the lancers be able to get out of this situation find out next time in the next chapter of dimensional switch so don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	67. Security Perfect Encirclement

Chapter 67: Security Perfect Encirclement

(Late Last Night before the Lancers arrived at the Synchro Dimension)

Not long after Yuya and Yuzu escaped from security Yuya was now trying to drive to his and Rin's house. "Hey Yuya where are we going?" Yuzu asked the red and green haired duelists "well we are going to my house now but knowing security they won't give up that easily so we are going to try some back ways to get back to my house" Yuya replied. "I see" Yuzu said as she yawned a bit loudly causing Yuya to chuckle "you must be tired Yuzu I know it's been a long day for the both of us about this you can stay with me at my place and we figure out our next course of action" Yuya said. Yuzu smiled at Yuya "right that sounds like a great idea Yuya" Yuzu said "alright then so let's get going then" Yuya said as he sped up and was trying to head back to his house.

It took a while mainly because Yuya was using some back ways to make it to the commons area but besides that Yuya and Yuzu had made it safely to his and Rin's house. Yuya and Yuzu were currently in the garage and they got off the D-Wheel and took off their helmets (in Yuya's case his helmet and goggles) and put them inside the D-Wheel and Yuya had put his goggles over his head. "Wow Yuya I still can't believe that you actually have a house" Yuzu said still shocked that Yuya actually owns a house "yeah it's not much but Rin and I considers this home come on I'll show you around and after that I can cook us something to eat luckily I bought a lot of groceries before I cross dimensions" Yuya said as he laughed a bit.

"You don't really have to cook for me Yuya" Yuzu said to her old childhood friend "nah its fine Yuzu I'm use to cooking sense Rin and I would rotate days on who would cook dinner and breakfast so come on" Yuya said as he started to walk towards the door with Yuzu following behind him. Once they got to the door Yuya opened it and he and Yuzu made their way out of the garage and Yuya closed the door and turned on the lights and Yuzu looked around the house for a bit. "Like I said it's a bit small but it his home come on" Yuya said and so Yuya had took the time and showed Yuzu around the house from the bathroom, kitchen, living room and even his own room. "I like your home Yuya it's really nice" Yuzu said to her old childhood friend "thanks Yuzu I really appreciate the complaint and I'm sure Rin would too if she was here" Yuya said.

"You really miss her a lot do you?" Yuzu asked "more than anything but I will save her but enough about that we still have some catching up to do but first make yourself at home while I get dinner ready for us" Yuya said as he made his way into kitchen. Yuzu sighed "well I better see what's on TV" Yuzu said as she went into the living room and turned on the TV. Once she did that she realized that the news was on and they were talking about Yuya's duel with DC 227. "Oh great were talking to us" Yuzu said as she groaned "if you see these two fugitives please contact security immediately" the news lady said. "I hear the news Yuzu are they talking about us?" Yuya called out to the pink haired teen. "Yeah they are we are in trouble Yuya how are we going to get past security now since we are on the news" Yuzu said.

"Don't worry about that for now we will figure something out just try to watch something else oh and dinner will be ready soon" Yuya said. Yuzu sighed she was worried to death about the situation but panicking now wouldn't help her case she just do as Yuya said and try to keep her mind off the subject so Yuzu did just that and watched a show on TV. While Yuzu was watching TV she could smell the food and she had to admit it smelled pretty good Yuzu wished she could have helped Yuya out a little despite him saying he was fine cooking by himself. After about more than thirty minutes Yuya was finished cooking and made himself a plate for Yuzu and himself and he had set them on the table "Yuzu dinners ready!" Yuya said as he called out to the pink haired girl.

"Right I'm coming Yuya" Yuzu said as she went towards the area Yuya was at and she noticed that there was a table and two chairs and two dinner plates and Yuya was already seated. "Come on Yuzu sit and dig in" Yuya said Yuzu nodded and she sat down and looked at the food "wow you made chicken alfredo?" Yuzu asked Yuya as she started eating it. "Sure did what do you think?" Yuya asked "it's good I had no idea you were such a good cook Yuya" Yuzu said as she continued to eat the chicken alfredo. "Yeah I had to when you live in the commons you have to learn how to do some things in order to live and survive trust me I'm sure Yugo would have told you that" Yuya said. "Yeah…I'm sorry Yuya you and Yugo you guys and Rin" Yuzu started to say. "Don't worry about it Yuzu it can't be help there nothing we can do to change things all we have to do is to try to adapt and better ourselves that's why Rin and I wanted to win the friendship in the first place" Yuya said.

"Oh Yuya" Yuzu thought she wish she could help Yuya out somehow but she has no idea how. After a couple of minutes Yuya and Yuzu had finished their food and washed their plates and silverware. Yuzu yawned "you must be tired so hear" Yuya said as he toss Yuzu some keys which she caught "what's this?" Yuzu asked Yuya "well that the key to Rin's room it's the door that's across from mine you can sleep in there and you borrow her clothes since I imagine you two are the same size clothes wise and you already know where the bathroom is" Yuya said. "And how would you know Rin and I are the same size Yuya?" Yuzu asked the pendulum and synchro duelist. "Because when I got here seven years ago I had to wear Yugo's clothes and we were the exact same size so I figure it's the same with you and Rin" Yuya said as he laughed a bit.

"Hmm you have a point there and I think Yugo wore your old clothes a couple of years back and they had fit perfectly if I remember" Yuzu said. "Then its settled well if you need me I'll be in my room and you can have the bathroom goodnight Yuzu we will talk more in the morning" Yuya said as he started to head to his room. Yuzu sighed "goodnight Yuya" Yuzu said she then started to head towards Rin's room to get some clothes and then go to the bathroom "oh Yugo I wonder what you are doing right now?" Yuzu said wondering what her crush was doing right now.

Later on in the next day the lancers were about to begin their duel with security and at the same time at their headquarters they noticed something was wrong "an abnormality has occurred in the duel control system" an employee said "switch E to J via the alpha circuit another one said, "The potential of a cyber attack is thirty one point twenty nine percent" another employee said. "Specifics of the source?" another employee asked "the source is district D8" another one answered "switch to the alpha circuit impossible trying the theta circuit" another one said. "What's the matter?" the blonde haired man asked "we have reason to believe that the suspects duel disks have interfered with the system" a female employer replied. "Hm" the blond haired man said as he looked and saw the field spell cross over that Masumi just used against security. "So these are the synchro dimension duelists" Serena "yeah be on your guard" Masumi said "heh who do think I am I can handle these guys no problem I should say the same to you" Serena said as she smirked at Masumi. "Hmph fine then let's see who gets to finish our opponents out first" Masumi said. "Please surrender quietly" security asked the lancers "get real you think we give up that easily especially since you bastards made a mistake" Yugo said. Yugo felt something tugging his jacket and he turned around and saw Reira grabbing his jacket.

"Where is big brother?" Reira asked Yugo "Reira" Yugo said as he sighed "look everything is going to be ok alright I'm here right" Yugo said as he confronted Reira. "Go after the boy we got these two" the captain said "understood" an officer said as he went after Yugo. "Damn it all Reira stay behind me" Yugo said as Reira did as he said and went behind Yugo. "Please surrender quietly" security said to Yugo "look buddy I'm telling you, you got the wrong guys we just got here" Yugo said as he tried to talk to security but he knew it was pointless "you are wanted for trespassing into the tops residences and inflicting bodyily harm please surrender quietly" security said. "We just got here man I never been to the tops sides at all" Yugo started to say but security interrupted him.

"We'll hear you out in the interrogation room" security said "like hell you will you guys will just send is to the detention faculty" Yugo said as he grabbed Reira and he jumped from pillar to pillar and the security guy did the same but he jumped on the roof and stopped Yugo from escaping. "I won't let you escape on these scaffoldings" security said as Yugo remembered his moms words about never forgetting to smile. "Sorry mom it looks like I can't get these guys to smile not against these bastards sometimes you just have to fight but that doesn't mean I can't put on a show for these clowns" Yugo thought. "Alright then ladies and gentlemen its time that Yugo Sakaki makes is grand return back to the city by using the entertainment dueling he learned from the you show duel school.

"With the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow colors. The monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them and a giant Pendulum appeared in the middle of the pillars "with this I can special summon monsters between three through seven swing Pendulum of the soul draw a light across the either I pendulum summon come forth my monsters!" Yugo said as a portal opened up and two beams of light came out from the portal.

"Speedroid Horse stilts" Yugo said as Horse stilts appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1100) "and Speedroid Tri-Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Tri Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300). "Pendulum summoning what is that" security said in shocked "let's go I tune my level three Tri Eyed Dice with my level four Horse Stilts" Yugo said Tri Eyed Dice turned into three dots of light which expanded into three rings and Horse Stilts gained an outline and went through the rings. At the same time at security head quarters they managed to get the monitors working and the blond haired man saw Yugo's first move "there it is again that Pendulum summoning" he thought. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at the speed of light" Yugo said as a light went through the rings. "I synchro summon appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced its arms and roared as it appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500). "Hold on Reira everything is going to be ok" Yugo said as he grabbed Reira hand and he jumped with Reira and they both got on Clear Wing's back and flew around the field until Clear Wing stopped and faced security and roared a bit "heh I'm guess you're glad to be back in our old home too huh Clear Wing" Yugo said "well I end my turn" Yugo said. "My turn I summon Vigilante Zeni from my hand" security said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Zeni appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600).

"I activate Vigilante Zen's monster effect I reduce this card's attack points to zero and special summon one vigilante monster from my hand" security said as Zeni attack points was reduced to zero (*4: ATK/1600-0). "I summon the tuner monster, Vigilante Garter" security said as Garter appeared on the field (*3: ATK/800). "a tuner huh not surprised there" Yugo said "I tune the level four Vigilante Zeni with the level three Vigilante Garter" security said as Garter turned into small dots of light which expanded into three rings and Zeni went through the rings and gained a outline. "Tear apart the dark fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth" security said as a light went through the rings. "I synchro summon come forth level seven sniping hazy type-0" security said as type zero appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2400).

Sniping Hazy Type-0 had sets its sights on Yugo and Clear Wing "with Sniper Hazy Type-0 effect I send one card from my hand to the graveyard and destroy one of my opponents monsters and I deal four hundred points of damage to my opponent" security said however Yugo just smirked. "No you won't" Yugo said "what" security said "I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect when a level five or higher monster activates its effect Clear Wing can negate and destroy that monster" Yugo said as Clear Wing's wings lit up "no impossible" security said. "Go Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo said as Clear Wing wasted little time and unleashed beams of light from its wings and destroyed Sniper Hazy Type-0. "Next when Clear Wing destroys a monster by this effect he gains the attack point of the destroy monster" Yugo said as Clear Wing roared as he gained a bright aura as his attack points went up (*7: ATK/2500-4900).

"Damn I can't do anything now" security said "I-I end my turn" security said "then I draw and its time to put a end to our show" Yugo said as he drew a card "Reira hold on to me alright I'm about to end this" Yugo said to the boy and Reira did as he told and held on to Yugo. "I summon Speedroid Razorang" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Razorang appeared on the field (*4: ATK/2000). "Now I thinks it's time to put an to our show "battle Speedroid Razorang attack security directly" Yugo said as Razorang turned into a boomerang and launched himself at security striking him down. "Ahhhh!" security yelled as his life points were decreased fell and slid back on the roof he was on (LP 4000-2000). "This is the end go Clear Wing" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon went up into the air and roared as he was ready to strike the opponent down.

"Go Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon twirled around and created a whirlwind around himself Yugo and Reira and the dragon wasted little time and struck the security officer "awwww!" the security officer said as he fell and landed near the edge of the roof and his life points decreased to zero (LP 2000-0). "That is the end I hope you enjoyed my brilliant performance" Yugo said with a smile while Reira looked at Yugo with a bit of awe. "Focus Yugo your still outnumbered here" Yuto said as he appeared in the sprit form "your right Yuto we got to figure out a way out of here but I'll try to help the others out if I can" Yugo said as Clear Wing disappeared and he and Reira landed on another pillar. "Come Reira I got you" Yugo said as he held out his hand for Reira, Reira took Yugo's hand and they started to make their way to Serena and Masumi. "Well it looks like Yugo managed to take out one of those security guys" Masumi said "then we should follow his example lets go" Serena said as she faced her opponent.

"I summon Lunalight Blue Cat from my hand" Serena said as Blue Cat appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Serena said as she swiped a card face down on her duel disk and a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing "now come on show me the power of the synchro dimension" Serena said to the security officer. Meanwhile Masumi was about to start her turn with security "I'll go first I summon Gem Knight Garnet" Masumi said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Gem Knight Garnet appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1900). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Masumi simply said as she stared at the security officer.

With Serena her opponent did the same as Yugo's opponent "now then it's your turn show me your synchro summon" Serena said. "I don't need you to tell me that I tune the level four Vigilante Zeni with the level three Vigilante Garter" security said as Garter turned into three balls of light and expanded into three rings and zeni went through the rings and gained an outline. "Tear apart the dog fog of twisted doubt and unravel the truth" security said as a light went through the rings "I synchro summon appear level seven Sniping Hazy Type-0" Security said as Sniping Hazy Type-0 appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2400). "You summoned Sniping Hazy Type-0 too predictable those decks are just like supplies aren't they" Serena said since he knew back at Academia the Obelisk Force and other duelists at the school used Ancient Gear Decks.

Meanwhile with Masumi her opponent did the same thing "I synchro summon appear level seven Sniping Hazy Type-0" security said as Sniping Hazy Type-0 appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2400). "You two huh man you guys are just like the Obelisk Force" Masumi said "you have no chance against us please surrender quietly" security said as Yugo and Reira went up to Masumi and Serena to back them up if they needed help. "You have no reason to capture us lets finish this it's my turn" Serena said as she drew her card "from my hand I activate the spell card Polymerization I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly the cat that prowls in the azure darkness, the butterfly that wields violet poison swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power" Serena said as her monsters were starting to swirl together.

"I fusion summon" Serena said as she palmed her hands together "show yourself, the beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Serena said as Lunalight Cat Dancer dance a bit and she did a twirl and she posed as she raised her daggers (*7: ATK/2400). "Fusion summon" security said while at the same time Masumi opponent was witnessing the same thing. "It's my turn!" Masumi said as she drew her card "I activate my trap pyroxene fusion" Masumi said as her trap card appeared face up on the field "with this I can fusion summon using cards from my hand or side of the field to the graveyard for a fusion summon "I fuse Gem Knight Garnet with my Gem-Knight Tourmaline" Masumi said as her monsters appeared in the air and started to swirl together "Gems of pyro and thunder merge together to create a warrior that will destroy the enemy with its brilliant flames I fusion summon!" Masumi said as she palmed her hands together "come forth level six Gem Knight Ruby!" Masumi said as Gem Knight Ruby appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2500).

"Fusion summon" both Masumi and Serena opponents said "fusion notify security move to district D8 and assist in securing the suspects" the blond haired man said as she stared at Serena and Masumi on the screen. Meanwhile Serena continued her turn "I activate the spell card Lunalight Fragrance" Serena said as the card appeared face up on the field. "I special summon one Lunalight monster from the graveyard I special summon Blue Cat" Serena said as Blue Cat appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600). "When Blue Cat is special summoned I double the attack points of a lunalight monster on my field until the end of this turn and I chose Cat Dancer" Serena said as Cat Dancer attack points doubled (*7: ATK/2400-4800).

"I activate Cat Dancer's effect by releasing Blue Cat I can attack all monsters on my opponents field twice" Sernea said as Blue Cat was released "I release Blue Cat now Cat Dancer attack Sniping Hazy Type 0 Full Moon Crest!" Serena said as Cat Dancer had send a blast at Hazy Type Zero and destroyed it causing the security officer to fall as his life points decreased to zero "ahhhhh!" security said as his life points fell to zero (LP 4000-0). Meanwhile Masumi was about to finish off her opponent as well "now I activate monster reborn and bring back Gem Knight Garnet back to the field" Masumi said as Garnet returned to the field (*4: ATK/1900). "I activate Ruby's effect once per turn I can tribute one face up Gem Knight monster and Ruby gains the attack points of the tribute monster until the the end phase I tribute Gem Knight Garnet" Masumi said.

Gem Knight Garnet was tribute as Gem Knight Ruby gained a red aura as his attack points increased (*6: ATK/2500-4400). Masumi then ran and grabbed an action card "I activate the action card double attack with this Ruby can attack twice" Masumi said "now go Gem Knight Ruby attack Hazy Type Zero and security and end this!" Masumi said as Gem Knight Runy created a large fire ball and wasted little time and fired it Type 0 destroying it and creating another one and struck security sending him flying. "AHHHH!" security said as he was sent back (LP 4000-0). "I don't believe it these three defeated our decks" security said as they stood around Serena, Masumi, Yugo and Reira. Reira looked around and grabbed Yugo's jacket "what's wrong Reira" Yugo asked the boy. Reira pointed and the group saw the walls disappearing and more security was surrounding them.

"Damn there more of them!" Yugo said as he and Reira backed away towards Serena and Masumi "calling for back up while there just a the four of us how cowardly" Serena said. "This is no time to be feeling boastful Serena can't you see were surrounded here we need to figure out how to escape" Masumi said to the indigo haired girl. "She right I don't think we can take these guys on like this we need to get out of here but how" Yugo said as he clinched teeth. Meanwhile the blond haired man was watching all of this on screen "who on earth are these people action cards and fusion summon and the Pendulum" he said. "It seems they aren't the suspects from last night" the blond haired man said. "How do we break through" Serena said.

"I can distract these guys why you , Reira and Masumi escape" Yugo said as he was ready to be the decoy. "We're running away?" Serena asked not to happy about running away. "Just trust me on this alright" Yugo said Reira looked scared and Yugo looked at him and smiled "don't worry everything is going to be ok" Yugo said to Reira. Yugo then activated his duel disk and grabbed a card and swiped it on his duel disk "let's go Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing appeared "now Clear Wing use your wings to shine a bright light and let is escape" Yugo said as Clear Wing roared and did what it was told as he used its wings to shine a bright light at security blinding them.

"Now guys escape!" Yugo said "who running away now" Serena said causing Yugo and Masumi to glare at Serena. "Are you fucking stupid I'm giving you a chance to escape here!" Yugo yelled "are you a moron can't you see Yugo is trying to help us!" Masumi yelled. However Clear Wing disappeared and and went back to the extra deck "damn it!" Yugo said as they was surrounded and he and trhe group backed up a bit and Reira screamed. It wasn't long until they heard engines and the sky darkened "Emblem of Light and Hope against the conjuring darkness awake now and illuminate all despair I synchro summon level eigth Skylight Stardust Dragon!" somebody said as a black and white like dragon appeared (*8: ATK/2500).

"Spread your jet black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder slash apart the lighting I synchro summon cascade Assault Black Wing Raikiri of the Storm!" another person said as Raikiri appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2600). "Both Raikiri and Skylight Stardust Dragon went down and swooped at security and a few D-Wheels which one of them was red grabbed Yugo "ah!" Yugo said as he was grabbed. Another one grabbed Serena causing her to gasp in surprise and another one grabbed Reira and other one grabbed Masumi causing both of them to scream. Yugo looked up at the guy and all he could tell was he was waering a red helmet and he was wearing a blue jacket. The blonde haired man merley stood up and went to look out his window with one thought in mind "not him again why does he have to get in my way".

A/N: So the Lancers were cornered by security and just when it looks like security was going to capture them they were rescued by a mysterious group of duelists who are these duelists and why did they save the lancers. Also I hope you guys like the dynamic between Masumi and Serena I wanted these two to develop a rivalry and friendship with each other plus Shingo was an idiot bragging to security about action cards and Pendulum Summoning something Masumi would never do. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story so don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	68. The Shooting Star and Black Whirlwind

Chapter 68: The Shooting Star and Black Whirlwind Yusei Fudo and Crow Hogan

During the day in the commons security was out searching for Yuya and Yuzu and they were asking people if they had seen the duo. "No sightings of the suspects in district b" security said to a radior communicator at the same time Yuya and Yuzu were in a alleyway and Yuya had just finished hiding his D-Wheel "there that should do it, now nobody can try to steal my D-Wheel while we take a look around the city" Yuya said he then turned and saw Yuzu walking up to the main street. "Hold Yuzu don't go too far or else they will see you" Yuya said as he walked up to the pink haired teen. "I can't believe that you, Yugo and Rin lived here" Yuzu said as she looked at the commons area "yeah home sweet home but Rin did tell me she and Yugo were born here so she and Yugo never knew what their parents looked like I'm sure Yugo told you the same thing" Yuya said to the pink haired duelist.

"He did and that's another thing he, Rin and I have in common because I never knew what my mother looked like" Yuzu said. Yuya gave Yuzu a shushed motion and Yuzu stayed quiet realizing that another security officer was nearby. "Damn I can't believe that security are out this far I don't know how are we going to tell everyone about the dimensions and even if we did they won't believe us" Yuya said. "But we have to try Yuya who knows when Academia will try to attack the synchro dimension" Yuzu said. "Then we should probably go around and tell some people and also maybe we can try to recruit someone to our side to fight Academia" Yuya said "and who would that be?" Yuzu asked. "The former duel king Yusei Fudo" Yuya said.

Meanwhile in the tops area Gongenzaka and Dennis were looking for the other lancers "I'm looking for a man name Yuya Sakaki have you heard of him" Gongenzaka said trying to get people attention while Dennis was trying to call somebody on his phone. "Our communications are being jammed too looks like this dimension has some strict regulations" Dennis said. "Hey Dennis you should help too" Gongenzaka said to Dennis "yeah,yeah" Dennis said as he looked at the sky "but man it sure is bright out" Dennis thought. Dennis started during some magic as he turned a card into a top hat and a kid noticed it. "Wow cool he's doing magic isn't that awesome" the boy said. "Thank you very much" Dennis said as he took a bow and he saw the boy threw a coin in the hat. "See ya later" the kid said as he left with his father and Dennis waved back. Dennis looked at the coin in his hat and that was when he had a great idea.

Meanwhile back with Yugo's group the two duelists you lead the save thanked their friends as they left the area. They also took off their helmets and revealed their faces to the group one was a short young man who had grey eyes and had orange hair restrained by a leather band with twin rings piercing it, as well as several criminal marks on his face, an "M" and a dot on his forehead, and a full-cheek line and triangle on each side of his face. His ears have piercings with bolts hanging from them. He is also wearing an orange shirt and teal pants with knee pads. He also wears a brown sleeveless vest over it and elbow length fingerless gloves, with studded bands strapped around his wrist and forearms and heavily strapped tanned boots.

The other one was taller looking and he had tan skin,black hair with golden highlights and royal blue eyes the upper layer of his hair juts upward while the lower layer of his hair arches down. He is wearing a long sleeved blue jacket with a high collar and amber gems, over a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol and wears gloves below his elbows with an amber gem on them. His lower body consists of black jeans and amber knee pads, a belt with two deck holsters hidden under his jacket and he had a jagged criminal mark on the left side of his face. The two boys looked to be in their late teens about eighteen or nineteen and Serena and Masumi wouldn't admit this out loud but they both find the young man with blue eyes quite handsome even though Serena herself has a boyfriend.

"You're amazing protecting that kid while taking on that many security" the orange haired youth said as he and the black and gold haired man said as they went up to Yugo's group. "Still that was pretty reckless trying to take on security by themselves" the black and gold haired man said "ah come on Yusei give them so credit there aren't there many bad guys out there who would protect children especially from security they are pretty impressive in my book" the orange haired man said to the man now know as Yusei who was the former duel king of the city. "Sure man look I thank you guys for saving us but who are you-" Yugo started to say but a door opened up to a house "welcome home Crow oh hey Yusei it's good to see you again" the girl said.

"Yo Amanda" the guy know as Crow said as he and Yusei put their helmets inside their D-Wheels and Yusei silently nodded at Amanda. "Where are Frank and Tanner?" Crow asked Amanda "they're in the city they said they'd like to be the ones to help you sometimes, Crow and that they can't rely on Yusei to help us out" Amanda said. "What's with that?" Crow asked as he went inside the house with some groceries. Amanda looked at Yugo's group and Yugo had a confuse look on his face and Amanda bowed respectfully at them and went inside the house "you guys should come inside" Yusei said as he started to go inside the house. The lancers followed Yusei's request and they went inside the house "I got some good stuff today" Crow said as he took out a can of tuna from the bag.

"Tuna!" Amanda said excitedly "I'll make some tuna sandwiches" Amanda said "you gus are hungry too right?" Crow asked the lancers "let's all eat together" Amanda. "I don't know not after the trouble you must have went through to get some food" Yugo said. "Don't worry about it I brought plenty of food" Crow said with a smile "Crow's right plus we can talk about the situation about how did you guys fighting security" Yusei calmly said. Yugo nodded and smile a bit he then patted Reira on the back reassuring the boy that everything was ok now. A couple of minutes later the lancers were eating tuna with Yusei, Crow and Amanda. "By the way, I haven't seen you around here where are you from although you, you kind of look familiar" Crow said as he looked at Yugo.

"Me?" Yugo said in a confuse tone "hmm well anyway thanks for saving us you guys I'm Yugo Sakaki" Yugo started to say but Yusei interrupted him. "Wait hold on Sakaki" Yusei said "ah now I remember that last name you look just like that Yuya Sakaki guy" Crow said. "Wait a minute you two know Yuya?" Yugo asked "not personally but we have seen a few of his duels and I have to say he pretty good and the fans love him whenever he competed in those small tournaments they host in the commons" Yusei replied. "Are you like his brother or something?" Crow asked Yugo "yes I am I'm actually looking for him along with a close friend of mine and the rest of our friends have you seen them" Yugo asked Crow and Yusei. "Can't say we have but let's get the introductions out of the way and tell us where you guys are from" Crow said.

"I'm Masumi Kotsu" Masumi said as she simply replied "I'm Serena Marufuji" Serena calmly said "and the other one name is Reira and well it's a bit of a long story but I used to be from the commons until I was transported another dimension and I spend the past seven years there in fact all of us came from another dimension" Yugo said. "Another dimension huh" Yusei said "hold on Yusei your not actually believing them right?" Crow asked his friend. "Anything is possible Crow plus I have the feeling they aren't lying" Yusei said he heard a roar in his head "plus Stardust is trying to tell me something and I think it has something to do with Yugo" Yusei thought.

Crow sighed "well if that's the case then we have a messy situation in our hands and it seems like you guys just got here and I bet you don't have a decent place to stay you can stay here until things calm down don't worry" Crow said. "Actually I have a favor to ask you two" Yugo asked Yusei and Crow "a favor?" both of them asked.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Gongenzaka said in a annoyed like tone "it's show time!" Dennis said as cards were flown from one hand to another. "One, two, three" Dennis said as he threw the cards in the air and they turned into canes and Dennis started to juggle them much to the amusement of the crowd he gathered up and two boys were walking as they saw the show. "Woah Cool" the small boy said "ignore it, we've gotta go Tanner" the older boy said to the young boy now known as Tanner. Later on in the day Dennis was about to pick up all the money he received from his hat "unforgiveable we didn't come here to do things like this" Gongenzaka said. "But you know Gon" Dennis said "Gon!" Gongenzaka said as it was the same nickname Sora gave him. "If we keep standing out like this, Yugo and the others are bound to find us" Dennis said.

"Do you think it'll work out that well?" Gongenzaka asked the entertainment duelist "it'll be fine so take it easy" Dennis said. Meanwhile in another part of the city Yuya and Yuzu were talking to some people near a restaurant "this is something that concers the future of everyone in the city the dimensional war has already begun" Yuzu said. "There are some weirdoes out today" a guy said "do you think we should report them one of them looks familiar" a girl said. "Academia has already attacked the Xyz Dimension, eventually they'll come attack the city please listen I'm begging you, you must believe me if they attack, you'll be turned into cards like this" Yuzu said as the pair laughed behind them causing Yuya to sigh.

"You were right Yuya they are not believing us but if we don't explain it properly" Yuzu said "here Yuzu let me try" Yuya said if this doesn't work they need to find Yusei hopefully he is in the commons somewhere or here in the tops. "Hey listen I know it sounds unbelievable but its true I also went across dimensions" Yuya said. "Then why don't you cross dimensions right now?" the guy asked Yuya "not you too dear" the lady said. "Ahh that might be a little though" Yuya said to the couple "hey isn't that Yuya Sakaki the guy Crow talks about at times" Tanner asked. "Aw come after all of that you won't show us" the guy said "wait Yuya you don't have to do this" Yuzu said. "Yeah it is but we can't be star struck this our chance" the older boy said. Yuya sighed "lets go Odd Eyes" Yuya said as he held the card up in the air so hopefully Odd Eyes transport him to another dimension but sadly nothing happen.

"I knew it was nonsense" the lady said "look its truth" Yuya said to the lady "you two are bothering my costumers I'm sorry, but I went and called for security" the owner said. "Ah thevies!" a lady said as Tanner and the older boy went and stole some food. "It's time to make our exit too Yuzu" Yuya said "huh" Yuzu said as Yuya went and grabbed her hand and dragged her away from the area. "Hey you two hold on" the guy said. "Crow is going to be so happy" tanner said as he and the older boy said meanwhile before they came back home Yusei and Crow listen to Yugo's request "so let me get this straight you want us to take you the ophrange where you believed that's where you find your friends?" Crow asked. "Look I know security is out there but the orphanage I grew up at isn't far from here if you can take me there I really appreciated it" Yugo said. "But still security is still out there looking for you guys it's a bit dangerous" Crow said.

"I'll do it" Yusei said "Yusei" Crow said "don't worry Crow it will be alright I know some back ways and Yugo can lead us to the orphanage besides I probably won't get too much into trouble since I have dual citizenship at the tops and the commons plus we need more information about this dimension stuff and we may learn more if we find their friends" Yusei said. Crow sighed "man you sure do have a way of words Yusei I should be use to it even though I only know you about a year ok fine count me in as well" Crow said. "Crow Yusei thank you so much" Yugo said Yusei merely nodded in thanks "we leave later on tonight and only two of you guys are able to go that way security won't easily spot us" Yusei said. "Yugo Reira and I will be fine here you and Serena can go and meet Yuya and Yuzu" Masumi said.

Yugo and Serena looked at each other and nodded Yugo would rather take Masumi because Serena was so hard headed and reckless that they almost got caught by security. But Serena is needed so she can explain about Academia because she is from there after all. "Better keep an eye on her Yugo she is like a female version of Shun" Yuto said causing Yugo to sigh "great maybe you can help me Yuto since you and Shun are best friends maybe you can give me some advice to deal with reckless people" Yugo said as he chuckled. Yuto chuckled as well "sure no problem" Yuto said to Yugo. "Alright then we leave later on tonight" Crow said as Yusei, Yugo and Serena nodded in understanding.

Later on tonight it wasn't long until Frank and Tanner had came home "Crow we're home" Frank said "hey where were you guys?" Crow asked the two boys. "Ta-dah!" the boys said "what's with all this stuff?" Crow asked them "we nabbed it" Frank said "it was so exciting" Tanner said. Crow then hit then both on the heads "you idiots who said you should do this" Crow said "but Crow you and Yusei" Frank started to say. "What if you get sent to an internment camp when you get caught doing these kinds of things" Crow said. "Internment Camps I heard about what Yugo said about that is it really that bad?" Masumi asked Crow. "It is" Yusei said "since Yugo told you guys everything I assume you know about the Tops and Commons" Yusei with Masumi nodded.

"Then there not really much to say it's a really rough world but none the less we all have to live through it so that way we have to survive and I was no different despite my status" Yusei said. Frank and Tanner looked at Yugo and Serena and that's when they noticed "ah you're from earlier" Tanner said. "Huh" Yugo said "huh but your clothes changed from earlier" Frank said. "What do you guys mean?" Crow asked "weren't you guys just at that restaurant earlier" Frank asked Yugo and Serena. "Yugo and Serena?" Crow said Yugo and Serena looked at each other "it's Yuzu" Serena said. "Yeah and Yuya must have been with her which means we don't have any time to waste" Yugo said. "Alright then let's move then" Yusei said.

Yugo and Serena stood up and was heading out the door with Yusei and Crow "Masumi I take you can look after the kids" Crow said. "Yeah don't worry I'll watch over them just try to find Yuzu" Masumi said Crow nodded and after that he left the house with Yusei, Yugo and Serena. Once they were outside Yusei and Yugo got on Yusei's D-Wheel and Serena and Crow got on Crow's D-Wheel and it wasn't long until the two of them drove out of the house with Yusei leading. It was then Yugo told Yusei the directions of the orphanage and surprisingly the orphanage was not too far from Crow's place they had to use some back ways to avoid security but besides that they made it to the Ophrange safe and sound.

Yusei and Crow stopped their D-Wheels and got off and they took off their helmets along with Yugo and Serena and they walked towards the front door and Yugo actually looked pretty nervous. "Hey what's wrong Yugo?" Crow asked the young duelist "oh its nothing I'm just nervous that's all I haven't seen Rin and Sensei in so long I'm just nervous on how they will react when they see me" Yugo said. Yusei then put a hand on his shoulder causing Yugo to look at him "everything is going to be alright Yugo I'm sure that they missed you just as much as you missed them so there no reason to be nervious" Yusei said. "Yeah and besides even though you haven't seen them for seven years I'm sure things won't be two different between you guys" Crow added. Yugo smiled at the two "thanks Yusei, Crow you two are the best.

Yugo then looked at the front door and sighed a bit as he looked at the door and knocked on it a few times and after a couple of minutes the door opened and Julia was the one who answered it. "Yes can I help-" Julia said as she looked at Yugo and gasp and Yugo smiled at the woman who he considers as a second mother. "Yugo is that really you" Julia asked as she had tears in her eyes Yugo had tears in his eyes as well "yeah sensei it really is me" Yugo said as he choked up a bit. When Yugo answered the question it wasn't even that a second when Julia pulled Yugo towards a hug and a few tears had came out of eyes. "Look at you, you gotten so big these last seven years I hardly recognize…Rin and I were so worried about you Yugo I thought you died!" Julia said.

Yugo hugged Julia back "I know sensei and I'm sorry for worrying you and Rin I have so much to tell you can my friends and I come inside we need to talk" Yugo said. Julia then pulled away from the hug and lifted up her glasses and rubbed her eyes before putting back on her glasses. "Of course any friends of Yugo is welcome…oh my is that Yusei Fudo" Julia said. "How do you miss sorry to coming here so late but we needed to talk to you about some things" Yusei said. "Of course come on in I just put the rest of the kids to bed so we can go into the main room and talk" Julia said as she lead Yugo's group into the main room and they all sat on the table. Once they did Julia looked at Serena "hold Rin is that you I thought you was with Yuya" Julia said.

"Sensei that's not Rin that's Serena" Yugo said "Serena" Julia said in confusion "it's a bit of a long story but I'll explain it to as best as I can but first where is Rin I would she was here along with Yuya and Yuzu" Yugo said. Julia sighed as she knew that Yugo would not be happy when she tells him Rin was kidnapped "that is also a long story Yugo I'll tell you about Rin in the minute but first tell me what have you been doing these past seven years" Julia asked Yugo. It was then Yugo told Julia everything about how he was transported to standard inside Sakaki house and how they did everything they can to take him back home but they didn't and so they adopted him and how he became great friends with Yuzu and how Yugo spoke fondly about her and how about the You Show Duel School and finally to the more serious stuff about Academia and how they attacked the Xyz Dimension and their plans to untie the worlds into one and the lancers why they are here in the synchro dimension in the first place after Yugo finished explaining his side he noticed that Julia had a calm and serious look on her face as if she believed every world that Yugo said. "I see I'm glad they adopted you Yugo that's one of the goals here at the orphanage is that hopefully some families would take in and adopt these kids and as for the Academia situation I can't believe that they would just attack and destroy city for that reason alone and I can't imagine what would happen if they came here to do that in fact I'm certain that they had something to do with Rin" Julia said.

"Why what happen to Rin?" Yugo asked Julia sighed as she explained what happen with Yuya these past seven years with Yuya and Yugo had to admit he was impressed that Yuya somewhat made a name for himself and that he confronted and had Rin's back after he disappeared and was transported to Standard. But Yugo however was angry after Julia told him that Rin was kidnapped "what! Rin was kidnapped by who!" Yugo angrily said as he stood up from his seat "I don't know all Yuya told me is that he had the same face as you and him and that after that he crossed dimensions to look for the guy that kidnapped Rin and he told me he battled an Xyz user" Julia said. "I see he must have dueled Yuto he must have mistook Yuto for the guy who kidnapped Rin so all that time it was a misunderstanding he must have Yuya to Yuto so that way he could get Yuya off his trail" Yugo said.

"Damn it must be Academia!" Yugo said frustrated at hearing Rin was kidnapped "that what I was thinking to Yugo" Julia said. "Don't worry sensei I promise that we will get Rin back by the way have you seen Yuya and Yuzu?" Yugo asked Julia. "So that was Yuzu it still is crazy that there are four girls who had the same face" Julia said "anyway I haven't seen them since Yuya hasn't stopped by but his and Rin's house isn't too far from here if you have time you can stop by over there" Julia said. "Ok thanks sensei" Yugo said as he smiled at Julia. "It's no problem sweetie I'm just glad you're safe and I happy that you were adopted into the Sakaki family so that means you and Yuya are brothers" Julia said. "Yeah we are haha" Yugo said as he rubbed his head. "Anyway are you sure you guys don't want to stay until Yuya and Yuzu arrive in the morning" Julia asked the group.

"We appreciate the offer but we really have to go since security is after them plus I have kids of my own to look after" Crow said. "If you see Yuzu and Yuya tell them that we are looking for them" Yugo said and Serena nodded with Yugo as they stood up. "I understand here I'll see you guys out though it's a shame I really wanted to get to know the former duel king" Julia said. "Duel King you mean Yusei was king" Yugo said in a shocked tone. "I'll explain when we get back come on we need to get out of here" Yusei said as he Crow Serena and Yugo was heading towards the front door and Julia opened up for them. Once she did she went and gave Yugo a hug "be careful Yugo I have a feeling you will be involved in more dangerous stuff so please take care of yourself" Julia said. "I will sensei and don't you worry I promise you that I will bring Rin back as soon as possible" Yugo said. "I know you will Yugo I just know you and Yuya will save Rin and that Ruri girl" Julia said.

After saying goodbye to Julia the group then got on the D-Wheels but before they left Crow had something to say. "Hey listen Yugo I may not get this Academia stuff too much but I just want to say that we got your back and we will help out in any way we can especially since you're a common like us" Crow said. "Thanks Crow I really appreciated it" Yugo said after that moment Yusei and Crow started their D-Wheels and drove off heading back to Crow's place.

The next day Melissa Claire was at the park about to do a report "good afternoon, people of the city this is Melissa Claire here on Tell Me Melissa, I'll bring you the latest in the hip and happening trends of our city today I'd like to introduce you to apair of street performers currently at central park" Melissa said as the camera pointed at Dennis and Gongenzaka. "Let's go all out today too, Gon" Dennis said "I refuse I'm going to search for Yugo instead" Gongezaka said "TV reporters are here too if you call yourself a duelist, then you can't forget the spirit of entertainment" Dennis said. "It's not like we're going to be dueling anyways" Gongenzaka said causing Dennis to snap his fingers.

"That's a good idea let's duel" Dennis said "what" Gongenzaka said "let's do a hero show since there are so many kids watching" Dennis said. "Are you serious" Gongenzaka said "I'll be the hero and you'll be the villain" Dennis said "why are we doing it like that!" Gongenzaka yelled. Dennis then activated his duel disk "hey Dennis" Gongenzaka said "action field on" Dennis said "field spell crossover" Dennis duel disk said as square like pillars appeared on the field. "Don't blame me for what happens" Gongenzaka said as he activated his duel disk and he and Dennis stared each other down.

"DUEL!" both Dennis and Gongenzaka said at the same time and action cards was spread all over the field

DENNIS LP 4000

VS

GONGEZAKA LP 4000

"First off, I'll need to transform you into the villain Go I activate the continous spell burn gift" Dennis said as a card appeared face up on the field. "I can special summon a level four or lower fire monster from my hand to my opponent field" Dennis said as flames were on Gongenzaka said. "I special summon Preformage Flaming Stuffed Animal to Gon's field" Dennis said as Stuffed Animal appeared on Gon's field (*4: ATK/1000). "What did you do!" Gongenzaka yelled as he jumped up and down "good acting" Dennis said. "Watch out everyone there a rampaging flame sprit" Dennis said as he looked at the crowd. "And if my opponent controls a monster and I don't I can special summon Preformage Wind Sucker from my hand" Dennis said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Wind Sucker appeared on the field (*5: ATK/2100).

"It seems today, our street performer's show is a duel with thunder applause, a fight between good and evil has begun even I Melissa Claire am burning up with excitement" Melissa said as a limo was parked right beside the crowd. "All right, as the hero, I'll give you a taste of my hammer of justice" Dennis said as he jumped from pillar to pillar "I activate the spell card Preformage Hurricane" Dennis said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "If there is an Preformage on the field all spell and trap cards are returned to the owners hand" Dennis said as a gust of wind took away the spell cards.

"When burn gift leaves the field any card special summoned with this card effect is destroyed, then it deals four hundred points of damage to my opponent accursed flaming sprit, calm your rage at once" Dennis said as Flaming Stuff Animal disappeared and the flames around Gongenzaka disappeared and he was delt with four hundred points of damage (LP 4000-3600). "With his hammer of justice he's dealt four hundred points of damage to the flaming sprit" Melissa said. "That's it hero of justice" a boy said "I'll protect everyone peace" Dennis said "unforgivable making me the villain on a whim how come only you get to make yourself look cool" Gongenzaka said.

"Gon" Dennis said "besides you haven't even tried to actually search for Yugo you aren't taking your position as a lancer seriously" Gongenzaka said. "Are you mad" Dennis asked "of course I am I'm fighting you for real in this duel to make you refect on your actions" Gongenzaka said. "Listen up everyone this man is not a hero at all he's a bad guy who lit me on fire just to make himself more popular" Gongenzaka said. "Huh really?" a kid asked "I the man Gongenzaka will punish those who are truly evil" Gongenzaka said "get him go for it!" the kids yelled. "Heh well as long as they're enjoying it its fine" Dennis said as he took off his hat he then laughed "a shame you had to find out" Dennis said as he threw the hat away.

"It is just as you said I am one of true evil" Dennis said as he had a mask on "I set one card and end my turn" Dennis said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Face me if you dear hero of justice" Dennis said. "The veil has been lifted revealing the true face of evil and now true justice faces him in battle don't change that channel now" Melissa said to the audience. "My turn" Gongezaka said as he was about to draw "continuous trap fortress of prophecy" Dennis said as a card appeared face up on the field. "As long as I control a spellcaster type monster my opponent cannot declare an attack" Dennis said "what" Gongenzaka said. "Now you cannot even attempt to attack me what will you do now hero of justice" Dennis said.

"Draw!" Gongenzaka said as he drew creating a gust of wind "an amazing draw from the hero of justice" Melissa said. "I send Superheavy Samurai Soul Double Horn to my graveyard and special summon the level two tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Trumpeter" Gongenzaka said as he discarded Double Horn and Trumpeter appeared on the field (*2: ATK/300). "Additionally, I summon the level four Superheavy Samurai Scales!" Gongenzaka said as Scales appeared on the field (*4: ATK/800). "When this card is summoned, I can special summon one Superheavy Samurai monster from my graveyard come Superheavy Soul Double Horn!" Gongenzaka said as Soul Horn appeared on the field (*1: ATK/0).

"I tune my level four scales with my level two Trumpeter" Gongenzaka said as Trumpeter turned into dots which expanded into two rings. "Raise your voice, godly demon come before to this battlefield where evil dwells" Gongenzaka said as Scales went through the rings and gained a outline and a second later a light went through the rings. "I synchro summon come down level six Superheavy Samurai Orge Shutendoji!" Gongenzaka said as Shutendoji appeared on the field (*6:DEF/2500). "Get him hero" the kid yelled while the other kids cheered "leave it to me" Gongenzaka said. "When Shutendoji is synchro summoned and I have only monsters in my graveyard, it destroys all spell and trap cards my opponent controls" Gongenzaka said as fortress of prophecy was about to be destroyed. "I won't let you take it like that when this card is destroyed I can draw one card" Dennis said as he jumped off the pillar as he drew a card and landed on the group as his trap card was destroyed.

"When a Superheavy Samurai synchro monster is summoned I can special summon Superheavy Soul Shine Claw from my hand!" Gongenzaka said as a hand like monster appeared on the field (*2: ATK/500). "I activate Double Horn's monster effect once per turn I can equip it to a Superheavy Samurai monster and Shutendoji is a Superheavy Samurai monster" Gongenzaka said as Double Horn's was equipped to Shutendoji. "Furthermore, I activate Shine Claw's monster effect once per turn, I can equip it to a Superheavy Samurai monster and increases its attack and defense points by five hundred" Gongenzaka said (*6: DEF/2500-3000). "Shutendoji can attack in defense position battle I attack Wind Sucker with Shutendoji" Gongenzaka said as Shutendoji launched a fist at Wind Sucker destroying him.

Dennis life points were decreased (LP 4000-3100) "double horn's equip effect when I have no spell or trap cards in my graveyard the equipped monster can attack twice I attack directly with Shutendoji" Gongenzaka said as Shuntendji went up into the air and clocked his arm back "what" Dennis said as Shutendoji struck him with his fist. "Ahh!" Dennis said as he was launched back as his life points decreased (LP 3100-100). "The hero of justice has overcome a pinch and landed two consecutive attacks for huge damage" Melissa said as somebody in the limo continued to watch the duel. "Now it's the villains show time" Dennis said as he stood back up from the ground.

"My turn draw" Dennis said as he drew a card and looked at it "I using the scale three Preformage Mirror Conductor and the scale six Preformage Fire Dancer set the villainous Pendulum Scale" Dennis said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors. The monsters appeared inside the blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on the pillars "with this I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level four to five behold this nefarious summoning method I Pendulum Summon!" Dennis said as two beams of light appeared on the portal. "Level four Flaming Stuffed Animal (*4: ATK/1000). "And level five Wind Sucker" Dennis said as wind sucker appeared on the field (*5: ATK/2100).

"What you can do that" a guy in the crowd said as everyone was shocked about the Pendulum summon "my here we are this is the second time that someone had Pendulum Summon on film" Melissa said. "It's the third, though so Pendulum Summon can also summon monsters that were destroyed before that aside it seems they have two more pawns available to them" the blonde haired man said as he put two black pawn chest pieces on the board. "Stricken with fear even when destroyed, Pendulum Monsters are simply sent to the extra deck therefore I can summon as many times as I wish" Dennis said. "What that's cheating" the kids in the crowd said "And I'm not even done yet I activate Wind Sucker's monster effect when this card is summoned I can decrease its level by one" Dennis said as Wind Sucker level was decreased (*5-4: ATK/2100).

"And I overlay my level four Flaming Stuffed Animal and Wind Sucker!" Dennis said as the monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal above. "The show must go on artisan of the air, swing across the stage with grace I Xyz Summon come forth rank four Preformage Trapeze Magician!" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2500). "Xyz" the guy in the limo said "rank, not levels" a kid said "and another unknown summoning method revealed to us a monster with a rank instead of a level I can't even imagine what kind of power it could possess" Melissa said. "I activate Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Effect when this card is in a Pendulum Zone all monsters on my opponent's fields attack and defense points become the least of that monster's original values" Dennis said as the attack and defense points were switched (*6: DEF/1000). "What" Gongenzaka said "and Fire Dancer effect it gives Trapeze Magician Piercing Damage" Dennis said.

"What!" Gongenzaka said "and on top of that I activate Trapeze Magician effect by using one overlay unit this card can attack twice this turn" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician absorbed an overlay unit. "Take the attack of evil I attack Shutendoji with Trapeze Magician" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician swung on his swing and kicked Shutendoji. "The monster equipped with Shine Claw cannot be destroyed in battle" Gongenzaka said "but you'll take the piercing damage from Fire Dancer's effect" Dennis said as Gongenzaka was struck by some flames (LP 3600-2100). "Are my evil attacks working on you hero of justice" Dennis said "this is nothing" Gongenzaka said as he stood tall.

"Then it's time for the second battle I attack Shutendoji again with Trapeze Magician" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician struck Shutendoji with its swing "you know it since this is the second time even if Shutendoji can't be destroyed in battle you take piercing damage" Dennis said as flames struck Gongenzaka said (LP 2100-600). "I end my turn" Dennis said "you can do it" "hero of justice" "don't lose" the kids yelled. "Just as I planned" Dennis said "our hero of justice has taken a huge blow but a hero mustn't give up at times like this we can expect a comeback right now" Melissa said. "I will definitely answer to everyone's expectations my turn draw!" Gongenzaka said.

"Once per turn, the double horn equipped to Shutendoji can unequipped itself and special summon itself in face up defense position" Gongenzaka said as double horn appeared on the field (*1:DEF/300). "Mirror Conductor's Pendulum effect when a monster is special summoned to my opponent's field its attack and defense points become least of that monster's original value" Dennis said as Double Horn defense points was reduced to zero (*1: DEF/0). "The Shine Claw equipped to Shutendoji can also unequipped itself once per turn and special summon itself in face up defense position (*2DEF/500). "Shine Claw's attack and defense points are the same so mirror conductors Pendulum effect won't activate" Dennis said.

"Due to Shine Claw being unequipped Shuntendoji attack and defense points go down by five hundred" Gongenzaka said (*6: ATK/1000-500). "And now I summon the tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Tsuzumi" Gongenzaka said as Tsuzumi appeared on the field (*1: ATK/300). "I tune my level six Shutendoji, level two Shine Claw, level one Double Horn and my level one Tsuzumi" Gongenzaka said as the monster turned into a ball of light which expanded into a ring. "Raging deity, in unison with the roar of a thousand blades souls come forth and oversee the children on this battlefield" Gongenzaka as a light went through the ring. "I synchro summon now come before us level ten Superheavy Samurai Warlord Susanoo" Gongenzaka said as Susanoo appeared on the field (*10: ATK/3800).

"But due to Mirror Conductor's Pendulum Effect its attack and defense become the least of its orginal values" Dennis said as Susanoo had attack and defense points switch (*10: DEF/2400). "Susanoo monster effect when this card is in defense points and there are no spell or trap cards in my graveyard I can pay five hundred life points to use spell cards in my opponents graveyard" Gongenzaka said as life points decreased (LP 600-100). "I activate the spell card Preformage Hurricane in Dennis Graveyard all spell and trap cards are returned to the owner hand" Gongenzaka said as a gust of wind blew Dennis pendulum cards away.

"Mirror Conductor's Pendulum effect ends and Susanoo Value return to normal" Dennis said as Susanoo defense points return to normal (*10: ATK/2400-3800). "Susanoo can attack while in defense position battle I attack Trapeze Magican Kusnagi Sword Slash!" Gongenzaka said as Susanoo used to destroy Trapeze Magican and Dennis fell on the ground as his life points decreased (LP 100-0). "I've been defeated" Denni said as the kids cheered for Gongenzaka. "A great victory for our hero the city's peace has been protected by a single youth's bravery Melissa Claire signing off" Melissa said.

Later on that day Dennis had collected the money he and Gongezaka got from there duel. "I still think this method is incorrect" Gongenzaka said. "What're you talking about you were totally into it Gon" Dennis said. "That was really something you two are quite skilled I've taken a liken to you" a dark skinned man said as he walked over to Dennis and Gongenzaka. "Um who are you?" Dennis asked the man "I am Gallager a promoter would you mind lending those skills to me" Gallager said "huh" Dennis and Gongenzaka said. Gallager then put his hands on their shoulders "I'm asking if you want to fight against some strong duelists" Gallager said as he smirked a bit.

A/N: Might be the longest chapter I read so yeah not going to say much here so don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next guys see ya.


	69. Inviation to Dark Duel

Chapter 69: Invitation to the Dark Duel

In the city Gallager limo had stopped and the door opened and him, Dennis and Gongenzaka got out of the limo and was heading towards some place but Gongenzaka stopped. "I'm not going we should be looking for Yugo, not some unknown duelist" Gongenzaka said. "Wait a second Gon for all we know Yugo could be here too" Dennis said as he walked up to Gongenzaka "Yugo, here?" Gongenzaka asked Dennis. "The lancers came to the symchro dimension to look for strong duelists and get them on our side right so Yuya might have heard of this place…right?" Dennis said as he was trying to convince Gongenzaka. "Hm…but are they really here? strong duelists in a place like this" Gongenzaka said.

"Are they really here?" Gallager said to the boys "you think that I,the great promoter Gallager, am sputing nonsense!" Gallager said as he grabbed Gongenzaka and Dennis "hey!" Gongenzaka said "ah!" Dennis said as they were both being dragged into a rundown building "let go!" Gongenzaka said as he wanted to be release from Gallager's grip. Gallager lead the two inside the building and a couple of minutes they were inside a elevator and Gallager pressed a few buttons. "We're here see with your own eyes whether or not I'm telling the truth" Gallager said as the elevator door was opened and they saw track with two people riding on a D-Wheels.

"Eh" Dennis said "what is this place" Gongenzaka said "this is the largest underground dueling arena in the city a social gathering of darkness where people bet on illegal gambling duels" Gallager said. "Gambling duels how dare you lead us to such a place" Gongenzaka said Dennis then noticed two things "hey Go I think I see Sawatari over there in the announcement table over there" Dennis said as Gongenzaka looked at Dennis direction and he did see Shingo sitting over there. "That is Sawatari what is he doing here" Gongenzaka said "that's not all look" Dennis said Gongenzaka then looked at the screen and saw an image of Shun on there. "Shun" Gongenzaka said "I Xyz summon appear rank four Raid Raptors-Rise Falcon!" Shun said as Rise Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/100).

"I was curious about the legendary Xyz summon but calling out a monster with just one hundred attack points" Shun opponent which was a guy with red hair and sun glasses said. Shun just smirked "Rise Flacon's effect I use one overlay unit and add the attack points of all special summoned monsters on my opponents' field to Rise Flacon's attack points" Shun said as Rise Falcon used an overlay unit and Rise Falcon had a flame like aura as he gained attack points (Rank 4: ATK/100-3700). "What" Shun's opponent said "battle Raid Raptors-Rise Falcon tear up all your enemies Brave Claw Revolution" Shun said as Rise Falcon rose up into the air and swoop by the opponents monster destroying them. "Ahh!" the opponent scream as his D-Wheel came into a complete stop and Shun drove right past him.

"Shun, Shun, Shun" the crowd yelled as they cheered Shun on a moment later Dennis and Gongenzaka met up with Shingo and Shun. "Ah it about time you guys showed do you know how hard it is to talk to this guy" Shingo yelled and Shun glared at him and Shingo then closed his mouth. Sawatari, Shun why are you two doing in this underground dueling place?" Gongenzaka asked the duo. "Why we were looking for strong duelists" Shun simply replied. "I thought so it's easier to find strong duelists in underground arenas like this than out on the streets" Dennis said as Shun walked and walked to stare at the window.

"We heard that this underground dueling arena, people duel seriously using their own skills" Shingo said to Dennis and Gongenzaka. "But it's been disappointing everyone here is all talk and no bite that even Sawatari had started a winning streak" Shun said "hey don't insult my dueling skills I'm way better then these chumps here!" Shingo yelled as he jumped up and after Shun just insulted him. "Hmph besides that no one has given me a worthy challenge" Shun said as Gallager laughed "these two here uses two astonishing summoning methods called Xyz and Pendulum Shun here clinched nine consecutive wins while Shingo here gotten eight" Gallager said. "It's not exactly shocking to us though" Dennis said "of course it's natural for me for a duelist like myself to be winning" Shingo said.

"Seems like it oh yeah you guys are old pals no wonder" Gallager said "hmph the Xyz you learn at LDS is a faurd" Shun said. "Oh really but your Xyz monsters aren't that strong either, are they" Dennis said as he insulted Shun right back at him. "What's that, you bastard!" Shun said to Dennis "alright that's enough" Gongenzaka said as he held both Shun and Dennis back. "Shun, Sawatari where are Yugo and our other comrades" Gongenzaka asked the two of them Shingo just shrugged "who knows I arrived in this dimension with him and I hate to admit we only got this far by sticking together I thought the others got lost between dimensions but" Shun said. "You two didn't look for them!" Gongenzaka said to the two of them. "Oh relax Gongenzaka I'm sure Yugo Sakaki and the others are fine when we traveled to the synchro dimension all of us must have gotten sepearated somehow" Shingo said.

"Besides don't you remember why we are here in the first place" Shingo said "we are supposed to look for strong duelists" Shun said agreeing with Shingo. "Looking for the other lancers should be priority!" Gongenzaka said to Shun and Shingo "lancers what's that and you've been going on about dimensions or something" Gallager said. "The truth is, we came from the standard dimension" Gongenzaka said as Dennis elbowed him "what are you-"Gongenzaka said as he turned to look at Dennis. "No harm done let's save the complicated stuff for later" Dennis said. "What" Gongenzaka said "talking about other dimensions and whatnot is bound to be troublesome" Dennis whispered to Gongenzaka.

"Hey! What're you guys whispering about?" Gallager asked Dennis "ah nothing anyway you called us because Shun and Shingo are strong right" Dennis asked Gallager. "Oh yeah, I found you guys while looking for newcomers who don't use cheap tricks especially you Dennis you have the qualities to be a star I've been making a living in this city for a long time my eyes have never been wrong" Gallager said as he took off his glasses and laughed. "I'm happy to hear Gallager say that" Dennis said as he rubbed the back of his head. "Dennis, don't tell me that you're going to.." Gongenzaka asked "yeah it's fine to give it a try" Dennis said. "A gambling duel outrageous" Gongenzaka said not happy with Dennis agreeing to be in a underground duel.

"But the duels really are different here Yugo was right after all with these riding duels and D-Wheels" Dennis said. "Ah so this is the first time you guys have seen a riding duel" Gallager asked the two of them and Dennis and Gongenzaka looked at him as he began explaining the history of riding duels.

Meanwhile back at Crow's place Yugo's group had gotten back and they explained the situation to Masumi and Reira and they had spend the night at Crow's place and spend the next day as well as they were trying to hide from security it was at that moment Yugo and the other members who live in the synchro dimension began explaining what a riding duel is. "Well riding duels started out as a game for us commons" Yugo said "a game?" Masumi asked. "Crow said it kicked off because of some rascals dueling while racing down the streets and one of them was the legendary D-Wheeler Rex Goodwin right?" Frank asked Tanner and he nodded. "Not long after that they took to the highways and dueled right in the middle of the city as if they owned the place" Tanner said.

"Those tops who always treated us like trash and looked down on us were in shocked and awestruck" Yugo said to Serena and Masumi. "Dueling in speed huh I must admit that does kind of sound exciting I wish you would have explained more on this Yugo" Serena said as Yugo just shrugged "hey we were on a time limit I can't explain every detail and history about the city" Yugo replied. "Riding duels are a symbol of freedom that's why they became a huge fad so quickly along with Goodwin in that moment us commons really outwitted the tops" Frank said as Amanda stood on the wall and she sat next to Reira. "Hey wanna go over there and chat with everyone?" Amanda said as Reira just looked away.

"While these riding duels sounds interesting I beginning to wonder how long can we stay here" Serena said "relax Serena as long as security gets off our trail we can go to sensei and see Yuya and Yuzu besides the last thing I want to do is put sensei in danger" Yugo said Serena looked at Yugo and for a moment a image of Yuri appeared in front of Yugo. "Got damn it why do you guys have to have the same face" Serena thought "fine" Serena said "anyway the other side didn't stay quiet either if riding duels make a scene in the city security is sent out duel chasers are a special unit for that" Frank said. "Duel Chaser?" Masumi said "they are security who ride on D-Wheels" Yugo said to Masumi "if you lose a duel" Yugo said. "You'll be arrested on the spot and sent to the detention facility" Tanner said as he finished Yugo's statement.

"I see so they won't hold a trial or something these guys are really a troublesome bunch despite that the three of us defeated some of them" Serena said. "Yeah if Crow and Yusei didn't show up we would have been arrested on the spot and got sent to the facility and I can't let that happen" Yugo said. "Seems like you really want to see your friends again" everyone looked and they saw Crow and Yusei returning with some groceries "Crow, Yusei" Frank and Tanner said. "Security aren't the only nasty bunch those top bastards stol riding duels from us" Crow said as he put the bags down on the table. "Stole so the commons can't do them now?" Masumi asked Crow but Yusei answered instead.

"No Commons can still do them as you see with Yuya we have small tournaments here but sadly we sometimes be force to, to entertain the tops" Yusei said. "Wait a minute Yusei you told is last night that you use to be a former duel king and are trying to get of the system so that there won't be any tops and commons I thought that listening to a former duel king they would listen to you" Masumi said. "It's not that simple even though I have some followers who agree with me like Crow it's not going to be enough not with the head of security always trying to stop me" Yusei said. "I see and what do you mean by entertaining the tops Crow?" Masumi asked.

"If a chase begins on the highways, the roads turns into exclusive dueling lanes television camers even show up to broadcast what's going on riding duels began as a way to outwit the tops but now we're just entertainment to them but like Yusei I believe that one day there will be so such things as tops and commons if we can unite the tops and commons together I believe everyone here in the city will be able to live together peacefully and live in harmony and I think Yusei has the best chance to change that since Tops and Commons love him" Crow said.

"Take us for example if one of us go out there now security will come after us and the whole thing will be broadcast live in fact that's what happen to Yuya and Yuzu they dueled a Duel Chaser and luckily Yuya managed to beat him and now they are wanted by security that's they went after us because they mistook Serena and I for Yuya and Yuzu" Yugo said. "That makes sense well as long as security is out there we can't do anything as much as I hate running away we don't have a choice in a matter" Serena said "wow I'm surprise you are not going out there right now" Masumi said with a smirk. "Tch I'm because I know where Yuzu is and plus Yugo seems to trust this Yuya guy so as long as she is safe with him I got nothing to worry about" Serena said. "Still your right about one thing we need to get out of here soon we need to find out where the president and the others are" Masumi said "brother" Reira said. Yugo sighed "man this turning out to be such a mess" Yugo said.

"Oh I see you ride a D-Wheel and duel at high speeds that's a riding duel looks interesting" Dennis said "what's interesting about that there's no time to get involved in gambling duels!" Gongenzaka yelled. "I'm kinda excited, though" Dennis said as he looked at the track and cword and they were cheering for Shun and even Shingo. "My entertainment blood is stirring I'll make those calls for Shun turn into calls for Dennis" Dennis said Gallager laughed "well said Dennis my eyes aren't wrong after all" Gallager said as he pushed Dennis next to Shun.

"Alright it's settled let's get this rolling shall we your duel with Shun" Gallager said "Shun don't tell me your planning to go through with this too" Gongenzaka said. "There a reason why we doing this you know" Shingo said to Gongenzaka "in this underground dueling arena, taking down ten people in a row guarantees your place in the friendship cup" Shun said. "The Friendship Cup what's that?" Gongenzaka asked "it's the largest duel tournament in the city as a banner of harmony between the tops and commons, we gather the toughest duelists through a selection process the victor of the annual festival gets the honor of facing the duel king Jack Atlas" Gallager said as he pointed at the poster. "Plus I have a feeling that our previous duel king might enter as well Yusei Fudo" Gallager said as he pointed to a poster of Yusei as well.

"Duel King so those two are the strongest" Dennis said "are they strong of course Jack is the city's no the world strongest ruler and Yusei use to be until Jack beat him two years ago but he still pretty powerful" Gallager said. "That settles it Gon" Dennis said "what" Gongenzaka said "well entering the friendship cup means we can meet tons of strong duelists and the duel king at the end that's one path to our goal as lancers" Dennis said. "Not as long as I get my two wins and beat Jack and Yusei first" Shingo said "please the one who will duel the king and even Yusei is me" Shun said "we'll see about that we won't know until we do this right" Dennis said as he and Shun stared each other down. "You two" Gongenzaka said "you might as well let them do it Gongenzaka" Shingo said "I'll let you go fist since your almost to ten wins Shun" Shingo said.

A moment later Shingo and Gongenzaka was with Gallager in the announcement box "how did we get rope into this" Gongenzaka said. "All you guys looking to make big money today the great promoter Gallager will help make your dreams come true it's finally time for the challenge of Shun's tenth victory if he wins here, his participation in the friendship cup will be confirmed but it won't be easy for him standing in his way is an astounding newcomer I've had my eye on his name his Dennis Macfield!" Gallager said as Dennis enter the track and was driving a orange D-Wheel and was waering a orange turbo suit. "Dennis took off his helmet and waved at the crowd "yes I'm an entertainer I'll be your tour guide as you immerse yourself in this fun show lets enjoy" Dennis said as he threw a bouquet of flowers in the air "showtime" Dennis said.

"Next up the champion Shun makes his entrance" Gallager said as Shun made his way up to the track on his D-Wheel and drove as he stop next to Dennis. "This duel will follow underground dueling's unique handicap match rule our newcomer, Dennis, starts off with four thousand life points and Shun with his nine consecutive wins" Gallager said as an explosion happen but Shun just drove right through it. "What's this he starts with just one thousand but even with just a quarter of his life points Shun does not waver however I Gallager vouch for Dennis skills if you wanna make a profit betting on Dennis will make you some big bucks" Gallager said. "I'm betting on Dennis" a lady said "I'm betting on Shun" a guy said.

"All these people are consumed by greed outrages!" Gongenzaka said as Shingo just sighed "just give it a rest already" Shingo said. Shun stopped next to Dennis "even with that handicap I'm not going easy on you" Dennis said "hmph you don't need to worry" Shun said "alright let's go field spell Speed World Neo, activate" Gallager said as Speed World was activated. "Duel mode, on Auto-pilot, stand by" both Shun and Dennis D-Wheels said. There was a countdown which began.

"3,2, 1 Riding Duel Acceleration!" Gallager said

"DUEL!" both Shun and Dennis said

SHUN LP 1000

VS

DENNIS LP 4000

"I'll take the first move" Shun said "I summon Raid Raptors Skull Eagle from my hand" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk (*3: ATK/1000). "Next I activate the spell card Raid Raptors-Call" Shun said "I special summon one monster with the same name from my deck" Shun said as another Skull Eagle appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "I overlay the two Raid Raptors Skull Eagle" Shun said as the monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal in the air. "I xyz summon appear rank three Raid Raptors-Devil Eagle!" Shun said as Devil Eagle appeared on the field (Rank 3: ATK/1000). "Now through the effect of both Skull Eagles turned Xyz material Devil Eagle's attack points increase by three hundred points for each one" Shun said as Devil Eagle attack points increased (Rank 3: ATK/1000-1600).

"Next I activate Devil Eagle's monster effect I use one overlay unit and deal damage equal to the attack points of a special summon monster on the field" Shun said as Devil Eagle used an overlay unit and fired a beam of light at Dennis striking him as his life points decreased "ahh!" Denis said as he was losing control of his D-Wheel for a bit (LP 4000-2400). "That was sudden" Dennis said "I set one card face down and end my turn" Shun said as he swiped a card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "As expected from the current champion Shun an Xyz summon on his first turn and in a surging development he depleted Dennis life points by sixteen hundred in a heartbeat" Gallager said.

Shun then got ahead of Dennis "will he be overwhelmed just like that" Gallagher said "of course not its time to get this show on the road" Dennis said. "How dare he use Yugo's catchphrase outrageous!" Gongenzaka said. "My turn draw" Dennis said as he drew "when there are no monsters on my field while there are monsters on my opponents field, I special summon Preformage Wind Sucker from my hand" Dennis said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Wind Sucker appeared on the field (*4: ATK/2100). "Next I summon Preformage Ball Rider from my hand" Dennis said as Ball Rider appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1000). "I overlay my Wind Sucker and Ball Rider" Dennis said as the monsters turned into beams of light and went into the air.

"The show must go on magician of the skies, storm upon the stage in splendor I xyz Summon appear rank four Preformage Trapeze Magician!" Dennis said Trapeze Magician appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2500). "He can Xyz too" a guy in the crowd said "Xyz vs. Xyz" a girl said "I've never seen anything like this duel" a guy said. "I use another one of Devil Eagle's overlay unit and activates its monster effect I deal damage equal to the attack points of a special summon monster on the field" Shun said as Devil Egale used another overlay unit and Trapeze Magician was being affected by the ability. "Take damage equal to Trapeze Magican attack" Shun said.

"Oh no he's in a pinch Trapeze Magician has twenty five hundred attack points and Dennis life points is at twenty four hundred if this connects" Gallager said. "Then Shun wins the duel" both Shingo and Gongenzaka said "I activate Trapeze Magician's effect effect damage equal or lower than this cards attack points is negated" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician escaped from Devil Eagle effect. "Next I use one of Trapeze Magician overlay unit so I can attack twice" Dennis said as Trapeze Magican used an overlay unit "what" Shun said. "Battle Trapeze Magican attack Devil Eagle" Dennis said as Trapeze Magican went and destroyed Devil causing Shun to lose control of his D-Wheel before he gained control (LP 1000-100). "The tables have turned this time Dennis has cornered Shun" Gallager said "Shun has one hundred life points remaining" a guy said "in the end he's gonna lose" another guy said.

"Next up is a direct attack, of course do it Trapeze Magician" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician went up to attack Shun. "Trap activate Necro Raptors when an opponent monster deals a direct attack damage is reduced to zero and I summon one Raid Raptors from my graveyard" Shun said as a barrier appeared around him and protected him from Trapeze Magican attack. "I call back Raid Rpators Devil Eagle" Shun said as Devil Eagle appeared back on the field (Rank 3: ATK/1000). "A trap card for his niche, huh that's a little annoying I set one card face down and end my turn" Dennis said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "It's as if both players have their blade drawn at each other's napes a tense battle of offense and defense there's no way you can peel your eyes away" Gallager said as Gongenzaka and suprsingly Shingo was watching the duel with serious expressions on their faces.

"For Dennis to go this far should I say as expected of LDS" Gongenzaka said "so you noticed it too huh Gongenzaka" Shingo said "yeah his dueling its way more aggressive than the dueling at LDS" Gongenzaka said "yeah I don't trust him I think this guy might be a spy" Shingo said "hmm you might be right and I think Shun might suspect the same thing for now lets keep an eye on him" Gongenzaka said.

"He learned dueling this combative at LDS impossible Masumi maybe powerful but she never this vicious" Shun said referring to his…friend from the fusion course of LDS and fellow Lancer. "Hmph in that case..my turn" Shun said as he drew his card "I activate Rank Up Magic Raid Force from my hand" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and it appeared on the field. "The Rank three Raid Raptors-Devil Eagle is treated as material to Xyz summon a Raid Raptor one Rank Higher" Shun said as Devil Eagle went into the portal. "Raid Raptors Force Strix!" Shun said as Force Strix appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/100). "Force Strix effect I use one overlay unit and add one Raid Raptors Necro Vulture from my deck to my hand and summon" Shun said as Force Strix used an overlay unit and Necro Vulture was summoned to the field (*4: ATK/1000).

"Next, I release Necro Vulture to activate its effect I add one Rank Up Magic from my graveyard to my hand Rank Up Magic Raid Force" Shun said as Necro Vulture disappeared and grabbed the Rank Up Magic card and activated it. "Treating Force Strix as material, I xyz summon a Raid Raptors one rank higher" Shun said as Force Strix went into the portal. "Fearsome falcon, cut through this fiery battle, spread your wings and eliminate the enemies that approach Rank Up Xyz Change appear Rank five Raid Raptors-Blaze Falcon!" Shun said as Blaze Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 5: ATK/1000). "Blaze Falcon monster effect I use one overlay unit I destroy my opponents special summon monsters and deal five hundred points of damage for each one" Shun said.

Blaze Flacon released sections from his wings and fired lasers at Trapeze Magician destroying it "Trapeze Magican" Dennis said as his life points decreased (LP 2400-1900). "Soon I'll have you chasing after my back too I activate the equip spell Raptors Ultimate Mace from my hand" Shun said "I equip it to Blaze Flalcon and increase its attack points by one thousand points" Shun said (Rank 5: ATK/1000-2000). "Battle Blaze Falcon, direct attack" Shun said as Blaze Falcon went after Dennis "Dennis has nineteen hundred life points will he be defeated this time" Gallager said. "When a special summon monster deals a direct attack, Preformage Ball Rider can be special summon from the graveyard by its own effect" Dennis said as Ball Rider appeared on the field (*4: DEF/1800).

"Useless Blaze Falcon can attack directly even when there are monsters out" Shun said as he narrowed his eyes as Blaze Flacon went pass Ball Rider. "Trap activate Pinch Breaker my opponents attack points becomes equal to the defense of my monster" Dennis said as Blaze Falcon attack points switched (Rank 5: ATK/1800) but Blaze Falcon attack Dennis directly causing him to lose control of his D-Wheel but he regained control (LP 1900-100). "He's done it but he's barely hanging on" Gallager said as Shun looked back at Dennis before looking ahead at the track "Blaze Falcon effect when it deals damage to the opponent, one of my opponents monster is destroyed" Shun said as Blaze Falcon released missiles at Ball Rider destroying it. "Tch at this point Pinch Breaker effect ends and Blaze Falcon attack points return to normal" Dennis said (Rank 5: ATK/1800-2000). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Shun said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

Shun slowed down as he and Dennis were side by side each other "are you really from LDS?" Shun asked Dennis "yeah, why?" Dennis said to Shun. Shun just narrowed his eyes not believing a word Dennis was saying "both have just one hundred life points left who knows who's gonna win this" Gallager said. "I'm not sure what you're so suspicious about, but let's liven this up even more" Dennis said as he drove and went ahead of Shun. "Now let's go my turn" Dennis said as he drew a card from his deck "from my hand I set the scale two Preformage Water Dancer and the scale six Preformage Fire Dancer on the Pendulum Scale" Dennis said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them.

"With this I can summon level three to five monsters at the same time I pendulum summon appear my monsters!" Dennis said as a few beams of light came out of the portal. "Two Preformage Wing Sandwhichman (*5: ATK/1800 X2) and from my extra deck Preformage Ball Rider (*4:ATK/1000)" Dennis said as his monsters appeared on the field. "Woah he can Pendulum summon too" a guy in the crowd said "yes like Sawatari Dennis can" Gallager said.

"Pendulum summon" the blond hair man said as he picked up a white horse piece "yes in the underground dueling arena in the citu's central area" an employee said. "Send some men out asap they may have concealed themselves there" the blonde haired man said "I'll get right to it" the employer said as the blond haired man put the horse chest piece on the board.

A/N: Well Shun and Dennis duel is heating up and reaching its conclusion who will come out on top in that duel and it looks like the head of security is making its move whats going to happen find out next time on the next chapter of Dimensional Switch. Don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	70. Underground Riding Duel

Chapter 70: Underground Riding Duel

"Dennis can Pendulum summon as well" somebody in the crowd said Gallager just laughed "how's that surprised that's one of the reasons why I had my eye on Dennis" Gallager said. "Come to think of it that duel at central park on TV and Yuya's duel with the duel chaser along with Sawatari" a guy in the crowd said "you're right it's the same so there are more Pendulum users out there" another guy said. "That's right Pendulum is a summoning method akin to magic that leaves anyone who sees it awestruck and that's what I, Gallager the Great, have in store for you today a treasure among treasure" Gallager said as the crowd cheered.

"That's not all feast your eyes on this I activate Wing Sandwhichman's effect when there's another Wing Sandwhichman on my field, a different card on my field becomes level five" Dennis said both Wing Sandwhichman's hit Ball Rider with their shields and Ball Rider level became five (*4-5: ATK/1000). "With Wing Sandwhichman's effect" Gongenzaka said "Dennis has three level five monsters out on the field" Shingo said. "I overlay the two level five Wing Sandwhichmen and Ball Rider" Dennis said as the three monsters turn into beams of light and went inside a portal above. "Descend, hell's artist I Xyz summon Rank five Preformage Shadow Maker!" Dennis said as Shadow Maker appeared underground from a shadow (Rank 5: ATK/2600).

"How's that huh have you gotten your eyeful Pendulum Summon goes into an Xyz Summon" Gallager said as the crowd cheered. "The audience hearts have been captured I'm simply magnificent" Dennis said "if the offense goes on like this, Shun's done for" a guy said "I don't want Shun to lose but Dennis is great too" a girl said. "Shun has popularity and the number one spot if he's defeated by the new guy, the money's gonna roll in" another guy said. "How will this turn out will Shun hold his title as number one or is it time for a new number one to be born will it be Shun or Dennis, Dennis or Shun!" Dennis said to the crowd.

"Sorry, but I'm helping myself to the number one spot" Dennis said as he drove in front of Shun but Shun just smirked as he went faster on his D-Wheel so that he can catch up to Dennis. "The loser's gonna be you" Dennis said as he tried to pull ahead of Shun "those two are consumed by bloodlust" Gongenzaka said. Dennis then slid his D-Wheel to the side "battle Shadow Maker, attack Blaze Falcon" Dennis said as Shadow Maker sliced Blaze Falcon into pieces with its scissor's. "I activate the effect of the equip spell raptors ultimate mace when the equipped monster is destroyed, damage is reduced to zero and I add one rank up magic from my deck to my hand I add Rank Up Magic Revolution Force" Shun said as he added the card towards the holder on his D-Wheel and brace himself as Blaze Falcon was destroyed.

"A useless struggle even if you add a quick play spell to your hand, you can't use it on your turn" Dennis said as he turned his head to look back at the track. "You have no monsters on your field face it you've lost" Dennis said "I activate my trap card light speed attack" Shun said as the trap card appeared face up on the field. "I can activate quick play spells in my hand" Shun said causing Dennis to gasp in surprise "I activate the quick play spell Rank up Magic Revolution Force" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "I take control of one Xyz monster on my opponents' field" Shun said as Shadow Maker disappeared from Dennis side of the field. "I Rank-Up that monster to a Raid Raptors that's one rank higher" Shun said as Shadow Maker appeared on his side of the field and turned into a beam of light and went into a portal. "Proud Falcon spread your wings coated with the surging blood of heroes and charge upon the road of revolution Rank-Up Xyz Change" Shun said as flames appeared behind him. "Come forth rank six Raid Raptors-Revolution Falcon!" Shun said as Revolution Flacon appeared on the field (Rank 6: ATK/2000).

"Dennis doesn't have any monsters on his field" Shingo said "your right a commendable reversal" Gongenzaka said. "Bravo! Bravo surely this is the most suited match up for our number one" Gallager said as he laughed. Shun then noticed that a shadow was expanding and Shadow Maker appeared on the field "impossible what's going on!" Shun said as he saw Shadow Maker once again (Rank 5: ATK/2600). "Shadow Maker should have become Revolution Falcon's rank up material" Gongenzaka said while Shingo was equally just as shocked. "When Shadow Maker is the target for an effect, I can use one overlay unit and special summon another Shadow Maker from my extra deck" Dennis explained to Shun.

"A card that re-creates its own shadows" Shun said as Shadow Maker and Revolution Falcon stared each other down. "Squads, situation report" security member said "squad two, deployment complete" security said "squads three, four and five deployment complete" security said. "Area C and D both blocked off" security said "and the tops?" security asked "evacuation will be complete in three minutes" another security member said. "Good take action in three minutes" the security member said.

"Now let's liven things up again, shall we" Dennis said as both him m and Shun were side by side each and Shun was ahead and both realized that the lights were out and their D-Wheels stopped working and they were about to crash Dennis fell off of his while Shun jumped off of his. Dennis rolled around on the track while Shun landed safely on the track "wh-what a blackout" somebody in the crowd said. "This is security all of you are under arrest for engaging in illegal riding duels do not resist I repeat all of you are under arrest for engaging in illegal riding duel" a security member said as more of the swoop down to get Dennis and Shun. Gallager then try to run away "hey wait up" Gongenzaka said as he and Shingo tried to chase him down but a wall blocked their way.

"Hey do you guys know who my father is!" Shingo yelled as he was yelling at security while Gongenzaka clinched his teeth "regret" Gongenzaka said. "We have secured commons in the audience that are suspected to be dangerous characters we also have the ones that can Pendulum and Xyz summon and their accomplice" security said to the blond haired man. "Good work continue expanding the search area thoroughly search through the commons' underground dueling area the suspects may have sought shelter amongst the commons restrain anyone who resists use any means necessary" the blond haired man said. "Understood" security said as he cut off the raido the blond haired man smiled after that "perfect now we can give the city a major clean up" the blond haired man said.

Meanwhile back at Crow's place Frank and Tanner were dueling while Reira was quietly sitting on the steps "I synchro summon" Frank said "you can't that's not a tuner monster" Tanner said "ah you got me" Frank said. "You said you wouldn't cheat" Tanner said "sorry,sorry" Frank said "where's big brother" Reira said he then heard the door open and saw Yugo, Serena and Yusei coming out of the house. "Yo guys what are you doing?" Yugo asked Frank and Tanner "were dueling of course" Tanner said "yeah you want to join us Yugo or about you Yusei" Tanner asked them. "Maybe later" Yugo said as he chuckled "Yugo we really can't stay here for long we need to find Yuzu and the others" Serena said as Yugo was about to respond but Reira stood up. "Huh Reira what's the matter?" Yugo asked the young boy "I'm going to look for big brother" Reira said as he started to run down the stairs. "You can't!" Yugo yelled causing Reira to stop and flinch at Yugo's tone.

"Sorry about that I'm not mad at you" Yugo said as he put a hand around Reira's shoulder "brother" Reira said. "Listen walking around the city now is dangerous since security is after us besides Reiji Akaba is strong I'm sure he fine there no way that security would capture him that easily so lets just wait for now ok Reira" Yugo said as Reira slowly nodded. "Yusei I been meaning to ask you something?" Serena asked the former duel king. "Go ahead what's on your mind Serena" Yusei calmly said as he turned his head to look at the indigo haired girl. "You said you were the former duel king of the city correct if so then that means that somebody had beaten you and took your title who is it?" Serena asked the black and gold haired man. "The current duel king is my rival and also my best friend Jack Atlas I'm sure you guys saw him on some posters while he were going and heading back from the orphanage" Yusei simply replied.

"Your right I did" Serena said "so you guys were the two duel kings who replaced Goodwin so you, Jack and Crow must be strong we already got you and Crow maybe we can get Jack on our side as well" Yugo said. "Hmm it's not going to be easy but I can try to contact Jack about the situation but being the duel king he always so busy believe when I say that" Yusei said as he smirked a little bit causing Yugo to chuckle. "If that's the case Yusei duel me right here and now" Serena said "hey kind of think of it I wanted to duel Yusei to see how strong he is and Crow too" Yugo said. "Sure I don't have a problem with that let's go ask Crow first we can make it a tag duel" Yusei said as he, Serena, and Yugo went inside the house and the saw Crow sitting on the table.

"Hey Crow Serena and Yugo wants to duel is" Yusei said "a duel huh well that sounds like fun" Crow said they then hear a D-Wheel stop and the door opened revealing a purple and green haired man. "I brought the things you asked for" the guy said as he saw Yugo's group and Yusei "you're still here and you as well Yusei" the guy said. "Knock it off Shinji" Crow said not wanting him and Yusei to get into another fight though Shinji was always the aggressor. "Who's this guy?" Yugo asked Crow "this is Shinji he's a friend oh well thanks for saving us from before" Yugo said. "You guys are wanted right don't get the kids involved got that" Shinji said to Yugo causing Yugo to glare at him. "As if I would get the kids in danger like that you dumbass" Yugo said "what was that" Shinji said. "Alright that's enough" Crow said not wanting Yugo and Shnji to get into a fight.

"Shinji you're here" Amanda said as she walked up to him "Shinji" Frank and Tanner said as they walked up to him as well. "Here I have some treats for you all" Shinji said as he dumped some treats on the table from the bag. "How'd you get these" Tanner asked "did you steal them" Amanda asked "nice" Frank said. "Idiots I got these at a bargin" Shinji said as the three kids smirked at him "hey what's with those faces it's the truth come on eat up, eat up hey you too there's plenty, so come on over" Shinji said to Reira who was standing behind the door. "Take it as a housewarming gift from us commons eat up slowly" Shinji said as he put the candy on the table. "I'll be going then" Shinji said as he was about to leave "sure thanks man" Crow said "be careful security got their eyes peeled all over the city" Shinji said to Crow "yeah I got it" Crow said. "Bye" the kids said "see you" Shinji said as he exited the house and left the area. "Delicious!" Frank said as he and the others started to eat the snacks "hey, you come too" Crow said to Reira. "Better be quick or it'll all disappear" Crow said as he walked over towards Reira "here go on" Crow said as Reira stared at the candy.

"Why are you hesitating there's no need to stand around like that, come on and eat" Crow said "is that an order" Reira asked Crow. Crow just laughed "an order you've been here three days and that's the first time you've said anything alright, then here's an order go wash your hands before you eat" Crow said. Reira nodded as he went to wash his hands "hey you guys wash your hands too" Crow said "huh now" Tanner said "but we're already eating" Amanda said. "No complaining it's an order" Crow said "okay" the three kids said as they went to the sink "are they clean?" Amanda asked "I'm next" Frank said "Hey Yuya why is he so timid" Yusei said "not to mention his eyes those are the eyes of someone who's seen and lived through too much" Yusei thought.

"I been wondering that as well" Crow said "I don't really know either that's something you have to ask Reiji Akaba" Yugo said. "He's a kid it's okay to move around freely if he made a mistake, he can just pay more attention in the future" Crow said. "Your right I want him to be happy no I want everybody to be happy and unite the world with my dueling" Yugo said. "Happniess is with a full stomach you don't get that at all" Crow said to Yugo. "I can argue you with that" Yugo said as he chuckled "so then how about that tag duel" Yugo said to Crow. "Fine then but don't blame us if Yusei and I mop the floor with you" Crow said "hmph we'll see finally a worth challenge" Serena said.

It wasn't long until Crow Yusei Yugo and Serena stood on opposites sides of each other "alright are you guys ready?" Yugo asked Yusei simply nodded while Crow just grinned and said "you bet!" while Serena just nodded silently. "It's been awhile since we seen Yusei duel" Frank said "me too I can't wait to see him along with Yugo and Serena" Tanner said "your right me too" Amanda said.

"DUEL!" Yusei, Crow, Serena and Yugo said

YUSEI LP 4000 , CROW LP 4000

VS

SERENA LP 4000 YUGO LP 4000

Masumi then came out of the house "huh they are dueling each other interesting I was curious to see what Yusei and Crow can do" Masumi said. "Field Spell Cross Over" Yugo's duel disk said as pillars and action cards appeared on the field. "I'm taking the first move ladies and gentleman" Yugo said "hey is he talking about us" Frank said. "Yes I am and today I will show you guys the mighty Pendulum Summon" Yugo said "pendulum summon" Amanda said "hurry,hurry' Tanner said. "If I accomplishit in a beautiful manner please give me a round of applause" Yugo said "hmm so he going for it all huh" Yusei said as Crow just smirked. "From my hand with the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared inside the blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them. "With this I can summon monsters between three through seven" Yugo said. "Awesome" Frank said "hurry, hurry" Tanner said as Reira looked on in awe.

"Swing Penulum of the soul, draw a arc of light across the ether I Pendulum summon come forth my monsters" Yugo said as two beams of light escape from the portal. "First we have Speedroid Horse Stilts!" Yugo said as Horse Stilts appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1100). "And finally we have the tuner monster Speedroid Tri Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Tri Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300). "Awesome" Frank said "two monsters at once" Amnada said "amazing" Tanner said. "That's not I'm not finish yet I tune my level three Tri Eyed Dice with my level four Horse Stilts!" Yugo said Tri Eyed Dice turned into small balls of light which expanded into three rings and Horse Stilts went through them and gained an outline. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at the speed of light" Yugo said as a light went through the rings "I synchro summon appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced her arms and roared as she appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500).

Yusei sweated a bit as he could hear Stardust roar once again "just what are you trying to tell me Stardust does it have something to do with Yugo's dragon" Yusei thought as he looked at Clear Wing. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Pendulum into synchro huh not bad at all Yugo" Crow said "thanks Crow Serena your up" Yugo said. "Alright it's my turn" Serena said as she drew her card from her deck "I play the magic card Polymerization and with it I fuse Lunalight Blue Cat and Lunalight Purple Butterfly "the cat that prowls in the azure darkness, the butterfly that wields violet poison swarm in a vortex of the moons gravity and revive with a new power" Serena said as her monsters were swirling together "I fusion summon" Serena said as she palmed her hands together. "Show yourself, the beautiful beast dancing in the moonlight Lunalight Cat Dancer!" Serena said as Cat Dancer did a twirl and she posed as she raised her daggers (*7: ATK/2400).

"Woah fusion summon" Frank said "that's so cool" Tanner said "and her monster is so pretty" Amanda said as Reira looked at Serena and Yugo in awe. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Serena said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Alright it's time to get started my turn!" Crow said as he drew his card "when there are no cards on my field I can special summon Black Wing Gust of the Headwind, from my field" Crow said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Gust of the Headwind appeared on the field (*2: ATK/900). "Next when there's a Black Wing on my field I can special summon this card from my hand show yourself Black Wing Oroshi of the Squall" Crow said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Oroshi appeared on the field (*1: ATK/400). "Wow he summoned two monsters just like that this duel just gotten interesting" Serena said with a smirk.

"I release Oroshi of the Squall and advance summon Assault Black Wing, Kunai of the Drizzle!" Crow said as Oroshi disappeared and Drizzle appeared on the field (*5: ATK/2100). "Even without Pendulum summoning, calling out a bunch of monsters is a simple feet" Crow said. "I agree with you there but it looks like our first act is almost complete" Yugo said. "If you guys using Pendulum Fusion and Synchro I'll use synchro summoning as well" Crow said. Serena and Yugo were confused by that "but you don't have any tuner monsters how can you possibly synchro summon" Serena asked Crow. "Heh don't underestimate Black Wings I activate Kunai of the Dizzle's effect when I tribute summon this card by releasing a Black Wing, I can treat it as a tuner monster" Crow said. "I tune the level two Gust of Headwind and the level five Kunai of the Drizzle" Crow said as Drizzle turned into five balls of light which expanded into five rings and Headwind went through the rings "spread your jack black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring thunder" Crow said as a light went through the rings "I synchro summon cascade Assault Back Wing Raikiri of the Storm!" Crow said as Raikiri appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2600).

"Not bad at all" Masumi said as she went toward them to get a better look "I set one card face down and end my turn" Crow said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Alright Yusei your up" Crow said "finally we get to see what the former duel king can do" Serena said as Yugo was excited about what Yusei can do. "It's my turn" Yusei said as he drew a card from his deck "I activate the magic card tune" Yusei said as the card appeared face up on the field "I add one tuner from my deck to my hand and send a number of cards from my deck to the graveyard to that cards level" Yusei as a card ejected from his duel disk and he grabbed it and four cards went into the graveyard. "Now when there are monsters only on my opponents side of the field, this card can be special summon as a level four come on level warrior!" Yusei said as Level Warrior appeared on the field (*4: ATK/300).

"Next I normal summon Hyper Synchron!" Yusei said as Hyper Synchron appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600). "Now I tuning Hyper Synchron to my Level Warrior" Yusei said as Hyper Synchron turned into four balls of light which expanded into four green rings and Level Warrior went through them and gained outline and a went through the rings. "Even in the darkest times the stars shine watch their eternal light converge together to create the savior of wishes!" Yusei chanted. The sight of a star being born could be see, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a blue triangular eye with a white star pattern that slowly moved that glowed. A white hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outwards as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up to down, a white energy wing with blue spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the stars slowly moved "I synchro summon TAKE FLIGHT level eight Skylight Stardusr Dragon!" Yusei said.

Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star-crossed eyes as they shun blue as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon moving around its back then moving around over the dragon, before finally moving down and moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Srardust Dragon let out a mighty roar as it braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (*8: ATK/2500). Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Skylight Stardust Dragon looked at each other and both roared causing both Yugo and Yusei to sweat as they felt their chest in pain "what's going on why is Clear Wing acting like this" Yugo said " Stardust" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon continue to roar at Clear Wing and vice versa.

"When I use Hyper Synchro as a synchro material Skylight Stardust Dragon gains eight hundred attack points" Yusei said as an aura appeared around Skylight Stardust Dragon as its attack points increased (*8: ATK/2500-3300). "What's going on Yusei why are the dragons roaring at each other" Crow said as Serena and Masumi were wondering the same thing unknown to Serena her bracelet was blinking a little bit. Before Yusei could do anything else Shinji had appeared on his D-Whell "security is here run we're surrounded" Shinji said. "Shit surrounded!" Yugo said "did they managed to track Shinji down it wasn't long until security was on top of the roofs and fired net like gun at Crow and Yusei and they caught them "damn this is bad!" Crow said as he and Yusei tried to get free as that happen both Raikiri and Skylight Stardust Dragon disappeared.

Yugo was caught as well "dammit" Shinji said as he tried to drive off with his D-Wheel but the security car blocked his path. The rest of security grabbed Serena and Masumi "let go of me!" Masumi said "let go let go" Serena said her and Masumi looked and they saw Tsuikiage grab Reira and disappeared.  
"Let go of me you bastard where is Reira" Yugo said as he struggled to get free as security was about to grab Frank Amanda and Tanner. "Where is Reira?" Yugo said "don't you dare touch the children" Crow said as he was held towards the ground along with Yusei who was struggling to get free. "Reira, REIRA!" Yugo yelled worried because Reira disappeared as he was being held down by security.

A/N: Well then looks like Yugo's group got caught by security whats going to happen to him now and what is Skylight Stardust Dragon trying to tell Yusei about find out next time in the next chapter of dimensional switch so then don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	71. Cards Determine Your Fate

Chapter 71: Cards Determine Your Fate

After they were caught it wasn't long until security had threw Yugo and the others in the back of their truck and they were handcuffed "alright you two get in there" security said as he threw Yugo in the truck. "Hey watch it pal!" Yugo yelled he then threw Serena and Masumi into the truck and Yugo had caught both of them so that they wouldn't fall. Just as security was about to close the door Yugo ran towards the door to keep it from getting close "hey where is Reira you bastards better not have hurt them Reira!" Yugo said as he called out to Reira "hey quit struggling" security said as he managed to close the door. "Crow!" the three kids yelled as they try to get closer to the truck. "Stop don't get any closer" security said to Frank, Amanda and Tanner.

"Hey you guys don't worry about me and eat properly" Crow said to them as the truck drove off "Crow!, Crow!" the the three kids yelled as they were in tears. "Damn it!" Frank said "give us back Crow" Amanda said as her and Tanner started to cry. "Hey you bastards I know you can hear me get me out of hear!" Yugo said the last thing he wanted was to get caught by security and be sent to the facility he would never save not only Yuzu but he won't be able to find Reira. "Calm down Yugo yelling won't help you in this situation" Yusei calmly said to the young duelist. "But we have to get out of here Yusei I need to go find Reira" Yugo said "you don't need to worry about Reira" Serena said "huh" Yugo said as he looked at the indigo haired girl.

"What do you mean?" Masumi asked as she sat by one of her rivals and fellow lancer "Tsukikage slip in during the confusion and took him away" Serena replied. "Tsukikage did that?" Yugo said in a surprise tone "he came from another dimension like you guys right?" Crow asked. "Yes that's right if he was there then Tsukikage must have been searching for us and Reira under the presidents orders" Masumi theorized "yeah I was thinking the exact same thing" Serena said to her fellow fusion user. "That's good that means Reiji is still out there somewhere but the important thing was Reira was saved in the nick of time" Yugo said. "Well that's one problem down then" Yusei said "yeah but isn't that a good thing Yusei" Crow said Yusei nodded "yeah it is" Yusei replied.

Crow then turn to look at Shinji "sorry about this Shinji you only came to warn us" Crow said "well at least we managed to avoid getting the kids capture" Shinji said. "I hope those kids don't resort to stealing food again" Crow said "you don't have to worry Crow I'm sure our friends on the outside will look after them" Yusei said to the orange haired teen "yeah" Crow said. "So I guess we're heading towards the facility I swear if I would have never got switched I swear I probably would have gotten in a lot of trouble and went over there but Rin and sensei would have kept me in check" Yugo said. "Yeah that's where were heading Yugo" Shinji said as the truck was taking them to the facility.

"Yusei Fudo and the others that we captured will be arriving there shortly among them, put the two girls who used fusion summoning in special confinement once she is settled in, I'll come by to investigate as for the others you can treat them like the rest of your prisoners including the former duel king Yusei Fudo" the blond haired man said with a smirk at that last statement. "So lock them up and keep an eye on them" the blonde haired man said the "understood" security said the screen disappeared "we have plenty of time I'll investigate each one of them thoroughly but it won't be long now until Yusei Fudo is out of my way for good" the blond haired man said with a smile on his face.

"All right, I'm in the lead" security said as he was playing a riding game "hey we have some new arrivals coming don't put them in a shared cell, separate them and keep an eye on the" a prison guard said as he walked into the monitor room. "Hey are you listening?" the guard as the guy who was playing the game "yeah" he replied "also put the girls with them in special confinement" the guard said "got it" the guard who was playing the game said. "You better inform them" he said "yeah,yeah I said I got it" the guy who was playing the video game said as the truck went inside the facility.

Once they were inside Yugo's group got out of the truck "we've brought in six new prisoners" security said to the jail guards "confirmed" the female guard said. "You two, you are being placed in separate quarters from these four come with me" the female guard said to Serena and Masumi causing Yugo to narrow his eyes. "It's fine, don't make a scene" Serena said as she and Masumi went with the female guard. "As for the former king and his friends you guys are this way" the male guard said as Yugo, Crow, Yusei and Shinji followed them. "We're confiscating your disk unauthorized dueling isn't allowed here take this with you guys" the guard said as he gave the boys there decks. "You're not going to confiscate our decks?" Crow asked the guard.

"Here, your deck is as valuable as your own life you better make sure to treasure it while you can" the guard said as he opened the door. "And with that, I welcome you to this gathering place of scum" the guard said as they were in a room full of prisoners in their cells. "Hmph I guess we're not getting a soft bed and a full corse meal tonight" Yugo said jokingly. "Aside from a select few dangerous ones, almost everyone here is a common arrested on false pretense" Crow said "there are easily one hundred or two hundred held here on these false charges" Yusei calmly said. "If that's the case then that's just like us isn't it" Yugo said. "That's right but here there are only two types of people" Shinji said "two types" Yugo said. "People with no life in their eyes and the ones whose eyes still glow" Shinji said as he looked at some prisoners and they nodded at him and he nodded back the same applied for Yusei due to the respect they have for him as a former duel king and Yusei nodded right back at them.

After that the guard showed Yugo's group their cell and they were put inside of it and they were free of their hand cuffs. "From now on, this shared cell will be your home sweet home" the guard said as he closed the door. "Make sure to get along with your fellow trash roommates" the guard said as he laughed and walked away. "Like hell this is our home sweet home" Crow said as the guard walking he thought of something "hm shared cell was I told something about that ah oh well" the guard said as he continued walking. "Now then, what're we going to do now?" Crow asked as they looked at the prisoners. "Man this really is a prison how are we going to get out of here" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form next to Yugo "I don't know Yuto but we are going to get out of here I am going to find Yuzu again and stop Academia one way or another" Yugo said to his xyz counterpart.

"Looks like we've got some new comers and isn't that Yusei Fudo?" a guy wearing a green jump suit said. "Huh" Yugo said "well aren't the former king and his friends going to greet us" the guy in the red jump suit said as they began to walk over to the group and Yugo just narrowed his eyes at them "well say something!" the guy in the green jump suit said. "You should be sitting down with your head bowing saying, nice to me you sir" the guy in the red suit said. "Yeah I'm not doing that I'm not bowing to nobody especially to you clowns" Yugo said "what was that" they angrily said to Yugo as somebody was walking up towards them. "Quit acting so unseemly" somebody said which turned out to be Gongenzaka "Gongenzaka what the hell are you doing he-" Yugo said as Gongenzaka had pulled him into a crushing hug "Yugo! you're safe" Gongezaka said "Gongenzaka I can't breathe…" Yugo said. "When I was just thinking I'd never see you again to think I'd meet you here I the man Gongen…Gongen" Gongenzaka said as he started to cry.

"And who's this overly affectionate guy?" Crow asked "sheesh, you're overreacting Gon I told you we'd meet them here eventually hello Yugo oh and it looks like your with the former duel king as well" Dennis said as he looked at Yugo along with Yusei "hey your right" Gongenzaka said as he looked at Yusei. "Dennis you're here too!" Yugo said as he was surprised to see Dennis at the facility Dennis then stood up from the bed. "Yeah, I was dueling with Shun in the darkness dueling arena and got captured Sawatari here too hey Sawatari wake up" Dennis as he went to wake up Shingo who was sleeping in the next bed down. "Ah ok I'm up what is it" Shingo said as he got up he then saw Yugo and the others "its about time you guys got here" Shingo said as he and Dennis made their way to everyone else.

"Hold Shun is here too?" Yugo asked Dennis and Shingo just yawned "yeah he here" Shingo said "and he doing find for the most part" Dennis said. "For the most part?" Yugo said as he had a confuse look on his face "his first day here, he got in a fight with ten or so other prisoners and was sent straight to solitary confinement" Dennis said. "Why am I not surprise" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form shook his head at his best friend actions. "I don't know why the former king is here but do you know the other people boss Gon?" the guy in the red jump suit asked. "Yeah this guy is Yugo Sakaki, my best friend" Gongenzaka said "boss Gon best friend!" they both yelled "we're so sorry!" they said as they bowed at Yugo on the floor.

"Uh its fine thought it's not really a big deal" Yugo said "by the way Yugo, do you know what's happened with Reiji Akaba and everyone else" Gongenzaka asked the blue and yellow haired boy. "Well Reira is safe he probably with Reiji I know where Yuzu is" Yugo said. "What you seen Yuzu?" Gongenzaka asked "no not yet but she is close by Crow's place near the Ophrange I grew up at she with Yuya but still we need to get out of here so that we can get out of here and look for her and the others so that way we can group up" Yugo said. "Hey Gongenzaka can't do anything since you're the boss" Yugo asked "no and I'm not exactly the boss around here" Gongenzaka said. "The boss of this place is in another cell" Dennis said "from what we heard he's been the head of this place for over ten years" Dennis said.

Later on the group was getting their food and after Dennis got his Yugo gotten little food "hey what the hell is this give me more food you asshole!" Yugo said. "We've got to make sure there's enough for everyone" the guy serving the food said. "That's bullshit there plenty food left now give me some more or else I'll bust your face in!" Yugo said. "Keep the line moving" a guy said "I'm hungry too" "if you're going to just complain don't eat" some guys said. "You heard them get going" the guy said Yugo then just flipped him and the other prisoners off and walked away. It wasn't long until they all met up with each other "so in the end, we all got treated the same even you Yusei" Shinji said to the blue eyed duelists.

"I'm not really surprise in fact I thought I would get treated worst" Yusei said Crow just sighed "lets just forget about it and just eat" Crow said as he and the others walked away. Yugo looked back at the line and he saw a guy giving the cook a card and filling his plate with more food. "What the hell that was a card" Yugo said "what're you doing Yugo get going" Crow said as he called out to Yugo. " Yeah Yugo said as he was about to walk he saw somebody was about to trip him and he jumped over the guys foot "hey what the hell was that for asshole!" Yugo said. "Sorry my foot slip" the guy said "whoosps the guy said as the spill water at everyone food "sorry about that my hands just slipped and this is water I squeezed out of the cloth and used to clean the bathrooms" the guy said but Yugo quickly dropped the plate and yanked the guy shirt.

"You really want a beating pal" Yugo said as he was about to punch this guy and give him a black eye "he you guys if you fight it's straight to solitary confinement" the guard said Yugo just clinched his teeth and roughly let the guy go "jeez what's with this kid" the guy mumbled. "You guys don't cause anymore troblue" Gongenzaka said "we'll share our food with you" Gongenzaka said. "That aside look" Dennis said as everyone looked and saw a man in a green robe eating some steak on table alone. "He's the boos here" Dennis said "what he's the boss hmm he looks familiar" Yugo said "Yugo" "are you alright" Gongenzaka's friends asked Yugo. "Yeah I'm fine" Yugo said with a bit of a smile "he's got some exquisite food there" Yugo said.

"The boss of the prisoners is in an even higher positions than the guards here" the guy in the red suit said as the boss continued to eat his food. Later on it wasn't long until the group was at the showers "all right you lot are going to clean this place until it shines" the guard said. "Are you shitting me!" Yugo said "hold it we just finished washing all of the prisoners dishes" Crow said. "Shut up and do it cleaning the bathrooms is the job of the newcomers for that week and just to warn you, theboiler for the baths has been turned off so if you try and take a shower when you should be cleaning you'll only get a cold one" the guard said. "Umm excuse me I came down with a cold this morning" a guy said as he held up a card "card bribes" Yugo said as security took it.

"And I'm suffering from muscle fatigue" "I'm currently suffering from malnutrition" "I'm feeling sleepy" the other prisoners said as they gave the guards some synchro cards. "You guys are all free to go back" the guard said "thank you" the prisoners said as they left "you guys are doing the rest" the guard said as he left. "What!" Yugo said in anger "and if you don't do it right, then you'll have to do it over, got it"the guard said as he left. "Damn it all just what the hell is going on here?" Yugo said as he grit his teeth. "No one told you cards are as valuable as your life here cards are currency here" Dennis said to the group back at their cell a moment later. "If you bribe the guards with cards, you get treated better" Dennis said "so that's why they gave us back our decks" Yugo said as he looked at his deck.

"Good thing I love my deck otherwise I would have given them some cards so I can get a good meal" Shingo said. "It's good that you value you your deck but cards aren't money you shouldn't use them just to bribe people" Yugo said "besides no way I would give up my cards especially Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion" Yugo thought Yugo then heard both Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion roar in approval as if they were thanking Yugo for his compliant and Yugo smiled back "you're welcome guys" Yugo thought. Even the voice couldn't help but smile a bit at the statement but he wouldn't admit it to anyone that the approved Yugo's methods.

"Don't tell me you guys used your cards for bribing people" Yugo said Gongenzaka didn't answer "come on Gongenzaka I didn't expect that you of all people would do something like this" Yugo said. "That's not it" Yugo then looked at two friends Gongenzaka made in prison "the boss Gon..for us he didn't have a choice" they said. "Don't say unnecessary things" Gongenzaka said as Yugo looked at him "no please let me tell them before we came here, we had lost a duel, had our decks stolen, and came here without a single card so then we got bullied horribly and then Gon went to the guard and" the guy said as he remembered Gongenzaka punching a hole through the wall scaring the guy and he held up two cards for the guard.

"Cards now you better make sure those two can eat" Gongenzaka said to the guard "if he hadn't done that, then we probably would be…" the guy said. "Even Dennis and Sawatari gave them some cards" as they remember Dennis and Shingo giving them some cards "with that you better make sure those two get their fill" Dennis said. "Luckily I had some cards from my previous deck with me to do that" Shingo said "not to mention Gon was going off only making himself look cool" Dennis said. "So that's what happened sorry about that Gongenzaka but still I think it's wrong using cards for something like this" Yugo said. "Yeah I know" Gongenzaka said the door to their cell was opened and it was the same guard "you been called on het out here" the guard said. "Called?" Yugo said it wasn't long until the others were in the boss room.

"So you're here our boss Tokumatsu has called you out himself and the former duel king" one of his workers said. "Tokumatsu" both Crow and Yusei said as the name was familiar to them along with Yugo. "And where does he get off calling us out personally" Shingo said "what was that!" his workers yelled "come on you know you shouldn't fight these guys here" Dennis said to Shingo "It'll just make this a hassle" Dennis said. "Bring them out" Tokumatsu said "your cards" a worker said. "Our cards" Yugo said "if you want to enjoy your life here you better bring some over" the guy said. "Piss off I'm not doing that" Yugo said "what was that" a guy said. "I refuse as well if it's just giving out cards to only get on the good side of the boss then I the man Gongenzaka don't have one card for that purpose" Gongenzaka said.

"Besides we have to get out of here as soon as possible we aren't planning on settling down and enjoying ourselves here" Yugo said as an image of Yuzu and an a younger Rin appeared in his head as he said that. "Boss" Gongenzaka friend said "it's fine, stay quiet" Gongenzaka said "listen up I'm the boss here, which means I'm the top of this place so that means I make the rules you're all beneath me so obey me even you former king" Tokumatsu said to Yusei who merely just looked at him with his piercing blue eyes. "Besides that's the common sense of this world" Tokumatsu said "I won't cards are to be used for dueling I can't stand it when people treat their cards like trash or used for money" Yugo said.

"Another brat who won't listen to reason then take a look at this" Tokumastu said as he jumped off the object he was sitting on and Yugo was surprise that the object he was sitting on was a whole stack of cards. "Those are" Yugo said as Tokumastu landed creating a gust of wind causing everyone but Yusei and Crow to cover themselves. "Do you know what these are these are the cards of those who've lost when they challenged me in duels in the ten years I've ruled here" Tokumastu said. "Duelists who lost their cards" Yugo said in a shock like tone. "Here, cards are the proof of who's on top and dueling is a sign of power" Tokumastu said. "No your wrong dueling is suppose to be fun" Yugo causing Tokumastu worker to laugh at Yugo.

"For fun, he says boss this guy says dueling here is for fun" the guy said as he laugh "don't show me that degusting cackling face of yours" Tokumastu said "s-sorry" the worker said. "If you had just given them, to me I would have let this slide but I've changed my mind guard!" Tokumastu said. "Yes what do you need?" the guard asked as Tokumastu threw a card and it was stuck to the bars "bring me some duel disks we're going to duel now" Tokumastu said. "Th-this is a rare card yes I'll bring it right away" the guard said as he left. "Here, it's said that card determines your fate if you won't listen, you'll have to learn the hard way you better prepare yourself I'll knock some sense to you through a duel" Tokumastu said.

"Fine then old man besides I wouldn't have it any other way" Yugo said as he and Tokumastu stood across from each other while everyone just watched. "No, you don't get it yet those who fight against those on top are always curshed" Tokumastu said. "Hmph we'll see if I get crushed or not" Yugo said as he activated his duel disk "brat" Tokumastu said "lets go" Tokumastu said as he activated his duel disk.

"DUEL" both Yugo and Tokumastu said

YUGO LP 4000

VS

TOKUMASTU LP 4000

Tokumastu then took a stance and Yusei, Yugo, Crow and Shinji recognize that stance "that stance" Yusei said "yeah, I've seen him somewhere" Crow said "me too but from where" Shinji said as he tried to remember where he seen Tokumastu from before. "My turn I play the spell card Hana Awase from my hand" Tokumastu said as he put the card in his duel disk. "This cards effect allows me to special summon four Cardian monsters with less than one hundred attack points from my deck in attack position" Tokumastu said as he swiped four cards on his duel disk. "I summon the Cardians Mastu, Susuki, Yanagi and Kiri" Tokumastu said as his monsters appeared on the field (*8: ATK/100) (*12: ATK/100) (*8: ATK/100) (*1: ATK/100). "He summoned four monsters at once" Shingo said.

"Furthermore I activate the spell card Hanazumi from my hand" Tokumastu said as the card appeared face up on the field. "This card allows me to choose three Cardian monsters from my deck and arrange them on top of my deck in the order I choose the three cards I choose are Cardian Susuki ni Tusuki, Kiri ni Houou, and Yanagi Ni Ono no Michikaze" Tokumastu said as the cards were now on top of his deck. "And here I activate the effect of Cardian-Mastu ni Tsuru in my hand" Tokumastu said as he swiped the card on top of another on. "With this, I'm able to tribute Matsu and special summon it" he said as Tsuru appeared on the field (*1: ATK/2000). "Then, when this card is special summoned I am able to draw one card" Tokumastu said as he drew a card. "I activate the effect of the Susuki ni Tsuki that I just drew by releasing Susuki I special summon it" Tokumastu said as Tsuki appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2000). "When this card is special summon I draw one card" Tokumastu said as he drew a card "next I activate the effect of Kiri ni Houou I just drew I tribute Kiri and special summon it" Tokumastu said as Houou appeared on the field (*12: ATK/2000). "Just as before, when I special summon I can draw a card" Tokumastu said as he drew another card.

"And I activate the effect of the Yanagi ni Ono Michikaze I just drew I tribute Yanagi and special summon it" Tokumastu said as Michikaze appeared on the field (*11: ATK/2000). "With this card is special summon, I draw one card" Tokumastu said as he drew another card. "Amazing he got four monsters with over two thousand attack points in an instant" Dennis said. "The card I drew was Cardian- Sakura ni Maku but there is no Sakura card on my field so this card is sent to the graveyard" Tokumastu said as he sent the card to the graveyard. "Now then I'm not done yet I'm just getting started I activate the effect of Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze when this card is used as synchro material all other monsters now become level two" Tokumastu said as his monsters were now level two (*12-2: ATK/2000) (*1-2: ATK/2000) (*11-2: ATK/2000) (*8-2: ATK/2000). "Let's go I tune my Cardian Mastu ni Tsuru, Susuki ni Tsuki, Kiri ni Houou to my level two Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" Tokumastu said as his monster turn into two balls of light which expanded into rings and his other three went in the rings and gained outlines.

"Rain down become light and pour down" Tokumastu said as a light shot through the rings "I synchro summon come forth level eight Cardian-Ameshikou!" Tokumastu said as Ameshikou appeared on the field (*8: ATK/3000). "He pulled off a synchro summon on his first turn" Yusei calmly said "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Tokumastu said as two cards appeared on the field before they disappeared. "Brat I'll say this again cards is the sign of those on top and dueling is the sign of power" Tokumastu said. "Sorry old man no matter how many times you say it you won't change my mind duels are meant to be fun and enjoyable my turn!" Yugo said as he drew his card. "You naïve brat I activate Ameshikou's effect when my opponent draw a card, I deal fifteen hundred points of damage to my opponent" Tokumastu said as his monster lefted up his umbrella and rains of cards fell down and struck Yugo causing him to cover himself (LP 4000-2500).

"What" Gongenzaka said "then that means whenever Yugo draws he going to take a huge amount of damage" Dennis said. "So that means he's got to defeat him before that happens huh" Shingo said "you aren't the only one who can special summon tons monsters" Yugo said "what" Tokumastu said. "I using the scale three Speedroid Domnio Turtle and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and they appear inside of blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them and a giant pendant appeared in the middle. "They use this kind of method outside now" Tokumastu said "summon multiple monsters at once one of Tokumastu workers said.

"Swing Pendulum of my soul draw an arc of light across the either Pendulum summon come my monsters!" Yugo said as three beams of light came down. "First is my Clear Wing Fast Dragon" Yugo said as Fast Dragon appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500). "Speedroid Rubberband Plane!" Yugo said as Rubberband Plane appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1800) "and the tuner monster Speedroid Red Eye Dice" Yugo said as Red Eye Dice appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100). "Trap card activate no cheating allowed" Tokumastu said as a card flip up face on the field. "I can activate this card when my opponent special summons monsters from their hand and those monsters are returned to their hand" Tokumastu said "what" Yugo said.

It wasn't long until all of Yugo's monsters were returned to the hand "my god! his Pendulum summoned monsters got shut down like it was cheating" Dennis said. "So that means as long as that card exists his Pendulum Summoning will be treated as cheating" Shingo said. "And Tokumastu got Ameshikou Yugo will take fifteen hundred points of damage everytime he draws" Crow said "Yugo" Gongenzaka said. "Hmm what will you do now Yugo" Yusei thought as he looked at the young duelists "damn it all" Yugo said as he placed the cards back in his hand.

"Dueling has changed greatly the ten years I've been here it seems but I'll take my undefeated dueling from the past ten years and break it like nothing" Tokumastu said as Yugo gritted his teeth knowing he was in troblue in this duel.

A/N: Oh boy Yugo is in a lot of troblue with Tokumastu will he be able to defeat him find out next time in the next chapter of Dimensional Switch don't forget to read, review follow the story so then until next times guys see ya


	72. The Man Who Threw Away His Draw

Chapter 72: The Man Who Threw Away His Draw

"What a pity your specialty Pendulum Summon has been competely sealed you no longer have the chance or time to accomplish anything" Tokumastu said. "He's changed" Crow said as Gongenzaka and the others looked at Crow "so you figured out who he was too Crow" Yusei said to his friend. "Yeah and this isn't enjoy Choujiro's dueling style" Crow said "Enjoy Choujiro oh now I know who this guy is!" Yugo said as he looked at Tokumastu. "Do not say that name" Choujiro said causing Crow and Shinji to gasp in shocked "I am Choujiro of the autumn rain now" Choujiro said. "Everyone who's dueled boss has been driven off in defeat thus losing their cards and shedding tears of sorrow that's why he goes by that title" Choujiro worker said.

"You don't even have any defense monsters now it's only a matter of time before you shed your own tears of sorrow" Choujiro other worker said. "I set a monster face down in defense position" Yugo said as a card appeared face down in defense position on his side of the field. "No cheaters allowed is only effective on special summon monsters thus normal summoning is possible" Choujiro said. "I end my turn" Yugo said "ready an umbrella so you won't be drenched by your own rain of sorrow its my turn" Choujiro said. "If I draw now the fifteen hundred points of damage you receive from Ameshikou's effect when you draw will be negated however I give up my draw due to Ameshikou's effect" Choujiro said "what" Yugo said.

"When you draw in the next turn, you'll take fifteen hundred points of damage tumble down the slope of self destruction" Choujiro. "Great, boss your victory combo's decided" Choujiro worker said "I know that without you telling me no need for cheating" Choujiro said causing his workers to quiet down. "I don't need cheers or support winning duels that's enough to show that my strength puts me on top" Choujiro said. "What a weird guy cheers are proof that you're exceptional that's the essence of dueling" Shingo said "that's just you!" Gongenzaka said to Shingo. "My lethal combo is already complete if you surrender here and hand over half of your cards, I'll pardon you" Choujiro said. "You may have a great combo old man but I haven't lost yet I still have some life points left" Yugo said.

"There nothing you can change in the face of overpowering strength" Choujiro said "I know I can turn this around you'll see" Yugo said. "Look like I'll have to make you understand after all battle Ameshikou attack" Choujiro said as Ameshikou attack Yugo's face down monster which was Speedroid Red Eye Dice. "I end my turn" Choujiro said "my turn" Yugo said as he was preparing to draw "my life points is at twenty five hundred if I take fifteen hundred points of damage with this draw, it'll be my final draw" Yugo said as he drew a card. "Due to Ameshikou effect when you draw you take fifteen hundred points of damage" Choujiro said as Ameshikou sended card like attacks at Yugo. "AHHHH!" Yugo said as his life points decreased (LP 2500-1000).

"This is bad. If this keeps up Yugo will self destruct" Crow said as he was worried about his friend and fellow common. "I set a monster in face down defense position" Yugo said said as a card appeared in face down defense position "I end my turn" Yugo said. "That's all?" Choujiro said "it's over" Shinji said while Crow and Yusei looked and Yusei just looked at Yugo. "My turn due to Ameshikou's effect, I won't draw I attack the face down defense position monster with Ameshikou" Choujiro said as Speedroid White Jet was destroyed. "This is the same as the previous turn if this continues" Gongenzaka said knowing what would happen if Yugo drew.

"In the next turn, your life points will go to zero when you draw the outcome of this duel is set" Choujiro said Yugo sweated a bit. "I end my turn" Choujiro said "now it's your turn" Choujiro said as Yugo gritted his teeth "come on draw" Choujiro said "your draw of defeat" he continue saying. "He's changed so much" Crow said "he totally different then he was in the past" Yusei said "well I don't exactly blame him" Shinji said. "What did you say about enjoy earlier?" Dennis asked the three synchro duelists. "Enjoyed Choujiro he was one of the duelists from our childhood we admired" Crow said. "Admired you mean him" Gongenzaka asked.

Yusei nodded "yes he along with Goodwin was the star of hope for the commons he didn't really care about winning or losing even when in a pinch he never forgot to enjoy dueling" Yusei said "Enjoy!" Choujiro said. "With a deciding draw, he'd create a miracle and clinch victory even after becoming a famous duelists kind of like what Yusei is doing right now he would go to the commons and teach the kids there how to duel I went to a lot of those dueling classes myself" Crow said. "If the street kids got into a fight he would stop it and told them to duel it out and in the end a bond will be formed. "Enjoy!" Choujiro said in a flashback. "But how did he get like this destroying his opponents cards, waiting for them to self destruct" Crow said.

"If he was that successful, why is he in the detention facility?" Gongenzaka asked "don't know" Crow said as Yusei sighed a bit. "He was completely done in by the top duelists" Yusei said "after that no one knew where he'd gone we heard he had fallen into ruin, but" Yusei said. "What's the matter you understand that anything you do now is pointless, right give up this duel will end in your defeat" Choujiro said. "Nothing has been decided yet" Yugo said causing Choujiro to look at him "who knows what will happen before it ends hell that's why duels are fun to begin with" Yugo said. "Shut your mouth there's no meaning in enjoying dueling" Choujiro said.

"Do you actually believe that I know your story and it's a shame what happen to you but I still believe that you enjoyed brining happiness to everyone in the commons hell sensei the lady to care of me at the ophrange I spend my early childhood at was a big fan of yours" Yugo said. "Not only that but my parents and everyone that I dueled so far had taught me that if it wasn't for that I probably maybe would have adopt your thinking right now" Yugo said. "Don't pity me the flow of this duel cannot changed no matter how you defy it, fate cannot be changed trying is futile they talk about equality on the surface, when the fact is the tops are on top and commons are at the bottom I loathed that class difference" Choujiro said.

"I'll demolish that walls with duels in dueling there are no tops and commons I can definitely change the situation in a way I was doing what you are trying to do now Yusei Fudo" Choujiro said as he looked at the former duel king. "With that mindset, I challenged the tops duelists to a duel however the only thing waiting for me was snipes at the hands of a group who use their money to attain strong cards the audience cheering turned into booing and in the end ridicule I thought if it's all come down to booing and ridicule, I have no need for anymore cheers no need for smiles either I staked my comeback on my next duel that was my last chance in my haste to not lose no matter what, I cheated at that moment, it was over for me" Choujiro said.

"Dueling won't open up with the future nothing can't be changed from then on dueling simply became a means to survive in this position I threw away dueling that depended on the luck of the draw I then worked out this lethal combo" Choujiro said. "Resigned to an unchanging and unchangeable fate, I spent ten years accumulating this strength you cannot changed that" Choujiro said. "Whether I change it or not lets settle it with this!" Yugo said as he prepared to draw "I draw!" Yugo said said as he drew a card. "It ends here take fifteen hundred points of damage with Ameshikou effect" Choujiro said as Ameshikou was about to attack Yugo.

"I drew Speedroid Green Eyed Dice from my hand with this I can send this card to my graveyard to negate the effect damage" Yugo said as Green Eyed Dice appeared on the field and created a barrier around Yugo. "He did it!" Gongenzaka's friends said "heh with the luck of the draw he managed to protect himself from the sorrowful rain" Gongenzaka said. "Just a cheap trick to tide you over" Choujiro said "not quite when I send Green Eyed Dice to the graveyard using its effect I can special summon another Speedroid Monster from my graveyard so come back Speedroid White Jet" Yugo said as the same White Jet like monster appeared on the field (*4: DEF/1300).

"That card" Shingo said "the one that got destroyed last turn" Dennis said "once per turn this special summon monster cannot be destroyed by battle and during my opponents end phase I send this card to my graveyard to add one level three or lower Speedroid monster from the graveyard to my hand" Yugo said as he smirked a bit "what did you say" Choujiro said. "I see so that's was Yugo's plan" Yusei said as he was impressed that Yugo thought this far ahead. "Speedroid Green Eyed Dice is in the graveyard right now" Crow said "White Jet, which can't be destroyed by battle will be sent to the graveyard during the end phase of Tokumastu next turn after adding Green Eyed Dice to the end sending it to the graveyard, Ameshikou's effect will be negated when that happens White Jet can be special summoned again" Gongenzaka said.

"I see an unbeatable infinite loop" Dennis said "a lethal combo versus an infinite loop nice going Yugo" Crow said to the blue and yellow haired boy. "He" "survive the boss's lethal combo" Choujiro's workers said. "The flow of the duel has changed old man Choujiro" Yugo said as he smiled at Choujiro "this tomfoolery" Choujiro said. Meanwhile the whole prison was at a uproar "hey guard how's this" a prisoner said as he showed a card "your too noisy" the guard said "I can't help being interested in Tokumatsu dueling please were begging you" the prisoner said. "We're begging you too" "same here" a prisoner said. "Heh looks like everyone excited" Yugo said as the prisoners came to the cell where the duel was.

"Tokumatsu we've been waiting" "I'm dying to see this" "me too" the prisoners said "boss fame is a pretty huge deal" one of Choujiro workers said. "But the unbeatable infinite loop's gonna be trouble" the other worker said. "Thanks to Ameshikou's effect the boss won't draw right still how is that guy doing if this keeps up his cards will be defeated and he'll be in bad shape" another worker said. "How many more do you think he can draw later idiot" another worker said "I end my turn" Yugo said. "There's plenty of time before my cards are gone since our audience has grown in number, let's have some fun" Yugo said. "Do you think I'll give you that much time I'll smash you up before that" Choujiro said. Choujiro then went into his stance "my turn" Choujiro said "the boss" "stand" Choujiro workers said. "He won't use Ameshikou's effect" Gongenzaka said as the prisoners cheered "thinking about it, it's been several years the draw that staked my fate these two fingers" Choujiro said as he smirked a bit. "Did boss just smile" one of the workers said "since the day I decided to cheat, no matter how much I tried I couldn't draw that card it was as if the card had abandoned me" Choujiro said. "Choujiro, Choujiro, Choujiro" the prisoners said as they cheered Choujiro on.

"That's great everyone that's the way lets liven this place up!" Yugo said to the crowd as Crow and Shinji smiled at the display. Even Yusei closed his eyes and smiled at the display "Choijiro, Choijiro" the workers said. "That kid's gotten everyone completely into it" Choijirou thought as Yugo looked back at him and gave him a thumbs up as the prisoners continued to shout out his name. "Idiots all of you have such glistening eyes" Choujiro said "no it's not just them" Choujirio thought. "Enjoy!" Choujirio said as he drew his card "so thrilled!" the prisoners said. "It's here I activate the spell card Choukoikol" Choujirio said as the spell card appeared on the field. "It's here" Crow said "the miracle draw" Shinji said even Yusei was excited as well though he didn't show it unlike Crow and Shinji.

"With this cards effect I can draw three cards from my deck and special summon any and all Cardians I draw however non Cardians are sent to the graveyard and I take one thousand points of damage for each one" Choujiro said while Yugo just smiled and looked on. "Go the draw I've staked my fate on" Choujiro said "there it is the world's number one" the prisoners said. "Dueling is life you only live once if there are days you win, there are also days you will lose do not be ashamed of defeat do not be proud of victory all in all lets enjoy" Choujiro said "enjoy!" the prisoners said "enjoy!" Crow and Shinji said. "Now the first draw" Choujiro said as he prepared to draw "come on, come on" Choujiro workers said.

"Enjoy" Choujiro said as he drew his card "Cardian-Hagi hi Inoshi" Choujiro said as he prisoners said. "The second draw" Choujiro said "come on come on" the workers said "enjoy!" Choujiro said as he drew the second time "Cardian Momiji ni Shika!" Choujiro said "and the third draw" Choujiro said. "Come on, come on come on" the workers said "enjoy" Choujiro said as he drew his final card "Cardian Botan ni Chou!" Choujiro said as the three Cardian monsters appeared on the field. "All three Cardians" the prisoners said (*6: ATK/1000) (*10: ATK/1000) (*7: ATK/1000). "That's enjoy Choujiro for you" the prisoners said "how's that my draws are in better shape than ever next due to Choukoikoi's effect the attack and defense points of all the special summon monsters are reduced to zero and they become level two (*10-2: ATK/1000) (*7-2: ATK/1000) (*6-2: ATK/1000).

"I tune the level two Hagi ni Inoshishi, Momiji ni Shika and level two Botan ni Chou" Choujiro said as the cardian turend into two dots of ball which expanded into rings and the other two went through them and gained a outline. "The ferocity of a boar, the gallantry of a deer, the beauty of a butterfly" Choujiro said as a line went through the rings. "I synchro summon level six Cardian Inoshikachou" Choujiro said as Inoshikachou appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2000). "Battle Ameshikou attack W hite Jet" Choujiro said "due to White Jet's effect once per turn it cannot be destroyed" Yugo said as a white barrier appeared around White Jet protecting itself from the attack. "But the effect will be gone the second time next Inoshikachou, attack White Jet and when this card attacks a monster in defense position it deals piercing damage" Choujiro said as White Jet was destroyed and Yugo's life points was decreased (LP 1000-300). "Yugo" Gongenzaka said "I end my turn you have three hundred life points left you're out of chances but you have no plans of letting it end here do you" Choujiro said. "Of course not" Yugo said as Choujiro smirked at Yugo "the real fun about to begin" Yugo said as he snapped his fingers. "Gentleman from this point on it's a highlight of an entertainment duel will I the mighty Yugo overcome this crisis and make a splendid reversal well please feast your eyes on this" Yugo said as the crowd cheered. "My turn" Yugo said as he drew a card and looked at it. "It's here I activate the magic card Pendulum Storm this card can be activated by destroying all cards in the Pendulum Zone" Yugo said as his Pendulum monsters were destroyed.

"Eh, he not going to Pendulum summon" Gongenzaka's friends said "don't worry though this act is over a new act will begin right now that's the beauty of an entertainment duel" Yugo said as he smirked. "First up with Pendulum Strom's effect, let's me destroy one spell or trap card on my opponent's field" Yugo said as a green gust of wind destroyed No Cheaters allowed. "He aiming for No Cheaters allowed" Choujiro worker said "bidding farewell to an adominable curse" Shingo said. "Next I play card of sanctity with this we both draw until we have six cards" Yugo said as he and Choujiro drew until they had six cards in their hands. "I set the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Gorilla on the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the monsters appeared inside the blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them.

"With this I can special summon monsters from three through seven" Yugo said "alright a counterattack" Shingo said. "Pendulum, Pendulum everyone cheered so loud that even Shun could hear it "just what is going on" Shun thought. "Swing Pendulum of my soul paint an arc of light across the sky Pendulum Summon come forth my monster!" Yugo said as a beam of light came from the sky "Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Fast Dragon appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500). "I activate Fast Dragon effect once per turn I can negate the effect of the monster and make their attack points zero and I chose Ameshikou" Yugo said "what" Choujiro said as Ameshikou attack points was zero (*8: ATK/3000-0). "Now it's time battle Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack Ameshikou" Yugo said as Fast Dragon swirl around and had a green whirlwind around himself.

"I activate my trap card fuda Aratame in this turn Cardian Monsters cannot be destroyed" Choujiro said "won't matter since I activate Speedroid Domino Gorilla pendulum effect" Yugo said as Domino Gorilla was about to beat its chest "once per turn when a Pendulum Monster battles my opponents monster it can double its attack points until the end of this turn" Yugo said as Fast Dragon attack points doubled (*7: ATK/2500-5000). "Five thousand attack" Choujiro said as Fast Dragon rammed through the barrier even if your monster is destroyed you still take the damage" Yugo said as Choujiro just smirked as his life points decreased to zero (LP 4000-0). He then fell on the ground "boss" Choujiro workers said as they checked up on him. "I lost" Choujiro said "boss" the workers said.

Yugo then walked up to Choujiro "it was fun, its been a long time since I've had a duel like this" Choujiro said as the prisoners said his name. It was at that moment Choujiro was reminded why he dueled in the first place it was for all of the kids in the commons that cheered him on he then stood up "Enjoy!" Choujiro said "enjoy!" everyone said. "Wow it seems like they are having fun out there" Masumi said "yeah seems like it" Serena said to her friend and rival. "How's the two girls" the blond haired man asked "well both of them struggled a bit and the indigo haired one was more difficult to deal with at first but they seemed to have finally calmed down" an employer said as he showed the image of Serena and Masumi in their room together. "Is that so its about time to pay those two a visit" the blonde haired man said as he looked at Serena and Masumi.

A/N: So then Yugo has managed to defeat Choujiro and made him go back to his enjoy dueling style and it looks like the blond haired man is planning something what could it be well find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story until next time guys see ya


	73. Great Entertainment Duel Tournament

Chapter 73: Great Entertainment Duel Tournament

This morning Yugo and Shingo were having lunch with Choujiro and Choujiro was eating chicken and some fruit. "Wow old man Choujiro you sure have an appetite this morning" Yugo said though he shouldn't be talking since he was a pretty heavy eater himself. "Of course I do when you have a good duel, the food tastes good too now you guys dig in, too unlike that crap, this food is delicious" Choujiro said as he had his workers switch their prison food with the chicken and fruit. "Ah thanks for the meal!" Yugo and Shingo said as they were about to grab the food but they heard something going on and they turned their head to see what was going on. "You're messing with me I've got nothing to do with this" a prisoner said.

"Behave and come quick" the guard said as he dragged the prisoner away "no stop please let me off" the prisoner said. "Seems that his buddies planned a prison break, so" one of Choujiro workers said "a prison break" Yugo said as Yusei, Crow and Shinji heard what Yugo just said. "They've done something so stupid they should think of the comrades they were leaving behind" Choujiro said "what do you mean?" Yugo asked. "When these things happen, those left behind are held to joint liability and are punished" Choujiro said as Crow and Yusei listened in on the conversation. "Joint liability" Yugo said "they're hauled off somewhere, not a single one of them has come back" Choujiro said "shit then that means busting out of here is going to be though even so I can't stay here I need to find Yuzu and Yuya so that we can regroup and stop Academia" Yugo thought.

Later on Yugo was cleaning the prison cell and he looked under a bed and saw a card "a card" Yugo said as he picked it up but then what shocked Yugo was that it was a picture of Crow, Frank, Amanda and Tanner. "This is Crow's…" Yugo said "hey Yugo we're counting on you tomorrow too" Shinji said "huh don't tell me I'm up for cleaning duty again tomorrow" Yugo said to Shinji. "No, no we want to see a duel just like yesterday again so we've been discussing it with Choujiro" Shinji said as Choujiro entered the cell. "Since we're gonna do it in front of a large cword might as well make it more grand and exciting I've already had a talk with the head we'll have a great entertainment duel tournament in the canteen tomorrow" Choujiro said.

"Sounds like it's my time to shine" Shingo said as he appeared in the cell room "why sonny, you look confident" Choujiro said to Shingo as Crow and Yusei walked towards the cell room as well. "Of course" Shingo said "well I'll be smashing that sprit of yours bits tomorrow" Choujiro as Crow walked past the cell and Yusei just stood and looked at him. Yugo then saw Crow and Yusei and ran to see them "hey Crow wait up" Yugo said as he walked up to him "this is yours right" Yugo said as Crow snatch the picture away from him."Did you hear from Shinji or Yusei?" Crow asked Yugo "what do you mean are you talking about the duels" Yugo said. "You just liven things up that and from now on we're not friends or anything" Crow said as he was about to walk away and Yusei walked up next to Yugo.

Yugo looked at him and Yusei "Crow are you and Yusei planning a break if so we're in" Yugo said but Crow shook his head. "I'm indebted to Shinji and Yusei I'm taking action with them" Crow said "Crow listen man I want to get out of here as well-" Yugo started to say but was interrupted. "Yo, Crow Yusei you two doing good" a tan skinned man with purple haired walked up to Crow. "It's you Damon" Yusei said. "I've been to your villa for a visit too" Damon said to Crow "nonsense" Crow said. Damon then noticed Yugo and gasp "why're you- did you get caught after all?" Damon asked Yugo as he walked up to Yugo "huh" Yugo said in confusion. "You were putting up those weird flyers with that girl an invasion by other dimensions or something like that" Damon said. That's when Yugo realized that he was talking about Yuya and Yuzu and that Damon mistook him for his adopted brother. "Listen pal you must have seen my brother and a close friend" Yugo said. "Really huh you two do really look alike hopefully your brother and that girl are alright after all security is after them" Damon said.

Damon then turned to Crow "see ya Crow, Yusei let's meet again later" Damon said "yeah" Crow said as Yusei simply nodded he then turned to look at Yugo. "Yugo it seems that Yuya and Yuzu are trying to warn people about the war" Yusei said "yeah though I doubt people will believe them but at least they are trying hopefully they went to sensei and she told them how we arrived at the orphanage and looked for them a few days ago" Yugo said. "Yusei we need to get out of here please you have to let me in on the plan" Yugo said Yusei looked at Yugo for a moment and said "I'll try to convince Crow to let you guys in on the plan but for now just focus on the tournament the prison is having" Yusei said as he walked away leaving Yugo to his thoughts.

Meanwhile in security headquarters the blond haired man put a white pawn on the chest board "reporting in we have confirmed that the wanted boy and girl duo are amongst the applicants for the Friendship Cup" a female worker reported to the blond haired man. "Oh it's them that's fine please pass the message that they've been approved" the blond haired man said. "Yes. understood" the female worker said as the screen disappeared "if we arrest them at the Friendship Cup, it'll serve as an example to the commons out there" the blond haired said with a smirk on his face.

Meanwhile with Yuya and Yuzu they arrived at the orphanage and Yuya noticed that Julia and the other kids were outside and that the kids were playing around outside and some of them were already dueling. "It looks like sensei and the other kids were outside perfect timing" Yuya said with a smile "hold on you mean that's the woman who took care of you, Rin and Yugo Yuya?" Yuzu asked her old childhood friend. "Yep she really is the best I owe her a lot she made my life here in the city so much easier I almost treat her like a second mother" Yuya said with a small smile on his face. "I see" Yuzu said with a smile on her face Yugo had already told her a lot about her along with Rin and Yuya the same when she first got here and she could tell that Julia had made a profound impact on Yuya and Yugo's lives and could tell how much they care about her.

"Come on I'll introduce you hey sensei we're here" Yuya said as he and Yuzu walked up to Julia who was sitting on a chair watching the orphans she was taking care of play. She then turned her head and saw Yuya and Yuzu coming up to her and gasp "Yuya you're here thank goodness I thought for sure security might have captured you" Julia said as she walked up to the duo. "So you saw me on TV sorry about that sensei when I came back I was transported to the tops area and I didn't noticed because I was talking to Yuzu" Yuya said. Julia sighed "I see but you really scared me to death Yuya please be careful and not to be so reckless" Julia said as she turned to look at Yuzu. "Rin is that you?" Julia said as she looked at Yuzu "no sensei this isn't Rin this is Yuzu she the one I told you about one she my old childhood friend back in Miami City" Yuya said as he introduced Yuzu to Julia. Yuzu then bowed to Julia "please to meet you ma'am thank you for thanking care of Yuya for all these years" Yuzu said. "So your Yuzu it's a pleasure to meet you as well Yuya told me so much about you and it's no problem as well I'm glad that I took care of Yuya these past seven years" Julia said as she gave Yuzu a kind smile. Julia then looked at Yuya and gave him a serious look "Yuya I'm glad you're here we need to talk" Julia said Yuya raised an eyebrow a bit "um sure what is it?" Yuya asked Julia.

A moment later Julia had sat on a chair outside with Yuzu and Yuya sitting across from her and Julia explained the situation from a couple of nights ago. "Wait so Yugo is here in the synchro dimension with other people" Yuya said in surprised "and Serena is here as well along with Masumi" Yuzu said in a shock like tone. "Yes that's right and he was with Yusei and some other people they were looking for you two but I told them you guys weren't here and that they should check your and Rin's house but they said that they couldn't stay long because security was after them" Julia said. "I see security must have mistook Serena and Yugo for us and went after them instead" Yuzu said to Yuya. "Yeah your I feel bad that they were dragged into our mess but the bright side is that they are with Yusei and other possible allies that could help us with the war" Yuya said.

"Well I'm just glad that Yugo is here" Yuzu said with a smile on her face happy that her best friend and crush was here in the synchro dimension. "Thank you for telling us this sensei" Yuya said as he and Yuzu stood up from their seats. "No problem at all Yuya just promise me you will be careful you know how much I worried about you and Yugo" Julia said "don't worry sensei we will be fine anyway we have to go" Yuya said. "You sure you don't want to stay a bit longer Yuya, you hardly visited ever since you were trying to search for Rin" Julia said. "Sorry sensei but with security after us I can't afford you and the other kids you are taking care of to be in danger like this" Yuya said causing Julia to sigh "so like him to worry about our well being" Julia thought as she smiled at Yuya. "Alright Yuya I understand but please be careful" Julia said "I will" Yuya said and Julia looked at Yuzu "it was nice to meet you Yuzu you are exactly what Yuya and Yugo described about you" Julia said.

"Yugo talked about me?" Yuzu asked Julia "oh yes he talked about you a lot when he told me about what he's been doing these past seven years I think Yugo likes you a lot Yuzu" Julia said as she winked at Yuzu causing the pink haired girl face to turn red and causing Yuya to chuckle because of the way Yuzu teased him about Rin and himself. "But seriously Yuzu thank you for being there for Yugo it must have been hard for him having be pulled away from his home and having to adapt living in another city no another dimension I'm glad that you were there to make him feel loved and comfortable" Julia said. "Yeah but at the same time Yugo has done so much for me after Yuya disappeared I was devastated but Yugo even when he was dealing with own problems being separated from you and Rin he managed to to support me and be there for me and helped me got over Yuya's disappearance and not only that he managed to have my back on numerous occasions I honestly don't know what would happen if I didn't have Yugo by my side" Yuzu said as she smiled and spoke fondly of her childhood friend and crush.

"I see" Julia said as she and Yuya smiled at Yuya statement after that Yuya and Yuzu said goodbye to Julia and they headed back to Yuya's and Rin's house once they did Yuzu took a shower and Yuya remained in the garage and started to tune up his D-Wheel. Yuzu then went to the garage after she finished her shower and noticed Yuya working on his D-Wheel. Yuya looked at Yuzu and noticed that were haired was down and she was wearing a pink shirt and yellow shirts. "Oh you finished taking a shower?" Yuya asked the pink haired girl "yeah I did and it was relaxing anyway Yuya what did you want to tell me while we were on our way back here" Yuzu said to red and green haired boy. "Well I applied you and I for the Firenship Cup though I'm surprise that bastard Roget accepted our applications" Yuya said. "Roget?" Yuzu said "he's the head of security who replaced Godwin three years ago" Yuya said. "I see but why did you sign us up for the friendship cup.

"Well one reason you already know my goal and it was Rin and I dream to compete in the friendship cup plus it's better to tell about the war to the crowd instead of putting up some flyers" Yuya said Yuzu sighed "that makes sense" Yuzu said as she continued to watch Yuya working on his D-Wheel.

Meanwhile back at the prison the prisoners were setting up for the tournament "put more energy into it" Choujiro said as he was on top of a box with some prisoners carrying it. "Choujiro pretty hyped" Dennis said as Gongenzaka looked at Yugo. Yugo then sighed "man I can't stay in here I need to get out of here" Yugo said he then looked at Crow and walked over to him. "Hey Crow if you are thinking about getting out of here count me in" Yugo said as Crow looked at him and grabbed his shirt "didn't I tell you we weren't friends" Crow said "what do you mean didn't you tell me you would help me with the war" Yugo said causing Crow to grit his teeth and let go of Yugo's shirt "well things changed Yugo you should cherish your own comrades" Crow said "hey hold on a minute Crow!" Yugo called out to him but Crow didn't listen "damn what's gotten into him" Yugo said as he had a sad look on his face while Yusei just watched for the distance.

A moment later everyone gathered around for the tournament "my disk is back" Shingo said as he put his duel disk back on. The crowd cheered as Choujiro stood on top of the building "dueling is life you only live once if there are days you win, there are also days you will lose do not be ashamed of defeat; do not be proud of victory all in all let's enjoy" Choujiro said as the prisoners cheered. "It's really enjoy Choujiro " "he's back" two prisoners said as Choujiro jumped down from the building and landed on the ground. "A certain youngster has lit a fire in me am I right Yugo Sakaki" Choujiro said as the prisoners looked and they saw Yugo who had a bit of a glum look on his face "come on up here" Choujiro said as Yugo walked up to the platform and he saw Yusei and the others and Yusei was talking to Crow and Crow looked at Yugo before turning to look back at Yusei casuing Yugo to sigh.

"He looks kinda nervous" Dennis said "yeah" Gongenzaka said as Yugo walked up to the stage "since there's three of us, it's a battle royal" Choujiro said. "Just what I was thinking but let's step it up a notch the ultimate evolution in dueling an action duel how about that" Shingo said to Choujiro. "What's that?" Choujiro asked as he and the prisoners were confused "a duel that unfolds upon an action field and makes use of action cards scattered upon the field" Shingo said. "Sounds interesting" Choujiro said "then its decided action field on" Shingo said "field spell Cross Over" Shingo's duel disk said as pillars appeared around the field "duelists, gather upon the palace of battle" Shingo said as he looked Yugo who didn't say the oath.

"Hey!" Shingo said "sorry with your monsters, kick off the ground, dance in the skies" Yugo said as he continued the chant. "And storm the field watch this is the ultimate evolution in the history of dueling action!" Shingo said.

"DUEL!" both Shingo, Yugo and Choujiro said

YUGO LP 4000

VS

SHINGO LP 4000

VS

CHOUJIRO LP 4000

The action cards were spread all over the field "my turn" Shingo said as he jumped off the stage "first, I'll show you the essence of action cards" Shingo said. "What's that all of a sudden" Choujiro said as Shingo landed and picked up an action card "even without drawing and battling, action cards are available from the first turn" Shingo said. "Action spell, activate" Shingo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "illumination let's dazzle our stage with vibrant colors" Shingo said as he jumped back on the stage. "And that's not all once per turn, the summoning and special summoning of monsters cannot be negated I'll show this to those who haven't seen it yet" Shingo said.

"I set the scale one devil heel and scale eight funky comedian on the Pendulum Scale" Shingo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them. "With this, I can special summon level two through seven monsters at the same time" Shingo said. "You're using that too" Choujiro said "I Pendulum summon appear level seven Underworld Troupe-Big Star!" Shingo said as Big Star appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500). "He summoned a higher level monster without a synchro summon" a prisoner said. "Yup this is Pendulum summon now let's liven things up once more I activate the continuous spell Underworld Stage-Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky Gods" Shingo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk.

A giant ship then appeared on the field "once per each respective player's turn, one monster gets on the ship, and all monsters on my field are destroyed big star board the treasure ship" Shingo said as Big Star went on the ship. "Now, anyone can climb aboard I guarantee it'll be your advantage I end my turn" Shingo said. Meanwhile Crow and Yusei was watching dishes while Damon and Shinji opened up the vent "how is it can we get through?" Shinji asked Damon "yeah piece of cake" Damon said. Corw just grinned at the news "hey" Crow then turned and saw a security officer "what, not done yet hm hey what are you doing?" the security guy asked Crow and the others. "Sorry about that, the ventilation fan is not working so we're fixing it" Yusei calmly said.

"That's his forte" Shinji said "I see but do it quick the duel's gonna end" security said as he went back to watch the duel "yeah" Crow said as Shinji and Damon sighed in relief. "Crow are you sure you want to do this what about Yugo and the others" Yusei said. "I already told you Yusei we can't worry about Yugo we need to focus on ourselves" Crow said. "Don't give me that I know you don't believe that did you not forget what you promised Yugo, our fellow common that we will help him stop Academia" Yusei said as Crow looked down and he had a bit of a guilty look on his face. Meanwhile the blond haired man left the building and went inside the limo as he was heading straight towards the facilty.

"You're not half bad my turn enjoy!" Choujiro said as he drew his card "we've been waiting, boss" "enjoy" Choujiro's workers said. "There's one" Choujiro said as he grabbed an action card "I'll enjoy this action duel too action spell Heat Up Sound" Choujiro said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the lights started to move around a bit. "Once per turn, the activation of spell cards cannot be negated but that's inconsequential what's important in entertainment is this liveliness" Choujiro said as the cword cheered and Yugo looked back at Yusei's group. "I activate Choukoikoi from my hand" Choujiro said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "I draw three cards from my deck and special summon any and all Cardians I draw" Choujiro said.

"However, non Cardian cards are sent to the graveyard and for each one old man, you'll take one thousand points in damge" Shingo said to Choujiro. "If I don't enjoy this,my name would be obsolete so come on" Choujiro said. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on!" the prisoners cheered "come on, come on" Choujiro said as he drew his card "the first card is Cardian-Hagi ni Inoshishi, the second card come on, come on" Choujiro said as he drew a second card. "The second one is Cardian-Momiji ni Shika" Choujiro said "his draws are strong as always" a prisoner said. "That does without saying" Choujiro's worker said "this is the last one come on come on" Choujiro said as he drew the last card. "The third one is Cardian-Botan ni Chou" Choujiro said as his monsters appeared on the field (*6: ATK/1000) (*10: ATK/1000) (*7: ATK/1000).

"Via this effect, the attack and defense points of all special summon monsters are reduced to zero their levels become two" Choujiro said (*6-2:ATK/1000-0) (*10-2: ATK/1000-0) (*7-2: ATK/1000-0). "I tune the level two Hagi ni Inoshishi, Momiji ni Shika and the level two tuner Botan ni Chou" Choujiro said as Botan tunred into two balls of light which expanded into two rings and Hagi and Momiji went through the rings and gained a outline. "The ferocity of a boar, the gallantry of a deer, the beauty of a butterfly I synchro summon level six Cardian-Inoshikachou" Choujiro said as Inoshikachou appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2000). "I'll be making use of that advantage, too board Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky Gods, Inoshikachou" Choujiro said as Inoshikachou went on the ship and the prisoners cheered.

"The old guy's quite the charmer, too" Shingo said "it's just natural I end my turn now Yugo your up next" Choujiro said but they noticed Yugo wasn't doing anything. "Hey Yugo" Choujiro said "right my turn" Yugo said as he drew a card from his deck "when I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Terrortop appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200) Yugo then sighed and looked at the cards in his hand and looked at Gongenzaka and Dennis and he was reminded what Crow just said about cherishing his own comrades. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing.

"Hey. what's with you shouldn't you be enjoying yourself here" Choujiro said "you're the same person who unraveled a legendary duel with me at the Miami Championship right?" Shingo said as Crow and Shinji looked at Yugo in shocked "Yugo" Crow said "do you see what I mean Crow" Yusei said "but I didn't think he would take my words in a negative way" Crow said "what do you mean by that" Yusei and the others looked and saw Gongenzaka leaning back next to them "care to share" Gongenzaka said. Meanwhile the blond haired guy was arriving at the facilty.

"I can't get fired up like this if that's the case I'll make my comeback" Shingo said "my turn I activate Treasure Ship of the Seven Lucky God's effect I can draw one more card for every monster on the treasure ship I draw two cards" Shingo said as he drew two more cards. "Oh there's such an advantage too" Choujiro said "that's right but I'm not satisfied just yet" Shingo said as he ran by Choujiro "even though you drew two cards, you're still after action cards you're a greddy one aren't you" Choujiro said. "If you're annoyed, then come after me old man and Yugo. too" Shingo said as he ran down some stairs. "That's right Yugo move" Gongenzaka said to Yugo and Yugo looked at him "Gongenzaka" Yugo said "it's no use worrying" Gongenzaka said as Yugo looked up and saw Dennis "hi" Dennis waved at Yugo and jumped up in the air.

"You do what you have to do" Gongenzaka said "we'll do what we have to do" Gongenzaka, Corw and Yusei nodded at each other and Crow nodded at Yuya and so did Yusei. "Heh alright its time to get this show on the road!" Yugo said "finally enjoying this" Choujiro said as Shingo just smirked "I activate the quick play spell Speedroid cloning machine" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Terrortop was inside some sort of machine "with this card I can summon three Speedroid tokens of the same monster" Yugo said as tokens of Terroptop appeared on the field (*1: ATK/0 X3). Shingo was running he saw the tokens " go away you damn machines!" Shingo said as they ran into Shingo and he was flying in the air. "Now it's time to go" Yugo said as he ran to get an action card.

"I won't lose" Choujiro said as he went after Yugo "a scramble for action cards" a prisoner said and Choujiro, Shingo and Yugo dove for an action but in the end Yugo managed to get it causing Shingo to run into Choujiro. Shingo then saw Crow, Yusei, Damon and Shinji going inside the air vents "huh what are you doing?" Shingo asked Yusei and the others. "Hey boys you al" the guard said as he looked at the others "ah what are you guys doing" the guard said as Crow and Yusei gasp in surprise meanwhile another guard had checked up on Shun and he realized he was gone. He opned up the door "he escaped" the guard said but what he didn't realized Shun was up on the ceiling and he jumped down and knocked the guard out with his elbow.

He then ran and saw two more guards "hey bastard" the guard said as they tried to capture Shun but he quickly knocked them out. Shun opened his eyes and he was about to punch somebody but it turned out it was Gongenzaka who block Shun's attack with his shoe. "It's you" Shun said "what are you doing?" Shun asked Gongenzaka "what am I doing helping you" Gongenzaka said "I don't need help" Shun said as he look ahead "let's go" Shun said as he ran "hey where to" Gongenzaka as he followed Shun. Meanwhile Serena and Masumi were in their rooms pouting until they heard a noise "who's there" Serena said "show yourself" Masumi said. Dennis then jumped down from the air vent "you're" Serena said " Dennis" Masumi said "I have come to rescue the imprisoned princesses now your hands please" Dennis said as he walked up to Serena and Masumi and gave them a wink. "Prison Break" the guards said "this duel has been discontinued nobody move from their sports" the guards said as Yugo and Choujiro looked around. "Damn" Crow said "hey Corw, Yusei" Shinji said as he want them to get in the vents they looked and saw more guards came in the kitchen area. "Hey you guys prison breaking is a serious felony you understand right the punishment is" the guard said as he was about to fight Crow and Yusei but Shingo threw a pan knocked him out he then threw a thumbs up at Crow and Yusei and Crow grinned as he threw a thumbs up right back at him and Yusei smirked a bit and did the same thing.

After that Crow and Yusei then went inside the vent and Shingo looked and saw the guard he knocked out "oh boy" Shingo thought "battle" a prisoner said as a hit could be heard. Meanwhile with Shun was knocking off guards left and right and Gongenzaka stopped. "What the heck is he doing?" Gongenzaka wondred "you're under arrest" a guard said as he got up but Gongenzaka knocked him out again with his shoe. Yugo then looked around and saw all the chaos happening "go enjoy yourself over there" Choujiro said he threw the guard on the ground.

"Hey we don't have time to waste on pointless things" Gongezaka said as Shun threw him some duel disks "you plan to escape unarmed?" Shun said as he ran again "hey what're you" Gongenzaka said as he ran after Shun. "Hey old man Choujiro" Yugo said as Choujiro went and grabbed Yugo "young lad you used dueling as an excuse to do something like this" Choujiro said "what's up with this" Shingo said. "Sorry old man but I can't stay here I need to get out of here and help my friends who are outside" Yugo said as an image of Yuzu appeared in his head. "Go" Choujiro said as more guards came "you lot don't move" the guards said but Choujiro held them back. "Old man!" Yugo said "I'm in your debt I'll pay your dues so take care" Choujiro said to Yugo. "Get lost Tokumastu" a guard said as he was about to use a tazer but he saw a card "a rare card" "awesome this is super rare" the guards said as they ran to get some cards.

"And now it's time for today's main event a lavish feast for enjoy Choujiro's revival" Choujiro's workers said as they threw some cards and the guards tried to grab them. "Boss once more, on stage boss take care" Choujiro's workers said "you all" Choujiro said with a smile as he saw his workers no friends creating a distraction. "There's a lot more where those came from" "how's these" Choujiro's friends said. "I've received your feelings as well let's go Yugo" Choujiro said Yugo looked at him "right lets go Swatawari" Yugo "right" Shingo said as he grabbed some cards causing Yugo to sigh. "Give me a damn break" Yugo said he then activate a action card "I activate the action card curtain call" Yugo said as all the monsters danced around and fireworks were created and meanwhile Yugo, Shingo and Choujiro were making their escape.

A/N: Well that was insane now then Yugo and the others are trying to break out of prison will they be able to do it well read and find out haha but we are getting close people the friendship cup is about to begin and to be honest I'm not sure what matchups I'm gonna do so hey if you have any suggestions then I'm all ears anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	74. King of Captors- Goyou King

Chapter 74: King of Captors- Goyou King

Shingo, Choujiro and Yugo were inside the air vents trying to escape from the prison "hey Sawatari, what happen to Yusei, Crow and Shingo?" Yugo asked Shingo. "They went ahead a while ago but don't worry my sixth sense tells me to keep moving straight like this" Shingo said. "If you say so either way there no going back we have to take this path" Yugo said "I have no intention of turning back my followers supported me they told me to shine upon the stage once again Yugo if you've set your mind on saving your comrades too, don't turn back" Choujiro said. "That's right you can't go wrong following me watch a world of freedom opens up before us" Shingo said as he opened up a hatch. "You're holding us up get out" Choujiro said as he push Shingo out of the vent.

Choujiro then looked around and saw where they were at "hey this is the rooftop!" Choujiro yelled Shingo then stood back up while Choujro helped Yugo out of the air vent and they looked around. "Where the hell are Yusei and the others?" Yugo said as they looked around "there they are don't let them escape" Yugo heard as he Choujiro and Shingo looked around and saw three man dressed in armor. "Darn, we've been found" Choujiro said as the armor men went down to face Yugo's group "in that case, we'll worm through these guards with rare cards" Shingo said. "It's no use they're not like guards you're familiar with they're special team designated to deal with prison breaks the arrest cops they won't even bat an eyelid at rare cards" Choujiro said.

"Better surrender quietly" an arrest cop said as he activated his duel disk "we won't show mercy if you resist" another cop said as he activated his duel disk as well. "We'll seize you by force" another cop said as he activated his duel disk "interesting if that's the case, I'll take you on all of you come at me" Shingo said as he activated his duel disk "field spell cross over" Shingo duel disk said. "Dude we don't have time to deal with these losers we need to regroup with Yusei and everyone else" Yugo said as he tried to reason with Shingo. "Battle royal tag mode" Shingo duel disk said.

"DUEL!" Shingo and the arrest cops said

SHINGO LP 4000

VS

ARREST COPS LP 4000 X3

"I'll start I summon Jutte Knight from my hand" the arrest cop said as Jutte Knight appeared on the field (*2: ATK/700). "When there's a warrior type monster on my field I can special summon Kiribi Lady from my hand" the arrest cop said as Kiribi Lady appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100). "I tune the level one Kiribi Lady with the level two Jutte Knight" the arrest cop said as Jute Knight turned into two balls of light which expanded into two rings and Kiribi Lady went through the rings and gained an outline. "Taste the power of authority" the arrest cop said as a light went through the rings "I synchro summon appear level three Goyou Defender" the arrest cop said as Goyou Defender appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000).

"When there's a Goyou Defender on my field, I can special summon a Goyou Defender from my extra deck" the arrest cop said as two more Goyou Defender appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000 X2). "This guy summoned three monsters at once" Yugo said "this is the arrest cops they're not like those cowardly guards" Choujiro said. "I end my turn now submit to the hands of the law" the arrest cops said "damn it all" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth in frustration knowing that they need to get past these guys soon.

"This is getting interesting let's see what's stronger, your power of authority or my strength" Shingo said. "This is bad Yugo you guys need to find a way out of here" Yuto said as he appeared beside Yugo is sprit form "I know Yuto but it looks like we have no choice but to duel our way out of here" Yugo said as he continued to look on. "My turn draw I summon Underworld Troupe-Sassy Rookie from my hand" Shingo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Sassy Rookie appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700). "Battle I attack Goyou Defender with Sassy Rookie" Shingo said as Sassy Rookie was about to attack Goyou Defender. "When Goyou Defender is attacked its attack points become the number of Goyou Defender on the field multiplied by one thousand" the arrest cop said.

"What" Shingo said "there are three Goyou Defenders now that means three thousand attack points" the arrest cop said "your monster is the one that's destroyed" the arrest cop said. "What but once per turn, Sassy Rookie cannot be destroyed" Shingo said as Sassy Rookie attacked but the Goyou Defender blocked the attack and used its shield to push it back towards Shingo causing him to fall over "but you still take the damage" the arrest cop said. "Hey you alright Sawatari" Yugo said "dammit what's that about power of authrioty papa will hear about this and you'll all get grilled" Shingo said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2700). "Sawatari you dumbass" Yugo said "let's get out of here first" Choujiro said. "Dammit I end my turn" Shingo said as he started to run away.

"I won't let you get away my turn" the arrest cop said as he drew a card "when there's a Goyou Defender on the field, I can special summon a Goyou Defender from my extra deck" another cop said as three more Goyou Defender appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000 X3). "Three at once too" Yugo said as he ran "get on the ball you guys" Shingo said "you're one to talk" Choujiro said "the special summon Goyou Defenders cannot attack this turn I end my turn" the cop said as Shingo finish climbing on the latter and ran and he saw but nothing but ocean "it's no use there's no way out" Shingo said. "Jump Sawatari" Yugo said as he climbed up the latter "we got to shake these guys off" Yugo said. "From here no but" Shingo said "you gutless brat off we go" Choujiro said as he grabbed Shingo and jumped off the building "papa!" Shingo yelled.

"My turn!" Yugo said as he jumped the building and activated his duel disk "intrusion penalty two thousand life points" Yugo duel disk said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2000). "With the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum Scale" Yugo said as he swipe the cards on the edges of his duel disk with the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors. "With this I'm able to summon monsters between level three through seven I Pendulum summon!" Yugo said as the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them and a portal opened up "come forth Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Fast Dragon appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500). Yugo jumped on Fast Dragon back "go Fast Dragon" Yugo said as his Pendulum Monster roared as he flew down and grabbed Shingo and Choujro and landed on another platform.

"Nice job that's so just like you Yugo" Choujiro said "this means my call to climb to the roof was right too" Shingo said "they're here" Choujiro said as the arrest cops were here. "I activate Fast Dragon effect once per turn he can negate the effects of a special summon monster and their attack points are zero" Yugo said "what!" the arrest cops said as Goyou Defender attack points went down to zero (*3: ATK/1000-0). "Battle Clear Wing Fast Dragon attack Goyou Defender!" Yugo said as Fast Dragon fired a beam like blast at Goyou Defender destroying it and knocking a arrest cop back "ah" he said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-1500).

"Run" Shingo said "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yugo said as he placed a card on his duel disk and he Shingo and Choujiro started to run. "My turn" the last cop said as he appeared in front of Shingo, Yugo and Choujiro "since Goyou Defender is on the field, I can special summon three Goyou Defender from my extra deck" the last arrest cop said as three more Goyou Defender appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000 X3). Yugo and the others then went inside the cave "the special summon Goyou Defenders cannot attack this this turn however I summon Jutte Knight from my hand" the arrest cop said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and summoned Jutte Knight (*2: ATK/700). "I tune the level three Goyou Defender and the level two Jutte Knight" the arrest cop said as the Jutte Knight turned into balls of light which expanded into three rings and the Goyou Defender went through the rings and gained an outline.

"Prostrate before the power of authority" the cop said as a line went through the rings "I synchro summon appear level eight Goyou King" the cop said as Goyou King appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2800). "When Goyou King is in battle its attack points increase by the number of Goyou Monsters on the field multiplied by four hundred" the cop said as Goyou King apptack points increased (*8: ATK/2800-5600). "Battle I attack Clear Wing Fast Dragon with Goyou King "I activate the trap card Pendulum Turn!" Yugo said as his trap card appeared face up on the field "with this I can switch Fast Dragon into defense mode" Yugo said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon went into defense mode (DEF/2000). Goyou King then went on to destroy Fast Dragon. "Don't think you can get away Goyou King monster effect when it destroys an opponent's monster, I gain control of that monster" the officer said.

"What" Shingo said as Goyou King grabbed Sassy Rookie "I direct attack with the captured Sassy Rookie" the officer said as Goyou King threw Sassy Rooikie causing Yugo to trip "ah" Yugo said as his life points decreased (LP 2000-300). "Turn end at this point, Goyou King attack points return to normal" the officer said as Goyou King attack points return to normal (*8: ATK/5600-2800). "Dammit doing whatever they want with my monster" Shingo said as he continued running. "If it's come to this I" Choujiro started to say but Shingo interrupted him "it's no use old man your enjoy duel won't work on these goons" Shingo said. "Shut it! When my comrades are in trouble, standing by is dishonorable" Choujiro said. "It's just as you said" Gongenzaka said as he appeared in front of the group.

"He who sees the right action and doesn't act is in want of courage" Gongenzaka said "Gongenzaka!" Yugo said as he slid and went behind Gongezaka along with everyone else. "Leave this to me, the man Gongenzaka" Gongenzaka said as he activated his duel disk "intrusion penalty two thousand life points" Gongenzaka duel disk said as sparks were around him (LP 4000-2000). "I summon Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q from my hand" Gongenzaka said as Jisha-Q appeared on the field (*4: ATK/900). "When this summon is successful, I special summon another Jisha-Q from my hand" Gongenzaka said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and another Jisha-Q appeared on the field (*4: ATK/900). "While Jisha-Q is on the field, my opponent can only attack it however, when there are two of them, you cannot attack either Jisha-Q" Gongenzaka said.

"That means it's untouchable" Choujiro said "Untouchable? it's useless before the power of authority" the arrest officer said. "What" Gongenzaka said "Goyou King's monster effect on a turn when my opponent summons or special summons a monster to their field, I release one Goyou monster and next I take control of one of my opponents monster that's level eight or lower" the arrest officer said as Goyou Defender disappear and tied up Jisha-Q and Jisha-Q was on the arrest officer side of the field "the other one mine now too" the officer said as he took the other Jisha-Q. "Both of them have been now that it's come to this, there's nothing more I can do sorry Yugo I end my turn" Gongenzaka sadly said. "Looks like I" Choujiro started to say "I said it's impossible for you old man" Shingo said.

"My turn" Shun said as he jumped down from the ledge "intrusion penalty two thousand life points: Shun duel disk said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2000). "Shun" Yugo said as Shun jumped and landed in front of the group "I activate the quick play spell Raid Raptors-Rig" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "Before the turn ends, all monsters of the level I declare become Winged Beast-Type I declare level four" Shun said. "Level four that means my Sassy Rookie and" Shingo said "my Jisha-Q become Winged Beasts!" Gongenzaka said as he finished the statement. "Next I actviate the spell card Rescue Xyz" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and it appeared face up on the field. "I use monsters captured by the enemy as materials for an Xyz summon I overlay the level four Sassy Rookie and two Jisha-Q" Shun said as the monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal on the ground.

"Falcon lurking in the shadows, extend your claws sharpened by adversity spread your wings of rebellion I xyz summon appear!" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "Rank four Raid Raptors-Rise Falcon!" Shun said as Rise Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/100). "One hundred attack points what can you do with a monster like that Goyou King can gain control of opponents monsters level eight or lower" the arrest officer said. Shun merley closed his eyes "xyz monsters don't have levels" Shun said "so they can't be captured" Shun said. "What if they don't have levels doesn't that mean they're level zero" the officer said. "Rise Falcon effect I use one overlay unit the attack points of all special summon monsters on the field are added to rise falcons attack" Shun said as Rise Falcon flew and used an overlay unit and he turned into flames and he gained all of the arrests officers attack point (Rank 4: ATK/100-6900). "Battle Raid Raptors Rise Flacon" Shun said as Rise Falcon flew past Shun while he was covered in flames. "Tear up all your enemies Brave Claw Revoultion" Shun said.

It wasn't long until the flames engulfed the monsters destroying them and the flames sended the arrest officers back and knocked them out as their life points decreased to zero (LP 4000-0) (LP 1500-0) (LP 4000-0). "Your Yugo's comrade too? that was impressive" Choujiro said to Shun "splendid, splendid you're merciless as always" Dennis said as he jumped down to meet the group. "Dennis" Yugo said "what about Serena and Masumi" Gongenzaka asked "I got them out of course she already regrouped with Yusei and the others you guys should hurry too" Dennis said. Later on it wasn't long until Yugo's group had caught up with Yusei's group "Yugo I'm glad that you guys came" Yusei said "of course especially since we need to meet up with Yuzu and the others I can't stay in that hell hole not when I have a job to do" Yugo said. "Same with us we've got to escape to save our comrades who've been captured if the commons turn this society around we'll crush these detention facilities first" Shinji said as Yusei looked at him and merley shook his head in disappointment.

"If everything goes well, the welcome party should be arriving around now that's it" Damon said as a light appeared. "Let's jump if we get to the opposite bank we can escape" Shinji said as he jumped and he and the others followed suit. "Hold on Yuzu I'm coming to see you" Yugo said determined to meet his crush again as he started to swim but then he was greeted with security flashing bright lights. "Shit" Yugo said as security pushed another guy in cuffs "Shinji, Damon…I'm sorry" the guy said "tony" Damon said. "I heard that there was a duel tournament in the detention facility did I mistake it for a swim meet" the blond haired man said. "He's" Crow said "no not him" Yusei thought has he narrowed his eyes.

"I should have mentioned this first: I am the person in charge of order in this city I am the chief of the security bureau Jean-Michel Roget we finally meet everyone" Roget said to the lancers and Yusei's group and he looked directly at Yusei and smirked at him causing Yusei to narrow his eyes at him. "Roget so this is the guy who replaced Godwin" Yugo thought as he looked at him.

Later on security caught the group and handcuff them once they finished with Yugo they pushed him "hey watch it asshole or else!" Yugo growled "dammit I'll never see the kids again like this" Crow said "don't give up we still have a chance" Shinji said. "Yuzu" Yugo said "let go of us!" Serena said as security held her and Masumi down "please do not worry we will treat you kindly" Roget said a second later a helicopter arrived and once it landed two people wearing white suits got out of the helicopter. "These people are to be handled by the executive council hand them over immediately including the former duel king Yusei Fudo this is the council's consensus" the guys in the white suit said "the security bureau must follow those orders" they continue to say.

"Please wait they are trobluemakers who have incited the commoms and planned to disrupt peace in the city including Yusei Fudo he has been trying to disrupt the peace for a few years now so security must investigate them thoroughly" Roget said but a hologram of five people appeared. "We'll determine whether they're troublemakers or not" the guy wearing yellow clothing said "send them here immediately" the woman said. "This is an order" the short man said "correct chairman" the man wearing red robes asked "yes now if you please" the chairman said as Roget narrowed his eyes. Later on it wasn't long until everyobody was in the council room. "I'll say it again these people have incited the commons and planned to disrupt peace in the city it's clear from the testimonies of their arrested comrades" Roget said.

"Stop messing around we don't know anything about a plan we escaped the prison by chance what did you think we were up to in the first place" Shingo said. "Resisting security that alone is an indisputable crime" Roget said. "From what Yugo told me it was you guys who attacked them first and the moment they arrived in here in our dimension they were surrounded" Yusei said. "I thought you would have more sense than that Yusei Fudo" Roget said "why you!" Yugo started to say "I believe in Yugo and the others instead of wasting time we need to work together or else our home could be in danger" Yusei calmly said. "Did you hear that he just said that they arrived in our dimension what does he mean by that" Roget said to the council. "Dimension what's that about?" Choujiro wondered "if you take their words at face value, that means they came from another dimension that also explains why they can use summoning methods not present in our world" Roget said.

"Fusion" Roget said as Serena and Masumi narrowed their eyes "Xyz" Roget said as Shun gritted his teeth and Dennis just laughed a bit "and Pendulum" Roget said Yugo just narrowed his eyes. "Do these users of unknown summoning methods have a purpose of appearing in the city I ordered security to arrest them in order to investigate that" Roget said. "From another dimension is that so Yugo" Choujiro said "yeah we came here from another dimension but listen I'm originally from the synchro dimension this was a place I called home until I was transported to a dimension called standard that's where some of my friends are form and where I spent the past seven years at you have to believe us how else can I know about the council and who was in charge of security before this jackass or know about you old man" Yugo said.

"Listen I didn't come back to my old home to start trouble and neither did my friends" Yugo said "that's right" Reiji said as he appeared in the room along with Reira and Tsukikage "our aim is not to cause mayhem" Reiji said. "Reiji Akaba" Shingo said "and Reira" Yugo said "so they were fine after all" Serena said. "We lancers came to the synchro dimension under Yugo's knowledge about the dimension in order to protect it against Academia's invasion as well as to join forces to win the dimensional war" Reiji said as he, Reira and Tsukikage walked down the stairs to confront Roget. "Lancers that's the name of your group right" Crow asked the lancers. "Lance Defense Soldiers the truth is we're duel soldiers meant to take on Academia" Shingo said. "A soldier you!" Choujiro said causing Shingo to glare at him Roget just laughed.

"What's so fuuny?" Shingo asked Roget "please excuse me but a dimensional war and I wondered what you'd say" Roget said. "It's no lie got it listen here you may not believe it but this world" Shingo said "that's enough we've heard from Reiji Akaba" the yellow robe council member said. "About dimensional wars" the short man said "as well as about the lancers" the woman said "correct chairman" the red robe council man said "yes this talk is over" the chairman said. "To think I bothered to go through this much detail' Shingo said. "You heard about it does the council believe such words such nonsense" Roget asked. "We do not know if it's nonsense especially since the former king believes in their claims" the yellow robe council man said. "As there are now people who have indeed come from other dimensions and one of them claims that he is originally from the city" the sort council man said.

"You believe in the existence of other dimensions thus arrested them for investigation, right" the woman said. "Their aim that's to invade our dimension, isn't it" Roget said "you son of a bitch!" Yugo said "son't spout such bullshit!" Shingo said "that's nonsense" Gongenzaka said. "We're not invaders why would I invade my home" Yugo yelled "the invaders are Academia we came here to protect this dimension Reiji Akaba said that earlier" Shingo said. "It is security duty to protect not yours" Roget said as Yugo gritted his teeth. "Security will determine who you people are-" Roget said "no that's is up to us" the yellow council man said. "In order to do that, the executive council will handle everyone present" the councilman said. "Everyone you doubt Yusei and I as well" Choujiro said "even thought I have been in the detention facility for ten years" Choujiro said. "There are no expections" the woman said "what your kidding" Choujiro said. "If you are our allies, we would like you to prove that to us" the council said. "Prove" Yugo said "like how" Shingo said "participate in the friendship cup" Reiji said. "The Friendship shit I forgot that its about to start soon" Yugo said.

Reiji nodded at Yugo "that's what the executive council is aiming for the lancers participate in the tournmanet and display their skills as duel soldiers" Reiji said as the lancers looked at him. "Us too" Choujiro said "well not all of you Yusei Fudo will replace one of you duelists but there are no exceptions besides that" the woman said. "I…I can enter the city's largest duel tournament the one I've heard about for so long" Choujiro said. "I personally would like you to enter as well along with Yusei Fudo I want to see if Yusei can win the friendship cup and have a third match with our current duel king to see if he can reclaim his title also you Choujiro Tokumastu was one of the catalyst for the formation of the friendship cup" the head councilman said.

"I'm the catalyst" Choujiro said "ten years ago, your arrest led the commons youth to revolt in order to control the situation, the duel chasers were formed however, disorder only increased as we enforced greater control ultimately we came up with a duel tournament to promote harmony between the tops and commons the friendship cup the winner earns the honor of being a shared king for both tops and commons just like the former king and head of security Rex Godwin, the former duel king Yusei Fudo" the head councilman as he looked at Yusei who merley narrowed his eyes a bit. "And the current duel king Jack Atlas" the white councilman said "what shared king I'm not entering this tournament I refuse to put on a show for the tops" Crow said. "Crow if you enter the tournament Frank and the other kids will know you are alright" Yusei said to his friend while Crow gritted his teeth knowing his friend was right.

"Alright now I can fulfill my promise to the children" Choujiro said "alright Yugo let's fire up the audiences of the synchro dimension with our entertainment duel" Shingo said. "Forget that we need to find Yuzu and Yuya" Yugo said "oh Yuzu Hiragi and Yuya Sakaki your comrades" Roget said. "Of course and Yuya's my brother if you harm them" Yugo started to say. "Relax she hasn't been arrested she's an important duelist who's also participing in the friendship cup along with Yuya Sakaki" Roget said. "Yuzu and Yuya are entering the friendship cup" Yugo said as the others were shocked. "If you're that worried about them, I can let you see that they are doing well" Roget said "what" Yugo said.

"I understand I agree to their participation in the friendship cup as well however I would like to make a proposal" Roget said. "A proposal" the yellow robe councilman said "what is it?" the short man asked "every year on the eve of the friendship cup the king carries out an exhibition match how about letting him serve as the opponent" Roget said as he pointed to Yugo. "No way I not facing against the duel king so that he can show his strength" Yugo said "why him" the woman council member asked. "From what I've seen he is the one most adept at this bizarre summon method called Pendulum in order for the king to verifiy his true strength" Roget said. "I see is that acceptable chairman" the red robe councilman said "yes that's fine what about you?" the chairman asked Reiji "I have no objections" Reiji said as he turned and looked at Yugo the look in Reiji eyes Yugo knew that he didn't have a choice and that he had to duel Jack. The councilman just smiled at Reiji and after that the room fell silent.

A/N: Yeah um sorry but I wanted to get this chapter out of the way haha and start the next chapter so hope you guys don't mind the early release. Anyway Yugo and the others had gotten out of the prison but once they got out they were caught by Roget but they were then taken to the councilman. Now in order for the lancers to prove their strength to the synchro dimension Yugo will have to duel the current duel king Jack Atlas. So next chapter is the showdown Yugo vs Jack who will win and come out on top find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story until next time guys see ya here the same of the next chapter.

Chapter 75: Ultimate Showdown Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend vs. the Dimensional Dragons


	75. Ultimate Showdown Battle of the Dragons

Chapter 75: Ultimate Showdown Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend vs. The Dimensional Dragons

"Yuya can you slow down if you keep speeding up like this the duel chasers will be on our tails again" Yuzu said as she was with Yuya on his D-Wheel as he sped up past a truck. "Sorry Yuzu but we need to hurry besides were official participants of the Friendship Cup now there no way we're gonna get caught despite what Roget does" Yuya said as he looked at the stadium and noticed fireworks were going off. "Shit, it already started" Yuya said as he stepped on the gas on his D-Wheel as Yuzu yelled trying to get to the stadium quickly. Meanwhile Roget had gotten a call while he was looking at his chest board "we've caught the two in question on tape shall we secure them before they enter the grounds" security asked the head chief.

"Even I am not such a demon I'll let them enjoy the eve of the festival to the fullest" Roget said as he put a white pawn chest piece on the board. "It's rare that Jack Atlas himself is dueling, after all" Roget said as a tall large figure was standing right behind him.

Meanwhile the fireworks were going off and Melissa was making a huge announcement "a huge audience of over twenty thousand gathered here in the duel palace that towers over all else in the city central everyone's anticipation for the opening of the Friendship Cup is firing up the atmosphere tonight with myself Melissa Claire, let's all enjoy the eve of the largests duel festival in the city the Friendship Cup" Melissa said as the crowd cheered. "As always, I've been selected to this important position" Melissa said as he was excited to host the Friendship Cup. Meanwhile Yugo was in the waiting room getting ready for his match with Jack and he was with a small boy who was with his escort.

But Yugo was wearing a different outfit "he wearing a white jacket with red borders and yellow stripes on the sleeves, along with a white jumpsuit that has red, blue and yellow stripes that meet in the center in a chevron pattern, white gloves, shoulder, elbow and knee pads, and gray boots (basically his turbo suit from the anime). Yugo was thinking about what happened recently "man where did they send everyone" Yugo wondered.

(Flashback) 

"Hey where the hell are you taken everyone!" Yugo yelled at the council "do not worry we have no intention of putting them in further danger" the yellow robe councilman said "expect for one who we are letting go the rest are participants of the friendship cup" the short councilman said. "Thay may be fugitives but they are still heroes including the former duel king Yusei Fudo" the woman council member said. "As long as they keep winning correct chairman" the red robe council man said "yes we will look after them as guests as long as you keep winning" the chairman said. "Yuzu must be watching close by win and set her mind at ease" Gongenzaka said. "Show our strength to everyone in the synchro dimension" Shingo said. "Tch crush that traitor Jack Atlas despite what Yusei say about him I think he a traitor" Crow said "Yuya despite what Crow said Jack isn't a traitor show and prove to him how strong you are as a duelist and if you do he can be an ally to you guys along with us" Yusei said to Yugo.

"A traitor huh never huh maybe the fame has gotten to head" Yugo said "hey, what kind of person is Jack Atlas how he different from Godwin and Yusei?" Yugo asked his escort. "Um" the boy said "oh so you were told to keep your trap shut" Yugo guessed "no nothing like that" the boy said "so are you a fan of Jack or Yusei and Godwin?" Yuya asked the boy. "Why do you ask?" the boy asked Yugo "well since Jack is the third king after Yusei and Godwin I figured that he would have a lot of fans along with Yusei and Godwin so are you one of them too?" Yugo asked as the boy looked at Yugo and didn't answer.

"Sorry, talking about that right before I'm about to duel must be hard on you I'm just wondering what kind of person he is?" Yugo asked. "Well as you know Godwin won one of the first ever Friendship Cup as a Common and became known as the legendary D-Wheeler and a couple of years ago Yusei did the same thing until Jack won the Frienship Cup and defeated Yusei about a year ago but after Yusei Jack has ruled upon the throne as king an absolute ruler they call Jack as one of the strongest duelists in history and he has the demeanor and the conduct worthy of it that's what I think" the boy said.

"Sorry about that kid putting you on the spot like that" Yugo said the boy gave Yugo a small smile. "It's almost time I'll lead you to the grounds" the boy said he walked away and Yugo got up and followed him. "Wait up Yuya" Yuzu said as he saw Yuya go up some stairs and she followed him up the stairs "we finally made it the duel palace it's just as big as I remembered it" Yuya said as Yuzu looked around and she had to admit that this place was amazing. "I have to admit I'm a bit excited to duel in this place" Yuya said "Miami City's duel stadium was also huge, but the grounds for Riding Duels are so spacious" Yuzu said. "And now it's finally time for today's main event the city's pride, the duel king a special opening match b y Jack Atlas" Melissa said as the crowd cheered for Jack.

"JACK!,JACK!,JACK!" the crowd cheered "go Jack!" some girls in the stands yelled "as expected of the symbol of the friendship cup Jack Atlas the hearts of both tops and commons come together as one, calling out his name but please wait a moment firstly let's introduce the lucky duelist specially slected to duel our king on the eve of this year's festival his name is Yugo Sakaki!" Melissa said as Yugo drove and jumped up in the air while he was on his white D-Wheel which was similar to Yugo. "Yahoo!" Yugo said as he was in their once he landed on the ground on his D-Wheel Yugo wasted little time and sped up so he can reach the starting point "jesus Yugo slow down" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form. "Sorry Yuto but ever since I was kid I always wanted to ride and built a D-Wheel and now I'm achieving that dream" Yugo said with a big smile on his face.

"Well don't try to kill us both while your drving" Yuto said the crowd was mumbling when they heard Yugo's last name "no way is he related to Yuya" some people in the crowd said. "Yugo" Yuzu said as she was shocked to see that Yugo was the one that was going to duel Jack. Yugo continued to speed up "you know I'm surprised that you know how to drive this thing" Yuto said to his counterpart "eh well my mom use to let me drive her old motorcycle and a motorcycle no different than a D-Wheel" Yugo said as he continue to speed up towards the staring point "yeah! this is awesome!" Yugo yelled. "Yugo" Yuzu said "ah" Yuzu looked and saw her bracelet was glowing. "What's wrong?" Yuya asked Yuzu "my bracelet is..is it because the two of you are here" Yuzu said.

Yuzu was in tears "then there no mistake base on that and what he just did on the track that's Yugo" Yuzu said as she smiled and tears fell on her face. She never thought she would see Yugo again but right now she is seeing him right there on the track. "So that's Yugo he really does look like me" Yuya said as he saw his adopted brother "I don't know why he was chosen as Jack's opponent but I feel bad for him" Yuya said Yuzu turned to look at him wondering what Yuya mean. "I'm sure Yugo knows this but he's a sacrifice for the king" Yuya said "a sacrifice?" Yuzu said Yuya nodded at the pink hair girl "do you know why there's an exhibition match before the Friendship officially begins it's to show everyone the king's strength the king doesn't participate in the main event the winner is the only one who can duel him that means the Friendship Cup is a tournament to earn the right to challenge the king" Yuya said.

"The eve of the festival is meant to show the height of that summit every year, Jack and Yusei and Godwind did as well duel and beat their opponents driving the rest of the participants to reach that height well it's something like a practice" Yuya said. "A total beating" Yuzu said "yeah that's why opponents for the exhibition match are called sacrifices" Yuya said "no way" Yuzu said "but hey I think Yuya can be Jack after all he is a Sakaki" Yuya said with a smile and Yuzu smiled back at Yuya glad that he has a lot of confidence in his brother. "Now, this is what everyone's been waiting for the king's entrance the city bowed down before that power, his majesty" Melissa said.

"Like our previous two duel kings his orgins lie with the commons, he stormed along the road to success like a rising dragon the living legend who rose to the summit of duelists now let me introduce him our duel king Jack Atlas!" Melissa said as the lights were out and the spotlights were on Jack as he jumped in the air with his D-Wheel and once he landed on the ground he drove towards the starting point. "There is only one king, and that's me" Jack said to the crowd. "JACK!" many female audience cheered Jack along with everyone else. "So this is Jack well them time to see if he's strong enough to help us like Yusei said he is" Yugo said as Jack drove next to him. "Here's a question for everyone! tonight how many turns will it take to defeat this guy here" Jack asked the crowd while Yugo narrowed his eyes "calm down Yugo don't let him get to you" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form trying to calm Yugo down.

"It's obvious just one turn will end this kid" a guy in the crowd said "the king's duel can only be entertainment" Jack said as Yugo simply looked at him. "Turn one the first turn is mine for the taking when that curtain is raised, turn two my opponent will put forth his best highlights and turn three lastly I surpass him and show him the difference between his power and my overwhelming strength" Jack said to the crowd. "Let's see what they've got" the yellow robe council member said "the strength of the lancers" the short man said "will it surpass the king's" the woman council member said. "This is worth the anticipation, Chairman" the red robe member said "yes let's watch this carefully" the chairman said as Reiji, Reira and Tsukikage looked on.

"Yugo" Yuzu said as she was worried about her best friend and crush "Yuto I might need your help with this guy lets show him that we're not just trash and we belong in this stage" Yugo said to his counterpart as Yuto appeared next to him in sprit form "sure Yuto I'll help you out let's do this!" Yuto said. Yugo was glad Yuto was here with him if he couldn't speak to Yuto right now he would have let his anger get the best of him. "First up, lets activate the field spell in addition from now on a portion of the rules will be changed an action field" Melissa said "eh what's that" Melissa said "action field" Yuzu said "when did they get an action field?" Yuya said in a confuse tone. "We have granted your request" the yellow robe council member said "a duel where spell cards called action cards are used" the short haired man said. "That's the way you lancers fight" the woman council member said "yes, in order to take on Academia" Reiji said. "In order to grow accustomed to actual combat how far can this go?" the yellow robe council man said "this is worth the anticipation chairman" the red council man said. "Yes" the chairman said as he laughed.

"I'm not really sure what this is but…action field on coross over accel!" Melissa said as action cards were spread all over the field "duel mode on auto-pilot standby" Yugo's and Jack duel disks said. A screen appeared and their was a countdown signaling for Jack and Yugo to go "riding duel acceleration!" Melissa said as both Yugo and Jack went sped up to see who would take the first move.

"DUEL!" both Yugo and Jack said at the same time

YUGO LP 4000

VS

JACK LP 4000

Yugo and Jack were neck and neck "hmph this kid sure knows how to ride a D-Wheel but" Jack said as he sped up just a bit so that he could get the edge on Yugo reaching the corner before he did "he is not on the level on the king" Jack said. "Damn I lost" Yugo said "I'm taking the first move" Jack said to Yugo "while it was neck and neck Jack managed to beat Yugo on the first corner and he is taking the first move according to his predication" Melissa said. "My turn I summon Red Sprinter from my hand" Jack said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Red Sprinter appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700). "When this monster is on the field, I can special summon one level three or lower tuner monster from my hand I special summon Red Resonator" Jack said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Red Resonator appeared on the field (*2: ATK/600).

"I tune the level four Red Sprinter and level two Red Resonator" Jack said as Red Resonator turned into two balls of light which expanded into green rings and red sprinter went through the rings and gained an outline. "Crimson soul, become one here tremble before the king's I synchro summon appear Red Wyvern!" Jack said as Red Wyvern appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2400). "The king synchro summons immediately this is certainly a spectacular start will this turn out exactly as the king outlined" Melissa announced "Jack synchro summoned right off the bat" Yuya said. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Jack said as he swiped the card face down on his duel disk and the card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Now it's your turn I'm letting you show off your best don't let me down" Jack said to Yugo "hmph" Yugo said.

"Let's go Yuto!" Yugo said "right!" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form "my turn!" Yugo said as he drew a card. "With the scale three Speedroid Domnino Dragonfly and the scale nine Speedroid Golden Eagle I set the Pendulum Scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the monsters which included a golden machine like eagle appeared on the field inside blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them. "With this I can special summon level three though eight monsters at the same swing Pendulum of my soul paint an arc of light across the sky Pendulum Summon come my monsters as four beams of light came from a portal in between the portal. "First up is Speedroid Double Yo-yo" Yugo said as double yo-yo appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400). "Speedroid Razorang!" Yugo said as Razorang appeared on the field (*4: ATK/2000) "the tuner monster Speedroid Den-Den Daikou Duke!" Yugo said as Daikou Duke appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000) "and finally Speedroid Menko" Yugo said as Speedroid Menko appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1000).

"What's this four monsters at once in the duel I Melissa Claire, scooped out at the central park, two monsters were summoned at once but this is doubled that amount the Pendulum Summon is too impressive" Melissa said "awesome" "it's out of this world" people in the crowd said. "It's Yugo there's no mistake, that's Yuugo" Yuzu said "he can Pendulum summon too" Yuya said in shocked. "Let's go Yuto I tune my level four Speedroid Menko with my level three Speedroid Den Den Daikou Duke" Yugo said as Den Den Daikou Duke turned into three rings with Speedroid Menko went through the rings and gained an outline "spread your wondrous and beautiful wings" Yugo chanted "and strike down your enemies at the speed of light" Yuto chanted. "Synchro summon appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yuto and Yugo said at the same time as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced her arms and roared as she appeared on the field and flew down a bit behind her master trying to catch up to the speed he was going (*7: ATK/2500).

"Now I overlay my Speedroid Razorrang and Speedroid Double Yo-yo" Yugo said as the monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal in the ground. "From the depths of jet black darkness" Yugo said as a dragon tail curved up "the treacherous fangs that resist the foolish forces" Yuto said as said as the dragon stretched its claws and raised its head "now descend" Yugo said "I xyz summon Rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yuto and Yugo said at the same time as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon twirl around and roared as it appeared on the field next to Clear Wing Synchro Dragon (Rank 4: ATK/2500). Jack sweated a bit as Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend appeared in his head and roared "what's going on why is Scarlight acting like this is it because of those dragons" Jack thought as he looked back at the two dimension dragons.

"That's…" Yuya said as he sweated a bit as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared from his deck "yeah that's Yuto's dragon" Yuzu said. "Synchro and Xyz" the yellow robe member said "he can command different summoning methods" the short councilman said "this is the strength of the lancers" the woman member said "he's quite good chairman" red robe council man said "this is quite significant" the chairman said as he nodded his head as Reiji looked on. "From the miraculous Pendulum Summon, Synchro and Xyz Yugo Sakaki commands both striking summon methods to call forth two dragons but our hero Jack Atlas has no plans to stay slient" Melissa said as Yugo drove through the track with Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion behind him.

"Once during my opponents turn, when there are two or more monsters with attack points higher than Red Wyvern itself the monster with the highest attack point is destroyed since both monsters have the same attack points I get to choose" Jack said as he slid his D-Wheel to the side. "I destroy Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Jack said as Red Wyvern was about to breath fire "are you going to use Clear Wing's effect?" Yuto asked "no I'll save that for later" Yugo said as he drove on the side of the wall."As if I let you do that" Yugo said as he grabbed an action card" Yugo then got off the wall on his D-Wheel "I activate the action spell mirror barrier" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "with its effect I can negate the destruction" Yugo said as a shield appeared around Dark Rebellion "he dodged it that's an action card amazing" Melissa said. "Seriously using a card he picked up isn't that unfair" some Jack fans which are girls said.

"That's quite a captivating idea" a top resident said "indeed" a top female said "the riding duel evolved again interesting" some guys in the crowd said. "When I use one of Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon's overlay units, I can activate its effect" Yugo said "I use two overlay units" Yugo said. "My opponents monster attack points is halved and that amount is added to Dark Rebellion's attack point" Yuto said as Dark Rebbelion opened up section from its wings and unleashed purple electricity at Red Wyvern striking him. "Treason Discharge!" Yuto and Yugo said at the same time as Red Wyvern's attack points decreased while Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon attack points increased (*6: ATK/2400-600) (Rank 4: ATK/2500-4300).

"The challenger's dragon now has forty three hundred attack points this is a pinch a huge pinch" Melissa said Jack then picked up an action card and Yugo saw it and he did the same as well. "Battle do it Dark Rebellion "attack Red Wyvern Treasonous Lighting Disobey!" Yugo said as Dark Rebbelion jaw glowed as its wings glowed with purple electricity as he flew at Red Wyvern and struck him with his jaw and destroy him Jack's D-Wheel shook from the impact as his life points decreased (LP 4000-300). "Thirty seven hundred points of damage" as the whole crowd was shocked. "Let's finish this!" Yugo said "go Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack Jack Atlas directly" Yuto said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared and flew up into the air. "It can't be will Jack lose" Melissa said.

"Jack!" the girls said as the crowd was in shocked "go Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo and Yuto said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon did a twirl as a green whirlwind was covered around herself as she was heading straight towards Jack "I activate the action spell underworld avoid once per turn underworld avoid can negate an attack" Jack said as an large ring appeared on the field "I activate the action spell no action!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "your action card is negated" Yugo said. "Tch annoying brat tarp card activate reject reborn I negate the opponents attack and end the battle phase" Jack said as Clear Wing was pushed back because of the trap card. "All the monsters on my field are destroyed and I can special summon monsters from my graveyard equal to the number of negated attack this turn" Jack said.

"What" Yugo said "he thought that far ahead good thing we had that action card" Yuto said "revive Red Wyvern" Jack said as Red Wyvern appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2400). "Our king has managed to avoid an attack and revived a monster on the field but still his life points are low what will our king do" Melissa said as the cword was still quite and worried about Jack situations. "I end my turn at this point Dark Rebellion attack points return to normal (Rank 4: ATK/4300-2500). "You're not bad buts it time to turn this duel around my turn!" Jack said as he drew his card as he could hear Scarlight roared once again. "I summon another Red Resonator" Jack said as another Red Resonator appeared on the field (*2: ATK/600).

"I tune my level six Red Wyvern and the level two Red Resonator" Jack said as he sweated a bit as Red Resonator turned into two balls of light which expanded into two rings and red wyvern went through the rings and gained an outline "howl of the king now shake the heavens and earth engrave the power of the one and only supreme ruler into yourself I synchro summon savage soul Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend!" Jack said as Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend blew out some flames from its mouth and roared as it appeared on the field and once it did it roared at the dimensional dragons and Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion roared back (*8: ATK/3000). "What's going on" Yugo said as he sweated a bit and clutch his chest. Jack did the same thing "what's going on" Jack said as he saw Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend covered himself in a red aura and Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion covered themselves in a purple and green aura as the dragons roared.

Yuzu bracelets started blinking rapidly and so did Serena's "what's happening" Yuzu and Serena said in shock while Odd Eyes and Skylight Stardust Dragon started glowing. "What's going on here?" Yusei said as ace monster started glowing Odd Eyes did the same "Odd Eyes" Yuya said as he looked at his card. Before Jack can continue his turn the aura the dragons were admitting were so bright that they continued to form a massive bright light that surrounded Jack and Yugo. "What's going on!" Melissa said said as the bright light engulfed the track and Odd Eyes and Skylight Stardust Dragon shined so brightly Yusei, Yuya, Jack and Yugo were seeing visions, visions of a futurist city and about a boy with silver green haired summoning four dragons to destroy a duel stadium and the rest of city and then he combined himself with a large dargon and a girl confronting the large dragon.

"Yuya what's happening Yuya" Yuzu said as she looked and saw that Yuya had a blank look on his face. The bright light lasted for a couple of minutes and then it disappeared once it disappeared Jack and Yugo had blank looked on their faces along with Yusei after that it wasn't long until Yuya and Jack fell out of their D-Wheels and fainted hitting the road hard as their D-Wheel crashed and Yuya much to horror of Yuzu fainted as well along with Yusei. "NO, YUYA, YUGO!" Yuzu yelled as she went to check on her old childhood friend. "Please somebody help!" Yuzu yelled as she was worried to death as she just saw the two most people she care about faint before her very eyes along with the duel king himself.

A/N: Bet you weren't expecting that ending didn't you haha I wanted to end the chapter out on a twist and I think I did that anyway Yugo and Jack were unable to finsh their duel thanks to their dragons reacting to each other and creating a bright light along with that they saw some visions, what could those visions mean and will Jack, Yusei, Yugo and Yuya wake up from their coma like state well find out next time in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	76. Mysterious Visions

Chapter 76: Mysterious Visions

In the area where the friendship cup participants was located at one of the escorts had lead a medical team towards Yusei's door "I swear to you guys I saw a bright light in Yusei's door I think he's in trouble" an escort said as he opened Yusei's door with a card. Once he did that he and the medical team were shocked as they had seen that Yusei was lying on the ground unconscious with his card Skylight Stardust Dragon right beside him. "Him too, quick get the stretcher and carry him to the medical room" one of the medicals members said to his co-worker. They nodded and they left the room to get a stretcher for Yusei and after a couple minutes later they arrived with the stretcher and they gently picked up Yusei and put him on the stretcher and carried him to the medical room.

Meanwhile at the stadium the audience was completely silent they was stunned at the display that they saw and who could blame them. When Yugo and Jack got their dragons out of the field they began to resonate with one another and they created a bright white light and they couldn't see anything and the next thing they saw their king and Yugo fainted after the light disappeared. It wasn't long until the medical team came on the track with stretchers for Yugo and Jack. "Yuya please wake up please!" Yuzu yelled as tears was falling from her face she was in distressed she just saw her crush and old childhood friend just pass out because of something that has to do with the dragons and maybe her bracelet and she didn't know what to do.

All Yuzu could do was knelt by Yuya side and try to wake him up but it didn't work it wasn't long until the medical team and council's employees came by with a stretcher for Yuya. "Please move away miss we need to take him to the medical room" one of the members of the medical team said as they moved Yuzu to the side and picked Yuya up gently and placed him on the stretcher and once they did they took him away from the area and Yuzu tried to follow them but she was stopped by the council's employee's. "What are you doing please I need to see my friends!" Yuzu yelled "I'm sorry but you need to come with us" the excutive council employee's said to Yuzu. Yuzu wanted to argue further but she realized she didn't have a choice in a matter so she went with the executive council's guards and took her to the area where the rest of the friendship cup participants are at.

"Please forgive us from here on, we will show you the way to your room" the guards said to Yuzu "I don't care about that what's going to happen along with Yuya and Yugo where are they taking them?" Yuzu asked. "Please do not worry as of right now they are being taken to the medical room and once they have finish examining them and treating them they will be sent to the same area you will be taken to" the guards said "I see" Yuzu thought "come we will lead you to your room" the guards said as they started to turn and walk away with Yuzu following them "Yuya, Yugo please be ok" Yuzu thought as she had tears in her eyes hoping that the two boys she cared the most in the world will wake up soon. Meanwhile in the medical room once Yuya, Yugo, Yusei and Jack arrived in the room the doctors began examining them one at a time each.

Once they did they placed the four them on four beds which are side by side each other while the doctors had looked at the results. "So what's the situation here?" one of the doctors asked "well Yugo Sakaki and Jack Atlas have some injuries regarding crash and also their mental health is a bit unstable at the moment and the same Yuya Sakaki and Yusei Fudo but after a couple of hours their minds will be stable and the injuries Yugo and Jack will suffer from will heal in maybe a day or two" another doctor said. "That's strange if was as if they fainted at the same time what could have cause this" another doctor said "I don't maybe it has something to do with the dragons even if it's unbelievable" another doctor said. The head doctor sigh "in any case who knows when are they are going to wake up we might have to tell the council to hold off the friendship cup for a few days" he said as he began to look at Yugo, Yuya, Yusei and Jack.

Later on the mindscape of the four duelists they began to dream and had visions it was the vision of a latge dragon destroying a city and another vision of a girl confronting and defeating the dragon and their were visions of Jack and Yusei wearing duel disks and they were confronting the dragon with monsters that looked similar to Skylight Red Dragon Arcfriend and Skylight Stardust Dragon behind them it wasn't long after that they saw a green and silver hair boy dueling an opponent using what looked like Odd-Eyes Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and he was dueling against Jack who had the dragon in the previous vision out. Another vision showed a girl who was wearing sunglasses was dueling against Yusei who had Junk Warrior and the dragon similar to Skylight Stardust Dragon out on the field.

"What going on what are these visions" Yusei thought "is that me and what is that dragon I'm with I never seen it before" Jack thought "who is that guy and why do he has the same face as me" both Yuya and Yugo thought after that a bright light engulfed them and it wasn't long until all four of them woke up from their slumber. It wasn't long until all four of them stood up from their bed and they all looked at each other "huh hey your Yuya!" Yugo said "and you're Yugo" Yuya said "Yusei what's happened" Jack said as he looked at his friend and rival "I don't know Jack all I know is that I passed out while watching yours and Yugo's duel and then the visions" Yusei said. "Visions that's right before I passed out I saw some visions about a boy and a giant dragon the same thing happen while I was asleep" Jack said as he turned to look at Yugo.

"You explain yourself what happened!" Jack said as he yelled at Yugo "I" Yugo was about to say but he was interrupted when the council members appeared in the room. "Well it looks like you four are already awake" the chairman said starling Yugo and Yuya while Jack and Yusei remained calm "sorry about that we did not mean to scare you boys" the head chairman said "who are you and how did you get in here?" Yuya asked. "That's the council Yuya" Yugo said to his adopted brother "I see they must be holograms them but at the same time they can see and talk to us" Yuya said. "Correct Yuya Sakaki" the head chairman said "what happened and where are we?" Yusei asked the council members "you four are at the medical room inside the executive councils building" the yellow robe council member said.

"After that light display when Yugo and Jack summoned their dragons you four fainted at the same so you were taken to the medical room" the short man said. "You four were out for two days so we had to delayed the friendship cup for a bit" the woman said "two days!" Yuya, Yugo and Jack yelled shocked that they were out for that long. "Yes everybody was concerned for you guys safety isn't that correct chairman" the red robe man said. "Yes but we are glad that you four are okay now we can continue with the friendship cup since it seems like you four are now better" the head councilman said. "Hey where is everyone else?" Yugo asked "that's right before I passed out I was with Yuzu" Yuya said as he looked at his brother. "Relax you guys everyone is safe they are in a penthouse atop of the executive council building" Yusei said. "Yusei Fudo is correct" the yellow robe member said "although they are in separate rooms" the female member said "all sixteen members will live in this penthouse during the tournament" the yellow robe member said. "But you may only stay as long as you keep winning that applies to you three" the short member said to Yuya, Yugo and Yusei. "If you lose, you must leave immediately" the female council member said as Yuya, Yugo and Yusei narrowed their eyes.

"Anyway that all we wanted to tell you four we have some of your clothes here the escorts will lead you to your rooms and Jack Atlas you know where your usual spot is. "Hold on I still need answers from these guys first!" Jack yelled "I'm sorry king but we cannot delay the friendship cup any longer so your questions will have to wait" the head chairman said as the holograms began to disappear and it wasn't long until the head council's guards came into the room and four of them had Yuya Yugo Jack and Yusei's clothes. "Damn it!" Jack said while Yugo sighed and rubbed his head "what a mess I would say it's nice to meet you bro though I wish it was under better circumstances" Yugo said as he looked Yuya. "Same here Yugo Yuzu told me everything that happened to you and her the past seven years and I'm glad to have you as part of our family I always wanted a brother" Yuya said as he smiled at Yugo.

"Same here man but it looks like we won't have time to talk more especially after what happened" Yugo said as he began to get up from the bed and rest of them follow suit. "Yeah sadly oh and it's nice to meet you Yusei, Jack I'm a big fan of you two" Yuya said Yusei nodded while Jack let out grunt as the three of them grabbed their clothes and Jack went into a separate area so he could get changed. "What's its problem?" Yugo asked "ignore Jack he's just mad at what happened during that night come on lets go get changed and maybe we can talk while they lead us to our rooms at the penthouse" Yusei said as he Yugo and Yuya left as they went into different areas and changed.

"Just you can see Yugo Sakaki is now fully well however you will be also move towards the penthouse" the yellow robe member said. "Chief Roget of the security seems to regard you with hostility" the short man said "we don't know when security will attack if it's an average hotel" the female member said. "This is in order to ensure your safety…correct chairman" the red robe member said "yes you may feel a little restricted but please conduct yourselves freely in this building" the head chairman said. "Thank you for your concern we have no complaints about living in the same lodgins as the other duelists" Reiji said as he looked at Reira he wanted Reira to compete in the tournament but with Masumi with them there no need he can have Reira do another task with Tsukikage plus it was for a moment but Reira had a look of concern on his face when he saw Yugo fainted after his duel with Jack and that moment show Reiji that Reira is becoming his own person.

Later on Yugo, Yuya, Yusei and Jack were outside the medical room and right before they began to part Yusei gave jack a brief explanation on what Yugo and the others told him. "After what just happened I can't say I'm surprised don't worry Yusei I'll help in any way I can against this Academia but I want more answers and the only way I can get those answers if I can duel you again or Yuya and Yugo" Jack said as he looked at Yuya and Yugo. "Did you two hear me keep winning so that I can have the chance to duel either of you and Yusei so I can find out what's going on with these visions" Jack said as he turned around and begin to leave as he did he could hear Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend roar in his head causing him to grit his teeth in frustration. It wasn't long until the guards lead Yuya, Yugo and Yusei to the penthouse and as they were walking they began to talk "so Yuya and Yusei had those visions as well?" Yugo asked "yeah it was crazy and I saw that you and Jack were in them Yusei and looked like you two were dueling somebody and one of them had our face" Yuya said as he looked at Yusei. "Yes but I don't really have any of those memories of dueling that girl or that city and that dragon it looked like Skylight Stardust Dragon but its different its like I had a completely different dragon" Yusei said.

"Great now we have this mess it doesn't help with Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion roaring in my head I don't know why she like this I guess its because you guys dragons are nearby" Yugo said. "Skylight is acting the same as well" Yusei said "so is Odd Eyes but why are the dragons reacting to each other like that" Yuya asked "I don't know in any case worrying about this won't do any good for now we need to focus on the friendship cup" Yugo seriously said. With that Yuya and Yusei nodded in agreement after that it wasn't long until Yuya, Yugo and Yusei said their goodbyes and they were being lead to their rooms. Meanwhile with Yuzu she was quietly sitting on her bed and her bracelet was glowing "it's glowing strongly then it was back at the duel palace are Yuya and Yugo near each other right now oh I wish I could see how they were doing" Yuzu said as she looked at her bracelet.

Once Yugo got to his room he begun to think about what happened in his duel with Jack "hey Yuto you there" Yugo thought as Yuto appeared in sprit form "yeah I'm here and I saw the same vision you guys did…what are you thinking about Yugo?" Yuto asked his counterpart. Yugo sighed "a lot of things but mainly with my duel with Jack it's obvious he strong if he had used reject reborn the first time he would have ended the battle phase there" Yugo said. "You right honestly if you would have not picked up that action card sooner he would have synchro summoned Scarlight quickly" Yuto said. "Yeah not only that if it wasn't for you I would have played recklessly and would have lost the duel so thanks for that Yuto now we know that we can't take Jack lightly plus he would be a valuable ally" Yugo said.

Yuto nodded "still I think Jack underestimated you a bit now I know he won't make that same mistake again plus you have me by your side" Yuto said "yeah your right Yuto together I know we can win this thing and beat Jack" Yugo said he then noticed that someone slid a card under his door and Yugo went towards the door and picked it up and he noticed that the card was Tuning Magician "hey who is it who's out there!" Yugo yelled. "It's me and I'm glad your alright" a voice said "huh" Yugo said "I was your guide at the duel palace two days ago" the boy said. "Ah your that kid by the way I never got your name what is it" Yugo asked the boy "it's Sam" the boy now known as Sam said. "Okay Sam why did you give me this card?" Yugo asked. "Please return it to Jack when you win the friendship cup and duel him again" Sam said to Yugo.

"I see it now today our huge audience of twenty thousand is bursting with excitement at the duel palace despite what happened two days ago it goes without saying that it's finally the opening day of the largest duel festival in the city, the Friendship Cup continuing my live coverage from the festival eve, I, Melissa Claire will now swoop down upon the grounds with me the city is one we are all friends" Melissa said as she jumped down from the helicopter and activated her parachute. "You want to return this card to Jack what do you mean?" Yugo asked Sam. "Goodwin, Yusei, and Jack was the star of hope for us Commons all three of them was born and raised in the same slums as us before they entered the friendship I really admired how they defeated the top duelists one after another I heard about Godwin and how he became duel king but I don't really remember much about him but when Yusei won and became king two years ago and Jack just last year when he won as Commons I was happy for them as it were myself" Sam said. "But Yusei remained the same as he was but for Jack he changed after that" Sam said "Changed how?" Yugo asked.

Melissa then landed on the ground "I've got my grip I've totally got it going on with this energy let's quickly introduce the sixteen duelists participating in this year's tournament first up in his duel with the king yesterday before the accident he display multiple powerful summoning methods please stand up for Yugo Sakaki!" Melissa announced. "I must say he did put on a show before the accident" a top guy said "hopefully he's okay" the top girl said while Jack has looked at the introductions on his throne with a serious look on his face when Jack saw Yugo he narrowed his eyes.

"After becoming king Jack soon became the city's number one star in the city wealth flocks to the winners he kept succeeding so companies and rich individuals got close to him Jack was soon amassed with his own immense wealth Yusei was the same but unlike Jack he tried to use his fame to get the tops and commons and get along and changed the system but Jack began to look down on us commons" Sam said as he remembered being pushed down trying to get an autograph from Jack but Jack told the guard to stop. "Um..I've always been your fan ever since you were called the best duelists in the slums along with Yusei I want to be just like you t but right now I have neither money nor cards so I'll support you along with Yusei from now on too as a represemtive of the commons" Sam said as Jack gave him a card which was Tuning Magician "if you have nothing else take this card is most suited for you" Jack said.

Yugo could swear he could hear a light giggle but he ignored it "that was this card a monster with a low level and weak attack points" Yugo said. "He said it was most suited for me making fun of me despite being a common himself Jack changed Jack Atlas who became King and gained wealth is a traitor who sold his soul to the tops" Sam said "traitor" Yugo said. "Following Shinji Weber Crow Hogan is also from the commons as well will they follow Yusei Fudo and Jack Atlas footsteps and become stars" Melissa said. "What is she saying Yusei and Jack isn't a common?" the top lady said "as long as he keeps winning Jack is one of us Tops" "Jack? he's a traitor who sold out to the tops unlike Yusei" "huh watch it there Jack is still the hero of the commons" you wanna go" "what did you say" two guys said as the crowd began to argue about Jack.

"Jack gradullay became arrogant, looking down on everything other then himself there are fans who say that's cool but I…that's why I want you to defeat him in my place" Sam said to Yugo. "Hmm he did seem arrogant but Yusei did say that Jack was no traitor and he acts like Jack is no traitor but he did say that they were old childhood friends" Yugo said to himself. "But why me?" Yugo asked "because I saw your duel with him and you were amazing I knew then that you can beat Jack plus you are a common just like me I know you must have been frustrated with people looking down at you so you must understand how I feel" Sam said "Sam" Yugo said.

"That's all for the introductions for our sixteen participants but hey you guys aren't listening come on everyone remember this tournament slogan the city is one we are all friends isn't geez…we're running out of time, so I'm just gonna go on and so it's time for the duels to begin amongst these sixteen, the ones who have the honor of the opening match Crow Hogan and Gognenzaka Noboru" Melissa announced. Gongenzaka got out from his room he was worried about Yugo but at the same time he must focus on this duel. "I Gongenzaka shall show the strength of the Lancers and hopefully Yugo is fine enough to watch this duel" Gongenzaka said. "I don't want to put on a show for the tops plus I'm worried about Yugo" Crow said. "Hey Jack's watching too, right" Crow asked Sam "yes" Sam replied "then let's show that traitor the strength of the bonds between is commons" Crow thought. "Right now I'm working under the tops I know I'm not in a position to say all that but I'm frustrated I heard you were a common before even so I'm sorry that you were dragged into this but I think you'll definitely understand my frustration" Sam said to Yugo.

"I do even now I want to respond to Sam's feelings but even with Yuto by my side can I duel Jack again and win without our dragons acting up again" Yugo thought as he looked at the duel stadium.

A/N: Well I think this one of my best chapters yet I hope you guys enjoyed it anyway the friendship cup is about to began with Crow vs. Gongenzaka who will come out on top find out next time in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.


	77. Opening Duel Crow vs Gongenzaka

Chapter 77: Opening Duel Crow vs. Gongenzaka

Right outside the duel stadium there was a flash of bright light that appeared for a few seconds before the light completely disappeared. After that a figure had stood where the light once was the figure was covered in a black cloak so you couldn't really see the figure's whole body and face. "So this is the synchro dimension well this is the only dimension that I haven't looked so far for Yuto and Shun so they have to be here otherwise I'm on a wild goose chase" the figure who voice sounded feminine said which means that the hooded figure is a female. She then sighed "aw great where am I suppose to look in this city" the girl said she then looked at the stadium and noticed that the crowd was cheering "hmm I'm wondering what's going on in there well might as well find out no use standing around here" the figure said as she made her way into the stadium.

As the figure was about to sneak into the stadium Melissa was about to announce the first match of the friendship cup. "Now, the opening match duelists make their entrance Crow Hogan and Gongenzaka Noboru" Melissa said "Gongenzaka going first" Yugo said surprised "Gongenzaka here too" Yuzu said in a shocking tone. "It's Gon" Dennis said a bit surprised that that Gongenzaka was going first "it's not me I should be the one in charge of spicing things up for the opening me" Shingo said as he saw Crow and Gongenzaka coming out of the tunnel along with Reiji, Reira and Tsuikiage who was watching with the executive council. Gongenzaka then looked at Jack who was sitting on his throne "I, the man Gongenzaka will show you the lancers strength" Gongenzaka thought.

"I don't want to put on a show for the tops but I'm doing it, so I'll win, I'll win and show the kids that even we can do something" Crow thought. "Working on a day like this….we're out of luck" a worker said "you said it" another worker said as somebody gave him a ticket for the friendship cup and he gave the person a number "here" he said. "That went well" the person who turned out to be Frank Amanda and Tanner said "hey walk properly" Tanner said. "Is he okay" a worker said "hey you there" the worker sad causing the three kids to fall and lose their disguise. "Hey you guys!" the worker yelled "quick run for it" Frank said as he ran "hurry" Amanda said "huh, wait" Tanner said as he ran after the two.

"It's finally begun the city's largest duel event, the Friendship Cup who will be the first winner, Crow or Gongenzaka" Melissa said. "Jack is the hero of the tops please don't lunp us together okay" a top citizen said "what king he's just a traitor!" a common said "Jack is the hero of the commons!" another common said. "Hey listen to me" Meliissa said as the crowd started to argue "jeez what's gotten these people so uptight the figure said as she was inside the duel stadium still wearing her cloak. "What's going on with this tournament" Gongenzaka said as he looked at the crowd arguing with each other. "Geez I'm just gonna start this off action field on field spell cross over accel" Melissa said as action cards were spread all over the field.

"Duel mode, on auto pilot standby" Crow and Gongenzaka D-Wheels said as a countdown began to start Crow then turned his head and saw Frank Amanda and Tanner being chased by those workers. "Frank, Amanda Tanner" Crow said dumbfounded that those three were here inside the stadium but they were being chased. "Those kids" Crow said "riding duel acceleration!" Melissa said as Crow and Gongenzaka took off on their D-Wheels.

"DUEL!" both Gongenzak and Crow shouted

CROW LP 4000

VS

GONGENZAKA LP 4000

Gongenzaka had took the lead but he was having trouble riding his D-Wheel "Crow Hogan had a delayed start" Melissa said "they came to cheer me on" Crow said as he looked at the stands "they're so reckless" Crow said as Gongenzaka tried to stay on the road "will Gongenzaka take the first corner" Melissa said as Gongenzaka was about to run into the wall "he gonna collide!" Yuzu said as she was worried about the steadfast duelist. "But Crow went and drove through the wall so that Gongenzaka didn't crash "in that case, let's finish this fast" Crow said. "Taking the first corner and the first move-Crow Hogan" Melissa said "you Jack fans are the traitors here" "what did you say" a few fans said as they still argued about Jack.

"Seriously I just got everyone sprits up too" Melissa said as Frank, Amanda and Tanner was running from the stadium workers "wait" the workers said. The cloak figure continued to watch that scene from a distance "hmm I wonder what's going with them aww well I'm sure they can handle themselves I need to focus on this duel first" the figure said as she was about to see Crow make his move. "My turn when there are no cards on the field, I can special summon Black Wing-Gust the Blackblast from my hand" Crow said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Blackblast appeared on the field (*2:ATK/900). "Next, when there's a Black Wing on the field, I can special summon the tuner monster Oroshi the Squall from my hand" Crow said as Oroshi appeared on the field (*1: ATK/400).

"I tune the level two Gust the Blackblast with the level one Oroshi the Squall" Crow said as Oroshi turned into a ball of light which expanded into a ring with Blackblast going through the ring gaining an ouline. "Jet black wings, pierce through the skies and soar" Crow said as a light went through the ring "Synchro summon appear Assault Black Wing-Kuniyoshi the Fogblow" Crow said as Kuniyoshi appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "A synchro summon at once a perfect match up for me" Gongenzaka said but Crow was looking at the stands "what is it" Gongenzaka said as he was looking at Crow's direction "what is he looking for" Gongenzaka wondered.

"Once per turn with Kuniyoshi the Fogblow effect, I send one Black Wing from my hand to the graveyard and deal three hundred points of damage to my opponent" Crow said as he send a Black Wing monster to his graveyard and Kuniyoshi unleashed a sword slash and struck Gongenzaka causing him to lose control (LP 4000-3700). "In his first turn, Crow Hogan cut his opponent's life point with a monster effect" Melissa said "this won't do concentrate on the duel" Gongenzaka said "next I summon the tuner monster Black Wing-Blizzard the North Pole" Crow said as Blizzard appeared on the field (*2: ATK/1300). "When this card is summoned successfully, I can special summon one level four or lower Black Wing from my graveyard in defense mode I special summon Black Wing-Jet the Blue Sky that I sent to the graveyard" Crow said as Jet the Blue Sky appeared on the field (*1:DEF/800). "I tune the level one Jet the Blue Sky with the level two Blizzard the North Pole" Crow said as Blizzard the North Pole turned into two wings and Jet the Blue Sky went through the rings and gained an outline. "Jet-black wings, slash the skies in tandem with a flash of light" Crow said as the light went through the ring.

"Synchro summon appear Assault Black Wing Kunisada the Fogbow" Crow said as another Kunisada appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "He has two synchro monsters however both their attack points are one thousand they're no match for me yet" Gongenzaka said. "Once per turn, with Kunisada the Fogbow's effect, I can return one level three or lower Black Wing monster from my graveyard to my hand until my next draw, its attack points is added to the attack points of all synchro Black Wing monsters on my field Blizzard the North Pole adds thirteen hundred attack points (*3: ATK/1000-2300 X2). "Twenty three hundred attack points" Gongenzaka said "the turn I use this effect, I cannot battle I end my turn" Crow said as Yusei narrowed his eyes as he looked at the screen.

"What's going on Crow why are you in a rush to finish this duel" Yusei said as Shinji was wondering the same thing. "I will not let such trifling matters sway my steadfast heart no matter what you try" Gongenzaka said. "Where? where are they they haven't been caught, right" Crow said as he looked at the crowd. "He's looking at the audience again" Gongenzaka thought "hey, where do you think you're looking we're in the middle of a duel face me head on that's the least you can do in respect to your opponent" Gongenzaka said as Crow looked back at him and clinched his teeth. "My turn, draw" Gongenzaka said as he drew his card "I summon Superheavy Samurai Jisha Q from my hand" Gongenzaka said as Jisha-Q appeared on the field (*4: ATK/900).

"When this card is special summoned successfully, I can special summon one level four or lower Superheavy Samurai from my hand appear my second Jisha Q" Gongenzaka said as another Jisha Q appeared on the field (*4: ATK/900). "When Jisha Q is on the field, my opponent cannot attack other monsters in other worlds, having two Superheavy Samurai Jisha Q on my field means they protected each other from my opponent's monsters you can't attack either Jisha Q this is my chosen steadfast move I end my turn" Gongenzaka said. "He's taking up so much time" Crow said as he looked at the crowd "my turn draw!" Crow said as he drew a card from his deck. "Kunisada the Fogbow effect ends and their attack points return to normal" Melissa said (*3: ATK/2300-1000 X2). "I activate Kuniyoshi the Fogbow's effect I send Black Wing Harmattan the Sandstorm from my hand to the graveyard and deal three hundred points of damage to my opponent" Crow said.

It wasn't long until Gongenzaka was struck by other gust of wind making him lose control of his D-Wheel "not again" Gongenzaka said as his life points decreased (LP 3700-3400). "Crow Hogan steadily reduces his opponents life points" Melissa said "I summon Blizzard the North Pole" Crow said as Blizzard the North Pole appeared on the field (*2: ATK/1300). "Next, with Blizzard the North Pole's monster effect, I special summon Harmattan the Sandstorm from my graveyard" Crow said as Harmattan appeared on the field (*2:DEF/800). "With Kuniyoshi the Fogbow's effect, he sends a Black Wing to the graveyard and deals effect damage and then with Blizzard the North Pole's effect he immediately summons that Black Wign he moves with purpose" Gongenzaka said.

"Harmattan the Sandstrom can increase its level by the level of one Black Wing on the field I choose the level three Kuniyoshi the Fogbow" Crow said. "Spread you jet black wings and strom forth in tandem with roaring thunder slash apart the lighting" Crow said. "I synchro summon cascade Asaault Black Wing-Raikiri the Shower" Crow said as Raikiri sharpened his sword with its armor before he swung as he appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2600). "He has three synchro monsters!" Gongenzaka said "once per turn Raikiri the Shower can destroy cards on my opponents field up to the number of Black Wing monsters on the field" Crow said.

"He can't destroy them in battle, so he's destroying my Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q's by effect" Gongenzaka said. "There are three Black Wing's on my field I destroy both Superheavy Samurai Jisha-Q's" Crow said as the Jisha Q's were destroyed causing Gongenzaka to grit his teeth in frustration. "Gongenzaka's steadfast defense has been demolished" Melissa said "I attack directly with Raikiri the Shower" Crow said as Raikiri was about to attack "Raikiri the Shower has twenty six hundred attack points if this attack hits his life points will drop to eight hundred points in one go" Yuzu said as Gongenzaka saw an action card. "An action card action cards are spell cards scattered across the entire duel field can Gongenzaka use it to avoid damage" Melissa said as Raikiri made his attack.

"He ignored it!" Melissa said as Gongenzaka drove past an action card "what" Crow said as the attack struck Gongenzaka "Gongenzaka" Yugo said worried about one of his best friends. Gongenzaka spund out of control for a bit but then he regained control as his life points decreased (LP 3400-800). "Gongenzaka didn't use the action card and took a whopping twenty six hundred points of damage" Melissa said. "Using action cards should be the lancers style right" the yellow robe council member said "that's his style" Reiji simply replied. "What's the meaning of this" Crow said "you demolished my steadfast defense splendidly however, when there are no spell or trap cards in my graveyard, and I take damage from a direct attack I can special summon this card from my hand in defense mode appear Superheavy Samurai Kokorogama-A" Gongenzaka said as Kokorogama-A appeared on the field (*3: DEF/2100).

"He didn't use the action card so he could do that but its defense points is twenty hundred I'll end it next turn wait for me Frank, Amanda, Tanner" Crow thought. "I end my turn" Crow said "my turn draw" Gongenzaka as he drew his card and looked at it "I set the scale one Superheavy Great General Hisu-E and scale eight Superheavy Great General San-5 on the Pendulum Scale" Gongenzaka said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the world Pendulum appeared in the middle in rainbow like colors. "With this I can summon level two through seven monsters at the same time" Gongezaka said as the monsters appeared inside the blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on the field.

"Pendulum Summon appear tuner monster Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E" Gongenzaka as Horaga E appeared on the field (*3: ATK/200). "Superheavy Samurai Kagebou-C" Gongenzaka said as Kagebou-C appeared on the field (*3: ATK/500). "He special summoned two monsters at the same time" "he uses Pendulum Summoning too" people in the crowd said as Roget merely looked on with a smile on his face. "Once per turn, Superheavy Great General Hisu-E can increase the level of one Superheavy monster on the field by one I increase the level of Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E to three" Gongenzaka said as Horaga-E level was increased (*2-3: ATK/300).

"I tune the level three Superheavy Samurai Kokorogama-A and Superheavy Samurai Kagebou-C with the level three Superheavy Samurai Horaga-E" Gongenzaka said Horaga-E turned into three rings and his two monster went through the rings and gained outlines. "Unyielding as the mountain ranges the soul that resides in the great rock now become the towering fortress" Gongenzaka as the light shot through the rings. "I synchro summon come forth level nine Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B" Gongenzaka said as Kyuu-B appeared on the field (*9: ATK/2500).

"A synchro summon from a pendulum summon not bad Gongenzaka" Yugo said as he grinned "that bastard don't tell me he evolved that much without my knowledge and they're getting everyone so pumped" Shingo yelled as he stood up. "Great, going Gongenzaka" "he's pretty good isn't he" people in the crowd said. "No way the audience is getting pumped now will Gongenzaka begin his counterattack" Melissa said. "Kyuu-B defense points increases by nine hundred for every special summon monster on my opponents field" Gongenzaka said. "That's three monsters so its defense points goes up by twenty seven hundred" Gongenzaka said as Kyuu-B defense points increased (*9: DEF/2500-5200). "Fifty two hundred defense points!" Crow said as he was in shocked.

"Next while this card is in face up defense mode it can attack while it's in defense mode" Gongenzaka said "what! it can attack while in defense mode" Crow said. "At this point it can only attack the monster on the opponents field with the highest attack points now attack Raikiri" Gongenzaka said as Kyuu-B fired a flame like blast from its gun and destroyed Raikiri causing Crow to lose control for a bit as his life points decreased (LP 4000-1400). Kyuu-B defense points also decreased (*9: DEF/5200-4300). "Crow Hogan takes twenty six hundred points of damage in an instant" Melissa said. "This match is over via Superheavy General San 5 pendulum effect, when a Superheavy monster destroys a monster in battle it destroys itself to let Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu B attack again" Gongenzaka said.

"Again damn if it had been in defense mode" Crow said "Kyuu-B defense points is now at fourty three hundred if it attacks the one thousand attack point Kunisada, you take thirty three hundred points of damage and this duel will be over" Gongenzaka said causing Crow to gasp. "We'll see about that we won't know the outcome of this match until the end" Crow said. "No, I know a duel is as much a battle with your opponent as a battle with yourself I will not fall to one whose heart is in turmoil" Gongenzaka said as Crow gasp as he looked at the stands and saw Frank, Amanda and Tanner being confronted by those guards. "Those kids" Crow said as Gongenzaka saw the scene as well "huh so that's why he's so distracted he must have a connection with those kids" the cloak figured said as she looked at the scene as well.

"Frank" Amanda said "run!" Crow said as Frank pushed the guard "let's go" Frank said as he Amanda and Tanner ran away from the guards. "Wait up" the guard said as he went after the kids "that's the reason for your turmoil what are those children to you?" Gongenzaka asked. Crow the remember when he first met Frank, Amanda and Tanner "at first I thought I'd just let them have some food before chasing them out but how many years had it been since I last laughed in the end we ended up staying together like this if I didn't have them, I don't know what would that's why I want to set an example for them and why I agreed to join this tournament I want to win, and show them that even we can do something like Yusei and the legendary D-Wheeler Rex Godwin "especially Godwin since I looked up to him when I was younger" Crow said.

"Set an example" Gongenzaka said "then if I keep this up and end up winning" Gongenzaka said as he and Crow looked at the crowd and saw the kids cheering for Crow. "Do your best Crow" Tanner said "we're okay so do your best too, Crow" Frank said. "Crow Hogan you want to set an example for those children then stake everything you have on this duel and come at me now is the time to show those children your true dueling, isn't it" Gongenzaka said as Crow looked back at the track. "Come on Crow I won't go easy now I destroy Superheavy Great General San 5 so that Kyuu B can attack twice" Gongenzaka said as Great General San 5 was destroyed and Kyuu B was prepared to attack again. "Go Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu B attack Kunisada the Fogbow" Gongenzaka said as he fired a flame like blast from its gun.

"Is it over" Melissa said as Crow drove on the wall and flipped in the air as he grabbed an action card "I activate the action card avoid I negate your monster attack" Crow said as he landed and he dodged the flame like blast. "Crow Hogan made it through the pinch with an action card" Melissa said as the crowd cheered as Yugo looked on. "What marvelous riding technique however both monsters on your field have one thousand attack points they can't defeate Superheavy Samurai Demon Beast Kyuu-B I end my turn also during my end phase, if Superheavy Great General Hisu-E is the only card in the Pendulum, it is destroyed" Gongenzaka said as his card was destroyed.

"Fourty three hundred defense points" Crow thought "my turn draw" Crow said as he drew his card "I activate the spell card Against Wind" Crow said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "I add Blizzard the North Pole from my graveyard to my hand and take damage equal to its attack points" Crow said as his life points decreased (LP 1400-100). "He rised taking huge damage that's the sprit now come Crow" Gongenzaka said. "I summon Blizzard the North Pole" Crow said as North Pole appeared on the field (*2: ATK/1300). "I activate Blizzard the North Pole effect apper Jet the Blue Sky" Crow said as Jet the Blue Sky appeared on the field (*1: DEF/800). "I tune the level one Jet the Blue Sky with the level two Blizzard the North Pole" Crow said "Jet Black sword, echo in tandem with your wings I synchro summon appear Assault Black Wing Kunifasa the Fogbow" Crow said as Kunifasa appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000).

"Superheavy Demon Beast Kyuu-B defense points increase due to the additional synchro monster" Gongenzaka said (*9: ATK/4300-5200). "When a Black Wing is used as material to synchro summon Kunifasa it can be treated as a tuner" Crow said "what as a tuner!" Gongenzaka said. "I tune the level three Kuniyoshi and Kunisada with the level three Kunifasa" Crow said as Kunifasa turned into three rings and Kuniyoshi and Kunisada went through the ring and gained an outline "Spread your jet black wings amidst gathering clouds and become the sword that divides the heavens" Crow said as a light went through the rings. "I synchro summon descend Assault Black Wing-Kusanagi the Gathering Clouds" Crow said as Kusanagi appeared on the field (*9: ATK/3000). "A synchro summon with three synchro monsters" Gongenzaka said as Kyuu-B defense points decreased (*9: ATK/5200-3400).

"Crow Hogan has dealt out a synchro summon the number of synchro monsters decreased, so Kyuu B defense points go down" Melissa said. "Nice job Crow go for it" the kids yelled "lets go Gongenzaka until the end phase of the turn Kusnagi is synchro summoned it gains attack points equal to the synchro monsters used as material" Crow said as Kusnagi attack points increased (*9: ATK/3000-6000). "Six thousand attack points!" Gongenzaka said "battle I attack Kyuu-B with Kusanagi" Crow said as he slid his D-Wheel to the side. "How ever since Kyuu B is in defense mode I won't take damage" Gongenzaka said. "When Kusanagi attacks a monster in defense mode it inflicts piercing damage!" Crow yelled "what did you say!" Gongenzaka yelled as Kusanagi unleashed a lighting blast from his sword and struck Kyuu B destroying causing Yugo, Yuzu and Dennis to be shocked "Gon" Dennis said.

Gongenzaka life points decreased to zero as his D-Wheel stopped.

CROW LP 100

VS

GONGENZAKA LP 0

WINNER: CROW

"It's settled decorating the opening match with a dramatic victory, we have Crow Hogan" Melisa said as the crowd cheered "alright Crow won!" Amanda said. Crow stopped his D-Wheel and he took off his helmet "attacking while in defense mode that was one surprisingly tricky monster" Crow said. "Crow!" Crow looked up and he saw the kids cheering and he smiled "nice going Crow" the guards said and the kids looked at the guards "oh no let's go Amanda, Tanner" Frank said as the kids ran from the guards "Corw keep doing your best we'll come cheer you on again" Frank said as the kids escaped and the guards were blocked by a crowd of people and the hooded figure just watch "well that was fun but I'm pretty time go find something to eat and find some poor sucker wallet to steal" the hooded figure said as she walked away from the area she was at to get something to eat.

Gongenzaka walked up to Crow "congratulations I bore witness to your all out duel" Gongenzaka said as he held out his hand. "Gongenzaka" Crow said he then grabbed Gongenzaka hand and shook as the two had a new found respect for each other. "I'm touched Crow, a splendid duel" the crowd yelled "the audience was so worked up but they are fine" Yugo said as Gongenzaka had walked inside the garage.

A/N: Looks like Crow is the winner of the first round but what will happen to Gongenzaka, who is that hooded person and who will duel next in the friendship cup find out next time in the next chapter of dimensional switch.


	78. The Light and Shadows of the City

Chapter 78: The Light and Shadows of the City

"Crow Hogan graces the opening match with his victory he's sent off with raucous applause as he leaves the duel palace" Melissa said as Crow was heading towards the garage area. "I was on the edge of my seat at first, but that was a great win" a guy from the crowd said "that was amazing" a lady from the audience said "keep it up Crow" another guy said. "That duelist Gongenzaka could duel so well even without using spells or traps" a top resident said "if he's a city born duelist I would gladly sponsor him" another top resident said. "It's a pity we can't see him anymore" a top lady said "what a spectacular sight this is what the friendship cup should be without a doubt the city is one we are all friends" Melissa said as the crowd cheered.

"Damn not Gongenzaka" Yugo said as he stood up and looked out at the window he had forgot to mention to everyone about what happens to everyone if they lose a duel in the friendship cup it completely slip his mind. Yugo then heard his door being open "huh my door being opened am I dueling already" Yugo wondered but luckily for Yugo that wasn't the case as Choujiro opened the door. "Yo how've you been Yugo" Choujiro said to the young duelist "what the hell old man Choujiro!" Yugo said "shhh you're too loud" Choujrio said to Yugo. "Who knows what will happen if someone hears is" Choujrio said to Yugo.

Yugo sighed a bit "how the hell did you get in here?" Yugo asked the old duelist "well, there's that, the shrimp knows the path of the serpent" Choujiro said. "The shrimp?" Yugo said in confusion "hm am I wrong throw a shrimp to catch a sea bream? three years on a shrimp will make the shrimp warm, no shrimp, no pardon" Choujiro said. "No, just stop it with the proverbs" Yugo said "please hurry if we're found, they won't let me off the hook either" an escort said as Yugo looked at him and saw he had an card. "So you used rare cards again" Yugo said "not so loud" Choujiro said "hmm isn't our rooms monitored by the executive council?" Yugo asked. "What!" Choujrio said "w-well there's no helping it we can't meet if I don't do this" Choujiro said.

"This is bad let's go back at once this is really bad" the escort said "shut up in for a penny, in for a pound as the saying goes-in traveling, a companion right, so give up already" Choujiro said. "No way" the escort said "why are you going through all this trouble old man" Yugo said. "Ah actually I caught wind of a rumor you might have heard about it" Choujiro said Yugo might had a feeling that he knew what Choujiro was talking about. "What rumor?" Yugo asked "well I didn't hear it from him" Choujiro said as he pointed his head at the escort "but I heard it from some goons chatting outside my room" Choujiro said as he remembered what he heard while he was in his room.

"It's just for the tournament, but living in such luxurious apartments really elevates their status" an escort said. "Even though Crow, Shinji and Tokumatsu are commons like us just being in the friendship cup gets them tops treatment" another escort said. "I don't like this those guys are better off losing" the first escort said "I was about to tell those little punks off when" Choujrio said as he got off and was about to yell but then he heard the rumor. "Don't you guys know where the defeated duelists go" the first escort said. "Eh well I heard they're kicked out of here" the second escort said as Choujiro listened from the front door. "They're not just kicked out rumor has it that they're sent to some place" the first escort said. "Like the detention facility?" the second escort said "even worst" the first escort replied "wrose?" "where!" the second escort said. "It's only a rumor though deep in the city underground there's a huge garbage disposal plant where people do forced labor" the first escort said.

"I knew it I hear about that when I was kid that the losers of the friendship cup would have to do underground labor at the disposal plant" Yugo said. "Yeah but like he said it was only a rumor still I'm certain I'm not mistaken I heard similar rumors in the detention faculty just like you heard it from the outside" Choujiro said. "What do you mean by similar rumors?" Yugo asked "it's where escaped prisoners are sent" Choujiro said as Yugo remembered what Choujiro told him back at the prison "so that's what you meant back them" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Yeah they're forced to work until they collapse and just like that, that's why no one comes back" Choujiro said. "When you think about it, it's obvious why something like that exists in the city underground" Choujiro said as he walked forward and narrowed his eyes as he stared out at the view of the city. "It's because of this city" Choujiro said "the city has always been huge, but it's only grown larger in the ten years I spent in the detention facility a population of over ten million cluster and live in a small area the commons, who make up ninety nine percent of that population still live in poverty just like in the past" Choujiro said.

"The one hundred thousand tops who make up a mere one percent of the population they live a life of luxury incomparable to that of the past and from that they produce a large amount of garbage" Choujiro said. "The city higher-ups built that facility deep underground to manage it but those very people producing garbage in the tops never get their hands dirty needless to say they force the commons to do all the work as you are well aware. They are force into labor to atone for their crimes" Choujiro said "that's so messed up" Yugo said as he clinched his fist "this system has got to change" Yugo said as Yuto appeared in sprit form and looked at him "Yugo" Yuto said as he had a sad look on his face he heard everything and not to mention he looked at Yugo's memories while he was inside of him and he couldn't believe that his counterpart had to live in such a cruel and harsh environment before he got teleported to standard.

"Accommodating us in such luxurious apartments then sending us deep underground once we lose certainly a fall from heaven to hell" Choujiro said. "Damn I can't believe Gongenzaka was sent to underground of all places" Yugo said as he was worried about one of his best friends Yugo didn't have a chance to say more because Melissa was about to say something on TV. "Now that we're all fired up it's time for today's second match who are the duelists chosen for this round" Melissa said. "Shinji Weber" Melissa said as hologram images of Shinji appeared around the stadium. "And one of the few females that are participating in the friendship cup Masumi Kotsu!" Melissa said as imagines of Masumi appeared around the stadium.

"Masumi!" Yugo said "Masumi" Yuzu said surprised to see that her friend and rival was here in the synchro dimension. "So Masumi up next huh" Serena said as she saw her fellow lancer and rival on the screen "hmph she better not lose we still haven't had our rematch" Serena said Shun meanwhile silently stared at the screen in his room as he saw that Masumi as up next "Masumi" Shun simply said the girl's name in a soft like tone.

"Masumi, I'm here to guide you to the duel palace" Sam said to Masumi "I see very well there no time to waste then" Masumi said she then looked and saw Reiji and Reira appearing and they walked into her room along with Tsukikage. "President what a surprise is there something you wanted?" Masumi said as she looked at Reiji "I kind of wanted to talk to you before your match shall we take a walk" Reiji said. "Sure that's no problem with me but why is Reira with you?" Masumi asked "Reira was worried about Yugo so he wanted to check up on him not to mention I also wanted to talk to him" Reiji said. "I see well then let's not waste any time president" Masumi said as she walked out of her room along with Tsukikage, Reiji and Reira.

Masumi then turned to look at Sam "don't worry our talk won't take long just tell them or the council their going to be a delay" Masumi said to Sam "in fact you can come with is if you want" Masumi said. "Okay but please hurry" Sam said after that Reiji, Masumi, Reira and Tsukikage were walking and were heading towards Yugo's room and they noticed the door was already opened. "So president what is it that you want to speak to me about before my duel" Masumi said Reiji then turned to look at Masumi "do you know what happens to people who lose a duel in the friendship cup" Reiji said as Masumi raised her eyebrow in confusion.

"No Masumi is up next" Yugo said "you're worried about your comrades" Choujiro said "of course I am Yuzu,Yuya, Serena, Shun Masumi, Yusei and everyone else if they lose they are going to have to do force labor and I don't want that to happen to them especially Yuzu!" Yugo yelled. "I understand how you feel but what can we do they just can't cancel the matches" Choujiro said "um are you done here it's really gonna be bad for me" the escort said as Reira ran into Yugo's room "Yugo!" Reira said he ran and gave Yugo a hug pushing him back on his bed. "Reira why are you here?" Yugo asked "I..I was so worried about you" Reira said. "Worried about me?" Yugo asked as Reira nodded "your duel with Jack I wanted to see if you were alright" Reira quietly said.

"I see" Yugo said as he smiled as he patted Reira's head "don't worry Reira I'm fine its going to take more than that to bring me down" Yugo said. "Yugo Sakaki we need to talk" Yugo and Choujiro looked up and saw Reiji, Masumi and Tsukikage entering their room. "Masumi, Reiji, Tsukikage" Yugo said as he looked at his fellow friends and lancers "talk about what" Yugo said he then looked at Masumi and gasp "Masumi that's right I need to tell you something you can't go out there!" Yugo said as Masumi sighed. "Yes Yugo I am well aware what happens if I lose my next match however I still plan to duel today" Masumi simply said. "But why if you knew then why go out there and duel!" Yugo said "It's simple because we still need to showcase our strength to the executive council and plus I kind of wanted to have a rematch with Serena or Yuzu and maybe duel even you" Masumi said.

"But" Yugo said "Yugo what was the reason why you joined the lancers?" Reiji asked the young duelist. "That's easy to save Yuzu and Rin of course and stop Academia!" Yugo yelled "then you must know that you will have to fight and win if you want to achieve those goals regardless of the consequences" Masumi said to Yugo. "But" Yugo started to say but Masumi stopped him "Yugo I appreciate your concern really but trust me everything is going to be fine besides" Masumi said as she walked up to Yugo and whispered in his ear "the president has a plan regarding the underground and it involves Reira as well" Masumi said.

"Reira that reminds me why did you bring Reira here Reiji he's still just a kid?" Yugo said as he glared at Reiji. "The reason is simple the reason Reira is here is because his abilities are on par with you and the rest of the lancers and he needs to gain combat experience I was about to put him in the friendship cup but since Masumi is here that's not necessary" Reiji simply said. "Combat experienced but Reira is just a kid why would he need combat experience?" Yugo asked Reiji "because Reira is necessary in the fight against Academia" Reiji simply said. "You're kidding me" Yugo said as he looked at Reira "whether you believe me or not it's the truth" Reiji said Yugo gritted his teeth "Yugo" Sam said. "Do you have any idea idea how afraid Reira been since he arrived in the city even after Crow and Yusei saved us he kept to himself hugging his knees to his chest" Yugo said.

"As soon as he could he said he'd go look for you even though he wanted to see you and missed you so much you brought him just because he was important to fight in this war I can't let you do that I can't let him fight in this war!" Yugo angrily said. "Reira answer me would you be able to do the assignment I asked of you" Reiji asked Reira, Reira then slowly looked at Reiji "yes I will big brother" Reira said he then turned to look at Yugo and Yugo gasp as he noticed a slight change in Reira "his eyes he looks more confident" Yugo thought. "Don't worry about me Yugo I'll be fine just keep winning" Reira said as he separated himself from Yugo. "Looks like we're done here Masumi it's time show them the power of LDS fusion summon" Reiji said to Masumi "understood president" Masumi said as she Reiji, Reira and Tsukikage was about to leave the room.

But before Masumi went out the door Masumi turned her head and gave Yugo a smile "everything is going to be alright Yugo just believe in the president" Masumi said she then looked at Sam "alright I'm ready" Masumi said as Sam nodded as he lead Masumi to the dueling arena while Reira, Reiji and Tsukikage were walking in another direction. "Tsukikage you remember the plan Reira will join you shortly" Reiji said "understood" Tsukikage said as he disappeared. "Big brother are you angry at me?" Reira asked Reiji he was asking because of Reiji letting Masumi compete in the friendship cup instead of him. "No I'm not angry at you Reira in fact I had a feeling if Masumi wasn't with us you would refuse because your sense of self has undoubtedly begun to bud within you, you showed that when you were worried about Yugo Sakaki" Reiji said.

Yugo was outside his door when he heard that "sense of self" Yugo said as Reiji turned to look at him. "The development of one's sense of self contributes significantly to a duelists growth" Reiji said. "It is the foundation for thinking of your own strategies and utilizing tactics" Reiji said as he held out his hand for Reira to grab and once Reira did the two of them began to walk away. Yugo sighed "what a mess well old man I'll see you later" Yugo said as he returned to his room and Choujiro did the same and Yugo closed the door "Reira" Yugo said as he was starting to worry about the young boy.

"His budding sense of self" Reiji said as he remembered when he first saw Reira and he was being tested on by his mother. "He has no sense of self?" Reiji asked his mother "yes self doesn't exist in that child the desire to do or be what he wants does not exist in him our researchers speculate that it may be a self-preservation instinct developed to survive in harsh environments" Himeka said. "Harsh environments where did you retrieve that child from?" Reiji asked Himeka. "A hotspot in a certain that country has been ravaged by war for decades back there he had no kin and could not depend on anyone nevertheless, this child threw his sense of self away in order to survive he gained the ability to become another person entirely" Himeka said.

"Become another person?" Reiji said "he can become a wholly different person or follows someone else's orders perfectly he lives as a vessel to carry out the will of others you could certainly call him a puppet that's why he can become our strength that wouldn't be so unthinkable right Reiji" Himeka said to her son. Reiji then looked at Reira as he finished remembering that event "if mother knew no doubt she would tut in disapproval" Reiji thought as Reira looked at him and smile "she would say that dolls can't have hearts" Reiji thought as he and Reira was walking back towards the executive council headquarters.

"Sorry for the delay looks like there was some trouble, so our participants entrance was delayed lets reintroduce our participants for todays second match Shinji Weber vs. Masumi Kotsu" Melissa said "good luck Masumi" Yugo said wishing his friend and fellow lancer luck.

A/N: Alright a bit of a short chapter here it was basically about the Underground and Reira gaining a sense of self but that is some important information if I do say so myself haha. Anyway next chapter is Masumi vs. Shinji and that duel is going to heat and let's just say Masumi is not going to hold anything back due to Shinji and his actions haha so yeah look out for that anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	79. Gem Knights vs Insects

Chapter 79: Gem Knights vs. Insects

"Making her way on to the track is Masumi!" Melissa said as Masumi was driving towards the starting point she was wearing a dark purple turbo suit and purple helmet and she was riding a purple D-Wheel. It wasn't long until Shinji had made his way into the starting lane as well "the tops never change they always do as they like they only think of themselves commons like us are treated like worms" Shinji said as Yusei narrowed his eyes at Shinji's remark while Masumi looked at him for a bit and closed her eyes "what a fool" she thought. "Well, how crude" a tops woman "that's why I say commons are" a tops man said as they were not liking Shinji's remarks.

"But commons are commons we numbered ourselves to the way we're treated we threw away our pride a long time ago we've been completely tamed" Shinji said as he riled the crowd up. "Hey excuse me don't provoke the audience" Melissa said to Shinji. "I broke out of the detention facility but those higher ups caught me and dragged me here they want me to put on a show for them I won't play by their rules as if I'd let myself become some exhibit" Shinji said as the friendship cup participants looked on and listen to what he is saying. "I'll turn this society around" Shinji said "geez what are you saying everyone just came together as one too why are you saying these things if you call yourself a duelist the duel fair and square" Melissa said.

"Is this guy stupid this isn't how your suppose to unite the tops and commons" Yugo said meanwhile Reiji and Reira were back in the executive council room "sorry to keep you waiting" Reiji said to the council. "The city is one let's shake off the tension and get pumped" Melissa said as Masumi and Shinji's duel was about to start. "So then this Masumi girl is one of the girls that can fusion summon correct?" the head chairman asked "yes and I can attest to her strength her skills with fusion summoning are on par with Serena I have no doubt she will win this match" Reiji said having confidence in Masumi. "Now then let's get started action field on cross over accel" Melissa said as she snapped her fingers and actions cards were spread all over the field "riding duel acceleration!" Melissa said as Shinji and Masumi drove off on the track.

"DUEL!" both Shinji and Masumi said

Masumi LP 4000

VS

Shinji LP 4000

Shinji and Masumi were side by side each other until Masumi then smirked and slowed down a bit so that Shinji could get ahead "what why is she letting me go ahead" Shinji thought. "Be careful Masumi I don't want you to go underground" Yugo said as he was worried about his friend and fellow lancer. As Reiji and Reira looked on "luckily I had Tsukikage keep an eye on things underground and report what happens to Gongenzaka and the others lancers if they lose so that when the time is right I can bust them out of there and if Serena lose him and Reira can save her" Reiji thought. "Masumi and that commons youngster hmph well it will be nice if she could win but sadly I don't need her so neither will remain standing" Roget said as he continue to watch the duel. "Both accelerate at full throttle towards the corner and Shinji takes the first corner" Melissa said. "Come on Shinji show me power of this revolution you speak of" Masumi mockingly said to the synchro duelist. "Alright commons it's time to start our duel I summon Bee Force-Pin the Hit" Shinji said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Pin the Hit appeared on the field (*1: ATK/200). "Shinji has summon a monster but its attack points are a mere two hundred" Melissa said.

"I activate its monster effect once per turn Pin the Hit can deal two hundred points of damage to my opponent" Shinji said as Pin the Hit turned and fired a sting at Masumi causing her D-Wheel to shake as her life points decreased (LP 4000-3800). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Shinji said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing "Shinji has started off his first turn with dealing some effect damage but all he has on his field is a two hundred point attack point monster" Melissa said. "Even if I have one monster there are ten thousands of commons with me for all of their sakes I will make sure this revolution succeeds!" Shinji said as the commons began to speak for themselves.

"I honestly feel bad for you you're becoming the thing you despise the most" Masumi said "and what do you know, you have no idea how I feel or any other the commons feel!" Shinji. "You think you're the only one who is suffering right now! do you have any idea what my friend Shun has gone through he lost everything to Academia his sister was kidnapped! I lost my friend Horuto! but all this fighting won't solve anything you need to come to understanding and talk about how this world can be better place and not create another war have you been ignoring what Yusei has been trying to do!" Masumi yelled. "Masumi" Yuzu said as Shun look soften a bit when Masumi mentioned him. "Yusei method is naive the only way we can change this society is creating a revolution and crush the tops that stand in our way" Shinji said.

"Then you're even more foolish then I thought there nothing to talk about then it's my turn I draw!" Masumi said as she drew her card. "I activate the magic card polymerization and with I fuse Gem Knight Emerald and Gem Knight Tourmaline" Masumi said as Emerald and Tourmaline appeared on the field and the two monsters turned into gold and green orbs of light and they started to swirl together inside of a portal. "Now I fusion summon come forth knight who wields the power of lighting level seven Gem Knight Prismarura!" Masumi said as Prismarura appeared on the field and flew right beside her as she drove on her D-Wheel (*7: ATK/2450). "I activate Prismarura effect by sending one Gem Knight monster from my hand to my graveyard I can target one face up card on the field and destroy it" Masumi said "what" Shinji said.

"So I discard Gem Knight Sapphire and destroy your face down card" Masumi said as she discarded Sapphire and Prismaura fired lighting from its lance and destroyed Shinji's face down card. "Battle go Gem Knight Prismarura destroy Pin the Hit!" Masumi said as Prismaura had fired lighting from its lance and once it did that Shinji grabbed an action card and activated it "I activate the action card miracle with this the damage I take is cut in half" Shinji said as Pin the Hit has been destroyed causing Shinji to lose control of his D-Wheel for a bit as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2875). "Wow this Masumi isn't that bad" a top citizen said "indeed even with that action card she did a huge amount of damage" a top woman said "bravo!" the tops said as they cheered. "I end my turn" Masumi said "Masumi has done a large amount of damage giving Shinji a disadvantage in this duel but what will he come up with this turn" Melissa said. "A bad start is no big deal I'm used to it" Shinji said "it's my turn!" Shinji said as he drew a card "I activate the spell card Bee Revival with this I can bring back one Bee Monster from my graveyard onto the field so come back Pin the Hit!" Shinji said as Pin the Hit appeared on the field. "Now I summon the tuner monster Bee Force-Needle the Stinger" Shinji said as Needle the Stinger appeared on the field (*2: ATK/400).

"Next, I can special summon this card from my hand with its effect negated come forth Bee Force-Twinbow the Continous Attack" Shinji said as Twinbow appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "I tune my level three Twinbow the Continous Attack with my level two Needle the Stinger" Shinji said as Needle the Stinger turned into two balls of light which expanded into two rings and Twinbow went through the rings and gained an outline "stingers of rage, become a bow to pierce the heavens with a flash" Shinji chanted as a light went through the rings. "I synchro summon come forth Bee Force Azusa the Sprit Bow!" Shinji said as Azusa had appeared on the field (*5: ATK/2200). "Shinji has now pulled off a synchro summon" Melissa announced.

"Twenty two hundred attack points what is he planning" Masumi wondered "I activate Azusa the Sprit Bow's effect all of its Bee Force comrades effect damage is doubled "what the damage is doubled" Masumi said as she was shocked. "With this, Pin the Hit now deals four hundred points of damage" Shinji said. "This is the agony of having your homes robbed from you by the tops and being left out shivering in the cold" Shinji said as Pin the Hit fired a stinger at Masumi hitting her and causing her to lose control of his D-Wheel for a bit as her life points decreased (LP 3800-3400).

"Now this is our anger that his only been strengthened from all of our suffering!" Shinji said as he grabbed an action card and activated it. "I activate the action card high dive with this Azusa gains one thousand attack points" Shinji said as Azusa attack points increased (*5: ATK/2200-3200). "Battle Azusa destroy Gem Knight Prismarura" Shinji said as Azusa fired an arrow at Prismaura destroying it (LP 3400-2650). "Now the revolution will begin by sending dart the purist from my hand to my graveyard I can deal damage base on the attack points of the destroyed monster and with Azura effect the damage is doubled its over!" Shinji said. "Oh no Masumi" Yuzu said as Shun and Serena narrowed their eyes "come on don't lose" Serena thought.

Masumi wasted little time and sped up with her D-Wheel she then got on the wall and flip up her D-Wheel upside down and grabbed an action card in the air and once Masumi D-Wheel landed on the ground the attack it causing an explosion. "Is it over" Melissa said as the tops and commons wondered the same thing along with the hooded girl inside the stadium who was busy eating a hot dog right now as she was seeing if Masumi who she figured knew Shun lost this duel. But luckily much to the lancers relief and the tops Masumi drove through the smoke "due to effect of the action spell accelerate the effect damage is negated" Masumi said.

"What" Shinji said "Masumi has made it through" Melissa said as the tops cheered Masumi on while the commons were silent. "You were save by an action card that won't happen next time I will defeat you and start a revolution I end my turn" Shinji said. "That's not going to happen your being blinded by anger and hatred if you just try to change the world with just hate then you're no better than those who mistreated you, you had your chance to defeated me Shinji but it's over I'm going to beat you and conquer the darkness that's in your heart" Masumi said.

"Like you can stop my revolution" Shinji said as he drove his D-Wheel faster and Masumi was right behind him. "It's my turn!" Masumi said as she drew her card. "I play card of sanctity with we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Masumi said as she and Shinji drew until they had six cards in their hands and Masumi looked at the cards she drew and smiled knowing that she drew the cards necessary for her to win this duel. "With the scale two Gem Knight Yellow Diamond and the scale eight Gem Knight Jasper I set the Pendulum Scale!" Masumi said as she swiped the cards on the edges of her duel and the world Pendulum appeared in the middle with rainbow like colors.

"A yellow like monster that looks similar to Gem Knight Lapis appeared on the field alongside a female red skinned like monster with white hair. They were inside blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them "so you can Pendulum summon as well" Shinji said. "With this I can special summon monsters from three through seven I Pendulum summon come forth my monsters!" Masumi said as a portal opened up and two beams of light came out of the portal. "Gem Knight Sardonyx!" Masumi said as Sardonyx appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1800) "and Gem Knight Alexandrite!" Masumi said as Alexandrite (*4: ATK/1800).

"I activate Gem Knight Yellow Diamond pendulum effect once per turn if I have two or more Gem Knight monsters on the field I can perform a fusion summon" Masumi said as Yellow Diamond gained a yellow aura "what!" Shinji said. Yuzu was shocked "no way Masumi she gotten even stronger since the last time we dueled" Yuzu said surprised that her friend and rival had gotten this much powerful while Serena smirked and Shun who thankfully nobody could see this had a small smile on his face. Alexandrite and Sardonyx turned into a red and blue balls of light and they started to swirl together "now I fusion summon come forth knight that burns his foes to ashes with its mighty sword Gem Knight Citrine!" Masumi said as Citrine appeared on the field and let out a battle cry and swung his sword after that he flew next to Masumi (*7: ATK/2200).

Masumi then grabbed the action card and activated it "I activate the action card attack force with this Citrine gains six hundred attack points" Masumi said as Citrine glowed as its attack points went up (*7: ATK/2200-2800). "It's over Shinji I activate Gem Knight Jasper pendulum effect whenever I have a Gem Knight fusion monster on my side of the field its attack points double till the end of this turn!" Masumi said as Jasper glowed and fired a beam at Citrine causing him to glow once more and his attack points doubled (*7: ATK/2800-5600). "Fifty six hundred attack points no my revolution can't end like this!" Shinji yelled. "It's over Shinji I hope that one day you learn that you can't get do anything if you have hatred in your heart battle Gem Knight Citrine attack Azura!" Masumi said.

Citrine wasted little time as his swords and flew at Azura with his sword covered in flames. Shinji wasted little time and grabbed an action card "I activate the action card avoid with this I avoid your attack" Shinji said. "Useless whenever Gem Knight Citrine enters the battle phase you cannot activate any cards or effects until the end of the damage step" Masumi said as she closed her eyes "what!" Shinji said as Citrine went up and slash Azura in half causing an explosion. "AHHHH!" Shinji yelled as his D-Wheel stopped running as his life points went down to zero (LP 2875-0).

Masumi LP 2650

VS

Shinji LP 0

"That's it the winner of this duel is Masumi she moves on to the next round talk about girl power" Melissa said as the tops cheered and most commons stayed quiet knowing that their voice remained quiet. "Shinji" Crow said as he was worried about his friend since he lost the duel while Yusei merley closed his eyes after watching the duel. "Hmph I knew she wouldn't lose" Serena said as she smiled at her fellow fusion user and rival "good job Masumi and thank you" Shun said as he looked at his fellow lancer as she drove towards the finish line.

"Well you were right Masumi is a pretty powerful duelist not to mention she quite the crowd" the chairman said while Reiji just looked at the screen along with Reira. Reira merely clutch his teddy bear as he saw Masumi win her duel. Masumi then stopped her D-Wheel and took off her helmet she then saw the guards grab Shinji and took him away "no let go I still need to start my revolution let go!" Shinji said as he was taken away. "Honestly I still feel bad now that he has to go underground hopefully he heed my words" Masumi said as she looked at the sky. "President I hope your plan works" Masumi thought.

"Masumi won that's good and even though I didn't like the guy I still feel bad that Shinji has to go underground no doubt Crow going to be worried to death and maybe Yusei" Yugo said as he sighed "there no doubt about it we have to help the city along with preparing for Academia but hopefully my words and my dueling can reach them along with Yusei since Masumi mentioned Academia" Yugo thought as he clinched his fist.

A/N: Sorry about that had trouble with the computer along with my sister coming home from college for a week so I couldn't write that much. Anyway Masumi had beat Shinji and moved on to the next round of the friendship cup so then who will duel next find out next time in the next chapter of dimension switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	80. The Sprinting Divas

Chapter 80: The Sprinting Divas

The tops were cheering for Masumi along with some commons as well "geez just when everybody was coming together after the first match this happens" Melissa said. Jack then continues to look down at the crowd from his throne as he narrowed his eyes a bit. "All right, everyone, let's introduce the playing cards for the next match first up is this man Choujiro Tokumatsu" Melissa said as Choujiro was on his D-Wheel while driving towards the starting lane. "Dueling while riding this thing, man has dueling change completely" Choujiro said "does this jog your memory back on the scene after ten years this is enjoy Choujiro himself" Melissa said as Choujiro made it to the starting lane.

"So the old man is dueling next" Yugo said as he looked at the TV and saw Choujiro stopping his D-Wheel. "It's been a long time ladies and gentleman enjoy Choujiro has now returned!" Choujiro said as the audience cheered for him. "Thanks to you Yugo you reminded me to enjoy dueling and I escape the detention facility thanks to the inmates who covered for me I'll definitely win" Choujiro said as he stared out into the track.

"His opponent is our tournament's second female duelist Yuzu Hiragi!" Melissa said as an image of Yuzu appeared in the stadium. "Yuzu is dueling next!" Yugo said as he, Yuya, Serena Reiji Masumi and Dennis were surprised that Yuzu was going next. "Yuzu" Yuya said as he was worried about his old childhood friend Dennis just whistled and said "so Yuzu is next huh". "It's still not me!" Shingo yelled as he wanted to duel next. "Yuzu, do your best everyone's eyes are on you" Melissa said as Yuzu drove towards the starting line next to Choujiro. Yuzu then looked at a camera "Yugo" Yuzu thought as she realized that her best friend and crush was about to watch her duel. "Damn it this the last thing I wanted to see happen" Yugo said as he cursed in frustration knowing that if one of them lose they will be sent underground to do labor.

"You know Yugo I'm surprise that you're not trying to knock the door down" Yuto said as he appeared beside Yugo in sprit form. "Believe me Yuto I would love nothing more than to stop this duel but I can't do anything at the moment and that's the frustrating part" Yugo said to his Xyz counterpart. "I know how you feel even though I have spoken to Yuzu a few times I care about her as a friend and I would do anything to protect her in a way she kind of reminds of me of Ruri" Yuto said. "I see hey Yuto have managed to read my memories since your inside of me now" Yugo asked. "I did and I must say Yugo you really love Yuzu a lot" Yuto said as he gave his synchro counterpart a bit of a smirk. "What are you talking about Yuto it's not like that!" Yugo said as he blushed a bit causing Yuto to chuckle. "Sure Yugo whatever you say maybe your memories are a lie somehow" Yuto said causing Yugo to grumble.

"Since when did Yuto have a teasing side, although I'm glad to see he in high spirits after what happen to him after his duel with Yuya" Yugo thought. "I am a woman myself so I want Yuzu to do her best" Melissa said "old man, Yuzu just do your best" Yugo said as he looked at the screen. Yuzu and Choujiro were readying themselves for their duel "no matter how I see it, there's no way I can lose but sending such a sweet young lady underground" Choujiro said as he looked at Yuzu "I'm sorry young lady" Choujiro said as he apologize to Yuzu but Yuzu had no idea why he was apologizing "um ok" Yuzu said.

"What on earth is he apologizing for" Yuzu thought "now then action field on field spell cross over accel" Melissa said as the action cards were spread all over the field. "Duel mode auto pilot stand by" Yuzu's D-Wheel said as the disk on it activated. It wasn't long until the countdown down began "riding duel acceleration!" Melissa said as Choujiro and Yuzu drove off and they both yelled as they had no idea how to control and ride their D-Wheels.

"DUEL!" both Yuzu and Choujiro said

YUZU LP 4000

VS

CHOUJIRO LP 4000

"Oh boy maybe I should have taught Yuzu how to drive a D-Wheel" Yuya said hoping that Yuzu wouldn't crash. "That was scary Yugo and Yuya had said to me that it's not easy to fall off a D-Wheel but" Yuzu said as she continued to drive towards the first corner but Choujiro beat her to the corner at the last second. "Taking the first corner and the first move is enjoy Choujiro" Melissa said. "I'm sorry young lady my turn I summon Cardian-Matsu from my hand" Choujiro said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Cardian-Matsu appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100). "I activate the effect of Cardian-Matsu ni Tsuru in my hand I release Matsu and special summon it" Choujiro said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Mastsu ni Tsuru appeared on the field (*1: ATK/2000).

"Next, when this card is special summoned successfully, I draw one card" Choujiro said as he drew a card from his deck and looked at it. "When that card is not a cardian, it's sent to the graveyard" Choujiro said as he sent a trap card to the graveyard "I end my turn" Choujiro said. "Now, Yuzu's much awaited turn" Melissa said "I want to show Yugo that I'm doing fine" Yuzu thought "it's my turn!" Yuzu said as she drew a card from her deck. "When there are monsters on my opponents' field, I can special summon Solo the Melidous Songstress from my hand" Yuzu said as Solo appeared on the field and flew next to her as Yuzu was driving her D-Wheel (*4: ATK/1600).

"Next I summon Opera the Melodious Diva from my hand and on the turn this card is summoned, it cannot attack" Yuzu said as Opera appeared on the field (*4: ATK/2300). "Oh no-what will she do the special summon Solo has lower attack points then Choujiro's Matsu ni Tsuru, and the Opera with higher attack points can't attack this turn" Melissa said. "I activate the continuous spell Fortissimo once per turn I can increase the attack points of one Melodios monster by six hundred until the next turn" Yuzu said as the spell card appeared on the field. "I increase the attack points of Solo the Melodious Songtress" Yuzu said as Solo's attack points increased (*4: ATK/1600-2200).

"Battle I attack Matsu ni Tsuru with Solo the Melodious Songtress" Yuzu said as Solo released a sonic like blast from her mouth and the blast destroyed Matsu ni Tsuru decreasing Choujiro life points (LP 4000-3800). "Yuzu deals the first damage of the duel to Choujiro" Melissa said as Choujiro and Yuzu continue to drive down the track "Yuzu" Yugo said. "Don't get fired up before my turn" Shingo said "I end my turn" Yuzu said. "Nicely done, but I'm sorry!" Choujiro said "apologizing again it's kinda scary" Yuzu said. "My turn" Choujiro said as he drew his card "I activate the spell card Fuda Saisei from my hand" Choujro said as the card appeared face up on the face. "With its effect, I summon one Cardin monster from the graveyard come Cardin-Matsu ni Tsuru" Choujiro said as Matsu ni Tsuru appeared on the field (*1: ATK/2000).

"Next, I activate the spell card Duda Shikomi from my hand" Choujiro said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "With its effect one Cardian becomes level two" Choujiro said as Mastu ni Tsuru became level two (*1-2: ATK/2000). "And I draw one card from my deck" Choujiro said as he was preparing to draw "when I draw the winning card enjoy Choujiro will be completely revived" Choujiro thought. "ENJOY!" Choujiro yelled as he drew his card and looked at it "I'm sorry!" Choujiro said "what is with this guy!" Yuzu said. "I activate the spell card Choukoikoi" Choujiro said as he swiped the card on his duel disk.

"That's" Shingo said "Choujiro game clinching combo" Dennis said "Oh no Yuzu" Yugo said "Yuzu might be in trouble here" Yuto said as he and Yugo continued to watch the duel. "With this I draw three cards from my deck and when those cards are Cardians, I special summon all of them" Choujiro said causing Yuzu to gasp in surprise. "However, non Cardian cards are all sent to the graveyard and I take one thousand points in damage for each one" Choujiro said. "The first card come on, come on, come on" Choujiro said as he drew his card and looked at it. "Cardian-Susuki ni Tsuki" Choujiro said as the crowd gasp in surprise.

"The second card come on, come on, come on" Choujiro said as he drew a second time "Cardian-Kiri ni Houou" Choujiro said as the crowd had gotten excited. "And the third card come on, come on, come on" Choujiro said as he drew a last card "Cardian-Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" Choujiro said "all three are Cardians!" Melissa said in a shocking like tone. "Awesome!" the crowd said as they stood up and cheered for Choujiro "what good fortune now enjoy Choujiro completely revives via Choukoikoi effect the attack and defense points of all special summon monsters become zero and their levels become two" Choujiro said. (*8-2: ATK/2000-0) (*12-2: ATK/2000-0) (*8-2: ATK/2000-0).

"I tune the level two Cardian Matsu ni Tsuru, Susuki ni Tsuki, Kiri ni Houou with the level two Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" Choujiro said as Michikaze turned into two balls of light which expanded into two rings and his other monsters went through the rings and gained an outline. "Light rain of sorrow become the light and cascade" Choujiro said as a light went through the rings "I synchro summon Cardian Amesikou" Choujiro said as Amesikou appeared on the field (*8: ATK/3000) as the crowd cheered. "Battle I attack Solo the Melidous Songtress with Amesikou" Choujiro said. "I won't lose I" Yuzu said she then spotted an action card. "An action card" Yuzu said she then slid her D-Wheel to the side and grabbed the action card.

"Action spell flight until the end of the battle phase the attack of a monster targeted for an attack increases by six hundred" Yuzu said as Solo dodged the attack and her attack points increased (*4: ATK/2200-2800). "Yuzu is just a step away from flight" Melissa said "I'm not done" Yuzu said as she sped up and managed to drive on the side of the wall suspiring some commons she then jumped in the air on her D-Wheel and tried to grab another action card. "What" Choujiro said as Yuzu managed to grab the action card. "What spectacular acrobatics" Melissa said "awesome Yuzu!" Yuya said as he cheered on his friend even Yugo had to admit that was a nice move. "I activate the action spell flight" Yuzu said as her D-Wheel landed safely on the ground and the card appeared on the field. "It's attack points increase by six hundred" Yuzu said as Solo attack points increased (*4: ATK/2800-3400).

"Yuzu's monster now has higher attack points than Tokumastu monster" Melissa said "action!" Choujiro said as he sped up faster and grabbed an action card as Solo was about to attack back. "Action spell miracle my monster cannot be destroyed in battle and the battle damage is halved" Choujiro said as Amesikou blocked the attack (LP 3800-3600). He then drove right next to Yuzu "young lady you're good this is one exhilarating duel" Choujiro said. "I can't lose I absolutely cannot lose" Yuzu said as Choujiro looked into Yuzu's eyes and he could see a fierce determination in her eyes. "It looks like there's more to this than winning or losing however young lady" Choujiro said as he drove past Yuzu.

"Ameshikou deals fifteen hundred points of damage when my opponents draw I'm sorry I end my turn" Choujiro said. "Yuzu will take fifteen hundred points of damage in her next turn for sure" Melissa said "I won't hesitate in this duel I won't show any weakness either my turn!" Yuzu said as she drew her card. "A draw without hesitation" Melissa said "Ameshikou effect activates " Choujiro said as Ameshikou unleashed his attack at Yuzu causing her life points to decreased (LP 4000-2500). "Looks like there's a reason behind your though willpower" Choujiro said. "I want my feelings to reach someone" Yuzu said as Choujiro just looked at her.

"He be confused, angry and feeling down base on recent events but I want to tell him that he's not alone by showing him everything I've got not yet but starting now so then it's time to get this show on the road!" Yuzu said causing Yugo and Yuto to gasp in shock since she just said Yugo's catchphrase. "It's time to get this…show on the road" Choujiro said as he remember Yugo saying the same thing back at their duel while they were inside the prison. "Young lady, the person you want to reach with your feelings could it be" Choujiro said as he realized who Yuzu wants to send her message to.

"I release Solo the Melodious Songtress and Opera the Melodious Diva to tribute summon" Yuzu said as her monsters flew into the air and turned into sparkles of light. "Everyone, feast your eyes on this taking their place onstage is Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra!" Yuzu said as she summoned one of her most strongest monsters. "I activate Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra's effect once per turn I can special summon one level four or lower Melodious monster from my hand now it's your turn I special summon Aria the Melodious Diva" Yuzu said as he swiped the card on her duel disk and Aria appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600).

"My, my this is just like" Dennis said "don't go entertainment dueling before I do" Shingo yelled. "I'm not done with the continous spell Fortissimo, Prodigy Mozart the Melodious Maestra's attack points increases by six hundred" Yuzu said as Mozart attack points increased (*8: ATK/2600-3200). "My Prodigy Mozart on stage has donned a gorgeous new dress" Yuzu said as Mozart dress was sparking as she flew right beside her master. "More than a duel" a girl said "it's like watching a fashion show or a concert" another girl said "great job!" a guy said "the audience is cheering louder too Yuzu go for it!" Melissa said as the figure in the cloak continue to watch the duel with interest. "This girl she has the same face as Ruri I almost thought it was her for a moment until I looked at her again just who is she and why does she have Ruri's face" the figure said.

"Battle I attack Ameshikou with Prodigy Mozart go fire up get hot blooded!" Yuzu said "fire up hot blooded she saying what old man Shuzo would say" Yugo said in surprise "hold on isn't that what the principal would usually say what is Yuzu doing?" Yuya wondered. "We're not done yet I haven't enjoyed enough" Choujiro said as he stood on the seat of his D-Wheel and jumped in the air and grabbed an action card much to the shock of the crowd. "Graceful Wave!" Yuzu said as Mozart fired her attack and at the same time Choujiro grabbed an action card and sat back down on his seat. "Action spell avoid" Choujiro said as a card appeared face up on the field "I negate the monster's attack" as Choujiro dodged the attack.

"Choujiro dodged it" Melissa said "young lady your entertainment dueling is not bad at all" Choujiro said "eh he knows about entertainment duels" Yuzu thought. "But I'm sorry your Mozart's attack missed its target now how will you get things fired up" Choujiro said. "I activate Aria the Melodious Diva effect once per turn when Aria doesn't deal damage my opponent takes eight hundred points of damage resonate wave!" Yuzu said as Aria released a sonic blast at Choujiro causing his ears to ring bells as his life points decreased (LP 3600-2800). "How's that thrilling isn't" Yuzu said as she did Futoshi dance causing other kids to laugh. "Yugo your watching right" Yuzu said causing Yugo to gasp a bit "you're not alone" Yuzu said as images of Yugo's family and friends back at standard appeared above Yuzu.

"The real fun isn't over yet I activate the equip spell saint instrument from my hand and equip it to Prodigy Mozart" Yuzu as a horn like instrument was equipped to Mazart. "All effect damage is negated and the equipped monster gains attack points equal to that amount" Yuzu said "what" Choujiro said in surprise. "Nice job she sealed Ameshikou's effect and avoided the fifteen hundred points of damage" Dennis said. "I end my turn" Yuzu said "my turn" Choujiro said as he drew his card "I activate the spell card Choushoubu" Choujiro said as the card appeared face up on the field.

"With its effect Ameshikou returns to my extra deck" Choujiro said as Ameshikou returned to his extra deck. "My enjoy is just getting started too I special summon all monsters used as Ameshikou's synchro materials at level two from the graveyard" Choujiro said "eh" Yuzu said. "Come Matsu ni Tsuru, Susuki ni Tsuki, Kiri ni Houou and Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze!" Choujiro said as his monsters appeared on the field (*1: ATK/2000) (*8: ATK/2000) (*12: ATK/2000) (*8: ATK/2000). "Next I draw one card and if that card is a Cardian, I special summon it at level two however if it is not a Cardian, all monsters on my field are destroyed and my life points is halved" Choujiro said.

"On top of returning Ameshikou, Choujiro risks all the monsters on his field and half his life points with this draw" Melissa said. "Here I come young lady" Choujiro said as he was preparing to draw "watch this Yugo I'm going to fire up this entertainment duel too" Choujiro thought. "ENJOY!" Choujiro said as he drew his card from his deck and he looked at it "I'm sorry young lady" Choujiro said causing Yuzu to gasp in shock. "I drew Cardain-Sakura ni Maki" Choujiro said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Sakura ni Maku appeared on the field (*3-2: ATK/2000). "Old man Choujiro has five level two Cardian monsters" Yugo said. "Let's go, let's go, let's go, let's get fired up I tune the level Cardian Sakura ni Maku, Matsu ni Tsuru, Susuki ni Tsuki and Kiri ni Houou with the level two Yanagi ni Ono no Michikaze" Choujiro said as Ono no Michikaze turned into two balls of light which expanded into two rings and his four other monsters went through the rings and gained an outline.

"Divine, sacred light now become the sky, earth, water, mud, metal and illuimate" Choujiro said as a light shot through the rings. "I synchro summon Cardian Gokou!" Choujiro said as Cardian Gokou appeared on the field (*10: ATK/5000). "Five thousand attack points!" Yuzu said shocked that Choujiro summoned such a powerful monster "if I attack Aria with Gokou, your life points will drop to zero young lady" Choujiro said. "With Saint Instrument effect my opponent can only attack the Prodigy Mozart it's equipped to" Yuzu said. "What! well either way you still can't avoid taking huge damage I'm sorry battle I attack Prodigy Mozart with Gokou" Choujiro said.

Yuzu looked and she saw an action card "an action card" Yuzu said as she drove past Choujiro and dorve her D-Wheel to the side and grabbed the action card before driving forward causing the audience to cheer. "Action spell overpass" Yuzu said as the card appeared face up on the field "when my monster battles an opponent's monster their attack points switch until the end of the battle phase" Yuzu said. "Has Yuzu turned the tables" Melissa said "I activate Gokou's effect I negate the activation of my opponents spell card and destroy it" Choujiro said as Gokou used his sword to destroy the action card overpass.

"No way" Yuzu said "attack Prodigy Mozart" Choujiro said as Gokou fired attack like beams at Mozart destroying her and decreasing Yuzu life points (LP 2500-700). "I can't negate Fortissimo since it was already activated, but all spell cards you activate from now on will be negated" Choujiro said. "That's bad that means Yuzu can't activate any action spells as well" Yuto said as he was watching the duel with Yugo who looked like he was about to have a heart attack from how intense this duel was. "This isn't good for Yuzu she's been backed into a corner" Melissa said as Yuzu drove through the track. "I won't give up watch this Yugo my feelings are riding on this draw my turn!" Yuzu said as she drew the card.

"I summon Soprano the Melodious Songtress" Yuzu said as Soprano appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400). "That card!" both Masumi, Serena and Dennis said as they remember Yuzu using that card for a fusion summon when both girls dueled against Yuzu the last time they face her in Dennis case he saw the monster when Serena was dueling Yuzu. "When this card is used as fusion material I can fusion summon without using a fusion spell" Yuzu said. "Well, looks like the draw you bet your fate on rewarded you splendidly with winning card" Choujiro said.

"I fuse Aria the Melodious Diva and Soprano the Melidous Songstress resonating voice angle song guided by the baton, assemble your powers I fusion summon" Yuzu said as she palmed her hands together. "Now on stage, ring out with the song of victory Bloom Divia the Floral Melodious Saint!" Yuzu said as Bloom Divia appeared on the field (*6: ATK/1000). "Fusion" Roget said as he watched Yuzu fusion summon her monster "battle I attack Gokou with Bloom Diva" Yuzu said. "How rash battling a five thousand attack point monster with a one thousand attack point monster" Melissa said.

"This card can't be destroyed in battle any battle damage the controller would take is dealt to the opponent instead, and their monster is destroyed" Yuzu said as Bloom Diva was about to attack. "She's doing it" Melissa said "but I'm sorry Gokou can also negate the effect of the monster it battles" Choujiro said as Gokou swung its blade around and shielded himself from Bloom Divia effect. "Choujiro takes the lead again Yuzu's comeback was ineffective too" Melissa said. "It's not over" Yuzu said as she drove on the wall all the way to the top until she was in the air she flipped around and grabbed an action card. "An action card" Choujiro said as Yuzu landed on the track and looked at the action card "alright it's here" Yuzu thought.

"I activate the action card overpass" Yuzu said as the card appeared face up on the field "young lady no matter how many times you do it, it'll end the same way I activate Gokou's effect" Choujiro said as Gokou destroyed the action card. "Yuzu tries to turn the tables with one action card after another however Choujiro is one step ahead" Melissa said. "Looks like it ends here" Choujiro said "no it starts here" Yuzu said "what" Choujiro said."I send score the Melodious Diva from my hand to the graveyard from my hand to the graveyard and activate its effect I banish two spell cards in the graveyard with the same name and activate their effect" Yuzu said.

Choujiro gasp in shocked "I activate the effect of the action spell over pass" Yuzu said as Score created a overpass "Gokou can negate the effect of spell cards and monsters on the field but it can't negate monster effects in my hand" Yuzu said as Choujiro saw that Yuzu was riding the overpass. "With overpass effect, when my monster battles an opponent monster, their attack points switch until the end of the battle phase" Yuzu said as Bloom Divia and Gokou attack points were switched (*6: ATK/1000-5000) (*10: ATK/5000-1000). Yuzu then got off the overpass and was on the track "Bloom Diva reflect shot!" Yuzu said as Bloom Divia shot a green wind like blast at Gokou destroying it and causing Choujiro life points to decrease to zero and causing his D-Wheel to stop "ahhh" Choujiro said (LP 2800-0).

"It's settled a tumultuous duel that held us in white knuckled suspense now it comes to a close the winner is Yuzu!" Melissa said as Yuzu stopped at the garage she then took off her helmet. "I won" Yuzu said "alright way to go Yuzu!" Yuya said as he cheered on his childhood friend Yugo meanwhile touched the screen as he had tears in his eyes "you did it Yuzu I'm so proud of you" Yugo said happy that his best friend and crush won the duel. Choujiro then went up to Yuzu "that was fun young lady" Choujiro said. "Hey um…do you know Yugo by any chance…" Yuzu asked as Choujiro knelt beside her and asked her "young lady are you in love with Yugo?". Yuzu blushed and she smacked Choujiro with her fan "I'm sorry I just-" Yuzu said.

"Choujiro that was one awesome" the crowd said "dueling is life you only live once if there are days you win, there are also days you will lose do not be ashamed of defeat do not be proud of victory all in all let's enjoy" Choujiro said as he turned to the camera and pulled out the piece sign shocking Yugo he then took off his turbo suit. "Now, let's get going" Choujiro said as he walked into the garage "Choujiro" Yuzu. "Great job Yuzu I'm fired up, I'm thrilled" the crowd said "Yugo, I did it I gave it my all. Yugo smiled as he still had tears in his eyes "Yuzu, old man Choujiro thank you both your feelings reached me" Yugo said as he had a smile on his face.

A/N: So Yuzu had managed to beat Choujiro and move on towards the next round I thought the duel was great and saw no reason to change but I will tell you this Yuzu is about to have another awesome duel in the second round and I'll spoil a little bit and say it won't be against Sergey. I think this will be a perfect chance for Yuzu to develop more then she was in the anime and she was techinally the second main character for gods sakes. Anyway thank you so much for reading my story don't forget to read, review and follow my story so then until next times guys see ya.


	81. An Unreachable Cry

Chapter 81: An Unreachable Cry

"Yuzu she must have know that I have been down on everything that has happen to us and not just her old man Choujiro still reached out to me even though he lost and was going to be sent to the underground facility" Yugo said as tears were falling down his face. "Thanks Yuzu and old man Choujiro I gotten your message loud and clear" Yugo said as he had a smile on his face."Yuzu and enjoy Choujiro excellent duel got audience to twenty thousand to come together as one without a doubt this is the Friendship Cup we can all do it when we try now let's keep this up as we move on to the next match" Melissa said.

"Alright come on" Shingo said "I wonder if I'm going to be next" Yuya wondered as he listened who was going to do next. "The last match on the first day of the friendship cup Serena Marufuji vs. Tony" Melissa said as Serena and Tony faces appeared on the screen. "Serena dueling next" Yugo said as he widen his eyes "Serena" Yuzu said as she stopped from going back into her room when she heard Serena's name. "So Serena is dueling next then hmph she better not lose" Masumi said as she continue to watch the TV. "After Yuzu and Masumi,it is our third female duelist Serena Marufuji and the new star of the commons Tony Simmons I'm looking forward to this line up too" Melissa said.

"It's not me again" Shingo said as he had a disappointed look on his face "so I'm not making my debut today?" Dennis said. "Well then I guess I just have to relax until tomorrow then" Yuya said he sat on the bed "so this is one of the girls Yuzu told me about the one that looks like her and Rin and is from Academia" Yuya said as he was interested on seeing Serena duels. "Tony" Crow said in a worried like tone he though he dueled Serena briefly he could tell that she was a pretty powerful duelists and he not sure that his friend would be able to beat him. The figure behind Roget looked at the screen and looked at him "you're asking why you're not fighting that girl that's for later if she meets my expectations as a duelists she will continue to win without difficulty she might make it to the final match too she will definitely popular as well and that is when you will crush her" Roget said.

He then had a grin on his face "but first I'm going to need to you defeat and destroy Yusei Fudo since he is the biggest threat to my plans then after that crush Jack Atlas as well" Roget said as he put a pawn chest piece on the board. "Defeating the three strongest and most popular duelists in the tournament will shock the city that is your duty I'm counting on you Sergey" Roget said to figure now know as Sergey. Sergey just grinned pleased to hear that he is going to face Yusei in the first round and will have a chance to duel and crush him. "Another girl that looks like Ruri what's going on here hmm I'll maybe stay or watch the whole duel and after that I need to find Shun and Yuto" the figure said as she looked at the tower above the executive council building.

"Hmm I think I just found a starting point" the girl said as she smirked "if Serena loses, she'll be sent underground too damn it all calling it the Friendship Cup when losers are sent underground I hope your listening executive council I'm going to put an end to this rotten system!" Yugo said. A couple of minutes later it wasn't long until Serena and Tony duel ha s started and it was during that time the figure had left the stadium although she was in a bit of a sour mood when she saw Serena fusion summon. "Tony and Serena's fierce duel has the audience all fired up this is a red hot duel worthy of today's final match" Melissa said as Serena was driving behind Tony on the track with Lunalight Cat Dancer beside her. "Go Tony! Serena! you guys are the best" the crowd cheered.

"Right now tony has three thousand life points while Serena has twenty five hundred life points will she make a comeback this turn" Melissa said. "My turn I summon Lunalight Purple Butterfly!" Serena said as Lunalight Purple Butterfly appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "Next I activate the spell card, Polymerization from my hand" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk. "I fuse Lunalight Cat Dancer and Lunalight Purple Butterfly" Serena said. "The beautiful beast dancing under the moonlight, the butterfly that wields violet poison swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power" Serena said as her monsters started to swirl together.

"I fusion summon" Serena said as she palmed her hands together "come forth elgant beast dancing in the moonlit wilderness Lunalight Panther Dancer!" Serena said as Panther Dancer did some kicks and posed as she appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2800). "It's here Serena has fusion summoned again just like Yuzu and Masumi do all of this generation's female duelists uses fusions" Melissa said. Yugo just smiled a little "well they are going to be surprise when they see Yuzu synchro summon in her next match" Yugo said. "Despite having different last names they kinda look alike don't they are they perhaps half sisters or something" Melissa wondered "half sisters I see" Roget said.

"I activate the trap card bottomless trap hope" Tony said as the card appeared face up on the field. "When my opponent summons a monster with fifteen hundred attack points or higher that monster is destroyed and banish" Tony said. "It's no use Panther Dancer cannot be destroyed by my opponents' card effects" Serena said as she and Panther Dancer dodged the trap hole "what" Tony said. "Also Panther Dancer can attack all of my opponents monsters twice" Serena said "attack all of them twice!" Tony said. "Battle I attack undead Summon Skull with Panther Dancer" Serena said as Panther Dancer unleashed a claw like wave at one of them causing an explosion (LP 3000-2700).

"I've taken damage, but it looks like you can't destroy my monsters this will end with my victory I activate the effect of the equip spell undead heart in the end phase of the turn in which the equipped monster battles a monster with higher attack points my opponent takes damage equal to my monsters attack points that is twenty five hundred points of damage and you have exactly twenty five hundred life points left you'll regret not taking me out in one attack" Tony said. Serena just smirked and when she smirked she looked just like her older brother. "It's true that I couldn't destroy your monster in the first attack but that's the first attack" Serena said "what" Tony said.

"Go Panther Dance attack undead Summon Skull a second time" Serena said as Panther Dancer attacked undead Summon Skull again destroying it and causing Tony's D-Wheel slide to the side (LP 2700-2400). "The second attack destroys and during the battle phase Panther Dancer's attack points increases by two hundred" Serena said as Panther Dancer attack points increased (*8: ATK/2800-3000). "That means the second one will take two attacks from three thousand attack points and the third will take two attacks from thirty two hundred points" Tony said. "That's right when all four attack points are done your life points will hit zero you'll be the one with regrets" Serena said as Yusei sighed a bit and closed his closed his eyes while Crow merely shook his head knowing what's going to happen to his friend.

"The second one is also taken down in two attacks and the last one is also taken down in two attacks" Melissa said as Reiji, Reira and the council was watching the duel. Reira was watching the duel and he noticed that Tsukikage was back and he walked up and stood next to Reira. "The winner is Serena Marufuji and after Masumi Kotsu and Yuzu Hiragi our female duelists win consecutively how's this you looking at this boys from now on dueling belongs to the era of girls" Melissa said. "It's not about being male or female what matters is the kind of education you receive as a duelist her education must have been top teir she will not disappoint us" Roget said.

"Serena" Yugo said "and that wraps up the agenda for the first day of the friendship cup tournament" Melissa said as Yugo sighed as he sat down "thank god she won" Yugo said. "Everyone did you enjoy yourselves" Melissa said as the audience cheered. "That's great, that's great so before we finish up, let's give it up for our catchphrase one more time shall we the city is one" Melissa said as she realized the crowd was leaving "the exit is this way please do not push, please do not push" some people said. "Hey we're all friends right do it with me properly before we all leave geez" Melissa said as Yugo turned off the TV. "Yeah friends this a messed up tournament I said I was going to change everything about the city but what can I do there no way that those old goons will listen to what I say" Yugo said.

"Hmm two wins and one loss" the yellow robe member said "that's not a bad start" the short member said. "The girl who won before Yuzu Hiragi is she also a lancer?" the woman council asked Reiji. "It's true that she is also a duelist from the standard dimension like us but her abilities are also on par with the lancers" Reiji said. "If we include her then, that makes three wins and one lost I must say I am impressed so far wouldn't you agree Chairman" the red robe member said. "Yes and let's look forward to tomorrow" the chairman he then opened his eyes and he was contacted by someone. "Yes go ahead" the chairman said "forgive me chairman but somebody have broken into the building and are currently inside the building where the participants are at" a guard said.

"Oh an intruder" the chairman said as he turned the cameras on and he ntoced that some of the guards were knocked out even inside the suite the participants of the friendship cup were at. "Could it be Academia?" the yellow robe member said "if so I don't see the intruder inside the building" the short member said. "If so she must be in the vents" the female member said "what shall we do chairman?" the red robe member asked. "Hmm Reiji could you confront the intruder yourself we will send a guard as backup and let you know who's room the intruder is in" the chairman said. "Understood come on Reira, Tsukikage" Reiji said "yes sir" Tsukikage said as he and Reira left the room along with Reiji.

After a couple of minutes couple of minutes it wasn't long until the three of them were in the hallways along with a guard. At the same time the cloaked figure was in the vents as she was searching for Yuto and Shun "come on where are they once she saw another light she looked down and she saw Shun who was sitting on his bed. "Found him" the figure said as she punched the lid down surprising Shun "who's there" Shun has he prepared himself to fight the figure jumped down from the vent "awww come on Shun aren't you happy to see me" the figure said. "That voice" Shun said as the figure took off her cloak and once she took off the cloak Shun recognize who she was.

"It was a girl who looked to be about in her teenage years she had black hair down to her shoulders with red highlights with black pig tails and red bangs, she was very pale and had red pupils. She was wearing a chocker with sharp metal spikes attached all around it. She was wearing a black blouse with black and white arm gloves with her nails painted black with black spike wrist bands. She wore a balck skirt with shorts underneath with black and white stripped stockings, with black laced boots up to her knees and around the girls wrist was a red resistance scarf.

The girl then grinned at Shun "Vale what are you doing here?" Shun said surprised to see one of his friends in the synchro dimension. It wasn't long until the door was opened and Reiji, Reira Tsukikage and the guard appeared inside the room. "Oh looks like we got company" the girl now known as Vale said cheerfully as if she wasn't about Reiji and the others at all. "Shun what's going on who is she?" Reiji asked the Xyz duelist. "You guys can relax she is a comrade of my from the Xyz dimension" Shun said "the xyz dimension" Reiji said. "Yep hey aren't you Reiji Akaba your Leo Akaba's son hey Shun why are you with him I thought you were going to capture him so you can get Ruri back?" Vale said as she looked at Shun and sighed. "It's a long story I'm going to have to fill you in later" Shun said he then looked at Reiji.

"Look she not a threat at all can she maybe stay here for now there's a lot of things we need to talk about" Shun said. Reiji looked at the guard and he looked at the guard the guard held up his ear piece. "Ok the council had said that the girl can stay with Shun Kurosaki just for tonight however she will receive her own room tomorrow" the guard said. "Understood then let's go back then Shun when you have the chance report back to me when you can" Reiji said "hmph" Shun said after that Reiji and the others closed Shun's door and headed back towards the executive council room.

It wasn't long until Reiji was back in the executive council room "I apologize for that" Reiji said "nonsense although she managed to break in our building I'm glad that she is an ally for us also since we watched the first day's matches together, shall we take the chance to dine together and share our opinions as well we have actually invited two special guests" the chairman said. "May I ask who they are?" Reiji asked "well one of them is competing in the friendship cup and was once the number one duelist while the other one is the current number one duelist they are our city's pride the former and current duel king" the chairman said as the door opened up and Reiji, Reira and Tsukikage turned their heads.

"Yusei and Jack Atlas" Reira said as he saw Jack and Yusei appear at the executive council room. "I Shingo Sawatari am the ace at LDS and a top duelist leading the lancers why can't I star on the first day of an important tournament how is something this ridiculous it's not okay that's obvious I'll have all the tournament staff fired with papa's influence I'll have them all fired!" Shingo yelled he turned and looked and saw that his door was opened and food was pushed in the door. "Well, I'll forgive them for today in light of this meal" Shingo said je then wiped the drool from his mouth "but I'm definitely getting out there tomorrow I'll show you what I've got.

"I have to say the food is pretty good it was a great idea to apply for this tournament though she didn't mention about the war going on about hot blooded like the principal but if I had to guess she was sending a message to Yugo hmm I guess they have more members at the You Show Duel School but none the less I will warn them about the war tomorrow and be ready for my duel" Yuya said with a smile as he continue to eat his food.

Yuzu was busy eating her food "I gave it my all in that duel but I don't know if my message reached Yugo or if he's feeling any better" Yuzu said as she looked at her bracelet. "It'd be great if we could meet and talk to each other" Yuzu said. In Yugo's room Yugo was busy stuffing himself with his food "wow Yugo you sure have gotten out of your funk quickly" Yuto said as he watch Yugo stuff his face with his dinner. Yugo then turned his head and started to talk although Yuto couldn't understand him at all. "Damn it Yugo don't talk with your mouth full I swear your worst then Vale sometimes!" Yuto said. Yugo quickly swallowed his food and he then grabbed his juice and started to drink it he then put it down.

"Sorry Yuto well when it comes to food my mood always lighten up a bit besides I can't be sad forver Yuzu and the old man had send their message for me the least I can do is do something for them" Yugo said. "Besides I still need to figure out what was that vision when Jack and I dragons reacted to each other I don't why but I think our dragons are connected to each other" Yugo said. "Your right I am wondering why did the dragons react to each other like that I also saw that vision as well Yugo its really odd to say the least and I think I saw Jack and Yusei in that vision as well with dragons similar to Scarlight and Skylight and they were battling a giant dragon" Yuto said.

"Yeah man this is crazy with the visions and the friendship cup and stopping Academia I don't know if I can unite the world together with my dueling but I want give up that easily" Yugo said as he grabbed a card from his deck and it was Smile World. "After all my old man didn't give up that easily during his duels and neither did I" Yugo said "that's the sprit Yugo" Yuto said. "Yeah um by the way Yuto who is Vale?" Yuto asked. "Vale oh um she actually a childhood friend of mine in the Xyz dimension" Yuto said "really is she your girlfriend or does here and Ruri hate each other?" Yugo asked causing Yuto to chuckle "no she isn't my girlfriend in fact she would laugh at your face if you mentioned that to her if anything we have a brother and sister relationship and her and Ruri are good friends" Yuto said. "Oh I see" Yugo said as he continued to eat his food Yuto then looked up at the ceiling "Vale I hope you and the others are doing alright" Yuto thought however unknown to Yuto Vale was in the synchro dimension talking to Shun right now.

In Shun's room Shun and Vale were eating their food and Shun had explained everything that happen to him while he was at Standard and so far while he was in the synchro dimension. "I see that's a pretty crazy story Shun teaming up with these guys will help us against Academia and trying to rescue Ruri but you didn't explain what happen to Yuto" Vale said as she narrowed her eyes. "I told you I don't know what happen to him he went missing the only one who has clue is Yugo Sakaki" Shun said. "Sakaki" Vale said as the last name was familiar to her "damn it I hope Yuto is alright" Vale said she clinched her teeth and fist. "By the way Vale how things are back home?" Shun asked "it's not looking good Shun I mean we have had hold off Academia for a bit they always bring back reinforcements and they beat us then" Vale said.

She then had a sad look on her face "I don't know how long how we can hold on Shun it won't be long until the resistance is completely wiped out" Vale said. "Damn it all!" Shun said frustrated that his comrades were fighting so hard to protect their home but it was futile against Academia. Shun then looked at Vale "by the way I take it you cross dimensions with your duel disk?" Shun asked Vale "yep and it's all thanks to Mr and Mrs Sasaki the doctors and teachers who worked with man those two are geniuses I can't believe they were teachers" Vale said as she had a cheerful tone again. "But anyway I searched standard and realized you and Yuto weren't there I was looking for you guys to see if you guys found Ruri and bring you guys back home but it looks like you are in a situation already with this dimension" Vale said.

"Yeah like I said we are trying to gain allies here" Shun said "hmm makes sense alright Shun I'll help you and your lancer group out in any way I can" Vale said as she smiled at the Xyz duelist "thanks Vale" Shun said as he smiled a bit. "So king, Yusei did you guys think Yuzu is the best duelists from the first day?" the yellow robe member asked the two top duelists. "Hmm her skills are pretty good but what she really did was convey a message" Jack said as Yusei nodded in agreement. "She conveyed a message indeed" the female council member said "enjoy Choujiro responded well to that too the two of them had quite an impressive duel" the head chairman said as he laughed "well he is one of the chairman's favorite" the short member said as Jack and Yusei looked at Reira.

"It's a pity he lost" the woman said "after this he won't be showing up again please forgive me" the red robe member said as he drunk his coffee. "It's good to see you again Reira" Yusei said as he smiled at Reira however Reira continued to look down not even looking at Yusei. "That child Reira why was he not included in the friendship cup?" Jack asked. "I aopologize but since we had enough people competeing in the friendship cup I figure there was no need for Reira to compete" Reiji said. "Ah yes that girl Masumi was great as well and it looks like you have a plan with that ninja Tsukikage and Reira" the chairman said but Reiji didn't say anything.

"I wanted to see this child dueling" Jack said as Reira looked at him in shocked "Reira's dueling why is that?" Reiji asked. "Did you notice his eyes Yusei those are the eyes we had while we were back in the commons" Jack said. "I did Reira as eyes of a child who had seen too much and must have live in a very harsh environment" Yusei said as he looked at Reira.

(Flashback)

A young Jack was on his knees having his arms around himself trying to keep himself warm he then looked up and saw a young Yusei Fudo carrying some food. "Here Jack I stole food" Yusei said as he gave Jack some food "thanks Yusei" Jack said as he grabbed the food and Yusei sat next to him and started eating the food and Jack follow suit. "Back then both Yusei and I did anything to survive but at the same time we was always afraid and lived with our nerves stretched out that was when we were about Reira's age as well" Jack said. "I see, sorry but I heard that you and Yusei are from the commons" Reiji said "you don't have anything to be sorry for" Yusei said.

"That's right since we were born as commons and having lived at the very bottom Yusei and I set our minds on climbing up and aiming for the summit the commons are my pride and where my orgins are and Yusei is the same way if you can see what he tries to do with his fame anyway was Yusei correct did this child grow up in a harsh environment" Jack asked Reiji.

"As expected of the two best duelists I can only say that you two have keen insight" Reiji said. "Is that true isn't that child your younger brother?" the chairman asked. "Excuse my boldess but I'd like to ask Jack and Yusei how they set out on their path to becoming duelists Reira will benefit from knowing as well" Reiji said. "Jack you can tell them" Yusei said to his best friend Jack then drank his coffee "well it all started with one card" Jack said.

(Flashback)

A card had fell on the ground and a young Jack and Yusei looked at it "is that a card?" Yusei asked Jack. Jack then picked it up and he and Yusei stood up "yeah and it looked like it came from the tops maybe somebody dropped it or nobody wanted it" Jack said. "How awful how could somebody just throw away a card like that despite its status" Yusei said. Jack and Yusei continue to look at it but that was when they heard a giggle "hey Yusei did you hear that" Jack said. "I did and there no one around us maybe its coming from that card" Yusei said. "Hmm they did say that their cards have sprits inside of them" Jack said he then looked at the city "Yusei lets return tuning magician to the world above the sky with our own hands" Jack said.

"Jack do you mean?" Yusei said "yes together lets reach the top and prove that we as commons can do anything let's get stronger and reach the top like the legendary D-Wheeler" Jack said as he looked at his friend and Yusei noticed that Jack had a fire in his eyes and Yusei narrowed his eyes and a fire lit under them as well. "Yeah let's do it Jack" Yusei said as the two of them fist bump after that they turned their heads and what shocked them was that they saw the spirit of Tuning Magician and she smiled at them before disappearing.

(End of Flashback)

Yusei has told me everything and you have my help and support however if you want to accomplish your goals do not hesitate!" Jack yelled shocking Reira. Reira gasp a bit and he looked at Yusei and he looked calm as ever but he noticed that there was an intense fire under his eyes as well along with Reiji. "Reira I know that your strong I hope that when the time comes you will help your friends and set your bravery out by dueling" Yusei said to Reira which left him in shocked. "We're honored Reira must also be proud to be held in such high regard by the duel king and former duel king" Reiji said as he looked at Reira who looked at back at his food. "Not to mention we have to figure out what those visions were and what's the deal with our dragons" Yusei thought.

"Um I brought you a letter" Sam said as he slid the letter on the door the guy took the letter "this is from the chief" the man said. "It's been a long time no 22 no just for tomorrow let's call you by your original job title duel chaser 227 according to the list I received of tomorrow's match ups you are dueling Yugo Sakaki in the first match it may be a pity that he is not Yuya Sakaki the one who humiliated you but I would like you to crush Yugo Sakaki at all cost in the event that you take him out, I will allow you to return to your job" Roget said in the letter. "As I thought, Chairman hasn't yet given up on me he hasn't abandoned me" duel chaser 227 said as he stood up.

"After losing to that Yuya guy in that duel I was reduced to a commons and lived day by day chased like a criminal by my old colleagues I thought I'd get sent to the detention facility when I got caught, but I was taken to this penthouse instead now I know the reason" DC 227 said. He then looked and saw a card and picked it up "please watch chief I'll definitely live up to your expectations this time with this card" DC 227 said as he stared at the fusion card.

A couple of hours later Yugo then got up from his bed and stretched his body "man that was a good nap" Yugo said as he went towards the window he open the curtains and noticed that the sun was rising. "Alright it's time to kick ass I'm going to win my duel no matter what that's my first step in winning the friendship and fulfilling my goals" Yugo said as he had a determined look on his face.

A/N: Ladies and gentleman I introduce you guys Vale if you don't know who she is she is Katrina's sister in Xenolupus's story Dimension War. However this Vale will play a bit of a bigger role in my story compare to the one in his story. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and the next one will start with the second day of the friendship cup with Yugo vs. DC 227. Anyway thank you guys so much so reading my story don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	82. Yugo vs DC 227

Chapter 82: Yugo vs. DC 227

"The city is one we are all one, I hope you're doing great everyone because its time for the second day of the friendship cup and the first match will be Yugo Sakaki vs. Duel Chaser 227 what kind of match will we see today" Melissa said. "Yugo" Yuzu said as she saw Yugo on the screen while Serena and Crow stayed silent. "So he's the guy that Shun talked about the one that he said that had to do with Yuto's disappearance man he really does look like Yuto just like that Yuzu and Serena girl having the same face as Ruri" Vale said as she looked at the TV in her own room that the excutive council gave her so that they can keep an eye out on her.

"Yugo" Reira said as he stared at the screen at the executive council room when he saw that Yugo was dueling right now. "Look here I'm the top choice to get things fired up with Yugo don't they get it" Shingo said. "Looks like you're up" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form "yeah" Yugo said he then heard a knock on a door and went to open it and he saw that it was Sam who was at the front of his door. "I'm here to lead you to the grounds" Sam said after that Sam was leading Yugo to the grounds "hey the card you left with me" Yugo said as Sam stopped and turn to look at him.

"You said you want me to win and give back to Jack right" Yugo said as he showed Tuning Magician to Sam. "Even if I win that means other people will get sent underground but I know it won't help there something I need to do before I go out there and duel" Yugo said as he had a serious look on his face. A moment later it wasn't long until DC 227 had gotten out of the tunnel and he was heading straight towards the track. "First up DC 227 makes his entrance he lost a duel during a pursuit and lost his job as a duel chaser he's lacking quite a bit lately huh now he's stepping up to the challenge as a commons" Melissa said.

"Wow so that guy is here too huh I kind of feel bad that he lost his job because of me" Yuya said as he scratches the back of head. "But he registered as an ex-duel chaser" Melissa said as Roget was watching as well "this duel decides whether you can restore your reputation and your job as a duel chaser" Roget said. "Next Yugo Sakaki makes his entrance" Melissa said as Yugo jumped in the air on his D-Wheel and he then landed on the ground and he started to speed up towards the starting line there was a couple f cheers since they realized that Yugo last name was Sakaki and they realized he and Yuya were brothers but at the same time theire was silence because of what happen during Yugo's duel with Jack.

"Hold on what's with the silence" Melissa said as Jack looked down at Yugo he then took a card out and looked at it and it turned out it was Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend. "They are silent because you're not letting me get out there" Shingo said "Yugo…my feelings reached you right?" Yuzu asked while Yusei silently looked at his TV screen. Yugo then drove through the starting line right next to DC 227 and he looked at him for a bit "man I can't believe I'm going against a duel chaser of all people" Yugo thought. "With that, let's all get things fired up action field" Melissa said "hold on for a minute lady" Yugo said as she stopped.

"Just so were clear does everyone knows what happens to the losers in the friendship cup they are sent to the underground garbage disposal facility" Yugo said. "What" Shingo said "the underground" Dennis said "they never return from the underground they're forced to do labor forever" Yugo said. "No way that means Choujiro and Gongenzaka have also" Yuzu said as Reiji and Reira looked at the screen "so if Masumi would have lost" Reira said. "And I wondered what he wanted to say" the short member said "hmm despite being from here it seems he must have forgotten the concept of a competitive society can he fight with us like this" the yellow robe member said.

The crowd just cheered "tch just like I thought this place hasn't change one bit but at least I warned the other duelists" Yugo said. "How foolish" Jack said "hmm is there something wrong with that?" Melissa asked Yugo said. "Are you sitting me lady!" Yugo yelled "no I'm not that's just how it is the defeated will fall right" Melissa said as the crowd cheered. "Tch" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth "Yugo sweetie all you have to do is win" Melissa said as she winked "action field on field spell cross over accel" Melissa said as the action cards were spread all over the field. "Nothing has change humans are looking for some more violent and chaotic shows" the voice said "oh great you again" Yugo thought.

"Riding duel acceleration" Melissa said as DC 227 and Yugo drove off from the starting lane

"DUEL!" both Yugo and DC 227 said at the same time

YUGO LP 4000

VS

DC 227 LP 4000

Yugo and DC 227 was neck and neck but DC 227 had managed to take the first corner first "taking the first corner and the first turn is DC 227" Melissa said. "I swear I'm going to win and make the city a better place!" Yugo said "people will listen if the winner is speaking their mind but you haven't done anything yet which why your acting foolish" Jack said. "Hmph did you come here to make a speech or duel" DC 227 said as Yugo narrowed his eyes at him "shut up I don't want to hear anything from a tops no former tops dog" Yugo said as his eyes flashed green for a bit. "How you dare you I'll show you some respect my turn I summon Jutte Lord from my hand" DC 227 said as Jutte Lord appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600).

"When Jutte Lord is successfully summoned, I can special summon one Jutte monster from my hand with its effect come Jutte Knight" DC 227 said as Jutte Knight appeared on the field (*2: ATK/700). "I tune the level four Jutte Lord with the level two Jutte Knight" DC 227 said as Jutte Knight turned into two balls of light which expanded into two rings and Jutte Lord went through the rings and gained an outline. "Come forth the hunter who wields the right to strike" DC 227 said as the line went through the rings. "I synchro summon level six Goyou Predator!" DC 227 said as Goyou Predator appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2400).

"Next I activate the equip spell Goyou Arrow from my hand" DC 227 said as a gun like gunlet appeared on the field. "This card can only be equipped to Goyou monsters I equip it to Goyou Predator" DC 227 said as Goyou Predator grabbed the gun. "I activate Goyou Arrow's effect once per turn, the equipped monster can deal damage to my opponent equal to its level multiplied by one hundred Goyou Predator is level six you take six hundred points of damage" DC 227 said as Goyou Predator fired its gun at Yugo causing his life points to decrease (LP 4000-3400) "I end my turn" DC 227 said.

"Impressive he couldn't attack in the first turn but duel chaser 227 already inflicted damage on Yugo" Melissa said. "It's your turn what will you do will you duel in this unjust tournament" DC 227 said to Yugo. "Hmph its my turn!" Yugo said as he drew a card from his deck "when I control no monsters I can special summon Speedroid Terrortop from my hand" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Terrortop appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "Then since I control a Speedroid monster I can special summon the tuner monster Speedroid Penta-Bike!" Yugo said as he swiped another card on his duel disk and an odd green and blue motorcycles with five wheels appeared on the field and drove so he can match the speed of Yugo's D-Wheel (*5: ATK/1500).

"I now tune the level five Penta Bike with the level three Terrortop" Yugo said as Penta Bike turned into five balls of light which expanded into five rings and Terrortop went through the rings and gained an outline. "Curse blade wielded by machines use your strength to lead us to victory" Yugo said as a light was shot through the rings "I synchro summon come forth level eight Hi Speedroid Power Sword Dharmakama!" Yugo said as a monster resembling a sword attached to the right arm of a huge white robot that had treadmills attached to the bottom of its torso it let out a metallic noise before swiping its sword twice while its eyes glowed green (*8: ATK/3000).

"I'm not done let I activate Dharmakama effect" Yugo said as two portals appeared in front of him "once per turn I pay five hundred life points to special summon two speedroid monsters from my graveyard with their levels reduce by one" Yugo said as Terrortop and Penta-Bike both got out of the portals and they appeared back on the field (LP 3400-2900) (*5-4: ATK/1500) (*3-2: ATK/1200). "Now I tune the level four Penta Bike with the level two Terrortop once again" Yugo said as Penta Bike turned into four balls of light which expanded into four rings and Terrortop went through the rings. "Curse blade in the form of a cross use your power to rend all of our enemies" Yugo said as a light went through the rings "I synchro summon come forth level six Hi Speedroid Kendama!" Yugo said as Kendama appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200).

DC 227 said gasp in shocked as the crowd cheered "he summoned two synchro monsters in one turn!" DC 227 said. "But I'm not done I play the spell card Speed Rebirth to bring back Penta Bike!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Speedroid Penta Bike appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1500). "Now for the second effect of Dharmakama by paying five hundred life points I can special summon a Speedroid Monster from my hand with its level reduced by two so come forth Speedroid Razorang!" Yugo said as Razorang appeared on the field (*4-2: ATK/2000) (LP 2900-2400).

"Now I tune my level five Penta Bike with my level two Razorang!" Yugo said as Penta Bike turned into five balls of light which expanded into rings and Razorang went through the rings and gained an outline. "Spread those wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at light speed" Yugo said as a light shot through the rings. "I synchro summon appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced her arms and roared as she appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500). The crowd cheered "amazing Yugo has summoned three synchro monsters in one turn" Melissa said. "Time to battle go Dharmakama attack Goyou Predator!" Yugo said as Dharmakama went and used his sword to slash Predator in half causing an explosion and DC 227 life points decreased (LP 4000-3400).

"Now Hi Speedroid Kendama attack him directly!" Yugo said as Kendama fired a beam at DC 227 and struck him causing him to lose control of his D-Wheel (LP 3400-1200). "Yugo has managed to come back and deal a huge amount of damage to DC 227 will he be able to finish him off in a one turn kill" Melissa said. "It's time to end this go Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack DC 227!" Yugo said as Clear Wing flew up into the air and stopped until it was high enough to launch her attack. "Go Helldive Whrilwind Slasher !" Yugo said as Clear Wing twirl around and a green whirlwind appeared around herself and was coming right at DC 227. "No I can't lose here" DC 227 as he saw an action card and grabbed it "action card avoid I negate and avoid your attack" DC 227 said as he avoided Clear Wing's attack.

"DC 227 has managed to survive by the skin of his teeth" Melissa "hmph not bad at all I give you credit for that I end my turn" Yugo said. "Not bad at all he managed to deal a huge amount of damage in one turn" a tops citizen said "before the accident he did managed to hold his own against Jack" a tops female said. "I'll win and go back to the tops back to being a duel chaser my turn" DC 227 said as he drew a card. "I activate the spell card monster revive Goyou Predator!" DC 227 said as Goyou Predator appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2400). "Predator was destroyed mere moments ago and its already back" Melissa said. DC 227 had then grab another action card and activated it "I activate the action card sky high with this Predator attack points increased by one thousand points until the end phase" DC 227 said as Goyou Predator attack points increased (*6: ATK/2400-3400).

"Battle I attack Dharmakama with Goyou Predator" DC 227 said as Goyou Predator prepared to attack but Yugo wasted little time and sped past DC 227. "Yugo's moving to grab an action card" Melissa said as Yugo reached out his hand to get the action card "I won't let you" DC 227 said as he sped up and appeared beside Yugo and he rammed his D-Wheel towards his "shit!" Yugo said as he missed grabbing the action the card. "Yugo!" Yuzu yelled as the crowd cheered "DC 227 stopped Yugo from getting an action card a little rough but he did it" Melissa said as Goyou Predator destroyed Dharmakama decreasing his life points (LP 2400-2000).

"I activate Goyou Predator effect I can special summon on my field an opponent monster that was destroyed in battle" DC 227 said. "You just made a mistake I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect when a level five or higher monster activates its effect Clear Wing can negate the effect and destroy that monster" Yugo said as Clear Wing's wings lit up "what" DC 227 said "go Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo said as Clear Wing fired beams of light from her wings and used it to destroy Goyou Predator "until the end of this turn Clear Wing gains the attack points of the destroy monster" Yugo said as Clear Wing roared as her attack points increased (*7: ATK/2500-5900). "Damn it I should have went after the dragon I end my turn" DC 227 said.

"It's my turn!" Yugo said as he drew a card "at this point Clear Wing's attack points return to normal" Yugo said as Clear Wing's attack point decreased (*7: ATK/5900-2500). The crowd then cheered "if he attacks with Clear Wing or Kendama then Yugo wins he got this in the bag" Dennis said as Yuzu had watched the duel intensely. "Will Yugo clinch this in the next battle" Melissa said "good going get him" the crowd said as DC 227 turned to look at Yugo. "Do it, do it, do it send him flying smash him to bits" the crowd said. "See what I mean the crowd craves for destruction so why not give them what they want" the voice said "be quite!" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form. "Yugo don't listen to him remember you have to win this duel but you don't have to listen to what the crowd said" Yuto said.

"Thanks Yuto" Yugo thought he then saw an action card along with DC 227 "there!" DC 227 said as he went up on the wall and got off of it on his D-Wheel and grabbed the action card. "DC 227 grabbed the action card that's some impressive D-Wheel maneuvering" Melissa said "I activate the action spell battle lock during this turn my opponent cannot declare an attack" DC 227 said as chains were around Clear Wing and Kendama. "He missed his chance at victory" the yellow robe member said as Reiji calmly watched the duel "the heck are you doing do you want to win how boring" the crowd said. "Shut up! I end my turn" Yugo said.

"A duelist who hesitates cannot captures the audience hearts" Jack said as Yusei calmy watches the duel "Yugo" Yuzu said. "Looks like the goddess of victory is on my side my turn" DC 227 said as he drew a card and looked at it. "Next I play the spell card, card of sanctity with this we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" DC 227 said as he and Yugo drew until they had six cards in their hands. "Next I play the spell card Goyou Rebirth and bring back Goyou Predator" DC 227 said as Goyou Predator appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2400). "Next I play the spell card double summon and summon another Jutte Lord and Hell Security" DC 227 said as his monsters appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600) (*1: ATK/100).

"I tune the level four Jutte Knight to the level one Hell Security" DC 227 said as Hell Security turned into a ball of light which expanded into a green ring and Jutte Knight went through the rings. "A chase to the ends of hell behold the soul of integrity" DC 227 said as a light went through the rings "I synchro summon come forth level five Goyou Chaser" DC 227 said as Goyou Chaser appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1900). "Chef I'll present my victory to you with the card you gave me I activate the spell card Polymerization" DC 227 said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "Polymerization!" both Yuto, Yugo and Vale yelled. "How the hell did this guy get an polymerization" Yugo thought "it looks like there Academia member among them somehow" Yuto said.

"The insatiable soul of the chaser and the proud soul of the predator now become one sublimate I fusion summon come forth successor of the majestic predator lineage Goyou Emperor!" DC 227 said as Goyou Emperpr appeared on the field (*10:ATK/3300). "What a surprise DC 227 fusion summoned" Melissa said. "Fusion has a rat already found himself a way in this dimension" Reiji said as he looked at the screen. "Battle I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Goyou Emperor" DC 227 said as Goyou Emperor turend around and blew flames at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon destroying it and decreasing Yugo's life points (LP 2000-1200). "Yugo's monster is destroyed" Melissa said "I activate Goyou Emperor effect it negates the destruction of the monster this card battles" DC 227 said as Clear Wing appeared on the field again.

"Huh it's not destroyed" Melissa said "however I gain control of the monster who destruction was negated" DC 227 said "what" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon went to DC 227 side of the field. "As long as emperor is on the field I can control your ace monster" DC 227 said as Yugo gritted his teeth. "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attacks Kendama" DC 227 said as Clear Wing fired a green like beam at Kendama destroying it (LP 1200-900). "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon can use the same effect as the Goyou Emperor that took with that I negate the destruction of a monster and gain control of it as Hi Speedroid Kendama appeared on DC 227 side of the field.

"Two of Yugo's monsters were snatched up in an instant" Melissa said "if he attacks directly the match is set get him" the crowd said. "Checkmate" DC 227 said "what are you doing Yugo he's gotten all pumped" Shingo said "Yugo" Yuzu said. "Shall we see now this man will crumble at my feet" DC 227 said as the crowd cheered Yugo's eyes were shadowed "go I attack directly with Hi Speedroid Kendama" DC 227 said as Kendama fired a beam at Yugo and Yugo lifted his head up and his eyes were per green "I discard Speedroid Blue Eyed Dice from my hand to my graveyard if I'm attacked directly I can negate the attack!" Yugo said as a blue barrier appeared and protected him from Kendama attack.

"What futile resistance turn end" DC 227 said "Yugo had a close shave but he's taken some damage can he get back on his feet" Melissa said as Jack and Yusei noticed the look on Yugo's eyes as they were still green however they were not white out causing Yusei and Jack to gasp in shocked. "My turn!" Yugo said as his voice gotten a bit rougher and deeper. "I summon the tuner monster Speedroid Fiendmagnet!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Fiendmagnet appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100). "Fiendmagnet's effect activates I can target a non tuner monster on my opponents field and synchro summon it with this card" Yugo said "what" DC 227 said.

"I'm taking back my Clear Wing" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon disappeared "I tune my level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon to the level one Fiendmagnet" Yugo said as Fiendmagnet turned into a ball of light and expanded into a ring and Clear Wing went through the ring and gained an outline. "Shine the wings that store the holy light and strike down your enemies with its radiance" Yugo said as a light shot through the ring. "I synchro summon come forth level eight Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon braced its arms and roared as it appeared on the field and flew above Yugo (*8: ATK/3000).

"Battle I attack Goyou Emperor with Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said "what but Goyou Emperor as more attack points" DC 227 said. "Crystal Wing Synchro Dragon effect activates when battling a level five or higher monster it gains that monster attack points!" Yugo said as Crystal Wing's wings glowed as it attack points increased (*8: ATK/3000-6300). "Sixty three hundred attack points!" DC 227 said "will Yugo end this duel" Melissa said "nice give it all you got, this just got interesting" the crowd said. "Damnit" DC 227 said as he and Yugo drove and saw two action cards together and Yugo sped up and rammed DC 227 with his D-Wheel.

"Go whirlwind krystallos edge!" Yugo said as Crystal Wing flew up into the air and sped off at Gyou Emperor like a jet. "The winner is me!" both Yugo and DC 227 said as they grab an action card and activated it "it's here action card avoid" DC 227 said "action card no action the activation and effect of action cards are negated and destroyed" Yugo said as Crystal Wing sliced through Goyou Emperor destroying it and causing a huge explosion forcing DC 227 off his D-Wheel as his life points decreased to zero (LP 1100-0).

YUGO LP 900

VS

DC 227 LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

"Yugo is this what you wanted to tell us" Yuzu said as she saw her crush driving through the track as he finished winning the duel and Reira and Reiji just looked on. "Oh so this is his true nature looks like DC 227 defeat was not wasted" Roget said. "Yugo splendid work his missed chance at victory put him in a pinch but he bounced back splendidly highlights aplenty" Melissa said as the crowd cheered Yugo on. "You know if I hadn't met my old man, Yuzu, mom and the others back at standard I would have love those cheers now I hate it how can they cheer on a barbaric act" Yugo said as he saw DC 227 on the stretcher and being carried towards a truck. Yugo gritted his teeth "damn it!" Yugo yelled.

A/N: Well then l hope everyone noticed about Yugo's personality is kind of a bit different due to his time in standard for the past seven years. Thanks to Yusho, Yuzu Yoko and other people influences Yugo has learned that there is more to a duel then winning, while he likes to win he also likes to entertain the crowd so that everyone can have a good time kind of like Yuya in a way. So then Yugo has managed to beat DC 227 in his match and as a result he is moving on towards the next match who is going to duel next match find out next time in the chapter of dimensional switch. Oh also some of the cards that Yugo used belong uyigho98. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next guys see ya.


	83. Slaying the Dragon Yuya vs Shingo

Chapter 83: Slaying the Dragon Yuya vs. Shingo

After the duel Yugo was sent back to his room he sighed a bit "damn it all this sucks now he going to be sent underground" Yugo said. Yugo turned his head and he saw that his TV was turned on "the next match of the friendship cup is Yuya Sakaki vs. Shingo Sawatari" Melissa said. "Sawatari" Yuzu said as he heard Shingo's name "it's him" Dennis said as Reiji merely looked at the screen. "Why is it Shingo again it's about time I Shingo Sawatari got my turn" Shingo said as he realized that his name was just called up. "Hey that's me!" Shingo yelled a moment later Yuya was already in the tunnel on his red D-Wheel.

"I must admit I am a bit excited about the match although I'm not happy one bit that the loser gets sent underground I have heard rumors but I never thought they were true" Yuya said. He then sigh "it's great that Yugo and Yuzu are watching me duel but I wish you were here Rin watching me, watching me fulfilling the promise we made all those years ago but I swear after this is over I'm going to find and save you" Yuya said. "I don't know if I should talk about the war they crowd might think I'm crazy but maybe I'll talk about it at the end" Yuya said. "Sorry for the long wait everyone our duelists make their entrance" Melissa said.

Yuya wasted little time and jumped out of the tunnel on his D-Wheel and the crowd cheered "first up is Yuya Sakaki who I guess must be brother of Yugo Sakaki!" Melissa said as the crowd cheered "let's go Yuya, you can do this Yuya!" the audience said. Yuya then landed on the track and drove towards the starting line "and next, Shingo Sawatari" Melissa said. "The wait is over the star of the friendship cup Shingo Sawatari makes his debut" Shingo said as he landed on the track and drove towards the starting lane. "Who do you think you are, some star you are, I don't know you" the crowd said as Shingo waved at him as he drove next to Yuya.

"Yuya" Yuzu said as she saw her old childhood friend on TV about to duel. Both Shingo and Yuya drove towards the starting lanes "an excited, lively audience this stage was made for me I won't settle for a subpar duel" Shingo said. "Right back at you let's give this crowd a true entertainment duel" Yuya said as he smiled at Shingo "alright fine but hopefully you can keep up with my performances" Shingo said as he smirked a bit. "Sparks fly between our contestants even before we begin now let's start action field on field spell cross over accel" Melissa said as she snapped her fingers and action cards were spread all over the track.

"Duel mode, on auto pilot stand by" both Shingo and Yuya's duel disks said as they both looked at the clock as it was going down. "Riding duel, acceleration" Melissa said as both Yuya and Shingo drove off and raced to see who would take the first corner first.

"DUEL!" both Yuya and Shingo said

YUYA LP 4000

VS

SHINGO LP 4000

Yuya wasted little time and drove past Shingo taking the lead and Shingo wasted pumped up the gas but he was on driving on the back wheel of his D-Wheel and Yuya saw this and drove to the side as Shingo drove past him while his front end of his D-Wheel landed on the ground and Shingo luckily managed to take the first corner. "He got ahead taking the first corner and first turn is Shingo Sawatari" Melissa said. "That was close" Shingo said as he sweated a bit "well that was uh something" Yuya said "how'd you like my riding technique" Shingo said to Yuya.

"But I'm getting serious now time to kick off my entertainment theater I'll put on the ultimate performance" Shingo said as Yugo silently watched the duel. "My turn I set the scale three Underworld Troupe-Extra and scale eight Underworld Troupe-Funky Comedian on the pendulum scale" Shingo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the world Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them. "With this I can summon level four to seven monsters at the same time I pendulum summon appear my servants!" Shingo said as two beams of light came out of the portal.

"First up is Underworld Troupe-Big Star!" Shingo said as Big Star appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500). "Next, Underworld Troupe-Sassy Rookie" Shingo said as Sassy Rookie appeared on the field (*4:ATK/1700). "Shingo Sawatari quickly launched his entertainment theater and Pendulum Summoned" Melissa said as the crowd cheered "well so you can Pendulum summon as well huh not bad" Yuya said. "We're not pumped yet with Big Star's effect, I add an Underworld Script to my hand and actviate Underworld Script-Opening Ceremony" Shingo said as he grabbed the card from his deck and swiped it on his duel disk.

It wasn't long until a stage and fireworks were made "with its effect I increase my life points by five hundred for every Underworld Troupe in attack mode on the field I have two monsters so my life points increase by one thousand" Shingo said as his life points increased (LP 4000-5000). "I end my turn" Shingo said as Yuya drove just a little bit behind him "now it's your turn" Shingo said "I'm not holding back it's my turn!" Yuya said as he drew a card from his deck and he looked at his hand. "I using the scale one Preformalpal Odd Eyes Panther and the scale eight Odd Eyes Unicorn set the Pendulum Scale!" Yuya said as he swiped the cards on his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them.

"With this I can special summon monsters between two through seven" Yuya said "I pendulum summon come forth my monsters!" Yuya said as a large beam of light came out from the portal. "Come forth with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes level seven Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared as it appeared on the field and flew right beside Yuya on his D-Wheel (*7: ATK/2500). "Yuya wasted no time in Pendulum summoning as well and with a level seven with twenty five hundred attack points here comes a strong one" Melissa said as Yugo was watching the duel he noticed that his deck was letting out a strong light.

"Yuya Sakaki" Reiji said as he continued to watch the duel "a dragon huh a fitting antagonist Sawatari's entertainment theater in today's program, slaying the dragon I'll cut you down in one go" Shingo said. "Just try it Odd Eyes and I won't go down so easily now I attack Sassy Rookie with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Yuya said as Odd Eyes let out a red and black like blast from its mouth. "I activate Sassy Rookie's monster effect once per turn I negate its destruction" Yuya said as a barrier appeared around Sassy Rookie and it protected it from Odd Eyes attack.

"But you still take the damage" Yuya said as Shingo lost control of his D-Wheel for a bit as his life points decreased (LP 5000-4200). "I set two card face down and end my turn" Yuya said as two cards appeared on the track before disappearing. "Shingo Sawatari his increased life points was taken down in one blow will his starring role be snatched away" Melissa said as Yugo looked at his deck and he noticed that Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was glowing "Clear Wing" Yugo said. "My turn draw" Shingo said as he drew his card "this level of damage as long as I've got Pendulum Summon, I Shingo Sawatari am the star of this entertainment theater" Shingo said.

"I activate the continuous trap card Dragon Bind" Yuya said as a card flipped up face up on the field "hey Yuya has the same card as me" Yugo said. "The special summon of any monster with attack points equal or lower than Odd Eyes orginal attack points is negated now you can't Pendulum Summon any monsters with twenty five hundred attack points or lower" Yuya said. "Your sealing my Pendulum Summon" Shingo said "next I activate the trap dichromatic eyes and target Odd Eyes!" Yuya said as his trap card appeared face up on the field and it had the image of Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon eyes glowing. "Odd Eyes cannot be destroyed in battle and when attacked by a monster level five or higher that monster is destroyed and you take half of the damage of your monster attack points" Yuya said.

"Your monster can't be destroyed and you destroy one of my monsters and I damage base of half of its attack points" Shingo said as he sped up on his D-Wheel. "My field is now set" Yuya said as the crowd cheered. "You're pretty good but the least the villain can do is keep up the excitement I summon Underworld Troupe-Pretty Heroine from my hand" Shingo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Pretty Heroine appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1500). "Hmm you summoned a level four monster out of desperation you realized that monster can't beat Odd Eyes" Yuya said. "Is that so I can chase Odd Eyes off the field without battle destruction with Big Star's effect when I add Underworld Script Fantasy Magic to my hand I can return my opponents monster back to their" Shingo said.

"I'm the star of the entertainment duel I activate Big Star's effect" Shingo said "at this point I activate Preformalpal Odd Eyes Panther effect" Yuya said as a panther like monster wearing a suit and top hat glowed a black like aura "when a monster targets a Odd Eyes monster for an effect he can negate the effect and destroy that monster" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Panther let out a roar and the roar destroyed Big Star. "Damn it all" Shingo said "heh now my Odd Eyes is protected from your effects" Yuya said "Odd Eyes is more than a match for him" Yugo and Yuya said at the same time. "But if I win Sawatari will get sent to the underground" Yugo said "what the hell I but I'm not dueling" Yugo said.

"I activate the continuous spell Underworld Stage Prop Escape Stage from my hand" Shingo said as a couple of horses and a carrier appeared on the field. "There's no way I'd get done in that easily the thirty six tactics of war-he who runs may live to fight another day" Shingo said as Heronie and Rookie were on the carrier. "Heroine and Rookie have made a run for it" Melissa said "I won't let you get away" Yugo/Yuya said as Yuya sped of his D-Wheel trying to chase Shingo while Yugo was acting like he was dueling Shingo as well.

"The dragon is hot on the trails of Pretty Heroine and Sassy Rookie" Melissa said as Odd Eyes roared "what will become of them" Melissa said. "There's no use running give up" Yuya said "don't mess with me the wicked dragon's master serves evil I end my turn" Shingo said. "Then it's my turn then" Yugo said "I draw" Yuya said as he drew his card "I attack Pretty Heroine with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Yuya said as Odd Eyes fired a red and black blast at Pretty Heroine. "Now" Yuya said "that's one thousand points of damage" Yugo said. "That foul and wicked dragon evades the knight and attacks Heroine" Meliss said.

"I activate the effect of Underworld Stage Prop-Escape Stage Coach once per turn I negate the battle destruction of Underworld Troupe Pendulum monsters" Shingo said as a barrier appeared and protected Shingo's monsters. "But you still take the damage" Yugo said as Shingo D-Wheel was spun out of control as his life points decreased (LP 4200-3200). "Since I taken damage, I activate Pretty Heroine's effect once per turn one of my opponents monsters loses original attack points equal to the battle damage inflicted" Shingo said. "That means Odd Eyes attack points goes from twenty five hundred down to fifteen hundred" Melissa said as both Yugo and Yuya gasp in surprise.

"Did you think I had nothing else to show take this" Shingo said as Herione swung her wand "I activate Odd Eyes Panther pendulum effect" Yugo/Yuya said "when an Odd Eyes monster is targeted by an effect of an monster" Yuya said. "That monster effect is negated and the monsters is destroyed" Yugo said as Odd Eyes Panther let out another roar "escape stage coach other effect because of this card Pretty Heroine will not be targeted by opponents spell tap and monster effects in this turn" Shingo said as the spell card protected Shingo's monster once again. Odd Eyes attack points decreased (*7: ATK/2500-1500) causing Yugo and Yuya to gasp in surprise. "Now that Odd Eyes attack points decreased Dragon Binds effect dims which means I can Pendulum Summon any number of monsters with more then fifteen hundred attack points you've been driven into a corner" Shingo said.

"What a surprising twist we thought Shingo Sawatari was cornered but instead it ended up being Yuya" Melissa said as the crowd especially the commons was worried about one of their favorite duelists "Yuya" Yuzu said as she was a getting worried about her old childhood friend. "You're pretty good yourself" Yuya said "but I won't lose that easily" Yugo said "I end my turn" Yugo/Yuya said. "It's too late to realize how awesome I am now Sawatari Theatre raises the curtains on the final act my turn!" Shingo said as he drew a card from his deck. "I pendulum summon with the set scale revive from my extra deck Big Star!" Shingo said as Big Star appeared on the field on the field (*7: ATK/2500). "Underworld Troupe Big Star steps on stage once again" Melissa said.

"Next I activate Funky Comedian pendulum effect I add Underworld Troupe Big Star to the extra deck and add its attack points to Sassy Rookie's until the end phase" Shingo said as Big Star was sent to the extra deck and Sassy Rookie attack points increased (*4: ATK/1700-4200). "I attack Odd Eyes with Sassy Rookie and with him being a level four he cannot be targeted by dichromatic eyes effect" Shingo said as Sassy Rookie kicked Odd Eyes causing Yuya to take a huge amount of damage (LP 4000-1300). Yuya takes twenty seven hundred points of damage all at once" Melissa said. "Next Odd Eyes attack points decreases by the amount of battle damage due to Pretty Heroine's effect monster effect" Shingo said as Odd Eyes attack points decreased (*7: ATK/1500-0). "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack points is reduced to zero" Melissa said "it's settled you have thirteen hundred life points left Pretty Heroine's last kiss shall seal the end" Shingo said as Yuzu, Yusei and Jack closely watched "now that Yuya's cornered is it over for him" Melissa said. "Now, we're finally at the climax I attack Odd Eyes with Pretty Heroine" Shingo said as Yuya sweated a bit he then noticed an action card "an action card" Yugo said.

Yuya reached out and grab an action card and for a moment Yuzu, Yusei and Jack saw an image of Yugo before the image went back to Yuya. "Eh" Yuzu said "what the" Jack said "was that Yugo just now" Yusei said. "Yuya grabbed an action card" Melissa said "I activate the action spell miracle I negate the battle destruction of a monster and the battle damage is halved" Yuya said as Herione hit Odd Eyes causing an explosion and Yuya lost control of his D-Wheel has his life points decreased (LP 1300-550). "He held on" Melissa said as the crowd cheered "Yu-Yugo" Yuzu said. "We're not done yet the curtain has yet to fall it's been awhile since I've had such a fiery duel but like I've been saying I'm the star of the entertainment duel I'll settle it in the next turn I end my turn" Shingo said as Sassy Rookie attack points went back to normal (*4: ATK/4200-1700).

"Yuya's holding on but he only has five hundred and fifty life points left does he have a way to strike back" Melissa said as an image of a white dragon appeared in Yugo/Yuya's head. "I do as long as that card comes to me" Yuya/Yugo said said. "My turn" Yuya said as he placed his hand on his deck "draw!" Yuya said as he drew a card from his deck "draw!" Yugo said as he drew a card from his deck as well. "I summon the tuner monster Preformalpal Baby Bear!" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a small bear like monster had appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100). "You're going to synchro summon heh even if you bring out a more powerful antagonist it's too late" Shingo said.

"I tune the level seven Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon with my level one Preformalpal Baby Bear" Yugo said as Baby Bear turned into a ball of light which expanded into a green ring and Odd Eyes went through the ring and gained an outline. "Dragon forged from both darkness and light awaken and battle the opposing evil intent" Yuya chanted as a light shot through the rings. "I synchro summon appear level eight the guardian who protects the innocent from evil level eight Odd Eyes Guardian Dragon!" Yuya said as a monster that looked like Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared on the field expect its bigger and its eyes were blue and it was plated in a white glowing color with silver shoulder plates. Odd Eyes Guardian Dragon roared as it shun a bright light as it appeared on the field and flew right beside Yuya (*8: ATK/3000).

"So what are you going to do with that it's pointless to summon it its over for you" Shingo said "no its over for you" Yuya said "it's time to get this show on the road!" Yugo and Yuya said at the same time causing Shingo, Yuzu, Jack, Yusei and Reira to gasp in surprise. "Battle I attack Sassy Rookie with Odd Eyes Guardian Dragon and with this, the duel is over I activate Odd Eyes Guardian effect when he battles an opponent's monster he gains attack points equal to the synchro materials used to summon it so that twenty six hundred extra points" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Guardian Dragon roared as its attack points increased (*8: ATK/3000-5600). "Ladies and gentleman get ready for the final move go Odd Eyes Guardian Dragon" Yuya and Yugo said as Odd Eyes Guardian Dragon eyes glowed as it charged an energy blast from its mouth as specks of light gathered to form a blast, moments later Odd Eyes Guardian Dragon released the blast through a beam of light "Reaction Force Light end!" Yuya and Yugo said as the blast spiraled towards Sassy Rookie but the barrier protected him "even if your spell protected your monster you still take the damage" Yuya said as an explosion occurred and Shingo life points went down to zero (LP 3200-0).

YUYA LP 550

VS

SHINGO LP 0

WINNER: YUYA

It's settled a grand duel with one twist after another the one who clinched victory at the end was Yuya Sakaki" Melissa said. Yugo was then snapped out of his state "finally your back" Yuto said "huh Yuto what happened I felt like I was dueling" Yugo said as he turned to look at his counterpart. "I don't know you kind of were acting like you were dueling against Sawatari if was as if you and Yuya were synchronized" Yuto said "I tried snapping you out of it but I couldn't do it" Yuto said "synchronized" Yugo said as he looked at his Clear Wing Synchro Dragon card. "I won but what happened to me I was acting different back from when I usually dueled" Yuya said as he was confused about what happen to him.

"Yuya turned into Yugo there" Yuzu said "dammit and I was so close" Shingo said as he took off his helmet and threw it. "Nice Sawatari, Sawatari Theatre's the best, look over here, it was fun, Shingo!" the crowd said as they cheered Shingo for the amazing duel. "Please watch their duel brought the stadium's atmosphere to its highest point" Melissa said Shingo then looked at Yuya who lifted up his goggles and was about to take off his helmet. "Hey what are you doing answer them can't you hear these cheers our duel touched the audience" Shingo said. "Hmm hey you kinda like Yugo from here" Shingo said as Yuya took off his helmet. "Well that makes sense I guess since he and I are brothers" Yuya said "no you look exactly alike hold on Sakaki are you the same Yuya who disappeared seven years ago" Shingo said as the guards grabbed him.

"Your done here right now then come along" the guards said as they dragged Shingo away Yugo then stood up "Sawatari" Yugo said. Meanwhile Roget turned his head and looked at Sergey "Sergey your match is up next you know what you need to do crush and destroy Yusei Fudo" Roget said as Sergey nodded and then he grinned after that Roget turned his head and grinned as well "soon the first step of my plan will be complete and Yusei will be out of my way for heheh HAHAHAHAHAHHAH!" Roget said as he laughed as an image of Sergey and Yusei appeared with the two of them staring each other down as a fierce duel was about to begin between the two of them.

Odd Eyes Guardian Dragon

LV 8, Light

(3000/2500)

Dragon/Synchro/Effect

1 Tuner monster + One Pendulum Effect Monster

Must be synchro summon and cannot be special summoned in any other way. This card cannot be destroyed by any card effects. Once per turn when this card battles an opponent's monster this card gains the attack points of all the synchro materials used to summon it until the end of the damage step. If this card destroys an opponent's monster you can have this card halve your opponents life points.

A/N: Well then it looks like Yuya has managed to beat Shingo and move on towards the next round however Yuzu, Yusei and Jack had noticed about Yuya and Yugo synchronization along with Yuto what could be going on with the two brothers. Also Yusei and Sergey will have their match up next and who will come out on top well find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story don't forget to keep on reading, reviewing and following the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	84. The City Shooting Star

Chapter 84: Ultimate Showdown The Commons Shooting Star vs. The Duelist Crusher

The crowd continues to cheer after Yuya and Shingo's duel and after that Melissa had started to speak to the audience "what an amazing performance by both duelists the display by both Yuya and Sawatari showed exactly what the friendship cup is about" Melissa said as the crowd continued to cheer. "Now then in the next match which is sure to be one of the best matches in the first round we have one of the former duel kings who is trying to take back his title he is also known as the the city shooting star Yusei Fudo!" Melissa said as a screen image of Yusei appeared all over the stadium and the whole stadium cheered when Yusei appeared on the screen showing that Yusei is still popular here in the city.

"So Yusei is dueling next huh" Yugo said as he looked at his TV "finally I get to see what you can fully do" Serena said "well looks like we are in for a treat" Dennis said. Reiji and Reira looked at the screen in the executive council room "Yusei" Reira said "so the former king is finally making his debut" the brown robe councilman said "yes I wonder if he still as powerful as before after his last duel with Jack a few years ago" the short council man said. "No doubt Yusei is one of the favorites to win the friendship cup we might see a third matchup between him and Jack" the female council member said. "Seeing Yusei dueling is pretty exciting don't you agree chairman" the red robe member said "yes and it will be interesting to see how he will fair in this difficult matchup" the chairman said.

"Now then his opponent is none other than Sergey Volkov!" Melissa said as images of Sergey appeared around the stadium and the crowd went silent "no way that Sergey as in the duelist crusher" a person in the crowd said as other people in the crowd started to mumble themselves "no way Yusei is dueling him" Yuya said as he widen his eyes and gasp in shocked "Yusei" Crow said as Jack narrowed his eyes knowing that his friend and rival could be in serious trouble. "So this must be one of chief Roget's secret weapons I never knew he would get the duelist crusher on his side" the head chairman said. Roget chuckled "everything is starting to go exactly as plan go Sergey go and crush Yusei Fudo" Roget said he then received a call from one of his doctors that work for him.

"Sir Sergey programming is fully functional but as he was leaving it seems that he was breaking free from the chip" the doctor said. "It hardly matters as long as he crush Yusei in his duel nothing else matters besides if Yusei is hurt too bad we will just say that it was just a freak accident" Roget said in a tone that he was hardly worried at all about Sergey. "I understand sir" the doctor said as the screen disappeared meanwhile with Yusei he was looking at his deck and in front of his deck was his ace card Skylight Stardust Dragon "as long as I believe in my deck I can win plus if I can keep winning maybe I can have some answers about those visions" Yusei calmly said he then sighed and said "well its almost time are you ready Stardust" Yusei said.

Yusei then saw Skylight glowed a bit and he heard a roar in his head which means that he told his master that he was ready. Yusei then heard a knock on his door, he then stood up and put his deck back in his deck box and went to open the door and when he did he saw Sam who had a nervous look on his face when he saw Yusei. "Um I'm here to lead you to the grounds Yusei" Sam said as Yusei simply nodded his head "right I understand please lead the way" Yusei said as Sam started to head towards the grounds and Yusei was following him. "By the way I just wanted to say…I'm a huge fan of yours and I love how you are showing that even if you are a common you can follow your dreams and be somebody in life" Sam said. "I appreciate that I believe that no matter what your background is if you work hard enough you can do anything in this world nothing is impossible" Yusei said as Sam gave a small smile at Yusei.

After about a couple of minutes it wasn't long until Yusei was in the tunnel and he was on his D-Wheel waiting to be announce so that he can drive out of the tunnel. "And now coming out is the former duel king who looks to regain his title he known as the city's shooting star and one of the city's hope let's give a loud welcome for the former champion Yusei Fudo!" Melissa said as Yusei drove through the tunnel and once he got out of the tunnel he jumped in the air on his D-Wheel and once he landed he drove right towards the starting lane and during that moment the whole crowd cheered "YUSEI, YUSEI,YUSEI,YUSEI,YUSEI!" the entire stadium yelled as they cheered for Yusei "wow Yusei is sure is popular" Yuto said "shows just how powerful he is as a duelist" Yugo said.

"Next up we have Sergey Volkov!" Melissa said as the crowd went silent as Sergey came out of the tunnel and drove silently on his D-Wheel and it wasn't long until he was side by side next to Yusei. It wasn't long until Yusei looked at Sergey "so this is him the duelist crusher the one who built a reputation on defeating countless duelist using various sadicist ways earning his nickname the duelist crusher Roget must have hired him somehow if he here in this tournament" Yusei thought as Sergey looked at him and grinned causing Yusei to narrow his eyes. "Yusei Fudo let's have a beautiful duel together I'm going to enjoy crushing so that you will lie motionless on the track" Sergey said "I know of reputation Sergey I'm to beat you here so that way you won't hurt anybody else here in the friendship cup" Yusei said as he had a determine look on his face.

Sergey noticed the look in Yusei's eyes "that look it's so beautiful so beautiful that I want to turn that look of determination into despair" Sergey said. "Now then let's get this duel on the way action field on cross over accel!" Melissa said as she snapped her fingers and action cards appeared around the field and after that the countdown began.

3,2, 1 GO! "RIDING DUEL ACCELERATION!" Melissa said as Yusei and Sergey drove from the starting line

"DUEL!" both Yusei and Sergey said

YUSEI LP 4000

VS

SERGEY LP 4000

Yusei and Sergey drove to see who would take the first corner and surprisingly Sergey was slowed down a bit causing Yusei to take the lead and take the first corner. "It looks like Yusei has taken the first corner which means he will get the first turn" Melissa said as Yusei looked at Sergey for a bit before looking at the road. "Alright it's my turn" Yusei said as he said as he got a card from his card holder and and he swiped it on his duel disk. "First off I play the spell card double summon which allows me to normal summon twice this turn" Yusei said as the card appeared face up on the field and shun brightly. "First I summon Speed Warrior" Yusei said as he swiped another card on his duel disk and Speed Warrior appeared on the field and started to skid next to Yusei (*2: ATK/900 ). "Next I summon Hyper Synchron" Yusei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Hyper Synchron appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600).

"Now I tune my level two Speed Warrior with my level four Hyper Synchron" Yusei said as Hyper Synchron moved up into the air and glowed and separated into four orbs which turned into four rings. Speed Warrior skated as he moved faster as the skated towards the wall of the stadium and he skated so fast he started to catch on fire. Once he was half way up the wall he flipped back off as he dived through the four rings gaining a yellow outline. "Star cross'd knight heed my call" Yusei chanted as a volt of lighting shot through the green back ground "Olympus rise forward, shine through the shadows" Yusei said as a card moved from his extra deck box he took it and swiped the card on his duel disk as the light went through the ring.

"I synchro summon come forth level six Stardust Charge Warrior!" Yusei said as Stardust Charge Warrior blue eyes shun as he braced his arms releasing a blue bolt of electricity as he flew right beside Yusei (*6: ATK/2000). "An impressive first turn for Yusei as he managed to synchro summon" Melissa said "Stardust Charge Warrior monster effect activates when he's synchro summoned I can draw one card" Yusei said as he swiped a card from his deck and placed it on the holder. "Since I used Hyper Synchron as synchro material for Stardust Charge Warrior's summon he gains eight hundred attack points" Yusei simply said as Stardust Charge Warrior glowed as he braced his arms as the image of Hyper Synchron overlapped onto him as he glowed blue releasing more electricity (*6: ATK/2000-2800).

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Yusei said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "My turn" Sergey said as he drew his card "when there is a field spell I can special summon Earthbound Prisoner: Stone Sweeper from my hand" Sergey said as a fish like monster with Blue Highlights appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1600). Yusei could hear Stardust growl when Sergey summoned his monster and Jack was the same with Scarlight. "Next I summon Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker" Sergey said as Line Walker appeared on the field (*3: ATK/800). "Additionally from my hand I activate the spell card Underworld Resonance-Synchro Fusion" Sergey said as the card appeared face up on the field.

"With this cards effect, I will now perform a synchro and fusion summon using two monsters I control" Sergey said" Sergey said. "Synchro and Fusion" Yusei said as he glanced at Sergey "what Sergey has declared he will perform a fusion and synchro summon simultaneously" Melissa said "I tune my level five Stone Sweeper with my level three Line Walker" Sergey said as Line Walker turned into three balls of light which expanded into three rings as Stone Sweeper went through the rings. "Revive from the depths of the earth gigantic beast with wings of punishment" Sergey said as a line shot through the rings "I synchro summon come forth level eight Earthbound Servant Geo Griffin!" Sergey said as a yellow striped griffin monster appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2500).

"Next I fuse Stone Sweeper and Line Walker" Sergey said as his monsters are starting to swirl together "Prisoner that crawls across the earth become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and become a gigantic beast that delivers out punishment I fusion summon come forth Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" Sergey said as Kraken appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2800). "Synchro and Fusion could Academia be in this dimension somewhere" Masumi said as she continued to watch the duel. "I activate the effect of Line Walker in my graveyard by banishing this card from my graveyard, I can make Stardust Charge Warrior be treated as if it was special summoned this turn" Sergey said as an aura started to surround Stardust Charge Warrior (*8: ATK/2800).

"I activate Geo Kraken effect I can destroy all of my opponents' monster that were special summoned on my turn and it will then deal eight hundred points of damage per monster" Sergey said as Yusei clinched his teeth as Kraken fired a fog at Yusei and Stardust Charge Warrior. "Is this it will Stardust Charge Warrior be destroyed and Yusei will lose eight hundred life points" Melissa said but luckily Yusei got out of the fog with Stardust Charge Warrior. "I activated the action spell runaway effect I negate an opponent's monster effect and deal five hundred points of damage" Yusei simply said as an aura appeared around Sergey as he lost some life points (LP 4000-3500).

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Sergey said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Then its my turn!" Yusei said as he drew his card he then noticed an action card and he sped up and picked it up "I activate the action spell high dive with this Stardust Charge Warrior gains one thousand attack points until the end phase" Yusei said as Stardust Charge Warrior gained an blue aura as its attack points increased (*6: ATK/2800-3800). "Next I play monster reborn and bring back Speed Warrior!" Yusei said as Speed Warrior appeared back on the field (*2: ATK/900).

"Battle Stardust Charge Warrior attack Geo Griffin" Yusei said as he pointed at Geo Griffin and Stardust Charge Warrior wasted little time and released high voltage of electricity as he charged towards Geo Griffin and rammed right through it destroying it (LP 3500-2200). "Stadust Charge Warrior can attack all of your special summon monsters now go!" Yusei said as Stardust Charge Warrior rammed right through Geo Kraken destroying it (LP 2200-1200). Sergey wasted little time and grabbed an action card "when an Earthbound monster is destroyed Geo Griffin can destroy one monster my opponents control" Sergey said.

"I activate my trap card synchro barrier force" Yusei said as his face down card flip face up on the field "when an effect is activated I can negate that effect and if I do I can inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent for each synchro monster I control" Yusei said as a barrier appeared around Charge Warrior and Sergey was dealt five hundred points of damage (LP 1200-600). "Amazing in just one turn he just knocked out almost all of Sergey's life points if Yusei use Speed Warrior" Yuzu said "he wins" Crow said. "Speed Warrior attack Sergey directly" Yusei said as Speed Warrior jumped in the air and was about to kick Sergey "is this it will Yusei defeat Sergey in a one turn kill" Melissa said.

"I activate the counter trap Earthbound Beginning when my life points is below three thousand I cut the damage of my opponents direct attack in half" Sergey said as Speed Warrior hit him as his life points decreased (LP: 600-250). "Now I can activate the spell Earthbound Plain!" Sergey said as the field spell appeared all over the stadium. "When I have an action card in my hand I can pick up another after that I can banish one action card to deal three hundred points of damage to my opponent and lower the attack points of a monster they control by three hundred" Sergey said as he grinned a bit. "So he going to weaken Yusei's monsters by picking up action cards" Yugo said as he gasp a bit.

"I see but you do realize that it goes both ways right as long as I ride in front of you this effect will lead you to your defeat" Yusei simply said as he turned around he saw Sergey based his head and wires appeared around and he disappeared and his D-Wheel transformed and Sergey appeared at the top as if he merged with his D-Wheel. "I am now one with speed!" Sergey said as Yusei narrowed his eyes "just what has he done to his body" Yusei thought he then saw Sergey speed up past Yusei. "Now Sergey has become the ultimate duel machine now he can destroy Yusei Fudo" Roget said.

"Behold my beautiful form" Sergey said as Yusei tried to speed up on his D-Wheel but Sergey was just to fast for him. "With the Earthbound Plain effect I banish an action card so take three hundred points of damage and Stardust Charge Warrior loses three hundred attack points" Sergey said as Yusei Life Points decreased (LP 4000-3700) (*6: ATK/3800-3500). "You will never be able to out speed me again and you will scatter in an ugly defeat" Sergey said as Yusei clinched his teeth. "I place one card face down and end my turn with this Sky High effect ends and Stardust Charge Warrior attack points go back to normal (*ATK/3500-2500). "My turn" Sergey said as he drew his card and picked up an action card.

"I banish the action card I picked up and deal three hundred points of damage to my opponent and lower the attack points of one monster by three hundred" Sergey said (LP 3700-3400) (*6: ATK/2500-2200). Sergey then grabbed another action card "Sergey grabbed another action card" Melissa said as the effect activated again (LP 3400-3100) (*6: ATK/2200-1900). "Interesting your at a disadvantage and taken damage but you still have that confident look on your face thinking you can win how boring!" Sergey said as he grabbed another action card. "Sergey has started destroying the course hey come on now wow he have to fix it later" Melissa said.

"Heh" Sergey said "there are more action cards ahead Jack is in danger of taking more damage" Melissa said as Yusei wasted little time and climb up the wall on his D-Wheel and started to jump in the air so he could land in front of Sergey. "Wow it's like you're not even moving" Sergey said as he wacked Yusei back and Yusei landed safely on the track but he is still behind Sergey. "Oh no Yusei is denied his way out of this hopeless situation and he takes another three hundred points of damage" Melissa said (LP 3100-2800) (*6: ATK/2200-1900). Sergey then picked up another action card and discarded (LP 2800-2500) (*6: ATK/1900-1600).

"I activate the spell card Earthbound Salvation from my hand from my hand" Sergey said as the card appeared face up on the field. "I can add one Earthbound monster and spell card to my hand" Sergey said as two cards were added to his hand. "And because a field spell is active I can special summon Stone Sweeper from my hand" Sergey said as Strom Sweeper appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1600). "Additionally, I summon the tuner monster Earthbound Prisoner Grounds Keeper from my hand" Sergey said as Grounds Keeper appeared on the field (*1: ATK/300). "Good Sergey we are one step closer to finishing Yusei off" Roget said.

"I activate the spell card Underworld Resonance Synchro Fusion with this card effect I will now perform a synchro and fusion summon using the two monsters I control" Sergey said. "Again huh" Yusei calmly said "how boring Yusei you better not lose" Jack said to his rival as he watched the duel. "I tune my level five Stone Sweeper to my level one grounds keeper" Sergey said as Ground Keeper turned into a ball of light which expanded into a green ring and Strom Sweeper went through the ring.

"Sprit bound to the earth shake all of creation with your mystic power" Sergey said as a light went through the rings. "I synchro summon come forth level six Earthbound Servant Geo Gremlin!" Sergey said as Geo Gremlin appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2000). "Yusei is time for you to suffer" Sergey said "what" Yusei said "I activate Geo Germlin effect and with it Jack Atlas you are forced to chose whether or not you will destroy your Stardust Charge Warrior if you choose to destroy, the battle phase for this turn is skipped and you can delay your defeat if you chose not to destroy it my life points will be healed by Stardust Charge Warrior attack points and then my monsters will attack your weakened Stardust Charge Warrior and Speed Warrior.

"If so your defeat his guaranteed now choose former king" Sergey said "hmph I choose to leave it on the field I will never allow for my monsters to be destroyed that easily" Yusei said shocking Sergey. "Yusei chose not to destroy Stardust Charge Warrior and Sergey regained some life points (LP 250-1850). "Then you will be crushed along with the monsters you cherished battle I attack Stardust Charge Warrior with Geo Germlin now scatter into nothing Yusei Fudo" Sergey said. "I activate my trap card sacrificial wind!" Yusei said as the card appeared face up on the field "with this I sacrifice Speed Warrior and if I control a wind monster it is not destroyed" Yusei said "but you still take the damge" Sergey said as Yusei life points decreased (LP 2500-2100).

"Next I attack Stardust Charge Warrior with Geo Germlina" Sergey said as Geo Germlina attack Stardust Charge Warrior put thanks to Yusei trap card his monster was protected but he still took the damage. "You bastard you still insist on protecting your monster" Sergey said "I told you I won't let my monster be destroyed so easily my deck especially my monsters are a part of me they are the reason why I am the great duelist I am today and why I managed to be somebody after I had spent years living on the streets in the commons!" Yusei said causing Sergey to gasp in shock. "As long as I have my deck I can do anything" Yusei said as Sergey eye started to blink.

"I end my turn" Sergey said "then it's my turn" Yusei said as he drew his card "meaningless you do not need to believe in your cards to win a duel behold this body I have obtained this combination of a perfect body and tactics" Sergey said. "There is more to a duel then just tactics" Yusei said as Sergey looked on at the track "there are seven action cards its over Yusei" Sergey said as he sped up and Yusei was just behind him. "You're wrong if there is a silver of light however small it will be the light that will lead me to victory and win this duel" Yusei said as he saw an action card. "There it is an action card" Yusei said as he saw an path Yusei wasted little time and sped up his D-Wheel creating an open path that had him gaining in front of Sergey and grabbed an action card and Jack smirked while the entire crowd were amazed.

"Amazing he managed to get in front of Sergey and get an action card" Yuya said "wow Yusei is totally badass" Yugo said. "Yusei gets an action card using a second opening" Melissa said "no damn it all!" Roget said as he bang the table knocking some chess pieces over. "Earthbound Plain's effect, when a player picks up an action card the other must send an action card to the graveyard" Sergey said as he put the action in his graveyard. "With this, you can no longer deal damage with Earthbound Plain's effect" Yusei said. "Amazing he's turned around the threat of Sergey's Earthbound Plain and the action card in front of Yusei" Melissa said but Yusei simply drove past it.

Yes Sergey grabbed the action card" Roget said "and the action card in front of Sergey is" Melissa said as Sergey simply drove past the action card as well. "WHAT! SERGEY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING GRAB THE ACTION CARD!" Roget yelled as he stood up. "Hmph I will defeat you Yusei with all of my might and beauty" Sergey said Yusei smirked "alright that's fine with me now you know why I protected my monster I summon Nitro Synchron" Yusei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Nitro Synchron appeared on the field (*2: ATK/300).

"I tune my level two Nitro Synchron with my level six Stardust Charge Warrior" Yusei said as Nitro Synchron turned into two balls of light which expanded into two rings and Stardust Charge Warrior went through the rings and gained an outline. "Even in the darkest times the stars shine watch their eternal light converge together to create the savior of wishes" Yusei chanted. The sight of a star being born could be seen, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a blue triangular eye with a white star pattern that slowly moved that glowed. A white hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outwards as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved from up and down, a white energy wing with blue spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the stars slowly moved "I synchro summon take flight level eight Skylight Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said.

Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star crossed eyes as they shun blue as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon moving around its back then moving around over the dragon, before finally moving down and moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice before zooming in on its eyes once more, before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon let out a mighty roar as its braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (*8: ATK/2500). "Behold Sergey this is the final turn I activate the spell card synchro evolutionary stance with this card I pay half my life points and I can double the attack points of one synchro monster on the field" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon gained a black and white aura as its attack points increased (*8: ATK/2500-5000)(LP 2100-1050).

"Five thousand attack points" Sergey said "so beautiful" Sergey said "Sergey grab an action card!" Roget yelled. "Battle Skylight Stardust Dragon attack Geo Gremlin" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon flew into the air and braced its arms and its wings expanded. Skylight Stardust Dragon whipped its neck and opened its mouth "Cosmic Nebula Wave!" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon shun until it was competely white and only its blue eyes could be seen and it wasted little time as it released the blast and struck Geo Gremlin destroying it and the blast had reached Sergey causing him to be flung up into the air and he was heavily damage and he landed roughly on the ground. Yusei looked back at him "you know I honestly feel bad for him a bit no one deserve to be control like that" Yusei said as he looked.

YUSEI LP 1050

VS

SERGEY LP 0

WINNER YUSEI

"No Sergey lost…now my plans have been set back" Roget said as he sat back down on his chair "amazing Yusei had managed to comeback defeat the duelist crusher it showed that Yusei still as powerful as before and is one of the favorites to win it all" Melissa said as Yusei drove through the track "YUSEI,YUSEI,YUSEI!" the crowd cheered. "Wow Yusei is really strong no wonder he used to be the king" Yugo said "yeah this could be though Yugo if you want to duel Jack you might have to beat Yusei" Yuto said "I know but if it comes to that I will be ready to face him and beat him" Yugo said as he had a determine look on his face.

A/N: Well then I hope everybody like this duel haha it was a lot of work so then Yusei has managed to defeat Sergey and move on to the next round and with his defeat Roget plan has been set back a bit how will the chef respond back well you have to keep reading to find out. Anyway next chapter I think it might be the beginning of Shun vs. Dennis but I'm not sure we shall see what happens anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot so don't forget to keep on reading, review and follow my story so then until next time guys see ya.


	85. The Crawling Losers

Chapter 85: The Crawling Losers

(During Yusei vs. Sergey)

"I said let me go" Shingo said as he was being dragged away by the guards "where do you think you're taking me huh" Shingo asked the guards. "Didn't you hear Yugo Sakaki in the last match?" a guard asked Shingo "losers in the friendship cup are sent to the underground and there's no way you can go back up" another guard said. "Who the heck made that rule there's no way I'm accepting that" Shingo yelled as he was trying to get free of the guards grip as an elevator door was opened. "Yell all you want, you're still heading to hell on earth" the guard said as they went inside the elevator "hell?" Shingo in a confuse like tone.

"There are rules here too we'll teach you a thing or two before we get there so listen up if you wanna survive" the guard said as the elevator door closed and the elevator started to go down and Shingo eyes had widen as he saw the underground with a bunch of people picking up garbage and recycling them. "This is hell on earth the defeated from the surface, the wearisome, the useless and discarded they all fall here but the entire city is a competitive society" the guard said. "It's the same down here in this underground facility losers continue to fall for the city, we keep digging and digging and digging one day the commons will dwell here when that day comes, you'll have to keep digging even deeper underground" Gallager said.

"N-no way" DC 227 said "eh" Gallager said "I-I'm going back to the surface this time I'll defeat Yugo Sakaki and take back my job as a duel chaser" DC 227 said. "You had your chance, right you could've gone back if you beat these guys" Gallenger said. "P-Please give me another chance to go back to the surface" DC 227 said as he was on his knees and begged to Gallager. "You only have one chance" Gallenger said as he kicked DC 227 towards the ground. "If you wanna go back up, then start winning from the bottom I'll warn you now, the bottom has its own share of scuffles its gonna be a huge pain just making it back up here so get lost if you get it" Gallager said as the thugs took him away.

"Hold it" Gongenzaka said as he Choujiro and Shinji arrived at the scene "let that man go" Gongenzaka said. "If it isn't that brat who wanted to start a revolt , enjoy Choujiro and Dennis's partner oh right you guys haven't had your welcome party so how about taking up the challenge now" Gallenger said as he started to walk down from the stands he was sitting on. "As long as you defeat everyone here in a duel we'll send you back up there in a jiffy" Gallenger said as he stood and looked at the three of them. "Some welcoming party this is ganging up against one person is no better than bullying you coward" Choujiro said.

"It shows how much he is abusing his power just like the tops" Shinji said "abusing my power I'm offended I'm doing you a huge favor here usually you get your chance after years of work there's no better chance than this" Gallager said he was face to face with DC 227 and he grabbed his shirt. "This guy gets it too but it looks like he took the men here too lightly spouting stuff about how even if the commons all came at him, they were no match for an ex top" Gallager said as he put DC 227 on the ground. "This way you'll learn your place" Gallager said.

"All I hear is some egotistic windbag who do you think you are?" Choujiro said "you called yourself a promoter before so why are you here?" Gongenzaka asked. "Well…I guess you can call me a trash recycler" Gallager said "a recycler?" Shinji asked "trash" Choujiro said "you're talking about us" Choujiro said. "That's right you're branded as discarded duelists, useless on the surface world but once in a while, some outstanding folks show up in this mountain of trash my job is to sniff them out" Gallenger said as he lifted down his glasses before putting them back up. "What will you do after finding them?" Choujiro asked.

"Will you send them to an illegal underground duel arena again?" Gongenzaka asked "there's that too, but I hand the best over to the authorities" Gallager said. "The authorizes" Choujiro said "this guy's ex boss chief of the security bureau, Jean Michel Roget" Gallenger said as Shinji, Gongenzaka and Choujiro widen their eyes in shock. "Roget lets me in on when there's a crackdown on the underground duel arena, so I can escape first that's when were on the same page" Gallenger said. "So your handing over duelists to him so he'll turn a blind eye to you" Shinji said as he narrowed his eyes. "You are a coward" Choujiro said "but what for" Gongenzaka asked.

"Not even I know his reasons but no doubt he wants strong duelists by the way that participant called Sergey in the friendship cup was one of my offerings honestly I feel bad for the guys who has to duel him" Gallager said. But unknown to Gallager Yusei had already delt with and defeated Sergey meanwhile back at the stadium Melissa was about to make another annoucment. "Ok so the next match is going to be delayed for a couple of hours due to the damage caused by Yusei's and Sergey duel but please hold on tight" Melissa said. "I can't believe Yusei defeated the duelist crusher" somebody in the crowd said "well of course Yusei is a former duel king after all" another person in the crowd said "well Yusei should be the favor looks like we are going to have a third match between him and Jack" another person in the crowd said.

"Damn it all since Sergey lost my plans are held back I don't know if even he could be repaired he might be killed thanks to that attack damn you Yusei Fudo" Roget said as he gritted his teeth. Roget then sighed "well who said this wasn't easy I'll bounce back from this" Roget said as he had a confident look on his face while at the same time Gallenger was talking about Sergey. "You mean he defeated fifty duelists" Gongenzaka said "no way to think he was in this tournament as well" Shinji said "yep I contacted Roget and he sounded like he knew and Sergey was sent up at once" Gallenger said.

Reiji was with the council "Yusei Fudo" Reiji said he knew base on their meeting with him and Jack that Yusei was powerful but there was so much more to him than just his dueling he is the hope of tops and commons and one of the key places that can bring the entire city together he will no doubt be a great member of the lancers. "So that means Shun and Dennis are left I see" Reiji said as he pushed up his glasses "I'm leaving my seat this should be fine when the lancers aren't dueling right" Reiji said. "That is fine" the red robe member said "where are you going?" the head councilman asked.

"Out for some fresh air" Reiji said as he started to leave the room and Reira started to follow him. "He's dead" Gongenzaka said "you mean Sergey died" Choujiro asked. "It's just hearsay however" Gallager said as Tsukikage eased drop to check on the lancers that were underground. "Sergey is the duelist, known for crushing all duelists in his way someone that dangerous works under Roget now its as if he became another person" Gallenger said. "He can control someone's personally" Gongenzaka asked "ah you said something about dimensions before" Gallenger said as Gongenzaka had a shock look on his face.

"Did you know about this too word is that Roget is actually from another dimension" Gallager said "another dimension" Gongenzaka said as Tsuikikage listened in on the conversation. "Well I don't know what's really up with that he's surrounded by some odd rumors one day he arrived in the city and rose to chief of security out of nowhere also it looks like he gave the executive council some technology we didn't have in this world" Gallenger said. "It's true that when I was caught for cheating Real Solid Vision did not exist" Choujiro said as Shinji nodded. "It's true Roget arrived I would say not too long after Godwin step down from being king and chief of security" Shinji said "could Roget be from fusion" Gongenzaka thought.

"So Roget brought that technology over from another dimension so that means Roget is" Gongenzaka said. "Well its no problem for me as long as it doesn't get in the way of my trade if he supports me for that I'll happily hand over the duelists he's looking for in this pile of trash so if you aren't going to accept my welcome party I'll close up shop early for the day so how's that" Gallager said as Gongenzaka, Choujiro and Shinji just glared at them. "I was so nice, giving you a chance to go back to the surface what a faint hearted lot" Gallager said.

"Boss, its like Gallager said it's the fastest way back to the surface" Choujiro workers said "you guys are here too I'm sorry I couldn't live up to your expectations" Choujiro said. "We're your opponents if you feel even a bit obliged then if you please" one of Choujiro's friends said "but we're the ones who will win and get recognized by chief Roget" the other friend said. "The heck did you just say!" Choujiro said as Gongenzaka held him back "I'll lose to you try saying that again I'll trash all of you" Choujiro said. "Stop everyone calm down" Gongenzaka said. "I heard everything" everyone turned their heads and they saw Shingo arriving at the underground.

Tsukikage then left the area "we can go back to the surface as long as we win right then that's what he have to do I'll take you on no matter who you are" Shingo said. "Sawatari" Gongenzaka said "oh its you the lively one how exciting" Gallagner said as Tsukikage was under the elevator as it was going up. "Hey Yuto Shun is dueling next what do you think about that?" Yugo asked his counterpart as Yuto appeared in sprit form "well I don't know hopefully Shun won't be too reckless it looks like he dueling Dennis…" Yuto said "something wrong?" Yugo asked "well yeah its Dennis I think I seen him before somewhere and I believe Ruri mention someone of that name" Yuto said "wait really?" Yugo asked "yeah Dennis does seem suspicious" Yuto said "hmm you may have a point but I don't think there anything you should worry about Yuto" Yugo said to his counterpart causing Yuto to sigh "I hope your right Yugo I hope your right" Yuto said.

"That rumor may just be the truth Roget came from the fusion dimension there's no mistake he's from Academia" Reiji said causing Reira to gasp in surprise. "It looks like it's a good thing Vale is here we may need her help after all anyway thanks for your hard work, but please keep gathering information from the underground give me detailed reports on the status of the lancers there as well" Reiji said "right" Tsukikage said. "W-Wait" Reira said causing Tsukikage to stop and for Reira to walk a but towards the sunlight. "Um" Reira said as he remembers Jack words to not hesitate and the fire in Yusei's eyes when Jack said it not to mention his duel with Serget.

"I want to aopolgize to everyone" Reira said "what for?" Tsukikage asked "I should have asked to duel instead of Masumi of anyone else?" Reira asked. "Don't worry about it besides not everybody is not underground" Reiji said "still I just feel so useless not to mention I was maybe unfair to everyone including you Tsukikage I felt that maybe you were more useful to big brother so I thought about you in a bit of a negative way but I want to help big brother too and become trustworthy like you Tsukikage" Reira said "one day…one day" Reira said as he remember Jack saying he was looking forward to the day he would show them his bravely in dueling.

"I want big brother and Tsukikage to see that as well as Yugo" Reira said "Yugo Sakaki as well?" Reiji asked. Yugo was currently in his room and he looks and saw that the track was almost finished with the track. "Looks like the third match will start soon" Yugo said he then heard a knock on the door and Yugo went up to see who it is. "Alright who is it?" Yugo asked "its me" Tsukikage said "Tsukikage what are you doing here have you checked on the others?" Yugo asked. "Yes do not worry everyone is safe" Tsukikage said "I see thank god" Yugo said as he was relieved. "What about Gongenzaka did he old man Choujiro Shinji and the others escaped too" Yugo asked.

"No" Tsukikage said "no you busted in there and didn't help anyone escape why?" Yugo asked. "My job is to gather information in the underground once I'm done with my report for Reiji Akaba, I will return to my mission" Tsukikage said. "Mission that's right so this is one of your missions but why the hell is he gathering information instead of helping our friends!" Yugo yelled. "Its not like he doesn't want to help if Reiji had no reguard for people lives like Academia I would have abandoned him long ago he detests Academia and crossed dimensions to fight them someone like him will not abandon like minded comrades" Tsukikage said.

"Tsukikage" Yugo said "do not worry I will report the movements of everyone in the underground plus we have another ally in the Xyz dimension that is going to help us out real soon" Tsukikage said suprsing Yugo and Yuto "what!" Yugo and Yuto said. "Yes apparently she traveled here to look for Shun and this Yuto fellow as of right now she is in her room but as of now you should concentrate on fighting and aim for victory in the friendship cup its not just Reiji, Reira desires the same" Tsukikage said. "Reira" Yugo said.

(Flashback)

"Yugo has always protected me but I've decided I won't run away I'll fight but I can't join the friendship cup so please fight for me no that's not it don't fight for me fight for yourself Yugo keep moving forward and win and duel Jack again even if you have to beat Yusei" Reira said as he walked away and looked at the sunlight. "Jack,Yusei and Godwin shocked everyone and won the friendship cup they did something no one had done before they proved that even commons can come out on top" Reira said. "We came here to save this world no Yugo's old home but no one in this dimension believes that they don't recognize the lancers strength you have to defeat Jack and Yusei then they'll recognize us" Reira said

(Flashback End)

"Reira said all of that but still when I duel Jack our dragons went crazy and both he and I fainted I want to win but I have no clue what will happen if we bring our dragons out again I'm actually afraid of what happens if I duel him again" Yugo said as he looked at Yuya's pendant which was around his neck. "Jack Atlas seems to have said something like this" Tsukikage said as he remember what Jack said "however if you want to accomplish something do not hesitate!" Jack said.

"I see so we have to defeat Jack and Yusei if we want people to recognize the lancers strength it all makes sense now well I'm surprise at all since that how it works around here after all a part of me still considers this place home" Yugo said as he smirked a bit. "All right tell Reira I said thanks I'll win this whole thing and tell him I'll duel Jack and maybe Yusei and definitely win" Yugo said "impossible Reira has already returned to the assembly hall conveying your message will have to wait until another time" Tsukikage said. "Oh I see well here's another favor I need to ask you" Yugo said.

Tsukikage then saw an envelope slid out of the door "I just told you Reira" Tsukikage said "it's not for Reira" Yugo quietly said. "Do you mind if you can deliever this letter to Yuzu and slid this under her door" Yugo said. Tsukikage looked at the letter and picked it up he knew that Yugo loves and cares about Yuzu so he must want to send her some type of message to her "very well I will send her the envelope" Tsukikage said. "Thanks Tsukikage" Yugo said as Tsukikage left the area.

"Yugo" Yuzu said as she was laying down on her bed she then heard a knock on the door and saw an letter "is this a letter" Yuzu said as she bent down and picked it as Tsukikage left the area. "So this is a letter from Yugo" Yuzu said as she read it "yeah its from him I recognize his messy handwriting from anywhere" Yuzu said as she smiled. "Yuzu I realized that my words will not reach anyone here at my old home because the reason is I haven't accomplish anything people won't pay attention unless I win like Jack, Yusei and Godwin did and gain their recognition even though that I am back at my old home I'm still a nobody in this world when I haven't been recognized its funny seven years ago I wanted to win the friendship cup because I wanted a better life for myself Rin, Sensei and the others " Yugo said in his letter.

"But now I want to win so that I can unite everyone together with the dueling you and everyone else back home in standard taught me and to do that I have to win and make them accept me and to do that I have to defeat Jack and maybe have to duel and defeat Yusei as well in the later rounds. "After that then we have to defeat Academia save Rin and Ruri and end the dimensional war" Yugo said as a scene of Rin and Ruri appear as they are in separate rooms from each other. "And then I deliver the promise to mom and everyone and take you and Yuya home" Yugo said in the letter causing Yuzu to gasp. "But Yuzu after this over after I save everyone and end this war most likely we will have to go back to our home dimensions and I have to say I enjoy spending the last seven years with you and everyone else and I want to say thank you for always being there for me and putting up which an immature jackass like myself" Yugo said in the letter. Yuzu had tears falling from her face and had her hand over mouth. "Oh Yugo why did you have to say the last part the last thing I want is too lose you I haven't even told you how I felt" Yuzu said.

"I will win the friendship cup and unite everyone in the city with my dueling" Yugo said with a determine look on his face. "But Yugo do you really mean that after this is over do really believe you will go back and stay here in the city?" Yuto asked as he appeared beside Yugo in sprit form. "I don't want to believe it Yuto I want to go back to standard and be with Yuzu and everyone else but I don't belong there I belong here and I probably don't have a choice in a matter" Yugo said as he had a sad look on his face. "That's bullshit and you know that you do have a choice Yugo don't think you don't because of what happen seven years ago you do have a choice you have a choice on what you want to do and I know you want to stay with Yuzu and everyone else besides you haven't even told her how you feel" Yuto said.

"How do you know that Yuto?" Yugo asked "hello I'm inside your head remember I think I would no these things by now so promise me Yugo promise that you will return back to your home in Miami City with Yuzu and your brother and apologize to her for saying that"Yuto said as he looked at Yugo. Yugo smiled at Yuto "heh thanks Yuto I needed that and I will" Yugo said as he turned back to look at the window as his determined look was back again.

A/N: Ok I think this chapter covers whats going on with everyone underground it takes place during the Yusei vs Sergey duel and after it as they were rebuilding the tracks thanks to the damage Sergey caused. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter next chapter is Shun vs Dennis so then don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	86. Mask of the Clown

Chapter 86: Mask of the Clown

"The final duel of the first round our challengers are Shun Kurosaki" Melissa said as Yugo turned to look at the screen. "And his opponent, Dennis MacField" Melissa as an image of Dennis appeared on the screen. Dennis just smirked as he saw that he was facing Shun and Shun just looked at the TV as he remember his first duel with Dennis. "Back then, he showed his combat techniques that's definitely not something you learn at LDS" Shun said. "He's probably thinking something like that I'll make sure to destroy you this time bit by bit" Dennis said. "Alright go Shun! you better win!" Vale yelled as she cheered her friend on "hold the guy he dueling he looks a bit familiar" Vale said as she did a thinking pose "I wonder who he is" she continue saying.

"It's like we said Yuto Shun and Dennis are dueling never thought two lancers will fight this soon" Yugo said "yeah" Yuto said in sprit form as he looked at the screen "be careful Shun" Yuto thought. "You may not be pleased with this match but" the yellow robe council man said "this match is quite noteworthy to us chairman" the red robe member said "yes" the chairman said. "I'm not displeased I find this match compelling as well" Reiji said as he pushed up his glasses. "Shun I should have warn him about Dennis it's a possibility that he is a spy but knowing him he probably realized that as well" Masumi said as she looked at the screen.

cShun then drove out of the tunnel and jumped in the air on his D-Wheel "go Shun, go for number one chere too!" people in the crowd said as Shun landed on the ground and drove towards the starting lane. "The defunct underground arena's strongest and most popular Shun Kurosaki and the talk of the town after his performance in central park the entertainer Dennis" Melissa said as Dennis went out of the tunnel and jumped in the air on his D-Wheel before landing on the track and was heading towards the starting lane as well. "He cuter in person" a girl in the crowd said as another one screamed in joy "I'll bring a dazzling illusion to the citizens of the city overflowing with friendship" Dennis said as he threw some cards in the air.

"It's showtime" Dennis said as he snapped his fingers and the cards turned into fireworks and the crowd cheered at that. "Their duel way just be a match worthy of wrapping up the friendship cup's first round so you can't say you're not looking forward to this you just can't so how will this duel develop I'm shaking with excitement" Melissa said as Shun and Dennis stopped at the starting line. "We're fighting even though we're comrades, but let's do our best" Dennis said to Shun. "Hmph let this duel prove whether or not we're really comrades" Shun said "you're so cold" Dennis said. "Now, let's get on with it, action field on field spell cross over accel" Melissa said as action cards were spread all over the field.

"Duel mode on autio pilot stand by" both Shun and Dennis D-Wheel said as the countdown began staring from three "riding duel acceleration" Melissa said as the sign signaled Shun and Dennis to go and Shun and Dennis drove off on their D-Wheels.

"DUEL!" both Shun and Dennis said at the same time

SHUN LP 4000

VS

DENNIS LP 4000

Dennis was in the lead on taking the first corner with Shun just right behind him "I'll expose your true colors" Shun said as he sped up on his D-Wheel and flew right past Dennis taking the first corner. "He pulled ahead Shun takes the first corner the first turn is his" Melissa said. "I summon Raid Raptors Skull Eagle from my hand" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Skull Eagle appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "And I activate the spell card Raid Raptors-Call" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the spell card appeared on the field. "Next I special summon a monster with the same name from my deck" Shun said as another Skull Eagle appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000).

"I overlay the two skull eagles" Shun said as his monsters turned into beams of light and went into the air in the portal "I xyz summon appear rank three Raid Raptors Devil Eagle!" Shun said as Devil Eagle appeared on the field (Rank 3: ATK/1000). "The monarch of the underground Xyz summoned in an instant" Melissa said "I activate the monster effects of both skull eagles as Xyz material devil eagle attack points increases by three hundred points for each one" Shun said as Devil Eagle attack points increased (Rank 3: ATK/1000-1600). "Next I activate Devil Eagle's monster effect I use one overlay unit and deal damage to my opponent equal to the attack points of a monster on the field" Shun said as Devil Eagle unleashed a beam of light at Dennis striking him and causing him to lose control of his D-Wheel.

"Dennis is already taking huge damage" Melissa said as Dennis life points decreased (LP 4000-2400) "you're going with that again" Dennis said. "What do you mean again?" Shun asked "my discerning magic there's a rank up magic in your hand right now" Dennis said as he remember his last duel with Shun. "Just like last time, you'll activate it next turn to summon a higher level monster" Dennis said as Shun looked at his hand and he did have a rank up magic card in his hand. "Sounds like he hit the mark" a girl in the crowd said "he pretty amazing" a guy said "please see through my heart too" another girl in the crowd said. "You shouldn't use a predictable hand you'll bring down the show's mood" Dennis said "you bastard" Shun said.

"An entertainment show has to be full of surprises" Dennis said "you plan to discourage your enemy and gain the upper hand LDS doesn't teach that tactic" Shun said. "Is that a compliment?" Dennis asked "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Shun said as two cards appeared on the track before disappearing. "My turn draw" Dennis said as he drew a card from his deck and he realized he drew Polymerization "ah it's this" Dennis said as Shun looked at him "what the hell do you want me to do seriously" Dennis said. "Alright after my discerning magic is the biggest trick of the century" Dennis said as he snapped his fingers and Devil Eagle overlay unit disappeared.

"Devil Eagle's overlay unit" Shun said "isn't that Preformage Cut Tricker" Dennis said as Cut Tricker appeared on the field with Devil Eagle overlay unit (*5: ATK/1200). He then put it in a cup and rolled it around and it disappeared "just kidding by using an overlay unit form one xyz monster on the field I can special summon Cup Tricker from my hand" Dennis said. "Using my monster's overlay unit such clownish tactics" Shun said "but that's not all the target monster, Devil Eagle loses six hundred attack points" Dennis said as Devil Eagle attack points went back to normal (Rank 3: ATK/1600-1000). "Damn it" Shun said "next up is the spell card magical pendulum box" Dennis said as the card appeared face up on the field.

"With its effect, I can draw two cards from my deck if they are Pendulum monsters, I can add them to my hand anything else is sent to my graveyard" Dennis said as he drew the two cards and looked at them. "Wow both are Pendulums" Dennis said "I set the scale three Preformage Bonus Dealer and the scale six Preformage Overlay Juggler on the Pendulum Scale" Dennis said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the world Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them. "With this, I can summon level four to five monsters at the same time I Pendulum summon appear my Preformage" Dennis said as three beams of light appeared from a portal.

"First up is Preformage Wind Sucker" Dennis said as Wind Sucker appeared on the field (*5: ATK/2100). "Next, Preformage Wing Sandwhichman" Dennis said as Sandwhichman appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1800) "and last but not least, Preformage Ball Rider" Dennis said as Ball Rider appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1000). "Dennis has Pendulum Summon beautifully just like in his street performance" Melissa said "three level fives you plan to Xyz summon" Shun said "don't fret now the show's just beginning" Dennis said. "I activate Bonus Dealer Pendulum effect when I Pendulum summon three or more Preformage from my hand I draw two cards" Dennis said as he drew two cards and looked at them.

"I normal summon Preformage Fire Dancer" Dennis said as Fire Dancer appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400). "I overlay the level four Ball Rider and Fire Dancer" Dennis said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal in the air "the show must go on" Dennis said as a swing appeared and a monster was forming "magician of the skies, storm upon the stage in splendor I xyz summon appear rank four Preformage Trapeze Magician!" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2500). "This is amazing Dennis also Xyz summoned the very first Xyz showdown in friendship history a red hot development worthy of the first round finale" Melissa said as the cword cheered.

"If you keep this up, you'll pull the same trick as last time how about revealing who you really are now" Shun said. "Don't worry, my show still going on I overlay my level five Cup Trcker, Wind Sucker and Wing Sandwhichman" Dennis said as the three monsters turned into beams of light and went inside the portal above in the air. "Descend, hell's artist I xyz summon rank five, Preformage Shadow Maker" Dennis said as Shadow Maker appeared on the field (Rank 5: ATK/2600). "With Shadow Maker as the target, I activate Trapeze Magican monster effect I use one overlay unit so that Shadow Maker can attack twice in this turn" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician used an Overlay unit on Shadow Maker.

"Shadow Maker is targeted for an effect, so I activate its effect I use one overlay unit and special summon a second shadow maker from my extra deck" Dennis said as another Shadow Maker appeared on the field (Rank 5: ATK/2600). "I activate the monster effect of Cup Tricker, which was used as an overlay unit and sent to the graveyard with its effect, I can detach one overlay unit from an Xyz monster on the field and attach it to another" Dennis said as an overlay unit was attached to the other Shadow Maker. "Next I use Trapeze Magician remaining overlay unit and give my second Shadow Maker the ability to attack twice" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician used its last overlay unit. "I use my second Shadow Maker's overlay and special summon my third Shadow Maker" Dennis said as a third Shadow Maker appeared on the field (Rank 5: ATK/2600).

"What's this Dennis has four monsters on his field" Melissa said as Shun looked back at Dennis and his monsters. "What's more, two of them can attack twice and the sum of their attack is um what fifteen thousand five hundred!" Melissa said. Vale just looked at the screen with a bored expression on her face "as if Shun would lose that easily" Vale said as she looked at the screen. "Battle I attack Devil Eagle with Trapeze Magician" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician swung on its swing and kicked Devil Eagle destroying it (LP 4000-2500). "I activate a continuous trap and target Trapeze Magician raid raptor target flag" Shun said as the card flip face up on the field.

The Raid Raptor symbol appeared on Trapeze Magican "I draw one card and reveal it the card is Raid Raptors Last Strix a monster card" Shun said causing Dennis to gasp in surprise. "When the targeted Trapeze Magician leaves the field, I destroy the target flag and check your hand" Shun said as Dennis looked at his hand which contained Polymerization. "If you have the same card type a monster card in your hand its destroyed and sent to the graveyard" Shun said. "Even if you do that, I'm taking out your life points here anyway my battle phase still resumes" Dennis said. "I activate the quick play spell Rank Up Magic Death Double Force I special summon the destroyed Rank 3 Devil Eagle" Shun said as Devil Eagle appeared on the field (Rank 3: ATK/1000).

"and overlay" Shun said as Devil Eagle turned into a beam of light and went into the portal "I special summon a Raid Raptor monster double its rank" Shun said. "Proud Falcon spread those wings coated with the surging blood of heroes and charge upon the road of revolution Rank Up Xyz Change appear rank six Raid Raptors Revolution Falcon!" Shun said as Revolution Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 6: ATK/2000). "Impressive an Xyz summon with a destroyed monster" Melissa said "alright Shun way to go!" Vale said as she cheered her friend on. "I activate its monster effect when Revolution Falcon is ranked up with a raid raptor monster as material I can destroy one special summon monster on my opponents side of the field and you take damge equal to half of its attack points" Shun said as Revolution Falcon flew into the air.

"Reveal his true colors with your revolutionary flames destroy Trapeze Magician!" Shun said as Revolution Falcon fired flames at Trapeze Magician. "That's not good Trapeze Magician is the symbol of my show I activate the effect of Preformage Magic Tactician in my hand when a monster on my field is targeted by an effect, I send that card and another on my field to the graveyard and I switch the target of the opponent monster's effect to another monster" Dennis said as a Shadow Maker and Tactician went to the graveyard and another Shadow Maker stood in front of the blast and was destroyed causing Dennis to lose control of his D-Wheel for a second.

"Shadow Maker was destroyed, but I don't take damage thanks to Trapeze Magician effect" Dennis said as he sighed a bit "I managed to protect Trapeze Magican somehow" Dennis said as he looked at his ace monster. "I end my turn here now even your special summon monsters will miss since Revolution Falcon effect reduces their attack points to zero" Dennis said as Shun looked at him before looking back at the road. "What's with this duel" Yuzu said "this is like Shun's duel with Sora Shuinin" Masumi said. "Reveal his true his colors does that mean Shun thinks Dennis is a traitor" Yugo said as Yuto narrowed his eyes and Reiji and Roget continue to silently watched the duel on screen.

"How long do you plan to hide your true colors" Shun asked Dennis "what true colors my show doesn't have tricks like that" Dennis said as Trapeze Magician just laughed. Shun sped up in front of Dennis on his D-Wheel "my turn" Shun said as he drew a card from his deck "I activate revolution flacon effect I use one overlay unit and attack all my opponents monster battle first destroy Trapeze Magician" Shun said. "I said that's no good" Dennis said as he grabbed an action card and Revolution Falcon was about to fire some bombs at Trapeze Magician "Revolution Air Raid!" Shun said as the bombs were launched at Trapeze Magican. "I activate the action spell battle change during my opponent battle phase I can choose their battle target" Dennis said.

"What did you say?" Shun asked "I switch Revolution Falcon attack target from Trapeze Magician to Shadow Maker" Dennis said as the attack was switched to Shadow Maker. "As you know, when Revolution Falcon battles a special summoned monster that monster attack and defense points are reduce to zero" Shun said as Shadow Maker attack points are decreased (Rank 5: ATK/2600-0). Shadow Maker then turned into a ball of light and the bombs missed its target. "Too bad I used Shadow Maker as one of Trapeze Magician overlay unit with Overlay Juggler's Pendulum effect" Dennis said. "That's just a temporary measure did you forget that I can attack all my enemies" Shun said as Trapeze Magician attack points were reduced to zero (Rank 4: ATK/2500-0).

"Go Revolution Falcon attack Trapeze Magician Revolution Air Raid" Shun said as Revolution Falcon dropped bombs at Trapeze Magician. "This duel it's just like" Yugo said as he remember Sora and Shun duel "I don't plan on enjoying any show with you to me this is a battlefield" Shun said. "It's just like back then" Yugo said as Dennis planned to get another action but he was too late as Trapeze Magician was destroyed. "Trapeze Magician!" Dennis yelled as he saw his ace monster be destroyed. "Dennis ace monster Trapeze Magician is finally destroyed now Dennis life points is huh his monster was destroyed in attack mode but his life points is still intact" Melissa said (LP 2400).

"Why?" Shun said "I activated the action spell damage vanish Trapeze gave it to me in its last moments this card reduces battle damages to zero it only works once though" Dennis said. "You hung on by the skin of your teeth but your show's over I activate the effect of the continuous trap Target Flag when Trapeze Magician leaves the field target flag is destroyed and my opponent reveals his hand now show us your true colors" Shun said. "Is this what you wanted to see" Dennis said as he showed Shun his polymerization card "Polymerization" Roget said. Vale had a look of pure anger on her face "Polymerization this is guy is with Academia get him Shun!" Vale yelled. "I knew so he is with Academia!" Masumi said as she stood up from her bed.

"I knew it go ahead and use that card I set two cards face down and end my turn" Shun said as two cards appeared on the field before disappearing. "Time to show you my ultimate entertainment my turn draw" Dennis said in a cold like tone he looked at the card and he merely closed his eyes. "I activate the spell card Ancient Gear Chaos Fusion!" Dennis said as the card appeared on the field "I send this polymerization to the graveyard and banish Xyz monsters in my graveyard equal to the number of fusion materials I need" Dennis said as his Xyz monsters were banished.

"Next I negate the effects and summon conditional of the fusion material monsters in my deck and extra deck and extra deck and special summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog, Double Bite Hound Dog,, Triple Bite Hound Dog, Ultimate Hound Dog I special summon all four ancient gear monsters!" Dennis said as he swiped the cards on his duel disk and they all appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000) (*5: ATK/1500) (*7: ATK/1800) (*9: ATK/2800). "I can't believe it!" Yugo yelled as he gritted his teeth as his eyes turned green "he with Academia!" Yuto said as his eyes turned blue. "That bastard" Serena said as Yusei and Jack narrowed their eyes at Dennis knowing how much of a threat this guy is towards their home.

"I fuse all four Ancient Gears mechanized hound dogs that inherit the ancient soul merge those ten heads unleash chaos and become tremendous strength" Dennis said as the monsters started to swirl together. "I fusion summon appear level ten Ancient Gear Chaos Giant!" Dennis said as a giant blue machine like monster appear on the field and flew above Dennis (*10: ATK/4500) the appearance of Chaos Giant stunned the crowd "its enormous w what on earth is that!" Melissa said in shocked. "He summoned such a huge monster" Yuzu said "this is" Shun said as he remembers the same monsters destroying Heartland. Vale remembers as well as she remembers dueling against those monsters alongside Yuto he had Dark Rebellion out and she had a red like dragon which was covered in a aura.

"Looks like you seen it before" Dennis said as he had a smirk on his face "you bastard you are from Academia!" Shun said as Yugo, Yuzu, Serena, Masumi, Yusei, Jack, Vale,Yuya and Yuto had looks of shock and anger on their faces. Reira was shocked as well "what does this mean care to explain" the yellow robe member said. "Explain and what do you expect me to say?" Reiji asked the council "academia is your enemy right why is that enemy with you?" the red robe member asked. "I consider the possibility that our enemy wormed its way into the lancers but what about you?" Reiji countered back as Roget looked on at the duel. "The monster Dennis summoned is level ten a gigantic monster with forty five hundred attack points" Melissa said "now let the hunting games begin!" Dennis said as he had a twisted grin on his face.

A/N: So thanks to the efforts of Shun Dennis has revealed his true colors showing everybody he is part of Academia and he has summoned a powerful monster how will Shun respond to this well find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time everyone see ya.


	87. Curse of the Rebels

Chapter 87: Curse of the Rebels

"Academia, true colors what is he talking about but there's no doubt this duel is getting heated" Melissa said as Yugo and Yuto continued to watch the duel. It was at that moment Yuya's pendant glowed and Yuto stood right where Yugo was "I can't believe it Dennis is really from Academia" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth as he appeared in sprit from and Yuto had a look of pure hatred in his eyes. "I'm certain that the enemy has already slipped into the city" Reiji said to the council "and I wondered what you were about to say" the yellow robe member said.

"You look like you've already identified the person in question" the woman council member said "you are in the know aren't you" Reiji said as the council members grunted in response. "In any case, let's see this duel through to the end for now cancelling it would throw the citizens into disorder" the chairman said. "Shun life points is at twenty five hundred he's putting up a good fight with his two thousand attack points rank six Revolution Falcon on the other hand Dennis commons Ancient Gear Chaos Giant a level ten behemoth of a monster with forty five hundred attack points" Melissa said.

"Let me show you my gratitude for ripping off my mask" Dennis said "you bastard" Shun said as Yuzu, Serena, Reira and Roget silently watched the duel. "Get him Shun!" Vale said she was hoping that Shun would beat this son of a bitch but if he couldn't win not only would she insult Shun for losing to this guy she would have to go over to the stadium and finish him off herself. Shun looked back at Ancient Gear Chaos Giant "I won't let this loathsome monster rampage again" Shun said "if you could do that, Heartland would still be peaceful right" Dennis said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up I flip two face down cards the continuous trap raid raptors lock chain and raid raptors reactor" Shun said as two face down were flipped up on his side of the track. "Once per turn Lock Chain can change the position of a monster my opponent special summoned whose attack points is higher than the total attack points of all the raid raptors on my field" Shun said as chains were wrapped around Chaos Giant. "And for reactor a monster who changed position is destroyed and you take damage equal to its attack points" Shun said as his trap card glowed.

"A formidable double trap its over Dennis life points hits zero" Melissa said "Ancient Gear Chaos Giant's effect this monster can't be affected by my opponents spell or trap cards effects" Dennis said as Chaos Giant broke free of the chains and they were about to head towards Melissa but they were destroyed just before they can hit her. "It feels like Dennis became kind of brutal its like the villain role he played in his street performance well its fine as long as things are getting pumped but yeah things are getting pumped" Melissa said as Yugo and Yuto continued to watch the duel "damn it I can't believe we were played for fools" Yugo said as he was still in sprit form he then looked and saw he wasn't in control of his body and that he and Yuto switched places.

"Hey Yuto look we switch places" Yugo said to his counterpart Yuto blink turning his attention away from the duel and saw that he was solid again and Yugo was in sprit form. "Your right how did we do that" Yuto said as he widen his eyes in surprised "hmm I think Yuya pendant glowed maybe that's what caused us to swap places but forget about that for now I'll get my body back later let's just continue on watching this duel" Yugo said. "Battle I attack Revolution Flacon with Chaos Giant Crash of Darkness" Dennis said as Chaos Giant grabbed Revolution Falcon. "Dennis avoids the formidable double trap and strikes if his attacks hits Shun's life points will be taken out" Melissa said. "But when Revolution Falcon is in battle with special summons monsters their attack and defense points are reduced to zero" Shun said.

"You can't do that when Chaos Giant attacks it negated the opposing monsters effects" Dennis said as Revolution Falcon flames were stopped. "What did you say?" Shun said as Chaos Giant picked Revolution Falcon up and flew into the air and started slamming it into the stadium and it also flew by Jack which caused Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend to roar as it If was ready to protect its master "calm down Scarlight I'm fine" Jack said to his dragon Scarlight growled a bit but none the less had followed his masters orders. The crowd cheered as Chaos Giant slammed Revolution Falcon down on the ground causing Shun to remember the times he Yuto and Vale would have to defend everybody from those monsters.

At the same time Yugo received those same memories as well "what the hell are these Yuto memories?" Yugo said as he turned to look at Yuto who was still watching the duel. But Chaos Giant picked up Revolution Falcon again and swung it into the air "its toying with its target why do they have to fight like that" Yuzu said as Yuya who watching the duel gritted his teeth in anger at the type of dueling that was displayed in Shun and Dennis duel. Revolution Flacon was crashed into a wall causing the tops to panic. "I can sense Yuto's anger and hatred is this why he took over my body because of him finding out that Dennis is from Academia bringing pack painful memories on what happen back at Heartland" Yugo thought as he and Yuto continue to stand and watch the duel.

Dennis sped up on his D-Wheel "if I destroy your two thousand attack points Revolution Falcon and you take twenty five hundred points of damage as a result your life points will hit zero exactly its game over" Dennis said as Chaos Giant threw Revolution Falcon on the ground causing an explosion and Shun to widen his eyes "Shun!" both Yuto and Vale said as they were worried about their friend. "It's finally, finally decided eh" Melissa said as he saw Shun still speeding up on his D-Wheel as his life points decreased (LP 2500-200). "What" Dennis said "when I took damage I activated the effect of Raid Raptors Last Strix from my hand" Shun said as Last Strix appeared on the field.

"For every spell and trap card on my field, I reduce the damage I take by one hundred points and special summon it (*1: DEF/100). "Shun held on with a mere two hundred life points" Melissa said "the card from back then I see" Dennis said as he remembered that Shun revealed Last Strix to Dennis when he was trying to look at his hand by destroying Trapeze Magician. "You know this right Chaos Giant can attack all of my opponents monsters I destroy Last Strix with Chaos Giant" Dennis said as Chaos Giant destroyed Last Strix "and I end my turn there" Dennis said.

"Still hanging on" Dennis said "no matter how much I'm cornered, I'll survive I'll crush you no matter what with my iron will and steeled strength" Shun said. "What an admirable sprit you learned that at the pro duelist training school right?" Dennis asked Shun. "Why do you know about that?" Shun asked "I know a lot about you should I share a bit of valuable news this is from my time in Heartland" Dennis said.

(Flashback)

In the streets of Heartland Dennis was busy during a show in front of a large number of people "its showtime" Dennis said as he snapped his fingers as the crowd having a good time. "Who in the audience will liven up this show with me" Dennis said as he looked and saw that Ruri was among the crowd. He then used Trapeze Magician to grab Ruri and it wasn't long until she was standing in front of Dennis. "You absolutely must be my opponent in a duel if Trapeze Magician sought you out" Dennis said to Ruri.

(Flashback Ends)

"The adults and children watching all had smiles on their faces but when I found her, the fun was over it was awful I wanted to keep doing those street performances but since I found her I had no choice but to green light the hunting game" Dennis said as he can remember Hearland being destroyed by Academia.

(Flashback)

Dennis was standing on top of a destroyed building and a portal appeared and a brown cloaked figured "you kept me waiting Yuri" Dennis said to the fusion duelist. "Well excuse me for fooling around and spending time with my girlfriend" Yuri thought "so about that girl" Yuri said as Dennis turned his head "she's right over" Dennis said as Yuri looked and saw what looked to be some sort of small camp like base. "A refugee camp huh" Yuri said "yeah the resistance set up their base in that corner" Dennis said a moment later Dennis and Yuri were inside the base and walked and saw that Ruri was gathering water for everyone else.

"The bracelet girl is right there" Dennis said as Yuri widen his eyes a bit "what the hell why does she look like Serena" Yuri thought "I almost blew my cover I was just about to call this chick Serena for a minute but I know for a fact that's not her since I just spend time with her before I came here so why do they have the same face" Yuri thought as Ruri turned to look at Dennis and Dennis waved a hello at Ruri. "The rest is all yours since I met her before, I can't make any moves on her" Dennis said. "The professor gave me that job to me specifically" Yuri said with a smirk after that it was that moment Yuri went to chase Ruri and duel her and he managed to beat Ruri and took her on back towards Academia.

(Flashback Ends)

"Her name was Ruri" Dennis said "say that again!" Shun said as he had a rage expression his face "she's your sister, right" Dennis said causing Serena, Yuzu, Yuya, Yugo, Masumi and Yusei to gasp in surprise. "That bastard!" Vale said as she yelled out in anger as she found out this guy was the reason her home was destroyed and all of her friends and family were turned into cards and he was indirectly responsible for kidnapping Ruri one of her good and closest friends "Surprised" Dennis said.

Meanwhile in the tunnel among the crowd Sora was leaning on the wall watching the duel as he was busy enjoying the lollipop he had in his mouth.

"You bastard why Ruri?" Shun asked "I just follow orders" Dennis said "that means Ruri's at Academia, right what are you going to do with her?" Shun asked. "I don't know if you want to know why don't you hurry on to Academia instead of dueling here before you set off on this journey, didn't you declare that you'd save Ruri even if you had to do it alone" Dennis said. "Shun" Masumi said as she had a worried look on her face Shun closed his eyes as he remember Masumi telling him to not be foolish. He then opened his eyes "I'm sorry Masumi but my anger is too great right now" Shun thought "yeah I'll go those who sent my comrades to hell, captured Ruri" Shun said.

"And you, who took Heartland smiles away!" Yuto yelled said as Yugo narrowed his eyes in anger while he was in sprit form "your all gonna pay!" Vale said as she had a furious look on her face. "And I'm going to crush you all!" Shun said. "My turn!" Shun said as he drew his card "I activate rank up magic soul shave force" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared face up on the field. "I pay half of my life points to special summon Revolution Falcon from my graveyard" Shun said as his life points decreased and Revolution Falcon appeared on the field (LP 200-100) (Rank 6: ATK/2000).

At the same time Shun did this Yuya pendant glowed again and once again Yugo had switched places with Yuto again with Yugo regaining his body and Yuto appearing in sprit form. "I treat it as material and overlay" Shun said as Revolution Falcon turned into a beam of light and went into the portal in the ground. "Dauntless Falcon swirl up a raging inferno and become the flash of light that sears the land to ash Rank Up Xyz Change!" Shun said. "Soar rank eight Raid Raptors Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shun said as Satellite Cannon Falcon pointed its canon like guns as it appeared on the field (Rank 8: ATK/3000).

"What's this even with an empty hand, he pulled off a miracle draw and evolved his Xyz monster" Melissa said. Shun remember Academia turning all of his comrades into cards "for my comrades who were hunted in cold blood and sealed in graveyards called cards I'll smash you to smithereens" Shun said as Yugo and Yuto continued to watch the duel. "I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's monster effect once per turn, I use one overlay unit and decrease one opponents monster attack points by eight hundred" Shun said as the overlay unit around Cannon Falcon disappeared. "Only eight hundred" Dennis said.

"That arrogance will be your downfall get him Shun!" Vale yelled "this effect can be activated as many times as the number of Raid Raptors in my graveyard" Shun said "what" Dennis said. "Five Raid Raptors rest in my graveyard go Satellite Cannon Falcon incinerate with the rage of the hunted" Shun said as Satellite Cannon opened up sections of its wings and pointed its cannons at Chaos Giant "the first!" Shun said as a monster turned into a fuel and Canon Falcon fired laser beams at Chaos Giant weakened it (*10: ATK/4500-3700). "The path to defeat and despair stretches before the second" Shun said as another monster appeared and was turned into fuel and Satellite Cannon Falcon fired again weakening Chaos Giant and pushing it back (*10: ATK/3700-2900).

"Take the pain of my sister, Ruri, whose future you stole away from" Shun said as Dennis gritted his teeth. "The third" Shun said as Devil Eagle was turned into ammo and Cannon Falcon fired again weakling Chaos Giant (*10: ATK/2900-2100). "Shun fury is" Yuzu said as her bracelet glowed for a bit "I wonder does Yuri have something to do with Ruri's capture he would tell he would receive missions from the professor and that he would have to go alone but he wouldn't tell me the details no it can't be" Serena thought as he realized that Yuri is possibly the one who captured Ruri. "It won't end like this" Dennis said as he reached down to grab an action card but he ran into a rock on the road causing his D-Wheel to fly though the air missing the action card.

"He failed to grab an action card" Melissa said "for closing off the path of his ambitions taste the hatred of my one and only best friend Yuto" Shun said "Yuto's hatred" Yugo said as him and Yuto continued to watch the duel. "The fourth" Shun said as final strix turned into fuel and Satellite Canon Falcon fired weakling Chaos Giant (*10: ATK/2100-1300) "Yuto" Vale said as she had a sad expression on her face as she was upset that her best friend and child hood friend was gone and there wasn't anything she could do about it. Yugo gritted his teeth as his eyes turned pure green "Yugo do you understand my hatered" Yuto asked his counterpart. "Of course I understand those bastards kidnapped Rin I want to crush them just as much as you do" Yugo said as he closed his eyes and his eyes returned to the normal blue color.

"But this anger and hatred if this goes on like this, this war will go on forever and I can't let that happen" Yugo said to Yuto who merely looked at him before looking back at the duel. "This time" Dennis said as he tried to get another action card but Chaos Giant foot caused a part of the road to be destroyed causing Dennis to miss his chance in grabbing an action card. "Dennis failed to get an action card again" Melissa said as Shun was driving through the debits on the road and Dennis managed to get out of damage area as well. "Damn it even the action cards have forsaken me now that I've given up my entertainment role" Dennis said.

"No matter how long they burn, the flames of my carded comrades anger will never die" Shun said "come on Shun enough already" Yugo said meanwhile the being inside Yugo merely chuckled "man I wish I had some popcorn" he thought. "The fifth" Shun said as Revolution Falcon turned into fuel and Satellite Cannon Falcon fired lasor beams at Chaos Giant again decreasing its attack points (*10: ATK/1300-500). Shun then drove his D-Wheel towards the side "battle soar Satellite Cannon Falcon attack Chaos Giant!" Shun said as Satellite Canon Falcon flew all the way into air "Satellite Canon Falcon steadily ascends it climbs through greater heights through the clouds and the stratosphere" Melissa said as Canon Falcon flew until he was all the way out in space near the synchro dimensions earth orbit and you could see the sun rising from the other side.

Satellite Cannon Falcon was about to fire its guns creating the Raid Raptors symbol and it glowed blue and you can see the light from earth "bear the feelings of the hunted and shatter Eternal Avenger!" Shun said as Satellite Cannon Falcon fired its attack from face and it wasn't long until the attack reached earth and the stadium and it destroyed Chaos Giant and the track causing Dennis to fall out his D-Wheel. "AHHHH!" Dennis said as his life points went down to zero (LP 2400-0) he then fell out of his D-Wheel and landed hard on the track.

SHUN LP 100

VS

DENNIS LP 0

Winner: Shun

"Shun you win" Dennis said as he lost conscious as Shun stopped his D-Wheel "its settled the final match of the friendship cup first round the winner is Shun Kurosaki" Melissa said as Sora took the lollipop from his mouth and left the area. Jack then started to leave the area as well and Yusei and Crow had serious looks on their faces along with Yuya as well"uh this is such a wreck what are we going to do now geez" Melissa said. Shun took off his helmet and went at Dennis and attached his duel disk "no matter how many of you come from Academia I will annihilate all of you by myself" Shun said as he was about to turn Dennis into a card but realized he couldn't do it and Vale realized as well.

"Damn it why can't I turn him into a card" Shun said as he realized that Reiji modified his duel disk before they left to come to this dimension "so it him" Shun said as an image of Reiji appeared in his head. "Reiji that son of a bitch messed with a duel disk damn it I wish I could have asked Vale to let me borrow her duel disk" Shun said. "Hmm somebody must have modified Shun duel disk where he can't turn people into cards no more wish I could let him borrow my duel disk if not I'm sure Mr and Mrs Sasaki would have no problem fixing Shun duel disk once we go back home but hopefully they are keeping an eye out for Kaito" Vale said.

"Please secure Dennis Macfield immediately" Roget said as Shun grabbed Dennis and was about to punch his lights out until the guards grabbed him and stopped him from doing so "dammit let me go!" Shun said as the guards pulled Shun away from Dennis. "Dennis joined the lancers to keep an eyes on me this isn't good it won't be long now until Yuri and another members of Academia will come to this dimension" Serena said dreading the fact that her boyfriend and countless Academia members will turn this city in the battlefield. "Academia didn't just capture Ruri but Rin too they're also after Serena and me what's their reason" Yuzu said. Reiji began to walk away from the area "where are you going?" the yellow robe council member asked.

"I'm going to meet with Dennis I want to confirm a few things with him" Reiji said as he walked away and he saw the guards blocking his way "what is the meaning of this?" Reiji asked the council. "We do not want to make a fuss over this issue" the yellow robe member said "we'd prefer not to fight anyone or have anyone interfere" the short member said "for as much as it is possible, we want to maintain order in the city as it is" the woman said "that is what we desire correct chairman" the red robe member said. "Quite so we would like for you to leave our world out of something troublesome like an interdimensional war do you understand that" the chairman said as Reiji looked at them.

Yugo then saw Dennis being carried onto a stretcher "Yuto do you remember what you told me to unite the world together with my dueling" Yugo asked his counterpart. "What about it?" Yuto asked as he appeared in sprit form "I'm going to inherit your words and feelings and I'm going to end this pointless war with the dueling I believe in but there are chances that I might have to resort to violence but sometimes you have no choice in the matter if you want to achieve peace" Yugo said as he had a determined look on his face.

A/N: Well then Shun had managed to pull out the victory but whats going to happen to Dennis and how will Sora fall into the picture well find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch and tune in for the second round of the friendship cup anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	88. King's Gambit

Chapter 88: King's Gambit

"I see however, confining me is not related to Dennis reporting to Academia" Reiji said to council after they told him why they are not letting him leave. "We are aware, we are just preparing for the wrost Academia is not just one person after all before the two of them convene to scheme, we will secure Dennis so of course we will not hand him over" the head chairman said.

Meanwhile the guards were carrying Dennis on the stretcher until they were confronted by the councilmen guards. "Please wait" a guard said as the workers stopped "Dennis will be put in the custody of the executive council hand him over at once" the guard said. "Not a chance Dennis is in our custody this is a direct order from Chief Roget of the security bureau" security said as the workers ran away in fear. "The council has decided to take away his right to command which means that the order you received is nullified" the council guards said.

It wasn't long until a duel disk was activated and somebody caused a electrical serge in the system which caused a gust of wind to be blown distracting the council guards and security and when the wind disappeared they looked back and saw that Dennis was gone. "Dennis disappeared" "what happened" the council guards and security said. "I will not hand over Dennis over to the council find him immediately and capture him!" Roget yelled as he stood up. "Take away my right to command if you old geezers are going to adopt that Attitude then we will have to take drastic measures as well" Roget said as he placed a white chest piece on the board and it glowed green.

It wasn't long until a giant chest board appeared in the security room "notify all of security begin the operation King's Gambit" Roget said as chips were placed inside the security minds and they were activated and it wasn't long until security went and broke into the executive council building with their Goyo monsters. "Security" the yellow robe member said "what are you up to?" the short member said. "What kind of attitude is this?" the council women said. "What kind of attitude I could ask you the same of you?" Roget said as a giant image of him appeared on the screen.

"Roget" the yellow member said "Taking away my right to command as the command as the chief of the security bureau do you think you can maintain peace in the city like that" Roget said. "The situation has changed if you join forces with Dennis we do not know what will happen" the head councilman said causing Roget to smirk. "You think I'll summon Academia that would certainly be an interesting turn of events but it would be useless to me" Roget said as Reira was afraid but then he remember Jack words and the fire in Yusei's eye he then let go at Reiji and stared at Roget.

"If I summon Academia this city would only be devastated by its duelists my careful preparations would have been all for naught" Roget said. "Preparations?" the yellow robe member said "for what" the woman council member said. "It's obvious isn't it to control this city" Roget said "the city!" the yellow member said "control it" the short council member said. "No, you could say the city is already under my control its practically ruled by the person who commands the security bureau me certainly not by the executive council!" Roget said.

"If the city is truly a competitive society then its only right that those with power also stand on top both in name and reality am I wrong?" Roget asked. "Strengthening security with real solid vision was part of your plan as well?" the head councilman asked. "Yes all that's left is to oust the two symbols of the city Yusei Fudo and the king sadly Yusei force me to hold back my plans a bit but I have a back up and with Dennis appearance and your mobilization my plans will be back on track so the friendship cup will continue as planned so do not worry" Roget said.

"Before it all ends you should just remain silent over there" Roget said "control the city in other words you plan to rebel against Academia and establish the synchro dimension as your kingdom" Reiji said. "My kingdom how beautifully that resonates yes I do not plan on submitting to anyone any longer not even to the professor Leo Akaba!" Roget said. "Reiji Akaba when you showed up I noticed you are Leo Akaba son however your father is your enemy how does this sound since we share a common enemy shall we join forces" Roget said causing Reiji to smirk.

"The two of us ruling over the city" Reiji said causing Reira to look at him "ridiculous allying with someone who's satisfied with controlling a mere city reaps me no benefits" Reiji said. "What did you say" Roget said "let's see how long you can brag like that I'm looking forward to it" Roget said as the hologram of him disappeared. Roget gritted his teeth as he knock the chest pieces away "the council has been sealed even if their men find Dennis they can't do anything what I should be most worried about now is crossing dimensions to inform Leo Akaba that Serena Marufuji and Yuzu Hiragi are in the city if that happens he will definitely send men to secure those two and yes no doubt he will send that man Yuri" Roget said as an image of Yuri appeared in his head "also its unlikely but there is also a chance as Ryo would come here to save his sister" Roget said as an image of a boy with his back turned appeared in his mind.

Roget began to walk away from the area "if that happens my plan to turn the synchro dimension into my own kingdom will be exposed so securing Dennis is key to determining the success of my plan" Roget said as he broke a chest piece. Meanwhile Dennis had opened his eyes and saw that he was looking at the night's sky. "Where am I?" Dennis asked "you're finally awake" Sora said as Dennis turned as the moonlight was about to hit the area Sora was sitting at. "Sora Shiuin a duelist from Academia" Sora said as he took the lollipop out of his mouth and security was still searching for Dennis.

"Right I remember you're from Academia too" Dennis said "I'm surprised that you're the same and you played a part in the Ruri situation" Sora said. "Calling it a situation I just carried out my mission all that's left is handing Yuzu and Serena over to Yuri" Dennis said as he was about to stand up but he couldn't move. "I'll take over you should go back to Academia right away" Sora said "wait what are you saying?" Dennis asked. "Professor personally told me to bring Serena back this is my job I know that you came all this way with Yugo and the others to keep an eye on Serena but you can't do anything in your condition if I didn't help you, you would've been captured so go back now" Sora said as he got up from the crate he was sitting on.

He then activated his dimension transporter on his duel disk causing his duel disk to glow "when you're back at Academia I want you to tell the professor this I will definitely carry out the mission he gave me" Sora said as Dennis closed his eyes as he was transported back to Academia in the fusion dimension.

"Dennis has returned and reports that both Serena Marufuji and Yuzu Hiragi are confirmed to be in the synchro dimension city as soon as Obelisk Force is done with preparations, I want them to head over there" Leo said to Barrett. "Right thank you for giving me the chance to redeem myself" Barrett said "Yuri will be there at any time too right work with him" Leo said "no before that I will definitely capture Serena and Yuzu and bring them back" Barrett he really didn't like Yuri that much and would prefer to work alone rather than with him. "I'm counting on you Barrett" Leo said to the duel solider.

Meanwhile back in the city the sun was going up "looks like the sun is coming up which means the third day of the friendship cup is about to begin and the four matches of the second round is about to take places and I don't have a clue who I'll be dueling just yet but man these duels have been brutal but I'll try best to entertain the crowd and show how much fun dueling can be without any hatred involved just like you do Dad" Yugo said as he looked out the window while holding smile world at the same time Yuzu was looking out the window as well.

"And defeat Academia and end the interdimensional war and go home together, to where everyone is waiting dad, aunt Yoko, Futoshi, Ayu and Tatsuya I'll definitely come home safe and sound with Yugo he not getting off the hook and leaving us that easily and maybe I can bring Sora back with us as well" Yuzu said as she had a smile on her face. Roget looked at the screen of Yuzu and he saw that she was facing Yusei in the second round. "Well Yuzu Hiragi is facing Yusei in the second round she and Serena may be the trump cards in building my kingdom heh looks like Yusei might be useful to me after all he can defeat her and bring her to me even though it would be great if he would have lost and been sent to the underground" Roget said as he smirked "either way I win when it comes to this match" Roget said as his plans was about to begin.

Meanwhile with Yusei he was sitting on his head and his eyes were closed he was thinking about everything has happened after that he opened his eyes "it's almost time I need to act fast before Academia comes and no doubt Roget is planning something hopefully Yuya and the others have a plan since my hands are tied at the moment" Yusei said as he opened his eyes "Yugo I wondered what will you do now" Yusei said as he turned and stared at his window looking at the view.

A/N: Short chapter I know because episode 76 was basically a recap episode I forgot about that lol anyway Roget is taking action with his plans starting with King Gambit will he succeed in taking over the city or will the lancers stop him and what is Sora part here and not to mention Academia is on their way soon and also we have a huge matchup in the second round Yuzu vs Yusei you don't want to miss this one because its going to be a great and down to the wire duel between the two of them. Anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	89. Warriors and Dragons vs Divas

Chapter 89: Warriors and Dragons vs. Knights and Divas

"The city is one we are all friends" Melissa said as she was on a helicopter "the third day of the friendship cup tournament is about to begin and today we move on into the second round" Melissa said. "These eight have passed the first round who will emerge as the best four and advance" Melissa said as hologram images of the eight duelists who will duel in the second round appeared. "The fated first match is Yuzu Hiragi vs. the former duel king Yusei Fudo" Melissa said as the hologram images of Yusei and Yuzu appeared as they stood side by side next to each other.

Meanwhile Yuzu was walking with her escort and was thinking about what Yugo told her and how to warn the people of the synchro dimension about the interdimensional war. She then noticed that Yusei was coming out of his room with his own escort this was Yuzu chance to go talk to him since she remembers that Yusei was with Yugo when they stopped by the orphanage because they were looking for Yuya and herself. "Hey Yusei" Yuzu said as she called and ran up to him and Yusei turned to look at her "so we finally meet Yuzu" Yusei calmly said. "You were with Yugo right when you guys stopped by the orphanage you were looking for Yuya and me" Yuzu asked the former duel king.

Yusei simply nodded "I was we were looking for you two but the care taker I believe her name was Julia told us you guys weren't there" Yusei said. "Yeah sorry we were trying to get away from security at the time so I assume Yugo and the others filled you in on once going on?" Yuzu asked "they did and don't worry you guys will have my support and along with a few others against your fight with Academia" Yusei said. "Really thank you so much Yusei" Yuzu said as she bowed towards the older teen Yusei nodded "it's no problem at all Yuzu I'm just doing the right thing so that nothing like what happened in the xyz dimension happens again" Yusei said. "Also Yugo has spent all his time trying to save you I guess his determination played a part in me wanting to help you guys" Yusei said with a soft smile on his face.

"I see I'm glad that Yugo cares about me so much" Yuzu said as she had a smile on her face "but do we really have to duel each other though if one of loses then we will be sent underground" Yuzu said. Yusei sigh "sadly we have no other choice in the matter but I believe you and your friends have some sort of plan to change this society and stop Academia" Yusei said as he walked over to Yuzu he then held his hand out for her. "For now let's just go out there and do our best and give it everything we got" Yusei said Yuzu nodded and took Yusei hand and shook it "right may the best duelist win" Yuzu said as Yusei stared at Yuzu face an image of a girl who had the same face as Yuzu appeared in his head but she was older and had brown and red haired. "Another vision" Yusei thought "um is something wrong Yusei?" Yuzu asked the synchro duelist.

"No, its nothing" Yusei said after that moment Yuzu and Yusei went with their escorts and headed straight towards the tunnels and unknown to Yuzu her bracelet was glowing a bit. Meanwhile in the stadium the crowd cheered as they couldn't wait to see Yuzu and Yusei duel each other "listen to these rousing cheers and she's here her popularity is on the rise first up the cute and spectacular entertainment angle swoops down on the field Yuzu Hiragi and she is fourteen years old" Melissa said. "Yuzu!" the crowd cheered Yuzu on "she looks even better than in the first round how cute Yuzu!" Melissa said she then realized she was playing favorites "I mean Yuzu Hiragi" Melissa said. Yuzu then looked at Jack "Jack Atlas I'll aim for him and do my best too but first I need to duel and beast probably my toughest duel so far the former duel king and one the two strongest duelists in the city in Yusei if I can do that I can tell everyone our thoughts so I'm going to give this duel everything I got and I know Yusei will two after our talk isn't that right Yugo" Yuzu thought.

"Hmm do your best Yuzu" Yugo said as he smiled but at the same time he was nervous as hell "you seem nervous why?" Yuto asked as he appeared next to Yugo. "Because she dueling Yusei he is a former duel king after all and he is no doubt is the favorite of winning the friendship cup not to mention his Skylight Stardust Dragon is pretty powerful when we saw it in action against Sergey and back when he summoned it when we dueled for a bit before security caught us" Yugo said. "What are you saying?" Yuto asked "Yuzu is a great duelist but I'm not so sure if she can beat Yusei" Yugo said. "I see well you never know Yugo upsets have happened before so try to have faith in Yuzu and her abilities as a duelist" Yuto said to his counterpart. "Yeah thanks Yuto" Yugo said.

"There he is next up is the city's shooting star and one of the city's hope the former duel king Yusei Fudo!" Melissa said as Yusei jumped in the air on his D-Wheel and landed on the ground once he did he drove until he reach towards the starting line next to Yuzu and the crowd was cheering his name "YUSEI,YUSEI,YUSEI!" the crowd said. "After is amazing performance against the fearsome criminal and duelist crusher Sergey Yusei has become the favorite in the friendship cup will Yuzu pull off the upset of the century" Melissa said as Crow, Shun, Serena,Masumi and, Yuya had serious looks on their faces as they saw Yusei drive through the track and stopped at the starting line next to Yuzu. "Yuzu good luck" Yuya said knowing that her old childhood friend was going against arguably the best duelist of the city despite not being king.

"As we all know, the course was wrecked in the duel between Shun and Dennis yesterday therefore riding duels will take place outside the duel palace from the second round onwards" Melissa said as Jack turned his eyes and looked at Yusei and Yuzu when he did he could hear Scarlight roar when he turned to look at Yuzu "Yuzu Hiragi it seems that you're a part of this as well" Jack calmly said. It wasn't long until the tracks appeared all around the stadium and the whole city. "That said action filed on cross over accel" Melissa said as she snapped her fingers and action cards were spread all over the field. "Duel mode on auto pilot stand by" Yuzu and Yusei d-wheels said as their duel disk on them activated and the countdown began. "Riding duel, acceleration!" Melissa said as Yuzu and Yusei sped off on the track.

"DUEL!" both Yuzu and Yusei said

YUZU LP 4000

VS

YUSEI LP 4000

The crowd then begin to cheer "in this duel the first one to pass through the duel palace gate gets the first move and the first to set out is Yusei" Melissa said. "As expected" Yugo said "this is the first time the tournament is using the city duel lanes who will make the first move" Melissa said as the other duelists were watching the duel along with Vale. "Let's look forward to an intense duel more dynamic and fast paced than ever before it's all up to you two" Melissa said. "The tops love a flashy show they must be quite satisfied" Roget said with a smile on his face. Yuzu then pumped the gas on her D-Wheel so she was getting closer to Yusei.

"Yuzu is accelerating and is now getting closer to Yusei" Melissa said as Yusei looked back at Yuzu "not bad however I'm the one who going to win" Yusei said as he pumped the gas and accelerated further causing Yuzu to gasp in surprise at the speed Yusei was going. "The first one to emerge is Yusei so the former duel king gets the first move!" Melissa said.

"Let's go Yuzu! it's my turn I summon Fortress Warrior in defense position!" Yusei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Fortress Warrior appeared on the field (*2: DEF/1200). "I set two cards face down on the field and end my turn" Yusei said as he swiped the two cards face down on his duel disk and two cards appeared on the track before they disappeared.

"Alright then its my turn here I come Yusei I draw!" Yuzu said as she drew a card from her deck "If I control no monsters and my opponent does I special summon Solo the Melodious Songstress on the field" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Solo appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600). "Next I normal summon the tuner monster Pirouette the Melodious Diva" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Pirouette which looks similar to Aria but has blue skin and orange hair and the harp on her back was red appeared on the field and did a little dance (*2: ATK/800). "A tuner monster" Yusei said as he looked back at Yuzu.

"I tune my level two Pirouette with my level four Aria" Yuzu said as Pirouette flew into the air before turning into two green rings and Aria went through the rings and gained an outline and a line went through the rings. "I synchro summon come forth Bloom Prima the Flute Mistress!" Yuzu said as a monster that looks to Sonata but she had pink hair and her dress was white with silver notes. Also a quarter note was coming out of her back and she was playing a flute but stopped before opening her yellow eyes (*6: ATK/2000). "Wow folks Yuzu not can fusion summon but she can synchro summon as well" Melissa said as the crowd cheered and Serena was surprise she didn't know that Yuzu can synchro summon as well.

Yusei looked back as well "so you can synchro summon as well I see looks like this duel gotten a bit more interesting" Yusei calmly said to himself. "Battle I attack Fortress Warrior with Flute Mistress!" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress started playing her flute again and she fired a blast of sound at Fortress Warrior but Yuzu noticed that Fortress Warrior protected himself from the attack. "What happen why didn't my attack go through" Yuzu said "Fortress Warrior effect once per turn it can't be destroy by battle" Yusei calmly said to Yuzu. "So you protected yourself from my attack" Yuzu said she knew it wouldn't be that easy otherwise Yusei wouldn't be a former duel king "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuzu said as a card appeared face down on the track before disappearing.

"Yusei has managed to protect himself from Yuzu's attack so what will he do now" Melissa said "its my turn!" Yusei said as he drew a card and saw he drew Junk Synchron. "I summon Junk Synchron!" Yusei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Junk Synchron appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1300). "Now I tune my level three Junk Synchron with my level two Fortress Warrior!" Yusei said as Junk Synchron turned into dots which expanded into three rings and Forstress Warrior went through the rings and gained an outline. "Gathering stars will call upon a new force become the path its light shines upon" Yusei chanted as a light shot through the rings. "I synchro summon show yourself level five Junk Warrior!" Yusei said as Junk Warrior appeared on the field and did a pose with its fist causing sparks to fly out of it and after that he flew right next to Yusei (*5: ATK/2300).

The crowd started to cheer louder "there it is folks Yusei has synchro summoned one of his signature monsters Junk Warrior!" Melissa said. "Battle go Junk Warrior attack Flute Mistress with Scrap Fist!" Yusei said as Junk Warrior went up and tried to attack Flue Mistress with its fist which was covered in flames. "I don't think so I activate my trap card Melodious Scream!" Yuzu said as her trap card appeared face up on the field and it had Bloom Diva letting out a sound like screen attack. "With this trap card whenever a Melidous monster gets attack I can switch the attacking monster into defense mode and not only that it loses five hundred defense points" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress played her flute which let out a terrifying sound like blast at Junk Warrior causing the monster to hold his head as he was force to be in defense position as it lost a few attack points (*5:DEF/800).

"I end my turn" Yusei simply said "then it's my turn!" Yuzu said as she drew her card "if I control a Melodious monster I can summon Sonata the Melodious Diva!" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Sonata appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "Sonata effects activates while she on the field all fairy type monsters gain five hundred attack and defense points!" Yuzu said as Sonata and Flute Mistress attack points increased (*6: ATK/2000-2500) (*3: ATK/1200-1700). "Go Flute Mistress attack Junk Warrior!" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress fired another sound wave at Junk Warrior.

"I activate the trap card card defense" Yusei said as his trap card appeared face up on the field "by discarding a card I can negate one attack" Yusei said as he discarded a card to his graveyard and a wall of cards protected Junk Warrior from the attack. "With I can draw an extra card from my deck" Yusei said as he drew a card from his deck "but I still have an attack left go Sonata!" Yuzu said as Sonata released a song like blast from her mouth and destroyed Junk Warror. "I activate my trap card Miracles Wake with this card I can special summon a monster that was just destroyed in battle" Yusei said as the trap card appeared face up on the field "now then resurrect Junk Warrior!" Yusei said as Junk Warrior appeared on the field (*5: ATK/2300).

"After all of that he brought back his monster" Yuzu said as he gritted her teeth in frustration "I end my turn" Yuzu simply said as she couldn't do anything. "Yusei is amazing everything that Yuzu has done he has countered back perfectly" Serena said "it's as if he thinks one step ahead of his opponent" Masumi said. "My turn" Yusei said as he drew his card "I summon Turbo Synchron!" Yusei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Turbo Synchron appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100). "Now I tune my level five Junk Warrior with my level one Turbo Synchron" Yusei said as Turbo Synchron turned into a ball of light which expanded into a green ring and Junk Warrior went through the ring and gained an outline "gathering bonds weave a greater force become the path its light shines upon I synchro summon show yourself level six Turbo Warrior!" Yusei said as Turbo Warrior appeared on the field (*6:ATK/2500).

"Yusei has pulled off another synchro summon" Melissa said "go Yusei!" a guy in the crowd said "Go Turbo Warrior attack Flute Mistress" Yusei said. "But they have the same attack points they both will destroy each other" Yuzu said "Turo Warrior effect by targeting a level six or lower synchro monster he can cut its attack points in half" Yusei said "what" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress attack points was cut in half (*6: ATK/2500-1250). "Go Accel Slash!" Yusei said as Turbo Warrior went up and slash Flute Mistress in half destroying it. "Gah!" Yuzu said as she lost control of her D-Wheel for a bit as her life points decreased (LP 4000-2750). "Yusei has drawn first blood and has delt damage towards Yuzu" Melissa said.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" Yusei said as two cards appeared on the field before they disappeared. "It's my turn!" Yuzu said as she drew her card "first I play card of sanctity with this we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yuzu said as he and Yuzu both drew until they both had six card in their hands. Yuzu then sped up until she was past Yusei and got in front of him. "Let's go I play the spell card Polymerization" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and it appeared face up on the field. "The monsters I fuse are Sonata the Melodious Diva and in my hand Opera the Melodious Diva and Mozarta the Melodious Maestra!" Yuzu said as Opera and Mozarta appeared on the field and they started to swirl together.

"Supreme prodigy, noble resonance, the flutter of angle wings by the guidance of the baton assemble your power I fusion summon" Yuzu said as she palmed her hands together. "Now on stage the song of passion Bloom Prima the Melidous Chior!" Yuzu said as Bloom Prima appeared on the field (*7: ATK/1900). "Bloom Prima gains three hundred attack points base on the monsters that were used as fusion materials" Yuzu said as Bloom Prima attack points increased (*7: ATK/1900-2800). "Next I play the spell card heavy storm to get rid of your spells and trap cards on the field" Yuzu said as the card appeared face up on the field and a gust of wind appeared and all of Yusei spell and trap cards were destroyed.

"Tch" Yusei said "battle go Bloom Prima attack Turbo Warrior" Yuzu said as Bloom Prima went up into the air and opened up the sound canons from its back and fired a sound like blast at Turbo Warrior destroying it causing an explosion (LP 4000-3700). "I'm not done because Bloom Prima can attack again" Yuzu said "what" Yusei said in surprise "go Bloom Prima!" Yuzu said "if Yuzu connects this attack Yusei is going to take a huge amount of damage" Masumi said. "Wow Yuzu that was awesome!" Yuya said Yusei then looked around and then he saw an action card he then accelerated his D-Wheel past Yuzu and he went and grabbed the action card. "I activate the action card half in half" Yusei said as he activated the action card "with this the damage I would have taken is cut in half" Yusei said as the attack struck him causing him to lose control of his D-Wheel and his life points decreased (LP 3700-2300).

"I place one card face down and end my turn" Yuzu said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "My turn!" Yusei said as he drew a card from his deck "prepare yourself Yuzu because the real duel is about to begin first I play monster reborn and bring back Turbo Warrior!" Yusei said as Turbo Warrior appeared back on the field (*6: ATK/2500). "Next I summon Sky Dragon!" Yusei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and a small dragon that look likes Skylight Stardust Dragon but smaller and younger appeared on the field (*2: ATK/200). "Now then I tune my level six Turbo Warrior with my level two Sky Dragon" Yusei said as Sky Dragon turned into two balls of light which expanded into two rings and Turbo Warrior went through the rings and a light went through it. "Even in the darkest times the stars shine watch their eternal light converge together to create the savior of wishes" Yusei chanted. The sight of a star being born could be seen, the star soon expanded as it zooms out to be a blue triangular eye with a white star pattern that slowly moved as it glowed. A white hand with small black stars which moved in a pattern on it moved outwards as its black claws were stretched as they had small white stars that slowly moved up and down, a white energy wing with blue spikes shot out as a star pattern was present on it as the stars slowly moved "I synchro summon take flight level eight Skylight Stardust Dragon!" Yusei yelled.

"Skylight Stardust Dragon crossed its arms forming an x shape with them as it roared angelically as it zooms on its star crossed eyes as they shun blue as it zooms outward and around Skylight Stardust Dragon moving around its back then moving over the dragon, before finally moving down and moved around Skylight Stardust Dragon twice before zooming in on its eyes once more before zooming out as Skylight Stardust Dragon let out a mighty roar as its braced its arms and relaxed its wings as the dragon glowed and sparkled (*8: ATK/2500). "That's Yusei ace monster" Yuzu said she then looked and saw that her bracelet was blinking "my bracelet its blinking but why" Yuzu said. Yugo and Yuya looked at their decks and noticed that Odd Eyes Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion were glowing. "It's just like before our dragons our reacting to Yusei's dragon" Yugo said.

"Again just what is going on?" Yuya wondered Serena bracelet was also glowing and blinking a little "just what is going on" Serena thought it was then she grabbed her head in pain "gahh!" Serena said as she saw a memory "here I come R—I synchro summon appear level eight Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said as a white dragon appeared behind him. Serena opened her eyes "that vision was that Yusei and that dragon its similar to Skylight but different just what is going on here" Serena thought. Skylight Stardust Dragon roared at Yuzu "that dragon why do I have that feeling like I seen it and duel against it before" Yuzu wondered. Yusei then noticed that Skylight was acting up again "this time he reacting towards Yuzu just what is going on with you" Yusei wondered "well at least nothing bad has happened yet so maybe this duel can continue unlike Yugo and Jack first duel" Yusei said.

"Thanks to Sky Dragon effect if he was used as material for Skylight Stardust Dragon summoned he gains one thousand attack points" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon roared as it gained a blue aura as it attack points increased (*8: ATK/2500-3500). "Battle go Skylight Stardust Dragon attack Bloom Prima!" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon flew further into the air and was about to charge up a blast "go Cosmic Nebula Wave!" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon shun until it was completely white and only it blue eyes can be seen and it released a blast and struck Bloom Prima destroying it and decreasing Yuzu life points (LP 2750-1950). "I activate my trap card Melidous Revival!" Yuzu said as a trap card appeared face up one the field "if a Melidous monster was destroyed I can revive one monster that's in my graveyard so return Flute Mistress!" Yuzu said as Flute Mistress appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2000).

"Not bad at all I place one card face down and end my turn" Yusei said as he swiped the card face down and it appeared on the field before disappearing. Yuzu sighed and placed a hand on her deck "come on deck don't fail me now" Yuzu said "allow me to help you out Yuzu" a voice said "huh who said that" Yuzu said she then looked and saw that her bracelet was glowing brighter then for a moment Yuzu's blue eyes had turned violet Yusei then looked at Yuzu "it's my turn!" Yuzu said as she drew her card and much to Yugo, Yuto, Yuya, Serena, Yusei and Jack surprise when Yuzu drew her card the image was replaced with the same maroon and dark red haired color girl before the image was replaced with Yuzu again. "I play graceful charity and with it I draw three cards and discard two" Yuzu said as she drew three cards and discarded two cards and put in her graveyard.

"Next I play the spell card monster reborn and bring back Pirouette the Melidous Diva" Yuzu said as Pirouette appeared on the field (*2: ATK/800). "I now activate Pirouette effect once per turn her level is doubled!" Yuzu said as Pirouette level doubled (*2-4: ATK/800). Yusei narrowed his eyes and so did Jack "Yuzu" Yugo said as he widen his eyes a bit after what he just saw and the voice growled a bit "I tune my level six Flute Mistress with my level four Pirouette!" Yuzu said as she raised her hand up in the air Pirouette turned into small four ball of light which expanded into four rings and Flute Mistress went through the rings and gain an outline.

"Two beautiful melodies use your power that will awaken a knight beyond the cosmos that will vanquish all evil!" Yuzu said as a giant light went behind her causing everyone in the stadium to gasp in shock "what going on its so bright!" Melissa said. "I synchro summon appear with your radiance level ten Queens Knight: The Celestial Knight!" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and it was a synchro pendulum monster. The monster had stood behind Yuzu it was wearing white shining armor which was glowing and a long white cape. The monster was a female with long white hair and bright silver eyes but the most striking thing about this monster is it kind of looks like Yuzu, Serena, Ruri and Rin but older like the monster was into its late twenties. She also had a long sword which was glowing pure light and if you look at some saw it looks like the legendary sword Excalibur. Queen Knight: The Celestial Knight let out a mighty cry as she swung her sword creating a powerful wind wave (*10: ATK/3300).

"Amazing Yuzu has synchro summon a very powerful monster and it looks like it's a hybrid between a synchro and pendulum monster at that!" Melissa said as the crowd cheered "Yuzu,Yuzu,Yuzu Yuzu!". "I activate Queen Knight: The Celestial Knight effect" Yuzu said as Celestial Knight has glowed even brighter and she raised her sword up "if she was summoned by using a synchro monster as material I can destroy one monster on my opponent side of the field" Yuzu said "what" Yusei said "go Celestial Knight destroy Skylight Stardust Dragon!" Yuzu said as Celestial Knight fired a beam of light at Skylight Stardust Dragon. "I activate Skylight Stardust Dragon effect by releasing him I get to negate his destruction" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon started to glow.

"It's useless when Queen Knight: The Celestial Knight use her effect the monster can't activate any effects what so ever" Yuzu said as her now violet eyes still brighten "what!" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon was destroyed. "Now then once Celestial Knight destroys the monster she gains attack points equal to the destroy monster attack points" Yuzu said as Celestial Knight aura grew more as her attack points increased (*10: ATK/3300-6800). "Sixty Eight Hundred attack points!" Melissa said as the crowd was stun "if Yuzu attacks" Yuya said "she going to win the duel" Yugo said. "It's over!" Yuzu said "not yet I activate my trap card Skylight Revival!" Yusei said as the card appeared face up on the field and it had an image of Skylight Stardust Dragon flying up in the air. "With this card I can revive the destroy Skylight Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon spund around and braced its arms and roared as it was revived (*8: ATK/2500).

"Even if you revive its over go Celestial Knight destroy his Skylight Stardust Dragon and end this duel!" Yuzu said as Celestial Knight sword glowed as she went up into the air and was about to slice Skylight Stardust Dragon in half "go Final Celestial Slash!" Yuzu said. "Is this is are we going to have an upset here" Melissa said Yusei then saw an action card he then drove fast and until he reached forward and grabbed the action card and activated it. "I activate the action card miracle with this my monster is not destroy and the damage is cut in half" Yusei said as an barrier appeared around Skylight Stardust Drogon however Celestial Knight managed to break through the barrier and harm the dragon causing it to cry out in pain and Yusei lost control of his D-Wheel for a bit because of the impact (LP 2300-150).

"So you survive just I expect from you Yusei you really are something" Yuzu said as she smiled at him and the spirit of the girl smiled as well. "I can understand why you were a duel king I end my turn but know this in my next turn I'm going to end this" Yuzu said. "Do you think so" Yusei said "what" Yuzu said "I must admit Yuzu you are a pretty powerful duelist and I know that you have the power to win this tournament and become a pro just look at this duel so far its been awhile since someone push me this far but this duel is not over yet its about to reach its climax" Yusei said as the crowd cheered "Yuzu! Yusei! Yuzu! Yusei!" "amazing the crowd is really responding to their duel" Melissa said as Jack smiled a bit. "Wow unbelievable this is so awesome!" Yugo said.

"Even I had to admit I'm on the edge of my seat here" Yuto said "go Yuzu, Yusei put on a show that the crowd one forget!" Yuya said. "Wow how long as it been since I seen a duel like this that was purely for fun" Vale said as she smiled a bit glad that she was seeing a duel like this. Even Shun couldn't help but smile a bit after seeing the duel "looks like you're going for it huh Yusei" Crow said. "My turn!" Yusei said as he drew his card "I activate card of sanctity with this we both draw until we have six cards" Yusei said as he and Yuzu drew until they had six cards. "Next I activate the spell card one for one by sending one monster from my hand to my graveyard I can summon one level one monster from my deck" Yusei said as put a card inside his graveyard and grabbed a card that ejected from his duel disk "I summon Changer Synchron!" Yusei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Changer Synchron appeared on the field (*1: ATK/0).

"Also since I control Changer Synchron I can special summon Boost Warrior from my hand in defense mode" Yusei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk (*1: DEF/200). "I now tune Changer Synchro with my Boost Warrior!" Yusei said as Changer Synchron turned into a ball of light which expanded into a green ring and boost warrior went through the ring and gained an outline. It wasn't long until a light went through the ring "I synchro summon level two formula synchron!" Yusei said as Formula Synchron moved through the track (*2: ATK/200). "When Formula Synchron is summoned I get to draw one card from my deck" Yusei said as he drew a card from his deck. "So you're going for it huh Yusei" Jack said.

Yusei then closed his eyes and increased his acceleration as he drove past Yuzu "the time has come I tune my level eight Skylight Stardust Dragon with my Formula Synchron!" Yusei said as Formula Synchron glowed as it separated into two stars as they lined up in the air as they expanded into blue coloured rings with a star pattern on them. Skylight Stardust Dragon flew low into the ground as the spikes on its body clawed the ground leaving marks on the track. "The dragon then boosted into the air as it crossed its arms in an x shape as it moved through the rings. As Skylight Stardust Dragon moved thorugh the rings a long flame dragon with yellow eyes moved behind Skylight Stardust Dragon as the synchro dragon glowed with a bright blue aura. A beam of light shot through the rings "Clear Mind!" Yusei yelled as he increased his acceleration.

"A blue glowing eyes that held a star pattern sharpen, a white long arm with a star pattern shot outward as five claws stretched outward on a thick white armored hand. A blue flash of light flowed through the arm to the claws. "Transcendent Dragon heed my call from the center of the universe, shine your glory through all creation and unveil yourself" Yusei chanted as a long white plated armor tail c slowly curved, a white glowing curved down wing with a black star pattern slowly position outward "Accel Synchro Summon appear level ten Shooting Nebula Dragon!" Yusei said as the white sparling dragon spiral in the air as it positioned its wings to hover in the air. The Dragon had a blue aura whit white sparks that moved through its body (*10: ATK/3300).

"Amazing Yusei has also summoned a level ten monster in response to Yuzu level ten monster" Melissa said as the crowd continue to cheer. "Amazing but your dragon can't do a thing Celestial Knight attack points are still higher" Yuzu reminded Yusei. "Shooting Nebula Dragon monster effect when I have the same number or less then special summon monsters on my opponents side of the field I can destroy all other special summon monsters on the field" Yusei said as Shooting Nebula Dragon roared as it shun brightly "Nova Extinction!" Yusei said as Shooting Nebula Dragon shun brighter then the sun and Queen Knight the Celestial Knight was enveloped by the light and decomposed by the heat of the glow.

Once the glowed dimmed Shooting Nebula Dragon glowed "no my monster I activate Celestial Warrior effect when she is destroyed she is placed in my Pendulum zone" Yuzu said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Celestial Knight appeared in a blue pillar with her scale number on it. "It's meaningless Yuzu this duel is Shooting Nebula Dragon attack Yuzu directly Nebula Incineration!" Yusei called out as Shooting Nebula Dragon spiraled up into the air as it looked at its target. Shooting Nebula Dragon raised its left hand as a blue ball of flames formed as it expanded and became larger until it was the size of the track. Shooting Nebula Dragon absorbed the flames onto its left fist as it charged downward towards the track as it impacted the track, The flames shot outward in all directions and the shock wave created by the impact cause the flames to push towards Yuzu as she was enveloped by the flames as they created a dome around Yuzu. A beam formed from the flames shot outward from the top into the sky as the flames moved through the sky. "AHHHHHHHHHH!" Yuzu said as she was burning through the flames as her life points decreased to zero (LP 1950-0).

"Yuzu!" both Yugo and Yuya said as they were worried about Yuzu and Shun, Serena, Masumi and Crow were shocked by the intensity of the attack. After that the flames died down and Yuzu was alright though she had some burn marks on her track suit and D-Wheel and as she slowed down.

YUZU LP 0

VS

YUSEI LP 150

WINNER: YUSEI

"Wow what an amazing duel and we have a winner folks the winner is the city shooting star Yusei Fudo and with that he moves on towards the semi finals" Melissa said as the crowd cheered. It wasn't long until Yuzu and Yusei drove back towards the duel palace. "I lost I'm sorry Yugo I did my best" Yuzu said as she got off her D-Wheel Yusei got off his D-Wheel and went up to Yuzu. "That was an excellent duel Yuzu its been awhile since I had to use Shooting Nebula Dragon you really are a great duelist" Yusei said with a smile on his face. "Thanks Yusei" Yuzu said with a smile on her face "don't feel bad look at this crowd you really put on a show for them so don't feel bad plus I would love to have a rematch and who knows you might just beat me next time" Yusei said as he held out his hand. Yuzu smiled and shook it "yeah you got it Yusei" Yuzu said Yusei then bent down and lean forward "don't I promise you I will save you and the others from the underground so just be strong alright" Yusei said "yeah you got it" Yuzu said as she nodded.

"Excellent job Yusei your useful for something after all secure Yuzu Hiragi and bring her to me" Roget said as to security as Yuzu was heading towards the tunnel. "No not Yuzu damn it all!" Yugo said as he had tears in his eyes and punched his fist knowing that the girl he loves was going underground and that there was nothing he could do. As Yuzu was being escorted underground in the tunnels she was greeted by security "this is security please hand over Yuzu Hiragi" security said before the workers could do something they were both knocked out by some on "what the" the workers said as a blue birl rushed passed them and they were knocked out as well. "Whats going on?" Yuzu said as she looked and saw the person who was responsible and widen her eyes since its been awhile since they seen each other.

"Yo it's been awhile Yuzu I impressed to see how stronger my student as gotten" Sora said as she smirked at Yuzu "no way Sora its that you!" Yuzu said as she was surprise to see that Sora rescued her.

A/N: So then I hope you guys enjoyed the duel it was pretty tiresome to write but I enjoyed it none the less haha anyway Yusei was pushed into a corner by Yuzu but at the end Yusei has managed to get the win and move on towards the semi finals. Anyway as Yuzu was going underground she was being confronted by Sora of all people now that the two old friends are reunited what's going to happen now well find out next chapter of dimensional switch anyway thank you so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya oh and thanks for Xenolupus,Uyigoh98 and Romadrox8975 for letting me using their cards all the credit goes to them because without them this duel would have never happened lol.


	90. Speedroids vs Gem Knights

Chapter 90: Speedroids vs. Gem Knights

To say that Yuzu was surprise to see Sora here was an understatement, just what was he doing here in the synchro dimension and why was he down here there are so many things Yuzu wants to ask her friend and fusion summoning teacher. "Sora what are you doing here?" Yuzu asked the blue haired teen but Sora didn't answer her instead he went up and grabbed Yuzu's wrist. "This isn't really the time to talk Yuzu come on we got to get out of here" Sora said as he ran and dragged Yuzu along with him. "Hold on slow down Sora!" Yuzu said as she wanted Sora to slow down a bit as they escape from the underground tunnel.

Meanwhile with Roget he was about to get some very unfortunate news he received a call from one of his officer. "Chief I'm afraid we have some very bad news" the officer said "what is it?" Roget asked the officer. "Sir I'm afraid Yuzu Hiragi has gone missing" the officer said "what!" Roget yelled "when we reached the tunnel we found the officers and the guards knocked out" the officer said. "Then what are you doing waiting around for go and look for her and bring as many backups as you can!" Roget yelled. "Yes sir" the officer said Roget then gritted his teeth "I need to get Yuzu Hiragi before Academia arrives here otherwise my plans are going to be ruined" Roget thought.

"What great match to start off with the second day of the friendship cup now then we will begin the second match of the friendship cup Yugo Sakaki vs. Masumi Kotsu" Melissa said. Yugo door opened and he got out of the room and saw Sam "hey Sam do you know if Yuzu will be alright" Yugo asked the boy "sorry I don't know" Sam replied causing Yugo to sigh. "Are you worried about Yuzu?" Yugo then turned his head and he saw Masumi walking up to him with her escort. "Yeah I am" Yugo said "don't worry Yuzu will be fine but Yugo you should be worried about our upcoming duel I won't go easy on you so clear your mind and focus on trying to win this duel I'm sure Yuzu will tell you the same thing" Masumi said. "Masumi" Yugo said as he looked at her "right I promise you I will give it my all" Yugo said. Masumi nodded and then she walked and was heading straight towards the tunnels.

A moment later it wasn't long until Masumi and Yugo had made their way into the staring lanes on their D-Wheels. "The second duel is about to begin as both of our duelists have made it to towards the starting lane" Melissa said. "I need to calm myself and focus on his duel I'm sure that Reiji will come through with this plan of his plus Yuzu should be with Gongenzaka and the others so she should be safe" Yugo said meanwhile at the same time Yuzu and Sora were running and heading straight towards an empty building. "Now then let's get started action filed on cross over accel" Melissa said as she snapped her fingers and action cards were spread all over the track.

"Duel mode on autopilot standy" both Masumi and Yugo D-Wheel said as the countdown began "riding duel acceleration" Melissa said as Yugo and Masumi drove off and headed straight towards the tunnels.

"DUEL!" both Yugo and Masumi said

YUGO LP 4000

VS

MASUMI LP 4000

Yugo and Masumi were pretty much neck and neck until Yugo pumped up the acceleration on his D-Wheel and drove straight towards the tunnel "sorry Masumi but I'm taking the first turn" Yugo said as he drove out of the tunnel first with Masumi right behind him "damn it's like Yugo is a natural at this maybe it's because originally he was from here" Masumi said. "The first one out of the duel palace is Yugo" Melissa said "alright it's time to entertain the crowd once more lets go everybody! its my turn" Yugo said. "With the scale two Speedroid Domino Dragonfly and the scale eight Speedroid Domino Butterfly I set the Pendulum scale" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors.

It wasn't long until the monsters appeared side by side in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them "with this I can special summon monsters from level three through seven" Yugo said. "Swing pendulum of the soul draw an arc of light across the ether" Yugo chanted "I pendulum summon come forth my monsters" Yugo said as two beams of light came from a portal. "Speedroid Tri Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Tri Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300) "and Speedroid Terrortop" Yugo said as Terrortop appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "So you're going for it already huh Yugo" Masumi said to her friend and fellow lancer. "Here I come Masumi I tune my level three Speedroid Terrortop with my level three Tri Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Terrortop turned into three balls of light which expanded into rings and Terrortop went through the rings and gained an outline.

"Curse blade in the form of a cross use your power to rend all of our enemies" Yugo said as a line shot through the rings. "I synchro summon come forth level six Hi-Speedroid Kendama" Yugo said as Kendama appeared and flew right next to Yugo as he drove on his D-Wheel (*6: ATK/2200). "I activate Kendama effect once per turn I can banish a Speedroid monster from my graveyard and I can inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent" Yugo said as Kendama fired a beam of light at Masumi and struck her causing her to lose control of her D-Wheel as her life points decreased (LP 4000-3500). "And with that I end my turn it's your turn Masumi" Yugo said to the fusion duelist. "Yugo has managed to deal five hundred points of damage what is Masumi going to do on her first turn to counter back" Melissa said.

"Not a bad start Yugo but you will have to do better than that if you want to beat me in this duel" Masumi said as she placed a hand on her deck. "It's my turn I draw!" Masumi said as she drew a card from her deck "hmm Yugo seems into this duel but I wonder if his mind is wavering for a bit since he saw Yuzu lose to Yusei and was going to the underground" Serena said as she continued to watch the duel. "My turn I draw" Masumi said as she drew a card from her deck "I play the spell card Gem Knight Fusion" Masumi said as she swiped the card from her duel disk and it appeared on the field. "The cards on the field I'm going to fuse are Gem Knights Sapphire, Garnet and Crystal" Masumi said as she showed the cards to Yugo.

"Strong willed blue, crimson truth, eye of quartz" Masumi said as her monsters appeared on the field "combine to bring forth a new dazzling radiance in a whirlpool of light" Masumi said as her monsters started to swirl together. "I fusion summon" Masumi said as she swiped the card on her duel disk "come forth one who illuminates all with its supreme radiance Gem Knight Master Diamond!" Masumi said as Master Diamond swung its sword as it flew right beside Masumi (*9: ATK/2900). "And with that Masumi has fusion summon right off the bat" Melissa said. "Master Diamond gains one hundred attack points for each Gem Knight in my graveyard and I have three gem knights in my graveyard" Masumi said as Master Diamond attack points increased (*9: ATK/2900-3200). "Well this isn't good" Yugo mumbled.

While Yugo and Masumi was dueling Yuzu and Sora were in a old building sitting on a bed "it's great to see you again Sora I thought that me might never see each other again" Yuzu said to the blue haired teen. "Yeah well I guess you can say I had a change of heart" Sora said "what do you mean?" Yuzu asked. "Never mind that for now listen Yuzu knowing Yugo he worried about you since he thinks your underground at the moment and he dueling right now so he might be distracted" Sora said to the pink haired girl. "You have a point there but what are you going to do Sora?" Yuzu asked the fusion duelist. "Give me your hairpins if I have them I can show Yugo that you're alright plus he can focus on winning the duel" Sora said.

"Oh I see so that's what your planning ok fine I'll do it" Yuzu said as she took her blue hairpins off letting her shoulder length pink hair fall down. Yuzu then gave the hair pins to Sora . "But be careful Sora security might still be out there" Yuzu said to Sora "right I got it" Sora said as he ran out of the building and was heading towards the sight Yugo and Masumi was dueling at.

"Battle Gem Knight Master Diamond attack Hi Speedroid Kendama" Masumi said as Master Diamond went up and attacked Kendama with his sword. Yugo then looked up and saw an action card "an action card" Yugo said as he sped up and grab an action Masumi saw an action card as well and she grabbed it as well. "I activate the action card avoid with this I avoid your attack" Yugo said "I activate the action card no action with this your action card is negated" Masumi said "damn it" Yugo said as Master Diamond wasted little time and slash Kendama in half destroying it and causing an explosion causing Yugo D-Wheel to shake from the impact as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3000).

"Masumi has dealt one thousand points of damage on her first turn" Melissa said as the crowd cheered "let's go Masumi" a guy in the crowd said. "Pull it together Yugo or else your gonna lose" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form "I know" Yugo said a moment later Sora climb up the steps of a building and it wasn't long until he was at the top of the building and saw Masumi and Yugo driving through the track as they were dueling. "YUGO!" Sora said as he called out to his friend Yugo turned his head to look who called out for him and he saw that it was Sora as he was waving his hand "no way is that Sora" Yugo said as Yuto was shocked as well to see the blue haired boy.

Yugo then passed Sora up as the track turn and Sora wasted little time and jumped from building to building to catch up to Yugo. "Was that Sora just now but what is he doing here" Yugo said he then looked up and saw Sora again and he looked and saw him pointing to Yuzu's hairpins which he was carrying "that's Yuzu's hairpins does that mean Yuzu is safe" Yugo said "I set one card face down and end my turn" Masumi said as she swiped the card face down on her duel disk and the card appeared face down on the road before disappearing. "Sora I'll believe in you now then I focus on winning this duel and eventually winning the friendship cup and stop this war that way I can save Rin, Ruri and Yuzu and go back home to standard where everyone is waiting for us" Yugo thought. "It's my turn!" Yugo said as he drew a card from his deck. "First I play card of sanctity with this we both draw until we have six card in our hands" Yugo said as both he and Masumi drew until they had six cards in their hands. "Now I summon Speedroid Double Yo-yo" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and double yo-yo appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400).

"I activate double yo-yo effect when its normal summon I can bring back a level four or lower Speedroid monster back from my graveyard so come back Speedroid Tri Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Tri Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300). "Next I play monster reborn and bring back Hi-Speedroid Kendama" Yugo said as Kendama appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200). "Now it's tune I tune my level four Speedroid Double Yoyo with my level three tri eyed dice" Yugo said as tri eyed dice turned into balls of light which expanded into three ring and Double Yoyo went through the rings and gained an outline "spread your wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at the speed of light" Yugo said as a light went through the rings "I synchro summon appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced her arms and roared as it flew right beside Yugo and Kendama as she was matching her speed at the speed Yugo was going on his D-Wheel (*7: ATK/2500).

"Yugo summons his ace monster" Melissa said "just to be safe I play mystical space typhoon and get read of your face down card" Yugo said as Masumi gritted her teeth as her face down card was destroyed. "Now then I activate Kendama effect once per turn I can banish a Speedroid monster from my graveyard and inflict five hundred points of damage to my opponent but I activate Clear Wing Synchro Dragon effect" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon wings lid up "what" Masumi said "when a level five or higher monster activates it effects Clear Wing can negate and destroy that monster" Yugo said "what" Masumi said "go Dichroic Mirror!" Yugo said as Clear Wing released beams of light from her wings and destroyed Kendama.

"Now then Clear Wing Synchro Dragon gains the destroy Kendama attack points" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon roared as it attack points went up (*7: ATK/2500-4700). "Fourty seven hundred attack points" Masumi said "battle I attack Gem Knight Master Diamond with my Clear Wing Synchri" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon went up into the air "go Helldive Whirlwind Slasher!" Yugo said as Clear Wing started to twirl around creating a green whirlwind around herself and she wasted little time and she slammed right through Gem Knight Master Diamond destroying it and causing an explosion as Masumi lost control of her D-Wheel for a bit as her life points decreased (LP 3500-2000). "What an amazing counter attack by Yugo" Melissa said. "I place one card face down end my turn with that Dichoric Mirror effects ends and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon attack points return to normal" Yugo said as Clear Wing attack points return to normal (*7: ATK/4700-2500)

"It seems I was worried for nothing" Serena said Masumi then sped up her D-Wheel until she was riding right next to Yugo. "So then it looks like you finally have gotten serious Yugo I can see it in your eyes that your very determined" Masumi said as she turned her head to look at Yugo. Yugo then looked at Masumi "of course I can't afford to lose here I need to win so that I can win the friendship cup beat Jack and change this entire city" Yugo said as Masumi could see the fire and determination in his eyes. "I see well its great to see that you are getting serious however Yugo I won't lose that easily and from here on out the real duel begins now" Masumi said as she drove ahead of Yugo "its my turn I draw" Masumi said as she drew a card from her deck.

"With the scale two Gem Knight Yellow Diamond and the scale nine Gem Knight Green Diamond I set the pendulum scale" Masumi said as she swiped the cards on the edges of her duel disk and her duel disk appeared in rainbow like colors and her monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them. "With this I special summon monsters from level three through nine now I pendulum summon come forth my monsters" Masumi said as two beams of light had came from the portal. "Come forth Gem Knight Lapis" Masumi said as Gem Knight Lapis appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1200). "And finally Gem Knight Lazuli" Masumi said as Gem Knight Lazuli appeared on the field (*3: ATK/600).

"Now I activate Gem Knight Yellow Diamond pendulum effect once per turn if I more than one Gem Knight on the field I can perform a fusion summon" Masumi said as Yellow Diamond gained a bright yellow aura. It wasn't long until both of Masumi's monsters had turned into balls of light and started to swirl together. "Blue-gem, veiled in a mysterious power come before us in a peral of light I fusion summon come forth level five Gem Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli!" Masumi said as Lapis Lazuli appeared on the field (*5:ATK/2400). "Masumi has fusion summoned another monster" Melissa said "next I activate the spell card Gem Knight Aura and equip it with Lapis Lazuli" Masumi said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Lapis Lazuli gained a bright white aura.

"With this Gem Knight Lapis Lazuli gains one thousand attack points and she is not effected by card effects whenever she uses her effect" Masumi said with a smirk on her face "what" Yugo said (*5: ATK/2400-3400). "Now you can't use your dragons effect to destroy my monster I activate Lapis Lazuli effect once per turn I can deal five hundred points of damage based on the number of special summon monsters on the field and since there is two you take one thousand points of damage" Masumi said as Lapis Lazuli fire a ball like attack at Yugo striking him and causing him to lose control of his D-Wheel for a bit as his life points decreased (LP 3000-2000).

"Battle I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Gem Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" Masumi said as Gem Knight Lady Lapiz Lazuli fired a beam a light energy beam at Clear Wing. "I activate" Yugo started to say but Masumi interrupted him "its useless I activate Gem Knight Green Diamond pendulum effect whenever a Gem Knight monster battles a monsters you can't activate any magic or trap cards" Masumi said "what" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was struck by the blast and was destroyed causing an explosion and Yugo losing control of his D-Wheel for a bit as his life points decreased (LP 2000-1100). "I place one card face down and end my turn" Masumi said.

"Well this isn't good I need to draw something fast otherwise I'm going to lose" Yugo said as he placed his hand on his deck. "Come on deck don't fail me now" Yugo thought "I draw!" Yugo said as he drew his card and looked at it "this is Tuning Magician" Yugo said he then heard a giggle and he saw the spirt of Tuning Magician appear in front of him. "Yugo I think Tuning Magcian wants you to summon her" Yuto said as he appeared beside Yugo "really is that true?" Yugo asked Tuning Magician and he then heard her talk "yep I can help you win the duel plus I want to see the shock look on Jack's and Yusei face" Tuning Magician said causing Yugo and Yuto to chuckle at the monsters antics Yugo then had a vision of a monster and Yuya pendant glowed a bit "alright then I'll trust you Tuning Magician" Yugo said "but first things first I play the spell card speed draw" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and it appeared on the field.

"With this I can discard a speedroid monster and discard two cards" Yugo said as he discarded a speedroid monster and he drew two cards. "Next I play monster reborn and bring back Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Clear Wing appeared back on the field and flew right beside Yugo (*7:ATK/2500). "Now then I summon Tuning Magician" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Tuning Magician appeared on the field shocking Sam, Jack and Yusei (*1: ATK/0). "Yugo he played the card I gave him" Sam said. "Tuning Magician effect you gain four hundred life points while I lose four hundred life points" Yugo said as Tuning Magican created a sound wave from her weapon and Masumi life points increased while Yugo's decrease (LP 1100-700) (LP 2000-2400).

"Why would you play such a useless card Yugo?" Masumi asked Yugo "come on Masumi you should know as a duelist no card is ever useless and I'll show you why" Yugo said as Jack and Yusei smiled when Yugo said that. "I tune my level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with my level one Tuning Magician" Yugo said as Tuning Magician turned into a ball of light which expanded into a green ring. "Mighty samurai slash through the darkness with your mighty blade" Yugo said as a light went through the ring. "I synchro summon come forth level eight Hi-Speedroid Samurai Puzzle!" Yugo said as a monster similar to Hi Speedroid Puzzle but bigger and was wearing a white gi with two Kantana around its waist appeared on the field "Yugo has synchro summoned a new monster" Melissa said even Roget was impressed (*8: ATK/2500).

"Hi Speedroid Samurai Puzzle gains five hundred attack points for each Speedroid Monster I have in my graveyard and I have three of them so that's fifteen hundred attack points" Yugo said as Samurai Puzzle attack points increased (*8: ATK/2500-4000). "Next to get of that face down I play mystical space thypoon and destroy your face down card" Yugo said as Masumi face down card was destroy and Masumi gritted her teeth in frustration. "It's thanks to Tuning Magician that I was able to turn this duel around every card has value and purpose in this duel" Yugo said as Sam widen his eyes at Yugo's words. "Battle Hi-Speedroid Samurai Puzzle attack Gem Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli" Yugo said as Samurai Puzzle unsheathed his kantanas and he wasted little time and sliced Gem Knight Lady Lapis Lazuli into pieces causing an explosion and Masumi lost control of D-Wheel as her life points decreased (LP 2400-1900).

"It's over Hi-Speedroid Samurai Puzzle effect activates whenever it destroys a monster you take damage equal to its attack points!" Yugo said "WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Masumi yelled as Hi Speedroid Samurai Puzzle wasted little time he then grabbed a sword which was glowing with energy he then unleashed a engery like attack from the sword and it struck Masumi "AHHHHH" Masumi said as her life points went down to zero (LP 1900-0). Masumi D-Wheel stopped for a bit "there it is the winner of the second round is Yugo Sakaki!" Melissa said as the crowd cheer of Yugo. Shun just looked at the screen and frowned for a bit "Masumi" Shun said he wouldn't admit it but he was worried about Masumi and didn't like it that she was going to go underground. Meanwhile Roget smirked "Yugo Sakaki huh I think I should pay him a little visit" Roget said as he started to get up from his chair and leave the area.

A/N: So let me say I'm sorry this chapter got out late I was just a bit lazy and had a little writer block but this chapter should have came out yesterday but the power went out at my apartment for a bit while I was writing the chapter and I had to rewrite the chapter almost all over again and that killed my mood to write. Anyway Yugo has moved on to the semifinals and defeated Masumi and what does Roget want with him find out next time in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	91. Reunion that Transcends Dimensions

Chapter 91: Reunion that Transcends Dimensions

"Yugo Sakaki clinches victory after a splendid counterattack against Masumi and her fusions now he returns to the duel palace" Melissa said as Yugo retured to the duel palace and drove and stopped at the garage. Sam went up to greet him "Yugo" Sam said as he ran up to him Yugo then took off his helmet "I need to Yuzu" Yugo said he then looked around and saw that the tops and commons were cheering him on "good job Yugo" "a splendid job Yugo" people in the crowd said. "Well so far so good it looks like I entertain them with my dueling but I know I still have a long way to go" Yugo thought as he looked at Jack. Yugo then saw Masumi coming towards the arena and took off her helmet.

She then got off her D-Wheel and went up to Yugo "that was a great duel Yugo" Masumi said as she held her hand out for her friend and fellow lancer. "Yeah it sure was but Masumi" Yugo said the two shook hands "don't worry about me just focus on winning the friendship cup I will be fine the others are there and don't forget about the president plan" Masumi said "right" Yugo said both of them heard a clap and they saw that it was Roget clapping and he was with two security guards. "Roget" both Yugo and Masumi said. "Why is the chief of the security bureau here?" Melissa said as Roget went up to Yugo.

"Splendid work I was impressed by your amazing duel especially when you used tuning magician as a way to synchro summon a new monster that elegant, bold development was more than I'd expected I couldn't help but gasp in admiration you are indeed one I can rely on Yugo Sakaki there are certain things only you can do" Roget said. "Yugo don't listen to him I can see it in his eyes his thirst for power he obviously has some sort of plan for you why else would he have chosen you to face Jack" Masumi said as Crow gasp and Yusei narrowed his eyes. "What Yugo Sakaki was chosen to challenge the king because of his ties to the chief of the security bureau" Melissa said.

"It's not true all that about an inside deal I just believe in his potential" Roget said "potential" Masumi said as she narrowed her eyes. "It's true that he was a no name but Yugo Sakaki has the pendulum summon, a previously unknown power I thought it was best to assess that power in a duel with the city's best duelist Jack Atlas" Roget said as he looked at Jack who was sitting on his throne. "Of course, that duel didn't finish due to a freak accident but today I realize that my expectations for Yugo Sakaki were not misplaced his dueling grows stronger each time the fact that he mastered most of the summoning methods is a sign that Yugo Sakaki is evolving as a duelist" Roget said.

"Please look many in our audience share the sentiment there is only one thing we wish for for you to win the friendship cup and duel Jack Atlas once again" Roget said as Yugo narrowed his eyes a bit "Yugo don't listen to him" Masumi said but Roget just looked at her and she backed away "we look forward to it Yugo" Roget said as he shook his hand and people started to take pictures "what the hell hold on a minute!" Yugo said as he started to make his case. "The second match of the friendship cup bearing the expectations of chief Roget from the security bureau Yugo Sakaki emerges victorious" a reporter said as the council, Reiji and Reira were watching Yugo with Roget.

"Why is Roget going so far…" the yellow robe councilman said "in his praise of Yugo Sakaki" the woman council member said. "Is he trying to win Yugo over to his side" the red robe councilman said while the chairman continue to watch the scene unfold. "Do not worry" Reiji said as Reira turned to look at him "he's Yusho's Sakaki son he's not that foolish" Reiji said as Reira nodded "Yugo" Reira said. "Yugo has connections to the tops no that can't be he is a common like us he understands how it feels to be looked down upon by the tops there no way your working with them after all I gave you that card" Sam thought.

"Really because it seems to me you weren't interested in Yuya until our duel seems to me like you have found someone you can use" Masumi said as Roget looked at her. "Here's another questionable declaration if that's the truth then it's a grievous matter that will rock the foundation of the tournament" Melissa said. "But the top reporter of tops city tv Melissa Claire shall return to uncover the truth in a direct interview with chief roget" Melissa said as she was about to go down to the track until Roget said something. "Now Masumi what you say is completely untrue I would believe that your just jealous that you lost the duel fair and square" Roget said "what" Masumi said.

"You're an eyesore now remove this loser from the premises immediately" Roget said as the guards grab Masumi 'listen Yugo don't listen to a word Roget said you got that" Masumi said "Masumi, don't give up in the underground you hear me!" Yugo yelled he then put on his helmet and was about to get on his D-Wheel until a guard grabbed his arm "buddy let go of me I don't have time for this I need to find Yuzu" Yugo said "let him go" Roget said "right" the security guard said. "Hmph" Yugo said "here's a scoop a scoop" Melissa said as she stopped and saw Yugo speeding oit of the stadium. "It's fine if the loser leaves, but even the winner went off on his own is that okay" Melissa said as Sam saw Yugo driving off.

"They're not bringing him back to the penthouse does that mean he does have a connection to the tops" Sam thought as he looked at Roget. "There no way in hell that I would abandoned my comrades I set my mind on victory for that that's why I'm going to change this society so that there won't be any tops and commons" Yugo thought "Yugo what are going to do?" Yuto said as he appeared in spirt form. "Isn't obvious Yuto I'm going to find Sora" Yugo said as he drove into the city a moment later it wasn't long until Yugo was walking around the city. "Sora should be around here but where the hell is he" Yugo said "Sora hey where are you!" Yugo said "Yugo not so loud there be somebody tailing you right now" Yuto said "that might be the reason Sora hasn't shown up yet he hiding" Yuto thought.

"Right sorry about that Yuto" Yugo said he continue to look for Sora all over the city it wasn't long until he was in the commons section and he felt someone grab his wrist and pulled him into a alleyway and Yugo looked and saw it was Sora. Yugo was about to say something but Sora shushed him "your being followed" Sora said as Yugo nodded since Yuto told him the possibility "over here hurry" Sora said. Yugo nodded and it wasn't long until Sora took Yugo to a location that they can talk to each other and that security wouldn't find them. Sora looked out and he knew that everything is clear "Yuzu is safe you don't have to worry I took her and she hidden in a safe place all she has to do is stay hidden there" Sora said as he sat down next to Yugo.

"That's good to hear you helped out a bunch, so thanks for that Sora" Yugo said as he had a smile on his face and Yuto then appeared once again in sprit form. "But I'm actually surprised that you managed to came here in the synchro dimension my old home Sora" Yugo said "huh I had a feeling that you weren't from standard so I was right with you being from synchro anyway same here" Sora said causing Yugo to gasp a bit. "I never thought I'd meet you again Yugo especially in another dimension after what happen in the battle royal" Sora said. "The battle royal" Yugo said as he remembered his duel with Sora back in standard during the battle royal "man even though it happened like a week or two ago the battle royal felt like it happened way longer then that" Yugo thought.

"That's the last time we met" Sora said as he looked at Yugo "back then, you said that you have something more important than friendship" Yugo said. "I did say that we have an important mission to unite the worlds into one that hasn't change" Sora said. "Hmph so did you come to the synchro dimension for that cause too?" Yugo asked the fusion duelist. Sora didn't answer Yugo "come on Sora you have to tell me does this mean that Academia is going to attack the city my old home I can't let this place become like what happen to Shun's and Yuto hometown in the Xyz dimension" Yugo said but Sora still didn't answer them. "Don't tell me, they are trying to capture Yuzu too" Yugo said causing Sora to gasp.

"Dennis is also from Academia" Yugo said as he clinch his teeth in frustration "he sneaked into the xyz dimension to capture Shun's sister Ruri and not only that they came here and captured my old childhood friend Rin don't tell me you snuck in standard to capture Yuzu" Yugo said. "You're wrong!" Sora yelled as he looked at Yugo before looking back down "the upper echelons may have retrieved information about Yuzu from my memories but I can swear on this I did not go to standard to capture Yuzu, I came to this dimension to save Yuzu" Sora said and both Yuto and Yugo were shocked at Sora's revelation. "To save her!" Yugo said.

"Back then, I thought that one of the Obelisk Force who came with me took Yuzu by mistake" Sora said "by mistake" Yugo said. "You mean they confused here with Serena" Yugo said "yeah they did switch clothes after all" Sora said. "We received the order from the professor to bring Serena back,so one of my comrades could have made a mistake with that in mind, I returned to Academia as soon as possible" Sora said as he remembers looking all over the school to find Yuzu. "But no matter how much I searched, I couldn't find Yuzu" Sora said Sora remembers hearing a conversation that the professor was having with a top teacher "you let Yuzu Hiragi escape" Leo said.

"That was the first time I learned that the professor wasn't just looking for Serena but Yuzu as" Sora said "but why, why is he gathering Yuzu,Rin and the other girls that look like them?" Yugo asked. As Sora looked down "come on Sora answer me" Yugo said "I don't know" Sora said "I was only ordered to bring Serena back I didn't ask why" Sora said. "But even if we don't know why, we have to carry out the professor orders that's the rule in Academia" Sora said as he remembered returning to standard. "So I returned to the standard dimension again to look for Serena I also thought that Yuzu could still be there but that's when I learned that Reiji Akaba formed a combat unit called the lancers and led them across dimensions and learned you and Serena were a part of it" Sora said.

"So that's why you came to the synchro dimension too" Yugo said "yeah and I heard Dennis's confession he's connected to Ruri's case, so he must have joined the lancers to keep an eye on Serena so that's why I sent him back to Academia, to keep him away from Serena" Sora said. "Back to Academia but Sora if you did that there no doubt he would tell them that Yuzu and Serena are here" Yugo said and even Yuto agreed with that statement. "They'll know anyway" Sora said "the Obelisk Force will be here at any moment to capture Yuzu and Serena" Sora said as Yugo narrowed his eyes. "Serena's from Academia like me I don't plan on disobeying the professor's orders to bring her back but Yuzu is" Sora said as he remembers all the times he spent with Yuzu back in standard.

"Yugo you asked if I taught Yuzu to fusion summon out of friendship before right?" Sora asked Yugo "yeah I did" Yugo said. "I actually denied it then, but actually…I grew up in Academia so I didn't have any friends everyone was desperate to become an excellent soldier so things like goofing around and laughing with everyone that was unheard of in Academia" Sora said. "Yugo you and Yuzu were my first friends" Sora said "Sora I had no idea" Yugo said as he widen his eyes in surprise as did Yuto. "That's why I want to help and save Yuzu I don't her to be sent to that prison of a school so I have a suggestion Yugo I'll hide Yuzu but you have to bring Serena here" Sora said.

"Bring Serena?" Yugo said in confusion "I think I know what he talking about" Yuto said there no way Yugo would ever do that. "You know where she is right?" Sora asked "what do you want me to bring Serena here for?" Yugo asked "hand her to me in exchange I'll hand Yuzu over so you can bring her back to the standard dimension" Sora said. "Are you kidding me are you telling me to abandon Serena" Yugo said "that's not it I said it before right she from Academia from the start I'm just bringing her back" Sora said. "Back to that prison of a school" Yugo said causing Sora to gasp 'I'm not letting Serena go there it's the same with Yuzu and I will save Ruri and Rin as well I won't let this professor bastard do as he likes" Yugo said as security and Roget was listening at Yugo and Sora conversation.

"I see so this boy had saved Yuzu Hiragi from going underground" Roget said "if Dennis has already returned to Academia its only a matter of time before they send Yuri here" Roget said as an image of Yuri appear in his head. "There no time to hesitate" Roget said as he placed a horse piece on the chest board "secure Yugo Sakaki and the boy with him at once I'll question them directly and make them spit out Yuzu Hiragi location" Roget said. " Don't you get it Yugo there no other way to save Yuzu keep dawdling and the obelisk force will be here and when that happens your old home, this city will be a battlefield" Sora said. "Even if I return with just Yuzu, the Obelisk Force will just come after us right" Yugo said. "Our home, the place that I have accepted as my home will become a battlefield my mom and our friends back at the you show duel school will be in danger and I can't let that happen not on my freaking watch" Yugo said.

"I'll bring Serena back and appeal to the professor so that won't happen" Sora said "you know damn well that's he not someone you can persuade" Yugo said as Sora looked at the ground realizing that Yugo was right. "We have to defeat Academia if we have to use all our strength, we'll use it for that come on Sora open your eyes and join us" Yugo said "Yugo over there at the top" Yuto said Yugo looked up and saw that a security guard had a weapon "Sora look out!" Yugo said as he pushed Sora out of the way and he was covered in a net "Yugo!" both Sora and Yuto said. "Go Sora I'm counting on you to protect Yuzu don't let me down" Yugo said as Sora nodded as he escaped home. "I'm leaving everything to you Sora" Yugo said as security went up to capture him. "Where is Sora right now he told me to wait but I'm starting to get worried about him" Yuzu said "hey you just lost to Yusei" Yuzu looked and saw Frank, Amanda and Tanner "yeah you just dueled Yusei and lost to him what are you doing here" Tanner said "hmm you must have gotten help if you're not at the underground right now" Frank said "I did hey did you guys see a blue haired boy around here he wearing a blue jacket" Yuzu said. "Sorry we haven't by the way did you meet up with Yugo?" Frank asked Yuzu.

"Huh wait you guys know Yugo?" Yuzu asked the kids "yeah if I remember he went to a ophrange with Crow,Yusei and the others to look for you it was Yusei and Crow who saved him, Serena and some other guy who kind of a fart anyway" Tanner said "I think they are talking about Swawatari" Yuzu thought she then remember Julia telling her that Yugo and the others stopped by the orphanage to look for her and Yuya. "Anyway Crow and Yusei are nice guys so he'll help anyone in a second" Tanner said "I see so that's what happen Yusei and Crow saved Yugo and the others" Yuzu said ashe rubbed her head "man its weird having my hair down like this" Yuzu thought.

"Ah we can't keep dawdling here Crow's duel is gonna start soon" Frank said "sis should cheer him on with us" Tanner said. "Hmmm me too" Yuzu said she really wanted to go and find Sora but she couldn't just leave these kids on their own "well, we can't go to the duel palace since we tried to cheat our way through once, and now they have their eye on us" Frank said. "But just leave it to us in the city we'll have the best and most special seat there" Tanner said. "That way security won't find us come on hurry" Amanda said as she grabbed Yuzu and dragged her away "hey wait" Yuzu said.

"There no way Yugo is a traitor not after what he told me so I'll put my faith in him but I will win and send a message to Jack and the commons just like Yusei has" Crow said. Shun was walking towards the duel palace as well "Dennis shouldn't be the only one others from Academia have also infilitrated this dimension I'll expose them completely, hang on Masumi after this is over I'm coming to rescue you" Shun declared. "The third day of the friendship cup the third match is Crow Hogan vs Shun Kurosaki" Melissa said as the third match was about to begin.

A/N: So Sora and Yugo has finally reunited and Sora had explain everything to Yugo and now he is on the lancers side and he will help protect Yuzu from Academia and Roget will Sora be able to do it not to mention find Yuzu as well. Not to mention Roget has captured Yugo what's going to happen on that end also Shun vs Crow is about to begin so many things happening whats going to happen next well find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	92. Our Respective Battlefields

Chapter 92: Our Respective Battlefields

At the duel stadium the third match of the second round in the friendship cup is about to begin "a friendship cup filled with doubts is Yugo Sakaki involved in a side deal with our sponsors, the security bureau, after all" Melissa said. "That doesn't matter" Crow said as he and Shun both sped through until they were at the starting line "let me duel already" Shun said as he was ready to duel and beat Crow in their match.

A moment later it wasn't long until Melissa was in her helicopter and was just about to announce the next duel. "I'd love to pursue this scoop, but for now I'll bring you the latest excitement on the dueling field" Melissa said as the helicopter flew into the air. "No one can do anything for us just like Yusei I need to win in order to change things" Crow thought. "I'll defeat everyone who stands in my way there's no other way to expose the enemy" Shun thought "now, let's get the show on the road action field on field spell cross over accel" Melissa said as the duel field was activated and action fields were spread all over the road. "Duel mode on auto pilot stand by" both Shun and Crows duel runner said and the countdown began.

"Riding duel, acceleration" Melissa said as Shun and Crow sped off from the staring lane

"DUEL!" both Shun and Crow said

CROW LP 4000

VS

SHUN LP 4000

"Crow and Shun set off at full throttle" Melissa said as both Yuya and Serena were watching their duel "come on Shun you can do this" Vale said as she was rooting her friend on as she watched the duel from her room, "whoever completes the course and exits the duel palace first takes the first move also the course selected for this match is the central loop line that goes round and round the city's major terminal" Melissa said as new roads that created a loop was made around the city. "Our sponsors might've thought it would be troublesome if a certain someone destroy a long course" Melissa said referring to Shun who destroyed the entire track in the duel palace when he defeated Dennis in their duel in the first round.

"This expense is nothing to the funding from the tops they merely do not wish to defile the beauty of the city that will soon be mine" Roget said. Shun and Crow had went through the tunnels "Academia has infiltrated in various places if you're one of them I won't show mercy" Shun said "you think I'm with Academia I on your side pal" Crow said as both Shun and Crow drove out of the tunnel and Crow had barely beat Shun so he took the first move. "The first move goes to Crow" Melissa said "I'll win and avenge the grudges of my comrades and change this city Yusei not the only one who ties the bonds of us commons together" Crow said "Crow" Yusei said as he looked at his friend from his TV screen in his room.

"My turn" Crow said "I summon Blackwing Jet the Blue Sky from my hand" Crow said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and his monster appeared on the field (*1:ATK/100). "Next, when there is a Blackwing on my field I special summon the tuner monster Blackwing Oroshi the squall from my hand" Crow said as Oroshi appeared on the field (*1: ATK/400). "I tine the level one Jet the Blue Sky to the level one Oroshi the Squall" Crow said as Oroshi turned into a ball of light which expanded into a ring and Jet the Blue Sky went through the ring and gained an outline.

"Spread your jet black wings and slice through the gale with your concealed blade" Crow chanted as the light went through the ring. "I synchro summon plunge Assault Black Wing- Sayo the Hidden Rain" Crow said as Sayo appeared on the field (*2: ATK/800). "I activate the equip spell rotation blade of pioneer" Crow said as the spell card appeared on the field "I increase the attack points of the equipped monster by eight hundred" Crow said as Sayo attack points increased (*2: ATK/800-1600). "Rotation Blade of Pioneer's effect once per turn I can deal four hundred points of damage to my opponent for every material used in the synchro summon of the equipped monster" Crow said as Sayo unleashed to slashes from the weapons and it stuck Shun causing his life points to decreased (LP 4000-3200).

"Crow deals first damage" Melissa said "this is the strength of the commons bonds comrades alike, we fight together through our bonds that's is commons" Crow said as the commons cheered. "When I take effect damage, I special summon this card from my hand Raid Raptors Avenge Vulture" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Avenge Vulture appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700). "You won't go down without a fight huh but the bonds of the commons will not waver from this I set one card face down and end my turn" Crow said as a card appeared face down on the track and disappeared.

"I'll defeat you and I'll decide whether you're friend or foe after that it's my turn!" Shun said as he drew a card from his deck. "I choose one Raid Raptors on my field and special summon Raid Raptors Pain Lanius from my hand" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Pain Lanius appeared on the field (*1: ATK/100). "Until the end of this turn, this card level becomes the same as that of the selected monster" Shun said as Pain Lanius level increased (*1-4: ATK/100). "And I take damage equal to the selected monster's attack or defense points" Shun said "so I take damage equal to Avenge Vulture defense points" Shun said as his life points decreased as Vulture pecked him (LP 3200-3100).

"Since I took effect damage, I special summon a second Avenge Vulture" Shun said as another Avenge Vulture appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700). "You took damage to add more monsters to your arsenal" Crow said. "When there are three or more Raid Raptors on my field, I activate the spell card Raid Raptors-Sanctuary from my hand" Shun said as the spell card appeared face up on the field. "I draw two cards from my deck" Shun said as he drew two cards from his deck. "Battle I attack Sayo the Hidden Rain with Avenge Vulture" Shun said as Avenge Vulture attack Sayo but Sayo blocked the attack with its weapons. "Twice per turn, Sayo cannot be destroyed" Crow said as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3900).

"I attack with my other Avenge Vulture" Shun simply said as the second Avenge Vulture went on in the attack "the second destruction is also negated" Crow said as Sayo blocked the second attack. "Heh I've taken all your attacks" Crow said as his life points decreased (LP 3900-3800). "I activate the quick play spell Raid Raptors-Raid Xyz" Shun said as the card appeared face up on the field. "When my opponent has a special summoned a monster on their field, I can xyz summon in battle" Shun said "what in battle!?" Crow yelled out in surprise. "I overlay the two level four Avenge Vultures and Pain Lanius" Shun said as his monsters turned into beams of light and went into the portal in the sky "Falcon lurking in the shadows extend your claws sharpened by adversity and spread your wings of rebellion" Shun said as a machine like bird stretched its claws and its multiple eyes glowed red. "I xyz summon appear rank four Rise Falcon!" Shun said as Rise Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/100).

"What power" Melissa said as Rise Falcon flew next to her on the helicopter and twirl around towards the track next to its master. "When I xyz summon with rapid Xyz effect, I can activate an effect that is activated using an overlay unit" Shun said. "By using an overlay unit, I add the attack points of all special summon monsters on my opponents side of the field to Rise Falcon attack points" Shun said as Rise Falcon used an overlay unit and its attack points increased (Rank 4: ATK/100-1700). "What get your shady effects out of here" Crow said Shun just ignored him and said "go Rise Falcon attack Sayo the Hidden Rain" Shun said as Rise Falcon struck Sayo with its claws destroying it causing a shockwave as Crow equipped card was destroyed as well (LP 3800-3700).

"Rise Falcon effect ends so its attack points return to normal I end my turn" Shun said as Rise Falcon attack points went back to normal (Rank 4: ATK/1700-100). "A raging Xyz summon by Shun I'm the only one with such a brilliant vantage point so sorry everyone" Melissa said as Shun sped as he was side by side with Crow. "We can't have you thinking you've served our bonds by destroying one monster" Crow said to Shun. "I'll annihilate anything you throw at me" Shun said "same here we won't be defeated" Crow said as he sped up until he was in front. Meanwhile with the kids and Yuzu, the kids look to see if everything was cleared. "We can get on the highway from there" Amanda said as she Frank and Tanner turned and looked at Yuzu.

"Let's hurry and you as well Yuzu" Tanner said Yuzu sighed "Sora I'm sorry hopefully you will be able to find us and hopefully forgive me" Yuzu thought. Meanwhile with the executive council Reiji and Reira were talking "where did they take Yugo?" Reira asked as he was worried about Yugo. "Roget will not suspend the tournament Yugo will definitely continue to participate" Reiji said as Reira nodded in agreement. "But Roget likely wants to win Yugo over" Reiji said as he narrowed his eyes.

"We have brought Yugo Sakaki with us" a guard said to Roget "please enter" Roget said as the guards enter the control room with Yugo in tow. "The two of us will speak alone everyone else please leave" Roget said "right" the guards said as they left and Yugo narrowed his eyes he then looked at the direction Roget was sitting at. "Alright Roget what's your plan your not sending me to the detention facility?" Yugo asked as Yuto appeared in sprit form next to him. "That will not happen again you are an important guest" Roget said. "A guest huh" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes he saw Shun and Crow's duel from the screen. "Shun and Crow" Yugo said "watch closely the victor of this duel may just become your opponent" Roget said as Yugo widen his eyes in surprise "and I hope that you win then as according to my plan" Roget said as Yugo narrowed his eyes "plan" Yugo said "Yugo be on your guard" Yuto said as he narrowed his eyes as well "I will Yuto" Yugo said to this counterpart telepathically.

"I've been driven into desperate situations surviving one hellish day after another do you think your will can hold out against me" Shun said. "Don't jump to conclusions when you don't know what the commons have been through it's my turn!" Crow said as he drew a card from his deck. "I summon Blackwing-Tornado the Inverted Scroll from my hand" Crow said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Tornado appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1000). "Tornado the Inverted Scroll's monster effect when there are special summoned monsters on my opponents field I can special summon one level one tuner monster from my graveyard come Oroshi the Squall!" Crow said as Oroshi appeared back on the field (*1: ATK/100).

"I tune the level four Tornado the Inverted Scroll to the level one Oroshi the squall" Crow said as Oroshi turned into a ball of light which expanded into a ring and Tornado went through the ring and gained an outline. "Jet-black raging gale, become the tailwind that ties our bonds" Crow said as a light went through the ring. "I synchro summon take off Assault Blackwing-Sohaya the Early Summer Rain!" Crow said as Sohaya slashed his sword twice and put in his sheath as he flew next to his master (*5: ATK/1500). "When Sohaya iks synchro summoned, I can special summon one assault Blackwing from my graveyard come Sayo the Hidden Rain!" Crow said as Sayo appeared back on the field from a portal (*2: ATK/800).

"Next when Black Wings are used as materials to synchro summon Sohaya the Early Summer Rain, I can treat it as a tuner monster" Crow said "what" Shun said. "Spread you jet black wings and storm forth in tandem with the roaring slash apart the lighting" Crow chanted as Sohaya turned into five rings and Sayo went through and gained an outline before a light went through the rings. "I synchro summon cascade Assault Blackwing Raikiri the Shower!" Crow said as Raikiri sharpen its sword on its armor creating sparks and he swung his sword around as he appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2600).

"Its here after a series of synchros, he calls out his ace monster" Melissa said "I activate Raikiri the Shower effect for every Black Wing on my field I destroy one of my opponents cards I'll get rid of rise falcon" Crow said as Raikiri created a energy slash at Rise Falcon. Shun looked and he saw an action card and he leaned his D-Wheel to the side so that he could grab that action card. "I activate the action spell mirror barrier I negate the destruction of a monster by an effect" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and barrier appeared around Rise Falcon protecting it from Raikiri effect.

"Then I'll battle I attack Rise Falcon with Raikiri the Shower" Crow said as Raikiri went up to attack Rise Falcon. "I send Raid Raptors-Booster Strix from my hand to the graveyard and use one of Rise Falcon overlay units" Shun said as Rise Falcon used another overlay unit and Booster Strix got on Rise Falcon back. "With this I negate your attack" Shun said as Raikiri swung at Rise Falcon but Rise Falcon flew into the air and dodged the attack thanks to Boost Strix. "You negated the battle too" Crow said "alright nice going Shun" Vale said. "Next, with the effect gained from the booster strix I use another one of Rise Flaocn overlay unit" Shun said as Rise Falcon used another overlay unit.

"An attack directed at Rise Falcon is negated and my opponents monster is destroyed" Shun said as Rise Falcon gained a blue aura and turned around and flew straight at Raikiri. "As if I'd let you" Crow said "I activate the continuous trap Blade Shade" Crow said as a card appeared face up on the field. "Once per turn, the destruction of Raikiri by an attack of effect is negated" Crow said as Raikiri used a shield to block Rise Falcon attack. "And when this effect is used, my opponent takes five hundred points of damage" Crow said as Shun life points decreased as a gust of wind hit him (LP 3100-2600).

"I end my turn now come I don't have time to play this game" Crow said "this is no game ever since Academia snatched away my hometown and my younger sister, everywhere I go is a battlefield" Shun said. "Ah isn't that Crow" Amanda said as she Frank Tanner and Yuzu were climbing up some stairs "where" Frank said as he and Tanner tried to look for Crow.

Meanwhile Yugo and Roget were busy talking to each other "enlighten me Roget just what the hell are you planning?" Yugo asked. "It won't be long before I rule the city dare I say that is already the case" Roget said as he showed Yugo the screen of Reiji Reira and the executive council being retained by security. "Reiji, Reira!" Yugo said shocked that his friends were trapped by Roget "you bastard!" Yugo said as he growled. "It's for the city's future I require your assistance to further my plan" Roget said "as if why would I help you" Yugo said "oh you will once you hear me out" Roget said as Yugo narrowed his eyes again.

"Yugo and the others told me about the war I promise I help but I want have this war come to the city also maybe there are more traitors among the lancers as well" Crow said. "Hmph I don't consider the lancers my comrades" Shun said "no that's not entirely true I value Masumi as a comrade" Shun said thinking of the fusion duelist who he promised that he would save her from the underground "Shun" Vale said. "Ah they're here" Amanda said as she Yuzu Frank and Tanner reached the top so that they could see the highway. "The people I lost in my hometown are the only comrades I have everyone other then myself is my enemy" Shun said. "Shun" Yuzu said "Crow" Frank yelled "do your best" Tanner said as Shun and Crow drove right under the location they were at.

"An unsightly duel, merely an exchange of insults a far cry from your dueling Jack Atlas, Duel Chaser 227, Masumi Kotsu your dueling against them touched my heart" Roget said as Yugo narrowed his eyes again. "You do not want to duel just to defeat your opponent and emerge victorious you have convayed that in your duels you strive to accomplish something even greater with your dueling something that will bring winner, loser and audience together, filled with concepts like love, happiness or peace" Roget said. Its smiles I want to make everyone smile and have a good time with my dueling and that's something I learned from my old man" Yugo simply said.

"Turly magnificent your message has surely reached the hearts of people" Roget said as Yugo looked at him "sure you wasn't able to finish your duel with Jack so who knows which entertainment dueling is better but I as I watched you continue to evolve as you clinch one victory after another" Roget said as he walked up to Yugo. "When you win, stand with the tops and bring smiles to everyone, the true meaning of your dueling will be complete, no" Roget said. "This bastard didn't even mention the commons at all he just like the rest he treats the commons like trash and looks down on them" Yugo said as he looked at Roget. "Bring smiles to people with your dueling that will certainly eradicate all strife in the world as well you are putting all your heart and soul into this pure and righteous ideal so I support you from the bottom of my heart" Roget said "yeah right" Yugo said.

"I hate violent people like Shun" Amanda said "he's the worst he was totally unreasonable with Dennis as well" Frank said "Crow will thrash him up good" Tanner said. "Shun lost almost everything when Academia attacked that's why" Yuzu said as she tried to defend Shun and explain the reason why he is like that. "We're the same" Frank said causing Yuzu to gasp a bit "we had nothing from the start" Tanner said "but we didn't do anything unreasonable like him" Frank said causing Tanner and Amanda to look at him oddly "ok well sometimes we stole food" Frank said. "But Crow always got mad at us he'd tell us to live honestly that before we grow up, he'll build a proper world for us, so we should hold our heads high and survive" Tanner said as Yuzu looked at the screen of Crow.

"I also love peace I hope for a peaceful world void of conflict, where everyone can live happily a world where people are not divided into tops and commons where everyone can truly experience joy if you will lend me a hand, that can become a reality will you join hands with me and move forward toward our ideal for the first step I wish for you to win the friendship cup and defeat Jack Atlas" Roget said as Yugo just seriously look at Roget. "Jack is not suitable king for my ideal world I'm looking for a duelist with a pure and righteous ideal, like you" Roget said.

"Ok I'll humor you if that's the case then why the hell did you capture me and bring me over here?" Yugo asked. Roget then turned his back "I merely wish to protect you" Roget said "with the methods you use I swear your worse than Goodwin" Yugo said. "Believe me I am much better then Rex Goodwin besides I was trying to protect you we were aiming for the other boy" Roget said. "You mean Sora" Yugo said "Sora that's his name right?" Roget said. "Why are you after Sora?" Yugo asked Roget "we concluded that boy's presence threatens the peace of the city he from Academia isn't he" Roget said. "Even so Sora is my friend he came to this dimension to save Yuzu from Academia I trust him completely" Yugo said.

"Do you really believe that and trust him that easily people at Academia don't have friends there is only one person he trusts the professor himself" Roget said as Yugo remember what Sora said about carrying out the professors orders. "He will surely betray you I know that for sure since he's from Academia in the end" Roget said. Meanwwhile Sora was busy hiding from the security guards "why the hell is this place so strictly guarded I need to get back to Yuzu as soon as possible" Sora said.

Meanwhile at Shun and Crow's duel Crow had drove ahead of Shun "I have no comrades I'll defeat everyone its my turn!" Shun said as he drew his card. "I activate the magic card rank up magic raid force from my hand" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared on the track. "I treat the Rise Falcon on my field as material and overlay I xyz summon a Raid Raptors that is one rank higher" Shun said as Rise Falcon turned into a beam of light and went into the air. "Rank up" Crow said "fearsome falcon cut through this firely battle; spread your wings, and eliminate the enemies that approach rank up xyz change appear rank five Raid Raptors Blaze Falcon!" Shun said as Blaze Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 5: ATK/1000).

"I activate Blaze Falcon effect I use one overlay unit and I destroy all special summon monsters on my opponent field and deal five hundred points of damage for each one" Shun said as Blaze Falcon use an overlay unit and fired lasers from the parts its unleashed from its body. "But due to the effect of my continuous trap blade shade, the destruction is negated" Crow said as Raikiri blocked Blaze Falcon attack with the shield. "And when I use this effect, my opponent takes five hundred points of damage" Crow said as a gust of wind hit Shun as his life points decreased (LP2600-2100). "What's he aiming for with one thousand attack points" Crow said "heh looks like Crow doesn't know about Blaze Falcon other effect" Vale said as she smirked a bit.

"Blaze Falcon can attack my opponent directly" Shun said as Blaze Falcon went struck Crow sending his D-Wheel into the air for a bit as his life points decreased "ah" Crow said (LP 3700-2700). "When Blaze Falcon deals battle damage to my opponent one monster on my opponents field can be destroyed" Shun said as Blaze Falcon unleashed and fired some missiles at Raikiri destroying it. "So that's what it is when Raikir is destroyed, Blade Shade also goes down with it" Crow said in frustration as his trap card was destroyed. "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Shun said as two cards appeared on the track and they disappeared.

"Blade Shade can only be activated once per turn, so Shun takes advantage of it and Crow loses his ace monster" Melissa said. "I came to this city with a mission but my interactions between the people of the city change me I truly wish for the creation of an ideal world I need you if I want to make that a reality please believe me Yugo" Roget said as Yugo narrowed his eyes not believing a word Roget is saying.

A/N: Sorry about that haha I kind of got a bit lazy these past few days that I didn't feel like writing the chapter haha anyway the duel between Shun and Crow is heating up what is going to happen in the rest of their duel and what is going to happen with Yugo and Roget well find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	93. The UF vs The BWL

Chapter 93: The Ultimate Falcon vs. The Black Wing Lighting

Back to Crow and Shun duel Crow was driving ahead of Shun with Shun just driving right behind him. "Crow is left with no cards on his field what will he do now" Melissa said "I'm just getting started!" Crow yelled. "Hurry up and come at me I have many other opponents I need to defeat" Shun said "quit underestimating the bonds of us commons it's my turn!" Crow said as he drew a card from his deck. "Go Crow, get him he can't hear us" Frank Amanda and Tanner yelled Yuzu then saw Tanner climbing up the rails. "Hey that's dangerous get down before you fall off" Yuzu said as she grabbed Tanner "don't lose to someone like Shun" Tanner said as Crow and Shun drove right past them again.

"If you won't come at me, then I'll bring the fight to you" Shun said as he drove ahead of Crow as he saw an action card. "You think I let you when I don't control a monster, I can special summon this card from my hand I summon the tuner monster Blackwing-Gofu the Hazy Shadow" Crow said as Gofu appeared on the field (*5: ATK/0). The monster created some winds that knocked Shun off course from the action card he was about to get. Shun gritted his teeth in frustration as he kept on driving "when Gofu the hazy shadow is special summoned it special summons two Hazy Shadow tokens in attack position" Crow said as two tokens had appeared on the field (*1: ATK/0 X2)

"Everything is set I tune my two level one Hazy Tokens with my level five Gofu the Hazy Shadow" Crow said as Gofu turned into five balls of light which expanded into rings and the tokens went through the rings and gained an outline. "When I synchro summon using Gofu the Hazy Shadow as material, I synchro summon not from my extra deck but from my graveyard" Crow said. "What from your graveyard!" Shun said in a surprising like tone "spread your pitch black wings and fly along with the thunders roar like a slash of lighting" Crow chanted as a light went through the ring. "Phantom Synchro rain down Asault Blackwing Raikri the Rain Shower!" Crow said as Raikri swung its sword as it appeared on the field once again (*7: ATK/2600).

"What he's synchro summoned from his graveyard and revived his monster" Melissa said "unlike those tops we commons can't put tons of ace monsters in our extra deck that's why we won't let our cards die that easily each of us commons have lived each day treasuring each and every one of them" Crow said as Yusei and the commons in the stadium and outside were listening to his words. "No matter how many times you revive it I'll knock it back down to the graveyard I've escaped death just as many times as you have" Shun said meanwhile Yugo and Roget were busy talking to each other and watching the duel.

"Will you not work together with me Yugo?" Roget asked the master of multiple summoning methods "no" Yugo simply said. "Why not isn't the objective of the lancers to cooperate with the city and work together to fight Academia" Roget said to Yugo. "Even so" Yugo started to say "right now this city administration council is currently not taking action" Roget said "that's because you trapped them you bastard" Yugo said as he glared at Roget. "The reason I took those aggressive measures is because there was no time to waste the academy is already making their move" Roget said. "The one called Dennis Macfield is already" Roget said as Yugo realized what Roget ment.

"You mean that Dennis is already at Academia and the fact that Yuzu and Serena are here" Yugo said "that, of all things is proof that Sora and Dennis are working together" Roget said. "You're wrong Sora is" Yugo said started to defend Sora but Roget interrupted him. "Is not your friend he is from Academia he was trained to never disobey the orders of the professor" Roget said as Yugo glared at him.

Meanwhile Sora has gotten past security and went into the room Yuzu was susppose to be at "Yuzu huh what the hell" Sora said as he realized Yuzu wasn't in the room. "She not in here where the hell did she go I told her not to go anywhere I swear Yugo must have rubbed off on her" Sora said he then looked out the window and saw a lot security patrolling the area. "This amount of security are they looking for Yuzu because she lost in the tournament but what for" Sora said as he looked at them.

Meanwhile Crow had saw Yuzu and the kids "Crow!" Frank Amanda and Tanner yelled at him "those guys its dangerous up there" Crow said as he drove under them. "Corw" the kids said as Tanner climb up the rails "don't fall" Yuzu said "you better win" Tanner said as a gust of wind blew by causing Yuzu and the kids to hold on for dear life. "Yugo look" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form "huh no its Yuzu but why is she over there I thought she was suppose to be with Sora" Yugo thought as he panicked a bit. "I activate the effect of Rai-" Crow was about to say but Shun interrupted him "just stop" Shun said "what" Crow said "the duel is over" Shun said to Crow.

"Shut up you think I'm just going to quit now I activate Raikiri the Rain Shower's effect once per turn I can destroy one of my opponents monsters for each Blackwing monster I control I'll destroy your Blaze Falcon" Crow said as Raikiri send out a gust of wind at Blaze Falcon. "I activate the trap card Raidraptor-Desperate!" Shun said as his trap card appeared face up on the field. "When I control a Raidraptor monster it negates a destruction effect and I draw one card" Shun said as he drew a card and Blaze Flacon was protected by a barrier "tch" Crow said in frustration as he continue to drive ahead of Shun. " Dang guess he tried to end it too quickly" Frank said he then turned and he Yuzu and Amanda noticed Tanner was missing.

"Where's Tanner?" Frank asked "he's gone" Yuzu said "maybe he went to the bathroom" Amanda said back to Roget and Yugo Roget turned to look at Yugo "if you want to protect Yuzu Hiragi and Serena you should work for me I will take responsibility over their safety" Roget said "take care of them and what do you mean by that?" Yugo asked Roget. "If we have the two of them under our custody the academy won't be able to do a thing" Roget said Yugo narrowed his eyes "in other words you're going to be using her and Yuzu" Yugo said. "Well, in that case its no different from Reiji Akaba, correct he put Serena in the lancers, fully aware of her being from Academia to use her as a bargaining chip against his emenies" Roget said as Yugo balled his hand into his fist.

"No your wrong I don't plan on making such a stupid deal with Academia I'm going to stop this stupid war with my own power" Yugo said. "I also believe that is the best solution having you move forward with your own beliefs if you guide this world to peace there would be no better outcome" Roget said "yeah and includes stopping you Roget" Yugo thought. "If you want to stop, then go ahead and quit on your own I'm going to finish this" Crow said. "I equip the equip spell Sky Excalibur to Raikiri the Rain Shower" Crow said as Raikiri had gained a new sword. "It increases the equipped monsters attack points by four hundred points" Crow said as Raikir attack points went up (*7: ATK/2600-3000).

"Stop just listen to me" Shun said "shut up battle I attack Blaze Falcon with Raikiri the Rain Shower" Crow said as Raikir went up and attack Blaze Falcon with its sword destroying it and causing Shun life points to decrease (LP 2100-100). "Shun life points has been cut down in an instant the revived ace is putting in work" Melissa said. "Tch then I'll stop you with force I activate the rank up magic raptor force" Shun said as the card appeared face up on the field. "I special summon Blaze Falcon, which was destroyed this turn" Shun said as Blaze Falcon appeared back on the field (Rank 5: ATK/1000). "I overlay it using it as Xyz material I xyz summon a Raid Raptor one rank higher" Shun said as Blaze Falcon turned into a beam of light.

"Another rank up" Melissa said "prideful falcon spread your wings dyed in the blood of heros advance through the path of revolution rank up Xyz change!" Shun said as a blaze of fire erupted behind him. "Come forth rank six Raid Raptors Revolution Falcon!" Shun said as Revolution Falcon appeared on the field and let out a screech (Rank 6: ATK/2000). "In response to Crow reviving his monster, Shun answers back by reviving and ranking up his own" Melissa said. "When Revolution Falcon is xyz summoned using a Raid Raptor xyz monster as material it can destroy one of my opponent's special summoned monsters and deal half of its attack points as damage" Shun said as Revolution Falcon fired some blast to destroy Raikri and he sped up.

"A monster equipped with Sky Excalibur is unaffected by card effects" Crow said as Raikiri was protected from the attack. "Why won't you get it already" Shun said as he was next to Crow and he and Crow looked and saw that Tanner was hanging on to Raikri "Tanner!" Crow yelled. "What is this there's ma child grabbing onto Raikiri back" Melissa said as Yugo and the others gasp in shocked. "Tanner what is he doing there!" Frank yelled "I'm slipping" Tanner said as he tried to hang onto Raikir "what should we do they're on autopilot during the duel, so we can't stop them" Melissa said. "Tanner what are you doing you idiot" Crow said. "I'll try and let you down where Frank and the others are so just hold on Tanner" Crow said as Tanner fell off Raikri but he managed to grab onto the cloak.

"Hold on a bit longer" Crow said "I'll definitely catch him" Frank said "gah I can't hold on any longer" Tanner said as he slipped and flew into the air "ahhhh" Tanner said as he yelled "Tanner!" Crow yelled Shun jumped on Revolution Falcon and he reached and caught Shun and Revolution Falcon flew into the air. "Shun why?" Tanner asked on why Shun had just saved him "I too" Shun said as he flew into the air where Yuzu and the others were and then he looked at Yuzu "Yuzu Hiragi why is she here" Shun thought "she must have escaped from going underground but I don't have time to figure out why Yugo should be out there so he might be able to find and rescue her" Shun thought as he threw Tanner at Frank and Frank caught him he then went back to the track.

"Thank you Shun" Tanner said as the others went to the other side and saw Shun on Revolution Falcon catching up to Crow "Shun" Yuzu said. Shun then got back on his D-Wheel and sped up to catch up with Crow "wow I can't believe Shun did something like that" Yugo thought "believe it or not Shun does have a soft spot especially for children he just won't show it" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form next to Yugo "huh you think you know a guy" Yugo said as he smiled a bit while Roget looked at the screen and smirked as he saw Yuzu. "He told me there were kids who would cheer for me too" Tanner said "he had" Frank said "something like that" Amanda said "Shun" Yuzu said. "Maybe Shun is a lot like Crow" Tanner said as Shun was side by side with Crow.

"He looks scary, but he doesn't actually hate kids like us" Tanner said "Shun your still a softie when it comes to kids" Vale said as she smiled at her friend while watching the duel. "You noticed from the start didn't you that's why you were" Crow said. "You have my thanks" Crow said as Shun looked at him "I have to thank you as well" Shun said "huh" Crow said in confusion "seeing you and those kids helped me remember what I was fighting for the children of my homeland I will eradicate my enemies" Shun said as Crow gasp in surprise but he then smirked "so you have things that you want to protect too then" Crow said. "But that enemy of your, Academia is ridiculously huge isn't it" Crow said.

"And your also fighting against a huge enemy in this dimension with the tops right" Shun said "yeah but at least I have Yusei and the rest of my friends by my side including heh looks like we're two peas in a pod" Crow said. "Seems like it" Shun said "I end my turn here now then let's go all out" Crow said as he held his fist out for Shun "heh don't you need you to tell me that" Shun said as he held out his fist as well and he and Crow fist bump each other. Yugo smiled "heh those guys" Yugo thought.

"These two are on fire after saving a child hanging onto a monster I'm sure this duel is going to get only hotter from here on" Melissa said. "My turn" Shun said as he drew a card "I activate Rank Up Magic Skip Force" Shun said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "I overlay using the revolution falcon I control and use it as Xyz material" Shun said as Revolution Flacon turned into a beam of light "I xyz summon a Raid raptor two ranks higher" Shun said. "Two rank ups" Melissa said "as expected of a war veteran from a dueling battle field" Crow said. "Dauntless falcon ignite the flames of wrath and become an earth scorching light Rank Up Xyz Change Take flight rank eight Raidraptor Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Shun said as Satellite Cannon Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 8: ATK/3000).

"Its tied with three thousand attack points" Melissa said "its attack points are tied but I wonder how long will that last" Crow thought. "I'm not done yet" Shun said "what" Crow said "by sending Rank Up Magic Raid Force to my graveyard I can add one Rank Up Magic card from my graveyard to my hand" Shun said. "I add Rank Up Magic Skip Force to my hand and activate it I overlay with Satellite Cannon Falcon as Xyz Material" Shun said as Satellite Cannon Falcon turned into a beam of light and went inside the portal on the ground. "Falcon of ultimate creation fly to victorious heights with the wills of your countless comrades Rank Up Xyz Change come forth Rank ten Raidraptor Ultimate Falcon!" Shun said as Ultimate Falcon appeared on the field (Rank 10: ATK/3500).

"He finally surpasses its attack points" Melissa said "its an amazing showing of synchro vs. xyz" Melissa said. "I activate Ultimate Falcon effect by using one overlay unit it negates the effects of all cards my opponents controls for this turn and all monsters attack points is decreased by one thousand" Shun said as Ultimate Falcon used an overlay unit and Raikri had its normal sword and his attack points decreased (*7: ATK/3000-1600). "Battle I attack Raikiri the Rain Shower with Ultimate Falcon" Shun said as Ultimate Falcon flew into the air and prepared to attack "final glorious pride!" Shun said Ultimate Falcon created a shadow ball like attack and struck and destroyed Raikiri causing Crow to lose control of his D-Wheel for a bit "gahhhh!" Crow said as his life points decreased (LP 2700-800).

Both Crow and Shun drove past the area Yuzu and the kids are at "that was amazing Shun" Tanner said "you can still do this Crow" Frank said. "Since Raikri was summoned using Gofu the Hazy Shadow as synchro material, it goes to the extra deck when it leaves the field" Crow said as he put his ace back into the extra deck. "If Ultimate Falcon was Xyz summoned using a raid raptor xyz monster as material, during the end phase it was summoned it lowers the attack points of all monsters my opponent controls by one thousand but if they control no monsters then it deals one thousand points of damage!" Shun said.

"If this goes through, Crow's life points will run out" Melissa said "I activate Sky Excalibur effect from being sent to the graveyard due to Raikri destruction I specials summon a wing beast type monster from my graveyard come Oroshi the Squall!" Crow said as Oroshi appeared on the field (*1: ATK/400). "But due to ultimate falcon effect its attack points goes down by one thousand" Shun said (*1: ATK/400-0). "I end my turn" Shun said "Crow has somehow manged to hang on but his last second special summoned monster has had its attack points lowered by one thousand to zero and he has no cards in his spell and trap zone his hand is at zero too everything will be decided with the next draw" Melissa said as everyone was about to watch Crow final turn in this duel.

"What will you do now Crow Shun has you on the ropes" Yusei calmly said as he watched his friend on the TV. "We believe in you Crow" Tanner said "my turn draw!" Crow yelled as he drew his card and he looked at it. "Its here" Crow said "when I control a Blackwing monster I can special summon Bora the Spear" Crow said as Bora the Spear appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700). "I tune the level four Bora the Spear with my level one Oroshi the Squall" Crow said as Oroshi turned into a wing and Bora went through it creating a outline "black whirlwind become a wind blinding the bonds of your comrades" Crow said as a light went through the ring. "I synchro summon take flight Assault Blackwing-Sohaya the Early Summer Rain!" Crow said as Sohaya appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1500).

"When Sohaya the Early Summer Rain is synchro summoned, I can special summon an assault Blackwing monster from my graveyard" Crow said. "Come Sayo the Hidden Rain!" Crow said as Sayo appeared on the field (*2: ATK/800). "If Sohaya the Early Summer Rain is synchro summoned using a Blackwing monster, it can be treated as a tuner monster I tune my level two Sayo the Hidden Rain with my level five Sohaya the Early Summer Rain" Crow said as Sohaya turned into five balls of light which expanded into five rings and Sayo went through the rings and a light was created. "I synchro summon rain down Asault Black Wing Raikri the Rain Shower!" Crow said as Raikri appeared on the field again (*7:ATK/2600).

"Crow's ace monster Raikri the Rain Shower is back again" Melissa said "I activate Raikri effect I can destroy one of my opponents cards for each Blackwing monster I control" Crow said as Raikri prepared itself to attack. "Of course my target is Ultimate Falcon" Crow said as Raikri created a wind like slash at Ultimate Falcon. "If that's your goal then too bad Ultimate Falcon is unaffected by my opponents card effects" Shun said as Ultimate Falcon created a barrier to protect itself. "I figured since you didn't start running for an action card, I guessed as much" Crow said as Shun drove right beside him.

"Then what will you do now" Shun asked "just watch" Crow said "I actviate the effect of Sohaya the Early Summer Rain from my graveyard it banishes itself and special summon my other Sohaya the Early Summer Rain in the graveyard" Crow said as Sohaya appeared back on the field (*5: ATK/1500). "Raikri summoned with Blackwing monsters as material can be treated as a tuner" Crow said. "I tune my level five Sohaya with my level seven Raikri" Crow said as Raikri turned into seven rings and Sohaya went through the rings and gained an outline. "Pitch black wings roar with the power of lighting I synchro summon" Crow said as a light went throught the rings.

"Cut them down Assault Blackwing Onimaru the Divine Swell!" Crow said as Onimaru appeared on the field (*12: ATK/3000). "What a level twelve the highest level of a synchro monster with three synchro summons this turn, he has summoned a level twelve synchro monster that trumps even Raikri the Rain Shower" Melissa said. "Battle I destroy Ultimate Falcon with Onimaru the Divine Swell" Crow said as Omimaru went up to attack Ultimate Falcon. "When Omimaru the Divine Swell attacks its attack points increases by one thousand for every synchro summoned preformed this turn" Crow said as Onimaru turned into a streak of light in shape of a bird (*12: ATK/3000-6000). "Finish it take the power of the bonds of the commons Thunder Bolt Clap!" Crow yelled as Omimaru flew by and slashed Ultimate Falcon destroying it and the attack damage a build board of Jack Atlas and Yusei couldn't help but smile at his friend victory.

"Shun damn I need to get out of here soon so I can save Shun" Vale said in frustration as she saw her friend lose the duel. Shun just smiled as his life points decreased to zero (LP 100-0).

SHUN LP 0

VS

CROW LP 800

WINNER: CROW

"Crow is the winner" Melissa said "he did it!" the kids yelled along with the crowd while Yuya and Serena merely watch the results with serious expressions on their faces and Reiji and the council was doing the same. "It's the triumphant return of the winner Crow, everyone your applause please" Melissa said as Crow got back towards the duel palace "all right" Crow said "I can't just watch I wanna join in to" a guy in the cword said. Jack even smirked as he was impressed with Crow since Yusei told him a bit about him whenever they had the chance to contact each other. Crow turned his head and saw Shun looking at him and he was off his D-Wheel.

Crow then drove up to Shun and took off his helmet and looked at him "I will definitely climb back up and eradicate my enemies you better defeat your enemies as well" Shun said. "Yeah I'll knock them out" Crow said as Shun started to turn around and walk away "Shun you're my comrade as well along with Yugo as well" Crow said as he smiled as he raised his fist and Shun turned around and smiled and he raised his fist as well.

"Shun, Crow" Yugo said as he smiled that the two of them were able to bond he then glared at Roget "fuck you Roget I'm not working for you" Yugo say but he gasp when Roget said "immediately apprehend Yuzu Hiragi on the course" Roget said. "No!" Yugo yelled as he pushed Roget "I won't let you bastards touch her!" Yugo it wasn't long until security went into the room and and garbbed Yugo "ahhh let go of me I won't let you get Yuzu you hear me don't you dare lay a finger on her or I will kill you! and Sora will be right by her side! since all three of us are friends!" Yugo yelled as he was being dragged away "Yugo!" Yuto yelled as he was worried about his friend.

"I believe in my friends and we will stop you!" Yugo said as the door closed "stop me huh so you don't believe in me then that is a shame" Roget said. Meanwhlie in the commons section Sora was running looking for Yuzu "I'm getting a bad feeling I need to find Yuzu and fast" Sora thought as he continue to run. Meanwhile the guards threw Yugo in a room and closed the door.

A/N: So Crow had beaten Shun and is now in the top four also Yuzu is in trouble with Roget going after her will Sora be able to reach Yuzu in time to save her and what will happen to Yugo since Roget has him captured well find out in the next chapter of dimension switch don't forget to read review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	94. Bond between Teacher and Disciple

Chapter 94: Bond between Teacher and Disciple

"Damn it let me out of here!" Yugo said as he continued to bang through the doors "it's no use Yugo those doors are locked down tight we won't be able to get out of here anytime soon" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form. "But Yuzu is in danger" Yugo said "didn't you put your faith in Sora" Yuto said as Yuto words reminded Yugo what Sora told him when they last talked to each other. "Yeah that's right and he sure as hell wasn't lying either I know that Sora will get the job done and protect Yuzu" Yugo said he was putting faith in his friend.

Meanwhile Sora was running through the commons sections looking for Yuzu "where on earth did you go Yuzu" Sora thought he then started to hear sirens so Sora jumped and grab onto a pole and flipped on it so he would land on top of a platform of a building he then hid by landing on the ground and listen in to the security. "Understood moving to secure Yuzu Hiragi" security said "Yuzu so security is looking for Yuzu" Sora said as he stood up while security drove off from the area. "Something must have happen to her" Sora said as he jumped off the platform and left hoping to get to Yuzu before security does.

Meanwhile with Yuzu and the kids they had left the area after Shun and Crow finished their duel "right side clear" Frank said "left side clear" Tanner said. "The front's clear now, while the times ripe" Amanda said as they were about to jump "when the time ripe?" Yuzu said in a confuse like tone. "You're kidding" Yuzu said as the kids jumped from the building "go" the kids said as they jumped "I have to jump from here" Yuzu said. "Don't worry it's just two stories" Frank said "hurry up Yuzu" Amanda said "hurry" Tanner said. Yuzu sighed and she jumped off the building and once she jumped off the building her whole body was shaking. "Hey, you guys are too excited about this" Yuzu said.

"Well, we can't help it Crow and Shun's duel was just too awesome" Frank said "there's nothing more exciting than that" Amanda said. "We're just raring to go too" Tanner said unknown to them they were about to be surrounded "I want to get a D-Wheel soon and duel like Crow" Frank said "me too" both Amanda and Tanner said. "Unfortunately it's time to wake up from your daydreams" security said as he had two monsters out already. "It's security" Frank said "oh no" Yuzu said "Yuzu Hiragi has been found" another security member said as the others turned around and they saw two guards. Yuzu looked around and noticed they were surrounded but she looked and saw that there was a way out of this situation.

"Everyone, look over there that opening" Yuzu said as everyone looked at the right side of a security member and a path was opened. "Looks like it'll work" Tanner said "right let's charge" Frank said as they ran towards the path. "I tune the level four Jutte Lord to the level two Jutte Knight" a security member with a red scarf said as a light blocked their path he then jumped down from the building. "You who bares the fangs of a wild beast, seize your prey I synchro summon level six Goyou Predator!" the security said as Goyou Predator appeared on the field blocking their path (*6: ATK/2400). "Chief we have completely surrounded Yuzu Hiragi" security said to Roget.

"Good, secure her at once and bring her to me" Roget said "understood" security said "damn it I should have know security wouldn't waste their time and come after me since Sora helped me escaped from going underground" Yuzu said. "I'm sorry you guys shouldn't be involved in this" Yuzu said "of course we're involved you're our friend Yuzu" Amanda said. "Crow always said to cherish our crew" Frank said "so it's our business too" Tanner said. "You guys" Yuzu said she then looked at left wrist "if only I had my duel disk" Yuzu thought. "Just bring it on we're your opponents" Frank said "your opponents" Tanner said.

"How do we get out of this situation Yugo, Sora" Yuzu said praying that one of friends would be able to save her. "Yuzu use this" Sora said Yuzu looked and saw that a duel disk and her blue hair pins were thrown at her and she caught it. "Wait this is Sora duel disk when he was at standard" Yuzu thought she looked up and saw Sora was on top of a building with three monsters out. "Sora" Yuzu said "I activate the spell card polymerization from my hand" Sora said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field. "The heartless toy in which the devil resides bare your fangs at the ignorant and send them to ruin" Sora chanted as the monsters started to swirl around together.

"I fusion summon" Sora said as he palmed his hands together "come on out the monstrous union of all toys Frightful Chimera!" Sora said as Frightful Chimera appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2800). "Go battle, Frightful Chimera attack Goyou Predator" Sora said as Frightful Chimera fired a missile from its mouth at Goyou Predator and it destroyed it (LP 4000-3100). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Sora said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Sora you're here" Yuzu said with a smile "we can chat later but first we need to get out of here" Sora said. Yuzu looked at the duel disk and hair pins she then had a look of determination in her eyes as she put the hairs pins on her hair putting her hair back in her signatures pigtails.

She then put the duel disk on her wrist "right" Yuzu said as the duel disk activated and she put her deck in the duel disk and she drew five cards. "It's my turn" Yuzu said as she drew a card from her deck and she looked and saw that she drew polymerization. "I activate the spell card polymerization from my hand" Yuzu said as the card appeared face up on the field. "I use the three monsters cards in my hand as material and fusion summon supreme prodigy noble resonance, the flutter of angel wings by the guidance of the baton, assemble your power I fusion summon!" Yuzu said as she palmed her hands together. "Now, on stage the song of passion Bloom Prima the Floral Melodious Saint!" Yuzu said as Bloom Prima appeared on the field (*7: ATK/1900).

"Bloom Prima gains three hundred attack points for each of its fusion materials" Yuzu said as Bloom Prima attack points increased (*7: ATK/1900-2800). "Battle Bloom Prima attack Goyou Chaser" Yuzu said as Bloom Prima fired a sonic like blast from the speakers from her back and the attack destroyed Goyou Chaser "gah" security said as he fell as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3100). "Alright" Tanner and Amanda said "nice one Yuzu" Frank said. "There's more Bloom Prima can attack twice attack the other Goyou Chaser" Yuzu said as Bloom Prima attack the other Goyou Chaser and destroyed it causing the security guy to fall back as its life points decreased (LP 4000-3100) "I end my turn now the time" Yuzu said as she started to run "right lets go" the kids said as they ran as well.

"We won't let you my turn" security said as he drew a card battle I attack Bloom Prima with Goyou Predator" security said as Goyou Predator went to attack Bloom Prima. "Even if you do that Bloom Prima's attack points is still higher" Yuzu said "I activate the quick play spell rush recklessly from my hand" security said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "Goyou Predator gains seven hundred attack points until the end of this turn" security said as Goyou Predator attack points increaded (*6: ATK/2400-3100). "Now go Goyou Predator destroy Bloom Prima" security said as Goyou Predator was about to attack Bloom Prima but Sora came to Yuzu rescue.

"I activate the trap card fusion death waltz!" Sora said as the trap card appeared face up on the field and it wasn't long until Frightful Chimera was behind Bloom Prima. "I choose Frightful Chimera and Yuzu Bloom Prima and add up their attack points plus all special summon monsters with attack lower then that expect fusion monsters are destroyed" Sora said "what" security said in shock. "Plus the controllers of the monsters take damage equal to that sum" Sora said. "Fifty six hundred points of damage" security said "now dance Frightful Chimera waltz Bloom Prima get rid of all the supporting actors this stage belongs to the two of you" Sora said as a stage appear behind him.

Bloom Prima and Fightful Chimera was face to face to each other and they bowed "un, deux, trios, un, deux trios" Bloom Prima said as she and Frightful Chimera began to dance with each other and security just watched and Frank, Amanda and Tanner were amazed with the display and security noticed as the danced the two monsters were destroying their monsters and both Yuzu and Sora smiled at the display and Bloom Prima spun around and destroyed more of the security monsters and after that Bloom Prima reached her hand out for Frightful Chimera and Frightful Chimera grabbed it and it wasn't long until fireworks were in the air and Frightful Chimera destroyed the last monsters(LP 0 X4).

"Thanks Sora you were a big help" Yuzu said as she high five Sora "come on Yuzu while the coast is clear" Amanda said as the kids ran and left the area. "Sure come on Sora" Yuzu said as she ran and Sora followed her and the lead security watched Sora and the others get away. "What you failed to secure her" Roget said "a youngster with fusion summon suddenly showed up" the leader said. "Fusion… so academia it has to be Sora" Roget said "alert all of security cordon off the entire city and go after Yuzu Hiragi she is with a duelist from Academia once she is found, use all security power to secure her Academia must not have Yuzu Hiragi" Roget said to security.

After Roget announcement security began looking for Yuzu and the others "you, go up ahead keep searching" security said as they went their separate ways and Amanda looked up to seei f they were gone. "They're gone?" Tanner asked "looks like it" Amanda replied "we made it somehow" Frank said "seriously Yuzu what were you thinking leaving your hiding spot" Sora said "sorry but I was worried about you so I started looking for you but thanks for saving me twice" Yuzu said. "He saved you from going underground" Amanda said "awesome" Tanner said "who are you" Frank asked Sora. 

"I.." Sora started to say and Yuzu noticed that Sora was acting a bit shy so she introduced him with a smile on her face. "He's one of my teachers" Yuzu said "teacher" Frank said "that's right Yugo taught me how to synchro summon and Sora here taught me how to fusion summon" Yuzu said. "Really no wonder you guys were so in sync earlier" Frank said. "Watching the two monsters dance was enchanting" Amanda said "not only were they elegant" Frank said "but amazingly strong" Tanner said. "Destroying security monsters one after another" Frank said "how refreshing" Tanner said. "What was that you oddball" Amanda said as Yuzu smiled and turned to look at Sora. "I'm really thankful you've helped me time and time again" Yuzu said. "Like I said Yuzu if you didn't go off on your own the second time wouldn't have been necessary" Sora said as he smirked a bit.

"Sorry but I was getting worried about you that's all" Yuzu said "well I'll admit that leaving you alone was a terrible idea on my part but I wanted to tell Yugo that you were safe as soon as I could" Sora said. "How's Yugo now?" Yuzu said as she was worried about her best friend and crush "he beat Masumi in the match after yours and then dashed out of the duel palace" Frank answered. "He must have been worried about you and went searching" Amanda said "yeah that's it he wanted to make sure that you were safe, so he came to look for me but" Sora said as he told Yuzu and the others how Yugo was captured by security.

"No way it's because of me that Yugo was…" Yuzu said sad and frustrated that Yugo got captured because of her she then looked at her bracelet.

"Yuzu" Yugo said as he clinched his fist and sat in his cell "insert the control device into Yugo Sakaki" the doctor working for Roget said. "Yes embed the same device Sergeyhad control into his brain to bring him under my control by the way how is Sergey?" Roget asked. "Well he alive we tried our best to fix him up he was barely alive when you brought him to us but he should be good to go whenever you need him but I'm afraid if he continues to take more damage he might die for real and as for Yugo Sakaki that might be difficult since Sergey just started his reprogramming surgey" the doctor said. "When will it be finished?" Roget asked the doctor "no earlier than midnight I'm afraid" the doctor said "have it done by sunset" Roget said.

"Finish it before then and after that. begin Yugo Sakaki's surgery immediately and finish it by morning make sure it is done before the first match of the semifinals between Yugo and Crow Hogan" Roget said. "Understood" the doctor said as the screen disappeared. "From Sora actions, it only makes sense to consider Academia is making their move before the regular army arrives, I must waste no time in taking control of the city and assembling defenses" Roget said as he looked at the rook and knight chest pieces on his board. "Sergey and Yugo Sakaki will bring that about" Roget said.

Meanwhile with Yuzu she looked at Sora while she finished looking at her Bracelet "we can't hide here forever we have to save Yugo at once" Yuzu said as she was about to go and save Yugo but the kids blocked her path. "You said you'll go save Yugo" Amanda said "Yuzu security is after you" Frank said "if you go, you'll be captured too" Tanner said. "But Yugo's worried about me I can't just sit by and do nothing" Yuzu said "not after everything he done for me" Yuzu thought. "Hmm you think they might sent you underground?" Sora asked the pink haired teen. "I believe so Sora don't you" Yuzu said "no if that's the case then why would security go after you so persistently just for that" Sora said.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked the blue haired fusion duelist "Yuzu, Academia targeted you its possible that someone in the upper echelons of the synchro dimension has ties with Academia and Dennis a spy from Academia, has returned to the fusion dimension its only a matter of time before Academia takes action I can't let you go" Sora said. "Sora are you being serious?" Yuzu asked Sora but Sora didn't answered her. "Wait, why are you guys arguing" Amanda said "you're teacher and disciple right you guys shouldn't fight" Tanner said. "We're not fighting I'm just making sure" Yuzu said "making sure? of what" Frank said. "Sora I may be captured by academia so I can't go help Yugo that's what you were going to say right" Yuzu asked the blue haired teen.

"Hmm" Sora said 'in other words Sora.. you've cut off ties with Academia can I take it that way that's how it is right Sora" Yuzu asked. "No right now I'm still one of Academia" Sora said "that's not it your heart left Academia if that's not the case you wouldn't want to save me at all" Yuzu said as Sora clinched his fist and he dropped his lollipop. "No matter what I think, I'm still from Academia that won't change not now, not ever I grew up in Academia I can only continue to serve as Academia duel soldier I won't run away from my fate" Sora said. "What's all that about Academia" Amanda said.

"Come to think of it, when we found Yuzu the first time she said it too something about Academia attacking or something" Frank said. "Yeah, she did say that" Tanner said "attacking does that mean Yuzu's teacher is one of them" Amanda said. "My fate cannot change but you're different Yuzu you have nothing to do with Academia you should return to your hometown" Sora said shocking Yuzu. "That's right I shouldn't have thought about exchanging you for Serena and just did this at the start" Sora said as he turned on the dimensional transporter on his duel disk. "What are you doing?" Yuzu asked as Sora held up his duel disk.

"I'll send you back to the standard dimension" Sora said causing Yuzu to gasp "stop you can't do that!" Yuzu said as she ran and grabbed Sora wrist. "You can't only help me Yugo told me that when we return, it'll be with everyone I won't abandoned my friends" Yuzu said. "Friends" Sora said he then sense something and turned to look at the opposite direction "who's there" Sora said. "Tsukikage of fuuma" Tsukikage said as he walked out of the shadows "in the middle of the Miami championship battle royal Hikage who was turned into a card and met a regrettable end, is my brother" Tsukikage said causing Sora to gasp as he remembered the event.

"My brother must have guided me to meet my enemy here now lets duel one on one" Tsukikage said as he activated his duel disk. Sora activated his duel disk as well "wait Tsukikage we're all on the same side, this is no time to be fighting" Yuzu said. "What are you saying he is from Academia is he not our enemy?" Tsukikage asked Yuzu. "Sora's different right Sora you're not with Academia anymore if you keep being the professor pawn, you'll make even more people suffer" Yuzu said as Sora turned his head to look at her. "Make people suffer" Sora said as he thought about the friends he made back in standard the images of them had appeared right behind Yuzu. Sora then closed his eyes and deactivated his duel dsik.

"I apologize about your brother I know apologizing wont slove anything if you aren't satisfied, then do whatever you like to me but I want you to wait until I fulfill my promise with Yugo" Sora said. "Promise" Yuzu said "Yugo is my friend he said he'd believe me, and told me to protect Yuzu so I've decided to protect Yuzu until the end you too Yuzu if you think of me as a friend then I want you to believe me I'll bring Yugo here but before that will you hide Yuzu somewhere safe?" Sora asked Tsukikage. "If I get Yugo out, I'll head there and I will come back so I won't run or hide" Sora said. "Very well" Tsukikage said as he deactivated his duel disk "I will shelter Yuzu Hiragi and those children in the underground facility" he said. "We're in on this too why" Amanda said "the underground where they force you to do labor" Frank said "I don't want to go" Tanner said. "The place where Yuzu was sheltered will likely be closely watched as well staying on the surface is dangerous security have already staked out all corners of the city even the executive council building has been taken over by security contact with Reiji Akaba is now difficult to achieve but the good news is we gained an ally from the xyz dimension" Tsukikage said.

"What from the xyz dimension" Yuzu said Tsukikage nodded "if word finds its way here, our only option is to go underground but do not worry I will take responsibility for everyone safety plus many fellow lancers are underground as well" Tsukikage said. "That's right there are reliable comrades underground" Yuzu said "believe me too I'll definitely bring Yugo here and I'll make sure you and the others can return home together" Sora said "I believe you plus Sora your one of us so you can come back with us with you like after all you're my friend and my teacher" Yuzu said as he palmed her hands together for Sora. "A disciple must believe in her teacher" Yuzu said.

"Yuzu" Sora said "that's no good at all your elbows should be more like this" Sora said as he palm his hands together. "Looks like there's still a lot I have to teach you Yuzu" Sora said as Yuzu smiled and laugh along with Sora and the others.

"Now its finally the last match of the second round vying for a place in the best four are Yuya Sakaki and Serena Marufuji" Melissa said as the images of Yugo and Serena appeared on the screen. "Hmm other than Sergey and Yugo Sakaki Serena also has a role in my plans but thanks to Yusei I had tro change my plans she could win and become a star but if she loses I can have security bring her to me I guess in the end it doesn't matter" Roget said as he put a chest piece on the board and images of Serena, Jack, Yugo and Sergey appeared on top of the chest board.

A/N: Alright so Sora is now a part of the lancers and he will try his best to protect Yuzu and promise her he will save Yugo while Yuzu will hide underground for the time being meanwhile Yuya vs Serena is going to start next chapter what's going to happen there well find out in the next chapter so then don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next times guys see ya.


	95. EP vs MCD

Chapter 95: Enlightenment Paladin vs. Moonlight Cat Dancer

"Yuya,Yuya!" the crowd yelled as they cheered Yuya on as he drove through the starting line Yuya then took off his helmet and goggles and put the goggles on top of his head. Yuya had a solemn look on his face "I'm worried first Yuzu got sent underground and then Yugo then left the stadium for some reason I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen hopefully Yugo and Yuzu are alright" Yuya said. "Serena has shown up on the course" Melissa said as Serena drove up next to Yuya as the crowd cheered her on. Serena looked at Yuya "so this is Yuya he looks just like Yuri" Serena thought "what are you looking at" Serena said to Yuya as Yuya turned to look at her.

"Your opponent is right here ignoring me when I'm your opponent is disrespectful behavior for a duelist!" Serena yelled at Yuya. "Sorry about that I was just thinking that's all" Yuya said as he rubbed his head "so your Serena Yuzu told me all about you and how you were from Academia I'm glad you're on our side man you really do look just like her and Rin" Yuya said as he gave Serena a smile. "That's I forgot you were with Yuzu at one time so I'm guessing she told you everything then and this Rin girl I assuming that it's another girl that looks like us" Serena said. "Yeah believe for a moment I almost called you Rin but I know that you're not her I wish she was here to watch me duel or duel against me in the friendship cup but I know that she wouldn't want me to mope around too long while I have a huge opportunity to change things so Serena let's do our best" Yuya said as he gave Serena a big smile.

Serena blushed a bit "sure" Serena said "that smile it reminded me so much of Yuri" Serena said thinking about her boyfriend. Serena shook her head "I need to focus" Serena thought "listen Yuya just because we're on the same side doesn't mean I won't go easy you" Serena said "I know I wouldn't have it any other way" Yuya said as he put his helmet and goggles back on. "Alright we've kept you waiting but its time for the final duel of the second round action field on field spell cross over accel" Melissa said as the action cards spread all over the field. "Duel mode,on auto pilot stand by" both Yuya and Serena duel disk said as Serena put her visor back on and looked at the track and Yuya did the same.

"Riding duel acceleration!" Melissa said said as the countdown began and finished and Yuya and Serena drove off from the starting point and headed straight towards the tunnel.

"DUEL!" both Yuya and Serena said

YUYA LP 4000

VS

SERENA LP 4000

Both Yuya and Serena are neck and neck with each other who will reach the duel palace gates first and claim the first move" Melissa said. "I might have some fun with this duel while I don't care who wins I think I prefer Serena to win this duel" Roget said as he contacted his workers "everyone pay attention to the movements of Serena's D-Wheel" Roget said "understood" his worker said. Serena looked at Yuya "you know your duel with Sawatari was impressive so show me what you got Yuya" Serena said and for a moment an image of Rin appeared in front of Serena. "Sure I'll show you what I got" Yuya said as he sped up "what" Serena gasp in shocked as Yuya sped up as they drove through the tunnel and Yuya was the first one to drive out of the tunnel.

"Yuya gets through the gate and gets the first move" Melissa said "alright it's time to put on a show its my turn" Yuya said. "I summon the tuner monster Performalpal Whip Cobra on the field" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel and a brown like snake monster with a top hat appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700). "A tuner monster" Serena said "I activate Cobra effect when he is summoned I get to special summon a level four or lower monster preformalpal monster from my hand so come on out Performalpal Whip Snake!" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Whip Snake appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700). "Now I tune my level four Preformalpal Cobra with my level four Preformalpal Whip Snake" Yuya said as Preformalpal Cobra turned into balls of light which expanded into four rings and Whip Snake went through the rings and gained an outline.

"Hero's radiant blade, awaken with a flash of light" Yuya chanted as light shot through the rings "I synchro summon come forth level eight Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya said as Enlightenment Paladin swung its daggers as it appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2500). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuya said as he swiped the card face down on the field and the card appeared on the field before disappearing as Enlightenment Paladin flew right beside him. "So you synchro summoned right out of the bat huh not bad this duel might me tougher then I thought however I won't go down that easily" Serena said as he drove ahead of Yugo.

"It's my turn!" Serena said as she drew her card "I summon Moonlight Purple Butterfly" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Purple Butterfly appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "Next I activate the spell card polymerization" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk. "With its effects I fuse the Moonlight Blue Cat in my hand with Moonlight White Rabbit" Serena said. "The cat prowling in the azure darkness, the lively white rabbit illuminated by moonlight swarm in a vortex of the moons gravity and revive with a new power" Serena chanted as the monsters started to swirl together "I fusion summon!" Serena said as she palmed her hands together "come forth Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Serena said as Cat Dancer appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2400).

"Serena fusion summoned in an instant" Melissa said Serena then wasted little time and grabbed an action card. "I activate the action card high dive and Moonlight Cat Dancer attack points increase by ine thousand points" Serena said as Cat Dancer attack points increased (*7: ATK/2400-3400). "Now I activate Cat Dancer effect I release one Moonlight monster so I can attack all of my opponents monsters twice" Serena said "what attack my monster twice" Yuya said as he gasp in shocked. "I release Moonlight Purple Butterfly" Serena said as Purple Butterfly disappeared and Cat Dancer dress glowed. "Battle Moonlight Cat Dancer attack Enlightenment Paladin!" Serena said as Cat Dancer threw her daggers at Enlightenment Paladin.

"I activate the trap card Paladin's Sword and equip it to Enlightenment Paladin" Yuya said as the trap card appeared face up on the field. "With this card Enlightenment Paladin attack points goes up by five hundred points and he is not destroyed by battle" Yuya said as Enlightenment Paladin attack points increased (*8: ATK/2500-3000) and he used his new sword to block the daggers "but you still take the damage and don't forget I can attack again" Serena said as Yuya life points decreased (LP 4000-3600). "Brilliant move on Yuya part protecting his monster but Serena still has an attack left she is relentless on her assault" Crow said while Yusei calmly watched the duel.

"I attack Enlightenment Paladin again with Moonlight Cat Dancer" Serena said as Cat Dancer fired a blast at Enlightenment Paladin but Enlightenment Paladin blocked the attack with his sword but a shockwave was created as Yuya life points decreased again (LP 3600-3200). "Yuya has managed to protect his monster but he still took a bit of damage Serena has taken the first punch how will Yuya respond" Melissa said. "That Serena doesn't waste a single chance" a top resident said "while rough on the outside, she dignified within" the lady said to the man. "Go Yuya!" the people in the commons said as they cheered Yuya on "great job Serena keep going" a girl in the commons said. "Come on Yuya get your act together" a guy in the commons said meanwhile Julia was watching the duel along with the other orphans at the orphanage.

"Yuya please be careful I'm starting to get worried for you, Yugo and the rest of your friends" Julia said as she continue to watch the duel. "I must admit she not bad she putting on a show if it wasn't for my trap she would have done a huge amount of damage just now" Yuya said. Yuya then smile "it looks like Serena is putting on a show worthy of an entertainment duel" Yuya said as he began to remember a moment. "That was amazing Yuya somehow you managed to entertain the whole crowd and make everyone happy not to mention you won again" Rin said as she gotten the prize money she got from Yuya while Yuya was holding a trophy from the tournament. Yuya rubbed his head as he blushed a bit "it was nothing Rin I was just having fun out there and doing what my father taught me about dueling plus none of this would have happen without you supporting me and building our D-Wheel" Yuya said with a smile.

Rin blushed a bit "well us building a D-Wheel was your idea" Rin said "true but without you we never would have gotten this far I know that soon we will create a better life for ourselves and the rest of the commons so let's both keep doing our best and keep cheering me on Rin I need you to have my back" Yuya said as he gave his childhood friend a bright smile. Rin chuckled "come on Yuya we known each other for how long you know that I will always have your back even if somehow we were separated I will always be right beside you" Rin said as she smiled at the green and red haired boy. "That's right even known Rin right by my side and with her strength I know that I won this duel" Yuya said as he opened his eyes.

Yugo sigh as he took his deck out "well even when the going get though there is always a way to get out in a situation and when it comes to this I need to believe in my friends" Yugo said as he looked at his deck. "I place one card face down and end my turn" Serena said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing "I promise Rin that I would win the friendship cup and change things around here but it look like I'm off to a rough start" Yuya said as Serena looked at him. "I see at this moment High Dive effect ends and Cat Dancer effect returns to normal but make no mistake I'm ending this on my next turn" Serena said as Cat Dancer attack points return to normal (*7: ATK/3400-2400).

"Your real confident do really want to end the show that quickly" Yuya said with a smile and Serena looked at him and gasp a bit. "Nothing decided yet so that means there still a way to win so let's enjoy this duel and entertain the crowd it's my turn!" Yuya said as he drew a card from his deck. Yuya then looked and she saw an action card and he grabbed it from the ground. "Hmph now then come at me" Serena said "come on dueling isn't that straightforward" Yuya said "what did you say" Serena said. "You're strong no doubt about that but see you're dueling is too by the book" Yugo said as Serena narrowed her eyes. "You think you've already won just by looking at the way the field is right now but a duel wont simply follow a clear cut theory" Yuya said.

Serena narrowed her eyes because her brother and Yuri basically told her the same thing a few years back. "But there no victory without a logical strategy" Serena said "really now" Yuya said as he smirked a bit. "Battle Enlightenment Paladin attack Moonlight Cat Dancer!" Yuya said as Enlightenment Paladin went up to attack Cat Dancer with his sword "Yugo attacks will he destroy Serena monster" Melissa said. "Alter the course point from DD-05 to G-10" Roget said "altering the course from DD-05 to G-10" the employer said. Serena looked around "what is it" Serena said "altering the course, altering the course" as the course has changed. "The course has changed" Serena said as she turned right because the road had changed.

"Damn it!" Yuya said as he pressed the manual button and he turned his D-Wheel to a sharp right before he could crash. "What the course changed just like that" Crow said "what is all this" Melissa said "it must be Roget doing" Yusei said as he narrowed his eyes a bit. "One of the rules of this world the situation will shift in favor of the strong" Roget said Serena grabbed an action card from the road "I activate the action card great escape and end the battle phase" Serena said "wrong I activate the action card no action and your action card effect is negated" Yuya said as Enlightenment Paladin wasted little time and struck Cat Dancer destroying her causing a shock wave as Serena life points decreased (LP 4000-3400). "Tch I activate the trap card Moonlight Mirage!" Serena said as a card appeared face up on the field. "When a Moonlight monster was just destroyed by battle I get to special summon it from the graveyard so return Cat Dancer!" Serena said as a light shot from the trap card and the light took the form of Cat Dancer as she appeared back on the field (*7: ATK/2400).

"Serena grab an action card thanks to the altered course but Yuya had managed to counter back" Melissa said. Enlightenment Paladin effect activates when he destroys a monster by battle he inflicts damage equal to his attack points" Yuya said as Enlightenment Paladin released a sword like blast at Serena. "Tch" Serena said as she saw another action card and grabbed it "I activate the action card effect vanish with this effect damage caused by me is negated" Serena said as a barrier appeared around Serena blocking Enlightenment Paladin attack. "Serena avoided a real pinch there" Melissa said "hmph that bastard Roget" Yuya said as he growled "well I did say a duel is not as straight forward and by the books I set two cards face down and end my turn there" Yuya said as two cards appeared on the track before disappearing

The head chairman just laughed "this must be Roget doing" he said as Reiji and Reira continue to watch the duel "hmph Yuya Sakaki just got lucky however this duel is entirely in my hands" Roget said as he clinched his fist. Both Yuya and Serena drove unti they were back at the stadium. "I must admit you were not bad but still I still think I can beat you on this turn here" Serena said "oh really huh I must admit you kind of share the same determination as Rin does I guess there more to you guys then just looks" Yuya said.

"My turn" Serena said as she drew a card "first I play card of sanctity we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Serena said as she and Yuya drew until they had six cards in their hands. "Now I summon Moonlight Black Sheep" Serena said as Black Sheep appeared on the field (*1: ATK/200). "Next I activate the spell card polymerization from my hand" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk. "I fuse Moonlight Black Sheep and Moonlight Cat Dancer the beast lurking in jet black darkness the beautiful wild beast dancing under the moonlight swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power I fusion summon" Serena said as she palmed her hands together. "Come forth elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness Moonlight Panther Dancer!" Serena said as Panther Dancer appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2800).

"I activate the spell card of Moonlight Black Sheep from my graveyard when this card is sent from the field to the graveyard as fusion material, it returns to my hand" Serena said as she took the card from her graveyard. "Now I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon and destroy Paladin sword" Serena said as Paladin Sword was destroyed and Enlightenment Paladin attack points was returned to normal (*8:ATK/3000-2500). "Battle I attack Enlightenment Paladin with Panther Dancer" Serena said as Panther Dancer fired a shadow ball like attack at Enlightenment Paladin. "The new monster backs Yugo into a corner" Melissa said "even if you destroy it I won't take that much damage" Yuya said.

Serena smirked "I thought you would say that Panther Dancer effect she can attack all monsters on the field twice" Serena said "what it has the same effect as Cat Dancer" Yuya said as he gasp a bit. "When I use this effect, it also doesn't destroy my opponents monster with the first attack" Serena said as the attack struck Enlightenment Paladin causing an explosion and Yuya braced himself from the impact as his life points decreased (LP 3200-2900). "Yuya has taken some damage" Melissa said. Serena then looked and grabbed an action card "I activate the action card bi attack with this Panther Dancer attack points is double until the end of this turn it over" Serena said as Panther Dancer attack points increased (*8: ATK/2800-5600).

"Shit I'm in a bind here" Yuya said "Panther Dancer attack points is now fifty six hundred I guess its over" Crow said. "Any last words" Serena said "hold on this duel isn't over" Yuya said he looked ahead an saw an action card "there one" Yuya said as he sped ahead of Serena "dammit, he spotted an action card" Serena said. "Alter the course point from ZL-02 to DM-01" Roget said as Yuya looked up and see the course was changing again "son of a bitch!" Yuya said as he was force to turn right again since the course changed. "The course changed again" Crow said "what on earth is going on" Crow said "Roget that snake" Yusei said as he narrowed his eyes in anger at the head of security. "Yuya fails to get an action card due to the altered course" Melissa said as Jack narrowed his eyes as he watched the duel.

"Seems that this duel is completely under Roget's control" the chairman said as Reiji continued to watch the duel. "Roget that snake he must want Serena to win somehow but what can I do even if I try to fight back he going to change to course again and again I'm sorry Rin I guess we won't be able to accomplish our dreams after all" Yuya said. "Come on Yuya don't tell me your giving up already" Rin as Yuya remembers the time he and Rin were building their D-Wheel "of course but I never realized that building a D-Wheel would be this hard even though we spent days studying on how to build one" Yuya said causing Rin to giggle "well no one said it was going to be easy but I know you Yuya I know you won't give up that easily when you set your mind on something in fact that's one of the things I love about you" Rin said as she looked at Yuya and smiled.

"Of course it's foolish of me to think that this will stop me" Yuya said "I'm done waiting what about you go I attack Enlightenment Paladin with Panther Dancer scatter" Serena said as Panther Dancer prepared to attack "here goes nothing I activate the trap card Odd Eyes Negation" Yuya said as his card appeared face up on the field "when I receive an attack I can draw one card and the card is an Odd Eyes monster I get to negate the attack" Yuya said. Yugo, Yusei and Jack looked at their deck box and took out a card from it and they all saw that Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Skylight Stardust Dragon and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend glowed "Clear Wing" Yugo said "Stardust" Yusei said "Archfiend" Jack said.

"So your relying on luck" Serena said "hey in a duel you need a little luck that's what makes not only a duel but a entertainment duel as well it gets the audience excited" Yuya said as he placed a card on his deck. "Here goes nothing I draw!" Yuya said as he drew "the card I drew is Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon so your attack is negated" Yuya said as a barrier appeared around Enlightenment Paladin blocking Cat Dancer attack. "Man this match has kicked up a notch" Crow said unknown to them a flash of light appeared on top of a roof and the light died down and Yuri appeared on top of the roof with a annoyed look on his face as he held a card that was glowing.

"Damn Starving Venom where did you take me this time" Yuri said as he looked down and saw that Serena was dueling Yuya "wait is that Serena" Yuri said as he saw his girlfriend dueling somebody. "I end my turn at this point bi attack effect ends and Panther Dancer effect returns to normal" Serena said as Panther Dancer attack points return to normal (*8: ATK/5600-2800). "It's my turn" Yuya said as he drew a card from a deck "first I play card of scarcity and now we draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yuya said as he and Serena drew until they had six cards in their hands.

"Now then with the scale one time gazer magician and the scale eight stargazer magician I set the pendulum scale!" Yuya said as he swiped the card on the edges of his duel disk and the word pendulum appear in the middle of it in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them "with this I can special summon monsters between level two and seven I pendulum summon come forth my monster!" Yuya said as a large beam of light came from the portal "now appear with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes level seven Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon let out a roar as it hovered right next to Enlightenment Paladin (*7: ATK/2500).

"Yuya has managed to pendulum summon his ace monster Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Melissa said "even so my Panther Dancer has more attack points then both of your monsters your still in a bit of troblue" Serena said. "Heh I guess we will see about that the real duel stars here" Yuya said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon glowed brighter "ahhhh!" Yugo said as Yusei and Jack dragon glowed brighter as well "just what is going on" Yusei thought. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon let out a roar causing Yuya to look at it and soon a flash happened and Yugo gasp as he saw the track "what the hell" Yugo said as he looked and saw Enlightenment Paladin and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

"Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin" Yugo said Yugo looked and saw Serena "Serena" Yugo said "lets go!" Yuya said as he smirked along with Yugo "the real fun's just getting started!" both of the Sakaki brothers said as the heated duel between Yuya and Serena was about to get more serious.

A/N: So Yuya and Serena duel has begun and Serena has managed to push Yuya into a corner but luckily Yuya has managed to defend himself and counter attack so what's going to happen in their duel along with the dragons and Yuri has arrived and what will his role be in all of this find out next time in the next chapter of dimensional switch. Dont forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya. Here a preview

Serena: I told you didn't I there more than a duel then just luck

Yuya: That's fine with me I tune my level eight Enlightenment Paladin with my level two Preformalpal Cheermole!

Serena: What! but Enlightenment Paladin is not a tuner monster!


	96. Nirvana High Paladin

Chapter 96: Nirvana High Paladin

Yugo smirked after he had synched with Yuya as Yuya with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Enlightenment Paladin was driving right behind Serena and Panther Dancer on the track. "Yuya has managed to save himself with his trap card and on his turn he managed to get a new hand and pendulum summon his mighty ace Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon so right now Yuya has two powerful monsters on the field" Melissa said. "Heh looks like I'm in tip top shape wouldn't you agree Serena" Yuya said as he smirked at the indigo haired teen. "Hmph regardless of the pendulum summon you summoned a weak monster your dragon and Enlightenment Paladin can't beat my Panther Dancer" Serena said.

"You're still no match for me" Serena said "like I said before I'm not gonna give up that easily just watch" Yuya said. "I activate the magic card sword of time and equip it to Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Enlightenment Paladin gain a longer sword that was similar to Timebreaker Magician but longer. "With this card Enlightenment Paladin gains one thousand attack points" Yugo said as Enlightenment Paladin attack points increased (*8: ATK/2500-3500). "Thirty-five hundred attack points" Serena said "battle go Enlightenment Paladin attack Moonlight Panther Dancer!" Yuya said as Enlightenment Paladin wasted little and went at Panther Dancer with his sword.

"If this goes through then Serena will take damage leaving Yuya to attack with Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon" Melissa said. "And we thought the duel was leaning in Serena's favor there not bad" Crow said as Yusei and Jack continue to watch the duel with their ace monsters in hand still giving out a glowing light. "Now the tables have turn" Yuya said "I'm out of options" Serena said. "Serena you will not lose I will not let you lose" Roget said. "Alter the course point again from X-4 to GG-6" Roget said changing the course again. "The course is changing again" Serena said "not this shit again!" both Yuya and Yugo said. "Serena, advance upon the path to victory" Roget said as both Serena and Yuya turned to were the road lead and Serena gritted her teeth as she grabbed an action card.

"Serena magnificently grabs an action card" Melissa said "hmph well looks like lady luck is really shining on you" Yuya mockingly said "more like a snake" he thought. "When you're in a pinch, the course changes and you get action cards left and right" Yuya said as Serena glared at him. "But hey I'm not complaining after all it just makes our show more interesting and fun don't you think" Yuya said as he smiled at the fusion duelist. "I activate the action card miracle" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk "with its effect Panther Dancer isn't destroyed and the damage is halved" Serena said as Enlightenment Paladin came at Panther Dancer with its sword but Panther Dancer blocked it with her claws creating a shock wave causing Serena to lose control of her D-Wheel for a bit (LP 3600-3150).

Roget just smiled "that will do" Roget said Yuya wasted little time and grabbed an action card "I activate the action card power crystal" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "with this Odd Eyes gains eight hundred attack points" Yuya said as Odd Eyes attack points increase (*7: ATK/2500-3300). "Go Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said "attack Panther Dancer" Yugo said "with your spiral strike burst!" Yugo and Yuya said as Odd Eyes wasted little time and fired a red and black like blast from its mouth and it struck Panther Dancer "Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon effect activates" Yuya said as Odd Eyes orbs started to glow "when he destroys a level five or higher monster the damage is double" Yugo said "go reaction force!" the Sakaki brothers said as the blast intensified destroying Panther Dancer and causing Serena to lose control of her D-Wheel for a bit as her life points decreased (LP 3150-2150). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuya said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing "at this point power crystal effect ends and Odd Eyes attack points return to normal" Yugo said as Odd Eyes attack points return to normal (*7: ATK/3300-2500).

"Then its my turn!" Serena said as she drew a card from her deck "I play pod of greed and draw two cards from my deck" Serena said as she drew two cards from her deck "next I play monster reborn and bring back Panther Dancer" Serena said as Panther Dancer appeared back on the field (*8: ATK/2800). "It seems that I'm getting a bit lucky just like you" Serena said "luck" Yuya said "we'll see about that" Yugo said "what" Serena said. "You were saved by the changing course not luck" Yuya said as Serena looked at him. "I don't know why Roget wants to win but it doesn't matter" Yuya said "because I'm still going to win so make your move" Yugo said.

"I activate the spell card silver claws and equip them to Panther Dancer!" Serena said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Panther Dancers claws were replaced with silver ones. "With this Panther Dancer attack points are increased by eight hundred points" Serena said as Panther Dancer attack points increased (*8: ATK/2800-3600). "Go Panther Dancer attack Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Serena said as Panther Dancer fired a shadow ball like attack at Odd Eyes. "I activate the trap card supreme kings roar!" Yuya said as the card flip face up on the field "with this card Odd Eyes is not destroyed and the damage I taken is cut in half" Yuya said as Odd Eyes roared and the attack was shrunken in half but it still stuck the dragon causing Yuya life points to decreased (LP 2900-2350).

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Serena said as a card appeared face down on the field before disappearing. "Then it's my turn" Yuya said as he drew his card "I activate the spell card spiral flame strike!" Yuya said as he swiped the card on his duel disk "at this point I can choose one card on the field and destroy it and I choose Panther Dancer" Yuya said as Odd Eyes was about to fire a blast at Panther Dancer 'if this hits then Serena is wide open for an attack" Crow said. "Lets go Odd Eyes!" both Yugo and Yuya said. "Alter the course point from XG-2 to YZ-2" Roget said as the course was about to change again. "Here we go again" Yuya said "how unnecessary" Serena said.

"Now, seize the path to victory and the card that will realize my dream" Roget said as Serena didn't get the action card and Yuya was shocked as the blast destroyed Panther Dancer. "Serena lost her monster what's more, she completely ignored the action card in front of her" Melissa said "why whats going on Serena" Melissa said. "Fool what are you thinking" Roget said as Reiji and Reira looked on. "I won't take an opportunity that is obviously a set up" Serena said "you're wrong there Serena" Yuya said "no matter when, no matter the situation" Yuya said "grab any chance that you've got" Yugo said as Serena gritted her teeth since those were the same words her older brother will tell her when it comes to a duel.

"That's one of the first thing I actually learn when I came to the synchro dimension seven years ago" Yuya said as he grab the action card. "The action card" Serena said "yeah the one you missed earlier thanks to you I got it" Yuya said. "I said it earlier a duel based on luck is nothing more than a game I won't treat a duel like a game I'll defeat you my own way I'll give everything I've got in my duel" Serena said as she drove up "bring it on" Yuya said as he sped up. "I'll win this duel in my way as well battle" Yuya said as an image of Yugo appeared next to him. "Enlightenment Paladin attack Serena directly!" Yuya said as Enlightenment Paladin went up to Serena. "I discard Moonlight Green Rabbit from my hand to my graveyard and with her effect the battle phase ends!" Serena said as Enlightenment Paladin stopped his attack.

"I end my turn" Yuya said "both duelist went back and forth and make their declarations of victory this duel is heating up" Melissa said as Jack continued to watch the duel while holding Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend in his hand which was still glowing. It wasn't long until Yuya and Serena were riding back into the stadium and unknown to the both of them Yuri was on top of the stadium watching the duel with keen interest in his eyes. "I activate the trap card Moonlight Reincarnation Dance when a Moonlight Fusion monster on my field is destroyed I add two Moonlight monsters from my deck to my hand" Serena said as she showed Yuya two pendulum monsters.

"Pendulum when did Serena ah I see Reiji must have given her those cards" Yuri as he continue to watch his girlfriend duel while holding onto Starving Venom which was glowing as well. "Pendulum's up next huh looks like you're all set for your next act" Yuya said. "If by next act you mean my victory then yes" Serena said as Yuya smirked it wasn't long until Serena and Yuya drove through the tunnel and the cword was cheering for Serena and Yuya. "There cheering for them I can't believe it" Yuri thought he then smirked then again this duel is pretty exciting I'm hoping Serena can wipe the floor with that loser heh I never expected I would see him again so soon" Yuri thought as he looked at Yuya and Serena.

"This is getting pretty exciting let's get everyone even more excited and enjoying the show I'm sure with the both of us we can tear the house down" Yuya said. Serena smirked "this guy is incredible I haven't been this excited in a duel since whenever I only duel Yuri and Ryo" Serena thought "fine by me" Serena thought. "Eh I never thought I would have a lot of fun dueling like this Yugo I think I'm starting to understand your goals now" Serena thought. "Yuya,Yuya,Yuya!" the crowd continued to chant Yuya name "ladies and gentleman!" both Yuya and Serena said and the crowd cheered "all right its time to get this show on the road!" Yuya said as he and Serena left the stadium and returned to the highway.

"The duel returns to the highway course what will Serena come up with, what will Yuya" Melissa said. "My turn from my hand I set the scale one Moonlight Wolf and scale five Moonlight Tiger on the Pendulum Scale!" Serena said as she swiped the cards on the edges of her duel disk and the world pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors. It wasn't long until the monsters appeared inside the blue pillars with their scale numbers on them. "With this, I can summon level two to four monsters at the same time Pendulum summon come forth my monsters!" Serena said as two monsters appeared out of the portal.

"Moonlight Black Sheep!" Serena said as Black Sheep appeared on the field (*1: ATK/200) "next up, Moonlight Purple Butterfly" Serena said as Purple Butterfly appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000). "It here another splendid and successful pendulum summon" Melissa said. "I activate Moonlight Tiger's pendulum effect once per turn I negate the effect of one Moonlight Fusion monster in my graveyard and special summon it come Panther Dancer!" Serena said as Panther Dancer appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2800). "With Moonlight Tiger's effect, special summoned monsters cannot attack, and will be destroyed in the end phase" Serena said. "A monster that cant attack, that'll be destroyed in the end phase interesting let's see what you've got up your sleeve" Yuya said "I agree my sweet Moon Princess" Yuri said with a genuine smile on his face.

"Next I activate Moonlight Wolf's pendulum effect once per turn I can fusion summon one Moonlight fusion monster from my extra deck and the monsters used as fusion material are not sent to the graveyard, but banished I fuse Panther Dancer, Black Sheep and Purple Butterfly" Serena said as her monsters started to swirl together. "Elegant beast dancing on the moonlit wilderness, the beast lurking in jet black darkness, the butterfly that wileds violet poison swarm in a vortex of the moon's gravity and revive with a new power I fusion summon!" Serena said as she closed her hands together in a palm. "Come forth the king of beasts dancingatop the summit of the moonlight wilderness Moonlight Lion Dancer!" Serena said as Lion Dancer appeared on the field (*10: ATK/3500).

"Serena summons a monster with thirty five hundred attack points" Melissa said "amazing" Yuya said "battle" Serena said. "I attack Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon with Moonlight Lion Dancer!" Serena said as Lion Dancer wasted little and sliced Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon in half destroying the dragon "tch" Yuya said as his life points decreased (LP 2350-1350). "I should thank you you're the third person so far that made me enjoying this duel" Serena said. "Also Lion Dancer can attack twice per turn so also after the first attack all opponents on my side of the field are destroyed" Serena said.

"What!" Yuya said "looks like the odds are in my favor again" Serena said "hey now nothing is decided yet" Yugo said. "I'll end this I destroy Enlightenment Paladin with Lion Dancer effect" Serena said as Lion Dancer gain a red aura "action magic!" Yugo said "mirror barrier" Yuya said "with this Enlightenment Paladin can't be targeted by card effects" Yuya said as a barrier appeared around Enlightenment Paladin and it protected itself from the lighting light attack from Lion Dancer. "Fine but Lion Dancer has one more attack go Lion Dancer!" Serena said as Lion Dancer struck Enlightenment Paladin with her sword destroying it and Yuya covered himself from the blast as his life points decreased (LP 1350-350).

"Yuya has three hundred and fifty life points left" Melissa said "you will not win" Roget said "I see you're not just depending on luck all the time not bad" Serena said as she turned to look at Yuya who in return gave her the thumbs up sign. "I end my turn" Serena said "a back and forth exchange of offense and defense as they cut down each other life points a worthy duel to end the second round Serena do your best Yuya you do your best too" Melissa said. "Heh its time to get this show" Yugo said "on the road!" both Yuya and Yugo said at the same time.

"It's my turn!" Yuya/Yugo said Yuya drew the card "first I play card of scantily and with this we both draw until we have six cards in our hands" Yuya said as he and Serena drew until they had six cards in their hands. "Next I play monster reborn and bring back Enlightenment Paladin!" Yuya said as Enlightenment Paladin appeared back on the field (*8: ATK/2500). "Now I pendulum summon come forth my monster!" Yuya said as a beam of light came from a portal "come forth Performalpal Cheermole!" Yuya said as Cheermole appeared on the field (*2: ATK/200).

"Now then I tune my level eight Enlightenment Paladin with my level two Cheermole!" Yuya said "what that's impossible Enlightenment Paladin is not a tuner monster!" Serena said. "That maybe so but there is a monster that can be synchro summoned by tributing a pendulum summoned pendulum monster and a synchro monster!" Yuya said. "What" Serena said "from the peaceful depths of time release your light throughout this world, and come to life" Yuya chanted as Enlighenment Paladin turned into eight small balls of light which expanded into rings and cheermole went through the rings and gained an outline. A huge light shot through the rings and the light expanded towards the sky.

"Synchro summon!" both Yuya and Yugo said "come forth level ten Nirvana High Paladin!" both Yuya and Yugo said as Nirvana High Paladin grab its sword and slash through the light as it appeared on the field (*10: ATK/3300). "It's over I activate the spell card synchro acceleration until the end of this turn Nirvana High Paladin attack points is doubled" Yuya said as Nirvana High Paladin attack points increased (*10: ATK/3300-6600). "Battle Nirvana High Paladin attack Lion Dancer" Yuya said "sixty six hundred attack points" Serena gritted her teeth in frustration knowing that she was going to lose the duel. "This is it go Truth Sukhavati!" Yuya said as Nirvana High Paladin raised its sword in the air creating a large energy around it and once he did he swung the sword down and the attack struck Lion Dancer destroying her causing Serena D-Wheel to slow down as her life points decreased to zero (LP 2150-0).

YUYA LP 350

VS

SERENA LP 0

WINNER: YUYA

"The outcome of an impressive match our winner is Yuya both duelist delivered a splendid duel with all their might lets also give a round of applause for Serena" Melissa said Reiji looked at Reira and Reira gasp in shocked meanwhile with Tsukikage he broke though the door in Vale room and it opened up and Vale stood up and looked at the ninja "it is time" Tsukikage said "finally so Reiji Akaba managed to get off his ass to take action huh good it's time for me to stretch my legs since I been trapped in this room" Vale said as she let out a huge grin.

Yuya and Serena both drove back to the stadium and everyone cheered for Yuya they both got off their D-Wheels and Serena took off her helmet "that was fun I haven't had a duel that enjoyable since I dueled Yuri and my brother thank you" Serena said as Yuya got off his D-Wheel and took off his helmet and raised his goggles up. "Thanks I actually had a lot of fun dueling you" Yuya said as he walked up to Serena and Serena couldn't help but see as an image of Yugo and Yuri appeared through Yuya. "Yuri , Yugo" Serena said "huh" Yuya said "no its nothing Yuya" Serena said "what is it" Yuya said. Serena put her hand out and Yuya knew what that ment and he shook Serena hand "best of luck" Serena said "right" Yuya said as he smiled at her.

"Please watch the duelists who gave it their all now exchange a firm handshake this is what the friendship cup is all about" Melissa said. Yuya then look and saw Rin image through Serena "Rin" Yuya said "bringing smiles through dueling huh Yugo I think I understand a little of what you are trying to say and do" Serena thought it was at that moment both Serena and Yuya had a throbbing pain in their chest "what!" both Yuya and Serena thought as they looked up and saw something that they both dreaded at the same time Yugo looked at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon. "It happened again Yugo you synched with Yuya" Yuto said as he appeared in sprit form. "I figured as much I felt like I was dueling Serena" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes.

Both Yuya and Serena looked up and saw Yuri on top of the stadium staring down at them with an intense glare "Yuri not now if he here then that means Academia is here!" Serena thought. Yuya then gritted his teeth and his eyes turned bright red and his hair spiked up as he looked at Yuri "its him that's the son of a bitch who kidnapped Rin!" Yuya though as he looked at Yuri with intense rage and hatred as Yuya couldn't wait to tear him to pieces.

A/N: Alright in the end Yuya has manged to defeat Serena and move on to the semi finals but at the same time both of them had saw Yuri and Yuya hasn't forgotten what Yuri had did in kidnapping the girl he loves in Rin so whats going to happen now that Yuya has spotted Yuri well keep reading and find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch anyway don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya. Oh and thanks to VioletStarVN for the card I used in his story.


	97. Unwavering Resolve

Chapter 97: Unwavering Resolve and the Power of Nebula

"Yuri" Serena said as she looked up at her boyfriend it was around that time that the guards grabbed her "come on it time to go" the guards said. "No let me go I need to go can't you see your in danger here let go!" Serena yelled as she was being dragged away towards the garage. Yuri looked at the scene then he looked at Yuya who hair was spiked up and his eyes turned bright red as he looked at Yuri with pure rage and hatred in his eyes. "There no mistaking it" Yuya said as he growled as he remember the night where Yuri kidnapped Rin "this is the son of a bitch who took Rin!" Yuya said after he said that Yuri turned around and jump off the roof.

Yuya wasted little time and put on his helmet and goggles "get back here you're not getting away" Yuya said as he got on his D-Wheel and he wasted little time and he sped out of the stadium. "Eh hold on now Yuya is going off his own too" Melissa said as Roget slam on his chair "damn I wanted Serena to win at all cost why does my plans keep on failing making her a star is impossible since she was defeated looks I have no choice but to capture here notify the security at the duel palace immediately" Roget told his workers. Later on Yuri was standing on top of the truck he remembers seeing Yuya from the stadium "hmph I never thought I never see Yuya again he still has that angry look down I see" Yuri said as he looked at Starving Venom Fusion Dragon.

"Starving Venom why did you bring me to Yuya?" Yuri wondered "hold it right there you son of a bitch we still have some unfinished business!" Yuya yelled as he caught up to the truck Yuri was on top of. "Damn he going to be a pain in the ass" Yuri said as he put Starving Venom back in his pocket and jump off the truck and the bridge shocking Yuya "what the hell!" Yuya said he then saw Yuri landing on a boat. "Tch you're getting away that easily!" Yuya said in frustration as his eyes glowed red as he drove through the highway trying to find another path to get to Yuri. "I was dueling Serena just now I can't believe I synched with Yuya just what is going on" Yugo said.

Yuto then appeared in sprit form "I don't know but since Yugo won Serena is going to be sent underground" Yuto said. "Shit Yuto your right but at the same time there no way that bastard Roget will just let Serena go underground so she in danger" Yugo said. A moment later the guards were grabbing Serena sending her to the underground "let me go I need to go to Yuri can't you see your dimension is in danger here!" Serena said it wasn't long until some monster knock the guards out and Serena wasted little time to try to grab her duel and she did and activated it but the security spray a substance on her "what are you" Serena said as she was knocked on the ground.

"Nerve gas cowards" Serena said as she was struggling to move "we have secured the target" security said to Roget. "Good, bring her here immediately" Roget said over the raido "s…stop it I need to go… to Yuri let me go" Serena said as security picked her up. "You consider yourselves duelists" Serena said "well this is an interesting sight didn't think you goons would stoop so low into basically drugging a person" a voice said security turned and they look along with Serena and they saw Reira and Vale. "Who are you two?" security asked Reira and Vale "you're in the way get lost" security said to Vale and Reira. Vale just smirked and flick her pigtails "sorry boys I can't do that I'm here to save the Ruri look alike over there but since your boss is after her I guess we will have to take her by force" Vale said as she activated her duel disk which was similar to the resistance but the blade was red and black. Vale then looked at Reira "get ready kid" Vale said as Reira nodded and activated his duel disk.

"Intrusion penalty two thousand life points" both Reira and Vale duel disk said as their life points decreased (LP 4000-2000) (LP 4000-2000). "It's my turn!" Vale said as she drew a card from her deck "since I control no monsters I can special summon Nebula Hornet from my hand however its attack points is halved!" Vale said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and a hornet like monster which was red and had golden streaks and wings appeared on the field (*4: ATK/2000-1000). "Next I summon Nebula Firefly!" Vale said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and a Firefly like monster with a similar design as Hornet appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700).

"Next I activate Hornet effect once per turn I can special summon up to two Nebula Firefly from my deck or graveyard so come my monsters!" Vale said as two cards ejected from her deck and she grab them and swiped the cards on her duel disk and two more Nebula Firefly appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700 X2). "She summoned three monsters at once" Serena said "now then I activate magic card Nebula Ritual" Vale said as she swiped the card on her duel disk shocking security and Serena "Ritual?" security said in shock. "I tribute one of my Nebula Hornets and Firefly to summon the ultimate being that rules all the nebula monsters!" Vale said as her monsters turn into balls of fire that circle around creating a tornado around Vale.

"Nebula Dragon that rules over the Nebula kingdom come forth and unleash your power to destroy my enemies I ritual summon come forth level eight Hell Eyes Nebula Dragon!" Vale said as a large dragon used his wings to sweep away the flames He was a red dragon with golden yellow markings and two layers of shining yellow like wings and he had red eyes. Hell-Eyes Nebula Dragon let out a mighty roar! as he descended right behind Vale (*8: ATK/3000). "Battle Hell-Eyes Nebula Dragon attack Goyo Catapult with Nebula Stream of Destruction!" Vale said as Hell Eyes Nebula Dragon wasted little time and was charging up a fire like blast "Hell Eyes Nebula Dragon effect activates I can choose one monster on my opponents side of the field and its not destroyed however I can declare attacks based on the level of that monster" Vale said with a smirk.

"What" the guard said "sadly since you're so weak I only need two attacks go Nebula dragon" Vale said as Hell Eyes Nebula Dragon released a blast at Goyou Catapult striking the monster weaking as the blast caused a shockwave as the guard life points decreased (LP 4000-1600). "Don't forget about the second attack boys go Hell Eyes finish him off with Nebula Stream of Destruction!" Vale said as Nebula dragon fired another fire like attack at Goyou Catapult destroying it causing the guard to fall "ahhh" the guard said as his life points decreased to zero (LP 1600-0). "I set one card face down and end my turn" Vale said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and the card appeared on the field before disappearing.

"It's your turn don't disappoint me" Vale said to Reira "it's my turn" Reira said as he drew a card "I summon Flip Magician from my hand" Reira said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and it appeared on the field (*1: ATK/0). "Zero attack points" a guard said "what do you plan to do with that monster" the other guard said "don't tell me you're going to let the girl do all the work" the guard said. "Please don't let Reira get hurt" Serena said as she looked at Vale, Vale just smirked "don't worry Ruri look alike I'm sure the kid will be just fine" Vale said. "Flim Magician cannot be destroyed in battle" Reira said "what" a guard said. "And Flim Magician attack points becomes the same monster that attacks it" Reira said. "So it comes down to a draw where only the attacking monster gets destroyed" the guard said. "I end my turn here" Reira said.

Another guard threw Serena to the ground "seriously didn't your mother ever tell you that's not how you treat a lady" Vale said. "You two are interesting I don't know where the both of you came from maybe your just commons whose gotten riled up from watching Crows or Yusei's duels" a guard said. "But this is the end of your pathetic dreams" the other guard said "Reira" Serena said. "Jack and Yusei fought their way up from poor beginnings and both of them stood at the pinnacle of dueling with one card as a catalyst both of them gained the resolve to become stronger than anyone else, as a person and as a duelist I made my choice from now on I won't run away I will fight for myself and for my friends" Reira thought.

"I won't let you have Serena both Vale and I are stopping all of you here" Reira said "I couldn't have said it better myself kid" Vale said. "It's about time you two learned your place my turn I summon Jutte Lord" the guard said as Jutte Lord appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600). "Using Jutte Lord effect, I special summon the tuner monster Jutte Fighter, from my hand" the guard said as Jutte Knight appeared on the field (*2: ATK/700). "I tune my level four Jutte Lord with my level two Jutte Fighter!" the guard said as Jutte Fighter turned into two balls of light that expanded into rings and Jutte Knight went through them and gained an outline "shoot down evildoers with your crushing cannon I synchro summon" the guard said as a light went through the ring. "Behold this is the power of the law come forth level six Goyo Catapult!" the guard said as Goyou Catapult appeared on the field (*6:ATK/800).

"Once per turn Goyo Catapult can deal six hundred points of damage by sending a monster card from my hand to the graveyard" the guard said as Goyo Catapult fired a blast from its cannon at Vale and Vale covered herself from the blast as her life points decreased (LP 2000-1400). "Too bad for you" the guard said "even if you have your dragon out of the field their still plenty ways to damage you" the guard said. "I end my turn" the guard said "but your far from safe" he said "we'll grind your foolishness into the very bones for opposing the law my turn" the guard said as he drew a card. "I also actviate Goyo Catapult effect I send one monster card from my hand to the graveyard and deal six hundred points of damage" the guard said as Catapult fired another blast at Vale and she covered up as her life points decreased (LP 1400-800).

"I end my turn but the wrose is yet to come so are you done already" the guard said "not on your life man you guys are pathetic I sense no iron clawed will from your attacks honestly this is nothing compared to what I had to deal with against Academia" Vale said "what was that" the guard said "my turn" Vale said as she drew her card "I'll pass here go on kid I'll leave the rest to you" Vale said to Reira who nodded. "My turn" Reira said as he drew his card "I activate the continuous spell Nightmarish Past Loop from my hand" Reira said as he swiped the card on his duel disk. "I can tribute one monster each turn" Reira said as Film Magician was released "you removed your own monster" the guard said "what are you planning" the other guard said.

"Maybe he just confused" the guard said as Reira looked at his hand "brother" Reira said as he remembered Reiji fighting off security "what a guy he taking on all of us" they said. "Go Reira go to Serena there's no way Roget will just let Serena be sent underground you need to stop him" Reiji said causing Reira to gasp in surprise. "Tsukikage should have told you where the underground entrance is and remember Vale will help you out now go" Reiji said "y-yes" Reira said as he left the room "you brat hold it" security said as they were about to go after him but Reiji stopped him.

"My turn isn't over yet if you want to accomplish your mission, then please tell me what plan you have that will defeat my strategy" Reiji said. "I will protect Serena" Reira thought as he ran. "I summon CC Red Past Eye" Reira said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Past Eye appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1400). "I'll say this again we won't let you have Serena we are stopping all of you here" Reira declared "Reira" Serena said surprised that Reira is showing such bravely. "I activate the continous spell Montage fusion from my hand" Reira said as the card appeared on the field. "With this card effect, I take a picture of your Goyo Catapult and I fuse the picture of Goyo Catapult with CC Red Past Eye" Reira said.

"What your copying our monster and using it as material" the guard said "crushing cannon, reside in my eye and give me your power" Reira said as the materials started to swirl together "I fusion summon come forth steel sword that slices through all level six CCC Rock Sword, the Avatar of Combat" Reira said as Rock Sword appeared (*6:ATK/2400). Vale wasn't too happy about the fusion summon but she had to admit she was impressed by Reira skills so far. "When Rock Sword attacks its attack points increase by the total of every other earth monster" Reira said. "All monsters aside from itself" the gurad said surprised "then it gets the attack points from each of our Goyou Catapaults" the other guard said.

"That's right eight hundred times two so Rock Sword gains six teen hundred attack points" Reira said as Rock Sword attack points went up (*6: ATK/2400-4000). "Four thousand attack points" the guard said"I think I'll help out I activate the trap card Nebula power gain" Vale said as the card appeared face up on the field "with this card I sacrifice my Nebula Hornet and I chose one monster on the field and it gains its attack points until the end phase and I chose Rock Sword" Vale said as Rock Sword gained a yellow arua as it attack points increased after Nebula Hornet disappeared (*6: ATK/4000-5700) "battle get him Rock Sword attack the first Goyou Catapult" Reira said as Rock Sword slashed at Goyou Catapult destroying it causing an explosion as the guard fell on the ground as his life points decreased (LP 4000-0).

"But now your attack is over hurry up and end your turn on my next turn" the guard said "I'm not done" Reira said "you said you didn't understand why I tribute a monster when I used nightmarish past loop that was so I could use this effect on the turn that nightmarish past loop tributes a monster I can tribute one monster summoned with CC Red Past Eye as material" Reira said as Rock Sword disappeared. "And I can bring back Past Eye from the graveyard" Reira said as Past Eye appeared back on the field (*3: ATK/1400). "And then I activate the quick play spell past tuning from my hand" Reira said as the card appeared on the field. "By this card effect Past Eye has its effects negated and can be used as a tuner monster until the end of this turn" Reira said "a turner" the guard said.

"Dont tell me" the guard said "and with the effect of past tuning I change the level of your Goyou Catapult from six to three and capture a copy of that card" Reira said as the card took a picture of Catapult and decreased its level (*6-3: ATK/800). "My monster too" the guard said "I tune the image of the now level three Goyo Catapult with the level three Past Eye" Reira said as the card turned into three dots that expanded into rings and Past Eye went through the rings and gained an outline. "Burnt in crushing cannon harmonize with my eye and give me your power" Reira said as a light went through the ring. "I synchro summon come forth accurate and elaborate gun level six CCC Rock Shooter, the Avatar of Accuracy" Reira said as Accuracy appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200). "A synchro summon during the battle phase" the guard said "I activate Rock Shooter effect once per turn it can lower the attack points of a monster my opponents controls by one thousand" Reira said as Rock Shooter fired a beam at Goyo Catapult decreasing its attack points by thousand (*6: ATK/800-0).

"An attack of zero" the guard said "battle get them Rock Shooter attack the second Goyo Catapult" Reira said "at this moment Rock Shooter attack points increases by the total level of all earth monsters by two hundred" Reira said "the total level of my catapult is three so that's six hundred" the guard said as Rock Shooter attack points increased (*6: ATK/2200-2800). "I'm not done I play the quick play spell CCC life giver by banishing Past Eye from my graveyard Rock Shooter gains all of its attack points" Reira said as Rock Shooter attack points increased (*6: ATK/2800-4200". Rock Shooter fired a blast at Goyou Catapult destroying it and causing the security life points to hit zero (LP 4000-0) and the field disappeared

WINNER: REIRA AND VALE

"Three enemies and Reira took down two of them with fusion ands synchro and if that girl wasn't there Reira would have used xyz summon" Serena said as she looked at Vale and Reira but mostly Reira. "Reira always used to be so afraid" Serena said "not bad at all kid" Vale said as she complimented Reira she looked and saw Tsukikage appeared next to Serena. "Tsukikage" Serena said "it looks like we gained a powerful ally but not only that Reira has changed he no longer is an existence that needs to just be protected" Tsukikage said. "Did something happen hey" Roget said through the helmet "what happen to Serena" Roget said as Vale walked up to Tsukikage as he picked up the helmet. "We have Serena under our protection" Tsukikage said "what who are" Roget started to ask.

"My name is Tsukikage" Tsukikage said "capital building what's going on in there can you hear me" Roget tried to contact them but no response "no way" Roget said as image of Reiji appeared on the screen. "I have dealt with the security unit currently in this capital building all five council members are safe" Reiji said as Roget clinched his teeth in frustration. "If you could have dealt with them this easily you should have done it sooner" the yellow robe member said. "It looks like he timed with sending that child Reira and that girl Vale to save Serena but" the short council man said. "If you want to preserve the peace of this city, then rescuing us over Serena takes priority does it not" the council woman asked.

"Well either way, we can rest easy for now isn't that right chairman" the red robe member said "yes it seems Reiji Akaba is now one step ahead in his tug of war with Roget" the chairman said. "From your reaction, it seems you failed to capture Serena as well then" Reiji said as Roget narrowed his eyes. "We will not give Yuzu Hiragi or Serena Marufuji to you" Reiji said to Roget "of course not to Academia either" Reiji said. "You damn-!" Roget said "you mean you already have Yuzu Hiragi as well I already have full control over the city I'll remind you that there is nothing you can do" Roget said as he switch the screen to the doctor and Sergey. "Whats the status of Sergey surgery and recovery" Roget asked "it's finished and he has fully recovered the brain washing device is functioning as well" the doctor said. "Good then have him head to the capital building immediately get him ready immediately!" Roget yelled "yes sir!" the doctor said Roget then sat down "no matter where Reiji Akaba has Yuzu Hiragi and Serena Marufuji I will take them back and I'll have them wiped out by Sergey in order for that to come to pass I'll need the public to be focused on the friendship cup" Roget thought with a smirk on his face.

"To everyone in the stands and our folks watching from home we have a big surprise for all of you we just got word from the tournament officials and surprise, surprise they have declared the first match of the semi finals will be staring tonight" Melissa said. "A night game with the city as the stage" a top resident said "that sounds quite interesting and lovely" a top woman said "looks like I'm not going home yet" a common said "to think we can see another match free of charge super lucky" another common said. Meanwhile Sora is on a building looking at security headquarters "director of public safety if Yugo was captured then this has to be the place" Sora thought.

Yugo who was sitting down was still looking at Clear Wing Synchro Dragon "I can't believed I synched with Yuya again" Yugo said "Yuto do remember that night we were dueling Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing were roaring as if they were calling out to each other" Yugo said "of course I remember" Yuto said as he appeared in spirt form. "The same happened in yours and Yuya's duel it looked like Yuya dragon was calling out to yours and then my chest felt like it was on fire and after that somehow your soul is inside of me" Yugo said. "Yes we have the same faces and don't forget about the person who kidnapped Rin also has the same face from the fusion dimension" Yuto said. "Your right not to mention my consciousness entered Yugo's when he was was dueling no doubt our dragons and the voice has something to do with this" Yugo said.

Yugo looked and saw that the door was opened and it was a guard "get out" the guard said as Yugo looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Meanwhile Crow was being escorted by Sam "I don't mind having my match sonner but why the change all of the sudden having the semi finals right now is" Crow said "I don't know either" Sam said. "It seems Reira and Vale has successfully secured Serena and I confirmed Roget doesn't have Yuzu Hiragi either Tsukikage must have had a hand in it now we have the two pawns he was after so then his next move of course will be" Reiji said as he pushed up his glasses. "All teams are in position" security said to Roget "remain on standby until you receive further orders" Roget said as Sergey was in the turck.

"With this everything is prepared all that is left is to eliminate Reiji Akaba and the council once I get Yuzu Hiragi and Serena Marufuji even Academia won't be able to lift a finger then I will become the king of this dimension" Roget said as he put the bishop chest piece on the king chest piece on the board. Meanwhile Reira, Vale and Tsukikage were escaping the tunnels and Vale and Tsukiakge looked and saw Reira was slowing down. Meanwhile Yuya was in the commons section and he slid his D-Wheel to the side and stop he looked around trying to find Yuri. "Damn it all where the hell did you go!" Yuya said as his eyes were still bright red.

"Now then no one can deny this could be the match of the century the first match of the semi finals of the friendship cup is Yugo Sakaki vs. Crow Hogan!" Melissa said as the crowd cheered and fireworks erupted.

A/N: A lot of things are happening at once and the battle with Roget has begun and Reiji has gained the upper hand but Roget is making is counter attack what will the man do now. Also in the next chapter we have Yugo vs Crow what is going to happen in their duel well you have to wait and see in the next chapter of dimensional switch anyway thank you guys so much for reading my story it really means a lot don't forget to read, review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	98. The Memories of the Beast

Chapter 98: The Memories of the Beast

Back at the stadium the crowd begun to cheer loudly excited that the semi finals was about to begin as the crowd then begin to cheer Yugo and Crow's with Sora he was looking at security headquarters "they must be keeping Yugo here" Sora thought as he continues to look at the building. "The first match of the semi finals is Yugi vs Crow!" Melissa said from the screen shocking Sora as he turned around and looked at the screen. "What Yugo is dueling when he should be captured by security just what the hell is going on here" Soda thought thinking he might have to change his plans soon.

Meanwhile with Roger he had put a horse piece on the borad "usually I would have preferred Yugo Sakaki undertake the mind alternating surgery but thanks to Reiji Akaba interference my plans have become even more disrupted but I must have Yugo win this duel" Roger said as Yugo was currently looking at his duel disk while he was in the waiting room while wearing his turbo suit. "And with great flash and splendor I'll need him to defeat Crow with such an see inspiring performance that all of the city won't take his eyes off of him while that goes on I'll be able to finish off Reiji Akaba the council with Sergey I need to have Yuzu and Serena after all to accomplish this what I prepared is" Roger said as he smirked his plans are coming into motion.

Back to Yugo the synchro and pendulum duelist grabs his helmet and was walking out of the waiting room. "This doesn't make any sense why would Roger start the semi finals early" Yugo said as Yuto appeared in spirit form. "I don't know but we need to be on our guard Yugo who knows what he planning" Yuto said to his synchro counterpart and Yugo nodded. "Yeah as of now Roger has restrain Reiji and the council so that he can take over the synchro dimension not to mention he is after Serena and Yuzu as well at this point Yuto we are the only ones that can do something" Yugo said as Yuto nodded in agreement and Yugo walked out of the tunnel.

"Good now all the pieces are in place" Roger said as he placed the horse chess piece on the board "now make it flashy for me enough that's it fitting to celebrate my success in gaining rule over this dimension Roger said as he had a dark look on his face.

Back at the stadium Melissa was about to begin the semi finals "now then its time for the entrance of both players Yugo Sakaki and Crow Hogan' Melissa said as Yusei looked at the screen from his room "something is up why would Roger start the semi finals early" Yusei calmly said "Yugo,Crow please be careful" Yusei said as he looked at the screen seeing that his two friends were about to duel. Back on the track Yugo had a serious look on his face while the crowd cheered him on and Crow was driving so that he could reach the starting lane. Crow turned and looked at Yugo as he lifted up his visor. "Yugo I'm sorry" Crow said as Yugo gave Crow a curious look wanted to know why the blackwing duelist was sorry for.

"I thought you and the lancers were working for the tops but when Shun told me he had to defeat Academia for the kids back in his homeland I came back to my senses" Crow said remembering his duel against Shun. "I should have listen to Yusei if you guys were fighting such a large enemy there no way you'd be working with the tops" Crow said. "Crow" Yugo said as Crow turned his head back "I've decided that I'm going to win this for the kids as well...no not just for them but for the future of this city that's why I can't lose this duel" Crow said as he turned to look at Yugo and Yugo noticed the passion in his eyes.

"Its the same for me as well Crow I've made of my mind to win the friendship cup in order to make this city future even brighter Ill win this and beat Jack so that I can unite everyone together with my dueling" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth in frustration. "But I can't even do that now" Yugo said shocking Crow "you can't why!" Crow asked the blue and yellow haired boy. "Right now the members of the council Reiji and Reira are captured by those security bastards" Yugo said "what your friends are" Crow said as he had a shocked looked on his face. Yugo looked at Crow "right now Roger is trying to take over the city" Yugo said causing Crow to look down and grit his teeth in frustration.

"If security becomes the top power running this city" Crow said knowing how bad it would be if Roger took over the synchro dimension. "That's why I'm going to put a end to Roger's plan so listen Crow I need a favor from I don't know if it's going to work but we have to try and if Roger does something to me or..." Yugo stop as he begun to think about the mysterious voice "I want you to duel me with everything you got" Yugo said as Crow looked at him.

Meanwhile Yuya was driving his D-Wheel through an ally way and he slid his D-Wheel to a stop "dann it all he not here either seriously just where did he go" Yuya said as he drove out of the alleyway and continued to look for Yuri. At the same time Tsukikage who was carrying Serena Vale and Reira was walking in another part of the city and Reiji was calmly watching the duel. "Now its almost time for our night duel" Melissa said "the night stage for this match looks like jewles and gens scattered from an overturned treasure box" Melissa said.

As of right now Sora was running up through some stairs trying to get to the top of the stadium "something has to have happened" Sora thought. When he got to the top of the stadium he saw the helicopter Melissa and her crew was on once he saw it he ran after it "no matter what the situation is I will save Yugo" Sora thought "wait for me Yuzu" Sora thought as he jumped on the wheel of the helicopter before it took off fully into the air.

"Action field on cross over Angel" Melissa said as the action field was activated "duel mode on auto pilot standby" both Crow and Yugo d-wheel said as the countdown began. Jack Yusei and Roger were watching the duel carefully. "Riding duel acceleration!" Melissa said as both Yugo and Crow drove off through the tracks

"DUEL!" both Yugo and Crow said at the same time

YUGO LP 4000

VS

CROW LP 4000

"Both D-Wheels started at the same time" Melissa said as both Yugo and Crow were neck and neck with each other "so who will be able to make the corner and get the first turn Yugo or Crow" Melissa said as Yugo and Crow drove through the tunnel and once they got out Crow was the first one to come out of the tunnel. "First is Crow" Melissa said 'alright here we go its my turn" Crow said. "I summon Black Wing the Bora Spear" Crow said as Bora Spear appeared on the field ( *4:ATK/1700). "I set one card face down on the field and end my turn" Crow said as a card appeared face down on the field before it disappeared.

"Roger is trying to rule over the city then I've got no reason to go along with it" Crow thought "the city needs to become a peaceful society but the future isn't something giving you its something you have to grasp with your own hands and you know that better then anyone Yugo so it's a no brainer that I'm going to help you out" Crow thought as he and Yugo drove side by side each other on the track. "Lets have a real match after we get control of the future we want" Crow said to the young duelist

"Heh its a promise although I'm going to win" Yugo said with a smile on his face "heh don't get cocky now I'm no push over" Crow said as he laughed a bit. "Alright go for it Yugo" Crow said. "All right folks its time to get this show on the road in this night sky in neo domino city flosing with light I'm going to show you a show you that's going to make you jump out of your seat!" Yugo said as he drew a card from his deck. "Hope you enjoy the show" Yugo said. "Lets start this off with the spell card Speedroid performance" Yugo said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the image of a machine wearing a black and white suit and a top hat was on the card. "With this I can special summon Speedroid Top Hat" Yugo said as the same monster on the spell card appeared on the field and swung his cane (*2: ATK/800).

"Now sense this card is summoned the remainder of my field is filled with tokens of the same monster now come on out guys" Yugo said as smaller tokens of top hat appeared on the field (*1:ATK/0). "Now guys lets put on a show for them" Yugo said as the top hats begun to spin their canes around and started to dance. "What do you think guys enjoying the show so far I hope you appreciate the work these boys are putting on for you" Yugo said as some little kids and even adults were starting to enjoy the show Yugo was putting on. "This is an amazing leading punch by Yugo" Melissa said "he grab a hold of the audiences heart with his monsters performance" Melissa said.

"I won't let Yugo hog the spotlight I activate my trap card Blackwing Festival" Crow said as the card flipped face up on the track. "When my opponent special summons a monster while I control a Blackwing monster I can also summon three Blackwing tokens" Crow said as three tokens appeared on the field (*1 DEF/0). "Now you guys go dance with them" Crow said as his monsters started to dance along with Yugo's monsters. "Are you two messing around this is an official friendship cup semi final match you know" Melissa yelled at Yugo and Crow. "All of the city is expecting you to take this seriously Melissa continued saying.

"I'm not messing around we're completely serious" Crow said as he then had a serious look on his face "now its your time to do it Yugo" Crow thought Yugo then sped up a bit faster. "That's right the capital building is right there you can't stop a D-Wheel on autopilot during a duel but you can jump off of it" Crow thought. "Jump go for it Yugo!" Crow yelled to his friend "go to your friends and to our future" Crow said while Roger smirked "I won't let you go anywhere because your going to work as my pawn" Roger said as the chip inside Yugo helmet shocked him "AHHHH!" both Yugo and Yuto screamed. "Dann it what was that just now it was as if I was being shocked by something" Yugo said. "I know I felt it as well it must be Roger doing he must have put a chip or something in your helmet" Yuto said to his counterpart.

"Dann it of course that Bayard would do something like this" Hugo said "the helmet your wearing has a device that sends electric shocks to your brain after plenty of experiments I've discovered sstimulating a certain part of the brain that increases the subject aggressiveness we didn't have the time to do proper brain surgery but this is enough to make the duel pretty exciting now with more flash and vigor" Roger said increasing the electricity of the chip in Yugo helmet. "Show me a duel that will make it impossible for you to keep the city's eyes off of you" Roger said as the helmet shocked Yugo "AHHHHH!" Yugo yelled as he held his head in pain. "Something wrong" Crow thought "come on Yugo jump right now" Crow thought while Yusei narrowed his eyes at the screen.

Yugo and Crow continued to ride through the tracks "what's wrong Yugo is something happening come on your friends are captured right" Crow said "wait is this what he was warning me about do I really have to duel you Yugo" Crow said. Yugo held his head in pain "no matter what person you may be you always have your primal instincts now call forth to it being it to the surface awaken the ferioucs power that lies dormant inside Yugo Sakaki!" Roger said as he stood up from his chair. "Release that power and rampage freely!" Roger said as he powered up the chip to the max.

"AHHHHH!" Yugo yelled as his eyes turned pure green and a memory flashed to an event where a giant dragon was destroying a city. Meanwhile both Yuya and Yugo heartbeat increased so much that Yuya had to stop driving his D-Wheel. Yuya slid his D-Wheel to the side and stop "what the what's going on he then noticed that his extra deck was glowing and he took a card out and he saw that Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon was the same time Yusei and Jack took out their dragons and noticed that Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend and Skylight Stardust Dragon were both glowing "what" Yusei said "this again" Jack said as he narrowed his eyes and looked at Yugo.

Meanwhile with Tsukikage group Serena bracelet started blinking "huh hey what's with the light show" Vale said as she looked at Serena bracelet "hmm come to think of it Ruri had a bracelet too just what is going on here" Vale thought. At the underground factory Yuzu was with the kids recycling trash. "Tsukikage said to hide ourselves for the time being but" Frank said "don't complain" Tanner said. "Sora also promised to bring Yugo back as well right Yuzu" Amanda said as Yuzu was looking at her bracelet which was blinking as well. "What's going on with that" Amanda asked as the kids looked at Yuzu bracelet.

"It can't be something is happening to Yugo" Yuzu said as she had a worried expression on her face at the same time Yugo was holding his head "AHHHH!" Yugo said screaming in pain as his eyes were bright green. "AHHHH!" Yuri said as his eyes turned bright purple "AHHHHHH!" Yuya screamed as his pupils turned bright red. Yugo then closed his eyes and his eyes were still bright green "Yugo" Crow said as he prepared for what Yugo is going to do. "I activate the spell card Catastrophe Draw!" Yugo said as a dark aura appeared around him "I destroy five monsters I control and draw two cards from my deck! Yugo aggressively said as he drew two cards from his deck and Yuya and Yuri did the same and drew two cards as well.

"I using the scale three Speedroid Destruction Butterfly and the scale eight Speedroid Creation Bumblebee set the pendulum scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the monsters appeared inside blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them and a giant pendulum appeared in the middle. "Sway pendulum of the soul!" Yuri yelled "draw an arc of light across the aether! Yuya yelled. "Pendulum Shokan!" Yugo Yuri and Yuya yelled at the same time "come forth my monster servants" Yugo said as a portal open up and a beam of light came from the portal. "Come forth dragon with unmatched speed" Yuri yelled "Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yuya said as Clear Wing Fast Dragon appeared on the field and let out a huge roar (*7: ATK/2500).

"I activate Clear Wing Fast Dragon effect once per turn I can target one monster and negate it effects and its attack points become zero and I target your Bora the Spear!" Yugo said as Fast Dragon wings lit up and Bora the Spear attack points decreased to zero (*4: ATK/1700-0). "That's bad Crow going to take a huge amount of damage" Yusei said "what" Crow said. "Battle!" Yugo said "go Clear Wing Fast Dragon!" Yuri said "attack Blackwing the Bora Spear!" Yuya said "now go! Yugo Yuya and Yuri said. "Attack just what happened to Yuya to change like this" Crow said "now go Fast Dragon!" Yugo said as Fast Dragon twirl and created a tornado around himself and he slammed into Bora the Spear destroying it. "Ahhhh!" Crow said as he braced for impact as his life points decreased (LP 4000-1500).

"Twenty five hundred points of damage right off the bat and that switch from an carefree atmosphere to such a hard battle style sorry I got mad without taking time to read ahead" Melissa said. "I end my turn here!" Yugo said as his eyes were still bright green and the dark aura around him increased. Roger laughed "hahahaha you showed me a reaction that even I didn't expect just like that make these duels even more exciting" Roger said. "Damn it Yugo what's going on why are you like this tech what ever it is I'm going all out just like you said it's my turn!" Crow said as he drew a card from his deck.

"Lets go Yugo I'm going all out I summon Calima the Haze from my hand" Crow said as he swiped the card on his duel disk as Calima appeared on the field (*4: ATK/600). "When I control a Blackwing monster I can special summon the tuner monster Blackwing Gale the Whirlwind from my hand" Crow said as Gale appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1300). "I tune my level four Cailma the Haze with my Gale the Whirlwind" Crow said as Gale turn into three balls of light which expanded into rings and Calima went through the rings and gained an outline and the light went through the rings "I synchro summon rain down Assault Blackwing Rakiri the Rain Shower!" Crow said as Ramiro swung his sword as it appeared on the field next to Crow (*7: ATK/2600).

"I activate Rakiri effect" Crow said "I can destroy each of my opponents cards for every Blackwing monster I have on the field now your wide open" Crow said as Rakiri swung his sword creating three energy slashes and destroyed Flash Dragon and his pendulum monsters. "Next I make a direct attack with Rakiri" Crow said as Rakiri swung his sword creating a energy slash and struck Yugo "gahh!" Yugo said as Yuya and Yuri was able to feel the pain as well (LP 4000-1400). "Crow made a huge comeback Yugo lost all the cards on his field and he took a massive twenty six hundred points of damage" Melissa said.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" Crow said as two cards appeared face down on the track before they disappeared. "Grrrrrrrrrr!" Yugo said his bright green eyes shined even brighter. Meanwhile with Serena group and Yuzu group both girls bracelets were blinking "Yugo" Yuzu said concerned about her crushes safety at the same time Sora was on top of the helicopter watching the duel as well. "It's my" Yugo said "Its my" an image of Yuto went through Yugo with as his eyes were bright blue. "Its my" the image of Yuri went through Yugo "Its my" an image of Yuya went through Yugo "Turn!" the four boys said.

Sora gasp as he remembered his duel with Yuto "just for a moment Yugo face looked just like his that Yuto guy" Sora said "but why" he said. "I play card of sanctity we both draw until we have six cards in our hands!" Yugo said as he and Crow drew until they had six cards in their hands. "Next I activate the spell card amazing pendulum from my hand when there are no Pendulum cards in my Pendulum zone I can add two pendulum cards from my extra deck" Yugo said as he took two pendulum cards from his extra deck.

"I using the scale three Speedroid Creation Butterfly and the scale eight Speedroid Creation Bumblebee set the pendulum scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and his monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them. "With this I can summon monsters from level three to seven pendulum summon!" Yugo said as a couple of beams flew from the portal. "Come forth Speedroid Den Den Daikou Duke!" Yuri said as Daikou Duke appeared on the field (*3:ATK/1000) "Speedroid Horse Stilts!" Yuya said as Horse Stilts appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1100) "Speedroid Double Yo-yo" Yugo said as Yo-yo appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400) "and Speedroid Menko" Yuri said as Menko appeared on the field (*4: ATK/100).

"I tune my level four Menko" Yuri said "with my level three Daikou Duke!" Yuya said as Daikou Duke turned into three balls of light which expanded into rings and Menko with through them and gained an outline. "Spread your wondrous and beautiful wings" Yugo said "and strike down your enemies at the speed of light" Yuto said as a light went through the rings "Synchro Shokan!" Yugo Yuto Yuri and Yuya said "descend now" Yuya said "level seven" Yuri said "Clear Wing" Yuto said "Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced her arms and let out a roar as she flew right beside her master (*7: ATK/2500).

"Now I overlay my level four Horse Stilts" Yuri said "with my Double Yo-yo" Yuya said as the two monsters turned into beams of light and started to go inside the portal. "Fangs of pitch black darkness" Yugo said as the dragon tail curved up. "ruse up against the foolish oppression" Yuto said as the dragon strechted his claws. "Now descend!" Yuya said ad the dragon raised its head. "Xyz Shokan!" Yugo Yuto Yuri and Yuya said "appear rank four" Yuri said "Dark Rebellion' Yuya said "Xyz Dragon!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon twirl around as it let out a roar as it appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2500).

"Even his dragon too is that really Yugo dueling right now" Sora said as images of Yuto Yuya and Yuri appeared behind Yugo and all of them was in their awakened states and synchronized with each other.

A/N: Yo long time no see um I know it's been months but the reason I couldn't wrote was because I moved a few times and I didn't have the computer I use to write the chapters on here so I had to use the site to write and I didn't know that until a friend on here told me a few days yeah I had to write this chapter on my phone so it might take awhile to get these chapters out anyway Yugo vs Crow had begun and Yugo and Crow made a plan for Yugo to escape and save his friends but thanks to Roger that didn't happen and he forced Yugo and the other Yu boys into their awakened state and duel Crow and pushed him into a corner but Crow responded back and pushed Yugo into a tight situation but after that Yugo had summon Dark Rebellion and Clear Wing how will this duel end can Crow snap Yugo out of his berserk like state well find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.


	99. Strike of Lighting

Chapter 99: Strike of Lighting

Yugo was currently driving ahead of Crow and Yugo currently has Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon on the field while Crow has his Rakiri out along with some tokens and two face downs. Yugo's eyes were still bright green and the dark aura around him was getting more intense as the chip in his helmet was emmiting a huge amount of electricity. "I activate Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon effect!" Yugo said "By using one overlay unit!" Yuto said as Dark Rebellion absorbed an overlay unit as the dragon wings opened up and emitted purple electricity. "Until the end of the turn it can halve the attack points of my opponents level five or higher momster" Yuya said. And increases its own attack points by the same amount" Yuri said as Dark Rebellion realised the electricity and struck Rakiri.

"Treason Discharge!" both Yugo and Yuya said as the same time "so does that mean the attack points of Crow Rakiri will be cut down to thirteen hundred" Melissa said "and those attack points will be added to Yugo's Dark Rebellion making the difference between them twenty five hundred and Crow life points is at fifteen hundred if this attacks connects it will be Yugo's victory in one blow" Melissa said the crowd cheered. "A truly unexpected display of strength" a top resident said "you would have never thought he was the same person who was having those machine monsters dance earlier" a tops woman said. "So another guy with the tops backing him is going to win" a common guy said.

"Us commoms future is pitch black now" another common said as Jack and Yusei continued to watch the duel. "I don't think so I activate the continuous trap Black Wing Big Shield!" Crow said as a card with an image of a shield with black feathers on it. "With this I negate Dark Rebellion effect" Crow said as Rsikri broke free of the electricity. "Such pointless struggling looks like I need to help out a little" Roger said as he was about to talk to his workers. "Course Point TD-6 has an action card" a female worker said. "Let Yugo take that course" Roger said meanwhile with Sora he was still on the helicopter looking at Yugo

Something is definitely wrong what's gotten into Yugo" Sora said as he looked at Yugo "I activate Speedroid Destruction Butterfly pendulum effect once per turn I can target an xyz monster and give it a level equal to its rank" Yugo said as Speedroid Destruction Butterfly sent a purple substance at Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon making the dragon gain a purple aura "I grant the rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon a level of four" Yugo as Dark Rebellion roared as rank was changed to a level (Rank-*:ATK/2500). "Giving an xyz monster a level" Yusei said in a slightly surprised tone "what is he doing now" Crow said. "I activate Speedroid Creation Bumblebee pendulum effect once per turn I can target one monster and make it the same level as another monster" Yugo said as Bumblebee released a yellow powder from her wings and used it to surround Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon.

I make Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon the same level as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon witch is seven" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon had a green aura around herself and Dark Rebellion had a purple aura around itself (*4-7: ATK/2500). "Two level seven monsters so that means xyz" Crow said. "Don't tell me he going to bring out that monster from back when he fought me" Sora said as Roger put a pawn chess piece on the board. "Disconnect LK-3 and connect to LD-6" Roger said as the track began to change. "Here a present from me take it Yugo Sakaki" Roger said. "I overlay my level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" Yuri said "and my Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yuya said "now go!" Yugo and Yugo said as they raised their hand in the air and the two dragons turned into purple beams of light and went inside the portal in the ground.

"Dragon who has the power of the king" Yugo said "take to the skies and eradicate our enemies who dare oppose us" Yuto said "Xyz Shokan!" Yugo said "cone forth" Yuya seven "rank seven" Yuri said "dragon that seeks destruction and rage" Yuto said "Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon!" Yugo Yuto Yuri and Yuya said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon let out a powerful roar (Rank 7: ATK/3000)."Ah" Crow said as tried to hold on as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon created a powerful gust of win that it even almost blew the helicopter along with Sora away from the area it was so powerful that it blew all the lights from the city and even the road stopped.

"Why did it stopped" Roger said in a frustrated tone "An exeternal shock wave has destroyed the course changes citcuit" a male worker said. "The backup circuit has been destroyed as well we won't be able to bring them online right now" the female worker said to Roger who gritted his teeth in frustration.

"When Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon is summoned using Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon as a material it gains the attack points of all the monsters on my opponents side of the field as Clear Wing Rebellion Xyz roared as it gain a purple aura as it attack points increased (*7: ATK/3000-5600). "What" Crow said "Yugo with a huge offensive move" Melissa said. "How will Crow find a way to defend himself this time" Melissa said. "And where will the match go from here" Melissa said as she looked and saw that the road was up in the air "ahhh there no where to go!" Melissa yelled. "Both of them are going to fall off at this rate" Melissa said as both Yugo and drove up to the road that was lifted straight up.

"Don't underestimate the Black Bird!" Crow said as he drove past Yugo and sped up the road and jump off the end of the road part "it won't fall that easily" Crow said said as he turned his handles to the side and activated his boosters "take flight Black Bird!" Crow said as his D-Wheel flew over the gap between the roads "he flew!" Melissa said in a suprise tone. Crow smiled as he landed on the other side of the road "but Yugo!" Sora said as he was worried for Yugo safety as he jump off the road on his D-Wheel. "I activate the equipped spell Supreme King Wing's from my hand!" Yugo yelled as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared in the air beside him.

"I equip them to Clear WingRebellion Dragon" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon gained an extra layer around it wings the hybrid dragon then roared as it grabbed Yugo's D-Whee and took it to the other side of the road "Yugo flew too" Melissa Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon gently put Yugo and his D-Wheel on the ground. "Amazing now that is a display of entertainment" Melissa said meanwhile Julia and the kids couldn't see the duel because of the power outage "Yugo what happen was that you dueling out there" Julia said as she was worried about one of the many kids she took care of at the ophrange. "Nice one Yugo" a common said "Crow is putting on quite a show as well" a tops guy said.

"Why did the course change stop part way even if Yugo was somehow with the tops they wouldn't have put him in danger like that" Crow said as he looked back at Yugo. Meanwhile underground the kids were working while Yuzu was looking at her bracelet which was still blinking she the closes her eyes in frustration and began to walk away "where are you going?" Frank asked. "Gongenzaka told us not to do anything on our own" Tanner said "but Yugo is...this bracelet always when something is happening to Yugo that means right now something is happening to him" Yuzu wanted to see what is happening to Yugo and making sure he was alright and maybe help him. "That is a pretty strange bracelet" Tanner said "how are you even going to get to him" Amanda said

."I don't know but" Yuzu said "well all those guys in here were chosen as trustworthy by Tokumatsu but once we get out of this room we will be caught by the guards" Frank said. "We should just believe in Sora and just wait" Amanda said "but" Yuzu said. At the same time with Serena group Serena bracelet is glowing as well "at this rate security will eventually capture us enough already just leave me behind" Serena said. "Yeah no after what we been through just to save you forget it" Vale said as Reira nodded he was about to stand up but he fail as well. Tsukikage looked at Vale "Reira is already at his limit it looks like we won't be able to go any further it seems" Tsukikage said causing Vale to sigh "well isn't that just grate" she said as she rubbed her head.

Meanwhile the doctor had contacted Roger "director that shock wave just now has caused the device in Yugo's helmet to malfunction" the doctor said. "What so it won't emit any even electric shocks then" Roger said. "No the opposite we're unable to stop it from emitting tbe maximum charge if this continues his psyche and even his memory may be affected in the wrist case his life could be at risk" the doctor said as the dark aura around Yugo became even more intense and his eyes shun even brighter while still green. "Yugo" Crow said as he was Cleary worried about Yugo so he slowed down and rode right next to him.

"Answer me Yugo what happen to you please where did the determine kid who was just talking to me at the start go" Crow said as Yugo glared at Crow with his bright green eyes witch scared him. "By using one overlay unit I activate Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon effect" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon absorbed an overlay unit I get to chose to negate either spells traps or monsters effects this turn" Yugo said. "Oh no that means he can negate my traps" Crow said "I choose to negate your trap cards go destruction howling!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon howl and Crow trap card was flip face back down."Go Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon" Yugo said "take aim at" Yuto "Rakiri" Yuya said "and attack!" Yuri said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon created a whirlwind around himself along with electricity and attacked Rakiri.

"Helldive Disobey!" Yugo said Crow wasted little time and grab an action card and activated it "I activate the action card copy card with this I can copy one of my face down cards and activate it until the end of the battle phase I copy Blackwing Big Shield with this Rakiri destruction is negated and I get to use this effect one more time" Crow said. "Due to Big Shield effect since I used its destruction negation and damage effect Rakiri loses two hundred attack points and it level decreases by two" Crow said as Raikri attack points and level decreased (*7-5: ATK/2600-2400).

"Crow somehow held on" Melissa said as Yugo grab an action card an activated it "I activate the action card twice attack with this Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon can attack two more times" Yugo said "that means Yugo can attack two more times" Melissa said "can Crow hold on" Melissa said. "Its still emitting its maximum voltage if this continues Yugo Salami will" the doctor said "if he breaks then that's fine" Roger said "huh" the doctor said "it would be a shame to lose him as my pawn for the future but Yugo is fully answering to my expectations right now" Roger said not caring if Yugo dies or not

"Look everyone in the duel palace is entranced by his duel" Roger said meanwhile in Yuri location he also had the dark aura around him and his eyes were bright pink "now the second attack" Yuri said. In Yuya location Yuya at the same dark aura around himself and the D-Wheel and his pupils were bright red and his iris were bright white "get him Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon!" Yuya said "attack Raikri the Rain Shower!" both Yugo and Yuto said at the same time "Black Wing Big Shield effect I negate Rakiri effect and the damage is zero" Crow said as Rakiri blocked the attack again (*5-3: ATK/2400-2200). "Crow held on again but Raikri attack points are down again and its level is reduced by two" Melissa said.

"Yugo what's happened to you this kind of dueling isn't like you at all" Sora thought as he looked at Yugo. "Its almost time" Roger said "attention all security units on standby outside of the capital building immediately storm the capital building and suppress Reiji Akaba as well as the city council" Roger ordered his security. "After you apprehended them move to capture Yuzu Hiragi and Serena Marufuji" Roger said inside the truck Sergey opened his eyes meanwhile the council looked at the scene. "It looks like they're about to make their move" the yellow robe member said. "Even if that security squad makes its way in here" the short council member said "I assume you will protect us correct" the woman council member said "we're counting on you right chairman" the red robe councilman said "yes we're relived to have such a skilled duelist as yourself watching over us" the chairman said as Reiji merley adjusted his glasses and looked over at the screen where Yugo vs Crow was happening.

"Right now Yugo can't heat anyone right now I might be able to do something if I join in on this duel" Sora thought. "Now the third attack!" Yugo and Yuto said as Yuto appeared above him "finish him!" Yuya and Yuri said at the same time as images of the two boys appeared side by side each other. "Go Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon Hell Dive Disobey!" Yugo said as Clear Wong Rebellion Dragon created a whirlwind around himself and attacked Raikri "if Crow takes this attack then" Melissa then grab another action card "I activate the action card evasion with this I can avoid and negate your attack" Crow said as Raikri dodged Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon attack.

"Though as expected that is the power of the commons right there" Melissa said "I end my turn here " Yugo simply said as Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon descended behind him. "Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon has fifty six hundred attack points in order to take it out I need to bring out my strongest monster can I do that" Sora thought as he looked ahead and noticed someone was in the sky as did Reiji "that's" Reiji said Sora narrowed his eyes and he looked at the Obelisk Force in the sky.

"Numerous unknown flying objects are devoted dected in the city's airspace" a male worker said "ten fifteen no twenty have been confirmed we have visual" the woman worker said as she showed it to Roger. "The Obelisk force at a time like this academia" Roger said as he stood up from his chair. "This is bad their objective is clearly capturing Yuzu Hiragi and Serena Marufuji" Roger thought "halt the operation the security unit outside the capital building will hold their position and not let a single person leave" Roger said "Sergey you are to intercept the invading academia force" Roger said as Sergey smirked

"Both of them refuse to give way to their opponents relentless assaults who will be the victor of this duel" Melissa said as she looked down and saw Sora. Huh! hey what are you doing even if you want to see the duel up close" Melissa said but Sora ignored her "the Obelisk Force is a special unit under the professors command they're definitely after Yuzu and Serena" Sora thought as he remembered his conversation with Yugo about him not abandoing Serena. "Tsukikage took Yuzu underground but Serena if the higher ups with this city has connections to academia there is no guarantee that she was sent underground after losing her duel" he then opened his eyes.

"Come down Melissa you can do this" Melissa said as Sora jumped off from the helicopter "no he jumped off!" she yelled. "Woah!" Crow said as he felt something land on his D-Wheel Crow turned around and looked at Sora "who the neck are you?" Crow asked Sora. "I'm Sora Shiunin Yugo's friend" Crow said "Yugo's" Crow said. "Yugo isn't himself right now so I need you to bring him back to his senses for me" Sora said "being him back so their is something wrong with him" Crow said. "I would like to do something about it myself but I need to protect Serena from them" Sora said as he looked at the sky "them?" Crow said as he looked at the direction Sora was looking at.

Crow looked up and he saw the Obelisk Force "woah what is that!' Crow said he then noticed that Sora was gone. "That guy said he was Yugo friend so something is really wrong with him right now explains why he told me to go all out against him" Crow said. He then smirked "if that's the case Ill knock some sense into him since I'm Yugo's friend as well and us commons always help each other out my turn!" Crow said as he drew his card and looked at it. "This guy is heh drawing this card means I better prepare for the worst I summon Blackwing Death the Mourning Wind" Crow said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Mourning Wind appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1000).

"Listen up Yugo death the mourning wind isn't your average tuner when the monster is synchro summoned by using this guy as material is destroyed it will cause me to lose the game so that means the monster that I'm about to call forth is my final trump card. "With that I'm going to challenge your Clear Wing Rebellion to a battle to the death" Crow said "I tune my now level three Raikri with my level four mourning wind"Crow said as Mourning Wind turn into four balls of light witch expanded into four rings and Raikri went through the rings and gained an outline "wet those pitch black wings and along with the drizzling rain bring forth a strike of lighting" Crow said as a light went through the rings.

"I synchro summon pierce through level seven Assault Blackwing Chidori the Light Rain" Crow said as Chidori is on the field (*7: ATK/2600). "Crow trump card is on the field but it only has twenty six hundred attack points it won't be able to get through Yugo's fifty six hundred attack point dragon like that" Melissa said as Crow smirked. "Chidori gains three hundred attack points for every Black wing monster in my graveyard there are five in my graveyard so Chidori attack points are increased by fifteen hundred" Crow said as Chidori attack points increased (*7: ATK/2600-4100).Crow then grab an action card "I activate the action card mega sword Chidori attack points goes up by two thousand until the end phase" Crow as Chidori raised its sword and elecrcity surrounded the sword and itself (*7: 4100-6100).

"Sixty one hundred attack points she shot over it by a huge amount" Melissa said "battle I attack Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon with Chidori the Light Rain" Crow said as the two monsters were about to clash "I'm putting my soul into this battle come to your senses Yugo!" Crow yelled to his friend "Crow" Yusei said while looking at the tv from his room "ahhh!" Yugo yelled. "One strike of lighting slash!" Crow said as Chidori with one slash with it lighting enhanced sword struck Clear Wing Rebellion Dragon cutting it in two "AHHH!" Yugo yelled in pain as he was being shocked as his life points decreased (LP 1400-900).

The chip in his head was malfunctioning "at this moment supreme king wings effect actviates the monster who destroyed the equipped monster is destroyed!" Yugo said "what!"" Crow said. "And it deals" Yuto said as his spirit appeared in front of Yugo "damage equal!" Yuri said "to the attack points of the destroy monster to the owner!" Yuya said as he and Yuri were sweating while their eyes were glowomg purple and red respectively and had the dark aura around themselves. The explosion destroyed Chidori knocking Crow back "ahhh" Crow said as his life points decreased.

YUGO LP 900

VS

CROW LP 0

WINNER: YUGO

At that moment Yugo Yuri and Yuya all passed out "the winner is Yugo the winner of the first semi final match is Yugo Sakaki" Melissa said as Yugo was still passed out on his D-Wheel. Meanwhile Serena group are in a underground tunnel and Reira and Vale noticed Serena bracelet stopped glowing and so did Yuzus "Yugo" Yuzu said. Meanwhile Yusei Skylight Stardust Dragon and Jacks Scarlight Red Dragon Arcfuend stop glowing as well. "What an ending just when Crow comeback seemed certain Yugo brought forth a burning counter this shows that's he pretty even to Yusei and Jack" Melissa said. Jack put Scarlight Red Dragon Arcfiend into his extra deck box and stood up from his chair "what a boring duel" Jack said as he walked away from the area

"Hey Yugo hey can you hear me Yugo Yugo!" Crow yelled Yugo opened his eyes and he saw Crow being held by stadium security "Yugo" Crow said. "Crow what the he'll just happened!" Yugo said in shock "heh so your finally back huh Yugo" Crow said. "Crow what happen did I just" Yugo said as he was a bit confused on what just happened. "Listen to me Yugo I just saw some suspicious guys show up during our duel it turns out they're after Serena Sora went to save her you better go now too" Crow said. "What Sora went to save Serena" Yugo yelled "your finished right" the guard said as they took him away. "Crow!" Yugo yelled out to his friend.

"Don't worry about me hurry up and go Yugo for your friends" Crow said "Crow" Yugo said as he gritted his teeth in frustration for not saving his friend "damnit all I'm sorry man!" Yugo said as he drove out of the stadium "hey hold on your leaving again come back here Yugo" Melissa yelled.

As Yugo was driving out of the stadium Yugo was thinking "Sora he must have filled Crow in on what's going on then the ones after Serena shit don't tell me academia are in this dimension too damn I need to find Sora right now!" Yugo said as he pumped on the gas as he accelerated out into the city.

A/N: Well there you have it Yugo vs Crow ended with Yugo's victory however Academia has arrived in the synchro dimension to capture Yuzu and Serena will Yugo make it to save them in time well find out in the next chapter of dimensional switch don't forget to read review and follow the story so then until next time guys see ya.


	100. Invasion Obelisk Force

Chapter 100: Invasion Obelisk Force

In the skies of the city we see some members of the Obelisk Force on the gliders preparing to land and one of the members on top of the building waved at them. "We have jammed all communications through out the city if you find the capture target mark your location with flares" the Obelisk force member said to the two members that was with him on the building. He then smirked "start the mission" he said.

Meanwhile with Yugo he was currently on his D-Wheel driving through the commons section of the city. "Yugo look!" Yuto said as he appeared in spirit form and pointed something with hfaninis fingers Yugo stopped and saw where Yuto was pointing and he saw the Obelisk Force on their gliders. "That's the Obelisk Force so Crow was talking about those bastards" Yugo said "then that means Academia is finally in this dimension" Yuto said as Yugo narrowed his eyes. "Then that means they're after Serena and Yuzu shit we need to hurry up and find Sora Yuto" Yugo said to his counterpart as he prepared to drive off to find Sora.

The Obelisk Force jump off the building and Sora who was hiding behind the wall watched them go off. He then ran and jumped off the building and land on the ground and ran "if security is looking for Yuzu then Serena must already be with the director" Sora said. At the stadium everyone was looking at the Obelisk Force "who are those guys on the gliders" a top resident said "maybe some kind of event" another tops guy said. "I didn't hear about any event but for now everyone did you enjoy that exciting performance " Melissa said.

Meanwhile Yuri woke up and had a confuse look on his face "what was I it felt like I was dueling but was I dreaming" Yuri then stood up and saw the Obelisk Force was in the sky on their gliders."Oh if the Obelisk Force is here they're making their move to capture Serena and Yuzu but if they hurt Serena I'm going to card every single one of them" Yuri said thinking about his girlfriend. It wasn't long until Yuya was driving on the freeway and he looked at Yuri and glared at while his eyes were bright red "I've found you, you son of a bitch!" Yuya said as he growled as Yuri his anger is boiling to a new level.

Meanwhile at the council building Sergey was getting out of the truck "do not leave your post hold your current line of defense and leave intercepting the enemy to Sergey" Roger said as he tapped his fingers."Take a look at the elegant performers coming from the sky" Melissa said as the Obelisk Force was shown in the air. "So are those the academia folks you were talking about from the fusion dimension" the chairman said "yes" Reiji replied "their elite unit the Obelisk force" Reiji continued on saying. "Unbelievable not only is their the security barricade but academia as well" the yellow robe member said. "Even though you may be a skilled duelist that many enemies is dangerous" the womend member said.

"Will you really be alright" she continued saying "besides didn't you come here to protect us from something like this happening" the short member said. "We came to fight with you" Reiji said as he pushed up his glasses. "But with the majority of your comrades sent underground it seems like you lancers may be unreliable" the head councilmen said. "When they're aware of the situation they will make the proper moves on their own on the other hand though" Reiji thought. "The stadium is looking forward to what kind of performance awaits them" Melissa said as the cowed cheered "to think these people aren't even capable of discerning between what is happening to them as being an event or not this might be a good opportunity to determine whether the synchro dimension will agree to work together with us or not it will depend on this situation right here" Reiji thought as he opened his eyes.

Yuya jumped off the freeway on his D-Wheel and he glared at Yuri while Yuri just smirked at him and once he landed he activated his duel disk on his D-Wheel he then took off his helmet and his eyes were bright red and his hair was spiked upwards "I finally found you, you bastard!" Yuya said to his counterpart. "Still has the angry look down I see" Yuri thought as he laughed "I'm sorry who are you again" Yuri seeing how far he push Yuya. Yuya gritted his teeth as a dark aura appeared around him "don't play dumb you know damn well who I am!" Yuya yelled he was in no mood to play any of Yuri's games. "Of course it's good to see you again Yuya" Yuri said to his standard counterpart.

Yuya didn't answer him as he just glared at Yuri "man your no fun by the way I had the feeling I was dueling was my opponent you" Yuri said as he backed away and pointed at Yuya. "That's right I had the same feeling that I was dueling as well" Yuya thought but he couldn't care less about that right now. "I don't care about that tell me where Rin is or else I'm doing to rip you to pieces!" Yuya said as the darkness around him increased. "Sure but on one condition" Yuri said "condition' Yuya said as he took a card from his extra deck. "In return you tell me where Yuzu Hiragi is" Yuri said and that was the last straw when Yuri mentioned Yuzu named Yuya snapped. "I know both of you came to this dimension together" Yuri said. Much to his Suprise he saw Yuya swiped a card on his duel disk and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon appeared beside him.

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon began to charge up a beam "PISS OFF YOU THINK IM GIVING YUZU TOO YOU ODD EYES KILL HIM" Yuya ordered his ace monsters as Odd Eyes fired a red and black blast "no don't kill him if you do Ill never become one" a voice inside Yuya head said. "You son of" Yuri said as he activated his duel disk and swiped a card on it "magic card violet flash!" Yuri said as the flash appeared on him as he disappeared the blast missing him by inches as the blast caused an explosion. Yuya gritted his teeth in frustration and knew Yuri escaped "this isn't over you bastards you'll pay for putting that stunt your lucky I have better things to do or else your a dead man!" Yuri said "get back here!" Yuya said he then grit his teeth in frustration "like your getting away from me that easily" Yuya said said as his eyes continue to shine bright red.

Meanwhile with Yugo he was still looking around for Sora and Serena "Sora Serena just where are you guys" Yugo said at the same time Tsukikage group was hiding from the Obelisk Force. "At this rate they will eventually find us" Tsukikage said to Vale. "Then let them I want those bastards to pay what they did to my home" Vale said "don't let anger cloud your judgement we would put these two in danger but I think you might get your wish soon enough" Tsukikage said as Vale had a confuse look on her face.

Meanwhile another group of the Obelisk Force was heading towards the council building "this is security this is a warning stop immediately" a guard said to the Obelisk Force but they just kept going. "This is a warning stop there immediately" he said but Sergey just a hand on him stopping him the Obelisk Force stopped and activated their duel disk and Sergey did the same while Roger looked on. Other members had spread out through out the city and Sora was trying to catch up to them some members had stopped. "This building surround it from the outside go" they said as they left the area "here they come" Tsukikage said. "Serena" Reira said as they saw Serena wake up "Tsukikage Reira Vale forget about me just get out of here" she said.

"Serena" Tsukikage said "why would you say that" Reira said "the Obelisk Force,Yuri and security are after me you don't need to get yourselves involved besides I don't think you three can beat Yuri" Serena said. "Yuri I take it he your boyfriend or something" Vale said Serena looked at Vale and slowly nodded it was no use trying to hide things from them. "Reguardless my mission is to escort you to a safe location there would be no purpose in leaving you now" Tsukikage said. "Besides don't underestimate me I can take on that boyfriend of yours just fine" Vale said. "Tsukikage Vale you two can make it past them on your own right let everyone underground know what's happening until you two get back Ill protect Serena" Reira said as he tried to stand up

"You actually think you can fight them on your own" Vale said "impossible your stamina is already near its limit" Tsukikage said. "Ill be fine until you two bring everyone here" Reira said as the Obelisk Force noticed door prints "they're here for sure" the Obelisk Force member then fired up the flare gun alerting their comrades they found Serena group. While Yugo was driving around he saw the signal "wait is that" Yugo said while Sora saw the signal as well "that's a signal flare" Sora said as Sergey and other members of the Obelisk Force was it as well. "They found us" Tsukikage said as Reira activated his duel disk.

"I won't hand over Serena" Reira said at the same time Sergey took out the Obelisk Force members and they disappeared "impossible" one member said "he taking out this many of us alone" another member said "is he a monster" another member said. "Wonderful academia doesn't stand a chance" the yellow council member said "chairman I think it might be worth it to win Roger back to our side don't you agree" the short grey member said while the chairmen didn't respond and Reiji just looked at them.

Tsukikage and Vale was jumping from building to building following the Obelisk Force "there three of them" Vale said to Tsukikage "I know if they keep following the location of the underground faculty will be given away" Tsukikage said as he and Vale jump down from the building. "Looks like we don't have a choice" Vale said as she and Tsukikage activated their duel disk. "You two know where Yuzu Hiragi is don't you" the Obelisk Force members said to Vault and Tsukikage. "And if what if we did" she said 'heh well looks like you two won't tell us" the Obelisk Force member said.

*Flashback*

It wasn't long until Reira took out the Obelisk Force members at the tunnel "do you two trust me now" he said to Vale and Tsukikage.

*Flashback Ends*

"Reira just hold on a bit longer" Tsukikage said as the Obelisk Force activated their duel disk and Tsukikage activated the field spell on his duel disk

DUEL! Tsukikage Vale and the Obelisk Force members said

Vale LP 4000 Tsukikage LP 4000

Vs

Obelisk Force x3 LP 4000

"Ill go first I summon Ancient Gear Hound Dog from my hand" a red member said as Hound Dog appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1000) "I set one card face down and end my turn" he said as a card appeared face down on the field and disappeared. "Ill go first" Tsukokage said to Vale who nodded "its my turn" he said "I activate the spell card ninjustu art from hazy clone from my hand" Tsukikage said as the card appeared on the field. "I can special summon a level four or lower ninja monster from my hand come forth Twlight Ninja Shingestu" Tsukikage said as Shingestu appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1500).

"My next card can be tribute summoned by releasing one ninja monster I tribute Shingestu" Tsukikage said as Shingestu disappeared. "Come forth Twilight Ninja Shogan Gestuga!" Tsukikage said as Gestgua appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2000). The Obelisk Force gritted their teeth "battle I attack Ancient Gear Houndog with Gestuga' Tsukikage said as Gestuga appeared to attack Houndog "I activate the continuous trap fusion trench" the Obelisk Force member said as the trap card appeared on the field "due to this only fusion monsters can attack" he said as a mirror wall appeared and blocked Gestuga attacked.

"I set two cards face down and end my turn" Tsukikage said in frustration as two cards appeared face down and disappeared "now you and your partner can no longer attack we'll crush you on our turn draw!" the green member said as he drew a card. "I activate the spell card polymerization from my hand I fuse the three ancient gear hound dog from my hand mechanical hounds who carry on the ancient sprits flock together and become one with a new power I fusion summon come forth level seven ancient gear triple bite hound dog" the green member said as Triple Bite Houndog appeared on the field (*7: ATK/1800).

'i activate fusion trench effect while a player only controls fusion monsters they can make a direct attack this turn" the Obelisk Force members said "what" Vale said. "Battle I attack directly with Triple Bite Hound Dog" the green member said as the monster fired three beams at Tsukikage "when this card attacks the opponent can not activate spell or trap cards until the end of the damage step ad Tsukikage covered himself from the attack (LP 4000-2200). "I end my turn" the green member said "how about you tell us where Yuzu Hiragi is before we turn you two into cards" the yellow member said "piss off" Vale said "fine then its your turn so hurry up" the yellow member said.

"Hmph its my turn" Vale said as she drew a card from her deck "if I control no nebula monsters I can special summon Nebula Hornet to the field" Vale said as she swiped the card on her duel disk and Nebula Hornet appeared (*4: ATK/2000-1000) "its attack points is cut in half but I get to add a nebula spell and trap card from my hand" Vale said as she added a spell card from her deck. Next I summon Nebula Firefly!" Vale said as Nebula Firefly appeared on the field "its effect activtes I can special summon two more fireflies from my deck" Vake said as two more Fireflies appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700 x3)

"Next I activate the spell card Nebula descent" Vale said as the card appeared on the field with this I can reveal one Nebula Monster from my hand and I can tribute one or more fire monster from my field or hand I show Helleyes Nebula Dragon and tribute summon my two fireflys" Vale said as her two monsters disappeared "Nebula Dragon that rules over the Nebula kingdom come forth and use your power to destroy my enemies I ritual summon come forth He'll Eyes Nebula Dragon!" Vale said as He'll Eyes Nebula Dragon appeared on the field and let out a roar (*8: ATK/3000).

"A ritual monster" a red member said "but even if you summon it you can't attack" the green member said while Vale just smirked. "I activate the spell card Nebula Aura!" Vale said as an aura appeared around Hell Eyes Nebula Dragon "once per turn as long as I have a Nebula monster I can destroy one card you control and destroy it and I choose fusion trench" Vale said as Hello Eyes Nebula Dragon fired a beam at Fusion Trench destroying it.

"Battle I attack Triple Bite Houndog with Hell Eyes Nebula Dragon! go Nebula Stream of Destruction!" Vale said as Hell Eyes Nebula Dragon fired a beam at triple bite hound dog. He'll Eyes Nebula Dragon effect activtes once per turn I can target a monster and its not destroy but I can attack as many as the level of that monster Ancient Gear Houndog is a level seven that means I can attack seven times" Vale said as the attack struck Triple Bite Houndog causing the Obelisk Force member to slid back as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2800). "The second attack" Vault said as Nebula Dragon fired another blast and strike Triple Bite Hound Dog (LP 2800-1600). "Now the third attack!" Vault said as her dragon fired another attack and struck the fusion monster causing the monster to fall into pieces (LP 1600-400).

"Now the fourth and final attack battle He'll Eyes Nebula Dragon finish them off with Nebula Stream of Destruction!" Vale said as the dragon fired another beam and completely destroyed Triple Bite Hound Dog "AHHH" the Obelisk Force member said as his life points went down to zero (LP 400-0) he then disappeared. "I set one card face down and end my turn" Vale said.

"You'll pay for that it's my turn I activate the spell card polymerization from my hand" the yellow member said "I fuse the three ancient gear hound dogs from my hand I fusion summon come forth ancient geaar triple bite hound dog!" the yellow member said triple bite Hboundog appeared on the field (*7: ATK/1800). "I activate the continuous spell ancient gear attack with this I can make a direct attack unless I have an ancient gear monster I can make a direct attack!" the yellow member said as Triple Bite hound dog attack and struck Tsukikage sending him back (LP 2200-400).

"I'll let you know in tribute the ancient gear Houndog I control can deal six hundred points of damage to my opponent if they control monster you only have four hundred life points left after you we are going after the girl so it will be over for you and the girl soon enough so where is Yuzu Hiragi" the red member said. "Even if my body turns into dust I won't tell you" Tsukikage said "and even if you fools beat me as if I would tell you"

"Fine then we have no use for you two enjoy being a card non-" the red member said "its my turn" the Obelisk force Vale and Sora were shocked as they saw Sora on the light post. Sora then landed on the ground as he drew his card "intrusion penalty two thousand life points" Sora duel disk said as he was electriuted as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2000). "You're Sora Shiunin" the red member said "your fighting against academia" the yellow member said. "You are helping me" Tsukikage said "a friend of yours but that uniform is he part of the academy" Vale said. Continous spell frightful sancantury" Sora said as the spell card appeared on the field

"I have to send one frightful monster from my hand and two from my extra deck to my graveyard as an activation cost I send Edge Imp Frightfuloid from my hand to the graveyard and Scissor Bear and Wheel Saw Lion from my extra deck as well" Sora said as he put the cards in the graveyard. Frightfulfuloid can be treated as a frightful monster while in the graveyard next I activate the spell card frightful fusion from my hand" Sora said as he swiped the card from his duel disk. "By banishing the scissor bear wheel saw lion and Frightfuloid from my graveyard I can preform a fusion summon unusual plaything posses by demons destroy and root put the plebieans who dare rebel against you I fusion summon" Sora said as he palm his head together.

"Come forth a chimeric fusion of all playthings frightful Chimera!" Sora said as Frightful Chimera appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2800). "I'm not done yet I activate the spell card polymerization and fuse fluffal bear and edge imp sabers in my hand "steel blades posses by demons fan beast become one and reveal to us your new form I fusion summon come forth mystical beast of the jungle that tears all shreds frightful tiger" Sora said as Frightful Tiger appeared on the field (*6: ATK/1900).

"Frightful Tiger can destroy one card my opponent controls for each fusion material each I destroy your triple bite hound dog" Sora said as Triple Bite Hound Dog was destroy. "Also Tiger additional effect increased the attack points of every frightful monster by three hundred times the frightful monster I control" Sora said "there are two monsters on the field" Tsukikage said (*8: ATK/2800-3400) (*6: ATK/1900-2500). "I activate my trap card ninja art of the hazy transfer" Tsukikage said as Sora and Vale looked at him "I can give the effect one monster possess to another monster until the end of this turn I give Ancient Gear Hound Dog effect until the end of this turn" Tsukikage said.

"Not bad" Vale said "triple bite hound dog cam attack three times" Sora said "we are counting on you" Tsukikage said to Sora said. "Battle Chimers attacks triple bite Hound Dog" Sora said as Chimers fired a missle and struck triple bite hound dog destroying it (LP 4000-2400). "Chimera effect activtes I can special summon monsters that were destroyed during the battle phase to myside so come triple bite hound dog" Sora said as Hound Dog appeared on the field (*7: ATK/1800).

"What" the yellow member said "also Chimers attack points increase by three hundred for every monster it gains control of" Sora said (*8: ATK/3400-3700) Also with frightful scantury effect triple bite hound dog is treated as a frightful monster so its attack points is increased further" Sora said (*7: ATK/1800-2700) (*8: ATK/3700-4000) (6: ATK/2500-2800). "Battle I attack Ancient Gear Hound Dog with Chimera!" Sora said as Chimera fired another missel and struck and destroy Hound Dog "AHHH!" The Obelisk Force member said as he slid back as his life points decreased (LP 4000-1000).

"Since Hound Dog is not a fusion monster my monster can't gain any attack points aren't you lucky" Sora said "damn he has four monsters and our field empty" the Obelisk Force said. "Now the third attack chimera direct attack" Sora said as Chimera fired a smoke screen and send an Obelisk Force member flying into the wall as his life points decreased to zero (LP 1000-0). "Now get destroyed by your own monster I make a direct attack with Triple Bite Houndog" Sora said as Houndog fired a beam and send the yellow member back as his life points decreased to zero (LP 2400-0)

Sora LP 2000 Vale LP 4000 Tsukikage LP 400

Vs

Obelisk Force LP 0

Winner: Sora Vale and Tsukilage

"I don't think it forgives me for carding your brother" Sora said while Tsukikage looked at Sora "grudges are unending that is the way of the shinobi I am thankful for your help" Tsukikage said "same here shorty thanks to you,you made our lives easier" Vale said "yeah but we don't have time to chat though do you know where Serena is" Sora asked Vale and Tsukikage. "Serena has been found by the acadrmy" Tsukikage said. "As of right now Reira is fighting to protect Serena who is still drugged" Vale said "what so that signal flare from before really was" Sora said. "We was on my way underground to gather reinforcements" Tsukikage said "got it Ill go save Serena and Reira" Sora said.

"Vale go with him" Tsukikage said "right" Vale said after that Vale went with Sora back towards the underground tunnel while Tsukikage went towards the underground Reira took out more Obelisk force members but more were taking their place "there no end to them" Reira said as he sweated as the Obelisk Force members were replaced by images of solders from the war Reira home country was causing him to heavily breathe end and out as he was having a panic attack. "Reira" Serena said as she was worried for the boy. "Reira Reira Reira!" Yugo yelled as he jumped from the entrance on his D-Wheel and looked at the boy "Yugo" Reira smiled as he was happy to see Yugo again.

A/N: Yugo has entered the battlefield can he save Reira and Serena well find out next time in the next chapter of dimensional switch also can't believe this story reached one hundred chapters thanks to e everyone that stuck by this story I hope you guys can wait a little longer until this story ends. Anyway don't forget to read and review the story until next time guys see ya.


	101. Beacon of the Revolution

Chapter 101: Beacon of the Revolution

It wasn't long until Yugo landed on the ground on his D-Wheel and slid it towards the side he lifted up his visor and looked at Reira. "Reira are you alright" Yugo asked the young boy who nodded and then turned to the Obelisk Force. "I won't let you have Serena" Reira said to the Obelisk Force Yugo turned around and saw the Obelisk Force approaching them "great these bastards again'" Yugo said as he was preparing to face down the Obelisk Force.

Meanwhile Sora and Vale were jumping from roof top to roof top trying to get back to Serena location. "He won't be able to protect Serena alone we need to hurry" he thought. At the same time Yugo was fending off the Obelisk Force "lets go battle!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Hi Speedroid Samurai Puzzle went and struck their attacks at the Obelisk Force sending them back as their life points decreased to zero (LP 2000-0) (LP 2200-0) (LP 1800-0). Once that was over the Obelisk Force duel disk activated sending them right back to Academia.

"Reira" Yugo said as he looked and saw that Reira was breathing heavily in and out "I won't let you...have Serena" Reira said. "Reira calm down" Yugo said as he went and hugged the boy that resulted in him calming down. Once he did Yugo looked at him "why are you here?" Yugo asked Reira "I was captured by security and he saved me" Serena said as Yugo looked at her "Serena" Yugo said. "Then he was fighting off the Obelisk Force all on his own you did great" Serena said. "Really he fought those bastards all on his own awesome Reira great job" Yugo said as Reira smiled at the compliment.

He then looked and saw more Obelisk Force members coming to them and Yugo got ready to defend them but surprisingly they moved to the side and somebody was coming down the stairs. Serena looked to see who it was and she recognized him instantly "you're Barrett" Serena said as Barrett appeared before them. "It has been awhile Serena" Barrett said Serena got up from the wall a bit. She hasn't seen Barett since they went to standard together and Reiji defeated him in a duel. "You're here to take me back piss off I won't go back!" Serena said as she was still in pain.

Barrett started to walk but he noticed that Yugo was blocking his way "move" Barrett said to Yugo "didn't you hear the lady she said piss off she doesn't want to go back" Yugo said. "My name is Barrett I will be taking Serena back to Academia" Barrett said. "Like hell I'll let you do that" Yugo said."you intend to get in my way then I will defeat you" Barrett said as he activated his duel disk and Yugo did the same

"DUEL!" both Yugo and Barrett said at the same time

YUGO LP 4000

VS

BARRETT LP 4000

While Yugo and Barrett duel was beginning rumblings are happening in the underground facility as well. "Quit slacking get back to work,work until your almost dead or you'll never finish" the guard said to the workers. "Well its not like you'll ever get it all done anyway" he said at the same time the kids were working while Yuzu was looking at her bracelet. "Yugo" Yuzu said while looking at her bracelet as she was clearly worried about her crush. Meanwhile a worker threw a bucket of trash on the ground "forget this I'm sick of doing this" the worker said as another one heard him.

"What was that" the guard said as he went up and grab the worker shirt "try saying that again" the guard said. "This isn't the time to be doing this" both the worker and the guard looked and saw that the guards were dragging Crow over here. "I already told you some weird guys appeared out of the blue" Crow said warning security about the Obelisk Force "quit rambling and keep walking" the guard said to Crow "is what your saying ture" they looked and saw Shun carrying some scraps "Shun" Crow said as he was happy to see Shun "yeah it is I saw it with my own eyes" Crow said.

"The academy huh" Shun said as he started to walk away "hey where are you going?" the guard asked Shun. "Don't try to stop me I don't have time to play with punks like you if you don't want to get knocked out again stay right here" Shun said as he was walking away. "You bastards" the guard said as he ran to attack Shun meanwhile the worker was being pushed down on the ground. "I'm taking you down to the reeducation facility of your rebellious actions but before that you need some discpli-" the guard was inturrpred as another gurard got thrown into him "its a fight!" a worker said

The guards kept trying to attack Shun but Shun kept knocking them out with one punch "keep going" the guards said as it was going on Shingo Gongenzaka and Masumi was carrying some trash and looked at Shun. "What is that guy doing again" Gongenzaka said as he looked at Shun "knowing Shun something big must have come up" Massimo said "you guys were here too" the three of them looked and saw Crow tuning running up to them "Crow" Gongenzaka said. "I got s message from one of Yugo's friends some strange guys coming from the sky is after Serena" Crow said.

"Strange guys" Shingo said "yeah Shun said they were from academia" Crow said "what academia is here" Masumi said "wait that friend you mentioned" Gongenzaka said. "His name is Sora Shiunin" Crow said "Sora" Shingo said "so he here as well" Masumi said "I didn't think he would be in this dimension too" Gongenzaka said. "But isn't he with Academia as well" Shingo ask Masumi and Gongenzaka. "But then why would he introduce himself as Yugo's friend" Gongenzaka said.

"He may have a changed of heart but we need to take action right now" Masumi said "that's right" we need to go" Gongenzaka said as he let go of the junk causing Shingo to fall down. Mmeanwhile with the guard they used some cuff wires to restrain Shun until a smoke screen hit the guards and some kunai cut Shins wires. Once Shun was free he managed to knock out all of the guards. "Shun" Masumi called out to Shun as she and the others ran up to Shun. "All of you" somebody said as Shin Shingo Masumi and Gongenzaka duel disk were thrown to them and they all caught it they looked and saw that Tsukikage jump down and appeared before them

"Tsukikage is it true that the academy has appeared' Gongenzaka asked the ninja. "Yes right now Reira is protecting Serena all on his own I would like it if you go help him" Tsukikage said. "What" Masumi said "he actually fighting" Shun said "alright lets get out of here" Gongenzaka said. "No Gongenzaka I want you to remain here if we all move now no one will be able to protect Yuzu and we can't have her be taken away by security during the commotion so I'm counting on you" Tsukikage said.

"Got it Shun Masumi I'll leave Reira to you two then" Gongenzaka said to Shun and Masumi "right lets go Masumi" Shun said "right" Masumi said as she and Shun ran to find an exit. "Hold it I'm here too you know"Shingo said as he ran after the two of them. "To Battle" Tsukikage said as he toss more smoke bombs at the guards as smoke was all over the place. "That was an explosion" "just what is going on" the guards said while that was happen Yuzu and the kids looked on and Yuzu narrowed her eyes and clinched her fist.

"Alert all guards there is a riot beginning in the recycling area all available members are to come immediately" the announcer said. " I repeat come immediately to subjacate them" the announcer said ad Shinji and Tony was listening in. "This is our chance" Tony said "yeah let's take advantage of this commotion and make our move" Shinji said. "Right" Tony said. Meanwhile Shun was knocking put guards left and right with Masumi and Shingo trailing behind him. "Yeah bring it you try to touch this and you'll get burn" Shingo said as Masumi sighed in annoyance. "Cut that out" the guards said as Tony was throwing some trash.

"My comrades the time has finally come after being mistreated and used by the tops for so long we will raise the flag of rebellion lets go its the start of a revolution! " Shinji said as the cword cheered. "Alright everyone grab a weapon and lets take over this area first we got a huge selection coming in" Tony said. "There is a riot starting in sector C in the trash gsthering area the inmates are believed to be using near by rash as weapons casualties are increasing we request reinforcements" a worker said as the head of the underground gritted his teeth in frustration.

"Stop all of the conveyor belts contact the capture unit" he said at the same time Gongenzaka and Crow ran into Frank and the others. "Ah it's Crow" Tanner said "what are you guys doing here" he asked the kids. Tsukikage helped us out" Frank said "but that aside we have a problem" Amanda said. "Yuzu has gone missing" Tanner said "what!" Gongenzaka said.

"First strike take the advantage my turn I activate the continuous spell beastborg polymerizer" Barrett said as the card appeared on the field. "Once per turn I can fusion summon a beast borg monster" Barrett said. "I fuse Panther Warrior and Dark Sentinel from my hand" Barrett said as his monsters appeared on the field. "Feriocus Black Panther and guardian of sacred darkness merge as one and let forth your valiant roar" Barrett said as his monsters started to swirl together.

"I fusion summon come forth level six Beastborg Panther Predator!" Barrett said as Panther Predator appeared on the field (*6: ATK/1600). "I activate Panther Predator effect once per turn I can deal damage equal to half of Panther Predator attack points" Barrett said as Panther Predator fired a laser at Yugo who grunted from the impact as he slid back as his life points decreased (LP 4000-3200). "I set two cards face down and end my turn" Barrett said as he swiped two cards face down on his duel disk and the two cards appeared face down on the duel disk before they disappeared.

Serena I swore to the professor that I would definitely bring you back" Barrett said "I already told you I'm not going back" Serena said. "You previously wanted to stand on the front lines as a duelist warrior if you return with me I will personally ask the professor to grant that wish" Barrett said. "I learned the truth what the academy has actually done I don't want to be a underling of the devil" Serena said "Serena" Reira said. "Yeah well tough luck pal if you want Serena your going to have to beat me" Yugo said.

"Your just a stepping stone to me drafting Academia its my turn!" Yugo said as he drew a card from this deck. "Since I don't have anything on my field I can activate the spell card Speed Draw by discarding a Speedroid monster I get to draw two card, Yugo said as he discarded Tri Eyed Dice and drew two new cards and one of the cards was smile world. "Listen no matter where you go don't forget to smile" as he remember his mothers words "smile how can I when I'm up against this guy" Yugo said as he looked at Barrett.

Back underground the guards was being pushed back by Shinji group "lets turn over this tops ruled world" Shinji said "right!" his followers said. "The riot in the trash gathering is growing we can't stop them" an employee said causing the head of the underground to grit his teeth in frustration. "I'll be heading out for a bit" Gallagher said as he begin to walk away "where are you going?" the head asked. "Oh nothing much since I'm here I might as well clean up some trash as well" Gallagher said "what" the head said. 'lets go you lot" Gallagher said to his body guards "yes sir" the guards said.

Shun Masumi and Shingo was heading towards the exit "hey hold up Shun Masumi this is the opposite direction from elevator" Shingo said. "That's obviously locked down" Shun said "so there only one place to go a place where no one would think of using" Masumi said knowing what Shun idea was "wait you can't mean" Shingo when the three of them got close metal bars appeared and cut off their path "Alright go Shun" Shingo said as Shin threw a rock at the bars once did electricity went through the bar destroying the rock shocking Shingo and Masumi.

"We can't" Shun said "hold it right there you three" Shun Shingo and Masumi looked and saw the guards standing in their way. "Stay right there not one of you is getting past us" the guards said as they activated their duel disk. "Hmph it looks like we don't have a choice lets just get rid of the trash as quickly as possible" Masumi said as she Shingo and Shun put on their duel disk and activated them as well.

Yugo sighed as he looked at smile world "what's wrong" Yugo Yuto said as he appeared in spirit form "nothing Its just I'm thinking about what my father said about dueling" Yugo said "well you need to focus otherwise you'll never save and protect Serena" Yuto said. "What's wrong are you so afraid you can't do anything" Barrett said to Yugo who just glared at him. "Tch Yuto right I don't have to think about this" Yugo said.

"I using the scale three Speedroid Destruction Butterfly and the scale eight Speedroid Creation Bumblebee set the pendulum scale!" Yugo said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared on his duel disk in rainbow like colors. "With this I'm able to simultaneously summon monsters from level four through seven sway pendulum of my soul draw an arc of light across the aether pendulum summon come forth my monsters!" Yugo said as three beams of light had come from the portal.

"Come on put Speedroid Brock n Roll!" Yugo said as a machine gitaur like monster appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1000). "Speedroid Double yoyo" Yugo said as Double Yoyo appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1400). "Now finally Speedroid Horse Stils" Yugo said as Horse Stilts appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1100). "Double Yoyo effect he can bring back a Speedroid monster from my graveyard so return Speedroid Tri Eyed Dice" Yugo said as Tri Eyed Dice appeared on the field (*3: ATK/300).

Alright this is perfect" Yugo thought "I activate my continuous trap card Beastborg Medal of the Iron Chain" Barrett said as his trap card appeared face up on the field. "With this card effect as long as I control a Beastborg monster the monsters my opponents summons can not attack and they cannot attack" Barret said "what!" Yugo said in shock "then that means" he said. "That's right as long as I have a Beastborg your monsters can't do anything!" Barrett said as chains appeared and wrapped around Yugo's monsters "you got to be shitting me!" Yugo cursed in frustration.

"Hey Shinji what are you going to do now" Tony asked Shinji. Security is on their way when that happens we won't stand a chsnce" Shinji said as he and his follows were running. "That's why we need to take over the control room so we can gain control of the facility room first then we just have to get our weapons back and make our way out of here" Shinji sajd "lets go" Shinji said.

"Yuzu Yuzu!" Gongenzaka yelled as he was trying to look for Yuzu "Gongenzaka" Gongenzaka looked and saw Crow. "Did you find her?" Gongenzaka asked and Crow shook his head "not yet I can't find her anywhere" Crow said "Where could she have gone?" Frank asked "she couldn't have gotten on the elevator so she must be near by" Chojiuro said."Lets keep looking Ill check the control room" he said while Gongenzaka went with him. "You guys stay by the elevator I'm counting on you" Crow said as he went to look for Yuzu again.

Back to the duel with Barrett "Monsters under the effect of Beastborg Medal of the Iron Chain can not be destroyed by battle and if I do not control any Beastborg monsters this card is destroyed" Barrett said. "This is bad now I can't do a single thing" Yugo thought "Yugo" Reira said as he slowly walked over to Yugo. "I can still fight" Reira said. "No Reira leave this to me" Yugo said but Reira didn't listen and slowly kept walking and Barrett mentioned the Obelisk force to go to Reira causing Reira to have another panic attack.

"Reira!" Yugo said as he looked at Smile World "shit what do I do I can't do a dann thing with this" Yugo thought.

"Go Blaze Falcon!" Shun said "take them out Master Diamond! Masumi said as Blaze Falcon and Master Diamond took out the last remaining guards. "Sheesh what a bunch of pushovers" Shingo said as Tsukikage arrived. "Humph" Shun said "and yet you didn't beat a single one of them Shun and I did most of the work" Masumi said "what" Shingo said they then heard some noise and it was the sound of a cannon net that was capturing a lot of workers.

"You commons will be ready for the rest of your life you have no choice but to grovel at the bottom of society until you die" Gallagher said he then looked and saw Shun Masumi Shingo and Tsukikage in front of him. "Found you prepare yourselves" Gallagher said as he begun to take aim with his net gun but they just dodged out of the way. "What" Gallagher said and he looked and saw the gate and once he touched it he gotten shocked much to the Suprise surprise of the lancers. "Wow flashy" Shingo said "all of you freeze" they then looked and noticed they were surrounded.

"You all sure made a mess of things but this party is over it looks like we'll have to introduce you lot to a place more hellish then here get them" the guards said as they began to fire but the platform for the trash they were on began to move causing them to drop their guns. "It worked" a worker said said "Shinji" a worker said as Shinji gave him a thumbs up. "Shinji we've secured the storage area we got back our disk" Tony said "Shinji we held off the guards we're ready when you are" the worker said.

"To all my common comrades the path has been opened the moment for us commons to stand against society has come go to the city go on to the conveyor belt my comrades rise up lets win our future with our own hands" Shinji said as the cword cheered. "Thanks you guys were huge help" Shinji said to Chojuro assistants. "Don't worry about it" one guy said "we should be thanking you" the other guys said "we been thinking about getting our boss out of here but it was way too much of a hassel" one guy said. "Thanks to the ruckus you guys caused it made way easier" he said.

"You guys" Chojiuro said as he made it to the control room "boss" his assistants said ir wasn't long until everyone made their way out into the city. "Now we should hurry as well" Tsukikage said to his fellow lancers. "Hold it" they looked and saw it was Gallenfer all burned up. 'i won't forgive you now that its come to this Ill use my ultra crazy rare deck to defeat you" Gallagher said as he activated his duel disk. "There he is all right guys lets knock this shitty bastards out" dc 227 said with the rest of security that's underground.

"Yuzu" Gongenzaka yelled he looked and saw Yuzu "Yuzu" Gongenzaka said and Yuzu turned around and saw Gongenzaka walking to her. "Gongenzaka" Yuzu said "Yuzu are you alright" Gongenzaka asked. "Please you have to get me out of here I'm worried about Yugo my bracelet was just shining something must have happened to Yugo. "What don't tell me Yugo is fighting the academy" Gongenzaka said "huh the academy" Yuzu said.

"The academy has finally come to this dimension" Gongenzaka said "they looked and saw the sword was heading their way "lets go its a revoiltion" the crowd said as they separated Yuzu and Gongenzaka "Yuzu!" Gongenzaka yelled "Gongenzaka!" Yuzu yelled back. The lancers was leaving as well and Shun looked and saw Crow who gave Shun a fist and Shun smiled and did the same "wow didn't know you formed a bromance with Crow" Masumi said as she was teasing Shun "shut up" Shun said causing Masumi to laugh a bit. "Lets go" Shinji said "yeah" his followers said.

Meanwhile with Roger his unit had found Yugo and the others "the capture unit in RT 55 has located Yugo Sakaki and Reira Akaba they are dueling the academy and we have confirmed the primary target presence Serena Marufuji" "what" Roger said. "The academy the lancers I won't let any of them have Serena" Roger said as he gritted in frustration

Meanwhile Reira was still having a panic attack "Yugo you need to hurry" Serena said "she right Yugo you need to finish him off quickly"Yuto said. "I know Yuto but what can I do think damn it as long as that trap card is on the field my monsters can't do anything I need to destroy that card" Yugo thought. "Wait I got it" Yugo said " as long as he doesn't control any Beastborg" Yugo said as he walked up a bit.

"I tune my level four Brock n Roll with my level three Tri Eyed" Yugo said as Tri Eyed Dice turned tonto three rings and Brock n Roll gained an outline. "Spread your wondrous and beautiful wings and strike down our enemies at the speed of light" Yugo chanted as a light went through the rings. "I synchro summon appear level seven Clear Wing Synchro Dragon!" Yugo said as Clear Wing Synchro Dragon braced her arms and let out a huge roar as she appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500). "Now I overlay my Speedroid Double Yoyo with my Speedroid Horse Stilts" Yugo said as his monsters turned into green beams and went inside the portal on the ground.

"Fangs of pitch black black darkness" Yugo said as the dragon tail curved up "rise up against the foolish oppression descend now" Yugo said as the dragon raised its head. "I xyz summon!" Yugo said as he pointed his finger up in the air "come forth rank four Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon!" Yugo said as Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon twirled around and did a roar as it appeared on the field (Rank 4: ATK/2500).

"I see so that's your plan" Yuto said "yeah if I can destroy his monster with Dark Rebellion and attack directly with Clear Wing this duel is ours" Yugo said to Yuto. "Battle" Yugo started to say "useless" Barrett said "what" Yugo said. "I activate my continuous trap Beastborg Medal of the Crimson Chain" Barrett said as his card appeared on the field. "If I control a Beastborg monster I can target monsters from my opponents extra deck under its effect Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon and Clear Wing Synchro Dragon cannot attack" Barrett said as chains were wrapped around the two dragons and they roared in pain "no my dragons" Yugo said as he sweated he then looked at Barrett who smirked at and laugh at him "dann it!" Yugo said in frustration as Barrett laughed knowing that he completely locked down Yugo and the young duelist doesn't know what to do.

A/N: Chaos has begun in the synchro dimension how will the lancers get out of this one and can Yugo get out of Barrett impossible combo well find out next time in the next chapter of dimensional switch anyway don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.


	102. A Fated Meeting

Chapter 102: A Fated Meeting

Back to the duel with Barrett Yugo looked on as he saw both Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion be bound by chains as they roared in pain. "Damn it for me to defeat this one eyed bastard I had to destroy his monsters" Yugo thought. "That's the whole reason why I summoned Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion then he got out those chains" Yugo thought. As he was thinking Barrett chains wasvlaunching straight at Yugo.

"Look out" Serena weakly said as the chains were wrapped around Yugo "what the hell" the young duel duelist said in a shock like tone.

"Medal of the Crimson Chain has another effect to bind the monsters controller" Barrett said "with this effect you can no longer activate magic or trap cards also you can no longer normal or special summon any monsters also your extra deck monsters can't use their effects" Barrett said shocking Yugo.

"Damn it all then that means I can't really do anything" Yugo said

"Your two monsters are unable to attack and you yourself have no other ways to fight" Barrett said as Yugo glared at him.

"If you just surrender and tell me where Yuzu Hiragi is I will spare your life" Barrett said "Yuzu" Yugo said.

"That's right my mission in coming to the synchro dimension is to safely bring Yuzu and Serena to the professor" Barrett said. He then looked at Serena "I have already found Serena all there left is Yuzu Hiragi" Barrett said.

"Yugo Sakaki you worked together with Dennis Macfield as a lancer and I know you are involved with Yuzu Hiragi" Barrett said

"Tch don't remind me of Dennis" Yugo said as he growled a bit still upset with Dennis betrayal.

"Where is Yuzu Hiragi give up and tell me if you resist I will show no mercy" Barrett said as the chains around Yugo was restricting him even more. "Now tell me" Barrett said.

"You think I would tell a bastard like you" Yugo said

"what" Barrett said

"I promise that I would never let the academy take Yuzu or Serena so you can take that offer and shove it up your ass!" Yugo said as he growled at Barrett.

"Fool you still intend to fight even with all your options sealed" Barrett said.

"I would never give up in a duel even if you drove me into a corner that's not how I roll" Yugo said. He continued by saying "I will protect my friends including Yuzu and Serena until the very end" Yugo said as he glared at Barrett

"Yugo" Serena weakly said as she was touched that Yugo would protect her no matter what he was similar to Yuri in that regard.

"Impressive resslove then end your turn I will see how long that resolve of yours holds out" Barrett said as Yugo clinch his teeth in frustration.

"I end my turn" Yugo said seeing that there was nothing he could do.

"My turn" Barrett said as he drew a card from his deck.

"If this is the only card in my hand I can special summon it come forth Carrier Sentinel" Barrett said as Sentinel appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1000).

"When Carrier Sentinel is summoned I can add one beast warrior type from my deck to my hand"Barrett said as a card ejected from his deck and he took it and showed it to Yugo.

"The card that I will add to my hand is Pitch Black Warwolf" Barrett said "and with the effect of the already active Beastborg Fusions Fusioner I fuse Pitch Black Warwolf from my hand with Carrier Sentinel" Barrett said as the monsters appeared on the field.

"Fanged wolf on the battle field become one with the veteran guard and become a new brave warrior" Barrett said as his monsters started to swirl together inside the vortex.

"I fusion summon come forth level six Beastborg Wolf Kampfer" Barrett said as Ksmpfer appeared on the field (*6: ATK/2200).

"Until you tell me where Yuzu Hiragi is I'll make sure to torment you thorougly" Barrett said "first panther predator effect" he continued saying.

"Once per turn I can deal damage equal to half of Panther Predator attack points to my opponent Panther Predator has sixteen hundred attack points so you take eight hundred points of damage" Barrertt said as Panther Predator fired a beam at Yugo causing the boy to grunt in pain as his life points decreased (LP 3200-2400).

"Next I activate Medal of the Iron Chain effect when my opponent takes damage the attack points of all monsters they controlled are lowered by the same amount" Barrett said.

The chains around Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon glowed as both dragoms roared in pain as their attack points decreased (*7: ATK/2500-1700) (Rank 4: ATK/2500-1700).

"No Clear Wing Dark Rebellion" Yugo said as he was worried that his dragons were in so much pain. "Dark Rebellion" Yuto said as he was worried for his ace monster as well Yugo them tried to break through the chains.

"Its futile all you are capable of doing now is surrendering and telling me Yuzu Hiragi whereabouts if you don't your suffering will only continue" Barrett said.

"Your goal in coming to the synchro dimension was to search for Yuzu Hiragi and I was told by Dennis that you both took part in the same tournament there is no way you wouldn't no where she is" Barrett said.

"Even if I did there is no way in hell I would tell you!" Yugo yelled "your not getting Yuzu or Serena I won't let you lay a finger on them! Yugo said

Meanwhile with Reira he was still having a panic attack as the Obelisk Force was coming towards him.

"I'll never let you have Serena" Reira said remember hiding from soldiers from the war torn country he was from he tried to calm down but it wasn't working "Reira" Serena said as she was worried about Reira.

"Stop don't you assholes hurt Reira or else!" Yugo said "your opponent is me" Barrett said as Yugo looked at him.

"I can't be afraid I swore I would fight" Reira said as he remember Yusei and Jackss to him and how he decided that he will fight. "Back then I fought I defeated security and this time I will too" Reira said.

"That's enough you've done enough Reira" Serena said as she fell on the ground Reira looked and saw that Serena wad on the floor.

"You've fought enough you protected me" Serena said "no" Reira said "not yet" he said as Serena slowly lifted herself from the ground.

"I can't watch you and Yugo being hurt for my sake anymore i will fight too I will protect myself" Serena said as she tried to stand up.

Reira continue to struggle until the Obelisk Force went last him "no Serena" Reira said as the Obelisk Force was about to grab Serena until.

"Battle!" Both Sora and Vale said at the same Frightful Saber tooth and Frightful Chain Sheep!" Sora said as his monsters struck two Obelisk Force members. "Go Hell Eyes Nebula Dragon!" Vale said as He'll Eyes struck the last Obelisk Force members

After that the Obelisk Force were teleported back to Acadrmia "what just happen" Serena said as she looked up and saw Sora and Vale jumping down from the roof.

"No way is that Vale" Yuto said as he was shocked that Vale was in this dimension "wait that girl is Vale your old childhood friend what's she doing here with Sora" Yugo said. "You're from back then" Serena said as she remembered her encounter with Sora back at standard.

"Get away I won't go back to Academia" Serena said as Vale sighed "you really are jumoing the gun here princess" Vale said "what" Serena said. "No I didn't come here to take you back" Sora said

"Don't lie" Serena said "really didn't you not just see him saving you" Vale said as Sora looked at her silently telling Vale he got this causing her to shrug her shoulders.

Sora turned back to look at Serena "its true that back then I went to the standard dimension because I was ordered to by the professor to bring you back but now is different" Sora said to Serena.

"What is different" Serena asked.

I'm your ally" Sora said shocking Serena and Reira and causing Yugo to smile glad that Sora changed his ways for good.

"Oh" a voice said as causing Serena to gasp in suprise "no not him" she thought "so does that mean you've betrayed the professor as they looked and saw Yuri standing at the entrance.

"What this guy has the same face as me so that means he the fusion version of me" Yugo said as he looked at Yuri.

"Yuri" Serena said as Vale looked at him "no way another guy that looks like Yuto just what is going on" Vale said as she looked at Yugo and Yuri. Barrett just grunted in frustration as he did not like Yuri that much.

"Yuri did a front flip and landed at the area everyone was at "hello Serena I'm here to take you back home but first to betray the professor while wearing an academia uniform do you think that can be easily be forgiven" Yuri said to Sora. "As for Serena don't worry I'll talk to the professor and work things out" Yuri said to his girlfriend.

"Yuri I don't want to go back"Serena said shocking Yuri "what that's crazy talk Serena I think the drug is effecting you witch by the way I'm going to card who ever did that to you as for Sora he a criminal now you committed a treason against the profesdor so I will be capturing you Sora and bringing you back Serena" Yuri said.

"For gods sakes Yuri I don't want to go back I heard everything about the xyz dimension" Serena said to her boyfriend.

Yuri sighed "well it can't be helped we can talk after we get back home" he said as Serena widen her eyes on shocked.

"How can you be so nonchalant about people lives being ruined Yuri you should be helping us I know that your a kind soul" Serena said.

"Because I don't give a damn about them or anyone else!" Yuri yelled as shocking everyone around him "why should I care about people who didn't give me a chance or people that are weaker then me you are the only one I see as a equal and care about Serena!" Yuri said as he looked at her.

"Yuri...I understand but you can't just love only me you have to give other people a chance too" i learned that from the people I journeyed with to this dimension" Serena said to her boyfriend.

"So you won't listen to what I have to say" Yuri asked Serena "I'm sorry Yuri" Serena said "fine then ill force you to come back!" Yuri said as he signal the Obelisk Force to come in to the area with him scaring Reira.

It wasnt long until two Hound Dogs was staring down Sora and Vale and the both of them sweated while having a nervous look on their faces.

"I really wish I would like to duel you Serena like always" Yuri said "you want to duel me" Serena said "yeah but thanks to that drug you can't even stand so will one of you two duel in Serena place but in Sora case it might be an execution since dragging you will be a waste" Yuri said.

He then looked at Vale "as for you I can turn you into a card since I know your part of the resistance" Yuri said with a smirk.

"You bastard I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face I don't care if you had a relationship with Serena I'm going to turn you into a card!" Vale said as she was preparing to face Yuri.

"Hold it right there you son of a bitch!" Yuya said as he rammed through a glass window on his D-Wheel and stopped as he slid to the side he then lifted his goggles up and started at Yuri with his bright red eyes. "You won't get away this time you will tell me where Rin is so duel me right now!" Yuya said as Yugo looked at Yuya.

"No way Yuya here too and did he say Rin" he thought "wait its that Yuya guy"Vale said as she remembered Yuya duel with Serena. "Wait he has the same face as Yuto too and if I remember his bike was what Shun and Yuto exactly describe when Yuto told me he dueled a guy on a motorcycle so this is him" she thought as she looked at Yuya.

"Tch you again you really are presisant I still haven't forgotten what you did to me a couple of minutes ago however I'm busy at the moment so I'll deal with you later" Yuri said as he looked at Yuya.

"Shut up I been waiting for this moment to get my hands on you since you kidnapped Rin" Yuya said shocking Yugo and Serena "what Yuri kidnap Rin then he must have kidnapped Ruri as well so that's the mission he been on" Serena thought "that bastards" Yugo thought.

"That was my job you know there no point in hating someone that was following orders" Yuri said to Yuya. "From who!" Yuya asked.

"The professor obviously" Yuri said as Yuya recognized the name as Yuzu mentioned it when the two of them talked when they first got to the synchro dimension.

"That is true now as well I have to bring Serena back to Academia as soon as possible" Yuri said as Yuya looked and saw Serena. "Serena your here as well i thought for sure you went underground after you lost to me" Yuya said as Serena looked at him.

"That's right you did beat Serena in that duel in that shitty tournament fine then you'll do just fine" Yuri said as he held his hand up and the hound dog bit on Sora's and Vale wrist.

"Hey let go!" Vale said "sorry I'll be dealing with you two later" Yuri said as the two tried to pull away from the hound dogs grip.

"Its pointless if you want to fight Lord Yuri then wait your turn" the Obelisk force said.

"That's how it is by the way Obelisk Force you aren't allowed to act on your own" Yuri said to the Obelisk Force.

"Yes sir" they said

"Serena I will bring you back so just wait for me a bit longer" Yuri said

"Now that Yuri has appeared its impossible for you to protect Serena of course Yuzu Hiragi as well so tell me where is Yuzu Hiragi! tell me!" Barrett said to Yugo.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you one eye douche even if I knew I wouldn't tell you anything" Yugo said.

"Stubborn punk find then battle I attack Clear Wing Synchro Dragon with Wolf Kampfer" Barrett said as the monster struck Clear Wing causing the monster to roar in pain and Yugo life points to decrease. (LP .2400-1900).

" But due to your trap effect Clear Wing isn't destroyed" Yugo said

"But the attack points of your monsters is lowered again" Barrett said as Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion roared in pain as their attack points decreased again (*7: ATK/1700-1200) (Rank 4: ATK 1700-1200).

"Also I activate Wolf Kampfer monster effect whenever my opponent takes any battle damage they are dealt with a additional three hundred points of damage" Barrett said as missiles was fired at Yugo striking him as his life points decreased (LP 1900-1600)

"And now I activate Medal of the Crimson Chain effect again your dragons attack points are lowered by three hundred" Barrett said as Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion roared in pain as their attack points decreased (*7: ATK/1200-900) (Rank 4: ATK/1200-900).

"Say it and you won't have to suffer" Barrett said "Fuck off I will protect Yuzu and Serena!" Yugo yelled. "Yugo" Serena said as she looked on.

Meanwhile Yuya and Yuri were about to began their own duel "finally I will make you pay for kidnapping Ron" Yuya said.

"Heh good luck with that this is a chance of getting you back for almost killing me" Yuri said.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt you too bad just enough so you can speak and tell me where Rin is" Yuya said

"Even if you did defeat me you won't be getting past a bunch of academia soldiers face it you won't see Rin again" Yuri said.

"Shut up and get ready" Yuya said as he activated the disk on his D-Wheel and Yuri activated his duel disk.

"DUEl!" Both Yuya and Yuri said at the same time

Yuya LP 4000

Vs

Yuri LP 4000

"I'm going first with the scale one stargazer magician and the scale eight timegazer magician I set the pendulum scale!" Yuya said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and the word Pendulum appeared in rainbow like colors and the two monsters appeared in a blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them.

"Pendulum" Yuri said of he recalled the professor mentioned that the lancers had used pendulum monsters and he saw Serena use those pendulum monsters in her duel against Yugo.

"With this I can special summon monsters from level two through seven pendulum shokan! come forth my monster" Yuya said as a beam of light came down from the portal between the two pillars " come forth with your wondrous and beautiful dichromatic eyes level seven Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon let out a roar as he appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500).

Yugo's eyes turned green "gah" Yugo said as Clear Wing Dark Rebellion and Odd Eyes roared in sync with each other "its almost time" the voice said "not you" Yugo said "you can't fight me off this time you fool" the voice said as the dragons continue to roar "gahhh!" Yugo said as his eyes continued to shine bright green.

"Shinji and the others made it outside and they looked and saw rain in Daimon waiting for them "you made it Daimon" Shinji said as Daimon nodded "lets go the main act starts now" Shinji said "right we are finally going to get control of this city" Tony said.

"Lets turn over this tops run world" Daimon said "first up is gathering allies" Shinji said as other people were getting out from underground.

"Let all of the commons in the city know we returned from the depths of hell" Shinji said "yeah" his allies said.

Meanwhile Shun and Masumi were running and both of them jump from one side onto a boat and landed on the other side. "I don't see any academia members so far" Masumi said "damn it where could they be" Shun said.

Meanwhile Crow and the kids hid from security and they hid low so they can talk.

"Listen up be very careful of not only security but of academia as well" Crow said

"We've got it" Frank said

"But we never seen Academia before" Tanner said

"It just means don't approach anyone suspicious" Amanda said

"That's it and help us split up to find Yugo Serena and Yuzu" Crow said

"Ok" Frank said

"Leave it to us" Amanda said

"We know more about Sora then you do right" Tanner said

"Yeah I would have never thought you guys knew him" Crow said as the kids laughed.

"From what Sora told me Academia is after Serena it'd be good if he and Yugo protect Serena but right now we don't know how strong they are if things start getting dicey I'll help them out" Crow said.

"When it comes to that Ill" "and me too" Frank and Tanner said but Amanda just hit them on their foreheads.

"What're you saying when you don't even have duel disk" Amanda said "I'm counting on you guys" Crow said "right" they said.

Shingo and the others were looking for Yuzu "where did Yuzu go" Gongenzaka said

"Hey shouldn't we go to where Reira and the others are" Chojirou said "he fending off academia while protecting Serena on his own" he continued saying.

"There no way Reira can hold them off on his own we have to hurry up and go" Shingo said.

Gongenzaka looked at them "Tsukikage is already ahead of us we shall make our way over there while continuing our search for Yuzu" Gongenzaka said.

"Now that academia is here Yugo should be protecting Serena as well" Shingo said

"Then if we're looking for Yuzu who looking for Yugo then that's two birds with one stone" Chojiuro said.

"All right lets hurry" Gongenzaka as he and the others ran to look for Yuzu.

Meanwhile Tsukikage was jumping from building to building glojg back to the area Yugo and the others were at "I'm worried about Yuzu the others should be looking for her but right now I need to hurry back to Reira and the others wait for me" Tsukikage said.

"What the fugitives from underground has broken out have the security in the city keep them under control we don't have time to deal with them or academia forces" Roger said.

"Academia forces are currently gathered in sector RT 55 it seems they have Serena surrounded there" a woman employee said.

"I won't let them have Serena or Yuzu Hiragi" Roger said.

Meanwhile Yuzu was running through the streets and fell once she did she noticed her bracelets were blinking as well "my bracelet is...is something happening to Yugo" Yuzu said "this way right" Yuzu said as she was using her bracelet to lead to Yugo location at the same time Serena bracelet was glowing as well "the bracelet again" Serena said.

Yuya's eyes continued to glow bright red as he sweated "I end my turn" Yuya said as Yuri looked at Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon.

That's pretty cool Ill admit despite it almost killing me that's a cool dragon looks like I have to try my best as well its my turn" Yuri said as he drew his card as he sweated.

"I activate the spell card Polymerization and fuse Predaplant Fly Trap and Predaplant Moray Nepthenes" Yuri said as he swiped the card on his duel disk.

"Two beautiful flowers with a deadly alluring fragrance" Yuri chanted as his monsters started to swirl together "join together to create a new terror from the he'll that lies beneath your petals" Yuri said as the dragons mouths were opening up. "Hugo Shokan! Yuri said "come forth dragon with poisonous fangs level eight Starving Venom Fusion Dragon!" Yuri said as the orbs around the dragon opened up and he swiped his hands to the side and let out a huge roar as it appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2800).

Serena and Reira looked at Yuri dragon "he summoned his ace" Serena said as Reira was scared due to Starving Venom appearance. Starving Venom roared causing Yuri's eyes to glow pink as he smirked. Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared as Yuya's eyes were bright red. Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon roared and from within Yugo Yuto's eyes were bright blue and Yugo's eyes were on and off from clear green to pure green while Serena bracelet was blinking as well.

"AHHHHHHH!" Yugo yelled as a dark aura started to appear around him as his eyes were full on bright green.

A/N: Finally finish man that was crazy anyway I would do a small recap but I'm tired just don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.


	103. A Tragic Reunion

Chapter 103: A Tragic Reunion

In the city Yuzu was running and her bracelet was blinking even brighter then before she then stopped for a bit.

"Something must be happening to Yugo tell me where is he" Yuzu said as she looked at her bracelet she noticed that the blinking was getting stronger to her right so she went right.

At the warehouse everybody was reacting to what's going on with Yugo and his counterparts "no..no!" Reira yelled as Serena fell down.

"Just what is happening,what is going on" Serena said as she looked at Yuri who was in his awakened like that.

Yugo who had a dark aura around him and his eyes were bright green continued to look in the air alongside Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon who had dark auras around their bodies.

Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and Starving Venom Fusion Dragon continued to look up into the air as Yuya and Yuri who eyes glowed red and purple respectively looked at each other.

Yugo gritted his teeth in pain as an image of Yuto appeared in front of him with his eyes being bright blue.

"Yugo" Sora as he was worried about his friend.

"We have" Yugo started to say as Yuto soul started to resonate with him as his image appeared through Yugo.

"We have been waiting for this moment" both Yugo and Yuto said simultaneously

"Now is the time for our revival...revival" Yuya said

"We..become one, we become one" Yuri said

Yuzu at the meantime was getting close to the location everyone was at "this way it's this way right" Yuzu said as she looked up into the sky and noticing the winds are blowing.

The four dragons continue to look at the sky as a huge vortex appeared in the sky.

"What is that in the sky" an Obelisk Force member said "it appeared out of nowhere" another one said as Yuri was slowly walking towards Yuya.

"Yuri, Yuri" the Obelisk force said as they saw Yuri walking to Yuya.

"One...One..." Yuri said as he continue to walk towards Yuya

"One...One..." Yuya said as he slowly drove towards Yuri as well

"We will become" Yugo said as Yuto soul appeared over him

"We will become one" Yugo and Yuto said simultaneously again as Yuto soul faded into the background

"What is this what is happening" Barrett said as he didn't know what is going on

"What the hell is going on here and the sky" Vale said as she was seeing everything that was going on.

The dragons roared as they looked at the sky and Serena was actually scared and worried as she didn't know what was going on with her boyfriend and friend and fellow lancer.

"Now we become one! Yugo yelled

"Yugo!" Yuzu yelled as she ran towards Yugo

"AHHHHHH! Yugo yelled

"Yugo!" Yuzu said as her bracelet activated shocking everyone in the area and it's power was blowing Yuya and Yuri away from each other and the dragons disappeared and Yugo was flown and crashed into the roof.

"AHHH" Yugo yelled in pain as he started to crash into the ground

"Yugo!" Yuzu as she started to run towards her friend and crush

"Its her" Vale said "Yuzu" Sora said "Yuzu" Serena said as they saw Serena running over to then looked at her bracelet and noticed that it stopped glowing.

"It stopped" she said as he saw that Yuri and Yuya were gone "where is Yuri and Yuya?" Serena said.

At the same time with Yuya the boy slowly opened his eyes "agh where am I" Yuya said as he opened his eyes he looked around and noticed he was back inside the stadium.

"What where did that bastard go and how did I end up back in the stadium!" Yuya said in a confuse like tone having no idea what had happen in the last couple of minutes.

"Yuya answer me" Yuzu said she then gasp because when she saw Yugo look up his forehead was bleeding and blood was dripping on his face and chin.

"Yugo your hurt!" Yuzu said as Yugo looked at her

"Yuzu why the hell are you here...gah my head" Yugo said as he felt his vision blurring a bit as he felt a stinging in his head.

"Yuzu Hiragi...since our prey has came to us there is no longer any point in continuing this duel" Barrett said.

"This is bad get out of here Yuzu" Serena said to her counterpart "Yuzu Hiragi and Serena come with me to the professor" Barrett said as he started to walk towards Yugo and Yuzu.

"That's not happening agh!" Yugo said he closed one eye in pain as "Yugo" Yuzu said as Yugo started to slowly stand up.

"I won't let you have Yuzu or Serena I will fight you until the end...even if my head is busted up" Yugo said.

"Yugo don't be crazy can't you see your terribly hurt" Yuzu said while she loves Yugo determination she didn't want him to possibly end up dead because he was trying to protect her.

"Tch" Serena said as the drug was taking course through her body "damn it!" Sora said "we need to get out of here!" Vale said.

"Due to the effect of my medal of the crimson chain you cannot use any spells or trap cards and you can not summon any monsters not to mention you probably have a concussion and you might pass out from blood loss...but you still want to continue?" Barrett asked the young duelist.

"Yugo" Yuto said as he appeared in spirit form and looked at Yugo he had just woken up not too long ago and he was worried about his counterpart there a chance he might pass out.

" I never give up on a duel that's not how I roll" Yugo said as he grunted in pain as vision was getting worse by the second due to the amount of blood he losing and the blood began to drip from his face.

"This resolve of yours that pushes you this far to protect your comrades it is quite impressive" Barrett said as Yugo was shocked that Barrett complimented him.

"You have my respect as a fellow duelist and warrior then as you wish we shall finish this duel" Barrett said as Yugo glared at him.

"Yugo don't do this!" Yuzu pleaded as Yugo slowly looked at her as blood was starting to drip towards his right eye and he closed it. "No Yuzu can't you see our opponent is academia..I made a promise that I would never let you or Serena be taken away by those assholes so Yuzu would you please wipe some blood off my face and stand back" Yugo said.

Yuzu looked at Yugo and she can see the determination in his face she then sighed a bit "why does he have to be so stubborn" she thought as she wiped the blood from Yugo face with her clothes and stood back

"Yugo Sakaki I see you now as a honorable warrior and as such I will not hold back against you battle I attack Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon with Panther Predator" Barrett said as Panther Predator struck Dark Rebellion with its sword.

"Due to medal of the crimson chain it will not be destroyed but you will take the damage" Barrett said as Yugo looked away from the explosion as his life points decreased (LP 1600-900).

"Now I activate Medal of the Iron Chain effect when my opppnent takes damage the attack points of all monsters they control are lowered by the same amount" Barrett said as the dragons roared in pain as their attack points decreased (LV 7: 900-200) (Rank 4: ATK/900-200).

"On top of that I activate Wolf Kampfer effect when my opponent is delt battle damage I deal an additional three hundred points" Barrett said as Kampfer fired missiles as Yugo causing the boy to grunt in pain as his life points decreased (LP 900-600).

"And now I use medal of the crimson chain effect once again the attack points of your two dragons are lowered" Barrett said as Clear Wing and Dark Rebellion attack points are lowered (*7: ATK/200-0) (Rank 4: ATK/200-0).

"Shit this is bad" Vale said as she and the others looked on in shock "both Yugo's dragons attack points are at zero" Sora said.

"You have six hundred life points the last of it will be whittled away on my next turn you no longer have any ways to win and lets not forget your injury I end my turn" Barrett said as Yugo tried his best to remain conscious.

"Now then valiant warrior if you still see s glimmer of hope in this battle then aim for it and fight back against me" Barrett said.

"Hope" Yugo said as he looked at the smile word card "is this hope" Yugo said as he began to think back to his adopted parents "mom,dad" Yugo said as Barrett looked at him.

"I can't see this how in the world can I connect this to hope" Yugo thought he then heard a noise and he and Barrett looked and saw Sergey crashing down from the roof.

"My turn!" Sergey said as Yugo Serena Yuzu recognized him "he" Yugo said "Sergey" Yuzu she remembered his duel against Yusei.

"Intrusion penalty two thousand life points" Seregey duel duel said as he was electrocuted but it hardly effected him at all (LP 4000-2000).

Sergey had set his sights on Yuzu

"Yuzu Hiragi to think we'd find Yuzu by chasing after Serena Sergey capture her" Roger said.

"I activate the field spell earth bound prison from my hand" Sergey said as he swiped a card on his duel disk and multiple hands came up and trapped Yuzu.

"Shitl Yuzu are you ok gah" Yugo said as he gasp in pain from the injury of his head.

"I'm fine but" Yuzu said

"Don't worry...I'll get you out of that damn cage right now" Yugo said as everybody looked at the situation they were in.

"Well done all there left is to eliminate the academy and secure Serena " Roger said as he laughed.

"The field spell earthbound prison negates all changes to attack points also the player who destroys this card will have their life points cut in half" Sergey said "and all effects of the monsters they control will be negated" he continued saying.

"You dare to interfere I won't permit anyone from interfering with my honorable duel with Yugo Sakaki" Barrett said as Sergey had set his sights on him.

"Are you listening I don't have time to waste on you release Yuzu Hiragi and be gone from my sight" Barrett said.

"As long as this field spell is active I can special summon one Earthbound Prisoner Stone Sweeper from my hand" Sergey said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Stone Sweeper appeared on the field (*5: ATK/1600).

"Additionally I summon the tuner monster Earthbound Prisoner Line Walker" Sergey said as Line Walker appeared on the field (*3: ATK/800).

"You sum you still plan to interfere" Barrett said.

"And now I activate the spell card underworld resonance synchro fusion from my hand" Sergey said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and the card appeared on the field.

"With this card effect I will now perform a synchro and fusion summon using two monsters I control" Sergey said shocking Barrett

"What synchro and fusion at the same time" Barrett said.

"I tune my level five stone sweeper with my level three line walker" Sergey said as Line Walker turned into three rings and Stone Sweeper gained an outline and went through them

Revive from the earth gigantic beast with wings of punishment" Sergey said as a light went through the ring.

"I synchro summon come forth level eight Earthbound Servant Geo Griffin!" Sergey said as a large griffin type monster appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2500).

"Next I fuse Stone Sweeper with Line Walker" Sergey said as his monsters started to swirl together.

"Prisoner that crawls across the earth become one with the prisoner that walks the path of execution and becomes a gigantic beats that delivers out punishment I fusion summon come forth level eight Earthbound Servant Geo Kraken!" Sergey said as Geo Kraken appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2800).

"Behold the brand new strategy brought forth from a hybrid of the academy and this city duel a new era of dueling that someone like myself could have created now eliminate them Sergey then that old duelist from the academy to his grave" Roger said.

"Battle I attack Wolf Kampfer with Geo Kraken" Sergey said as Kraken destroyed Kampfer with its tentacles as Barrett life points decreased (LP 4000-3400).

"Naive when wolf Kampfer is destroyed in battle I can special summon its material in battle" Barrett said as his monsters appeared on the field (*4: DEF/1600) (*4: DEF/600).

"I attack Panther Predator with Geo Griffin" Sergey said as Geo Griffin fired a beam at Panther Predator destroying it causing Barrett life points to decrease (LP 3500-2500).

"When Panther Predator is destroyed in battle its materials can be brought back from the graveyard" Barrett said as his monsters appeared on the field (*4: DEF/1600) (*4: DEF/1800).

"But I control no more Beastborg my continuous traps Beastborg Medal of the Iron Chain and medal of the crimson chain are destroyed" Barrett said as the chain around Yugo and the dragons was gone.

"Damn" Yugo said he then looked as he held his head as he then looked at Yuzu "Yuzu" Yugo said as he slowly started to walk towards her but he was wobbling a bit. "Yugo are you alright" she asked concern about her childhood friend and crush.

"Heh..you shouldn't worry about others when your trap like a rat" Yugo said as he tried to touch the cage but it shocked him.

"Damn I can't get in or get you out of there" Yugo said.

"Don't worry I'll free her after I defeat this man but you two will have to be separated after that though" Barrett said.

"I won't let...that happen..." Yugo said as he was keeping himself from going into the ground.

"You said you would defeat me didn't you well" Sergey started to say

"I wonder about that" Roger said as he chuckled a bit.

"All of my monsters are fusion materials with the continuous spell Beastborg polymerizer on my next turn I can fusion summon into Beastborg once again" Barrett said.

"You will not have another turn" Sergey said

"What you can't back that up" Barrett said as Sergey eyed Barrett monster with his eye.

"Geo Kraken monster effect I can destroy all of my opponents monsters that were special summon on my turn" Sergey said.

"What!, Barrett said

"All of them!" Yuto said as he was watching the duel as well

As Kraken fired laser beams and destroyed Barrett monster

"And you will take eight hundred points of damage per monster destroyed" Sergey said as an explosion engulfed Barrett.

"AHHHHH!" Barrett said as his life points decreased to zero (LP 2500-0).

He then fell on the ground right next to Serena " Barrett are you ok" Serena asked even though he an enemy Serena can't help but care for the man.

"Captain Barrett" the Obelisk Force said shock to see him lose.

"Serena I wish I could have taken you to the professor side myself" Barrett said as he activated the force return program.

"Barrett" Serena said

"Stop it don't send Serena back stop it!" Sora yelled

"No Serena!" Yugo said

"Serena" Barrett said as he lost consciousness as he and Serena was sent back to the academy.

"Serena was" Yuzu said

"Damn it I was too late" Yugo said.

"I can't believe all this was for nothing" Vale said

"You imbecile you let Serena escape you must at least capture Yuzu Hiragi will not accept anymore failures" Roger said to Sergey.

"You can forget it I'm not letting you have Yuzu!" Yugo said as he grunted in pain "Yugo that's it I'm taking over!" Yuto said as Yugo pendant started to glow and a light surrounded Yugo.

"What's going on" Vale said Yuzu wondred the same thing and in Yugo place was Yuto with his duel disk activated.

"No way is that" Sora said

"Yuto! Yuto is that really you" Vale said as Yuto looked at her "yeah its been awhile Vale but we don't have time to catch up we need to win this duel" Yuto said.

"Yuto where Yugo is he safe" Yuzu asked the xyz duelist she was happy to see. Yuto since to her its been so long since she seen him back in Standard but she was worried about Yugo.

"Yeah don't worry he resting right now so I'm taking over" Yuto said

"It makes no difference just hurry up and start your turn" Sergey said

"Its my turn!" Yuto said as he drew his card "I activate the spell card card of sanctity with this we both draw until we have six card's in our hands" Yuto said as him and Sergey drew until they had six cards in their hands.

"Next I activate pendulum set back" Yuto said with this I can send pendulum monsters in my zone back into the extra deck and draw two cards" Yuto said as Destruction Butterfly and Creation Bumblebee were sent back to the extra deck and Yuto drew two new cards.

"Hmm I see you are getting back your draw power to have more options but Sergey trap card earth bound magic seal activtes when an opponent activtes a magic card it can negate and destroy is prepared for whatever your doing.

"Yuto please you must duel with anger Yugo he had a angery expression like he was a different person" Yuzu said causing Yuto to widen his eyes.

"It was like he was changing into someone else I don't want him to be like that ever again you too Yuto so please" Yuzu said.

Yuto looked at his hand "I have a way to get Yuzu out of the cage but.." he then remember his words to Yuzu about how fusion isn't bad.

Yuto then sighed "but first I activate the spell card mystical space typhoon and destroy your face down" Yuto said as a gust of wind was targeting the face down

"I activate my trap earth bound magic seal with this I can target one spell card my opponent has activated and destroy it" Sergey said as Yuto spell was destroyed.

"Perfect" Yuto said "I set the scale eight Speedroid Domino Ladybug on my right pendulum scale" Yuto said as Lady bug appeared inside a blue pillar of light.

"I activate Speedroid Domino Ladybug pendulum effect once per turn I can fusion summon without the use of a fusion card" Yuto said "what!" both Roger and Sergey said an error appeared on Sergey eye before going back to normal

"Yuto fusion summoning" Vale said as she was shocked her childhood friend is using the enemy summonimg method.

"I fuse Clear Wing Synchro Dragon and Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" Yuto said as his dragons went up into the air and started to swirl together.

"Dragon with beautiful and clear wings merge together with the dragon cloaked in shadows and become the guardian that protects us from the darkness I fusion summon!" Yuto said as he palmed his hands together.

"Come forth level eight Dragon with angelic wings Clear Wing Guardian Dragon!" Yuto said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon braced its arms and let out a roar as it nauseated raideated a white aura and flap its angelic wings and looked at its opponents (*8: ATK/3000).

"Clear Wing Guardian Dragon effect activates once per turn I can choose either monster,spells or trap card and I can negate them until the end of this turn and I choose monster" Yuto said.

"What!" Roger said

"Go divine judgement!" Yuton said as Clear Wing Guardism Dragon released a bright light and Geo Kraken and Griffin effects were negated.

"Clear Wing Guardian Dragon has another effect if Clear Wing Synchro Dragon was used for its fusion material it can banish up to two cards you control "what" Sergey said.

"Divine Punisement I banish your earthbound prison and your Geo Griffin! Yuto said as Guardian Dragon had released beams of light from it wings and it destroyed Geo Griffin and the prison surrounding Yuzu.

"He freed Yuzu using his dragon" Sora said.

"Yuto thank you" Yuzu said as she was going to go to the xyz duelist.

"Wait you will be coming with us" the Obelisk force said as they surrounded Yuzu.

"Yuzu!" Yugo said as he appeared in spirit form as he was worried about Yuzu "Tch" Yuto said.

"Hazy Shiruken!" Tsukikage said as Shiruken struck the Obelisk force

"Touch her and I will cut you down" Tsukikage

"Tsukikage" Yugo said as Yuto recognize the lancer

"To think another hiderence would appear" an Obelisk Force member said

"Without Yuri and Captain Barrett we won't be able to draw this out" another one said

"Yeah lets retreat" another one said as they pressed their duel disk and went back to Academia.

Sora and Vale were free "alright freedom at last" Vale said as she and Sora tried to join up with Tsukikage but Reira stopped them. "No...I don't want you two to go" he said.

"You are Yuto correct Shun and Vale friend please duel with your mind at ease" Tsukikage said as Yuto nodded "thanks Tsukikage" Yuto said.

"Finish this bastard off Yuto" Yugo said as he appeared next to Yuto in spirit form.

"Battle Clear Wing Guardian Dragon attack Geo Kraken!" Yuto said as Clear Wing Guardian Dragon went up in the air and started to create a whirlwind around itself. "Clear Wing Guardian Dragon effect when he battles a monster he gains that monsters attack point" Yuri said as Guardian Dragon attack points increased (*8: ATK/3000-5800).

"Divine Whirlwind Slasher!" Yuto said as Guardian Dragon rammed through Kraken destroying it

"Gahhhh!" Sergey said as the explosion cause Sergey to fall down on the ground as his life points decreased to zero (LP 2000-0).

WINNER: YUTO

"Yuto you did it" Yuzu said as Tsukikage ran after her "Yuzu wait" Tsukikage said "Sergey escape and capture her!" Roger said as Sergey quickly stood back up much to the shock of Yuto and the others "he got up that quickly"" Yuto said as Sergey activated his rocket boosters and went to capture Yuzu.

"No you don't you crazy Cyborg!" Vale said as she tried to climb up on Sergey back to hold him down but he did not feel a thing. Yuto and Tsukikage tried to appear in front but Sergey only swatted both of them like flies "Gah!" Yuto said as he fell on the floor and when he did Yugo was back in control.

Sora tried to escape with Yuzu but Sergey was too fast and he swatted Sora away while Vale was still on him "damn it!" Vale said as she watched Sergey grab Yuzu.

"No Yuzu" Yugo said as he watched as he saw his crush get taken away only after few minutes of reuniting with each other.

He then saw Sergey going into the air with Yuzu and Vale "YUZU!" Yugo said "Vale!" Yuto said as he was also worried about his friend.

"YUGO!" Yuzu yelled as she cried desperately for her close friend and crush to save her but it was too late as Sergey took her and Vale to security headquarters.

A/N: Happy new years everybody hope you guys enjoyed the chapter Yuya and the guys are in trouble with the academy capturing Serena and Roger capturing Yuzu what are they going to do now as we almost reach the climax of the synchro dimension arc that's right people we are nearing the end so what will happen next well you will have to read and find out. Anyway thank you so much for reading my story it really means a lot. Anyway don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time guys see ya.


	104. Ultimate Showdown Yuya vs Yusei

Chapter 104: Ultimate Showdown Yusei vs Yuya

In a part of the commons Shun and Masumi were running looking for any academia soldiers. "Where are you hiding academia" Shun said.

"So far we haven't really seen any soldiers but we still keep looking and hopefully find the others" Masumi said as she looked at Shun and Shun looked back and merely nodded.

At the same time a riot was starting at the city and the riot was knocking over some cars.

"Rise up now is the time to overturn this world ruled by the tops!" Shinji yelled at the cword

"We'll crush their class driven society!" Daimon said

"We'll make our own,a truly equal society" Tony said

"Its a revolution!" Shinji yelled "revolution!" the mob yelled

Meanwhile we can go back in time before this is happening Sergey had arrived at the tops with Yuzu and Vale once he reached near headquarters where security was waiting for him Vale jumped off of him.

"Hold it you bastard!" Vale said as Sergey looked and turned to her "let Yuzu go right now" Vale said as Yuzu looked at Vale

Even though Vale and Yuzu had met each other just a few minutes ago there was no way she was going to let them capture her since a lot of her friends care about her plus if she was Yuto friend then she was her friend as well.

"I didn't expect her to get this far Sergey hand Yuzu over to security and capture the other girl if you can if not eliminate her" Roger said.

Sergey did just that and handed Yuzu over to security "hey let me go let go!" Yuzu said as security dragged her towards the head building.

"Fine you crazy Cyborg I'll take you out and then rescue Yuzu" Vale said as she activated her duel disk.

"You defeat me" Sergey smirked as he activated his duel disk and his true personality showed "lets see if you can make this duel s beautiful one!" he said.

"DUEL!" both Vale and Sergey said at the same time as their duel got underway.

We go back towards right now Roger was looking at the screen observing the riots going on in the city.

"Commons are continuing to gather in area GD-111" a worker said to roger

"Commons in area FV-44 are starting to destroy stores we can't stop them" a guard reported.

"Director, multiple sectors are reporting that all the spotted groups of the academy have vsnished" the female worker said.

"Oh they gave up" Roger said as he smirked as the screen of Yuzu sitting in her cell had appeared "we already have our trump card Yuzu Hiragi in our hands" Roger said.

"Its a revolution, its a revolution!" the mob yelled as the tops looked on in fear and shock even back at the ophrange Julia continued to look on in shock while she told the kids to go hide in their rooms.

"Just what is going on" Julia said shocked at the chaos that is going on "Yuya Yugo please be safe" Julia said as she prayed that the two boys she loved dearly would come out safe out of this.

Meanwhile a small tops child was crying "mama I'm scared!" the kid said as Crow ran up to him "hey kid your going to be ok" Crow said as the kid hugged him.

"Revolution or not leaving a kid out like this only breeds resentment then things won't be any different then before!" Crow yelled.

Meanwhile at the underground building Yugo and the others were resting after their assault from Sergey and Reira was still breathing heavily.

"Get away from Reira" Sora liked and saw Shingo coming down the stairs

"Sawatari" Sora said as he saw the standard duelist

"What's wrong" Gongenzaka said as he and Chojuro came down the stairs they both looked and they saw Sora.

"Sora" Gongenzaka said they then looked and saw Yugo and the others sitting on the bench.

"Yugo" Chojiuro said as he and Gongenzaka ran up to him.

"Hey" Gongenzaka said as Yugo looked up and smiled at his good friend "Gongenzaka" Yugo said as he was happy to see his friend.

"Are you alright" Chojiuro asked Tsukikage as he checked up on him

"Its nothing serious" the ninja replied

"You did this didn't you, you and the academy did all of this didn't you" Shingo said as Sora just glared at him.

"Hold on a minute" Yugo said

"I won't forgive you" Shingo said as Sora stood up with Reira holding him from behind.

"Reira" Shingo said as he was confuse why Reira was holding on to Sora

"Hey Sawatari Sora isn't the enemy right now" Yugo said as he stood up

"What" Shingo said.

"Its a revolution!" the crowd yelled as they were destroying everything in the common area.

"Yuzu and this Vale person was" Gongenzaka said as he heard everything Yugo and the others told them.

"They were captured by Sergey" Chojiuro said

"And Serena was sent back as well" Shingo said as Yugo gritted his teeth in frustration as he remembers Yuzu calling his name out for help and he couldn't do anything.

"I couldn't protect Yuzu I'm so sorry Yugo" Yuto said as he appeared in spirit from right by Yugo.

"Don't worry Yuto its not your fault didn't expect the bastard to get up from that after you beat him" Yugo said telepathically.

"But why would Sergey kidnap Yuzu though?" Shingo asked

"It could be that the higher ups from this world and the academy have some kind of connection" Sora said.

"That's right that bastard Roger was originally from the academy but he also using Yuzu to become independent from the academy so that he can built his own kingdom" Yugo said as he narrowed his eyes.

"So he going to use Yuzu as a bargining chip" Gongenzaka said.

"Reira" Sora said as he slowly got Reira off of him "Sora" Yugo said looking at the younger teen.

"From what I saw Vale is pretty though duelist she might be dueling Sergey right now she going to need back up and help in getting back Yuzu" Sora said as he was starting to walk away from the group.

"Then I'll go too" Yugo said but he held his head and stomach area in pain.

"You can't with those injuries" Tsukikage said

"You'll hold me back with yours too" Sora pointed out to the ninja.

"Don't underestimate a shinobi" Tsukikage said

"Hey" Shingo said as he grab Sora's sholuder.

"Aren't you saying what we want to hear so you can run off" Shingo said

"Damn it we don't have time for this" Yugo said as Gongenzaka grab Shingo arm and took his hand off of Sora shoulder.

"If Yugo said Sora is not our enemy then I will believe in him" Gongenzaka said as Shingo released Gongenzaka grip from himself.

Gongenzaka looked at Sora and nodded towards him telling him to go and Sora nodded back as he and Tsukikage ran and left the area.

"Damn it all" Yugo said as he grunted in pain "Yugo" Gongenzaka said as he went to check up on his best friend.

"Yuzu" Yugo said

"You should have faith in them I'm sure they will bring Yuzu back and meet up with Vale" Yuto said to his counterpart.

"Yeah hopefully your right Yuto" Yugo said.

At the same time Roger was looking at the chaos going on outside "commons are gathering towards the center of the city" a worker said.

"Activate the security system for the duel palace and capital building open all of the gates to the duel palace and let the fleeing tops take refuge there but don't allow a single common in" Roger ordered his staff.

"Understood" a female worker said

"Next contact the duel palace tell them that the second semi final match will go as planned" he said with a smirk.

At the duel palace the whole stadium was empty expect with the tops and Jack in their spots and Yuya who was forced to be in the garage area because his match was next.

"Damn it all the last thing I want is to duel I want to track that bastard down and find Rin" Yuya said

"Seriously they are going to continue the tournament at a time like this I can't believe it" Melissa said as her director came up to her "your on" he said.

"Huh" she said but she still grab her Mic and looked at the camera.

"Good evening everyone its finally the second match of the friendship cup semi final match um its pretty rough outside but this duel palace has its perfect security system active so you can enjoy this duel without a single worry" Melissa said.

As planned we will being the semi final match up" Melissa said as Yugo and the others looked at the screen.

"They are continuing the tournament at a time like this they're unbelievable" Gongenzaka frustrated at the way the city was continuing the tournament.

As scheduled the match will be Yuya vs Yusei!" Melissa said "what how did Yuya get all the way to the stadium" Yugo said wondered how his adoptive brother made it back to the stadium.

The tops cheered a bit when they saw Yusei screen appeared

Crow looked up at a screen he was at "Yusei is dueling" Crow said .

"We get to see Yusei duel again" a tops guy said "this is a surprise and that Yuya kid was pretty good" a tops woman said.

"That's it get hyped" Melissa said.

Meanwhile Yusei was getting ready for his duel "just what is going on first Stardust was glowing again and I saw some more images and then their something happening outside just what is going on...we shouldn't even have this match" Yusei said.

He then sighed "this must be roger doing but still win or lose I must put the city mind at ease" Yusei said

At the same Roger looked and saw Yuzu who was handcuff entering the room with a guard.

"Well isn't this a suprise welcome the semi finals is about to begin" Roger said.

"This isn't the time for that the commons are rioting!" Yuzu said

"They will be silenced soon" Roger said "what" Yuzu said

After Sergey takes care of that friend of yours I will have him personally take care of Jack and even Yusei he won't lose to him again" Roger said.

"What do you mean?" Yuzu asked as Roger turned his chair

"Yusei and Jack are the stars of hope for both tops and commons that hope will be crushed soon enough for now lets enjoy the duel" Roger said as Yuzu gasp in shock.

"Tops and Commons soon I will crush their hope into nothing and the city will be dip into despair and this city...no this dimension history will change.

Meanwhile Yusei was in the elevator with Sam "hey do think Jack remembers me...he gave me the tuning magician card and I thought you had given me a useless card so I held a grudge against him so I gave Yugo the tuning magician card and asked him to beat Jack for me" Sam said.

"Wait you told Yugo that" Yusei said as he looked at Sam.

"But Yugo he taught me depending on how you use it,it can be a great card that there aren't any useless cards" Sam said.

"I'm sure Jack would remember you and despite our personalities we do agree on a lot of things all cards have their purpose people are the same" Yusei said as Sam gasp in shock.

"You have your purpose, Yugo has his and so do Jack and I that must have been his message to you back then if you see Yugo tell him that" Yusei said "huh" Sam said.

"Now first off is Yuya entrance" Melissa said as Yuya drove towards the entrance "after an amazing performance he managed to defeat Serena but his opponent is one of the city hope and legend and former duel king the star that gives the city hope and bright future he is yours mine and everyone Yusei Fudo" Melissa said.

Yusei jumped from the tunnel on his D-Wheel and landed on the track and drove on towards the entrance.

"Praise him all you want soon that hope will turn into despair and a prologue of new hope" Roger said as he stood up.

"A new hope" Yuzu said

"Soon it won't be long until your hope and the king will be laid waste" Roger said

"Just what are you planning" Yuzu asked as Roger looked and smiled at her.

The tops were cheering on Yusei and Yuya name a little bit "honestly I would say I'm honored to duel you Yusei Rin and I looked up to you but..." Yuya said.

Yusei nodded in understanding "I understand Yuya this isn't the time to be dueling Roger must be planning something" Yusei said.

"It doesn't help that the academy was just here" Yuya said

"What the same academy you Yugo and the others warned us about" Yusei said

"Yeah but I believe in Yugo somehow he going to fix this mess I guess all we can do is put the cword mind at ease" Yuya said as Yusei nodded.

"Now then this is a semi final matchup you don't want to miss and with that action field on cross over accel" Melissa said as the action field activated.

"Duel mode on auto pilot stand by" both Yuya and Yusei duel disk said as the countdown ran "riding duel acceleration!" Melissa said as the timer went off and the word Go appeared on the sign and Yuya and Yusei revved up their engines and drove off.

"DUEL!" both Yuya and Yusei said at the same time

Yuya LP 4000

Vs

Yusei LP 4000

Both Yuya and Yusei drove through the tunnel and they were neck and neck until at the last moment Yusei pulled ahead.

"Damn looks like I still have a lot of learn when it comes speed racing" Yuya said.

"The first to make it out of the gate and take the first turn is Yusei" Melissa said.

"Here I come Yuya it's my turn I summon Junk Synchron" Yusei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Junk Synchron appeared on the field (*3: ATK/1300).

"If I have a monster on the field with junk in its name I can special summon Junk Servant from my hand!" Yusei said as Junk Servant appeared on the field (*4:ATK/1500).

"Now I tune my level four junk servant with my level three junk synchron" Yusei said as Junk Synchron turned into three balls of light that expanded into three rings and junk servant went through him and gained an outline.

"Clustering anger brings with it a warrior born from a fierce god synchro shokan show yourself Junk Archer!" Yusei said as Junk Archer appeared on the field and flew next to him (*7:ATK/2300).

"Alright right off the bat Yusei synchro summons" Melissa said.

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Yusei said as he swiped a card face down on his disk and the card appeared on the field before disappearing.

"Yuya I won't be going easy on you so show me what you can do" Yusei said to the younger duelist and Yuya smirked.

"Fine then Yusei its time to show you my entertainment dueling its my turn!" Yuya said as he drew a card from his deck.

"With the scale one Stargaxer Magician and the the scale eight Timegazet Magician I set the pendulum scale" Yuya said as he swiped the cards on the edges of his duel disk and his monsters appeared in blue pillars of light with their scale numbers on them.

"With this I can special summon monsters from level two through seven I pendulum summon so come forth my monsters!" Yuya said as a portal opened up and two beams of like came out of it.

"First off is Preformpal Coin Dragon!" Yuya said as Coin Dragon appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1700).

"And last but not least not least is Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon let out a roar as it appeared on the field (*7: ATK/2500).

"Yuya has pendulum summon and he summoned his ace monster as well!" Melissa said.

"Coin Dragon effect all dragon type monsters on my field gains five hundred attack points" Yuya said as the large coin on Coin Dragon head shined as he and Odd Eyes glowed as their attack points increased (*4: ATK/1700-2200) (*7: ATK/2500-3000).

"Battle Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Junk Archer Sprial Strike Burst!" Yuya said as Odd Eyes launched a black and red beam at Junk Archer.

"If Yuya gets off both attack he can cause major damage to Yusei" Melissa said

"What the duel is going to end just like that" Roger said.

"I activate my trap card card defense" Yusei said as his face down card appeared on the field and a wall of cards appeared around junk archer "with this card I can negate one attack by discarding a card" Yusei said as he discard a card and the wall of cards blocked Odd Eyes attack "and I get to draw a card from my deck" Yusei said as he drew a card from his deck.

"Amazing Yusei has managed to defend himself from Yuya first attack" Melissa said.

"I knew that it wouldn't be that easy especially against you I set one card face down and end my turn" Yuya said as card appeared face down on the road before disappearing.

"Yuya" Yuzu said as she was worried about her childhood friend "yes I will admit being able to do this much is why you were a duel king on the first place" Roger said.

Meanwhile the commons in the city stopped their riot to watch Yuya and Yusei duel "as expected of Yusei" one common said "well duh Yusei always think one step ahead of his opponents.

Back to Yugo group Hugo slowly started to stand up while he was holding his head and hip "Yugo don't push it" Chojuiro said to the teen.

"I can't just sit back and let Roger take over the city and not to mention Yuzu is waiting for someone to save her I refuse to sit on my ass while their work to be done" Yugo said as Chojuiro looked at him.

"Looks like I can't stop you" Chojuiro said

"I the man Gongenzaka will go with you" Gongenzaka said as Reira gasp in shocked "no" Reira said as he ran up to Yugo and hugged him.

"Reira" Yugo said.

"Don't leave me" Reira said to Yugo who knelt down to him.

"Listen Reira you need to stay with old man Chojuiro and Sawatari" Yugo said

"Huh hold on a second!" Shingo yelled as Reira went to Chojiro.

"Hey old man take care of Reira" Yugo said to Chojuiro

"Right" Chojuiro said

"Wait a second why am I staying back!" Shingo yelled

"Sawatari" Yugo said as he looked at him

"What you think you can boss me around" Shinto said to Yugo who sighed

"No I'm asking you to please protect Reira" Yugo said to Shingo.

"Sawa-boy" Chojuiro called out to Shingo.

"What now old man?" Shingo said

"Protecting the precious brother of the leader of the lancers can only be done by a man close to the leader am I wrong" Chojuiro said.

Shingo gasp "I see and I the most fit to be the next leader am the only one suitable for this role" he continued saying.

"That's how it is" Chojuiro said.

"Yugo as the next leader I will accept this mission get going" Shingo said.

"Heh thanks I counting on you" Yugo said as he and Gongenzaka slowly left the area

"Yugo!" Reira said as Chojuiro knelt down and touched his shoulder

"It'll be fine since your with us" Chojuiro said.

"Reira I wouldn't mind if you call me big brother either" Shingo said causing the young boy to hug Chojuiro.

"Well maybe you can call him that once your feeling up to it" Chojuiro said causing Shingo to glare at him.

Meanwhile back at the duel Yusei had begun his turn as he turned the corner "its my turn" Yusei said as he drew a card.

"Junk Archer effect activtes once per turn I can target my opponents monster and banish it go dimension shoot!" Yusei said as Junk Archer fired his arrow at Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon and the dragon disappeared.

"Battle Junk Archer attacks Coin Dragon scrap arrow!" Yusei said as Junk Archer fired an arrow at Coin Dragon and destroyed it causing an explosion and Yuya life points decreased (LP 4000-3900).

"I activate my trap card pendulum miracle!" Yuya said as the card flip up and it showed the image of a pendulum with cards on it "with this when a pendulum monster is destroyed I can draw a card" Yuya said as he drew a card.

"Yusei managed to draw first blood but even so Yuya managed to add cards to his hands" Melissa said.

"I set one card face down and end my turn" Yusei said.

"Since its your turn Odd Eyes comes back to the field" Yuya said as Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon roared as it returned to the field.

"Its my turn!" Yuya said as he drew his card.

"I pendulum summon return from my extra deck Coin Dragon!" Yuya said as Coin Dragon returned to the field (*4: ATK/1700).

"Don't forget about Coin Dragon effect" Yuya said as Coin Dragon and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack points increased (*4: ATK/1700-2200) (*7: ATK/2500-3000).

"Battle Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon attack Junk Archer spiral strike burst!" Yuya said as the attack struck Junk Archer "Odd Eyes effect activtes when it destroys a level five or higher monster the damage is double reaction force!" Yuya as an explosion happened causing Yusei to loose control of his D-Wheel as his life points decreased (LP 4000-2600).

"Now Coin Dragon attack Yusei directly!' Yuya said as Coin Dragon prepared to attack Yusei" Yuya said as Coin Dragon prepared to attack Yuya.

"Your too hasty Yuya when I'm about to receive a direct attack I can special summon Fake Gardna from my graveyard in defense mode" Yusei said as a card was ejected from his graveyard and he swiped it on the field and Fake Gardna appeared on the field (*4: DEF/2000).

"Fine then Coin Dragon attack Fake Gardna" Yuya said as Coin Dragon fired a beam at Fake Gardna destroying it.

"I end my turn" Yuya said.

"It's my turn Yusei said as he drew a card from his deck

"I destroy the set card limiter break I can special summon Card Breaker" Yusei said as he swiped the card on his duel disk and Card Breaker appeared on the field (*2:ATK/600).

"Limit Break effect activates I can special summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard" Yusei said as Speed Warrior appeared on the field (*2:ATK/900).

"Now I summon Hyper Synchron" Yusei said as he swiped the card on the field and Hyper Synchron appeared appeared on the field (*4: ATK/1600).

"Amazing he summoned three monsters in one turn" Yuya said.

"Here I come Yuya I tune my level four Hyper Synchron with my speed warrior and card breaker" Yusei said as Card Breaker turned into four rings and Speed Warrior and Card Breaker went through the rings and gained an outline.

"Even in the darkest times the stars shine watch their eternal light converge into a savior of wishes" Yusei said as a light went through the rings "I synchro summon level eight Skylight Stardust Dragon!" Yusei said as Skylight Stardust Dragon braced its arms and roared as it appeared on the field (*8: ATK/2500).

Both Yuya and Yusei sweated as Odd Eyes and Stardust both roared at each other at the same time both Clear Wing and both Skylight Red Dragon Arcfiend glowed "what again" Jack said "Clear Wing oh no" Yugo said as he and Gongenzaka looked at the card.

"Maybe in this duel I can find some answer" Yusei thought "Yuya the true duel begins now!" Yusei said.

Roger smirked "my my looks like something interesting is going to happen and it looks like Sergey is getting ahead in his duel" Roger said as he smirked.

"No Vale will beat him and Yugo and the others will stop you!" Yuzu said.

"Try as they might in the end they will all fail hehe HAHAAHAHAAHA!" Roger said "no way" Yuzu said.

As two images appeared one with Yuya vs Yusei and the other with Sergey vs Vale".

A/N: Ok sorry for taking so long ok we have two battles going on Sergey vs Vale and Yuya vs Yusei the final battle in the synchro dimension has begun can the lancers find a way to beat Roger and what's going to happen in the semi final match up well you will just have to read and find out anyway don't forget to read review and follow the story until next time see ya. But who knows when the next chapter coming out since I'm going to be busy playing KH3 XD.


End file.
